The Will of The Force - Season 1
by Baraqel
Summary: What will happen when the Force itself will decide to conceive a second child? His mission will be to bring an end to the everlasting war and create a galaxy ruled by the four aspects of the Force. With the chaos in the galaxy and the strict rules of the Force can he succeed in his mission? Or will he fail like many others before him? [ A cross-genre story ] [ Many pairings ]
1. Unparalleled Help – part 1

**A/N:** Hello everybody ;) This is my very first fanfiction I've written. Hope you gonna like it. Sorry for my bad English BTW. ;P Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 1 "Unparalleled Help – part 1"**

In 42 BBY, the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis and his Sith apprentice, Darth Sidious were able to shift the Force and tip it towards the dark side after months of intense meditation. Plagueis sought to manipulate the midi-chlorines and use them to gain power over life and death. He was able to resurrect the Bith Darth Venamis (whom he had used as a test subject for years) using only the power of the Force. Using his new-found power to heal his own body, Plagueis decided to take his powers further and reached out to the midi-chlorines across the galaxy to gain dominance over them but the Force resisted his efforts and refused. In response, the midi-chlorians acted of their own accord and conceived a child within the human slave Shmi Skywalker.

However, Darth Plagueis never stopped manipulating the midi-chlorians, continuing the research on them as he saw fit in order to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. The Force had enough of being used and started forming a plan. It hoped that the Jedi would restore the balance, but they didn't understand the true meaning of the word. Few of them understood the visions and signs from the Force, but the Jedi Council didn't listen to them. They were blindly clinging to their code, not understanding the full potential of the Force. Yet some of them dared to call themselves 'Masters of the Force'. The Force didn't have a master and it never would.

In 38 BBY, the Force decided, it needed a much more solid and permanent solution, someone who would understand its rules, someone who could be a physical extension of its will. Once again, the midi-chlorines conceived a child, this time, within a female Firrerreo, Tashia Virlo. The Force also granted Darth Plagueis a vision: the exact place, where the child will be born. The Sith Lord reacted immediately, traveling to the planet Firrerre, with the goal of kidnapping the female, by any means necessary.

After a successful abduction, Darth Plagueis transported the young female to Arkania, the adopted home world of the white-eyed humanoids called Arkanians. They were well-known throughout the galaxy for their extremely reclusive scientists that specialized in genetic manipulations and cybernetics. One of such scientist was an egoistic, amoral and ambitious individual named Negeth Savir. The only goal in his life was to extend his already impressive knowledge and looking for a worthy task to challenge his skills. Darth Plagueis gave him just that. He instructed Negeth to genetically modify the child in his mother's womb, erase all racial weaknesses and if possible, mix his genetic code with strong races that would compatible with his own genetic code.

But Darth Plagueis didn't know that all this, was planned. This child would be trained by the Force itself. The Force as a whole would give them all an ultimatum: either there will be a balance, or... the Force would destroy them all.

 **37 BBY – Perave System, Arkania, Underground Research Facility.**

Darth Plagueis was walking down the corridor, heading for the main laboratory door. His pale, thin face was full of excitement and he was smirking underneath his respirator mask. For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to see the results of another scientist's work. Normally only his studies and research would be considered a top priority and he wouldn't care about anything else but this time, it was different. He was about to see a child conceived by the Force and genetically modified to be his greatest weapon.

The moment Plagueis entered the room, he was struck by the foul stench of decaying corpses, blood, urine and other bodily fluids. Fortunately, he was accustomed to the smell, thanks to the fact that he also experimented on multiple occasions which resulted in similar environments. The sight he witnessed would of brought a cold sweat and shivers down his spine if he were not a black-hearted Sith Lord.

The larger part of the floor was covered with clotted blood, dead and dismembered bodies were lying on the tables. The shelves were full of body parts from various species. To put it simply: the room resembled, an overpopulated morgue.

Darth Plagueis immediately noticed an old man walking between the bodies. His white cloak and silver-white hair contrasted with the bloody corpses. He was the infamous Doctor Negeth Savir.

The scientist was so strongly focused on the datapad in his hand that he didn't even flinch when the Sith Lord stood behind him. If he did notice the presence of the Dark Lord, he didn't show any reaction.

Darth Plagueis cleared his throat. "Doctor Negeth, I trust that you completed the task I have given you?" asked the Sith Lord with his metallic voice.

The old Arkanian turned around and craned his neck to look up at the Sith Lord with his white eyes. "Of course," he replied with a smirk. "Thanks to his natural healing factor, he survived my modifications. It was easier than I anticipated. Therefore, it was not much of a challenge," he pointed his finger at the female body tied to the table in the corner.

When Darth Plagueis approached her, he immediately recognized the golden-skinned female. She was the kidnapped mother of the child, and to his surprise... she was still alive.

The funny thing was, the only thing that didn't change, was her ginger-white hair. Bruises, silver scars and needle pricks covered her body, especially in the stomach region. The once healthy and pretty female was now a living test subject. The Sith Lord could feel her pain, fear, and humiliation but most of all, he could feel her anger. Her green eyes were full of pure hatred and he could hear her growling every now and then. She was like a wounded, wild animal, trapped in a snare. It was a truly interesting sight, but even that, didn't draw his attention as much as the baby boy, that was lying beside her.

Just like his mother, the boy had golden, though a little darker, skin complexion. Two little horns were sprouting from his cranium. The Sith Lord also noticed that the boy had amber eyes with vertical pupils but the thing that struck him the most, was the fact that the boy had a whip-like tail. He was sure that this race didn't have tails.

"That's the side effect of all genetic mutations," the scientist interrupted his thoughts " along with the eyes, and the long tongue. Strange birthmarks are not my doing."

"Birthmarks?" Plagueis asked, fixing his eyes on the scientist.

The Arkanian approached them and pointed at the child. "Check his hands."

The Muun leaned over the boy, focusing on his small hands. The boy had two birthmarks on each hand, four in total. Darth Plagueis recognized only two of them: the ancient symbol of the dark side and the ancient symbol of the light side, the two other symbols were unknown to him.

"What genetic modifications did the boy undergo?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the boy. To his amazement, the boy was not crying and was surprisingly calm.

"Firrerreo species don't have any specific weaknesses, so I didn't have to work on anything there. I mixed his DNA with genes from Zabrak, Noghri, Falleen, Togruta, and Anzati in that order. The results are very satisfying. He will be naturally stronger, faster and far more agile than an average Firrerreo. The best part is that since his species already have better physical attributes than humans, you can just imagine how superior he will be." Doctor Negeth placed his datapad on the table. "You will find more specific information on my datapad."

Focusing his gaze on the mother who was growling at them and cursing with her native language, the Arkanian asked. "Do you mind if I keep the mother of the boy?"

"She is yours after you finish your work Doctor," replied the Sith Lord. He had a hunch what the Arkanian was planning to do with the female but he didn't care. She served her purpose and now, she was disposable.

Darth Plagueis re-centered his thoughts about the used species and began to see the pattern here. All of the genes that were used to modify this child belonged to natural hunters and predators. The Falleen and Noghri were reptilian-like species. That means the long tail, eyes, and tongue are the side-effects from their genes.

" _This boy will be the best assassin in the whole galaxy_ ," he thought but there was still one important question he needed to ask.

"Tell me Doctor... how can he be killed?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The Doctor did a very good job but the Dark Lord didn't want a weapon that couldn't be controlled.

"His modified healing factor will repair any damage inflicted on him and although drugs, viruses and even poisons will have an effect on him, his body will just keep healing itself. Even alcohol will have no effect on him. But..." the Doctor raised his finger. "...his healing factor, no matter how strong, cannot function without the brain. That means decapitation, drowning, stabbing through the eye and any type of lethal damage to the brain will kill him. But still..." he smiled proudly. "...considering all his abilities it will be very hard. I can even say that, if he does get into a fight, he will fight very cunningly and will display intelligence far beyond his years, he will be almost impossible to kill."

The Sith Lord raised his eyebrows at the comment, clearly surprised. It was very rare for an Arkanian to praise someone other than themselves. It was the proof that the boy really was, a masterpiece. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

"Do you have the chip I gave you?" Plagueis asked.

"Of course," Doctor Negeth replied, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out an inhibitor chip. "It only needs to be properly programmed and after that, surgically implanted into his brain. We can do this right now in my office," he stated.

After Darth Plagueis nodded approvingly, he and Doctor Negeth Savir left the laboratory, locking the door behind them. Even then, the bound female didn't stop cursing and growling. Words couldn't describe how much she hated both men, especially the old Arkanian. Finally exhausted, she stopped struggling and began breathing heavily. She didn't want it to end this way. She didn't care what would happen to her, the only thing she cared about was her child's safety.

Suddenly, she heard a humming sound coming from above her. A yellow lightsaber pierced through metal and begun cutting a circle, like a workshop laser cutter. A few seconds later, a large, round piece of metal fell to the floor. Immediately after, a cloaked figure jumped down, right beside her. The stranger took off their hood, revealing a female Togruta's face.

She raised a finger to her lips and held it there as a signal to Tashia to stay quiet. She quickly approached the table and started untying the bounded female.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," she whispered with a reassuring smile. "My name is Zai'shira."

The Firrerreo fixed her gaze on the Togruta, observing her carefully. Her horn-like montrals framed her orange-skinned face like an elaborate headdress. The white, fang-like markings on her cheeks gave her a slightly predatory look. She was wearing the traditional Togruta attire, including the sash and the akul-tooth headdress.

When she was freed, Tashia immediately grabbed her child, holding him in her arms, for the first time since his birth. She gazed into the crystal-blue eyes of her savior. Normally the Firrerreo didn't trust strangers, but in this situation, she was willing to risk everything for her boy.

"Thank you," she spoke in basic. "My name is Tashia Virlo."

The Togruta eyes widen. Not only did the female speak basic but she revealed her name. Normally the Firrerreos believed that one could 'own' another's name and therefore would almost never give out their name to another unless it was their mate or close friend.

Zai'shira put her hand on the mother's shoulder. "I will bring you both to safety," she said, looking around. "Just give me a few second to find-"

"No!" Tashia yelled with watery eyes. "Just take my boy and go without me. I'll just slow you down."

"That's not an option Tashia," Zai'shira argued. "The boy needs a mother, I will manage to save you both. You have to trust me."

"My son needs to live and that's the most important thing to me," she said forcefully. "I won't risk him being turned into some kind of weapon. They already changed him physically, I won't let them turn him into a cold-blooded killer. If you truly want to help then take him," she pleaded.

Zai'shira realized that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to convince Tashia to change her mind. Maybe if she had more time but in this situation, she didn't have much. With a heavy heart, she carefully took the boy in her arms. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Deiven," she replied with a weak smile. "Take this," Tashia pointed at the datapad lying on the table. "It has information on whatever they did to him, maybe you can use it to help him to live a normal life."

Zai'shira nodded to the mother and took the datapad, hiding it in her coat pocket. "What are you planning to do Tashia?" she asked.

"I plan to take revenge on that Arkanian bastard," she replied with a growl. "At least maybe I can buy you a few seconds of time and increase your chances of escape."

The Togruta sighed and nodded. She didn't like this idea but it was her choice, even if it meant her death. Hiding the boy under her cloak to keep him warm, she looked one last time into Tashia's eyes. "Good luck," honestly, she didn't know what else to say to her.

"May you be shielded from the wind," Tashia responded with a faint smile.

Zai'shira crouched and used the Force to jump through the hole she recently made. All this time she was hiding her force signature because she knew, Darth Plagueis would sense her presence otherwise but now, she was using it to enhance her speed so that she could go as than usual. It was only the matter of seconds before the Dark Lord would notice that she was here and what she had done.

* * *

The moment Zai'shira used the Force, Darth Plagueis recognized her Force signature, the one he hated more than any other. His whole body tensed up while his eyes widened in shock and... fear?

"Is there a problem Lord Plagueis?" Doctor Negeth asked.

Not wasting any time, and without a word, Darth Plagueis dashed out of the office. He instinctively knew what her goal was but he didn't understand how she had found him on Arkania. Like always, she was a thorn in his side.

Just like the Togruta predicted, it took him just a couple of seconds to get back to the laboratory. The Dark Lord didn't even wait for Doctor Negeth to open the locked door. Extending his hand, he released a massive force wave, ripping the metal door from its hinges.

When he entered the room, he immediately noticed that the boy was gone. He ran up to the table, looking at the hole in the ceiling. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he was fighting the urge, to turn this whole facility into a barren wasteland.

"What happened here?!" he heard the Doctor's voice who was just entering the laboratory.

Darth Plagueis began turning to face the Arkanian. "Your lack of security measures has cost me-" he stopped in mid-sentence, focusing his angry gaze at something behind the scientist.

The old Arkanian heard a growling behind him. Turning his head, he only managed to catch a glimpse of golden skin and a something shiny. Immediately after, he felt a severe pain in his throat. Sinking down to his knees with widened eyes, he began to gag on his own blood. He didn't even understand what happened before it was too late.

For a normal person, the whole scene happened too fast to follow. The Muun however, saw everything clearly and in slow-motion. The Firrerreo female snuck behind the Doctor and sliced his throat with a piece of broken glass. He easily could've saved him but he deserved the punishment for this mess.

Darth Plagueis, even in his anger, had to admit he was impressed by the Firrerreos ability. Due to his temporary lack of concentration, even he didn't sense her presence. If she had attacked him instead of the Arkanian, she would possibly have managed to injure him.

"I admire your skill and tenacity but your lust for revenge has cost you your life," Darth Plagueis stated. "You should have attacked me first. Then you actually could've had a chance to escape but now..." he chuckled evilly"...you most certainly will die."

Tashia stared at the Sith Lord in complete silence, with no fear in her eyes. She got her revenge and already bought more than enough time for the Togruta.

Darth Plagueis saw the look and narrowed his yellow eyes ominously. "Do you really think that your child is safe?" he asked folding his arms on his chest. "My dear, unlike this old fool, I always have a backup plan. My apprentice is at the spaceport at this exact moment. So trust me, your new Togruta friend is not leaving this planet alive and that means, your boy is coming back to me."

With a quick swing, Tashia threw the piece of glass at the Muun, aiming for his head. The Sith Lord didn't even flinch. Without even a hand gestures, the piece of glass stopped in mid-air, millimeters from his face and then fell down to the floor.

With a scoff, Dart Plagueis extended his hand hurling arcing bolts of lightning from his fingertips. The Force lightning hit the female, sending her flying backward. With a horrifying scream, Tashia was thrown out of the room, hitting the corridor wall and denting it in a process.

The Dark Lord didn't hold back. Normally, force lightning was used in a fight or for torture but this time, it was used for execution. The golden-skinned Firrerreo was now a charred, smoking corpse. She didn't suffer and that was the only good thing that happened to her in this place.

After killing the female, Darth Plagueis rolled up his sleeve and activated his comlink, raising it to his respirator mask. "Sidious, come in," he said.

Almost immediately his comlink crackled. "Complications Master?" asked his apprentice.

"Yes," replied Plagueis. "Master Zai'shira Kessen is alive and she kidnapped my 'project'."

"What?! She survived?" Sidious asked, not hiding the shock or anger in his voice. "I told you to make sure that she's dead."

"That's not important right now my apprentice!" Plagueis snapped. "She is probably heading to the spaceport. We cannot allow her to escape. Kill her and take the boy to our ship, I will join you shortly. Do not fail me Palpatine, do you understand?"

"...Yes Master," Sidious replied ending the call.

Darth Plagueis let out a deep sigh and looked around. He had to make sure he left no loose ends. Words couldn't describe how angry he was right now but he also was very curious. How could the Togruta know about the boy and how had she found this facility so fast? He was sure that the Doctor didn't betray him. The only explanation was: that she had a vision, just like him but why did the Force help him get the child in the first place and then help her?

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	2. Unparalleled Help – part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 2 "Unparalleled Help – part 2"**

 **Perave System, Arkania, Adascopolis Spaceport.**

Adascopolis was the ancient capital, the heart, the major corporate and financial center for Arkania. Located amongst the world's freezing tundra and snow-covered mountains it mainly consisted of towers and tall buildings poking out of the snow-covered ground, along with mining camps that doubled as Arkanian Offshoot settlements on the city's outskirts.

In any other situation, Darth Sidious gladly would have gone on a sightseeing. For him, Arkania had its own charm, despite the harsh, cold climate. It was a planet not for those who loved vacations in warm, sunny places. The both beautiful, and sometimes deadly planet, was known for its mines rich in diamonds and other precious minerals. Plus, there were many interesting places like the ruins of a massive library called Veeshas Tuwan, an ancient place where Sith Lords practiced their dark arts in hidden chambers far from the control of the Republic. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by the Jedi Order many, many years ago.

Right now, however, Sidious had an important mission: kill the Togrutan Jedi Master, and retrieve the boy. The thought itself was making him tremble with excitement. He already fought once with the Togruta, not so long ago. Back then, she was defeated by him and his Master Darth Plagueis, or so they thought apparently, she survived.

Darth Sidious knew that the task was both easy and hard. Easy because the only way to get in or out of the spaceport was by the shuttlebuses, unless, one had the ability to fly. Fortunately, on this planet, the spaceport security was really solid. All thanks to the Arkanian Offshoots, a sub-species of the Arkanian race, and their constant attempts to sneak into the capital.

Although the spaceport was really crowded, Arkanians and Yakas were the majority species here. That meant any member of a different race was easy to spot.

The hard part was that she could escape from this planet by using any ship at the spaceport. As a rogue Jedi, she wouldn't hesitate to steal a ship, especially in this situation.

However, Darth Sidious had a cunning plan. Since the security guards here were so thorough, his intention was to use them against the Jedi.

Snow crunched under his boots as he approached two patrolling guards, one of them was an Arkanian pureblood, the second was a Yaka, a member of Near-Human cyborg race.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my I ask for a minute of your time?" he asked with a polite tone.

The two guards stopped and looked at the hooded stranger. "Of course," replied the tall, brutish-looking Yaka. "I'm the security chief Gar Veru, how can we assist you?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Master Egeth Ondine," said Sidious. "Me and my padawan, are looking for a rogue Jedi named Zai'shira Kessen. She's an orange-skinned Togrutan female. We know she has landed on this planet in order to kidnap a Force-sensitive boy."

The Arkanian looked gravely at the false Jedi Master. "What species again?" he asked pulling out a datapad from his pocket.

"A Togruta," repeated Sidious.

"We saw only one Togruta today, early in the morning," said the Arkanian. "Her ship landed seven hours ago in... dock 32," he looked at his boss. "We should send our people there and alert authorities."

The Yaka shook his head, clearly not agreeing with the Arkanian."If she notices that we prepared a trap for her, she may panic and hurt the boy in the process," he stated.

Darth Sidious noticed that even if the voice of the Yaka was full of worry, his face was expressionless. Because of that, he resembled a textbook Jedi. The Sith Lord had the urge to cut him down right where he stood.

"I'll guess you're right," Arkanian conceded, raking his fingers through his hair.

"I may have a solution for this situation," said Sidious, gaining the attention of both men. "My friend informed me that the Togruta is heading for this spaceport, we may be perfectly trained for this, but that doesn't mean we couldn't use some help. The best way that security can help us is by informing us of her location. Then we can catch her quickly without unnecessary harm befalling the boy."

The Yaka nodded vigorously and quickly turned to face the Arkanian. "Notify all of our men to keep an eye out for an orange-skinned Togrutan female, but tell them not to engage her at any cost."

Not wasting any time, the Arkanian ran off. "You have our full support Master Jedi," said the security chief. "Oh, one more thing, describe your Padawan... so I can tell my men not to disturb him."

"Red-skinned male Zabrak," said Sidious. "Not many of his kind around here. Your men won't have trouble recognizing him."

"Understood," said Gar.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Sidious, turning away from the Yaka with a mischievous smile. Now all spaceports security will be his eyes and ears. " _This is going far better than I anticipated,_ " he thought to himself.

The Sith Lord reached into his pocket, pulling out his comlink and raising it to his lips. "Maul," he called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Listen carefully, the spaceports security works for us now. Those fools think we are Jedi. They will search for the Togruta as well and will notify us if they found her. Her ship is located in dock 32."

"I understand Master."

Ending the call the Sith Lord chuckled evilly. Still, there was something that troubled Darth Sidious. The Arkanian said that the Jedi landed on this planet seven hours ago. They, on the other hand, landed here two hours ago.

"She didn't follow us here," the Dark Lord said to himself. "She was waiting for us."

Deep in thought, the Dark Lord didn't notice that he was being watched from far away. A man in Mandalorian armor was not only observing him but thanks to his comlink-interceptor in his helmet, he heard every word the Sith Lord had said.

 **Arkania, Outside of the Facility.**

Zai'shira managed to quickly get out of the facility the way she came. The freezing blizzard was merciless, making the Togruta fought the urge to go back inside. She thanked the Force, that she didn't have to walk back to the capital on foot.

"Are you waiting for a hypothermia woman?!" she heard a loud, familiar voice. "Get in before I get frostbite on my... everything!"

Looking in the direction of screaming, the Togruta recognized a Duros bounty hunter whom she hired for this trip. Although he was clothed thickly and half of his face was covered, the Jedi master recognized him thanks to his large, red goggle-like eyes. He was waiting for her in a hovering landspeeder he appropriated from one of the Arkanians. Zai'shira knew he was scum, but, this situation demanded to overlook some misdemeanors.

The Togruta ran up to the landspeeder and jumping in the passenger's seat. In order to make a quick getaway the bounty hunter hadn't turned off the landspeeder's turbine engines.

"Did you get the project?" he asked curtly.

"The child!" she scolded him. "And yes I've got him, but Plagueis sensed me. He's probably already informed his apprentice of my presence. Hurry!"

Wasting no time the bounty hunter slammed his foot on the accelerator, making the Togruta sink back into her seat. The landspeeder surely belonged to some rich, spoiled Arkanian teenager.

Zai'shira was sure that they would reach the capital in no time. She pulled out a holoprojector from her pocket and while still holding the boy, she activated it. A small, shimmering, blue hologram of a Mandalorian bounty hunter appeared before her.

"I've got the boy, are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Yes, but there's a bigger problem," replied the bounty hunter. His hologram jittering and warping, the signal struggling to punch through the blizzard.

"Already having trouble Fett?" snorted the red-eyed Duros.

"Dream on Bane, at least I did not end up as a cab driver," retorted Fett. "The Sith Lord convinced the local security that they're a Jedi. Now the entire spaceport is on the lookout for you. Plus there's two of them here, not that I'm complaining."

"Two?" asked Bane, looking at the Togruta. "With the one inside the facility that makes three! You said there would only be two of them."

"Only two Sith can exist at any given time: Master and an apprentice. The third one is probably an acolyte or an assassin," Zai'shira said. "The plan doesn't change. If we hurry, Darth Plagueis won't be able to join them at the spaceport in time."

"Not counting a few dozen security officers," said Bane with a sigh.

"Small fry," commented the Mandalorian.

"Do not kill them if you don't have to, after all, they being manipulated," said Zai'shira.

"By the way, where is that male Kyuzo?" asked Bane.

"Embo? Right now he's watching the assassin," said Fett immediately looking at the Togruta. "We are waiting for your signal Zai'shira."

"Good luck," she added ending the holo-transmission.

Turning her head the Togruta noticed a few spare clothes in the back seat, probably belonging to the landspeeders owner. Reaching for the thick, soft, wide scarf with one hand, she came up with an idea. She tightly wrapped the clothes around the boy.

"This will keep you warm little one," she said smiling at the baby.

After a few minutes, Bane and Zai'shira were in the Adascopolis. From there they had to get on the shuttlebus, board the ship and leave this freezing planet. Well... easier said than done. Zai'shira took a deep breath. "Okay, now we will see how good you guys really are," she said.

Duros gave her a narrow-eyed stare. "Trust me Jedi, my name will soon be known throughout the galaxy. So I'm not planning on dying here today."

The Togruta laughed jumping out of the landspeeder. "Well, at least there is one thing we have in common."

 **Arkania, Adascopolis Spaceport.**

While waiting for the signal, Jango Fett was examining the soon to be a battlefield. The Adascopolis spaceport was a huge round platform placed on a giant pillar that included a control tower with landing beacon, storage and maintenance areas for only the most primitive repairs and of course a shuttlebus stop. Supplies and goods had to be purchased from the capital.

The spaceport had lots of space for using jetpacks, but nowhere to hide. There was a possibility to take cover behind one of the many pillars, which were nothing more than a decoration, but that would be more effective only against blaster wielding enemies. The only thing worthy of notice was a massive hologram of Arkoh Adasca. In his opinion, the spaceport was really poor looking in comparison to the capital.

The Mandalorian didn't fail to notice the dark clouds gathering above the spaceport, foreshadowing a storm. The vision of fighting the deadly Sith Lord and his assassin during a massive storm was a thrilling sensation.

Jango Fett and Embo were ready to begin. The two men had their eyes fixed on the Zabrak assassin, who was pacing around Zai'shira's ship. Darth Sidious on the other hand, was on the opposite side on the platform, near the shuttlebus stop, waiting for the Togruta.

Suddenly, both bounty hunters comlinks crackled rhythmically, that was the signal they needed. Embo reached for his bowcaster on his back, and Jango pulled out his dual WESTAR-34 blasters.

Before they started shooting the Mandalorian reached for a detonator attached to his belt. When he triggered it, a massive explosion quaked the spaceport. Zai'shira's ship exploded and the impact sent the Zabrak flying on his back. The tourists and locals immediately started screaming and panicking, the calm crowd transformed into a stampede.

The assassin rose to his feet surprisingly quickly. Just in time to deflect incoming shoot from the bowcaster with his double-bladed lightsaber. Spotting the Kyuzo bounty hunter standing on another ship, Maul lunged in his direction. Hitting and pushing anyone in his way, the red-skinned Zabrak was shortening the distance between them. He was about to jump on the ship and attack, when he noticed a Mandalorian emerging from the screaming crowd, aiming at him with dual blasters. Without a word, he started shooting.

* * *

Darth Sidious heard the explosion and saw the smoke. Just when he wanted to check it out, a young member of security staff ran up to him.

"Master Jedi, the Togruta is on the shuttlebus. She will be here any moment," he said.

"Does she have a baby with her?" asked the Dark Lord.

The man nodded quickly, causing Darth Sidious to chuckle. Grabbing his lightsabers, he walked over to the shuttlebus stop. He could actually felt her presence throughout the force, focusing his dark energy he ignored the screaming people around him and thundering sound above.

When the shuttlebus finally arrived only a few people came out from it and the orange-skinned Togruta, was one of them. Their gazes fixed on each other in deadly silence. Darth Sidious activated his crimson lightsabers, and Zai'shira activated her yellow one. All the commotion suddenly disappeared. People started to watch two individuals for a brief period of time, then they began slowly entering the shuttlebus not wanting to provoke them.

"That's pretty straightforward and bold Master Jedi," said the Nabooian. "To be honest, I was expecting, a complicated and cunning plan, not just a simple distraction."

"I'm a little surprised myself," said the Togruta. "I didn't expect you to have the guts to fight me without your Master. Are you sure you don't want to wait for him?"

"I don't need his help to finish you off," replied Sidious, pointing his lightsaber at the baby wrapped in a scarf. "Give me the boy, and I will grant you a quick death."

Zai'shira sneered at the proposition. "Forget it," she said. "You want him? Then you'll have to kill me."

Hearing this Darth Sidious laughed evilly. "With pleasure," he said lunging at the Jedi Master.

With one quick motion, Zai'shira threw her lightsaber in a boomerang fashion at the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious deflected the yellow lightsaber, who was immediately pulled back to the Jedi's hand. With his offense slowed down, the Togruta began an attack of her own. With the enhanced speed, she leaped over the Sith Lord, who rapidly turned on his heel, building momentum he aimed at the Jedi's neck with his two lightsabers. What she did next, really shocked and confused him. Just when he was about to decapitate her, she shielded herself with the boy. It took all of his inhuman reflexes to stop his cut.

Noticing the moment of hesitation, the Togruta took a quick swing, aiming at his right hand with a precision of a Makashi jab. Although Sidious managed to save his hand, Zai'shira's lightsaber grazed the end of Sith Lords lightsaber hilt, damaging it in the process.

"That's not the Jedi way!" growled Sidious. He didn't know if he was more angry or shocked. If the Jedi... no, if the Togruta, was able to use the child as a shield, then that would make her even more dangerous than he thought.

"Awww... you gonna cry now?" Zai'shira asked mockingly.

The Togruta didn't need to see the Sith Lord's face in order to know that he was angry. Sidious was just oozing with pure hatred. With a furious scream, he dashed forward, holding his lightsaber with two hands.

* * *

In the meantime, the assassin and the bounty hunters were having a battle of their own. With both Jango and Embo having more experience than Maul, the Zabrak was forced to go on the defensive and hold himself at a distance. He couldn't simultaneously deflect the precise shots and dash at them with full speed. When he was closing the distance, Jango started using his jetpack and Embo thanks to his Kyuzo biology was able to leap away long distances.

Maul was getting angrier by the minute. Reaching into the Force, he extended his hand, gripping Mandalorian's neck while he was in the air, and slamming him into the snow covered ground. With rage in his eyes he leaped towards the lying and coughing Jango, his double-lightsaber ignited. In his frustration and anger, he didn't notice the flying metal disk. Maul couldn't dodge in mid-air, therefore, he was struck in the side by Embo's hat, breaking one of his ribs.

Zabrak fell down, near the Mandalorian, from the corner of his eye, he saw the Kyuzo aiming at him with his bowcaster. Using the pain to fuel his rage, once again he extended his hand. Embo felt an invisible hand gripping his neck, lifting him off the ground. Maul was ready to impale him onto his lightsaber, but he heard a clicking sound. Turning his head he saw the Mandalorian aiming at him with his arm, in mere seconds, his whole vision was covered by flames.

With a painful scream, Maul lunged to the side, rolling on the snow and damping the fire. All three of the men were breathing heavily now. Jango noticed two figures fighting, covered in yellow and crimson blurs. With the two over there, him, Embo and the Zabrak, there was a total of five people fighting right now. Innocent bystanders left the spaceport, and the security staff were too scared to intervene. He also noticed that the whole sky was dark, despite the fact, it was middle of the day.

Suddenly, with a blinding flash, a lightning bolt struck one of the pillars, knocking it aside. The whole platform began to shake. Jango was sure this wasn't a normal storm.

Zai'shira and Sidious also felt something strange and it was not the shaking. The whole place started to emanate the Force. Lunging backward, to gain some distance the Togruta started to look around. To her surprise, the pillar that was lying on the ground started to hover in the air. After a few seconds, the pillar started to spin, knocking down other pillars in the process. No one knew what was happening. It was a matter of time before this whole place collapsed.

Luckily for Zai'shira, she heard a sound that meant the success of her mission. From under the edge of the platform emerged a shuttle, with an open boarding ramp.

Embo grabbed his hat and started dashing towards the ship along with Jango.

Grinning, with a quick motion Zaishira threw the boy high and immediately turned on her heel. She started running towards the shuttle. Pulling out a detonator from her pocket, she triggered it.

Surprised, the Sith Lord jumped and caught the boy. Not understanding her actions, he reached for the scarf and started unwrapping the boy, wanting to look at him but before he did, Sidious heard a beeping sound, coming from the child. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't holding a baby... he was holding, a small demolition charge. Instinctively, he threw it away and lunged backward. The explosion would have killed him, but the Sith Lord used the Force creating a static barrier to protect him from the blast. Still, his ears were ringing from the explosion. He would have been able to sense the danger earlier if it wasn't for this strange storm dulling his senses.

Zai'shira and the bounty hunters were already on the ramp at the time. They ran inside the shuttle to find Cad Bane sitting on the pilot seat. "What took you guys so long? " Bane asked.

"Question later, this hole spaceport will be destroyed, go... now!" Zai'shira said forcefully.

The giant pillar, supporting the whole spaceport started to crack. The platform began to tilt, and ships slowly slid down into the chasm below.

Darth Sidious and Maul leap down from the crumbling platform. It would be a death sentence for anyone else, but using the Force, they slowed down their fall, landing on the soft snow. Looking up, the Dark Lord saw the shuttle flying away.

Taking a deep breath Sidious released an angry roar. Not only did the Togruta make a fool out of him, but she escaped with the boy unharmed.

In mere seconds, the dark clouds scattered, revealing the blue sky.

"This doesn't make any sense," Sidious muttered. Felting the incoming presence, he turned around recognized his Master. He bowed his head and Maul kneeled down.

"What happened here?" asked the Muun gazing at the large, burning pile of rubble which some time ago was the spaceport.

Sidious told Plagueis what happened at the spaceport. The Muun wasn't happy about the outcome, but he was intrigued. He never thought that the Force itself could intervene in one's fate. All the more in such a destructive and blatant way. It was clear to him that the Force wanted the boy to be with the Togruta, that's why it helped her.

"Check the rubble and kill anyone who survived," he ordered. "After that, we find a ship and get off this planet."

"Yes Master," said Sidious.

The Muun gazed at the sky with a smirk on his face. "The Force had decided to make this whole conflict much more interesting," he stated with a slightly amused tone.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	3. Questions and Assumptions

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 3 "Questions and Assumptions."**

 **Two hours later – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellors Office.**

"Greetings Chancellor Valorun," said Master Yoda. "Summoned me, you have."

"Yes Master Yoda," replied the Chancellor pointing to the seat before him. "Please, have a seat."

The small, green Jedi walked slowly propping up himself with his cane. Chancellor Valorun couldn't believe that this fragile looking alien was one of the most powerful Jedi Masters in the order. With a quick hop, Master Yoda found himself on the soft cushion.

" _Appearances can be deceiving,_ " he thought to himself.

"How assist you, I can?" asked Yoda.

The human leaned his elbows on the desk with his fingers intertwined, he looked gravely at the Jedi Master. "A few minutes ago, the Lord of House of Adasca had contacted me via holo. A Jedi Master and his Padawan were present at the Adascopolis spaceport apparently looking for a rogue female Togruta Jedi. They used the security to find her," the Chancellor took a deep breath and continued in a more serious voice. "In the end, the whole Adascopolis spaceport had been destroyed and they are holding the Jedi order responsible for this disaster as for the deaths of many people. Thank the heavens none of them were neither civilians nor nobles or this could've ended with serious conflict."

"Our Jedi sent to Arkania, were not," stated Yoda. "Misunderstanding, there must be."

"One of the Jedi introduced himself to the security staff as Master Egeth Ondine," said Valorun.

"Know this name, I do not," said Yoda. "An impostor this man, probably is. Investigate this matter, the Jedi Council will."

"If you are planning to send Jedi to Arkania tell me who you are going to send. The Arkanians are on edge right now and I don't want them to attack any 'real' Jedi that are going to land on the planet."

"Right you are Chancellor," Yoda agreed politely fixing his eyes on the ground. "Hmmm... sent Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, we will," he said raising his head and looking at the human once again. "Notify the Arkanian authorities you will, yes?"

"Of course, Master Yoda," nodded Valorun.

Master Yoda leaped from the seat and made his way towards the door. Just before he left, he heard the Chancellor asking. "Master Yoda... do you think it's... her? She survived?"

The Jedi Master stopped and leaned on his cane. "Sure of this, I am not. Too many questions, there is," he replied. "Good day to you, Chancellor."

"Good day," said Chancellor Valorun submerging in his thoughts.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Council Chamber.**

After returning to the Jedi Temple, Grand Master Yoda called a council meeting. Briefly, he explained to the other Jedi Masters the whole situation on planet Arkania.

"This is very troubling," stated Adi Gallia, a female Tholothian Jedi Master. "For someone to impersonate a Jedi... such impudence."

"And if that's not enough, there is a possibility that Zai'shira Kessen is alive," added Mace Windu stroking his chin.

"If that's true then what was she doing on Arkania?" asked Jedi Master Micah Giiett, a human male.

"A minor matter, it is," said Yoda drawing the gazes of all other council members. "Concentrate on the false Jedi, we must."

"With all due respect Master Yoda," argued Mace Windu. "Zai'shira Kessen left our order after breaking the Jedi Code and tried to kill the Magister of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Hego Damask. She's clearly walking a dark path and needs to be stopped."

"Also, don't forget who she was before she left," added Depa Billaba. "With her abilities, she is very dangerous. At this point, the future of our order is at stake."

"Master Yoda is right" affirmed Plo Koon supporting the Grand Jedi Master. "As much as I think Zai'shira is a threat, our role is to keep the peace and that means that the conflict on Arkania should be a priority for us. First and foremost..." he continued. "...we even don't know where she is right now. We have to remember that she's unbelievably cunning and elusive."

Even Piell, a Lannik Jedi Master, nodded. "First, let's deal with the issue on Arkania and after that, we can worry about Zai'shira."

"Agreed, I do," said Master Yoda.

After a moment of silence, the other Council members nodded. Mace Windu sighed but he also agreed with this decision.

"Well then," began Master Windu turning to one of the Council Chamber guards. "Ask in Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan."

Without a word, the guardian turned on his heel and opened the doors. Stepping outside, he invited the two Jedi immediately closing the door behind them when they entered. The two human males bowed with respect and stood at the circular centre of the chamber.

"Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, an important mission for you, we have," said the Grand Master. "Travel to the Arkania, you will."

Qui-Gon Jinn didn't fail to notice a strange tension in the room. "What happened there?" he asked slightly leaning his head back.

Master Windu explained the situation to Master Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stood silently listening to the briefing with great interest. When Windu had finished, Qui-Gon nodded now fully understanding the situation.

"What about Master Zai'shira?" he asked. "Should we look for her?"

"Former... Master Zai'shira," Depa Billaba corrected primly. Qui-Gon didn't even look at her, his gaze fixed on Master Yoda.

"No," Yoda said simply.

"She left the Jedi order of her own free will," added Mace.

"No!" Qui-Gon Jin disagreed indignantly placing his hands on his hips. "She left after you gave her an ultimatum."

"Zai'shira could have stayed if she followed the Jedi Code, but she chose to leave the Jedi Order and that was her decision," Mace Windu said narrowing his eyes.

Qui-Gon sighed clearly not agreeing with Master Windu. Unfortunately, he knew that arguing with him was a waste of time.

"Your former Padawan, she was. Too attached to her, you are," said Master Yoda.

"You are a strong and wise Jedi, Master Qui-Gon," stated Adi Gallia. "Why do you defy the Council?" she asked with a troubled look.

This time, the older human turned to the Tholothian Jedi Master and responded. "Because sometimes, you have to do what is right, even when that means going against the Jedi Code," he said bluntly causing disapproving looks from the Jedi Masters. As always, his and the Council's opinions were different.

"It's not the first time we don't see eye to eye," added Master Qui-Gon.

"You are both dismiss Master Qui-Gon," said Master Windu ending the conversation.

Master Qui-Gon dropped the topic and bowed, his Padawan followed suit. Both of them left the Jedi Council Chamber in complete silence but Mace and the other Jedi Masters knew that Qui-Gon was not amused with this solution. The Jedi Master slumped back in his chair trying to think.

"The loss of a Padawan is not an easy thing," said Even Piell. "And for Master Qui-Gon, it happened for a second time."

"I propose we end this meeting," said Master Plo Koon.

"Agreed, I do," said Master Yoda.

While Grand Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu stayed in the chamber, the other Jedi Masters left returning to their daily agenda. Master Yoda was absorbed in his thoughts, he knew that something strange and sinister had happened on Arkania, but know it was up to Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan to unravel the mystery.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Cad Bane's Shuttle.**

After a successful escape from Arkania, Zai'shira Kessen and all three bounty hunters now travelled to planet Shili, a Togrutan homeworld.

"Only twenty more minutes, and we will enter the Ehosiq Sector," stated Cad Bane.

He and Zai'shira were sitting in the cockpit while Embo and the Mandalorian, Jango Fett were resting in back. The shuttle wasn't pretty or big, but she served her purpose.

"After we land on Shili, I will settle up a payment with you three," said Zai'shira while holding the boy.

"Music to my ears," said Bane also looking at the boy without any expression. "I hope this child was worth all this trouble and cost."

The Togruta didn't answer him. Submerged in thoughts, she stared at the shining, blue hyperspace tunnel. Bane shrugged and leaned in his seat, putting his hat on his face and resting. He was already thinking of the credits he was gonna spend.

He and Zai'shira heard the sound of the cockpit door opening with a hiss. Turning their heads, they saw Jango walking into the cockpit holding his helmet under his arm. Zai'shira had to admit that he was handsome, not as handsome as her mate at home, but still.

"Zai'shira, can you explain to me what the hell happened at the spaceport?" he asked the Togruta with a serious look on his face. "I've fought with my fair share of Jedi in my life and I know quite about bit about this whole Force thing, but I've never seen anything like that."

"To be honest Jango, I've never seen anything like that either," she replied truthfully. "The Force has a will of its own... and," the Togruta stopped for a moment apparently thinking of the correct words to use. "I think that we witnessed just that. The Force acted of its own accord."

Bane didn't really care about this but the Mandalorian was speechless. He always thought that the Force was a 'goody goody' thing but considering what happened to all those people on that platform, he was clearly wrong.

Zai'shira fixed her eyes on the boy. Little Deiven was watching the Togruta with curious, amber eyes. His tail curled around her forearm making her chuckle. The Togruta once again looked at the blue hyperspace tunnel thinking of the future. She knew that because of the Force, the whole galaxy would change... but question was, would it change for the better or for the worse.

 **Perave System, Arkania, Planets Atmosphere.**

Over five hours elapsed after the tragic incident on Arkania. The capital was now on lockdown with local authorities heavily guarding all possible entrances and sternly checking all suspicious looking individuals. Dead bodies were still being dug up from the rubbles and some of them weren't even recognizable.

"How do we planning on land on the planet without trouble if there is no spaceport?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Be calm my Padawan," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "We just have to find a place not far from the destroyed spaceport and land there. That way, we will show that we have no evil intentions."

Even when the Jedi ship was far from its destination, Obi-Wan noticed a huge, smoking pile of rubble, which was once the Arkanian spaceport. "Such tragedy," he whispered shaking his head. "I can't even imagine the pain and suffering the Arkanians must feel right now."

"Don't forget that they won't trust us immediately and are most certainly going to be hostile toward us," reminded Master Qui-Gon.

"I won't Master," ensured him Obi-Wan.

Just like Master Qui-Gon had planned, they landed their ship not far from the destroyed platform. When they walked down the ramp, two tall Yakas walked over to them. Judging by their attire, they belonged to the local police force and obviously, there were not happy to see them.

"What's your business here?" asked one of them with a frustrated tone. The second one had his palm on the blaster ready to shoot.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn bowed his head slightly not wanting to provoke them. "I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're here on the official order from the Jedi Council to find who is responsible for this. The Lords from House of Adasca were notified of our arrival."

The two Yakas looked at each other. One of them stepped aside and activated his comlink. Obi-Wan guessed that he wanted to confirm Master Qui-Gon's words. The Padawan shivered from the cold. "Thank the Force I put on my warmer robes," he muttered to himself. His Master chuckled slightly at the words.

After a moment, the Yaka came back. "They're telling the truth," he said to his comrade. "But still, our task is to keep an eye on them." The other Yaka sighed with relief and took his hand off the blaster pointing in the direction of the rubble and crowd. "You can start your 'investigation' by asking those bystanders if they saw anything, but I doubt you will be able to learn anything we didn't."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "If you're so knowledgeable, perhaps you can tell me if someone survived."

"Only one... Gar Veru, the chief of the spaceports security," replied the Yaka. "But I doubt you will make him talk?"

"Why is that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He is nothing more than a vegetable now, it's a miracle that he's even alive if you can call his state life," the Yaka replied pulling out a holocamera from his pocket and handing it to Qui-Gon.

"One of the civilians recorded the Togruta with the Jedi and the collapsing of the spaceport on this holocam, maybe it will help," he said.

The Jedi Master played back the recording. The image was a bit shaky but surprisingly clear, it was a high-quality holocam. He recognized the orange-skinned Togruta female on the footage, but he couldn't identify the hooded character standing opposite her. When they activated their lightsabers, Qui-Gon didn't fail to notice the crimson color and the design of the false Jedi's lightsaber.

Just before the fight started, the owner on the holocam got on the shuttlebus with the rest of the civilians and flew away to safety. Fortunately, when he landed his holocamera still was recording the spaceport high above him. "What is that?" Obi-Wan asked pointing at the dark clouds and lightning. The whole pillar supporting the spaceport begun to crumble and the platform started tipping. Horrified screams could be heard from all around when the huge structure hit the snow-covered ground. Shortly after that, the dark clouds scattered, just like that. After the recording ended, Qui-Gon gave back the holocam to the Yaka.

"Do you want to check the destroyed spaceport Master Jedi?" he asked.

With a grave look, Qui-Gon nodded and beckoned Obi-Wan to follow him. The two headed towards the crowd along with the two near-human cyborgs.

"Is everything alright Master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," he replied simply. Obi-Wan knew there was something wrong, but he decided not to press the subject. He was sure his Master had his reason to behave like that.

Never before in his life had Obi-Wan seen so many dead bodies in one place. The snow was moistened with crimson blood. The place looked more like a battlefield rather than a site of the accident. Medical droids and members of rescue teams had their hands full. Lots of small cam droids hovered above the rubble looking for possible survivors. Groans of mourning women and children were heard from far away. Obi-Wan was feeling overwhelmed by the weight of their sorrow and pain. He also had never saw Master Qui-Gon Jinn in such a serious and stern state. As if he was... anxious about something.

Not far from the corpses, two medical droids were examining an unmoving Yaka. Qui-Gon guessed that this was the chief of security, but he wondered why the Arkanians didn't transport him to the medical station. When he approached them, he understood why.

Now, even the Jedi Master, didn't know how it was possible to be alive in that state. The Yaka's body was positioned on the side because he was impaled in five different places by metal poles. He was missing three of his limb, with only his right arm remaining, and most of his skin was burned. One of the droids was holding his head straight in order to not damage his neck any further. His eyes were wide open and he was breathing heavily.

"By the Force," whispered Obi-Wan looking at the Yaka compassionately.

Qui-Gon crouched down next to the chief wanting to get a better look at him. He could only imagine the pain and suffering that the wounded man was experiencing, but no one had expected what happened next.

In one moment the two humans felt a very strong Force presence, but it was everywhere surrounding them. With lightning speed, the supposedly paralyzed Yaka grabbed the Jedi Master with his only arm by his Jedi robes looking at him with blank white eyes and pulling himself to a sitting position. The two droids wanted to grab him, but in mere seconds there were crushed by an unseen force and turned into small heaps of metal. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber, but he immediately got sent meters back on the snow.

Master Qui-Gon although shocked by this, remained calm. The Yaka started into Jinn's eyes and started speaking. " **Don't meddle... Jedi!** " his voice was very loud and unnatural. It sounded like many beings were talking simultaneously. " **You don't understand... the balance... my will... my rules... you don't obey them... if you don't... then he will.** "

After those words, the Yaka released Qui-Gon and fell limp on the snow unmoving... dead. Obi-Wan got up and quickly ran up to his master. "Master Qui-Gon, are you alright?!" he asked with concern in his eyes.

The Jedi Master stood up slowly putting his hand on the Padawans shoulder. "I'm alright my Padawan," he replied. Obi-Wan noticed that the two Yakas and everyone around were watching them with shock and fear. They didn't understand what just happened.

Master Qui-Gon walked over to one of the Yakas that had accompanied them and asked pointing at the cam droids. "Did the cam droids record this?"

The Yaka was still in shock, but he answered. "Y-Yes... Master Jedi."

"Then can I ask for the copy of the two recordings?" he asked.

The Yaka complied without questions. Obi-Wan was puzzled when his Master instructed him to go back to the ship, transmit the recordings and establish a connection with the Jedi Temple. It took him a few tries because of the weather but eventually, he succeeded. After a few minutes, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing in the cockpit before the holographic images of Master Yoda and Master Windu, who had astonished expressions on their faces.

"Master Qui-Gon, what is this?" asked Mace Windu. "Some kind of joke?"

"No Masters," replied Qui-Gon. "The Force itself has spoken to me. Evidently, we're not wanted here and I'm not planning to go against the will of the Force. We have our evidence, it was the Sith's fault, not ours. You can explain this to the Chancellor."

"Disturbing, this is. Angry the Force, has become," said Master Yoda.

"It has never happened before," stated Windu. "Why now?"

"For that question, an answer I don't have," replied Yoda. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, return to Coruscant, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda," said Qui-Gon ending the transmission. Obi-Wan didn't understand any of this. "Master... what is going on?" he asked.

"To be truly honest with you my Padawan, I don't know" replied the Jedi Master. "This event has opened my eyes and at the same time left me in the dark. Yet, we must have faith Obi-Wan."

The young human didn't really understand, but he trusted his master's judgment. Still there were many questions, and apparently, only the Force had all the answers.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	4. The Heir of Shili

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 4 "The Heir of Shili."**

 **Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili.**

Zulio was the biggest of the six moons orbiting around Shili with one of the lushest and most beautiful jungles, but the most breathtaking thing was that the planet Shili could be seen from its surface. Zai'shira always felt a sense of happiness seeing her home planet. Deep blue colours of the seas and the calming green plains were always able to amaze her no matter how many times she saw them. None of the core worlds could replace her home.

Holding the boy in her arms, she wandered the jungle along with the three bounty hunters behind her. The smells and the sounds of the environment were awakening her predatory instincts. She really missed the feeling.

"Explain to me, why did we landed on this moon and not on the planet?" asked Bane eyeing the Togruta carefully.

"Because here, you get paid," replied Zai'shira.

"What's wrong, Bane? Feeling uneasy?" Jango asked curtly.

"Unlike you Fett, I'm always expecting something," the Duros replied with a frown.

Only Embo was calmly and silently walking behind his fellow bounty hunters feeling at ease. After a few minutes' walk, the four spotted a Togruta sitting and waiting for them at a tree stump. He was a tall, muscular male with red skin and deep green eyes. Clad in posh robes, he resembled a prince from a noble house. Smiling, he rose and bowed his head politely.

"Welcome," he said looking at bounty hunters. "Here is your payment," he said as he moved aside and pointed at three suitcases leaning against the stump.

"Two million credits per head," added Zai'shira. "Just like I promised."

The bounty hunters were a little confused by this situation, but as long as they were getting paid everything was alright. Each one of them took one briefcase and opened it. Cad Bane smiled seeing the amount of credits inside. It was a good day to be a bounty hunter.

"It was a pleasure to work for you," he said tipping his hat.

Embo did the same and Jango bowed his head. "I will be happy to help you again in the future, for the right price," added the Mandalorian.

"I'll keep that in mind," Zai'shira smiled.

The bounty hunters turned and headed back to the ship. When their shuttle left the moon, the male Togruta engulfed Zai'shira in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you safe and sound."

Zai'shira chuckled and smiled playfully. "Was my big, brave and strong Togrutan prince afraid of something?" she asked.

"Afraid of losing you," he replied putting his hand on her stomach. "And our baby."

"Aven, you won't get rid of me that easily," she winked at him and using one hand she pulled him into a deep kiss. The two Togrutas stood there for a moment enjoying the long passionate kiss.

"Oh," suddenly Zai'shira leaned back remembering something or more precisely someone. "Aven, this is Deiven," she said showing the little boy.

"Hello, little guy," the Togruta male smiled looking at the golden-skinned child. "Is this the boy you saw in your vision?" he asked.

"Yes, he is. There is no mistake about it," Zai'shira replied looking at the huge planet above her. "I hope everything is ready."

Aven followed her gaze. "Yes."

"Are you having second thoughts?" she asked turning her eyes back to him and putting her hand on his chest. "If you don't want to, then we can-"

"No!" he interrupted grabbing her hand. "I promised you that I'll help you and I'll keep the promise, plus... " Aven growled darkly looking into her eyes. "...he needs to pay for what he did to my mother."

There was something in his green eyes that made her heart beat faster. He was gentle and calm, but when the situation required it, he was violent and savage. She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go home," she said. "We have a lot of work tonight."

 **Planet Shili, Corvala – Capital of Shili, Aven's Home.**

Togrutan homes always had an eye-catching design. Every single one resembled a Togrutan montrals. Aven's home was no exception, although it was much bigger with more floors. Being a prince had benefits. One thing special about his house was that it didn't have the standard floor. Instead, it had real ground with low-cut turu-grass. Along with the trophies on the walls, it was a real hunter's dream house.

"It feels great to be home," Zai'shira stated taking off her cloak, jacket, shoes, and gloves, collapsing on the large bed immediately after.

Her mate was leaned over a cradle, that he bought for their child, but for now, little Deiven was sleeping in it. "He's really unique, isn't he?" he asked feeling a little anxious.

Zai'shira could feel his emotions, those were the benefits of being a Jedi Master, well... former Jedi Master. "I know that you are nervous Aven," she said sitting up. "And I don't blame you. Not every day you are preparing to kill your own stepfather, who is also the King of the whole planet."

"I will gladly do it, Zai," he said. "This planet needs a ruler whose priority will be the well-being of the inhabitants and not only his own good and wealth." He turned his head looking at the female. Without her jacket and gloves, she only wore gray tank top and trousers, which caused him to see the thing that awakened his anger every time he saw it. Her entire left arm was mechanical. It was the price for losing a battle against two Sith Lords.

Zai'shira smiled looking at her arm. "Hey! I betcha I can beat you in an arm wrestle," she said with a grin making him shake his head with a chuckle. "How can you be so carefree after all that's happened to you?"

"That's how I am," she responded.

Aven sighed and walked over to Zai'shira sitting beside her on the bed. "So... what are we going to do after we kill my stepfather?" he asked.

"We'll start preparations for the clone wars," she replied. "We have fifteen years to get ready."

"If you know when and how they will begin, can't we prevent them somehow?" the Togruta asked with hope.

Zai'shira shook her head. "Not anymore," she replied. "I had the chance, but I was too weak, and I ended up with this," she raised her mechanical arm. "Hey, at least its useful. I can break one's neck with it so it's not that bad. Anyway!..." she said abruptly clapping her hands. "I'm famished, let's eat before my stomach starts to eat itself."

Aven laughed and hugged her. No matter how bad and depressing the situation was, she always found a way to put a smile on his face and that was one of the biggest reasons he loved her so much.

 **Later in the evening - Planet Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Benur Tunalen.**

Some say that the Tunalen Palace was almost as old as the planet Shili itself. Built by the ancient Togruta it was a large and very solid structure that outlived many generations. Tunalen was a royal name passed down from ruler to ruler. Every ruler of Shili had the honor and duty to carry this name with pride. Even if one's name was different, he or she was still obliged to be known publicly as Tunalen.

Aven had to muster up all his willpower to calmly sit opposite his stepfather. The older Togruta was way in his late forties but he still was in pretty good shape. Just like his stepson, King Benur Tunalen had red skin and white-brown striped monstrals and lekku. They both were clad in fancy robes that specified their royal status, although Aven had more necklaces and bracelets made from fangs and talons. Unlike the King, he was a better hunter and he knew it.

He hated and despised Benur and the reason for that was simple. His biological father was killed by the Akul at the hunt. Benur used this and seduced his mother who was already pregnant. After the wedding, he killed his mother moments after she gave birth. He wanted to rule alone and he even had the nerve to treat Aven like his real son and heir. For him, Benar was pure evil and deserved nothing more than a painful death. But for now, Aven and Benar were sitting at the table, eating supper and drinking Turu wine.

"I don't understand why you don't want to move into the castle is your home after all," stated King Benar. He wasn't aware of Aven's knowledge about him and his mother's death. Much less that his stepson was preparing a scheme to get rid of him for good.

"I want to live in my own house father," said Aven. "At least for now."

"You know that you will inherit the royal name Tunalen after me, don't you?" he asked. "Remind me what is your family name again?"

"Tano," replied Aven, suppressing the urge to lunge at the king. "It's Aven Tano, and yes... I will carry the name Tunalen with pride."

"Ah, yes... Tano," he raised his cup in a toast. "I will drink to that."

Aven knew that Benar would be drunk in no time. He was a light drinker and if that wasn't enough, Turu wine was the most potent alcohol on Shili. The Togrutan males drank the wine for some time until finally, Benar leaned his head on the table. With a slight smile, Aven rose from the table and walked over to his stepfather. Calling a servant, a young green-skinned Togruta female, Aven, with her aid, led the drunken king to his chambers.

After laying down the king on the bed, the prince took a look around. His bedroom alone was bigger than all rooms in an ordinary Togrutan house combined. The fact made Aven even angrier. He wasn't jealous, just disgusted by this pageantry. Although he was a prince, he preferred simplicity and practicality.

"I'll open the balcony door," he said to the servant girl. "Let him have some fresh air."

The girl smiled and nodded. "I understand, do you require something else, young master?" she asked.

"Don't call me that please," he replied. "And no thank you."

The young Togruta bowed and left the bedroom. Aven walked over to the balcony door and opened it, letting in the cool night wind. He turned on a heel and shot his stepfather one last glance before leaving. Their plan was working perfectly and very smoothly. He pulled out a comlink from his pocket and tapped it, giving Zai'shira the signal. He's done his part, now it was her turn to finish the job.

* * *

Zai'shira was observing the palace from far away, waiting for Aven's signal. When she saw the balcony door open, she knew it wasn't long. After a minute, the Togruta heard a beeping sound coming from her comlink and a few seconds later, she saw her mate leaving the palace through the front gate without any problems. The rest was now in her hands.

Normally this would be a piece of cake if not for one important detail. All guards were Togrutas, a true nightmare for anyone trying to be stealthy. Thanks to their montrals they didn't need to see, smell or even hear someone, they only needed to sense proximity and movement of a physical object around them. Furthermore, every guard here was an adult Togruta, properly trained with fully developed montrals and senses.

Tapping into the Force Zai'shira encased herself with Force Cloak. It was her rare Force talent, involving the manipulation of light and sound waves to render a practitioner virtually invisible to the naked eye. Zai'shira was sure that with this the task would be easier, but not by much. Without a weapon and equipped only with a backpack, she lunged forward.

She approached the palace from the side jumping onto the tree that was growing beside the fence. The balcony with the open door was over sixty meters above her, she could've tried to use the Force and jump there, but she couldn't risk being detected by anyone.

Sensing a patrolling guard, she crouched and froze in place on a thick branch. The guard was definitely an older Togruta with sharpened senses. His montrals sensed Zai'shira's crouching motion. Immediately, he walked over to the fence, fixing his gaze on the tree but he didn't spot anything unusual. "Probably a bird, or a small animal," he muttered to himself.

If Zai'shira hadn't been using the Force Cloak, she would've been spotted. The guard shrugged and returned to his routine patrol. Closing her eyes Zai'shira waited till her Togruta senses couldn't pick up his movement anymore. When he was out her sense range, she leaped down from the branch onto the other side of the fence.

Quickly, she ran up to the palace wall, which was overgrown with thick, sturdy, green vines and started to rapidly climb. In order to get to the balcony, she had to get past a closed window. In midway, she sensed movement behind the wall but she didn't freeze. This time, instead, she reached into her backpack pulling out a bounded Thimiar, a small rodent native to Shili. She unbound the Thimiar and put him on the vines. The small rodent clung to the plant and started running up and not a moment too soon.

Another Togrutan guard, younger than the one below, opened and looked out the window sensing a movement outside. The only thing he spotted was a Thimiar climbing up the vines. Growling silently, he closed the window not knowing that Zai'shira was climbing the vines in sync with the small rodent. Thanks to the Force ability called Animal Friendship, she was able to control the Thimiar keeping him close and calm.

When Zai'shira finally reached the balcony, she broke the control over the small rodent and climbed the stone railing. "Finally," she whispered dispelling the Force Cloak. Maintaining such a technique was extremely taxing. Not to mention she had to control the rodent's mind at the same time.

Slowly sneaking into the bedroom through the open balcony door, the Togruta female heard snoring, which made her smile slightly. Aven did a good job of getting Benar drunk. The King reeked of alcohol and was sleeping heavily. If it were not for his state, he would have sensed her presence already with his montrals.

Without wasting any time Zai'shira extended her hand in the direction of Benar. An invisible hand grabbed his throat and before he could react or even understand what's going on, Zai'shira clenched her fist. Just before the darkness took over, the King heard the sound of his neck snapping. His lifeless body was now lying in the bed with his eyes and mouth wide open in a shocked expression.

Zai'shira walked over to dead King and used the force to lift him up. She levitated his body to the balcony and with one quick motion, she threw him over the railing. The King's corpse hit the ground hard, head shattering and the brain splattering all over the grass. The patrolling guards would surely find him and then, they would raise the alarm.

Again the orange Togruta encased herself in a Force Cloak. Zai'shira took a few steps back and with a running start, she jumped through the balcony. She was too high for the guards to sense her with their montrals and when she was near the ground the female Togruta was already on the other side of the fence. Thanks to the Force, she was able to slow down her fall. Looking around, she started to walk casually like nothing happened. Hearing the screams of the guards, she smiled to herself. They did it, now all they had to do is to wait for the results.

* * *

In the morning, Zai'shira and Aven were awakened by the guards, who had terrible news for the prince. His stepfather, King Benar, fell from the balcony while being drunk and died on the spot. And as his only heir, Aven was now the new King of Shili.

 **Two days later - Planet Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

"Earlier Aven Tano, now Aven Tunalen," Aven muttered to himself while looking through the lounge window. "Now all will change for the better."

He was now the ruler of Shili but he didn't feel special about it. Aven didn't want the wealth or the luxury only the well-being of the planet's inhabitants. No one is going to hurt someone dear to his heart as long as he had something to say about it. His thoughts were interrupted by the young female Togrutan servant entering the lounge. She bowed her head and spoke. "King Aven, your guest has arrived."

"Invite her in," said Aven turning around.

The servant girl bowed and left the room. After few seconds, Zai'shira stepped into the lounge. Smiling, she bowed. "My King."

"Don't bow before me Zai," Aven chuckled.

"You're the King now," she argued. "The ruler of this planet."

Aven rolled his green eyes and smiled slyly, "Then as your King," he walked over to her staring into her eyes. "I demand that you call me by my name."

"Mmm, I love when you're so commanding," she purred.

The two kissed passionately. Nothing else mattered now, just their love for each other. "There is something I want to ask you Zai," Aven asked breaking the kiss.

"What is it?" Zai'shira asked.

Aven grabbed Zai'shira's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Zai'shira Kessen, will you marry me?" he asked.

The Togruta grinned and laughed. "Of course, my love!" she replied joyfully.

Aven exhaled with relief and hugged her fiancé. "You just made me the happiest King in the galaxy," he said. "I would even abdicate the throne for you."

"I will never leave your side, my love," Zai'shira stated. "We will be the happiest family ever."

"Speaking of which," Aven put his hand on Zai'shira's belly. "Have you thought about a name for our child?"

"If it's a boy Soto, and if it's a girl... Ahsoka," she said. "What about Deiven?"

"The servants are taking care of him, don't worry." Aven hugged her once more. "Everything worked out just as we planned, now we must just stick together, and no force will ever be able to tear us apart."

Zai'shira put her hand on her stomach. "I hope you're right my love."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	5. The Visions and Promises

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 5 "The Visions and Promises."**

 **33 BBY – Planet Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

A few days ago Zai'shira Kessen Tano, publicly know as Zai'shira Tunalen, had a terrifying vision. She saw her three-year-old daughter Ahsoka dying in a hunt, and her pupil, Deiven, being crushed under the rocks after a fight with a Kel Dor Jedi Master. Since then, the normally cheerful and carefree Togruta was now a nervous wreck. For the first time in her life, Zai'shira didn't know what to do in order to save those she loved so much. From experience, she was certain that her visions were going to come true and there was no way to change the upcoming events.

Aven knew that something was incredibly wrong with his wife, and he didn't need to be a Jedi for that. The light-blue stripes on her lekku were much vibrant, which meant she was under the influence of strong emotions and he was sure that these weren't good feelings. The problem was, that every time he wanted to talk to her about it, she was saying that everything was fine. He knew that she was lying, therefore after the supper, he confronted her in their bedroom.

"Zai, I know there is something wrong with you," he stated with an agitated tone. "You barely eat, you barely sleep, your hands are shaking every time you hold Ahsoka, and this morning I saw you crying in the bathroom. Godammit Zai, tell me what's going on and I will help you!"

Zai'shira sat down on the edge of the bed crying, tears running down her cheeks. Aven was really shocked and worried about her, it was not like her. "They're going to die," Zaishira slurred between sobs.

"Who is going to die?" Aven asked with a concerned tone, crouching before her and wiping off her tears.

"Ahsoka and Deiven!" she almost cried out their names. "I saw them die in my vision!"

Aven stared at her with wide open eyes, his mind processing her words. Now even his brown lekku stripes became more vibrant. In this moment, his whole world crumbled. All those plans, the assassination of his stepfather, he did all this for his loved ones and now, they were going to just die like that?

"How?" he asked sitting down next to her on a bed. "Tell me exactly what will happen."

Zai'shira calmed herself, took a deep breath and started to explain, her sight fixed on the floor. "You and Ahsoka will go hunting, along with the rest of the pack. I'm not certain where exactly, but I think near Nukos valley. During the hunt, you will be attacked by a large pack of Akuls, one of them will charge at Ahsoka, she will not dodge in time, and..." she started sobbing again. "...the Akul will kill her!"

Ahsoka was a Force-sensitive just like her mother, and thanks to the training with Deiven, she was already able to hold the weapon properly, and that meant she was suitable for a hunt with the rest of the Togruta. Aven rose to his feet and started pacing around the bedroom. "It that case," he said gravely. "I won't take Ahsoka with me, she will stay here. I'll board up the doors and windows to prevent her from leaving if I have to."

"That won't work Aven, the future is written that way. No matter what you're going to do, no matter how hard you try, you cannot change the events that will happen."

"But you can switch the people in the vision," Zai'shira and Aven turned their heads hearing Deiven's voice coming from the doorstep. They were so nervous and distracted by the whole situation, that they didn't even pay any attention to their Togruta senses.

Little Deiven was now four years old and was growing really fast. His whip-like tail was much longer now, in fact, in order not to drag it all over the floor he was coiling it around his leg. He inherited his mother's ginger-white hair color which, along with the two horns and his snake-like amber eyes, gave him a rakish appearance. He entered the bedroom barefoot, wearing only his black trousers and blue tank-top. Like a true Togruta, he wore necklaces and bracelets made from animal teeth and claws.

"Wait... what did you say?" Zai'shira asked.

"Only the events in the visions are important, that means you can replace Ahsoka with someone else, and then... that other person can survive, if he or she is strong enough," Deiven said smiling.

Zai'shira blinked a few times, trying to understand. She didn't know such thing was possible. "How do you know that?" She asked with hope.

Deiven shrugged and replied. "I just know, oh... how did I die?"

"Em... in the Kukre village you will meet a Kel Dor Jedi Master, his name is Plo Koon. He will want to take you to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, you will decline. Then he will start asking questions about you and will want to follow you home, you will get angry and attack him. During your fight he will Force-push you into a stone wall, some rocks will be unstable and will fall on you, crushing your skull."

Deiven winced when he imagined himself being crushed by rocks, "Ouch, that'll hurt." He commented, "Why am I there? I mean, why did I go there in the first place?"

"I wanted you to go there for some Goro-fruits," Zai'shira replied with regret in her voice. "I'm sorry Deiven."

"It's not your fault Master Zai," said Deiven walking over to the Togruta and hugging her tightly, which made Zai'shira want to cry even more.

"So the only thing we need to do," said Aven thinking heavily, "is to replace Ahsoka and you with someone else, and everything will be okay."

"Well... not quite," said Deiven releasing Zai'shira from his hug and scratching his head. "You see, if that Kel Dor wanted to take me to the Jedi temple, he must have sensed that I'm Force-sensitive. Which means..."

"That the replacement for you must also be a Force-sensitive," said Aven finishing his sentence. "That's fine."

"No, that's not fine!" exclaimed Zai'shira, clearly unhappy with the situation. "The only Force-sensitives on Shili are me, Deiven and Ahsoka. If I go, then he will try to arrest me, which will result in a fight. If Deiven goes he'll die. If Ahsoka will go... if she goes."

"Then she will be taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to become a Jedi," Deiven stated with a slight growl.

"There has to be another way," Aven argued. "I will not lose my daughter. Can't we... find a Force-sensitive on another planet or something?"

"Finding and bringing someone here will take to long," said Zai'shira placing her palm on her forehead. "The hunt is tomorrow and I will send Deiven to the village not long after."

Aven snarled clenching his fists, anger and despair were just oozing from him. Zai'shira could feel his negative emotions, but she couldn't blame him really. Right now, she was feeling the same.

"I will bring her back," Deiven stated causing the adults to look at him. "Let her become a Jedi and when I've become stronger then she'll come back home," he punched himself in the chest with his fist. It was a little hilarious looking at such a sight, but it was also heart-warming.

Zai'shira let out a deep sigh and spoke. "When I was younger, I learned a mind trick on Dathomir from the Nightsisters. I can erase someone's memories with ease, and bring them back unaltered."

Aven's eyes widened in shock. "You want to erase our daughter's memory," he frowned. "You want her to forget us!" he yelled with an accusatory tone. "You can't do that!"

Zai'shira stood up and looked in her husband's eyes. "Aven, I love our daughter more than the life itself and I would've killed anyone that wants to hurt our baby, but you need to hear me," she said forcefully. "If Ahsoka remembers us, then there is a chance that the Jedi or someone evil will learn of who she is. The life of the Jedi is already dangerous as it is, without someone wanting to kidnap her for ransom or just to extract revenge on us. If there is a chance to save her, I want to take it."

"Is there really no other way?" Aven asked.

"No if we want our daughter to live," Zai'shira replied. "And for me, it's the most important thing, even if I need to send her to the Jedi."

"O-Okay, you're right," Aven conceded and looked at Deiven, who smiled and spooked reassuringly. "Everything will be okay. I promise she will come back to us, I'll make sure of that."

The king smiled slightly, but he was far from being happy. It would be hard for any parent, but at least he will know that there was a chance that his daughter will survive and they will be together again.

"Go to Ahsoka Deiven," said Aven. "We will come down shortly."

Deiven nodded and left the bedroom in a hurry. Aven hugged Zai'shira, which buried her head in his chest. "We need to be strong and support each other," said Zai'shira.

* * *

"Deivi!" Little Ahsoka screamed with joy seeing her friend and jumping on his back the moment he descended the stairs. They were like big brother and little sister, playing and training together. Deiven gave Ahsoka a piggyback ride to the garden, where she got off with an almost sad face.

"Will you play with me, please?" she asked with puppy eyes. Ahsoka was very similar to her mother in appearance. Stripes on her montrals and lekku were blue colored, just like her eyes. She also inherited her mother's orange skin color. She was dressed in a beautiful green flowery dress and blue sandals, which made her look very cute.

"Of course," Deiven replied with a grin, which made Ahsoka hop in place. "Yay!"

Deiven uncoiled his two-meter long tail, which was nearly two times longer than his entire height. Ahsoka clapped her hands, knowing what's coming next. Quickly she straddled his tail, which was wagging from side to side. Deiven's tail was much stronger than his hands, not to mention all this time he was training all his muscles, including this one. He got down on all fours, his tail maintaining Ahsoka in the air. Ahsoka was having fun, and he was training... killing two birds with one stone. After a while, Ahsoka took off her sandals and stood up on his tail balancing and laughing at the same time.

"I see someone is having fun down here," said Zai'shira entering the garden with Aven.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" Ahsoka called with a big smile, maintaining her footing on her friend's tail.

"Very good Ahsoka," praised Aven, "now come here we need to talk."

The little Togruta jumped down and ran up to her parents. Aven crouched before her and spoke. "Tomorrow you suppose to go with daddy on a hunt, but the plans have changed."

"Oooh," Ahsoka looked at the ground disappointed, she really was looking forward to her first hunt.

"But," Aven continued, "you will go with mommy on a mysterious trip." Ahsoka shot him a glance with a big smile, her eyes were full of excitement. She jumped at Aven hugging him tightly. Her alert eyes noticed something. "Mommy? Have you been crying?" she asked tilting her head.

"No, no, I'm just tired Ahsoka," Zai'shira replied smiling. Deiven knew that Ahsoka noticed her mother's swollen eyes, good thing she couldn't sense that she was lying. Only Ahsoka was clueless about the upcoming events, and Deiven wasn't entirely sure if that was good or bad for her.

 **Next day – Planet Shili, Nukos Valley.**

It was the longest night for all of them, except for Ahsoka who was sleeping like a log. With the knowledge from the vision, it was Deiven, who joined the hunt instead of Ahsoka. Before they left, Aven said his goodbyes to Ahsoka with tears in his eyes. The little Togruta didn't understand why her father was crying, but Zai'shira told her some made-up story and that they need to prepare for their mysterious trip.

It took them three hours walk to get to the Nukos valley, which was known for its Akul lairs, so really it was no surprise that they were attacked in the vision. The hunting pack consisted of eight adult Togruta males and Deiven, nine in total. He was the youngest of them all, but he was keeping the pace with ease. All thanks to the Zabrak genes that were added into his body, which created his second heart. Thanks to that, fatigue was a rarely used word for him.

Throughout the whole trip, Deiven was keeping an eye on Aven, who was clearly distracted. The gold-skinned boy had a hunch that he was thinking of Ahsoka, but it was not the place for it. He approached Aven making sure, that no one else would hear them.

"I know that you're worried," whispered Deiven. "But you have to be focused. You didn't die in the vision, but that doesn't mean you will not die here if you're not careful. Think about Master Zai, if you die here, she will lose two people she loves most in the galaxy."

Deiven's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The little guy was right, he needed to pull himself together. For Zai'shira and for Ahsoka. He shook his head vigorously, focusing on the hunt.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, ominous howling, and they all knew to whom it belonged. "Akuls!" yelled one of the hunters. Their Togruta senses went crazy, detecting incoming movements all around. The high turu-grass helped the Akuls avoid being spotted from a long distance, but they couldn't avoid the Togruta senses.

Five large, orange-furred, quadruped predators were charging at full speed at the Togruta hunters, who prepared their spears for battle. Deiven was the only one without a spear, instead, he had a self-made dagger and of course, he had the force. There was no time for planning. With a battle cry, the Togrutan hunters lunged forward.

 **Planet Shili, Near Kukre Village.**

In the meantime, Zai'shira and Ahsoka could see the village in the distance. The closer they were the more nervous the older Togruta was becoming. She knew these were going to be her last moments with her daughter for a very long time.

"Ahsoka, mommy's gonna do a little trick," Zai'shira said sitting cross-legged on the grass and gesturing Ahsoka to do the same. The little Togruta sat opposite her mother in the same way with a big, curious smile.

"No matter what happens Ahsoka," she took a big breath, "me, your daddy and Deiven, we all love you very much."

"I love you too," said Ahsoka looking at her mother grinning.

Ignoring the urge to cry yet again Zai'shira tapped into the Force, focusing her energy on the mind trick from the Dathomir Nightsisters. Extending her hands she touched Ahsoka's montrals tips with her index fingers. Togruta montrals were able to store ten times more information than the human's brain, so Zai'shira needed to focus the force on them. Ahsoka began to feel very sleepy, her memory being sucked out from her montrals, aside from basic pieces of information of who she was. It wasn't hard for Zai'shira to do this physically because Ahsoka was just a kid, but the mental pressure was overwhelming for her.

When she was done, Ahsoka was lying on the grass sleeping. Zai'shira picked her up in her arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. The technique worked up fine, now all that's left is to carry her to the village and leave her there.

 **Planet Shili, Nukos Valley.**

"Grraaahh!" Deiven roared jumping onto Akul's back who was preoccupied attacking one of the Togruta hunters. The beast stood up on two legs and started to fling around ferociously. Deiven clung to it's fur firmly, giving the hunter the opening he needed to thrust his spear into Akul's chest. The dying predator let out an otherworldly roar of pain, immediately falling to the ground.

The whole place was filled with roars, howls, and screams. Akuls were definitely stronger, but the Togrutan hunters were faster and agile, not to mention they were more intelligent. Leaping down from the beast, Deiven spotted another Akul, but the orange-furred predator also spotted him. With a snarl, Akul charged at the boy, who crouched, baring his teeth and preparing to dodge at last minute. He knew this was the event from the Master Zai's vision, either he would dodge and live or he would die.

The two predators were focused only on each other, one charging at full speed, the other waiting in crouched position for the right moment to evade. Suddenly, the Akul leaped towards Deiven, his jaws gaping. Deiven tapped into the force, increasing his own already impressive speed. He jumped aside in a split second, avoiding the deadly maw. The Akul plowed the ground with his claws in order to turn around, not even a moment later two Togruta hunters jumped on its back, stabbing him with their spears.

"Ha, ha!" yelled Deiven, sticking out his long tongue at the Akul. He survived, now it was only the matter of finishing the rest of them.

After the battle Aven started to look around, estimating casualties. He counted two dead and two severely wounded Togruta hunters, pretty good results considering there were attacked by five Akuls. Deiven was also alive, so that meant, the switch was a right choice. Now it was up to Zai'shira and Ahsoka.

 **Planet Shili, Kukre Village.**

Zai'shira put Ahsoka on the ground, sorrowfully she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Hooded, she was unrecognizable by the passer-bys and could leave the village without any problems.

Shortly after, Ahsoka started to wake up, rubbing her eyes she was looking around. She didn't know where she was and wondered how she got here. Ahsoka stood up, smoothing her dress down.

"Are you okay little one?" asked someone with a guttural voice.

When Ahsoka turned around she saw an orange-skinned Kel Dor wearing traditional Jedi robes and a characteristic for their species goggles with a rebreather. The Togruta nodded with a slight smile, eyeballing the mysterious stranger.

The Kel Dor noticed the gaping crowd around them and asked. "Where are the parents of this girl?"

Some of the Togruta shrugged, some of them said nothing. Finally, one yellow-skinned female Togruta spoke, "I saw a hooded female putting her here and then leaving the village."

The Kel Dor nodded and turned his attention to the little girl. "What's your name little one?" He asked.

"Ahsoka... Ahsoka Tano," she replied.

"I'm Master Plo Koon," said the Jedi Master bending the knee. "I can sense that you are a Force-sensitive little Soka," he extended his hand and smiling underneath his mask. "How would like to become a Jedi?"

After a few seconds, the little Togruta grabbed his hand and smiled to the Jedi Master.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	6. The Rules of the Force

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 6 "The Rules of the Force"**

 **30 BBY – Planet Shili, Corvala's Outskirts.**

Since his third birthday, Zai'shira was already introducing Deiven into lightsaber combat and hard physical training. He never complained or tried to worm his way out a training session, quite the opposite, he was always full of joy and had a lot of fun training. And since Ahsoka left Shili to become a Jedi, his desire to learn and train multiplied.

"Are you ready Deiven ?," Zai'shira asked assuming the wide and open Niman stance, with the lightsaber blade held out from the body in a one-handed grip, the yellow blade angled upwards and back, while the off-hand was folded across the chest.

"I'm always ready," Deiven replied with a confident smile. He, on the other hand, assumed the balanced two-handed guard, an opening Ataru stance. Holding his green-coloured lightsaber vertically with both palms on the right side of the body, he prepared himself for an attack. The lightsaber previously belonged to the Togruta, in her young days as a padawan. For him, it was a substitute till he assembles his own lightsaber.

Large, covered with turu-grass plains, were perfect for an Ataru form and Deiven knew that. With a force augmented leap, he closed the distance between them in a split second. Just before their blades clashed, Zai'shira switched her stance from form VI to form III, also know as Soresu.

While Deiven was moving with lightning speed, jumping, spinning and flipping all around Zai'shira, attacking her from all angles with blindingly fast strikes, she was moving with a slow, hypnotic grace. Relying solely on her instincts she was blocking and parrying all attacks with relative ease, despite the fact that her whole vision was blurred in green.

Deiven wasn't skilled enough to penetrate Master Zai's defenses, and although his stamina and condition were far greater that her's, he would be the first to tire out if they will continue like this. Ataru was very taxing and wasn't suitable for prolonged battles, and Soresu's sorely purpose was a long-term survival.

Forced to change his tactic, Deiven decided to use something new and unorthodox. With an overhand swing aimed at her montrals, he forced Zai'shira to block it with a high guard, at the same time uncoiling his tail and grabbing her left leg with it. Pulling her leg towards him, he forced her to do a vertical split.

Still blade-locked, Devin pressed his weight at Zai'shira. Togruta smirked, extending her arm and released a strong force-push, sending him flying backward. In mid-air, however, Deiven did something that Zai'shira never taught him and never suspected him to knew. With a quick motion, he extended his arm and opened his palm, releasing a bolt of lightning from his fingertips.

With widened eyes Zai'shira managed to catch lightning with her lightsaber, while remaining in a split position. "Stop !" she yelled, causing Deiven the clench his fist and interrupting the sith's technique. The Togruta was shocked, for her sake just mentally. She rose to her feet and so did Deiven, who landed on his rear end.

"Who taught you that ?" She asked with a scolding look on her face.

"The Sith Lord," Deiven replied flatly. "I don't remember his name, though."

Zai'shira was dumbfounded. Not only her pupil knew a sith technique, but he also learned it from the Sith itself. "When did you learned it ?" She asked walking over to him.

"I think two days ago," he replied scratching his head.

Zai'shira noticed that he was making surprisingly fast progress lately. When she taught him something, after a few days he was already much, much better at it. It was suspicious but she never would've thought that he had a Sith teacher.

"Where is this Sith now ?" She asked folding her arms.

"It's easier to show you, but it would be better if we do this inside our home," he suggested.

"Why not here ?" Zai'shira asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just come on !" Deiven exclaimed insistently, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the capital.

The Togruta sighed resignedly and followed her pupil home. She didn't have a reason not to trust him and besides she was really curious.

* * *

When they got home, Deiven immediately guided Zai'shira to his room. The young boy sat down cross-legged in the middle and with a smile he gestured his master to do the same. Shrugging she complied and looked around the room. Before she could ask something, Deiven raised his finger with a grave look on his face.

"Before we start, there is a rule of the force that you need to remember," he stated.

"A rule ?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, if I understand correctly we will travel in a different place, but we must be willing to train and only that," he warned. "If you try do achieve something else, there will be trouble."

"Ooookay," Zai'shira didn't know what to really expect. She didn't even fully understand him right now.

Deiven pulled out his hands to Zai'shira. "Please grab my hands and concentrate, let the force guide you, place your fate in the force."

Zai'shira closed her eyes and exhaled, calming herself and focusing. When she grabbed his hands at first she didn't feel nothing, but after a few seconds, she felt a rush of the wind on her skin. Opening her eyes she noticed that they were no longer in the palace.

 **1000 BBY – Planet Ambria, Unknown Location.**

"Deiven ! Where are we ?" Asked Zai'shira with a raised voice. In one moment there were sitting on the floor in his room, in the second they were outside on a hill in some foreign place. She stood up and started to look around.

"Hmmm... I don't recognize this place," Deiven replied following Zai'shira's example. "Every time I use this technique, it teleports me somewhere else."

Almost immediately Zai'shira discovered that this wasn't Shili anymore. The whole landscape was barren and bleak, a total contrast of her home planet. She could even see some strange lizards running not far away from them. Zai'shira knew for certain that those creatures didn't exist on Shili.

"How is this possible ? Did you just... teleported us to some other planet ?" Zai'shira asked observing her surroundings the whole time.

"No," denied Deiven. "It was the force, not me. I only asked the force to train us."

Zai'shira pointed at something in the distance. "I see a small house, if it's inhabited, we can ask the owner where are we ?"

"Good plan," Deiven agreed.

The two walked down from the hill carefully, heading to the dwelling. Zai'shira knew she's gonna be footsore after this. Sharp stones and pieces of corroded metal from the wreckages will make sure of that. "You could've told me that we are going to be teleported to another planet," she complained. "The terrain here is not exactly destined for walking barefoot."

"Hey ! You are the one who wanted to go," retorted Deiven. "Besides, there are worst places I've been already. I've been on Hoth half naked, on Tatooine fighting with Tusken Raiders and on Moraband in some Sith Lord tomb with rancor-like creatures that tried to eat me."

Zai'shira shook her head frowning at him. "You could've died !" she exclaimed pinching the bridge of her nose. "What were you thinking ?"

"Well," Deiven grinned innocently, "I did die. On Hoth I froze to death, on Tatooine one of the sand people shot me in the head and on Moraband... well I don't remember exactly, but it was painful."

Her blue eyes widened. Now she didn't understand anything anymore. Her mind was now full of questions. In all her years studying the force, she didn't hear of such thing. "Deiven why didn't you... no, after we get back home you're going to explain everything to me in detail," she ordered.

"Okay," he replied with a smile.

In halfway Zai'shira suddenly stopped short, sensing something ominous. It was a dark presence, so dark, that it made her skin crawl. "I feel the darkness," she stated.

"Yes, it's the dark side of the force and it's... angry" Deiven narrowed his amber eyes. "Someone close is using only the dark side of the force, breaking the rules of the force," he snarled.

Zai'shira grabbed her lightsaber hilt and shot him a quick glance. "He knows more and more everytime we talk, I need to have a serious conversation with him," she said in her thoughts.

When they carried on, Deiven noticed a small girl wearing tangled reddish dress, crying near some kind of vehicle, whereas Zai'shira heard someone talking in the house nearby. After taking a closer look the Togruta changed her mind about the house, it was a hovel. They didn't even have a door, only a piece curtain hanging in a doorway.

"Do you live here ?" Deiven asked walking over to the girl, which curled up in fear. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," he said with a warm, reassuring smile.

The girl nodded slightly and pointed at the house. "Please help my daddy," she said with weak, timid voice.

Deiven and Zai'shira suddenly heard a male screaming. "You're fully healed, now leave us be !"

Someone moved the curtain out of his way leaving the house. Zai'shira fixed her gaze on the person. The man was a tall and bulky human male, with a bald head and pale skin with many scars. She noticed two black tattoos encircling his cold, yellow eyes. The Togruta didn't have any doubts... he was a Sith Lord.

Behind him stood another human, in his late-thirties, with long dark hair and toned skin. Clad in dirty clothes, by Zai'shira's assumption, he was a healer and a father of the girl.

The Sith spotted the Togruta and the golden-skinned boy, turning to face them with a stone gaze. They all stared at each other without a word. Finally, he made the first move, by walking a few steps towards them and stopping in midway. Definitely intrigued by the strange boy he never saw before.

"You're a long way from home Jedi," he said. The dark energy emanating from him was menacing and overwhelming.

"And who are you suppose to be ?" Zai'shira asked mockingly, trying to get under his skin.

"I'm... Darth Bane," he answered with no emotion in his voice, activating his crimson bladed lightsaber.

The name echoed in Zai'shira's mind. The shocked Togruta didn't want to believe that this Sith standing in front of her was the creator of the 'Rule of two'. She heard and read books about him, but to be in his presence was a totally different thing. It's was like standing a few meters away from the dark void itself. But, if this was really Dart Bane who lived millennium ago, that meant they were in the past right now.

"Deiven !" she yelled igniting her yellow lightsaber and taking a Soresu defensive stance. "Get the girl to safety, now !"

Deiven grabbed the quivering girl by the hand pulling her to her feet and towards her home. Luckily for them Darth Bane was focusing on the Togruta, considering her as the only threat around here. The girl's father immediately took her in his arms and retreated inside their home.

Running towards the vehicle, Deiven jumped on its roof and focused his attention on the Sith Lord, who prepared himself for combat. Darth Bane held his lightsaber above his head in a high guard, the blade was angled back and downwards: a textbook Djem So stance. The boy anticipated this taking into account Bane's physique.

After a few seconds, Bane started to casually walk towards Zai'shira and when he was in range, he attacked. Every blow was meant to overpower and overwhelm. It took only a few attacks from Darth Bane, to force Zai'shira to change her tactic: dodge and redirect his attacks instead of blocking them. His sheer strength, furtherly enhanced by the force, greatly surpassed her's.

Deiven didn't found himself stronger, faster or more powerful than others, but if he could brag about something, it would be his ability to insightfully evaluate one's strengths and weaknesses. It was the reason that he was watching their fight right now, instead of attacking the Sith.

He immediately recognized mastery level form V's Djem So variant, but he also saw that Darth Bane's swings were suspiciously too wide, as if he'd wanted her to attack him. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength and pure power, with wide, powerful strikes and parries followed immediately by a counterattack. Deiven suspected that Bane wanted to lure Zai'shira into attacking him, and then kill her with a deadly counter.

"You only delaying the inevitable Jedi," taunted Bane implying Dun Möch tactic in order to erode Zai'shira's will and concentration.

"I'm no Jedi... you Sith filth. I'm the one who's gonna kill you and by that I will end your legacy !" she retorted loudly, meaning what she said.

Deiven heard her clearly. "Oh, no...," he placed his hand on his forehand. He knew what will come next.

Just when Zai'shira was planning to counter one of Bane's powerful strikes her hand froze in place, unable to move she could only watch as the Dark Lord's crimson blade cuts her in half, separating her torso from her abdomen. The pain was intoxicating her, but she didn't scream. Her mouth filled with blood and her vision became blurry. Not noticing even when her upper half fell down on the ground.

Darth Bane was satisfied, but even he was surprised by this outcome. He turned to face Deiven, who was standing on the land crawler, a vehicle which he used to get here. What surprised Bane was that the boy wasn't angry or sad, he was... disappointed.

"You didn't expect your Master to fail ?" He asked.

"I thought she will listen to me and obey the rules," he replied shaking his head. "You cannot lie to the Force... the Force knows everything."

Darth Bane arched an eyebrow, the boy intrigued him in some strange way. Actually, he was looking for an apprentice. Someone who will crave the power that he will embody.

Deiven knew he couldn't win against the Sith Lord, at least not this time. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 **30 BBY – Planet Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

Zai'shira opened her eyes with a loud gasp. Looking around she discovered that they were back in the Deiven's room in the same cross-legged positions. Instinctively she reached to her stomach still feeling the heat of the lightsaber. "Did I just... died ?" she asked with a horrified expression.

"Yes... "Deiven replied with a scolding look on his face. "Tell me... who was that Sith Lord?"

"He is...was... Darth Bane, he created the rule of two." Zai'shira responded downcasted. "I thought that if I'll kill him, then I will change all that's happened for the better. What happened ?"

"You broke the rule and the promise that you made to me Master Zai," complained Deiven. "You wanted to kill him to change the future, not to develop your skills, and because of that, the force itself punished you."

"I... I'm sorry," she apologized.

"There are some rules of the force that you cannot break without consequences," said Deiven. "Mostly the penalty is the corruption of dark side of the force, but sometimes the force punishes you the way you just experienced."

"Wait... the dark side itself is the corruption," said Zai'shira.

"No, it's not," he argued. "The dark side of the force it's like the claws and teeth of the force, it corrupts those that use yet don't understand the force. If you understand all four aspects of the force, and you are willing to use them accordingly to their rules, then the dark side will not corrupt you. Firstly you cannot use the dark side to save someone's live or create it for that matter. The sole purpose of the dark side is to hurt, kill and destroy, and it shouldn't be used in any other way."

"Secondly," he continued, "if you try to use any other aspect of the force with the intent to kill someone, instead of the dark side, then we have the same situation. Only the dark side can take away life, it's her holy right."

Zai'shira didn't believe what she just heard. She wished Grand Master Yoda was here, the look on his face would be priceless.

"How do you know all of this ?" she asked.

"I was born with this knowledge, at least I think so..." he stood up stretching his arms and legs. "The Jedi and Sith Codes are unknown for me, but I understand the will of the force perfectly."

Zai'shira tried to stand up but she felt the pain in her muscles and feet. Although she didn't have any injuries her whole body was sore from the fight. Still, something was strange.

"How long did we been there ?" She asked.

"The times passes much faster over there when I'm using this training," Deiven replied with a smile. "I don't know exactly how, but I think that half an hour there is equal to five minutes here."

She had to admit this 'training' was very effective. You could experience the real battle without losing your life in reality and in much shorter amount of time. Zai'shira decided to trust her pupil and friend, he will teach her the rules of the force and she will teach him everything she knows about lightsaber combat and other force tricks. If she has to learn the ways of the dark side in order to protect the one's she loves, then so be it.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	7. The Alliance of the Ancients

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 7 "The Alliance of the Ancients"**

 **29 BBY - Unkown Regions, Planet Lehon.**

"Master Zai, are you sure this is the right planet ?" Deiven asked tentatively. "There is nothing here but water, old spaceships wreckages, water, some islands and... oh, look, more water."

"Trust my vision Deiven," said Zai'shira.

"You know I do," assured Deiven. "But we just landed on a planet placed at the other side of the galaxy. You have to understand my precariousness."

Zai'shira laughed and put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, be happy that it's not Dagobah or some other nasty swamp planet. Then you would have reason to complain."

Deiven nodded concededly, admiring the sunny, tropical world. The planet was mostly covered with oceans dotted by exotic islands and destroyed starships sticking out of the depths. There were worse places to visit in the galaxy. Plus, he always loved exploring new planets and meeting new races.

"Soooo, what now ?" He asked. "We can't just leave the shuttle here. If there really are sentient beings on this planet, I don't want them to hijack it."

"Don't worry I've pulled out the power fuse from the main shuttle controls. Without it, the shuttle won't start," she smiled cockily. "So we can explore this planet without any problems."

"Oh, well then lead the way," said Deiven, following his master through the sunny beach. "So what are we exactly looking for ?

"The Rakata," she replied, "an ancient, technologically advanced race. They've used their potent Force-powered technologies to conquer and enslave every other species they came across throughout their known galaxy. During the reign of their Infinite Empire, they were characterized by their cruelty, savagery, and arrogance. It is popularly believed that they are extinct, but in my vision, I saw them on this planet and I want them to join our cause."

"If they were so evil, why do you want them to join us ?" Asked Deiven catching up to the Togruta, so that he walked alongside her. "They don't appear to be a very friendly race. If we help them repopulate this planet, they may try to enslave the galaxy once again."

"Not all of the Rakata were evil," replied Zai'shira. "They were those among them, who wanted to live in peace with the rest of the world. Still, they were powerful warriors and had a talent for developing technology. They would've been a powerful asset."

Deiven nodded understandingly, gazing at something in the distance. "What are those ?" He asked pointing his finger at the strange small, reptilian creatures hoping on the sand. Slightly lifting his head up, he started to sniff in their direction, trying to catch a scent.

"Gizka, heh... I had a hunch they will be here," Zai'shira replied casting an eye over her pupil. She noticed that recently he was acquiring more wild tendencies. All thanks to his genetic modifications.

"Come on Deiven, we have work to do," she reminded him. "You can hunt some Gizka after we're done."

The boy laughed cheerfully. "I'll take your word for it," he said with a smile.

With a festive mood, they headed inland, straight into the dense jungle. Deiven really liked this mysterious and slightly predatory place. In a small way, it resembled him his home – Shili. He always liked planets imbued with natural wildlife much more than the ones with technological marvels and the concrete jungle.

Zai'shira's sense was catching movement all over the jungle, but mostly it was just a curious Gizkas. After a long travel, to their amazement, the found what looked like a small, abandoned village.

"Hmmm... I think nobody's home," commented Deiven, keeping a sharp lookout. "I mean it would've been too easy to just walk straight into a village fully inhabited with them right ?"

"Let's take a look around," suggested Zai'shira. "Maybe we'll find some clues on where their might moved on."

Deiven really didn't know what to look for, but he did as Zai'shira asked. Despite his best effort, he failed to find anything useful. The whole place was ransacked and empty, but he managed to sniff something out.

"Master Zai !" he called.

"Did you find something ?" She asked leaning out from behind one of the shacks.

"No, but I smell a lot of blood. Maybe I can track them down with my senses ?" He asked with a sly smile.

Zai'shira stroked her chin, thinking about it for a second. Deiven did have his Firrerreo species ability, their eyes were able to see into the ultraviolet range of the spectrum. That meant he could spot not only dried blood but all body fluids. If the Rakata were attacked by something and one of them was injured, Deiven was able to find him effortlessly.

"That's a very good idea," she praised him.

Not wasting any time, the little tracker proceeded with his task, guiding them further into the jungle. For a normal human, dried blood was barely visible on the dark ground, but for Deiven, it beamed like stars on the midnight sky. Zai'shira didn't know how much deep in the jungle the were already, but she was certain that sooner or later Deiven will find the wounded Rakata... dead or alive.

"The scent is getting stronger, but..." Deiven stated, crouching and sniffing the ground "...it's blending with another one."

Deiven started not only to hear but also feel footsteps. Something big was rushing towards them. Just when the bushes and trees before them started to move, Zai'shira sensed a movement with her montrals. From the dense jungle, emerged a large, brown-skinned Rancor. With a loud roar, he leered at them. After a few seconds the ground beneath his gigantic maw, filled with long, sharp teeth, was covered with his drool.

"That's a big Rancor !" Deiven exclaimed, assuming a ready stance and growling at the massive predator. His vertical pupils widened and his primal instincts urged him to lunge at the large beast.

Zai'shira activated her lightsaber, ready to fight. Before they've begun, she sensed another movement coming from behind the rancor. A first she thought it's the second one of those beasts, but then, with a lightning speed, a humanoid figure jumped on the rancor's head. From the side came another figure, and another, and another. All equipped with vibroblades and spears.

Deiven took a few steps backward and so did Zai'shira. They both came to the conclusion that the rancor wasn't attacking, he was running away. After taking a closer look Togruta recognized the species from the books. "Rakata !" she exclaimed.

The Rancor was being attacked from all angles, unsuccessfully trying to catch far faster and nimbler Rakata warriors. Ultimately, one of them thrust his long spear through the rancor's eye and into his brain, killing it in the process. The large beast fell over on the ground, his body overcame by postmortem spasms.

The Rakata warrior, who delivered the killing blow, started to cheer in his native language. Other immediately joined him, cheering as loud as they could. One of them pointed at Deiven and Zai'shira, forcing the other Rakata to turn their heads and gaze at them.

"They are friends or foes ?" Asked Deiven, looking at Zai'shira.

"Were about to find out," she replied, lowering, yet not deactivating her lightsaber.

Deiven took a good at the ancient race. In appearance, Rakata were grey-skinned amphibian-like humanoids that had tall craniums along with eyes that protruded from each side of their heads on short stalks. They had three digit hands that were tipped with claws. When the Rakata approached them cagily, Deiven noticed that all of them looked very similarly, making it very hard, if not impossible, to distinguish one from another.

The Rakata were also eyeing them up, especially Deiven, who was attracting their attention. Speaking with their native language among themselves and pointing at the boy, they've appeared to be excited by his presence.

One of the warriors gestured Deiven and Zai'shira to follow them. The two exchanged glances and decided to comply, at least for now.

* * *

After approximately thirty minutes of walking through the jungle, they reached a small, ancient Rakata temple. Covered by the green moss, it was indistinguishable between the dense vegetation of the jungle, making it impossible to be spotted out from the sky. The moment they passed through the archway, Zai'shira sensed a lot of force signatures. Turning her head back and looking at the blue symbols engraved above the entrance, she guessed that those must be some kind of force-concealing Rakata technology.

"I hope that they are not planning to sacrifice us on some altar," Deiven said seriocomically, keeping a wary eye on the Rakata.

"Don't worry Deiven," she said reassuringly. "If things get dangerous, we won't pull any punches."

When they've reached the large main hall, a Rakata clad in red cape approached them. To their surprise, he spoke basic very fluently. "Welcome to our home, I'm Cem'lul, the leader and the spiritual guide of the Rakata. We've been expecting you."

His words awakened Zai'shira's curiosity. "What do mean ?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You knew we will land on your planet ?"

The Rakata replied solemnly. "The Force promised us redemption for our ancestor, who enslaved the galaxy. We are meant to be this boy's shields and weapons. The galaxy will tremble under our army and our technological marvels, and..."

"Okay, slow down just for one minute," interrupted Deiven, "we're not planning to conquer the galaxy. That's not the will of the force. The Force wants only the balance and that all force-sensitives, which use their power, will live accordingly to the... " he reached for his gloves taking them off and showing the priest his birthmarks, "...all four aspects of the force."

"Plus I don't think your bunch of warriors and force adepts is enough to subdue a small city, much less a planet," Zai'shira added raising an eyebrow. "You need an army for that."

"Then we will build an army," retorted Cem'lul. "After all, we are the builders."

"How ?" Asked Zai'shira. "I know your species have the knowledge and the will, but do you have the resources ? Our planet doesn't have any technology at your level to help."

"The Star Forge will give us everything we need, we just need to rebuild it," Cem'lul stated, making Zai'shira frown.

"That's out of the question !" she exclaimed.

"What is this Star Forge ?" Deiven asked, feeling a little out of topic here. The technology was never really his thing.

"The technological marvel, a giant automated shipyard, designed to create the most powerful army of all time," Cem'lul replied proudly.

"And it corrupts those who use it," added Zai'shira. "Most of all, it drew the energy and matter from the stars in order to construct and built, like a giant mechanical parasite. I read about it in the Jedi archives. There is no way that we will rebuild this blasted thing !"

"Then rebuild it a way that it will no longer need to draw matter," suggested Deiven with a shrug. "The Force is limitless, you could draw from it instead."

"Drew from the Force itself ?" Cem'lul asked with a shocked expression. "Will the Force allow it ?"

"If you use it to restore the balance, and not for personal gain, then yes," Deiven assured.

Zai'shira stroked her chin, thinking about it. It was... an original idea. Suddenly one of the Rakata warriors ran up to them and started to speak and vigorously pointing at the archway. "What's wrong ?" Asked Zai'shira not understanding his language.

"A giant fleet has appeared," replied Cem'lul. "Did you were followed by someone ?"

"No," both Zai'shira and Deiven replied at the same time.

All of them rushed to the temple's entrance in a flash. The word 'giant' was an understatement.

Never before in her life Zai'shira saw so many large ships at once. Every one of them cast a shadow that could cover the entire capital of Shili. Judging by the design and shapes, Zai'shira knew this was some kind of rare, technologically advanced fraction.

"Gree !?" Cem'lul spoke. Deiven and Zai'shira turned their heads in his direction. The Togruta only heard stories about the oldest and most advanced race in the galaxy, but she never imagined that she would meet them in her life. Even the Rakata weren't so advanced as the Gree species.

Before Deiven could ask one of his many questions, a ray of blue sparkling lights appeared before them. Sparkles started to bind together, forming a strange grey-skinned cephalopod creature with six tentacles, a tall forehead with a tattoo on it and large sad-looking eyes set on an oversized head. Deiven also noticed that the alien had his face covered with some kind of strange device, presumably a breath mask.

Cem'lul walked over to the Gree and started to speak in some strange language. Zai'shira surmised that was the native language of the Gree race. After a few minutes of conversation, Cem'lul beckoned Deiven and Zai'shira to come closer. The two complied and bowed their head, greeting the foreign alien.

"This is Tober'k, a Gree researcher," introduced Cem'lul. "Their A.I. navigation started to malfunction as if it was hacked by some strange... Force..." he accentuated the word, attracting Zai'shira's gaze, "...and because of that, they want to learn more about it."

"Didn't the Gree visit the republic in the past ?" asked Zai'shira. "They should already know much about the Force."

"If what he says it's true, then that'd be the first time the Force actually proved it's power to the Gree, acting on its own accord," said Cem'lul. "They love to research and it's the first time that they are interested in the Force itself."

Zai'shira's eyes widened with a thought. "Maybe they can give you the tech you need ? If the Gree and the Rakata will join forces, we would have an army and the tech needed to win the upcoming war, and in exchange," she put her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Deiven can teach the Gree about the Force."

"Hmm..." Cem'lul stroked his chin, "this could work. We had no problems working with the Gree far back in the past. I will translate your suggestion."

Tober'k listened closely to the proposition and started to communicate with someone through his device located on the side of his head. It was a big decision so it was normal for him to talk this over with the rest of the Gree. Moments later the alien shambled to the boy and stretched out his tentacle.

"Eee..." Deiven looked precariously at the Rakata, "is that a 'handshake' ?"

"The Gree agreed !" Cem'lul said with excitement.

Deiven stared into the alien's eyes and with a smile he grabbed the tentacle, sealing the deal. Zai'shira was also very excited, now two of the most ancient and technologically advanced races will help them. This simple trip proved to be very fruitful and she had a hunch that the Force helped them once again.

* * *

When Deiven and Zai'shira came back to the shuttle, it was already nightfall. They had to keep this whole alliance in secret, at least until the war, which will not be easy. But thanks to the advance technology of the Gree it will be doable. Thanks to the Gree's technology, the Rakata will be regularly transported to Zulio, the third moon of Shili, where they will build the temple and the robotic army.

"What a crazy day," Deiven commented. "The Rakata and the Gree, heh... now we can really do something."

"Yes we can," Zai'shira agreed. "It turned out far better than I could've imagined."

"But I'm sad about one thing," muttered Deiven looking at the floor downcasted.

"About that ?" Zai'shira asked.

"I didn't get to taste those Gizka," he replied with a grin.

They both burst out laughing, which was interrupted by an incoming transmission.

"It's from Shili," stated Deiven. "I'll put it through."

The holographic image of Aven appeared on the display, looking a bit uneasy. "How did your mission go ?" He asked.

"Perfect !" Deiven exclaimed.

"You won't believe my love, the Rakata, and the Gree will help us, we just cannot lose now," Zai'shira said with a grin, which faded when she took a closer look at the expression on her husband's face. "What's wrong Aven ?"

The king sighed and looked at his wife. "She was here Zai."

"Who ?" Asked Deiven.

"Ahsoka..." answered Aven. "Ahsoka was on Shili, to hunt one of the Akuls. The Jedi that took her away from us now brought her here, letting her hunt all alone."

"How is she ?" Zai'shira asked quickly her heart beating hard.

"She did great, killed the Akul perfectly and make her headdress from its teeth. She looked so pretty." Aven smiled softly, but Deiven could see the pain in his eyes. "They've left the planet shortly after."

"All that matter is that she is alive and well," said Deiven. "I didn't forget my promise."

"I know Deiven," said Aven taking a deep breath. "Okay, head to Shili and you will explain everything to me in detail, Aven out." The holographic image of Togruta vanished.

Zai'shira leaned back on a pilot seat, breathing a sigh of relief. She was very proud of her daughter. "Ahsoka," she whispered.

Deiven put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be alright," he said with a warm smile. "Now let's head home, I'm famished because of those Gizka."

Zai'shira chuckled and started the shuttle engines. After today, they deserved and good rest, and a good, hot meal.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	8. The Motherly Love - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 8 "The Motherly Love – part 1"**

 **24 BBY – Planet Alderaan, Aldera – Capital of Alderaan.**

Located near the Triplehorn mountains, on an island with uneven slopes located in the middle of a lake, Aldera was the capital city of Alderran. Across the water from the city lay a vast wilderness that was quite close to Aldera, although not part of it. That zone of grasslands contained a small valley from which one could get a glimpse of the capital in the distance

In addition to being the royal seat of Alderaan, the capital city was also home to the main core of the most prestigious University of Alderaan and the most high-tech Aldera Universal Medcenter. On a more mundane level, the city also contained a Spacer Quarter in which many bars and hotels could be found and a marketplace. The planet's primary spaceport was also located in the outskirts of Aldera. The spaceport's main docking facility was hosted in a cluster of hemispherical buildings.

Visitors to the city mostly arrived by air, unless they traversed the lake by boat. Upon reaching Aldera, many outlanders were breathtaken at the white, flowing architecture of the buildings, many of them belonging to the planetary government. The most majestic of Aldera's monuments was the Aldera Royal Palace, which housed Queen Breha Organa and her consort, Prince Bail Prestor Organa.

In this exact moment, Prince Bail Prestor Organa and the Queen and Minister of Education of Alderaan at the time Breha Organa were driving their landspeeder straight to Aldera Universal Medcenter.

Breha was eight months pregnant, which was the fourth and longest lasting pregnancy for her without losing her child. The three other pregnancies were miscarriages. She was bout nervous and happy at the same time.

Next to her sat on the driver's seat her husband Bail Organa, who was also very nervous at the moment, looking at his wife and in the rear view mirror, but for a different reason. On the back seat sat an Anzat teen, thanks to whom his wife was still pregnant. In any other situation, he would be very happy and grateful, but this teen was no other than a Sith Lord.

"Stop being so nervous Organa and keep your eyes forward, unless you want to cause an accident and kill your pregnant wife," the Anzat said bluntly with a smirk.

"I have a wife that is about to give birth to my premature son and a Sith Lord in the back seat who's commenting about my driving," Bail snapped. "So forgive me for being so nervous."

"I've told you that your wife finally will give birth, so focus or else all my work will be for nothing, and you will be the one to blame," retorted the Sith Lord.

Breha grabbed his husband's arm and with a smile she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be alright," she said.

Bail took a deep breath and focused on the driving, ignoring any more comments from the Anzati. If someone would've told him that he would be in this situation, he would've laughed in his face. But this was really happening. Bail recalled on how this all happened, he remembered it all as if it was yesterday.

 ** _7 months ago_ – Planet Alderaan, Aldera Royal Palace.**

The royal couple, Breha and Bail Organa had everything one could need for a carefree and happy life. They loved each other with all their strengths, they had wealth and no one could say that they were unhappy. But the truth was grimmer than one could imagine. The couple longed for a child for many years, but Queen Breha suffered three miscarriages. The mental pain of each death was getting stronger and stronger.

After the Queen became pregnant the fourth time, the couple was, of course, happy, but they've remembered what has happened before.

"I'm so afraid Bail," said Breha snuggling with her husband Bail Organa in the bedroom. "Its the fourth time I'm pregnant."

"Everything will be alright this time my love," Bail reassured her holding her fondly.

"How can you be sure ?" she asked. "Last time I almost died. It's liked I'm cursed or something."

"Don't be silly," Bail scolded her. "Trust me, I'll do everything to keep you and that baby safe. Now sleep my dear, tomorrow in the morning, we will arrange an appointment with the best doctor on Alderaan."

With a soft smile, but also with a shadow of a doubt, Breha Organa sunk into a deep sleep. And Bail followed her example shortly after, not knowing that they were watched by someone.

* * *

When the morning sun lights woke them up, Bail noticed that the balcony door was opened, letting in a pleasant breeze of air. He didn't remember leaving it open for the night. When he started to stretch on his bed beside his wife, to his shock he noticed a grey-skinned person dressed in black, sitting on a chair in their bedroom and watching them with yellow eyes.

"Good morning," he said to the stunned Bail Organa, who stared at him with his eyes and mouth wide opened.

"Who in the hell are you ? How did you get here ?" Asked Bail with demanding tone, waking up Breha, who clung to her husband with a sleepy and irritated look. "How dare you barge in here ?"

"My name is Darth Enigma," replied the Sith Lord. "And I'm here with a proposition that you'll find very interesting."

"Darth ?! You are a Sith !" Bail stated loudly and immediately reached underneath his pillow pulling out a blaster pistol. Before he could fire, the Sith casually extended his hand, snatching the gun from his hand with the force.

"I'm a Sith Lord, that's true, but I have no intention of harming you, your wife and especially..." he paused for a moment "...your child. On the contrary, I want to help your child survive the fourth pregnancy."

"How do you know I was pregnant three times already ?" Breha asked.

"And more importantly, why do you care ?" Bail asked cagily. "The Sith care only for themselves and I see no benefit for you here."

"You're a Queen of Alderaan," replied Darth Enigma looking at Breha. "Three miscarriages are quite a big deal and it's easy to get such an information about important people. But don't mistake my motives, I'm doing this because my master ordered me to. He wants me to give you the power..." the Sith Lord reached into his pocket pulling out a gold necklace "...of this relics.

"In what way, a strange necklace is going to help my wife better than the best medical care on Alderaan ?" Bail asked skeptically.

"Because no medical science is equal to the power of the force," the Dark Lord replied with a proud smile.

Seeing the uncertainty on their faces Darth enigma asked. "Do you really want to risk it and suffer once again ? Can you handle the pain after your child will be death ? And what will happen to your husband if you're gonna die in the hospital ?" He directed the last question to the Queen.

"What do you want in return ?" Bail asked narrowing his eyes.

"My master and I want nothing," Darth Enigma responded waving his hand. "Consider it a gift to our possible cooperation in the future."

Bail looked at the necklace and asked. "How is it going to work ?"

"The necklace is going to increase the midi-chlorian count in the embryo, making it a force-sensitive in a process," he started to explain. "Because of that it will be strong enough to survive the pregnancy and I can assure you that you will give birth to a living baby. There is a risk that that birth may be prematurely, but it will be alive."

"The baby will be a force-sensitive ?" Breha asked widening her eyes.

"Yes," the lord replied quickly. "If you're not sure if it's gonna work, you can go and ask a normal doctor to conduct pregnancy and wear it at the same time. What have you got to lose ?"

"Can... can we talk about this in private ?" Breha asked.

"Of course," Darth Enigma replied and stood up. "I'll be on the balcony, take your time."

When the couple was alone, Bail looked worryingly at his wife. "Breha... you're not really considering to make a deal with a Sith Lord ?"

"Bail, I want my baby," she replied with a sad face. "I don't think I can handle another miscarriage. Besides, we never tried using anything other than normal doctors and medical treatments. Maybe this is what my body needs ? Plus it's not like he wants us to murder someone or do something evil."

Bail wasn't sure about this. He never actually met a real Sith before in person, only hearing stories about them from Jedi. But this Darth Enigma was different from what they've told him, sure he looked sinisterly, but if he wanted to help and didn't want anything in return, it would be stupid not to try.

"Okay," Bail said tentatively. "If you really want this, then I agree."

Breha smiled and kissed her husband lovingly. Quickly they've removed their nightgowns and dressed in their everyday clothes. Holding hands they've joined the Sith on the balcony. When Bail took a good at the Sith Lord from up close, he noticed a few characteristic features. A long black hair, slightly pale grayish-hued skin, an oblong shaped face with yellow eyes, a bulbous nose and flared nostrils. Those details were enough to convince him that Darth Enigma was an Anzat and a young one too.

"So what's your answer ?" He asked.

"We agree," they spooked simultaneously.

"That's a very good decision," Darth Enigma commended, approaching the Queen and fastening the necklace around her neck. "Now remember one important thing, till you give birth to a child, the necklace cannot be removed or it will stop working and then the child will surely die."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "I understand."

"I will visit you from time to time, checking if everything is alright," he said. "You could inform the guards about my visits so that I won't have to sneak into the palace every time. See you later."

Darth Enigma hopped on the balcony railing and with a backflip, he jumped down from the palace. Bail placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I really hope that this will turn up good for us," he muttered. Feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder he turned his head only to see her smile. "Everything will be alright, I have a good feeling about this," she said. Bail smiled softly and hugged her, really hoping that the Sith will keep his promise.

* * *

When Darth Enigma was far away from the palace, he activated his comlink. "Master, come in."

After a brief moment, he heard his master's voice, "Lord Enigma, did your mission was a success ?"

"Yes Master, the Organas were easy to manipulate, particularly the Queen and now she is wearing the necklace as we speak," he said with a mischevious smile.

"Very good," said the Dark Lord, "proceed with the task as planned, do you understand ?"

"Yes Master," said Darth Enigma, ending the call.

Both Bail and Breha Organa didn't notice that the whole time Darth Enigma was gently and gradually influencing their emotions, making them more and more inclined to agree with his suggestions. He knew that more subtle effect was more effective and permanent than just dominating their minds. Now all was prepared for their grand scheme.

* * *

Months passed, and the pregnancy continued without any problems, to the delight of Breha Organa. Bail, on the other hand, started to feel strange in the presence of Darth Enigma, who also noticed the human's strong will and wariness. He was rarely present on Alderaan because of his service on Coruscant as a Senator. But that was working in favor of the Anzati, who especially concentrated his delicate manipulations on the Queen, knowing that her maternal instinct was perfect, to wrapped her around his finger.

There were a few times when Bail wanted to contact the Jedi in order to tell them about the Sith and the necklace. But he recalled the words of Darth Enigma, that if the necklace is removed their child will surely die. Despite the voice of reason, he decided to not risk his child's life. Seeing his wife so happy he couldn't take away her joy and the only chance for them to have a baby.

Just as Darth Enigma predicted after eights months the boy already wanted to be born, but thanks to the advance medicine one could save the baby. Not wasting any time Bail, Breha and Darth Enigma took a land speeder and headed to the hospital.

 ** _Present_ \- 24 BBY – Planet Alderaan, Near the Aldera Universal Medcenter.**

That was the longest eight mounts in Bail's live and he prayed for the good ending of this story. His wife was moaning in pain next to him, tightening her grip on Bail's arm and digging her fingernails, making him wince.

Darth Enigma placed his hand on her shoulder, closing his eyes and tapping into the dark side of the force. Her breathing became slower and calmer, loosening her grip her hand slid limply.

"Wh-what are you doing ?" Asked Bail looking nervously at the Sith.

"Alleviating her pain, focus on the driving," he replied, but what he really was doing was using the force to dominate her mind, and make her more docile.

In the distance, Bail could see the Aldera Universal Medcenter. "Hang on Breha, will are almost there," he said placing his hand gently on her belly.

"My master is surely waiting for us, he already informed the staff that we are coming," Darth Enigma stated. Bail didn't say anything only nodded slightly, he cared only for her wife's and child's health.

When they've finally arrived Bail quickly got out of the vehicle to aid his pregnant wife."Carefully and slowly Breha," said Bail helping her out of the landspeeder. Doctors and nurses along with the medical droids were already waiting for them, thanks to the Darth Enigma's master.

Darth Enigma just like Bail wasn't leaving the Queen's side for a moment. The human suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder, stopping him in midway. Turning his head he saw a tall hooded figure, clad in a black hooded cloak. In order to look at his face, he had to tilt his head back. He recognized the yellowish Sith eyes and the Muun species.

"Your wife is in good hands Prince Bail Organa," said the Sith Lord. "The medical staff and my apprentice will help her deliver a healthy baby."

"I presume your the master of the young Anzat ?" Bail asked looking in the Muun's pale face.

"Indeed," the dark Lord replied bowing his head slightly with a smile. "My name... is Darth Plagueis, pleasure to meet you."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Council Chamber.**

"Why have you summoned us ?" Asked Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing next to his young padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

"Mission for you, we have," replied Grand Master Yoda.

"We know that you've just finished your mission, but there is an important matter we want you to deal with," said Master Windu.

"No rest for the wicked," commented Anakin attracting scolding glances from Obi-wan and Windu.

"A few minutes ago we have received a holo message from the Medcenter on Alderaan," begun Windu. "One of the doctors informed us that the Queen Braha Organa is going to give birth to a force-sensitive child."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Well that's surprising news, but I don't think that's all."

"Yes, there is more," said Ki-Adi Mundi. "Apparently two Sith Lords are in this Medcenter as we speak and they've used some sort of Sith relic, changing the normal embryo into a force-sensitive one."

"How is that possible ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"We are not sure of that," said Windu. "This is a delicate matter, that's why we sending you two, along with Master Eeth Koth, who is waiting for you at the hangar."

"If the Sith are capable of creating force-sensitive children, then we need to act quickly," stated Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Travel to Alderaan, you will," said Yoda. "Investigate this matter, you shall."

"Maybe the Force be with you," added Windu.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed and left the council chamber, heading straight to the Jedi Temple hangar. "Finally some real challenge," said Anakin smiling at the thought of fighting the Sith Lords.

"You have to be calm Anakin," reminded Obi-Wan feeling his padawan's excitement. "The Sith are enemies like you've never faced before and besides, were going to be at the hospital, with the innocent people around us. Our priority is to protect them, not to kill the Sith which will make our mission even more difficult."

"I will deal with the situation as I always do Master," said Anakin with a cocky smile.

"Yes I know," replied Obi-Wan with a worried expression. "And that's why I'm worried."

 **Planet Alderaan, Aldera Universal Medcenter.**

"Ghaaahh!" Breha Organa was screaming from the pain, pushing the boy out.

"Come on just a little push," said the doctor surrounded by the medical droids.

Darth Enigma along with Bail Organa was watching the childbirth through the large glass window. The human was breathing heavily nearly as much as his wife. "Please let it be alive and fine," he was muttering to himself the whole time.

With a long final scream, Breha Organa pushed the boy out. Lying exhausted and breathing heavily with groggy expression, she turned her face towards the window.

Bail quickly entered the room and heard the baby's cry, it was music to his ears. The boy was alive and so did his wife.

"The boy is tiny but alive," stated Doctor holding the boy. "He will be fine."

Bail took the boy from the Doctor and held him gently in his arms. His eyes started to fill with tears when he looked at the tiny Organa. Approaching his wife he kissed her on the forehead and placed his son in her arms, she also started to cry from joy. It was the fulfillment of their dreams.

Darth Enigma also entered the room with a smile. "I think congratulations are in order," he said.

"Thank you very much," said Breha with tired, barely audible voice. Bail smiled and nodded to the Sith Lord. "I was wrong about you," he added.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even me," he winked. "Now then, can I take my necklace back ?"

"Sure," Bail said removing the necklace and giving it to the Sith Lord. "Once again... thank you."

Before Darth Enigma said anything, his master Darth Plagueis entered the room. "Apprentice we have to leave," he said with a grave look on his face. "One of the Doctors called the Jedi Temple and told them everything. The Jedi are on their way here."

"Well it's been fun," stated Darth Enigma nodding to the Organas.

"I'm sorry about the boy," added Plagueis before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Wait, what do you mean ?" Asked Bail.

Darth Enigma stopped in the doorway and turned his head to face the human. "The boy is a force-sensitive, that means the Jedi will surely want to take him away. Especially since he become a force-sensitive thanks to this necklace," he said leaving the room. Of course, that was a lie. The Jedi couldn't take away a child without the parents' approval, but the pair was in such weak mental state that a pure fear replaced any rational thoughts.

Bail's legs buckled after he heard those words and Breha's hands began to shake. After all those months, after three miscarriages they finally have a son, only for the Jedi to take him away.

"No !" Breha screamed with a surprising force for a someone who just gave birth.

Bail ran out of the room and caught to the two Sith Lords. "Please wait, you have to help us," he begged. "I don't want my son to be taken away please, protect my son. My wife will die of grief."

Darth Plagueis stopped and looked at the human. "You do realize that you are asking a Sith Lord, to protect you from the Jedi. I don't have to tell you how strangely this sounds."

Bail sunk to his knees, his pride shattered. "I beg you I'll do anything, just don't let them take my boy."

Darth Plagueis relished in Bail's negative emotions, his fear and sorrow were exquisite. "Go to your wife, I'll need to take with my apprentice in private about this."

"Yes of course," Bail muttered and complied.

When the two Sith Lords were alone, Plagueis chuckled evilly. "My apprentice," he said with a sinister smile. "I love when everything goes as planned."

"Indeed, the Prince of Alderaan is eating from our hands, like a good pet," Darth Enigma added. "Shall we continue with the plan ?"

"Yes," Darth Plagueis responded with a laugh. "Let's help our... friends."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	9. The Motherly Love - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 9 "The Motherly Love – part 2"**

 **Planet Alderaan, Aldera Universal Medcenter.**

Aldera Universal Medcenter was a twelve-building hospital complex located in Aldera, the capital city of Alderaan. The was equipped with the most up-to-date facilities for treating almost every known species. Known for its compassion of its patients as much as for its medical advances, no patient admitted to Aldera Universal was turned away if they could not pay.

Aldera Universal Medcenter also included a medical school and a medical droid research-and-development facility. For a fee, people could study and train under the staff of Aldera Universal and become staff members themselves.

"Let me make one thing straight," Darth Plagueis said gravely, looking at the Organas. "If the Jedi will manage to escape after we try to kill them and notify the Jedi Council on Coruscant about our little cooperation, they will surely pass this information to the Senate. And then, the Senate will likely think that you allied yourself with the Sith against the Republic."

"They will brand you as traitors and in all likelihood will separate Alderaan from the Galactic Republic," added Darth Enigma. "But there is a possibility that some of your friends in the Senate, will be against that."

"So what are you proposing ?" Asked Bail Organa, standing beside his wife, which was fully concentrated on her little baby boy. Still lying in hospital bed, she was like a wounded animal protecting her young. She even looked suspiciously at nurses and medical droids, who were checking her state.

"If I understand well," begun Darth Plagueis, "in order to become the Senator you were forced to abandon your viceroyship, delegating your powers to a Regent, correct ?"

"Yes," replied Bail.

"Then after we will help you save your child," the Muun continued, "you will choose to retire as a Senator, reclaim your title and officially introduce the situation that took place here, to the Senate."

"But, if you'll kill the Jedi, the Republic will declare a war against Alderaan. I don't think that's a good idea Lord Plagueis," Bail said tentatively.

"If you explain everything as it was," said Darth Plagueis. "Then a declaration of war from the Republic would be recognized as an act of aggression in the eyes of the rest of the galaxy. And just like my apprentice said, your friends in the Senate will be against it because of your great help for the Republic in the past, and that will cause chaos along with a discord."

"Can I... can I talk to the Jedi first in order to try to resolve this peacefully ?" Asked Bail, who was not looking forward to violence in the hospital between wounded and sick.

"By all means," replied Darth Plagueis, "but just in case something goes wrong, me and my apprentice are going to prepare for battle."

Both Sith left the room, heading for the elevator. "So how are going to do this ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"I presume that you already memorized the layout of the floors ?" Asked Darth Plagueis.

"Of course," replied Darth Enigma, "they are all the same so it's was no big deal. The ground floor would be the best place to fight, lots of pillars and places to hide for a sneak attack. Of course, everything depends on the situation, a number of opponents and their abilities."

"They won't send weak padawans to fight a Sith lords, so you can at least expect Jedi knights and council members. Don't underestimate them, apprentice," warned Darth Plagueis.

"I never underestimated an opponent master," stated Darth Enigma with a smirk, "thats why I'm still alive."

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellors Office.**

"Senator Bail Organa is working with the Sith ?" Asked Chancellor Palpatine sitting on his chair shocked and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is hard to believe, it has to be some kind of mistake Master Jedi."

"We think that the Sith are manipulating him or threatening him, but we can not rule out the possibility that he is willingly helping them," said Master Windu sitting next to Grand Master Yoda, who had a serious look on his face.

"He has done so much for the Republic," the older human stood up and walked do the glass window. "Do we know the identity of the Sith ?" he asked still facing the window.

"Certain of this, we are not," replied Yoda.

"The message we received was unclear but the were mentions of the Anzat and the Muun," added Windu.

When the Jedi battle master spoke the word 'Muun', Palpatine's eyes widened and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Personally, he knew only one Muun Sith, and that Sith was his master Darth Plagueis, whom he killed or... apparently tried to kill at the night before his election. Palpatine, aka Darth Sidious knew, that if his former master really was alive, then all his plans were in danger.

"Is everything okay Chancellor ?" Asked Windu, sensing Palpatine's unrest.

"Oh, my !" Palpatine responded with faked anxiety, "I've just remembered that Senator Padmé Amidala is on her way to Alderaan, she is a close friend of Queen Braha Organa and she wanted to congratulate her birth to a healthy son."

"Hmmm... troubling that is," said Yoda. "Caught in between the conflict she will be."

The Chancellor walked to his desk and pushed one of the buttons on the console. After a few seconds, a holographic image of Padmé Amidala appeared on the desk. "Yes, Chancellor ?"

"Padmé my dear, are you already on Alderaan ?" Asked Chancellor with concern.

"I'm just starting to land," said the young Nabooian female. "Is there something wrong ?"

"For your own safety, stay in the spaceport senator," suggested Windu. "We have Jedi on their way to the Alderaan as we speak."

"But what's going on ?" Asked Padmé.

"Probably Bail Organa and his wife Breha Organa are cooperating with the Sith," answered Palpatine. "So before the Jedi get there, do not do anything stupid, my dear. I know Queen Breha is your friend, but please wait for the Jedi."

"What ?! They would never do that !" "Padmé said forcefully. "This has to be a mistake."

"I've said that to and I sure everything will turn up fine," reassured her Palpatine, "but just for the sake of your and theirs, wait in the spaceport."

Padmé sighed and nodded, "I will Chancellor."

"Good," Palpatine smiled and ended the call.

"Worry yourself, Chancellor, you should not," said Grand Master Yoda.

"It's hard not to Master Yoda," said Palpatine. "Inform me on a regular basis, my friends."

"We will Chancellor," said Windu rising from the chair. When he and Yoda left the Chancellor office, the older human narrowed his eyes and clutched his fists. He had to wait for the outcome of this whole incident in order to know, what to do next.

For the first time, Darth Sidious truly wanted the Jedi to succeed and slain the Sith, but deep withing he knew, that if this Muun really was his former master, then the Jedi had no chance of defeating him.

 **Some time later – Planet Alderaan, Alderaan Spaceport.**

"Finally !" exclaimed Anakin Skywalker walking down the ramp.

"He really is an impatient padawan," stated Eeth Koth, a Zabrak Jedi Master.

"Sometimes I feel like training him is beyond my abilities," said Obi-Wan shaking his head, making the Zabrak chuckle and placing his hand on the human shoulder. "No one said that training the chosen one is going to be easy Obi-Wan, but think of this as a personal training for you."

"His abilities are making him arrogant Master Eeth Koth, but I will give my best," Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"Padmé ?!" Both Jedi looked at Anakin, who was gazing at the young senator of Naboo, running towards them. They were also surprised to see her here.

"Senator Amidala," Eeth Koth and Obi-Wan bowed their heads. "What are doing here ?" Asked Anakin, surprised but clearly happy to see her.

"I was on a way here to congratulate Queen Breha," replied Padmé, "but the Chancellor warned me of what happened here and I want to help you."

"You can't, that's too dangerous Padmé," argued Anakin.

"They are my friend's padawan Skywalker," Padmé said with a frown and folding her arms, "I will go with you whenever you like it or not."

"Of course, you can come with us senator," said Eeth Koth.

Anakin looked at the Zabrak Jedi master with a shocked expression. Seeing that, Obi-Wan put his hand on his padawan's shoulder, "Anakin... Senator Padmé will go to them with or without us. Don't you think she will be safer with us rather than alone ?" He asked with a soft smile.

Anakin was half-hearted about this, but he had to agree with his master. "You're right master," he responded concededly, stroking his hair and looking at the senator, who smiled and nodded gratefully to the Jedi.

"Let's not waste any more time," said Eeth Koth.

When the four of them headed towards their destinations, one of the guards, that was watching them, reached for his comlink, activating it. "Inform the medcenter and Prince Bail Organa. The Jedi have arrived."

 **Planet Alderaan, Aldera Universal Medcenter.**

"Thank you for the information," said Bail Organa ending the holo-call and walking over to the Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma, who stood by the reception. Only they were present on the ground floor. With the cooperation from the medical staff, the floor was emptied for the upcoming battle.

"They've landed," said Bail. "Jedi Master Eeth Koth, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his padawan, Anakin..."

"...Skywalker," said Darth Plagueis finishing the sentence.

"You know him ?" Asked Bail.

"You could say that," replied Darth Plagueis. "Now then... we'll do it this way. Prince Bail, you will wait for the Jedi outside of the medcenter. If you will manage to convince them to leave this planet, then there will be no bloodshed. However if they'll just as much set a foot inside... that's a signal for us to kill them. Are we understand each other ?"

"Yes..." Bail replied with a deep sigh. Turning on heel he exited the medcenter, hoping that he will manage to resolve this peacefully.

"What if they will try to burst in through the windows on the upper floor ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"This is the only floor where they could fight without risking innocent lives, they won't risk the battle on one of the upper floors," stated Darth Plagueis. "And even if, then you'll be guarding the Queen in the first place."

Darth Enigma nodded with a grin. "Who would have thought that helping the innocent will give us the advantage."

Darth Plagueis chuckled in response. "Indeed... their Jedi code will be their bane."

* * *

After a few minutes, two speeders arrived in front of the Aldera Universal Medcenter. On one sat Anakin with Padmé, on the second Master Eeth Koth and Obi-Wan Kenobi. While dismounting, they've noticed Bail Organa who was standing near the entrance. All four of them started to walk towards him at a steady pace.

"I feel cold, and it is not the temperature," said Anakin with a grim expression.

"It's the dark side of the force," stated Eeth Koth. "Surely we are at the right place, don't lose focus."

Obi-Wan could feel Bail's strong emotion's and knew that his been through a lot lately. The Alderaanian looked like he hadn't a good night sleep in a few days and could collapse any minute now.

Prince Bail smiled softly at the sight of Senator Padmé. "It's good to see you Padmé," he said with a tired voice.

The young female approached him and smiled, "Congratulations on the birth of a son Senator Bail, thank the heavens that it finally happened."

"The ones who should have our thanks, are the Sith," Bail stated, "they've helped my wife to finally give birth to a child."

"Care to explain that, Senator ?" Asked Eeth Koth folding his arms with a curious look.

Bail told the Jedi whole story about Darth Enigma, how he'd proposed to help his wife with her pregnancy with the necklace and how he visited her regularly in order to check her state. He explained the situation with the paranoid Doctor and that they've asked the Sith to help them. The three Jedi and the young Senator were looking at Bail like he was crazy, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and Eeth Koth didn't sense a single lie in his whole story.

"...and that's why if you enter the medcenter, the Sith will attack you," Bail finished with a deep sigh, feeling a little tired.

Obi-Wan stroked his chin contemplating about this. "This is unheard of," he said. "The Sith helping someone and not wanting anything in return."

"They're up to something," said Anakin. "The Sith are evil, there is no way that there are doing this without some gain."

"Despite it all we need to take a look at the boy," insisted Eeth Koth. "If the Sith are able to make force-sensitive children, then we need to take the boy to the Jedi temple on Coruscant. You have to understand our situation, Senator Bail."

"And you have to understand me and my wife !" said Bail raising his voice. "We have longed for a child for many years, you cannot imagine the pain and sorrow we have been through. So you will understand that I cannot let you take my child. Whether it's a force-sensitive or not."

"Senator you need to calm down, we just want to help you," said Jedi Master Eeth Koth feeling the rising hatred in the senator.

"No !" yelled Bail reaching for a blaster attached to his belt. "We don't want your help, just leave... please."

Anakin instinctively reached for his lightsaber, Obi-Wan on the other hand just raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Please, we don't want to kidnap your son senator Bail. The Sith will take him and he will become their tool for destruction, he will be safer with the Jedi."

Before Bail Organa could fire his blaster, an invisible force grabbed him and pulled him towards the mecenter's entrance. The Jedi and Padmé didn't even have a chance to react. The glass door opened and the human flew into the reception, stopping just under the Darth Plagueis's feet looking shocked and scared. He quickly rose to his feet and looked at the Muun.

"We need you alive, are trying to get yourself killed ?" Darth Plagueis scolded the senator, who looked at the floor downcasted.

"Take him to his wife and guard them, apprentice," he ordered. "I will play with the Jedi."

"Yes master," Darth Enigma replied grabbing Bail's arm and pulling him towards the elevator.

* * *

"We need to act quickly," suggested Anakin.

"Padawan Skywalker, go around and try to find a way onto the third floor. If Organa was telling the truth, then there you will find Queen Breha with her son," ordered Eeth Koth. "Obi-Wan and I will go through the front entrance. We will engage the Sith, use that distraction to rescue them."

"I will go with padawan Skywalker," said Padmé. "Maybe my presence will calm the Queen, and make your work easier."

Anakin nodded and headed to the side of the building with Padmé by his side. Both Eeth Koth and Obi-Wan Kenobi draw their lightsabers and started walking towards the entrance door. The closer they were to the entrance, the dark presence was getting stronger and stronger. When they've walked through the door, they saw a tall, hooded figure from which emanated a sinister energy.

"Darth Plagueis I presume ?" Asked Eeth Koth, readying his lightsaber, standing next to Obi-Wan who assumed defensive Soresu stance.

The Lord of the Sith looked at the two Jedi with yellow glowing eyes and spoke. "There is absolutely no reasoning with you Jedi," he said with a voice full of hatred. "You could've ended this peacefully, but you've chosen the hard way of pain."

"Spare us the act and give up Sith," demanded Eeth Koth. "You will never win."

"I have already won," Darth Plagueis stated with a smirk. "You think that I've not anticipated your distraction so that the brave padawan could attempt to kidnap the boy ?" he chuckled.

Obi-Wan raised his arm with comlink in order to warn his padawan, but before he could pronounce one word, he was pulled towards the Muun, who already had his lightsaber ready. The Zabrak quickly lunged a the Sith, who had to jump aside and desist impaling the human on his lightsaber in order to not get cut.

"Obi-Wan, do not lose your focus," reminded Master Eeth Koth without taking his eyes off the Sith. "Your padawan can handle himself."

"Your right Master Koth," admitted Obi-Wan, once again assuming the stance. Just one second of deconcentration was enough to almost get him killed. The human knew that this Sith was very dangerous.

Eeth Koth recognized the earlier attack. It was a Form VI maneuver called the 'draw closer' after which the Zabrak assumed that the Sith had to be a Niman specialist.

With an evil laugh, Darth Plagueis lunged at the two Jedi, who prepared themselves for the fight of their lives.

* * *

"There !" Standing behind the building, Anakin pointed at the balcony on the third floor. "I can use the force to enhance my jump and get us on the balcony."

"Okay," Padmé agreed and allowed Anakin to grab her waist. Tapping into the force the Padawan jumped high, landing safely on the balcony. Opening the door they've both entered the third-floor corridor. "Now to find the Queen," Anakin said, looking around.

"I think the visiting hours are over," said a voice coming around the corner. Anakin quickly activated his blue lightsaber and pointed it in the direction of the voice. From around the corner emerged a pale skinned Anzati with yellow eyes.

"Sith !" Anakin snarled narrowing his eyes and pulling Padmé behind him.

Darth Enigma chuckled activating his crimson lightsaber. "So now the Sith are protecting the innocent while the Jedi are planning to kidnap a boy," he said with a smirk.

"Padmé, go find the Queen," ordered Anakin. "I'll deal with him."

"You will die here," said Darth Enigma, "and your friends below will join you. All because you didn't want to end this peacefully."

Anakin dashed at the Sith, giving the young female a chance to escape and look for the Queen. Darth Enigma, however, wasn't interested in chasing the senator. He wanted to fight the Padawan. The young Sith quickly recognized the Form V Shien variant which was more adept at blocking blaster bolts than for blade-to-blade combat. Not to mention that the style worked best when countering attacks from multiple opponents, and was typically less effective against a single adversary. The fact that Anakin was only attacking, instead of waiting for an opportunity to counterattack made the matter even worse.

Darth Enigma was effortlessly avoiding and blocking all of his attacks, which made the young human even more irritated. Anakin also didn't understand the strange, unorthodox style of the Sith.

When one of Anakin's blows was about to hit Darth Enigma's block, the Sith deactivated and immediately reactivated his lightsaber, nicking the Padawan's left shoulder.

Anakin screamed dropping his lightsaber, but instinctively he released a strong force-push with his right hand, sending Darth Enigma backward. The Sith hit the corridor wall, surprised by the raw power of his opponent. Quickly regaining his composure, he chuckled with a smile. "Lots of raw power, but nothing more," he stated.

Anakin frowned at him, clenching his teeth from the pain. Using the force, he called his lightsaber and again, he lunged at the Sith.

* * *

In the meantime Padmé was continuously looking for the Queen, finally founding her in one of the hospital rooms. Breha was lying in the bed, holding the boy in her arms while Bail Organa was pacing nervously, stopping at the sight of Padmé.

"Padmé," Breha said with a soft smile. "It's good to see you."

"Breha you have to stop this," Padmé pleaded, breathing heavily from the running. "The Sith are manipulating you for their personal gain."

"The Sith helped us, and the Jedi want to kidnap my boy," stated Queen Breha. "For me, everything is clear Padmé. In this fight, the Sith are our allies."

"This is wrong Breha," Padmé said forcefully. "We've known each other for a long time, this isn't you."

"Padmé, when in the future you will have kids of your own," she looked gravely at the young Senator, "then you will know what it means to be a mother. I will do anything in order to protect my boy, even if it means to leave the Republic and join... the Sith."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	10. The Taste of Failure

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 10 "The Taste of Failure"**

 **Planet Alderaan, Aldera Universal Medcenter.**

The whole ground floor looked like a war zone. Lightsaber markings on the walls, shattered furniture, destroyed pillars. Everything pointed to the struggle of two battalions and not three force users.

Jedi Master Eeth Koth underestimated the Sith Lord. The Muun wasn't a Niman specialist, he was a Niman master. The Zabrak's whole body was covered in sweat, just like Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was able to keep up thanks to his solid Soresu form. If it weren't for his defensive proficiency and help from the Zabrak Jedi Master, he would be dead in a few seconds after the battle started.

Eeth Koth's strength lied in the very polished basic force attacks and perfect Shii-Cho form, but basic attacks could only get you so far. Darth Plagueis had an answer for every attack and all of his counters were death blows. Even the though Jedi Master noticed that the Sith didn't fell very good at lightsaber combat, but his force skills negated any advantages he and Obi-Wan could muster up.

"I have played with you long enough Jedi," said Plagueis deactivating his lightsaber and pinning it to his belt. Extending his hands he discharged two powerful force lightning at the Jedi. The discharges branched out into dozens of smaller forks. Eeth Koth and Obi-Wan managed to catch the force lightning with their lightsabers and they immediately were shifted back by the sheer power.

Although Eeth Koth was able to hold on, Obi-Wan couldn't handle the intensity of the force lightning, that started to quickly push the blue blade towards his face. In order to not get cut by his own blade, the human tried to redirect the force lightning, but his ignited lightsaber was torn from his grasp. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth awaiting the electrocution, but instead he felt a strong invisible grip on his throat lifting him from the ground.

Darth Plagueis was able to hold him in a strong force-choke with his left hand, while maintaining the force lightning, with his right hand, which he keep Master Koth at bay. Swinging his arm, he threw Obi-Wan Kenobi at Master Koth, who couldn't dodge him since he was guarding against Darth Plagueis's force lightning. Ceasing the technique the Sith chuckled as the human hit the Zabrak, causing them both to fall to the ground.

With a loud scream, Darth Plagueis once again unleashed the force lightning, this time with full force. Obi-Wan, who was coughing and holding his throat, was unable to dodge or guard against it, but Eeth Koth pushed him aside. Taking the full impact, the Zabrak only managed to scream as agonizing pain engulfed his whole body. The electrocution lasted only a few seconds, but for him, it seemed to last forever. When the pain stopped Jedi Master felt suddenly hot in the chest, and shortly after the darkness overtook him.

* * *

On the third floor, Anakin Skywalker was having an equally bad situation as the Jedi below. He was cursing himself in his mind, for his lack of solid training in the other lightsaber forms. The young Padawan realized that he couldn't beat this Sith with lightsaber combat. Especially since he didn't understand his strange lightsaber form and was injured in the left shoulder. The force techniques were his only option.

But the force-push from earlier was the only attack that connected. Anakin didn't expect the Sith apprentice to be so skilled. He looked young, but he had more experience in real life battle than him. Plus after he got hit by the force-push, he concentrated on the defensive even more. Every lightsaber strike was redirected or dodged, every force attacked was evaded or was unable to break his force-wall. Anakin knew the Sith was toying with him and that was making him angry.

"You got stamina and power, I'll give you that," admitted Darth Enigma. "But raw power alone is not enough to beat someone, especially me."

"And you are annoying as hell," stated Anakin, making the Sith chuckle underneath his nose.

"You know the problem is that..." Darth Enigma suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, feeling something, just as Anakin. They've both felt Master Koth's death, but their reactions were totally different.

"No... that's impossible," Anakin said, shaking his head, not wanting to acknowledge the defeat of a Jedi Master.

"One down two to go," commented Darth Enigma. "Don't worry, I'll kill you before my master kills your's and drown you in sorrow and grief. I just wonder, what will happen to that pretty, young senator ?"

Anakin glowered at Darth Enigma, clutching his hands. The Sith stroked his chin, contemplating. "I've never 'drank' any soup from the senator before," he stated with an evil grin.

"You won't touch her !" The young Skywalker yelled, charging at him without thinking, and that was exactly what the Sith wanted. Extending his arm he discharged a force lightning at Anakin, sending him screaming at the wall near the window.

"I'm really disappointed," said Darth Enigma, looking almost sad. "I thought that you are going to be a real challenge. Turns up you're just an arrogant, overconfident brat."

Anakin's whole body fumed and stung with pain. Never before he was so helpless, he couldn't help others, hell... he could even help himself right now. Looking at the Sith with one eye closed, he spotted that he once again extended his arm. Suddenly he felt a pain in his lightsaber wound on his shoulder, the wound was being torn apart causing unbelievable pain.

Screaming at the top of his lungs was the only thing that the young padawan could do right now. When the pain finally stopped he was breathing heavily, his left shoulder completely torn apart. "Just end it already !" Anakin screamed.

"You still talk," said Darth Enigma before starting to force-choke the human and lifting him from the floor. "Talk, talk, talk... that's all you are capable of."

With a strong force-push, he threw Anakin through the third-floor window. The padawan hit the ground, falling in front of the medcenter's entrance. He didn't even felt the pain, sinking into unconsciousness.

Darth Enigma wanted to lean out of the window in order to see his work, but he heard a scream behind him, "Anakin !" turning around he saw the young senator with a horrified expression on her face. Before she could react, the Sith was already inches in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

* * *

The only thing that Obi-Wan heard was a scream of Eeth Koth and when he noticed what happened is was already too late help him. He saw how Darth Plagueis lunged at the Zabrak with a powerful swing, cutting him crosswise through the chest. Despite his Zabrak toughness, Eeth Koth couldn't survive being cut in half. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that this was happening. He himself have killed one Sith, but the red-skinned Zabrak was nothing compared to this Muun.

"Are you beginning the regret your decision to come here Jedi ?" Asked Darth Plagueis, his gaze fixed on the human Jedi. "You could just leave, but no, you always have to stick your nose into everything. Even when someone doesn't want your help."

"You've manipulated those people," said Obi-wan with accusing tone, slowly getting up to his feet. "What are you trying to accomplish here ?"

Darth Plagueis snorted and began to walk casually towards Obi-Wan. "We will show the galaxy your true face... your obsession. All living things will understand that to much light will eventually blind someone, even Jedi."

Obi-Wan didn't understand the Sith's words, but he did not have enough time to think. The Muun threw the human through the entrance glass door using a massive force-push. Obi-Wan stopped on the ground and as he lay on the cold earth, he felt several pieces of glass sticking into his back. In pain and tiredness, he only could await the finishing blow. Looking at the blue sky, he saw patients and medical staff members observing him from the windows. To Obi-Wan's surprise, they weren't sad or afraid, more like relieved, as if the defeat of a Jedi was something good for them. For him, this was more painful that the pieces of glass in his back.

All of a sudden Obi-Wan saw a figure being thrown out of the third-floor window. He hoped that it was the Sith apprentice, but when he noticed the robes... the last crumb of hope vanished. His padawan felt down on the ground not far from him, unconscious and badly wounded.

Hearing a scream again he looked up and he saw Padmé wriggling and cursing on the Sith's shoulder. Jumping down, he landed safely on the ground, letting the senator go. Padmé immediately ran up to Anakin, full of concern she knelt down, gently placing his head on her thighs. "Anakin ?! Anakin !" She screamed, not even noticing Obi-Wan, who was crawling towards them.

Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma approached them slowly, casting a shadow over the defeated Jedi and the young girl. "Should I finish him ?" Asked the apprentice, looking at his master.

"Leave him alone, please !" Padmé begged with watery eyes. "You have proven that you're stronger, now leave him be."

"I knew that from the beginning," stated the Anzat folding his arms. "Your friend here thought he was the best of the best, but I think this will wake him up if you know what I mean."

"Get them to your ship and get out of this planet !" said Darth Plagueis fixing his eyes on the senator. "Do it quickly before I'll change my mind. Organa will send the corpse and your weapons to the temple... maybe," he added with a chuckle.

He didn't have to say it twice. Padmé and Obi-Wan, who was slowly and shakily getting up, started to carefully lift Anakin. The older human didn't even ask why, being more concerned about his padawan, than the reason of the Sith's mercy. People around started to observe them in silence, some of them even cheered. For the Sith, this was a big, sweet victory because this time, the Jedi were the villains and they were the heroes.

Darth Enigma looked at his master arching an eyebrow. "Are we letting them go ?" He asked.

"This is the best solution for this situation," replied the Muun. "They've been broken both psychically and mentally. And of course, they will send a message to the Jedi creating chaos, discord and a lot of questions. Instead of killing two more Jedi, we are going to have hundreds of them confused and with one step closer to the dark side. Now come my apprentice, we need to talk with Organa about our arrangement."

Darth Enigma nodded narrowing his eyes and stretching his arms. Today was a good day to be Sith and a very bad day.. to be a Jedi. But something was still on his mind. "Master... this doctor that called the Jedi temple... it was you, right ?" He asked suspiciously.

Darth Plagueis turned to face his apprentice with a sly smile. He didn't answer, instead, he turned around and started to chuckle ominously, heading inside the medcenter. That was a sufficient answer for Darth Enigma.

 **A few hours later – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellors Office.**

Former Senator Bail Organa, now King Organa has called the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic via holo. In detail, he told him the situation that took place on Alderaan. Grand Master Yoda who was also present in the office, was paying close attention to the King's words. Trying to detect lies or possible dark side manipulations but without success. The human was telling them the same story as senator Amidala.

"This is..." Chancellor Palpatine was lost for words.

"So what's is your decision Chancellor Palpatine ?" Asked the holo-projection of Bail Organa. "Is the Alderaan banished from the Republic ?"

"I...I cannot make this decision by myself Sena... King Organa, the Senate will decide this, but I'll admit the whole situation looks grim," said Palpatine.

"Very well, but regardless of the decision I'm making one ground rule. The Jedi are no longer welcome on Alderaan until further notice," Organa said gruffly. "My wife feels no longer safe with them around."

Palpatine looked at Master Yoda, who nodded knowingly. The Jedi didn't want to increase unnecessary tension between the Republic and Alderaan. "Of course, King Organa," responded the small alien. "The Jedi will visit Alderaan, no more. But if any help you need, call us you can."

"I will remember that Master Yoda," said Bail. "The body of Master Eeth Koth and the lightsabers are on the way to Coruscant. Just for the record, I didn't want this to end in a way it did. I'm sorry for Master Eeth Koth's death.

"Gratefull of that, I'm," thanked the Grand Master.

"I'll await the decision of the Senat," stated Organa ending the call.

The Chancellor sat down on his chair. "I need to call an emergency session and deal with this quickly. What's your opinion on this matter Master Yoda ?" the old man asked.

"Hmmm... very cunning, the Sith have become. The Organa family's fault, it is not," Yoda responded. "Love for a child, against them was used."

"I understand, thank you," said Palpatine. "Now if you excuse Master Yoda I have much work to do."

"Certainly Chancellor," said the Grand Master, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

When the green alien left the Chancellors office, Palpatine had a strong urge to destroy the whole room. His greatest fear has been confirmed, Darth Plagueis was alive. Not to mention, the chances are that he was stronger and had a new apprentice, who was skilled enough to beat the young Anakin Skywalker. The death of the one Jedi Master was a good news, but still. "After the session, I need to think of my next move. I won't allow Plagueis to destroy my all plans," Palpatine muttered to himself, unsure and even anxious.

 **Jedi Temple, Medical Bay.**

Obi-Wan was lying on the bed, thinking deeply about Darth Plagueis's words. At first, he thought that the Sith was only trying to confuse him, but something was odd. He and Darth Enigma tried to achieve something more than just defeat them. "How you are holding Obi-Wan ?" asked Kit Fisto entering the room and pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'll live," replied Obi-Wan with a soft smile. "How's Anakin ? He was in much more critical condition than I was." He asked sitting up.

"He's stable, but his wounds are nasty," Kit Fisto responded. "Not counting many cuts and bruises, his skull is fractured and his left shoulder is completely torn apart. That... Darth Enigma really did a number on him."

"We did not expect them to be this strong and skilled in the force. Even with Master Eeth Koth we did not stand a chance," said downcasted Obi-Wan. "He died and I couldn't help him."

"Don't blame yourself Obi-Wan, there is nothing you could have done," reassured him Kit Fisto. "Now concentrate on getting back to full health. The council has your report and they will take proper steps in order to handle this situation."

"Alright," Obi-Wan agreed with Kit Fisto, once more laying on the bed and recalling on his thoughts.

 **Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber.**

"We can't just sit here I do nothing," said Depa Billaba. "We need to act."

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," reminded Plo Koon.

"And what about justice ?" Retorted the female. "The Sith have killed Master Koth and they have a nerve, to claim that they were 'protecting' an innocent family."

"We did send them to take the boy and bring him here," admitted Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"In order to help him," argued Adi Gallia.

"Let's calm down for a minute," suggested Mace Windu. "We cannot let the Sith's actions and manipulations cloud our judgment."

All Jedi heard the door opening and a voice. "Different tactics the Sith, started to use," said Master Yoda entering the chamber. "Our rules using against us, they are."

"Do we know where they are now Master Yoda ?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"Their destination, King Organa does not know. Lies in his words, I did not sensed," replied the small alien, taking a seat on his chair.

"So let's sum it up," said Mace Windu. "The Sith have managed to gain the trust of the Organa family. Thanks to some Sith necklace, they were able to create a force-sensitive child."

"To whom come near, we cannot. On Alderaan unwanted, the Jedi are," Master Yoda added.

"As if that was not enough," Mace Windu continued, "they sowed fear and distrust in the Organa family. In that, they were able to turn them against us. They've killed Master Eeth Koth, who had Kenobi's aid, and severely injured Padawan Skywalker."

"And they managed that without any troubles, this goes to show that there are more powerful than we anticipated," stated Plo Koon.

"In other words, we have failed," said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Clouded by darkness, the future is," stated Master Yoda. "But strong together, we are. Believe in the force, we must."

"Recently, I started to fell that the force becomes more and more distant," said Adi Gallia. "Like it's defying the Jedi."

The council members looked at the female, but no one objected that statement. "Yes... felted too, I have," said Master Yoda after a long silence. "A test for us, this could be. To judge our resolve, the force wants."

"I agree with Master Yoda," said Mace Windu. "We just need to focus and remember the Jedi Code. The force was, is and always be our ally."

* * *

The Senate reached his decision after a long debate. Alderaan remained in the Republic, but Bail Organa was no longer the senator. He promised to appoint a representative as quickly as possible. But despite the positive outcome, there were those that started to look at the Jedi and the Republic in a different... more grimmer light.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	11. The Test of Knowledge

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 11 "The Test of Knowledge."**

 **22 BBY – Arkanis Sector, Planet Tatooine, Mos Espa.**

The war was coming closer and closer. Thanks to the Rakata force-concealing and the Gree cloak technology, Jedi, and the Galactic Republic were unaware of the third faction that was growing in power and numbers. The Temple on the moon Zulio was build two years ago, and it was the most sacred symbol of the Force in the galaxy. Now all the moons on Shili had something that belonged to the Rakata or the Gree technological marvels. The factories and the droid army was well hidden on Brath Qella, an uninhabited, nearby ice planet. They were prepared for the war, as much as they could be without revealing their presence.

Six months before the first battle of Geonosis, Zai'shira decided to put her knowledge of the Force to the test. She has learned much from Deiven, and now, along with him, she wanted to test that knowledge. In one of her visions, she saw the kidnapping of Shmi Skywalker, the mother of Anakin Skywalker. Her son Anakin also had this vision and one month before the battle, he will come here to rescue her. Unfortunately, after a month of torture, she will die in his arms. In his grief and lust for revenge, he will kill all of the Tusken raiders responsible for her death, even women, and children.

Deiven and Zai'shira were now sitting at the far end of 'The Dry Bantha' a Mos Espa cantina, discussing her vision and waiting for the food they've ordered.

"Let me think for a moment," said Zai'shira leaning her elbows on a table. "The kidnapping of Shmi is the event and the deaths of Tusken raiders. That means Shmi has to be kidnapped and the raiders have to die at the hands of Skywalker."

Deiven pursed his lips and tsked. "The kidnapping is correct, but..." he raised a finger, "the factor are not the deaths of those Tusken raiders, but the first step towards the darkness by this Anakin Skywalker. I think the Force has plans for him, who is he anyway ?"

"The Jedi proclaim him as the Chosen One. Just like you, he was conceived by the Force," Zai'shira replied, "so in some strange way... he is like your older brother."

Deiven arched his eyebrows and just when he wanted to say something, a young Twi'lek barmaid walked over to their table with two plates and a mug. "Two dewback stakes and two pieces of flatbread," she put the plates on the table and smiled to Deiven," and... a mug of pallie wine for you cutie, "she put a mug by the plate with a wink, making the Firrerreo roll his eyes with a chuckle.

Zai'shira snorted, covering her mouth, and watching as the Twi'lek withdrawn from their table, shaking her rear end in a seductive manner. The Togruta was sure she was doing it on purpose to drawn Deiven's attention. "Looks like she likes you, maybe you should ask her out," Zai'shira commented, but she couldn't really be surprised. He has really grown since she rescued him from the underground facility on Arkania fifteen years ago. His two horns became longer and thicker, spiraling upwards just like the Togruta's monstrals. Thanks to them, when he wore a hood, one could mistake him for a real Togruta.

"I don't think I have time for such frolics and flirtations," he responded with a slightly cheeky smile. "Although I would like to 'bite' her here and there if I had the time."

Zai'shira couldn't fail to notice that his voice was much deeper now. When he started to eat his steak, she also observed much longer, sharp canine teeth, perfect for ripping flesh apart.

After every bite, his snake-like ember-eyes vigilantly watched all denizens of the cantina. When he made eye contact with somebody, he weighed that person in no time. All females in the cantina were also looking furtively at him and biting their lower lips.

Firrerreos were deemed beautiful and very exotic species, and Deiven was more than that. Although many alien races considered him mysterious, fierce and enticing, many people, especially from the high society, were afraid of him and often called him a freak of nature, abomination and far worse. For them, Deiven was like a wild, dissolute beast, walking on two legs.

Nevertheless, on Shili, he was treated by the natives like a real true-born Togruta. In respect to them, he always wore a traditional Togruta sash and Akul headdress.

When she's eaten her fill, Zai'shira continued with her thoughts.

"You told me before that the events in the visions could be hastened, right ?" She asked, to which Deiven nodded silently. "So, what I'm planning to do, is to kidnap Shmi before the Tusken raiders. And thus, we save her life."

Deiven's eyes widened in shock. He looked around, checking whether they were being overheard and then he whispered to her. "You are planning to kidnap a woman from Tatooine... and bring her where ?"

"I have a high ranked friend on Corelia that owns me a favor," she replied with a lower tone. "Surely it's far better to live there instead of here, right ?"

"It sounds like a long shot," Deiven said unconvinced. "What if she has someone with her ? Friend, family ? They will look for her, and what if she will escape from Corelia and notify the Jedi about us?"

"We will convince her that it's all for the sake of her son," Zai'shira said reassuringly. "Worst case, I will erase her memory."

Deiven sighed and ran his hand through his ginger-white hair. "Do we know where she is ?" He asked.

"HK is looking for her right now," she replied. "Given his skills, I'm sure his already found her."

Deiven rolled his eyes, "I see you've already started this whole kidnapping. But, know that the Force will bring Anakin here to spill blood, despite all odds," he reminded.

"But at least we will save her life, and maybe, she will have an easier future without slavery," Zai'shira responded, reaching for her comlink and activating it. "HK, come in, did you find Shmi Skywalker ?"

After a brief moment, they both heard a mechanical voice. "Statement: Indeed masters, I have located the individual called Shmi Skywalker on the moisture farm not far from Anchorhead settlement, over eighty clicks from your location."

"Is she alone ?" Zai'shira asked.

"Negative: In addition to her, I've counted three other meatbags. Query: Should I begin with exterminating them ?"

"No !" Zai'shira answered quickly. "Wait until I get there HK, Zai'shira out," she added ending the call.

"Okay then, I'll leave that to you and HK," Deiven stated. "I'll go to the ship and prepare everything when I'll finish this delicious steak."

Zai'shira smiled and get up from the table, leaving the cantina. In the same time, a male Weequay got up his table and approached Deiven with an irritated expression. Deiven suspected that he didn't walk to him earlier due to the presence of Zai'shira, who had her lightsaber on display. With her gone, the drunk Weequay became more courageous.

"Listen to me... boy, or... whatever... you are," he blurted exhaling alcoholic odor, which made Deiven grimace in disgust. That was the downside of having an extreme and sensitive sense of smell. "That hot babe... by my table... will make it worth my while, if... I'll... pound you to a pulp." He raised his fists, swaying from side to side.

Trying not to throw up from the stench, Deiven tilted to the side and spotted a giggling red-skinned Zeltron girl with violet, long hair. She winked at him with a big grin on her face.

"Get up and... let's get star-" The Weequay didn't even manage to finish his sentence. With a lightning speed, Deiven's tail slapped him in his face so hard, he did a side flip. All eyes in the cantina were now glaring at the unconscious Weequay and the long, gold tail. Deiven didn't even stand up from his chair. "Sorry, but your breath stinks," he stated, his tail returned underneath the table and coiled itself around the Firrerreo's leg.

Some of the patrons begun whisper to each other, pointing at the Weequay, the other returned to drinking liked nothing happened. The Zeltron girl, however, stood up and started to walk towards Deiven, shaking her hips seductively. Finishing his food the golden-skinned teen leaned back in his chair, eying her closely. She wore a very tight, figure-hugging, gray jumpsuit, with black shoes and a decorative belt.

He didn't expect to find a Zeltron on Tatooine. When she was close enough, she ran her nails up his upper arm and across his chest, savoring the hardness of his muscles. With a quick motion, she sat on his lap playfully.

"Hello there stud," she said with a tempting voice. "Not only cute, but also very strong. I could just swoon."

Deiven immediately noticed that she started to use her Zeltron pheromones in order to seduce him, but two could play this game. His Falleen genes allowed him not only to exude powerful pheromones, but he also could mix them with others thereby enhancing their efficiency many times. He didn't like to use it because sometimes they did more harm than good, but this girl was begging for trouble.

"Why did you manipulated that guy ?" He asked, pointing at the lying Weequay. "He ended with a broken jaw and a shattered cheekbone because of your provocation."

"It was just a game," she laughed. "Besides, he could've said no, I didn't force him to attack you. You did beat him with no effort, though, such a strong, handsome troublemaker you are." The girl reached under his shirt, rubbing his ripped abs.

Deiven growled slightly, narrowing his eyes. " _You will get what you deserve_ ," he thought. The Firrerreo started to exude his pheromones. Those mixed with the pheromones from the girl, becoming much, much stronger in the process. Just after a few second, the Zeltron girl noticed that something was strange, she was getting more aroused by the second. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar with her, but it was getting stronger by the minute.

Her breath became heavy, and she started to sweat. "Is it becoming hot in here ?" she asked.

"Well this is Tatooine," stated Deiven staring deeply into her eyes and probing her mind, which was getting more and more weaker. He began to form lewd images in her head, additionally increasing her arousal. The girl was using her body to get what she wanted, but now she will be at the receiving end for a change.

The Zeltron began to wriggle on his lap. "I'm so hot," she purred. "Let's have some fun my strong, handsome stud," she reached, trying to unbuckle his pants, but he quickly slapped her hands away with a growl. "I didn't give you permission," he said with low, dominant voice making the girl bit her lower lip.

"Please ! I'll do anything," she begged, almost whining.

Deiven grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so that he was looking at her back. With a quick pull, he yanked the belt from her waist and use it to tie her hands behind her back. "Mmmm... make me your's," purred the Zeltron, her willpower completely melted away. Drooling and breathing heavily, she didn't even notice when Deiven grabbed her and stood up, placing her on his chair.

"Everyone ! Can I have your attention please, I have something to say," Deiven called, gaining the curious looks from everyone in the cantina. "My friend over here is in dire need. She needs strong men to satisfy her," after those words the males in the cantina looked at Deiven shocked. "She needs it so bad, that she will 'do you' all, right here right now."

The female Zeltron was groaning on the chair, looking at Deiven with imploring sight. "Fuck me !" she yelled at Deiven, but all the males heard that, and it was enough for them to believe that the golden alien was telling the truth.

One by one, they started to get up from their chairs and walk towards the Zeltron girl, who was tied and too horny to reject any of them. Deiven left the cantina and already in the doorway he could hear the loud moans and blissful screams of the female. "Well... she could have said no," he stated, heading towards the hangar bay.

 **Planet Tatooine, The Lars Family Moisture Farm.**

A moisture farm was an area of land devoted to the production of water through the drawing of moisture from the dry air. It depended on vaporators, a type of device that could harvest excess atmospheric humidity. The farmers maintained moisture vaporators to gather water for themselves as well as to sell to others. They also used the gathered moisture to irrigate crops, which were grown underground, sheltered from the hot sun.

Moisture farms were often found on dry planets such as Tatooine or Ord Mantell, where the arid climate made water a really scarce commodity, therefore making moisture farming a vital activity.

One of such farms was owned by Cliegg Lars , an older human male living with his son Owen Lars, his girlfriend Beru Whitesun and Shmi Skywalker, which was bought and freed by him from the Toydarian Watto. The two feel in love with each other and married happily.

The family didn't live in luxury, but they were happy with each other. However, they didn't know that at this exact moment they were watched by an assassin droid's sniper scope from far, far away.

HK – X8 was a technological marvel, created by the combined minds of the Rakata and the Gree species. He was exceeding all previous models in every possible category and he knew that. Made entirely from beskar and equipped with built-in force detector, rendered him the natural enemy of any force-user. And unlike any other HK model, thanks to the Rakata technology, he was powered by the force itself. His memory core, however, was the only thing that remained unaltered.

HK's sensors detected incoming force-sensitive and his database recognized it as Zai'shira, one of his masters. Originally, HK was black colored but his plating was able to adopt the color of the surroundings, making him practically invisible in the process. The Togruta was able to find him thanks to his force powered core, which she sensed. Dismounting her speeder, she quickly ran up to him.

"Greeting: Welcome Master, I hope your ready for some action. Maker knows I'm."

"So what do you think HK, can we kidnap her without any problems ?" Zai'shira asked.

"Evaluation: We have over 98 % of success master, the 2 % is the possibility of the female committing suicide in the moment of panic."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," said the Togruta. "We need her alive."

"Suggestion: We could knock them all unconscious."

"That's a pretty good idea HK," admitted Zai'shira. "Deiven is probably waiting for our signal, so let's get this done in a flash and get out of this planet."

Zai'shira tapped into the force, covering herself in a force cloak and HK used his plating to blend into the sand. The two started to sneak up towards the moisture farm. The level of their skills was enough to sneak unnoticed into the Jedi temple, so four normal human people didn't have any means to see them coming, especially that they didn't suspect any attack.

The whole family was eating dinner when they heard knocking on the entrance door. "I'll get it," said Owen Lars. When he opened the door, there was no one there, but Zai'shira and HK used this moment to enter their home, simply passing by the young male in the doorway.

In the moment Owen wanted to get back to the table, he felt a pain in the neck. Reaching instinctively he pulled out a little dart and after that the fell unconscious on the floor.

"Owen ?!" Yelled Beru, but before she or Cliegg could do anything they felt the same pain in their necks. Shmi stood up and watched confused and scared as her husband and Beru also fell unconscious. "What's going on ?" Asked the horrified woman, looking around the room for the invisible attackers.

"We're sorry for the trouble, but we are doing this to help you and your son," said a female voice, coming from behind Shmi. The woman turned around and faced the orange-skinned Togruta female.

"Who are you ? Why are you hurting my family ?" Asked Shmi taking a few steps back.

"Annoyed reminder: To help your son and you. My master already told you that, meatbag," said a robotic voice, making the woman jump.

"Don't worry, your family is okay and we won't hurt them," reassured Zai'shira. "Their just unconscious, just like you." She looked knowingly at HK, who extended his arm and shoot Shmi with one of his neutralizer darts. The woman grabbed her neck and fell unconscious.

Zai'shira raised her arm and activated her comlink. "Deiven come in."

"Deiven here," replied her pupil. "Are you guys ready ?"

"Yes, we got her," answered the Togruta.

"Okay, I see the moisture farm... heh, I love this technology," he said. "Give me a few seconds to find your force signatures and use the teleporter."

HK grabbed Shmi, placing her on his shoulder. Zai'shira, however, placed her hand on his back. In just a few seconds, a white light started to cover Zai'shira, HK, and Shmi. The Togruta closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were on board the Silent Shadow.

It was a prototype covert operations craft, designed for special missions, not very good at the front lines, but perfect for recons and hit and run tactics. Eighty meters long, over ninety meters width and almost twenty meters height/depth, placed it just under corvette-class starships in terms of size. It's efficiency depended on the pilot's skill with the force because it used the force to actually work. Right now the ship was above the moisture farm, totally invisible thanks to its advance stealth-technology.

Deiven was sitting on the pilot's seat, holding both his palms on the round disc's that hovered in front of him. He was assisted by the Rakata copilot, who was sitting right next to him. With all three on board the Silent Shadow left the Tatooine and headed into space.

"Take the controls," Deiven said to the Rakata , who nodded and placed his hands on the two discs. The Firrerreo walked over to his Master and looked at the human female. "We got her," he said. "But what now ? I doubt she will be happy that you kidnap her."

"I will erase a part of her memory," said Zai'shira stroking her chin. "Just like I did with Ahsoka. She won't remember anything before this human male bought her. It will make her believe that we just kidnaped her from a life as a slave. I'm gonna return her memory back when everything will turn up alright."

"So, where to now ?" Asked Deiven.

"Set coordinates for Corelia," said Zai'shira. Deiven nodded and returned to the cockpit. He had a strange feeling that something will go wrong. If you want to change the future the Force will allow that, but it will want something in return, and if its blood, then blood will it get despite everything.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	12. The Consequences

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 12 "The Consequences"**

 **The Deep Space, Silent Shadow.**

Shmi Skywalker started to wake up with a groan. Her head felt like it was about to blow. When she finally could see clearly, she noticed that she was not only no longer in Watto's shop, but also not on Tatooine. Lying on the bed in what looked like the sickbay, she started to look around. It was the first time she saw such advanced alien technology. Over half of the devices were beyond her understanding.

When the female wanted to get up, she heard a robotic voice coming from the corner of the room. "Suggestion: It would be better for you remain on the bed, meatbag."

HK was guarding Shmi like an unmoving statue, which was making him hard to spot between other devices. "Who are you ? Where am I ?" Asked the confused human.

"Introduction: I am HK – X8 the loyal servant of Master Deiven Virlo and Master Zai'shira Kessen, who helped you and freed you from slavery. In this moment you are on board their ship, the Silent Shadow."

Shmi tried to remember what happened, but the last thing that she was able to recall was work in Watto's shop and after that emptiness. She didn't remember how did she get on this ship or anyone that helped her.

Suddenly the sickbay door open with a hiss and a Togruta female entered the room along with a golden-skinned alien teen with horns. "Your awake Miss Shmi," stated the Togruta with a smile. "Were sorry for a headache, but there wasn't an easier way to save you from slavery."

"I'm sure you have many questions," said the teen pointing at himself with a thumb. "My name is Deiven and this..." he pointed on the Togruta, "...is my Master Zai'shira Kessen."

"Why did you save me ?" Shmi asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful, but I'm sure that there many of other slaves who need more help than I do."

"Because we do what is right," answered Zai'shira. "And most of all we hate slavery."

"I'm sure Anakin will be happy," added Deiven.

Shmi's eyes opened. "You are Ani's friends ?" She asked. "Can I see him ?"

"We didn't meet, but we heard many good things about him," replied Zai'shira, sitting right next to the human female. "We're gonna take you to my friend on Corellia, she will help you live a normal life. I'm sure you would want to see your son, but he's a Jedi. If his enemies will learn about your existence and location, they may try to use you to get to him. You understand don't you ?"

Shmi nodded weakly, looking at the floor downcasted. Seeing that, Deiven walked over and crouched before her. "Hey, when we are going to land on Corellia, I will give you a holo-recorder. You will record a message for your son and I will give it to him, that way he will know that you are okay. That's a promise," he said with a reassuring smile.

Shmi looked at him and smiled slightly. "You have a good heart Deiven," she stated placing her hand on his ginger-white hair.

Deiven grinned, really starting to like this woman. After w few seconds, he looked at the floor louringly. "Unfortunately, I'm not a saint Miss Skywalker," he said.

"No one is," Shmi replied, this time with a bigger smile. "We are the way we need to be."

"We will arrive on Corellia shortly," stated Zai'shira standing up. "Rest in the meantime and if you will need something let us know," she suggested before leaving the sickbay room along with Deiven.

Shmi sighed, unsure of this whole situation. She was a slave no more, yes... but something was odd about this. Especially her lack of memory was driving her nuts, but the thought about her son Anakin was calming her down. Hope of seeing her little Ani was giving her all the strength she needed.

* * *

While heading to the cockpit, Deiven looked at Zai'shira with a grave look. "I really hope you know what are doing Master Zai," he said. "Remember that the Force will now find other ways to straighten up the distorted threads of destiny and it may not be pretty."

"I know Deiven," she responded immediately, stopping death in her tracks, "but if there is a way to save innocent lives then we gotta take the chances."

"I hope we will not kill other innocents in the process," muttered Deiven. "Because in the eyes of the Force, no one is innocent. Shmi will live, but now someone else may die."

 **Two months later – Arkanis Sector, Planet Tatooine, Mos Espa.**

Since the kidnapping of Shmi Skywalker was hastened by Zai'shira and Deiven, the arrival of Anakin Skywalker on Tatooine also happened faster than it should. The visions of the young Skywalker that brought him here were also much darker and brutal. He saw her mother being tortured and raped by an older human male and in the end... killed by him.

Together with his close friend Padmé Amidala, he traveled to Tatooine. The first place he visited was the Watto's workshop, where his mother worked as a slave. To his surprise, when he and Padmé entered the shop, the whole place was empty. Only two Rodian males were present at the shop, pointing at the walls and corners.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Toydarian named Watto. He owns this shop," said Anakin.

"You mean he owned the shop," chuckled one of the Rodians. "He has been murdered a couple of days ago. Since he owned us a lot of money, we bought this hole and we're gonna turn it into something more profitable. Maybe cantina or a brothel."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "The human female named Shmi Skywalker worked here. What happened to her ?" He asked, not caring about Watto.

"I think she was bought a few months back by some human male... Lam.. Las.. Lars... yes, Cliegg Lars," said the Rodian. "He owned a moisture farm pretty close to Anchorhead settlement and he was the one who killed Watto, something about his wife... I don't know exactly. But I doubt this woman Shmi, was having a better time there than here. The word is that this guy beat and raped her repeatedly."

Padmé looked at Anakin who had anger and worry written all over his face. Placing a hand on his shoulder she tried to calm him down, but the young Skywalker quickly turned on his heel and left the store. Since his defeat at the hands of the Darth Enigma, Anakin became more strict with himself. He also was more quick to anger and overprotective of the people he cared about. The very thought of his mother being raped and beat was enough to infuriate him.

"Anakin were are you going ?" asked Padmé running after him.

"To the Anchorhead settlement," replied the young Skywalker, mounting his speeder. "Stay here, it may be dangerous out there."

Anakin drove off quickly, his emotions running high. He didn't even hear the protests of Padmé, which he left in front of the store. Expecting the worst, he did not want her exposed to danger, and he had a very bad feeling about this.

 **Planet Tatooine, The Lars Family Moisture Farm.**

Anakin had expected many things, but what he saw exceeded his worst nightmares. The whole farm was destroyed, lots of dead bodies lied on the blood-soaked sand and some even were burned beyond recognition.

Dismounting his speeder he quickly ran to the farm, looking around. The front door was wide open, so he didn't have any problems with entering the house. The interior was in even worse shape than Anakin thought it could be, he couldn't imagine how someone could live in such conditions. The air was stale and reeked of alcohol.

Anakin didn't have hope to find anyone alive, but the heard someone gibbering and retching in the other room. "Hello ?" He called, placing his hand on the lightsaber, not knowing who was there.

After a few second, man smelling of alcohol staggered out of the room. Saying that he looked like shit, was an understatement. "Wh-what... the fuck... d-do you... want...?" he blurted out. "This.. is m-my... farm, g-get the fu-fuck... out of h-here."

Anakin glared at the man. "Are you Cliegg Lars ?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Ye-yeah... what... d-do you.. w-want ?" Asked the older human.

"Where is Shmi Skywalker ?" Asked the young human, using all of his willpower not to charge at the man and killing him on the spot.

"She's g-gone... forever..." muttered Lars. "Get t-the... fuck.. ou-out !"

Skywalker could felt the anger boiling inside him. Without any more words, he released a strong force push. The energy hit Lars like a charging Bantha, sending him flying against the wall. Using the force once again, Anakin lifted the semi-conscious man and he threw him across the room, this time much harder, then again, and again, and again. Skywalker was taking his anger out on the man, in this moment he didn't care about the Jedi code. He just wanted revenge for his mother's suffering and death.

With tears running down his cheeks and his heart full of grief and pain, Anakin didn't even realize that Lars was dead after the second time he hit the wall. With his neck broken, his body lied motionless on the floor.

The padawan looked at the dead man for a few seconds and just left the house. He did not know what to think about this situation. On one hand, this man beat and raped his mother and deserved his punishment and more, on the other hand, revenge was not the Jedi way. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would be very upset if he saw this.

Even after killing him, Anakin didn't find peace in his heart. He couldn't even bury his mother's body because with all the incinerated corpses he could not find the right one. But when he calmed down and started to think about it more clearly, he wasn't hundred percent sure that Shmi was dead, with made this even worse because... not knowing what happened to his mother was driving him insane.

* * *

Hiding his force signature, Deiven observed the young Anakin from a safe distance. In his hand, he held the holo-recorder on which Shmi recorded a message for her son. At first, he wanted to give it to him, but that would create a lot of question that Deiven didn't want to answer. He knew that Skywalker would want to know where is his mother right away and travel there, which would resolve in a fight between him and the Chosen One.

Seeing the human like that and feeling his pain and confusion, Deiven wasn't sure that kidnapping Shmi was the right solution. Especially when someone looked at the whole picture.

After the kidnapping of Shmi, her husband Cliegg has fallen into alcoholism. He thought that the Toydarian Watto has tricked him and hired someone to kidnapped Shmi. In his anger and under the influence of alcohol, he killed him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of bad things.

Few days before Anakin's arrival on Tatooine, Tusken raiders attacked the moisture farm, killing Cliegg's family and few of the farmers, that happened to be at the wrong place and the wrong time. Deiven knew that something like that would happen, for every action... there is a reaction.

The Firrerreo watched as Skywalker drove away on his speeder, probably to the Mos Espa. At least someday they will meet in more peaceful conditions, and then he will be able to give the message to him.

 **Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

"Is everything ready for our plan Lord Tyrannus ?" Asked the blue holoprojection of Darth Sidious.

"Yes Master," replied Count Dooku aka Darth Tyrannus, kneeling in front of his Master. "The war is inevitable."

"Very good, now did your assassin found Darth Plagueis and his apprentice ?" Asked Darth Sidious with a serious tone.

"Unfortunately no my Lord," replied Dooku. "Ventress searched all of the Alderaan and even asked the King Organa himself, but she didn't found any traces. It's like they've vanished."

Darth Sidious wasn't happy about this, not knowing what his former Master was planning irritated him, but he also had more important matters. "For now, let's concentrate on the upcoming war," he said. "When Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma will make their move, then we will act. But be cautious my friend," warned Sidious. "Plagueis is not someone, who is doing something without purpose or a greater plan. And most of all don't trifle with his power, he taught me everything I know. That alone should give you the glance of his abilities."

"I know Master," reassured him Dooku. "I will take all necessary precautions."

"I've also managed to find us a little helping hand," stated proudly Darth Sidious. "He should be arriving on Serenno shortly, train him as an assassin and make good us of him."

"Who is he ?" Count Dooku looked at his master puzzled.

"I'm sure you have heard of him before Lord Tyrannus," the image of Darth Sidious laughed sinisterly and vanished. Count Dooku stood up and thought deeply about this situation. He didn't expect to have an assassin let alone two.

"He must believe that Darth Plagueis and his apprentice are a serious threat," Dooku muttered to himself. "In any other situation, a Sith apprentice would never be allowed to have two strong underlings."

Suddenly the Sith Lord heard a ship landing outside of the palace. Deciding to greet his new soon to be an assassin, Dooku headed towards the entrance.

The figure he saw wore a hooded coat and a black mask covering his face. However, Dooku felt a strangely familiar aura coming from the man, excluding the unspeakable anger and pain emanating from him. When he came closer, the man knelt before the Sith Lord. "Count Dooku, it's been a long time," said the man.

Count Dooku joined his hands behind his back, arching an eyebrow. He didn't recognize the man's hoarse voice. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," stated the Count. "Who are you ?"

The man took off his black mask along with the hood, revealing a bald head and a burned face. Dooku not only heard, but he saw this man a few times when he was much younger. "You ?! How did you survive ?" Asked the surprised Sith Lord. First, Darth Plagueis is alive and now... him ?

"To be honest, I don't understand as well," replied the man. "But I think my rage and hatred for my former master and his padawan allowed me this. My lust for revenge has given me all the strength I've needed."

"I see, the dark side of the force is capable of amazing things," said Count Dooku with a smile. "But Qui-Gon Jinn is dead, Darth Maul killed him."

"But his padawan is still alive, and I want him to suffer," snarled the man. "He has killed my son !"

"You will get your revenge, but remember that my and my master's bidding is always your priority," stated Dooku. "Do you understand ?"

The man clenched his fists, building his rage. For a moment the Sith Lord thought that the man will lunge at him, but he calmed down and responded. "I understand... Master."

Count Dooku smirked beckoning the man to stand up and follow him. He knew that the man had more experience then Ventress, but he will have to have more control of the dark side of the force if he is to be a good assassin.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

"Hmmm... fell great darkness, I do," stated Grand Master Yoda, meditating on his hovering chair. "In great pain, young Skywalker is."

"I'm also feeling the strong darkness," said Mace Windu. "It can't be just the effect of two Sith Lords. I have the feeling that there is something more. I mean, Darth Plagueis and his apprentice Darth Enigma are the Sith we know about, but what about Count Dooku. Is he just a pawn in their hands or is he also a Sith Lord ? And if he is, then is he a Master or an apprentice ?"

The green alien stroked his chin. "Always two, there are. The master and the apprentice."

"And what if the Sith decided to break this rule and return to the old ways," Windu narrowed his eyes looking at Yoda.

"Distrust each other, the Sith always are," stated Yoda. "Likely that, it is not. But rule that out, we cannot."

"Whether or not, the darkness is starting to get stronger and stronger," Windu pointed out. "If we don't act soon, I'm afraid we will get overwhelmed by the Sith. Maybe what I'm about to say is against our principles, but instead of just defending, we should also attack."

"Sounding like a young Skywalker, you are," chuckled the Grand Master. "But see your point, I do. Think deeply about this, we must. On Alderaan in the Sith's trap, we have fallen. Repeat this mistake, we cannot."

"I agree," said Mace Windu.

Both Jedi returned to their meditations, not knowing what future had in store for them. Only the Force knew that and it didn't want to reveal this information to anyone. At least not just yet.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	13. The Beginning of The Clone Wars - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 13 "The Beginning of The Clone Wars – part 1"**

 **Four months later - Planet Shili, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

The Clone Wars were supposed to begin in a few hours, according to Zai'shira's calculations. She, her husband Aven Tunalen, Deiven Virlo and HK were present at the main hall. Discussing the last details of their missions.

"Protestation: Why I'm designated with such a simple task Masters. I was created for greater purposes."

"We know HK," assured him Deiven placing his hand on the droid's shoulder. "But right now we have to stick to the plan. Don't worry, you will have plenty of opportunities to kill meatbags."

"After this war, you will be fed up with killing meatbags," added Zai'shira.

"Request: I this will occur please shut me down."

Deiven, Aven and Zai'shira burst out laughing. "Alright, jokes aside," said Aven. "How are we going to start this ?"

"We cannot just attack them head on Geonosis with our fleet," stated Deiven. "I suggest we wait a few days after the wars start and then reveal ourselves."

"Good thinking," Zai'shira agreed with his pupil. "I'll go with HK to Geonosis, there is something I need to do there."

"Just be careful Zai," Aven requested.

Togruta smiled and hugged her husband. "Don't worry, HK will watch my back," she said reassuringly.

"Reassurance: No one will lay a hand on Master Zai'shira, as long as I'm near her."

"We are prepared for anything," stated Deiven walking over to the window and watching the streets of Corvala. "Who would have thought that Shili will have these many new people working in harmony with each other. The Firrerreo, Togruta and Noghri living on one planet, ha."

"We have a lot in common with Noghri and Firrerreo, plus Shili is much larger than Coruscant so there is plenty of room for all of us," said Aven.

"I'm really impressed you managed to convince both of the species to relocate to Shili, especially my species," said Deiven clearly impressed.

"It wasn't easy, but I've shown them the future and that made them change their minds," explained Zai'shira.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time," hastened Deiven. "The Silent Shadow is ready, may the Force be with you Master Zai."

"It always is Deiven," replied the Togruta with a grin. "Come on HK, let's kill some meatbags."

Deiven watched as his master and HK left the main hall. He knew that despite HK's words this mission may turn out to be very hard and dangerous, but he had faith in Zai'shira's and HK's abilities.

 **Some time later - Arkanis Sector, Planet Geonosis, Holding Cell.**

Pursuing the bounty hunter's ship Slave I in their starfighter all the way to Geonosis and managed to survive Fett's attacks with seismic charges. Tricking him into believing that they had died, both Kenobi and Skywalker managed to land on the planet, where they've discovered a multitude of Trade Federation ships. Furthermore, they infiltrated and overheard Count Dooku addressing the Separatist Council and mentioning the attempts on Senator Amidala's life were at the request of Nute Gunray. Realizing the importance of their discoveries, Kenobi sent a message to Prime Minister Lama Su in Kamino as his signal could not reach Coruscant on its own. Before he could end his message, however, Kenobi and his padawan were captured by the Separatists and imprisoned.

Twisting slowly in the force field, restrained by crackling bolts of blue energy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker could only watch helplessly as Count Dooku strode into the room. Wearing an expression that showed great sympathy, but one that Obi-Wan certainly did not trust, the regal man walked up right before the Jedi.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan said.

"Hello, my friends," Dooku replied. "This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness!"

"I thought you were their leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan replied, holding his voice as steady as possible.

"Unless you don't have control over your on people," Anakin added with a smirk.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," the former Jedi insisted. He seemed almost hurt by the accusation. "I promise you that I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. We have work to do," said Anakin.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knights are all the way out here on Geonosis?"

After a moment's reflection, Obi-Wan decided that they had little to lose here, and he wanted to continue to press Dooku, that he might gauge the truth. "We've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them," replied Dooku.

"Well, who can blame them?" came his disarming reply. "But he is here, I assure you."

Count Dooku paused for a moment, then nodded, apparently conceding the point. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," he said, his voice warm and inviting. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he was still alive-I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you !" stated Anakin with a slight twinge of anger, which didn't escape Dooku's notice.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Count Dooku immediately replied focusing his gaze on Anakin, an offsetting smile on his face, one of confidence and calm. "You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice just as your Master were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," Dooku went on without missing a beat. "They all do, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu. But Qui-Gon would never have gone along with the status quo, with that corruption, if he had known the truth as I have." The pause was dramatic, demanding a prompt from Obi-Wan.

"The truth?"

"The truth," said a confident Dooku. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

That hit Obi-Wan as profoundly as any of the electric bolts holding him ever could. _"No! That's not possible."_ His mind whirled, needing a denial. He alone among the living Jedi had battled a Sith Lord, and that contest had cost his beloved Master Qui-Gon his life. "The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend," Dooku calmly explained. "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"We don't believe you," Anakin said flatly.

"And that's not all my friends," Dooku continued. "Many years back, a Jedi Master named Zai'shira Kessen knew about the presence of a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis. She also knew his true identity, but the Jedi Council refuse to help her."

"You lie !" Anakin snapped, but Obi-Wan was looking at the floor, thinking deeply about Dooku' words. He heard of Master Zai'shira's story from Qui-Gon Jinn, but before he could say anything, Anakin exclaimed loudly.

"We will never join you, Dooku!"

The cultured and regal man gave a great and disappointed sigh. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he tossed back at Obi-Wan and Anakin and just before he finished his sentence, the door opened again letting in a hooded figure. Judging from the muscular build, they've assumed it was a man.

Both Jedi could feel the pure hatred emanating from him and didn't understand how could they not felt his presence earlier. "I believe you know each other," Dooku stated looking at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"Then let me refresh your memory Obi-Wan," said the man with a hoarse voice. "I was Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice, his first apprentice. You thought you destroyed me, but I've survived."

Anakin looked at his master, who had shock written all over his face. "This can't be," whispered the older human. "Xanatos..., but you are... dead."

"On the contrary, I'm very much alive," said Xanatos. "You're underestimating the power of the dark side."

"How ?" Asked the dumbstruck Obi-Wan.

"You won't understand anyway," replied Xanatos, "but know this, I will have my revenge for my son's death ! And when I'm done with you, you'll be wishing for a quick death, but first, I'll let the Geonosians have some fun with you both." he hissed gritting his teeth.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Palpatine was looking at the city from his office, deep in thought. The Prime Minister Lama Su has notified the Jedi Council about Kenobi's and Skywalker's predicament. Mace Windu and many other Jedi headed out to Geonosis to help them, while Yoda has set off to Kamino for the clone army.

It wasn't easy because Senator Padmé Amidala was against using the army, but since it was the only way to ensure the safety of Anakin Skywalker, whom she began to bestow a deep feeling, she proposed giving Supreme Chancellor Palpatine emergency powers in order to deal with the Separatist Crisis. Everything was in place, but the was still one big problem... Darth Plagueis.

His presence alone was a problem, but he also had a new, strong apprentice. He knew about the clone army and the order sixty-six. And of course, Darth Plagueis knew his true identity, but even that wasn't all. Darth Sidious was sensing something, like many force signatures locked in a cage, somewhere beyond his reach. He couldn't allow himself any mistakes.

"Prepare my ship," he said to Mas Amedda, a male Chagrian who served as Vice Chair. The blue alien nodded and headed off, leaving Palpatine alone in his office.

 **Arkanis Sector, Planet Geonosis, Petranaki Arena.**

Watching the two chained up Jedi from one of the balconies, the young boy looked up at his father, a perfect older-version replica of himself. "Are they going to feed them to the beasts?" Boba Fett asked.

Jango Fett looked down at his eager son and chuckled. "Yes, Boba." He had many times told Boba stories of the Geonosian arena.

"Oh, I hope they use an acklay," said Boba matter-of-factly. "I want to see if it's as powerful as I've read."

Jango just smiled and nodded, amused that his son was already so interested in such things, and glad for the dispassion in his tone. Boba was being strictly pragmatic here, even in the face of the executions of three people. He was taking in the entire scenario with the cool and collected pragmatism that would allow him to survive in the harsh galaxy.

Suddenly his comlink beeped, causing him to look at the device with surprise. This was his personal comlink and only Bobba had the second one with the authorization codes. Looking around suspiciously he raised the comlink to his mouth. "Who's this ?" He asked.

"It's been a while Jango," replied a female voice, which Jango immediately recognized.

"Zai'shira ?!" The Mandalorian smiled, still surprised. "How did you get this frequency ?"

Bobba was watching his father with undisguised curiosity, from time to time sweeping the surroundings with his alert sight.

"You know me Jango, I have my ways," replied Zaishira. "I have something important to tell you. Your life depends on it."

Jango's expression became serious. "I'm listening."

* * *

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis," announced the lackey, Sun Fac. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this arena immediately!"

The wild cheering deafened the doomed duo. "They like their executions," Obi-Wan said dryly.

At the dignitary box, Sun Fac gave way to Archduke Poggle the Lesser, who patted his hands in the air, calling for quiet. "I have decided on an especially entertaining contest this day," he announced, to more appreciative roaring. "Which of our pets would be most suited to carry out the executions of such distinguished criminals? I asked myself this over and over, and for many hours, could find no answer. And finally, I chose-" He paused dramatically and the crowd hushed. "-the reek!"

At the side of the arena, a gate was lifted and out stepped a huge quadruped with massive shoulders, an elongated face, and three deadly horns, one sticking up from its snout and the other two protruding forward from either side of its wide mouth. The reek stood as tall as a Wookiee, as wide as a human male was tall, and more than four meters long. It was prodded forward into the arena by a line of picadors carrying long spears and riding creatures that were bovine in size, with elongated snouts.

After the cheering died away, Poggle surprised the crowd by announcing, "The nexu!" A second gate rose, revealing a large feline creature. Its head was an extraordinary thing, half the size of its body and with a fang-filled mouth that could open wide enough to bite a large human in half. A ridge of fur stood straight in a line from head to rump, ending right before its whipping, feline tail.

Before the surprised crowd could erupt again, Poggle shouted, "And the acklay!" and a third gate rose and the most hideous creature of all rushed in. It moved spiderlike on four legs, each ending in huge elongated claws. Other arms waved menacingly, similarly topped with claws that snapped in the air. Its head, crested by a long and wavy horn, was more than two meters above the ground, glancing about hungrily, and while the other two creatures seemed to need the prodding of the picadors, this one surely did not.

"Well, this should be fun for them, at least," lamented Obi-Wan, watching the frenzy mounting around him.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Never mind," Obi-Wan replied. "You ready for the fight?"

"The fight?" Anakin asked skeptically, looking up at his chained wrists, then back at the three monsters, which had been milling about, and only now seemed to take note that lunch had been served.

"You want to give the crowd its money's worth, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked. "You take the one on the right. I'll take the one on the left."

"And what about the one in the middle ?" asked Anakin looking at his master.

He looked back just in time to react to the charge of the reek. Acting purely on reflex, the young Jedi leapt straight up, and the beast plowed into the pole beneath him. Seeing an opportunity, Anakin dropped upon the beast's back and wrapped his chain about its strong horn. The reek bucked and tugged, tearing the chain free of the post, and they were off, the reek bucking and Anakin holding on for dear life. He slapped the free end of the chain at the side of the reek's head, and the vicious beast bit it and held on, its stubbornness providing Anakin a makeshift bridle.

* * *

While Bobba was enjoying the show, Jango was checking all of his equipment preparing himself for the battle, that was to come. He learned that Zai'shira's visions were always true and after he saw what happened on Arkania, he would be a fool not to trust her. "Stay here and enjoy the show," he said to Bobba and walked down from the balcony, approaching Count Dooku and Nute Gunray.

* * *

Obi-Wan quickly came to learn why the acklay was such a crowd-pleaser. The creature reared up high and came straight in at him. When Obi-Wan rushed behind the pole, the acklay took a more direct route, crashing into the pole, its gigantic claws snapping the wood and the chain. Freed by the beast's fury, Obi-Wan turned and ran, sprinting right at the nearest picador, the acklay in fast pursuit. The Geonosian lowered his spear at the Jedi, but Obi-Wan dodged inside and grabbed it. A sudden tug pulled it free, and Obi-Wan snapped it against the picador's mount, causing the creature to rear. Hardly slowing, Obi-Wan planted the butt of the lance in the ground and leapt, pole-vaulting the picador and his mount.

Again the acklay took the more direct route, slamming into rider and mount, sending the Geonosian tumbling to the sand. Grabbing the picador up in the snap of a claw, the monster crunched the life from him.

In the meantime the nexu was chasing Anakin, who was riding the large reek. The two creatures weren't happy to play cat and mouse with each other. Nute Gunray also wasn't quite so pleased with this outcome. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!" he yelled at Count Dooku. "They've supposed to be dead by now!"

"Patience," the calm Count replied.

"No!" Nute Gunray shouted back at him. "Jango, finish them off!"

Jango turned an amused expression Nute Gunray's way, and nodded knowingly as Count Dooku motioned for him to stay put.

"Patience, Viceroy," Dooku said to the fuming Gunray. "They will die."

Even as he spoke, even as Gunray seemed about to explode with rage, the Count motioned back to the arena, and the Neimoidian turned to see a group of droidekas roll out from the side paddock. They surrounded the reek and the three prisoners and opened and unfolded into their battle position, giving Anakin no choice but to pull back hard on the makeshift rein and halt the creature.

"You see?" Dooku calmly asked.

The Count's expression changed, though, just for a moment, as a familiar hum began right behind him. He glanced to his right quickly, to see a purple lightsaber blade right beside Jango Fett's neck, then turned slowly to regard the wielder.

"Master Windu," he said with his typical charm. "How pleasant of you to join us! You're just in time for the moment of truth. I would think these two boys of yours could use a little more training."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dooku," Mace coolly replied. "This party's over." With that, the Jedi Master gave a quick salute with his glowing lightsaber, the prearranged signal, and then brought the blade back in close to Jango Fett. All about the stadium came a sudden and synchronized flash of lights as a hundred Jedi Knights ignited their lightsabers.

The crowd went perfectly silent.

After a moment's reflection, Count Dooku turned about just a bit, looking back at Mace Windu out of the corner of his eye. "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so," Mace countered. "The Geonosians aren't warriors. One Jedi has to be worth a hundred Geonosians."

Count Dooku glanced about the stadium, his smile widening. "It wasn't the Geonosians I was thinking about. How well do you think one Jedi will match up against a thousand battle droids?"

He had timed it perfectly. Just as he finished, a line of battle droids came down the corridor behind Mace Windu, their lasers firing. The Jedi reacted at once, spinning about and flashing his lightsaber to deflect the many bolts, turning them back on his attackers. He knew that these few droids were the least of his troubles, though, for as he glanced around he saw the source of Dooku's confidence thousands of battle droids rolling along every ramp, in the stands and out into the arena below.

The fight began immediately, the whole stadium filling with screaming laser bolts, Jedi leaping and spinning, trying to close into tight defensive groups, their lightsabers deflecting the bolts wildly. Geonosians scrambled all about, some trying to attack the Jedi-and dying for their trouble-others just scrambling to get out of the way of the wild fire.

Mace Windu spun about, recognizing that his most dangerous enemies were behind him. He faced Jango Fett and found himself looking down the barrel of a stout flamethrower.

A burst of flames reached out for the Jedi Master, igniting his flowing robes. With both Dooku and the bounty hunter so close, and in such a vulnerable position, Mace just leaped away, lifting himself with the Force to fly out from the box and land in the arena. He pulled the burning robe from his back, throwing it aside.

All around him, the fight intensified, with Jedi battling scores of Geonosians in the stands, and many other Jedi rushing down to the arena floor to join the battle against the largest concentrations of Battle Droids. Mace winced when he spotted Obi-Wan, Anakin. He motioned to other Jedi, but needn't have, for those closest were already rushing toward their vulnerable companions, throwing lightsabers to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Right on time Master Windu," stated Obi-Wan.

"Don't thank me yet Kenobi," said Mace. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	14. The Beginning of The Clone Wars - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 14 "The Beginning of The Clone Wars – part 2"**

 **Arkanis Sector, Planet Geonosis, Petranaki Arena.**

Blended with environment HK was carefully watching the battle with his sniper scope. He had to admit that the Jedi were really good fighters, but despite all the gallant efforts, despite the mounds of slaughtered enemies, Geonosian and droid alike, the outcome was beginning to show clearly, as the Jedi were being pushed back by sheer numbers. The general retreat flowed toward the arena, though that area would provide little respite. In addition to the droids and Jedi, the monsters rushed about crazily, destroying everything in their path.

No number of battle droids could hope to separate Mace and Obi-Wan, so perfect were their movements, so attuned were they to each other. But the sheer bulk of the reek was too much even for a pair of lightsabers, and when the furious beast charged at the two Jedi, they had no choice but to dive apart.

The reek followed Mace, and he had to slash wildly to fend it off. He did manage to drive it back but was butted and lost his lightsaber in the process. He came up facing the reek and figured that he could outmaneuver it to get his weapon back easily enough, but then an armored rocket-man flew down in his path, blaster leveled.

Mace reached out with the Force and brought his lightsaber flying to his hand, moving like lightning to parry Jango's first shot. With the second shot, Mace was more in control, and his parry sent the bolt right back at the bounty hunter. But Jango was already in motion, diving sidelong and coming around ready to launch a series of shots the Jedi's way.

He was stopped by the reek. Unable to distinguish friend from foe, the reek bore down on Jango. He scored a couple of hits, but they hardly slowed the beast, and he was tossed away. The reek charged him, trying to stomp him as he rolled about desperately. Jango was fast, though. Every time he came around, he fired again, and again, his bolts burrowing into the furious reek's belly.

Finally, the huge bullish creature swayed, and Jango wisely rolled out the far side, opposite Mace, as the beast collapsed.

The Jedi was on him immediately, lightsaber weaving through the air. Jango dodged and lifted into the air with his rockets, trying to keep one step ahead of that deadly blade and to occasionally fire a bolt at Mace.

The man was good, Mace had to admit. Very good, and more than once the Jedi had to parry desperately to turn a bolt aside. He kept up his offensive flurry, though, keeping Jango on the defensive with sudden stabs and slashing cuts. Mace knew that one miscalculated swing was enough to end his life.

Step by step the Jedi was getting closer, and closer. Jango once again wanted to lift himself up into the air with his jetpack, but it malfunctioned. The Mandalorian saw the purple blade coming for his neck, but then, a miracle happened.

This was the part HK was waiting for, he aimed with his sniper rifle and fired without hesitation.

A powerful sniper bolt hit Mace's lightsaber, knocking it out from the human's hand. That was all that Jango needed. Extending his hand he activated his flamethrower, engulfing Mace with fire. The tounges of fire hit the Jedi, burning his face. Screaming, Mace instinctively used force-push, sending Jango meters away from him.

Half of Windu's face was now burned. The Jedi Master was so much focused on the Mandalorian, that he didn't notice the sniper bolt and paid a hefty price for it. He was alive but severely wounded. Ki-Adi came to his aid, shielding him and deflecting any blaster bolts that were shot in their direction.

Count Dooku was observing the whole fight and was now looking at the balconies, searching for the sniper. He knew none of the droids was capable of doing such thing, but HK was no longer in his former position. His job was done and now he was retreating back to the Silent Shadow.

Jango got up and again tried to activate his jetpack. To his luck, this time, it worked, allowing the Mandalorian to fly to the balcony on which Bobba was waiting for him. "Are you okay ?" Asked the little copy of Jango.

"Yes, but it was a close call," replied Jango. "Zai'shira promised me a guarding angel and she kept her word true."

"Who is she anyway ?" asked Bobba.

"A rogue Jedi," replied Jango. "Come on let's get out of this planet !"

* * *

Down below Obi-Wan was fighting the acklay. "Straight ahead," Obi-Wan told himself as the creature came at him, its huge claws snapping in the air.

He went left, then right, then rolled forward at the beast, between the mighty arms and snapping claws, coming around and over with his borrowed lightsaber stabbing straight ahead, burning a hole in the creature's chest.

The acklay dived forward, trying to crush him under its bulk, and the Jedi leaped straight up as he connected. He came down on its back, landing lightly and stabbing repeatedly, before leaping away once more.

"Straight ahead," he told himself again as the enraged beast charged yet again.

Obi-Wan noted the blaster bolt coming at him from the side at the very last second, and turned his lightsaber down and under, deflecting the bolt right into the acklay's face. The second blaster bolt also was deflected, but this time in the direction of the Nexu that charged at the human from the side. Blaster bolt went into its gaping maw and into the creature's brain, killing it in the process.

The acklay hardly slowed and the Jedi had to throw himself to the ground to dodge a swiping, snapping claw. He rolled out to the side, to avoid a stomping leg, and managed to slash out again, cutting a deep gash.

The acklay howled and came on, and more blaster bolts came at the Jedi. His lightsaber worked furiously, brilliantly, turning one bolt after another right into the charging beast, finally slowing it and stunning it.

Obi-Wan rushed in with a leap and stabbed the acklay, right in the face. He caught his foot on the creature's shoulder and ran right past it. He heard it fall behind him, thrashing in its death throes, but he knew that battle was done and went back to work on the battle droids.

More Jedi went down under the sheer weight of the laser barrage. Less than half of them were still standing.

"Limited choices," Ki-Adi-Mundi said to the exhausted and burned Mace Windu.

Soon they were down to just over twenty, all herded together, and in the stadium all about them stood rank after rank of battle droid, weapons leveled.

And then all movement stopped suddenly.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku cried from the dignitary box. His expression showed that he had truly enjoyed the spectacle of the battle. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished." He paused and looked all about, leading the gazes of the trapped Jedi to the rows and rows of enemies still poised to destroy them.

"Surrender," Dooku ordered, "and your lives will be spared."

"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku," Mace said without the slightest hesitation. His face hot and burned.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend," Count Dooku said, in a tone that didn't sound at all sorry. "You will have to be destroyed." He raised his hand and looked to his assembled army, prepared to give the signal.

But then Anakin, exhausted, dirty, and bloody, raised his head to the sky above and shouted, "Look!" All eyes turned up to see half a dozen gunships fast descending upon the arena, screaming down in a dusty cloud about the Jedi, clone troopers rushing out their open sides as they touched down.

A hailstorm of laserfire blasted the new arrivals, but the gunships had their shields up, covering the debarkation of their warriors.

Amid the sudden confusion and flashing laserfire, Master Yoda appeared in the dropdoor of one of the gunships, offering a salute to Mace and the others.

"Jedi, move!" Mace cried, and the survivors rushed to the nearest gunships, scrambling aboard. Mace climbed in right beside Yoda, and their ship lifted away immediately, cannons blaring, shattering and scattering battle droids as it soared up out of the arena.

Mace could hardly believe the incredible sight unfolding before him, as thousands of Republic ships rushed down on the assembled fleet of the Trade Federation, dropping tens of thousands of clone troopers to the surface of the planet. Behind him, Yoda continued to orchestrate the battle. "More battalions to the left," he instructed his signaler, who relayed it out to the field commanders. "Encircle them, we must, then divide."

* * *

Archduke Poggle the Lesser, led Dooku and the others into the Geonosian command center, a huge room with a large circular viewscreen in its center and many other monitors about the walls, where Geonosian soldiers could monitor and direct the widening battle.

Poggle rushed to the side to confer with an army commander, then came back to Dooku and Nute Gunray, his expression fierce. "All of our communications have been jammed!" he informed them. "We are under attack, on land and from above!"

"The Jedi have amassed a huge army!" Nute Gunray cried.

"Where did they get them?" Dooku asked, sounding perplexed. "That doesn't seem possible. How did the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?"

"We must send all available droids into battle," Nute Gunray demanded.

But Dooku, staring at the myriad of scenes, at the many battles and explosions all about the region, was shaking his head before he Neimoidian could begin to argue his reasoning. "There are too many," the Count said, his voice full of resignation. "They will soon have us surrounded."

Even as he spoke, the three winced as the central screen flashed, showing the explosive destruction of a major Geonosian defensive position.

"This is not going well at all," Nute Gunray admitted.

"Order a retreat," said Poggle, and he was trembling so forcefully that it seemed as if he might just fall over. "I am sending all my warriors deep into the catacombs to hide!" He nodded to several of his commanders as he finished, and they turned back to their comlinks, relaying the orders.

"We must get the cores of our ships back into space!" one of Nute Gunray's associates cried, and Gunray was nodding as he considered the words and the devastating scenes of battle flashing across the viewscreens.

"I'm going to Coruscant," Dooku announced. "My Master will not let the Republic get away with this treachery."

Poggle the Lesser rushed across the room to a console and punched in some codes, trying to bring up a holographic schematic of a planet-sized weapon, but nothing happened. "What ? It's gone ! Someone stole the schematics !" Poggle was really angry, all his hard work for nothing.

Dooku also wasn't pleased with this situation, his Master wanted this superweapon. "Well gentlemen, I believe this is the end... for now." With a curt bow, the Count swept from the room.

 **Planet Geonosis, Dooku's Hangar.**

Anakin and Obi-Wan leaped out from the gunship, rushing to the tower door. Hardly pausing, Anakin burst through, lightsaber in hand, entering a huge hangar, with cranes and control panels, tug-ships and workbenches.

They found Count Dooku and Xanatos inside, standing at a control panel, working some instruments. A small interstellar sail ship sat nearby, a graceful, shining craft with a circular pod set on two lander legs, the retracted sails sweeping out to narrowing points behind it, like folded wings.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku!" Anakin yelled at him, moving in determinedly. Again he felt the tug of a determined Obi-Wan, holding him back.

"We move in together," Obi-Wan explained. "You slowly on the-"

"No! I'm taking them both now!" And Anakin pulled away and charged ahead. "Anakin, no ! Remember what happened on Alderaan !"

The young Jedi suddenly stopped in midway, recalling how a much more cunning Sith Lord defeated him then. Although remembering that was not pleasant, he knew Obi-Wan was right. The Count looked at him out of the corner of his eye, smiling as if truly amused. "Well, well..." he said arching his brows. "Your padawan has some brains after all."

Xanatos pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it. "But it will not change the fact that your both going to die here," he stated.

"I think it's two on two then," said the Count activating his own crimson lightsaber.

Four humans had their lightsabers drawn, prepared for battle. Xanatos was watching Obi-Wan and Anakin had his gazed fixed on Dooku.

It was Xanatos who leaped at Obi-Wan, beginning the attack. Kenobi remembered that Xanatos was very proficient in Ataru and Djem So forms and that hasn't changed. Fast strikes from the older human sent shockwaves through Obi-Wan's arms, but the Jedi Knight was using his Soresu form in order to block and redirect all incoming attacks.

In the same time, Anakin and Dooku had a battle of their own. Because of his defeat at the hands of Darth Enigma, the young Jedi trained hard with the duel-oriented form V Djem So variant. His attacks were strong and fast, but Dooku was more experienced. Still, the Sith Lord was impressed with the younger Jedi skills.

"Very good," the Count praised Anakin, "but you need more strength than that."

Anakin pressed forward more forcefully, but Dooku continued to fend off the strikes, and then his momentum played out. He was too far forward, while Dooku remained in perfect balance, ready for a counterstrike. In one moment the Sith Lord aimed at Anakin's right arm trying to cut it off, but to his surprise, the younger human dodged the attack.

Not angry, but definitely annoyed, the Sith Lord attacked Anakin with force lightning, catching the Jedi off guard and sending his screaming at the wall.

* * *

Obi-Wan's arms felt like they were about to fell off his shoulders. Xanatos was using his rage to augment the strength and speed of his attacks and the effect was devastating. His form III wasn't enough to deal with such powerful strikes, especially since he was already tired from the earlier battles.

Stepping forward, Xanatos struck Obi-Wan's lightsaber aside with a strong swing, following with a force-push, which sent Kenobi flying backward. The younger man winced, hitting the wall hard and slumping on his knees.

"I'm really happy that Geonosians didn't manage to kill you," Xanatos admitted with a smirk. "The taste of vengeance is sweeter when you don't have to share it. My son will be avenged !"

"Your son's death was his own fault. He forced my hand," said Obi-Wan.

"Liar !" screamed Xanatos, lunging forward his crimson blade aimed at Kenobi's neck. Without any more stamina, Obi-Wan couldn't defend himself, but suddenly a blue lightsaber locked with the red one. Anakin stopped Xanatos blade millimeters from Obi-Wan neck. The Dark Jedi sprang back and looked at Anakin with rage in his eyes.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were very tired, but they were still alive... for now.

"You've fought bravely," stated Dooku, approaching Xanatos. "but you're no match for our powers."

Even as he spoke, though, the great hangar doors of the tower slid open, smoke from the battle outside pouring in. And through that smoke came a diminutive figure, but one seeming taller than all of them at that moment.

"Master Yoda," Dooku breathed.

"Count Dooku," said Yoda. The presence of the second human didn't escape the small alien's attention neither, "Xanatos... alive, you are ?"

The Dark Jedi smirked at the Grand Master, "Master Yoda... perceptive as always."

Dooku's eyes widened and he stepped back, turning to face Yoda directly. "Xanatos watch the two Jedi," he ordered. "I'll handle Master Yoda." He brought his lightsaber up to his face, shut down the blade, then snapped it to the side in formal salute. "You have interfered with our plans for the last time."

A wave of Dooku's free hand sent a piece of machinery flying at the diminutive Jedi Master, seeming as if it would surely crush him. But Yoda was ready, waving his own hand, Force-pushing the flying machinery harmlessly aside.

Dooku clutched up at the ceiling, breaking free great blocks that tumbled down at Yoda. But small hands waved and the boulders dropped to the sides, bouncing across the floor all about the untouched Master Yoda.

Dooku gave a little growl and thrust forth his hand, loosing a line of blue lightning at the diminutive Master. Yoda caught it in his own hand and turned it aside, but far from easily.

"Powerful you have become, Dooku," Yoda admitted, and the Count grinned-but Yoda promptly took that grin away by adding, "The dark side I sense in you."

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku countered. "Even you, my old Master!"

More lightning poured forth from Dooku's hand, but Yoda continued to catch it and turn it and seemed to become even more settled in his defensive posture.

"Much to learn you still have," Yoda remarked.

Before any more words could be spoken, all present in the hangar felt two strong force signatures coming to the hangar front opposite directions. Dooku knew one of them really well.

A small ship landed in the hangar and when the boarding ramp lowered, they all felt... cold. Dooku wasn't hiding his surprise when he saw the hooded figure walking down the ramp. "Master ?" He muttered.

Darth Sidious was walking slowly in their direction, his attention focused not on Yoda or Dooku, but on someone behind them. Anakin noticed a tall, hooded figure approaching them from the direction they've entered. He recognized the dark energy immediately since it brought bad memories of Alderaan. "Darth Plagueis !"

All eyes were shifting from one Sith Lord to another. Even Master Yoda wasn't looking forward to fighting both of them at the same time. Their mere presence was overwhelming. Anakin and Obi-Wan, who was already back on his feet, didn't really knew what to do in this situation. Attacking any of them would be a suicide, and even Anakin knew that.

Yoda assumed that in mere moments, this hangar will become a place that none of them would want to be in. If the two Sith Lords decide to join forces, they will be in grave trouble. He reached out for Obi-Wan, silently poking his mind with the force and beckoning him and his padawan to walk over to him.

Dart Sidious looked at Dooku and with a hand wave he beckoned him to leave. The Count wasted no time, sprinting away, leaping up the ramp to his sail ship. Xanatos was right behind him, although he wanted to kill Obi-Wan, he wasn't stupid enough to defy a Dark Lord of the Sith.

With the opening, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin in the direction of Master Yoda. "What should we do ?" Asked Anakin, carefully watching the two Sith Lord's that were glaring each other, like the two, deadly, wild beasts.

"Leave, we must. Save here, it is not," stated Yoda.

"Oh, please stay," said Darth Plagueis, gaining the Jedi attention. "I insist."

"You didn't really think, that we let you go ?" Asked Sidious. Both Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious turned to face the Jedi. Each one of them had two lightsabers in their hands.

All three Jedi took a fighting stance, ready for a fight. "Forgive me my language," said Anakin, "but we are... fucked."

Yoda looked at the two approaching Sith Lords and responded, "Indeed, we are."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	15. The Beginning of The Clone Wars - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 15 "The Beginning of The Clone Wars – part 3"**

 **Planet Geonosis, Im'g'twe Hills.**

Never before, the planet saw such an intense battle. The droid army and the army of clones were tearing each other apart. The Jedi were also present on the battlefield, leading their troops into battle and aiding them in every possible way.

Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu, who had now a burned scar on his face, where overflying the battlefield in a gunship filled with clone troopers and heading to the N'ge'u Valley, where they both felt a dark presence.

"Do you really think Master Yoda needs our help Master Windu ?" Asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I have a bad feeling," replied Mace. "There is someone there and he's much stronger than Dooku. Even with Kenobi and his padawan, the situation looks grim."

"I'm sure that Master Yoda can last until we're gonna get there," reassured them Kit Fisto.

"I really hope you are right Master Fisto," responded Mace.

 **Planet Geonosis, Dooku's Hangar.**

Grand Master knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker were no match for this opponents, even for one of the Sith Lords. It was hard to believe that two Sith Master's were existing at the same time. Just like in times of the Old Republic.

Yoda took off his coat, taking an opening Ataru stance: a balanced two-handed guard: holding the lightsaber vertically with both palms on the right side of the body. The green alien knew what was at stake and didn't plan on pulling any punches.

"This fight is futile Master Yoda," stated Darth Plagueis. "You're gonna lose and you're going to die."

"Not if something to say, I have," retorted Yoda.

Darth Sidious lunged forward spinning in the air with his two crimson lightsabers. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped in the opposite directions, their lightsabers ready, while Master Yoda stood his ground.

Pointing his lightsabers at them, Darth Plagueis hurled two lightning bolts that went through the crimson blades and straight at the two Jedi. Exhausted from their fights, Anakin and Obi-Wan caught the lightning with their blades, but couldn't hold on and were tossed back by the pure power.

While Anakin was electrocuted and sweep of his feet, Obi-Wan was grabbed by an invisible force and pulled in the direction of the Muun. Just like on Alderaan, Darth Plagueis used the same 'draw closer' move on Kenobi pulling him with the sheer willpower, but this time, no one could help him. Obi-Wan felt the hot blade as it went through his stomach. With his eyes and mouth open wide, Obi-Wan allowed the darkness to overtook him.

Anakin could only watch as his friend and Master was impaled on the red blade. "NOO !" screamed the young padawan. Feeling the anger building within him he lunged at the Sith, but the same force that pulled Obi-Wan towards Darth Plagueis, stopped him in mid air.

"My apprentice defeated you with ease," said Darth Plagueis with a mocking tone, deactivating his lightsaber and allowing Obi-Wan to fall to the floor. "What made you think you could defeat me ?"

Anakin was focused on Obi-Wan who was lying motionless on the floor, but he heard Darth Plagueis words clearly. "I will kill you !" Skywalker snapped, making the Sith arch an eyebrow. After a while, the Muun laughed. "That's not the Jedi way, my boy. When you're gonna be stronger and will recognize the true power, then you can join us." With a quick hand motion, Darth Plagueis slammed the young padawan on the ground knocking him unconscious.

Couple meters further Grand Master Yoda and Darth Sidious were engaged in fierce battle. Yoda turned into a small green blur, jumping and spinning around the Sith Lord. While Darth Sidious was using his two lightsabers with such speed he created a crimson shield around him. Unfortunately, for the Jedi Master wth the two humans defeated, now he had to fight alone against two Sith Masters.

As he was fighting Darth Sidious, a force lightning struck him from the side. Yoda screamed and sunk to his knees, instinctively raising his green lightsaber and blocking the finishing blow from Sidious. Darth Plagueis grabbed his leg with a force not allowing him to move away. The human started to pummel at the kneeling aliens lighsaber, who was now on the defensive, pinned in place because of Plagueis's force grip.

"It's inevitable Master Yoda," said Sidious, attacking unrelentingly with overhand blows. If it weren't for the force the Sith would have broken his defensives. With a powerful swing, Sidious managed to tear the green lightsaber from Jedi's hand. With a loud groan, Yoda extended his hand force-pushing Darth Sidious few meters away. The human didn't lose his balance though and was still standing.

Laughing sinisterly, he attacked Master Yoda with force lightning, but the Jedi managed to catch the lightning with his hand using Tutaminis and rebound it back to Sidious, who did the same thing. With his free hand, Darth Plagueis also attacked Yoda with force lightning.

Yoda had to catch the two bolts of lightning using two hands, but he managed it. This time he didn't rebound it back, instead, he absorbed the energy from the attacks and use it for a massive force push. The energy staggered Sidious and Plagueis, forcing the Muun to break his telekinetic hold. Master Yoda was free but tired. All the force he was using was augmenting his stamina and endurance, which he lacked because of his age.

"Stubborn fool," growled Plagueis. He and Sidious were preparing to finish the Grand Master, but they've heard a ship's engines. Turning their heads they spotted a gunship filled with clone troopers and three Jedi. The gunship, hovering meter above the ground, was empty in a few seconds.

"Fire !" Yelled Mace Windu ordering the clones to attack the Sith. Igniting their lightsabers Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis started to deflect the blaster bolts, killing the clones with their own shoots. Now the table was turning in the Jedi's favor. Although the clones were just a nuisance, three Jedi Masters could become a problem, especially with Master Yoda.

And most of all they've could learn Sidious's true identity and that was the information Palpatine couldn't afford to give them. Deflecting the bolts, Darth Sidious backed away to his ship, not caring about Darth Plagueis. Ascending the ramp, which closed behind him, the Sith Lords launched the ship and flew away from the hangar.

The Muun however, tapped into the dark energy and in a few seconds a violet light started to engulf him. Mace lunged at him with an overhand swing, but he only managed to cut the air. Windu did manage to catch a glimpse of his smiling face and what he saw filled him with confusion and regret. Not to mention Windu was shocked beacause of the Force travel the Sith just used, which proved his power.

"Medic !" Yelled Kit Fisto, who was kneeling by the unconscious Obi-Wan. Ki-Adi Mundi was checking the knocked out Anakin, while shocked Mace was walking over to heavy breathing Yoda. "Master Yoda... are you okay ?"

"Alive I'm," stated the Grand Master with a sad tone. He wasn't happy about the outcome of this fight. It's true that the Sith retreated and escaped, but nevertheless that was still a win for them. A lot of Jedi died in this battle and none of the Sith was even injured.

 **Deep Space, Darth Sidious's Ship.**

The only reason Sidious came to Geonosis it was because he wanted to check his former Master's power. To his anger, however, Darth Plagueis was even stronger now than he was before, which made this whole situation more complicated. Palpatine knew that in one on one confrontation, he would've lost the fight, but sometimes the battle is won not because of one's power, but thanks to one's cleverness.

One of the console buttons started to beep, interrupting the human's thoughts. After pushing the button a blue image of Darth Plagueis appeared on the display.

"Because of this whole fight with the Jedi," begun Plagueis, "we didn't have the time to talk, my former apprentice." Darth Sidious didn't fail to notice the accentuation of the word 'former'.

"About what ?" Asked Sidious.

"For the start, how about your little... treachery ?" Darth Plagueis face assumed a grave expression, making Sidious instinctively clutch his fists.

"You would have done the same thing in my place," Sidious responded immediately. "That's the Sith way."

Darth Plagueis chuckled. "Yes... but unlike you, I would've successfully killed my Master," he mocked Sidious, who growled slightly.

"At least you could've tied up the loose ends Sidious," scolded Plagueis. "Zai'shira Kessen is alive and she stole your precious superweapon schematics."

"What ?!" Darth Sidious almost jumped from his seat.

"What did you expect ? That a bunch of Geonosian bugs will be able to find and stop her ?" Darth Plagueis laughed.

"Why are you telling me this ?" Asked Sidious. "Right now we are rivals."

Darth Plagueis snorted, folding his arms. "I wouldn't consider you a rival Sidious," stated the Muun. "Your whole knowledge, is the knowledge I've passed on to you and that means... you cannot surprise me with anything, but I can surprise you. I've learned a few new tricks, but that's a story for another time. Right now we may have a new enemy that's been preparing for this war and it's far more dangerous than the Republic and the Jedi."

"Who ?" Darth Sidious asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you remember the genetically modified Firrerreo ?" Asked Darth Plagueis.

"Yes," replied Sidious. "How could I forget ?"

"He is fifteen now and together with Zai'shira, they are preparing an army to bring a 'balance' in he Force. That means there not on the same page as the Jedi, but their are not on our side, which makes them our enemies," stated Darth Plagueis. "Still... fighting them, and the Republic would be a suicide."

"What if they will join the Republic ?"

Darth Plagueis shook his head. "That's not gonna happen, not with Zai'shira's past and their view on the force. But just to be sure, your job will be to worsen their relations."

"I won't take orders from you," said Darth Sidious with a grave expression.

"Don't make me kill you right here !" Snapped Darth Plagueis, his eyes glowing with hatred. "I won't allow the Sith to fall because of your stupid, childish behavior. In this times we need to work together, or the Sith will be no more."

Darth Sidious gritted his teeth and clutched his fists. This was not in his plans. "How do you know all of this ?"

Darth Plagueis chuckled. "My apprentice Darth Enigma... was working in the past with Zai'shira and the Firrerreo boy. He stole a few schematics from them when he left them. We can use those and order the Trade Federation to build more advanced droids for us. Only if you will cooperate with me Sidious."

With a sigh, Darth Sidious nodded and said. "I will cooperate... for now."

Darth Plagueis smiled. "Good... I will send the schematics to your apprentice." The image of Darth Plagueis disappeared from the display. Immediately after Darth Sidious screamed with rage and slammed his fist into the console. "Damm you ! Oh, I will cooperate Plagueis... until I will kill you, but this time, I'll make sure you are dead."

 **Some time later – Coruscant, Lower Levels.**

In the gutters of lower Coruscant, a graceful sail ship glided down, its wings folding delicately as it went to its more conventional drives, settling easily inside the broken pavement of a seemingly abandoned building.

Count Dooku and Xanatos climbed out of the ship, walking to the shadows at the side of the secret landing ramp, where a hooded figure waited for them. They've moved before the shadowy figure and bowed reverently.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious." Said Count Dooku.

"Welcome back, Lord Tyranus," the Sith Lord replied. "You have done well."

"I bring you good news, my lord. The war has begun."

"Excellent," Sidious said, his gravelly voice hinting at a hiss. From underneath the dark shadows of his huge cowl, the Dark Lord's smile widened. "Everything is going as planned."

"Not everything," breathed Dooku. "Someone stole the superweapon schematics."

"So I've heard," said Darth Sidious, "do you have the new schematics ?"

"Y-yes I have," responded Dooku. "Darth Plagueis send them to me... are we working together with him ?"

"For now," Darth Sidious replied calmly, but Dooku felt that his master was boiling on the inside, so he decided not to press the topic for his own safety.

"Contact the Trade Federation and give them the plans," ordered Sidious. "Tell them that we need the new models as quick as possible."

"Yes Master," Dooku and Xanatos stood up and immediately walked back to the ship.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

Across the city, in the somber Jedi Temple, so many lamented the loss of friends and colleagues. Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu stood staring out the window of Master Yoda's apartment while the diminutive Master sat in a chair across the way, contemplating about the troubling events.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said to Obi-Wan about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, breaking the contemplative silence. "It doesn't feel right."

Mace started to respond, but Yoda interjected, "Become unreliable, Dooku has. Joined the dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Mace put in, and Yoda agreed.

After some more quiet contemplation, Mace turned a curious gaze upon Mundi. "Where is the young Skywalker ?"

"In the Medical wing with Senator Amidala," Ki-Adi Mundi answered. "They both are checking on Obi-Wan."

Mace nodded, and Yoda caught a glimmer of concern in his dark eyes-concern that Obi-Wan shared about Anakin and Padme. They let it go at that time, though, for there seemed greater problems at hand. Again, it was Ki-Adi Mundi who broke the silence.

"I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda echoed with great skepticism. "Victory, you say?"

Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu turned as one to the great Jedi Master, catching clearly the profound sadness in his tone.

"Master Mundi, not victory," Yoda went on. "The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, this Clone War has!"

His words hung in the air about them, thick with emotion and concern, as dire a prediction as anyone in the Jedi Council had ever heard uttered. When Ki-Adi Mundi has left the apartment, Mace looked at Yoda with a grave expression.

"Darth Plagueis is Hego Damask," he stated. "I've seen his face."

"Fools, we were," said Yoda. "The Force on her side was the whole time. Prevent this war, we could."

"But that don't change anything," argued Mace. "She broke our code, and we gave her a chance to decide."

Both Jedi were silent for a long time until Mace broke the silence.

"This doesn't make sense, Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis are both Sith Masters, that's against their code."

Master Yoda didn't respond immediately, his sight fixed on the floor. Finally, he spoke. "No longer following the rule of two the Sith are," he stated. "Two Master and two apprentices, there are."

"Our enemies are multiplying as we speak," Mace said looking out the window. "We must act, or we will be in trouble."

Yoda agreed silently, deep in thought. He knew that the Sith have grown powerful as if that was not enough it was no longer just two of them.

 **Planet Shili, The Palace of Aiven Tunalen.**

"Woohoo !" Zai'shira screamed entering the Palace with HK right behind her.

Aiven heard his wife's voice downstairs and quickly ran down, wanting to meet her halfway. When he spotted her he ran up and hugged her tightly. "You have no idea now relieved I'm to see you safe and sound," he said feelingly.

Zai'shira returned the hug and kissed her husband. "Knowing that you are waiting for me here, gave me strength."

"Get a room you too !" Said Deiven with a grin, walking down the stairs. "Judging from your good humor the mission was a complete success."

Zai'shira smiled, blushing slightly. Reaching for her pocket she pulled out a small cartridge. "This is the schematics for a superweapon. I think the Gree could do something neat with it," she stated. "And the bounty hunter Jango Fett is alive, we could hire him in the future."

"I will give it to them," Deiven took the cartridge and smiled. "Tober'k will surely make something better from this than just a stupid superweapon."

"Lament: I didn't kill anyone !"

The Firrerreo chuckled at HK's words. "Don't worry, you will have plenty of chances. The war has already started ?"

"Yes," Zai'shira replied. "The clones and the droids were everywhere. The Clone Wars have officially started. "

"Heh, we both know that all wars are always against the Jedi and the Sith," stated Deiven. "The clones and the droids, are just tools and means."

"We will bring everything to an end," said Aiven.

"Yes," agreed Zai'shira. "This war is the last war between the Jedi and the Sith that this galaxy sees."

Deiven smiled and spoke. "They will live accordingly to the four aspects of the Force, or there will be no more Jedi and no more Sith. I will make sure of that. And most importantly... I will bring Ahsoka back to us, even if it kills me."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	16. The New Toys

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 16 "The New Toys."**

A galaxy divided! Striking swiftly after the Battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army. With few clones available, the Jedi generals cannot gain a foothold on the Outer Rim as more and more planets choose to join Dooku's Separatists. While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. Chaos and crime spread and the innocent become victims in a lawless galaxy. Crime lord Jabba the Hutt's son has been kidnapped by a rival band of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a call for help—a call the Jedi are cautious to answer. But neither the Republic and the Separatists know that Jabba has also struck a deal with someone else.

Soon after the final victory for the Republic on Christophsis, Master Yoda arrives with the urgent message that a mysterious group of renegades has kidnapped Jabba's son, and it's up to Anakin, his new padawan Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and the clones to rescue him and bring him back home safely. Obi-Wan flies to Tatooine to assure Jabba that Rotta will be returned safely and to secure a promise by the Hutts to use their trading routes for safe passage within the Outer Rim.

After briefing in a Republic flagship, Anakin's forces descend through the clouds of the jungle planet of Teth for one of the many natural stone pillars which litter the landscape. Under heavy fire, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex storm the monastery atop the mesa. Clearing the courtyard and preparing to enter the monastery, they don't suspect that they are being watched.

 **Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery – Upper Level.**

Asajj Ventress stood one pace back from the narrow slit of a window, but she could see the aftermath of the battle. Everything was going according to plan. Skywalker would think he'd won a magnificent victory rather than that he'd been duped. He'd encountered just enough resistance to make it look like more than a token defense, without the droids getting lucky and actually killing the Jedi. The things couldn't act. She'd had to balance the battle carefully.

"I need you and your little Padawan in one piece, Skywalker," she muttered to herself. "The Jedi Council could spare the resources to drop everything for a Hutt they despised when there was something in it for them."

"What would you make of all this, Ky?" she said aloud. Ky Narec was long dead, and maybe that was just as well. He wouldn't want to see what the Jedi had become now. "Or me, maybe. But you'd understand why it had to be done, I know."

"Ma'am?" said 4A-7. The droid watched from the window too. "Who's Ky?"

"Nothing you need to know." She pulled the hood back and let it slide from her smoothly polished scalp. Her twin lightsabers hung from her belt. She was ready. "The battle droids have done their duty. Now it's your turn. Be convincing.'"

"That's my programming, ma'am," reassured the droid walking away.

Ventress ran through her mental checklist. All she needed was that one incriminating holocam sequence of the Jedi with Rotta the Huttlet, anything that would convince Jabba that the Jedi were behind the kidnapping to force Jabba's cooperation with the Republic-handling Rotta roughly, making him cry, anything plausible. The slug cried a lot, that wasn't going to be hard. But there would be many ways to explain that away as innocent circumstance unless she could then deliver the Huttlet to Jabba.

"So far you're doing a good job," a voice behind her broke her thoughts. Turning her head Ventress recognized the yellowish eyes and the handsome Anzat face.

"Darth Enigma," Ventress bowed her head. She knew about the temporary alliance between the Sith Lords, Darth Plagueis, and Darth Sidious. Dooku was her Master, but she enjoyed the thrill of this arrangement. Her holoprojector flickered to life, and Count Dooku appeared as a blue image in front of her.

"Ventress," Dooku said. "How is the mission ?"

"It's under way, Master." Ventress snapped her two lightsabers together into one weapon, interlocking the hilts. She clutched the extended handgrip like a parade baton. "Skywalker and his party are about to enter the monastery. The droid will intercept them and make sure they perform to order."

"Be careful. They'll realize by now that this isn't a routine criminal kidnapping," warned Dooku.

"Does that matter?" she asked.

"Not if the incriminating evidence is forthcoming, and their secret dies with them," Dooku said gravely.

"I could take them now and fabricate very good evidence, Master," suggested Ventress. "The longer we give them to play, the greater the risk of their escape."

Dooku considered her in silence for a few moments, stroking his fingertip down the center of his beard, apparently distracted.

"They're not going to escape, Asajj," he said at last. "You're going to deliver the evidence I need, and rescue the Huttlet. Not because you fear my disapproval, or what I might do if you fail, but because you know why the Jedi and the Republic must be stopped. You know better than anyone what the stakes are. Better than me, in some ways."

"And if you fail," Darth Enigma added approaching her slowly. "I have a few ideas of how to punish you," there was nothing sexual in his mind and Ventress knew that.

"Ahh, Lord Enigma..." Dooku said with a slight smile. "I trust my acolyte is useful."

"She quite resourceful Lord Tyrannus," admitted the Anzat. "If the situation will require a Sith Lord's touch, I will jump in. We will not lose this battle."

Dooku fixed his eyes on Ventress. "Do not fail us, child," he said darkly. "Skywalker cannot win," his image vanished from the holoprojector.

"I'll be ready for him," Ventress said. "For all of them."

Asajj Ventress took her jointed lightsaber in both hands and snapped it back into two lethal blades. That was how she would snap Skywalker's neck when he finally stood in her way.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Entrance.**

The armored door opened with an ominous rumble like a bantha's gut and a faint smell of decay. Rex sighted up, checking out the long corridor in his rifle's optics.

Standing on a nice open battlefield with good honest laser rounds raining down was actually comforting by comparison. Rex put his finger to his lips and signaled his squad to do a forward overlap maneuver, checking and clearing each section of the tunnel before moving on.

"Kill the lights unless we make enemy contact," Rex said. "Night-vision visor and infrared." He turned to Skywalker. "You can see okay, can't you, sir?"

"I can sense my way," Anakin said.

"I don't like this place," said Rex. "It gives me the creeps."

"This looks like one of those B'omarr monk monasteries that I've read about at the Temple," said Ahsoka, while looking around for anything suspicious.

"Smugglers take these monasteries over and turn them into their own personal retreats," Anakin said grimly.

"And the monks just let them ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Smugglers usually get what they want," replied Anakin turning to face his padawan. Suddenly he heard a sound and immediately turned in its direction, his blue lightsaber ignited. Clones pointed their headlamps on an ordinary droid that was casually walking towards them.

"Emm... good guy or bad guy Master ?" Ahsoka asked unsurely.

"Who are you?" Skywalker demanded.

"I am the caretaker of this holy place, sir. You have liberated me from those battle droids." The droid froze."Thank you."

Skywalker deactivated his lightsaber and asked, "Where's the Hutt?"

"The battle droids kept their prisoners on the detention level," answered the droid. "I must warn you that is very dangerous down there my friend. Definitely not a place..." the droid turned his head toward Ahsoka, "for a servant girl."

"Does a servant girls carry these ?" Ahsoka asked forcefully, outraged by the statement, igniting her green lightsaber and pointing its tip towards the droid's face. "I'm a Jedi Knight !"

Anakin folded his arms and looked at his padawan chidingly. Ahsoka must have felt the look on her because she turned her face towards him and deactivated her lightsaber. "Or soon will be," she added meekly.

"A thousand apologies, young one," said the droid.

Ahsoka walked passed him without response, feeling miffed. Anakin faced Rex, "Captain will get the Hutt, stay here and keep your eyes open," he ordered.

"Copy that, sir."

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Palpatine was sitting in his chair contemplating when a beeping sound reverberated in his ears. Pushing the button on his desk, he received a holo-call from Shili. It was no other than the ruler of the planet, Aiven Tunalen.

"Ohh, King Tunalen," the human smiled and stood up. "How can I assist you, my friend ?"

The Kings expression was grave and stern. "Unfortunately Chancellor, I have a bad news for you... and the Republic," the Togruta took a deep breath and continued. "Shili is no longer allied with the Republic and the Jedi !"

After hearing those words Palpatine's eyes widened and his mouth open, it wasn't an act, he was truly surprised. "But... why ?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're joining the Separatists ?" He had a tiny hope for that, but deep inside Darth Sidious knew that this was what Darth Plagueis told him.

"No, we're not," stated Aiven. "Shili is now the home planet of the Kingdom of the Force. We will bring a stop to this stupid wars between the Jedi and the Sith. The innocents are suffering because of this endless conflict, this will end... or the both sides will be destroyed."

With those words, the King finished the call. Palpatine turned and walked up to the window, Shili was no longer with the Republic. From one point this was good for the Sith, but the new faction was a problem. "Maybe this temporary alliance, won't be such a bad idea after all," Palpatine said with a serious look on his face.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Detention Level.**

Anakin couldn't sense droids as entities in the same way that he could feel organic beings, but his Force sense of danger knew something was wrong. He also had a brain that worked just fine, and it told him that no Separatist commander in his or her right mind would kidnap a strategic hostage, put up a token fight, and then run away. Count Dooku certainly wouldn't.

"Master, you do know you're walking us into a trap ?" Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin crept carefully along the flagstones, ready for booby traps and ambushes. Something moved in his peripheral vision. "I know," he responded.

"We just passed two more battle droids," Ahsoka whispered once again.

"I know," Anakin responded once again.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, "I don't like this. Can I just take care of them ?"

"If you fell so strongly about it, go ahead," said Anakin.

Ahsoka fell back. Anakin heard her lightsaber coming to life, saw a bloom of green light reflected from the slick layer of condensation on the wall. The human turned around and observed his padawan at work. He had to admit the little Togruta had potential and lots of ambition. After a few seconds, the droids were turned into a scrap piles.

"Not bad," he commended her. "You remembered to destroy their weapons first."

"I'm improving your technique," she replied proudly.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and with a quick stab he killed the last droid, who was hiding behind the pillar. "Of course, you did miss one," he added continuing forward.

"I did that on purpose," Ahsoka retorted following her Master.

Anakin stopped before a rusty door. "I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here," he stated.

Ahsoka winced from the smell. "Ughh... I smell 'em, too," she plugged her nose.

With a hand gesture, Skywalker opened the door, but what he spotted inside what beyond his expectations. He expected an adult Hutt surrounded by battle droids, but not a baby huttlet slithering in his direction. "He's a lot younger than I thought he would be," stated a baffled Anakin.

"Aww... he's just a baby," Ahsoka leaned slightly towards the huttlet. "This makes our job a lot easier. Aww... he's so cute."

"You just volunteered to carry him, Snips..."

"Fine." She squatted down and scooped Rotta up in her arms, but Anakin saw the surprise on her face as she realized he was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Let's go," said Anakin raising his arm to his mouth. "Rex, this is Skywalker, over. All clear?"

Rex's voice carried over the comlink. "All secure here, sir. Got him?"

"Safe and sound. We're coming now." Anakin sized up the Huttlet with a practiced eye. "Ask someone to fetch a backpack, too. Huttlet is a heavy cargo."

"Copy that, sir."

 **B'omarr Monastery – Courtyard.**

"How do you like your little buddy, now ? Still cute ?" Asked Anakin.

"You know, he's reminding me of you more and more," replied Ahsoka holding the huttlet in front of Anakin. "See ? You're two of a kind."

Maybe you should carry both of us then, said Anakin.

Ahsoka turned the huttlet to face her and looked at him. The huttlet was smiling but suddenly started to cough. "Master ! I think the little guy is sick, he's burning up with the fever."

Ahsoka ran up to Anakin, who placed his hand on the huttlet's head. "Hmmm... you're right," he agreed. We need to get him to the ship quickly. One of the clone troopers brought the backpack, in which Anakin and Ahsoka tried to put the little alien. The huttlet didn't like it, what he expressed with loud screams.

Unfortunately for them, the whole situation was being recorded by the droid 4A-7, who stood with Ventress and Darth Enigma high on the upper balcony. Ventress activated her holoprojector calling her Master. When the image of Count Dooku appeared, she spoke. "Master I have the recording you requested."

"Transmit it at once," ordered the Count. "Your new mission is to recover the hutt."

"And bring it to Jabba unharmed ?" Ventress asked.

"Precisely," replied Dooku.

 **Planet Tatooine, Jabba's Palace.**

Jabba was watching the holorecording from Teth, and Dooku could feel the Hutt's anger rising with every second. "As you can see, it is the Jedi who have your son and are plotting against you," said Dooku with feigned compassion. "My droid army has already initiated a rescue. Also, I have my best agent working along a strong ally. Rest assured Jabba, your son will be saved."

Jabba gave out a lengthy growl, fixing Dooku with his large eyes and started to speak in huttese. The protocol droid, who was standing beside him immediately started to translate. "Mighty Jabba wishes to know what do you ask in return ?"

"Perhaps you would consider joining our struggle against the Republic ?" Dooku asked with a serious voice, but a sharp eye could see the corners of his mouth curl upwards.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Courtyard.**

Anakin's Delta starfighter dropped into the courtyard and R2-D2 projected a hologram of Kenobi in midair in front of him. "Anakin, have you found Jabba's son?"

"We have him," replied Anakin, "but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction. I smell Count Dooku's work in this."

"I think it's the little stinky you smell," Ahsoka added.

"I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists," Obi-Wan infered.

"Master Kenobi we have another problem," said Ahsoka. "The huttlet is really ill. We need to get him to a medic soon."

"I think this mission may backfire on us," stated Anakin. "I still think dealing with the Hutt's is a bad idea."

"Anakin you know they control the shipping routes in the outer rim," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort."

Ahsoka spotted something in the sky. "Master ?" It was two massive Separatist landing ships escorted by at least one squadron of droid vulture fighters. The droid ships opened fire.

"Defensive positions !" Yelled Rex.

Anakin leaned towards the holographic image. "Obi-Wan were gonna need your help here if you had the time."

"I'll get there as soon as I can," replied Kenobi. "Protect the hutt Anakin." With those words, image of Obi-Wan disappeared. R2-D2 hopped out of the astromech housing mounted on the starfighter's wing and not a moment too soon. One of the vulture's blaster cannon shots hit the starfighter destroying it completely.

"Get inside," Anakin said to Ahsoka, who complied without a word, with R2-D2 following her they ran quickly into the monastery.

Clone troopers and droids started to fire on each other. Just one of the many battles that Anakin and Rex have seen before, but this time Separatist had something new with them. Between the normal, stiffly marching B1 droids, Rex spotted one that had different, black and red color plating. It also didn't have the standard E-5 blaster rifle, but two DL-44 heavy blaster pistols.

At first, Rex thought that it was nothing special, but when the droid started shooting... the clones started dying. The precision of the droid was amazing.

"Sir !" Rex yelled out to Anakin pointing at the two-colored B1 droid. "The Seps have a new tin can !" Anakin looked in the direction Rex was pointing and narrowed his eyes. The droid was killing more troopers than all other droids combined.

Anakin tried to deflect some blaster bolts at the droid, by to his surprise, he was dodging and avoiding all attacks. It didn't even fire back at Anakin, knowing that he would deflect the bolts. Its sole focus were the clones. This was no ordinary clanker.

When the AT-TE wanted to shoot it, the droid started to run, not allowing the walker to get a clear shot. The Droid pointed at the walker. "Concentrate fire on the walker," it said. Without a word of verbal communication the droids started to focus their attacks on the AT-TE. One of the DSD1 dwarf spider droids hit it perfectly, destroying it in the process.

"Captain, fall back !" Anakin ordered. Droids were pushing inside the courtyard, without any problem. It was the first time Anakin and Rex saw them fight with such efficiency. Even without their numbers they were much deadlier now thanks to this one droid. When the last trooper was inside, the giant door slammed shut. In one instant a silence set in, as if there was no battle a few seconds ago.

Outside, the droids stopped shooting and waited for further instructions. Darth Enigma and Ventress entered the courtyard looking at the dead troopers. "Looks like the new model is worth every credit," stated the female.

"Quality over quantity," said the Anzat, spotting the black and red droid running in their direction. "Sir, the Jedi have barricaded themselves inside the monastery. Orders ?"

"If you don't mind," Darth Enigma faced Ventress. "It's time for me to play for a bit."

Ventress knew that this wasn't a request, so she bowed her head and let the Sith apprentice do his thing. The Anzat turn back to face the droid. "Open the door. It's time to save the huttlet," he smiled evilly.

"Roger, roger !"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	17. The Kingdom of The Force

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 17 "The Kingdom of The Force."**

 **Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery – Entrance.**

"Rex, how many casualties?" Anakin asked. Ahead, he could see R2-D2's array of lights and panels winking in the gloom.

"Twenty-six men remaining, sir, three medic-trained. Six walking wounded, one seriously injured and immobile," replied the captain.

The last point was visibly obvious. Three troopers clustered around the injured AT-TE crewman, whose armor plates and helmet had been placed to one side while they tried to stabilize him with hemostats and a plasma line.

"What was that blasted droid ?" Asked one of the clones. "It looked like an ordinary clanker, but it was more smarter."

"Probably some kind of upgraded model," assumed Anakin.

"If the Separatists got more of them, were in a deep shit," stated angrily Rex. "The bastard alone killed almost have of my squad !"

"Take it, easy captain," said Anakin placing his hand on Rex's shoulder. "We stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements."

Skywalker looked at Ahsoka. The Togruta had a malcontent look on her orange face. "What ?" He asked.

"Master, do you really think we can hold them off ?" She asked with concern. "We got to find a way out of here."

"Our mandate is to protect this Hutt and that's what we are going to do Ahsoka," he said.

"Our mandate was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine," Ahsoka argued, "and time is running out."

"I suppose you have a plan then," said Anakin.

Ahsoka looked at R2. "Yes, or I think so. If Artoo is willing to help," she smiled.

"Okay Snips, I'll trust you on this one," Anakin agreed and turning to Rex he spoke. "Captain, hold them here as long as you can."

"Will do sir," Rex responded. "You heard the General, let's turn those clankers into scrap metal."

 **B'omarr Monastery – Courtyard.**

The droids were working much more efficiently under the guidance from the B1-S model battle droid. It was a much expensive model, but as Ventress noted it was worth it. The droid was now examining the door controls and in a short period of time, he managed to get it working. He didn't hack the door, instead, he just blasted the controls wires with his pistols.

"The doors are opening, sir," the droid stated. The massive door screeched and started to slowly rise. Darth Enigma smiled and cracked his neck. "Now the fun begins," he said igniting his lightsaber, Ventress followed suit.

On the other side of the door, Rex and his men were in cover positions. "They've cut the lock," said one of the troopers. All clones aimed at the entrance. "Here they come !" yelled Rex. Immediately the droids started entering the monastery firing at the clones, who had the advantage of cover positions and tight monastery entrance, by which the droids couldn't take advantage of their numbers.

But the Sith didn't need numbers, especially Darth Enigma. Dashing forward and effortlessly deflecting the bolts, the Anzat closed the distance in mere seconds. Behind him, B1-S droid was shooting at the clones while taking cover between the B2 battle droids, using them as walking shields.

Rex and his men were fighting bravely, but they couldn't compare to the power of Darth Enigma and the deadly eye of the new battle droid.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Abandonment Throne Room.**

R2-D2 always had the air of a droid with a mission, driven by something Anakin couldn't detect even when he overhauled him. As soon as R2-D2 oriented himself in the throne room, he made a straight line for an alcove and plugged himself into a computer hub.

"If there is a way out of here, Artooie will find it," stated Ahsoka. The terminal flickered to life. R2-D2 whistled happily to himself as he sliced through security interfaces.

"He's asleep," Anakin said, checking on the huttlet, who was placed in the backpack that Ahsoka carried. "Get some rest yourself Ahsoka."

"I'm not tired Master," protested Ahsoka. "I can hold him."

"Suit yourself," sighed Anakin. "I don't know why you just won't listen to me."

"I am listening to you Master," assured Ahsoka. "I just don't like to be treated as a youngling."

"You must have patients. What are you trying to prove, anyway?"

"That I'm not too young to be your Padawan," Ahsoka said silently with a sad look on her face.

"Ahsoka," Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder. "A very wise Jedi once told me, that nothing happens by accident. It's the will of the force that you are at my side," he said with an uplifting smile.

Ahsoka looked at him and took off her backpack, placing it on the floor. Suddenly Anakin's comlink crackled.

"Skywalker, come in."

Ahsoka didn't recognize the voice. "Who's that?"

"Skywalker, come in."

Anakin knew the voice, but he wished he hadn't. Especially since this meant the clones have lost the battle. "Darth Enigma," he muttered.

"It's been a long time Skywalker," the Sith apprentice chuckled. "How are you doing ?"

Ahsoka arched an eyebrow, she sensed that Anakin was getting nervous and irritated. "Where is Rex ?" He asked loudly.

"You mean the Captain ? Oh he's alive, but his fate lies in your hands," said Darth Enigma, Anakin didn't sense any deceit in his words. "You know I love peaceful solutions, so how about we negotiate... the Huttlet in exchange for you soldiers."

"You will kill them anyway," Anakin stated accusingly.

"Now you're just hurting my feelings. Don't make the same mistake that Master Eeth Koth did on Alderaan," Darth Enigma reminded him, making Anakin clutch his fists. "Let's be honest with each other Skywalker, you don't even like the Hutts. Right ?"

Anakin looked at the sleeping Huttlet. "Right," he admitted.

"So why are you sending your loyal and brave people to death because of one ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

R2 managed to finish the hacking and displayed a whole monastery schematics. Ahsoka noticed a landing platform that they could use to call a gunship and escape. Without a word, she pointed at the display. Anakin nodded and returned to his conversation. "I want to have a word with the Captain," ordered Anakin.

"Sure," Darth Enigma complied.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Entrance.**

Ventress was observing closely the actions of Darth Enigma, she noticed that he and Dooku had similar methods of operation. They preferred to handle the situations diplomatically, instead of killing everybody, although Darth Enigma was more of a warrior than Dooku. But she would never say that out loud.

Twelve troopers were left alive and held at gunpoint, including the Captain. Darth Enigma walked over to Rex with his comlink and give it back to him. "Your General wants to have a word with you," he said.

Rex took the comlink. "General Skywalker, are you there ?" He asked, after a moment he heard Anakin's voice.

"Captain, are you alright ?"

"I'm alive sir," replied Rex. "Twelve troopers in total survived, now we are hostages. Sorry sir, we failed."

"It's not your fault Captain," reassured Anakin. "Give the comlink to the sith," the clone complied.

"So, how is it gonna be ?" Darth Enigma asked.

"What guarantee I have that you will keep you word ?" asked Anakin.

"None," replied the Anzat. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

After a moment of silence, Anakin spoke. "Give me a time to think."

"You have five minutes Skywalker," pointed out Darth Enigma.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Abandonment Throne Room.**

Anakin was looking at the comlink, thinking of every possible solution for this situation. His Jedi code was telling him to just go with the mission, but he couldn't let his comrades die. From all of the Sith and their agents, Darth Enigma was the one he always had trouble to deal with. He just couldn't understand his way of thinking. For him, the Anzat resembled an evil version of Obi-Wan, which was funny when you thought about it.

Anakin started to really think about the exchange. In this moment this was the only way to save his men. He could always try to fool the Sith.

"Master!" Ahsoka said abruptly, sensing Anakin's decision. "Master, Stinky's still in a bad way. Our mission's to get him back alive, remember?"

"So what are you saying?" Anakin knew anyway. "That we leave our men to die?"

"Doesn't the mission come first?"

"Answer the question, Snips. This is a man you know. Whatever happened to cover one another's backs ?"

"Whatever happened, Master, to command means being prepared to get troops killed ?"

"Okay, I said that, but prepared doesn't mean leaving them before you've exhausted all the options."

"If saving Rex means Stinky dies, doesn't that make the death of every trooper we lost a senseless waste?"

"What if the slug dies anyway ?" Anakin asked. He would have swapped every Hutt in the galaxy for one trooper. Ahsoka seemed to be rethinking the position.

"Rex won't thank you for it," she stated.

"Okay, Snips, open your comlink and tell him."

"What," she opened her eyes widely, "me ?"

"Yes. Comm the Sith and say we won't trade the Huttlet because you've convinced me that our men aren't important enough to save."

"Master ..."

"If you want to make a tough decision that costs men their lives, you better be prepared to look them in the eye and tell them why. Besides," he said, "Rex can help us find a ship. Get us out."

"Master, that's not very convincing," argued Ahsoka.

"Okay, I'm not leaving him while we still have a chance of getting the Hutt out and the troopers. He wouldn't abandon me. He wouldn't abandon you. That's what holds an army together. Break that unspoken promise, and we might as well surrender now."

Ahsoka looked at the floor silently. Before she could respond both Ahsoka and Anakin felt many force signatures, which they didn't recognize. "It's the Republic ?" The Togruta asked.

"I don't think so," replied Anakin. "But this may work to our advantage."

 **B'omarr Monastery – Entrance.**

Darth Enigma and Ventress sensed the same thing as the Jedi. The B1-S droid approached the Anzat. "Sir, an unidentified warship has arrived. The Republic ships are also approaching the planet as we speak."

"This complicates everything," stated the Anzat. Both he and Ventress stormed out of the monastery. They spotted the largest ship they've seen in their lives. "So they've finally made their move," said Darth Enigma.

"What's this ?" Asked the assassin.

"Trouble, Ventress take care of the Republic's reinforcements," ordered the Sith. "I will go after Skywalker."

Darth Enigma ran back into the monastery, he pointed at the two droidekas and the B1-S droid. "You three, with me," he said. The four ran deeper into the monastery.

In the meantime, a large, blue image of a masked Togruta appeared in the sky. "Forces of Republic and the Separatist !" The voice was very loud and feminine. "Planet Teth is the territory of The Kingdom of The Force, leave now or we will open fire !" All present in the monastery could hear the voice unless someone was deaf.

When the image vanished, one of the B1 droids approached Ventress "Ma'am, sensor scans are picking up Republic fighters deploying from a flagship in low orbit. All vulture squadrons have scrambled to engage them."

"Kenobi," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Keep him busy, then. He mustn't be allowed to land troops, "she said.

"What about the ship ?"

"Leave it... for now," she ordered.

"Roger, roger."

 **The Spirit of the Republic, Command Deck.**

Admiral Wullf Yunalen was watching the giant ship and couldn't believe how big it was. But most importantly he wanted to know who were these mysterious people.

"Sir, the unidentified ship is cracking into our systems !" Exclaimed one of the clones.

All the consoles of the ship started to blink. The whole flagship defenses were disabled and a blue image of a masked Togruta appeared on the display before the Admiral. "Who are you ?" Demanded Yunalen.

"I shall repeat myself then," responded the Togruta. "I'm the ArchKnight of The Kingdom of The Force and after the conversation with Jabba the Hutt, the planet Teth is our territory. Leave... or we will open fire !"

"I'm admiral Wullf Yunalen and we are on the rescue mission," he stated. "Aid us and then we will leave."

"You not in the position to make demands admiral," said the Togruta. "You have five minutes to leave... or else," the image disappeared from the display and once again the flagship's defensives were online.

"Contact General Kenobi, quickly !" Ordered Yunalen.

The clones immediately tried to establish a connection, but the Separatist were jamming their signals. "We can't the Seps are jamming us," replied one of the clones.

"This is bad," stated Yunalen.

 **B'omarr Monastery – Landing Platform.**

Anakin didn't notice that it was already nighttime. "Skywalker to Obi-Wan mark my position we need immediate evac and a medical ship," said Anakin raising his comlink. "Obi-Wan, come in ! Dammit, they're jamming the signal."

Ahsoka spotted the large ship in the sky. "That thing is gigantic !" She stated. Anakin heard a sound he dreaded: the steady hum of destroyer droids. Movement caught his eye, and he saw two of the things rolling down the corridor toward them, reading cannons.

"Great, rolling dead-balls," said Ahsoka.

The droidekas opened fire and the two Jedi were forced back.

"Only one way to go," Anakin said, blocking laser bolts as he backed away. "Artoo, get ready to bar the door."

Just before R2-D2 rolled in to shut the door and lock it, Anakin saw a humanoid form striding in the wake of the Destroyers, a yellow-eyed, black-haired Anzat. R2-D2 thrust his interface arm into the lock. The door started to close, but suddenly it stopped in midway. Darth Enigma caught the door with force, not allowing it to close. The B1-S droid run towards the two Jedi, aiming with his dual blasters.

"Oh, great it's the upgraded one," Anakin narrowed his eyes. The droid slid under the door and opened fire, but not at the Jedi, but at R2. The blaster bolt hit astromech and knocked it back from the lock. The door started to open. "Blasted droid !" Anakin yelled and charged at the B1-S model, who opened fire at the human. Anakin was deflecting the bolts and when he was close enough, he pierced the droid with his lightsaber.

"You have done enough damage," said Anakin. He wanted to pull his lightsaber, but the droid dropped his blasters and grabbed his arm. With a loud bang, the droid's head exploded... not damaging, but stunning Anakin, with some kind of flashbang.

"Master are you alright ?!" Ahsoka yelled, but Anakin didn't hear her. Stunned he turned around, holding his head. For his luck, the destroyers stopped shooting, but he had a much greater problem. A strong force-push hit him, sending him to the edge of the platform. Instinctively, Anakin grabbed the edge, avoiding the fall to his death.

"Master !" Ahsoka yelled again, but she couldn't help him. Her attention was now focused on the Sith that was standing between her and her Master, pointing his lightsaber at Anakin's face.

"Hello there youngling," said Darth Enigma.

Ahsoka puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. "I'm a padawan," she stated, "and you will let go of my Master, now !"

"I'm not sure if that's the right choice of words," Darth Enigma chuckled.

"Ahsoka !" Anakin yelled. "Run !" He was to stun in order to focus and use the force.

"Where aren't you a brave little youngling... Ahsoka was it ?" He asked. "I'll tell you what. Place that backpack with the Huttlet on the ground, take a few steps back and I'll pull your Master up."

"I'll never trust a Sith," Ahsoka said forcefully.

"What do you got to loose ?" Asked Darth Enigma. "Analyze your situation young one. Your Master is at my mercy, I can kill him right there and then you're alone. You can save your Master, just give me the Huttlet. I won't hurt him, you will learn that my word has a great value. I'm not like the other Sith."

"I..." Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who was dangling a hundred meters above the abyss. "Don't do it Ahsoka !" said Anakin.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber. "Just keep your word, Sith," she said gravely and took off her backpack. "Sorry stinky," she said to Rotta. She placed the backpack on the ground and took a few steps back. "There I did it," she stated. "Now it's your turn Sith."

With a quick hand motion, Darth Enigma pulled Anakin to the platform with the force. "Master !" Ahsoka ran up to Anakin. Using the force once again, Darth Enigma pulled the backpack with the Huttlet to him. "Finally, someone who wants peaceful solutions. Bravo youngling", he commended Ahsoka. "You just saved your Master."

Ahsoka frowned at the word youngling, but she was relieved to see her Master save. Small pieces of glass and metal were piercing his face, but it was nothing lethal. "He survived worse," stated the Sith.

Darth Enigma spotted that the giant ship started to flash with blue lights. "Oh, shit... time to get the hell out of here," he said grabbing the backpack and running back to the monastery.

Ahsoka turned her head and saw that the giant ship has opened fire. Strange blue lasers begun to destroy all ships, the Republic starfighters, and the Separatist vultures. "Anakin come in !" Obi-Wan's voice from Skywalker's comlink caught Ahsoka's attention. With the Separatist forced depleting the communications were back online. Anakin slowly raised his wrist to his mouth.

"Obi-Wan," he spoke.

"Anakin you need to get out of the monastery," said Obi-Wan. "The giant ship is destroying everything, apparently, they don't want us here. Do you got the Hutt ?"

Ahsoka looked at the floor downcasted. "Darth Enigma took him," said Anakin. "We need evac."

"Sending a gunship towards your location," said Obi-Wan. Anakin could hear in his voice that his former Masters wasn't pleased.

 **A few minutes later - The Spirit of the Republic, Command Deck.**

The flagship of the Republic was now preparing to leave the Teth. The giant ship temporarily stopped firing, seeing that both forces were retreating. Due to its arrival, Rex and his men were able to engage the preoccupied droids and escape the monastery.

Anakin was now in the medical bay along with Ahsoka, who was checking up on him. The young Jedi Knight wasn't severely injured, but once again he was outfoxed by the Anzat. He didn't loose in battle, which make him even more upset. Whereas R2 was being repaired in the hangar. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Admiral Yunalen were standing on the command deck, discussing the situation.

"Can we negotiate with them ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"We don't even know how to contact them," replied Yunalen. "We never have seen such technology."

"It seems they don't want to destroy us completely, they just don't want us on Teth," stated Obi-Wan.

"A Togruta ArchKnight stated that Jabba has given them this planet," added Yunalen.

"Sir," interrupted one of the clones, "a priority call from the Jedi Temple."

"Put it through," said Obi-Wan.

Master Windu and Master Yoda appeared on the display before the two men. "General Kenobi we have an urgent message from the Senate, the Republic forces are to return to the Coruscant immediately," ordered Windu.

"It's because of the new faction ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," replied Yoda. "Engage them, do not. New enemies, we do not wish to make."

"I understand," complied Obi-Wan. When the images of the Jedi Masters disappeared, he faced Yunalen. "Admiral set course to Coruscant."

"This is bad for us," commented the admiral. "Not only did the Separatists got the Hutt, but now this Kingdom of the Force has arrived."

"Let's hope for the best," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	18. The ArchKnight Deiven Virlo

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 18 "The ArchKnight Deiven Virlo."**

The Kingdom of the Force has arrived! After fifteen years of preparing and building, the most technologically advanced faction in the galaxy is now the third player in the Clone Wars.

After a failed rescue mission, Jabba the Hutt has allowed the Separatist to use his trading routes. At a disadvantage, the Republic, and the Jedi are asking King Tunalen, the ruler of Shili, to explain the situation in the hope that they will reach a coalition with the Kingdom of the Force.

 **Next Day – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

"You wanted to talk Supreme Chancellor ?" Asked the holographic image of King Tunalen.

Chancellor Palpatine along with the Battle Master Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda. Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Senator Padmé Amidala were looking at him with grave faces. "King Tunalen," begun the Chancellor, "forgive me if I'm gonna sound blunt, but the Senat really wants to know more about this Kingdom of the Force. Many planets aligned with the Republic are afraid of what will happen if you join the Separatists."

"Those are unnecessary worries, Chancellor," replied Aiven. "The Kingdom of the Force will not join neither the Separatist nor the Republic."

"We ask for your support King Tunalen," said Obi-Wan. "With the help of your technology, we could end the Separatists treat very quickly."

"Please King Tunalen," added Padmé. "Shili is... was, the Republic's most loyal ally from centuries. At least let us sign a peace treaty in order to reassure other planets."

"I'm only interested in my people's safety and wellbeing," stated Aiven. "And I'm just the ruler of Shili, not founder or leader of the Kingdom, but ArchKnight Deiven Virlo, a Firrerreo raised on Shili, is one of the two leaders, so he has the authority to do such thing. He is also a close family friend and my _Shon Teiro_. I'm sure he will want to visit Coruscant and have a talk with the Jedi and the Senat."

"Great," exclaimed Palpatine with a smile. "We will welcome him with open hands."

"Just mark my words, Chancellor," the Togruta narrowed his eyes, "if something happens to Deiven Virlo I will hold the Republic and the Jedi responsible," the King ended the call leaving all present in the office relieved, but also with a little concern.

"What's a _Shon Teiro_ ?" asked Padmé.

"Literally translating is means 'the right hand of the King'," answered Obi-Wan. "Its the highest possible title that a non-royal Togruta could have on Shili. For a non-Togruta to have this title, it's impressive."

"So this means we have to guard this Deiven Virlo by any cost," stated Windu.

"I just have an idea," said Palpatine. "Is there any Togruta Jedi at the temple ? If this ArchKnight was raised on Shili, a Togruta bodyguard could make him feel comfortable."

"Unfortunately no Chancellor," replied Windu. "Master Shaak Ti is on Kamino, overseeing the cloning process. The only other Togrutas are the younglings."

"What about Ahsoka ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Tano is too young for such a mission, and she doesn't have the experience," stated Windu.

"Then the experience, she will gain," stated Master Yoda.

All present in the room looked at the Grand Master. "Master Yoda are you sure of this ?" Asked Windu feeling half-hearted about this.

The green alien chuckled. "Faith in the padawan, we need to have. Young she may be, but great potential she has."

"Plus the ArchKnight wants to visit the Jedi Temple and the Senat, it's hard to find a safer place on Coruscant," added Obi-Wan.

"Then it's settled," stated Chancellor. "Padmé my dear, I'll trust you will try to convince ArchKnight Deiven to sign the peace treaty ?"

"Of course Chancellor," assured Padmé. The female had a confident smile on her face.

While Padmé stayed in the Chancellor's office, in order to discuss further details, the Jedi have left and headed to the Jedi Temple.

"Where is Skywalker anyway ?" Asked Windu.

"In the combat training chamber at the Temple," replied Obi-Wan. "He took the failed mission very personally and I'm worried about him. His neglecting Ahsoka's training, focusing only on his own. He really wants to become stronger in order to beat Darth Enigma."

"Personal vendetta, the Jedi's way it is not," stated Yoda. "To the dark side, it leads."

"I know Master, I will talk to him," reassured Obi-Wan.

 **Jedi Temple, Combat Training Chamber.**

The Jedi Temple Sparring Arena, also known as the Combat Training Chamber, was a large chamber located deep within the walls of the Coruscant Jedi Temple.

A bowl-shaped chamber deep within the Temple, the vault was completely white, with white mats spread amongst the floor near the wall for spectators to sit and observe. The center or the chamber was used for combat and was typically kept bare, however, balance beams, swings, and wobble and foam steel balls, along with other distractions, could be littered around the chamber.

Right now Anakin Skywalker was using it to train, while Ahsoka was watching him from the upper-level control booth. The young Togruta was bored of her mind, she would almost fall to sleep if it weren't for Obi-Wan's voice.

"Is he still training ?" Asked the Jedi Master entering the control booth.

Ahsoka turned to face the human and bowed respectively. "Hello Master Kenobi... yes, for two hours straight," she said.

Obi-Wan shook his head and approached the console, leaning into the speaker he spoke. "Anakin this is enough for now," he said. "The Jedi Council has an important mission for your padawan."

Ahsoka looked at Kenobi with a surprised look, but she was actually glad she would have something to do. Watching her Master train wasn't the most fun thing to do..

Anakin heard Obi-Wan's voice and looked in the direction of the control booth, he was sweating and breathing heavily from the training. He didn't say anything, but he complied. When he exited the training chamber he noticed that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were already waiting for him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began with a scolding and at the same time worried tone, "you need to rest. Overtraining isn't going to do you any good."

"I need to be stronger Obi-Wan," argued Anakin.

"I understand that Anakin," reassured him Obi-Wan, "but you'll end up getting weaker if you don't rest. No one is unbeatable, sometimes you win, sometimes you loose."

"But if I won't beat Darth Enigma, who will ?" Asked Anakin.

Ahsoka could feel the rising tension, so she decided to change the topic in order to avoid a dispute. "So what's the mission Master Kenobi ?" She asked with a smile.

Both humans turned their faces towards the Togruta. Obi-Wan also smiled and started to explain the whole situation with Shili, King Tunalen and the Kingdom of the Force. Ahsoka listened very carefully and even Anakin was curious. "So your mission is to guard the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo during his visit on Coruscant. Stay near him the whole time and protect him. This is very important, because if something will happen to him, it could mean a serious trouble for the Republic. Do you understand ?"

"I understand Master Kenobi. I won't fail you," she assured with a confident smile. Anakin also smiled slightly seeing his padawan's certitude. "I will go prepare myself," Ahsoka stated with a bow and ran off.

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at Anakin. "You should follow her example and go wash up Anakin," he stated, "unless you wanna stand in front of the ArchKnight all stinking of sweat."

Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I will Master," he replied.

 **A few hours later – Coruscant Spaceport.**

Anakin Skywalker together with his padawan Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi were already waiting at the spaceport for the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo. Ahsoka was starting to get a little nervous and Anakin noticed it. She was moving her fingers nervously and tiptoeing in circles. "Take a deep breath Ahsoka," said Anakin trying to calm her down. "Where is that confidence you had a few hours ago ?"

"Easy for you to say, Master," said Ahsoka. "You don't have the fate of the whole planet on your back."

"Hey, we all needed to start somewhere and it's the fate of the Galatic Republic," he snorted. Ahsoka frowned at him, but before she could say anything, she spotted a strange ship landing. The Togruta wasn't an expert on ships, but never before she saw such a design. "I think that's him."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to see the Silent Shadow landing in the docking bay. "That's a very interesting ship," stated Obi-Wan stroking his beard.

When the boarding ramp lowered the three Jedi saw two figures descending. One was a black colored droid with a huge sniper rifle on it's back, the second was a golden-skinned boy, clad in white. The particular about him was his tail coiled up around his leg and his horns. "I don't remember the Firrerreos having tails and horns," said Obi-Wan.

"He looks young," noticed Anakin.

The three of them walked towards the ArchKnight and the droid, who was accurately observing his surroundings. "Welcome on Coruscant ArchKnight Deiven," greeted Obi-Wan. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who will be your bodyguard and guide, while you're on Coruscant."

"It's nice to meet you all," Deiven bowed with a smile. "As you already know, I'm Deiven Virlo, an ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force and this..." he pointed at the droid. ...is HK-X8, my personal bodyguard."

"Salutation: Greetings meatbags."

"Meatbags ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Don't mind him, he's programmed that way," chuckled Deiven.

Ahsoka couldn't fail to notice Deiven's attire, which included beautiful Togruta sash, a necklace made from claws and teeth, and especially his headdress. It was the first time she saw an akul-tooth headdress on a member of a different species.

Anakin, on the other hand, noticed Deiven's amber, snake-like eyes, and his lightsaber, attached to his belt, but he decided to ask about something else. "Forgive me my question, but how old are you ?"

"I'm fifteen," replied Deiven, "but don't let my age and looks fool you."

"It won't, trust me," assured Anakin with a smile. "On Naboo, Queen that rule the planet is chosen at the age of fourteen."

Ahsoka noticed that her comlink beeped. For the duration of her mission, her commlink was directly linked with the Senat's building and it's security. "Padawan Tano," said a female voice, "the session is ready."

"The Senat is ready for your speech ArchKnight Deiven," Ahsoka said.

Deiven laughed. "Can you just call me Deiven... Miss Tano ?"

"Only if you'll call me Ahsoka," she replied with a smile.

"Sure, lead the way... Ahsoka," said Deiven.

Anakin and Obi-wan looked at Ahsoka and Deiven, who accompanied by HK headed in the direction of the Senat building. "She will do just fine," said Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure she will," said Anakin.

 **Coruscant, Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber.**

The Grand Convocation Chamber was the largest room in the Senate Building, in the Senate District on Coruscant and the heart of the Galactic Senate, the very core of all galactic governments. The room was over one hundred meters tall and consisted of 1,024 viewing platforms for delegations from all over the galaxy. Ringed by the canyon-like Grand Concourse, the interior of the chamber was bathed in lavender; ancient designers of the room selected the color as it was the only shade that had not been historically associated with mourning, anger, or war in the Republic.

In the center, a thirty-meter-tall podium sprouted from the floor, able to lower down into a series of offices containing the holding office of the leader of the Republic, theSupreme Chancellor. On this podium, the Supreme Chancellor, his Staff Aide, and the Vice Chair stood on the upper level, and the Senate scribe, journal clerk,parliamentarian, and Sergeant at Arms were seated on the lower level.

While Ahsoka and HK were waiting before the docking bay, the viewing platform with the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo who had the 'floor,' detached from its docking place in the Senate Building, and took a position near the Chancellor's Podium, so that the ArchKnight could be in full view of the other Senators.

All present in the chamber were silently observing the strange alien, who cleared his throat and begun his speech. "People of the Republic, I greet you all ! For those that don't know who I am... my name is Deiven Virlo and I'm the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force. Now there are rumors... you are afraid, that we will join the Separatists. And I'm sure that the Separatists are afraid of the exact opposite, but... the Kingdom of the Force is a neutral faction. This childish war is just an everlasting conflict between the Jedi and the Sith, as it has always been and we want no part of it."

Whispers and louder groans could be heard all around the chamber. "Order !" Yelled Mas Amedda, silencing the voices. Deiven nodded in gratitude and continued. "But that doesn't mean we won't help those that are in dire need. All planets that wish to not choose a side between the Republic or the Separatist, are free to join the Kingdom of the Force. Unlike the Republic or the Separatists, we want nothing in return," assured Deiven. "We don't expect anyone to fight our battles for us. Those who join us will have immunity from the conflict and if one of the sides decides to attack the planet under our protection, we will not pull any punches. We protect our people, no matter the cost. Now if anyone has questions, I'll be happy to answer them privately. I'll stay on Coruscant for two or three days depending on the situation."

Deiven pushed the button on the platform's console, forcing it to fly back to the docking bay, where HK and Ahsoka were waiting for him. He expected to hear protest and booing from the Senators, but everyone was left speechless and pondering.

"Statement: That was an amazing speech, Master."

"I'm not used to talking so much," stated Deiven holding his jaw. "My jaw hurts."

Ahsoka chuckled guiding them into the grand concourse, but suddenly her face expression changed and she asked with a slightly disappointed tone. "Did you really mean it saying that you will not join the Republic ?"

"It's very complicated Ahsoka," replied Deiven. "We have different ways of dealing with enemies and allies. And of course, there is the Force factor that comes into play."

"What do you mean ?" Ahsoka asked.

"We use all four aspects of the Force, which includes also the dark side, and this is what will make the cooperation with the Jedi very hard, impossible even," replied Deiven.

"Oh," Ahsoka looked at the floor downcasted, but Deiven poked her chin upwards. "Hey, lighten up Ahsoka. Tell you what, you smile for me and I'll think about a way to help the Republic and the Jedi."

The Togruta actually not only smiled but also chuckled. Deiven also smiled and spotted an older male human, approaching them with guards. He guessed that he was the ruler of Coruscant.

"Welcome ArchKnight Deiven," greeted him the human. "We didn't have the chance to meet face to face, I'm Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and I must say," he chuckled, "I'd never expected so many Senators to loose their tongues after someone's speech."

"Nice to meet you, Chancellor," Deiven bowed his head. "Well, sometimes even the most eloquent Senators ran out of this to say."

"That's so true." Palpatine laughed and looked at Ahsoka, "I trust Padawan Tano is doing a great job as your bodyguard?" he asked.

"She doing perfectly," replied Deiven, placing his hand on the Togruta's shoulder. "She is to be commended." Ahsoka blushed slightly, at his comment.

"I'm very happy to hear this," Palpatine smiled. "Keep up the good work child. Now if you excuse me, I must return to the world of politics." With those words, Palpatine quickly wandered off. The reason for this was that Deiven tried to probe his mind and Palpatine aka Darth Sidious, couldn't allow it.

Deiven shrugged and snorted. "Okay, is there any place here that we could eat, because I'm hungry like an Akul."

"I know a place," said a female voice. Both Ahsoka and Deiven turned their faces towards a young human Senator. "I'm Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo," the young Senator introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you ArchKnight."

"The pleasure is all mine Senator Amidala," replied Deiven gesturing with his hand. "Lead the way."

 **Coruscant, Senate District, Skysitter Restaurant.**

The Skysitter Restaurant was one of the most exclusive restaurants found in Galactic City on Coruscant. It sat atop a 1,000-meter spire rising high above the cityscape, offering patrons an expansive view of Galactic City. The entire structure was built to rotate on its spire, allowing for a complete, panoramic vista. Only the wealthiest Senators could afford to eat in the opulent Skysitter establishment.

It was Ahsoka's first time visiting this restaurant and the little Togruta felt out of place here. Even Deiven with his elegant and chic attire felt uncomfortable. "I know how you feel," he whispered to the Togruta.

Ahsoka felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one feeling strange. The one good thing about this was the fact that they were sitting at the secluded table.

"I hope you guys are feeling comfortable," said Padmé.

"Not really," Deiven and Ahsoka both spoke simultaneously.

Padmé cover her mouth, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, we Senators mostly eat here."

"It's to stiffly and grimly for my taste," stated Deiven. "On Shili we don't need such luxuries. At least I hope the food here tastes good."

"I thought with your technology you're gonna be accustomed to such things," said Padmé.

"We live in harmony with nature," stated Deiven. "I love the plain fields and jungles of Shili, and I wouldn't trade it for any tech in the galaxy."

HK, who stood not far from the table walked over to them. "Interjection: Bounty hunter Jango Fett has agreed to our terms and he want's to meet."

"Took him long enough," commented Deiven.

"Bounty hunter ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Remeber how I've said that I will find a way to help the Republic ? Jango Fett will help me with that," said Deiven. "Ziro the Hutt, Jabba's uncle, was responsible for Rota's kidnapping. He worked in coalition with the Separatists and when I'll get the prove of that..."

"Then Jabba will break his deal with the Separatist," said Padme. "And they will lose the advantage."

"Exactly," said Deiven.

"I will inform my Master about this," Ahsoka said vigorously. "He will back us up."

"No," exclaimed Deiven. "The Jedi and the Senat cannot know about this at least for now. You want me to help you and I need to know if I can trust the Republic and the Jedi. So you have to trust me first. And surely," he continued," me, Ahsoka and HK will be more than enough for a few Hutt's thugs and droids."

"I'm not sure about this," Ahsoka said hesitantly. "I'm supposed to guard you and always be near you."

"And you will," reassured her Deiven. "In a case when the Council will ask, you followed orders directly. You followed me to the Zirro's Palace and protected me from the thugs and to top it all, you managed to help the Republic."

"Hmmm... well if you put it that way, okay," Ahsoka smiled.

"I will go too," stated Padme. "I've seen my share of action with Master Skywalker, so I can defend myself and I want to prove that the Republic can pull its own weight."

"So it's settled," said Deiven. "Tonight we will kick Hutt's butt and help the Republic."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	19. A Secret Collaboration

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 19 "A Secret Collaboration."**

 **Nighttime – Coruscant, Galactic Capital, Zirro's Palace.**

Ziro's Palace was the personal residence and lair of Hutt crime lord Ziro Desilijic Tiure. The Hutt operated a nightclub within the palace. It served him as the headquarters of his criminal enterprise.

Deiven never liked such places, they sickened him. "Scantly dressed Twi'lek dancers, drunken thugs, assassins and spice dealers," the Firrerreo growled slightly, "a palace... heh, more like a brothel. I could show this Hutt, a true palace on Shili. He would turn green instantly."

Ahsoka and Padmé also didn't like this place. All three of them were sitting at the bar counter, clad in gray hooded cloaks, which allowed them to hide their identities. HK, on the other hand, put on a holographic disguise of a standard protocol droid.

"Query: Can I just kill all this meatbags young Master ?"

"No HK," responded Deiven. "First, we need the evidence."

"How do we obtain them ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"The kidnapping of Rotta, didn't go entirely as Ziro had expected," explained Deiven. "Knowing Jabba would execute the Jedi responsible, Dooku assured Ziro that he would become a master of all the Hutt clans when the Jedi would bring Jabba down."

"But he didn't kill any Jedi," said Ahsoka.

"So the Jedi Council didn't intervene in his case," added Padmé.

"That's right," said Deiven. "Jango Fett informed me that Dooku and Ziro will contact each other again. If that happens, and I know it will, we will get the evidence of their conspiracy against Jabba."

"How ?" Asked Padmé.

"HK has a high-quality holorecorder, build in his eye-sensors. He will record everything," ensured Deiven. "All we need to do is wait."

"Reassurance: I will record the smallest details and the most silent whispers."

With this prepared plan, all four of them waited for their chance. After approximately twenty minutes, Ahsoka noticed that one of the Twi'lek dancers whispered into Ziro's ear. The Hutt nodded and slithered to the secluded room, which was guarded by two assassin droids.

The Togruta nudged Deiven with her elbow and gestured towards the room. "Yes, I see," the Firrerreo looked at HK and gestured him to do his thing. Nodding, without a word, HK casually strolled near the room entrance. The noticed Zirro at the far end of the room, talking to a small holographic image. For a normal human being it would be impossible to hear anything and recognize the image, but not for HK.

Activating the holorecorder, zooming in and calibrating his hearing sensors, HK obtained the perfect image and sound, it was like he was standing next to Ziro in the room.

"If no one will notice HK recording Ziro's conversation, then this will be like a walk in a park," stated Deiven.

Everything was going well until Ahsoka's comlink crackled and Anakin's voice could be heard. "Ahsoka where are you ? The Jedi Council wants to know of..." Ahsoka quickly turned off the comlink, but already droids and thugs were watching her with hateful eyes. "A Jedi !" yelled one of the Weequays. Deiven counted twelve thugs and five assassin droids, seventeen foes in total.

"Well... this takes care of a walk in a park," said Deiven, standing up and igniting his dark-indigo lightsaber. Ahsoka immediately prepared for a fight, igniting her green lightsaber and holding it in a two-handed grip middle guard position.

Deiven took a similar stance, but he stood sideways to the thugs, holding his lightsaber in a middle guard position, his legs slightly bend.

Padmé quickly jumped over the counter and prepared her blaster, but neither she or the Hutt's men fired first. HK, who was still disguised as a protocol droid, fired his blaster pistol, hitting one of the Weequays in the head and killing him instantly.

"Statement: First blood, meatbags."

Deiven rolled his eyes underneath the hood and immediately started deflecting the blaster bolts. Ahsoka was doing the same thing and Padmé was shooting at the thugs from behind the counter.

Twi'lek dancers and customers ran out of the nightclub screaming, it was an advantage for Deiven and Ahsoka because they didn't need to worry about civilian casualties.

The Togruta caught herself staring in awe at Deiven, who was effortlessly deflecting the bolts at the shooters. Every bolt was hitting a thug or a droid. In comparison to Ahsoka, who was leaning, moving and dodging; the only thing he was moving was his wrist. The indigo lightsaber created a unpenetrable shield, which none of the shooters blaster bolts could bypass.

Because of her being distracted, one of the assassin droids aimed at her and fired. "Look out !" Deiven yelled and extended his hands towards Ahsoka. Togruta turned her face to see a red blaster bolt, hovering in the air right before her eyes.

The Firrerreo managed to catch the blaster bolt with the force in mid-air. Dumbstruck, Ahsoka opened her mouth, she couldn't believe in such precision and control over the Force from someone just one year older than her. With a quick hand motion, Deiven sent the bolt back at the droid's chest.

"Focus Ahsoka," said Deiven, "too much wasteful movement."

"R-Right, sorry !" The Togruta quickly regained her composure and focused on her opponents.

In a matter of seconds, half of the Hutt's security was death or mortally injured, because of their own attacks. Deiven didn't deflect the attacks on the walls or ceiling, but directly at them.

After killing the droids guarding the entrance, HK dashed into Ziro's room. In the mean time Ahsoka, Deiven, and Padmé, were clearing out the remaining enemies. When the last droid, was cut down by Ahsoka, Deiven turned off his lightsaber and smiled. "That wasn't so hard," he stated.

Padmé came out from behind the counter and stared at the dead bodies and wounded men groaning with pain. "It was more violent than I've expected," she said.

"Less scum in the world that way," said Deiven looking at the Togruta. "Are you alright Ahsoka ?"

"Hey, I should be asking you that," she squinted with a smile, to which Deiven chuckled. "I didn't mean to steal your job."

Ahsoka chuckled, but Deiven knew that behind that smile, she was a bit nervous. He could feel guilt and a little fear. It was because of that comlink she forgot to turn off before they've entered the nightclub. "It was not your fault Ahsoka," he said with an uplifting smile.

"But I've forgotten about this stupid comlink and because of that we had to kill... them," Ahsoka argued. "And... I've lost my focus, what if they would have injured you because you had to save me ?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Ahsoka," said Deiven. "You, me, your Master and even the Jedi Council, but if you are capable of admitting and learning from your mistakes, it proves that you're a strong and a smart person. And besides, we all made it without a scratch."

Ahsoka looked into his amber eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, still, she knew that Anakin will be upset and even angry, but she felt a little better. "Thank you," she said.

"Hey, we wouldn't want that pretty face to get scared," said Deiven, making Ahsoka blush.

"Don't forget about the Hutt," reminded Padmé. "He needs to be caught and we need the evidence."

"Oh, don't worry," reassured her Deiven. "HK has already everything we need and I'm sure he caught him already."

Deiven walked into Zirro's room with Ahsoka and Padmé following suit. Inside they've spotted three more bodies with holes in their heads, lying on the floor. In the corner, however, they spotted Ziro, who was trembling with fear and HK, aiming his blaster at him.

"Told you," said Deiven.

"Take this mechanic monster away from me !" Yelled Ziro.

"The only monster here is you," growled Deiven. "You wanted the Jedi to remove your own nephew and you put his son in danger for your own personal gain. You the lowest of the low Ziro. Are the power and wealth more important to you than your own family ?"

"You won't understand," said Ziro. "None of you will !"

"You're right Ziro," admitted Deiven. "I won't understand and I don't wanna, HK... kill him."

Immediately after hearing the order, HK fired his blaster right between Ziro's eyes, killing the Hutt instantly. His lifeless body slumped to the ground. "Why did you kill him ?" Asked Ahsoka. "He was defenseless and he needed to be put in prison."

"I'm sorry Ahsoka," said Deiven looking at her gravely. "But if he would've escape or one of his friends would help him, then the blood of every innocent person he would kill or hurt later on would be on my hands and I can't allow that. I can't allow innocent people to suffer because of scum like him. I know you will not agree with me and my ways, but sometimes you need to kill someone evil in order to save hundreds of innocents."

"What about the evidence ?" Asked Padmé.

"Reassurance: I've recorded everything and stored it in my database."

"Perfect, now let's head to the Jedi Temple to tell them the good news," said Deiven heading outside of the nightclub.

Ahsoka looked at the dead Hutt. She really didn't know what to think about this. It was against the Jedi Code, but Deiven wasn't a Jedi and his words were still in her mind. Silently she turned and followed the Firrerreo, confused and half-hearted.

 **A few minutes later – Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

All four of them were now present before the Jedi Council. Grand Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi Mundi, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto were sitting in their chairs waiting for the explanations. Anakin Skywalker was also present in the room, as Ahsoka's Master. ArchKnight Deiven told the Jedi Council about the evidence that would help the Republic, Ahsoka's and Padmé's help in the nightclub and he also told them about Ziro's death from HK's hands.

"Padawan Tano is this true ?" Asked Mace Windu.

"Yes, Master Windu, every word," replied Ahsoka. Anakin, who stood behind them was dumbstruck.

"We understand padawan Tano, please wait outside," said Windu. "The Council will think of your punishment later, now..."

"Wait a minute !" Deiven interrupted him. "Did I just heard it right ? Do you want to punish padawan Ahsoka ? For what ?"

"She risked the Republic's safety because of her actions and she broke the Council's orders," replied Windu.

"She did what the Council asked," argued Deiven. "Her job was to not leave my side and she didn't."

"It's true," admitted Padmé.

"She risked her own life to aid the Republic and give you an advantage in order to save many lives and you want to punish her for it ?" Deiven started to get angry, which everyone in the room noticed.

"ArchKnight Deiven you need to calm down," said Plo Koon.

"And you need to start thinking like living beings," retorted Deiven. "You know, I actually wanted to work with the Jedi and help you out of respect to Ahsoka. For this reason only, I wanted to truly work with you, but if you are treating your own students like that. Then I've changed my mind. I will not cooperate will such heartless people."

"We follow the code that your not familiar with," said Ki-Adi Mundi. "If you would understand it then..."

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Deiven interrupted him by reciting the Jedi Code, perfectly and without a mistake. The whole Council was out of words, they didn't expect someone out of the temple to knew their code.

"HK were leaving," said Deiven. "I have enough if this place."

"What about the peace treaty and the evidence ?" Asked Padmé.

"There will be no peace and since the Jedi don't know the word gratitude, they don't deserve the evidence," snarled Deiven. "At least when it comes to the Sith, you can expect a foul play and a knife to the back, but even they show a little bit of gratitude if you successfully finish your mission."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan and when the older human caught his former padawan's gaze, he saw disappointment and grievance. He knew this was not about the peace treaty, but about Ahsoka.

"Wait ?!" Ahsoka yelled standing in front of Deiven. "Please don't do this because of me."

"I'm doing this because of them," replied Deiven looking at the Council Members. "They have no right to blame you Ahsoka."

"You said that everyone makes mistakes, even the Jedi Council," said Ahsoka. "Can you give us one more chance ?"

After hearing those word Deiven snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They were ready to punish you and yet, you're still..." he didn't finish the sentence. Instead, he looked around, everyone was looking at him.

"First," begun Deiven, "I want the Council members to ensure me that Ahsoka will not be punished for what she did. Do it or else you can forget about our cooperation and I will make sure that the Supreme Chancellor, will hear about this."

"Padawan Tano please step forward," requested Obi-Wan, which Ahsoka did straight away. Mace sighed, but he knew ArchKnight was even more stubborn than Anakin. The bold Jedi Master with a scar on his face looked at the other Council members, who nodded. "Padawan Tano, the Jedi Council has decided to not punish you for your actions," he said.

Ahsoka smiled and bowed. "Thank you," she said.

Deiven was now relieved, so he took a step forward. "Alright, I will ask HK to present the evidence, but you cannot tell the Senate of how did you get this evidence."

"Why is that ?" Asked Anakin.

"Because I don't trust the members of the Senate," stated Deiven. "A Sith Lord Darth Sidious controls the Senate, so if the Senate knows something, he knows something. We don't know his true identity... yet."

The Council members stared at each other. "How do you know this ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Because the Kingdom of the Force has a spy inside the Separatist," said Deiven. "What they know, we know... well mostly. It's a little payback for what they did."

"They've attacked you ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"No," replied Deiven. "One of the Sith... the Anzat, Darth Enigma, was earlier one of our knights, but Darth Plagueis managed to sway him and when he left our Kingdom, he stole the schematics of our technologies. Thanks to them the Separatist are able to build advanced droid models."

"So that's how they got new droids," said Anakin. "Those things are killing our troops out there."

"That's why we gonna even up the odds," said Deiven. "They don't know that the droids have a special tracking system and mini holorecorders implanted in their processors. Because of that, we know what are their planning, I will warn you if they're gonna prepare for an attack."

"That way we're gonna be prepared for their attacks," said Plo Koon.

"That's right, but remember," said Deiven, "if anyone from this room will inform the Supreme Chancellor or any of the Senators about our little cooperation. Then it's gonna be over of our peace treaty and cooperation."

"Understand, we do," ensured Yoda. "A secret cooperation, this is."

Deiven nodded and looked at his droid. "HK play the recording."

HK did as he was told, in the mean time Anakin walked over to Ahsoka, whispering to her. "You gave me a hell of a scare snips," he scolded, but he was also proud of her.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn off my comlink and when you called me, our cover was blown and I've panicked," Ahsoka explained.

"The most important thing is that you are safe," said Anakin. Of course, the well-being of Padmé was equally important for him, but his was not the place for such talks with her. Right now along with Ahsoka, he was watching the displayed conversation between Dooku and Ziro.

After HK finished playing the recording, the mood in the Council chamber became much better. "We need to contact Jabba and show him this," said Kit Fisto. HK transmitted the recording into a standard holoprojector, which he gave to Master Yoda.

"Agreed do this, I do," approved Yoda.

"If this is all, then I'll go to my hotel room," stated Deiven. "I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we gonna sign a peace treaty and I prefer to do this with my eyes open, come along HK," the Firrerreo bowed and headed towards the exit.

"Of course," said Yoda. "Padawan Tano, more to say, have you ?"

"No, Master Yoda, why ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Forgotten about your mission, you have, hmm ?" The Grand Master smiled.

Ahsoka's eyes open wide, she thought that someone else will take over her duty, but she was actually glad to continue. "Yes... I mean no, I didn't forget. I'm on it Master Yoda," Ahsoka quickly bowed and left the Council chamber, following Deiven. Master Plo Koon smiled underneath his mask.

"I'll also take my leave," said Padmé. "Master Skywalker would you be so kind to escort me to my apartment ?"

"Of course," Anakin replied, trying to sound as impassively as possible.

When the two left, Windu let out a deep sigh. "What a night," he said. Grand Master Yoda chuckled. "Full of surprises, young ArchKnight Deiven is," he stated. "Helped out the Republic, he had."

"I think he and Skywalker, are siblings or something..." stated Windu, "...but there is one thing that bothers me."

"He knows the Jedi code," said Ki-Adi Mundi.

"Exactly," said Windu, "from who ? Who was his teacher ?"

"If you allow, I will try to talk to him," proposed Obi-Wan. "Maybe I'll find out something about him."

"Just be careful Master Kenobi," warned him Windu. "We don't want to upset him, you saw that he is quite temperamental."

"I will do my best," reassured Obi-Wan.

Grand Master Yoda jumped from his seat. "Take the evidence to Supreme Chancellor, I will," he stated. "Contact Jabba the Hutt, we will."

 **Some time later - Galactic Capital, Manarai Hotel's Entrance.**

"That was fun wasn't it ?" Asked Deiven. The large, glass door opened before him as he entered the luxurious and prestigious hotel along with Ahsoka and HK. They already had a room booked, so they entered the lift.

Ahsoka didn't respond right away, she was lost in thought. Finally, she spoke, "Deiven, can I ask you something ?"

"Sure," replied Deiven.

"Can you... help me improve my lightsaber combat ?" She asked shyly. "My Master is busy training by himself and he doesn't have time to teach me."

"Heh, of course," Deiven responded right away. "We will make a Master out of you."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, after we sign the peace treaty I will start your training," stated Deiven with a roguish smile. "So you better be ready for some hard lessons, because me and HK gonna train you hard."

"Statement: You will learn the meaning of pain orange meatbag."

Ahsoka frowned at the droid. "Stop calling me that ! Do I look like a bag of meat to you ?"

HK carefully examined the Togruta. "Correction: You will learn the meaning of pain... bonebag."

Deiven burst out laughing, while Ahsoka puffed her reddish cheeks. "I'm gonna dismantle him !"

Better get some sleep and you can prove your not a 'bonebag' tomorrow

"Oh, you can count on it," Ahsoka replied cockily.

When the lift reached its destination, they entered the corridor and afterward their rooms. "Goodnight Ahsoka," said Deiven.

"Goodnight Deiven," said Ahsoka.

After closing the door behind him, the Firrerreo reached into his pocket and pulled out a holo-projector. He put it on the table and activated it, shortly after, a blue image of Zai'shira appeared in front of him. "Everything is ready," said Deiven. "The Jedi Council members were so preoccupied with the recording that they didn't even notice that HK has bugged the chamber. Now we are going to know what are they planning."

"Good job," said Zai'shira. "What about Ziro the Hutt ?"

"He's dead and HK recorded it," stated Deiven. "You can send the recording to Jabba and tell him that the deal is done."

"I'm proud of you both," commended them Zai'shira. "Now we are going to control this war and no one is going to stop us."

Deiven smiled and HK folded his arms, the Firrerreo knew that this was just the beginning.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	20. The Training

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 20 "The Training"**

The peace treaty signed ! The Kingdom of the Force and The Galactic Republic signed a peace treaty that calmed the planets allied with the Republic.

Thanks to the evidence gained by Ahsoka Tano, Deiven Virlo, and Padmé Amidala, Jabba the Hutt broke the deal with the Separatists, taking away their advantage in the clone wars. Outraged by this outcome, the Sith are planning to strike a deadly blow to the Republic... a blow directed at the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo.

 **Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

Dooku along with Ventress and Xanatos were present before the holographic image of Darth Sidious. Darth Plagueis's and Darth Enigma's images were displayed right next to him, but they were transmitting from another location.

"The Jedi must have recorded my conversation with Ziro," said Dooku.

"They did," growled Darth Sidious, "and now Jabba is against us, but at least he didn't side with the Republic."

"But still, the advantage is gone," pointed out Darth Plagueis. "All our work on Teth was for nothing."

"There will be plenty of chances to crush the Republic and the Jedi," said Darth Sidious. "Right now we to deal with the Kingdom of the Force."

"Why to bother with them Lord Sidious ?" Asked Darth Enigma. "They are not planning to join the Republic and the Jedi, but if we do attack them, they might work together with them and crush our forces."

"Are you sure they won't join the Republic ?" Asked Dooku.

"Yes I'm sure," replied Darth Enigma. "I was one of them and I know they don't like the Jedi and their ways."

"Still, this Deiven Virlo is going to be trouble," stated Darth Sidious. "That's why I hired an assassin to kill him."

"You did what ?" Asked Darth Plagueis, clearly not pleased with this. "You realize that if your assassin fails then the Kingdom of the Force will seek revenge."

"That's why in addition I've hired a bounty hunter," explained Darth Sidious. "If the assassin will fail, the bounty hunter is tasked with killing him. And besides, the assassin doesn't even know who hired him."

"Hmm... that way there be no links to us," said Darth Enigma. "And if Deiven dies on Coruscant, it will worsen the Jedi's relationship with Kingdom of the Force. Maybe even they will joy us to destroy the Republic. Risky, but a cunning plan."

"I this comes back to haunt us, that's your fault Sidious," said Darth Plagueis. He and Darth Sidious glared at each other, if it weren't for the great distance between them, Darth Enigma was sure that those two would start a fight.

Ventress and Xanatos were behind Dooku, kneeling before the Lords of the Sith. The sheer presence of the four males was overwhelming them.

When the images of Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma vanished, Darth Sidious looked at Ventress and Xanatos. "Leave us," Darth Sidious ordered. The two assassins stood up and left the room without objections.

"He wants this Deiven as his new apprentice," Darth Sidious stated.

Dooku looked at his Master curiously. "But Darth Plagueis already has a strong apprentice," he said.

"Apparently, he want's to replace him, believing that Deiven Virlo is more powerful," said Darth Sidious. " _Just like I'm planning to replace you,_ " he added in his mind.

"There is a way he can use this ?" Asked Dooku.

"If we can manipulate Darth Enigma to kill his Master, then we could eliminate him without any problems," stated Darth Sidious.

Dooku smiled slightly, he didn't have any personal grudge against the Anzat, but that was the Sith way. "I understand Master," he said.

"Good," Darth Sidious chuckled and ended the transmission. Both he and Dooku didn't know that Ventress was eavesdropping their little scheme from the gently unclosed door.

 **Coruscant, Galactic Capital, Manarai Hotel.**

Normally the young Togruta didn't rise from the bed so early in the morning, but today was a very special day. Ahsoka approached Deiven's room and knocked. She was really looking forward to her training with him, she even had trouble sleeping because of it. After a few seconds, HK opened the door.

"Hey Tinman," Ahsoka mocked.

"Salutation: Greetings bonebag."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a smile and entered the room, she started to like the raillery with HK. He had a annoying, yet interesting personality for a droid. "Is Deiven awake ?" She asked.

"Statement: The young Master is currently clothing himself, he will join us shortly."

Ahsoka nodded and sat down on the nearby couch. The room had the same layout as hers, which wasn't a surprise considering it was a hotel room. White painted walls, expensive furniture, and fancy paintings, not the place she would pick for her living place. The design was too rigid for her. But the Togruta noticed something that surely wasn't a decoration. On the table lied a multihued Holocron, which picked her interest. Ahsoka stood up and walk over to it examining it closely, it was icosahedron shaped and had strange four markings. It was the first time Ahsoka saw such shaped Holocron. The Togruta took it into her hands, noticing that it was heavy and warm to the touch.

"Warning: I would be careful with that, bonebag."

"Why ? What's in it ?" Now Ahsoka was very curious.

"Something that a young padawan shouldn't know," replied Deiven entering the room.

Ahsoka quickly put the Holocron on the table "Oh, I'm sorry I was just..."

"Curious ?" Deiven smiled.

"Yes... "Ahsoka replied embarrassed.

"Don't worry," responded Deiven. "In your place, I would be curious too."

"I've never seen such a Holocron," said Ahsoka.

"It's an Omnicron," Deiven corrected her. "And you haven't seen it earlier because only three exists in the galaxy right now. It's the creation of the Kingdom of the Force and only ArchKnights are allowed to carry one of these. It contains the whole knowledge of the Force's four aspects and only those who respects the Force are able to open it. The once's that don't, well, they get blow away, heh."

"So I Jedi could open it ?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," replied Deiven. "The Jedi and the Sith don't respect the Force."

"What ?! That's not true," Ahsoka argued, shocked by those words. "I mean... maybe the Sith don't, but the Jedi are respecting the Force. We're the guardians of peace."

"I don't want to argue with you Ahsoka," said Deiven. "You have your teachings, I have mine... let just leave it that way. But if someday you'd want me to teach you about respecting the Force just ask. Right now we a lightsaber training to do, you're ready ?"

Ahsoka brightened up and smiled, "Of course !"

Deiven gestured her to follow him, leading her to the balcony. Ahsoka didn't hide her confusion when the Firrerreo entered the balcony, jumped onto the ladder which was attached to the wall and started to climb it. This was the top floor so the fall from here was a death sentence unless someone had wings. Even though Ahsoka was confused she followed suite. HK didn't need to climb the ladder, thanks to his rocket boosters build into his metal feet, he just flew on the roof.

When Ahsoka reached to the roof, she noticed that it had a lot of free space and that someone already prepared it for their training. "You did this ?" She asked.

"With HK's help," answered Deiven. "Here no one will bother us. It's a beautiful, sunny morning with a clear sky, so we can train here."

HK pulled two modified model 434 heavy blaster pistols from his holsters inbuilt in his thigh plates. Without a word the droid fired at Ahsoka, who instinctively deflected the shot with her green lightsaber. HK kept on firing with his dual blasters, faster and faster and Ahsoka was deflecting the shots with wide swings. She tried to dash to the side, but HK was relentless, not giving her a second to rest. After over a minute, Ahsoka didn't manage to deflect one bolt that hit her thigh. The Togruta screamed and knelt down. Immediately, the blaster fire stopped.

"Hey ! That was a cheap shot, literally !" Ahsoka frowned grabbing her thigh. She wasn't hurt, but it still smart. To her luck, HK set his blasters on much lower intensity.

"On the battlefield, the droids won't wait for you to get ready," stated Deiven. "Now back to the topic... too many wasteful movements Ahsoka. When you fight an enemy who's not going to get tired, you need to conserve your stamina as much as possible. Wide swings, jumps, and dashes are not going to help you unless your every swing deflects the bolt back at the droid. HK managed to hit you because he tuckered you out."

"But it will be dangerous to stand and be a stationary target," said Ahsoka.

"That's why you need to change your stance," said Deiven. "Use my stance that you saw at the nightclub. Deflect the bolts at him with just slight moves of your lightsaber and move to another position only when the droids are surrounding you."

Ahsoka stood up and ignited her lightsaber, holding it with two-handed grip in a middle guard position. Just like Deiven yesterday, she bent her legs slightly and shifted sideway to HK, who aimed at her once again. "Try this again, Tinman," mocked Ahsoka.

"Statement: With pleasure, bonebag."

HK fired his blasters at Ahsoka. This time, however, she didn't swing her lightsaber widely but was slightly shifting it to deflect the incoming attacks. Ahsoka understood why this was a better style. With her stance, she was a smaller target now and the possibilities of HK's attacks were minimized. Not to mention, she wasn't getting tired quickly.

Fast bolts were hard to deflect directly at HK, but Ahsoka managed to send few in his direction. "Okay that's enough for a while," exclaimed Deiven.

HK stopped firing but didn't hide his blasters. Ahsoka smiled triumphantly. "Ha, you didn't get me this time, Tinman," she pointed out.

"Reminder: None of my shots was deflected at me, bonebag. Statement: It was just a matter of time until I would shot you again."

"Well he's right you know," said Deiven walking over to Ahsoka. "Your defense is good, but if you won't learn to redirect his bolts at him, all your going to do is delay the inevitable."

"I will learn," Ahsoka exclaimed confidently. Deiven was happy that the Togruta showed so much will and desire to get better.

"And we will help you with that," assured Deiven. "This time, you're going to learn accuracy in order to properly deflect the bolts."

The Firrerreo turned and used the Force to lift a few cans he gathered for this occasion. The Togruta noticed that he was doing this without his hands, using only his willpower. "HK will fire at you and your task is to deflect to bolts directly at the cans," he said while telekinetically moving the objects above the droid. "HK will fire at you slower, this time, so you can actually redirect the bolts and as you will get better he will fire faster," Deiven stated.

Ahsoka took her new Shien stance and cockily gestured HK to start firing. HK was more than happy to obliged. Deiven noticed that Ahsoka was a very good student, most importantly, she wanted to learn and was quite relentless in gaining the knowledge. He was guessing that the young Togruta wanted to proof something.

HK and Deiven trained Ahsoka for four hours straight, the Togruta was covert in sweat and breathing heavily. "I think a little break is in order," stated Deiven.

"I can go on," Ahsoka said insistently between deep breaths.

"I know you can Ahsoka," assured Deiven, "but a good rest and meal is now the best way to continue. Besides, I'm going back to my apartment so you better follow me as the Council has ordered."

"Okay, you win," Ahsoka said resignedly. She had to admit she was hungry, after all, she skipped breakfast.

Deiven chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, it's my treat."

* * *

When they got back, Ahsoka took a shower in Deiven's apartment while he ordered the food. The Firrerreo was having a very good time on Coruscant so far. The mission with Ahsoka and Senator Padmé, the argument in the Jedi Temple and now... training with Ahsoka. All was turning out better than he anticipated.

When Ahsoka came out of shower room, she was clad in a new set of clean clothes and had a happy smile on her face. "Ahh... so much better," she said.

"When you give your body time to regenerate it will become much stronger in the process," said Deiven. "My Master taught me that."

"Your Master must be very wise and powerful," said Ahsoka.

"She is," Deiven confirmed, "actually I owe her my life, if..."

"Interjection: Your meal has arrived."

HK opened the door before the hotel staff member was able to knock. "Room service !" A young, elegantly dressed human male entered the room with a smile on his face, delivering the meal on a table cart.

"That was fast, thank you," said Deiven.

The Firrerreo reached for his pocket to tip the young human, giving him a few gold credit chips. The young man bowed and left the room, leaving the table cart with the lidded silver trays.

"I hope you're hungry," said Deiven, "because I've ordered something special from Shili. It turned out that in this hotel for credits you can get any type of food from any planet."

Deiven lifted one of the covers. A large, rare piece of dark meat lied on a tray. It was an Akul steak, its smell was making Ahsoka's mouth salivate and her stomach rumble. Laughing, Deiven gestured the Togruta to sit down and start eating.

A good, hard training and a relaxing shower with delicious food afterward, made Ahsoka lie on the couch and purr like a satisfied Nexu kitten. An afternoonnap would be great right now, but Ahsoka knew she had her duties as a bodyguard.

"Tell me why are you not using your montrals while using Shien ?" Deiven asked out of the blue.

"Hmm ? Well, they are not fully developed yet," answered Ahsoka while sitting up, "but I don't know how should they help me with Shien form."

"First of all, you can enhance your montrals and by that your passive echolocation," explained Deiven. "They are part of your body, so you can do it without any problems. And when you do, you'll be able to determine the trajectory of the bolts and not bother yourself with the one's that don't come at you. What's more... you'll be able to protect the troops in the battle that are behind you more efficiently."

Ahsoka listened to Deiven and although she never tried it before, she had to admit it all made sense.

"You need to use the Force naturally, like breathing," said Deiven. "In order to do that, from this day on, you're going to use to Force in daily activities. Dressing, eating, etc. One whole day you're going to do everything with the Force, the second whole day everything normally, by turns."

"But isn't that abusing the Force ?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, if you're doing it to train your skills," replied Deiven. "If you're going to do this because you're lazy, then that's abusing the power of the Force."

Knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. When HK opened the door revealing two human males, Deiven immediately recognized them. "Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka smiled.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," said Obi-Wan.

"Of course not," assured Deiven,"please come in."

Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the apartment. Skywalker saw such apartments while he was with Padmé, so it was nothing new for him. "Luxury, expensive meals, I see you're having a great time Snips," bantered Anakin.

"Maybe I'm, Skyguy," Ahsoka grinned.

"I'm gonna admit curiosity brought us here," said Obi-Wan. "We wanna know more about you ArchKnight Deiven"

"Oh," Deiven arched his eyebrows and gestured both Jedi to sit down. "What do you wanna know ?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin complied, sitting on the couch right next to Ahsoka. "When I've seen you the first time I thought my knowledge of the Firrerreo species was flawed," said Obi-Wan, "but I've checked... tails, horns and snake-like eyes, never occur in your species." The human looked at Deiven peacefully, yet the ArchKnight sensed that the Jedi Master hoped for an explanation.

"I understand," Deiven nodded. "I wasn't just born like a normal child, I was genetically modified in my mother's womb to be the perfect weapon for a Sith Lord that kidnapped her from my homeplanet."

The expressions on the Jedi faces became grave. "I'm sorry to hear that," said Obi-Wan. Deiven began to pull off his gloves, which he always had on... even when he slept. "Just like your friend here," Deiven gestured towards Anakin, "I was born without a father. The Force conceive me, In response to Sith Lord's midichlorian manipulations."

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other, their eyes wide open. Kenobi was lost for words, a second Chosen One was against the prophecy of the Jedi. Ahsoka looked at Deiven hands at noticed the birthmarks, Deiven, on the other hand, noticed that and raised his hands. "I was born with four birthmarks. Each one represents one aspect of the Force. That's my task, to bring the balance to the Force."

This was something Obi-Wan didn't expect to hear and in his life, he heard a lot of things. "You have to forgive my lack of response," Obi-Wan began to stroke his beard. "I just don't know what to say."

"Who was that Sith ?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes.

"Darth Plagueis," Deiven growled. "The current Master of Darth Enigma."

"Sith scum !" Anakin clutched his fist, the name alone was irritating him. "Speaking of... I have a favor to ask ArchKnight Deiven."

"Just Deiven," said the Firrerreo.

"Deiven, can you give me some pointers on how to win against Darth Enigma ?" Anakin asked.

"Fights with Enigma never were and never gonna be easy," stated Deiven. "He is proficient with all lightsabers forms and just like me, he's analyzing his opponents very thoroughly. Even if you're a Master of one form of lightsaber combat, he will beat you with a proper counter form. You have to surprise him somehow with a cunning plan, a quick switch of a lightsaber style or a sudden attack with a powerful force attack," he suggested. "In a lightsaber combat, he uses the Tràkata, which makes him deadly beyond believe. Just a half second without focus and you're dead."

"What's a Tràkata ?" Ashoka asked.

"It was a form of lightsaber combat developed for taking advantage of a lightsaber blade's ability to be turned on and off, a unique quality in a melee weapon," Deiven explained. "Quickly shutting off then re-igniting the blade is a perfect way to feint and trick your opponents and Enigma is a Master of this form."

"Interjection: Young Master, you have a priority call from Shili."

"Put it on the table, HK," said Deiven. The droid complied and placed a holopad on the table. When Deiven activated it the three Jedi saw a member of a species that they only read about it in the temple archives. "Rakata ?!" Obi-Wan was shocked, but he was the only one who spoke. Ahsoka and Anakin were dumbstruck, sitting with their mouth open. What was more shocking, was the fact that the Rakata began to speak in basic language. "ArchKnight Deiven your Master is asking you to return to Shili, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett has informed us that he was hired by the Sith to kill an assassin that was hired to kill you."

"Do we know who hired the assassin ?" Deiven asked.

"No, but we have a few leads," the Rakata replied.

"Understand, I will get my things and return," Deiven complied. The Rakata nodded and ended the transmission.

"Why the Sith are trying to save me ?" Deiven asked.

"It's probably one of their schemes," Anakin said with a cold tone.

"Well regardless, we need to safely transport you to your ship," stated Obi-Wan, the human came here for answers, but he got, even more, questions instead.

"So bodyguard are you ready ?" Deiven asked the Togruta.

"I was born ready," Ahsoka responded with a confident smile.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	21. Parting Impression

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 22 "Parting Impression."**

 **Coruscant, Galactic Capital, Manarai Hotel.**

"Do you have everything ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," replied Deiven. The Firrerreo and HK were ready to leave the hotel and head to the spaceport. Deiven didn't have luggage, only his side pack, so he didn't need much time to gather his things.

"Wait for just a second," requested Deiven, searching for something in his side pack. "This is for you Ahsoka," he said giving the Togruta a white, neatly made lightsaber. "This is a double-bladed Shoto."

When the Togruta examined it she noticed that the hilt was made from a bone, on which it had beautiful carvings. She couldn't imagine how much time and work someone must've spent on it.

"In order to activate it you must use the Force because the on switch is within the lightsaber's hilt," Deiven pointed out. "It will be hard to use it because it's a standard length, but you'll find it very helpful in your battles. And of course, your training will be much more efficient."

"I don't know what to say," Ahsoka said, not taking her eyes off the Shoto.

"Thank you, will be a proper word," Deiven smiled.

Looking at Deiven, Ahsoka gave him a quick hug. "That will do," the Firrerreo chuckled. Smiling, Ahsoka and Deiven left the apartment with HK, who was walking right behind them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were already waiting for them before the hotel's entrance. The Jedi Council didn't want to risk Deiven's safety and ordered the famous duo to assist Ahsoka in her task. Anakin didn't fail to notice that Ahsoka had a second lightsaber strapped to her belt.

"Since when you have two lightsabers Snips ?" Anakin asked.

"It's a gift from me," answered Deiven, "figured she could use some help. I have something for you to Master Skywalker." The Firrerreo reached to his side pack and pulled out a holorecorder, which he gave it to Anakin. "I'm sure you're gonna be surprised, shocked and have many questions, but it will be a good thing."

"Umm... thank you," Anakin arched an eyebrow and looked at the holorecorder, shrugging he put it in his pocket. When he will return to the temple, he will play it.

"Your ship is ready at the spaceport," stated Obi-Wan, "let's not waste any more time. The assassin may be close."

 **Coruscant Spaceport.**

The trip from Hotel to Spaceport had gone very smoothly without any attempts on Deiven's live, three Jedi and his HK unit made sure of that.

"So far so good," said Ahsoka.

"Think the assassin will risk attacking someone with three Jedi around him ?" Deiven asked.

"Not from a short distance," pointed out Anakin. "Unless he or she is a complete idiot."

"Or very talented and bold," added Obi-Wan.

Despite predicting every worst scenario, they've all reached The Silent Shadow without any problems. The ship was intact and Deiven was sure that it was impossible for anyone, much less an ordinary assassin to board it. Especially with the droids on board.

"Well, that was easier then I thought," said Ahsoka.

"Almost too easy," said Obi-Wan, still looking around and observing the passing people.

"Maybe he want's me to board the ship and then he'll try to kill me on Shili, heh, good luck with that," said Deiven.

HK started to turn his head around. "Statement: A group of meatbags armed with weapons is closing the distance between us. Addendum: There are not the local security."

Anakin and Ahsoka noticed them too. Over a dozen men and none of them looked friendly. "I thought it supposed to be one assassin, not a dozen," said Ahsoka.

"The more the merrier," said Anakin.

One of the thugs fired a couple of shoot into the air, causing a panic at the spaceport. Civilians began to scream and run in all directions. All three Jedi ignited their weapons and HK took off his sniper rifle, aiming at the shooter. Deiven reached for his lightsaber, but he didn't activate it.

The five of them bunched up in order to not get trampled by the panicking crowd. When the number of civilians got a lot smaller, Obi-Wan recognized the symbols and the tattoos on the thugs. "The Black Sun," he said grimly.

"Who ?" Deiven asked.

"An infamous crime syndicate," explained Anakin, cautiously eyeing the thugs. "It's a bold move for them to attack the Jedi like that."

One of the gangsters, a green-skinned Fallen, approached the Jedi and smiled wickedly. "Hello Jedi," he began, "we have a proposition for your friend the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo. Either he will come with us, or you all will die here... and we will take him by force."

"I don't think they're the assassins," Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"What business do you have with me ?" Asked the Firrerreo.

"Your life is worth many credits," stated the Fallen. "And I'm sure your friends on Shili will pay a hefty price for your freedom."

"Hmmm... I have a better offer for you," Deiven ignited his indigo lightsaber. "Either you'll lay down your weapons and surrender to the Jedi, or this will be the last day of your life."

The gangsters started to laugh, clearly not taking the Firrerreo seriously. The Fallen smiled evilly and spoke. "If you want to make things difficult for us, then there going to be consequences, my boy. Your Jedi friends are going to die, well, maybe not the girl. I know a few old crime lords that will pay a good money for a young Togruta virgin."

Anakin frowned immediately, trying to control his emotions, but Deiven didn't have to worry about that. Baring his teeth, the young Firrerreo started to talk, slowly and with low, deep tone. "You'll not touch her... any of them ! " Deiven's pupils widened and he started to growl loudly. "HK, activation code 6C4-87B."

The Fallen wanted to continue with his speech, but he noticed that HK's optics started to glow. The Jedi sensed something else, a strong force signature emanating from the droid... the droid !

"Statement: Weapons fully online. Force flowing at maximum efficiency. Assassination protocols activated. I've been looking forward to this."

Deiven tapped into the Force, allowing it to fill up his body completely. The Jedi knew he could use the Force, but the energy that started to ooze from him wasn't the light side... or, not only, the light side. Obi-Wan could feel the dark side from the Firrerreo, but he didn't feel the corruption and cold that always came in line with it. He wouldn't believe it if he weren't sensing this right now.

Ahsoka was looking at Deiven and she couldn't form a single word. Recalling what happened to Ziro the Hutt, she had a hunch what will happen to the gangsters. "The greed has guided you here, and the same greed shall be your downfall," said Deiven.

The Firrerreo began to speak in a strange language, which started echoing around the whole spaceport. No one understood what he was saying. Suddenly the Fallen was grabbed by an invisible grip and lifted up in the air. He reached for his blaster, but the moment he tried to aim at Deiven, his whole hand exploded along with the weapon, leaving only a bloody stump.

His painful scream was heard only for a while because, in mere seconds, his eyes widened and his body started to twitch. Every bone in his body started to bend and crack, making gruesome sounds.

"ArchKnight Deiven, wait !" Obi-Wan yelled at the Firrerreo, but despite hearing him the young alien didn't stop. The gangsters were watching in horror as their comrade was slowly crushed and turned into a bloody ball in a size of a fist. Some of them even turned and threw up from the disgust.

Ahsoka wasn't prepared for such a brutal execution, she turned her face away in order not to look at the bloody mess. Although Anakin wasn't feeling a compassion towards the Fallen, especially since he heard what he was planning for Ahsoka, even he had to admit that this was really brutal.

The deadly silence was broken by HK's sniper rifle. The droid shot one of the gangsters right between the eyes, killing him on the spot. Immediately the minority of them started shooting, the rest just ran away.

The Jedi were deflecting the bolts effortlessly and HK was killing the gangsters one after another. The kidnapping attempt turned into a one-sided battle. In less than a minute, only two injured gangsters were left alive.

Deiven started to walk towards them with a grave look on his face, his lightsaber ignited. Lying on the floor and groaning from the pain, the gangsters were defenseless. Ahsoka ran after the Firrerreo, remembering her task. Anakin and Obi-Wan were right behind her, sensing the intentions of the ArchKnight.

"ArchKnight Deiven," Obi-Wan called. "They had enough, there is no need to kill them."

"Do you always show mercy Master Kenobi ?" Deiven asked, not looking at Kenobi and slowing down.

"That's the Jedi way," stated Obi-Wan.

"No offense Master Kenobi, but your Jedi code is wrong," Deiven stated bluntly. "Those gangsters wouldn't show you mercy. Pardon my language, but they don't give a shit about your being the better one because you're showing them mercy." When they've approached the two males, on of them was trying to crawl away from the golden alien, clearly scared. The other one was just looking with a hateful gaze at them. "Don't get me wrong Master Kenobi," Deiven continued, "I can show mercy, but only to those who deserve it. Definitely not them. And besides, they already had their chance to surrender."

ArchKnight extended his hand and opened his palm, hurling a powerful force lightning at the glaring gangster. Obi-Wan only shook his head, watching as the body of a Black Sun member turns into a charred husk.

"I say, good riddance," Anakin said coldly, drawing Obi-Wan's disapproving look.

"We don't do such things Anakin," reminded Obi-Wan.

"Didn't you heard what the Fallen wanted to do with us and Ahsoka ?" Anakin argued.

"I did," replied Obi-Wan, "but this is overkill."

"I call it the necessary evil," stated Deiven. The Firrerreo used the force to pull the second man towards him. Noticing that he was much younger, probably just reached adulthood, he crouched before him. "Please ! I'm sorry, please don't kill me," the young human pleaded for his life.

"And what you'll do when I spare your life ?" Deiven asked with a serious tone. "Clearly, you have no regard for the life of others."

"No ! Please, they've kidnapped me from my mother, when I was little. I had no choice !" The young human was trembling from the fear. "I will leave the Black Sun and return to my mother, I beg of you !"

Deiven was sensing that he was telling the truth. The ArchKnight leaned towards him and growled, his amber eyes glowing and his ominous voice sending a shiver through the human's spine. "If I ever find out, that you're killing, stealing or even dealing spice, I will kill you in the most brutal way possible. Do we understand each other ?" Not been able to form sentences, the human started to nod frantically.

"Good," Deiven said, putting a hand on the human's injured leg. Using the Force he quickly dulled the pain and closed the wound. "Now scram," he ordered.

Standing up, the human gimped away from the Firrerreo. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy that Deiven didn't kill him.

"Oh, they're finally here," said Anakin, looking at the spaceport security that was running towards them, "they've arrived when it's all over."

"At least that way they didn't get hurt," Ahsoka pointed out.

"True," admitted Deiven.

"I'll go talk to them," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

While the local security was busy gathering the corpses, the Jedi and Deiven were standing by the Silent Shadow's ramp. HK was already inside preparing the ship for takeoff.

"Sorry if I left a bad parting impression," said Deiven.

"Well I'm sure it was original," said Anakin scratching the back his head. "Literally crushing someone to a ball isn't something that we witness every day."

Ahsoka noticed a blue, high-tech looking droid descending the ramp. "This is a TC-9 prototype holodroid," said Deiven. "You can call him... PROXY, I'm going to leave him on Coruscant in order to contact you without any problems. As part of our cooperation."

"It's nice to meet you all," PROXY nodded.

"We'll take him to the Jedi Temple, he'll be safe there," assured Obi-Wan.

"Good," said Deiven. "It was fun and I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Have a safe trip," said Ahsoka bowing her head. Anakin and Obi-Wan did the same.

Deiven bowed with a smile and ascended the ramp, which closed behind him. After a few seconds, the engines of the Silent Shadow have been activated and the ship launched. When the ship was out of their sight, the three Jedi turned and headed out of the spaceport along with TC-9.

"What a crazy day," said Ahsoka.

"It sure was Snips," agreed Anakin.

"I'll head to the Jedi Temple with the droid," said Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka, you did very well."

"Yeah, good job Ahsoka," seconded Anakin. "Go rest, you earned it."

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka smiled. She knew a Jedi should be modest, but inside, the Togruta was bursting with pride. Looking at her Shoto lightsaber, Ahsoka couldn't wait until she'll learn how to use it probably.

 **Some time later – Jedi Temple, Anakin's Private Quarters.**

Anakin sat down on his chair at the desk. Pulling out the holorecorder he placed it on the desktop and activated it. A blue, holographic image of a woman appeared in front of him. It took Anakin a moment before he recognized who she was. "Mom ?!" He whispered to himself.

"Hello my little Ani, I'm sure you're no longer little but that's how I've remembered you. If you're watching this recording you should now that I'm alive, safe and no longer on Tatooine. A young boy named Deiven Virlo and his Togruta Master rescued me from slavery and gave me freedom."

Anakin noticed that her mother was dressed differently, her clothes were now fashionable and surely more expensive than her old ones.

"It breaks my heart, but I cannot tell you where I'm living right now Ani, because of the war. The enemies of the Republic could use me to get to you if they'll get to know where I live."

Anakin didn't even notice when tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wasn't sad, only very happy.

"I'm so proud of you Ani. End this war so I can see you again. Take care... and may the Force be with you."

When the holorecording ended and Anakin started to cry with a smile on his face. Too many positive emotions gathered in him. Deiven wasn't exaggerating when he told him that it'll leave him with many questions, but he was happy. When Anakin calmed down he felt lighter on the soul, like a small dark part of him vanished.

 **Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

The fight in the Coruscant's Spaceport hasn't gone unnoticed. It wasn't a surprise that someone recorded the whole thing and put it in the holonet. All four Sith were watching the vid and they weren't happy with the outcome. Just like last time, only Dooku was physically present, while the three other Sith were transmitting from other locations.

"Why didn't the assassin try to kill Deiven ?" Asked Darth Plagueis.

"He did try," replied Darth Sidious, "the one who got killed by the force lightning was our assassin."

"At least Fett didn't kill him, so we don't have to pay him," pointed out Dooku.

"And the Jedi and the Kingdom of the Force are clueless of our assassination attempt so at least that worked out," stated Darth Plagueis.

"I think I have a much better solution to our problem," said Darth Enigma, "because I've recognized the Togruta that was guarding him."

"What so special about her ?" Asked Darth Plagueis. All three Sith were looking directly at the Anzat.

"Her name is, Ahsoka... Tano," replied Darth Enigma, "and she is Zai'shira's daughter."

Both Sith Master arched their eyebrows underneath their hoods. "But if that's the case, we cannot touch her unless we want a war with the Kingdom of the Force," pointed out Dooku.

"I won't hurt her," said Darth Enigma with a mischevious smile. "I'll show her the dark side and corrupt her, and then we will use her to get Deiven. They are friends, so she can kill him or even pull him to our side if we play our cards right."

"Why you ?" Asked Dooku. "I'm more experienced than you, I should handle this delicate task."

"Oh, please," Darth Enigma rolled his eyes. "If we take all your years with the Force, yes, but I'm longer Sith than you."

Dooku narrowed his eyes and wanted to say something, but Darth Sidious jumped into their dispute. "I have a different task for you Lord Tyrannus," he said. "Lord Enigma will take care of Skywalker's padawan. He proved that he's reliable." Darth Sidious was complementing the Anzat for a reason, he wanted to gain his trust and favor.

"So it's settled," said Darth Plagueis. "You have a free hand in dealing with the Togruta. Do not fail us, my apprentice."

"I never fail Master," reminded Darth Enigma. "This will take some time and effort, but I assure you that Ahsoka Tano will join the dark side."

"And when that happens, bring her to me," ordered Darth Plagueis. "She will be proper instructed in the ways of the Sith."

"Yes, Master," Darth Enigma bowed his head.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	22. The Seeds of Corruption - part 1

**A/N** : Hello everybody, I'm sure some of you are going to be confused so I'm going to explain something. I'm going to write the upcoming chapters in the official cannon Clone Wars Chronological episode order and not in the order the episodes appeared on TV. Some of the episodes I'm going to skip or replace them with different events depending on the story progress. Enjoy ;)

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 22 "The Seeds of Corruption – part 1."**

Trouble on Belsavis ! Thanks to a warning message from Deiven via PROXY, which said that the Sith are heading to the icy planet Belsavis, the Jedi tried to contact and warn Master Plett, a Ho'Din male Jedi, who was residing on the planet... but to no effect.

Predicting the worst scenario, the Jedi Council sent Jedi Master Plo Koon, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan Ahsoka Tano to Belsavis in order to prepare the planet for the upcoming attack from the Separatists.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Spirit of the Republic, Command Deck.**

All three Jedi together with Admiral Yularen were present at the command deck. Knowing that Belsavis is a cold planet they were clad in warm, thick clothes. Especially Ahsoka, who normally wore her red tube-top with a miniskirt and white thighs. Now, just like Anakin and Master Plo Koon, she was clad in thick Jedi robes that cover her entire body. She didn't like it very much, but this was better than freezing to death.

"We gonna arrive at Belsavis in ten minutes," announced one of the Clones.

"Good," said Anakin. "Are the sensors picking enemy ships ?"

"No General," replied Admiral Yularen, who was standing next to Anakin. "Are we sure that they are going to attack Belsavis ?"

"Yes Admiral," answered Plo Koon. "Apparently, we gonna arrive there before them."

"Then why didn't Master Plett answered the call from the Jedi Temple ?" Anakin asked.

"Whatever it was, we must be prepared for anything," stated Plo Koon.

"Thanks to Deiven's heads-up we gonna surprise the Sith," Ahsoka whispered to the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

Plo Koon smiled underneath his mask. He had to admit that the ArchKnight Deiven so far proved very helpful with his information. The Jedi Council was shocked when they've learned from Obi-Wan that the Firrerreo was using the dark side of the force and that just like Anakin he was conceived by it. Some of Council member wanted to break the cooperation because of that, but the majority voted for continuing it for the sake of the Republic.

"I hope you're ready Snips," said Anakin.

"Of course, Master," replied Ahsoka, placing hands on her hips with a big smile. Anakin was impressed by Ahsoka's progress. The young Togruta was learning really quickly, quicker than any of her peers. What he didn't know was that Deiven was secretly teaching her via PROXY., because of her second teacher, her abilities were developing much faster.

"Don't become overconfident little Ahsoka," Plo Koon reminded, "it's the easiest way to defeat."

"I know Master Plo," Ahsoka said reassuringly. "I will be careful. Just one question," Ahsoka raised a finger." Why the Republic sent only one ship to defend Belsavis ?"

"Belsavis isn't one of the core worlds," explained Plo Koon. "We can't send all our fleet because it could equally be a diversion."

"And besides this is Jedi business," added Anakin, "so the Senat doesn't know about this mission."

"But aren't the Jedi suppose to treat every planet and it's inhabitant equally, even if the planet doesn't belong to the core worlds ?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her eyes. "If we gonna consider one life more important than the other, isn't that against the Jedi Code ?"

Anakin and Plo Koon arched their eyebrows. The little Togruta asked very smart questions, but before any of them could answer, the clone announced once again. "Five minutes till arrival,"

"We'll talk later, let's head to the hangar," said Master Plo Koon. Inside his mind, the Kel Dor pondered if there were good answers for Ahsoka's questions.

"When the Separatists will arrive, give them a warm welcome Admiral," ordered Anakin.

"We will General," assured Yularen. "Take care of yourself down there."

 **Five minutes later - Planet Belsavis's Upper Atmosphere, Republic Gunship.**

"Still nothing Rex ?" Asked Anakin.

"Nothing Sir," replied the Captain, still trying to establish a contact with someone on Belsavis.

"Maybe they have issues with the transmission ?" Ahsoka guessed.

"I doubt it Ahsoka," said Plo Koon. "Something is wrong."

"Whatever it is, we will deal with it," Anakin said confidently.

"We gonna land in Plawal Rift in ten seconds," said Rex.

"Everyone is ready ?" Asked Anakin.

"Ready Sir !" The clone troopers yelled in unison.

When the LAAT gunship that was carrying them landed on the ground, Ahsoka was prepared for anything. When the hatch lifted, a cold air flooded into the crew bay, along with the smell of burning flesh. Jedi and the troopers jumped from the gunship and a horrific sight appeared in front of them.

A small town located between steep cliffs of red-black rock called Plett's Well was now comprehensively destroyed. Houses were burning, dead bodies lied everywhere. Mlukis, Humans and Duros, all of them were living here and now this place was their grave.

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Running towards the bodies she started to check if someone was alive but to no avail. Some bodies were burned, some were cut into pieces. Even small children weren't spared, the sight was heartbreaking for the young Togruta.

"How could this happen ?" Asked he shocked Anakin. "We were too late ?"

"I don't think this was the work of the Separatist," stated Plo Koon.

"Then who did this ?" Anakin asked again. "Locals, pirates ?"

"I don't know, but we need to search for survivors," stated Plo Koon. The Kel Dor faced Rex. "Captain, search the town. See if you can find someone."

"Yes Sir," Rex complied, turning to his men. "You heard the General, all of these buildings are to be thoroughly searched."

"Yes, Captain !" Troopers exclaimed and fanned out towards the buildings.

While Anakin and Ahsoka were helping the troopers in search of the survivors. Plo Koon was examining the bodies and the whole town. Rock "benches" leading up to the cliff walls provided a narrow foundation for homes and orchards but most buildings there were constructed from prefabricated units and crammed together on small lots due to the rift's enclosed area. The town wasn't pretty before, but now it was a complete mess.

Ahsoka desperately wanted to find someone alive. She was using the Force to lift large boulders and debris, but only more death bodies were being found. The Togruta decided to try something different, she sat down cross-legged and tapped into the Force. Using it to enhance her montrals, she increased her sensitivity and range of her passive echolocation.

Even with her eyes closed, Ahsoka knew the location of every clone trooper. She felt her Master and Master Plo, and... someone moving under the debris. The Togruta opened her eyes and pointed in the direction of the movement. "There !" She yelled. "Someone is buried under the debris."

Anakin looked at his padawan and his head turned in the direction she was pointing. He ran up to the debris and started lifting it with the Force. Clones started to move the smaller pieces in order to get to the trapped person. Finally one of the clones spotted a young, human girl. "We got one !" He exclaimed and started to help the wounded girl.

"I need a medic here, now !" Anakin yelled. The girl was about Ahsoka's age. She had a dirty, long, blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. A clone trooper medic arrived by the girl and started to patch her up.

Ahsoka was happy that she managed to save the young girls life. Anakin approached her and patted her on the back. "Good job, Snips," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Master," replied Ahsoka.

Master Plo Koon walked over to the medic and crouched in front of him and the girl. "How is she ?" The Kel Dor asked.

"Not counting bruises and cuts, she's in good condition," stated the clone medic. "I would say that she's more mentally injured than physically."

The young girl was really scared, her sight leaping from one person to another. "Your safe now young one," said Plo Koon, trying to calm the girl. "We're here to help you."

"Y-you're the one w-who got my m-message ?" The girl asked.

"I'm afraid no," replied Plo Koon. "The Republic didn't receive any calls for help from Belsavis."

The girl's eyes widened. Apparently, she figured out that the Kel Dor was a Jedi and those soldiers were with him. Suddenly she started to scream in terror, trying to back away from the Jedi and the clones.

Ahsoka and Anakin ran up to them puzzled. "What going on ?" The Togruta asked looking at the panicking girl, which started to throw small rocks at them while backing away on all fours.

"Hey, calm down," said Anakin. "We're trying to help you."

"Get away from me !" The girl was to frighten to listen. Like a scared dog, she wrapped herself into a ball. Master Plo felt nothing, but terrible fear from the girl. Anakin wanted to calm her down but his comlink crackled and Yularen's voice reverberated from it. "General Skywalker ! The Separatist have arrived ! Five ships are coming out from hyperspace !"

 **Planet Belsavis's Upper Atmosphere, The Spirit of the Republic, Command Deck.**

Two C-9979 landing craft heavy transport ships and two Munificent-class star frigates appeared from hyperspace. Right behind them appeared the Silver Tounge, a Recusant-class destroyer that belonged to Darth Enigma and Darth Plagueis.

"We're outnumbered, Admiral !" Exclaimed one of the clones.

"Open fire !" Ordered Admiral Yularen.

 **The Silver Tounge, Command Deck.**

"Commander, the Republic's destroyer is opening fire," said a B1 droid.

The Silver Tounge shook from the impact of the Republic ship's laser cannons. Some of the droids fall down. Darth Enigma, who was holding to the console didn't hide his surprise look.

"What are they doing here ?!" Asked Darth Enigma, but the Anzat didn't expect an answer and wasn't truly worried. It was only one Republic ship and even not counting two transporters, it was three to one.

"No matter," the Anzat waved his hand. "Full power to the front shields and open fire."

"Roger, roger," the droids complied.

"Let's see how our new tactical droid will handle this situation," said Darth Enigma. The dark lord opened his communication channel and established a connection with one of the frigates. A blue image of a standard T-series tactical droid appeared on the display, but the Anzat knew that this was an upgraded T-S model.

Visually there weren't any changes in his design, but on the inside, it had much more advanced combat-analysis software and it was very intelligent. It was also designed with advanced cognitive modules that processed vast quantities of data rapidly, and would constantly run hundreds of simulations of imminent combat in less than a second. It even had knowledge of the Jedi Code and Jedi philosophy, allowing it to predict their behavior.

"My Lord, I see you ordered to transfer the power to the front shields, good decision," said T-S droid.

"Don't lick my boots droid," Darth Enigma said gruffly. "Tell me the best way to win this battle.

"It's only one ship," the droid pointed out. "I recommend sending the vulture droids to engage their starfighters and while they futilely going to try to break your ship's shields, the two frigates will attack them from the sides and destroy them."

"Let's see how this will end," said Darth Enigma.

"My calculations are always correct my Lord," said the droid before Darth Enigma ended the call.

"Send the vulture droids !" Ordered the Anzat.

The droids executed the order immediately. Just like the T-S droid predicted the Spirit of the Republic focused his fire on the Silver Tounge, whom shields were absorbing all the damage. When the Republic's ship started to deploy the starfighters, the vulture droids immediately engage them. The fight was pretty even, but Darth Enigma knew that it was just a distraction.

With the laser canons of the Spirit of the Republic were centered at the Silver Tounge front shields and the starfighters busy with the vulture droids. The two frigates could attack the destroyer from its sides, without any troubles.

"Why aren't they trying to escape ?" Darth Enigma asked himself. "They must see they've got no chances to win."

 **Planet Belsavis, Plett's Well.**

"This is bad," said Anakin. "The Separatist have the advantage. The ship will be totally destroyed before we board it."

The human saw the battle and his experience told him that the Spirit won't make it. Rising the comlink to his mouth he tried to call the Spirit of the Republic. "Admiral Yularen, come in !"

The comlink crackled and between the screams and sounds of battle, Anakin recognized the voice of Admiral. "General Skywalker... we're under... heavy fire !"

"Don't wait for us Admiral, retreat now !" Ordered Anakin.

"What... about you ?" Asked Yularen.

"We're gonna hold on till you return with reinforcements Admiral," said Anakin.

 **Planet Belsavis's Upper Atmosphere, The Spirit of the Republic, Command Deck.**

It was a miracle that the destroyer was still functional. Smoke and fire were almost everywhere, few clones lie dead on the floor, killed from the explosions, the rest was injured.

"Prepare the hyperdrive !" Ordered Yularen. He wasn't happy to leave General Skywalker and the others, but he knew that it was impossible to win in this situation.

"Sir ! The enemy ship's stopped firing. They've opened a communication channel and are trying to establish a connection." One of the still living clones exclaimed.

"Put them through," ordered Yularen.

A blue image of an Anzat appeared on the display. The image was jittering and warping, but the words were understandable. "Hello there, I'm Darth Enigma. Are you the one in charge of the ship ?" Asked the Anzat.

"Yes," replied the human, "I'm Admiral Yularen of the Galactic Republic."

"I'm guessing that means there are no Jedi on the ship," said the Anzat. "Are they on Belsavis ?"

"You won't get anything from me Sith," said Yularen.

"I figured as much," said Darth Enigma. "Our sensors indicate that you're powering up the hyperdrive, that's a bad idea Admiral. Your ship is too heavily damage, it will explode when you're going to try to jump into hyperspace. Surrender and your life will be spared."

"I'll never surrender to a Sith," stated Yularen. "You just want to use us as hostages. I would rather die."

"Don't be stupid Admiral," said Darth Enigma. "You can fight another battle, but right now you have to surrender."

"Admiral, the hyperdrive is ready," said the clone.

Darth Enigma and Admiral Yularen looked at the clone and again at each other. "All hail the Republic !" Exclaimed the Admiral, closing the communication channel. "Jump into hyperspace !"

When the clone activated the hyperdrive, a large explosion ripped the whole ship in half. From the planet's surface and the command deck of the Silver Tounge, it looked like a blinding flash followed by a loud boom.

Since the engines were no longer working, the two large pieces of the ship began to fall into the planet's surface and that was a very bad news for the Jedi.

 **Planet Belsavis, Plett's Well.**

Anakin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Spirit of the Republic... destroyed. The human was speechless. This was the worst possible scenario.

"Take cover !" Rex yelled, grabbing Anakin by the arm and pulling him backward. In the shock, Skywalker didn't notice that the small pieces of the destroyer started to rain down on the town. Trapped in the rift's enclosed area, the Jedi and the clones had no choice, but to evade the falling pieces like fishes in the barrel.

Anakin and Master Plo Koon were using their lightsabers to cut the smaller pieces of metal and the Force to stop and toss the bigger ones aside. Ahsoka quickly ran up to the scared girl and tried to help her on her feet. "I'm trying to help you," said the young Togruta. "We gotta run or we going to die, please."

The girl looked at Ahsoka's worried face. "A Jedi did this to us," said the girl. "Why are trying to help us now ?"

Ahsoka opened her mouth in shock. She didn't want to believe those words, but she didn't sense any deceit in them. Suddenly a large shadow covered the entire town. Turning her face towards the sky, the Togruta saw one-half of the destroyer falling in the direction of the rift. There was no way anyone could stop it with the Force.

She quickly grabbed the girl and started to run as fast as she could in the direction of the narrower part of the rift, counting that they won't get crushed there. Anakin and Master Plo Koon had the same idea, everyone was running towards the only possible safe place in order to survive.

A thunderous sound and earth-shaking impact... this is all that Ahsoka felt before she was engulfed in darkness.

 **The Silver Tounge, Command Deck.**

"Stupid human," said Darth Enigma. He had many questions and the Admiral won't answer them anymore. "This was a senseless death. Prepare for the landing and send vulture droid to reckon the crash site," he ordered. "Maybe by some miracle someone survived and if you find Jedi or anyone alive, don't kill them... I want answers and I'll have them."

"Roger, roger," the droids complied.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	23. The Seeds of Corruption - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 23 "The Seeds of Corruption – part 2."**

 **Planet Belsavis, Plett's Well.**

Ahsoka woke up with a bad headache, followed by a severe chest pain. She was lying prone on the girl, who was unconscious. All she could see was utter darkness and all she was hearing were loud groans around her. Reaching for her lightsaber, Ahsoka activated it, throwing some green light. They were all under a large part of the ship and only by some miracle it didn't crush them completely.

"Master !" Ahsoka yelled, gritting her teeth from pain.

"Ahsoka ?" The young Togruta heard her Master voice. "You're alive ?"

"I think so... it hurts too much for me to be death," Ahsoka responded. "Is Master Plo with you ?"

"I don't know... wait," a blue lightsaber was activated not far from Ahsoka. The padawan spotted her Master kneeling, but she couldn't see Master Plo.

Anakin looked around. "If someone's alive... call out !" The human exclaimed. The clones started to call just like he asked and a few of them were alive.

"We're alive, Sir !" Exclaimed Rex, which made Anakin breathe a sigh of relief. But still... Master Plo Koon didn't answer.

"Master Plo !" Ahsoka called out. The Togruta was really getting worried, Master Plo Koon raised her and was almost like her father. "Master Plo !" She called out again.

"I think I see him !" Exclaimed one of the clones, pointing at the body underneath some large piece of scrap metal. Despite the pain, Ahsoka rushed towards the body, hoping that if it was Master Plo, he would be alright.

When Ahsoka cast the green light of the lightsaber on the body her heart stopped. It really was Master Plo... and he was breathing. Anakin approached them and knelt beside the Kel Dor Jedi Master, checking his state. "He's alive," he reassured Ahsoka. "Only unconscious... do we have a medic ?!" He asked loudly.

"Dead, Sir !" Said Rex.

"Dammit," said Anakin.

"Did you hear that ?" Asked Ahsoka, hearing a starfighter engines above them.

"I don't think that's the Republic starfighter," stated Anakin, knowing all too well that sound. "Vulture droids !"

Not only above them, but the sounds of clankers were heard all around them. Suddenly a red lightsaber blade pierced through the metal above them and started to cut out a circle.

"The Sith !" Anakin hissed, raising to his feet. Ahsoka stood stride over Plo Koon, her lightsaber ready. She didn't plan on going down easily. Rex and the rest of the clones trooper also prepared for battle. Those that still had blasters aimed in the direction of the red lightsaber. Even clones without them grabbed a piece of metal and prepared for melee combat.

When the red blade finished cutting out a circle and the metal piece fell down on the ground, sunbeam began to fall inside through the hole. After a few seconds, a cloaked figure jumped down to the ground, wielding a crimson lightsaber in its hand.

All waited for the Sith to attack, but he didn't, he just waited. Casting a shadow over the Sith a B1-S droid jumped next to the Dark Lord of the Sith and then another, and another. Three B1-S droids were aiming with their blasters at the clones, waiting for the orders.

"Oh, great," Rex murmured under his nose.

Removing the hood, the yellow eyes of the Sith started to glow. Anakin and Ahsoka would recognize that face anywhere. "Perfect... it's the bulb-nose," Ahsoka mocked.

"Perfect... it's the orange youngling," Darth Enigma retorted, making Ahsoka frown at the Anzat.

"Darth Enigma!" Anakin gnarled. "You'll pay for this."

The Anzat smirked. "Oh don't be such a drama queen, it's just a small hole."

"You know what I mean !" Anakin snapped. "You destroyed the Spirit of the Republic and killed Admiral Yularen."

"He chose to die although I've warned him that using a hyperdrive will destroy the ship, but I won't try to convince you," the Anzat shrugged. "Now... did you killed all the townsfolk, or did you spare someone ?"

"Have you gone mad ?" Anakin asked. "The Sith did that, not the Jedi."

"Oh, really ?" Darth Enigma raised his eyebrows and reached for his pocket. Pulling out a holorecorder he approached Anakin while maintaining a safe distance, he activated it. "We received this call from Belsavis," the Sith apprentice added. A small blue image of a scared girl appeared in front of Anakin.

"Please help us," said the little girl. "A Jedi that was supposed to guard us is killing everyone. I-I think it's because of that thing... stone, t-that the Republic brought here. I know the Sith are fighting against the Jedi. Please help us, kill the Jedi and take this stone away, please !"

When the recording has ended Anakin and Ahsoka had nothing but confusion writen all over their faces."How heartless you have to be to kill innocent children ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"Shut up !" Anakin pointed his lightsaber at the Anzat. "This is your doing... you're trying to blame us for this !"

"You are no position to make accusations and threats Jedi," Darth Enigma growled. "I'm asking one last time. Is there anyone left alive from this town ?"

Ahsoka reflexively looked at the unconscious girl. Darth Enigma noticed that and followed her gaze. When he saw the girl, he gestured one of the B1-S droids to check her. The droid complied and ran up to the girl. "She's alive, Commander," the droid stated.

"Good," said Darth Enigma. "Get me a medical droid asap !"

"What are you planning to do ?" Ahsoka asked abruptly.

"Help her and then find out what exactly happened in this town," replied Darth Enigma turning his back Anakin and Ahsoka. "And if I find out you're responsible for this slaughter... I will kill you."

"Don't pretend that you care about the innocent lives," Anakin said bluntly.

"Killing innocents sickens me !" Darth Enigma turned and screamed the words at Anakin. His yellow eyes glowing with hatred.

The human leaned his head back, surprised by his outburst. It wasn't rare for Sith to yell with anger, but it was the first time Anakin saw the Anzat angry. Darth Enigma looked at Anakin and Ahsoka. "Don't compare me to Dooku and the others ! Because, I hate that more than anything !"

The B1-S droid grabbed the girl bride style and approached Darth Enigma. The Sith took the unconscious girl from the droid. "Take their weapons and get them all outside," he ordered. "If they won't cooperate... shoot to kill."

 **Some time later - Plett's Well, Spaceport Row.**

Spaceport Row was a street in Plett's Well. It was named due to its proximity to the local spaceport and thus being often frequented by spacers. Right now it was the least destroyed place in the town. Thanks to that, Darth Enigma ordered to establish a camp here to keep the prisoners and search for survived townsfolk. His ship, the Silver Tounge, was stationed nearby, which allowed for easy access to medical bay equipment.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and the seven remaining clones that survived, were put in stun cuffs, rounded up and guarded by battle droids, of which two were the upgraded ones. They were given some painkillers and their minor wounds were threated, but that was all they could hope for at the moment. Still, it was the first time they received a medical help from the Separatists.

Not far from them, the blonde girl, who was still unconscious, was lying on the medical table. Two medical droids were taking good care of her, to Ahsoka's relief. Her friend Master Plo was inside the Sith's ship, where he also was being treated if one believed Darth Enigma.

The town turned into a graveyard, filled with droids, who were digging up corpses of the clones and the townsfolk. It was a disturbing sight to see, especially for the young Ahsoka. Never before in her life, she saw so many corpses. But the worst thing were the words of the girl, still echoing in her mind... _The Jedi did this to us_... All her life she was taught that the Jedi are the protectors of the galaxy and now she heard that one of them caused this massacre.

"What's the plan, General ?" Rex asked in a whisper.

"I'm working on it Rex," said Anakin, but he had to admit, the Anzat had everything under control. Without their weapons, the droids would simply overwhelm them. No wonder Deiven warned him about Darth Enigma. Anakin would rather fight a raging, juggernaut looking Sith Lord than this sly Anzat.

"Even if we cold start a fight right now and escape, without a ship it would be only a matter of time before they recapture us," Anakin pointed out. "Hijacking the Sith's ship would take too long and the result would be the same. So the only plan right now is to wait for the opportunity to steal a holoprojector and call the Jedi Temple for reinforcements, but the question is... how ?"

Darth Enigma descended the ramp of his ship in a fast pace. When he approached the group he pointed at Ahsoka. "You're coming with me," he ordered.

"Where are you taking her ?" Asked Anakin.

"To see the Kel Dor," replied Darth Enigma. "You'll go too, patience."

When Darth Enigma and Ahsoka ascended the ramp, Rex leaned towards Anakin. "He's not taking any chances," stated the Captain. "He knows we won't try anything while he has Ahsoka."

Anakin agreed with Rex, but he believed in Ahsoka, and on top of that this was a good opportunity to grab a holoprojector from the ship. The human knew, that this was Ahsoka's plan.

 **The Silver Tounge, Medical Bay.**

When Ahsoka and Darth Enigma entered the ship, the Anzat took off her stun cuffs. "I'm watching you. Don't try anything," warned Darth Enigma. Ahsoka meekly nodded and entered the medical bay with the Sith. The Togruta knew her Master would want her to try to find a holoprojector, but right now she only wanted to see if Master Plo was fine.

When she saw Master Plo lying on the table and attached to life support system, she was both happy that he was alive and sad seeing him in this state. The Togruta ran up to the Jedi Master. A medical droid was currently present at the bay, checking the Kel Dor's state. "Is he going to be okay ?" Asked the Togruta.

"His lungs are crushed and his antiox breath mask is malfunctioning," said the droid. "Without a proper medical care, he's not going to last very long, even with the life support. It's a miracle that he's not death already."

"Can't you do something !?" Ahsoka asked.

"This isn't a medical ship," pointed out Darth Enigma.

Ahsoka's eyes started to water, she didn't want Master Plo to die. This was staring to be to much for her. The young padawan suddenly noticed something, Master Plo had still his lightsaber attached to his belt. Apparently, the droids forgot to take it from him.

"When you and Skywalker will say your goodbyes, I will turn off the life support," said Darth Enigma.

"No ! You can't !" Yelled Ahsoka.

"Yes I can," said Darth Enigma. "Who's gonna stop me ? You ?"

"Yes !" Ahsoka grabbed Plo Koon's lightsaber and ignited it. A blue blade emerged from the lightsaber's hilt, which she pointed at the Sith. Unimpressed by this Darth Enigma started to walk towards Ahsoka. The Togruta lunged towards Darth Enigma, with a wide swing, aiming for his neck.

The Anzat closed his eyes and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. The killing blow didn't come, Darth Enigma only felt the blade's heat millimeters from his skin at the neck. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue, watery eyes of Ahsoka. "Why did you stop ?" Darth Enigma asked with feint confusion.

Ahsoka didn't really know that herself. "Th-This is wrong..." she said, her voice trembling.

"Wrong ?" Asked Darth Enigma arching his eyebrows. "Is it wrong to kill someone, who wants to kill a person important to you ?"

"It's not the Jedi way," said Ahsoka still holding the blade at the Sith's neck.

"The Jedi code says that's your duty to protect the innocent, but it forbids you to kill the one's that are trying to kill the innocents ?" Darth Enigma rolled his eyes. "That's stupid, can't you see that ?"

Ahsoka lowered her eyes, not sure what to do in this situation. It was enough for Darth Enigma to grab her wrist and ripped the lightsaber from her hand. "Now what's stopping me from killing you and him ?" He asked with an evil expression. "You could've killed me and save everyone, but the code forbade you and because of that you're in trouble."

The Togruta backed away to Master Plo, trying to shield him with her body. "Leave him alone !"

The face features of the Anzat softened. "I will," he reassured Ahsoka, "but promise me that you'll protect the innocents no matter what."

"W-What ?" Ahsoka didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused, one time the Sith is trying to kill her, the second he wants her to protect the innocents. Darth Enigma noticed that and he slowly approached her with a smile. "I'm sorry I've scared you," he said softly. "I just wanted to show you that the Jedi way isn't always the best way to save someone. I mean... if it was Dooku in my place, you would've been watching your friend here dying in agony right now, while being fatally injured."

"But your not Dooku," Ahsoka said with a sniff and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's right," said Darth Enigma. "Now can you bring your Master here ? I think I can help your friend here with his aid."

"Really ?" Ahsoka lifted her head, a spark of hope appeared in her eyes. Darth Enigma nodded. "Go, I will give the droids a heads-up to not stop you."

Ahsoka looked at the Kel Dor. "Hold on Master Plo," she said before storming out of the medical bay. And just in time, because as soon as she left, Darth Enigma's holoprojector receive a call. Pulling the small device from his pocket the Anzat activated it. An image of Darth Sidious appeared in front of Darth Enigma. "Yes, Lord Sidious ?"

"Lord Enigma how is your mission coming along ?" Asked the Dark Lord.

"So far, perfect," replied the Anzat. "The girl that send the message is alive and will explain everything to me. Skywalker with his padawan are in my custody and I'm already doing my best to corrupt Ahsoka Tano. Despite being a Jedi, the Togruta is too young to see such horrors of the war. It's affecting her greatly. And on top of that, she was taught that the Jedi and the Republic are pure and saint. I'll show her the grim and evil side of the Republic, and the best part is... "Darth Enigma smiled sinisterly," ...it's not going to be a lie.

"Good," Darth Sidious chuckled. "Remember about this strange artifact, we need to have it."

"I remember Lord Sidious," replied Darth Enigma. With that, Darth Sidious ended the call.

The medical droid that silently stood aside this whole time finally spoke. "How long do you want me to maintain the Jedi's state my Lord ? Should I inject him with another dose of sedatives ?"

"Yes... do that until I'll use my technique on Skywalker," replied Darth Enigma, "in the meantime if he asks, tell him the same thing you told the Togruta girl."

"Yes my Lord," the droid nodded.

* * *

When Ahsoka returned with her Master, who still had the stun cuffs on, the human had a confused look on his face. First, his padawan tells him that Master Plo is badly injured, and then that the Sith needs his help in order to save him. Not to mention the droids didn't pay attention to Ahsoka.

"What's going on ?" Anakin asked cagily. "My padawan tells me that you need my help. Since when a powerful Sith need help from a Jedi ?"

"You should be proud of yourself Skywalker," replied Darth Enigma. "You have the opportunity to save your padawan's friend. I cannot heal like the Jedi do, but I know a better way to mend injuries. The problem is that in the case of such bad wounds my own power is not enough and I need to have more energy in order to not die. I will drain your power and use it to enhance my healing technique. With it, I'll save the Jedi Master."

"What's the downside for me ?" Anakin asked.

"You'll fell very tired," replied Darth Enigma. "A good sleep and you'll be fine."

"How do I know you'll not drain me dry ?"

Darth Enigma rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to simply kill you I wouldn't waste the time to explain all this to you."

"Please Master," Ahsoka looked at Anakin. "He's not like Dooku and the others."

"But he's a Sith," argued Anakin. "This whole help from him is some sort of scheme."

"Master Plo found me on Shili and practically raised me," said Ahsoka. "I don't care what's the Sith scheming, I just don't want Master Plo to die. He promised me that he'll help him. Aren't we also suppose to aid him as a Jedi ?"

Anakin let out a deep sigh. Looking at Ahsoka he knew that if he would be in her place, he would do the same thing for Obi-Wan. "Alright," Anakin agreed looking into Sith's eyes, "but I swear if you break your promise to Ahsoka, I'll forget about the code and rip you apart."

"At least then you would grow in my eyes," Darth Enigma stated, uncuffing Anakin. "Now... don't use your Force wall, it will be faster and easier that way. Are you ready ?"

"Just get it over with," replied Anakin.

"Alright then," Darth Enigma leaned towards him and extended his right hand, his fingers almost touching the human's face. Ahsoka noticed that Darth Enigma's eyes started to glow red. "This will be fun," added the Anzat.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	24. The Seeds of Corruption - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 24 "The Seeds of Corruption – part 3."**

 **The Silver Tounge, Medical Bay.**

The air in the medical bay became cold and the lights started to flicker. Ahsoka was watching tentatively as Darth Enigma siphoned the energy from her Master. From her perspective it looked like, Anakin was covered in red fumes, which were sucked in by Darth Enigma's hand. While for the Anzat it was an intoxicating sensation, for Anakin however, it was a very unpleasant feeling. His body felt like it underwent a hellish physical training with no rest. The whole technique lasted less than a minute, but for Anakin, it felt like hours. His legs felt like they were made of jelly and because of that he swayed on them and was about to fall over.

"Master ?!" Ahsoka ran up to Anakin, supporting the human and not allowing him to fall.

"Ughh, I'm alright... Ahsoka," Anakin mumbled. "I'm just... tired." The Togruta slowly and carefully helped her Master, guiding him to a nearby medical bed. When Ahsoka helped him to lie down, he almost immediately fell asleep. Never before Anakin was so tired and sleepy.

Darth Enigma, on the other hand, was feeling great. Turning on his heel, he walked over to Master Plo and placed his hands on Kel Dor's chest. Emanating a strong Force signature, Darth Enigma's whole body became covered in electric discharges. It was like someone was shocking him with Force lightning. After a few seconds, he removed his hand from Plo Koon's chest and looked at the mediacl droid. "Check his state," he ordered.

The droid obediently walked over to Master Plo and just like Darth Enigma asked, he started to thoroughly examine the Kel Dor Jedi Master. In the meantime the Anzat, still having some spare energy from Anakin, walked over to Ahsoka and placed his palm on her forehead. "What are you... ?" Ahsoka wanted to ask, but she immediately felt a strong burst of energy pouring into her.

"I'm giving you the rest of the energy," answered the Anzat. "You'll fell much better in a few seconds."

Just like Darth Enigma said, in mere seconds Ahsoka was feeling like she'd just woke up from a solid, deep sleep. Her muscles were relaxed, bruises were gone and all small cuts were healed. "Whoah !" She clenched her fists, shocked by this crazy healing ability.

"My Lord," the medical droid spoke, "the Kel Dor's lungs are completely healed and his condition is stable. Should I remove his rebreather and ask the repair droids to fix it ?"

"Yes, but don't forget to connect him to a respirator and supply him with Dorin gas and Helium instead of oxygen or he'll suffocate," reminded Darth Enigma. The droid nodded and begun his task.

Ahsoka was very relieved hearing those words. "I-I'm... thank you..." said the young Togruta.

Before Darth Enigma could reply, one of the medical droids that were assigned to take care of the small girl, entered the medbay. "My Lord, the girl has just regained consciences," said the droid.

"Finally !" Exclaimed Darth Enigma. "Now I can get some answers."

* * *

When Darth Enigma descended the ramp of his ship, he saw the girl sitting at the table, confused and scared. But when she spotted and recognized the Anzat, who answered her call for help, she jumped down from the table and ran up to him.

Ahsoka was right behind Darth Enigma, also wanting to finally find out what happened. Deep inside she wanted this all to be a big misunderstanding. Some thugs that impersonated the Jedi or even the Sith's scheme. She didn't want to believe that any Jedi was responsible for this slaughter.

"Calm down girl, you're sav-whoa ?!" Darth Enigma stopped in mid-sentence when the girl hugged him. The Anzat, who was equally surprised as Ahsoka, gently hugged her back. "Ummm... It's okay you're safe and no one will hurt you. Come inside."

* * *

When Darth Enigma and Ahsoka returned with the girl to the medical bay, with the B1-S droid escorting them, the blonde-haired human looked hesitantly at the two lying Jedi. "Don't worry they won't hurt you," reassured her Darth Enigma. The Anzat reached into his pocket and pulled out a ration bar. The girl's eyes open widely. She quickly grabbed the bar and began to eat it hungrily.

"Now tell me what happened here and take your time," said Darth Enigma gesturing the girl to sit down, which she did.

Swallowing a bite, she started to explain everything. "A Ho'Din Jedi Master named Plett lived in our town for many, many years. He was silent and not very lively, probably because of his old age, but he was protecting us from pirates and dangerous wildlife. We lived in peace with each other. A few days ago, me and my two friends found an entrance to an old prison, while we were playing. We thought that it was abandoned because the Jedi Master told us that." The girl took a bite from the ration bar, quickly chewed it, swallowed and continued. "But it was a lie, we heard voices... no, screams. We all heard it. Thinking that it was someone who needs help, I've returned to our town, to call for help, while my friends stayed in the prison."

"Did you found out who was screaming ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"The prisoners... I think...," replied the girl. "My parents forbade me to go back, but few adults and the parents of my friends immediately headed to the prison. They didn't come back... but he did."

"The Jedi Master ?" Ahsoka asked.

The girl looked at Ahsoka and nodded meekly. "Yes... he was covered in blood and looked... like a madman. He started laughing and killing everybody, saying that no one should now about the stone and that the Jedi Council ordered him to keep a secret. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Do you know where he is right now ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"I think he returned to the prison, maybe to guard that stone," said the girl.

"Hmm... well I know where I'm heading next," stated Darth Enigma. "Do you remember where is that prison ?"

The girl nodded. "Good," said Darth Enigma, "you'll show me the way." The Anzat turned to face the B1-S droid. "Prepare the shuttle," he ordered.

"What are you planning to do ?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm planning to find that Jedi !" The Anzat said bluntly. "I don't care what reasons he had. Nothing justifies killing innocent children !"

"I'm coming with you," Ahsoka said decidedly. The young Togruta wanted to get to the source of this problem. She had a hunch that this 'stone' was the main reason behind this massacre and most of all she wanted to keep the girl safe.

"And why should I let you come with me ?" Asked Darth Enigma turning to face the young Togruta. "You're still my prisoner after all."

"Leaving me here alone would be a mistake," Ahsoka replied folding arms on her chest. "And when my Master and Master Plo will wake up, they'll destroy the droids and hijack your ship."

"But if I take you with me, you'll be my bargain chip and they'll won't do a thing in order to keep you safe" deduced Darth Enigma.

"Exactly," said Ahsoka.

The Anzat chuckled. "You're willing to risk your safety ?"

"That's what the Jedi do," the young Togruta responded, making Darth Enigma roll his eyes. "Alright... stay here, I'll bring your weapons."

With that, Darth Enigma left the medical bay along with B1-S droid. Ahsoka breathed a sign of relief and turned to face the sleeping Anakin. Master Plo was still lying on his bed attached to a respirator, while his rebreather was being fixed. "Don't worry Master," Ahsoka said with a smile. "I will get to the bottom of this."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Center.**

The communications center was a multi-tiered complex within the Jedi Temple. While the main facility was centralized within the Temple, smaller satellite chambers were scattered throughout the edifice for use by the Jedi Councils. Several briefing rooms were used to inform those Jedi about to depart on missions. Filled with computer terminals, security panels, holoprojector tables, each chamber was completely hooked up to the HoloNet through the powerful comm disks in the Council Towers.

Right now, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu and Master Yoda, were looking at the holographic image of the Toydarian Katuunko, the king of planet Toydaria. "To our meeting, I look forward, King Katuunko," said Grand Master Yoda.

"I'll be waiting on Rugosa Master Yoda," said King Katuunko, ending the holocall.

"I hope your meeting will be successful Master Yoda," said Mace Windu. "We need to build this supply base."

"Obi-Wan is there something wrong ?" Asked Kit Fisto, looking at Obi-Wan, who was looking at the floor with distant sight.

"Master Plo and Anakin didn't send any messages and I can't reach them," stated Obi-Wan. "Even Admiral Yularen isn't responding."

"I'll admit this is weird," said Windu. "If it was just Skywalker this wouldn't be a surprise, but it's not like Master Plo."

The door to the Communication Center opened with a hiss and PROXY entered the room. "Excuse me Jedi Master's, ArchKnight Deiven Virlo wants's to have a conversation," said the holodroid. "Should I put him through ?"

"Yes, you may," responded Windu.

PROXY straighten up and his appearance started to change, in mere seconds a full-colour image of Deiven Virlo appeared before the Jedi Masters. Obi-Wan could tell right away that the Firrerreo was upset.

"Your friends are in trouble," said Deiven. "Why are you not sending any reinforcements to Belsavis ?"

"Tell us what happened," Obi-Wan requested.

"Darth Enigma has got your friends hostage, while he's searching for some Jedi Master," said Deiven.

"We believe in Master Plo and Skywalker," stated Windu.

"Well, right now both of them are unconscious," said Deiven. "The whole Republic ship was destroyed by the Separatists fleet and it crashed to Belsavis's surface... no survivors, and apparently, a Jedi Master that lived on Belsavis is running around killing innocents like some kind of maniac. So excuse me if I'm not sharing your opinion Master Windu."

"Hmm... troubling news, this is," said Master Yoda.

"The Senat won't sent a fleet, Belsavis is not a core world," pointed out Kit Fisto.

"Then why did you send a warship and the Jedi if Belsavis is not so important in the first place ?" Asked Deiven.

The Jedi looked at each other with grave looks. "The prison on Belsavis is functional," said Windu. "It has been rebuild and it contains dangerous criminals... but, the most important thing is the Holocron inside the prison that was created centuries ago.

"I'm guessing that it's not a normal Holocron," said Deiven.

"Right your are ArchKnight," said Master Yoda. "Contain the Holocron knowledge, does not. Evil spirits imprisoned inside instead, there are."

"A powerful Sith Lords are sometimes capable of retaining their own identities and linger in the psychical word in a ghost form just like a Jedi. They've corrupted and turned young knights to the dark side. In the times of the old republic, the Jedi Council decided to create a special Holocron to siphon and imprison evil spirits in order to prevent their corruption," explained Windu.

"The Holocron gathered hundreds... no, thousands of powerful spirits," said Kit Fisto.

"What will happen if someone destroys it ?" Deiven asked.

"All the spirits will be free," replied Windu. "And if the gathered dark side energy is powerful enough, which I'm sure it is, it could even bring some Sith back to life."

Deiven folded his arms and shook his head. "I'll leave that unsaid. Anyway... send someone to help them ! When Darth Enigma will get this Holocron, he will no longer need your friends alive."

"We can't," Windu replied. "Like Master Fisto said before, the Senate won't send forces to a battle from which the Republic has nothing to gain."

"Maybe I'll go alone," Obi-Wan suggested. "I could take a shuttle and travel to Belsavis."

"That's too risky Obi-wan," said Windu. "We cannot afford to lose another Jedi Master."

"So that's it ?!" Deiven snapped. Growling, he started to talk with a raised voice. "You'll just write them off like a worn out tool ?! This is the Republic ?! You'll help the strong and powerful allies, but when the shit hits the fan, you turn your back on those that really are in need ?!"

"ArchKnight Deiven your have to understand our situation," Obi-Wan wanted to explain, but Deiven raised his hand silencing the Jedi Master.

"I don't wanna understand," the Firrerreo said forcefully. "The Kingdom of the Force helps the innocents and I thought that the Republic does the same. Clearly, I was wrong. HK is on a planet Tibrin right now, that's near Belsavis. I'll tell him to aid your friends, but if this will happen a second time... it will be the end of our peace treaty. Do we understand each other ?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied with a sigh. "We are grateful."

Deiven's holographic image vanished. PROXY bowed his head and left the communication room, leaving the Jedi Masters in deep afterthought.

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section - Courtyard.**

If someone would've told Ahsoka that she would be working together with a Sith apprentice, the young Togruta would tell that person to get his head examined. But there she was, walking beside Darth Enigma, two B1-S droid's and the young blonde-haired girl, who was showing them the way.

Ahsoka was carefully examining her surroundings. The Maximum Security Section was one of the main districts of the Republic prison complex and it was used to imprison the Republic's worst and most powerful offenders. But now just like the small town, it was filled with dead bodies of convicts. This sight appeared to be something common on this planet. The buildings were covered with strange black vines, moss, and yellow flowers.

"There," the girl pointed at the hole in the large gate. "From there we heard the screams."

"Good job, by the way, what's your name ?" Darth Enigma asked the girl.

"Amy," the girl responded with a slight smile.

"Well Amy, thank you for showing us the way. Now one of the droids will take you back to the camp, where you'll be safe. The rest of us will go inside and save your friends," said Darth Enigma.

Amy walked over to the Anzat and hugged him. "Be careful... both of you," she said. Ahsoka smiled and wave to the girl, who wave back at the Togruta. While one of the B1-S droids guided Amy back to the shuttle, Darth Enigma walked over to the gate and extended both of his hands. Tapping into the Force he started to pull the gate out of its hinges. With a loud creaking sound, the gate started to bend until finally, it fell down just before Enigma's feet.

The Sith gestured the B1-S to go inside first, whereas he activated his lightsaber and looked at Ahsoka. "You're coming or staying ?"

Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and ignited it. "I'm coming," she said confidently.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellors Office.**

Palpatine was staring at the great city below through the window, pondering about the whole situation. The Jedi informed him about the destruction of the Spirit of the Republic and the death of Admiral Yularen. The question was who told them ? Even if Admiral would contact them while the ship was under attack, then they've could only assume. Unless someone was giving them intel.

The second thing that was bothering him was the way this war was headed. The Separatists were gaining the advantage, but not the Sith and most importantly... not him. Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma were getting stronger, and because of that the Republic, which he wanted to rule, was losing this war. It was too early to use the order 66 because he didn't have a powerful apprentice. He needed to even up the odds, even if it meant some Sith had to die.

The door to his office opened and Mas Amedda entered followed by someone clad in black clothes. "Chancellor, your guest has arrived," said the Chagrian.

Palpatine turned and smiled. "Ahh... Yes, I have been expecting you. Please have a seat."

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Underground Corridors.**

The only thing better about this place was, that it was warmer here than outside. But the stench was revolting and the screams and groans, which echoed through the darkness filled corridors, were making Ahsoka tense. The only source of light was her and the Sith's lightsaber. and if it weren't for her enhanced Togruta sense, due to she was able to tell for sure that nothing was closing in on them, she would be freaking out.

All three of them were walking down the corridor. While B1-S droid and Darth Enigma were taking the lead, Ahsoka was covering the rear and trying to keep a close eye on their surroundings. Hearing someone's footsteps ahead they stopped just before the corridor junction. Ahsoka's montrals, which the young Togruta enhanced with Force, sensed something heading towards their direction.

The footsteps were growing louder and in addition, one could hear a slight laughing that, just like the footsteps, was also growing louder. Finally, in the light of their lightsabers appeared a human, dressed in the convict's jumpsuit and holding a knife in his hand.

"That's far enough !" Darth Enigma said forcefully, but the human didn't listen. Laughing maniacally, he lunged at the Sith, only to be cut down effortlessly by his red lightsaber.

"Why did you kill him ?" Ahsoka asked, not happy with this outcome. "You could have just disarmed him and then he could've answered a few questions."

"Yeah... especially while laughing like a madman," Darth Enigma said sarcastically. "I did him a favor by killing him quickly and..." The Anzat stopped in mid-sentence, noticing the silence. "The screams stopped," he pointed out. Suddenly lots of footsteps and loud laughs were coming from all directions.

"I don't like this," Ahsoka stated, readying her lightsaber. The B1-S droid crouched and started to aim with his blasters.

"I'm only gonna say this once... it's kill or be killed," said Darth Enigma, turning his head slightly in Ahsoka's direction. "Those people were sent here because they're murderers and rapists. And now they've gone mad, so if you'll hesitate... they will beat you up, rape you and then kill you in the most painful way possible."

Ahsoka gulped nervously and took a deep breath. She was conflicted about this and really wished her Master was here. The laughs were getting louder and the young Togruta knew that in a few seconds she would have to fight for her life. Reaching for her shoto, Ahsoka activated it. A yellow blade emerged from the shoto's hilt, mixing it's glow with her green lightsaber blade. One week has passed since Deiven has left the Coruscant and has been secretly training her. And now it was time to see, if she'd learned something.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	25. The Seeds of Corruption - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 25 "The Seeds of Corruption – part 4."**

 **The Silver Tounge, Medical Bay.**

Master Plo Koon woke up to the sounds of blaster fire coming from outside of the medical bay. The Kel Dor immediately noticed that in a spot where his antiox breath mask should be, he had some kind of respirator that provided him with dorim gas and helium. But he spotted his specialized mask on the table right next to him. Grabbing the mask, he detached the respirator and put his antiox breath mask back on.

The Jedi Master spotted Anakin lying on the nearby table. After getting up he walked over to the human and put a hand on his shoulder. "Skywalker, are you alright ?" Asked the Kel Dor, shaking Anakin's shoulder.

The young Jedi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Ughhh... Master Plo Koon ?" Anakin slowly sit up looking very sleepyheaded.

"Where are we and where is Ahsoka ?" Asked Master Plo.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, recalling what happened. "Darth Enigma took my energy for some healing technique, in order to heal you," he replied, following up with questions. "What's happening ? Why I keep hearing blaster fire ?"

"I don't know," replied Master Plo. "I just woke up just like you."

Suddenly the door opened with a hiss and a B1-S droid quickly entered the medical bay, closing the door behind him and aiming at the two Jedi with a modified model 434 heavy blaster pistol. "Recommendation: Freeze meatbags !"

"Those words... HK ?!" Anakin opened his eyes wide.

"Confirmation: Yes it is I, HK - X8. Statement: The young Master Deiven has given me a task to save you pathetic meatbags from the clutches of the Separatists." HK lowered his blaster and reached for his holster inbuilt in his thigh plate. Pulling out two lightsabers he tossed them to Anakin and Plo Koon.

"You're a lifesaver HK," said Anakin catching his own lightsaber. He still was feeling very tired, but he knew he had to endure it for everyone's sake. "Do you happen to know where is Ahsoka ?"

"Statement: The bonebag's last know location is the maximum security prison section."

"We need to get there quick," said Anakin, getting up from the medical bed and slapping himself in the face in order to not fall asleep again.

"I agree," said Master Plo.

"Advice: Follow my trail of scraped droids that I left. It will lead you to the hangar and a shuttle that has the coordinates of the prison."

"Did you came here alone ?" Master Plo asked, still hearing a blaster fire outside

"Confirmation: Yes I did. Explanation: The commotion you're hearing outside is the fight between the Separatist droids and the Republic clone troopers, that I've liberated."

"You're coming with us ?" Asked Master Plo.

"Negative: My mission was to free you and the clones, so you could escape on your own. The Separatist cannot find out that I was here. I will return to the Silent Shadow and departure."

"We understand," said Plo Koon. "Anyhow, you've done enough droid."

HK nodded and stormed out of the medical bay in the holographic disguise of B1-S droid. Anakin and Plo Koon activated their lightsabers. "Let's get out of here," said Anakin.

"After you Skywalker," said Plo Koon.

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Underground Corridors.**

All three corridors that led off to the junction were just full of screaming and laughing psychopaths. Some of them were even attacking each other in an animalistic frenzy. Ahsoka, Darth Enigma, and B1-S droid were standing in the middle of the corridor junction, each one defending one corridor entrance, except the one from which they came.

"How many of those maniacs are here ?!" Exclaimed Darth Enigma, cutting down the crazy convicts one after another. B1-S droid was aiming precisely at the heads, killing the convicts without any remorse just like Darth Enigma, who didn't pull any punches, whereas Ahsoka was using the Shii-Cho lightsaber form in conjunction with Jar'Kai style and precise force-pushes to incapacitate them. It was difficult for Ahsoka to fight so many people and not to hurt them at the same time. For her, it was much easier to fight droids, than living, sentient beings.

Maybe it was the darkness limiting the visibility, maybe it was the fatigue or maybe Ahsoka was just deconcentrated by the throng of thoughts, but when one of the inmates lunged at the young Togruta with a knife, she swung her lightsaber to aggressively. Thereby cutting in half not only the knife but also the human's hand.

Ahsoka opened her eyes in shock and for a second she was just gawking at the screaming inmate. It was enough time for an another human to jump at the young Togruta knocking her down, whereby she dropped her lightsabers.

Turning his head, Darth Enigma saw how the inmates started leaping on Ahsoka one after another, beating, biting, scratching and even groping the much younger alien in intimate places. "Noo! Let me go ! Ahhh !" The young Togruta screamed, pinned to the ground, unable to escape from the convict's grasps.

Turning on his heel, Darth Enigma released a powerful force push in the direction of the inmates and Ahsoka, sending the humans flying backward. Running up to the Togruta, he picked her up bride style and turned to the B1-S droid. "We can't just stay here, we need to push through !" He exclaimed, using the force to pull Ahsoka's lightsabers to him and put them into his pocket.

"Roger, roger," the droid begun to charge forward and simultaneously shooting the inmates, while Darth Enigma was running behind him, holding Ahsoka in his arms. The prisoners were relentlessly chasing them, screaming and cursing maniacally all the time.

* * *

After a few minutes of a wild chase, B1-S droid finally spotted a door. Hitting a door panel he opened it and took a step aside, letting in Darth Enigma, who was still holding Ahsoka. Aiming and shooting at the door panel he dashed into the room, just before the door closed behind him.

Shortly after that, all three could hear a rough bashing at the door accompanied by the screams and laughter. "The door is very solid and the panel is destroyed, they won't get in," stated the droid.

"Good, a breather," said Darth Enigma. When he tried to put Ahsoka down he noticed that the young Togruta was clinging to him strongly. He couldn't see her face very clearly, because of the darkness. "Find me some light," he ordered turning his face towards the droid.

"Roger, roger," the droid complied and started to look around.

"Hey youngling, wake up," Darth Enigma teased Ahsoka, trying to provoke some reaction from her, but to no avail. A sudden flash of light momentarily blinded him, when the B1-S droid found and pressed the light switch. When Darth Enigma's eyes got used to the light, he looked at Ahsoka once again.

The Togruta had tears running down her cheeks, her face along with her montrals and lekku was full of scratches and bite marks, which stung her painfully. Here clothes, especially her cloak was torn in a few places. The Anzat knew those injuries weren't the problem. The inmates wanted to rape Ahsoka, Darth Enigma knew this... and so did she. It was the first time the young Togruta experienced such thing.

Darth Enigma placed his hand gently on Ahsoka's cheek "It's okay, they won't hurt you anymore," he reassured the young girl. Ahsoka looked at the Anzat and slowly let him go. When she was standing on her own feet, she quickly turned and vomited from the stress.

"Ughh... tfu !" Ahsoka spat at the floor and started to breathe heavily. "Go ahead... laugh at me !" she snapped. "Tell me that I'm a weak youngling !"

"Actually, you're a tough, little padawan," said Darth Enigma. "Any other peers in your place would've been death by now. Here," The Sith took off his black cloak. "Your cloak is ruined, take mine, you'll need it more than I will it's coldly in here. Your lightsabers are in my pockets by the way."

Ahsoka turned to face the Anzat, not believing what did she just heard. "What did you just say ?" She asked still shaking from the horrific experience. "I think I'm getting crazy," Ahsoka said grabbing the cloak from the Sith. When she looked into his yellow eyes she saw compassion and concern. "Stand still," said Darth Enigma, very gently placing his palms on the sides of her montrals. The Anzat began to use the same healing technique he did on the ship. The montrals were the most sensitive part of Togruta's body, so the pain relief was almost heavenly for Ahsoka. When the Sith finished, she wanted to say something, but the B1-S droid was first.

"My Lord, I think I've found something of use," said the droid, pointing at the metal board fastened to the wall.

Darth Enigma turned and walked over to the droid, looking at the board. "This is a layout of the prison," stated the Sith. "Good job !"

Ahsoka disrobed her cloak and put the one Darth Enigma gave her. When she approached the Sith and the droid, Darth Enigma had already a plan ready. "Where here... -1B," the Sith pointed at the board. "Every floor has the same layout, so there is a power station room exactly below us in -2B. The monitoring system is in the room -3B. So if we can get to the power station and turn the power on."

"We can use the cameras to find the Jedi Master," Ahsoka finished the sentence for Darth Enigma.

"Exactly," said the Anzat. "The best and the fastest way will be... the way down. If I could cut a hole in the floor here, it would be a good shortcut. But one thing at the time," the Sith reached into his pocket and pull out a holoprojector. "The comlinks won't work here, but a holoprojector should have enough range," said the Anzat trying to make a call. After a few second, a blue image of a T-series tactical droid appeared before him.

"My Lord, I was about to call you," said the droid. "The Jedi and the clones are attempting to hijack a shuttle from the Silver Tounge hangar and escape.

"They are ?" Darth Enigma asked raising an eyebrow and turning his face towards Ahsoka, who shrugged with a slight innocent smile. "No matter, leave them," ordered the Sith. "Gather the forces and come to the Maximum Security Section in Belsavis prison... I need a backup here."

"I understand my Lord," the droid complied. Darth Enigma ended the call and put the holoprojector in his pocket. "I made a mistake," said the Anzat with a deep sigh.

"What mistake ?" Ahsoka asked.

The Anzat came closer to Ahsoka and wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I've brought you here and now you're injured, not to mention you almost got raped," replied Darth Enigma. "I'm sorry."

Ahsoka lowered her gaze. "It's not your fault," she replied. "I wanted to come here and my lack of skill has almost cost me my life or worse."

"It wasn't your lack of skill," Darth Enigma disagreed, making Ahsoka raise her head in confusion. "It was your philosophy. Your Jedi teachings. If you wouldn't be focused on not hurting them, they wouldn't be able to get you. Think about that deeply for a second. Those convicts are here for a reason and maybe it's not their fault for being in this state, but they've been evil in the first place. So they deserve death."

The Togruta didn't respond. A few weeks back she would've argued relentlessly, but now... for her, the difference between the Jedi and the Sith started to become much less distinct.

 **The Silver Tounge, Hangar Bay.**

"There's too many of them !" Yelled Rex shooting at the droids from behind the crates which he was using as a cover. He and the three remaining clones along with Master Plo Koon were defending the entrance to the shuttle, while Anakin was inside the shuttle trying to bypass it's security systems.

"Skywalker how much longer ?!" Asked loudly Master Plo, while deflecting the blaster bolts.

"Give me a minute !" Anakin yelled back.

"We won't last a minute General !" Yelled one of the clones. "The droids are going to overwhelm us !"

Master Plo Koon noticed that one of the B1-S droids that were running towards them suddenly stoped and pulled out a holoprojector. The Kel Dor Jedi Master recognized the T-series model droid that appeared as a blue holo-image. When the image disappeared the B1-S droid started to talk to the other droid and suddenly all of them turned and started to run towards the exit.

"What the... ?! Where are they going ?!" Rex was baffled.

"I think the tactical droid conveyed them a more important task from Darth Enigma," Plo Koon inferred.

"This is our chance. Everyone to the shuttle !" Rex ordered his troopers. The three clones complied and quickly boarded the shuttle. Master Plo ascended the ramp last securing the rear.

When the whole five of them entered the cockpit, Anakin has just finished hacking into the systems. "I got it !" He exclaimed starting the shuttle. "Now let's get outta here !" The thrusters of the shuttle roared to life, lifting the whole spacecraft, which flew out of the hangar.

"Won't the droids shoot us out of the sky, Sir ?" Asked one of the clones.

"They have another order right now, said Master Plo. "If it weren't for that they wouldn't have left us here alone, we have to risk it."

"We will," assured him Anakin. "I have to help Ahsoka. There is no telling what is she going through right now with Darth Enigma."

"You must have faith in her Skywalker," said Master Plo. "She's brave and talented."

"I have," replied Anakin, but deep inside the young human wasn't entirely sure if that was true.

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Floor -3B, Surveillance Room.**

Thanks to Ahsoka, who quickly restored the power to the whole facility by fixing the generators in the power station, Darth Enigma was able to use the surveillance cameras in order to look for the Jedi Master Plett. Working in the lighted rooms was much better that roaming in the dark.

"Do you need help ?" Ahsoka asked approaching the Anzat, who was leaning over the console.

"The Jedi is hiding his force signature. See if you can find him on any of the cameras," replied Darth Enigma. "There's like over thirty monitors here and twice as many cameras."

Ahsoka nodded and began toggle trough the cameras along with Darth Enigma, while B1-S droid was searching for anything useful in the room. "Been meaning to ask you something," said Ahsoka.

"Ask," said Darth Enigma.

"Why did you join the Sith ?" Ahsoka asked. "You're a good and caring person, you don't belong with them".

"There is no such thing as a good person," replied Darth Enigma. "There is no evil or good people in this world, there are only those that will do what's right. The world is more complicated than you think Ahsoka."

"But you-HEY! I found him !" Ahsoka exclaimed pointing at one of the screens. Darth Enigma leaned over and checked. The Ho'Din was pacing in the large room full of corpses, just below them, guarding a large, red Holocron. "I think that's the 'stone' Amy was talking about," Ahsoka assumed.

"Yeah, and look," Darth Enigma pointed at the adult blonde human female, crying over a male's body in the corner. "Maybe I'm wrong, but she could be Amy's mother."

"We have to get down there !" Exclaimed Ahsoka, "I need to talk with Master Plett !"

"I doubt he'll listen to you Ahsoka," said Darth Enigma. "But I won't stop you. Just know that after you've done talking, he's mine. And once we start fighting, protect the woman." Ahsoka sighed and nodded resignedly.

Darth Enigma ignited his lightsaber and just like two times earlier, he cut out a hole in the floor and jumped through it with Ahsoka and B1-S droid right behind him. The large room was full of death bodies and most of them belonged to the townsfolk. The stench from their corpses was just overwhelming.

"Master Plett !" Ahsoka yelled at the Ho'Din Jedi Master gaining his attention. He was very tall, multi-color-skinned humanoid with the prevalence of green. Like all Ho'Din he had long, suction cup-tipped fingers used for climbing trees and, on his head, red-violet snake-like "hair" which acted as thermal sensors.

"Master Plett what happened to the town ?" Ahsoka asked. "What happened to the prison ?"

The black eyes of the Ho'Din Jedi Master were hard to read, but Darth Enigma noticed that his eyelids were twitching. He knew that the Jedi Master's sanity was long gone.

"I've killed them... hahaha... The Jedi Council orders... no one is allowed to know..." The Ho'Din Jedi Master babbled and giggled like a mentally broken nut. "The Holocron... created by the... hahaha... Council... is making...inmates crazy."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The Jedi Council created this thing and... and you killed innocent people just to keep it a secret ?! Even children ?!"

"Yes... hahaha... and no one can know... kill everyone... hahaha...and now you die !" With a maniacal scream, the Ho'Din Jedi Master lunged at Ahsoka, his purple lightsaber ignited.

Ahsoka felt Darth Enigma's hand on her shoulder, pushing her to the side. His red lightsaber blocked Plett's purple one in a loud clash. The young Togruta could only watch as Darth Enigma and Master Plett started to fight. Remembering the Anzat words she quickly ran up to the woman, the B1-S droid was right behind her. "Hey, do you know Amy ? A blonde human girl ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, that my daughter," the woman replied. "Where is she ? Is she okay ?"

"Yes, she's fine," Ahsoka replied with a reassuring smile. "When this will be over you'll see her again."

"Oh, thank you," said the woman, tears running down her cheeks. Ahsoka turned her face, looking at the laughing Ho'din and the silent, calm Anzat. If she didn't know who Darth Enigma was, she would be convinced that he was the Jedi and that Master Plett was a Sith Lord. Again she didn't saw the difference between the Jedi and the Sith.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	26. The Seeds of Corruption - part 5

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 26 "The Seeds of Corruption – part 5."**

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Floor -4B.**

Never in her life, Ahsoka would've thought that she would be watching a fight in which she would be cheering on the Sith, but that was the truth... the young Togruta was keeping her fingers crossed for Darth Enigma ,the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Anzat had trouble getting close to Master Plett, thanks to Ho'Din's bigger height and thereby greater reach. Not to mention Plett's lightsaber was also a big longer than an average one. But the Anzat had experience in such fights... his Master was a Muun after all. Ahsoka had to admit that none of the Jedi she knew wouldn't feel ashamed of such display of blade work.

Darth Enigma covered himself under a red, moving shield, using form Soresu to his best abilities. He was only defending, but in his mind, he was calculating, making mental notes and learning. He didn't recognize any of the lightsaber forms in the Jedi's moves, but he assumed that he was a Niman specialist. Master Plett was surely a highly competent duelist in the past, but right now, he was just an insane, old Ho'din.

"Kill ! hahaha... kill all..." Those were the only words in his vocabulary. Holding the lightsaber in a two-handed grip, Jedi Master Plett swung his lightsaber at Darth Enigma's neck, but the Dark Lord simply deflected the blow by striking the purple lightsaber right at its tip. Using the opening he created, the Sith apprentice dashed at the Ho'Din, aiming with his lightsaber at his chest. Just when the red blade was about to pierce the Ho'Din's heart, the alien screamed loudly. A massive, shimmering, stasis field of Force energy engulfed the Jedi Master, repealing Darth Enigma's lightsaber.

Master Plett once again swung his lightsaber, this time forcing the Sith apprentice to sprang back into the safe distance in order to avoid decapitation. Having created the free space, Ho'Din used the Force to grab one of the corpses and threw it at Darth Enigma. The Sith jumped high over the corpse and used Force lightning in mid-air, aiming at the Ho'Din. The Jedi quickly dashed to the side avoiding the lightning and threw another corpse at the Sith, who couldn't dodge while in mid-air.

Without much of a choice, he sent the corpse back at the Jedi with a force-push. Giggling, the Ho'Din didn't avoid, but cut the corpse into two pieces. When Darth Enigma landed on the ground his yellow eyes were glowing and his whole body was oozing with dark side energy. With the death bodies, Holocron and all of the negative emotions, the whole room was like a dark side nexus from which the Anzat was draining the power. As much as he was insane and seemingly evil, Master Plett wasn't a Sith, so he couldn't do the same.

With his increasing power and decisive knowledge of the Jedi's abilities, Darth Enigma lunged forward, his crimson lightsaber ignited. But when their blades clashed once again, Ahsoka noticed that Darth Enigma wasn't using the Soresu form anymore. Instead, the Anzat switched to form V's Djem So variation. Focusing heavily on brute strength and pure power, the Sith and the Jedi began to exchange powerful blows, but the second one was being pushed back.

With youth on his side, Darth Enigma had more energy to spare, not to mention his harvested power of the dark side furtherly enhanced his stamina. The Anzat knew that if the Jedi wasn't insane, the fight would be much harder... and more fun.

Baiting the Ho'Din into a wide swing, Darth Enigma bent his knees and by that lowering his center of gravity. Tapping into the dark energy he converted it into an intense rage. He then channeled the anger to increase his own speed and strength. Deflecting the purple lightsaber in the same fashion as before, he lunged at the Jedi Master with blinding speed. Even for Ahsoka, who was watching closely, Darth Enigma appeared as a flash at that moment.

Before Master Plett's brain could even understand what happened, he heard a sound of his own severed, right arm falling to the ground. When he lowered his gaze, he looked straight into the raging, yellow eyes of Darth Enigma. Seeing no desirable reaction from the Jedi, the Anzat landed a force augmented blow with his right fist right on the Ho'Din's left ribs, breaking them in the process. The impact caused the Jedi Master to doubled over. The last thing he saw was a Sith's knee heading straight into his face.

Ahsoka almost made a wry face when Darth Enigma hit Master Plett with his knee, sending him backward on his back. The Anzat smirked and exhaled, calming himself down. The rage subsided and although it lasted a short amount of time, Darth Enigma felt that his body was weakened because of it.

To the Sith's surprise, the Jedi Master groaned and started to get up on his feet. His nose was broken and he missed three teeth, but he was still conscious. Extending his left hand, the Jedi ripped the lightsaber from his severed arm and ignited it. Darth Enigma raised an eyebrow, he knew that Master Plett couldn't win against him anymore. But the Jedi didn't plan on fighting him.

Using the last of his power, he lunged in the direction of the Ahsoka and the woman. "No one... can know !" He screamed, blood gushing from his mouth and nose. Ahsoka ignited her green lightsaber and took a fighting stance.

The B1-S droid fired at the Jedi Master, but he deflected the bolts and force-pushed the droid, sending him flying on the corpses.

With an overhead swing, the Ho'Din wanted to cut the young Togruta in half. Ahsoka swung her lightsaber in an attempt to deflect the purple lightsaber, but just before their blades connected, Darth Enigma shocked the Jedi Master with Force lightning. Because of that, his purple blade stopped before the Togruta's green blade could clash with it, resulting in bisection of the Ho'Din's torso.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock of what she just did. The Ho'Din upper half slumped to the ground, followed by the rest of his body. The young Togruta sunk to her knees, her lightsaber falling out of her hands. "Wh-what have I done ?" She mumbled to herself not noticing Darth Enigma, who approached her and the B1-S droid, who managed to get back to his feet.

"Are you okay ?" Darth Enigma asked. "Nice cut by the way."

"I just killed... a Jedi Master...," said Ahsoka, her voice trembling.

"He wanted to kill you and the woman, so you did the right thing," Darth Enigma pointed out.

"He wasn't himself," Ahsoka said raising her head, gazing into Sit's eyes. "He wasn't one of the inmates. He was a pure Jedi earlier, so we could help him, take him to the Jedi Temple to become sane once again."

"That's true," admitted Darth Enigma, "but do you think he would be fine, knowing that he killed all of those innocent people... children and their parents ? The Force knows I couldn't live with that. So you did the best thing for him, you redeemed him. Maybe in some way, I've knocked some sense into him and he used that last fraction of sanity to attack you because he wanted to die by your hands instead of mine. So don't let anyone tell you that what you did was wrong because it was best thing anyone could do for him."

Ahsoka looked at the Ho'Din's dead body, feeling half-hearted about this whole situation, knowing that the Jedi Council could have a different opinion about this. Suddenly her comlink crackled, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Ahsoka ! Can you hear me ?" It was Anakin's voice.

"Master ?! Yes, I can," Ahsoka responded.

"Are you okay ? Where are you ?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked hesitantly at Darth Enigma, who was helping the woman to get to her feet. The Sith chuckled and nodded to the Togruta.

"I'm okay Master," replied Ahsoka. "I'm inside the prison."

"The droids are entering the prison as we speak," said Anakin. "Can you get out ?"

Darth Enigma could actually hear the blaster fire on the upper floors, the droid were already clearing out the corridors from the crazy inmates. "Go to your Master," said the Anzat. "I'll order the droids not to bother you on your way up."

Ahsoka smiled and spoke. "Yes Master, I'm heading out."

"Good, we're circling around the prison right now," said Anakin. "Hopefully, the droids won't start shooting at us."

Grabbing her lightsaber, Ahsoka stood up and looked at the woman. "What will happen to Amy and her mother ?" She asked Darth Enigma.

"I will take care of them, don't you worry," replied Darth Enigma. "Now go before I'll change my mind about letting you go."

"Won't you be in trouble with your Master or Dooku if you let me go ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I'll just tell my Master that the Jedi escaped," replied Darth Enigma. "And as to Dooku, he can kiss my rear end."

Ahsoka chuckled and turned on her feet, approaching the hole in the ceiling. With one last look over her shoulder at Darth Enigma, Ahsoka jumped up through the hole.

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Courtyard.**

Anakin could only circle with the shuttle over the countless droids that were killing all the inmates just before the gate that was destroyed by Darth Enigma. Skywalker wanted to land and storm into the prison, but Master Plo convinced him that he needed to believe in Ahsoka.

"We're in luck that the clankers are not paying any attention to us," stated Rex. "In any other situation, we would be shot down."

"Where are you Ahsoka ?" Asked Anakin, trying to spot his padawan in the ocean of the droids.

"There !" Plo Koon pointed at cloaked Ahsoka, whom he recognized thank to her green lightsaber. The young Togruta stormed out of the prison. The droids were not attacking her and were just focused on the inmates.

"Lower the ramp !" Anakin ordered the clones, while he descended the flight. Ahsoka spotted the shuttle without any problems. And while using one of the B2 battle droids as a stepping-stone she enhanced her jump, grabbing the edge the ramp. Rex quickly helped her up. "Welcome aboard kid," said the Captain. When the ramp closed, the young Togruta finally could catch a breather.

"Thanks, Rex," said Ahsoka, breathing heavily. "Glad to see you're okay. Is my Master and Master Plo okay as well ?"

"We are, little one," replied the Kel Dor Jedi Master, approaching Ahsoka and Captain Rex. Immediately, the young Togruta ran up to him, hugging her friend.

"We're all safe now Ahsoka," reassured her Master Plo. "Did you find Master Plett ?"

Ahsoka instantly twitched while holding Master Plo, whereby the Kel Dor noticed that something was wrong. "Easy now, let's just depart from this planet," he said calmly and turned his face toward the cockpit. "Skywalker, Ahsoka is on board, get us outta here."

"Alright, hold on !" Anakin exclaimed and quickly directed the shuttle in the outer space and prepared the hyperdrive. After a few second the shuttle entered the hyperspace.

 **A few minutes later – Hyperspace Tunnel, Separatist's Shuttle.**

While Rex and the rest of the remaining clones were resting in the passenger's area, Ahsoka was doing the same only in a co-pilot seat in the cockpit. Anakin and Master Plo were conversating in the next room. Master Plo had many questions to Ahsoka, but Anakin wanted her to be rested.

"She's gonna tell everything the Council, so why to bother her now ?" Asked Anakin, slightly irritated by the Kel Dor's behavior.

"I know she's tired Skywalker," assured Plo Koon. "Overstraining her is the last thing on my mind, but something bad happened in that prison. The moment I've mentioned Master Plett's name... she became very uneasy. And there's also her cloak and her clothes."

Anakin folded his arms on his chest when Master Plo mentioned that. He did notice that Ahsoka was wearing Darth Enigma's cloak instead of her own and some part of her clothes were torn, but maybe it was something important. The human sighed and nodded.

When the two Jedi entered the cockpit, Ahsoka was sleeping in the chair. With a heavy heart, Anakin placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and shook her slightly. "Hmm ? Are we on Coruscant already ?" The young Togruta asked, blinking and opening her eyes slightly.

"Not yet Snips," Anakin replied with a smile, "but me and Master Plo have some very important questions for you. What happened in the prison ? Where is Master Plett ?"

Ahsoka instantly became nervous again, her whole body shaking like a leaves on a tree. The Togruta knew she had to tell them sooner or later. "Master Plett... is dead," she muttered, "I've killed him."

Master Plo and Skywalker looked at each other in shock. "Tell us everything from the beginning Ahsoka," said Master Plo.

"Take your time, no one is rushing you," added Anakin with a reassuring smile.

Ahsoka told the two Jedi how she and Darth Enigma entered the Belsavis prison, which was full of the insane inmates. She also told them about the Holocron and how the Anzat won against a crazy Master Plett, who then tried to kill her, but ended being unintentionally bisected by her. Anakin and Master Plo listened to the Togruta with shock. "And what's with your clothes and that cloak Ahsoka ?" Asked Master Plo.

"Darth Enigma gave it to me because mine was destroyed. At some point, while fighting the inmates I've hesitated," Ahsoka's eyes started to water and she wrapped her arms around herself. "They've knocked me down, started to beat, scratch and... touch me."

Anakin's eyes widened and his body tensed up. "What ?!" He hissed through his gritted teeth and clenched fists so hard the bones begun to crack. Even Master Plo was shocked and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Did they... ?" The Kel Dor didn't even want to say those words.

"No..." Ahsoka replied, "Darth Enigma saved me before they could do something worse."

Master Plo felt tremendously relieved after hearing that. He wouldn't forgive himself if something would happen to Ahsoka. Anakin bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ahsoka," he said. "I wasn't by your side and-"

"It's not your fault Master," Ahsoka said quickly, stopping him in mid-sentence. "I wanted to help and solve this strange situation." The Togruta wiped her eyes and looked at Anakin putting on a grave face. "I've done it to protect the innocents and to punish those responsible for their suffering. I did it once and I would've done it a second time because it's the right thing to do."

Anakin noticed a mental change in Ahsoka and something else. It wasn't anger, more like resentment. Considering what the young padawan just went through, he wasn't really surprised. He only hoped that it will not leave a mental scar. "Rest now Ahsoka," said Anakin. "When we reach Coruscant I'm sending you to the medical bay and don't even try to argue with me."

"I'm too tired to even argue right now," Ahsoka replied with a faint smile.

"Good," said Anakin. "I have a few things to discuss with Master Plo, we'll be back."

Ahsoka nodded and snuggled into the comfy chair, covering herself with Enigma's cloak. When Anakin and Master Plo left the room, the Kel Dor could tell that the conversation will not be pleasant. "I can feel that you're upset Skywalker," said the Jedi Master.

"That's one way off putting it," snapped Anakin. "A Holocron ? A still functioning prison with crazy inmates ? Why the hell didn't you warned us ?"

"It was a heavily guarded secret for many centuries that only a Council members knew about," explained Master Plo. "If the Sith would know of it, it would've been a disaster."

"So this is another of the Council's mistakes ?" Asked Anakin, the human was clearly not happy with the situation. "Now the Sith know and have the Holocron," he pointed out. "What can they do with it ?"

"If they'll destroy it, they will release the souls of the Sith Lords and even revive one if the gathered energy is powerful enough," replied Master Plo. "But..."

"But ?" Anakin asked.

"They won't risk it," assured Master Plo.

"How can you be sure ?" Asked Anakin.

"Because the ancient Sith Lords were very powerful and even one could and surely would want to take over," answered the Kel Dor. "And they know it."

Anakin folded his arms and looked at the ground. A fifth Sith Lord indeed would've been a trouble for the present Sith, but the threat was still there. The human had a cold chill running down his spine when he thought of the things the Sith could do with such dangerous Holocron.

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Floor -4B.**

"Lord, we cleared all the floors and the human woman has been successfully transported to the Silver Tounge," said a B1 droid.

"Good," said Darth Enigma, who was looking at the glowing, red Holocron. After closer inspection, the Anzat noticed four spikes that stick out from the ground. One at the each corner of the Holocron. Darth Enigma recognized the devices. Those were the Rakata Force inhibitors, which he saw earlier on Shili. It was because of them no one could sense the power and the location of the Holocron.

The Anzat approached the Holocron and slowly reached out with his hand. The moment he touched the Holocron, he felt an unpleasant chill on his whole body. And then, for a brief second, in a strange flash, he saw shadow-like figures staring directly at him. With a powerful blow, Darth Enigma was sent a few meters away on his back.

The B1 droids quickly ran up to the Sith Lord. "Is everything alright Lord ?" Asked one of them.

"Yes," replied Darth Enigma getting back to his feet. "I've only felt something... very... evil."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	27. Unexpected Changes

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 27 "Unexpected Changes."**

Dark clouds over Coruscant ! After the tragic loss of Admiral Wullf Yularen on planet Belsavis and the rampage of Jedi Master Plett caused by the Jedi's secret Holocron, the galaxy has started to lose faith in the Jedi and the Galactic Republic.

Wanting to change the tides of the war, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has decided to call an extraordinary session. And its topic was to determine the future of the Jedi Order.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

The Great Hall was a vast chamber located on the first level of the Jedi Temple. A place of gathering for the Jedi Order, the hall was lined with many tiers of balconies where Jedi Masters and Knights could be seated. Used for various purposes, the Hall served as the location of the funerals of great Jedi Masters. Directly beyond the main entrance hall, the Great Hall led to the sacred spire at the center of the structure

Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing at one of the balconies, looking at entrance hall below without a word. There was an air of distress in the whole Jedi Temple regarding the session, but not only that was the main talking point. Many of the younger Jedi were bothered by the holovids, which presented the two human females, who survived the slaughter of Master Plett. In the smallest detail, they told the whole galaxy, how the Ho'Din Jedi Master begun his rampage and how Amy, the blonde human girl, asked the Separatists for help.

"How's Ahsoka doing ?" Asked Obi-Wan, breaking the silence.

"Physically she's fine, but underneath her smile, I can sense that she's sulking," replied Anakin.

"At who ?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"At the Jedi Council," replied Anakin, his voice solemn. "And to tell the truth, I fell the same."

Obi-Wan lowered his head with a sigh. "I really can't blame you Anakin," said the older human. I'd never thought such times could come."

"But the next thing she told me, really left me speechless," added Anakin.

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked at his former padawan questioningly.

"I quote: When I've watched the holovids Master, I was ashamed to be a Jedi," said Anakin.

After a few second of silence, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I'm sure right now she's not the only one," he said. "If it weren't for Deiven, this could've ended really ugly."

"I really need to talk to him," stated Anakin. "He knows my mother's whereabouts."

"You showed me the recording," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin... do you really think that's a good idea ?"

"She's my mother," Anakin replied forcefully. "I need to see her with my own eyes Obi-Wan, only then I'll be calmer."

Obi-Wan sighed and was about to answer when he and Anakin felt a sudden burst of the dark side of the force in the Jedi Temple. The two Jedi stood in shock, not believing that a dark side user or a Sith, could actually attack the Temple. "It's coming from the medical wing," stated Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered and jumped down the balcony. Grabbing his lightsaber he dashed in the direction of the sick bay.

 **Jedi Temple, Medical Wing.**

Ahsoka was sleeping heavily, thanks to the soporifics the medical staff member gave her. Much earlier she changed into the white pajamas, which brought one of the medical droids. When she felt a slight touch on her cheeks, she curred and slowly opened her eyes. "Master ?" She muttered, sitting up.

"Well, I was teaching you, so in a way you're correct," she heard a familiar voice. When the Togruta blinked a few times, she recognized Deiven, who was sitting on her medical bed right next to her.

"Deiven !" Ahsoka exclaimed and almost jumped at the Firrerreo, hugging him tightly. "Whoa, easy there Ahsoka," Deiven chuckled, hugging her back and almost falling out of bed with the Togruta. The orange alien opened her embrace and let him go, crossing her legs on the bed.

"When did you get here ?" Ahsoka asked. It was a surprise for Deiven to see her in such a lively state despite being woken up just a few seconds ago.

"Actually a few seconds ago I've teleported here from Shili thanks to the Force Travel," replied the Firrerreo, sitting on the bed in the same way. "It's an ability due to one can travel great distances instantly by creating a momentary rift in space. I wasn't sure if it will work correctly, but it did. But that's not important... I saw what happened on Belsavis and that's the reason I've come here. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm fine," Ahsoka replied. "That was just one hell of a scare for me."

Deiven shook his head with a snort. "Well, you gave 'ME' one hell of a scare, don't do that ever again."

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka smiled weakly and lowered her head. Deiven put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be, you didn't do it on purpose," he said. "You're safe and that's the most important thing right now." Ahsoka lifted her head, staring into Deiven's amber eyes.

Suddenly the door to the room hissed and Anakin stormed inside with his lightsaber ignited and ready to fight. "Ahsoka, are yo-Deiven ?!" The human was clearly surprised to see the ArchKnight here on Coruscant. "How ? When ?"

"Force Travel," Ahsoka replied with a grin.

"That ability also rips the force asunder and because of that you probably felt the dark side in the temple," explained Deiven.

Master Plo Koon and Obi-Wan emerged from behind Anakin, who turned off his lightsaber and clasp it to the belt. They also were surprised to see the ArchKnight here. "ArchKnight Deiven," said Obi-Wan. "This is a surprise."

"Hello, I'm sorry for the unannounced visit, but I was worried about Ahsoka," said the Firrerreo.

"You have nothing to apologize for ArchKnight Deiven," stated Master Plo. "We really appreciate your concern and actually, we wanted to thank you personally for your help."

A sudden, beeping sound from Deiven paused the conversation. "Oh, excuse me for a second," the Firrerreo reached for a holoprojector, that was strapped to his belt and activated it. A blue image of a masked Togruta female appeared in front of him. Deiven knew that none of the present in the room, except him, knew that she was Zai'shira Kessen.

"Deiven, where are you ?" Asked Zai'shira.

"On Coruscant Master," replied the Firrerreo. "The Force Travel worked perfectly, although I'm a little tired right now."

"Don't use it carelessly," Zai'shira scolded her pupil and turned to face Ahsoka. "Are you alright young one ?"

"Y-yes," replied Ahsoka, standing up and bowing her head respectfully. "Thank you for your concern."

Deiven and Anakin and almost cracked up when they saw Ahsoka standing on a medical bed in her pajamas. The young Togruta seemed to notice that because her cheeks and the blue stripes on her lekku became darker. Obi-wan and Plo Koon also smiled, especially the Kel Dor, who was happy seeing Ahsoka in much better condition and that the horrible event on Belsavis didn't leave her mentally scared.

Zai'shira chuckled and nodded to Ahsoka and once again faced Deiven. "You're training and fighting nonstop," she pointed out. "You need to rest." When Zai'shira turned to Anakin, the human bowed his head. "Can my pupil spend some time with yours ? They could take a load off from their missions and training," said the adult Togruta.

Anakin smiled and replied. "I see no problem with that."

Zai'shira nodded and turned to Deiven. "Take a break and return when you're rested, that's an order," she said forcefully.

Deiven smiled and bowed. "Yes, Master." When the image of Zai'shira vanished from the holoprojector, Obi-Wan's comlink crackled. "Master Obi-Wan," Windu's voice issued from the device," the Supreme Chancellor has requested the presence off all Council Members in his office."

"I'm in the medical wing with Master Plo, we'll be right there," assured Obi-Wan looking at the Kel Dor, who nodded acknowledgedly. Both Jedi Masters left the room at a fast pace, leaving Anakin alone with two alien youngsters.

"So when can I finally left the sick bay, Master ?" Ahsoka asked naggingly.

"Well, since your apparently fully healed and in high spirits," Anakin said with a smile, "change and you're free to go," replied Anakin. "In the meantime, Deiven... can I have a word with you ?"

"Sure," replied the Firrerreo walking out of the room with Anakin. When the door closed behind them, Deiven laughed softly. "Heh, I'm guessing that you want to talk about your mother."

"Correct," replied Anakin. "I need to know where she is."

"She is safe Anakin," stated Deiven. "Isn't that the most important thing right now ?"

"Of course, it is," Anakin replied immediately, "but... I just need to see her with my own eyes. This uncertainty is driving me mad."

Deiven sighed reaching for his side pack. "I'm going to give you a holoprojector," said the Firrerreo. "With it, you can call your mother directly and have a conversation with her. If she tells you where she is, then fine. But if she won't, then don't expect me to tell you that. Do we understand each other ?"

"Clear as the sun on Tatooine," responded Anakin.

Deiven nodded and gave the human the holoprojector. The door beside them opened and Ahsoka walked out of her room, dressed in her signature, skimpy outfit. "Ready !" She announced with a smile, grabbing Deiven's hand and pulling towards the exit.

Anakin put the holoprojector in his pocket and smiled. "Behave yourself Snips," he called, "and have fun." He was happy that thanks to Deiven, Ahsoka didn't think about Belsavis and those inmates.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

All Jedi Council Members were present in the office, waiting for Supreme Chancellor. Even Master Shaak Ti as a blue holographic image was present on the desk's display.

When Chancellor Palpatine entered his office with Mas Amedda, who stopped by the door, he had a serious and a little sad expression on his face. "Welcome my friends," said the human. "I've gathered you all here, because as you already now, the Senate and me were contemplating about our situation. I'm gonna be honest... the people of Coruscant, including me, are not happy with recent actions of the Jedi order. Many voted for its disbandment."

"And what's the decision, Chancellor ?" Asked Master Windu.

Palpatine sat behind his desk and sighed. "The Republic will not disband the Order. The Jedi are still going to be in command of the troops, but... they will no longer be Generals of the Grand Republic Army. From now own, all the Jedi Knights regardless of their titles, are demoted to the rank of commander, except for the padawans, who will not have any command. Only the full-fledged Jedi will have the command over the troops. Don't get me wrong, the Republic still needs the Jedi, but we need to win this war much more. And in to do that we need true soldiers in command."

The Jedi were silent, processing the decision in their minds. It wasn't the worse decision for them. "Who will be the highest in command ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

Palpatine turned his head and nodded to Mas Amedda, who opened the door and stuck his head out of the room, inviting someone inside. All the Jedi turned their heads in the direction of the door and saw a male Chiss dressed in black, who walked through the doorstep. "Allow me to introduce to you, the former officer of The Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, the military branch of the Chiss Ascendancy, commander Thrawn," said Palpatine. "At first, his role was to assist Admiral Yularen, but in this situation... I'm promoting him to the rank of Admiral of the Republic Army. All the clones and the Jedi will answer to him and he will only answer to me. But I assure you that after the war is over, everything will back to the way it has been."

Master Yoda looked at the blue skinned alien, sensing his calm and collected demeanor. The Chiss was observing the bronzium statues of ancient philosophers, in particular, the Four Sages of Dwartii, and deities arranged around the room. Clearly, he was interested in the art.

"We understand Chancellor," said Master Windu. "We are aware that the past losses were our fault, thereby, we humble agree to these changes." All Jedi Master nodded, lowering their gazes.

Supreme Chancellor also nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm glad that there is no trouble with the decision," he said.

"If this all it is, apologize I must," said Master Yoda, jumping down from his seat. "A meeting with King Katuunko I have, to be too late impolite it would be."

"Yes, this is all my friends," stated Palpatine.

Master Windu stood up from his seat and together with the rest of the Jedi Master left the Chancellor's Office, excluding Master Shaak Ti, which image disappeared from the display. When Mas Amedda closed the door behind them, a weak sinister smile appeared on Palpatine's face. " _I really must thank Darth Enigma_ ," he said in his mind. " _Thanks to him, It's all turning far better than I anticipated. The Jedi really became the tools for to use as I see fit._ "

 **Coruscant, Galactic City, Padmé Amidala's Apartment.**

Padmé was sitting on her sofa in the open veranda, thinking about the Senate's decision, when C-3PO entered the room. "Miss Padme, Master Skywalker has arrived," announced the golden protocol droid. Just like on cue, the human emerged behind his creation and smiled seeing his loved one.

"Thank you Threepio, that's all," said the young Senator returning the smile. After the droid left the room, Padme stood up and approached Anakin, kissing him deeply. "I've missed you Anakin," she said between the kisses.

"I've missed you too," replied Anakin.

"Did you heard from the Council about the Senate's decision ?" Padme asked.

"No, not yet," replied Anakin. "But judging by your tone, I suspect that it wasn't pretty ?"

Both lovers sat down on the couch. Padme told Anakin about the heated debate and the final decision. The young Jedi was annoyed, blaming the Jedi Council for this outcome. But Anakin came here for a specific matter, which was a very personal for him. "Padme," he began, "my mother lives and I'm going to call her."

The female's eyes opened widely and she smiled brightly. "Oh, Anakin that's wonderful," exclaimed Padme. "Where is she now ?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," replied Anakin, reaching into his pocket and pulling the holoprojector that Deiven's gave him. "With this holoprojector, I can call her and I want you to be at my side when I'll do it."

The young Senator grabbed her beloved's hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I'll be happy to," she said with a smile. Anakin smiled back and placed the holoprojector on the table, activating it.

 **Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance.**

Temple of the Balance was a beautiful structure built by the combined effort of the Rakata and the Gree species, and the headquarters of The Kingdom of the Force. The complex was two times bigger than the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and by far more sophisticated and fancy. There was nothing modest about it.

The cobbled courtyard with a lot of exotic greenery was divided into four shallow pools, above which hovered four, large crystals, each of a different color. A red one, a white one, a yellow one and a violet one.

Two statues presenting the knights with a lightsaber and a large shield stood facing each other just before the entrance to the temple.

 **Temple of The Balance, Communication Center.**

Just like any other room in the temple, communication center was filled with devices that only could be used by a proper trained force-sensitive. The most complicated and useful device was the Eye of the Force, a special tracking machine that allowed one to find and observe a specific force-sensitive. It resembled a circular shallow well with a glass bottom. Its reach was unlimited. The only restriction was that one had to know the Force's signature of the person he sought-after.

In this moment Zai'shira was sitting cross-legged in front of the device, observing her daughter and pupil, who had a great time in the Coruscant Park. "We will be together soon Ahsoka," Zai'shira whispered.

"Master Zai'shira," called one of the Rakata technicians, that was sitting in front of the blue holographic console. "Our sensors indicate that Deiven's holoprojector is trying to reach someone on Corellia via the secure channel."

The Togruta stood up and walked over to the Rakata. "Activate the mini camera in the holoprojector," ordered the Togruta. The Rakata complied, grabbing the holographic images and rearranging them in mid-air. After a moment a full colored image of Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala appeared just before Zai'shira's eyes.

"Heh... I wondered when his gonna ask Deiven to give him the location of his mother," muttered Zai'shira. The two humans talked with Shmi Skywalker, which was a very touching sight. Both Shmi and Anakin had tears in her eyes. Even the young Senator had watery eyes because of them.

The Togruta didn't fail to notice that Anakin and Padme were holding hands and definitely had strong feelings towards each other. But the next words that came out from Anakin lips were a surprise for the Togruta. "Mother I want you to give us your blessing because I want to marry Padme," said Anakin.

It wasn't a surprise for Zai'shira that he and the Senator were romantically involved, but the Togruta thought that they were married after the battle on Geonosis. At least she caught a glimpse of that in her vision. Apparently, their action with Shmi on Tatooine had also changed this event.

Shmi happily agreed and promised to meet the two on Naboo for their secret wedding. Zai'shira smiled, but she also suspected that it could end badly. Her comlink crackled and HK's voice echoed in the communication center.

"Proud statement: I have completed the mission without any issues, Master. Query: Where do you want the body of the clone ?"

"Bring it to the medical wing," replied Zai'shira. "We will examine it there."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	28. Ambush

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 28 "Ambush"**

A galaxy divided by war ! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of planets that didn't join the Kingdom of the Force. With the numbers of those planets rapidly decreasing, the Republic and the Separatists are making haste in order to gain as many allies as they can.

Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon.

 **Toydaria System, Rugosa – Moon of Toydaria.**

"We're still getting no signal from the Republic, your highness," said one of the two Toydarian guards.

King Katuunko put his macrobinoculars and started to look around for the Republic ship in the outer space. "I don't see anything," said the King. "It is not like the Jedi to be late."

"Greetings King Katuunko," said a manly voice. When the three Toydarians turned around they saw a bald Dathomirian female and a burned male human accompanied by two B1 battle droids. Flying closer to the two strangers, the two Toydarian guards aimed their blaster rifles at them, but the King calmly placed his hands on their weapons and lowered them. "Who are you ?" Asked the King, carefully eyeing the strangers.

"We are only the messengers, your Majesty," replied Xanatos.

"Our Master wishes to speak with you," added Ventress. Using the Force she placed a small holoprojector on the ground. After a moment a full size, blue image of Count Dooku appeared before the Toydarians.

"Katuunko, great King of Toydaria, forgive my intrusion," Dooku said with a polite tone.

"Count Dooku," said King Katuunko.

"I'm aware that Master Yoda hopes you will allow Jedi to built a Republic base in your system in exchange for protection, correct ?" Asked the Sith Lord.

"Your spies serve you well Count," stated King Katuunko.

Without any emotion that would betray his intentions Dooku continued. "I ask, how can the Jedi protect you if they cannot protect themselves ?"

 **The Orbit of The Rugosa Moon, Yoda's Ship.**

"Toydarian royal delegation, this is the republic envoy, please respond," said the clone naval officer. Without any response from the Toydarians, he turned around looking at Master Yoda, who entered the cockpit leaning on his cane. "Gener- Commander, the Toydarian beacon is active on the moon, but all our transmission are being jammed."

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes, sensing the incoming trouble. Just like the little alien predicted a Separatist frigate emerged from hyperspace, immediately firing its cannons at the smaller ship. A few second after that, a second Separatist frigate emerged from behind the Republic ship and also opened fire.

"We're losing our shield !" Exclaimed the naval officer.

"Too late it is, sprung is the trap," stated Master Yoda, his voice calm and his face impassive.

Yoda's ship was returning fire and avoiding most of the enemies laser cannon fire, but the clone officer knew there was no chance of winning. "I must get you to safety Commander," said the clone.

"Retreat you must," said Master Yoda. "On the moon below my mission is, there I will go."

 **Toydaria System, Rugosa – Moon of Toydaria.**

"I suppose you and your droid army can do better ?" King Katuunko asked dubiously.

"Without a doubt," Dooku replied assertively. "I sense that you are one who respects strength, your highness. Our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones a hundred to one."

"Perhaps, but I have heard that a single Jedi equals a hundred battle droids," said King Katuunko. "And why I should choose between the Republic or the Separatist if I can join the Kingdom of the Force ?"

"The Kingdom of the Force is neutral," stated Dooku. The mere mention of the third faction ticked him, but the Sith Lord remained calm. "I'm sure you want this war to end in order to cease the suffering of the innocents and besides Master Yoda's power have been greatly exaggerated."

"That remains to be seen Count," said King Katuunko.

"Indeed, but when you decide to join us, my acolytes will contact me," with those words Count Dooku bowed and his image vanished from the display.

 **The Orbit of The Rugosa Moon, Yoda's Ship.**

"Quickly now, reach the planet's surface we must," said Master Yoda, turning and heading towards the escape pods.

"In an escape pod Sir ?" Asked the clone, clearly shocked by the crazy idea. "The enemy will fire at anything we launch."

Master Yoda looked over his shoulder with a smile on his face. "Then launch all of them you will, hmmm ?"

The naval clone officer complied and started to launch all the ship's escape pods and just as he predicted, Separatist's ships concentrated their fire on them. One after another, the pods were been destroyed by the cannon fire until only the one with Master Yoda and the clone troopers remained.

 **Separatist's Frigate, Gunnery Station.**

"Hang on, almost... almost," said the B1 battle droid. He was trying to aim precisely at the escape pod, but all the shots were missing. Suddenly a B1-S droid pushed him to the side, taking over the controls. Having far much better programming and accuracy, the droid aimed and one of the laser bolts hit the escape pod. It didn't destroy it immediately, but the damage was serious.

"Nice shot," commended the B1 droid.

"That's my superior programming," said the B1-S droid.

 **Toydaria System, Rugosa – Moon of Toydaria.**

Observing the whole encounter from the moon's surface through his macrobinoculars, the King Katuunko watched as the Republic's ship was retreating.

"My lord," began Ventress, "Master Yoda's warship has fled the system. What further evidence to require the Jedi's weakness ?"

The King didn't know what to say. Only the flapping sound of the Toydarian's wings was being heard, but suddenly his holoprojector beeped. Activating it, the Toydarian saw Master Yoda, who was leaning on his cane. The Jedi Master's robes were clearly soiled with dirt and torn in some places.

"Greeting your highness. Master Yoda of the Jedi Council this is," said the green alien. Xanatos noticed that Yoda's right hand was trembling, likely from the pain.

"Master Jedi I though perhaps Count Dooku had frightened you off," said the Toydarian.

"Delayed have I been, but not too far away I'm now," replied Master Yoda. "Unaware I was Count Dooku, was invited to our meeting."

The King looked at the two acolytes. "The Count had invited himself," he stated. "He assures me that in this time of war, his droids can offer my world greater security than the Jedi."

"Hmpf, I matter of debate that is," said Master Yoda.

"Your Majesty may prefer more than words," Ventress cut into the conversation. Both Master Yoda and King Katuunko looked at the Dathomirian female.

"What do you have in mind ?" Asked King Katuunko.

"If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior he believes he is, let him prove it," Ventress propose.

"I'll go with our forces and challenge him to a fight," stated Xanatos, "if he wins, join the Republic. But if I defeat Yoda, consider an alliance with the Separatist."

"I did not request Master Yoda's presence here to test him in battle," the King protested.

"Accept the challenge I do your highness," stated Master Yoda. "Arrive by nightfall I will." The image of the Jedi Master vanished. The King Katuunko and his guards flew closer to the two acolytes. "Master Yoda must be given a fair fight," he said forcefully.

While Xanatos only smiled evilly, Ventres replied. "My dear King Katuunko, we would have it no other way."

* * *

Master Yoda had luck on his side in comparison to the clone troopers, who didn't survive the crash. Using the Force, the Jedi Master was able to greatly lesser the damage. He was alone, injured and tired, but the green alien didn't think about giving up. Yoda was confident and determined to complete his mission. "Beautifull this moon is," he said to himself. "Amazing the universe is."

When a large shadow covered him, the Jedi Master looked at the sky. A C-9979 landing craft was preparing to land at the rendezvous point. "Hmmm... outnumbered I'm," stated the Jedi Master, "but on my side the Force is."

* * *

"We are deploying our forces, Master," stated Ventress, holding a holoprojector with a small image of Count Dooku on the display.

"Yoda has made a grave mistake straying so far from Coruscant," stated Dooku.

"He's wounded and alone," pointed out Xanatos. "I will make him suffer."

"Don't underestimate him Xanatos," warned the Count. "Despite everything, Yoda is still the Jedi Master. He won't go down without a fight."

"That's why my droids will assist me in order to ensure my victory," said Xanatos with a sinister smile. "No matter how powerful he is, only one precise blow will suffice to bring him down."

 **Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance, Medical Wing.**

"So this chip explains my visions," stated Zai'shira looking at the minuscule biochip presented on the holographic display. "This will force the clones to attack the Jedi."

"It's a primitive inhibitor chip," explained Cem'lul. The Rakata had his hands full carrying out a tricky necroscopy on the dead clone "It contains one hundred and fifty contingency orders. Do you want me to create a list of those orders ?"

"Yes," replied Zaishira. "I want to know every single order. It may come in handy in the future."

As the Rakata nodded, the door to the medical wing opened and HK entered bowing his head with respect.

"Salutation: Greetings Master Zai'shira. Statement: I wish to inform you that Master Yoda is currently on Rugosa as we speak. Separatist forces are also present on the planet. Both factions are trying to gain the support of the Toydarians."

"Thank you HK," said Zai'shira. "Do you think Master Yoda will survive ?"

"Evaluation: Considering the Jedi's abilities and the number of forces, I estimate he has a sixty-two percent chance of surviving."

"Hmmm..." Zai'shira stroked her chin, her green eyes fixed on the floor. "I'm sure the old smarty will think of something and manage to win eventually."

 **Toydaria System, Rugosa – Moon of Toydaria.**

Xanatos and the droid army was marching through the coral forest in pursuit of the Jedi Master. The armored assault tanks were too big to fit through, so the acolyte ordered to the droid to leave the tanks and go on foot. "Stay on high alert," ordered the human.

"Roger, roger," the droids responded.

Master Yoda was actually not far away from them. The small Jedi Master was sitting on one of the pink branches high above the marching droids. Focusing and tapping into the Force, he jumped down. Xanatos felt the Jedi Master's presence and quickly turned while looking up. "He's above us !" He yelled.

Master Yoda ignited his green lightsaber just before landing among the droids. Immediately he started to swing his blade, cutting the droids to pieces. Like a green lightning, Yoda was zig-zagging, too fast for the droids to aim and shoot.

When the last B1 battle droid was cut down, Xanatos ignited his red lightsaber, looking at Master Yoda's with hatred in his eyes. "I will crush you Jedi," growled Xanatos.

"Ignorant you are Xanatos," replied Yoda. "Defeat me, you shall not."

With a load scream, the human lunged at the Jedi Master with an overhead swing. Taking a side-step, small alien avoided the blow and used a Force-push, which sent Xanatos backward. The human managed to keep his footing and used the Force to throw one of the destroyed droids at the Jedi Master.

Yoda gracefully avoided the protectile and chuckled. Xanatos gritted his teeth and once again lunged at him. Both of them were using Ataru lightsaber forms, but Master Yoda was much, much faster than the dark acolyte. Still, the human noticed that the Jedi's blows were weak. On top of that, every time he blocked Xanatos strike a grimace appeared on his face.

Xanatos didn't have a lot of patience, therefore he didn't try to win this fight slowly and tactically. Maybe if he did, he could have won against Master Yoda, due to his injury. But the impatience human wanted to end the fight quickly. Controlled by the anger, he swung too wide, giving the Jedi Master the opening he needed.

With a precise thrust, Master Yoda nicked Xanatos shoulder. Taking advantage of his momentary deconcentration, the Jedi Master ripped the lightsaber from his hand with the Force. "Strong in the dark side you are," stated Master Yoda looking at the acolyte's lightsaber. "But much to learn you still have. Surrender you should."

Xanatos eyes were full of rage. Inhaling, the acolyte used a force-scream, forcing the Jedi Master to set a force barrier in order to protect himself from the shock waves. Taking this opportunity, Xanatos called his lightsaber back to him and quickly cloaked himself with the Force. Force cloak was his specialty and even Master Yoda, could not sense his presence.

Suddenly Master Yoda turned and deflected a blaster bolt from one of the B2 battle droids. Super battle droids were coming from all directions shooting at the Jedi Master, who was dodging and deflecting all shots.

The whole fight and the attack of the B2 battle droids were being watched thought the King's macrobinoculars. The Toydarian wasn't happy because of the differences in numbers. "I wish to speak with Count Dooku," he said looking at Ventress.

"Right away your majesty," replied the female.

When the image of Count Dooku appeared from the holoprojector placed on the ground the King spoke. "You were right Count Dooku, one Jedi is not worth a hundred battle droids..."

A triumphant smile appeared on the Count's face, but only for a short moment.

"...more like a thousand. I'm sorry, but I will be joining the Republic."

"I urge you to reconsider wise King," said Count Dooku. "I promise you won't regret it."

"Your acolyte also promised fight me that Yoda will get a fair fight," King Katuunko said with an accusing tone. "Not only did he lose, but he lied. I will not deal will those that break their word."

"So be it, perhaps our negotiations will be more fruitful... "Dooku's face took an angry-looking expression, "...with your successor. Ventres... kill him."

The assassin immediately activated her twin lightsabers and turned to face the King. The guards quickly aimed their blaster rifles and fired, but Ventres effortlessly deflected the bolts. With a quick hand gesture, she sent the guards flying backward with a Force-push.

Using her two lightsabers, Ventress swung at the King's neck... decapitating the Toydarian. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Only the wings flapped a few times before his whole body remained motionless.

Dooku smiled and nodded. "Good riddance," stated the Sith Lord. "Find Xanatos and return to me. Your mission is finished."

"Right away, Master," Ventress bowed her head and smiled.

* * *

When Master Yoda destroyed the last battle droid, he felt something. An unpleasant cold engulfed the Jedi Master. His eyes widened and he dashed in the direction of the rendezvous point.

After a while, Master Yoda eye's beheld a terrible sight. King Katuunko was dead and his guards were watching his body with sorrow and despair. The Jedi Master knew that because of the Sith's actions the Toydaria will now join the Republic, but at the hefty prize.

 **Temple of The Balance, Communication Center.**

"This is bad," stated Zai'shira, sitting before the Eye of the Force and observing the Jedi Master Yoda, "but Ventress made a mistake." HK, who was standing beside the Togruta turned to face her.

"Query: Why Master ?"

"She should have killed the guards as well and leave no one alive," Zai'shira pointed out. "Now the Toydaria will surely join the Republic."

"Remark: But now the Separatist can negotiate with the new King of Toydaria. He will not want to share the previous King's fate."

"If it's someone not related to the King then maybe," said Zai'shira. "However, if his son is to take the throne, then he will thirst for revenge."

"Query: Can we use that to our advantage ?"

"Time will tell," replied Zai'shira. The Togruta focused once more, but this time on Ahsoka. The Eye of the Force showed her daughter. The young Togruta was having a great time with Deiven on Coruscant. Right now, the two were meditating in the Coruscant Park with smiles on their faces. Zai'shira felt warm at heart seeing them smiling together like this.

 **A few hours later – Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

"Is our secret, ion weapon ready, General ?" Asked Count Dooku, looking at the blue image of General Grievous standing on the display.

The large cyborg coughed a few times and responded. "Yes Count, the prototype is already waiting for its first mission. Republic will never know what hit them."

"Excellent," Dooku smiled. "Prepare to it for a one of many tests General, but be wary, the Jedi cannot learn about our secret weapon."

"Right away Count Dooku... cough, cough... Where are we heading ?" Asked General Grievous.

Count Dooku and General Grievous were clueless that Zai'shira was observing them both through the Eye of the Force. As a former Jedi Master, Zai'shira knew Count Dooku and sparred with him a few times in the Jedi Temple. Because of that, she remembered his Force signature.

With her spying on them, their secret weapon wasn't a secret for the Kingdom of the Force. And most importantly, the Togruta knew were the Separatist's weapon is going to be next.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	29. The Malevolence - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 29 "The Malevolence – part 1."**

The clone star fleet is under siege ! Dozens of Republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that leave no survivors.

With the information from the Kingdom of the Force, the Jedi Council was able to locate the mysterious ion weapon and now attempts to stop it, once and for all. After preparing a risky trap, Jedi Master Plo Koon has volunteered to play the bait.

 **Abregado System, Triumphant's Command Deck.**

The Kel Dor Jedi master was watching the large Separatist's weapon from his viewport. The red glow of the Abregado star was illuminating the Jedi's face. Plo Koon was ready to start his mission. He's role was to draw the enemies attention, while the awaiting Republic forces will attack the ion weapon by surprise.

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed, Commander," said the naval clone officer approaching the Jedi Master.

"They've must have realized we are tracking them," stated Plo Koon. "So they've taken the bait."

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"We're tracking three Republic cruisers," stated a B1 battle droid. "What should we do ?"

General Grievous growled hoarsely and turned to face Count Dooku, who was standing next to Darth Enigma. "Jam their transmissions," ordered the Count.

"I sense Jedi Master Plo Koon on one of those cruisers," stated Darth Enigma narrowing his yellow eyes. "We can strike a vital blow to the Jedi Order if we eliminate him."

"And with no effort," added General Grievous with an evil chuckle.

 **Abregado System, Triumphant's Command Deck.**

"We have to contact the Admiral," stated Plo Koon. _"And quickly... before they start to jam our signal,"_ he added in his mind. When the Jedi Master approached the communication console, the naval officer was already contacting the fleet.

An image of Admiral Thrawn appeared on the display along with Obi-Wan Kenobi and immediately after that, an image of Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano joined them.

"Kotoya, Master Plo," Ahsoka greeted warmly.

"Kotoya, little Soka," Plo Koon greeted back. The Kel Dor turned his attention to Thrawn. "Admiral Thrawn the enemy ship is preparing to attack us."

"I understand Master Plo," said the Chiss Admiral. "The second they jam the communications our ships will enter the system. If your information is correct, after they use the ion cannon their only weapon will be the laser cannons."

Once the Admiral finished the sentence, all blue images started to flicker. "It's started !" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Commander Skywalker, get ready to attack," ordered Admiral Thrawn. Just before their images completely vanished from the display.

"The enemy ship is closing," said one of the clones.

"Everyone get ready," ordered Plo Koon.

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"General Grievous this will be a suitable test for our new weapon," Count Dooku smiled ominously. "You may fire when ready."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Grievous. The ion cannon was fully charged and ready to fire. Its great range allowed the Malevolence to stay safe from the Republic's laser fire.

"The ion cannon is ready General," declared the B1 battle droid.

"Fire !" Ordered the General.

The ion cannon fired a massive ion burst that expanded outward from the cannon and headed directly at the Republic cruisers.

 **Abregado System, Triumphant's Command Deck.**

"Brace for impact !" Exclaimed Plo Koon.

The ion burst engulfed the Republic ships, completely disabling all their shields and shorting out all their electronic devices.

"We're losing all our power !" Exclaimed the naval clone officer. "That energy field has left us defenseless !"

"Quickly into the escape pods !" Ordered the Jedi Master. "We don't have much time !" All clones left their battle stations and began to run in the direction of the escape pods.

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"Their shields are down," stated a B1 droid.

"All cannons fire," ordered Grievous. All five hundred twin turbolasers aimed at the Republic's ships and opened fire.

Darth Enigma approached one of the B1 droids that operated the Malevolence with unconcealed curiosity. "What's the recharge rate of the plasma rotors ?" He asked.

"After each shot, the technicians have to allot some time to clean up residual ionized particles in the cannon before firing again," replied the droid. "And of course we still need some time to fully charge the cannons, so... between three and five minutes, Sir"

"So after each shot, the laser cannons are our only weapon," stated Darth Enigma. "It's a powerful weapon, but it has its weaknesses and..." Suddenly the Anzat stopped in mid-sentence.

Count Dooku looked at Darth Enigma. "What's wrong ?"

"I sense the Togruta padawan and... Skywalker !" Exclaimed the Sith apprentice. The human's force signature was already engraved in his mind. So there was no way he could've been wrong.

"Sir, our sensor have detected several Republic warships jumping out of hyperspace," said the droid, confirming Enigma's words. At the same time, two Republic warships arrived behind the Malevolence. A few second after that, another two warships jumped out of hyperspace, this time in front of the Separatist's secret weapon.

Republic starfighters began to pour out of the warships, heading straight at the Malevolence.

"There is no way they've managed to warm the fleet in time. It's a trap !" Exclaimed the Anzat.

"They have the advantage," pointed out General Grievous.

Count Dooku narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard. "With our ion cannon recharging we won't be able to fight all four ships at once. Activate the hyperdrive," he ordered.

"Umm, the hyperdrive motivator is not responding, Sir," replied the B1 battle droid. "Probably some kind of malfunction."

General Grievous growled hoarsely and bashed the droid's head. Quickly another model replaced him at the console. "Just fix it and get us out of here," the cyborg ordered.

"And in the mine time, fire at the ships," ordered Darth Enigma.

"Roger, roger," the droids complied.

 **Abregado System, BTL-B Y-Wing starfighter.**

"I hope you're ready Snips," said Anakin, sitting in the leading starfighter's cockpit. "This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"It always is when you're flying, Master," Ahsoka replied with a smile. The young Togruta was set in the starfighter's bubble-turret, ready for action.

A small image of Admiral Thrawn appeared on the display before Anakin. "Commander Skywalker, your squadron's mission is to destroy the ion cannons," said the Chiss Admiral. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wants the Separatist's weapon damage to be as small as possible. We can use this weapon against them in the future. After you destroy those cannons, board the ship and take out the commanders... we don't need them alive."

"What about Master Plo ?" Ahsoka asked with worry.

"He's safe is the escape pod," reassured her Anakin. "We're gonna send a team to extract him later on."

"Exactly," added Thrawn. "Let's see if all those rumors about you are true Commander."

"You're going to be amazed, Admiral," Anakin replied cockily. Ahsoka only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We shall see," Thrawn said gravely, ending the call.

Artoo beeped and whistled spurring them on. "I think Artooie is just excited as you are Master," Ahsoka stated.

"Well then, let's get to work," said Anakin. "Shadow Squadron our target are the ion cannons. All wings line up behind me."

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"This looks bad," stated Darth Enigma. "But why are the Republic warships not firing at us ?"

"A squadron of republic starfighters is approaching," warned a B1 droid.

"Skywalker," stated Darth Enigma.

"Those puny starfighters can't penetrate our shields. Focus all cannons at the warships," ordered Grievous. "And when the ion cannon will be fully charged... fire. This will be the ultimate test for our weapon."

"Don't underestimate Skywalker," warned Dooku. "He is reckless, but not stupid."

"Ion cannon thirty-five percent charged," informed the droid.

"Send vultures to intercept them," ordered Darth Enigma.

"Roger, roger."

"How the hell did they set this up ?" Asked Darth Enigma. The Anzat turned to face Dooku. "Your Master probably knew about this. Why didn't he warned us ?"

The Count didn't respond. The same questions were inside his head as well. "The most important question is... who betrayed us ?"

General Grievous also turned and looked at the Sith Lords. "We have a traitor in our ranks ?" Asked the cyborg.

"That's the only logical explanation," replied Count Dooku.

"The Republic knew about our weapon and they were expecting our forces on Belsavis," pointed out Darth Enigma.

A sudden shake caused by enemy fire pulled the Sith Lords and General Grievous from their thoughts. "We'll deal with this later," said Dooku. "Now we need to deal with our present problem."

"Our vulture droids have engaged the enemy starfighters," informed the droid.

 **Abregado System, BTL-B Y-Wing starfighter.**

"Get those fighters off of us Ahsoka !" yelled Anakin.

"Your flying is making it difficult ! " Ahsoka shot back, trying to aim at the vulture droids. Anakin's crazy flying definitely wasn't helping her at all.

"Do you mind if I'll lend you a hand ?" Asked Obi-Wan, his voice coming out of the cockpit's console.

"You're late for the party, Master," Anakin said jokingly.

"Well I'm not always going head first like you do Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, bantering his former padawan a little. Ahsoka smiled and spotted Obi-Wan's starfighter, which was shooting down the vulture droids one by one.

"Get ready Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly. "We're closing in on our target."

Anakin's starfighter was closing into the Malevolence's ion cannons. To be more precise, their aim was focused on an abutment that was attached to the cannon's disk. "Torpedos away," Anakin ordered. Every single shadow squadron's fighter launched a pair of missiles.

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"Ion cannon eighty-five percent charged," informed the droid.

"Hurry," urged Grievous.

Another shake almost knocked Darth Enigma of his feet. "What the hell was that ?" Asked the Anzat.

"The Republic starfighters launched a few missiles at the ion cannon," replied the droid. "The damage is mediocre."

"Don't fire the ion cannon !" Darth Enigma yelled.

"Why ?" Asked Grievous.

"If the cannon is damaged, it could explode the second it fires," explained the Anzat.

"I agree," said Dooku, surprising Darth Enigma, who didn't expect his rival to ever agree with him. "Skywalker is planning to incapacitate us and then board this ship."

"Then I'll say let him," said Darth Enigma. "If he's so eager to fight head on, let's open the hangar's doors."

"When we beat him we use him as a bargaining chip," stated Dooku.

"Exactly," Darth Enigma chuckled.

General Grievous approached one of the consoles and pushed a button. "I've opened the hangar doors in hangar 23-B," he said.

"Good, let's see if they'll take the bait," said Darth Enigma.

 **Abregado System, BTL-B Y-Wing starfighter.**

Anakin admired his squadron work. The human knew that if the Separatists will try to fire the weapon it will explode. In other words, their primary weapon was useless right now.

"Nice job guys, you did great. You too Ahsoka !" Anakin praised his padawan. "Now we need to think of a way to board this ship."

"I think I see a way in," Obi-Wanś voice reverberated from the console. "One of the hangar bay's doors are opened. Do you see it Anakin ?"

"Yeah I see it," Anakin confirmed.

"I have a bad feeling about," Ahsoka said worryingly. "What if it is a trap Master ?"

"I agree with Ahsoka Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"It probably is, but it's are only way inside," Anakin insisted. "Good job shadow squadron, return to the ship and await further orders. We'll take it from here."

After the pilots complied and turn back to the Republic warship, Anakin steered the starfighter in the direction of the hangar. Obi-Wan's starfighter followed suite. Immediately, when the two starfighters landed in the hangar, Obi-Wan and Anakin noticed something fishy. The whole docking bay was empty.

"No welcome committee ? I'm almost disappointed," stated Anakin with a smirk. Ahsoka and her Master disembarked the starfighter. The human turned to the Astro-mech droid. "Artoo, guard the ships," he commended the blue astromech, who made a consenting beep.

Ahsoka smiled to Obi-Wan, who also disembarked his starfighter. The older human returned the smile. "Stay on your guard Ahsoka," warned Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said with fire in her blue eyes. "I'm ready."

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

Watching everything on the monitors, General Grievous chuckled and turned to face Darth Enigma. "Kenobi, Skywalker, and some Togruta child boarded our ship," he stated.

"Close the hangar doors and trapped them," ordered the Anzat. General Grievous happily complied and pushed the button on the console. Approaching the monitors, Darth Enigma watched as large metallic doors were activated and shut. He also spotted the three Jedi that ran inwards the Malevolence.

"We need to separate them," said Dooku.

"I'll take care of that," assured General Grievous. The cyborg looked closely where the Jedi were heading. In the perfect moment, he pushed another button at the console.

On the monitors, Darth Enigma noticed as the large door closed itself with great speed, separating Ahsoka from the two adults in a corridor. "Perfect," stated Darth Enigma.

"I'll take care of the Skywalker and Kenobi," said Dooku. "I'll leave the padawan to you."

"You're coming with me," ordered the Anzat, looking at General Grievous. "I have a special plan for our little Togruta."

* * *

"Ahsoka can you hear me ?!" Yelled Anakin hitting the metal door with his fist. Obi-Wan tried to use the panel next to the door, but none of the buttons responded. Ahsoka was separated from them in a big corridor.

"Yes and I'm okay, Master," Ahsoka responded quickly.

"We can cut through it," Anakin proposed holding his lightsaber.

"The doors are too solid, tt will take too much time," Obi-Wan replied and shook his head. "Ahsoka", he raised his voice, "try to find a way around."

"And don't do anything reckless," added Anakin.

"You mean don't follow your example ?" Ahsoka asked with a grin, whom Anakin couldn't see.

"Y-yes," Anakin replied with a frown.

"At least she's keeping a cool head," Obi-Wan pointed out with a smile.

At the moment both humans heard an all to well known rolling sound. When they've turned their heads, Anakin and Obi-wan spotted three droidekas heading straight towards them. "Oh, great," Anakin groaned, readying his lightsaber.

* * *

At the other side of the door, Ahsoka turned on her heel and began to run. She remembered that they've passed a junction before. With a bit of luck, she could meet Anakin and Obi-wan if she would pick a right turn.

Turning left at the junction, Ahsoka spotted a bunch of B1 battle droids already aiming at her. Activating her lightsabers, the Togruta took a Shien stance that Deiven taught her and started to deflect the bolts. Although the droids outnumbered her, their aim and speed were nothing compared to HK's. And with her montrals, which she enhanced further by the Force, Ahsoka didn't pay any attention to the bolts that didn't fly directly at her.

Slowly but surely, Ahsoka was decreasing the droid's numbers, deflecting the bolts at them. After destroying the last one, the Togruta smiled triumphantly. "Too bad Deiven didn't saw me," she said to herself. "He would've been proud."

* * *

"Dammit, I hate those things !" Exclaimed Anakin, deflecting another bolt at the droideka, which was absorbed by the droid's shield.

"We need to push trough," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin rushed forward, deflecting the bolts as he ran. When he was close enough, the human jumped on the droid and impaled his lightsaber directly in its head. The human repeated this maneuver with two remaining droidekas.

"I see you've gone better at dealing with those droids," stated Obi-Wan.

"I'm just that great," Anakin bragged with a confident smile.

"And your modesty is a role model for every padawan," Obi-Wan responded with a sigh, to which Anakin only shrugged.

"Come on, we need to meet up with Ahsoka," stated Anakin.

When the two Jedi turned down the corridor and ran up to a large junction, they immediately spotted a man standing in its middle. He stood with his back to them, but they knew exactly who he was. "Count Dooku," Anakin hissed.

The Sith Lord slowly turned with a treacherous smile. "Gentlemen, I welcome you on my ship," the Count greeted them.

"Surrender Dooku," demanded Anakin. "Your ship is surrounded and there is no way you'll escape."

"Oh, but I will," argued the Sith Lord. "Once I'll beat you, the Republic will be more than willing to trade your safety for my freedom."

"Keep dreaming Dooku," Anakin frowned and activated his lightsaber. Obi-Wan did the same thing. Dooku also activated his red lightsaber, performing a trademark Makashi salute. Wasting no time, Anakin charged at the Sith Lord, who only smiled.

* * *

Ahsoka was getting frustrated, running in a maze of corridors. "Darn it, where are you Master," snarled the Togruta. "I'll even settle for a droid. At least then I would knew, that I run in the good direction."

Not enhancing her montrals, the young Togruta didn't sense a motion just around the corner. Running, she turned down the corridor and bumped hard into a metallic figure. The Togruta thought it was just a droid, but when Ahsoka lifted her head up, she spotted a large cyborg.

"Well, well," the cyborg said with a hoarse voice, "looks like I've found the padawan."

"Indeed you did General," Darth Enigma walked up behind the cyborg smiling mischievously.

The Togruta quickly backflipped and activated her lightsabers. "You must be General Grievous," guessed the Togruta. The cyborg laughed and coughed a few times.

"We meet again little padawan," said Darth Enigma. Ahsoka met the Anzat's gaze and slightly nodded. "General over here will fight you. I'll just be spectating."

"I'll turn this stupid droid into a pile of scrap," Ahsoka said forcefully, not knowing that directing the word 'droid' at Grievous was a very stupid thing to do.

The cyborg growled, activating his two lightsabers and with lightning speed, he dashed at Ahsoka.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	30. The Malevolence - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 30 "The Malevolence – part 2."**

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Interior.**

With an overhead swing with his two lightsabers, General Grievous aimed at the Togruta, who instinctively jumped to the side, avoiding the crushing blow. The cyborg attacked once again, relentlessly swinging his lightsabers.

Ahsoka was dodge rolling from side to side. She had trouble fighting back because of the cyborg's overwhelming offense.

The Anzat has leaning against the corridor wall, observing the fight with great interest. "A word of advice," he said. "You won't tire him out. So if you'll just gonna defend, you'll get beaten sooner or later."

Ahsoka heard Darth Enigma's words clearly. When Grievous lunged at the Togruta, she extended her hands, releasing a strong force-push. General has pushed back, but the Kaleesh cyborg thrust his metallic claws into the floor bracing himself.

This time, Ahsoka lunged at him, wanting to take advantage of his temporary break in the offense. The Togruta was planning to use the Niman form, which Deiven taught her, with conjunction with a Jar'Kai style. She guessed that being a part droid, Grievous won't have any response to her Force attacks.

After seeing only a few attacks from Ahsoka, Darth Enigma recognized her form. The Anzat praised the Togruta in his mind for her choice, knowing that this form was the best choice in the fight against General Grievous. The cyborg had no solid defense against force-based attacks. What's more, Ahsoka was more aggressive in her use of the Force than an average Jedi, which was their weakness against Grievous.

The cyborg was deflecting Ahsoka's blows with little effort due to his superior strength. Although as a Togruta, Ahsoka was stronger than a human, a Jar'Kai style didn't allow her to use her strength to the fullest. This was Jar'Kai's weakness, which Deiven warned her about.

Using his lower limb, Grievous grabbed Ahsoka's head and threw the young Togruta at the wall. Feeling her bones crack and groaning from pain, Ahsoka dropped her green lightsaber. The moment Grievous tried to finish her, Ahsoka, while on her knees, force-pushed him to the wall, paying him in kind.

Grievous growled and spread his metallic arms, each one splitting into two. Grabbing two more lightsabers that were attached to his waist, the cyborg started to slowly approach the girl. Ahsoka stood up and activated the second blade of her shorter lightsaber. Now holding a double-bladed Shoto, she circled Grievous from her left in order to not have a wall on her back.

"I'm going to add that lightsaber to my collection," stated Grievous.

"Over my dead body," Ahsoka snapped back.

"If you insist," Grievous chuckled.

* * *

In the same time, Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting Count Dooku at the other end of the corridor maze. The old human despite his age, was gracefully avoiding all of Anakin's and Obi-Wan's blows. For any spectator, it would appear as the Lord of the Sith was dancing with his opponents.

With a quick parry, Dooku made Obi-Wan lost his balance and send him flying into the wall with a force-push. Immediately turning to face Skywalker, he cast a force lightning in his direction. Catching the lightning with his lightsaber, Anakin began to push forward till he was close to Dooku.

When Dooku's and Anakin's lightsabers collided, the Sith Lord closed his face to Anakin's. "You couldn't defeat me on Geonosis," stated the Count. "What's making you think you can defeat me now ?"

"Dun Möch won't help you, this time, Dooku," replied Anakin.

"Maybe," Dooku smiled mischievously, "but your little Togruta padawan is alone with General Grievous and Darth Enigma. Ohh, the pain and suffering she must be going through right now."

"Shut up !" Anakin yelled, pressing his lightsaber against Dooku's. "They will not beat her."

Dooku laughed. "I think you don't believe those words yourself, Skywalker."

"She's more skillful than you think," Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"Darth Enigma has bested you," Dooku pointed out. "Do you really think he won't beat your weak padawan ?"

Anakin lowered his gaze, he knew Ahsoka was strong, but Darth Enigma was a league of its own. Taking advantage of Anakin being distracted, Dooku quickly pulled his lightsaber back and sidestepped. With a quick slash, the Count aimed for Anakin's shoulder, but Obi-Wan's force wave pushed him back. Kenobi joined his friend and together with a sync motion they've released a powerful force-push in Dooku's direction.

The Sith Lord regained his balance and jumped high, avoiding the wave and once again took his trademark Makashi stance. Before the Jedi could re-engage him, a sound of the incoming battle droids reechoed in the junction. "Looks like your chances are going down gentlemen," Dooku stated with a smile.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "The more the merrier," commented Obi-wan.

"My thoughts exactly," said Anakin.

* * *

Ahsoka had a good training with Deiven in the use of the double-bladed Shoto. If weren't for that, she would have been dead already. Shorter blades allowed the Togruta to strike with greater strength and with the use of the Force, Ahsoka was able to hold Grievous at the distance when he overwhelmed her with his speed. Still, the young Togruta was breathing heavy from the relentless attacks.

"I've played with you long enough, youngling," said Grievous, lowering his posture. Two of his four metallic hands began to spin, creating an offensive and defensive lightsaber attack. Slowly, the cyborg started to walk towards the Togruta, cutting the metallic floor beneath him and leaving molten cuts.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and also lowered her stance. Focusing and standing her ground, she extended her hand, waiting for the perfect moment. When Grievous raised his legs in order to make another step, Ahsoka grabbed telekinetically the leg that was supporting his body and pulled it with all the Force reserves she had left.

Taken completely by surprise, Grievous fell on his back. One of his spinning lightsabers accidently cut off his right arm that wasn't spinning. Although he was boiling in anger, the cyborg was speechless.

Ahsoka sunk to her knees exhausted and looked at the Grievous with a cocky smile. "I'm... a padawan," she said with pride.

Snapping out from the shock, Grievous jumped from the ground and with a load roar, he dashed at Ahsoka. She only managed to raise her Shoto, but Grievous smack it away from her hand and grabbed her by the throat. Coughing, the Togruta was raised from the ground. Instinctively, she grabbed the metallic arm and tried to free herself.

"You really are a disappointment," stated Darth Enigma.

Ahsoka turned her head and frowned at the Anzat, but then she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. The Sith Lord was looking at General Grievous. The Togruta turn her head back at the cyborg. "Heh, I think... he speaks... to you," Ahsoka couldn't help. but smile. With her right fist, she started to hit Grievous's arm, still fighting.

General turned his head to Darth Enigma meeting his gaze. "What ? I've won, haven't I ?" The cyborg wasn't even bothered by the punches.

"Oh, yes," The Anzat raised his eyebrows. "You've managed to defeat one, small, girl after she managed to give you a hard time." Darth Enigma looked at Ahsoka and his gaze focused on something behind Grievous. Chuckling he narrowed his eyes and his lips formed into an evil smile. "I stand corrected, the padawan is still going to give you a hard time."

"What ?" Grievous looked at Ahsoka, noticing that she wasn't hitting him anymore. Her right hand was extended like she was about to reach for something. Suddenly, Grievous heard a humming sound from behind, followed by a burning pain in his chest.

Green lightsaber, that lied behind Grievous, pierced through his chest. Luckily for him, it didn't injure any of his remaining vitals. The pain forced the General to drop to his knee, but he still was holding Ahsoka by the throat. "You need... cough, cough... to do better, youngling," he mocked closening his metallic face to hers.

Reaching, Ahsoka grabbed Grievous's face and screamed. At first, General wanted to laugh, but all of the sudden a yellow lightning engulfed his metallic body. Shocked by the lightning, Grievous screamed and fell to the ground along with Ahsoka.

The Togruta's eyes were closed, she didn't even know if she did some damage to Grievous. She was totally unconscious.

* * *

Many B1 and B2 battle droids aided Dooku in his fight against Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had to retreat to the corridor in order to not get surrounded by the droids. The Count stayed in the junction, letting the droids do all the work for him.

"Any ideas ?" Asked Anakin, while deflecting the bolts.

"I'm opened for suggestions," replied Obi-Wan, who was fighting alongside Anakin.

The younger human looked up and spotted a ventilation shaft on the ceiling of the corridor. "Look up !" He exclaimed. Obi-Wan quickly complied and equally fast used the Force to pull down the shaft's cover. The two humans understood each other perfectly.

Anakin used to Force to increase his jump and get to the shaft. Obi-Wan was right behind him. Both men crouched in the tight ventilation shaft. "Finally a breather," Anakin exhaled with relieve.

"Does this was a part of your plan ?" Asked Obi-Wan with his skeptical tone.

"You know me, Master, I'll like to improvise," Anakin replied.

A sudden crackling sound from Anakin's comlink interrupted their conversation. "Commander Skywalker, this is Admiral Thrawn, come in."

Anakin raised his arm to his mouth and responded. "I hear you, Admiral."

"What's your mission status ?" Asked the Chiss.

"We're having some complications," Anakin admitted, "but we'll manage to complete our mission."

"Our shields are strong, but they will not last forever, Commander," Thrawn pointed out. "I'm giving you ten more minutes. If the laser cannons won't stop firing, we'll gonna have to return fire and destroy the ship."

"You said that the Chancellor wanted this weapon for the Republic," said Anakin.

"That's right, but not for such high cost," replied the Chiss. "Clones, although not cheap, are expendable, but the ships are too important to lose. It was already against my tactics to sacrifice the three cruisers, I'm not losing any more ships Skywalker. You know your mission, Thrawn out."

Anakin narrowed his eyes and sighed. "The ships are more important to him than the lives of the clones," he said morosely.

"The Admiral only wants to help us win the war Anakin," said Obi-Wan, raising a hand before Anakin could respond. "We'll talk about it later, now we have ten minutes to finish our mission."

"I'll order Ahsoka to evacuate, in case we won't make it in time," Anakin stated, raising his comlink to his mouth once more. "Ahsoka come in," he called, but with no response. "Ahsoka do you hear me ?!"

"Maybe she's busy," said Obi-Wan trying to calm Anakin down.

"I really hope that's the case," replied Anakin.

* * *

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was feeling very sore. She noticed that someone was carrying her in arms bride style. Before she could recognize the person that carried her, Ahsoka heard a familiar beeping that belonged to a certain droid.

"Artooie ?" Asked the Togruta slowly turning her head. The Astromech was whistling and beeping premonitorily at something, aiming with his electroshock probe in her direction. Ahsoka noticed that she was back at the hangar. When she turned her head, she immediately recognized the yellow eyes. "Darth Enigma ?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing ?"

"Taking you to your Master's ship," responded the Anzat. "At least if that astromech will let me, heh."

"I'm not leaving my Master here alone !" Ahsoka said forcefully, trying to get down on her feet. Darth Enigma put her down and immediately had to catch her. Ahsoka's legs buckled and she almost fell over. "You're not even capable of walking, no... scratch that, standing, let alone fighting," Darth Enigma pointed out. "You've defeated Grievous. Your Master will be bursting with pride, but only if you'll not get yourself killed by going back there."

Ahsoka looked at the Anzat, her eyes full of fighting spirit. Darth Enigma chuckled and shook his head. "You're just like your mother," he said. "Brave, stubborn and never thinking about giving up."

The Togruta's eyes widened. "What ? What did you say ?" She asked. "You know my mother ?"

"Yes, I do," replied the Anzat, picking the Togruta once more and carrying her to Anakin's starfighter. "As well as Deiven."

Putting the Togruta in the cockpit, the Anzat turned to face Artoo. "If you want to help take her to one of the Republic ships."

Artoo hid his electroshock probe and used his rocket thrusters to raise himself into his astromech's socket in the starfighter. Beeping and whistling he started to activate the fighter's controls, while the Anzat ordered the droids to open the hangar's doors through his holoprojector.

"Here," said Darth Enigma placing Ahsoka's lightsabers on her lap. "You need to stop losing those."

The Togruta smiled weakly, too tired and dumbfounded to do anything else. Artoo started starfighter's engines and turning around, he flew out of the Malevolence's hangar. The Anzat looked at Kenobi's starfighter and smiled slyly. "I don't think anyone will mind if I borrow it," he said.

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Engine Room.**

Moving through the ventilation shaft, both Jedi luckily find their way into the large engine room equipped with sixteen massive sublight engines. The Malevolence also had a powerful hyperdrive generator installed there. Obi-Wan quickly noticed that something was wrong. The whole engine room was filled with droid pieces.

"Have we been here before ?" Asked Anakin.

"I don't think so," replied Obi-Wan stroking his beard and pointing at the destroyed hyperdrive generator. "Someone sabotaged the ship's hyperdrive, no wonder they didn't escape from our warships."

Anakin's comlink crackled and a beeping sound echoed in the engine room. "I'm here, Artoo," replied Anakin, understanding the binary language. "What ?! Where is he know ? I understand, take care of her Artoo."

Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, who had a worried look on his face. "What happened ?" Asked the older human.

"Darth Enigma brought Ahsoka to my starfighter and ordered Artoo to take her to our fleet," Anakin responded. "Apparently, she's wounded."

Kenobi raised his eyebrows. "Once again, the Anzat surprised us."

"Whatever," Anakin replied gruffly activating his lightsaber. "Let's shut down the cannons already."

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Command Deck.**

"We're losing power and our turbolaser batteries are shutting down," stated the B1 battle droid sitting at the console.

"Better notify the commander," suggested the second B1 battle droid. Pushing a button, he began to call Dooku, who answered the call a few seconds later. His blue image appeared on the console's display. "This better be important."

"Sir, we have a problem," began the droid. "All our secondary weapon batteries are shutting down. General Grievous is not responding and Lord Enigma has evacuated."

"He did what ?!" Dooku began to fell anger.

"He called us and ordered that we open the hangar's 23-B doors. After he helped the Togruta board the starfighter, he hijacked the second starfighter and left," explained the droid.

Dooku clenched his fists and immediately ended the call. "Umm, so what's should we do ?" The droid asked his fellow droid, who was sitting next to him.

"I don't know," he replied.

 **Abregado System, Malevolence's Engine Room.**

"I think this is enough," stated Anakin deactivating his lightsaber and admiring his work.

"You know we could've just shut the engines manually right ?" Asked Obi-Wan rolling his eyes.

"Yup, but where is the fun in that," Anakin replied with a grin.

"Commander Skywalker, come in," called Thrawn's voice from Anakin's comlink.

"This is Skywalker," Anakin replied. "We've shut down the laser cannons."

"Yes, we noticed. Good job," replied Admiral Thrawn. "Tell me, where did Master Kenobi has headed with his starfighter ?"

Anakin looked with confusion and Obi-wan, who had the same look on his face. "I don't understand, he's right next to me."

"If that's true then someone hijacked his ship in order to escape," stated Admiral Thrawn.

Anakin was sure that it was the Anzat. "It was probably Darth Enigma," guessed the human. "Dooku is still on this ship, but he'll surely try to escape too. Just like General Grievous."

"They won't escape," assured the Chiss. "I've sent our starfighter's to intercept any ship that will come out of the hangars. By the way, your starfighter has docked in one of our ships. That R2 model is quite the copilot."

Those words relieved Skywalker, who was constantly worried about Ahsoka. "Okay, we will try to head to the hangars. Can you sent someone to pick us up ?"

"We've picked up Master Plo Koon and he's volunteered to help you," replied the Admiral.

"Great, Skywalker out," Anakin said ending the call. "Finally a large victory." Skywalker looked at Obi-wan who was stroking his beard and observing the destroyed droid.

"What's on your mind Obi-Wan ?" He asked.

"I'm curious who destroyed those droids and the hyperdrive generator," Obi-wan contemplated.

"Well, whoever it was, he or she, helped us," Anakin pointed out. "Come on, maybe will get Dooku or Grievous before they'll enter their ships."

 **Some time later - Hyperspace Tunnel, Kenobi's Starfighter.**

Darth Enigma managed to enter the hyperspace and escape the Republic ships. Now, after many attempts, the Anzat finally managed to contact Lord Plagueis and Lord Sidious.

"Greetings Lord Plagueis and Lord Sidious," the Anzat bowed his head before the two small, blue images.

"Greetings Lord Enigma," said Darth Plagueis. "I've heard you having trouble with the Republic."

"Unfortunately yes," replied the Anzat. "Our ship has fallen into the enemies hands. Master Plo Koon was sent as a bait for our weapon. It was a trap."

"So even you are capable of failures," Darth Sidious said mockingly. The human was clearly not amused.

"Only because I was not leading the operation independently," Darth Enigma replied narrowing his eyes. "And most of all, someone sabotaged our ship's hyperdrive."

"What ?!" Darth Plagueis looked at Darth Sidious, who folded his arms.

"Who ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

The Anzat looked at Darth Sidious. "I'm not sure, but I'm suspecting your apprentice, Lord Tyrannus. It was him or someone under his orders," replied Darth Enigma. "I've left him on the ship to rot."

Darth Sidious chuckled. "Well, the Republic managed to catch him, along with the General of our droid army. So your attempt to kill him has failed."

"The cyborg was pathetic," commented the Anzat. "Skywalker's padawan beat him only because she was more aggressive in her use of the Force."

"Speaking of which," began Darth Plagueis, "how is her progress ?"

"Very good actually," replied Darth Enigma. "She only needs to experience one more thing."

"And that is ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"Bloodlust," answered Darth Enigma smiling evilly. "What do we do about Tyrannus and Grievous ?"

"We still need them," stated Darth Plagueis. "That's why we're preparing to free them from Republic's custody."

Darth Enigma snickered and nodded to his Master. He already had a feeling that he would be the one tasked to help them escape.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	31. An Unsuspected Propositions

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 31 "An Unsuspected Propositions."**

Villains captured ! After a successful operation in the Abregado system, the Republic managed to capture Count Dooku and General Grievous. Wanting to extract as much information as possible both of them were transported to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center on Coruscant.

Now Darth Plagueis sends his apprentice, Darth Enigma to Coruscant with a task to break them out.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Cell Block.**

Both Anakin and Obi-wan were standing in the Dooku's cell. The young human was really pleased to see Dooku in the containment field.

Grievous was still in the infirmary. The cyborg was in a rough shape after the fight with Ahsoka. Just like the Anzat said, Anakin was bursting with pride and joy.

"I sense pride in you Skywalker," noticed Dooku, hovering a few centimeters off the ground, held inside a 'magnetic bottle'. "Isn't that against the Jedi code ?"

"I just love seeing you in this situation Count," Anakin replied mockingly. "It suits you."

"Jest while you can boy," warned Dooku. "I will not stay in this cell forever."

"If your Master will come to get you out, I'm sure we can find him a nice cell right next to you," stated Obi-Wan.

Anakin chuckled and approached the cell's energy field with Kenobi. The shock troopers immediately deactivated the yellow energy field in Dooku's cell, while extending the bridge and allowing the Jedi to leave. When they did, the yellow field was reactivated, sealing the exit to the cell.

"Where is Grievous anyway ?" Asked Anakin, standing on the extendable bridge, which began transport him and Obi-Wan to the guard station.

"In the infirmary," replied Obi-Wan. "He's still unconscious and that is troubling."

"Ahsoka really did a number on him," stated Anakin with pride on his voice, which didn't escape Obi-wan's attention.

"Yeah... about that," began the older human. "Our technicians were able to get into the surveillance records of the Separatists ship. The Council saw the recording of Ahsoka's fight with General Grievous."

"I know that tone Obi-Wan," Anakin stated, giving Obi-Wan a suspicious look. "What's going on ?"

"I think you should see the recording yourself Anakin," Obi-Wan suggested. When the two reached the guard station and the shock troopers gave them back their lightsabers, Obi-Wan headed with Anakin to the Jedi Temple.

 **Some time later - Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Center.**

Obi-Wan played the recording for Anakin. The younger human watched as his padawan dueled General Grievous. He also noticed Darth Enigma, who was leaning against the corridor's wall.

"Darth Enigma was watching the fight, but didn't help Grievous," Kenobi pointed out. "On the contrary, he even gave Ahsoka some advice while she was fighting."

Anakin didn't respond, only nodded, completely focused on Ahsoka. He was surprised to see her fighting with Niman form and Jar'Kai style with such proficiency and then using the dual-bladed Shoto. Anakin was sure that he didn't teach her those moves. But pure shock appeared on the human's face when the almost beaten Togruta used the Force to impale lightsaber in Grievous's chest and used the emerald lightning on him, electrocuting the cyborg.

"Judging by your expression you didn't teach her the electric judgment," inferred Obi-Wan, who was watching Anakin this whole time.

"N-No," replied Anakin, still dumbfounded. "I can't teach her to use something, that I don't know how to use myself. I have to talk to her about this."

"The Jedi Council also wants to talk with her," said Obi-Wan. "They requested your's and Ahsoka's presence as soon as possible."

Skywalker turned his head and frowned at Kenobi, folding his arms. "So they can attempt to punish her ?" Asked Anakin, clearly frustrated. "Just like when she, Deiven and Padmé, risked their lives to get the evidence ? She should be commended, not punished and interrogated !"

Obi-wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, wanting to calm down his friend and former padawan. "We just want to ask her a few question Anakin," said the human with a peaceful tone. "We're worried about her, just like you. You admitted yourself that you didn't teach her those techniques."

Anakin lowered his gaze and took a deep breath. "Alright Obi-Wan, but don't putt to much pressure on her."

"Of course Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled slightly.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged on her mattress, feeling really confused. Enigma's words still echoed in her head and she still couldn't really believe that she bested General Grievous in a fight. After hearing awful stories about the infamous cyborg that killed many powerful Jedi, Ahsoka hoped that she could land a few blows at best.

She owed her victory to Deiven, who taught her this whole time. Ahsoka smiled, but she had many questions for him. The Togruta wasn't sure if Darth Enigma was lying to her or speaking the truth.

A sudden knocking at her door made her raise her gaze. "Come in," she said.

When the door slide opened, Anakin went through the doorway. "Hey Snips, how are you feeling ?" Asked the human.

"I'm good Master, a little sore in a few places, but nothing serious," Ahsoka replied, standing up.

Anakin approached her padawan and placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "I actually didn't have an opportunity to say this earlier, but I'm very proud of you Ahsoka. You fought really bravely against Grievous."

Ahsoka's blue montrals stripes darkened a little. "Thank you, Master," she said shyly. "This means a lot for me."

"The Jedi Council is requesting our presence, but before we go, I have a question for you. Did someone was teaching you other styles or forms of lightsaber combat ?"

"Well, you were preoccupied with your own training," Ahsoka replied lowering her gaze. "So I started to practice on my own." The Togruta lied trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, feeling guilty. It was true that his failed encounters with Darth Enigma forced him to focus on his abilities and to neglect Ahsoka's training. The human scratched the back of his head. "I was so centered on defeating Darth Enigma, that I've didn't focus on your training," Skywalker admitted. "I'm sorry Ahsoka."

"It's not your fault Master," Ahsoka said with a huge smile on her face.

Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka's head and smiled back. "Come on Snips, let's not keep the Council waiting." Ahsoka felt a little guilty about lying to her Master, but she knew it was partly the truth.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"Padawan Tano do you know why we requested you both here ?" Asked Mace Windu.

"You have some question about my fight with General Grievous," Ahsoka replied.

"That's right," confirmed Depa Billaba. "The Jedi Council is very impressed by your skills and fast progress." For Ahsoka, her words were empty and seemed simulated.

"Too fast," added Mace Windu.

"That's my fault," Anakin cut in, ignoring Windu's remark. "Because of my defeats against Darth Enigma, I've neglected Ahsoka's training and that forced her to train alone."

"Is that true, padawan Tano ?" Asked Mace Windu.

"I thought that wasn't disallowed," Ahsoka lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Self-learning isn't disallowed young one," stated Ki-Adi-Mundi. "It's even encouraged, just as much as wanting to gain more knowledge or increase one's strength."

"But careful one needs to be," warned Master Yoda. "To a darker path, lead you, this may."

"Study without a proper guidance can lead to mistakes and those can lead you to techniques that are aggressive and close to the dark side of the force. Which brings us to the electric judgment," Windu pointed out. "The technique you used at the end of your fight against Grievous. How did you learn it ?"

"Electric judgment ?" Ahsoka asked, hearing the name for the first time. "I... don't know... it was the first time I've used it. When I was about to lose my consciousness, I used my remaining stamina and just let the Force guide me. When I woke up, Darth Enigma was carrying me."

The majority of the Jedi Masters looked at Master Plo, who had the most experience with this technique. "I have learned and used this technique in a similar situation," stated the Kel Dor. "What did you feel when you were using it Ahsoka ?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "To tell the truth I was too exhausted to actually feel anything," she replied. "I just used it by instinct, I guess."

"Electric judgment is not a Sith's force lightning, but it is a dangerous technique," warned Master Plo Koon. "For now, don't use it Ahsoka."

"I won't Master Plo," Ahsoka assured him.

The Kel Dor Jedi Master nodded, relevied that the young Togruta understood. Anakin smiled and looked at Obi-Wan, the older human smiled back. Nevertheless, Kenobi noticed something. The whole time, Ahsoka's fists were clenched. When Obi-Wan looked at Mace Windu, the battle master was already meeting his gaze.

Before they could say something about it, the door to the chamber opened. PROXY entered the chamber and bowed. "Excuse me, ArchKnight Deiven Virlo has an important message for you. Should I put him through ?" Asked the holodroid.

"Go ahead," said Obi-wan. The human didn't want to begin another topic, that would surely not end such smoothly.

PROXY straighten up and his appearance started to change, in mere seconds a full-colour image of Deiven Virlo appeared in the Council Chamber. Ahsoka beamed when she saw him, immediately relaxing. "Greetings Jedi Masters," Deiven bowed his head. "I think congratulations are in order, especially for our tough Togruta padawan," the Firrerreo looked and grinned at Ahsoka, who's cheeks darkened slightly. It was like, all the praises from the Jedi Council were ice-cold and indifferent, while Deiven's were genuine and full of feelings.

Some of the Jedi Masters were looking at Deiven with uncertainty and wariness. Ahsoka noticed that and frowned slightly, but trying to stay quiet.

"All due to your heads up," Anakin pointed out, smiling. "Dooku and Grievous are in our custody and they won't escape."

"Yeah, about that," Deiven folded his arms, "Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious are sending Darth Enigma to rescue them."

"Foreseeable, it was," commented Master Yoda.

"When he will arrive ?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's in the hyperspace tunnel as we speak and soon he'll reach Coruscant," Deiven replied. "But my Master is already in Coruscant's Outer Atmosphere."

"Your Master ?" Asked Mace Windu. Not only him, but all the Jedi Masters were suprised.

"Yes," Deiven smiled sinisterly. "She's coming personally to deal with him for his treachery and she'll be waiting for him."

"Isn't that against your neutrality ?" Asked Master Plo Koon.

"My Master will target only Darth Enigma. Revenge for stealing our technology is an excuse to attack without any problems." Deiven pointed out. "She won't attack Dooku or Grievous, unless in self-defence. But I suppose they're smart enough to leave her alone. And besides, I doubt Dooku will assist his rival."

"We understand," said Obi-Wan.

"Skywalker, head to the RJDC and warn the security," ordered Windu. "Master Kenobi will join you shortly."

"Dismissed you both are," stated Master Yoda looking at Anakin and Ahsoka, who bowed their heads and turned to exit the chamber.

"I also take my leave," said Deiven and also bowed his head, heading towards the door. When all three of them exited the Jedi Council Chamber, Ahsoka turned to face the Firrerreo. "Deiven can I talk with you about something, before I'll go with my Master ?" Asked the Togruta.

"Sure," Deiven replied and turned his head to look at Anakin, waiting for his approval.

"Actually," began Anakin. "I want you to stay in the Jedi Temple Ahsoka. You'll still tired and with Darth Enigma, who is a serious threat, I don't wanna take any chances."

"But I can help you," Ahsoka insisted. "I've defeated General Grievous, didn't I ? You can take Dooku, Deiven's Master will fight Darth Enigma and I'll take care of Grievous. He's even injured so he won't be much of a threat."

"No Ahsoka," Anakin said forcefully. "You've proven to me that you're strong, but there is always a risk and I don't want you to get hurt. Now you kids play nice," Anakin said and ran off, heading to the RJDC.

Ahsoka clenched her fists. "He treats me like a child," the Togruta muttered. Felling Deiven's hand on her shoulder she turned her head. "Well technically you are, Snips," Deiven teased with a grin. Ahsoka gave him a playful blow in the arm, "You're not that much older than me, Goldie !"

The two laughed for a while and started to walk down the corridor. "So what is it that you wanted to talk with me about ?" Asked Deiven.

Ahsoka's face became serious. "When I was at the Separatists ship, Darth Enigma told me that he and you know my mother," the Togruta said lowering her voice and gaze. "Is that true ?"

Deiven lowered his gaze and sighed. "I knew that sooner or later he would spill the beans," he stated.

Ahsoka stopped and looked directly at Firrerreo's eyes. Deiven nodded, "Yes I know your mother and by contrast what the Jedi Council may have told you, you weren't abandonment. Your mother loves you with all her heart Ahsoka."

"Then why did she left me alone in that village and why I can't remember her ?" Ahsoka asked raising her voice.

Deiven looked around. "Can we talk in a more private place ?" Asked the Firrerreo.

Ahsoka agreed and took Deiven's hand guiding him to her room. The young Togruta's heart was beating really fast. She didn't really know what to expect and what will she hear, but she was nervous.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Infirmary.**

General Grievous was attached to the wall by magnetic binders. His right arm was partially destroyed and many on his systems and circuits were blown, by Ahsoka's electric judgment.

"Wake up General," the cyborg heard a female voice, followed by a slap on his metallic face. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw, was an orange, Togruta face. With a growl, he tried to lunge forward, but the magnetic binders held him firmly.

"Wow, jumpy," said the Togruta. When Grievous's sight sharpened he noticed that its wasn't the young Togruta that shocked him. The female before him was an adult Togruta with blue eyes, clad in white battle skirt and tank top with yellow and violet symbols.

"Who are you Jedi ?" Asked Grievous, following with a hoarse coughing. "Are you here to mock me ?"

"No," replied the Togruta. "I'm Zai'shira Kessen and I'm the leader of the Kingdom of the Force."

"The leader of the third faction," stated Grievous. "You've allied with the Jedi !"

"Actually, I'm here for my personal gain here," explained the Togruta. "Darth Enigma... he's my target. He stole our technology and he needs to pay for his treachery."

"Why are you telling me this ?" Asked the cyborg.

"Honestly, I've visited you because I want you to join us," Zai'shira said with a sly smile.

Grievous was looking at Zai'shira with complete silence for a few seconds. Suddenly he burst into a laugh. "It's a long time since I've had a good laugh," stated the general.

"I'm serious General," said Zai'shira. "With us, you would be treated as a true Kaleesh warrior and not a mindless puppet."

"I'm the General of the Separatists army," Grievous said proudly.

"And a slave to the Sith," added Zai'shira. "Even your emotions are controlled by them. But that's not surprising considering they've destroyed your former body to create their own cyborg slave"

"What are to talking about ?" Asked Grievous. "The Jedi tried to kill me and they destroyed my ship !"

"No, Grievous. San Hill, the Chairman of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, conspired with Poggle the Lesser, the Archduke of Geonosis, and with their mutual allies, Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, they've arranged your permanent servitude," explained the Togruta. "They planted an ion bomb aboard your ship, the Martyr, and rigged your pilot seat to enable remote-guided ejection."

Only Grievous's eyes betrayed that the cyborg was clearly shocked by Zai'shira's knowledge. He could only listen as the Togruta continued.

"When the Geonosians were transforming your body they also altered your brain, both to trim away disturbing memories, while enhancing your rage centers, and to enhance your equilibrium. A few specially written microchips even increased your hatred against the Jedi and the Republic. In that moment, Qymaen jai Sheelal had become General Grievous in form as well as spirit. San Hill presented the 'finished' General Grievous as a twisted gift to Dooku," when Zai'shira finished, she sighed and shook her head. "It truly pisses me off seeing such a great warrior turned into this."

"You're a liar !" Grievous growled with anger in his voice.

"You can check that yourself Grievous. The InterGalactic Banking Clan never destroys documents that can be used as profit in the future. Even Dooku doesn't know about this," stated Zai'shira. "With a proper persuasion, you can choke out the truth of San Hill personally if you catch my drift." The Togruta winked to Grievous. "And if you choose to join us, I'll arrange a meeting... with Ronderu lij Kummar."

"She's death !" Grievous exclaimed.

"There is no death, only the Force," replied Zai'shira. "That's the only thing the Jedi are right about." Taking a few steps back, the Togruta engulfed herself in Force cloak. Leaving Grievous alone with his thoughts.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Cell Block.**

Count Dooku had his eyes closed trying to meditate and think of a way to escape. His concentration was disturbed by a familiar presence. Opening his eyes, the human smiled slightly. "It's been a long time, Master Zai'shira," spoke the Count. "Why are you on Coruscant ?"

The Togruta still in her Force cloak stood behind the hovering Sith Lord. "There is a camera in this cell so try not to speak to often or the guards will get suspicious."

The Sith Lord complied, intrigued by this situation and female's secrecy. "I heard that you were tricked by Darth Enigma, who wanted you to die on your secret weapon. I'm sure you want revenge, but your Master, Darth Sidious, and especially Darth Plagueis would not be happy," Zai'shira stated. "So I have a proposition for you. I want to punish him for the technology he stole from us."

"That's against the neutrality," Dooku said quickly, trying to speak as little as possible.

"As much as stealing our technology," replied Zai'shira. "But I only blame him. Only he is my target, I won't interfere when you and Grievous will be making your escape. Well, unless you'll attack me. So what's your answer Count, do we have a deal ?"

"Deal," replied the Sith Lord, really tempted by this proposition.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	32. The Mother's Authority

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 32 "The Mother's Authority."**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

"We can talk here," Ahsoka stated, bringing Deiven to her room. The Togruta gestured him to sit down on the mattress.

"You may wanna sit down too," Deiven suggested.

When Ahsoka did as he asked, the Firrerreo smiled. "I don't even know how to start," Deiven muttered." For now, I'll show you a picture," reaching for his side pack, the Firrerreo pulled a small holopic. He couldn't give it to Ahsoka because it was just a holographic image, but he extended his arm for her to have a closer look.

"Do you recognize anyone in that picture ?" Deiven asked.

Ahsoka leaned towards and started to look at the holopic very studiously. The pic featured two adult Togrutas, male and female, and two small kids. Immediately, she noticed and recognized a younger Deiven, giving a small Togruta girl a piggyback. "Hey, that's you," Ahsoka smiled. "Aww, you were so cute."

"Heh, thanks," said the Firrerreo. "Can you recognized the small, orange girl on my back ?"

When Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and took a closer look it struck her. The sky-blue eyes, the fang-like facial markings on her cheeks... "That's me !" She exclaimed. "But I don't remember this ! Wait..." Ahsoka looked at the two adults, especially the female, which had the same white markings on her cheeks. "That means she is... there are..."

Deiven smiled and nodded. "Yes... those are your parents."

The young Togruta didn't know what to say. She didn't even notice when her eyes started to water. "I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping her tears off her cheeks. "I don't know why I've started crying."

"Don't be, there is no shame in crying in such moments," Deiven said placing a hand on Ahsoka cheek. The Togruta felt cold metal as it was technically PROXY's hand, but it still made her feel better. The Jedi Council would surely scold her because of her tears.

"Your mother has the power to see visions," said Deiven retracting his hand. "When you were three years old, she saw your death... and mine. Understanding how such visions work, I've helped her. I was supposed to meet Master Plo Koon at the village, but die unintentionally by his hands and you were to suppose to be killed by an Akul on a hunt. You see, I've suggested that we switch places. Because of that, I've survived the hunt and you met Master Plo, who took you to the Jedi Temple. You don't remember this because your mother used a rare ability she learned that erased your memory to ensure your safety. She chose that instead of your death."

"I need to meet her, take me to her," Ahsoka said pleadingly.

"Well I said it before," Deiven lowered his gaze. "She's coming to Coruscant to fight Darth Enigma."

If Ahsoka wouldn't already be sitting, she would've staggered and fell over at that moment. "What ?! Your Master... the leader of The Kingdom of the Force is my mother ?"

"Yes," replied Deiven.

"The Togruta that talked to me in the medical bay... it was her ?!" She asked.

"Yes," Deiven replied once again. "And your father is the King of Shili, so that makes your mother the Queen of Shili, and 'that' means, you're the princess of Shili." The Firrerreo raised her his eyes and looked at Ahsoka. The Togruta's eyes wandered all around and she was muttering something.

"My... my head is spinning," Ahsoka stated putting a palm on her forehead.

"Lie down and rest for now," Deiven suggested. "It's still not all, but that's all I can tell you right now. Too many information can do more harm than good."

Ahsoka complied without a word, too shocked to actually protest. "Ask PROXY if you'll want to talk to me," Deiven said while standing up and slowly heading towards the door.

"Deiven ?" Ahsoka called before he could exit her room.

"Hmm ?" The Firrerreo turned around.

"Thank you," Ahsoka smiled. Deiven smiled back and nodded. "Don't mention it." With those words the Firrerreo left Ahsoka's room.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Guard Monitoring Station.**

"Look for anything suspicious," Anakin ordered the guards. The human stood before the monitors with Obi-Wan, looking for any signs of Darth Enigma. The clone guards were doubled and even Jedi Knight's were placed near Dooku's cell and the infirmary.

"Where do you think he is now ?" Asked Obi-Wan stroking his beard.

"He's not going to attack head on," both Jedi heard a female voice behind them. They and the guards immediately turned around only to see... nothing. Suddenly a masked Togruta appeared before them, shedding the Force cloak. "Greetings," Zai'shira took a step back, creating some free space.

"Greeting, ArchKnight. It's an honor to see you in person," Obi-Wan stated bowing his head with respect. Anakin smiled and did the same gesture.

"Likewise Master Obi-Wan," Zai'shira replied. "Although I've seen you many times in the past with Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I must admit you've changed a lot."

"You knew Master Qui-Gon Jinn ?" Asked Anakin.

"Yes," Zai'shira responded. "I was his padawan after all."

Both humans exchange puzzled looks. The Togruta grabbed her mask and took it off revealing her orange face. For Anakin and Obi-Wan, its was an unfamiliar sight. "I'm sorry..." the Togruta chuckled and slightly bowed her head, hiding her mask in the side pack. "I've forgotten to introduce myself properly. My name is Zai'shira Kessen, ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force and Deiven's Master."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Master Zai'shira Kessen ?" He asked.

"I'm flattered you heard about me Master Obi-Wan," the Togruta smiled. "I've supposed that many Jedi Masters want to forget me and bury my name."

Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan. "You know each other ?" He asked.

"Master Zai'shira Kessen was a Jedi Master many years back before she left the Jedi Order," explained the older human.

"You mean before the Jedi Council gave me an ultimatum and after my attempt to prevent war branded me a traitor, " Zai'shira stated bluntly. Anakin could feel her strong emotions. The Togruta standing before them definitely wasn't a Jedi anymore.

"I don't wanna argue Master Zai'shira," said Obi-Wan, trying not to raise a dispute. "I wasn't a Council Member back then, I just repeat what I've heard from Master Windu."

"That's true, you weren't," Zai'shira admitted, "but still..."

Anakin raised a hand, gaining their attention. "I know you have a lot to talk about, but we have a job to do," he reminded. "Darth Enigma is probably close and we need to keep an eye out for him."

Obi-Wan turn to Anakin and smiled. "That's my line," he said, making Skywalker snicker.

"He's right," Zai'shira seconded Anakin. Suddenly the whole facility shook and immediately became dark for a few seconds.

"What happened ?" Anakin asked one of the guards.

"Explosion in the generator room, Sir," replied the guard. Just as he finished the sentence all the light were back on. "The backup generators are online, but all the cells in the lower security section have opened !"

"It's a distraction," said Zai'shira. "As always, he's playing it safe." The Togruta turned and headed towards the exit. "I'm going after him before he does more damage."

"I'm coming with you," said Anakin.

"No," Zai'shira said firmly. "In case Dooku or Grievous will try to break out, I need you and Master Kenobi to not let them escape. Darth Enigma is mine. You don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl." Zai'shira winked to Anakin and once again engulfed herself in Force cloak.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

No matter how much she tried, Ahsoka couldn't fall asleep. Turning from side to side, the young Togruta had too many things on her mind right now. Groaning, she sat up and reached for her lightsabers. "I'm not going to stay here," Ahsoka muttered and got off her mattress. Without thinking it over, she dashed out of her room. She was heading straight to the Judiciary Detention Center, knowing that her Master is gonna be displeased, but she didn't care. Her mother is going to be there and she really needed to see her.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Cell Block.**

Dooku felt an explosion followed by a temporary blackout and then he heard screams and sirens. The Sith Lord knew this was Darth Enigma's doing. A humming sound from above drew his attention. When a red lightsaber pierced through the ceiling and cut a circle. Darth Enigma jumped down before him.

"Took you long enough," Dooku commented abrasively.

"It's nice to see you too," replied Darth Enigma.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Guard Monitoring Station.**

"Sir ! The Anzat is inside Dooku's Cell !" Exclaimed one of the guards sitting before the console. Anakin quickly took a short glance at the monitor and stormed out of the monitoring station.

"Notify the Jedi Knights in the infirmary that Dooku and Darth Enigma could attempt to free Grievous," Obi-Wan ordered the guards and ran after Anakin.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Cell Block.**

"I've left our escape ship on the top of the building," said Darth Enigma handing Dooku his lightsaber.

"You've just left a ship on the prison's rooftop ?" Asked Dooku arching an eyebrow.

"Its cloaking device is on," the Anzat reassured. "The Republic won't find it until we start the engines, but then it will too late to stop us from escaping."

"We still need to find General Grievous," said the Count.

"I've heard that Grievous is in the infirmary, but are you sure you want to get him out ?" Darth Enigma asked reluctantly. "He's useless against anyone that's more aggressive with his use of the Force."

"We created him with intent to be a threat for the Jedi, not us," replied Dooku. "And besides, the droid army needs a General."

The Anzat groaned and rolled his yellow eyes. "Have it your way," he said resignedly. Just when Darth Enigma was about to jump through the hole he made, he activated his lightsaber and turned around blocking a decapitating blow. A yellow lightsaber collided with his.

Darth Enigma raised his eyebrows recognizing the Togruta before him. "I didn't expect to see you here... my former Master," said the Anzat, looking directly into Zai'shira's blue eyes.

"It's been a long time, my former pupil," Zai'shira said with a smirk.

"Indeed, and I see some changes," the Anzat said, looking at her left arm. Earlier it was fully mechanical, now it looked like a real flesh limb. Only those that knew that she lost her real arm, were aware that Zai'shira's left arm was artificial. "I guess it is some gift from your ancient friends ?"

"Something like that," replied Zai'shira raising one corner of her mouth. Dooku used this moment to jump through the hole in the ceiling, leaving the Anzat alone with the Togruta.

"I should've expected this," Darth Enigma rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You feel sad ?" Zai'shira asked mockingly.

"No, I feel excited," the Anzat grinned. "The thought if killing my former Master is making my whole body tingle from excitement."

Darth Enigma pushed Zai'shira's lightsaber back and lunged backward, creating some space. Zai'shira took an opening Niman stance: lightsaber blade held out from the body in a one-handed grip, the yellow blade angled upwards and back, while the off-hand was folded across her chest.

The Sith apprentice, on the other hand, took a Form VII opening stance: a one-handed high guard with his red blade held horizontally above the head and pointed to the side. The Anzat's body was half-twisted, with the off-hand swept across and down.

Zai'shira knew he planning to use his raw emotion to fuel him. Without any more words, Darth Enigma dashed directly at her.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Infirmary.**

Two human, male Jedi Knights stood inside the infirmary along with the prison medical staff, carefully watching General Grievous, who was still bound to the wall and glaring at the angrily. Hearing a commotion outside the door, one of them decide to check it out. When he opened the door, the Jedi stared directly at the yellow color of Dooku's eyes. His fellow Jedi could only watch as the Sith Lord pierced his crimson lightsabers right through his friend's chest.

When the Jedi sunk to the ground dead, Dooku's reached out with the Force and ripped the magnetic binder that held Grievous. The cyborg tore loose and lunged at the second Jedi, who only managed to ignite his blue lightsaber.

Grabbing the human by the throat, the General quickly snapped his neck. One of the female nurses screamed and hide behind the desk with the other staff members. The cyborg picked up the Jedi's lightsaber and attached it to his waist.

The Sith Lord approached Grievous, tossing him the lightsaber of the Jedi he killed at the door. Just as Grievous grabbed the lightsaber, the Kaleesh looked at Count Dooku with a gaze, the Sith Lord never saw before.

"Is there something wrong General ?" Dooku asked suspiciously.

Before the cyborg could respond, a sound of a lightsaber being activated echoed in the infirmary. When Dooku turned his head around, he spotted Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the doorway holding their lightsabers and ready for a battle.

Dooku smirked and activated his crimson lightsaber. "I've told you, boy," said the Count. "I won't stay in my cell forever."

"I'll toss you back to your cell very quickly," declared Anakin. "And this time I'll make sure you'll stay there."

"That remains to be seen, boy," the Sith Lord smile and pointed with his thumb at Grievous. When the two Jedi gazed at the Kaleesh cyborg, he was holding a female nurse. The young human girl was too scared to even scream for her life.

"Let her go Grievous," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Fight us like a man."

"A tempting offer, but I have a better one," Grievous replied and coughed a few times. "Move aside or she dies."

Anakin gritted his teeth and took a step forward, but Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "We cannot risk it Anakin," stated Obi-Wan. Skywalker sighed resignedly and started to back away with Obi-Wan from Dooku and Grievous, who slowly headed towards them.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Front Entry.**

Already from outside, Ahsoka knew something was wrong. The guards that were supposed to guard the front door were gone. When the Togruta entered the RJDC, she noticed the chaos inside. All the guards along with a few Jedi Knights were trying to suppress the prison riot.

On the upper level, above all the whole commotion, Ahsoka spotted a flash of the red and yellow lightsaber. Narrowing her eyes, the young Togruta spotted and recognized Darth Enigma, who was fighting... with an adult Togruta female.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. Quickly, the Togruta enhanced her jump and grabbed onto the metal railing. Pulling herself up, Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber and dashed to the Anzat and the Togruta.

Stopping a few meters before them, she began to observe in awe. At first, she wanted to help, but considering their abilities, Ahsoka reached a conclusion that she would only be in a way. The lightsabers were moving so fast that even she was having trouble following them.

Screaming loudly, Darth Enigma was swinging his lightsabers left and right. Using the emotion, which he channeled through his lightsaber, his strikes were fast and strong at the same time. Zai'shira was redirecting and dodging the blow gracefully. She didn't try to counter the Anzat because she knew, he was aiming for her counters.

Ahsoka heard screams and footsteps behind her. Turning her head she spotted a few inmates in orange jumpsuits that headed towards her. Although the young Togruta turned and took a fighting stance, something inside her made her hands shake. The memories of the Belsavis's prison struck her hard. The inmates back there wanted to... rape her and worse, but she won't allow this to happen again.

When one of the human inmates reached for her, Ahsoka screamed angrily and swung upwards with her lightsaber. The human's eyes and mouth opened wide with a shock and his whole body froze. Slowly, one-half of his body slipped down to the floor. Seeing this, the rest of the inmates started to panic and ran away from the Togruta.

Ahsoka started to breathe heavily, confused by her act. Looking at the death, sliced inmate's body, she caught herself feeling no pity for him, only satisfaction and relief. A sudden sound of lightning forced Ahsoka to turn around. The young Togruta saw Darth Enigma hurling force lightning at her mother, who caught the attack with her lightsaber. The adult Togruta was slowly being pushed against the railing, by the raw power of the Anzat.

The metal started to bend and suddenly the railing broke. In order to not fall down, Zai'shira grabbed the edge of the platform. Ahsoka immediately ran up to the edge and grabbed her mother's hand. Helping her up, Ahsoka took a quick glance at Darth Enigma, but to her relief, the Anzat was looking in the direction of the sliced up inmate. With an impressed smile, he gave Ahsoka a thumbs up and jumped onto the higher floor.

"Thanks," Zai'shira said. "He's a dangerous opponent, especially when he fights seriously."

Zai'shira was avoiding Ahsoka gaze, she wouldn't be able to stop her emotions and tears if she would look into her daughter's blue eyes. "Go help your Master," she added, before activating her lightsaber and following the Anzat.

Ahsoka only nodded slightly, following Zai'shira with her eyes full of admiration. "My... mom," she whispered with a widening smile. Ahsoka was using all her willpower to not dash after her. She had many questions, but just like Zai'shira told her, she needed to help Anakin.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	33. Awkward Conversations

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 33 "Awkward Conversations."**

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Top Floor.**

Dooku and General Grievous, who still held a female nurse hostage, were heading to the stairs that lead to the rooftop. Anakin and Obi-Wan were following them, but couldn't engage them, because of the hostage.

"We need to do something," insisted Anakin. "They will kill her when she'll be no longer useful to them."

"I know," replied Obi-Wan. "But we need to be patience Anakin."

When Dooku reached the stairs with Grievous, the General approached the edge of the platform and dangled the female over the railing. "Let's see if the girl can fly," the cyborg chuckled.

"Don't you dare !" Anakin yelled.

"What will you do ?" Dooku asked mockingly. "Will you let the poor girl die and come after us, or will one of you attempt to save her. Only together you can put up a fight against us and one of you will be busy saving the girl."

Suddenly Anakin felt Ahsoka's reaching up to him telepathically. " _Master, I'm just below Grievous on the lower floor. I can grab the girl when he will drop her so you can attack Dooku and Grievous with Master Kenobi._ "

Anakin didn't respond right away, surprised and displeased that his padawan disobeyed him. But considering the situation, he and Obi-Wan could use a helping hand. " _Alright Ahsoka, get ready,_ " he replied through the Force-bound.

Anakin drew near to Obi-Wan and whispered. "Ahsoka is below us and she'll catch the girl when Grievous will attempt to drop her."

Kenobi understood without a word and prepared himself to attack. Tapping into the Force, the two humans dashed at Dooku and Grievous. General let go of the girl, who screamed in horror, but she was cut short when Ahsoka grabbed her with the Force and pulled her safely onto the cold, metal floor. "You're safe now," the Togruta said reassuringly to the girl, which was still shaking.

Ahsoka spotted a few guards that were running towards them. Knowing that they'll take care of her, the Togruta climbed the railing and jumped up on the top floor. She spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan, who were running up the stairs, heading to the roof. Igniting her green lightsaber, Ahsoka dashed after them.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Judiciary Detention Center, Rooftop.**

With brute strength, Grievous drove through the hatch that led to the RJDC's rooftop. Dooku jumped out shortly after him. Just when the Sith Lord was about to start looking around, he noticed a familiar ship that started to disable his cloaking device. The ship was called the Slave I and it belonged to the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The Mandalorian was already waiting on the extended ramp and waving to them. "Come on !" Yelled the Mandalorian.

Both Dooku and Grievous started to run towards the ship, but Anakin leaped over them cutting them off. With Obi-Wan behind them and Anakin in front of them, Dooku and Grievous were theoretically trapped.

"You're not going anywhere," Anakin stated with a grave expression.

Dooku smirked and ignited his lightsaber, executing his Makashi salute, while Grievous chuckled and started to slowly approach Kenobi with his two lightsabers ignited. When Ahsoka also jumped out and landed next to Obi-Wan, the Kaleesh growled angrily.

"Remember me... droid ?" Ahsoka mocked boldly.

Grievous charged forward his an overhand swing with both lightsaber, but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka lunged to opposite directions. The Togruta extended her hand and used a Force-push in an attempt to sent Grievous flying, but the General rammed his lightsabers into the floor.

"Master Kenobi help my Master !" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I'll take care of this tin-can."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, surprised and a little worried by Ahsoka's blunt and overconfident statement. But he knew Dooku was far more dangerous opponent than Grievous and since the General was already injured and enraged, Ahsoka had pretty good chances to at least hang in there till they'll take care of Dooku. Running to Anakin and the Sith Lord, who were already fighting each other, he joined the fight.

The Sith Lord was avoiding and deflecting the attacks from both Anakin and Obi-Wan, breathing heavily and slowly backing away. Anakin noticing this pressed his attack along with Obi-Wan.

Few meters away, Ahsoka was surprisingly pushing Grievous back, just like Anakin and Obi-Wan were pushing Dooku. Eventually, Dooku's and Grievous's backs touched.

"Any last words droid ?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk.

"Just one..." Grievous replied. Ahsoka dashed at the cyborg with a wide swing, but suddenly he and Dooku simultaneously turned clockwise. Now Dooku was facing Ahsoka, while Grievous was facing Anakin and Obi-Wan. "...surprise !" said Dooku extending his hand.

All three Jedi were surprised by this maneuver, especially Ahsoka. Shocked, she didn't even manage to react in time and got literally shocked by Dooku's force lightning. Screaming, the young Togruta was hurled backward by the power of the Sith Lord's lightning.

"Ahsoka !" Anakin screamed. The human wanted to help his padawan, but Grievous was already furiously attacking him and Obi-Wan. The older human managed to jump away from the General. He wanted to get to Ahsoka, but a sudden blaster shot, that he instinctively deflected, captured his attention. Using his dual WESTAR-34 blasters, Jango Fett started to shoot at Obi-Wan, forcing the Jedi to deflect the shots and focus all his attention on him.

Ahsoka's whole body was just fuming and screaming from pain. Lying prone on the ground she slowly raised her head. Dooku casually approached her and shook his head. "You stupid child, your powers are no match for the might of the dark side," said the Count.

Ahsoka stared angrily at Dooku and tried to get up on her feet. Still holding her lightsaber, the Togruta felt an invisible grip on her throat and that forced her to drop her weapon. Choking and gasping for air, Ahsoka was suspended few centimeters above the ground by the Sith Lord, who raised his lightsaber.

"Farewell child," said Dooku. The Sith Lord swung his lightsaber, aiming at Ahsoka's neck, but his crimson blade stopped millimeters from her skin. Dooku's hand was held by a telekinetic grip. When the Sith Lord turned his head, he saw Darth Enigma standing near the hatch. The Anzat had a furious expression on his face and his arm was extended towards Dooku.

Extending his second hand, Darth Enigma reached telekinetically for Ahsoka and pulled her to him. Released from the deadly, telekinetic grip, the young Togruta started to cough. Darth Enigma grabbed the young Togruta and placed her on the ground.

Sitting and holding her throat, she looked at the Anzat with a grateful look, but Darth Enigma was staring at Dooku. Both Sith Lords were staring at each other challengingly. At first, Ahsoka thought that the two would start a fight, but suddenly, the Anzat felt a familiar presence and sprang away from the hatch and the young Togruta.

After w few second, Ahsoka also felt the presence. Zai'shira jumped out from the destroyed hatch with an ignited, yellow lightsaber in her hand and landed next to her daughter.

"You're alright Ahsoka ?" Zai'shira asked, her sight fixed on the Anzat.

"I've been better," the young Togruta replied with a pain expression, slowly getting to her feet. Zai'shira quickly glanced at Obi-wan and Anakin.

While the Jedi Master was deflecting Jango's shots, Anakin was blocking Grievous's relentless attacks. Seeing the ArchKnight Zai'shira near Ahsoka, the younger human calmed down a bit. Focusing, he used the Force to push the cyborg away and quickly turn in the direction of Jango Fett. The human dashed at the Mandalorian, but the Jedi noticed that the ship's blaster cannons began to aim at him and Obi-Wan. "Oh, crap," Anakin grunted.

Bobba Fett took control of the twin rotating blaster cannons and began to fire at Obi-Wan and Anakin, whom the only option was to dodge. The sounds of the ship's cannon fire drew everyone's attention. "Grievous !" Dooku called the General, who turned his head and nodded. They both started to head to the Slave I. With Anakin and Obi-Wan preoccupied with avoiding the blaster cannon fire and Ahsoka being to hurt to run after them, they both reached the ship's ramp without any problems.

Darth Enigma knew that Dooku won't wait for him, but he had a backup plan ready. Turning on his heel, the Anzat began to run towards the edge of the roof. Zai'shira dashed after him. When Darth Enigma reached the edge, he jumped down without hesitation.

Zai'shira raised her eyebrows. Leaning carefully towards the edge, she looked down. The Togruta saw Darth Enigma, standing on a hovering speeder and waving to her wih a smirk on his face. Behind the speeder's steering wheel sat the infamous, blue-skinned Duros.

"Cad Bane," Zai'shira muttered. The Duros looked at Zai'shira with his red eyes and with a smirk, he tipped his hat. The bounty hunter flew away with Darth Enigma on his speeder. Shortly after that, the Slave I also launched its engines and took off. Zai'shira and the Jedi could only watch as Dooku and Grievous escaped with the Fetts.

"Dammit !" Anakin yelled, frustrated at the outcome. They had Dooku and Grievous in their custody, but they managed to escape.

Zai'shira was also displeased that her former pupil managed to slip away. "I'll get you eventually," she said. The Togruta turned and approached Anakin.

"Where's the rest of the Jedi Masters ?" Zai'shira asked. "Don't tell me that, not counting the two dead Jedi below, only three of you were here ?"

"Actually it was supposed to be only me, Master Kenobi and the two Jedi Knights," Anakin replied. Ahsoka walked over to them, picking up her lightsaber on her way. "My padawan disobeyed my orders and arrived here against my will," he added with a scolding tone.

"I helped you saved that girl !" Ahsoka protested loudly.

"You almost got killed by Dooku," Anakin pointed out also raising his voice. "If it weren't for..." he stopped short ."..Enigma, you would've not been here with us."

"Quiet ! Both of you !" Zai'shira yelled. Ahsoka instantly lowered her head and quieten down. Anakin also became quiet, surprised by the Togruta's outburst.

"You !" Zai'shira pointed at Ahsoka. "Your overconfidence almost cost you your life. One victory against a strong opponent and you think you can beat them all. Think before you act ! This is not a game. Do you understand me, young lady ?"

"Yes, mo... ma'am," Ahsoka replied humbly.

Anakin was dumbfounded by Zai'shira's speech. He also noticed that the adult Togruta was angry and her fists were shaking. When she turned to face him, the human leaned his head back. "And you !" This time she pointed her finger at Anakin. "Don't take out your frustration on her !" You're only angry because you couldn't help her, somebody else had to do it for you," Zai'shira said bluntly. "And the words things is it was Darth Enigma. You have to know when to be protective and when to have the courage to trust your padawan." Her words really stung Anakin, because he knew it was the harsh truth.

Zai'shira exhaled and shook her head. "I'm going to the Jedi Council, let them have a piece of my mind," she stated heading towards the destroyed hatch.

Anakin and Ahsoka stood there speechless for some time. Finally, Anakin spoke. "Did we just... got yelled at ?"

Ahsoka smiled and replied. "Yes, we did get a lecture... _by my mom_ ," she added the last three words in her mind. Even though she got a lecture, Ahsoka was really happy. The young Togruta sensed the strict, yet caring voice in her mother's words. It was nothing like the lecture from the Jedi Masters.

Feeling someone gaze, Anakin and Ahsoka turn their heads only to see smiling Obi-Wan. "What ?!" They've asked simultaneously. Obi-Wan only chuckled joyfully.

 **Some time later – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"How could we let that happen ?" Asked Windu pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We should've suspected that the Sith will hire the bounty hunters in order to assist them," stated Kit Fisto. "Luckily, it wasn't a catastrophe."

"We also managed to put down the riots in the prison," Obi-Wan added.

"What about the two Jedi Knights that got killed ?!" Asked Zai'shira, walking into the chamber. With her mask on, only Obi-Wan knew who she was. "As always, you're being casual about this !"

"They'll be remembered," said Windu. "They knew the risk."

"Their deaths could have been easily avoided, but I see nothing has changed since my departure," Zai'shira stated.

Except for Obi-Wan, all Jedi Masters narrowed their eyes in confusion. "What do you mean ?" Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Zai'shira chuckled and reached for her mask. "So slow to catch on," said the Togruta revealing her identity. Zai'shira had to admit that their expressions were priceless. She wished somebody would take a holopic.

"You ?!" Windu was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Yes me," Zai'shira replied cockily. "Long time no see."

"You're Deiven's Master ?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"That's correct," Zai'shira confirmed. "And you are all bunch of slackers. You do nothing, but sit on your asses all day and ponder about Force knows what."

"About the war, thinking we are," said Master Yoda.

"Then stop thinking and start doing something about it," Zai'shira said bluntly. "The escape of Dooku and Grievous is your fault. If you would've got up and help Master Kenobi and Skywalker, they wouldn't be able to escape and those two Jedi would've been with us now. Instead, you choose to sit here and let them die. You make me sick !"

"You cannot blame us for the casualties of this war," Master Plo Koon protested.

"I've tried to stop this war !" Zai'shira yelled. "And none of you helped me or wanted to believe me !"

Master Yoda and Windu lowered their gazes, knowing what the Togruta had in mind. "Not only that," she continued, "you've branded me a traitor to save your goddam reputation !"

Obi-Wan was shocked. Not hearing any protests from the Jedi Master he had to ask. "Is this true Master Yoda ?"

The Jedi Master didn't respond, his eyes fixed on the floor. "But none of those actions was as bad as trying to kill my child," Zai'shira started to growl. "And the worst thing is... you've succeeded. I've lost my child because of you. That's why I'm going to hate and despise each and every one of you for the rest of my life !" The Togruta calmed down a bit and continued. "The only reason the Kingdom of the Force and the Jedi have this secret cooperation is because for us... the Jedi are the lesser evil. But if you're not going to start doing things that are going to help end this war, then we are going to take appropriate measures."

With those words, Zai'shira put her mask back on. "Goodbye," she said and turned to leave the chamber. The awkward silence and tension were the only things, Zai'shira left behind. All of the Jedi Masters were shocked, but Obi-Wan the most.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

While Anakin with a squad of clones was looking for Darth Enigma, Ahsoka was resting on her mattress. This time, her Master explicitly told her to stay in the Jedi Temple and decided to listen to him. The young Togruta was thinking about her mother, but a sudden crackling sound of a comlink pulled out of her thoughts. When she raised her wrist to her mouth, she discovered something odd. It wasn't the comlink on her wrists that was beeping. The sound was coming out from her waist belt. Suprised, Ahsoka sat up, reached and pulled another comlink from underneath her belt. "What the ? How did I got this ?" When she activated it, Ahsoka heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there padawan," Darth Enigma said through the comlink.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in confusion. " _How did he ? When ?_ " Question preoccupied her mind. Then it struck her. On the roof, when he pulled her from Dooku's grasp and grabbed her, Ahsoka felt his fingers on the belt, but she thought it was an accident.

"What do you want Enigma ?" She asked flatly.

"Ouch, I'm hurt... I just wanted to check if you're okay," Darth Enigma replied. "That bastard Dooku got you pretty good. I'm gonna make him suffer for that."

Ahsoka unintentionally smiled at the thought, but immediately regained her composure. "I'm okay... thank you for your concern," she said and quickly asked. "Why won't you join the Jedi ? I'm sure they'll let you turn to the light side."

"If I'll let them catch me, they will kill me," replied Darth Enigma. "I'm surprised that 'you' are still with them despite what they did to your mother and what they wanted to do with you."

"What do you mean ?" Ahsoka asked, intrigued by his statement.

"I could tell you, but I doubt you'll believe me," the Anzat replied. "Go to the Jedi Archives and ask the Jedi named Jocasta Nu, why did your mother left the Jedi Order. Just don't tell her your Zai'shira's daughter, because then you'll never learn the truth."

"How do you know that ?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"I was her pupil and she told me that she was a friend with Jocasta Nu," Darth Enigma replied. "You can keep the comlink or destroy it, it's your choice. Take care Ahsoka."

"You too," said Ahsoka. When Darth Enigma ended the call, Ahsoka really started to think what to do with the comlink. After a few moment, the young Togruta hid it under her belt. Intrigued, she decided to pay Jocasta Nu a visit in the Jedi Archives.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	34. Infuration and Deceit

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 34 "Infuration and Deceit."**

The search for the truth ! With Darth Enigma and Zai'shira planting doubt and curiosity, Ahsoka Tano and General Grievous want to learn the truth on their own account.

While the young padawan decides to ask the former Jedi Council member Jocasta Nu about Zai'shira's past, General Grievous prepares himself for the travel to the InterGalactic Banking Clan headquarters on Planet Scipio to talk with its chairman, San Hill.

 **Vassek System, Third Moon of Planet Vassek, Grievous's Castle, Repair Room.**

Grievous's castle was built into the rockface of a large gorge. Shrouded by the moon's heavy fog, the castle was specifically designed to cater to the needs of the general, with an operating and repair room, a hangar for his starfighter, and several booby traps intended for intruders. Aside from Grievous, the castle was the home to the droid A4-D, Gor, Grievous's pet roggwart, and a cadre of IG-100 MagnaGuards who protected the lair.

"There, I've finished your repairs, Master," said A4-D, an EV-series supervisor droid who served General Grievous as his repair droid. The cyborg's right arm was now fully functional, but there still was one thing that Grievous needed to check.

"Run a full detailed scan of my head," ordered the General, still lying the on the repair table. "I want to know about every little chip, wire, and processor in my brain. And after that, tell me what's their function."

"That's the first time you wanted me to perform such task," A4-D pointed out. "Is there something wrong with your processors ?"

"Just do it !" Grievous snapped.

"As you wish, Master," the droid complied. Reaching for Grievous's metallic brain case, he started to dismantle it.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The Rotunda.**

The Jedi Archives was a fathomless collection of ancient knowledge and research dating back thousands of standard years. The Archives served as a repository for journals and artifacts. Located in the First Knowledge quarter of the Jedi Temple, the Archives was open at all hours and were accessible to all Jedi in need of information... and Ahsoka needed all the information she could get.

At the center of the Archives was the great rotunda, the access point from which any Jedi could explore the vast chamber. A massive, circular chamber, the rotunda's arching doorways stretched to the ceiling, granting anyone in the area a view of the entire Archives room. Terminals in the rotunda allowed Jedi to access any of the four halls, narrowing down their searches to a specific area.

At first, the young Togruta tried to find some information about her mother there. Since she was a former Jedi Knight, Ahsoka believed that there would be some information about her. But to her disappointment, she found nothing.

With a loud groan, she leaned back in her chair. "How's that possible ?" She asked frustrated.

"You seem troubled. Can I help you young one ?" Asked the Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu, approaching the young Togruta.

Ahsoka smiled and bowed her head. "Madame Jocasta, I just... cannot find the information I'm looking for," she replied with a discouraged look.

"My dear, if an information about a person or an item does not appear in our records, then it does not exist. There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the galaxy," the old female stated with a slight chuckle.

"I'm looking for an information about a certain person, a former Jedi Knight," said Ahsoka. "She is a Togruta named Zai'shira."

Jocasta's face got serious and a little sad. "Oh, Zai'shira Kessen," she said. It was the first time Ahsoka heard her mother's full name. " _Kessen was probably her maiden's name,_ " Ahsoka thought. Jocasta took a seat next to Ashoka. "Why does she interest you ?" She asked suspiciously.

"She's a Master of my friend, Deiven," Ahsoka replied quickly, not telling the whole truth. "I just want to know what kind of a person she is. I heard that she was a strong Jedi."

"That's an understatement, to say the least," said Jocasta. "She attained a rank of the Jedi Knight at the age of sixteen, and at the age of nineteen the rank of the Jedi Master."

Ahsoka smiled and her eyes sparkled. The young Togruta felt awe and her chest was bursting with pride hearing that she was a daughter of such strong and skilled Jedi Master.

"We had a few missions together," Jocasta continued. "And when I became the Chief Librarian, she always came to talk about her adventures. She was always energetic and cheerful, helping others and fighting against all odds. But then... she broke the Jedi Code."

Ahsoka's face expression changed from happy to concern. "What happened ?" She asked.

"She fell in love," Jocasta replied simply, confusing Ahsoka.

 **Vassek System, Third Moon of Planet Vassek, Grievous's Castle, Repair Room.**

"All done Master," declared A4-D. The droid moved away from the General and handed him a datapad, which contained all detailed information he desired. With his brain case still opened, Grievous began to check the datapad. What he found, really displeased him.

"This chip here, and the one here," Grievous coughed and he showed the locations of the small chips in his brain on the datapad. "Remove them !" He ordered.

"Master, that's the behavior tampering and the memory impeding chip," stated A4-D. "Are you sure ? This will be extremally painfull."

"Do it !" Grievous growled. "I will not be manipulated by some stupid chip."

Without a word, A4-D reached for Grievous's brain. Memorizing where the chips were located he used his small, metallic claws to forcefully removed the chips from the brain tissue. Grievous's screams could be heard in the entire castle. Normally, a medical droid should give one a medicine to mitigate the pain, but that wasn't in A4-D's sadistic nature.

"There," said A4-D, "quick and very painful." The droid placed the chips on the table. "What do you fell, Master ? I mean besides the pain."

Grievous breathed hoarsely from the pain but managed to get down from the repair table quite nimbly. Reaching out for the chips, at first, he wanted to destroy them, but then, he noticed a small writing.

"Property of InterGalactic Banking Clan," Grievous read out loud. At first, A4-D suspected that the General will burst out in rage, but he slowly turned his head towards him, which was even more menacing. "Close my brain case and prepare my ship," he ordered, "I'm heading to Scipio."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The Rotunda.**

"As you already know attachments are forbidden," said Jocasta Nu. "And Zai'shira fell in love with another Togruta male, I never actually got to know his name. But then happened something very good and bad for her."

"What's that ?" Ahsoka asked.

"She became pregnant," answered the human female. "You're too young to actually know this, but the Jedi have simple, yet very strict rule regarding pregnant female Jedi Knights. In very, very rare occasions sometimes, a female Jedi is allowed to have a baby in order to give the order a strong force-sensitive child. But the Jedi Council knew, Zai'shira won't give that baby away. She loved it too much."

"What happened with the baby ?" Ahsoka asked. The young Togruta started to have a bad feeling about this.

"The Jedi Council gave Zai'shira a choice," replied Jocasta. "Leaving the Jedi Order was one, the second was submitting to the abortion."

Ahsoka's whole body felt as if it was placed in an ice-cold bath. The young Togruta was shocked. "The Jedi Council wanted to kill... the baby ?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes," Jocasta replied. "The whole Council agreed and Zai'shira decided to leave the Jedi Order."

"The Jedi are supposed to protect all life !" Ahsoka stated, raising her voice. "How could they be willing to kill an innocent baby ?!"

Jocasta Nu was a little surprised by her outburst, but she understood her. "I know you find that decision grim and cruel, but that's the Jedi Code," stated the old female. The serenity in her voice and words was driving Ahsoka mad. The young Togruta clenched her fists. Her whole word crumbling. She stood up abruptly and dashed out of the Archives without a word. The Chief Librarian decided to leave her alone but also to inform her Master about this.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Invisible Hand's Command Deck.**

"General we'll reach planet Scipio in three minutes," proclaimed the B1 battle droid.

"Good," said Grievous, resting on his seat.

"General, Count Dooku is calling via holo," said the second B1 battle droid.

"Put him through," ordered Grievous.

When the holographic image of Count Dooku appeared on the display, the General only nodded to the Sith Lord. "Word is that you've taken the fleet to Scipio, General," said Count Dooku. "Why wasn't I informed ?"

"I have taken only my ship, Count," corrected Grievous. "I have a small business with the Banking Clan and I don't want to burthen the Sith with my personal affairs. I will finish this quickly and return to my duties."

Dooku stroked his beard. The Sith Lord was unsure what to think about Grievous's recent behavior. But he considered this as his momentary mood, because of the loss at the young Togruta's hands."I understand," said the Count, decided to humor the General and allow him to do as he pleased. This time.

When Dooku ended the call, Grievous growled and intertwined his metallic claws. "When I get to the bottom of this, then 'you' will understand," the cyborg muttered and coughed.

"General we're entering the Albario System," announced the B1 battle droid.

"Finally," Grievous stood up from his seat. "You know what to say ?"

"Yes, General," replied the B1 droid. Grievous left the command deck and headed to the hangar bay, leaving the rest to the droids.

 **Albario System, Planet Scipio's Outer Atmosphere, The Invisible Hand's Command Deck.**

When the Invisible Hand came out from hyperspace, the planet's security immediately tried to establish a communication. The droids put them through and immediately a male voice echoed from the ship communications console.

"This is the InterGalactic Banking Clan security division to the unscheduled Separatist ship, state your business," demanded the security officer.

"This TT-94D, the captain of the ship," the droid said formally. "Our leader, Count Dooku, is here to discuss an important business with the Chairman of the Banking Clan, San Hill. Large amounts of credits are involved." The droid knew that there was nothing more important for the Muuns than the credits. "Count Dooku has already sent General Grievous in the shuttle in order to pick up the Chairman."

There was a brief moment of silence before the male security guard spoke once again. "Understood, we'll notify the Chairman right away."

 **Planet Scipio, InterGalactic Banking Clan Headquarters, Landing Platform.**

Grievous landed with his shuttle and descended the ramp with two MagnaGuards. Now, he waited for the Chairman San Hill to arrive. Just as Grievous predicted, he didn't have to wait long. The smell of credits was the best bait for the greedy Muuns. Accompanied by two human guards, the Muun San Hill approached General Grievous with a smile. "Welcome General," greeted the Muun. "Why did Count Dooku invited me to his ship instead meeting me here ?"

"You know the Sith Lords," replied Grievous. "They want to make sure that no one interrupts their affairs." The cyborg beckoned the Muun to board the shuttle. Just as the six of them boarded the shuttle and the ramp closed itself behind them, Grievous grabbed the two human guards by their heads. In a flash, he rammed their heads together, crushing their skulls in the process.

"What are you doing General ?!" San Hill yelled in terror, looking at the two dead guards. Grievous slowly approached the Muun and reaching for his own waist, the cyborg showed him the two chips still covered in his blood. The Muun's eyes widened in shock.

"Judging by your reaction you know what those chip are," Grievous stated with an angry tone. "You did this to me ! Not the Jedi !"

"It was Dooku and Poggle the Lesser who planted the bomb on your shuttle !" The Muun screamed in fear and panic. "I just wanted you to be loyal to us, just as you've promised."

Grievous grabbed the Muun by the throat and lifted him into the air. "And that gave you the right to erase my memories and control my emotions ?! Who else was involved in this scheme ?"

"Count Dooku, Darth Sidious, Poggle the Lesser and me," replied the Muun, gasping for air. The Chairman was holding Grievous's arms, trying to pull them away from his throat.

Grievous growled, his eyes full of rage. Not caused by the chip, but by his own. "They will all pay dearly with their blood," With a quick turn of his wrist, the cyborg snapped the Chairman's neck. He confirmed Zai'shira's words so he didn't need the Muun alive anymore.

Tossing the body aside, Grievous turn to face his MagnaGuards. "Take us back to the Invisible Hand," he ordered.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

The young Togruta was angry, to say the least. Lying prone on her mattress, she felt betrayed and deceived, by the Jedi Council. "They wanted me death," Ahsoka muttered into her pillow. Ahsoka started to realize that the number of people she could trust grew smaller and smaller. Even the Jedi Code grew to be something she couldn't trust. How could she follow the rules that dictated killing unborn babies ?

Ahsoka turned around and looked at the ceiling. She really didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she decided to blow off some steam. Getting up, she grabbed her lightsabers and headed to the training grounds.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Main Entrance Hall.**

Anakin has just returned from the unsuccessful search of Darth Enigma. Obi-Wan was waiting for his friend in the hall, his thoughts partly preoccupied with recent events.

"Let me quess," started Obi-Wan, "Enigma has escaped."

Anakin approached Obi-Wan and groaned. "No signs of him or Cad Bane," replied the younger human. "He has probably already left Coruscant. Ghhhh, I just can't believe how elusive this guy is."

"I'm really curious what are his intentions," said Obi-Wan, looking at the ground and stroking his beard.

"What do you mean ?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a puzzled look.

"He saved Ahsoka's life three times if I'm counting correctly," the human pointed out. "Any other Sith would just kill her or wouldn't even raise a finger in order to save her."

"Sooo, you're saying he's a good guy ?" Anakin asked dubiously.

"I'm saying that he saved her because he had a specific reason for that. I don't know what are his intentions, but you need to keep an eye on her," Obi-Wan warned. Anakin nodded understandably and was about to check on his padawan when they heard a female voice addressed to them. "Excuse me, Master Kenobi."

Turning their heads the two Jedi looked at the approaching Chief Librarian. "Ahh, Madame Jocasta," Obi-Wan greeted and smiled at the woman. "How can I be of assist ?"

"Actually I'm here to talk with the young Anakin Skywalker, "said Jocasta looking at the young human. "A blue-eyed, orange-skinned Togruta girl."

Anakin immediately recognized the description of his padawan. "Ahsoka Tano, she's my padawan," he stated worryingly. "What happened to her ?"

"She was in the Jedi Archives not so long ago, looking for information about Zai'shira Kessen's past," replied Jocasta. "I've told your padawan Zai'shira's story, which included the abortion rule. She didn't take it well. I thought you should know."

"T-thank you Madame Jocasta," Anakin said, bowing his head. The Chief Librarian smiled slightly and wandered off, returning to the Jedi Archives.

"You were also displeased hearing that rule," said Obi-Wan.

"I'm not even asking anymore. I'm going to check on her," Anakin stated with a deep sigh. Kenobi nodded and got back to his own duties.

 **Albario System, Planet Scipio's Outer Atmosphere, The Invisible Hand's Command Deck.**

When Grievous returned to the Invisible Hand, he sat down and his seat and started to think about his next move. He wanted the revenge, but he wasn't stupid. The cyborg was fully aware that if he would attack Dooku head on, the Sith Lord would simply destroy him. And a surprise attack was something extremely risky, especially against someone as paranoid as a Sith Lord.

He couldn't use the droids because Dooku and Darth Sidious were superior leaders. The only option that was left for him, was to join another faction. The Republic and the Jedi would put him in jail. And although his rage for the Jedi was subsiding, thanks to the lack of the chip, he still despised them.

But there still was a third, powerful faction. Neutral, but still. "Clear the deck," Grievous ordered. The droid complied and quickly left the General alone. Pushing the buttons on the console, the General tried to establish a connection with Shili. After a few tries, a male Togruta appeared on the display. It was non-other than the King of Shili, Aven Tunalen. The Togruta didn't hide his surprised expression. "General Grievous ? This is a surprise," said the King.

"Greetings King Tunalen," Grievous bowed his head. "I would like to speak with ArchKnight, Zai'shira Kessen."

The Togruta narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "About what if I may ask ?"

"I would like to talk about her offer of joining the Kingdom of the Force," replied the General.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Training Grounds.**

The training ground was a large courtyard located near the base of the temple's central spire and was used for the training of Jedi, including younglings. At its heart was an ancient tree that was imbued with the powers of the Force.

Anakin learned that his padawan was practicing on the training grounds, so without any further delays, he headed straight there. The human spotted Ahsoka lying on the ground and breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Try not to overtrain yourself, Snips," Anakin chuckled.

"Hello, Master," Ahsoka got up and looked at Anakin. Just then, Skywalker noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, a proof that she was crying.

"Ahsoka, what happened ?" Anakin asked, looking at her worryingly. He approached Ahsoka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is this about Madame Jocasta ?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "She told me what happens to the unborn babies."

"I know you're upset Ahsoka and I don't blame you," reassured her Anakin. "I was also shocked when I've learned about it and trust me, I still don't like it. But those are the rules, that we cannot change and we have to just live with them."

Ahsoka was clearly sulking, so Anakin decided to do something that will get her mind of the Jedi Order and the war. At least for a short while. "Hey, I was planning to take a break from this whole Sith Lord chasing and fighting," said Anakin. "How about I'll take you and Senator Padme for some sweats, my treat."

"Alright," Ahsoka said with a slight smile. On the outside, she looked calmly, but inside, Ahsoka had a large, aggregated charge of rage, that ached for release.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	35. Among The True Warriors

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 35 "Among The True Warriors."**

The General defects ! After discovering the truth that was withheld from him, General Grievous decides to leave the Separatists to join the Kingdom of the Force.

After destroying every last droid on the Invisible Hand, General Grievous travels to planet Shili in order to meet the leaders of the Kingdom of the Force, ArchKnights Deiven Virlo, and Zai'shira Kessen.

 **Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**

"Grievous's ship will exit the hyperspace..." the Rakata technician warned "...in three, two, one... now !" Right on cue, the Invisible Hand exited the hyperspace. Deiven, who stood behind the technician, smiled and patted him on the back. "Nice one," the Firrerreo praised him.

"Ship's weapons and shields are offline," stated the second Rakata technician.

Reaching for a button on the console, Deiven began to call Grievous. "General Grievous this is ArchKnight Deiven Virlo, do you read me ?"

"Loud and clear," Grievous's hoarse voice issued from the console.

"Then board a shuttle and land on the third moon of Shili. Just follow the signal of the landing beacon and you'll reach the landing field," said Deiven.

"Understood," said Grievous ending the call.

"Master Zai'shira and HK are already there," Deiven stated. "I'll join them."

"Understood," said the Rakata. The Firrerreo turned and walked out of the communication center.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Landing Field.**

The landing field on Zulio, was simply, a large grass-covered area that could accommodate only to four shuttles. The reason for that was a special Rakata teleportation device placed near the Temple that allowed one to teleport from Shili to Zulio in a blink of an eye. Thanks to that, there was no need for a standard method of transportation from Shili to Zulio.

Just like Deiven said, Grievous found the landing field without any problems and landed in its center. Descending the shuttle's ramp, the cyborg saw Deiven and HK for the first time.

"Welcome on Zulio," Deiven greeted.

"Welcome General," Zai'shira greeted the Kaleesh cyborg. "Although I don't think we can call you General anymore."

"I don't care what'll you call me. I don't have any more links with the Separatists," said Grievous, coughing a few times. "The only thing I want is to kill the one's responsible for my condition."

"So you want to join us so we can help you with your revenge ?" Asked Deiven.

"Yes," Grievous replied plainly. "My ship, my strength and any information I possess is at your disposal in exchange."

"What are you plan to do after we help with your revenge ?" Zai'shira asked folding her arms.

"What do you mean ?" Grievous asked.

"Let us say we help you and you'll manage to kill all of them," Deiven replied instead of his Master. "What are you going to do then ?

Grievous shrugged and answered. "I don't know... and I don't care, to be honest."

"So the revenge is the only thing that's motivating you," Zai'shira stated.

"That's right," Grievous nodded.

"This means that Dooku will have the last laugh, even if you'll kill him," said Deiven.

The cyborg tilted his head with confusion in his eyes. Noticing that Grievous wants an explanation, Deiven gestured him to follow. "I'll check the ship's databanks and start to extract the intel," said Zai'shira. "Come on HK." The Togruta and the droid entered the shuttle and flew straight to the Invisible Hand.

In the meantime, Deiven and Grievous headed to the temple. When they've reached the courtyard, Grievous spotted many younglings training with the Rakata warriors. Not far from each group stood a pair of adults, carefully observing the training. Some were physically present, the other were just blue-holographic images. "Are they the parents of the children ?" Asked Grievous walking right next to Deiven.

"Yes," replied the Firrerreo. "Unlike the Jedi, we don't separate the kids from their families. We help the little ones to understand what power they possess. We don't force anyone to join us. Therefore, the progress is much faster and both the children and parents are happy." Grievous nodded, grasping what Deiven had in mind.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance.**

When Deiven and Grievous entered the temple, the Firrerreo led the cyborg to a large, glass elevator. "Where are you taking me ?" Asked Grievous, when he and Deiven entered it.

"My Master has promised you that if you join us, she'll arrange a meeting with... Ronderu lij Kummar. I hoped I've enunciated her name properly, I don't wanna disrespect her," said Deiven reaching for the panel with the Force and activating the elevator.

"You've said her name correctly," Grievous replied. "But she's death, so forgive me that I'm skeptical. I was lead to believe that only powerful Jedi and Sith are capable of appearing as spirits."

"The Jedi and Sith believe that and they are wrong," Deiven said bluntly, making Grievous chuckle and cough a few times.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Deiven looked at the cyborg. "What with that coughing ?"

"It's nothing serious or contagious," replied Grievous. "Just one of the after effects from my transformation into a cyborg. Now I have a question for you. What are you ?"

Deiven chuckled. "I'm a genetically modified Firrerreo," he replied. "The Arkanian scientist was experimenting on my body in my mother's womb. All because a Sith Lord wanted to create a deadly weapon that would serve him. So in a way, our stories are much alike."

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Grievous became temporarily blinded by a flash of light. Squinting his eyes, he walked out from the elevator with Deiven. When Grievous's eyes accustomed to the light, the cyborg began to look around clearly astonished. They were on a large, grassy field covered with colorful flowers under a blue clear sky.

"This is... this doesn't make sense," said the cyborg. "We're outside, but we... took the elevator up. What kind of a Force trick is this ?

"We didn't build this room. This is a special room that was created by the Force itself," Deiven explained. "Here you can talk with any person, that passed away. "

"I'm not a force-sensitive," Grievous pointed out.

"But despite your droid parts you're still a living being," said Deiven. "And that means midichlorians exist in your body. Just close your eyes and focus on the person, that you wish to talk with."

At first Grievous didn't want to believe that this would be this easy. After the death of Ronderu lij Kummar, Grievous traveled across the ocean on his home planet Kalee to Abesmi to beg the gods to raise her from the sea that had claimed her body so that he might see her one last time. His prayers were to no avail.

Having nothing to lose, Grievous closed his eyes and focused on his close confidant. Just when he was about to laugh at himself for such stupid hopes, Grievous heard a female voice. "Shelaal what happened to you ?" It was a voice he couldn't ever forget. When Grievous opened his eyes, he saw a female Kaleesh with brown hair and reddish-brown skin. Her face was hidden behind the traditional Kaleesh war mask.

"Kummar is th..." Grievous whispered in shock, stopping in mid-sentence. His voice was normal, just like before his transformation. As if that wasn't shocking enough, he had normal, fleshy hands, legs, and torso. His whole body was normal. He wore his old Kaleesh armor that he had in the war against the Huks.

When he turned his head to ask Deiven what was happening, the Firrerreo was nowhere to be seen. "Whats going on ?" Asked Grievous. The Kaleesh could feel every inch of his skin and he could breathe without any problems.

"You look just as I've remembered you Shelaal," said the female Kaleesh. "But they've changed you, turned you into a monster... a droid without honor."

Grievous turned his head back to Kummar. "I was tricked by the Sith," explained Grievous. "They've destroyed my real body and told me that the Jedi were responsible for it. But I will have my revenge."

"So you've become a slave," said Kummar with a disappointment in her voice. "You still want revenge. And after that... the only thing that will remain is an empty shell. You'll become a thing that your enemies want you to become."

"What's that ?" Asked Grievous.

"A soulless machine," replied Kummar. "You can have all the strength and all the power in the world, but if you have no honor and purpose, then you're nothing. When I've died I joined all the great Kaleesh warriors and gods for my bravery. When you die, you'll be nothing. You'll wander the void, without any destination. You have brought great shame upon yourself Shelaal. Looking for the easiest win and running at the sight of defeat."

Grievous didn't know what to say. Angry and embarrassed, he looked at the grass beneath him lowering his head in shame. The female approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come back Shelaal, become the warrior you once were," she pleaded.

"How ?" Grievous asked raising his head. "I'm no longer a Kaleesh warrior, I'm a cyborg."

"Pride, honor, bravery... those were our values," reminded Kummar. "Think about our ways Shelaal or there will be no hope for you."

The female started to back away from Grievous and fading away. "No... wait !" Grievous called reaching out to her, but Kummar vanished. With an insistent coughing, Grievous closed his eyes. When he opened them, the cyborg was back in his metallic body. Deiven was standing right next to him looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay ?" Asked the Firrerreo.

"I've talked to her in my old body !" Grievous exclaimed turning to face him. "How ?!"

"Nothing is impossible with the Force," stated Deiven. "Your friend remembered you as you were before your transformation."

"Can I... talk with her again ?" Grievous asked awkwardly.

"Another time, Grievous," replied Deiven with a warm smile. "Now let us go back. My Master is probably waiting for us in the communication center." Grievous complied and followed Deiven back to the elevator.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**

"So are you sure that we can trust him ?" Asked King Aven.

"Not entirely," replied Zai'shira. "At least not right from the start. All in due time."

When Deiven and Grievous entered the communication center, Zai'shira and Aven turned to face them. "So did you meet your friend ?" Zai'shira asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied. "I-I'm..." The Kaleesh scratched the back of his metallic skull. "Thank you for keeping your word."

"You're welcome. Now, I'll ask straight out," Zai'shira said narrowing her eyes. "Are you ready to respect our methods, protect our people and kill our enemies ?

"If you will help me to become the warrior I once was, my strength and tactical ingenuity is yours," said the cyborg.

Deiven, Aven and Zai'shira exchanged knowing glances. With a smile, Zai'shira approached Grievous and held out her hand to him. "In that case, we welcome you to our Kingdom," she said. Grievous nodded in agreement and took her hand.

"I'll notify the security and the people of Shili, that the former General of the Separatists is now the member of the Kingdom of the Force," stated King Aven. "No one will attack you. They will respect you if you'll respect them."

"I understand," said Grievous.

"You'll love it here Grievous," assured Deiven. "This planet is full of great hunters and powerful warriors with which you'll go into battle. But before you'll start any missions, we need to make you stronger and better."

"What do you mean ?" Grievous asked.

"Electricity will do major damage to your body," stated the Firrerreo. "Plus that coughing is driving me crazy," he added with a grin.

"The Sith are much more aware of your weaknesses and they won't hesitate to exploit it," Zai'shira pointed out. "If we'll not fix that you won't last long against Dooku, let alone Sidious."

"Why is everyone wants to change my body ?!" Grievous growled in frustration.

"The Sith did the changes to create a monster and a slave, we are going to help you become more like a Kaleesh warrior you once were," reassured Zai'shira. "But that is your decision Grievous. Unlike the Sith, we won't manipulate you into making the wrong decision."

"Hmpf, fine," Grievous folded his metallic arms. "Just don't put any chips into my brain."

"No problem," reassured Deiven. "Heh, Dooku will be foaming at the mouth when he learns this."

Imagining the calm and steady Count bursting with rage almost made Grievous crack up. He almost couldn't wait to personally break him the news and witness his reaction.

 **Some time later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance, Medical Bay.**

Grievous was lying on the large operating table. He was ready for his next and hopefully, the last transformation. Four Rakata technicians and two Gree researchers were moving around him with tools and new parts.

Deiven and Zai'shira were observing them from the corner of the room. Grievous turned his head in their direction. Zai'shira looked into his eyes, she knew that it was really hard for him to trust someone. All the more reason to esteem his trust. "Do right by me, so I can do right by you," Grievous asked.

"You can trust us Grievous," said Deiven giving the cyborg a thumbs up. "You're among the great warriors and friends, whom you can trust. Unlike the Sith and the Jedi, you can always count on us."

"Friends..." Grievous reprised. "I've forgotten the meaning of this word." After Grievous has been sedated the Rakata and Gree began the operation.

 **Two days later – Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

"Did you found him Lord Tyrannus ?" Asked the holographic image of Darth Sidious.

"I tried to contact him many times, but to no avail Master," replied Count Dooku. "His personal holoprojector isn't responding just as the Invisible Hand. His last known location was the planet Scipio."

"Darth Plagueis contacted me recently and informed me that San Hill has been visited by General Grievous," said Darth Sidious with calm, yet menacing tone. "The General told the Muun that you're on board the Invisible Hand and that you had some business with him. He landed on the planet with his shuttle and awaited the Chairman, who arrived shortly. San Hill boarded the shuttle with Grievous and they've taken off. Since that day, the Banking Clan haven't seen the Chairman and wasn't able to contact him."

"I wasn't on Scipio Master," the Count denied. "Grievous told me that he was heading there to settle some personal affairs." Dooku narrowed his eyes. "Do you think that he betrayed us ?" Asked the Count.

"We can't rule out that possibility," replied Darth Sidious. "Either way, our army needs a General. If he doesn't want to return willingly, then we'll make him."

"Maybe we can lure him out," suggested Dooku.

"What do you have in mind ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"His home planet Kalee," said Dooku. "If it were in danger, he would come back to protect it... if he's still alive."

"Kalee is affiliated with the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Darth Sidious reminded. "If we start to attack our own planets we will disbenefit from such actions."

"But what if someone else will attack Kalee ?" Dooku asked with a sinister smile. "An old enemy of the Kaleesh."

Darth Sidious leaned his head and chuckled, suspecting what Dooku had in mind. "The Huks," said Darth Sidious. "The Republic and the Separatists are too busy with fighting each other, so the only one who could help them is their old warrior."

"Exactly," affirmed Dooku.

"See that the Huks will attack the Kalee, don't fail me, apprentice," warned Darth Sidious. "Unless you want to be replaced by someone more competent... like, Darth Enigma."

At the mere mentioning of the Anzat, Dooku began to grit his teeth. "I won't fail you, Master," assured the Sith Lord.

When Darth Sidious's image vanished, Dooku immediately approached the console. Regaining his composure, he tried to contact the planet Huk. After a short while, a blue holographic image of an LOM-series protocol droid and a large, bipedal, mantis-like insect appeared on the display.

"Greetings Fetik Kin'Ta," Dooku bowed his head respectively.

The insectoid started to speak in a language that just like the Geonosian dialect contained the click consonants. Dooku understood the language, but he allowed the protocol droid to do his work. "What do you want Count Dooku ?" Asked the droid, translating the words. "We don't have time for individuals such as you."

"I bring a warning and a great opportunity for your species Fetik Kin'Ta," replied Dooku, ignoring the remark. "The Kaleesh from planet Kalee are preparing to destroy your world. In other words, you are in great danger."

The insect began screeching in a high pitch tone. Dooku knew that the Huks were quick to anger. "The Republic and the Jedi will assist us," said the droid. "Just like many years back."

"The Republic and the Jedi are busy with the war," stated Dooku. "I'm afraid they won't answer your call for help. But I can give you an advice."

The insectoid tilted his head questioningly. "Attack them first and surprise them," suggested Dooku. "They will not expect it. If you'll destroy the Kaleesh with a pre-emptive attack, no one will blame you."

Once again the insect began to speak, but this time with a lower, calmer tone. "Why did you warn us ?" Asked the droid.

"Perhaps when you destroy the Kaleesh, the Huks would be willing to join our struggle against the Republic," Dooku proposed. "There would be many worlds rich in resources for you to gather."

For the Huks that was a very tempting offer. Fetik Kin'Ta said a few words. "We shall see", said the droid. And when the insectoid ended the call, Dooku smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	36. Bombad Grievous

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 36 "Bombad Grievous."**

The Clone War threatens the unity of the Republic ! As battles rage across the galaxy, more worlds succumb to the seductive lure of the Separatists or the neutrality of the Kingdom of the Force and leave the Republic.

On a vital mission of peace, Senator Padmé Amidala journeys to the Outer Rim world of Rodia, desperate to ensure its loyalty remains to the Republic.

 **Tyrius System, The Orbit of Planet Rodia, H-type Nubian Yacht's Cockpit.**

"Senator Amidala, I just received word that you have ventured through the enemy territory into the Outer Rim," said the small, holographic image of Chancellor Palpatine.

The young Senator turned on her seat to face the display. "Senator Farr requested me personally Chancellor," Padmé explained. "His planet is in crisis, his people are starving. He's an old family friend, I could not refuse his plea for help."

"I understand," assured Palpatine. "But in this dangerous times, you should be accompanied by a clone escort."

"This is a mission of peace," Padmé said calmly, yet insistently. "I put my faith in diplomacy. We can't solve all our problems by throwing troops at them."

Jar-Jar, who sat behind C-3PO suddenly stood up with a jolly smile on his face. "Yousa don't need to worry Chancellor," assured the Gungan pushing the C-3PO's armchair aside, making the droid spin. "As representative of Nabooo- !" Spinning on the armchair, C-3PO accidently swept Ja-Jar with his leg. "Jar-Jar look out !" Padmé call out to the Gungan, who tumbled forward on the display, deactivating the yacht's autopilot.

The ship began to sharply descend its flight. Padmé immediately turned to the control wheel and started to pull it. The yacht slowly began to ascend to its previous course.

"May I recommend that only those who are qualified for this delicate peace talks participate in them ?" The Chancellor asked with a serious and worried look on his face.

Padmé looked at Jar-Jar, who was sitting on the downed C-3PO. She knew what the older human had in mind. "I will follow your advise Chancellor. Thank you," she said reassuringly.

 **Planet Rodia, Senatorial Palace, Swamp.**

The Rodians built their cities on waterways and swamps and protected them with environmental shields, bubble domes that surrounded all habitation structures and allowed entry and exit for vehicles and vessels. These domes also protected them from the extreme temperatures of the planet.

The Senatorial Palace, the living quarters of Senator Onaconda Farr was no exception. The swamps under the palace served as the means to escape in case an overwhelming invasion. Filled with strange and dangerous creatures, the swamps are not the place for outlanders. But one tall, cloaked figure was venturing through them without any worries.

A sudden beep that echoed in the swamp forced the figure to stop and raised its metallic hand. Turning his palm up, the figure activated the holoprojector embedded into the metallic hand. After few seconds a holographic image of ArchKnight Deiven appeared on the hand.

"I see you're under the palace," stated the Firrerreo. "I trust no one has seen you Grievous."

The Kaleesh cyborg nodded. "It was too easy," he replied. His voice was no longer hoarse, but clean and deeper and by that much more menacing. "That pathetic worm, Nute Gunray is already here with the droids," said the cyborg.

"And when Senator Padmé arrives she will be captured," said Deiven. "Keep an eye out for her."

"I'm supposed to protect her ?!" Asked Grievous, his tone revealing that he was clearly unhappy. "She one the Republic senators."

"That's true," admitted Deiven. "However, unlike the other 'corrupted' senators, she really cares for the innocents and always do what's in her might to help them. Plus she's really clever and could be a valued ally."

"And what about Gunray ?" Asked Grievous.

"Your priority is the safety of the Senator Padmé," said Deiven, "and to remain unrecognizable. The Separatists cannot know that we're secretly helping the Republic."

"You mean manipulating the war is we see fit," Grievous clarified.

"That's one way of putting it," Deiven stated with a sly smile. "Now, about Gunray. If you're able to kill him and destroy the droids while remaining to be unrecognizable, I don't see any problems with it."

Grievous chuckled sinisterly. "I won't fail you ArchKnight," assured the cyborg.

"I know you won't," Deiven nodded and ended the call.

 **Planet Rodia, Senatorial Palace.**

Padmé was guided inside the palace by Silood, Onaconda Farr's aide, who left the two Senators to their business. Padmé and Onaconda exchanged greetings in the Rodian language.

"Ohh, I've missed you so much," said Padmé, extending a heartful hello to Farr.

"I was afraid you might not come," Onaconda said truthfully. "We're such a small and humble system."

"Oh, uncle Ono you are very important to me," Padmé reassured. The two began to walk alongside each other. "We've been friends since a was a little girl. You were my father's strongest ally in the Senate. Rodia is very important to the Republic. And of course, I've come to help you."

"You speak of friendship I have not witnessed of late," Onaconda said with beef in his words. "Where was the Republic when our supply ships were destroyed by pirates ? Where was the Republic as my people starved ? We have been stranded out here, without any help at all."

Onaconda stopped and lowered his head with sorrow. "I know it is not your fault," he said. "But my people starve all the the same."

"I'm sure the Republic will approve of the relief effort," Padmé assured. "The vote was postponed, but you will get your food."

"I doubt that my sweet," replied Onaconda. "Because of the fierce war, the Republic is starting to forget about its allies. The galaxy is starting to see the dark side of the Republic."

Padmé knew what her 'uncle' was talking about. Even she started to see the Senate and the Jedi in a different light. But the young Senator still believed in the goodness of the Republic. "Trust me uncle Ono," Padmé pleaded. "The Republic will help you."

"I-I'm sorry," Onaconda apologized. "But is too late my sweet. The Separatists leader Nute Gunray has promised to support us with a very generous relief effort. He's giving us food, ships, and protection."

"Nute Gunray cannot be trusted," Padmé said bluntly. "He will bring the war to your system just as he did to mine many years ago."

"I'm afraid I already did what I must for my people," replied Onaconda. Padmé heard the sounds of droids rushing in, but before she could react, a bunch of them already surrounded her.

"This time, you won't get away, Senator," said Nute Gunray approaching Onaconda and Padmé.

"Viceroy, I should have known," Padmé said gruffly. Nute Gunray placed his hand on Onaconda's shoulder. "Your friend made a deal with me," he said. "And you are part of it."

Padmé quickly reached for her comlink and began to call. "Threepio ! Come in Threepio !"

"Stop her at once," ordered Gunray. The droid grabbed Padmé's arms forcing her to drop the comlink, which was crushed under the droid metal foot. "No one can help you now," Gunray said with an evil smile.

"I'm so sorry my sweet," Onaconda apologized. "I had no choice."

"There is always a choice !" Padmé snapped. "You could've asked the Kingdom of the Force for help. You could've asked anyone, but not this scum. To live in fear is no life at all."

"Take her away and lock her on my shuttle," ordered Gunray. "I have special plans for her."

"Please uncle Ono, don't do this," Padmé pleaded as she was dragged away by the two battle droids. Nute Gunray turned to the Rodian Senator. "You have made a wise decision Senator Farr," said the Neimodian. "The food for your people is already on its way."

"What are you going to do with her ?" Onaconda asked worriedly.

"I have to think about it," replied Viceroy. "But she's no longer your concern Senator." The Rodian saw the look of the Nemoidian and he feared that his friend could suffer a fate worse than death.

The whole incident was observed by Grievous from far away. The Kaleesh cyborg knew he had to act quickly, yet stealthy. He already destroyed a few lone patrols, but there were still much more left. Not to mention that Viceroy managed to capture the Senator. Still in his brown cloak, Grievous began to follow the droids while remaining out of their sight.

 **Planet Rodia, Senatorial Palace, Hangar, Gunray's Shuttle.**

Just as the Viceroy ordered, the droids took Padmé to his shuttle. Securing the human's hands to the wall with shackles, droids left the shuttle and began to stand guard outside.

Nute Gunray entered the shuttle shortly after. The Nemoidian closed the ramp behind him and approached the shackled Padmé. "You know Senator Amidala, at first I was planning to kill you," said Gunray.

"What stopped you Viceroy ?" Asked Padmé.

"I alway loved money and luxury," stated Gunray grabbing Padmé's chin. "I can sell you to some Hutt on Tatooine for a nice prize or... I can keep you as my spoil of the war. You would make an excellent slave."

Padmé bit his hand making the Nemoidian scream in pain. "I would rather die Viceroy !" Padmé snapped.

Viceroy narrowed his eyes and slapped the young Senator. Padmé's left cheek became red. "I can still kill you ! You insolent wench !" Viceroy snapped.

"Then do it you gutless pig !" Padmé snapped back at him. "Unshackle me and I prove that you are a real man." Deep inside Padmé was surprised at herself. Normally she had more self-restraint, but apparently, Viceroys actions and Onaconda's betrayal pushed her a little too far.

"I will show what I real man has," Gunray replied mix a mix expression of anger and lust. He was about to something terrible, but suddenly he and Padmé heard the sounds of battle. "What's going on ?!" Viceroys groaned in frustration.

After a few seconds, the sounds ceased, but instead, heavy footsteps were heard on the roof of the shuttle. Gunray and Padmé instinctively looked up. Suddenly a lightsaber pierced through the metal and began to cut a circle. "A Jedi !" Viceroy exclaimed. Approaching the panel, Gunray lowered the ramp and quickly ran out of the shuttle in panic.

Padmé smirked at the Neimodian's cowardice. When mysterious 'Jedi' cut his way into the shuttle and jumped down, he immediately swung his lightsaber, freeing Padmé from the shackles with blinding speed. The only thing that the young Senator saw was the brown robes of the very tall Jedi and a blue lightsaber flash.

Without any words, the Jedi jumped out from the shuttle through the hole he made. "Master Jedi wait !" Padmé called out, but the Jedi was long gone. "Thank you," the Senator whispered. Running out from the shuttle, Padmé grabbed one of the blaster rifles that belonged to the destroyed droids. "I need to get to my ship and call for help," Padmé said to herself.

* * *

Heading to landing pod where her yacht was docked, she spotted two droids that were escorting C-3PO. With a two precise shots, the young Senator destroyed both droids. C-3PO turned around with his hands raised. "Threepio !" Padmé exclaimed.

"Ohh, Mistress Padmé, thank the maker you're safe," said the gold droid. "Have you-"

Spotting a droid patrol, Padmé grabbed C-3PO and pulled him behind one of the columns. Gesturing him to be quiet, Padmé waited till the droids passed by. "Where's Jar-Jar ?" Asked the Senator.

"Well I'm afraid he is looking for you," replied C-3PO.

"Hmm, did you see a Jedi ?" Padmé asked.

"There is no Jedi," replied C-3PO. "It appears the battle droid have mistaken Jar-Jar for one."

Now Padmé was confused. "No, that could not have been Jar-Jar," she said mostly to herself.

"What do you mean my lady ?" Asked C-3PO.

"I was saved by a hooded figure with a lightsaber, I'm sure that was a real Jedi or surely not Jar-Jar," Padmé said firmly. "Anyway, this is our chance to capture Viceroy Gunray, but I need you to stay calm. Go back to the ship and call for help."

"I regret that the transmitters on the ship are out of order," said C-3PO.

"What ?!" Padmé asked. Her face a picture of incomprehension.

"The ship has been destroyed," explained C-3PO.

"Battle droids ?" Asked Padmé.

"No," replied C-3PO.

"Jar-Jar ?" Padmé asked again.

"Jar-Jar," C-3PO affirmed.

"Alright, then find a communications room and send a distress signal," Padmé ordered. "Hopefully there are some ship clones in range. I'll track down Jar-Jar."

 **Planet Rodia, Senatorial Palace.**

Grievous was dashing and destroying every droid that happened to be unlucky enough to stumble across him. Viceroy Gunray had a luck on his side because he found a large group of droids. It would be hard to kill every last one without been recognized. Grievous didn't expect to be taken for a Jedi. It was an insult to him, but it also could work in his favor. "A Jedi ! Blast him !" Grievous heard a droid's voice. Turning around he expected to be attacked. But the droids weren't even looking in his direction.

B1 and B2 battle droids were shooting at a Gungan clad in a brown robe. The Gungan was running comically and screaming. "Jar-Jar !" Padmé came to the Gungan's aid. Shooting the droids, she gave Jar-Jar a chance to slip through the floor grids and dive underwater.

"Capture her !" Ordered one of the B1 droids. Padmé took cover behind the pillar and began to exchange fire with the droids.

Grievous hid behind one the pillars and shook his head. "That Senator is having a serious death wish," he stated. With a sight, Grievous began to think how to help her... again. But he had to admit that the young female was quite a competent fighter. Especially for a common Senator.

Grievous began to climb the pillar with his metallic claws in order to have the height advantage. When he reached the top he heard an explosion below. Looking down, he saw Padmé leaning over a hole, probably made by a bomb or grenade. Viceroy Gunray and Senator Farr approached her and Droidekas were already advancing on their position.

No matter what kind of a tactical genius Grievous was, he couldn't think of a way to save Senator Amidala and remain stealthy at the same time in this situation. The only way now was to attack directly from above.

* * *

"I want to make sure that this time, you will die, Senator," stated Gunray. Droidekas shifted to their stationary form, preparing to fire.

"Don't do this Viceroy," Onaconda pleaded. "I beg you, don't kill her. There must be another way."

"Silence !" Gunray yelled at the Rodian. Turning to face Padmé he spoke. "Ready ! Aim !"

Before Viceroy could order them to fire, Onaconda pointed at something behind them. "It's the Jedi," he said. Gunray turned around and saw a hooded Gungan. "It's the J-J-"

"Jedi !" Padmé exclaimed, recognizing Jar-Jar.

"Never mind him, kill the Senator," Viceroy ordered. Just the droidekas began to shoot, a second hooded figure jumped down in front of Padmé. Few shots hit Grievous in the back, but he just grabbed the Senator and jumped to the side. At the same time, a Kwazel Maw, an aquatic predator, emerged from underneath Jar-Jar, who was riding on its head. The beast began to wreck havoc and it just what Grievous needed.

Leaving the Senator unharmed, the cyborg lunged at the droidekas, who were too busy to notice him. He didn't need the lightsabers. Grievous was simply ripping apart with sheer strength.

Padmé stood up and picked up one the blaster rifles that was lying around. Spotting Viceroy in all the chaos, she began to chase him. The Neimodian was escorted by two B1 battle droids.

"My shuttle was destroyed by the Jedi ! Get me a transport from the Separatists fleet !" He ordered, but before the droids could comply, Padmé shoot them.

"Hold it right there Viceroy," Padmé ordered, aiming at the Neimodian. Onaconda Farr stoped right behind Padmé, also holding a blaster rifle in his hands and aiming at the human. "Now we can finish this," he said ominously.

"Onaconda, it is about time," Gunray said with relief. "Shoot her."

Padmé turned her head to Onaconda, exchanging conniving glances. With a smile, she turned her head back to Gunray, while Onaconda aimed at him. "Uncle Ono, I think it's time to tell Viceroy about our little secret," said Padmé. "How you never meant to leave the Republic and how you truly care for your people."

"What is she talking about ?" Asked Viceroy.

"Sorry Viceroy, she is right," replied Onaconda. "I am with the Republic and you... are under arrest."

"You shall pay for this treachery," Gunray growled.

"Viceroy you are to going to spend the rest of the war in the cell," Padmé stated.

"Your victory will be fleeting Senators," said Gunray.

A Republic warship cast a shadow over them making Padmé smile with relief. Knowing that Gunray will no longer flee, Senator Amidala decided to leave him with Onaconda and went to check on Jar-Jar and the Jedi.

* * *

The whole area was filled with droid pieces. Jar-Jar was standing and 'talking' to Kwazel Maw, while the 'Jedi' was standing and observing the surroundings.

"Master Jedi !" Padmé called running up to him. "Master Jedi I want to thank you," Padmé said warmly. "You saved my life twice today. If there is anything I can do to repay you just name it."

Grievous stood sideways to her and slowly turned his back on her. Just then Padmé noticed four holes in the cloak on his back. "Are you injured, Master Jedi ?" Padmé asked worryingly.

Grievous turned slowly to face Padmé, but his whole body was hidden underneath the cloak. The only thing that she saw were the yellow, reptilian eyes. When Grievous extended his hand, Padmé noticed his metallic hand, but she didn't say anything in order not to be rude.

When Grievous turned his palm up, after few second a small, holographic image of Deiven appeared on it. "ArchKnight Deiven ?!" Padmé was pleasantly surprised.

"Greeting Senator, I'm happy that my friend managed to keep you safe," said the Firrerreo. "Can we... speak in private ?"

Padmé recalled that the Kingdom of the Force and the Jedi had a secret cooperation. Complying, she followed Grievous, who brought her away from prying eyes. When the cyborg was sure that there were alone, he took of his hood.

Padmé opened her mouth in shock. "G-General Grievous ?!" The young Senator took a few steps back. Although it looked different, Padmé still recognized the mask. Now she understood why he wasn't injured, he had a metallic body.

"Yes," Grievous confirmed. His new voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Grievous is now one of us," Deiven reassured. "He joined the Kingdom of the Force."

Padmé's eyes were fixed on the mask and the eyes. Grievous was no longer standing in a bent position like before. Now, he was fully straight, whereby he appeared, even more, taller. His metallic mask had more Kaleesh symbols now.

"I don't know what to say," Padmé was completely baffled.

"Please keep this to yourself, for now, okay ?" Deiven asked.

"Yes, of course," Padmé agreed. "I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you," Deiven said with a smile. "Now you better go back to your friends or they'll start looking for you."

"You're right," Padmé agreed. She looked at Grievous. "And thank you... General Grievous."

"Whatever," Grievous waved his left hand. Padmé smiled slightly and walked away.

"Good job Grievous, Deiven praised. "Now hurry return to us."

"What's the rush ?" Grievous asked.

"Planet Kalee is under attack," Deiven replied. "The Huks are invading your home Grievous. This will be the first official war of the Kingdom of the Force."

Grievous's eyes widened in anger and excitement. This time, he will kill every Huk and the Republic won't help them this time.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	37. Cloak of Darkness - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 37 "Cloak of Darkness – part 1"**

Viceroy Gunray captured ! Senator Padmé Amidala has scored a victory against the Separatist Alliance on the remote world of Rodia, securing the arrest of the diabolical Confederate leader, Nute Gunray.

The Jedi Council has dispatched Master Luminara Unduli and Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant under heavy guard. Once there, he will face trial for his many war crimes.

 **Tyrius System, The Orbit of Rodia, The Republic Frigate's Cockpit.**

"Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser ?" Asked Master Luminara.

"Yes Commander," replied the clone. "Will patch you through now." The clone captain pressed a button establishing a connection between the frigate and the cruiser. Three Senate commandos appeared on the small screen above the pilot's seat.

"Jedi cruiser Tranquility, this is Jedi Master Luminara Unduli requesting permission to land," asked the Mirialan female.

"You've cleared commander," said Captain Argyus. "We await your prisoner's arrival."

"Thank you Captain Argyus," said Luminara. "I look forward to delivering him to you."

In the back, Ahsoka watched as Gunray tried to bribe Commander Gree. "I am a man of great wealth and I can be very generous to my allies."

"That is a very tempting offer Viceroy," Commander Gree replied pulling out a pair of cuffs. "In the meantime a have a gift for you."

Ahsoka pushed herself off the wall and walk over to Luminara. "Finally. It was such a boring trip."

 **The Tranquility's Ventral Docking Bay Hall.**

"This is an outrageous miscarriage of justice," Gunray complained while being escorted by Commander Gree, Master Luminara Unduli, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. "I demand my litigator."

"Keep moving," ordered Commander Gree, smacking Gunray with his rifle.

Four Senate Commandos together with Captain Argyus meet them halfway. "Greeting Commander," Captain Argyus nodded to the Jedi Master. "We have the brig all ready for this... traitor."

"Very good Captain," praised Master Luminara. The Mirialan turned her head to the clone. "Commander Gree, let's get under way."

"Right away, Sir," Commander Gree nodded. "Let's move !" He yelled at Gunray, who had no choice but to comply. Viceroy walked into the middle of the group of commandos, who began to escort him with Commander Gree. Ahsoka and Luminara were right behind them.

"Senate Commandos ? How a money-grubbing worm-like Gunray rate all this security ? He doesn't look that dangerous," Ahsoka stated scornfully.

Master Luminara stopped and look at the young Togruta. "Don't let your overconfidence give Gunray another advantage, Ahsoka," warned the Jedi Master. "Even now, his allies may be conspiring against us."

"We'll be ready," Ahsoka said confidently.

Luminara looked at Ahsoka doubtfully. "I sense that you are troubled Ahsoka," she said directly. "What's wrong ?" The Mirialan wanted to put her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, but the Togruta took a step away.

"I don't wanna talk about is Master Unduli," she replied.

Luminara didn't want to pressure her, so she decided to drop the matter. "I understand, but if you'll want to talk let me know," said the Mirialan. Ahsoka only nodded with a forced smile.

 **Deep Space, Count Dooku's Frigate, Command Deck.**

Count Dooku knelt before the holographic image of Darth Sidious, which appeared on the display.

"Gunray's capture may be a serious threat to us," said Darth Sidious. "The Viceroy will not last long under Jedi interrogation."

"I've already put a plan into action, my Lord," reassured Dooku. "My best agent Assaj Ventress will infiltrate the Jedi ship and either free Gunray or silence him."

"Ventress ?" Darth Sidious asked with unconvinced tone. "You are putting a great deal of faith in an operative who has failed us in the past ?"

"She's a gifted assassin," Dooku assured. "You have my word she will complete her mission to the letter."

"What about Xanatos ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"I've sent him to Kalee as a spy, my Lord," Dooku replied.

"I won't risk our plans, my apprentice," Darth Sidious said after a brief moment of consideration. "I will talk with Darth Plagueis so that he sends Darth Enigma to lead this mission. I trust you won't have a problem with my decision."

Dooku clenched his fists, but he didn't want to argue with Darth Sidious. "As you wish... my Lord," he said with consenting tone.

When Darth Sidious's image vanished from the display, Dooku stood up. As on cue, Ventress entered the command deck and approached Dooku. "Master," Ventress bowed her head.

"There is no margin for error this time child," warned Dooku. "You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice."

"I am worthy, as you shall see," Ventress replied confidently.

 **The Tranquility's Detention Center.**

Viceroy Gunray was sitting the force-shielded cell with Ahsoka Tano and Luminara Undili, who were just trying to interrogate him, with little success. "Your thoughts betray you, Viceroy. I can sense your concern, the fear that you will lose the wealth and the power that the war has given you," Master Luminara tried to probe his mind.

"I... have no idea what you're talking about," Viceroy replied hesitantly.

Ahsoka was standing right next to Luminara with her arms folded and her finger tapping her arm impatiently. Luminara closed her eyes and spoke again. "You hide many things: the names of your secret allies, the locations of their bases."

"I am an innocent pawn in all of this," Gunray said.

"Heh, if you're merely a pawn, then who are you protecting ?" Luminara asked.

"N-No one, I know nothing," Gunray replied with a glimpse of panic.

Ahsoka had enough of his lies. "Liar, liar !" The Togruta ranted. Extending her hand and began to choke Gunray with the Force. "Start talking or I'll choke the life out of you, you gutless coward !"

Viceroy could feel an invisible hand crushing his throat and lifting him up from the chair. Luminara quickly grabbed Ahsoka hand, breaking her focus. Gunray fell down on the chair, which keeled over with him.

"Padawan ! Terror and torture are not the weapons Jedi use," Luminara chastised Ahsoka. The Mirialan was more shocked at Togruta's actions than upset. "What's gotten into you ?"

"This dirtbag will only talk if he's scared enough," Ahsoka said forcefully.

Gunray pulled himself up. Coughing, he began to spoke, his voice trembling with fear. "I-I will talk, just... don't hurt me anymore."

Ahsoka smirked and looked at Luminara, who had a disapproving look on her face. "Padawan go and compose yourself," ordered Luminara. "I'll handle the rest of the interrogation."

"Pff, yeah, just reap the fruits of my labor," Ahsoka said gruffly and approached the force-shield. When the clone outside deactivated the shield, she promptly left the cell.

* * *

Ahsoka paced for a short while and leaned back against a corridor wall. She wasn't feeling good. All the effort at the training grounds didn't help her calm down. Anger, grief, sorrow... she was feeling all of them at once. The Togruta decided to get help, but not from Deiven. Ahsoka was too embarrassed and she didn't want him to know. She didn't trust the Jedi anymore, but there was one person other than Deiven she was willing to trust.

Ahsoka's thoughts were cut short when the ship suddenly rocked almost making her fall over. Togruta regained her balance and quickly headed back to the holding cells.

* * *

Commander Gree was already talking to his men via the comlink. "Green Company ! Prepare to repel the enemy !"

"Apparently, Gunray's friends are here to save him," stated Captain Argyus. Luminara just exited the holding cell, when Ahsoka came back. At the same time, Commander Gree's comlink went off. "Green leader to the Commander Gree, super battle droids have breached our hull. Darth Enigma is with them !"

"Commander I need your assistance," said Master Luminara. The clone only nodded and put his helmet on." Let's go," Ahsoka said and began to follow Luminara, who suddenly turned to face the young Togruta.

"You will stay here with Captain Argyus," ordered the Mirialan female. "Guard the Viceroy."

"No !" Ahsoka protested loudly. "Darth Enigma is too strong for you, I need to help you."

"I am more than capable of dealing with one, overconfident Sith apprentice," stated Luminara. "Stay here and keep a clear head."

When Master Unduli and Commander Gree left the brig, Gunray came up to the force-shield and spoke. "It appears you are in no position to negotiate, after all, Padawan. Perhaps after-"

Ahsoka turned her head, shooting Gunray a deadly glare. Remembering what happened before, the Viceroy feel silent. The Togruta walked away from the holding cell and the Senate Commandos heading for a secluded spot. Reaching for the comlink, which she got from Darth Enigma, Ahsoka looked around. Not seeing anyone near, she activated it.

 **The Tranquility's Dorsal Flight Deck.**

Dead clones and destroyed B2 battle droids, just that was left from the battle. Darth Enigma was observing the battlefield. Ventress, who just like the Anzat had been aboard one of the boarding ships, entered the flight deck.

"They've taken the bait," said Darth Enigma with a sly smile. "The clones are sure that I'm here alone with the droids. Sneak into the ventilation shaft and access the reactor room. When you get there, plant the thermal detonators," he ordered. "After planting the explosives, return to the ventilation shaft and proceeded to the detention level."

"I understand," Ventress nodded. As the assassin vanished in the shaft, Darth Enigma's comlink crackled.

"Darth Enigma ?" Ahsoka voice called out.

"Well hello there Padawan," greeted the Anzat. "So you're defending that scum Viceroy ?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied. "Listen, Master Luminara Unduli will reach you shortly."

"Thank you for the heads up," said Darth Enigma narrowing his eyes. "Ahsoka you sound... different, I feel a struggle in you. Are you okay ?"

Darth Enigma's comlink was silent for a moment until Ahsoka spoke again. "I don't feel good," she said truthfully. "I feel anger, sadness, grief... it's driving me crazy !"

"There is a way to make it stop," said Darth Enigma. "To put it in simple words, you a need a punching bag."

"What ?" Ahsoka asked.

"You need to take your anger out on somebody," the Anzat stated. "Listen carefully, a Dathomirian assassin named Ventress will arrive in the detention center to free Gunray. She's Dooku's acolyte so feel free to use her as your punching bag. Release your anger on her and I promise you'll feel a lot better afterward."

"But... anger... that's the dark side," Ahsoka said half-heartedly.

"Trust me Ahsoka, the feeling will not go away otherwise," Darth Enigma assured. "Even with hours of meditation, you'll just hide those emotions deeper in you, but they'll be still there. And when they eventually force their way out of you... you'll become a slave of the dark side. You need to set those emotions free... on your own terms."

"I-I will... try..." Ahsoka replied. "But I'm... scared a little."

"Fear is an inseparable part of every living being," Darth Enigma stated. "There is nothing to be ashamed off."

"I understand," said Ahsoka. "Thank you."

"No... I thank you. For trusting me," said Darth Enigma. "Since you did, I'm going to tell you a little secret. You have a traitor on this ship."

"What ? Who ?" Ahsoka asked.

"A Senate Commando named... Captain Argyus," replied the Anzat. "He's been bribed by Dooku to free the Viceroy."

"I'll take care of him, thanks," Ahsoka said ending the call.

 **The Tranquility's Detention Center.**

Ahsoka returned to the Senate Commandos and their Captain. "Captain Argyus, Master Luminara contacted me and told me that I should interrogate Viceroy," Ahsoka lied. "You're supposed to assist me."

"Really ? "Asked the surprised Captain. "In a time like this ?"

"We suspect that there may be someone else besides Darth Enigma," Ahsoka replied believably. "We're supposed to put the screws on him."

"Hmm... well if that are the orders," Captain Argyus complied. The human deactivated the force-shield and entered the cell, but Ahsoka didn't. Just as Argyus passed the cell's threshold, the young Togruta reactivated the force-shield. Confused, the Captain approached the field. "Padawan Tano what are you doing ?!" He asked.

The two Senate Commandos standing at the entrance to the holding cell looked at Ahsoka, who quickly responded. "Orders of the Jedi Council," the Togruta lied again. "Captain Argyus is suspected of alliance with Count Dooku and is to remain in custody till the situation is resolved." Ahsoka patted herself mentally in the back for sounding so professionally.

"This is a mistake ! Let me out !" Captain Argyus burst out.

"If that's true then you have no reason to be angry or upset," Ahsoka stated with a sly smile. "The Jedi will get to the bottom of this." She looked at the two guards. "Don't open this cell no matter what."

The two Commandos complied due to Council's orders and Ahsoka knew that. They wouldn't listen to her otherwise.

 **The Tranquility's Corridors.**

Luminara just sliced the last super droid and turned to face Commander Gree. "Looks like that was the last of the battle droids, Commander," said the clone. Three remaining three clones from Green Company were standing right beside him.

"Yes, but the Sith is still somewhere on the ship," stated Master Luminara.

Suddenly a door behind them opened and Darth Enigma entered the corridor. "Speaking of the devil," said Commander Gree.

Luminara turned to face the Sith Lord. "We meet at last, Sith," the Mirialan took a Soresu opening stance. Her blade was held back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the left arm held parallel, the off-hand held up in a challenge.

"Master Luminara Unduli," said Darth Enigma activating his crimson lightsaber. "Give me Viceroy and you won't be harmed."

"Surrender Sith and you'll spend the rest of the war as a comfortable prisoner," Luminara made a counter-offer.

"That's not gonna happen Jedi," Darth Enigma stated. Extending his left hand, the Anzat hurled Force lightning at the Mirialan, who caught it with her green lightsaber.

"Fire !" Commander Gree ordered. Immediately, the clones began to shot at the Anzat. With just one swing of his lightsaber and without breaking his focus, Darth Enigma deflected the blaster bolts at them. Only Commander Gree was able to dodge, but the three remaining clones weren't so lucky.

"Commander, fall back to the detention center," Luminara ordered, holding her ground and the lighting with her lightsaber. Gree nodded and headed towards the detention center.

While the clone complied, Darth Enigma was walking towards Luminara still restricting her movement with the lightning. When he was in range, the Anzat broke the technique and attacked with his lightsaber.

Darth Enigma and Luminara engaged each other, green lightsaber versus red lightsaber. The Jedi was surprised by the speed and strength of Enigma's attacks, but still, she was able to hold her ground due to her proficiency with Soresu form.

With each powerful stroke, she could feel her arms going numb. Luminara knew she had to break off the exchange. Ducking under one of Enigma's horizontal swings, she somersaulted away.

Just as Master Luminara landed on her feet, Darth Enigma was already in front of her crosscutting for her chest. Luminara managed to shunt the cut to the side, immediately countering with a wide cut aimed at Enigma's neck. The Anzat dodged the cut by leaning backward. Using the momentum of her motion, the Jedi performed a 360-degree spin and kicked Darth Enigma across the face.

Unfazed, Darth Enigma smirked and allowed, the Mirialan to jump away once more. "I see you don't like the lightsaber combat Master Unduli," stated the Anzat.

The Jedi Master didn't respond, using the momentary break in the fight to catch her breath. She already reached a conclusion that he was stronger and tougher than her. With a burst of his speed, Darth Enigma lunged at her, his lightsaber ready.

Using the Force, Luminara grabbed one of the destroyed droids and threw it at the Sith. When the Anzat jumped over the droid, the Jedi hurled another one in his direction while he was in mid-air. With a mid-air roll, Darth Enigma cut the droid in half. Still rolling, the Sith executed a textbook 'Falling Avalanche'' attack while landing just before Luminara, initiating a bladelock with her.

Luminara's leg buckled underneath the powerful strike. With a cocky smile on his face, Darth Enigma kicked the female in the gut and followed with a Force-push, sending the Jedi Master flying backward and making her fell on her back.

"You won't win this fight with just defending," the Anzat shook his head. "If you won't start attacking, you'll lose."

Luminara got up to her feet. "A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack," she replied. With a snicker, Darth Enigma lunged at the Mirialan Jedi Master.

 **The Tranquility's Detention Center.**

Ahsoka was getting impatient. Although the sounds of blaster fire ceased, no one was coming back. Just as the Togruta was about to break Master Luminara's order, the turbolift opened and Commander Gree arrived in the detention center.

"Where is Master Unduli ?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's fighting the Sith," replied the clone.

"In that case, we need to help... her ?" Ahsoka trailed off looking at the ceiling. Two red lightsabers cut a circle behind Commander Gree and a bald woman with pale skin jumped down on the console. She kicked two commandos away before Ahsoka ran up to her with her green lightsaber ignited.

"You must be Ventress," said Ahsoka.

Ventress looked at the young Togruta and smirked. "And you are Skywalker's obnoxious, little pet."

"How nice of you," Ahsoka said sarcastically. "I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp," she said just before lunging at the assassin. Commander Gree and two commandos, who guarded the holding cell, ran up to them. "Shot her !" Ahsoka yelled to them. The Togruta ducked giving them a clear shot, but Ventress effortlessly deflected the bolts back at them. The two commandos were killed and Commander Gree injured in the shoulder. The clone fell over to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You'll pay for this !" Ahsoka growled. Ventress attacked with her her two red lightsabers, but the Togruta was able to block the attacks effortlessly with her green one. Ever since she got her Shoto from Deiven, he taught her the advantages and weaknesses of Jar'Kai dual fencing.

Holding the blade in a two handed grip, Ahsoka's strong swings were too much for Ventress's one handed strikes. Frustrated, Ventress leaped over Ahsoka and dashed towards the holding cell. She was actually surprised to see Captain Argyus, a man who was bribed by Dooku, in the cell with Gunray. Pushing the button on the panel, Ventress deactivated the force-shield.

Ahsoka chased her, but a sudden blaster bolt, which she deflected, forced her to halt. Captain Argyus still had his blaster rifle and was now aiming at her. "You traitor ! She yelled.

The human only smirked and began to shot at the young Togruta. With a large jump, Ventress leaped over Ahsoka and landed behind her. The assassin was ready to deal a deadly blow to the Togruta, who was focused on deflecting the bolts when a sudden shot from behind forced Ventress to evade it and turn around. Lying on the ground, Commander Gree was aiming his rifle at the assassin.

"Just die already," Ventress hissed and lunged at the clone. Gree was only able to shot two times before red blade pierced through his chest.

"No !" Ahsoka screamed turning her head and witnessing the dead of the clone. Anger was reminding her of his presence. Her emotions began to buzz, ready to force their way out if not allowed to. And Ahsoka decided to finnaly let them free of her own volition.

With a scream, Captain Argyus lunged at the Togruta trying to hit her with a butt of his rifle. When the Togruta turned her head back to face him, the human froze, but not from fear. The Captain was held in place by an invisible force. The same power began to crumple his rifle and armor, crushing the human inside. Argyus's eyes widened in terror.

In one quick motion, using the Force like never before, Ahsoka broke the human in half like a toothpick. Seein that, Gunray ran back to his cell, while Ahsoka slowly turned to face Ventress. The Togruta had rage written all over her face and tears were running down her cheeks. The Dathomirian was shocked, but she regained her composure and lunged at Ahsoka. The young Padawan took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could.

Ventress wasn't even able to hold her ground. A powerful shockwave threw her back across the whole corridor and almost drove her through the console. The female spat blood from the impact and looked at the Togruta with shock and fear. With another scream, Ahsoka lunged at Ventress.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	38. Cloak of Darkness - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 38 "Cloak of Darkness – part 2"**

 **The Tranquility's Corridors.**

"Padawan ?!" Luminara turned her head, hearing Ahsoka's scream and sensing her anger and sorrow. Darth Enigma smiled sinisterly. "Looks like Dooku's assassin has reached the detention center," he said. "I wonder, how Skywalker's Padawan will handle her ?"

Looking back at Darth Enigma, the Jedi Master lunged at the Sith wanting to end the fight quickly and return to the holding cells in order to help Ahsoka. Enhancing her strength and speed with the Force, Luminara began the attack with the acrobatic moves of Ataru form. Her lightsaber became a blur of green.

With his elbows locked in, the Anzat deflected all the strikes. This time, it was the Sith Lord, who was using the Soresu form. Springing from Darth Enigma, Luminara raised her hand sending a Force-push towards him, but the passive force-wall of the Sith was too strong.

Darth Enigma was already accustomed to Luminara's fighting style, which in his opinion was, nothing special. The Mirialan was only reacting to his attacks, rarely creating an attack of her own. Fighting a textbook Jedi, who only defended and waited for a chance to counter-attack was nothing new for the Anzat. Master Unduli wasn't especially strong or fast and her passive Force-wall could be broken without much effort.

Changing to Juyo, Darth Enigma leaped towards Luminara, who's the only option was to switch back to Soresu. The Jedi Master's moves begun to slow down from the exhaustion and aching muscles, while the Sith's stamina seemed to have no limit. In a blink of an eye, Darth Enigma changed his Juyo form to a Makashi stance, swapping the brutal strength for a surgical precision.

With a swing at Luminara's torso, Darth Enigma performed a feint, before changing the angle of his red blade and aiming at her legs. Luminara tried to block it with down-parry, but with lightning speed, Enigma's blade vanished and reappeared after bypassing her green blade. Darth Enigma knew that only a small number of the Jedi and the Sith could use the Tràkata lightsaber form and even less had experience fighting against it.

The Sith lightsaber nicked the Mirialan's thigh, forcing her to cry out in pain and fall on her knee. With a last-ditch effort, the Jedi thrust her lightsaber at Enigma's chest.

Suddenly, Luminara's hand fell from her wrist to the floor and her lightsaber was still in it. Just like Ahsoka earlier, the Mirialan screamed, but not in anger, only in agonizing pain.

The Anzat grabbed Luminara's throat with a telekinetic grip, silencing the Jedi's scream and lifting her up from the ground. Before Luminara could muster up another thought, the Sith slammed her into the corridor wall. The Mirialan slid to the ground, leaving a large dent in the shape of her body in the metal.

"And that is the end of this fight," Darth Enigma stated, deactivating his lightsaber. Leaving the Jedi Master unconscious, the Anzat dashed towards the detention center.

 **The Tranquility's Detention Center.**

In all her life, Ventress fought many enraged foes, but no one them was so furious as the Togruta in front of her. Even Skywalker's rage on Yavin 4, when she fought for the first time, faded in comparison with this berserk Togruta. Only because of her natural instinct and agility, Ventress was still alive. When Ahsoka lunged at the Dathomirian, who was still leaning against the console, the acolyte jumped back over the device.

Her back was killing her, but the Dathomirian was still ale to fight. She refused to lose against a Padawan. Ahsoka jumped over the console and slashed her saber furiously at Ventress, whose only option was to dodge and evade.

Despite her rage, Ahsoka was still a predator who listened to her instincts. Her attacks were blindingly fast and aimed at the vital points. " _There is no doubt..._ " Ventress thought, dodging another swing that would decapitate her. " _She's really trying to kill me !_ " At first, she was planning to wear Ahsoka out, but it was easier said than done. Especially in this circular, cramped room, which was limiting her movement.

When Ventress tried to overlap Ahsoka and dash through the corridor towards the holdings cells, the young Togruta grabbed her with telekinetic grip in mid-air and slammed her to the ground. Being on all fours, Ventress quickly tried to get up, but she was feeling an invisible grip on her left calf, which was pinning her to the floor. Turning her head, she noticed that the Togruta's hand was extended in her direction. With one swift motion, Ahsoka closed her palm, breaking Ventress's fibula and tibia.

The older female screamed in pain and turned on her back. Looking at her calf, she noticed a bone piercing through her flesh and cloth. Snarling like a wild Akul, Ahsoka started to walk towards Ventress, who stood up shakily using only one leg.

Ventress was angered by the pain, but when she looked at Ahsoka's face, a sudden fear overcame her. The Togruta was looking at her with pure rage emitting a killing intent and her blue stripes on her lekku were almost black. The acolyte didn't know how to react or what tactic to use. Breaking her leg, the Togruta took away her speed and agility. In any other situation, she could allow herself to be captured and think off a plan. But the rage filled Togruta in front of her wasn't planning on capturing her or even going easy on her.

Raising her green lightsaber, Ahsoka began to attack Ventress with powerful swings. The Dathomirian tried to block them, but only one uninjured leg wasn't enough for a steady support. With a pained expression, Ventress fell over on her rear end. Without missing a beat, Ahsoka knocked out the lightsabers from her hands.

"I yield ! Stop !" Ventress exclaimed raising her hands up. Any other Jedi would have stopped at this point. Injured and disarmed opponent posed no threat. Seeing as the Togruta turns off her lightsaber, Ventress thought that despite her rage, she will not hurt her. But then, Ahsoka took a step forward and raised her leg. With a growl, Ahsoka stomped on Ventress's protruding bone.

The Dathomirian screamed on the top of her lungs and reached for her leg when a kick to the face sent Ventress on her back. Unrelenting, Ahsoka straddled her and began to punch. Throwing blows from every possible angle, the young Togruta turned the assassin in her personal punching bag. After around one minute of ceaseless punching with her enhanced strength, Ahsoka finally stopped. She was breathing heavily, but she felt light as a feather.

After a few second, she felt a large pain in her hands. She figured out that she must have broken her fingers while she was punching Ventress. The young Togruta suddenly noticed that Gunray had left his cell and was aiming at her with Argyus's rifle. His hands were shaking, but he stood close enough not to miss and Ahsoka was in no shape to use her lightsaber.

Suddenly, the Neimodian was lifted into the air. Dropping the blaster rifle, he reached instinctively for his neck, trying to free himself from the invisible hand that was choking him. With a loud snap, his neck was broken and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

Ahsoka turned her head and saw Darth Enigma, who was walking towards her. "Thanks," the young Togruta smiled slightly and stood up still feeling the pain. The Anzat looked at her hands and shook his head. "Your emotions are beautiful and can give you great power, but you need to be careful not to overdo," he praised with a little scolding. Darth Enigma crouched in front of Ahsoka and carefully took one of her hands. Slowly taking off her gloves, he gently covered Ahsoka's hands with his own. Using Dark transfer, he began to heal her hands. "Are you feeling better ?" He asked.

"A lot better," Ahsoka replied with relief. "But I'm sleepy."

"Your tired and that's no wonder," Darth Enigma replied looking around. The walls of the corridor were bent in few places, a proof of Ahsoka's Force-scream. "Your emotions were suppressed for days. With this outburst, you could give even a Jedi Master a serious trouble."

"Speaking of Masters..." Ahsoka reminded herself about someone, "...what about Master Unduli ?" She asked. "Did you... ?"

"I've left her unconscious in the corridor. Also, from this day forward she has become a lefty," the Anzat replied making Ahsoka chuckle. Darth Enigma noticed that the young Togruta wasn't concerned about Master Unduli's wellbeing. She asked only out of curiosity.

"It serves her right," she stated with a shrug. "I've told her that she won't be able to beat you, but she didn't listen. I actually wanted you to win. Maybe she'd learned her lesson."

Darth Enigma laughed and asked. "You believe in my abilities so much ? You're making me blush."

"I'm not stupid," Ahsoka replied with a cocky smile. "I know how powerful you are." When Darth Enigma finished healing her hands, he stood up giving Ahsoka back her gloves. "Go and check on Master Unduli," said the Anzat. "Since I've killed Gunray there is no reason for me to stay here." He pointed at Ventress. "I'll just take this punching bag and be on my way."

"Won't you have any troubles with your Master for failing the mission ?" Ahsoka asked with genuine concern, putting her gloves back on.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big, bad Sith," Darth Enigma replied with a cheeky smile. "And besides... silencing Gunray was a plan B."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a smile. "Of course, you always have a plan B."

"Ohh, one more thing... actually two," said Darth Enigma. "Tell your friends that I've killed the traitor so you won't have any trouble and that Ventress planted bombs in the reactor room."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded thankfully. "Take care of yourself," she said before adding. "Use the Republic frigate in the hangar to escape, just turn off the tracking beacon or they'll track you down."

Darth Enigma smiled and gave Ahsoka a thumbs up. When the Togruta ran off and entered the turbolift, the Anzat looked at the still unconscious Ventress. Her left leg was totally busted and she was bleeding profusely. She had a broken jaw, nose and surely a concussion. Darth Enigma was bursting with pride. "Nice job Ahsoka," he said with respect. The Anzat picked Ventress up and headed towards the hangar.

 **Some time later – The Tranquility's War Room.**

After taking the unconscious and wounded Master Unduli to the medical wing and notifying the clones about the thermal charges in the reactor room, Ahsoka headed to the Tranquility's War Room on the bridge in order to contact her Master, Anakin Skywalker. When he and Master Yoda appeared on the display, Ahsoka told them about the attempted rescue of Viceroy Gunray by Darth Enigma and Ventress, and the treachery of the Senate Commando, Captain Argyus.

"Troubling is the treachery of the Senate guard, Captain Argyus," stated Master Yoda, looking at the floor. "Revealed all around us, our enemies are."

"At least Viceroy Gunray won't be of any use to our enemies anymore," Anakin pointed out.

"Just like Captain Argyus," Ahsoka added just like Darth Enigma advised her. "After he killed them, Darth Enigma hijacked the Republic frigate and escaped with Ventress."

"The frigate can be tracked," Anakin said in the hope that they will catch Darth Enigma.

"Knowing Darth Enigma he has probably deactivated the tracking beacon," Ahsoka stated.

"Hmm... you have a point there," Anakin agreed.

"In a serious state, Master Unduli is ?" Asked Master Yoda changing the topic.

"The loss of her hand is the most serious injury, Master Yoda," Ahsoka replied putting her hands behind her back. "The rests are just small cuts and bruises. And the shattered pride, but she'll live."

"Hmm ?" Master Yoda looked at Ahsoka inquisitively. "Pride, you say ?"

"Master Unduli didn't listen to me when I've warned her about Darth Enigma, who as we know, is very powerful," Ahsoka replied regretfully. "I'm positive that if I would've accompanied her, she would not end in such state. But she was ignorant and overconfident."

"What about you ?" Asked Yoda. "Defeated Ventress, you have. Proud of yourself, you are ?"

"If you're asking me if I'm happy that Ventress will be out of the picture for some time and by that she won't be able to hurt innocents, then yes," Ahsoka replied bluntly.

Anakin noticed that his Padawan was... somewhat different, he didn't feel any uneasiness and distress from her as before. She even looked more relaxed, yet tired and drowsy. " _Maybe I was worried for nothing ?_ " Anakin thought.

"Master, can I go rest ?" Ahsoka suddenly asked with a strained face. "The fight with Ventress really exhausted me."

"Of course, Snips," Anakin replied. "You deserved it."

Ahsoka bowed her head and left the war room. Master Yoda's holographic image was still looking at the young Togruta. "Is there something wrong Master ?" Asked Anakin, who noticed Jedi Master's look.

"Avoided the answer to my question, in a cunning way, she has," stated the Jedi Master. "Strange behavior, this is."

"She's just tired, Master," Anakin said, justifying Ahsoka's actions.

"Keeping a close eye on her, you should," advised Master Yoda. "On a strange path, she walks."

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Republic Frigate's Cockpit.**

"I assume your mission was a success Lord Enigma," said Darth Sidious, his holographic image flickering right next to Darth Plagueis's on the display.

"Of course Lord Sidious," replied the Anzat sitting on the pilot's seat with a cocky smile. "Gunray is death, so he won't squeal."

"And where is Dooku's assassin ?" Asked Darth Plagueis.

"In the back," Darth Enigma replied with a snicker. "She has a concussion, a totally busted leg, shattered cheekbone, and a broken, dislocated jaw. All this because she attacked a really angry Togruta."

"Skywalker's Padawan ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"Exactly," replied the Anzat. "Not only did she used a Force scream on her and used the Force to break Captain Argyus in half like a wooden stick. But also, she showed no mercy and beat Ventress senseless, who was unarmed. The Togruta is naturally gifted in the ways of the dark side and her primal instincts are making her even deadlier."

"Good job Lord Enigma," Darth Plagueis praised. "The Jedi know about this ?"

"No," replied the Anzat. "As always they're clueless. And how goes the search for the traitor Grievous ?"

"As expected Xanatos found him on the Planet Kalee when the General came to help the Kaleesh," Darth Sidious replied. The Anzat noticed that the Sith Lord was clearly angry. "But, he joined the Kingdom of the Force."

"Dammit, so he's untouchable now," stated Darth Enigma. "Unless we want to deal with the ArchKnights. Do you think the Jedi will also leave him alone ?"

"He has committed many war crimes and is responsible for the deaths of many Jedi," stated Darth Plagueis, stroking his chin. "But still, the Jedi are no fools. They won't try to attack Grievous and risk the peace treaty between the Republic and the Kingdom of the Force."

"Unless they'll try to negotiate some kind of bargain with the ArchKnights," said Darth Enigma. "But as far as I know Deiven, he won't agree."

"For now, however, the Jedi still have no clue that Grievous joined the Kingdom of the Force," stated Darth Sidious.

"Well, since we now know for sure that Grievous won't be coming back, who's gonna take the position of the General of Separatist army ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"Xanatos will replace him," replied Darth Sidious. "At least till we find someone more suited for this role."

"Do you have anyone particular in mind ?" Asked the Anzat.

"We have a few noteworthy individuals," Darth Sidious replied with a chuckle. "This is all, for now, Lord Enigma."

"I understand," said the Anzat. When the images of the Sith Lords vanished, Darth Enigma reached for a holocam, which recorded the whole conversation while remaining safely hidden in the pilot's seat. The Sith Lord played the recording, focusing on Darth Sidious. Pulling out his personal datapad, he zoomed in on Dooku's Master looking directly at the half of his face hidden in the hood.

"Let's see if I'm right," he muttered to himself, pushing a few buttons on the datapad. The device began to scan the image and comparing it with the faces of the Republic Senators. He hoped that the datapad would match Sidious with one of them, but all result were negative.

Darth Enigma made a wry face and leaned over his seat. "Nothing," he sighed thinking intensively. "Who are you ?"

Suddenly, Darth Enigma recalled something. Hego Damask was a close friend of Senator Palpatine, who became Chancellor Palpatine. And since Hego Damask is Darth Plagueis, this could mean... "No, no way," the Anzat chuckled and once again set the datapad to scan, bu this time the device had to compare the image to only one person. The result arrived immediately with a perfect match.

"Son of a bitch, haha," Darth Enigma laughed and shook in disbelief. "Sheev Palpatine, the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith. And I thought nothing will surprise me anymore."

Darth Enigma couldn't believe that the Jedi were so blind. One of the most powerful Sith Lords of the present times was right under their noses and they didn't notice him. "Pathetic," he muttered. Now he knew Sidious's true identity. The real question was, what he will do with this knowledge.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	39. Technological Superiority - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 39 "Technological Superiority – part 1."**

War on Kalee ! Due to Dooku's scheme to find General Grievous, the sentient insectoids called the Huks invaded the homeworld of Kaleesh. Without the assist from either the Republic and the Separatists, the Kaleesh people ask the Kingdom of the Force for help in return for joining their expanding nation.

Seeing this as a good opportunity to get a good intel about the strength of the Kingdom's army, the Senate sends Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano in a prototype stealth ship into the Wild Space.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Republic Stealth Ship, Cockpit.**

"I don't like this," Ahsoka sulked folding her arms and leaning against the seat. "We should be helping them, not spying on them."

"I don't like either, Snips," replied Anakin, sitting in the pilot's seat. "But it was the order from the Galactic Senate. The Chancellor Palpatine himself picked us for this mission."

"And besides," Obi-Wan joined the conversation while walking into the cockpit. "This is a good opportunity to see what military might they possess."

"What about the peace treaty ? What about all the information they had been given us ?" Ahsoka turned on her seat, asking the older human complainingly. "The Kingdom of the Force is helping us and this is the way we're thanking them ?"

"We're not doing something bad Ahsoka," assured Obi-Wan. "We just want to reassure the Senate that the Kingdom of the Force is not a threat to the Republic."

"By spying on them ?" Ahsoka asked arching her eyebrow and tilting her head to the side, not grasping Obi-Wan's logic. "And what if the army of the Kingdom turns out to be far more superior in numbers and stronger then the Republic's army ? How will the Senate react then ?"

"I suspect they will not send any more spies in order not to anger them," Anakin answered with a slight smirk. "I don't believe Chancellor would want to do something bad for the Republic. And making the Kingdom of the Force our enemy would be a very bad thing."

"I... well, I guess you're right," Ahsoka said not completely convinced. With a sigh, the Togruta pushed herself off the seat and walked out from the cockpit deeply in thought. Obi-Wan sat in her seat and looked at Anakin. "I heard that Master Yoda advised you to keep an eye on her," he said. "Mind telling me what's going one ?"

"There is nothing for him or the Jedi Council to worry about," Anakin replied sounding a little irritated. "Earlier, I've sensed that she was tense and troubled, that's true, but after the fight with Ventress she has calmed down."

"Yes, I've sensed that too, but she's still behaving strange," Obi-Wan said insistently. "Ahsoka is not speaking with any of the adult Jedi at the temple. She only exchanges greetings with them, but nothing more, whereas in the company of other Padawans or younglings she behaves normally."

"She talks to me and you and we're adults," Anakin pointed out.

"Why are you marginalizing the situation Anakin ?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And why are you always nit-picking ?" Anakin asked raising his voice. "When she helped Deiven to get the evidence with Padme, the council wanted to punish her. She defeated Grievous, there was a problem because she was too aggressive. Now, she defeated Ventress and... oh look, there is another problem... what a shocker. Every time she does something for which she should be praised, she is scolded instead."

Obi-Wan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Anakin I-"

"No, Obi-Wan I won't listen," Anakin snapped interrupting the Jedi Master. "I'm tired of hearing complaints about my Padawan. She's like this because of the Jedi Council. Can you just lay off her ?"

"Anakin, I'm not complaining about her progress and triumphs," Obi-Wan reassured. "I'm happy that she's getting better with the Force and that her lightsaber skills are increasing. I'm just worried about her, just like the rest of the Jedi Council.

"The Council has a funny way of showing it," Anakin replied dryly under his nose, but loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear.

"And besides," Obi-wan went on, ignoring the remark. "I truly doubt this is the effect of the Council."

"Of cooourse..." Anakin replied sarcastically. "Then tell me, Master, what is it ?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you the same question. Do you know what has affected her in the first place ?" Asked Obi-Wan still drilling the topic. "I doubt the only reason was her discovering the rule about the abortion."

Before Anakin could respond, a clone trooper entered the cockpit and spoke. "Sir, we'are about to enter the Wild Space."

Both humans looked at the clone and nodded. "Thank you trooper, prepare the cloaking device," ordered Anakin. "Activate it as soon we jump out of the hyperspace."

"Yes, Sir," the clone complied and returned to his seat.

"Remember Anakin we're not here to start a fight," reminded Obi-Wan. "If possible we need to finish the mission as quietly as we can."

"I know, I know," Anakin replied checking the console "Exiting hyperspace in three... two... one... now."

The moment the Republic's stealth ship exited the hyperspace, the clones activated the cloaking device, rendering the ship invisible to the sensors and the naked eye. Both Jedi beheld many ships that belonged to the Huks not far from the planet's orbit, but none to the Kingdom of the Force. Anakin narrowed his eyes, trying to spot at least one ship. "That's strange," stated the human.

"Where are the ship's of the Kingdom of the Force ?" Ahsoka asked, taking the words right from Anakin's mouth. Her voice came out from the communication console. The young Togruta settled herself in the top turret cube in order to have a nice view. "They couldn't lose the battle," she said assuredly.

"Maybe they didn't arrive yet," guessed Anakin. "Let's take a closer look."

* * *

When the stealth ship closed in on one the Huk's heavy cruisers, Anakin immediately noticed that something was wrong. "No signs of life," stated the human. "Shields, engines, weapon's systems and communications are down. What's going on ?"

"Maybe the Kingdom attacked with an Ion weapon," said Obi-Wan. "Like the one on the Separatists super weapon."

"Hmmm... Let's board that cruiser," Anakin suggested pointing a the heavy cruiser's destroyed viewport. "We can enter the ship without any problems."

"You can't be serious," Obi-Wan replied sounding really incredulous. "Did you already forget about our goal ?"

"On the contrary, Master," Anakin replied with a cheeky smile. "The ships are empty. If we can recover their ship's logs, maybe we can find out more about the Kingdom's weaponry without the need to spy on them."

"I second that !" Ahsoka exclaimed dashing into the cockpit with a big smile.

Obi-wan sighed. "Once you stuff your head with something there is no point in arguing," the human said resignedly. "I'll wait here in case something goes south."

"Then it's settled. Get ready Ahsoka, we're... oh," Anakin turned and saw that the Togruta was already clad in the red enviro-suit and holding the helmet under her armpit. "Already one step ahead of you Skyguy," Ahsoka said with a sly smile. "I knew you'll want to check out that ship."

"Am I becoming predictable ?" Asked Anakin with a feigned sadness.

"Maybe a little," Ahsoka replied with a wink. Anakin chuckled and walked out of the cockpit.

* * *

Obi-Wan positioned the stealth ship parallel to the heavy cruiser and gave Anakin a signal via the comlink. Ahsoka and Anakin, who also clad himself in enviro-suit, were waiting in the airlock of the ship. "Ready, Snip ?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't expect to be blasted into space through the airlock," Ahsoka replied hesitantly.

"Glad to know I still can surprise you," Anakin smirked and pushed the button on the panel. The airlock opened allowing the two Jedi to be sucked into space along with the air. "Wooaahh," Ahsoka yelled as she was pulled by the vacuum. The feeling was very similar to the Force-pull, fortunately for her and her Master, they've almost immediately stopped at the wall of the Huk's ship.

Anakin always wanted to try something but never before had an occasion. Using the Force, the human pushed Ahsoka up, who in return pulled him up with the Force. Without gravitation, it was much easier. When they found themselves on the top of the cruiser, both Jedi dashed to the front of the ship. Reaching the destroyed viewport, Anakin and Ahsoka climbed down and pulled themselves inside the cruiser's commanding deck.

Without power, the room was really dark and ominous. Anakin activated his blue lightsaber and began to use it as a source of light. Following his example, Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber. Immediately, they noticed many deactivated LOM-series droids scattered on the dust-covered floor.

"What happened here ?" Ahsoka asked walking between the droids and pushing the floating scrap pieces out of her way.

"I have no idea Ahsoka," replied Anakin. "I suspect they were attacked, but I see no serious signs of battle." The human approached the consoles and tried to recover some ship's logs, but nothing was working. "Dammit, it's like, everything was erased to the last piece of data."

"Hey, what is that ?" Ahsoka asked pointing at a strange, large, bluish spike which was impaled into one of the consoles.

"Once again, I have no idea," Anakin replied walking over to the spike. It surely wasn't part of the cruiser. The human turned his head, looking at the destroyed viewport. "Maybe this spike destroyed the viewport," he said. "The trajectory seems right." Suddenly, Ahsoka quickly turned around and pointed her lightsaber at something. Her monstrals sensed movement and she knew that they weren't alone in this room.

"What's wrong Ahsoka ?" Anakin asked looking at his Padawan.

"Request: Point the lightsaber in the other direction bonebag." Ahsoka knew that voice all too well. "Tinman !" The young Togruta exclaimed and smiled lowering her weapon. The assassin droid decloaked himself in front of her. "Approbation: A very good use of the famous Togruta sense."

"Hello HK," Anakin greeted the droid and began to look around. "Is Deiven with you ?"

"Negative: I'm here alone. The young Master is on planet Kalee fighting with the remaining Huk forces."

"What happened to the Huks on those ships ?" Anakin asked, grabbing a chance to gain some answers from the HK unit.

"Statement: You're walking on their remains."

"What ?!" Anakin asked disbelievingly, shocked by the droids words. He looked at the floor, which was covered with dust. The human crouched and ran his fingers over the dust. And then it struck him. "That isn't dust, it's... ash," he stated with dismay. "How ?"

"Explanation: This the effect of the prototype M-C.D. Torpedo that was launched at the Huk's fleet."

"M-C.D. ?" Anakin raised his eyebrows. "What does this abbreviation stands for ?"

"Objection: I'm not authorized to leak such classified information meatbag."

Anakin rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "In that case what are you doing here ?" He asked.

"Statement: I was sent for you, meatbags. My Masters wanna know why the Republic is trying to spy on them. Our ships detected your jump out of hyperspace and even that pathetic cloak didn't help you. Addendum: Especially since you didn't hide your force signatures."

"Em," Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "So what now ?"

"Hint: Return to your ship and dock in the hangar of the Untouchable. Unless you want to share the faith of the Huks."

"The Untouchable ?" Anakin asked. "But we didn't saw any-"

"Anakin come in," Obi-Wan's voice came out off Anakin's comlink interrupting him. The human raised his wrist to his helmet. "Yes, Obi-Wan ?"

"The ships of the Kingdom of the Force were here the whole time," said Obi-wan. Anakin quickly approached the destroyed viewport and looked outside. Three giant ships were stationed in the orbit of the planet Kalee. "They were using cloaking devices as well," Obi-Wan added. "That's why we didn't see them."

"I have some bad news Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "The Kingdom of the Force detected us the moment we jumped out of the hyperspace. I'll explain everything once we come back to the ship, Anakin out."

HK approached the viewport and pointed at the largest ship. "Statement: The biggest ship of those three is the Untouchable. See you soon, meatbags." Using his rocket boosters build into his metal feet, HK flew out of the cruiser and headed straight for the ships. "Well I guess our stealth mission is over," Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"I guess so," Anakin replied. "Come one, let us get back to Obi-Wan."

 **Some time later - The Republic Stealth Ship, Cockpit.**

When Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the ship, they've changed into their usual clothes and told Obi-Wan about what they discovered and who discovered them. The Jedi Master wasn't happy, but he couldn't blame Anakin or Ahsoka. The Kingdom of the Force were superior in this battlefield. Apparently, the Republic's technology was not anywhere near as advanced as theirs.

"M-C.D. Torpedo ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," replied Anakin. "We didn't get to know what it is exactly, but it turned all the Huks on board the ships into nothing but ashes."

"Either way, the Kingdom of the Force has discovered us," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Yes and that's unfortunate," stated Obi-Wan holding his chin. "But still, we don't wanna create any more reason for them to break the peace treaty. Let's comply and see how this will turn out."

Both Anakin and Ahsoka agreed with the older human. Turning off the cloaking device, Anakin steered the ship in the direction of the Untouchable. The ship had a dark-blue plating and certainly wasn't made from a traditional doonium. It already appeared huge from afar, but it was getting bigger with each second. "That ship is gigantic," Ahsoka said in awe. "It makes our ship look like a starfighter."

"It's comparable to Executor-class dreadnaught," Anakin said with not much less awe in his voice. "How they've built and kept it as a secret at the same time ?"

When the Republic ship reached the Untouchable, large hangar doors on the side of the ship slid open revealing a green magnetic shield. "Here goes nothing," said Anakin flying through the magnetic shield. Immediately, the Jedi spotted many strange droids along with many members of different species in the large hangar. Anakin carefully landed the ship and turned off the engines.

 **The Orbit of the Planet Kalee, The Untouchable's Hangar.**

"Woah, I never been on such big ship," Ahsoka said looking around in admiration.

"You and me both, Ahsoka," said Anakin. All three Jedi descended the ramp of the ship while the clones were ordered to remain on board. Ahsoka began to look around, watching all the droids at work. Everything was new to her and so interesting. Spotting a group of Togruta males fixing a strange ship, the young Padawan ran up to them out of curiosity.

"Don't wander off too far Ahsoka," Anakin warned with a slight smile. He couldn't blame for being curious about all the species and the technology. He himself wanted to board and take one of those ships for a test flight.

"Rakata, Gree, Togruta, Noghri, and Firrerreo," Obi-Wan was naming the species he spotted. "So many exotic and interesting species in one place."

"Did you noticed it Obi-Wan ?" Anakin asked not looking in Kenobi's direction.

"Yes, the moment our ship passed that magnetic shield I've sensed it," Obi-Wan replied. "The majority of the people here are powerful force-sensitives. Not to mention the technology here is powered by the Force itself. Their technology surpasses even the most advanced prototypes of the Republic by thousands of years."

"So what should we do now ?" Anakin asked turning to Obi-Wan. "We wait until someone comes for us or..." The human trailed off looking at something in shock in confusion. Obi-Wan turned his head in the direction Anakin was looking and his eyes also widened in shock.

Xanatos, Dooku's assassin, was heading straight for them with his crimson lightsaber ignited. "Kenobi !" Xanatos yelled, as always his voice was full of hatred. The assassin lunged at the two Jedi without any inhibitions. Anakin activated his blue lightsaber and also dashed in his direction.

"Anakin wait !" Obi-Wan called out. Suddenly, the Jedi Master noticed a tall figure running at Anakin and Xanatos from their side. Just when the two humans were about to clash their lightsabers, two metallic claws grabbed their wrists. With blinding speed and inhuman strength, the figure spun and slammed the two humans to the ground.

Anakin groaned in pain, stunned by the sudden attack. Xanatos was lying right next to him in no better shape. When Anakin looked directly at the assailants face his eyes widened in shock. He would recognize that mask and those reptilian eyes everywhere. "Grievous ?!" He muttered.

The cyborg straightened up, towering over the two humans. "No brawls aboard this ship," he ordered with a deep metallic voice, that Anakin heard for the first time. The Jedi knight was only capable of looking at the Kaleesh cyborg with his mouth wide open.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	40. Technological Superiority - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 40 "Technological Superiority – part 2."**

 **The Orbit of the Planet Kalee, The Untouchable's Hangar.**

"Master !" Ahsoka yelled running towards Anakin, who was still lying on the cold metal floor more shocked than hurt. Holding her green lightsaber, the young Togruta was about to attack Grievous, when Obi-Wan stopped her grabbing her by the arm. "Ahsoka wait !" He ordered.

"But we need to help him !" Ahsoka protested trying to break free.

"Ahsoka, calm down and look closely," said Obi-Wan pointing at Grievous. "He's not attacking Anakin and besides, look at the symbols on his cloak."

The young Togruta looked closely at the cyborg. Four symbols that she saw on Deiven's hands were imprinted on his white and yellow cloak. "Grievous... is with the Kingdom of the Force ?" Ahsoka asked turning her head and looking at Obi-Wan with confusion.

Sensing that the Togruta has calmed down, he let go of her arm. Looking around he noticed that the workers stopped whatever they were doing and began to look at them grimly. Some of them even pulled out and activated lightsabers. "It seems so," replied Obi-Wan. "If we start a fight here it won't end well for us. Let's check on Anakin, but don't attack Grievous."

Ahsoka nodded and ran up to Anakin, helping him to get up to his feet. "Master, are you okay ?" She asked worriedly from time to time giving Grievous a glare. "Yeah, I'm fine Snips," Anakin replied massaging his neck and stretching his back.

Obi-Wan walked over to them casually. Seeing that Anakin was alright, he shifted his gaze at Grievous. "I like your new look," he stated. He had to admit the Kaleesh looked different. On his metallic head, he wore a traditional, brown headscarf decorated with Kaleesh symbols. His black, probably synthetic by Obi-Wan assumption, hair strands stuck out from under the headscarf, giving him a realistic look. Although only for a short time, when the cyborg was spinning with Xanatos and Anakin, Obi-Wan noticed that Grievous's chest piece was also new. Just like the rest of his metallic body, it was white in color and surely made from something tougher than duranium.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kenobi," Grievous replied harshly.

"Oh, this is not a flattery," assured Obi-Wan. "I'm just stating the facts. Nice voice by the way."

"Hmpf," Grievous turn his head to look at Xanatos who was also getting up. The assassin was still looking at Kenobi with a deadly glare. "Did you not hear me ?" Grievous asked gaining his attention. "I said no brawls in the hangar or I'll throw you out the airlock."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and smirked. A sudden beep from Grievous caught everyone's attention. The cyborg raised his left metallic hand and turned his palm up. A small image of Deiven appeared on his hand. "Finally," said Grievous with an irritated tone. "How long do I have to babysit those idiots ?"

Anakin and Ahsoka shot Grievous a glare. Obi-Wan noticed that Deiven was partly covered in a sticky substance. Considering that he was fighting the Huks, the human guessed that this was their blood. The Firrerreo's image turned to face them and smiled. "Hello there," Deiven greeted. "I will meet you shortly, but one thing at a time. Xanatos..." Deiven looked at the assassin. "I've talked to Dooku and he confirmed your story. You were indeed trying to find General Grievous on Kalee."

"In that case can I go ?" Xanatos asked.

"Yes," Deiven confirmed. "And congratulations on your promotion."

Xanatos muttered something under his nose and looked at Kenobi. He was itching to cut him to pieces with his lightsaber. But the human knew that Grievous would stand on his way. He also hated the cyborg, the defector, but just like the Firrerreo said... now he was the General of Separatist army. Turning on his heel, Xatanos headed to his shuttle. He knew that sooner or later, he would meet Obi-Wan on the battlefield. And then he would crush him.

"What was he doing here anyway ?" Anakin asked.

"He was looking for Grievous," Deiven replied. "The General left the Separatist's army and didn't actually left a goodbye note for Dooku. The Count wasn't happy about it."

"I'm can imagine the look on his face," Obi-Wan stated with a slight smile. Looking at the Kaleesh cyborg the Jedi Master asked. "What made you defect to the Kingdom of the Force ?"

"I don't like when someone lies to me and messes with my brain," Grievous replied. "I'm a proud warrior and not a mindless puppet."

"I agree entirely," said Deiven. "Now... Xanatos was looking for Grievous. And what's your reason to be here ?" He asked looking at the Jedi with suspicion. "Because I don't think you guys have decided to drop by for a chat."

"Umm..." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan hesitantly, the humans didn't really know what to say in order to not condemn the Republic. Ahsoka lowered her gaze with remorse. "The Chancellor and the Senate had sent us here to spy on you," the young Togruta said honestly. "The Republic is afraid of the Kingdom's power and technology."

Both humans looked at Ahsoka, surprised by her directness. Anakin sensed that his Padawan was scared and nervous, but he was certain that she wasn't afraid of Deiven. He knew that those two were friends, so she didn't have any reason to be afraid of him. But she just stood there looking at the ground, holding her arm around her elbow and avoiding any eye contact with the Firrerreo.

Deiven's image turned to Grievous. "Take them to the lounge on the third level and after that come down to the front lines," he ordered with a serious tone. "I think the Huks are preparing for a final desperate attack."

"I'll finish them," Grievous replied with an excited tone. When Deiven's image vanished, the Kaleesh cyborg looked at the Jedi. "Follow me," he ordered. "And don't try anything."

"I think he's talking to you Anakin," Obi-Wan teased. The young human rolled him eyes at the remark. The Jedi followed Grievous to a strange round platform. When they entered it, the cyborg began pushing buttons on the hovering panel. Obi-Wan was really curious about the technology, but before he could ask Grievous, a yellowish light blinded him for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that they were no longer in the hangar.

 **The Orbit of the Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Third Level, The Lounge.**

"That was fast," Anakin stated. None of the Jedi expected a teleportation device in the hangar. "Do all places on the ship have such device ?" Asked Kenobi.

"Yes," Grievous replied simply and gestured them to get off the platform. "ArchKnight Deiven will be here soon. Don't get into trouble," he warned. The Kaleesh once again pushed some buttons on the hovering panel and vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Anakin and Ahsoka began to look around. The whole lounge was really beautiful. Even hotel suites on Coruscant didn't have such interesting and top-notch interior design. The floor and walls were made from real wood and the furniture was leather-bound and very expensive. "They didn't scrimp on anything," Anakin said sitting on the lounge seat and pointing at something. "There are even a minibar and a real fireplace," he added in disbelief.

"One can almost forget that this is a warship," Obi-Wan stated slowly walking around the lounge and observing the paintings. "They really know how to treat guests."

"Let's hope we remain, guests," Anakin said gloomily. "And that they won't switch this lounge for a brig."

"Since when are 'you' so pessimistic ?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Deiven wasn't happy about something," said Anakin. "I've sensed it and so did Ahsoka."

While both humans were busy talking, Ahsoka approached the hovering panel, really interested in this teleportation device. The curious Togruta couldn't understand the descriptions below the buttons. Something tempted her to push one of the buttons, and she did. A notification in a strange language appeared on the panel, but luckily for her nothing else happened.

"Ahsoka, don't play with that," Obi-Wan warned. "We don't wanna make Deiven..." The moment Obi-Wan mentioned the Firrerreo's name, the panel blinked a few times and before Ahsoka could react, she vanished in flash of yellow light just like Grievous.

"Ahsoka !" Anakin called out and immediately rose to his feet. He ran up to the panel and... didn't know what to do. "What now ?! Where is she ?" He asked Obi-Wan with a panicked voice.

"Surely somewhere on this ship," said Obi-Wan. "Unless the device can teleport to other locations or planets."

"You're not helping !" Anakin frowned.

"Relax Anakin," said Obi-Wan trying to reassure him. "I'm sure someone will find her and just sent her back here. There are no enemies on this ship."

 **The Orbit of the Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Third Level, Deiven's Quarters.**

When Ahsoka opened her eyes, she noticed that she was no longer in the lounge with her Master and Master Kenobi. Immediately, she heard a sound of running water in the next room. Ahsoka figured out that she was in someone's personal quarters. "Oh great, my Master is going to kill me," groaned the young Togruta.

Quickly the Padawan tried to activate the teleport and return to the lounge, but she didn't know how. She didn't even know how did she activate it in the first place. "Come one, work," Ahsoka pleaded while rapidly pushing the buttons on the panel. In her mind, she only could image how frustrated and worried Anakin was right now.

Seeing no effect, Ahsoka breathed out a defeated sigh and decided to ask for help. The sound of running water ceased, so the Togruta thought that the person inside has finished the bath. Walking over to the door that led to the refresher, she reached out. Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss just before Ahsoka could knock.

Deiven almost bumped into Ahsoka in the doorway. The young Togruta instinctively placed her hands on his wet, ripped chest, while the Firrerreo grabbed her arms. "Ahsoka ?!" Deiven asked surprised. "Deiv-umm," Ahsoka's gaze trailed down and she immediately noticed that, apart from the akull-headdress, he was butt-naked.

Ahsoka immediately jumped back and turned away with a scream. Deiven took a quick step back and closed the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry !" Ahsoka exclaimed. She covered her face which darkened with a blush and her blue stripes on her lekku became darker.

"It's my fault Ahsoka," Deiven voice came out from behind the door. "I'm not used to have unexpected visitors." The door opened again, but this time, Deiven had a towel wrapped around his waist. "It's okay now," he assured. Ahsoka slowly turned her head. Him being half-naked wasn't helping much.

"How did you get here ?" Deiven asked.

"I'm...I... used the device," Ahsoka stuttered and pointed at the teleport. "I didn't even know how and I ended up here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Deiven reassured her with a smile. "You just surprised me. Do you mind if I get decent ?"

"Yes... I mean, NO !" Ahsoka hid her face in her hands feeling completely ashamed. Deiven chuckled and walked over to his wardrobe. He reached for the towel and looked at Ahsoka, who immediately turned away letting him get dressed.

" _My skin is gonna turn permanent red if this continues,_ " she thought. " _My heart feels like its about to burst from my chest._ "

"Ahsoka ?" The young Togruta jumped and her lekku fluttered at the sound of Deiven's voice. "Y-Yes ?"

"In the hangar, I've sensed that you were scared," stated the Firrerreo. "What happened ?"

"N-Nothing I just-"

"Ahsoka ,I was raised between the Togruta," stated Deiven. "I can sense that you're in a deep depression. You don't have some petty bouts of depression, this is much worse. Please tell me what's going on."

The young Togruta didn't respond immediately. Hearing footsteps, she turned around and saw with relief that Deiven was finally clad. He was barefoot, but he had white pants on, that were supported by the Togruta sash, and a simple tank-top, for what she thanked the Force.

"I feel... alone," Ahsoka muttered saddening. "The number of people I can trust is getting smaller every day."

Deiven sat down on the couch and patted the seat cushion right next to him beckoning Ahsoka to sit. The young Togruta walked over and sat right next to the Firrerreo. "Tell me everything," Deiven asked gently.

Ahsoka told him about everything she'd learned about her mother and how the Jedi Council tried to 'kill'' her in her mother's womb. Deiven knew all of this, but the distress in Ahsoka's voice began to make his blood boil in his veins. He didn't even realize when his gold skin started to turn silver.

"What's happening to you ?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Hmm ? Oh, it's a natural thing for a Firrerreo," Deiven replied looking at his skin. "When we are angry or frightened our skin color turns silver."

"Oh," Ahsoka nodded gloomily and hung her head. "You're angry at me ? Because we spied on you ?"

Deiven reached out and cupped her cheeks with his warm hands. Ahsoka looked him in the eyes when he leaned towards her. In his mesmerizing, snake-like amber eyes, she saw compassion and solicitude. "Ahsoka, there is nothing you could do, to make me angry at you," he said warmly, but decidedly. "You have a good heart and nothing will change that." Once again, Ahsoka's heart began to beat faster. " _What wrong with me ?_ " The young Togruta didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt a ticklish sensation in her stomach that was driving her crazy.

A sudden beep from her comlink detracted her attention from Deiven. Ahsoka totally forgot that she could actually call her Master through the device. She raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke. "Y-Yes Master ?"

"Ahsoka where are you ?" Asked Anakin, his voice was a mix of worry and frustration.

Deiven leaned over to her wrist and spoke. "She in my quarters Anakin," he reassured. "And she's fine. We're going to arrive in the lounge in a moment."

Ashoka and Deiven heard Anakin's breath of relief. "I understand," said the human. "Thank you and sorry for the trouble. Anakin out."

Deiven chuckled and stood up. The Firrerreo took a few deep breaths calming himself. His skin began to slowly return to his original gold color. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting," said the Firrerreo.

Ahsoka smiled and followed Deiven to the teleportation device. "Hmm..." Deiven looked at the panel. "I didn't break it I hope," Ahsoka said nervously. "Nah, you've just activated the voice command mode," Deiven reassured. "And judging by your being here, someone said my name and unintentionally teleported you here." Ahsoka felt relieved that she didn't do anything bad with the device. Deiven pressed a few buttons on the panel. The device immediately teleported them to the lounge.

 **The Orbit of the Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Third Level, The Lounge.**

"Ahsoka you nearly gave me a heart attack," Anakin scolded his Padawan when she and Deiven arrived back at the lounge.

"Hey ! It was Master Kenobi who sent me to Deiven's quarters," Ahsoka argued. "The device was set to voice command mode."

"You shouldn't have played with it in the first place," replied Obi-Wan.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone. Nothing happened and no one got hurt," Deiven said trying to stop their argument. "Now, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, before we discuss your arrival here, How about a toast for the ending of the first war of the Kingdom of the Force ?"

"Your war is already over ?" Anakin asked confused. "How long is it been ?"

"Two days, but Grievous is already cleaning up the remaining Huk invaders on Kalee and my Master is preparing to destroy their homeplanet as we speak," Deiven said heading towards the minibar. "Too easy if you ask me."

"ArchKnight Deiven you are talking about a genocide and the extinction of the entire Huk civilization," Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Surely there must be a different way to end your conflict."

"I'll admit that this may be a bit overkill," Anakin agreed with his former Master.

"We tried negotiations and diplomacy," Deiven replied. "We know that is was Dooku who instigate this invasion, but he didn't force them to attack. When we explained the situation, the Huks continued to attack planet Kalee either way. Two times we tried to convince them to stop, but to no avail."

"Let me talk to them," Obi-Wan suggested. "If there a way to save so many lives we have to try."

"You are too forgiving and kind Master Kenobi, but if you insist," Deiven agreed and gestured towards the teleportation device. Ahsoka could get used to such method of transportation. When they all ascended the round platform, Deiven pushed the buttons and all four of them disappeared in a yellow light.

 **Wild Space, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

"This is the command deck of the Untouchable ?" Asked Obi-wan when all four of them teleported to a different location.

"No, this the command deck of the Vicious, a warship that is preparing to destroy planet Huk," Deiven replied walking down from the platform.

"Wait..." Anakin tried to understand. "You're saying that not only we traveled to another ship in a blink of an eye, but to a ship that's stationed at another planet in another system ?"

"Yup," Deiven replied simply.

All three Jedi just stood there in shock. "Actually I don't know why I'm surprised ?" Anakin asked himself.

Recalling that time was of the essence, Obi-Wan quickly followed the Firrerreo. "Wait here," the human ordered Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin sensed a serious tone from Obi-Wan and knew that the Negotiator had to focus. Deiven led the Jedi Master to the main communication console at which stood Master Zai'shira. The adult Togruta was currently speaking with the holographic image of the Huk Queen.

"Master Zai," Deiven interrupted gaining her and the queen's attention. "Master Kenobi is her to negotiate with the Huks," the Firrerreo pointed at the human. "He claims that he can end this conflict peacefully."

Zai'shira turned to face the Jedi Master and smiled slightly. "Our weapon is fully charged and ready," she announced. "Their fate is in your hands."

Deiven left Obi-Wan and Zai'shira alone with the queen and approached Anakin and Ahsoka, who stood by the viewport from which the planet Huk was clearly visible. "If Master Kenobi will not convince the Huks to surrender this will be last time you see this planet," stated Deiven. "I'm not doing this for any twisted pleasure, but to ensure they won't be a threat to my friends and the people I care about. We don't enslave anyone, so that out of the question."

"Can't argue with you there," said Anakin.

"Anakin can I talk with you for a second ?" Deiven asked.

"Sure," Anakin shrugged.

Deiven and Anakin walked off to side while Ahsoka remained by the viewport. "I wanna talk about Ahsoka," said the Firrerreo.

"Heh, you too ?" Anakin asked rolling his eyes.

"By your reaction, I presume that others also noticed that she has been behaving differently," Deiven stated. "But actually I know what's wrong."

Anakin tilted his head to the side and looked at the Firrerreo curiously. "She's having a deep depression Anakin," said Deiven. "And for a Togruta, that's something very serious. Trust me I know what I'm saying because I live on Shili."

"Depression ?" Anakin asked disbelievingly. "From what ?"

"She's feeling lonely Anakin," Deiven said straight out. "She avoids the other Jedi because she doesn't trust them anymore. You and Master Kenobi are the only Jedi she trusts."

" _That would explain a lot of things,_ " Anakin thought. "So what do you suggest ?" The human asked.

"Spend more time with her Anakin. Surround her with friends and people that she trusts," Deiven advised. "The more the merrier."

Anakin nodded. "I'll do that," he assured. "Thank you Deiven, I'm very grateful."

"Don't mention it," Deiven said with a smile.

Both males heard a commotion by the communication console. Apparently, Obi-Wan didn't convince the queen. When Deiven approached Zai'shira and Master Kenobi, the image of the Huk female vanished.

"Nothing ?" Deiven asked. Obi-Wan only placed his hands on the console and hung his head.

"Not every conflict can be solved with diplomacy Master Kenobi," Zai'shira said reassuringly. "It's not your fault."

"I appreciate the uplifting words," Obi-Wan replied. "But my failure has doomed this race."

"Their grief and stupidity have doomed them, not you," Deiven said and looked at his Master. The two exchanged glances and nodded. Approaching the console, Deiven and Zai'shira placed their hands on a red button. Rakata and other species present in the room became silent and bowed their heads.

"All is, as the Force wills it," Zai'shira and Deiven said simultaneously and pressed the button. From the viewport, Anakin and Ahsoka saw how a giant red beam pierced through the planet. After a few seconds, the homeworld of the Huks exploded in a blinding flash and deafening blast.

All the Force-sensitives heard an echo of the wound in the Force. "And just like that, by one push of a button, a planet vanishes from the galaxy," Anakin said, while Ahsoka watched in silence. She felt pity, but also deep inside she felt that this was what the Force wanted.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	41. Making Amends

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 41 "Making Amends."**

Civilization destroyed ! After a war lasting merely two days, the Kingdom of the Force has defended the planet Kalee from the Huks and retaliated by wiping their homeworld from the face of the galaxy.

While the Kingdom of the Force was celebrating their undisputed victory, the Jedi contacted the Jedi Temple and Chancellor Palpatine in order to pass the shocking news.

 **The Orbit of Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Third Level, The Lounge.**

Ahsoka was very curious to see the reaction of the Jedi and the Chancellor himself when they'll hear about the destruction of the planet. With Deiven's consent, the three Jedi, they've used the holoprojector in the lounge to establish a holoconference between the Untouchable and the Republic. When Anakin told them about everything they saw, Ahsoka wasn't disappointed when she saw the shocked faces of the Chancellor Palpatine, Master Yoda, and Master Windu.

"They destroyed an entire planet ?" Asked the holographic image of Chancellor Palpatine. Master Yoda's and Master Windu's images stood right next to him.

"With some kind of super beam," Anakin confirmed. "It pierced through the planet's core and..." the human snapped his fingers, "...just like that the planet exploded."

"We all felt it," said Master Windu.

"A wound in the Force, created they have," added Master Yoda. "A terrible way to die, it is."

"This is troubling my friends," stated Chancellor Palpatine. "With that kind of power and technology, the Kingdom of the Force can attack and destroy every core world we know without any effort."

"Let's not panic," reassured Master Windu.

"I agree with Master Windu," said Anakin surprising the Jedi Master and even himself. "They're not our enemies."

"But they are not exactly our allies either," Chancellor Palpatine pointed out. "They're like a giant predator, gazing down on two smaller creatures that are currently fighting with each other."

The Jedi didn't tell the Chancellor about their little deal with the Kingdom of the Force, so Palpatine never knew that the Republic received intel from them

"As long as we don't give them a reason, they won't become our enemies," assured Anakin. "And sending us to spy on them will not make them our friends."

"Are they upset about the espionage ?" Chancellor Palpatine asked worryingly.

"Well, they're not bursting with joy, your Excellence, but they are also not furious at us," Anakin reassured.

"Something is troubling you Master Kenobi ?" Asked Master Windu looking at Obi-Wan, who looked downcasted. "You seem absent."

"I've tried to negotiate with the Huks, but to no avail. That's a first time so many living beings died because I didn't convince someone to surrender," Obi-Wan replied dully.

"Your fault, it is not," said Master Yoda. "Blame yourself, you should not."

"I agree with Master Yoda," assured Chancellor Palpatine. "Huks are... I mean were, a stubborn and a very proud species. None of the diplomats I know would manage to convince them to something. It was a lost battle from the very beginning."

"So where do we go from here ?" Asked Anakin.

"We need to be certain that the Kingdom of the Force is not planning anything against us," said the Chancellor. "Or if they are, then we must try to placate them. Right now, a war with another faction, especially one with such a devastating technology, would mean an end to the Galactic Republic."

"I can find out," Ahsoka suggested, speaking for the first time. All eyes fixed on her. "I can talk with Deiven and I'm sure he'll tell me."

"How can you be sure that he'll even talk to you young one ?" Palpatine asked skeptically.

"In a good relationship with ArchKnight Deiven, Padawan Tano is," explained Master Yoda.

"They are friends your Excellence," Anakin added.

"In that case, you be doing the Galactic Republic a great favor," stated Chancellor Palpatine.

"It's my duty to protect the Republic," Ahsoka said. " _Even from its own stupidity,_ " she added in her mind. Ahsoka didn't want the Jedi Council or the Senate to do something stupid again. Bowing her head, the young Togruta ran up to the teleportation device.

"What are you doing ?" Anakin asked.

"Did you remember what happened last time ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes I do, and I also remember the combination for the voice command mode," Ahsoka replied. "I'll be right back." Pressing the right buttons, she activated the mode. "Now... Commanding deck," she spoke to the panel, which accepted the command. The young Togruta smiled jubilantly and waved as she vanished in the yellow light.

 **The Orbit of Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Commanding Deck.**

"No casualties in the Kaleesh population," said Grievous giving Deiven the debriefing. "Few wounded, but the Kaleesh are strong warriors."

"Perfect," Deiven smiled, checking his datapad. "We have also only a few wounded on our side, but that's nothing serious. Master Zai is still negotiating with the Kaleesh ?" He asked looking at the Kaleesh cyborg.

"Yes," Grievous answered. "I... umm."

"What's wrong ?" The Firrerreo asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

The General scratched the back of his metallic head. "I just say... that... I'm grateful that you've answered the plea for help from my people," he said awkwardly.

Deiven was looking dumbfounded at Grievous, surprised at his words. Suddenly, the ArchKnight chuckled and extended his hand to him. "No, Grievous," said Deiven. "I should be thanking you."

Grievous narrowed his eyes questionably. "For what ?" He asked.

"For trusting me, Master Zai, and for trusting in the Kingdom of the Force," Deiven replied. Grievous grabbed his hand and the two shook hands. A sudden flash of yellow light drawn their attention. Ahsoka stood in the teleportation device, looking around a smiling that she managed to accurately teleport where she wanted.

"Hey there," Ahsoka said with a sheepish smile when she spotted Deiven.

"Hey, trying to get to my quarters again ?" Deiven teased.

Ahsoka's cheeks darkened at the mere mention of that embarrassing situation. "No !" She protested loudly. "Can you spare a minute ? I have something important to discuss with you."

"Sure," Deiven shrugged and turned to Grievous. "We'll see each other on Shili General."

Grievous nodded and walked past Ahsoka glaring at her. The young Togruta glared back at the cyborg. Deiven didn't fail to notice the bad tension between the two. When Grievous ascended the platform and vanished, Ahsoka approached Deiven. "I don't like him," she said bluntly.

Deiven chuckled and replied. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you. But I trust him and he trusts me. He's actually a cool guy once you get to know him. I know he can be bitter and distant, but he'll do anything to protect the things and people he cares about... just like me, just like Master Zai," the Firrerreo leaned towards Ahsoka, "and just like you. Right ?"

Ahsoka looked down. "Hmmm... I guess..."

"So how can I help you ?" Deiven asked.

"Umm... I wanna make sure that the Kingdom of the Force is not angry at the Republic because of the espionage," Ahsoka said. "And that you're not planning to blow up Coruscant."

"Did they send you here ?" Deiven asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, no," Ahsoka denied. "I volunteered because I don't want them to do anything even more... stupid."

Deiven snorted and shook his head. "And they say that we are the kids."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I know right ?"

"Come on, let's have a word with them," said Deiven heading with Ahsoka to the teleportation device. "And I know exactly what we could tell them."

 **The Orbit of Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Third Level, The Lounge.**

"So you're saying that General Grievous is now working with the Kingdom of the Force ?" Asked Chancellor Palpatine.

"That's right Chancellor," replied Obi-Wan. "They've modified him even further."

"He has committed many war crimes against the Republic," stated Master Windu. "We need to convince ArchKnight Deiven to give us the General."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Obi-Wan said dubiously. "I can tell that ArchKnight Deiven is very loyal to his people."

"We can't let every war criminal join the Kingdom of the Force and remain unpunished for his crimes against the Republic," the Chancellor said insistently. "Soon all the Separatist will join the Kingdom in order to avoid the punishment."

When Deiven and Ahsoka appeared on the platform, the Firrerreo had a serious look on his face. Approaching the holoprojector with Ahsoka, he took a deep breath. "First thing first, Chancellor Palpatine, Master Yoda, and Master Windu," Deiven nodded to each one of them. "Hello again."

"Greeting ArchKnight Deiven," the Chancellor smiled and bowed his head. Master Yoda and Master Windu followed his suite.

"Actually, I should congratulate you," Deiven said calmly. "It appears that the war is turning in your favor."

Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other with puzzled looks. "How come ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Because you have the time and resources to spy on us," Deiven replied with a slight growl, clearly annoyed. "Even the Sith don't bother us, but you do. You want to have a second enemy ?"

"ArchKnight Deiven please you have to unders-" the Chancellor tried to speak, but Deiven raised his hand cutting him off.

"At first we wanted to visit Coruscant, to break the peace treaty, but," Deiven pointed at Ahsoka, who stood slightly behind him, "she persuaded me that this was a bad idea." The Chancellor actually breathed with relief. "However," Deiven went on, "we're still insulted by this act."

"Please is there anything we can do to make amends ?" Asked the Chancellor.

The Firrerreo crossed his arms on his chest and began to think. "Hmm... there is... one delicate matter that we have to deal with."

"I'm sure the Jedi can solve this problem for you," the Chancellor suggested immediately looking at Master Wind and Master Yoda.

"Sent a Council member, we will," assured Master Yoda.

"But I don't trust the majority of the Jedi," Deiven shook his head. "Just like my Master. "

"I can go," Anakin volunteered.

"You're needed at the war Skywalker," reminded Master Windu. "Just like Master Kenobi. We have an important mission for both of you."

"Then I'll go," Ahsoka said taking a step forward. Once again, all eyes fixed on her. "Well, I trust Ahsoka," Deiven stated. "So if it's okay with you, then it's okay with me."

"But what's the mission ?" Anakin asked worriedly about his Padawan.

"Like I said it's a delicate matter. That's why I can't speak about it here," Deiven said looking at Anakin. "You need to learn to trust us because, I think that was the reason of the espionage. If you start to trust us, then we can start trusting you. Besides, she won't be alone on this mission, so you don't have to worry about her." Anakin understood and gave a consenting nod.

The Firrerreo turned his head to Master Yoda. "So what's your answer ?"

Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other. "Agree to this mission, we do," replied the Jedi Master. "Undertake this mission, Padawan Tano will."

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Deiven, who nodded. "In that case, I'll go and prepare everything for her mission," stated the Firrerreo. "I will keep you posted about her progress."

"There is still one matter: General Grievous," said Master Windu.

"What do you mean ?" Deiven asked narrowing his eyes.

"I think that Master Windu is worried that Grievous could do some damage to the Kingdom of the Force, given his past," Ahsoka interjected looking at the Jedi Battlemaster. Master Windu certainly didn't mean it like that, but before he could express himself more clearly, Deiven spoke.

"Oh," the Firrerreo raised his eyebrows. "I thought that he wanted to force me to hand over Grievous to the Republic for his war crimes. That would be very stupid thing to imply," the Firrerreo ominously lowered his tone. "But in that case you don't have to worry yourself Master Windu. General Grievous is now a member of the Kingdom of the Force. We trust him and he trusts us. I've already told Ahsoka that."

Obi-Wan hid his smile and looked at Master Windu with an 'I've told you so' look.

"Now... if that's all, I got matters to attend to," said the Firrerreo.

Master Windu sighed and decided to drop the subject, considering Deiven's reaction. The ArchKnight turned on his heel and headed for the teleportation device. Just as he was passing by Ahsoka, he winked knowingly at her to which she smiled. Earlier, Deiven and Ahsoka agreed on what to say to the Jedi in order to give them a good scare and hopefully discourage them from further stupid ideas. When the Firrerreo left the lounge, the Jedi, and the Chancellor breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm too old for this," stated Palpatine. The human looked at Ahsoka with a grateful smile. "Young one, you have really helped the Republic." Ahsoka smiled and looked at Anakin, who was also smiling. Her Master was really proud of her.

"She has no trouble finding the common ground with the Kingdom of the Force," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Especialy with Deiven."

"Probably due to their approximate age and character," Master Windu said blandly. Ahsoka didn't know if that was an insult or just a normal statement, but she didn't care at that moment.

"My boy, your Padawan has a diplomatic potential," stated Palpatine. "And an idea has flashed through my mind. We have a position that's been empty since the times of old Republic: The Minister of State."

"With all due respect Chancellor, Padawan Tano is too young and inexperienced for such important and responsible position," Windu protested. "She may be a skilled Padawan, but-"

"A Deputy Minister of State then," Chancellor Palpatine insisted. "And she would be only appointed as a Foreign Minister that would deal only with the Kingdom of the Force. Padawan Tano and ArchKnight Deiven understand each other so she fits this role perfectly. The whole Senate would be at ease knowing that now we have someone who is in good relationship with the ArchKnights."

"I don't know if the Senate will be happy knowing that the fate of the Republic is in the hands of a fourteen-year-old Padawan," Master Windu said disputably.

"Then don't tell them," Anakin suggested wanting to finally end the dispute. "Tell them that the Republic needs to keep the Deputy's name a secret so that 'he' won't become the target for the Separatists."

"That a good idea," the Chancellor agreed.

Obi-Wan grabbed his chin. "I also agree with such solution," said the human.

"A great responsibility, this is," Master Yoda pointed out looking at Ahsoka. "Ready, you are ?"

Ahsoka straightened up. "Yes Master Yoda," replied the young Togruta. "I won't fail the Republic and..." Ahsoka looked boastfully at the Jedi battlemaster. "I'll prove that I'm capable Master Windu." The Jedi Master didn't respond, he only looked at Ahsoka with a disapproving look.

"Well, since now it is all settled, we'll be waiting for your return," said the Chancellor. "I'll pass on the good news to the Senate." With that, the Chancellor and the Jedi Master ended the call.

Anakin chuckled and looked at his Padawan. "Nice job Ahsoka, or should I say, Deputy Minister of State," the human snickered.

"I don't really care about the title," Ahsoka shrugged. "If it means I can help then it's fine. I just hope I'll successfully finish the mission."

"You'll do just fine," Obi-Wan reassured. "Okay then, we'll leave you here. Let's get back to our ship Anakin, the clones are probably dying out of boredom."

"Oh crap, we've totally forgotten about them," Anakin said scratching his neck. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled. Just before the two humans left, Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Good luck Ahsoka," said Anakin. "May the Force be with you."

"Likewise Master," Ahsoka replied and bowed her head.

"Umm..." Obi-Wan stroked his beard looking the hovering panel. "Ahsoka do you know how this thing works ?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, I'll show you."

 **Some time later - The Orbit of Planet Kalee, The Untouchable, Commanding Deck.**

"Anakin and Master Kenobi safely jumped into hyperspace," said Deiven. Ahsoka who stood right next to him nodded and asked with excitement. "Okay, so what's my mission ?"

"You don't waste time don't you ? Deiven chuckled. "Tomorrow, you'll travel to Nar Shaddaa to rescue a Jedi Knight named Samara Ker," he replied.

"A Jedi Knight ?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Yes," Deiven replied. "Over half year ago she was sent on a mission to Nar Shaddaa to find the ancient Sith Academy and retrieve the Sith holocrons, but she didn't return."

"Why didn't the Jedi Order did something ?" Ahsoka asked. "They could've sent help."

"Because the Jedi sent her there in secrecy," Deiven replied. "And when she failed to return, they've abandoned her in order to not lose more Jedi. If they would send more, the Hutt Cartel could've declared a war. And back then the Republic didn't have a clone army."

Ahsoka sighed, not really surprised by this outcome. A couple of months ago she would say, that this was some kind of mistake but not anymore. "Why is she some important to the Kingdom of the Force ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because, when your mother was still a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Temple, she and Samara were close friends," Deiven replied. "We hope that we can convince her to join us."

"I understand and I will not fail", Ahsoka said with a confident smile.

"You'll be not alone," Deiven assured. "We'll send HK and Grievous with you to meet our contact on Nar Shaddaa."

"Grievous ?" Ahsoka groaned. The young Togruta didn't want to work with the Kaleesh cyborg. "I know that you don't like each other, but you have to put aside your differences in order to succeed," Deiven said forcefully. "Can I count and you to do that ?"

Ahsoka wasn't happy, but she nodded. Deiven smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you'll manage to finish this mission easily. Even with a grumbling Grievous, " Deiven gave her an uplifting smile. The Togruta smiled back, she already couldn't wait for her mission for the Kingdom of the Force.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	42. Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 42 "Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa – part 1"**

Rescue operation on Nar Shaddaa ! Wanting to make amends for the espionage, the Republic allows Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to assist the Kingdom of the Force in their secret mission.

Sent together with the assassin droid HK-X8 and the former Separatist General Grievous, Ahsoka Tano has to cooperate with them in order to save the Jedi Knight Samara Ker.

 **Y'Toub System, Nar Shaddaa, Docks.**

Nar Shaddaa was the largest moon of the planet Nal Hutta. More commonly known as the Vertical City, the Smuggler's Moon and Little Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was similar to Coruscant in that its surface was entirely overgrown with city sprawl for millennia. But unlike Coruscant, which was only relatively rundown and dangerous on the lower and under levels of the world city, Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime everywhere.

In order not to allow her to be recognized and thereby put in danger, Deiven equipped Ahsoka with a molecular disguise matrix, a special device that allowed to disguise someone as another being. It was a much-advanced version of a holographic disguise matrix, an original device invented by Sinrich, a Snivvian bounty hunter, who was no longer among the living.

While the holographic disguise matrix could disguise someone holographically, the molecular disguise matrix of the Kingdom of the Force could really change the one's appearance on the molecular level and by that changing one's voice, abilities, and even the force signature, making one impossible to recognize. Any new parts of the body were created and the old parts were erased due to to the matter reconfiguration combined with nanotechnology. All this in the small device in the shape of a normal armband.

Deiven asked Ahsoka not to loose it because the Kingdom of the Force possessed only three of those devices, due to the high cost of even a single one.

Using the device, Ahsoka changed her appearance from a Togruta to a human while she was still aboard the ship. Although she could change just her appearance and remain a Togruta, Ahsoka decided to change her species. Her orange skin was now brown, she was taller by three inches and had a long black-dreaded hair. The only things that remained from her Togruta appearance were her blue eyes and her white facial markings. She actually didn't know why she chose the human race as her disguise. Maybe she was just curious or maybe she didn't want to risk being recognized.

Even her clothes were changed. Now instead of a red, small tube top, she wore a blue, cropped jacket that exposed her midriff. The red skirt and white leggings were replaced by long black leather pants and a black bumbag attached to them. Whereas her fingerless gloves and boots only changed color from red to gray. She already missed her Togruta sash and akul-headdress, but it was just for of the sake of the mission. In order to not reveal her occupation, Ahsoka hid her lightsabers in the bumbag.

Ahsoka actually felt funny not having her lekku and montrals anymore. Having hair was a new experience for her, but dressing them was a hard thing. It was a good thing that her Togruta sense was undeveloped and she only could use it while enhancing her montrals with The Force. That way the lack of her sense wasn't a big deal.

Grievous and HK also had their appearance changed, but they were using the original holographic disguise matrix. Contained within a small, palm-sized emitter, the disguise matrix, also known as the shadow hologram, cloaked them in an exacting, true-color holographic shell. HK took the appearance of an IG-86 assassin droid, while Grievous had disguised himself as a Muun clad in a black hooded coat.

Descending the ramp of their ship, all three began to look for their contact. "Statement: Our contact should be near. His name is Grisho Tenek, an adult male Twi'lek with yellowish skin."

"Does he know who we are ?" Ahsoka asked flickering her hair back.

"He only knows that two bounty hunters and a droid will make contact with him," Grievous replied looking around. "He's a smuggler that was hired to help us find the Jedi."

"In that case, he may suspect that we were hired by the Republic," Ahsoka presumed.

"Disagreement: The Republic and the Jedi wouldn't hire a bounty hunter. Even to find one of their own. Addendum: It is more likely he'll think that the Separatists hired us."

Unfortunately, Ahsoka had to agree with HK in this matter. Finally after a few minutes of searching, Grievous spotted a male Twi'lek that matched the description. All three of them approached the smuggler who was leaning against a wall. "Grisho Tenek ?" Grievous asked.

"The one and only," the Twi'lek replied with a smug look on his face. "And you must be the bounty hunters. Although I must admit, this is a first time I see a Muun bounty hunter. What ? Counting money behind the desk became too boring ?"

"Something like that," replied Grievous.

Grisho shifted his gaze on Ahsoka, looking her up and down with a lecherous smile. "Well hello there hot stuff," the Twi'lek approached the 'human' girl reaching for her cheek. "Maybe after we finish this mission you and me can celebrate in my place."

"Hands off," Ahsoka replied with a frown slapping the Twi'lek's hand away. She already didn't like this guy.

"Mmm... feisty," the Twi'lek said with a cheeky smile. "But you will come around eventually."

"Pff... don't count on it," Ahsoka snarled folding her arms.

"We're not here to have fun, Tenek," Grievous reminded with an irritated tone. "Let's get on with the mission. Unless you don't want to get paid."

"Alright, alright," the Twi'lek agreed. "Come with me. I got a transport ready."

Shaking her head, Ahsoka followed the Twi'lek along with Grievous and HK. Not only did she had to work with Grievous, but now they had to work with such am irritating, cocky Twi'lek. " _This is going to be one hell of a mission,_ " Ahsoka thought.

 **Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector, Silk Lekku.**

Silk Lekku was a name of the large facility that functioned as a casino, dinner and a brothel in the Corellian Sector. While many such facilities were built for high-class customers, denizen's of the Silk Lekku were the worst of the kind. The moment Ahsoka entered the Silk Lekku's lobby through the front doors with the others, her nostrils were filled with an alcoholic scent and some other strange smells that she didn't recognize. She heard a loud music mixed with shouting.

Ascending the short stairs, the group entered the main dining hall. "Why are we here ?" Grievous asked looking around.

"This is the last place that the Jedi was seen by the denizens," replied Grisho. The Twi'lek guided the three to one of the empty, private booths. Just as they sat down a blue Twi'lek waitress approached them a with bright smile on their face. Ahsoka noticed that she was very young and pretty.

"Welcome to the Silk Lekku. What can I get you ?" She asked happily.

"Nothing for now, but we'll let you know if we want something my sweetie," Grisho replied winking at the young girl, who blushed and giggled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and watched as the girl walked away entering another booth with clients.

"Okay, listen up," Grisho said with a surprisingly professional tone. "Currently we are at the ground floor. The most 'civil' floor for normal clientele, you can drink and eat here." The Twi'lek raised his finger up. "On the floor above we have the casino, a hangout for gamblers of any sort. Whereas below us, we have a brothel. Both of these floors have tight security and you have to know a password or be a very rich client to enter. Another way to get on one of this floors is to... well work there."

"Query: Can we just ask the owner of this establishment about the Jedi's whereabouts ?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka seconded HK not seeing a reason to sneak or break somewhere.

"Because I'm pretty sure the Jedi is working in the brothel," the Twi'lek replied.

"What ?!" Ahsoka asked raising her voice in shock. Noticing that she was too loud, she immediately lowered her tone. "Jedi ? In a brothel ?"

"I to find this highly unlikely," said Grievous. Although he didn't hold the Jedi in high esteem, he actually couldn't picture a female Jedi Knight working in a brothel. Not to mention, the Jedi was supposed to seek the holocrons in ancient Sith Academy, so what on earth she would be doing in a brothel. "But even if she is, why couldn't we ask the owner about her ?"

"I heard many things about the Jedi and normally I would be shocked just like you are," assured the Twi'lek. "But the thing is, some of my buddies that have deep pockets actually claimed that the same Jedi that was present here... serviced them down below. If you know what I mean." The Twi'lek smiled. "And judging by the way she did it, one could say that she was mind controlled. Or... that she is the most perverted and horny Jedi in the galaxy."

"Controlled ? Like... a Jedi mind trick ?" Ahsoka asked ignoring the last sentence.

Grisho shrugged. "How should I know ? I'm not a Jedi," he replied.

"Just show us the door to this brothel," Grievous asked with a tone that signified trouble.

"Hey, we're not gonna just go down there and start a riot," Ahsoka strongly protested. "There are innocent people down there."

"Who died and left you in charge ?" Grievous asked mockingly.

"We are supposed to work together," Ahsoka reminded with a frown.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you, you brat," the Muun slammed his fist against the table. Since it was a holographic disguise and his hand was made from metal, the whole table shook.

"Woah, woah, take it easy you two," Grisho said trying to calm them down. "I'm gonna grab us something to drink, maybe that will cool you down." The Twi'lek stood up and approached the bar. Meanwhile Ahsoka and Grievous still were each other's throats."

"I only work with you out of respect for ArchKnight Deiven," Grievous pointed out. I and HK could handle this mission on our own, you are expendable."

"You don't even know what respect is," Ahsoka retorted.

"I respect him just as much as he respects me," the Muun stated leaning towards Ahsoka. "It is you who don't respect ArchKnight Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira. You only care about the Jedi, that's the only reason you here right now !"

Ahsoka's pupils dilated and she abruptly stood up. "I don't fucking care about the Jedi !" The young human yelled out in anger at Grievous's face. The Muun leaned his head back with his eyes wide open. This wasn't the reaction he expected, even considering that she was a hot-headed Padawan.

The young human girl covered her mouth with her hand realizing what she just said, or more accurately... screamed out. Ahsoka sat down wide eyed. "Did I just really said that ?" She asked the question more to herself than to the others.

"Response: Very loud and clear. Reassurance: No meatbags have paid attention."

Ahsoka was shocked by her own words, not to mention that was the first time she ever swore so badly. She just made a fool out of herself in front of HK and Grievous, who will surely laugh at her. If Anakin would be here right now, she would get one big tongue-lashing. And she didn't even want to think about Master Kenobi's reaction.

A lot of questions were now circling in Grievous's mind. "If you don't care about the Jedi, why are you here ?" He asked calmly.

Ahsoka didn't answer. Grievous turned his head to Twi'lek, who returned and placed three mugs on the table. "Rodian Ale, my threat," said Grisho. Ahsoka quickly grabbed the mug and chugged the whole ale. Immediately, she twisted her face and started coughing. She couldn't understand how anyone could drink such a disgusting drink.

"Man, you're one crazy girl," stated the Twi'lek. "Are you equally crazy in other things ?" He asked with a half-smile.

"Enough with those sexual innuendos," Grievous growled. He looked at Ahsoka and sighed resignedly. Looking once again at the Twi'lek he asked. "How to get down to the brothel without raising an alarm ? We need to make sure the Jedi is really there."

"If you don't have a bag of credits on you, it will be very hard," the Twi'lek replied and pointed at Ahsoka. "The girl actually could have a good chance of getting inside."

"What do you mean ?" Asked Grievous.

Grisho pointed at the tall, black-haired human female standing near the beverages-dispenser. "See that woman behind the bar ? Her name is Kaliya and she's in charge of the brothel." Grievous, HK, and Ahsoka looked at the female. "And ?" Grievous urged him to continue.

"She a total racist bitch and a lezzy," Grisho said straight out. "And from what I've heard she's into some freaky shit with young girls."

At first Grievous only stared at the Twi'lek, but after a few second he looked at Ahsoka and immediately looked back at the Twi'lek. "You got to be joking ?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm just giving you an option," Grisho replied and took a sip from his mug. "It's that or fighting."

"I'll do it," Ahsoka said suddenly drawing Grievous's and Grisho's gazes.

"No, you're not," Grievous strongly protested. He didn't start to like her all of a sudden. But the picture of a fourteen-year-old kid, having sex in a brothel was making him wince in disgust.

"Since I'm expendable I may as well be of help to someone," Ahsoka replied looking at Grievous defiantly.

The Muun began to tap his fingers on the table. He looked at Grisho and asked... no, demanded. "Leave us alone for a minute, I need to... confer with my college about the mission."

"Sure," the Twi'lek shrugged. "I was about to have a quickie with my blue, pretty friend anyway."

While Ahsoka raised and eyebrow not understanding what the Twi'lek had in mind, Grievous growled with irritation and shook his head. Even he was already sick and tired of this guy. When Grisho stood up and approached the waitress, Grievous focused on Ahsoka.

"Are you out of your mind ?!" He almost screamed. "Or maybe you're already drunk from the ale and talking rubbish ?!"

"I won't allow you to hurt innocent people," Ahsoka stated folding her arms.

"Innocent ?" Grievous asked. "Drunkards, murderers, drug dealers, rapists... should I continue ?"

"Not all of them," Ahsoka argued. "If there is a chance to solve this peacefully I want to try."

Grievous groaned and placed his elbow on the table resting his head o his hand. "How did I end as a babysitter ?" He muttered under the nose. "You're a kid, how are you planning to even... to even get inside the brothel ? How you'll convince that woman to let you inside ?"

"I'm sure Grisho will have some ideas," Ahsoka replied. She didn't want any stupid ideas from the Twi'lek, but she was desperate to prove her worth.

"That pervert ?! Ehhh... and what do you plan to do when you're inside ?" Grievous asked. "They will probably search you for weapons, that means your lightsabers will be confiscated and they'll immediately attack you."

"Then I'll leave my lightsabers here," Ahsoka replied stubbornly. "And besides... HK can come with me, he can become invisible."

"Confirmation: I'm capable of doing that."

"I can't believe how stubborn you are," said Grievous shaking his head. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Ahsoka actually chuckled hearing this sentence. Grievous began to think deeply, calculating all of their options. After a while, he spoke. "HK will follow you to the brothel, if you'll manage to get inside, and will reveal himself when you get into trouble. If that happens, he'll give me a signal and I'll turn off the power."

"How ?" Ahsoka asked.

"When we entered the building's lobby, we passed the power room," Grievous replied. "I'll just break the down door and destroy the generators. That will give you the advantage and chance to escape."

Ahsoka was actually surprised and impressed that Grievous was able to pay attention to his surroundings in such detail. "Okay," Ahsoka nodded and reached for her bumbag. Pulling out her lightsabers, she stealthily gave them to Grievous under the table.

"Oh, one more question," Ahsoka raised a finger. "What a quickie ?" She asked with interest.

Grievous was really stunned by this question and truly, he didn't want to answer it and hear anymore crap. Suddenly, the Muun stood up. "HK will answer you," he said pointing at the droid. "I have to visit the toilet."

"Oh, okay..." Ahsoka nodded, but immediately she recalled something. "Wait, but you're a cyborg you don't have a... HEY !" Ahsoka yelled at Grievous, who walked away in a hurry. The young human looked at the droid, who also looked at her.

"Statement: Entering sleep mode." The droid's optical sensors turned off and he lowered his head deactivating himself.

Ahsoka puffed up her cheeks in an annoyed expression. She folded her arms and leaned back in the seat "What in the world is a quickie ?"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	43. Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 43 "Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa – part 2"**

 **Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector, Silk Lekku.**

When Grisho returned from his little private time with the blue Twi'lek waitress, Grievous came back shortly after him. The Muun nudged the droid who activated himself back. Ahsoka was still sulking because of the strange secrecy, but she dropped the subject for now.

"So what's your decision ?" Grisho asked. Ahsoka could feel that he was in a good mood and seemed relaxed, but she didn't know why.

"I'll go to talk with that woman," Ahsoka replied. "But you need to help me convince her."

"Girl, with a face and a body like yours, I don't think she'll refuse you," Grisho stated with a grin. "And besides, she hates non-humans, so I doubt she'll even talk with me."

"That's why you'll talk through this," Grievous said placing a comlink on the table. "And you," the Muun turned his head to Ahsoka and handed her an earbud, "put this in your ear. That way, Grisho will hear what she's saying to you and he'll tell you what to say to her. Just remember to get rid of it when you succeed to convince her."

Ahsoka nodded grabbing the earbud, putting it inside her ear and covering it with her hair. Grievous turned to the assassin droid. "Cloak yourself and follow her, you know the rest of the plan," the droid nodded and when he made sure that no one was watching him he activated his stealth field disappearing completely.

"I didn't know those IG-86 models could do that," the Twi'lek said in surprise and admiration.

"We upgraded him," Grievous quickly explained. Of course, it was a lie, but he didn't plan on telling the Twi'lek who they really were.

"Okay, let's not waste any more time," Ahsoka said and stood up. The young human exited the booth and headed to the bar. " _Testing, testing,_ " Ahsoka heard Grisho's voice in her ear. " _Do you hear me ?_ "

"Loud and clear," she replied.

" _I also hear everything,_ " the Twi'lek assured. " _From our booth, I can also see the whole bar, we're ready for anything, dearie,_ " said Grisho. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and approached the bar. Kaliya was currently standing near the beverage dispenser with her back turned to Ahsoka.

"Hello," Ahsoka greeted with a smile.

The woman quickly turned around. At first, she had a serious and unhappy expression. But as she took a closer look at Ahsoka's human face, she smiled mischievously. "Well hello there," Kaliya greeted and approached the counter. "What can I get you pretty ?" The female slowly looked up and down Ahsoka's body in a lewd way.

" _She's already ogling you,_ " said Grisho. " _Ask about work._ "

Ahsoka took a good look at the woman. Although she had a beautiful face, she was quite muscular for a female. Probably could've beat more than one thug in hand to hand combat easily. "Actually, I'm looking for work, do you have any free space ?" Ahsoka asked.

"That depends on what are you willing to do honey," Kaliya replied. "Our barmaid is sick so right now I have to fill in for her. We also have a few spots below in our brothel as a pole dancer. But if you want some real cash, you'll have to work with our clients." The woman smiled and winked.

" _Okay, bit your lower lip and lower your gaze, pretending to be shy. Then innocently ask for details about the work with clients,_ " Ahsoka heard Grisho's voice in her ear. The young girl complied and asked drawing circles on the counter with her finger. "What work do you have in mind ?"

When Ahsoka slowly raised her eyes, she noticed that Kaliya was watching her with pure lust. The Padawan thanked the Force that they weren't alone in a room because she could only expect what would the woman want from her "What's your name sweety ?"

"A-Ashla," Ahsoka quickly came up with a fake name.

"Ashla," the woman echoed. "Tell me Ashla, did you ever been with a woman ?" The question truly surprised Ahsoka, but not as much as the woman's directness.

" _Tell her no, but that you've always wanted to try,_ " Grisho advised her.

Ahsoka began to have a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't back out now. Not after that speech and outburst. "N-No, but I always wanted to try...," she said with genuine nervousness.

"Then I'll be most happy to help you with that. I'm Kaliya," the woman said seductively. "Remember that name, cause you will scream it many times tonight."

Ahsoka gulped and just as Grisho advised her earlier, she bit down her lower lip. Kaliya turned her head at the blue Twi'lek and yelled. "Tikia ! Get your blue ass over here this instant !"

The blue Twi'lek, who was just taking orders from the client, quickly ran up to the counter. "Y-Yes Mistress Kaliya ?"

"I'm going down to the brothel with my pretty friend over here," the woman informed pointing at Ahsoka. "It may be too much for your intelligence, but now you'll be alone here so try not to fuck up or I'll have your blue ass... literally."

Ahsoka understood why Grisho called her a racist and she had to agree with him. While the blue Twi'lek girl took Kaliya's place behind the counter without a word of objection, the woman beckoned Ahsoka to follow her. " _Good job girl,_ " Grisho praised her. " _Now I can only say... good luck in there._ "

As the two were walking side by side, heading to the back of the bar, Ahsoka felt Kaliya's hand on her rear end. All of a sudden the woman squeezed Ahsoka's buttcheck forcing an eek out the young girl. "Mmm... you have a nice voice for screaming," Kaliya complemented giving Ahsoka a lustful gaze. At first, Ahsoka had the urge to smack the living hell of the woman with the Force, but she knew she needed to play her role. At least till she or HK will find the Jedi.

Just before they've entered the brothel, Ahsoka covertly discarded the earbud. And none a second too soon. Kaliya stopped just before the door to the brothel that was guarded by two large Houks. "No weapons are allowed inside pretty," she informed. "I'll have to search you now."

Ahsoka nodded and raised her arms. Kaliya smiled slyly and began to search the young girl for weapons, but just as Ahsoka predicted, the woman wanted only to feel her up. After a while, Kaliya has finished her 'search' and gave the Houks and approving nod. Chuckling, one of them opened the door.

 **Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector, Silk Lekku's Brothel.**

Ahsoka expected many nasty things inside a brothel, but the moment she and Kaliya passed the door, the young girl saw things that a girl in her age shouldn't see. The layout of the brothel was the same as the dinner above. A large stage with dancing girls on poles was located at the center of the brothel in lieu of the bar.

The music was slow and sensual, but even that couldn't drown out the moans and screams of the girls. Each of the eight booths was occupied and what was going inside was clearly visible through the transparent drapes. Ahsoka lowered her gaze with a blush, not expecting to see such depraved things. She couldn't believe that the girls, and especially the Jedi, would willingly do such... lewd things.

Every girl in the booth had a blissful, lecherous smile on her face, but their eyes were vacant. Ahsoka also noticed that every girl had a small, shiny, pink stud just above the right ear. "What are those pink things ?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, that..." Kaliya smiled mischievously and replied. "That's our brothel's trademark. You have a good eye for details my pretty."

Ahsoka sensed that the woman was lying, but she nodded understandably with a smile in order not to raise suspicions. She actually could feel a slight presence of the dark side in the brothel. It's was too weak to belong to some Sith Lord or even an apprentice, but it was there.

Kaliya led Ahsoka to her office door, which was guarded by a Trandoshan bodyguard. During their little walk, Ahsoka counted seven armed guards in the brothel including the Trandoshan. "This girl will be working here from now on," Kaliya informed. The green reptilian bodyguard took a good look at Ahsoka and licked his snout with his long tongue. Ahsoka didn't know if that was just the species habit spasm or that he had something lewd in mind right now.

"I'm going to... test her competence," Kaliya said with a lecherous smile. "I don't want any interruptions is that clear ?"

"Hehe, yes, Mistress Kaliya," the Trandoshan chuckled and nodded.

The woman opened the door and gestured Ahsoka to enter. When the young girl walked into the office, the first thing she noticed was a naked human woman shackled to a large bed. Ahsoka froze in place shocked. The shackled woman was no other than the Jedi Knight Samara Ker. The young Padawan recognized her due to the holoimage that Deiven showed them before the mission. Fair skin; blond, short hair; hazel eyes... there was no mistake, but one thing was strange. Ahsoka didn't feel any Force signature from Samara, as though she was severed from the Force.

"I forgot to tell you that I like kinky stuff," Kaliya whispered to Ahsoka's ear. When the girl snapped out from her shock, she managed to a look around the office.

The whole room was giving her the creeps. Shelves were full of strange objects, that surely served some perverted purpose. Walls were covered with some paintings that featured nude humans performing sexual acts. The office desk with a setla lamp and monitors was the only normal thing in this room. Ahsoka also noticed many open wardrobes with clothes and other stuff that probably belonged to the Jedi and the rest of the girls.

"Who is she ?" Ahsoka asked when she approached the Jedi Knight with Kaliya. The Padawan was now sure that was something wrong with her just like with the rest of the girls. Although she was sensually wriggling on the bed, moaning loudly with her cheeks red, the Jedi's eyes were dull and without emotions.

"A naughty girl that had to be punished," Kaliya replied. Ahsoka noticed that the devices attached to the Jedi's wrist and ankles were 'Force shackles'. She knew that without a lightsaber or the code it will be hard to remove them.

"But you'll be a good girl right ?" Kaliya asked narrowing her eyes and smiling sinisterly. Suddenly, Ahsoka got a crazy idea that might actually work. Biting her lower lip, she looked shyly at Kaliya. "Actually, I want to be at her place," she said with a blush. "I want you to tie me up on this bed." She didn't believe that she really said it, but the only way to free the Jedi was to trick Kaliya into freeing her herself.

Kaliya blinked a few times, her mind processing the girl's words. Ahsoka could actually sense the woman's excitement rising. With a large, mischievous grin, Kaliya approached the Jedi and hastily entered the code to each Force shackle, freeing the female.

"Go serve the clients," Kaliya ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Kaliya," the Jedi meekly complied and began to rise from the bed.

Using the Force, Ahsoka grabbed the lamp that stood on the desk and pulled it to her hand. Just as the woman was about to turn to face her, she smacked her in the back of the head knocking her out. The woman's body slumped on the bed completely knocked out. Ahsoka didn't actually hold back her strength, remembering that as a human she was physically weaker than a Togruta.

Samara didn't pay attention to what was happening and still headed to the door like a mindless puppet. But before she grabbed the handle, Ahsoka grabbed her pink stud and yanked out.

With a loud scream, the Jedi fell to her knees clutching her head in pain. Ahsoka could feel the Force returning to Samara's body. Having the Force restored, it returned as a painful and sudden rush of feelings, as the Force immediately allowed the Jedi to sense everything around her at once. It was a very unpleasant and painful experience.

"Jedi Samara Ker ?" Ahsoka asked with concern, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Are you alright ?"

The Jedi slowly turn her head, looking suspiciously at the younger human girl. "Who are you ?" She asked between the heavy breaths, her hazel eyes were once more shiny and alive.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm a Jedi Padawan. I'm here to help you," Ahsoka replied with a reassuring smile.

"The Jedi sent you ?" Samara asked disbelievingly, slowly getting up and covering her private parts.

"N-No," Ahsoka replied trying not to stare. "Master Zai'shira Kessen."

"Zai'shira ?"Samara's eyes widened. "You're her Padawan ?"

"No," Ahsoka shook her head. "It's a very long story, but I'm here with two of my friends. We will get you out."

Suddenly, the office door opened and the Trandoshan bodyguard stood in the doorway with a worried expression. "Mistress Kaliya, we have a serious pr-" He trailed off looking at Ahsoka and Samara. Noticing his boss on the bed unconscious, he was about to reach for his gun, that was attached to his belt, when a blaster shot pierced right through his head. His lifeless body fell to the floor, revealing an IG-86 assassin droid with a blaster rifle standing right behind him.

"Good timing," Ahsoka stated with a smile.

"That droid is with you ?" Samara asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka reassured.

"Statement: All threats eliminated."

"What ?" Ahsoka dashed out of the room. All six remaining guards were lying on the floor dead. The clients were kneeling on the floor and trembling from fear, while the girls were just standing like droids without commands. Ahsoka was relieved to see that HK didn't hurt anyone else.

"See those pink studs right above their right ears ? Yank them off," Ahsoka instructed pointing at the girls. HK nodded and began approaching the nude girls and pulling the studs. Unlike the Jedi, the girls weren't Force-sensitives, so they didn't feel any great pain.

Scared and shaky, the girls didn't know what to do. Ahsoka raised her hand drawing their attention. "Everyone please calm down, you're all safe now," she said reassuringly. "We gonna get you out of her, just don't panic." The young human pointed in the direction of the office. "In there you'll find wardrobes with clothes. You can get decent there."

While the girls hurriedly rushed in the office, Ashoka focused on the male clients. "After we leave with the girls you're free to go," she said. "Just don't cause any trouble or my metallic friend over here will be unhappy."

"Correction: On the contrary, I'll be very happy. Query: How are we planning to get out ? Expectation: I hope we can kill more meatbags."

"What about the two Houks at the entrance ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Statement: The doors to this floor are soundproof. The guards don't know what's going on. Query: Should I eliminate them ?"

"Actually I got a better idea," Ahsoka assured with a clever smile. "Can you transmit a message to Grievous ?"

"Confirmation: I can do that."

"Great, tell him that we have found the Jedi Samara Ker and that he needs to quietly make a hole in the booth he's in," Ahsoka asked. "That way we can safely get out of here and bodyguards will not notice that the girls escaped until it's too late."

HK nodded and began establishing a connection. When Ahsoka returned to the office, Samara was already dressed and holding Kaliya in the air with the Force. The woman's eyes were open... and lifeless.

"Why did you kill her ?!" Ahsoka asked loudly running up to the Jedi.

"You don't know what she'd made us do," Samara growled not taking her eyes off the death woman. Ahsoka could feel her anger and lust for revenge. "With those blasted studs, she had total control over our bodies. And we couldn't disobey her and the clients. We saw, heard and felt everything. Every touch, stroke of the whip... kiss and..." The Jedi trailed off with tears running down her cheeks. Ahsoka couldn't really blame her.

"I know that's not the Jedi way, but it's a proper and only justice for her," Samara added whipping off her tears. "She even raped girls that weren't fully grown-up. You wouldn't understand. There was only one punishment for such monster." The Jedi released her Force-grip allowing the death body to fall onto the bed. Even the girls had satisfied looks on their faces seeing Kaliya death.

Ahsoka lowered her gaze. She actually almost got raped on Belsavis, so it wasn't entirely untrue. But she only could imagine how horrible it was.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka," Samara apologized. Ahsoka sighed and nodded hesitantly. "I... understand," she said.

"Do you have any plan to get us out ?" Samara asked changing the topic. The girls turned and were quickly getting dressed in their clothes.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied raising her eyes. "Listen..."

 **Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector, Silk Lekku.**

Ahsoka's plan was working very well. Before Grievous cut a hole in the floor just under the booth's table with his lightsaber, he sent Grisho to keep the waitress occupied. Lucky for them the dinner was empty at the moment, so nobody was paying attention to the Muun.

Using the Force, Ahsoka and Samara carefully lifted each girl up allowing Grievous to grab and pull them up. When all eight girls were sitting in the booth, Ahsoka, Samara, and HK jumped up, in turn, grabbing Grievous's hand.

"You were supposed to help only the Jedi," Grievous narrowed his eyes looking at Ahsoka. "And you brought the whole harem here."

"They were all working in the brothel against their will," Ahsoka explained. "I couldn't just leave them there."

Grievous sighted. "Nevermind, all of you, slowly head towards the exit," the Muun ordered.

The girls were more than happy to comply. Grisho was absolutely baffled when he saw eight girls leaving the booth. Grievous, Samara, HK and Ahsoka were right behind them. Ahsoka beckoned him to join them. Just as the Twi'lek was about to approach them, a red lightsaber pierced right through his heart, killing him on the spot. When his lifeless body slumped to the floor, a blue Twi'lek female was standing right behind him with a big, evil smile and a yellow, glowing eyes.

Ahsoka's eyes opened in shock. "Grisho !" She yelled.

"Living so soon ?" The blue Twi'lek asked.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

A/N: Readers, I'm going to stop writing this fanfic for now. I got severe pneumonia and I need to stay in bed for a while. But don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story :)


	44. Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 44 "Mischiefs of Nar Shaddaa – part 3"**

 **Nar Shaddaa, Corellian Sector, Silk Lekku.**

"Don't go, I want to get acquainted with you," the blue Twi'lek asked with a sweet voice, holding the activated crimson lightsaber in her hand. Ahsoka and Samara, which stood in front of the group, were completely shocked. Even Grievous's didn't expect the small Twi'lek girl to be a Sith if she really was one. The Muun took a few steps forward so that he stood beside Samara and Ahsoka. "And who are you ?" He asked. All freed girls were standing behind their liberators, shivering with fear and shifting their gazes from the dead male Twi'lek to the blue Twi'lek girl.

"I'm Tikia," the Twi'lek waitress replied. Standing behind the counter, the blue Twi'lek appeared as a cute and defenseless little girl. But her sinister, yellow eyes told a different story.

Ahsoka heard her name before when Kaliya ordered her to take her place at the bar, but she never would've suspected her to be one of the bad guys, let alone a Sith.

"Something is wrong here," stated Samara. "I sense the dark side from her, but it's strange."

"We're leaving," Ahsoka stated, looking at Tikia, "and if you'll try to stop us, there will be trouble."

"Oh, I definitely want some trouble," Tikia replied with a big grin. Reaching under the counter, the blue Twi'lek pressed a button.

"She triggered a silent alarm !" Samara warned. Grievous immediately noticed two Houks running up to the bar aiming at them with blaster pistols. Ahsoka knew that those were the bodyguards that guarded the entrance of the brothel. After a few seconds, two Weequay bodyguards, ran down the stairs from the upper floor also preparing their blasters.

Grievous neared himself to Ahsoka and gave her back the lightsabers that she gave him earlier for safekeeping. "We can't fight here, not with the girls behind us," Ahsoka pointed out with a whisper.

"We won't fight at all," Grievous replied. "HK now !" He yelled suddenly.

"Expletive: Close your eyes !" HK, who stood aside from the group, threw a flash-bang in the direction of the bar. "A grenade !" Yelled one of the Weequays. The flash-bang went off with a loud bang and a blinding flash. All the bodyguards and the Twi'lek female became blinded. Some of them even began to shoot blindly.

When the effect of the flash-bang worn off, Tikia noticed that the Jedi and the girls were gone. "After them !" She ordered rubbing her eyes. Without wasting any more time, the bodyguards dashed outside.

* * *

To the bodyguard's surprise, the whole group was nowhere to be seen. "This is impossible," said the Weequay bodyguard. "Twelve persons can't just vanish."

"Maybe they had a speeder ?" Guessed one of the Houks.

"Twelve people wouldn't fit in a speeder you idiot," snapped the Weequay. "Spread out, check the back alley and check all the trash containers."

None of the bodyguards knew that the whole group was not far from them, watching them in silence. All persons were covered in a stealth dome, thanks to HK's stealth field generator. The droid still disguised as an IG-86 assassin droid, stood in the middle of the group. Samara and Ahsoka, who still had the appearance of a human girl, asked the girls to be quiet and not panic, while Grievous, disguised as a Muun, was carefully observing the bodyguards and slowly guiding the group away from the Silk Lekku.

One Houk wandered really far from them and turned right into the alley. Two Weequays also wandered off, but they were still close enough to hear or spot them if they were to drop the stealth field. When the second Houk got near the group, Tikia, who exited the Silk Lekku, approached him with a sweet smile. "Did you found hem ?" She asked.

"Not yet," replied the Houk facing the small female. The bodyguard pointed at the deactivated lightsaber in her hand. "By the way, since when you had one of those ?" He asked. Tikia smiled and out of the blue, she put the lightsaber hilt to the side of her head. Activating the lightsaber, the red blade pierced right through her skull.

Seeing this, one of the girls instantly screamed. The shocked Houk turned his head but saw nothing. Immediately, he turned his head back to the dead blue Twi'lek. Her dead body was lying motionless on the ground. Suddenly, the dead Twi'lek arched her back and a dark mist began to ooze out from her eyes and mouth.

"What the ?!" The Houk took a step back, but before he could react, the mist lunged at him like a living predator, entering his body through his mouth. The large bodyguard began to choke and cough, trying to grab the mist but to no avail. When the whole mist entered the Houk's body, the alien fell to his knees with his eyes closed.

After a few seconds, the Houk opened his eyes, which were now yellow. Turning his head he gazed in the direction of the earlier scream and smiled sinisterly. Raising his arm, he used the Force to pick up the lightsaber from Tikia's hand. Activating it, he took a step forward and swung the crimson blade.

Having no other choice, Samara and Ahsoka used the Force to push the Houk back. HK deactivated the field and immediately aimed at the alien with his blaster rifle. "What the hell was that ?" Asked Grievous. "What kind of a Sith trick is this ?"

"I've never seen such a technique," Samara admitted. "It's like the dark side has... possessed him !"

Ahsoka quickly turned to the frightened girls. "Get out of here !" She yelled. Immediately, the girls turned and began to flee from the Houk without any objections.

Two Weequay bodyguards, that were close enough to hear the scream, ran up to the yellow-eyed Houk observing him with surprise. "What happened here ?" Asked one of the Weequays noticing the dead body of the Twi'lek girl.

"They Jedi killed her," the possessed Houk replied. Ahsoka frowned at the lie, but she didn't plan to argue knowing that it was useless. She was mostly focused on the strange Houk, that appeared to be a Sith, at least for the time being. Activating her green lightsaber, she prepared herself for a fight. Samara also activated her blue lightsaber and took a trademark Soresu stance.

"Shoot them !" Yelled the Houk. Aiming their blasters, the Weequays began firing. Grievous dashed to the side, while Ahsoka and Samara immediately started to deflect the blaster bolts. The two bodyguards, however, didn't possess the ability to deflect them... and HK knew that. The assassin droid shot only two times, scoring the headshots with deadly precision.

The possessed Houk turn his head at the two bodyguards. "Useless," said the alien, watching as the two Weequays males drop dead the with burning holes in their foreheads.

When he turned his head back to face the Jedi, the Muun's face was already few centimeters in front of him. With blinding speed, Grievous pulled his own yellow-bladed lightsaber and swung at the Houk aiming at his neck. The alien blocked the slash with his red lightsaber, but from the corner of his eye, he spotted the blonde and the dread haired Jedi females lunging at him.

With his blade locked with the Muun's, the Houk couldn't avoid or block the slash that was aimed at his legs. With a loud roar, the 'Sith' released a powerful Force wave. The blast sent Samara and Ahsoka flying backward, while Grievous was only slightly pushed back due to his huge mass and metal claws, that disguised as boots pierced into the walkway.

While Samara landed on her back and immediately got up to her feet, Ahsoka hit one of the trash containers and hissed with pain. She was about attack again but a sudden pain in her back forced her to abandon that idea. The impact damaged her more seriously that she thought. Suddenly, the young girl heard a hitch-pitched laughter coming from her side. Turning her head, Ahsoka saw a reddish Kowakian monkey-lizard sitting on the edge of the container and laughing at her. Now, for a brief time, Ahsoka could only observe the fight and endure the annoying laughter.

The Houk tried to lunge at Grievous, but a sudden blaster rifle shoot pierced right through his right leg, forcing him to kneel down. Turning his head with a raged expression, the Sith saw an IG-86 droid aiming at him. "Request: On your knees meatbag."

Before the Houk could even reply, Grievous's lightsaber pierced through his stomach, while Samara used the Force to yank the crimson lightsaber from his hand.

"Die !" Grievous growled.

"Look out. That strange mist may try to leave his body again !" Samara warned.

With a quick and powerful slash, Grievous decapitated the Houk. The alien's head fell down and bowled on the walkway. The Muun took a few steps back, remembering what happened earlier. Just as Samara predicted, the Houk body began to shake and emit the black mist.

Ahsoka turned her head back to the Kowakian monkey-lizard and got an idea. "You won't be laughing in a second little guy," she said with mischief in her voice. Using the Force, she grabbed and tossed the small creature straight into the black mist. The mist engulfed the small reptilian, holding him in the air, and began to enter his body trough his beak.

After a moment of twitching, the Kowakian monkey-lizard fell down on the headless body of the Houk bodyguard. "Grab it ! Don't let it get away !" Ahsoka screamed.

Figuring out was she had in mind, Grievous quickly dashed and reached for the monkey-lizard grabbing it. The animal looked at the Muun with its yellow glowing eyes and tried to break free, but to no avail.

Groaning with pain, Ahsoka approached Grievous and Samara. "Now it won't hurt us," she stated.

"Are you sure that it won't change bodies again ?" Asked Grievous.

"If it could, it would've done it without killing itself back then," Samara pointed out. "If you don't kill it, there will be no problems. At least I think that's the rule for this strange Sith sorcery."

"What is that ? A Sith ?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've never seen such a technique," replied the blonde female. Looking at the Muun she asked. "You're not a Jedi ?"

"No," Grievous replied. "But I think you already knew that."

"It crossed my mind," Samara admitted. "Then who are you ?"

"Interjection: My scanners indicating that the local authorities are coming this way. Probably one of the bystanders decided to call them."

"Let's go back to our ship," Grievous suggested. "There we can talk quietly."

"What about 'him' ?" Ahsoka asked pointing at the Kowakian monkey-lizard.

"We're taking him with us," the Muun replied. "We can use Grisho's transport to get back to the docks."

 **A few minutes later - Nar Shaddaa, Docks, Ship's Interior.**

Fortunately, for them, no one stopped the group as they were walking towards their ship. Just as the entry ramp closed itself behind them, Grievous and HK deactivated their holographic disguise matrixes. Samara didn't hide her surprise. "You're a cyborg ?" Asked the shocked female.

"Very perceptive," replied the Kallesh cyborg. "The name's Grievous and this," he pointed at the assassin droid that was holding the tied up Kowakian monkey-lizard, "is HK."

"That explains the lack of Force signature," the blonde Jedi stated and turned her head to Ahsoka, whose body and clothes began to sparkle and transform. Samara watched with wide open eyes as the young human girl physically turned into an even younger Togruta girl.

"Uff, it's great to be back to my true self," Ahsoka said with a smile. The young Togruta touched her montrals and lekku once again sensing every motion around her. "Ahh, it's so good to have my lekku and montrals back. Having hair sucks."

"You're just a child," Samara stated with a whisper. She was both impressed and shocked.

"HK establish a connection with the Temple on Zulio," asked Grievous. HK nodded and entered the cockpit.

"You're not from Coruscant then," said Samara.

"I'm from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," replied Ahsoka. "Grievous and HK are from the Kingdom of the Force. They sent us to rescue you."

"I'm aware that there is a war between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance," said Samara. "But I didn't hear about the Kingdom of the Force."

"It's a third faction," explained Ahsoka. "They're neutral in this war."

"Statement: Master Deiven awaits for the debriefing." HK voice came from the cockpit.

Grievous, Ahsoka, and Samara entered the cockpit where on the console display hovered the blue image of ArchKnight Deiven.

"First things first," he began, "is everyone alright ?"

"Yes," Grievous replied.

"Good," the Firrerreo nodded. "Considering the presence of Jedi Samara Ker, I congratulate you on a job well done. And where is Grisho ?"

"He didn't make it," Grievous said straight out.

"Oh, unfortunate," Deiven commented. "But he knew the risk."

"I would like to thank you for the rescue," Samara bowed her head with a smile.

"Friends of Master Zai'shira are friends of the Kingdom of the Force. And we don't allow our friends to suffer," Deiven pointed out. "Now... tell me everything."

Samara, Grievous, and Ahsoka told the ArchKnight how their mission went. Deiven was especially impressed with Ahsoka's input in the mission and curious about the strange 'Sith' trapped inside the Kowakian monkey-lizard's body. But still, the strange studs were the main problem.

"So the Jedi Council sent you to Nar Shaddaa to retrieve the Sith Holocron from the Sith Academy," said Deiven. "Inside you found a crime syndicate that was using the Holocron's power to create those mind-controlling studs due to some kind of old alchemy."

"That's right," Samara confirmed.

"That explained why I sensed the dark side in the brothel," said Ahsoka.

"They overwhelmed you," Deiven went on. "But before they've captured you, you've managed to destroy the Holocron, therefore rendering further production of the studs impossible."

"Yes," nodded the blonde human female.

"Hmm..." Deiven looked at the Kowakian monkey-lizard. "I think that this strange, dark entity was trapped inside the Holocron, but that's only my guess. In order to be sure, we need to examine it. Bring it back to our Temple."

"We will," assured Grievous.

"Good, now return to us safely. Master Zai'shira looks forward to meeting you," Deiven said looking at Samara with a smile.

"I'm also looking forward to it," Samara replied and smiled back. Deiven nodded and ended the holo-transmission.

 **Some time later - Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Landing Field.**

During the whole trip to Zulio, Ahsoka asked Samara to tell her some stories about Zai'shira, which she did. The blonde female actually enjoyed talking with the young Togruta and noticed a few similarities with Zai'shira. The eyes, the facial markings... Samara had the urge to ask if they were related, but she decided to drop the subject.

When the group descended the ramp of the ship, Deiven and Zai'shira were already waiting for them. Ahsoka was really happy to see her mother once again. Just like Zai'shira was happy to see her daughter safe and sound, but she didn't want to show it. Not yet.

"Zai," Samara smiled approaching the adult Togruta and hugging her. Zai'shira hugged her friend back and chuckled. "It's so good to see you too Samara."

While the two females were talking. Deiven beckoned Ahsoka, Grievous, and HK to approached him. "Once again, good job," he said with a smile. The Firrerreo pointed at the tied up monkey-lizard. "HK take him to our research center and tell the Rakata to handle it carefully."

"Query: Can I kill it after their examine it ?"

Deiven rolled his eyes and chuckled. "When we find a safe way do kill it, then you can," replied the ArchKnight.

HK nodded and wandered off with the creature. Deiven looked at Grievous and smiled. "So General, what do you think about Ahsoka ?" He asked.

"She's reckless and headstrong," Grievous replied making Ahsoka turn her head away with a frown. "But... she has guts and potential, I'll give her that." The young Togruta actually arched her eyebrows with surprise. She didn't expect a praise from Grievous.

"I've already informed the Jedi Council and your Master about your success," Deiven informed. "They are very pleased, especially Skywalker. So be careful, his chest might burst with pride."

Ahsoka laughed and bowed her head. "It's been fun and an honor to help the Kingdom of the Force," she said. Reaching for her arm, she removed the molecular disguise matrix and gave it back to Deiven. Turning to face Grievous she also bowed her head with respect. Grievous arched an eyebrow and sighed. Reaching under his cloak, he pulled four lightsabers and handed them to Ahsoka. "Here, take them to the Jedi Temple," he said. "Lightsabers from the Jedi that I've killed as a Separatist General."

"You don't collect trophies anymore ?" Ahsoka asked with a half-smile grabbing the lightsabers.

"I do," Grievous replied. "But I got nothing to do with the Separatists anymore, so I don't need those."

Ahsoka understood and nodded. "We can use the ship in which you came here to take you to Coruscant," said Deiven. "I'll personally escort you."

"Jedi Samara will stay here ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably yes, I mean... at least I hope so because the Jedi don't leave Jedi Shadows without supervision. Worst case, they'll make her disappear," said Deiven.

"What do you mean ? And what are the Jedi Shadows ?" The young Togruta asked.

"Samara Ker and Zai'shira Kessen were Jedi Shadows, in simple terms, Jedi Assassins," replied the Firrerreo. "Their task was to eliminate the Sith and recover their artifacts in secrecy. The Jedi Council always concealed this fact because it would put them in an unfavorable light. So when one of the Jedi Shadows leaves the order, the Jedi Council ensures that the truth remains uncovered."

Once again, Ahsoka heard about the dark side of the Jedi Order. The young Togruta started to be really annoyed by this. She clenched her fists hard and began to shake. "Hey," Deiven put a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "It's not your fault. Their so stubborn that I doubt anything can change their way of thinking. They're like a Bantha herd, but with less hair."

Ahsoka looked at Deiven and snickered when she imagined Master Yoda with Bantha horns and hair. Deiven always had a way make her feel better.

"Come on," the Firrerreo said guiding the young Togruta to the ship. "Before we'll reach Coruscant, I'll see if you're still making the same mistakes in your combat style."

"Hey, Padawan !" Grievous call out drawing Ahsoka's attention. "You can ask ArchKnight Deiven about 'that' thing," the Kaleesh cyborg chuckled.

"Oh right..." Ahsoka suddenly remembered. "Deiven... what's a quickie ?"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	45. Sith Crash

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 45 "Sith Crash."**

The Republic fleet is on the defensive and pushed to the brink ! As war rages in the much contested Outer Rim Territories, chaos and fear mount as the Separatist army wages an epic battle against heavily outnumbered Republic ships in the far reaches of the Quell system.

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka race across the galaxy on a former Separatists secret weapon under the command of Admiral Thrawn to aid Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who is in the midst of a fight for her life as the sinister droid army closes in.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, Liberty's Commanding Deck.**

"Commander Secura, our shield are down !" Reported the bridge officer.

"Hurry Skywalker, we're depending on you," said Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.

"The enemy command ship is trying to establish a connection !" Exclaimed the bridge officer. "They stopped firing !"

"Put them through," ordered Aayla. "We must play for time."

After a short while, a holographic image of Darth Enigma appeared on the hologram projection pod. It was Secura's first time meeting this Sith apprentice, but she already heard about his reputation and power. "Darth Enigma I presume ?"

"Yes," the Anzat replied smirk. "And you are ?"

"I'm Jedi Knight Aayla Secura," replied the blue Twi'lek.

Darth Enigma twitched when he heard the name Secura. It sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't really recall where did he hear it before. However, he had more important things to deal with. "Surrender Jedi Secura," Darth Enigma asked his voice deep and firm. "If you do, you and your clones will be spared."

Aayla heard about Enigma's character and that he often showed mercy, but the Council warned her that he's deceitful and very clever. Being more active than Dooku, he was more dangerous than the Count. "I will not fall for your tricks Sith," replied the Twi'lek.

Darth Enigma sighed and shook his head. "Why you Jedi are always so stubborn ?" He asked rhetorically. "I don't want to injure such a pretty face, but you'll leave me no other choice."

"Commander Secura, reinforcements are jumping out of the hyperspace, Admiral Thrawn is here along with Skywalker !" Informed the bridge commander.

"And none too soon," stated Secura.

"Well meet face to face Jedi Knight Secura. That I'll promise you," declared Darth Enigma ending the call.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, Separatist Frigate's Commanding Deck.**

"My Lord, the Republic reinforcements have arrived," informed the upgraded tactical droid. "They have our superweapon with them and they're already charging up the ion cannons."

"This must be a bluff. If they'll hit as with the ion burst, our ship will crash into the planet's surface," Darth Enigma pointed out. "Quell has a comparatively small amount of inhabitants, but there is still a possibility we'll crush down on one of the settlements."

"Knowing his profile, I estimate that Admiral Thrawn will take such a risk," said the T-S droid.

"That's not good," said the Anzat. "They have the upper hand. Sent all B1-S units to the escape pods and half of our B2 airborne units to planet's surface. Order the other half to breach the Republic Star Destroyer. We need to change the battlefield."

"At once my Lord," the T-S droid complied.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, Malevolence's Commanding Deck.**

"Ion cannons at eighty percent Admiral" informed the clone officer.

"Fire when ready," ordered Admiral Thrawn. The Chiss raised his wrist with the comlink to his mouth and spoke. "Commander Skywalker come in."

"This is Skywalker," replied the human through the comlink. "We're already in the hangar and boarding the gunships."

"As soon as we fire the ion cannon, you're free to engage," said the Chiss Admiral.

"Understood Admiral, Skywalker out, " Anakin assured and ended the call.

"Admiral !" Called one of the clones. "The enemy is launching all the escape pods !"

"I've anticipated such a move," Thrawn replied calmly. "Fire the laser cannons at them."

"Yes, sir," the clone complied.

"The ion cannons are fully charged !" Announced the clone officer. "Firing !"

The Malevolence fired a massive ion burst that expanded outward from the cannons and headed directly at the Separatists frigates. The ion burst engulfed the Separatists ships, completely disabling all their shields, shorting out all their electronic devices and deactivating all the droids that remained on board. A fair amount of Vulture droids was also caught in the ion burst.

Now without power, the frigates were being tugged into the planet's surface by the gravity. Although the Republic was on the brink of losing they've managed to switch the tides of this battle.

"We got them, Admiral," informed the bridge officer. "All three Separatists frigates were hit by our ion weapon."

"What about the escape pods ?" Asked Admiral Thrawn.

"We've managed to shoot a large number of them down, but a few of them made it to planet's surface," replied the bridge officer.

"Good, now send Skywalker and his team to assist Knight Secura on Liberty," ordered the Chiss.

 **Planet Quell, Outskirts of The Settlement Nukta.**

Darth Enigma's escape pod landed not far from the Nukta settlement, a medium-sized colony in which lived many various immigrated species. Just as the Anzat left his escape pod, screams of pain and panic reached his ears. One of the frigates crashed in the middle of the settlement, destroying many homes and killing a large number of residents in the process.

The Anzat watched from afar as the giant ship burned in the middle of the settlement. The Jedi would not take such risk, but the Chiss Admiral was really dangerous if he was able to sacrifice so much. "My Lord," the Anzat turned to face the upgraded tactical droid followed by seven B1-S battle droids. "What are your orders ?"

"How many units survived ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"My sensors are telling me that forty-eight droids including me are still functional: seven B1-S models, twenty-two B2 models, fifty B1 models and three BS-Commando droids," replied the T-S droid. "I'm complimenting your quick thinking my Lord, that's over double the count of droids that I've predicted would survive."

"Gather all units and head towards that crash site," Darth Enigma ordered pointing at the Nukta settlement.

"Right away my lord," the droid nodded and began establishing a radio signal with the remaining units.

Darth Enigma looked at the sky, where he spotted the Liberty and the remaining Republic ships still battling the remaining droid forces. The Anzat knew it was only the matter of time till the Republic will win that battle. And then, they'll come for him.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, Liberty's Corridors.**

Anakin and Ahsoka along with Captain Rex and the rest of the clones from the 501st boarded the Liberty and engaged the battle droids that managed to get on board. The young Togruta had no trouble dispatching the droids due to her growing skills. Switching between Shien and Niman while mixing the second form with Jar-Kai, Ahsoka tore through the metal bodies without any troubles.

Using her enhanced Togruta sense, she knew exactly which blaster bolts to deflect and which to ignore. With that method, she guarded the clones behind her, sensing them with her montrals.

"Don't be too overconfident Snips," reminded Anakin. Although he was impressed, the human still was overprotective of his Padawan.

"Just following your example Master," Ahsoka replied with a confident smile. The Padawan used the Force to pull one of the B2 battle droids, impaling it on her green lightsaber. Afterward, she used the Force to push the B2 unit back at the droids, knocking them down. The young Togruta smiled and lunged forward. "Come on, Master !"

Anakin chuckled and shook his head, dashing down the corridor, Rex and rest of the squad followed him. Finally, the group found Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Commander Bly, who were also engaged in a fight with the battle droids. "Nice entrance Skywalker," Aayla said turning on her heel and dashing alongside the group down the corridor deflecting blaster shots and cutting down the droids. "How you're planning to get us out of this mess ?"

"Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hangar as we speak," replied Anakin deflecting another blaster bolt. "With the Separatists frigates destroyed, we'll have no problem escaping."

The group continued to make their way down the corridor before turning the corner and coming upon a lone B1 battle droid. "Umm, hold it ?" The droid asked unsurely. Ahsoka and Anakin smirked activating their lightsabers. The blast doors behind the droid suddenly opened revealing a group of B2 battle droids and a B1-S droid. "Ah-aha !" The droid exclaimed triumphantly just as the droids opened fire.

The Jedi began to deflect the bolts and quickly retreated down the corridor that led to the lower hangar. "We made it !" Ahsoka exclaimed pressing the button on the panel to extend the docking bridge.

When the blast doors opened, the group quickly dashed into the docking bridge and got into the Republic ship. "Get us out of here," ordered Anakin storming into the cockpit with Ahsoka and Aayla.

"Right away, Sir," responded the pilot. The clone detached the ship from the Star Destroyer and flew the ship straight to the Malevolence.

"Commander Skywalker what's your situation ?" Admiral Thrawn asked through the human's comlink.

Raising his wrist to his mouth Anakin replied. "We have Jedi Knight Secura on the ship and we're heading back."

"I got another mission for you Skywalker," said the Chiss. "Darth Enigma was aboard the command ship and he's probably left the frigate via escape pod. He's on the planet's surface and you're tasked with capturing him... or killing him. I'll send reinforcement right away."

Hearing that, Ahsoka looked with worry at her Master, who had a smirk on his face. She definitely didn't want Darth Enigma to die and she knew Anakin would love to repay the Anzat for the defeats. "Understood, Admiral, Skywalker out," Anakin said ending the call. "Change of plans," the human leaned towards the pilots. "Land on Quell, we're ordered with capturing a Sith Lord."

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance, Communication Center.**

The Jedi's and Darth Enigma's moves were observed by Zai'shira Kessen, who was sitting cross-legged before the Eye of the Force. The female Togruta yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "When was the last time you got some sleep Master Zai ?" Asked Deiven entering the Communication Center.

"I can sleep when this blasted war is over... and when Ahsoka is back with us," Zai'shira replied not taking her sight of the Eye of the Force.

"She's a strong fighter, like her mother," stated the Firrerreo. Zai'shira smiled, but still she had lots of worries. "That's true, but she's too overconfident and reckless," replied the Togruta.

"Well, due to my training, I can safely say that she's the strongest Padawan in the Jedi order," Deiven pointed out.

"Training teaches many things, but defeats teach the most," Zai'shira said. "And she can't learn anything from the defeat if that defeat will result in her death."

"If she needs a defeat without 'real' death, I can arrange that," Deiven said confidently. "I'll let the Force train her."

Zai'shira looked at her pupil. She knew what he had in mind. Deiven was able to train in a very specific way: he allowed the Force to teleport him to the past in order to compete with the ancient Jedi, Sith, and other strong opponents. Considering that, he had equally as much battle experience as many older Jedi, if not more.

"Anyway," Deiven changed the topic, "I finished the research with the Kowakian monkey-lizard."

"And ?" Zai'shira asked.

"It appears that it was the effect of a botched Essence Transfer," replied the Firrerreo. "I'm guessing some Sith acolyte decided to play a Sith Lord and tried to use this technique without any mental preparations. Without focus and experience, he destroyed his own personally and being, leaving only a dark presence that hungered for a real body. That's why when it possessed someone, the person's mind didn't change, but the person became corrupted by the dark side and evil. The dark presence was giving the knowledge about the Force techniques and the only way to leave the body was the death."

"Did you put the creature in the Chamber of the Four ?" Zai'shira asked.

"Yes," Deiven replied. "After a few minutes, I've entered the chamber and the monkey was back to normal. The Force cleansed it and after that, we released the little guy into the wild. HK was disappointed," he chuckled.

"Good," Zai'shira nodded.

"Now what's the situation ?" Deiven asked pointing at the Eye of the Force.

"Darth Enigma is without a transport on the planet Quell," explained Zai'shira. "Skywalker, Ahsoka and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura were tasked by the Admiral Thrawn to capture or kill him."

"Okay, take a break Master Zai, you need to rest," Deiven asked, but in his voice one could hear a bit of authority. "Besides, Enigma has a few upgraded models with him. So you don't need to watch him through the Eye of the Force. I'll take it from here... personally."

Zai'shira smiled and chuckled. "You're going to Quell ?"

"Yes," Deiven admitted. "I'll take the Silent Shadow and depart right away. It's been a long time since I've actually had a real battle."

"Take care of yourself Deiven," Zai'shira said.

"Of course Master Zai," Deiven reassured leaving the communication center.

 **Planet Quell, The Settlement Nukta.**

Darth Enigma along with the gathered battle droids entered the settlement, which was now in chaos because of the crash. And their presence didn't actually make the whole situation better. The residents were scared of the Sith Lord and the battle droids.

"What are your orders, my Lord ?" Asked the T-S droid.

"Help the wounded and try to scavenge some supplies from the wreckage," ordered Darth Enigma. "Maybe will find something useful."

"Why waste our time to help the wounded ?" Asked the tactical droid.

"Because that way we'll earn their trust and maybe we can get our hands on some transport," replied the Anzat. "It's a good tactic to be on good terms with the locals. Especially, when the Jedi will arrive. Besides, no matter how you look at it, those deaths are on the Republic's hands."

The T-S droid wasn't programmed to show mercy or compassion, but he did saw the benefits of such actions. The battle droids began approaching the rubble piles and helping to extract the wounded that were buried underneath. The other units ventured into the burning wreckage in order to find some equipment that outlasted the crash.

Even the Sith Lord was helping by using the Force to lift the large pieces of rubble and metal, and also using the dark transfer to heal the heavily injured residents.

After some time, Darth Enigma and the T-S droid were approached by an older human male, who eyed the Anzat suspiciously. "Why are you helping us ?" He asked. "You're with the Separatist Alliance."

"Yes... so ?" Darth Enigma looked at the human with yellow eyes. "That doesn't mean we're monsters, especially since it was the Republic who made this mess."

"But it's your ship !" The human accused.

"True, but it was the Republic's Admiral who gave the order to destroy it along with two other vessels." replied Darth Enigma. "He knew exactly that they'll fall and crash into the planet. The Republic doesn't care for you, it only want's to destroy us. No matter what the cost."

Many other residents of the settlement gathered around the Anzat and the older human listening to their conversation. "Do you think the Republic will come here to help you ?" Asked Darth Enigma. "No, they'll come here only to destroy us and by extension you."

"Why ?! We did nothing to the Republic !" Cried out a young, yellow Twi'lek girl standing in the crowd.

"Yes, but they'll think you're aiding us or giving us shelter. That I've tricked you... manipulated you," Darth Enigma replied raising his voice. "Give us a transport so we can get out of here and draw the Republic's attention away from you."

"We don't have any ships," replied the older human scratching his gray hair. "We're living out of scavenging, but I'm sure there are some ships in the city north from here." The human pointed at the direction just behind Darth Enigma.

"So I'm guessing you can make a lot of money from this wreckage," the Anzat nodded in the direction of the destroyed frigate.

"Yes," replied the human. "If you're willing to let us have io."

"Take it," Darth Enigma replied with a shrug. "That one and the other two that crashed are yours. Unless the Republic will claim it."

Suddenly, a B1-S droid ran up to the Anzat. "Sir, the Republic forces are landing not far from this settlement. They heavily outnumber us."

"That was fast," stated the Anzat grabbing his chin. "If we stay here, there will be bloodshed. But we got no means to escape."

"My Lord, I predict that if the Jedi are leading this attack, they will not risk the lives of the residents," concluded the upgraded tactical droid.

"But if the clones will get the direct order from the Admiral it will be hard to predict what will they do," pointed out the Anzat. "I guess we just have to fight, but we have the quality on our side." Looking at the older human, Darth Enigma spoke again. "Hide in your homes, we'll try to end this peacefully or quickly as possible."

While the older human turned to the crowd, Darth Enigma looked at the T-S droid. "They'll probably send scouts to the wreckages. Our priority is to capture a Jedi and exchange him or her for a transport," said the Anzat. "If Skywalker is here, he'll go against the orders to save his friends."

"I understand my Lord," assured the droid. "I've already prepared a proper tactic to ensure our victory."

"Excellent," the replied with a sinister grin.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	46. In The Hands of The Republic - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 46 "In The Hands of The Republic – part 1."**

The Sith Lord trapped ! After defeat in the Quell's high atmosphere, Darth Enigma was forced to retreat in the escape pod into the planet's surface. Gathering the remaining droid forces, the Sith apprentice now awaits for the move of the Republic forces that surrounded the Nukto Settlement in which he took shelter.

But, although the numbers are on the Republic's side, the Separatist forces, under the command of Darth Enigma, don't plan to give up easily.

 **Planet Quell, Forward Command Center.**

Quell was a planet mostly covered by seas and oceans. The grass-covered plains, which were the minority, provided a good range for snipers and scouts but made surprise attacks impossible.

Landing two klick away from the Settlement Nukto, Anakin quickly ordered the forces to set up a Forward Command Center, a small, circular platform that served as a mobile command station. With his Padawan and Jedi Aayla Secura, they began to plan their next move along with the Commander Bly and Captain Rex.

"Scout fighters have reported that they saw droids in the colony," informed Captain Rex pointing at the holographic image of the Nukto settlement on the display console. Both he and Commander Bly were holding their helmets under the armpits. "One of the enemy frigates crashed directly in the colony. The two other fell into the ocean."

"What about the civilians Captain ?" Asked Aayla Secura. "Are they safe ?"

"Hard to say, Commander," replied the clone looking at the Twi'lek Jedi Knight. "The pilots didn't saw them, but they did spot a person wielding a crimson lightsaber."

"Darth Enigma !" Anakin clutched his fists. "That means we have him surrounded. Without a ship, he won't get away."

"Our fighters are circling around the settlement non-stop," assured Rex. "If he makes a move, we'll know about it. We set posts all around the settlement."

"Now we only must attack and catch him. Simple," said Anakin.

"I doubt it will be so easy, Commander Skywalker," said Commander Bly. "Using the parts of the destroyed frigate, they've entrenched themselves in the settlement and with those blasted upgraded clankers we can't get into the colony without the risk if being wiped out. Because of the open terrain, the troops don't have any shelter against the droid's blaster fire."

"Besides, we can't just attack straight on Skywalker. The civilians will be in danger if the clones will start shooting," Aayla reminded. "The aerial bombardment is also impossible."

"I know," replied the human folding his arms, looking intensely at the holographic image of the settlement. "But if we could draw out some battle droids and focus all of their attention on an attack that will come from one direction-"

"Then a small squad could sneak from behind and infiltrate the colony," Ahsoka stated. "But we need more troops for that."

As on cue, a large shadow covered the Forward Command Center accompanied by the sounds of roaring engines. "Our reinforcements !" Captain Rex replied loudly. Four Republic gunship filled with clone troopers landed not from their location, a few second later two LAAT/c gunships delivered two AT-TE walkers that landed on the ground with a loud thud. Immediately, from the back sections of each walker, came out two clones piloting two AT-RTs.

"Admiral really wants to catch that Sith," Aayla stated.

"Can't blame him," said Anakin. "With him out of the picture, the Republic's chances to win this war would rise tremendously."

A squad of troopers ran to them and saluted. "What are your orders, Sir ?"

"Prepare for a diversion attack," ordered Anakin. "Take the two AT-TE's and head towards the settlement, but don't fire because we don't wanna destroy the settlement. My Padawan will provide you with cover, while I'll go with Commander Secura and sneak inside from behind."

"That won't work Master," Ahsoka protested drawing surprised gazes from both the Jedi and the clones. "Darth Enigma will notice that something is wrong when he won't see you at the front lines. He won't believe that you didn't want to participate in the battle. Let me infiltrate the settlement with a squad of troops. You and Master Secura can distract him far better than I would have."

"She has a point Sir," Commander Bly replied supporting the Togruta girl. "If that Sith is at least half as clever as you say, he'll figure out that this attack is a diversion."

"But you're not strong enough to defeat him Ahsoka," Anakin protested this time.

"I'll go with her Skywalker," stated Aayla. "You provide a distraction while we infiltrate the colony. But a squad of troops will be too big. Only Captain Rex will accompany us."

Rex nodded and smiled. "I'll pay him back for Teth," he assured.

"If we managed to subdue him, we will win this battle without any casualties," said Aayla.

Anakin didn't like the idea of Ahsoka fighting Darth Enigma, but with Aayla and Rex accompanying her, the human was calmer. "Alright," Anakin conceded. "Everyone, get ready, we head out immediately."

 **Planet Quell, Settlement Nukto.**

"My Lord, so far the Republic forces are not attacking," informed the T-S droid. "But they have set sentries around the colony."

Darth Enigma, who stood and contemplated next to the large, metal piece of the ship that served as a cover, looked at the upgraded Tactical droid and nodded. "They have little options because we took shelter in this settlement, but Skywalker is stubborn," warned Darth Enigma. "He'll surely think of some strategy to attack us."

"With our defenses and the lack of cover terrain for the clones, they have no chances to enter this settlement," assured the T-S droid. Battle droids were placed in cover positions behind the pieces of metal, that were placed all around the settlement, giving them defensive positions. When one of the Republic starfighters flew over the settlement, both the Anzat and the droid raised their heads.

"With those fighters above us, we couldn't escape even if we did have a ship," stated Darth Enigma looking at the clear blue sky. "Plus, they're observing us relentlessly. I don't have any holoprojector with me and I suppose the droids didn't find any at the wreckage right ?" He asked lowering his gaze back to the droid.

"No, my Lord," replied the droid. "The civilians also don't possess any means of such communication."

"In that case, we need to 'borrow' one from the clones... or the Jedi..." the Anzat trailed off. Darth Enigma began once again think about the blue female Twi'lek with whom he talked via holo. Her name was ringing in his mind without a break.

Suddenly, a B1-S droid ran up to the Sith Lord. "Sir, the Republic forces are heading towards the settlement," informed the droid handing him binoculars. Darth Enigma took the device and began examining the plains. He spotted two AT-TE's walking towards them in a single file. Immediately, the Sith Lord also spotted Skywalker standing on the roof of the leading walker. Behind the second walker marched the clones, using the AT-TE's legs as a moving shields.

"Two walkers with clones behind them," Darth Enigma said. "Skywalker has found a way to create a cover for the clones."

"The have the range advantage, but they won't fire in order not to harm the civilians," assured the Tactical droid.

"Fire at will," ordered Darth Enigma.

* * *

Anakin clearly saw the metal pieces that were surrounding the settlement and the droids aiming at them from behind their cover positions. They easily could've open fire, but he knew that the homes and the residents would be at risk.

Without a warning, the droids opened fire. The human, who stood at the top of the walker activated his blue lightsaber and began deflecting the bolts. Like a living shield, the Jedi Knight provided protection for the walker pilot. From their positions, the droids could aim and fire only at Anakin and the walker.

* * *

Many of the B1 and B2 battle droids were missing their target, but the fire from the B1-S was deadly accurate. "They're pushing forward !" Exclaimed Darth Enigma. "I want all the droids firing at that walker, shower him with blaster fire !"

Not wasting any time, the tactical droids sent a radio signal to every droid in the colony.

* * *

Aayla, Ahsoka, and Rex were waiting at the other side of the plains in the AT-RTs, watching the settlement from the other side. Waiting for the right moment to charge.

"You know, kiddo, those walkers weren't designed for two pilots," Rex said feeling a little uncomfortable, but none one could blame him. All three of them were clinging to the backs of the clone pilots that currently were piloting the walkers and observing the settlement through binoculars.

"Hey, we can't hide those in the settlement," Ahsoka replied. "The clones will have to give us a ride and quickly return here. You have to agree with me on that one."

"I agree that you have crazy ideas just like Commander Skywalker," stated the clone Captain. Aayla couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Sir ! The droids have abandoned the posts," informed the clone piloting the AT-RT. "Looks like all the droids are heading towards Commander Skywalker."

"Then let's not waste any more time," said Aayla. Three AT-RTs dashed with full speed towards the settlement.

* * *

Anakin started to have trouble deflecting all of the blaster shots because of their increasing numbers. The closer he got the shots from the droids were becoming more accurate. One Jedi, even if that Jedi was the chosen one, couldn't deflect so many shots at once. Inevitably, one of the blaster bolts pierced through the glass of AT-TE's cockpit and hit the clone pilot in head. Another shot damaged the hydraulics in walker's front leg, causing it to tumble forwards.

"Oh, crap," Anakin muttered and quickly jumped down from the walker and took cover behind it. "Come on Ahsoka, I can't do this forever."

The second AT-TE was forced to stop, but the good thing was now they had a bigger shield in the shape of a fallen walker. Using the Force, Anakin knocked the damaged machine on its side and slightly shifted it so the walker's roof faced the settlement and the blaster fire.

"Master come in !" Ahsoka's voice came from his comlink. "We're inside the settlement !"

"And I've decided to have a little break in our advance," Anakin replied leaning against the walker's underbody.

"You're in trouble are you ?" Ahsoka asked with not so surprised tone.

"Of course not Snips," Anakin denied. "Everything is going great."

"Of course Master," Ahsoka replied sarcastically.

"Just stick to your mission Ahsoka," asked Anakin. "I'll keep the droids occupied."

* * *

"Alright Master," Ahsoka said crouching next to a small house. Aayla and Rex were crouching right behind her looking around.

"I've peeked into few houses," said Rex. "The residents don't look threatened or intimidated."

"Start knocking on the doors and silently guide the people out of the village," Aayla instructed. "The fewer people are here, the better." Rex and Ahsoka nodded and spread out. The young Togruta, however, had a different plan in mind.

Running behind one of the houses and ensuring that Aayla Secura and Captain Rex were busy, she pulled out a comlink that Darth Enigma gave her. She knew exactly that even with a Jedi Knight and a clone Captain, chances of defeating the Anzat were very little. But she didn't plan to fight him in the first place. Raising the comlink to her mouth, the young Togruta spoke. "Darth Enigma, come in, this is Ahsoka."

Darth Enigma immediately recognized the female voice coming from his comlink. Walking away from the cover and the droids that fired at the walker he replied. "Hey there, little one."

"Listen, I'm inside the settlement with a Jedi Knight and a clone Captain," Ahsoka said making the Anzat arched his eyebrows. The Sith Lord began putting the pieces together. " _So that's why Skywalker is not retreating,_ " he concluded in his mind. " _He's a distraction._ "

"Can you escape somehow ?" Asked the Togruta.

"Not without a ship and with those starfighters above us," replied the Anzat. "But since a Jedi Knight is here, I can demand a ship in exchange for her safety. That way no one will get hurt."

"Knight Secura and the clone Captain are trying to evacuate the people," Ahsoka informed.

"They won't succeed," replied Darth Enigma. "Now go back to them or they'll suspect something."

When the Anzat ended the call, he turned and approached the Tactical droid. "Two Jedi and a clone trooper infiltrated the settlement," he said. "I'm going after them. Keep firing at the walker."

"My Lord, how do you know about them ?" Asked the T-S droid.

"My trusted friend told me," Darth Enigma replied and turned on his heel with a wicked smile.

* * *

Aayla and Rex soon found out that evacuating the residents was a very difficult task. Not only the people were upset about the frigate, but they didn't want to have anything to do with the Republic fearing that the Sith will be angry at them because of it.

"Please you have to understand," Aayla tried to convince the violet Rodian male. "You're in danger if you stay here."

"We're in danger only because you're here," the Rodian replied complainingly. "My wife died because of your stupid war."

Aayla shook her head. "We didn't kill your wife, the Sith-"

"The Sith's frigate was shoot down by the Republic !" Yelled the Rodian. "How was that suppose to help us ?! At least the Sith healed our wounded and helped us dig out the people from under the rubble ! What did the Republic do to help us ?! Get out of our settlement and leave us be !" The Rodian shut the door in front of Aayla's face.

The blue Twi'lek stood there baffled for a few seconds. It was impossible to help someone if one didn't want any help. In her confusion, she almost didn't sense the dark presence that was getting closer and closer.

Reaching for her lightsaber, Aayla turned on her heel and spotted the Anzat. Seeing him on the holo was one thing, but standing in front of the Sith was a totally different experience. His face resembled her someone she met a few years back and it wasn't a pleasant flashback.

"I've told you we would meet face to face," said Darth Enigma smiling mischievously. "I must admit you're easy on the eyes. Is the looks the only thing you possess ?"

"How about you check for yourself Sith ?" Aayla activated her lightsaber and took a wide-low stance, her blue blade was cocked high at the shoulder angled across behind the head.

"Ataru, huh ?" The Anzat smiled. "Well, you got a lot of space here so feel free to try." Darth Enigma activated his crimson lightsaber and took a Soresu stance, but after a moment he deactivated his lightsaber and attached it back to his belt. "On second thought, I won't be using a lightsaber against you. I want a challenge."

"Your ignorance will be your downfall Sith," Aayla said then lunged at the Anzat. Jumping high, the Twi'lek began to spin with her blue lightsaber. Using the elaborate move sequences, the Jedi Knight tried to confuse the Sith and cut him to pieces, but Darth Enigma saw her every move.

"Man, you're slow," he commented. "I though the Twi'lek's are a graceful race, but you're moving like a pregnant Bantha."

Aayla frowned but didn't stop attacking. Quite the opposite, she began to enhance her body even more. Not losing her out of his sight, the Anzat nimbly danced around the blue Twi'lek. "You know, I sense something in you," Darth Enigma said somersaulting away from her. "Something buried deep inside you. The darkness that you possess."

"Shut up, Sith !" Aayla exclaimed louder than she wanted. Without any more words, the Twi'lek once again attack the Anzat, but the harder she tried to hit him, the weaker she was getting and by that, her attacks were slower and less accurate. Finnaly exausted, the Jedi had to stop her offense to take breath.

"Don't stop now, I may begin to sweat," once again Darth Enigma teased.

Aayla breathed heavily, she was tired... to tired. True, she was jumping all over the place, but she shouldn't have tired herself out so quickly. And then it struck her. The Twi'lek widened her eyes in realization. And when she looked at Darth Enigma, who was smiling sinisterly, she was sure of it.

"You were draining my power," she whispered.

"That's right," replied the Anzat. "Force drain. From the moment you began to jump all over the place. My continuous talking only irritated you, forcing to double your efforts and by that exhausting yourself even quicker. While I've remained full of 'your' energy."

"You tricked me !" Aayla growled with irritation. She dashed towards the Sith and swung at him, but Darth Enigma casually caught her wrist and twisted it. Groaning with pain, Aayla was forced to drop her lightsaber.

"Now, show me what do you hide inside of you," the Anzat demanded. Still holding her wrist, the Sith Lord began to probe the Jedi's mind. Aayla could feel him penetrating her memories like a giant drill and she was too tired to put up any mental defenses. She began to recall the awful events on Kiffex and thinking why did she have such a back luck with the Anzati.

Focusing entirely on the Twi'lek, Darth Enigma suddenly heard a roar of engines and when he turned his head he was struck by some kind of rusty, homemade speeder. Instinctively clinging to the front of the vehicle, the Sith spotted Rex, who was piloting it. The clone Captain jumped out of the speeder, that rammed into the rubble.

Aiming with his blaster, the clone fired directly at the speeder's fuel tank causing it to explode in flames. "Die you bastard !" Yelled the Captain.

Rex ran up to Aayla, who was knelling down and breathing heawily. "Are you alright Commander ?" Asked the clone helping the Twi'lek get up on her feet.

"Y-yes Captain," Aayla replied with shaky voice. Rex turned his head noticing Ahsoka, who was running up to them. "What happened here ?" Asked the Togruta.

"The Sith," replied Rex. "We need to-"

The clone trailed off seeing the flames disperse and go out. Darth Enigma was standing between them with his arms spread. A shimmering, static shield of energy was surrounding him. Excluding the small cut on his face and tangled clothes, the Sith was unharmed due to the Force barrier that he managed to create in time. "Did anyone got the number of that clone ?" Asked the Sith.

"CT-7567," Rex replied.

"I'll remember," assured Darth Enigma droping the shield. The Sith reached and activated his lightsaber. He slowly began walking towards them. Just as he was about to attack, a loud electric sound came from above the settlement. When the Sith, the Jedi, and Rex looked up, they've spotted a large ion burst heading down towards them.

"Take cover !" Rex yelled. The ion burst hit its target and engulfed the whole settlement.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	47. In The Hands of The Republic - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 47 "In The Hands of The Republic – part 2."**

 **Planet Quell, Settlement Nukto.**

Ahsoka slowly opened her blue eyes realizing that she was being carried by someone who ran very fast. When the young Togruta focused her gaze, she immediately recognized the person carrying her. "Darth Enigma," she said with a whisper. "Wha-What happened ?"

"Your Admiral decided to fire at the settlement with the ion cannons. I should have known something was odd when the Republic scouts ships flew away." replied the Anzat. " Such a magnitude of the ion burst is a very unpleasant experience for the living organisms if one takes a direct hit."

"You avoided the burst ?" Ahsoka asked feeling a slight pain in her monstrals and lekku. Overall she felt very dizzy.

"No, but I've set a large Force Barrier around me," replied the Sith Lord. "If I didn't, I would be in the same condition as you are now. Just as that Twi'lek Jedi and Clone. Still, the whole barrier was destroyed and the charge stunned me for a short while. Not to mention now my lightsabers are not working."

Spotting a house with a slightly opened door, Darth Enigma decided to use it as a temporary hideout. Dashing inside and closing the door behind him, the Sith Lord carefully put Ahsoka down. The young Togruta wobbled, but manage to stay on her feet.

"Anyone here ?!" Called the Sith Lord, but receive no response. At the first glance, the house appeared to be empty. The furniture was old and partially destroyed. Darth Enigma had a hunch that every house interior in this settlement looked like this and now because of this ion burst the every little piece of equipment was useless.

When the Anzat entered the second room, which was the bedroom, he found out why no one responded to his call. An older female human lied on the bed. Although her eyes were opened, her chest wasn't moving and from her slightly opened mouth plumed smoke.

"Shit," Darth Enigma muttered. When Ahsoka peeked into the room, her eyes opened in shock. "Is she ?" The young Togruta asked.

Darth Enigma approached the old female. "Probably she had cybernetic lungs," he replied. "And the ion charge fried them. She died slowly and in agony."

Ahsoka hung her head and looked at the floor with sorrow and guilt. The Sith Lord turned and looked at her. "Hey it's not your fault," he said forcefully. "I'm tired of repeating that sentence." The young Togruta could feel his anger and... guilt ?

"Are you... blaming yourself ?" Ahsoka asked.

"If wouldn't be here then this would never have happened," replied Darth Enigma. The Anzat turned to look once more at the dead woman, then with an angry groan, he left the bedroom. Ahsoka moved out of the way and also looked at the dead body. The young Togruta felt angry. Another innocent died because of the Republic. And if more people in this settlement had such cybernetics, even more of them could be dead.

 ** _A few minutes earlier_ \- Planet Quell, Settlement Nukto.**

"Those blasted droids are relentless," said Anakin carefully leaning out from the cover. Commander Bly joined him along with the rest of the clones.

"We're pinned down here," stated Commander Bly.

Suddenly, Anakin's holoprojector began to beep. When the human activated it, a small holographic image of Admiral Thrawn appeared in his hand. "Commander Skywalker, how's the mission coming along ?" Asked the Chiss.

"Slowly," admitted Anakin. "We have found the Sith, but he has entrenched himself inside the settlement."

"I'll send the bombers right away," informed the Chiss without any emotion in his voice.

"NO !" Anakin protested loudly. "The settlement is full of innocent people, not to mention my Padawan, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and Captain Rex are inside as well."

"Then what do you suggest Commander Skywalker ?" Asked the Chiss. "We can't allow the Sith to escape. If you don't have any ideas then we don't have any other choice and-"

"The ion cannons !" Exclaimed Anakin. "If you can aim the ship's ion weapon at the settlement you can destroy the droids. Then we can enter and catch Darth Enigma."

The Chiss grabbed his chin and began to think. "That's rather an unorthodox tactic, by also a good way to test bigger possibilities of the ion cannons," stated the Admiral. "Alright, we will do it your way. Sent me the coordinates of the settlement."

"Right away," Anakin replied with relief in his voice. When the image of the Admiral Thrawn vanished from the holoprojector, Anakin turned to Commander Bly. "Sent the coordinates of the colony to the Admiral's ship," he ordered. While the clone began sending the coordinates, the Jedi Knight once again leaned his head out from their cover. The droids were constantly firing at the walker, making any attack impossible, at least not without doing some damage to the settlement and by that its residents.

Anakin had many ideas on how to enter the settlement, but right now he had to be patient. "Commander to you think that was a good idea ?" Asked Commander Bly drawing Anakin's attention. "Ion burst is technically harmless to a living person on a ship, but a direct hit could be fatal."

"A bombardment is one hundred percent fatal," replied Anakin. "That way they'll be stunned, but also alive."

"I hope you're right Sir," said Commander Bly.

A bright flash appeared up in the sky above the settlement. Anakin looked as a large, circular ion burst from Admiral's ship headed straight for the colony. The Republic scout ships departed to the safe distance. When it connected, the droids immediately stopped firing. The ion charge fried their circuits and without any power, they fell over unmoving.

"Now !" Anakin yelled. He and the clones jumped out from the cover and charged towards the settlement.

 ** _Present_ \- Planet Quell, Settlement Nukto.**

Aayla woke up lying on the ground with a pulsating pain in her lekku. Ion burst really did a number on her and Captain Rex who groaned next to her on the ground. The clone took off his helmet and began clutching his head.

"Captain, are you alright ?" Asked the Twi'lek.

"My head...uughh... it hurts like hell," replied the clone.

The blue female Twi'lek noticed that blood was coming from Rex's ear and nose. When she heard footsteps, she turned her head spotting a group of clone troopers. One of them pointed in their direction and the group quickly ran up to them.

From up close she recognized the yellow-white armor of the leading clone. "Commander Bly," she groaned.

"It's alright Commander Secura," reassured the clone. "Get me a medic !" He yelled pointing at Captain Rex.

After a short while, Skywalker ran up to the group and began looking around. "Where is Ahsoka ?" He asked. "And where is the Sith ?"

"I don't know," Aayla replied. The Twi'lek got up to her feet due to the clones help. "Me and Captain Rex were fighting the Sith. She ran up to us just before the ion burst engulfed the settlement and when I've woke up she was gone."

Anakin turned to the troops. "Search the settlement," he ordered. "Find Ahsoka and watch out for the Sith. If you see him don't attack, only immediately inform me."

"Yes, Sir !" The clone troopers yelled in unison and spread out. "I'll join the troops Sir," informed Commander Bly to which Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Skywalker," Aayla said gaining his attention. "This Sith... is different than the others. When I fought him he..." the Twi'lek hung her head in shame still holding the clones shoulder," ...he toyed with me, beat me without the use of his lightsaber and tricked me to lose my cool. Not only that, he immediately recognized my fighting style and was able to draw out my... past."

"Darth Enigma is a very dangerous foe," said Anakin. "You're lucky to be alive."

"He could've killed me with ease," admitted Aayla. "But he was looking for something inside my mind."

"Whatever it was, now we'll find him and subdue him," assured Anakin.

Aayla nodded slightly but she was lost in thought. The blue Twi'lek couldn't get the Anzat out of her mind, he was very similar to another Anzat she already met eight years ago. She was curious, very curious. Anakin ordered the troops to take Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Captain Rex back to the medical bay on the Admiral's ship. In meantime, the human began to search for his Padawan.

* * *

Darth Enigma was peeking carefully through the broken window, observing the clones from the home in which he decided to hide with Ahsoka. No matter how hard he tried, the Sith Lord couldn't think of a way to get out of this mess. Just dashing out of the settlement was a bad idea because of the Republic ships once again flying above the settlement. Using a clone or a resident for a trade also wouldn't work. From his point of view, the Republic was getting more aggressive and ruthless.

Ahsoka, who was standing opposite the Sith and observed the group, recognized one of the clones. Commander Bly in his white-yellow armor was talking with his troops when his holoprojector began to beep. When the clone pulled and activated it a small image of Admiral Thrawn appeared on his hand.

"Commander Bly why is the capturing of the Sith Lord taking so long ?" Asked the Chiss. Darth Enigma and Ahsoka could hear their conversation.

"The townsfolk are refusing to help us," replied the Commander. "They're saying that the Sith helped them more than we did. He healed the wounded and saved the ones buried under the rubble. They're also accusing us of the destruction of this settlement and the deaths of their loved ones."

Admiral Thrawn nodded few times listening to the clone and spoke without any remorse. "This is war. Sacrifices are needed, Commander. If they think that the Sith has a golden heart and will protect them, then let's put that to the test. Round all of them up and threaten their lives. When they see that the Sith don't care about them, they'll be more cooperative. And if the Sith does surrender," the Chiss shrugged, "we win either way."

Ahsoka was listening to this conversation with her mouth and eyes wide open. With all her might she fought the urge to dash out of the house and yell at the Admiral. She wanted to hit the Admiral, choke the life out of him... kill him !

"Control that killing intent or the Jedi will sense us," warned Darth Enigma looking at the young Togruta. His words made Ahsoka took a deep breath in order to calm herself. While she walked away from the window to gather her thoughts, the Anzat continued to eavesdrop.

"B-But Admiral with all due respect," Commander Bly said with disbelief. The clones around began to turn their heads at each other with no less shocked expression hid underneath their helmets. "These are innocent people, we can't just start-"

"They're not with the Republic," pointed out the Chiss.

"That correct, but still," the clone Commander said insistently.

Admiral Thrawn sighed and shook his head. "Commander Bly, I'll call you back," the image of the Chiss suddenly vanished.

Darth Enigma narrowed his eyes pondering what the Admiral was planning. When he turned his head, he saw Ahsoka pacing around the room nervously. The Anzat heard her whispering to herself. "There is emotion there is peace. There is no emotion there is peace," Ahsoka was repeating those word like a mantra.

Despite that, he could feel her anger. The code wasn't helping her. He knew that and even Ahsoka began to notice it. "Hey," the Anzat called out. "Calm down."

"I'm just... so angry," Ahsoka groaned. "How can they do this ?!"

"Believe me, I know that feeling," assured Darth Enigma.

Beeping sound of Bly's holoprojector drawn Enigma's attention. The Anzat expected Admiral Thrawn to be calling back, but when the clone activated the device, a small, blue image of Chancellor Palpatine appeared before him instead of the Chiss.

The clones immediately straightened up. Before Commander Bly could say anything the Chancellor spoke first. "Activate order 37," said the older human.

Commander Bly immediately nodded. "It will be done my Lord," he replied in a droid like fashion. The clones around also nodded. When the Chancellor's image vanished, Commander Bly began pointing at the doors. The troopers started kicking in doors and dragging out the scared civilians by force.

"This just keeps getting better and better," the Anzat said sarcastically.

Ahsoka approached the Sith and asked. "What are you going to do ?" She didn't even want to look at the clones and their actions.

"I have no choice," he replied. "I won't let the innocents get hurt. I'll surrender to them."

The young Togruta was speechless. A Sith Lord surrendering in order to protect the innocents lives from the soldiers of the Republic. The mere thought what ludicrous. "You can't. They'll kill you !" Ahsoka protested.

"Nah, they want me alive," reassured Darth Enigma. "Besides, when they'll take me to their ship, I'll have more ways to escape." The Sith had a confident look on his face which slightly calmed Ahsoka down. But still, the Togruta girl was angry.

"Just in case someone is watching this house, I'll exit first," said the Anzat.

"Be careful," Ahsoka asked looking at the floor. The Anzat put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. That's not a look a proud _Tae'chira_ should have."

Ahsoka raised her head and looked at the Sith with confusion. "What's a... _Tae'chira_?" She asked.

"A Princess in Togruti," replied the Anzat. "You're a daughter of a Queen and King of Shili, remember that."

When Darth Enigma opened the door and left the house, Ahsoka watched him through the window. As a Jedi, she never thought about her royal blood. But... what would her mother thought if she saw her like this. Serving the Republic, that right now was using innocent people to gain the advantage over the enemy.

* * *

Luckily for the Anzat, the clones moved the resident to a more open space in the settlement. Peeking from the corner of one of the houses, Darth Enigma spotted a group of troopers. The clones surrounded a large group of resident and were holding them at gunpoint. Even children were present there, scared and crying.

Slowly, the Anzat came around the corner with his hand held high. One of the clones pointed at him and immediately all troopers aimed at the Sith Lord with their weapons. "I'm surrendering !" The Anzat informed loudly. "Just don't hurt those people. I'm-"

Suddenly, a Force push hit him from the side and sent the Sith Lord flying at the nearby house. The Anzat hit the wall hard, almost breaking through it, and slumped to his knees. When he turned his head, a blue lightsaber stopped right in front of his face. "Enigma !" Anakin growled. "Where is Ahsoka ?!"

"Once again you've lost your Padawan," replied the Anzat with an arrogant smile. "First Belsavis, then on Malevolence, and now, here. Do you even care about her ?

Using the Force, Anakin lifted Darth Enigma and began to choke him. "Don't play games with me Sith, tell me where she is," Anakin demanded his voice getting louder. "Talk or you're death !"

"Master !" Anakin heard Ahsoka's voice. Turning his head, the human saw the young Togruta. "Are you okay Ahsoka ?" He asked with relief.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied, but Anakin sensed something strange in her voice. "Let him go !" Ahsoka suddenly demanded. "He surrendered !"

Anakin was surprised, but he turned his head back to Darth Enigma, who was struggling for air. Pulling the Anzat towards him he grabbed him by the throat, this time physically. "I've won Sith," he informed. "How does it feel to lose ?"

"You tell me," the Anzat replied with a whisper. "Look at the people Jedi... look at your Padawan."

Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked at the group of residents. For the first time, he began to wonder why were they here. Each of them was looking at Anakin with fear, grief, and anger. When Anakin looked at Ahsoka, she had the same look on her face. The human didn't understand.

The Anzat began to chuckle. "You see Skywalker," Darth Enigma whispered to Anakin's face. "Even when you win, you still lose. And that's... hilarious."

Anakin frowned and turned his head to one of the clone troopers. "Get me a pair of binders," he ordered. "Yes, Sir," the clone complied.

* * *

When the large group of clones took the Sith Lord away, Anakin approached Ahsoka. Sensing her unrest, the human tried to put his head on her shoulder, but the Togruta took a step back. "Don't touch me !" Ahsoka growled.

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "Ahsoka what's wrong ? Did he hurt you ?" Asked the human.

"No !" Ahsoka replied loudly. The young Togruta was about say something else, but she and Anakin sensed someone. Looking at the sky, the two spotted Deiven ship that began to circle around the settlement. "Deiven," Ahsoka whispered. Anakin immediately noticed that she began to calm down.

The Silent Shadow didn't land. Instead, the ramp opened and the Firrerreo jumped out of the ship that hovered over twenty meters in the air. With a Force push, Deiven landed softly on the ground.

Anakin and Ahsoka approached the Firrerreo, who was looking around the settlement with a disapproving look. "ArchKnight Deiven," Anakin nodded with a smile. "You missed all the fun. We managed to capture Darth Enigma."

"Good for you," Deiven replied pointing at the group of residents. "Do you mind telling me what's the deal with those clones aiming their weapons at those people ? I hope that they've attacked you. Because that would explain a lot."

"Truthfully, I don't know," replied Anakin turning his head. "I didn't get a chance to talk with the Commander."

"Admiral Thrawn ordered the clones to use the residents as a bait," Ahsoka suddenly answered. "They were supposed to threaten them to force the Sith to surrender."

"What ?!" Anakin asked shocked. This explained Ahsoka's behavior.

Deiven arched his eyebrows and looked at Anakin. "Since when the Republic uses such methods ?" He asked. "This is something an evil Sith would do."

Anakin couldn't believe it. He knew that the Admiral would do many things to reach his goal, but this was going too far. He needed to speak with him about this.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	48. Answers

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 48 "Answers."**

Darth Enigma captured ! Ruthless and aggressive methods of Admiral Thrawn in conjunction with the order from Palpatine allowed the Republic to capture the apprentice of Darth Plagueis. Held in the Malevolence's detention center, Darth Enigma now awaits for questioning and penalty for his crimes against the Republic.

Although the Jedi are sure of their incoming victory and the end of the Clone Wars, ArchKnight Deiven has a different opinion of that matter.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

Despite having Darth Enigma in the cell, Anakin was not happy. This whole victory felt more like a failure. Innocent people from planet Quell were dead, those of them who survived now hated the Republic and the Jedi. Not to mention his own Padawan was now upset with him, Admiral and even the clones.

The human stood beside the holoprojector with ArchKnight Deiven and Admiral Thrawn. The three talked with the holographic images of Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Chancellor Palpatine.

"So I take it Darth Enigma is properly guarded ?" Asked Palpatine.

"Yes, your Excellency," replied Anakin bowing his head. "My Padawan and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura are interrogating him right now. We also have a squad of clone troopers guarding his cell."

"Are they alright ?" Asked Master Windu. They already heard about the ion charge and orders of Admiral Thrawn.

"Yes," replied Anakin. "They were stunned after the ion charge, but they are unharmed. Captain Rex is in much worse condition. Apparently, the medical droids found something in his brain, but they are still examining him."

Palpatine twitched at the mere mention. " _The inhibitor chip must have fried_ ," he thought. " _Not good. If the Jedi will find out about the chips, my plan will be ruined._ "

ArchKnight Deiven was only watching this whole conversation in silence, his gaze shifting from one person to another. The conflict inside the Republic was clearly visible.

"I suggest we leave the interrogation to the Jedi," suggested the Admiral. "And after they extract every important information from him... we 'dispose' of him."

Master Windu and Master Yoda looked at each other. "An enemy of the Republic, Darth Enigma is, yes," said Master Yoda turning his head to the Chiss. "But mercy shown, many times he has. Killing him unfairly, it would be. Monsters, we are not."

"I agree with Master Yoda," said Palpatine. "Our enemies may try to rescue him and we could use that to our advantage, my friends."

Admiral Thrawn had a different opinion on that matter, but he agreed with the human. "As you wish Chancellor," the Chiss nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I need to finish my report." Admiral bowed his to the Chancellor and left the commanding deck. Since the Republic has captured the Malevolence, the layout of the command tower was slightly remodeled with the advice of the Chiss. Earlier, a small elevator was the only way to get to the command deck, which could be turned into a problem in case of attack. For that reason, the Republic has removed it and created a door that led directly to the command deck.

"I'll also be going," informed the Chancellor." I need to inform the public about our success. Good luck my friends." The Chancellor's image vanished from the holoprojector's display.

"Can I talk with you three ?" Deiven asked. "In private ?"

"Clear the deck," Anakin ordered. The clones began to abandon their stations and leaving the commanding deck. When the last clone left, Deiven pulled a small holoprojector from his side-pack.

"You have a traitor in your ranks," stated the Firrerreo. "Someone that helped Darth Enigma on Quell."

"What ?! Who ?!" Anakin asked shocked.

"That's what I would like to know," replied Deiven looking at Anakin with his amber, snake-like eyes. "A traitor warned him about your diversion in the settlement. Just before the droids were fried by the ion burst, I've managed to get this recording from the mini holorecorder in the upgraded tactical droid."

The Firrerreo activated the recording at which the Jedi could see the Anzat's back. "He was talking with someone on the comlink's channel," Deiven pointed out. Darth Enigma's image turned and walked towards the mini holorecorder implanted in the droid. " _Two Jedi and a clone trooper infiltrated the settlement,_ " he said. " _I'm going after them. Keep firing at the walker._ "

" _My Lord, how do you know about them ?_ " The T-S droid was not visible on the recording, but the Jedi recognized the mechanical voice.

" _My trusted friend told me,_ " Darth Enigma replied and walked away. The image then turned to the walker that lay way off in the distance. Deiven ended the recording and look at the Jedi Masters. "Comlinks don't have interplanetary range, so the person helping him must have been on the planet's surface or on this ship. This is a very bad news for our cooperation."

"Why ?" Asked Anakin.

"Because if that traitor is a clone, then that's no big deal," replied Deiven.

"But a Jedi knows about our cooperation," Master Windu stated with concern. "So if the Sith knows-"

"Then we can't use the droids against them," Deiven finished Windu's though. "Not to mention, we would be the official enemies of the Separatist Alliance and the Sith. Let me say this only once, if a Jedi is a traitor, this will be the end out cooperation."

"I'll put the squeeze on Enigma and he'll tell me who was helping him," assured Anakin.

"And If he'll ask you, how do you know about this 'person' ?" Asked the Firrerreo. "You can't show him the recording and we can't allow him to be suspicious. He's not stupid Anakin."

"With ArchKnight Deiven, agree I do," said Master Yoda.

"I can tell him we used the comlink-interceptors," replied Anakin.

"But then we would have the voice of the person talking with him," pointed out Deiven. "He'll know you're bluffing and he'll start noticing somethings not right."

"Skywalker," Master Windu began. "For now, just interrogate Darth Enigma if Knight Secura won't get anything from him. The more we know about the Sith's next move the better."

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Detention Center.**

Darth Enigma sat at the square table in his cell. With a pair of binders on his hands and a shock collar around his neck, the Anzat had no choice but to be calm and patient. Aayla Secura sat opposite him leaning her elbows on the table and Ahsoka was leaning against the cell's wall behind the Twi'lek near the energy shielded exit.

"It will be better for you if you start talking Sith," warned Aayla. "The punishment for your crimes will be milder if you do."

The Anzat chuckled and fixed his gaze on the Jedi Knight. "The faster you'll know my secrets the faster you can kill me."

"The Jedi don't kill their prisoners," stated Aayla.

"Of course," Darth Enigma replied sarcastically. "You only kill innocents that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like those poor people in the settlement. I mean using them to lure me out... no Sith would be ashamed of such method."

"Admiral ordered this, not the Jedi," Aayla protested.

"And yet the Jedi didn't do anything against it," retorted Darth Enigma.

Aayla frowned but couldn't respond to his words. She heard what happened on Quell from Skywalker and she wasn't happy. The blue Twi'lek could even felt Ahsoka's irritation, but she could blame her for it.

"Let's play a game Jedi... Aayla right ?" Asked the Anzat.

"This is an interrogation Sith," the Twi'lek reminded. "I'm not here to play games." Aayla closed her eyes and tried to probe the Sith's mind. The Anzat raised an eyebrow and smirked. He to closed his eyes. Ahsoka watched as the two sat at the table in silence. Suddenly, Aayla opened her eyes with a shocked expression on her face and leaned back. "You... you... deviant monster !" Growled the Twi'lek.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes in confusion. She also noticed that the Twi'lek cheeks darkened.

"That happens when you try to invade my mind," explained the Sith. "Although, I must admit you have some interesting hidden desires."

"Those weren't mine. You put those images in my mind," Aayla protested loudly.

The Anzat rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was totally calm and unaffected by the whole situation. "You can't penetrate my mind Jedi, you're too weak," he said straight out. "That's why I wanted to play a game with you. You ask me one question, then when I'll answer it, I'll ask you one question. Deal ? Or do you wanna try once again ?"

Aayla turned her eyes away trying to calm herself after seeing those images. "Fine," she agreed, turning her eyes back at the Sith. "You first."

Ahsoka was really curious. She could find out many interesting things about the Sith Lord. Things that she was afraid to ask.

"Okay," the Anzat nodded. "What's your name ?"

"What ?" Aayla's eyes widened as she leaned her head back in confusion.

"It's a simple question for starters," replied Darth Enigma.

Aayla thought he would ask her about something important like the Republic tactic or the Jedi's next move. " _If all his questions are going to be similar, this could work out_ ," she thought. "My name is Aayla Secura," answered the blue Twi'lek. "What's your real name ?" She asked.

Darth Enigma smiled and replied. "Avelon Karkko."

At the mere mention of that last name, a shiver ran through Aayla's skin. "Are you related to-"

"Wait for your turn, Aayla," said Darth Enigma. The Sith's face became serious. "What happened to the people in the settlement after the clones brought me here ?"

"From what I know, the troops left the planet and they left them alone... unharmed," Aayla answered.

Darth Enigma sighed with relief to Aayla's surprise. "Your turn," he nodded towards the Twi'lek.

"Are you related to Volfke Karkko ?" Asked Aayla.

"Yes, he was my grandfather," replied the Anzat. "He was killed by a Jedi. So my next question is... what is the name of the Jedi that killed him ?"

Still dumbfounded, Aayla Secura narrowed her eyes. "You want revenge," she stated.

"That's a strange name for a Jedi," Darth Enigma raised his eyebrows.

Aayla stood up and put her hands on the table. "Your grandfather lured me to his prison and tricked me into letting him out," said the Twi'lek female. "He turned me to the dark side and sent me to terrorize the populace of the planet Kiffex along with his Anzat slaves. He was an evil person."

Darth Enigma sighed. "I see you don't wanna play our game anymore," stated the Anzat. "Yes, my grandfather was an evil person, addicted to the 'soup'. The Jedi who killed him did the right thing. But," the Anzat expression became angry, "my father, Salen Karkko, was neither a Jedi or a Sith and yet, the same person who killed my grandfather, killed him by the order of the Jedi Council. Now... what's the Jedi's name ?!"

Aayla didn't know about this, but still, she refused to believe him. The Twi'lek turned and approached the cell's ray shield. Only now Aayla noticed that her hands were shaking. The clones outside deactivated the shield and allowed her to leave the cell. Ahsoka pushed herself off the wall and left the cell activating the cell's force shield behind her.

The young Togruta spotted the Twi'lek Jedi, who was leaning against the corridor wall few meters away from the cell. The adult female was breathing heavily like she just finished a marathon.

"What's wrong ?" Ahsoka asked approaching her, surprised by the Twi'lek state.

"Just when he asked that last question, he tried to probe my mind with the Force," Aayla replied. "It lasted only a few seconds till I've left the cell, but still... the extent of his powers is impossible to grasp. Thank the Force are roles weren't reversed."

"Who was that Jedi that killed his grandfather and father ?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was my former Master, Quinlan Vos," replied Aayla. "But I don't believe he would kill an innocent person."

"Sometime ago, I could have said the same thing about my Master or any Jedi," stated Ahsoka, earning a shocking glare from Aayla. "How can you say that ? Don't you see that the Sith are responsible for all this tragedy ?"

"Oh really ?" Ahsoka crossed her arms on her chest. "Were the Sith responsible for the ion burst that stunned us, sent the clone Captain to the medical bay and killed many people in the settlement ?"

Aayla opened her mouth to reply, but she only managed to say. "No."

"Did the Sith dragged out the innocent people out of their homes and used them as bait ?" Ahsoka asked again.

"No," Aayla replied again lowering her gaze to the metallic floor.

"Exactly," Ahsoka said. "So stop blaming the Sith for every evil in the galaxy, because frankly, the Jedi's hands aren't clean either." The Togruta lowered her arms and began to walk down the corridor. "I'll go check on Rex."

The Jedi Knight nodded without a word and started to walk in the opposite direction, thinking about what Ahsoka said. Turning the corner, she almost bumped into Anakin and Deiven. "Ohh, excuse me," apologized Aayla. "I got lost in a thought." The Twi'lek bowed her head with respect to the ArchKnight, who smiled and nodded.

"Nothing happened," reassured Anakin. "Where is Ahsoka ?"

"She went to check on the clone Captain in the medical bay," replied the blue Twi'lek.

"I see. Did you managed to get something out of the Sith ?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Only his real name, Avelon Karkko," Aayla replied.

"It's better than nothing. But if you don't mind, I'll pay him a visit," Anakin said with a confident smile.

"Be careful Skywalker," warned Aayla touching her head. "He may try to probe your mind."

"He's welcomed to try," Anakin said popping his knuckles.

"I'll go to the medical bay," informed Deiven. "Maybe I can help the Captain."

"I'll show you the way ArchKnight," proposed the Twi'lek.

"Thank you," Deiven bowed his head to Aayla and turned his head to Anakin. "Good luck with Darth Enigma. Just don't let him get under your skin."

Anakin nodded to the Firrerreo and headed towards the Sith's cell, while Deiven and Aayla began to walk down the corridor heading to the medical bay.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Medical Bay.**

Captain Rex woke up with a large headache. He noticed that he was lying on the bed. His vision was all blurry and the white colors and bright lights only increased his pain. The clone could hear only the sounds of the medical equipment, his own groaning and... voices. Turning his head to the side he recognized the shape of the medical droid talking with someone on the holo. He couldn't recognize the person because of his blurred vision, but he was sure that it was a human male.

Groaning, he slowly sat up. Touching his head he noticed that it was bandaged. The holo image vanished and the droid began to do something on the table. When the door opened with a hiss, the clone turned his head and spotted an orange figure walking into the medical bay. A red tube top, red skirt and white leggings allowed him to recognized Skywalker's Padawan.

"How you're feeling Rex ?" Asked Ahsoka approaching the clone.

"Like an after a whole night of hard drinking," replied the clone Captain. "What happened ? Did we capture the Sith ?"

Ahsoka sighed and nodded. "Yes we did," she replied.

"You don't sound too happy, kid," noticed Rex. "What happened ?"

Ahsoka told the clone Captain everything what happened on Quell after the ion burst. To her relief, Rex was revolted by the actions of his brothers. Hat she knew Rex wouldn't follow orders blindly. "How could they followed such an order ?" The clones whispered. "How could the Admiral ordered such thing in the first place ?"

Once again the door opened drawing Ahsoka's and Rex's attention. This time two persons entered the medical bay. Ahsoka smiled seeing the ArchKnight Deiven walking alongside Aayla. "How are you feeling Captain ?" Asked the Firrerreo.

"Despite that my head is killing me I'm fine," replied the clone. "But you don't need to worry about me ArchKnight Deiven. The Republic can always create another clone."

"Please, stop talking rubbish Captain," Deiven asked, but the tone of his voice was very demanding. "You're a living person. Like Ahsoka, Knight Secura or me."

"That's right," Ahsoka seconded with a smile.

"What caused the bleeding ?" Aayla Secura asked looking at the 2-1B medical droid.

The droid turned away from the table holding a minuscule piece of metal. "This was inside the Captain's head," replied the droid. "I think it may got there during one of many fights on the battlefield. The Captain had an amazing luck that it didn't kill him thus far."

"How in the bloody hell I've got a piece of metal in my head without me noticing ?" Rex asked disbelievingly.

"Lots of adrenaline and shock," replied the medical droid. Rex shook his head and chuckled. "This is crazy. Wait till the squad and Commander Skywalker hear about this. Where is he anyway ?"

"His interrogating Darth Enigma as we speak," replied Aayla.

Ahsoka immediately tensed up when she heard that. She was sure this would not end well. The Anzat knew how to push people's buttons and Anakin had really big buttons and a short fuse. It wasn't a matter of if, only when.

As on cue, Ahsoka raised her head and closed his eyes. "I can sense Anakin's anger... even rage," informed the young Togruta. "The interrogation isn't going well," she said with worry, but the Padawan wasn't concerned about her Master.

"I can feel it too. I'll go check on him," stated Deiven turning and heading towards the door.

"I'm coming with you," Ahsoka said strongly following the Firrerreo.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Detention Center.**

"I dare you to say that one more time !" Anakin growled holding Darth Enigma in a Force-choke hold. The Anzat smiled and began to snicker while fighting for breath. The chairs and the table were keeled over.

With a scream, Anakin slammed Darth Enigma against the wall. Coughing, the Anzat began to laugh. "You're so predictable Skywalker... and so weak," mocked the Sith spitting out blood. "If it weren't for those cuffs and the collar, I would destroy you, despite my condition and without my lightsaber."

"On yeah ? Troopers !" Called the human. The clone deactivated the force shield and half of the squad entered the cell. "Uncuff him and remove the shock collar," ordered the Jedi Knight not taking his eyes off the Sith Lord.

"Commander are you sure ?" Asked the clone.

The Anzat chuckled. "Yes 'Commander', are you sure ?" He accentuated the rank, mocking Anakin's demotion. A trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth.

"Do it !" Anakin snapped.

"Right away, Sir," the clone approached the knelling Anzat. The rest of the squad aimed at the Sith with their rifles. When the clone uncuffed Darth Enigma and removed his collar, Anakin pointed at the cell's exit. "Now leave and activate the force shield back on."

The clones complied and left the two alone. "Show me what you got," said Anakin.

Darth Enigma stood up and smiled evilly. Leaning against the wall, he extended his hand and snatched Anakin's lightsaber from his belt with the use of the Force. Anakin immediately prepared himself for a fight, but to his surprise, Darth Enigma went through the wall like a ghost, leaving the human alone in the cell.

Now finding himself in the adjoined cell with the deactivated force shield, Darth Enigma dashed out into the corridor. The clones who stood guard outside of his former cell immediately spotted him. "What the ?! Shoot him !" Yelled one of the clones, but before any of them could react, the Anzat shot lightning at the squad from both of his hands. The whole group of clones screamed and after a few seconds, they fall down unconscious.

Anakin was hitting the cell's force shield with his fists. "Let me out you scum !" He demanded.

Darth Enigma casually approached the force shield and smiled. Using Anakin's blue lightsaber, he destroyed the panel preventing anyone from opening the cell. "Now you'll stay here," he said with a chuckle.

The Anzat suddenly turned and caught the incoming Force lightning with Anakin's lightsaber. Deiven stood few meters away from the Sith with his indigo lightsaber ignited in the right hand, while he was shooting the lightning with his left. The Firrerreo break up the technique and looked at Darth Enigma.

"Well, well, it's been a long time," said the Sith Lord. The Anzat noticed Ahsoka that was standing behind the Firrerreo with a worried look.

"Yes, and it will be our last meeting," replied Deiven. The Firrerreo uncoiled his tail and lowered his stance. The gold tail was held hight above the ArchKnight and curved forward just like a scorpion's tail.

The two of them were looking each other in silence. They were ready for a serious fight.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	49. The Aura of Balance

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 49 "The Aura of Balance."**

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Detention Center.**

Ahsoka clenched her fists watching as Deiven and Darth Enigma slowly walked towards each other with their lightsabers ignited. She was worried about them both, not wanting to see any of them dead or even severely injured. In her belief, the young Togruta wasn't strong enough to stop them from fighting. Not to mention she still didn't replace the fried parts of her lightsabers, which meant she would have to fight without them. Given that, Ahsoka decided to just watch and hoped for the best.

When the two aliens stopped three meters from each other, she recognized that both Deiven and Darth Enigma took a Soresu stance. They weren't hasty, which was actually making Ahsoka even more nervous. Anakin and his Padawan would've immediately attacked if they were in their shoes, but the ArchKnight and the Sith Lord weren't reckless. They were like two stone statues equipped with lightsabers.

Darth Enigma was the first to make a move after a whole minute of staring contest. Testing the gold skinned alien, the Anzat attacked with a light crosscut. The Firrerreo blocked the cut and when the Sith retracted the lightsaber, Deiven immediately took a step forward, attacking with a quick jab. The Sith Lord deflected it effortlessly.

The Anzat once again attacked with a crosscut, but this time Deiven also attacked in the same way, mirroring the Sith Lord's attack. The two lightsabers clashed in a bladelock and the two fighters looked each other in the eyes.

Anakin and even Ahsoka were surprised. The Jedi expected that their fight would start off with a bang and not a cautious probe. Neither Deiven nor Darth Enigma started with a full frontal assault. They were testing each other out with careful and light attacks, looking for holes in their defenses and checking each other skills. Their fight resembled a real-life chess match. Slow and cautious, yet smart.

Ahsoka could hear her own heartbeat and the buzzing sounds of the lightsabers. Even Anakin calmed down and began watching the fight from behind the force shield with unconcealed interest.

Using the Force without any gestures, Darth Enigma lifted one of the clone's blaster rifles, that lied on the floor behind Deiven. With his willpower alone, he threw it towards Deiven's back, but the Firrerreo's tail casually swung at the weapon, deflecting it. The rest of the ArchKnight's body didn't even flinch. Fully concentrated, Deiven took a step forward, pushing the Sith back with his strength.

Suddenly, Deiven took a quick step back, disengaging from the bladelock, and spun in place. The golden tail headed towards Enigma's legs with a blinding speed, cutting the air.

The Sith Lord somersaulted backward, avoiding the whip like tail and quickly extended his hand towards Deiven, shooting a torrent of lighting at the Firrerreo. The ArchKnight caught the attack with his indigo lightsaber and countered with a Force lightning of his own, which was caught by the Anzat's lightsaber.

Breaking their lightning attacks, the two once again locked at each other. "You've gotten stronger," stated Darth Enigma. "And as always, you think before you act. Unlike other, hotheaded idiots." Anakin frowned and growled, surmising that the comment was directed at him.

"Your skills have also grown," replied Deiven. "How about we end this little warm up and start taking this fight seriously." The Firrerreo coiled his tail back around his leg, not wanting it to be cut off. With any other opponent, he would not be worried, but Darth Enigma wasn't an enemy who should be taken lightly.

Darth Enigma smiled and nodded. "As you wish, ArchKnight."

Deiven and Darth Enigma dashed at each other without any signs of fatigue. This time, their attacks were much faster but still as precise as before. Ahsoka watched in awe as Deiven and Darth Enigma began a pure lightsaber combat art. They could easily school some of the Jedi Masters in the temple.

Seeing that the Firrerreo was taking a Juyo stance, the Anzat replied with a second form of lightsaber combat: Makashi. Because Makashi was a precision form it could dance around the erratic nature of form seven, if the user was able to handle the strength of the opponent. Unfortunately for the Sith, Deiven's raw strength was too much to handle. After only three blocks, Enigma was already feeling a pain in his wrist and decided to switch his tactic.

Just when Deiven was already coming with another heavy blow, the Sith Lord immediately changed to form V's Djem So variant. Taking a solid stance, the Anzat parried the incoming blow and quickly went for a counter. Djem So form was perfect for counter the all offensive approach of Juyo form. The blue lightsaber missed ArchKnight's neck by millimeters only due to the Firrerreo's amazing reflexes. Leaning his head backward, Deiven felt the hot air of the lightsaber brushing against his neck and at once forgot about continuing with Juyo.

The ArchKnight took a few steps back and dashed towards the Sith Lord once again. Gaining momentum, he jumped to the side and bounced off the wall. Somersaulting over the Anzat, Deiven swung his lightsaber, but the Sith Lord blocked the strike. Not stopping, the Firrerreo increased his pace. Keeping his whole body in motion, he was using all maneuvers and attacks of form IV. The young alien knew that high mobility outmaneuvered the stagnant approach of Djem So. Darth Enigma began to block the slashes that seemed to be coming from all directions at once. Left, right, above... the Anzat was being showered with lightsaber strikes.

Instinctively, Darth Enigma switched to all defense form III. Deiven knew that only a Master of form VII lightsaber combat, whom he was not, was able to penetrate the defenses of Soresu. But, he also knew that Darth Enigma was tired. The Sith Lord didn't rest after the fight on Quell and that was the edge the Firrerreo was aiming for. However, the Anzat was well aware of that.

Waiting for the perfect moment, when Deiven landed on the ground and was about to jump, Darth Enigma unleashed a Force lighting directly at him. Screaming, the Firrerreo landed few meters away from the Sith on his back.

Getting up with a kick-up, Deiven wanted to attack again, but he was suddenly pulled towards the Sith, who was ready to impale him on the blue lightsaber with an attack from a Niman form. Growling, the ArchKnigh crossed his arms on his chest and with a roar, he released a powerful Force repulse. Not only did it sent the Sith few meters away, but managed to dent the walls of the corridor forming a large sphere.

"Whoa," Ahsoka whispered, watching the whole fight with her mouth wide open. With the short break in the fight, the young Togruta also noticed that one of the clones, not far from her, regained his consciousness and was aiming at the Sith with his blaster rifle.

"Don't !" Ahsoka yelled and used the Force to rip the rifle out of his hands and tossed it aside, but the clone, who was lying on the floor, already pulled the trigger. The bolt flew past Deiven, who was crouching and breathing heavily and headed towards Darth Enigma. The Sith smirked and deflect the bolt at Deiven, who raised his lightsaber and deflected it back at the Anzat. The two began to deflect the single bolt at each other until Deiven got an idea. When the Firrerreo deflected the bolt, he immediately extended his hand. Using the Force, he stopped the bolt in mid-air just for a half of a second, but that was enough to screw up the Anzat's timing.

The bolt nicked his shoulder and the Sith hissed with pain. Deiven smirked and stood up. Darth Enigma was about the attack, but his gaze shifted to something behind the Firrerreo. With a quick circle motion, the Sith Lord cut out a circle on the floor and with a sly smile, he jumped down.

"Wha- Hey !" Deiven dashed towards the hole and carefully peeked down. Growling, the ArchKnight turned his head and noticed that the Force shield in Anakin's cell began to flicker until it finally shorted out for good. Deiven guessed that his Force repulse from earlier must have damaged it and because of that Darth Enigma decided to retreat. Anakin immediately dashed out of the cell and began to look around. "Where is that Sith scum ?!" He asked.

Ahsoka ran up to them, relieved that their fight was over and that both Deiven and Darth Enigma were alive.

"He got away," replied Deiven pointing with his thumb at the hole behind him and approaching the Jedi. "What's under this floor ?"

"I think the engine room," replied Anakin. The human eyes widened. "Oh shit, he's gonna destroy the engines and bring the ship crashing down into the planet's surface."

Deiven shook his head. "Nah, that's not his way of thinking, he's not the suicidal type," he disagreed. "I think he'll just head to the hangar in order to hijack a ship and escape. He won't risk fighting us both head on. I recommend that you alert the troops and sent them to the hangar."

"But this ship has several dozen hangars," said Ahsoka.

"Then we have to split our forces," replied Anakin.

"Exactly," Deiven nodded. "Just remember to immediately notify others if you spot him, no heroism. This ship belonged earlier to Separatists, so Darth Enigma is familiar with the layout."

Anakin nodded and raised the wrist to his mouth. "Wait," Deiven noticed. "Why didn't you use the comlink earlier to alert the ship when Darth Enigma trapped you ?"

"I was so mad that... I've kind of forgot," Anakin replied sheepishly. Ahsoka and Deiven facepalmed. "What did he told you to make you so angry and reckless ?" Deiven asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Anakin replied narrowing his eyes.

"Alright, I won't drill the topic," Deiven shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going after him. Alert the troops." The Firrerreo turned and was about to head towards the hole, but Ahsoka spoke. "Wait, I'm coming with you."

"You'll stay here Ahsoka," ordered Anakin, looking at his Padawan and turning his head to Deiven. "I'll go with you Deiven just give me a sec to gather the troops," he added. "That bastard has my lightsaber and I want it back."

"No !" Ahsoka protested. "I wanna help !"

"Go to the hangars, both of you," Deiven said turning to face the young Togruta and human. "Without working lightsabers, I would have to split my focus in order to protect you. Darth Enigma is dangerous, you saw how he fights. Even in his tired state and with Anakin's lightsaber, he still managed to fight me without any difficulties." Ahsoka instinctively reached for her lightsabers that were attached to her belt, recalling that they didn't work.

"Using my lightsaber was a problem for him ?" Anakin asked. "Why ?"

"Just like mine, Enigma's original lightsaber has an activation button inside the hilt," Deiven replied. "It may be a just slight detail, but he's very used to it, so it's a problem for him to use the Tràkata maneuver with a normal hilt against an equal opponent. Where is it anyway ?"

"I have it," Anakin replied.

"Good," Deiven nodded. "Now go."

"Are you be okay ?" Ahsoka asked with concern. "If Darth Enigma is as strong as you're saying, then you are going to need help."

The Firrerreo smiled and closed his eyes, taking a huge breath. The ArchKnight stood still for a short moment and then he opened his eyes back. "With the Force at my side, I can't lose," he replied confidently and approached the hole. Without hesitation, he jumped down.

Ahsoka didn't know why, but she felt reassured. But only partially. Deiven would be okay, but the young Togruta still feared about Darth Enigma. The Sith Lord was tired and outnumbered.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Engine Room.**

The red lights gave the engine room an ominous look, but the wild plains and jungles of Shili were much terrifying than this. Deiven actually could felt it. The thrill of a hunt for a dangerous enemy.

A siren began echoing in his ears when the alarm went off. "About time," Deiven muttered under his nose. Walking between the giant machinery, the young Firrerreo tried to sense the Anzat's force signature, but the Sith Lord was concealing it. The humming of the giant sublight engines mixed with the alarm was effectively drowning out any others sounds and his sensitive nose only could sense oil and grease. He did find few clone troopers that lied on the ground with twisted necks.

Deiven decided to find the Anzat with a different method. The Firrerreo took off his gloves, putting them under his belt. Focusing, the ArchKnight began whispering in a foreign language. The symbols on his hands began to shine and his amber eyes changed color to silver. He could feel his own power rising to the point that his whole body was engulfed by a white aura, which took on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Small electric sparks were surrounding his body, but they didn't hurt him.

Deiven was now sensing the living energy of every living person on the ship. He felt great. The Firrerreo sensed the life energy of Darth Enigma closing in on him. Turning his head, he spotted the Anzat who was about to launch a Force lightning at him, but Deiven was now much faster.

Countering with a Force push, the Firrerreo sent the Sith Lord flying back at the wall. The Anzat slumped to the floor, but he raised his right hand. Deiven noticed that he was holding something and recognized a detonator. Darth Enigma chuckled and pressed the trigger. The death clones troopers had thermal detonators, which the Sith took earlier and attached them to the engines.

The explosives went off with a loud bang, making the whole engine room quake. Standing close to one of the explosives, Deiven had to put a Force barrier around him. To his surprise, the flames and the impact of the explosion didn't break his barrier. When he turned his head, he noticed that the Anzat was already gone, but he could sense his living energy in the ventilation shaft and noticed that the Sith was heading towards a large group of life signs. "He's heading towards the hangar," Deiven said to himself.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Commanding Deck.**

"Admiral !" Called out the clone officer. "Explosion in the engine room. Five engines were destroyed !"

The Chiss stroke his chin. He knew what the Sith was planning. In order to keep the ship in the sky, now they had to reroute the power. This meant, they couldn't use the ion cannons and they had to turn off the security systems. "Very clever, Sith," Thrawn muttered under his nose. "But, I also have a few ideas."

"Reroute all the power to the ship's thrusters and repulsors so that we won't crash to the surface," ordered the Admiral simultaneously raising his comlink to his mouth.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Hangar 16-B.**

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla were split up and waiting for Darth Enigma in respective hangars. The clone troops, especially those alone in the hangars, were ordered to alert them immediately when they would find the Sith Lord. Anakin, who waited in the hangar 16-B suddenly felt something strange. Deiven's power began raising and his force signature suddenly... vanished. The human was sure that his Padawan and Knight Aayla also felt it. Anakin was now worried about the ArchKnight and he was sure that Ahsoka wasn't feeling differently. He feared the worst.

A sudden beeping from his comlink and the opening of the hangar's external doors yanked him from his thoughts. "Commander Skywalker, come in," called the voice of Admiral Thrawn.

"This is Skywalker," replied Anakin looking at the red magnetic field. "Why are opening the hangar doors ?"

"Because the Sith destroyed five engines and we had to reroute the power," explained the Chiss. "We don't have enough troopers to protect all hangar bays and by that, the starfighters. That's why, I want you to destroy them."

"What ?" Anakin asked clearly shocked at the idea.

"If the Sith can't use them, then he can't escape," Thrawn replied. "Just destroy the canopies of the starfighters, that'll be enough."

Anakin had to admit although this idea sounded crazy, he himself had some crazy ideas in his past. "Understood," the human replied. "Skywalker out."

The Jedi turned to the troops. "Destroy all the canopies in the starfighters and pull out the fuses from the shuttles," he ordered adding his own idea. The clones complied and spread out.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, The Malevolence, Hangar 9-B.**

Aayla, who also received the orders, destroyed the canopy of another starfighter, crushing it with the Force. The clones were pulling out the fuses from shuttles and destroying them. Just as one of the clones walked out of the shuttle and crushed the fuse under his foot, an invisible grip lifted him and slammed him against the shuttle.

The rest of the clones and the blue Twi'lek turned their heads. Spotting the Anzat, who was approaching them with a sinister smile on his face, one of the clones immediately used the integrated comlink in his helmet. "The Sith is in hangar 9-B ! We need reinfo-" The clone trailed off as Darth Enigma lifted him with a Force choke and threw him away.

"Fire !" Yelled Aayla pointing at the Sith Lord. Five clones fired, but the Anzat activated Anakin's blue lightsaber and effortlessly deflected the bolts back at them, killing all five of them.

Aayla took a fighting stance without a lightsaber and narrowed her eyes. Using the Force, she lifted one of the crates and threw it at Darth Enigma. The Anzat stopped the crate in mid-air, crushed it and dropped it to the floor. "Give up, you can't win," stated the Sith Lord.

"Never," Aayla replied and prepared to use the Force push against the Anzat, but he dashed towards her and hit her directly in the solar plexus with his fist. The Twi'lek sunk to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Coughing and placing her hands at the spot in which she got hit, Aayla slowly raised her gaze.

"You can kill me," she said. "But even if you do, you'll won't escape."

"Oh, I already got a way to escape," Darth Enigma replied with a cheeky smile, pulling out a holoprojector, that he stole from one of the clone troopers in the engine room. "I've contacted my Master and he'll be here any moment now."

Aayla and Darth Enigma turned their heads when the internal door to the hangar opened. Deiven, still covered in the white aura, entered the room and immediately focused on the Anzat. The Jedi Knight opened her eyes in shock. When the ArchKnight force signature vanished, she thought that he perished at the Anzat's hands, but right now, he was walking towards them. Aayla couldn't feel anything from the Firrerreo despite the visible aura.

Deiven was about to attack the Sith Lord when he felt the Force being ripped asunder. Turning his head to the left he noticed a violet light in the hangar. A tall hooded figure emerged from it and the Firrerreo immediately recognize who it was. "Darth Plagueis," hissed the ArchKnight.

The Muun looked at Deiven with yellow eyes and smirked. "ArchKnight Deiven," said the Sith. "It's a pleasure that we finally meet in person." If the Muun was surprised seeing Deiven's 'state', he didn't show it.

Deiven growled angrily, wanting to attack him. He wanted to destroy the killer of his mother, but he knew that would break the neutrality. Attacking the traitor was one thing, but the Muun was never a part of the Kingdom of the Force. Darth Plagueis casually approached his apprentice and the blue Twi'lek.

Aayla threw a punch at Darth Enigma, but to her disappointment, he caught her fist in his strong grip. The Anzat pulled Aayla forward, forcing her to stand up and twisted her arm behind her back making her groan in pain.

"It's been a pleasure, ArchKnight," mocked Darth Enigma. "But we have to go."

Hearing footsteps, Deiven turned his head over his shoulder and noticed many stormtroopers with Anakin and Ahsoka. The young Togruta and the human immediately opened their eyes in shock, seeing Deiven alive and engulfed in white flames.

The clone troopers aimed at the Sith Lords, who only chuckled. Darth Plagueis circled behind the Anzat, towering over his apprentice, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Once again, the violet light began engulfing all three on them and after a moment, they've disappeared.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	50. The Test of Commitment

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 50 "The Test of Commitment."**

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Quell, Malevolence's Hangar 9-B.**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit !" Deiven growled, clenching his teeth. Darth Enigma and Darth Plagueis escaped, not to mention they've kidnapped a Jedi Knight. The Firrerreo still was covered with the white aura, which was now the point of interest of everyone in the hangar. Ahsoka approached Deiven with worry written all over her face. When the ArchKnight turned his head in her direction, he noticed that the young Togruta had watery eyes and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

The moment his Force signature vanished, Ahsoka thought that the Firrerreo died. She was very happy that it turned out she was wrong. Deiven leaned towards her and wiped the tears from her orange cheeks. "It's okay Ahsoka," Deiven gave her a reassuring smile.

Ahsoka looked directly into the silver eyes of the ArchKnight. Not caring that everyone was looking at them, the young Togruta hugged him tightly. She wasn't afraid of his white aura and electric sparks. Deiven smiled and hugged her back. She could feel the warmth of his body, a clear proof that he was alive.

When the aura vanished and his eyes return to normal, Deiven suddenly coughed up blood and staggered. If it weren't for Ahsoka, who was holding him, he would fall down like a log. "Deiven !" Ahsoka yelled, grabbing his arms and carefully placing him on the ground. Once again she could feel his force signature, but that wasn't important to her right now. "What's happening ?! Deiven !"

Anakin immediately ran up to them and turned towards the clones. "Get me a medic, now !" He ordered. Deiven was feeling like all of his internal organs were being pierced by spikes and every millimeter of his skin burned like it was covered in acid. This was a very painful and unpleasant experience, but he felt worse on many occasions. He was looking directly at Ahsoka's face, just before the darkness engulfed him.

 **Some time later – Hyperspace Tunnel, Malevolence's Medical Bay.**

Deiven didn't know how long he was unconscious. When he opened his amber eyes, he noticed that he was in a bacta tank, wearing only briefs, his akul-headdress, and a breathing mask. Submerged in a blueish healing agent, the ArchKnight noticed that a medical droid was accompanying him, standing outside the tank and monitoring his life functions. Bacta was a fluid that could accelerate healing and treat major injuries, which, together with Deiven's healing factor, allowed him to recover from his critical state in no time.

Ahsoka was standing not far from the tank, guarding Deiven together with the HK unit. The assassin droid was tasked with guarding the Silent Shadow, but protecting Deiven was one of his priorities.

The young Togruta noticed that the Firrerreo was awake and she drew near to the tank. Deiven and Ahsoka placed their hands on opposite sides of the glass in a gesture of wordless comfort.

"It's hard to believe this," stated the medical droid. "His vitals are already completely regenerated. He should be dead."

"Annoyed statement: The young Master's abilities are beyond your level of comprehension, you bucket of bolts."

Still holding her hand on the glass, Ahsoka turned her head towards the medical droid. "Is he completely healed ?" She asked.

"The scan indicates that his body has no more injuries," replied the medical droid. "He has been completely healed."

Ahsoka sighed with relief and nodded. "Good, in that case, let's get him out of the tank," suggested the young Togruta.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

The whole Jedi Council was looking directly at Anakin's holographic image at the center of the chamber. All Masters were present in person, except for Master Shaak Ti, which was transmitting from planet Kamino. A clear dissatisfaction and shock were written all over their faces. "Darth Plagueis was able to Force Travel directly onto the ship ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Yes, Master Windu," replied Anakin with the same expression as the Council members. "He rescued Darth Enigma and they've kidnapped Aayla Secura. We have no idea where they are now."

"Disturbing news, this is," stated Master Yoda. "Our enemies stronger, are becoming. Yet, ArchKnight Deiven's power, interests me greatly."

"His force signature vanished and yet you say that he was engulfed in the white aura," Plo Koon said disbelievingly leaning forward on his chair. "How is that possible ?"

"I have no idea," Anakin shrugged. "I never saw anything like that in my entire life."

"The ArchKnights different from us, and the Sith are," pointed out Master Yoda. "Using the Force in a different way, they are."

"Let's not forget about the traitor and the kidnapping," Obi-Wan reminded. All heads turned in his direction. "We can talk with the ArchKnight in our free time, but the traitor should be our priority. Not to mention, Aayla Secura needs our help."

"Master Kenobi is right," seconded Depa Billaba. "But why did they kidnapped Knight Secura ? They could've escape without her. Unless she got her hands on some valuable information when she was interrogating Darth Enigma."

"Only his real name... Avelon Karkko," said Anakin.

All eyes turned at the young human as if he just said something really terrifying. Even Master Yoda's eyes widened. "Not again," whispered Master Windu lowering his head.

"The history repeats itself," said Master Plo Koon.

Anakin didn't know what was going on by he decided to ask something more important. "What should we do about the kidnapping and with Deiven ? If we stopped feeling his force signature, I'm sure so did his Master. If the Kingdom of the Force will think that we hurted him... we gonna be in big trouble."

"Where are you now and what's the ArchKnight's state ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Darth Enigma did some major damage, but the hyperdrive is functional and we're on our way to Coruscant," replied Anakin. "ArchKnight Deiven is stable and he's getting better. Probably due to his healing factor."

"Until Coruscant you reach, keep him safe you must," ordered Master Yoda.

"I will, Master Yoda," Anakin reassured.

"May the Force be with you Anakin," said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When Anakin's image vanished, the Jedi Masters sunk into heavy thoughts. "Do you think Aayla Secura, could once again turn to the dark side and become an apprentice of an Anzat ?" Asked the holographic image of Shaak Ti.

"If Darth Enigma really is the descendant of Volfe Karkko, then it's a high probability," stated Master Windu. "His powers are even greater than Volfe's were. The Sith Lord may try to control Knight Secura and turn her to be a slave of the dark."

"What is she already is ?" Asked Even Piell, looking at Master Windu with his one good eye and a grave expression.

"Do you really think Aayla Secura is the one helping the Sith ?" Asked Obi-Wan not wanting to believe that.

"We can't exclude such possibility Master Kenobi," replied Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Knight Secura already had once joined the dark side because of the Anzat."

"Clouded her future is," said Master Yoda. "Allow that another ally the Sith gain, we cannot."

Leaning on his cushioned chair, Obi-Wan sighed. He couldn't believe that the Jedi Masters managed to brand Aayla Secura a traitor so quickly. Even without talking to her first. They were becoming paranoid... like the Sith. "Excuse me," said Adi Gallia, gaining everyone's attention. "We have an incoming transmission."

When the holoprojector once again displayed an image at the center of the chamber, all Jedi Masters narrowed their eyes. Darth Plagueis image was standing in the middle of the room. Smiling, the Muun began to look around. "Nice place you have there," he stated.

"What do you want Sith ?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"Justice for my apprentice," replied Darth Plagueis looking directly at the female. "The Jedi Master of the blue Twi'lek killed Salen Karkko, the father of my apprentice. Lord Enigma wants to punish him for it. You will tell me his name and sent him to me."

"What about Volfe Karkko ?" Asked Master Windu. "Doesn't he wants to avenge him ?"

"No," replied Darth Plagueis. "Salen Karkko was an innocent man, a good father, and a loving husband. And despite that, you ordered his death because you were afraid. The fear forced you to kill an innocent man and create my apprentice." The Muun smile sinisterly. "His lust for revenge helped me convince him to join my side. Technically, I should thank you for helping me find such a great pupil. Now back to the topic... tell me the name of the Jedi Master and sent him to me."

"And if we don't comply ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Then I'll be forced to torture your friend in order to get his name," replied the Muun. "And eventually, she'll give in and I'll contact him personally. So unless you want her to suffer senselessly, I suggest you do as you are told."

"Maybe you're bluffing," said Even Piell. The Jedi Master still was convinced that Aayla was already the pawn in the Anzat's game.

"Bluffing ?" Asked the Muun turning to face the Jedi Master with a raised eyebrow. The Sith Lord began to laugh evilly. "Did you heard that ?" He asked turning his head to someone that was out of the holoprojector reach. Reaching out with Force, the Muun pulled a blue Twi'lek to him.

"Aayla !" Obi-Wan exclaimed. The blue Twi'lek Jedi had her hands tied behind her back. Grabbing her lek, the Muun squeezed it as hard as he could sticking his nails into the soft flesh. Aayla screamed horribly, making the Jedi Masters twitch, especially Master Shaak Ti. As a Togruta, she was well aware of how painful that was.

"Okay, okay, we do it your way," said Obi-Wan. "Just stop it."

The Muun smiled and let go of Aayla's lek. The Jedi Knight slumped to the ground unconscious from the instanse pain. "I knew at least one of you is not without a heart," stated Darth Plagueis. "Now... the name."

"Quinlan Vos," replied Obi-Wan.

"Quinlan Vos," echoed the Muun, sensing that the human was telling the truth. "Good, tell him that we are on planet Anzat, the homeworld of my apprentice." With that, the Muun's image disappeared. Leaving the chamber in cold silence.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Malevolence's Medical Bay.**

In full health, Deiven has clothed himself and was ready for action once again. "Are you okay ?" Ahsoka asked just to be sure.

"Yes, my healing factor is-ouch !" Ahsoka smacked Deiven on the head, cutting him in mid-sentence. "Don't you scare me like that ever again," the Togruta scolded Deiven with a raised voice. She was simultaneously angry and happy. At first, the Firrerreo just stood there with a shocked expression. Finally, he smiled sheepishly and hugged the Padawan.

Ahsoka placed her chin on his shoulder and sighed with relieved. "I was so worried about you, you jerk," she whispered with a sniff.

"I'm sorry," Deiven replied. "It wasn't my intention. I didn't know how this state will affect me so I was curious. Hmmm... I just noticed something."

Ahsoka leaned back and looked Deiven. "What ?" She asked tilting her to the side and narrowing her blue eyes.

"This is the second time you saw me naked," Deiven teased.

The young Togruta puffed her cheeks and smacked him on the shoulder. Deiven began to laugh and Ahsoka shortly after. "Now that's more like it," said the Firrerreo. "You're face is really pretty with a smile." Ahsoka blushed, but before she could respond, they both heard HK's voice.

"Interjection: You have a call from the Temple of Balance." HK, who stood by the door, pointed at the small holoprojector lying with the rest of Deiven's belongings on the medical table. When the ArchKnight approached the table and activated the device, an image off Zai'shira appeared on his hand. "Are you crazy ?!" The adult Togruta yelled. "You could've died !"

"So, I'm guessing you been watching me," stated the Firrerreo.

"You're lucky I did," replied the Togruta. Due to the Eye of the Force, she was able to watch him and when his force signature vanished, Zai'shira switched her sight on Ahsoka. Since she was near him, the adult Togruta could also watch her pupil. "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again."

"Wow, I have déjà vu," Deiven chuckled.

"Anyway," Zai'shira took a deep breath and calmed down. "I was in the Chamber of the Four. The Force has requested my presence. It's impatient."

Ashoka approched the Firrerreo and narrowed her eyes curiously, while Deiven's face became serious. "I know," he replied. "When I was in the bacta tank, the Force told me that our progress is slow despite the advantages we have." Deiven knew that. They were focusing on bringing Ahsoka back and that was the reason for their slow progress.

"I've asked the Force for a favor in order to push our operation forward. But first the Force has given us a task," said Zai'shira shifting her gaze towards Ahsoka. "To be more precise, Ahsoka has a task."

Ahsoka was listening to the conversation without a word, but when her mother looked at her, her eyes opened wide and she straightened up. "I'll help if I can," replied the young Togruta.

Zai'shira smiled. "I know you will Ahsoka and I know you'll manage," she said with a smile, but Deiven could sense her worry. "Deiven will explain everything. May the Force be with you."

When Zai'shira's image vanished, Ahsoka looked at Deiven. "So what's my task ?" She asked readily. The Firrerreo smiled and closed his eyes. He knew why the Force wanted to give Ahsoka a task. Since they focused so much on her, the Force wanted to test her commitment.

Deiven knelt down and began to speak in a language, that Ahsoka didn't understand. Suddenly, she felt the Force filling the room with such density, that it was hard to breathe. The bacta tank began to crack and finally broke. The fluid spilled on the floor, but it started to move like a living being. Pieces of glass began levitating all over the room. The floor and metal walls began to crack.

HK stood next to the door calmly, unlike the medical droid, who was lifted into the air and ripped apart. His parts joined the rest of the flying objects in the room.

"What's going on ?!" Ahsoka asked looking around in panic.

"The Force is honoring us withs its presence," Deiven replied still kneeling on the floor. "Join me, Ahsoka. Show it the proper respect."

Ahsoka was scared and confused, but she decided to trust Deiven and she quickly knelt next to him on the floor. The bacta fluid moved before the two and began to change its shape. The droids parts began to mix with the fluid, slowly creating a humanoid shape. The medical droid's optical sensors were placed where the eyes should be located and even without any circuits, they light up. Four symbols, which Ahsoka recognized as the same symbols Deiven had on his hands, appeared on the metal piece that was now the creature's chest. The pieces of glass and metal blended with each other and formed a mask. The whole creature resembled a very tall, glowing in a bluish color, jelly humanoid covered with metal and glass parts. Ahsoka never saw, read or even heard about such a thing in the Jedi Temple. She could feel the immense power from it.

The 'Force' took a step forward and began to speak with a vibrant, powerful voice. Ahsoka didn't understand, but Deiven did as he replied with the same language. "We can raise Ahsoka," said the Firrerreo getting up from his kness. The young Togruta complied and stood up. With her eyes wide open, the young girl gawked at the mysterious being.

Looking at Deiven's with its optical sensors, the Force raised its arm and pointed at Ahsoka. Once again it spoke to Deiven. Ahsoka would sacrifice a limb in order to understand it. The Firrerreo was listening very carefully and nodding from time to time. When the Force has ended its speech, the ArchKnight bowed his head.

The symbols on its chest vanished and the whole being fell to pieces. Like a puppet, whose strings were cut. Still dumbfounded, Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "What was... that ?" She asked looking at shards of glass and droid parts lying in a puddle of bacta fluid.

"The Force used the surroundings to create a physical body, which you saw, and it granted you a very important task Ahsoka," Deiven replied.

The young Togruta was speechless. The Force itself gave her a task. When her mother said it, she didn't expect her to mean it literally. Ahsoka was both excited and terrified. "W-What is my task ?" She asked.

"We want to bring a certain, good person back to life, but first... you need to steal his ashes from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," replied Deiven. "He was a Jedi Master of your mother and his name... was Qui-Gon Jinn. This is the will of the Force."

Ahsoka swallowed loudly. This was more than breaking the code. If the Jedi would catch her, they would kick her out from the Jedi Temple for sure... and only if she were lucky. But since the Force granted her this task, she wanted to do it. Bringing someone like that from the dead was a good thing and if the Jedi didn't understand it... to hell with them. "I'll do it," Ahsoka said strongly.

"Just remember to keep it a secret," Deiven warned. "The Jedi are ignorants and they wouldn't allow it."

The door opened with a hiss and Anakin dashed into the room. He felt the large power that was present in the medical bay and decided to check it out. "What happened here ?" The human asked looking around the devastated room. "Are you guys alright ?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied with a nod.

"Sorry about the room, but let's just say the Force has visited us," Deiven chuckled and replied. Pointing at one of the still working security cameras in the room, the Firrerreo added. "Check the recordings and you'll have an easier time understanding and believing me."

"Emmm... oookay," Anakin raised his eyebrows dumbfounded. The young Togruta was already thinking about her task. Her heart was beating like crazy from the excitement. When she looked at Deiven, the Firrerreo was looking at her with a big smile and approving gaze.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	51. The Ashes - part 1

**A/N:** Sorry about the slow progress. Christmas are coming and I don't have much free time. I think this will be the last chapter in this year ( maybe ), but in 2017 the updates will be much frequent.

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 51 "The Ashes – part 1"**

Retrieving the ashes ! After returning to Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano prepares herself for the mission that was entrusted to her by the Force itself. A mission that may have grave consequences for the young Togruta.

Meanwhile, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker accompanied by ArchKnight Deiven Virlo heads to pass the shocking footage to the Jedi Council, that may shatter all their believes.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

While the Jedi Masters were watching the recording on the display in the middle of the room, Anakin Skywalker, and Deiven Virlo were carefully observing their reactions from the side. It was the first time Anakin saw such shock written all over Windu's face. He had to admit its was a hilarious moment, but the young Jedi did his best to remain serious. After all, he had the same face when he saw the recording the first time. Deiven, on the other hand, had a very pleased smile on his face.

"This can't be," said Master Windu when the recording reached its end. "It's some kind of trick, an illusion."

"The Force is real as the chair you're sitting on," assured Deiven. "We, ArchKnights from the Kingdom of the Force, are able to ask the Force for its psychical presence to aid us or to give advice."

"How ?" Asked Plo Koon. "Throughout the millennia, not a single Jedi Masters encountered such a thing."

"You don't respect the Force," answered the Firrerreo. "Therefore, you're not worthy of such blessing."

"You're wrong ArchKnight," Kit Fisto argued. "We're the Jedi, the Force is our ally."

"You serve the Republic and it's people," Deiven retorted folding his arms. The always smiling face of Deiven became much sinister. "Only due to the Force you have power and yet you think of yourself as the 'Masters of the Force', which even for me is a reason enough to kill you for such blasphemy."

The Jedi Masters exchanged quick, shocked glances. Even Anakin looked at Deiven with surprise. "And believe me," the Firrerreo went on, "the Force would assist me in this matter. Not because I want to, but because I serve the Force and I honor its will. And right now... the Force wants a balance in the galaxy."

"You think that by killing us you'll bring the balance ?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"And the Sith," added the Firrerreo. "But that is the last resort and I would like to achieve the balance in a more peaceful way. Open your eyes Jedi. Don't be attach to only the light side of the Force. Don't be ignorant or you will perish and the Sith will share your fate. Because the Force is tired of your endless wars."

"We didn't start them, the Sith did," pointed out Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Yet, instead of killing the Sith, who disrespect the Force, you just keep on dragging this whole conflict on and on," Deiven retorted. "The Force wanted you to restore the balance to the galaxy. Yet you don't understand the meaning of this word. That was the reason the Force chose someone else to do this job."

"Knight Skywalker will do it," assured Adi Galia. "He's the Chosen One."

"Anakin is the son of the Force just like me, that's true," Deiven admitted. "But just like you, he's a Jedi, who 'believes' in the Jedi Code. Still, he will play a vital role. That's the Force's decision."

"You talk about the Force as if it was a divine, living being," stated Master Windu. "I'm sorry to say this, but your wrong. The Force is an energy field that connects all living things in the galaxy. Its power can be used by individuals who are sensitive to it. Nothing more."

Deiven sighed and shook his head. "I see I'm just wasting my time here. Maybe after you witness the reborn of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, you'll have a slightly different opinion."

A silence filled the room as the Jedi Masters and Anakin processed the sentence. Finally, Master Kenobi was the first to break the silence. "What did you say ?" He asked.

"What ?" Anakin looked at Deiven with a shocked expression.

The Firrerreo only smiled and turned on his heal. "You heard me," he replied heading towards the exit. "You better concentrate on saving Knight Secura."

The Jedi were to shock to even ask him to wait, not to mention that as always he left them with more questions than answers. When the doors closed behind the Firrerreo, Master Windu shook his head. "I think he's gone mad. The dark side has clouded his mind."

"Not sure of this, I'm," stated Master Yoda, speaking for the first time. "Difficult matter, this is."

"Everything we know about the Force is that returning from the death is impossible," pointed out Master Windu. "Just like retaining one's identity after the death."

"Everything that we know, yes," replied Master Yoda. "But what about, what we know not, hmmm ?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Master Yoda are you suggesting, that what ArchKnight Deiven said was true and Master Qui-Gon Jinn will be reborn ?" The human asked half-heartedly. "We know such power doesn't exist."

"What on Arkania happened fifteen years ago, forgotten have you, hmm ?" Master Yoda asked turning his head towards the human.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze, recalling the situation. "No, I haven't," he answered.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What exactly happened ?"

"End this conversation, we should," said Master Yoda jumping down from his chair and slowly heading towards the exit leaning on his cane. "Rest we all need. A stressful day, this was."

"What about Knight Secura ?" Asked Anakin.

"The situation is under control," reassured Master Windu. "We already sent Master Vos to rescue her. He's in the hangar with Master Even Piell as we speak."

"I should go as well," Anakin insisted. "Darth Enigma has my lightsaber, I want it back."

"Gather your thoughts, you should," advised Master Yoda. "Your lightsaber he has, but his lightsaber, you have instead. Know your enemy better, you should. Good lesson for you, this can be."

Anakin reached for his belt, grabbing the Sith Lord's lightsaber. It wasn't fixed so he couldn't activate it. Red wasn't his color, but using the Force to activate it in battle could be a good experience for him.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

The parts of the two lightsabers were circling around the young Togruta, who sat on the mattress cross-legged with her eyes closed. Ahsoka changed the fried parts and was now putting her lightsabers back together.

When the weapons slowly dropped to her hands, Ahsoka opened her eyes, smiled and exhaled. Pressing the button on her lightsaber with her finger and using the Force to press the button inside the Shoto, the Padawan activated her lightsabers simultaneously. Green and yellow colors lighten up the room. Now she could begin her task. The young Togruta didn't know where to begin, but since Ahsoka knew the name of the Jedi Master, she could check the library. "Young one," a voice echoed in her room, making Ahsoka jumped to her feet. "Who's there ?!" She asked holding her lightsabers ready for a fight.

A transparent, older human male, covered in a bluish glow appeared before the young Togruta. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Who... or what are you ?"

"I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn," replied the Force ghost. "I believe you are Ahsoka Tano, the Padawan who is tasked with retrieving my ashes from the temple."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and deactivated her lightsabers. She only heard about Force spirits, but never before she met one. "Y-Yes," Ahsoka nodded.

"The Force sent me to help you," said Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "I'll lead you to my ashes. But you alone will have to retrieve them."

Ahsoka gulped nervously, but she still smiled. "I will not fail you Master Qui-Gon Jinn," the young Togruta assured confidently. The force ghost smiled. "Head to the Great Hall, young one," Master Qui-Gon said before vanishing.

The Padawan suspected that the ashes could be there, but now she was certain. But still, that wasn't making her job easier. The Great Hall was always full of Jedi Knights and of course the Temple Guards, who were watching everything with wary eyes. Despite the odds, she didn't plan to quit.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hangar.**

"Are you ready Master Vos ?" Master Even Piell asked tilting his head back to look at the taller Jedi Master. Both Jedi stood near the Quinlan's ship, alone in the Jedi Temple's Hangar.

"Don't sweat it Master Piell," Quinlan Vos replied with a cheeky smile. "I'll find Aayla and eliminate that Anzat scum."

"Just don't underestimate Darth Enigma," warned the Lannik Jedi Master. "You're a talented tracker, but the Anzat is deceitful and very clever. Not to mention that his Master, Darth Plagueis is with him."

"I beat one Anzat that thought of himself as the superior one," stated the Kiffar. "I won't let them hurt my former Padawan."

"If Knight Secura happens to join the dark side-"

"She won't !" Quinlan Vos interrupted Even Piell. "I'll bring her back to the Jedi Temple."

Even Piell sighed and nodded. "Very well Master Vos. May the Force be with you," he said.

Quinlan nodded, turned on his heel and ascended the ramp of his ship. Even Piell turned and headed towards the exit, but just as was about to leave the hangar, two figures emerged in front of him shedding their Force cloaks. "Take the ship and follow Master Vos, ordered Master Piell. If you find Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and you'll find out that she'd joined the Sith... eliminate her. Quickly and painlessly."

"Yes, Master Piell," the two Jedi Shadows replied simultaneously and bowed their heads. Using the Force, they vanished, covered in the Force cloaks.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

Anywhere she looked, Ahsoka saw Jedi Knights wandering the vast chamber. Whispering to her, Master Qui-Gon guided her towards the place where his ashes were located. Walking along the line of pillars, the young Togruta cudgeled her brains how to enter the small chamber and retrieve the ashes. Just like she predicted, the stairway that led down to the small chamber, just like any to any other, was guarded by two Temple Guards. Ahsoka was sure that they wouldn't just let her inside, but that never stopped her from trying.

When she approached them, one of the guards blocked her way with an outstretched arm. "Let me through," Ahsoka asked. "I need to do something very important with Master Qui-Gon Jinn's ashes."

The two masked guards turned their heads at each other. Ahsoka didn't saw their faces, but she could imagine that her directness and boldness surprised them. She needed to finish her mission and the faster the better. Unfortunately for her, the guards only shook their heads noiselessly.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled lowering her head, which the guards took as the sign of resignation. "Okay, I didn't want to do this, but the Force gave me a mission," said the young Togruta and slowly rose her head back up. "And no one will stop me from achieving my goal !" She loudly spoke the last sentence, grabbing her lightsaber with lightning speed.

The guards were caught completely off guard. They didn't expect to be attacked by a fourteen-year-old Togruta girl in the Jedi Temple. What surprised them even more, was the skill and power of the Padawan. She swung her green blade faster than a thought, cutting off the guard's arm. The second guard reached for his lightsaber spike, but Ahsoka extended her hand hurling a yellow torrent of lightning at him.

* * *

Deiven was walking down the Temple's corridor when he heard Anakin calling to him. "Deiven wait, I need to talk to you."

The young Firrerreo stopped and turned around. "About what ?" He asked when Anakin ran to him.

"About Master Qui-Gonn Jinn," replied the Jedi Knight. "How are you planning to... bring him back and why ?"

"Oh, you think I can do that ?" Deiven chuckled and turned on his heel. "I'm flattered but I do not have such power. Only the Force can bring someone back to life." The two began to walk down the corridors alongside each other. "How do you know Master Qui-Gon ?" Anakin asked.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn was the Master of ArchKnight Zai'shira Kessen and unlike many, if not all, Jedi Masters, he followed the Force's will," replied the Firrerreo. "That's why we want to bring him back. Because he can help us restore the balance."

"I didn't know," Anakin said arching his eyebrows. "I knew he was Obi-Wan's Master and Xanatos's, but had no idea he had more students."

"There are many things you don't know Anakin," stated Deiven. "The Jedi Council keeps many, grim and dark secrets from the rest of the Temple and the Republic. I have a question for you, though... what would you do to save the people you care about ?"

"Anything I can and even more," Anakin replied immediately. The images of his mother and Padméflashed before his eyes. We would do everything to keep them safe.

"Even if that would meant breaking the Jedi Code ?" Deiven asked with a sly smile. "If you would know for sure that you're doing the right thing, would you hurt another person ?"

"Yes," Anakin replied after a few seconds.

Deiven nodded. Suddenly Anakin's comlink beeped and Obi-Wan's disturbed voice came from it. "Anakin, come in !"

The human raised his wrist to his mouth and replied. "I'm here. What's going on ?"

"Anakin, Ahsoka attacked two Temple Guards and entered the chamber of Master Qui-Gon Jinn," said Master Kenobi. "She's planning to steal his ashes."

"What ?!" Shocked, Anakin looked at Deiven. "I'll be right there !" He said ending the conversation. Now it struck him. When he watched the recording, he noticed that the being pointed at Ahsoka. The Firrerreo nodded at Anakin as if reading his thoughts. "The Force has tasked Ahsoka with retrieving Master Qui-Gon's ashes," said Deiven. "It's a test of her commitment."

"But she'll get expelled from the Jedi Order," Anakin pointed out worriedly.

"No," Deiven shook his head. "The Jedi Council will think that I've manipulated her and I'll not deny that. I'll take the blame for it. I suppose this will have unpleasant consequences, but as long as she's safe, I'm okay with that."

"What if she'll get herself hurt or worse ?" Anakin asked raising his voice.

"She's fulfilling the Force's will and because of that, Ahsoka has greater power than any of us right now," reassured Deiven. "Even the entire Jedi Council won't stop her. Your Padawan will be safe because that is the will of the Force."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, not totally understanding the young alien. Not wanting to waste any time, the Jedi Knight ran off, heading off to join Obi-Wan and hoping that Ahsoka will not do something that she'll regret. Deiven smiled and pulled out a comlink from his side-pack, raising it to his mouth. "HK, are you in place ?"

"Confirmation: Yes, young Master. I'm in position and ready to start recording."

* * *

Ahsoka was standing before the long beam of yellow light, that served as a sealing device and radiated upwards from the lower built-in coffin chamber. "This brings back bad memories," said Master Qui-Gon Jinn appearing next to Ahsoka, who gasped and jumped once again.

"Stop doing that !" Frowned the young Togruta. Her montrals couldn't detect spirits so the human was always able to surprise her. "I'm already on the edge without you popping out like that !"

"Forgive me young one," Qui-Gon apologized with a slight smile.

Ahsoka turned her head over her shoulder and looked at the collapsed chamber entrance. It was her doing. Using the Force, Ahsoka managed to destroy the entrance and prevent the Jedi from entering, but also she couldn't leave the chamber. There was no turning back now, figuratively and literally.

Walking over to the panel on the wall, Ahsoka pressed the button, deactivating the sealing device. The lids of the coffin slowly slide opened, revealing a white urn, that was slowly lifted up. "Are those your ashes ?" Asked the Togruta looking at the ghostly image of Jedi Master.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Take them, head to the Temple's entrance and place the urn at the foot of the stairs."

"And what after ?" Ahsoka asked grabbing the urn.

"Trust in the Force young one," Master Qui-Gon Jinn replied before vanishing.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and began to look around. She needed to find a way out of this chamber, but since the only exit was destroyed, the young Togruta had to make a new one.

* * *

Anakin could hear the huge commotion in the Great Hall, just before the stairway to the chamber, even before he even got there. Jedi Knights, Temple Guards, and even clones were present there. "Let me through !" Ordered Anakin trying to squeeze trhought the crowd. When he finally managed, he saw two Temple Guards lying on the ground. One had his arms cut off, the second was still fuming from the electric judgment, but they were both alive.

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan gaining his friends attention.

"Where is she ?!" Anakin asked looking around.

"Inside the chamber," Obi-Wan replied pointing at rubble covering the stairway. "She collapsed the entrance. We can't get inside, but she can't get out."

"The chamber are adjoined right ? We can enter the second one, cut a hole in a wall and enter Master Qui-Gon's chamber," Anakin proposed.

Obi-Wan stroke his beard. "Although I'm against cutting holes in the sacred chambers, this could work." The human was about to go with Anakin before one of the Temple Guards pointed at something in the distance and yelled. "Thief !"

All head turned into the indicated direction and spotted an orange, young Togruta girl holding a white urn in her hands. Walking out of the second chamber, she apparently had the same idea as Anakin. Without turning her head, Ahsoka dashed towards the entrance.

"Ahsoka stop !" Anakin yelled, but the young Togruta didn't listen. Just before she could even leave the temple through the main entrance, Master Windu, and Master Plo-Koon jumped down from the balcony and blocked Ahsoka's escape. The young Togruta was forced to stop. She was now trapped between two Jedi Masters, who guarded the entrance, and a large group of Knights, Temple Guards, and clones along with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"That's far enough Padawan," said Master Windu looking at the young Togruta sternly.

"Little'soka, what are you doing ?" Asked Master Plo Koon with a gentle voice.

"I'm doing what the Force has asked me," replied the young Togruta, holding the urn tighly. "Please move aside." Anakin and Obi-wan were close enough to hear the conversation, but they didn't make a move towards Ahsoka.

Master Windu activated his purple lightsaber. "That ain't happening Padawan, the ArchKnight is using you, he manipulated you just like he tried to manipulate the Jedi Council," said the Jedi Master. Anakin narrowed his eyes. " _Just like Deiven said, they're blaming him,_ " he thought to himself. Just as Obi-Wan was about to approach Ahsoka, a ghostly figure appeared before him. It took him a few seconds to recognized the transparent, bluish human's face. "Master Qui-Gon ?!" Whispered the Jedi Master. Anakin stood beside Kenobi with his mouth and eyes wide open.

Ahsoka lowered her head and raised her right arm. Yellow sparks of lightning began to jump between her fingers, but after a short while, they turned blue. "If you don't let me pass..." Ahsoka slowly raised her head. The young Togruta's eyes were glowing with yellow color. At first, Plo Koon and Windu thought it was the effect of the light, but when they felt the dark energy emanating from Ahsoka they knew that it was the dark side of the force. "...then, I'll make you !"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	52. The Ashes - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 52 "The Ashes – part 2"**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

Never before, so many people were present in the Great Hall at the same time. Almost all Jedi that lived in the Temple gathered there. Balconies were full of Jedi Padawans, who watched in shock and curiosity. Clone troopers and Temple Guards were waiting for orders, while Jedi Knights and even Jedi Masters were unsure what to do. All eyes were fixed on six figures. Three Jedi Masters: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon; Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and of course... Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apparition.

No one dared to say a word. The only sounds that were heard were the hummings of the lightsabers and electric cracking of Force lighting in Ahsoka's hand. The young Togruta was looking at Master Windu with her yellow eyes. While Plo Koon noticed the apparition and his attention was on Master Qui-Gon, Master Windu was fully concentrated on Ahsoka.

Having her back turned to the Force ghost, the young Togruta couldn't see the shocked faces of Anakin and Obi-Wan, who didn't know what to do or how to react. "This can't be," whispered Anakin.

"I saw you die at Maul's hands," added Obi-Wan looking at the place where a burning wound from a lightsaber stab should've been.

"There is no death, there is only the Force," replied Master Qui-Gon. Just as he finished his sentence, Ahsoka released the Force lightning at Master Windu, who caught it with his lightsaber. Master Plo Koon jumped to the side and activated his blue lightsaber. "Ahsoka stop this !" Called out the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

"Then let me pass !" Demanded the young Togruta holding Master Windu in place with the Force lightning.

"You will not leave this temple with those ashes," Windu said strongly. Changing the angle of his lightsaber, the Jedi Master began redirecting the Force lighting at Ahsoka, who quickly break off the technique in order to not get shocked. The apparition turned his head towards the Jedi Master and asked. "You want me to stay dead so badly Master Windu ?"

"There is no such this as a resurrection from the dead," Windu said looking at the Force ghost. "You're just an illusion created by the ArchKnight."

Master Qui-Gon almost chuckled and shook his head. "As always you're in denial Master Windu. The Padawan just wants to put the urn at the foot of the temple stairs. Just that. Is that such a crime ?"

"Those ashes don't belong to her," pointed out Master Windu. "They belong in the Jedi Temple."

"Those are 'MY' ashes," corrected Master Qui-Gon with a firm tone. "And they belong to me. I want the Padawan to take them, It's my will and more importantly... the Force's will."

Anakin looked through Qui-Gon's transparent body at Ahsoka, who activated her green lightsaber and took a fighting stance with an angry growl. He still couldn't believe that she was emanating dark side energy like a Sith. Not to mention, she was about to attack Master Windu, the Jedi Master of the Order.

"Don't interfere Anakin," asked the Force ghost turning back to face the Jedi Knights. "The Force shall guide her."

Clinging the urn tightly to her chest with her left hand, the young Togruta knew that it will be difficult for her to fight to her fullest. But she needed only to leave the Jedi Temple and that, she could do. With an angry scream, Ahsoka lunged at the human.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

"...and under the Coruscant's statutory law, those criteria must exist for at least 10 years," said Senator Amidala. The young Senator and the Chancellor were sitting at the office desk, discussing the new laws.

"As always great work my dear," commended Palpatine with a smile. "Now we only need..." the human trailed off, turning his head towards the window, suddenly sensing something.

"Is there something wrong Chancellor ?" Padmé asked tilting her head.

"Oh," the human turned his head back to Padmé in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I've just lost myself in a thought," Palpatine replied with a chuckle. "The old age is catching up to me I guess." The Sith Lord sensed Tano's dark energy and grinned inwardly. Skywalker's Padawan was taking her first step towards the dark side of the force.

Before the two humans could continue their conversation, Mas Amedda opened the door to the office. "I'm sorry Chancellor," said the blue-skinned Chagrian. "ArchKnight Deiven asks for a minute of your time. Should I invite him ?"

"Of course," Palpatine replied with a smile.

Mas Amedda nodded and opened the door wider, holding it for the young Firrerreo, who entered the office, and closing it behind him. "Greetings Chancellor," Deiven smiled looking at the older human and shifting his eyes at the young Senator, who smiled warmly and bowed her head with respect. "And greetings Senator Amidala."

"Welcome, ArchKnight Deiven," standing up Palpatine greeted the young alien. The human actually was surprised that the Firrerreo wasn't reacting to Tano's force signature and he was sure that he also could felt it. "What brings you to my office ?"

"Do you believe in miracles Chancellor Palpatine ?" Deiven asked approaching the desk.

"That's... hmmm... honestly, that's a strange question," replied the older human stroking his chin in confusion.

"Then let me ask you differently. Do you believe that one is able to come back from the death ?" Deiven asked once again.

"I'm afraid that's not my field of expertise ArchKnight," Palpatine replied disconcerted. "I'm just a humble, simple man. But I'm sure that the Jedi..."

"The Jedi are ignorant and blind," the Firrerreo said bluntly. "The Force wants to resurrect Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but they don't want it to happen."

"What ?!" Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Amidala asked simultaneously with shocked expressions. Darth Sidious didn't even need to pretend, he was truly in shock.

"Can you do that ?" Padmé asked and stood up. She was not less shocked than the Chancellor. "How ?"

"The Force can," Deiven replied simply. The Sith believed that one powerful in the Force was able to even master the death itself, but the young ArchKnight talked about this feat as if it was as simple as lifting a small object with the Force. It was making Palpatine angry. Not to mention Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a serious problem regarding Anakin Skywalker due to his positive influence on the young human. This could ruin his plans." If... if Master Qui-Gon will be back with us that's... wonderful," stated Palpatine trying to keep his calm. "But why would the Jedi not want this to happen ?"

"Because it would ruin their beliefs," replied the Firrerreo hung his head. "I've asked them to accept our ways, but they refused. But the fact is, the Force has chosen Ahsoka Tano to do that. She was tasked with retrieving Master Qui-Gon's ashes."

"Anakin Skywalker's Padawan ? Why her ?" Asked the Chancellor.

"That's the will of the Force," Deiven replied. "And if someone does not follow it, bad things happen." The Firrerreo narrowed his eyes and leaned towards the older human. "Think about the Republic Chancellor. If the people of Coruscant will find out that the Jedi are trying to learn our ways, they'll be much calmer... not to mention it could change the tides of your war."

"ArchKnight Deiven, are you proposing an alliance between the Republic and the Kingdom of the Force ?" Palpatine asked with a strange tone. Deiven could sense a bit of hope and worry in it.

"No," Deiven replied openly. "I just wanna placate the relationship between us, but the Jedi are making this difficult."

"So... what do you want from me ArchKnight ? You want me to help the Padawan ?" Asked Palpatine.

"She'll make it," Deiven assured. "With the Force on her side, there is nothing in this world that can stop her from finishing her mission, but after that... I want your to promise me that the Jedi won't have any funny ideas. Because, if she'll get hurt... or Force forbids dies, you'll have an enemy in me."

"Ana- I mean Master Skywalker won't let anything happen to his Padawan," Padmé said flatly.

"I know, but he's just one man," said Deiven turning his head to the Senator. "And besides, he's still just a Jedi Knight, who answers to the Jedi Council. And exactly there lies our problem. The light side has blinded them as equally, as the dark side took control of the Sith. But at least we don't have problems with them... yet. That's why later, I'll visit Count Doku and propose him the same deal. Our ways and teachings."

"You can't mean that ! The Separatists can't be trusted, just like the Sith," Padmé protested.

"Equal rights to everyone," Deiven replied. "And besides, the Sith won't try to kill me. They're not stupid. So..." the Firrerreo looked back at the Chancellor. "Can't I count on you Chancellor Palpatine ?"

"I will do everything I can ArchKnight," reassured the Chancellor.

"Good," Deiven nodded. "I'll head to the Jedi Temple. Master Qui-Gon Jinn will be back amongst the living soon."

"If you don't mind," Palpatine came out from behind his desk. "I would like to join you."

"Me too," Padmé added.

"By all means," the Firrerreo smiled and agreed. The three headed towards the exit.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

It was the first time Anakin saw such acridity and ferocity in Ahsoka's fighting. She was more like a wild predator than a calm Jedi Padawan. Not to mention once again she was proving that her skills have grown. But despite that, Mace Windu was still the superior and far more experienced combatant. Having knowledge about all forms of lightsabers combat, the human was able to keep the young Togruta at distance.

But Ahsoka's strength, further enhanced by the Force was a real pain in the neck for the Jedi Master. Every block was making Windu's bones crack and his muscles scream in pain.

With a wide swing, Ahsoka aimed at Windu's neck, but he leaned back avoiding the decapitation. "Too wide !" Stated the human and attacked with a swing of his own. The young Togruta leaned to her right side, lifting her left leg in the process. At first, Windu thought that she'll lose the balance and fell over. But she didn't...

" _I can't lose,_ " Ahsoka said in her mind. " _The Force chose me and Deiven believes in me. I can't lose. I will not lose !_ " Standing on one foot, Ahsoka swung with her lightsaber upwards. She could feel something holding her, guiding her moves.

" _She can attack from such strange position ?!_ " Windu's eyes opened wide as he positioned his purple lightsaber to block a theoretically weak slash, when suddenly, his blade was blown back along with his arm. The slash was so strong that it nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Ahsoka didn't stop moving. Placing her left foot down, she leaned to her left side while raising her right foot and creating a mirror image of her former stance. Using the Force, Ahsoka pulled the lightsaber to her left hand while pulling the urn to her right hand she continued her strange sequence. Windu calmed down and began to back away. This time he didn't even try to block the slash, but he tried to counter it instead.

" _I see the trajectory ! The blade won't hit me !_ " Ahsoka said to herself in her mind, sensing the movement due to her enhanced Togruta sense. The purple blade missed her montral by a millimeter. Confident, the Togruta didn't even flinched and continued the assault. Her green lightsaber nicked Windu's shoulder making the human wince in pain.

" _Ghh ! No matter how off balance she gets, she's able to pull it together and keep attacking with ridiculously powerful swings,_ " Windu wasn't used to such unorthodox methods. This wasn't similar to any of seven basic forms of lightsaber combat. " _She's charging forward while changing pivot legs and swapping the lightsaber between her hands, attacking the whole time in a strange downed eight motion. From left to right and right to left, and from high to low and low to high, she just keeps on attacking. I can't even perform a feint because of that damn Togruta sense and counters are too dangerous. In that case..._ "

Windu somersaulted away and landed near the entrance. Extending his arm he wanted to use the Force in order to push Ahsoka away, but nothing happened. The Force resisted him. "What the hell ?!" Windu muttered under his nose looking at his palm.

"You can't use the Force against someone with such commitment Master Windu," said the apparition of Master Qui-Gon Jinn not looking at the Jedi Master. "In this moment that Padawan is beyond the Jedi teachings."

"Shoot her !" Ordered Master Windu looking at the clones.

"Don't !" Anakin protested. The clones began to look at each other with confusion, unsure what to do.

"Mace no !" Master Plo Koon also protested standing not far from the Togruta. Despite her actions, the Kel Dor Jedi Master didn't want her to get hurt.

"That's an order ! Shoot her !" Windu reprised.

The clones aimed at Ahsoka, who stopped her attack and took a deep breath. With all her power, the young Togruta released a powerful Force scream. Clones and Jedi dropped their weapons covering their ears and closing their eyes in pain. The young Togruta managed to stun several dozen Jedi and clones with that technique. Even Windu was stunned by the sheer power of the scream, but with one eye opened, he spotted Ahsoka as she tried to get past him. He swung his lightsaber at her, but the agile Togruta ducked underneath it.

"Stop !" Windu yelled, but Ahsoka didn't listen to him. Passing through the large entrance, she exited the temple and ran down the stairs.

"After her !" Windu ordered the temple guards. Many of them were still holding their heads in pain, but two of them managed to hear Windu's voice, grab their spikes and ran after the Togruta along with the Jedi Master. When the Force ghost of Master Qui-Gon vanished, Anakin, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan despite the pain and the ringing in their ears, quickly followed them.

When Ahsoka found herself at the foot of the temple's stairs, she immediately put down the urn as instructed and knelt. Just as Master Windu and the two temple guards were about to reach her, the ground began to shake. The Jedi felt a very the Force around them getting stronger. The stairs began to crack and pieces of concrete began to levitate in the air. One of the temple guards dropped his lightsaber spike and grabbed his chest as he was lifted into the air by an invisible force. With an unpleasant sound, his chest was ripped open. Guts, blood, and bones began to pour out on the stairs. His mask was blown off revealing the human's face full of pain. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. And even his eyeballs popped out from the sockets.

Master Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Kenobi stopped halfway down the stairs. A pure shock was written all over their faces as they were witnessing something horrifying. All of them watched in shock and disgust as the dead, levitating body that was being squeezed out of every last drop of blood like some kind of fruit. The pile of blood and guts began to move as if it had its own mind. The pieces of concrete mixed with it and began creating a strange, tall humanoid shape.

Ahsoka already saw that before on the Malevolence, but this time instead of the bacta fluid, the Force used the bloody mass of the temple guard. The concrete pieces were being crushed by the powerful force and shaped into claws, legs, mask and chest piece, on which the young Togruta once again spotted four, glowing symbols. The temple guard's eyes, which were now placed in the creature sockets, were looking at Master Windu and the second temple guard, who activated his lightsaber spike and lunged at the being without thinking.

Without any gestured or motions, the being simply stopped the Temple guard in place. Suddenly, the human began to scream as his body vanished in a white smoke, leaving his clothes, mask and the lightsaber spike intact.

"By the Force," whispered Plo Koon. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't able to say anything.

Master Windu took a step back almost losing his balance and falling down the stairs as the creature began to descend the stairs. Clones and the rest of the Jedi exited the Temple and joined the group on the stairs and watched in horror at the living, human-shaped pile of blood and guts, which walked towards Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka run !" Anakin yelled, but his Padawan didn't move. Ahsoka calmly remained kneeling next to the urn. As Anakin began to run down the stairs, the being turned his head. The moment their eyes meet, his whole body froze with fear. The human sunk to his knees and supported himself with his arms in order not to fall down the stairs. Obi-Wan immediately approached his friend and helped him get up.

Windu moved to the side letting the being pass. He wasn't stupid to attack something so powerful. When the 'Force' approached Ahsoka it began to speak in the same, powerful language as on the ship, but this time she understood it. "Rise, my child," said the Force.

Ahsoka's yellow eyes widened in surprise. She stood up and smiled slightly. When the being raised it's hand and reached for her, the young Togruta tensed up and closed her eyes. But to her surprise, the Force placed its hand gently on her head. "Do not fear. You have done well Ahsoka, now I ask you to translate my words to the Jedi as they are not worthy to understand me."

"O-Okay," Ahsoka said nervously. The Force turned to face the large mob of clones and Jedi that were slowly descending the stairs holding their lightsabers ignited and rifles ready. The Jedi and the younglings that were outside of the temple also noticed the creature and came closer.

The Force began to speak and Ahsoka began to translate its words. "I'm everything, I'm the Force," the being pointed at the ground. "You like a dust underneath my feet. Your very breath is my gift and will, and yet, you're insulting me on a daily basis. Kneel !"

All present except for Ahsoka felt as unimaginable force makes them go down on all fours. "None of you are worthy of such gift, but I'm merciful and I'll give you more time. "Three years..." the being raised three claws, "...if there will be no balance, I will leave the galaxy and take all life with me."

The urn that lied on the ground was lifted and crushed. The ashes of Master Qui-Gon Jinn began to circle around the bloody creature. All eyes were so focused on it, that no one actually noticed Deiven, Chancellor Palpatine, and Senator Amidala, who arrived at the Jedi Temple. The humans looked with terror at the standing humanoid creature made from blood and concrete. Sidious could feel its immense power.

The ashes began to fume and after few seconds they gathered into one mass that started to grow in front of the 'Force'. After another few seconds the ashes turned into flames and after about one minute the flames dispersed revealing a naked, human male. Obi-Wan and Anakin immediately felt and recognized his force signature... it was Master Qui-Gon Jinn in flesh and blood.

Master Windu watched with opened mouth as the Jedi Master that was burned on Naboo many years ago was now lying before them. His chest was moving, a clear proof that he was alive. The 'Force' pulled the white robes of the vaporized temple guard and covered the human's nakedness. Ending the resurrection, the 'Force' turned to Ahsoka and placed its hand on her face. They young Togruta sunk to her knees and fell to the side unconscious with a gentle smile. With nothing more to do, the being once again fell apart covering the ground with blood and pieces of concrete.

Deiven approached to the unconscious Ahsoka and Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "Very good job Ahsoka," said Deiven with a smile. He knew she couldn't hear him, but she was fine and the Force was pleased with her. Raising the comlink to his mouth the young alien spoke. "HK, did you recorded everything ?"

The Silent Shadow's engines roared above the Temple when the ship circled and stop just above the Firrerreo. "Confirmation: The slightly detail young Master."

"Great, put it on the holonet," ordered the Firrerreo. "Let everyone see this."

When Deiven placed his hand on Master Qui-Gon Jinn a white light beamed downwards from the ship covering both of them. The human and the Firrerreo vanished, leaving all around them in shock and confusion. The Silent Shadow's engines roared once again and the ship took off.

Anakin got up and ran up to Ahsoka checking her state. He breathed with relief knowing that she was alright. Obi-Wan and Master Plo also approached them and looked at the blood puddle without any words. No one knew what to say in this situation.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	53. The Time of Doubts

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 53 "The Time of Doubts"**

Jedi Temple in dismay ! After the spine-chilling display of power by the Force itself and witnessing the resurrection of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, many younger Jedi, and the Padawans have begun to lose faith in the Jedi Code.

While the Jedi decide what to with Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with Chancellor Palpatine, the young Togruta still hasn't woke up and is being treated in Jedi Temple's medical wing.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Padmé was standing near the liquor cabinet holding a glass of stronger, Corellian wine in order to calm her nerves. The young Senator wasn't easily bothered by violence, but after she saw what the 'Force' did to the two temple guards, she needed a drink. The holonet was just buzzing from the recordings which were put there by HK. People at the Senate were already taking about it. Some were amused, the other were shocked and frightened.

"The Kingdom has used us," stated Master Windu pacing around the room agitated. The human had a gauze bandage on his shoulder, where he was nicked by Ahsoka's lightsaber. "They'll gain more followers while the Republic only losses more allies. Not to mention, some people may panic after hearing that last message."

Master Plo Koon, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Master Kenobi were sitting in the chairs opposite the desk, behind which sat the Supreme Chancellor. "Let's just calm down," suggested Palpatine, who also had a nervous look on his face. "You have to admit that the resurrection of Master Qui-Gon Jinn it's a good thing."

"But that 'monster' couldn't be the Force itself," Master Windu argued. "It ripped apart one of the guards and the second was vaporized. We use the Force to protect people. How in the world common folk are going to trust us when they'll see that we're using the power of such monstrosity."

"The dark side of the Force is also a part of the whole Force," reminded Master Plo Koon. "Maybe it was just that part of it."

In any other situation, Darth Sidious would've fought the urge to laugh with joy seeing the Jedi in such state, but in this situation, even he was worried. A faction with such power was a serious threat. Not to mention Master Qui-Gon Jinn was really back. One thing was sure, he had to learn that power.

"We didn't sense the dark side," Obi-Wan disagreed. "Only the pure Force."

"Whatever it was, its power was beyond anything we witnessed," said Master Mundi. "Even if we consider this was a trick, it doesn't change the fact that the Kingdom of the Force has very powerful methods. It brought all Jedi to their knees."

"I-I don't know what to think about that," Obi-Wan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "The Kingdom of the Force creates more and more mysteries, while we run in the dark like children."

"Speaking of children," Palpatine began, "what will happen to the young Tano ?"

"She'll be watched carefully from now one," Master Windu replied bluntly stopping and looking at the older human. "Not only did she desecrated the resting place of a Jedi Master, but she attacked and injured two temple guards. And I'm not even mentioning many clones and Jedi she stunned with that Force scream. All because the ArchKnight Deiven manipulated her."

"Just don't do anything bad to her Master Windu," asked the Chancellor. "ArchKnight Deiven was very specific about not harming her. We don't want a serious trouble with the Kingdom considering the power they possess... and if they really have this 'Force' on their side, we can do nothing else, but to comply."

"We're Jedi, we won't let ourselves get blackmailed by some kid," Master Windu said forcefully.

"That 'kid' holds our fate in his hands Master Windu," pointed out Palpatine. "They can easily do to Coruscant what they did to the planet Huk and the same goes for the Separatists. And besides, it's not like they want anything absurd from us, only the safety of that Padawan."

"Only her safety ?" Mace Windu folded his arms. "We can arrange that. She'll stay in the Jedi Temple from now, no missions and no training without supervision. And of course no contact with ArchKnight Deiven."

"You want to... ground her ?" Senator Amidala asked in disbelief approaching the Jedi Masters with the glass in her hand.

"I ask to desist from the last one Master Windu," the Chancellor said with worry. "You need to remember that the young Skywalker's Padawan is the only one that has some influence on the Kingdom of the Force. She's a Deputy Minister of State if you recall. That would be bad for the Republic."

"I think the ArchKnight has a much bigger influence on her," argued Master Windu.

"Maybe we should only limit their encounters to strictly business ones," proposed Obi-Wan wanting to end the dispute. "That way they wouldn't spend so much time with each other. And we can abolish the punishment after the war." The human knew Ahsoka is not going to like this, but his idea was milder than Master Windu's.

Palpatine arched his eyebrows. "That's a splendid idea Master Kenobi, the perfect compromise."

"Pff, fine," Master Windu agreed reluctantly.

"Won't master Yoda have a say in this matter ?" Asked Senator Amidala.

"We can't find him," replied Ki-Adi-Mundi looking at the young female. "He doesn't answer the comlink and this decision can't wait, Senator."

Padmé wasn't happy about it and she knew that Ahsoka will be even more upset when she'll hear the decision.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Medical Wing.**

Anakin was sitting on the chair right next to Ahsoka, which lied on the medical bed, covered by the white sheet. The young Togruta was sleeping, but she didn't open her eyes since the event in front of the Jedi Temple. "The Jedi healers didn't found any injuries," stated Kit Fisto entering the room. "She's just sleeping."

"Still, I'm worried about her," said Anakin looking at the Nautolan Jedi Master.

"She's a tough girl," Kit Fisto reassured. "And a very skillful, what was that strange form she used ?"

"I have no idea," replied Anakin turning his head towards the sleeping Togruta. "She has a habit of surprising me every time."

"Padawans do that sometimes," admitted the Nautolan with a smile. Just as he was about to leave, Ahsoka groaned and began to move.

"Ahsoka," Anakin stood up and leaned towards his Padawan who slowly opened her eyes. With relief, the human noticed their crystal, blueish color. "How are you feeling ?"

"Ugh, hungry and thirsty," replied the young Togruta. She slowly sat up as her stomach rumbled. Anakin chuckled and turned his head toward Kit Fisto. "Can you bring her something ?" Asked the human.

"Of course, I'll send someone with food right away," the Jedi Master replied and left the room.

"Where I'm I ?" Ahsoka asked looking around with sleepy eyes.

"In the Temple's medical wing," replied Anakin. "You lost consciences after..." The human trailed off.

Ahsoka blinked a few times. "Yes, I remember... the Force resurrected the Jedi Master," the Padawan smiled. "I did it !"

"You did many things," Anakin pointed out with a little scolding tone. "Probably got yourself in one heck of a trouble. The Jedi Council are blaming Deiven for this, but knowing them, they'll probably have some bad ideas regarding your actions."

"I don't care," Ahsoka replied immediately. "I did the right thing." She looked at her Master without any doubts in her eyes and with certainty in her voice.

Anakin couldn't argue with her about that. Thanks to her Master Qui-Gon Jinn was alive, but still, the human hung his head helplessly, he really didn't know what to say and what to do. When the door hissed open, both of them turned their heads hoping to see someone with food, but they saw Master Yoda, who entered the room.

"Master Yoda ! Where were you ?" Anakin asked with a grudge. He recalled that the Grand Jedi Master wasn't with them earlier. "We needed you !"

"Watching the incident from the safe distance, I was," replied the green alien leaning on his cane. "Change nothing, my presence would have." Yoda looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "Talk with your Padawan like, I would. Alone."

Anakin narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at Ahsoka, but he decided to comply knowing that Master Yoda wouldn't do anything bad to her. He nodded and left the room without a word leaving his Padawan alone with the Grand Master.

Master Yoda approached and hopped on the bed sitting right next to Ahsoka, who looked at him puzzled. "Is something wrong Master Yoda ?" She asked.

"Confused we all are," replied the Grand Master. "Many young Jedi, doubts now have."

"I did the right thing," Ahsoka repeated the words which she told Anakin.

Master Yoda chuckled. "Confident you are Padawan, doubts in your mind sense, I do not. Maybe the only one in the Jedi Temple, without them right now, you are. In the center of everyone's attention, from now, you will be."

"I don't understand," Ahsoka tilted her head while narrowing her eyes. "You're talking in riddles Master Yoda."

"Jedi Council, the decision will make, but mine, it will be not," the alien's expression became serious as lowered his gaze. "Many Council members, on their own accord, act began, and gloomy, their actions are."

"What will the Jedi Council do with me ?" Ahsoka asked with worry. If Master Yoda himself was taking about the Jedi Council like this, then it wasn't a joke.

"Strong, you must remain, hurt, you will be not," reassured Master Yoda jumping down from the bed and heading towards the exit. Ahsoka remained in her bed looking at Master Yoda's back with a puzzled look on her face.

When Master Yoda left the room, Anakin, who was leaning against the corridor wall, approached him. "Look after her, you must," said the Grand Master. "For the Jedi, hard times drew near."

"Of course, I will Master," assured Anakin.

"Leaving the Temple, I will be," stated Master Yoda. "Visit an old friend, I must. When I return to the Temple say, I cannot."

"Oh," Anakin arched his eyebrows. "Well, good luck Master and may the Force be with you." The human bowed his head with a slight smile. Of course, he was curious why the Grand Master of the Order was leaving them in the time of war, but he was sure he had his reasons.

"Hmmm..." Master Yoda lowered his eyes. "The Force present is, yes, but if with me, sure of this, I'm not." With those words, the small alien walked away leaning on his cane. He needed to visit one more place before he could leave the Temple.

 **Some time later - Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Center.**

Fortunately for Master Yoda, the Communication Center was empty at this moment, allowing the Grand Master to work in peace. Approaching the display console, he tried to establish a connection. After a few seconds, a holographic image of Master Quinlan Vos appeared on the display. The Kiffar Jedi Master was still in the hyperspace tunnel. "Yes, Master Yoda ? What's wrong ?" Quinlan asked.

"Warn you I must," Master Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Possible is that two more enemies, encounter you can."

"More Sith ?" Quinlan smirked. "The more the merrier Master Yoda, don't worry," he reassured.

"Sith, they are not," replied Master Yoda. "Jedi, they are."

"What ?" The Jedi Master's eyes opened in surprise." I don't understand. They've gone rogue ?"

"Sent by Master Even Piell, they were," replied Master Yoda with a disappointed look. "To kill Jedi Secura if to the dark side fall, she has. Agreed to this, I have not."

Master Yoda followed Master Piel and heard his conversation with Quinlan Vos in the hangar and afterward with the two Jedi Shadows. The methods of the Jedi Council became more and more ruthless, that wasn't the way of the Jedi Code. That's why the Grand Master decided to intervene. Master Quinlan Vos looked at Master Yoda with disbelief and after a short while, his expression became serious. "I won't allow them to hurt her," he said forcefully.

"Know that, I do," Master Yoda smiled and nodded. "Following you to the planet Anzat, they Jedi are. On your guard, stay you must."

"I will Master Yoda," assured Quinlan bowing his head. "And thank you for the warning." The Jedi Master ended the transmission. Master Yoda sighed, feeling lighter on the soul. Turning on his cane, he left the Communication Center and headed to the hangar.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Medical Wing.**

"Eat slowly Ahsoka," Anakin said with a chuckle, seeing his Padawan eating hungrily the food that one of the Padawans brought her. He wasn't crazy enough to try to take the food away from her. She was like a starved, little predator right now.

"Iu'm, humgly," Ahsoka said with her mouth full and puffed cheeks. Anakin burst out with laughter. Looking at her, sitting on the bed and eating with appetite made him sure that she was alright.

When the door hissed open, Obi-Wan entered the room with a serious expression on his face. "It's good to see you awake Ahsoka," said the human. Anakin turned to see the look on his friend's face and he knew Obi-Wan had bad news. He knew him too well.

"Don't drag this Obi-Wan," ask Anakin. "Just tell us what the Council has decided."

Obi-Wan sighed and cleared his throat. "There will be no missions for Ahsoka from now on, the training she'll receive will be supervised and..." So far, Ahsoka was annoyed by the decision but, it could've been worse. "...she'll have no social contacts with ArchKnight Deiven Virlo."

An unpleasant silence filled the room when Obi-wan finished his sentence. Anakin was surprised by the last one, but not as much as Ahsoka who's eyes were wide opened. The young Togruta reached for the glace of water on the tray and quickly washed down the food in order to speak. "Buaah, what ?! Are you kidding me ?!" Ahsoka yelled at the Jedi Master. She jumped from the bed, discarding the sheet and dropping the tray with food. "I'm not a prisoner !" She growled. If it weren't for Anakin who barred her way, the young Togruta could've jumped at Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka, calm down," Obi-Wan said raising his left hand. "I said social contacts, which means if the situation will require, and it surely often happen, you'll meet with the ArchKnight." Ahsoka was breathing heavily, processing the human's words. Feeling cold in her feet, she looked down noticing that her feet were only covered in her white leggings and she was standing on the cold metal floor.

"At first, Master Windu wanted to completely forbid you any contact with Deiven, but I've proposed this solution," explained Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka rose her head and looked back at Obi-Wan. If that would've been the decision, they would have to tie her up in order to keep her in the Temple. She would've hurt anyone who'd try to stop her. The young Togruta sat back on the bed, covered her face with her hands and began to weep. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan added.

Anakin wanted to cheer her up in some way, but he didn't know how. A few minutes ago she was so happy and now... this. "I'll get someone to clean this up," Obi-Wan pointed at the scattered pieces of food. Actually, it was just an excuse to leave the room. The older human knew it was a better decision, but that didn't ease up the guilt and pain of seeing the young girl cry. Ahsoka flatly believed what she was right, and she now punished for doing the right thing. Obi-Wan was getting tired off all this and even he started to doubt in the Council's decisions.

 **Three days later – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Ahsoka's Quarters.**

The young Togruta felt like a prisoner. She couldn't complain about the lack of company, but it was even worse now. Temple Guards were following her everywhere when she wasn't training or wasn't in the presence of a Jedi Knight or a Jedi Master. Only in her room, she could have some free space. PROXY was also guarded, so it was impossible for her to call Deiven via the holo-droid. The Council gave her a handheld holoprojector, but it only could receive and establish feeds from the one Anakin had.

Right now, Ahsoka was sitting one her mattress and talking with her Master, who was with Obi-Wan on an iced-up planet of Orto Plutonia on a mission with Pantoran Chairman Chi Cho and the young Senator Riyo Chuchi.

"When you will be back ?" Asked the young Togruta looking at her Master impatiently, who was standing in a blizzard, clothed in a warm, snow gear.

"It's hard for me to say Snips," replied the Jedi Knight. "We have some diplomatic issues with the 'local' inhabitants of the planet. But if you'll have some trouble, don't hesitate to call me."

Ahsoka sighed. "I will," she assured and turned off the holoprojector, tossing it on the mattress. The young Togruta thought about taking a nap when she heard a commotion outside of her quarters.

After opening her door, which was guarded by the two Temple Guards, Ahsoka noticed Master Kit Fisto and Master Plo Koon passing her room and walking at a fast pace. "What happened ?" She asked catching up with the two Masters along with the temple guards, who followed her.

"Master Vos's ship has returned," replied the Kel Dor Jedi Master turning his head towards Ahsoka. "He was sent to rescue Jedi Knight Aayla Secura."

"Can I come with you ?" Ahsoka asked. She was curious what happened with the Twi'lek Jedi and of course with Darth Enigma.

"Of course little'soka," Master Plo Koon nodded and looked at the two guards. "We're going to watch her now," he informed. Temple Guards nodded and walked away. Ahsoka felt better not having them following her every step.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hangar.**

When the three arrived at the hangar, Master Even Piell was already standing near the landing platform, where the ship was currently landing. The three Jedi Masters and Ahsoka watched as the ship's ramp was lowered and a blue, female Twi'lek emerged from it. The Jedi Knight slowly limped down the ramp, almost falling on few occasions.

"Aayla !" Master Fisto ran up to her and let her lean on his shoulder. Aayla's clothes were torn in few places. She was dirty and very tired. "Where's Master Quinlan ?" Asked Master Piell noticing that Aayla descended the ramp alone.

"He's... death," Aayla replied weakly turning her head towards the ship. "His... body is... inside." Master Even Piell closed his eyes and sighed. "Ahsoka, take Jedi Aayla to the medical wing," asked Master Plo Koon not wanting her to see this. Ahsoka nodded and took the female Twi'lek from Master Fisto. The Jedi Knight leaned on her shoulder and allow the young Togruta to guide her out of the hangar.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Aayla began looking around. Making sure that they were alone, she suddenly straightened up, standing without any problems. Ahsoka looked at her with surprise. "You were right Ahsoka," stated the blue Twi'lek reaching for her belt a pulling out a small holoprojector. She was talking without any former exhaustion. Aayla pressed the button on the device and handed it to the Padawan.

"W-What ?" Ahsoka asked taking and looking at the holoprojector with confusion. "What do you mean ?"

Suddenly, a small holographic image of Darth Enigma appeared on the holoprojector's display. "Hello there, little one," said the Anzat. "I take it my new friend has arrived in the Temple safe and sound ?"

Ahsoka's blue eyes opened wide and when she looked at Aayla, the blue Twi'lek had a smile on her face. "Y-Yes," Ahsoka replied with a slight smile.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	54. A Change of Heart - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 54 "A Change of Heart – part 1"**

 ** _Three days ago_ – Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

Darth Tyranus was sitting cross-legged at the center of his chamber, immersed in thoughts. He sensed the force signature of Qui-Gon Jinn, his former student, and that left him confused. At first, he thought it was some kind of Jedi trick, but when he saw the vids on the holonet, he believed that his former Padawan was alive.

The human knew that no one was left indifferent after this event. The Count felt... joy, and besides that, different ideas began forming in his mind. After all, the dead of his student was one of the main reasons he joined the Sith. In comparison, Xanatos was raging even more, right now. Two of his greatest enemies were now alive and that only made him more livid.

A beeping sound and a flashing light on his desk drew his attention. The Count opened his eyes, rose to his feet and approached his desk, pushing the button. A blue, holographic image of Darth Sidious appeared on the display and immediately afterward images of Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma right next to him.

"I trust you sensed what happened my apprentice ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"Yes, Lord Sidious," replied Count Dooku kneeling before his Master. "My former student, Master Qui-Gon Jinn is alive."

"This is infuriating," growled Darth Plagueis. "The Sith are working their guts out for centuries to figure out the secrets of bringing back someone to life and this ArchKnight just does this like it was nothing."

"There is another problem with Skywalker's Padawan," Darth Sidious pointed out. "The Jedi decided to keep her in the Jedi Temple under strict supervision."

"If she doesn't have contact with me...," Darth Enigma began, "...then she can't be corrupted by the dark side," Darth Plagueis finished the sentence. "But I think we can work our way around it."

"How ?" Darth Sidious asked turning his hooded face towards the image of Darth Plagueis. Even Darth Enigma looked at his Master with a curious look.

"Instead of corrupting her directly, we'll use a messenger, someone, we can use as a mole inside the Jedi Temple," the Muun replied with a sinister grin. Darth Enigma arched his eyebrow, surmising what his Master had in mind.

"What are you planning ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"We'll corrupt the Jedi Twi'lek and turn her to the dark side," replied the Muun.

"Aayla Secura already had experience with it," Count Dooku confirmed. "She even killed innocents and that left mental scars."

"Exactly," the Muun smiled evilly. "After that, she'll contact the young Tano and will serve as a mediator between her and my apprentice."

"You want to let her in on our plan ?" Darth Sidious asked. "If she betrays us..."

"After we finish with her, she'll hate the Jedi to the bone," assured Darth Plagueis. "And betrayal will be the last thing on her mind."

 **Planet Anzat, Seetlement Vodei, Darth Enigma's Home.**

Planet Anzat was a terrestrial world filled with many mist-filled valleys and mountains that were inhabited by dangerous predators. Mostly feral Anzati, who hunted for careless prey that wondered to far off from the Anzat spaceport, the only safe place for the offworlders who came to refuel their starships or for business issues. Only the trueborn Anzati were able to survive in the cities and settlements in this treacherous world.

Vodei was one of such settlements. Placed over ten kilometers away from the Anzat spaceport, it wasn't a place for offworlders like Aayla Secura. When Darth Enigma first brought her to this settlement, she could feel many Anzati eyes watching her and more specifically, her curves. Some of the aliens even yelled obscene words at her. Only the presence of the two Sith Lords was keeping them at bay.

Right now the Jedi Twi'lek was standing in the middle of the large bedroom on the upper floor with her hands high above her head, chained to a metal hook that was attached to the ceiling. Despite the fashionable interior, all furniture was covered in dust and webs, which indicated that no one lived here for years.

Her wrists were in one hell of a pain, but not as much as her entire body, especially her lekku. Thanks to Darth Plagueis, Aayla knew exactly how much pain she needed to lose consciousness. The Sith Lord was torturing her almost non-stop with the Force lightning. Not in order to get some vital information, but to appease his sadistic urges and partially because she tried to escape once.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire. The Muun knew how much power to use exactly, in order to create a horrifying pain without burning her skin. The feeling was unbearable and there were moments when she really wished to die. Slowly, Aayla began to feel anger aimed towards Darth Plagueis. She knew it was against the Jedi Code to feel such emotions, but she couldn't help it. Because of him, she experienced pain that she never knew existed.

The Jedi Knight would've been brought to insanity by the pain, but... Darth Enigma was there. When he entered the bedroom for the first time, Aayla thought that the Anzat wanted to torture her just like his Master. But when she looked directly into his eyes, to her astonishment, she noticed compassion and rebelliousness.

"You need to be quiet," the Anzat whispered to the female Twi'lek raising a finger to his mouth. Approaching and cupping the cheeks of the dumbfounded Jedi, he focused his energy and began to use the dark transfer to help her recover from the pain.

"Why ?" Aayla asked with distrust. "Why are you helping me ?"

"Because, I hate senseless violence," replied Darth Enigma with a tint of anger. "You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't tried to escape earlier."

"Don't scold me Sith ! You- mmffgg !" Aayla snapped at Darth Enigma, who immediately covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet !" He whispered louder. "Darth Plagueis is downstairs. If he'll hear us, your torture will resume much sooner. You want that ?"

Aayla looked deeply into the Sith's yellow eyes and shook her head in response. Darth Enigma removed his hand from her mouth and once again cupped her cheeks, channeling his energy into her body. "You kidnapped me," Aayla whispered looking at him accusingly. "I'm here because of you."

"That's true," Darth Enigma admitted sadly. Aayla could see genuine guilt and sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just want justice for my family. They've lived here and when my father was killed, my mother... hung herself in this room. When I'll have my justice, you'll be free."

Aayla's eyes widened. "I... feel for you," she said sincerely. Darth Enigma nodded in gratitude and spotted bloody cuts on her right lek, marks from the Muun's fingernails. He gently grabbed it placing it in front of her chest. Aayla tensed up when the Anzat touched her most sensitive body part, but she felt relief when the stingy, bloody marks vanished. "Your Master won't let me go," stated the Jedi Knight.

"He doesn't have to know," the Anzat replied with a smirk. "I'll tell him, that you've simply escaped. But you need to endure it before it comes to that. I know you can."

Aayla felt much better after Enigma's healing, or at least her body did. She still was agitated and Darth Enigma sensed that. Tha Anzat walked behind the chained up Twi'lek and reached for her lekku. "What are you doing ?!" Aayla asked with panic when she felt his hands on her long, fleshy headtails.

"I'm trying to make you feel more relaxed and calm," he replied. "Don't worry, it's nothing sexual. And try to lower your voice."

"Easy for you to- Mmgh !" Aayla closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in order to not moan when Darth Enigma began kneading her lekku. She immediately guessed that it wasn't his first time doing this. He knew exactly where to push. Every, tensed up spot on her lekku was becoming soft just like her legs. She mentally cursed his name over and over for being such good at this.

When he finished, Aayla didn't know if she should thank him or yell at him, maybe both. "This should help you settle down," stated Darth Enigma. Aayla nodded and lowered her head, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Be strong, Aayla," the Anzat said just before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of peace, Darth Plagueis entered the room and once again began torturing the female Twi'lek. The Anzat was always healing Aayla with the dark transfer after his master's torture, removing the unimaginable pain in her body. While Darth Plagueis was ruthless and merciless, the Anzat was gentle with her as if she was made from porcelain. However, he exactly knew where and how to push her buttons in order to make her relaxed and aroused. Despite that, he didn't take advantage of her.

While her body was constantly tormented, but healed, Aayla's mind was not. Although relaxed due to the Anzat's sensual treatment, her hatred towards Darth Plagueis grew and grew, as well as her affection towards Darth Enigma. Right now, he was the only person on this planet whom she trusted and could ask for help.

* * *

The female Twi'lek's torture lasted for almost ten hours until the setting sun signaled the end of this cruel day. Darth Plagueis got bored and finished shocking Aayla, who was too tired to even scream from the pain. "I'm done for today," Darth Plagueis informed Darth Enigma, who was also in the room. "She's quite stubborn and resilient," added the Muun making Aayla smirk under her nose. "Let's go, apprentice."

"I need to grab some things from the shelves," replied the Anzat. "I'll be right down."

When his Master left, Darth Enigma approached Aayla and once more began using the dark transfer. "I'm proud of you," said the Anzat holding his hands on her cheeks. "Many Jedi would have been broken by now or died from the pain."

"Many Jedi didn't have a guardian angel like me," Aayla replied with gratitude. Darth Enigma smiled sheepishly, which made her smile. "I'm no angel Aayla," disagreed the Anzat. "I'm a Sith Lord."

"I was on many missions that forced me to use my looks and seducing skills," said the Jedi Twi'lek. "Many men wanted to have me and wouldn't miss this opportunity, that you have."

When Darth Enigma finished, he began taking off his black cloak. "This will keep you warm. Nights on this planet are cold and the windows here are old and hollow," pointed out the Anzat.

"T-Thank you, but..." Aayla caught herself glancing at the Anzat's face too much and lowered her gaze. "Can you unchain me, please ? My wrists..."

Darth Enigma raised his gaze to her wrists and noticed that the chain began to cut into her blue skin. The female Twi'lek was to exhaust to stand on her own and only the chain was keeping her from falling down. "I can, but...," he trailed off. Aayla raised his gaze back at Darth Enigma looking at him with her hazel eyes.

"Promise me that you won't try to escape," the Sith Lord asked. "Because this time, I may not make it in time." His face was really serious and filled with worry. Aayla knew what he had in mind. When he brought her to this room for the first time, her hands were tied behind her back but she was free to move around. Due to that, Aayla managed to open one of the windows and jump down.

Unfortunately for her, a group of addicted Anzati attacked her when she was about to exit the settlement. The Jedi fought bravely despite having her arms tied behind her back, she even knocked few of them out. Inevitably, one of them managed to tackle her to the ground. Just as the group was about to rape her and after that feat on her soup, Darth Enigma and Darth Plagueis found them. The Sith Lords killed them slowly and brought her back. After that unsuccessful escape attempt, she ended up chained.

"I won't try to escape," Aayla promised.

"I believe you," Darth Enigma dropped his robe and reached for the chain. The moment he freed her hands, Aayla's legs buckled and she almost fell down. Darth Enigma instinctively caught her by the waist, while she grabbed his shirt and nonintentionally pulled him towards her. Their faces closed to each other.

Silence filled the room once their eyes locked. Aayla could feel the heavy beating of her heart in her chest as her mind was flooded with emotions. Just as their faces drew to each other even closer and their lips began slowly opening, they heard a low, sinister voice.

"What are you doing apprentice ?" Asked Darth Plagueis, standing at the doorstep and looking at the Anzat's back with yellowish, glowing eyes.

Aayla and Darth Enigma opened their eyes in surprise. The Jedi Twi'lek knew this could not end well and she decided to act quickly. Leaning her head back, she headbutted the Anzat, who grabbed his nose and dropped the Twi'lek.

"Get away from me you Sith pervert !" Aayla yelled at Darth Enigma. The Sith Lord's blood was leaking from his nose and dripping on the wooden floor. The Jedi accidently enhanced her blow with the Force and broke his nose with that headbutt.

"Care to explain to me what did you had in mind ?" Darth Plagueis approached Darth Enigma and asked with a scolding tone. The Muun towered over the Anzat, but the Sith apprentice didn't let that bother him.

"Hey, you're not the only one that can have some fun," replied the Anzat, wiping the blood that was leaking down his mouth. He perked up his head and looked at his Master with riotous eyes.

"Was that the reason you were healing that Jedi ?" Plagueis crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Don't tell me you thought that I wouldn't sense your energy Lord Enigma."

Aayla was sitting on the ground and looking at the two Sith Lords, who stared each other down. The wooden floor began to tremble and creak underneath their feet. The Force which they were emanating made the air thick and it was getting hard to breathe.

Suddenly, Darth Plagueis chuckled. "I understand apprentice, I can't blame you for trying to blow off some steam," said the Muun turning his face to look down on Aayla. "Scanty attire, slutty curves... she's nothing more that a Jedi whore."

Aayla clenched her teeth and fists. She wanted to get up and lunge at the Muun, but she knew defeating him was beyond her abilities. Not to mention, she didn't even have the strength to rise to her feet. It was so frustrating. Darth Plagueis turned on his heel and headed towards the door. "Just remember to keep it quiet, I need to rest."

When the Sith Lord left the room, Darth Enigma approached Aayla and lifted her bride style. "Don't listen to him," said the Anzat while carrying the female Twi'lek to the bed and gently laying her down on the mattress. "You're not a whore."

Aayla groaned in frustration. "I only got my good looks and my skills with the lightsaber and the Force are not the best. Maybe I really am just..."

"No !" Darth Enigma frowned at her. "You're a strong, beautiful woman with great potential Aayla. "You just need to follow your emotions."

"But that's against the Jedi Code," Aayla disagreed. "When I headbutted you so hard, I wasn't thinking straight. I was scared and... and I didn't you to get into trouble... I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize," Darth Enigma said, smiling with a bleeding nose. "It was quick thinking. You followed your instincts and emotions. Why didn't you fought like that against those Anzati ?"

"You saw me fighting ?" Aayla asked surprised.

"Yes," he replied grabbing her injured wrists and focusing his healing power on them. "I thought that you'll beat them up and escape. I believed in that, but you were holding back, why ?"

Aayla looked at him ashamed. "I wasn't trying to hurt them, the Jedi Code..."

"...is wrong," Darth Enigma interrupted her. "If you would've followed your emotions and fought honestly, you wouldn't be here right now. You would have escaped, stole a ship and warned your Master, end of story. The Jedi Code prevented you from doing that."

The Jedi Twi'lek didn't respond turning her head to the side. She was too conflicted with all this. Her hatred for Darth Plagueis and deep affection towards Darth Enigma were just overwhelming her mind. "I'll stay here for a while so that Darth Plagueis won't suspects anything," stated the Anzat reaching for the quilt and covering her with it. "Now sleep, you need to rest."

Once again he was right. Aayla was really tired and his presence was actually calming her down... in some way. Recently she was getting strangely excited whenever he entered the room, while she was chained up. With a groan, the Twi'lek turn to her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

After approximately one hour, Darth Enigma picked up his robe from the ground, left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Darth Plagueis was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand. "So what can you tell me about her progress ?" He asked with a mischievous grin, which the Anzat mirrored.

"Right now, I would say, her hatred towards you is twelve on a one to ten scale," stated Darth Enigma taking a seat on a chair opposite of his Master. "She's also afraid of her emotions, typical for a young Jedi. She's inexperienced on this topic."

"Good, in this moment, you're like a forbidden fruit to her," pointed out the Muun. "A Sith with a golden heart, a true... Enigma."

The Anzat chuckled and touched his nose. Using the dark energy, he started to heal himself. "She also has a hidden desire, which I've discovered on Malevolence. A prohibited pleasure. Soon, she'll start to crave it more and more, until she will drown in a depths of emotions from which she won't resurface."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	55. A Change of Heart - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 55 "A Change of Heart – part 2"**

 **Planet Anzat, Settlement Vodei, Darth Enigma's House.**

Due to the fatigue, generated by the large amounts of pain, Aayla sleep the whole night like a baby. Awakened by the sound of the unlocking door, she opened her eyes and sat up, expecting Darth Plagueis. To her relief, Darth Enigma entered the room, holding a plate with food. Aayla just now realized how hungry she was, which wasn't a surprise considering she ate her last meal before the mission on Quell.

"Morning sleepyhead," the Anzat teased while walking over to the bed and placing the plate on the Twi'lek's thighs hidden under the quilt.

"Heh, breakfast in bed ?" Aayla asked with a playful smile. "Add a warm shower to that and I'll forget about yesterday's torture."

Darth Enigma laughed and sat on the edge of the bed with a serious face. "How are you feeling ?" He asked with genuine care.

"Much better," Aayla replied looking at the food. A piece of fried meat, which she didn't recognize, smelled tasty. Two eggs with blueish shells and a piece of bread were also looking good. Nothing suggested that the food was poisoned or tampered in any way. But to tell the truth, Aayla was too hungry to bother herself with such thoughts either way. Not to mention that she trusted Darth Enigma. Grabbing the cutlery, she began to eat.

"My Master went to the spaceport, so you don't have to worry about getting tortured again," Darth Enigma reassured. Aayla was very glad to hear that. The mere mentioning of Darth Plagueis was making her irritated and knowing that he was far away sounded soothing.

The Anzat reached under his cloak and pulled out a small blue flower with six, rounded petals. Chuckling, he placed the flower right next to the plate. "I saw it and it immediately reminded me of you," said the Anzat.

Aayla looked at the flower and then at the Anzat. "So, I'm a small, delicate flower to you ?" She asked.

"We call them 'The Blue Proudies'," replied Darth Enigma. "They are the most beautiful flowers on this planet. They look fragile, but Proudies are the only flowers that can survive the planet's harsh winters. Penetrating through the snow, they proudly tinge it with their blue color. Strong, beautiful... and deadly when treated in a wrong way."

"How come ?" Aayla tilted her head, looking at him with curiosity.

"The juices in their stems are very poisonous," stated the Anzat. "One drop is capable of killing a grown-up Anzati in just a few minutes."

"Hey, I'm not deadly," Aayla protested. "I'm a Jedi."

"Tell that to my nose," Darth Enigma retorted with a sly smile. Aayla blushed with embarrassment remembering her emotional act. "I'm sorry, I've let my emotions guide me and..."

"I've told already that you made a good decision," Darth Enigma reminded her. "So stop apologizing."

The Jedi Knight lowered her head and continued eating her meal in silence. Darth Enigma stood up and walked over to the windows. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds in the sky. A rare sight on this planet.

Aayla gulped down the last piece of meat and saddened. "Do you really need to kill him ?" She asked downcastly.

"You know what your Master did," the Anzat replied while looking trough the window. "You can't even imagine how hard it is for me to just be present in this house. The memories, the pain."

Pulling her legs from underneath the quilt, Aayla stood up from the bed and approached the Anzat. Her legs were still buckling, but she managed to walk slowly. "But revenge will not bring them back," Aayla said, trying to change his mind. "And what if you're wrong ?" The Twi'lek asked suddenly jerking her head back slightly in order to look him in the eyes. "I know him, he wouldn't hurt an innocent person... just like you."

Darth Enigma turned his head and looked Aayla in the eyes. "Normally, I wouldn't be convinced, but... since you believe in his innocence so much, I promise that I'll talk to him first," assured the Anzat. "If it turns out that he didn't do it or that the Jedi Council forced or manipulated him to kill my father. Then I'll think about a different solution."

The young Jedi immediately brightened up and hugged the Sith, who hugged her back with a smile. The two stood at the window and didn't notice that they were being recorded by another Anzat, who stood outside, hiding behind the wall of another house.

When Aayla let go of him, Darth Enigma detached Anakin's lightsaber from his belt and handed it to her. "With this, you can defend yourself," the Anzat said. The Twi'lek took the lightsaber reluctantly. "What about you ?" She asked with a slightly worried tone.

"I can handle myself," Darth Enigma replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a comlink. "And with this, we'll be in contact with each other. After everything will end, I'll give you a call. Then..." the Anzat turned towards the window and pointed at a small shack opposite the house "...use the speeder in that shack and head towards the spaceport. You remember the way ?"

"Yes," Aayla nodded and grabbed the comlink. Looking on his handsome face, the young Twi'lek focused her gaze on his cheeks. "Is there something on my face ?" Darth Enigma asked trying to wipe his cheeks with his hand.

"No, no," Aayla shook her head. "Did you ever... you know ?" She pointed at his cheeks.

"Oh," Darth Enigma raised his eyebrows. Without a warning, two, long proboscises emerged from his cheek pouches. Aayla instinctively took a step back and looked at them with caution and... awe. Enigma's proboscises were thicker and their openings were bigger and wider.

"Don't worry, I can't suck soup with them," the Anzat assured and approached the Twi'lek. One of the proboscises gently attached itself to Aayla's nose making her look at it cross-eyed. "I've modified them in order to not become addicted to the soup. "The stretchy openings are too big now to fit into the nostrils, but they have other uses."

"Like what ?" Aayla asked with a smile and gently pulled the proboscis from her nose. The Anzat's long, vine-like body part coiled around her fingers.

"Well, I can..." Suddenly, comlink on Darth Enigma's wrists crackled and a voice that Aayla hoped never to hear again issued from it. "Apprentice, come in," called Darth Plagueis.

After the two proboscises hid back in his cheek pouches, Darth Enigma raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke. "I hear you, Master."

"The Jedi Master Quinlan Vos has arrived," informed the Muun. "But, he's not alone."

"What ?" Asked the Anzat. "Who's with him ?" Even Aayla looked surprised at Enigma's wrists. She didn't expect the Jedi Council to send someone else with Master Quinlan.

"More like against him," replied Darth Plagueis. "Master Vos arrived in the spaceport some time earlier, but two hooded Jedi are following him. By his actions, I can tell that he's not happy about that. He's losing precious time trying to lose them in the spaceport. If it weren't for them, he would be at the settlement long time ago."

"So I'm guessing they'are not ordinary Jedi," Darth Enigma raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly... I know a Jedi Shadow when I see one," replied Darth Plagueis. "I've met some of them in the past. The two of them and Master Vos are using the Force cloaks but they are good at sensing each other. Now come, I'm standing outside of the Maggot's Cantina."

Darth Enigma knew what his Master had in mind. "I understand, I'm coming right away," said the Anzat.

"What's going on ?" Aayla asked when Darth Enigma turned off his comlink. "Who are those... Shadows ?"

"Jedi Shadows are like Sith Assassins," replied the Anzat. He's face had a serious expression. "For centuries they were tasked with retrieving Sith artifacts and eliminating Sith Lords or rogue Jedi and that what worries me Aayla. If your Master is not happy with their presence, then they're not here for me or my Master, at least we're not their priority... they've come here for you."

Aayla's eyes opened widely and she immediately broke out in a cold sweat. "W-What ? Why me ? No, that's not true," the Twi'lek shook her head not wanting to believe his words, but she didn't sense any lies or deceit in them.

"Maybe the Jedi Council thinks you turned to the dark side," guessed Darth Enigma. Noticing that the female Twi'lek is really worried he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's just my guess Aayla, we both know that's not true. I'm going to the spaceport," he informed her. "You have my comlink and Skywalker's lightsaber. If the things go south, don't hesitate to calm me."

The Jedi Knight only nodded, still being enwrapped in thoughts so much, that she didn't react when the Anzat leaned towards her. "If case we won't see each other again..." he said as his lips touched her blue cheek "...may the Force be with you."

Aayla froze and blushed when Darth Enigma kissed her right on the cheek. Her heart once again started to beat like crazy, as though wanting to escape her chest. When the Sith Lord left the bedroom, Aayla approached the bed and with a long sigh, she slumped on the mattress. "What kind of a nightmare is this ?" She asked herself covering her face in her hands. "Calm yourself Secura, you're behaving like a love-struck teenager. You're a Jedi for crying out loud. Darth Plagueis is lying, there is no way the Jedi Council would've wanted me death."

Turning her head, the Twi'lek noticed the small, blue flower, which Darth Enigma brought for her. Aayla picked it up and smiled with crinkly eyes. "May the Force be with you," she whispered.

 **Some time later - Planet Anzat, Spaceport, Maggot's Cantina.**

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was sitting at the table with an annoyed expression on his face. The two Jedi Shadows were on his tail the moment he landed on this planet and he couldn't lose them. Recalling what happened on planet Kiffex, he was anxious that Darth Enigma used his mind-controlling abilities to seduce Aayla to the dark side. That would be a good enough reason for the Jedi Shadows to attack her.

The two hooded Jedi assassins were sitting in the cantina's corner, observing the Jedi Master in silence from underneath their hoods. They've already surmised that he knew about them and was purposely trying to lose them.

While Quinlan was busy thinking about how to handle this situation, he noticed a young Anzat male that sat down at the same table as the two Jedi Shadows. The Jedi Master didn't know that one of them made a deal with the young local. An addictive Anzati would do anything for an easy soup. The Jedi Shadow promised some of it to the young male if he could give them some info about the whereabouts of a blue Twi'lek female.

The male Anzat told him that he saw a blue Twi'lek at the spaceport, who was taken to Vodei settlement by two hooded figures, but the Shadow wanted a proof and more details, which the Anzat promised to provide. For this reason, he went to the Vodei settlement and recorded Darth Enigma and Aayla Secura with an holorecorder.

"Do you have the evidence ?" Asked one of the Shadows. His voice was cold and emotionless.

"Yes, yes," replied the young Anzat placing a holorecorder on the table. One of the Shadows reached for it and played the footage. The two of them saw how the Jedi Twi'lek was casually talking to the Sith Lord and at some point, hugged him. The Shadows weren't stupid or quick to judge, they precisely watched Aayla's face, searching for the slightest signs of mind-control.

Shadows turned their heads towards each other and nodded. "This house is located in Vodai settlement ?" Asked one of them turning his hooded head towards the Anzat.

"Yes," the Anzat nodded. "A sole single-story house in the middle of the settlement, can't miss it. Now, what about my reward ?"

"Come with us." The Jedi Shadows stood up from the table and headed towards the cantina's exit leaving the holorecorder on the table. Just before they left, one of them turned into the direction of Quinlan's table and pointed at the device.

The Jedi Master narrowed his eyes and stood up from his table. He noticed earlier that they were watching the recording but he could see it clearly, due to the distance and the moving clientele. When he approached the table and played the recording one more time, his eyes opened in shock. His greatest fear has come to fruition. Quinlan needed to speak with the Shadows, and fast. Grabbing the holorecorder, he dashed towards the exit.

* * *

Darth Plagueis stood outside of the cantina, watching the only possible exit and waited for his apprentice, who arrived on a speeder and approached him. "They're still inside," stated the Muun and gestured towards the cantina just as two hooded figures followed by a male Anzat walked out of the establishment.

"Those two are the Jedi Shadows," stated Darth Plagueis. "They were following our precious Jedi Master."

"But who's that kid ?" Asked Darth Enigma looking at the young Anzat.

"No idea," the Muun shrugged not caring for him. "I'm more interested why they'd walked out first and left the Jedi Master inside."

The two Shadows guided the Anzat to a dark alley next to the cantina, while one of them stayed on watch. When Master Quinlan Vos stormed from the establishment, Darth Enigma's yellow eyes began to glow as he sensed the Force in him. "That's him ?" He asked just to be sure.

"Yes," Darth Plagueis confirmed, feeling the anger of his apprentice.

The Anzat observed the Jedi Master, who didn't sense his presence. The Kiffar spotted the Jedi Shadow, who gestured to follow him into the dark alley. "What are they up to ?" Darth Enigma asked.

"Be wary apprentice," warned the Muun and turned on his heel. "Claim your revenge, corrupt the Twi'lek and continue with our plan. I trust you can handle it alone from now on," Darth Plagueis stated as he walked away leaving the Anzat alone. Darth Enigma smirked and headed towards the alley.

 **Planet Anzat, Spaceport, Maggot's Cantina, Back Alley.**

When Quinlan Vos spotted the Shadow, who was apparently waiting for him, the Kiffar became wary. Deciding to play along, he followed the Jedi into the alley, where he spotted the second Shadow and a headless body of the same Anzat that gave them the holorecording.

"Why did you kill him ?" Master Vos asked with a frown. The Jedi Master didn't share some great love for the Anzati race, but killing without reason was always filling him with disgust.

"He's no longer a soup addict," pointed out the Jedi Shadow, that stood near the corpse. "And of course, he saw too much," added the second.

Quinlan quickly began to explore his surroundings. Many trash containers and a fire escape mounted to the outside of the building opposite the cantina could prove useful in case a fight would break out.

"I trust you saw the recording ?" Asked the Jedi Shadow approaching his companion and the dead body.

"Yes, but Aayla is being mind controlled by the Anzati Sith Lord," the Jedi Master said forcefully. "She didn't turn to the dark side."

"I think only you believe in this Master Vos," replied the Jedi Shadow. "I saw many Jedi controlled by powerful minds in my life and I can assure you that wasn't one. Your attachment to this girl is clouding your judgment. You can help or stay here Master Vos, but don't hinder our mission."

"Or what ?" Master Vos asked narrowing his eyes. The emotionless tone of the assassin was driving him crazy.

"Or we will be forced to take drastic measures," the Jedi Shadows replied simultaneously reaching under their robes.

The Jedi Master reached for his lightsaber and activated it. The green light of his blade lighted up the walls in the dark alley and mixed with yellow glow when the two Jedi Shadows followed suit and activated their saberstaffs.

"What you're doing is against the Jedi Council's wishes," stated the Jedi Shadow.

"Oh really ?" Quinlan smirked. "When Grand Master Yoda warned me about you, he said that he didn't agree to this. So you're telling me he lied ?"

Jedi Shadows looked at each other quickly. Quinlan didn't saw their faces, but he could guess that they were surprised. Despite his statement, the Jedi Shadows began slowly approaching Vos twirling their saberstaff and preparing for a fight. The Jedi Master took an opening Ataru stance and was about to attack when all three of them heard a creaking sound coming from above.

Lifting their heads up, the three Jedi spotted the railings of the fire escape that began to bend, break and fall down on them. Quinlan Vos somersaulted backward just like the two Jedi Shadows. The pieces of metal rammed into the ground, creating a metal fence that separated the Shadows and the Jedi Master.

The assassins used this little diversion to cover themselves with the Force cloak and vanish. Quinlan knew they've escaped and went after Aayla. "Dammit !" The Kiffar yelled. Sensing a dark presence behind him he immediately turned on his heel and pointed his green lightsaber in its direction. An Anzat male with long black hair and yellow, glowing eyes stood at the entrance to the alley. The Jedi Master didn't saw him before, but he had a good hunch who he was.

"Darth Enigma," stated the Kiffar.

"Yes," the Sith Lord confirmed with a hiss. "And you're the Jedi Master who killed my father." The Anzat stared into the brown eyes of Quinlan Vos with pure hatred.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	56. A Change of Heart - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 56 "A Change of Heart – part 3"**

 **Planet Anzat, Spaceport, Maggot's Cantina, Back Alley.**

One wrong move or word. Only that was needed to start a deadly chain reaction in the back alley between the two figures standing in front of each other, overflowing with negative emotions and ready to unleash their furry. Even the predators of this world: the Anzati, who at first sensed an easy soup in the dark alley, decided to pass on this one, knowing that it would surely cost them their lives.

"Tell me where is Aayla," Quinlan demanded, breaking the silence. "If she'll get hurt..."

"Don't boss me around Jedi," growled Darth Enigma. "You should be more worried about yourself. Salen Karkko, do you remember that name ?"

"Yes I do," the Jedi Master confirmed. "I've killed him."

Darth Enigma tsked. "Aayla believed that you didn't do it. She told me that you wouldn't kill an innocent man. Guess she was wrong." The Anzat growled leaning forward. "My mother hung herself because of his death ! Because of you !"

The Jedi Master took a step back feeling the Sith's anger growing. "I didn't know about that, I'm sorry," Quinlan apologized truthfully.

"Fuck you !" The Sith Lord screamed in anger. "Your apology won't bring them back !"

"I know, but I've done it to protect my former Padawan," explained the Jedi Master calming herself slightly. "Volfe Karkko mind-controlled her and forced her to kill innocents. When Master Even Piell told me that he had a son that could use the Force and wanted revenge..." Quinlan trailed off.

"He never wanted revenge !" The Sith pointed out. "He didn't even care for the Jedi, he only cared for my mother and me ! The council members were blinded by the fear !"

"Years back, I would tell you that you are wrong, but now..." Quinlan recalled what Grand Master Yoda had told him and really thought about the past on his way here. Master Even Piell sent two Jedi Shadows to kill Aayla. The same person who told him that Salen Karkko wanted revenge, now wanted to kill her. It actually made sense. "...now I think that you're right. Master Piell did use me to kill an innocents person. He broke the Jedi Code."

The Sith Lord didn't sense any lies in his words and began to think. That would've meant this Jedi Master Even Piell was responsible for the death of his family. Taking a deep breath, the Anzat tried to calm himself down.

"Listen..." Quinlan continued, "I know that no matter what I do or say it won't change the fact that it was me who killed your father, but... I can at least give you justice for what happened to your family."

"How ?" Darth Enigma narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Grand Master Yoda warned me about those two Jedi and told me that he didn't agree with this," explained Quinlan. "If I can at least capture one of them and bring him before the council, I would have a proof that Master Even Piell went against the Jedi Code."

Darth Enigma crossed his arms on his chest. "And what his punishment would be ?" He asked. "Because I doubt he would be executed."

"It's hard for me to say," the Kiffar lowered his lightsaber, "but considering the consequences of his actions, the rest of the council may decide to expel him from the Jedi Order and when that happens, he'll return to his homeworld..."

"Where I can kill him," Darth Enigma concluded.

"Y-Yes," Quinlan nodded reluctantly. It was really hard to believe that he managed to come to terms with a Sith Lord while forming a plan against a Jedi Master of the Jedi order. Quinlan was desperate and in a hurry to save his former Padawan, the time wasn't on his side. This day couldn't get any more crazy.

"I've promised Aayla that if it turns out you didn't kill my father or... that you were manipulated or forced by the Jedi council to do it, I would think of a different way to resolve this problem," stated Darth Enigma. "But it seems you already beat me to it." The Anzat took off the comlink from his wrist and slowly approached the Kiffar, who still had his lightsaber ready for a fight. Not more than three meters separated the two men.

"Aayla do you hear me ?" Darth Enigma spoke to the comlink. After a few seconds, the device crackled and the Twi'lek's voice issued from it. "Yes, I hear you."

"I've talked with your Master and we've reached a common ground," informed the Anzat. "Take the speeder and head towards the spaceport, he'll meet you halfway."

"Really ?" Aayla asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I'm giving him the comlink," Darth Enigma said and handed the device to the Kiffar Jedi Master.

Quinlan's eyes widened partially in shock and relief hearing that not only she was alright but wasn't locked up. Taking the comlink from the Anzat, the Jedi Master asked. "Aayla are you alright ?"

"Yes, Master," assured the Twi'lek.

"Aayla listen," Quinlan didn't want to tell her that, but she deserved to know the truth. "Master Even Piell sent two Jedi to kill you. They know where you are and are already on their way to you."

An unpleasant silence filled the dark alley. "W-What ?" Aayla asked. Both men could hear the disbelief in her voice. "They think you'd turned to the dark side," added the Kiffar.

"But, I didn't !" the Twi'lek loudly protested.

"I know," the Jedi Master reassured. "Just stay calm Aayla, use the speeder and be on your guard. I'll join you as quick as I can."

"Yes, Master," with those words Aayla ended the conversation.

"I suggest you make haste Jedi," said Darth Enigma. "And I hope you're going to keep your promise, because if you'll try to outsmart me... there won't be a place in this galaxy in which you'll hide from me."

"I'm always keeping my promises," assured Quinlan tossing the comlink back to Darth Enigma.

Grabbing the comlink, Darth Enigma exhaled through his nose and beckoned him to go. The Jedi Master nodded and passed the Sith dashing out of the alley. He remembered the way to Enigma's house. Now using all of his strength, he ran as fast as he could in order to make it in time.

 **Planet Anzat, Settlement Vodei.**

Never before in her life, Aayla was so worried and irritated at the same time. The council member sent a Jedi to kill her. Not to help her, but to kill her. " _How could they ?!_ "Just as the Twi'lek was beginning to calm herself, her Master's words felt like a hit in a face. Opening the shack, Aayla quickly mounted the speeder and turned on the engine.

Without second thoughts the Twi'lek drove out from the shack and left the settlement wanting to get out of this planet as quickly as possible. However, she didn't have any clue what they'll do after that. " _If the Jedi want me dead, then..._ " Aayla shook her head frantically, she couldn't think like that. She had to believe that everything will turn alright. Right now she had to focus on driving the speeder through the forest and then across the old, simple suspension footbridge. After that is just a straight line to the spaceport.

Fortunately for Aayla, the trip through forest went very smoothly without any hostile encounters. When the Twi'lek reached the bridge suspended over a broad river, she stopped the speeder and looked around. Her Master warned her that the Jedi were on their way and this was the fastest, if not the only, way to the settlement.

"The bridge is not narrow for the speeder," Aayla said out loud, dismounting the vehicle. Placing her right hand on the lightsaber attached to her belt and her left hand on the rope handrail, the Jedi Knight slowly began to cross the footbridge. "It's a long way down," Aayla muttered looking at the river that streamed at the bottom of the gorge. In the middle of the way, she felt the bridge suddenly sag due to additional weight forcing the Twi'lek to stop.

"I know you're there, show yourself," Aayla said loudly detaching the lightsaber from her belt. A Force cloak could hide someone's presence, but not the overall existence. A hooded figure wielding a saberstaff emerged at the farther end of the bridge.

"Who are you ?" Aayla asked despite already knowing who he was.

"My name is not important," replied the Jedi Shadow. "You betrayed the Jedi order and joined the dark side. For that, the council tasked us with killing you. Don't worry, your death will be quick and painless."

"I did not turn to the dark side !" Aayla shouted. She was sick of hearing that sentence.

"Where did you get that lightsaber ?" The Shadow asked pointing at the weapon in Aayla's hand.

"How do you know it's not mine ?" Aayla asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I know it belongs to Anakin Skywalker and Darth Enigma had it," replied the male. "Now I'll ask one more time. Where did you get it ?"

"The Sith Lord gave it to me," the Twi'lek admitted knowing that he would sense a lie. "But, he wanted to protect me. He's not evil like his Master."

"Of course, he isn't," the Shadow replied sarcastically. "A Sith with a good heart."

Aayla growled. "I know it's hard to believe. Even I didn't believe at first, but..."

"Enough !" The Shadow cut her off. "All Sith needs to be killed and if some Jedi helps them or joins the dark side, he or she will share the same fate." The Jedi Shadow activated his saberstaff and backed away on the edge of the gorge. Standing on the solid ground, with a quick motion, he cut through the ropes of the footbridge.

Instinctively, Aayla used the Force and, at the last second, leaped over the Jedi Shadow landing safely at the other side. The footbridge plunged down into the gorge and smashed into the opposite edge.

The Twi'lek turned around and activated Anakin's blue lightsaber, looking directly at the Jedi's back, who slowly turned towards her. Without any more words, the Shadow lunged at the Jedi Knight and their blades clashed in a mix flurry of blue and yellow.

Just after a few strikes, Aayla noticed that the Shadow was no pushover. The Twi'lek thought that the Jedi assassin was only good at stealth kills, but as it was turning out, he had pretty good fighting skills as well. Turning his saberstaff in a pulsating rotation, he deflected all of Aayla's attacks. As if anticipating her moves before she even managed to think about them. It was hard for the Twi'lek to muster up any good attacks due to her lack of focus. Not to mention, she didn't fully recover after yesterday's torture and that's why she was getting fatigued much faster.

With a roundhouse kick, Aayla's tried to break his balance and follow up with a quick disarmament, but the Jedi Shadow saw this coming. Grabbing her extended leg by the ankle, he kicked the back of her supporting leg. Aayla hissed with pain and was about swing at him with the lightsaber, but his force-push sent her flying backward on the grass covered ground.

The Twi'lek groaned feeling pain in her leg and quickly rolled to the side in the last second as the yellow blade was rammed into the ground where she lay a second ago. Aayla knew she had to think of something quickly or this would not end well for her.

Ignoring the pain, the Twi'lek stood up and began blocking the blows aimed at her vital points. Her reaction time was getting slower due to the pain caused by the kick. Also, her Ataru form couldn't be used without a healthy leg and stamina, that was decreasing with every block.

Powering through her defenses, Jedi Shadow knocked the lightsaber from her hand and was about to cut the Twi'lek in two when a green lightsaber blade pierced right through his heart. The Shadow dropped his saberstaff and just stood there twitching as Quinlan Vos emerged behind him, decloaking himself. Combining the Force speed and the Force cloak, Quinlan dashed at the occupied Jedi Shadow, who didn't have time to react.

Aayla watched as the Shadow's dead body slumped onto the ground. The Jedi Master breathed heavy due to exhaustion. He ran non-stop in order to make it in time, and he did.

"Quinlan," Aayla exclaimed with relief. She was really happy to see him.

"Are you okay ?" The Jedi Master asked worriedly between heavy breaths.

"Yes, I'm... lookout !" Aayla shouted.

Sensing a presence behind him and cursing at himself in his mind for not paying attention, the Kiffar recalled that there were two of them. Swinging with his lightsaber he tried to deflect the thrust aimed at his chest, but he missed. Although the Jedi Master managed to slice the hood and cut off the Shadow's ears, his yellow blade still hit its target, penetrating the Kiffar's chest.

"Nooo !" Aayla cried out in grief. Immediately dashing towards her Master, grabbing him before he fell down on the ground. The Jedi Shadow backed away, putting a hand on the burned wound on the side of his head and screaming in pain.

"This can't be," Aayla mumbled under her nose, ignoring the screaming Jedi. She sunk to her knees holding Quinlan in her arms as tears started to gather in her hazel eyes. "The Sith spared your life, but the Jedi took it instead ? Want kind of a sick prank is this ?!"

Quinlan began to cough and smiled weakly. "Please, stay calm Aayla," he asked with a raspy voice. "And safe yourself, leave me and go."

"Master, hang on there, I'll get help," Aayla started to sob and panic. "Darth Enigma can heal you, he... he..."

"I don't think, I'll make it this... cough, cough …time," the Kiffar said weakly, his voice lower and lower. "I'm sorry..." Slowly his eyes closed and the Jedi Master stopped breathing in the Twi'lek arms.

"No, no," Aayla cried. "Don't leave me, Master. I'm too weak for this, I'm too stupid for this. What should I do ? What should I do ?!"

" _Fight,_ " said a voice in the Twi'lek's mind. Aayla recognized it immediately. "Darth Enigma," she whispered. Her mental barriers were almost nonexistent so he could talk to her without any problems.

" _Yes, it's me Aayla,_ " confirmed the Anzat. " _I'm on my way to you. I can sense your pain, use it._ "

"I can't... my Master died because of me," Aayla said outloud and closed her eyes. "I've failed."

" _The only way you fail is by giving up,_ " stated Darth Enigma. " _If you'll survive, your Master sacrifice won't be in vain._ "

"I give up because I'm not strong enough," Aayla said. "I'm just an ordinary Jedi Knight."

" _Listen to me Aayla !_ " Darth Enigma raised his voice. " _You are so much stronger than you let yourself be. The first time you headbutted me, I've sensed the passion in you, powerful emotions, which you're hiding deep inside you_."

"The Jedi code forbids us to use them," Aayla pointed out.

" _You abide the rules of the people who want to kill you and just because of that, your Master had to die ?!_ " Asked the Anzat. " _Stop fighting with your emotions. Confront them, embrace them and let them free._ "

The Twi'lek open her eyes in cruel realization. He was right. Why should she follow the rules of the order if the Jedi are willing to kill her just because they think she turned to the dark side ? All those years of helping the innocent, fighting for the order, all for nothing, because they didn't believed in her. Sorrow, grief, anger, all her emotions began to flow out.

The Jedi Shadow slowly became accustomed to the pain and sensed growing emotions. Turning his head, the blonde male Jedi looked at the Twi'lek female, who gradually lifted her head and looked at him with glowing, red eyes.

Aayla stood up and clenched her teeth and fists. She could feel all her emotions turning into power, which erased her fatigue and smoothened the pain. With an angry scream, the Twi'lek lunged at the Jedi Shadow without the lightsaber.

The Jedi Shadow activated his saberstaff and swung at her, but Aayla simply ducked under the blade with lightning speed. " _What the... ?! She's faster ! How is this possi..._ " The Jedi Shadow's thought were interrupted when the Twi'lek kneed him in the stomach. He could actually feel his bowels relocating inside him. Trembling, the Shadow doubled over with an open mouth and dropped his saberstaff.

Grabbing him by the blonde hair, Aayla smashed his face into the nearby tree. The man spat blood and reached for her hand, but the angry Twi'lek just drove his face into the tree again, and again, and again.

Screaming, Aayla went into overdrive. The tree began to shake from the constatent hitting and its leaves began to fall on the grass. The Jedi Shadow was only standing due to Aayla's grip. When she finally stopped, the man's face was unrecognizable. It only resembled a bloody pulp with broken bones piercing through it. The Twi'lek didn't even notice when she killed him, but it felt really good.

A sound of thrusters drawn her attention as she turned her head spotting Darth Enigma, who was heading towards her on a speeder. The Anzat hit the brakes and quickly dismounted the vehicle. Aayla breathed heavily and tears were running down her cheeks. With a deep sigh, she sunk to her knees, letting go of the dead Jedi Shadow.

Darth Enigma approached the Twi'lek and kneeled in front of her. He didn't say anything, just hugged her. Aayla embraced him and started to cry loudly. "It's okay, let it all out Aayla," he said in a calming tone. "You are safe now."

 **A few hours later – Planet Anzat, Spaceport, Jaraku Inn.**

Jaraku Inn was a small, but cozy hostel in the Anzat's spaceport. Mostly rented by the outworlders, it provided a shelter for the night if someone didn't like to sleep on the streets or in their own ship.

Right now, Aayla was in the bathroom taking shower, while Darth Enigma was in the bedroom talking with his Master via holoprojector. "It's over Master," stated the Anzat. "Quinlan Vos and the two Shadows are death. I left their bodies to root, excluding Master Vos's body, which I've relocated to his ship. He also had a holoprojector with a troublesome recording, which I've destroyed."

"And the Twi'lek ?" Asked the small, blue image of Darth Plagueis.

"She killed one of the Shadows," Darth Enigma replied with an evil smile. "Turned his face into a bloody pulp with a beautiful outburst of anger."

"Good, make sure she joins us and then continue with the plan apprentice," ordered Darth Plagueis ending the conversation.

Darth Enigma placed the holoprojector in his pocket and waited for the Twi'lek to finish her shower. After a few minutes, Aayla entered the bedroom wrapped in a white towel. She had a sad expression on her face.

"How are you feeling ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"It doesn't matter," replied Aayla. "My Master is death and the Jedi want me dead. I got nowhere to go."

"The Jedi Shadows didn't tell anyone that you turned to the dark side," the Anzat pointed out. "If you return to Coruscant, you can tell the council that I've killed your Master and the two other Jedi. Then you can continue being a Jedi Knight."

"But you didn't kill him," the Twi'lek argued. "And besides, I don't know if I can look at them after what they did. Especially... Master Piell." Aayla hissed his name, blaming him for everything.

"And what if I'll ask you to help me bring peace to the galaxy ?" Darth Enigma approached the Twi'lek and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Would you want to end the war and join the people you can trust ?"

"Of course," Aayla replied immediately. "But I don't think the Sith are very trustworthy. Excluding you, of course," she added with a sheepish smile.

"Do you trust me ?" The Anzat asked placing his hand on her cheek and caressing it gently. Aayla closed her eyes and leaned into his palm, a move that spoke of trust. "Yes," she replied.

"I also trust you," assured Darth Enigma. "So let me tell about a very specific plan that requires your help Aayla."

 ** _Present_ – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Medical Bay.**

And that's what happened, Aayla said lying on the medical bed. The Twi'lek told her about what happened on planet Anzat, carefully skipping some parts and of course cutting out the 'plan' from the story. Ahsoka, who sat on its edge, shook her head with a disappointed expression on her face. "I'm sorry about Master," said the young Togruta.

"He was a good person," pointed out the Twi'lek. "Damm the Jedi council for such stupidity." Aayla took a deep breath and looked at Ahsoka. "So what did I miss ?"

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Oh, quite a lot," she said. "And probably you're not going to believe it."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	57. The Blue Shadow Virus

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 57 "The Blue Shadow Virus."**

Battle droids on Naboo! As the Separatist rebellion rages through the galaxy, even peaceful planets are threatened. Following the discovery of Separatist droids wandering the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert. Fearing their home is facing another invasion, Senator Amidala and Representative Binks race to Naboo to assess the situation.

Meanwhile, near the Gungan swamplands, an even graver threat is about to be discovered.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

Neeyutnee, the current Queen of Naboo, entered the hangar's docking bay together with Captain Typho just as the H-type Nubian yacht began to land. Senator Amidala quickly descended the ramp of the yacht with Jar Jar and Threepio following her.

"We came here a soon as we could my lady," stated the young senator approaching the ruler of Naboo and the Captain of the Naboo Security Forces. "Have you found any more droids ?"

"Only the three," replied the Queen Neeyutnee with a worried tone. "But you can be sure they are not toys. I need you to convince the senate or the Jedi council or whoever is in charge of this terrible war, that we are threatened."

"They'll need more proof," said Padmé lowering her gaze. "Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough. Especially since the tides of this war are not shifting in the Republic's favor. The Chancellor will not send troops or Jedi without clear confirmation of the Separatist attack."

Captain Typho's comlink beeped and a male voice issued from it. "Captain Typho, the battle droid is ready for analysis." The human looked at the young Senator who nodded, hoping that they'll find a convincing proof.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

Ahsoka wandered through the Temple corridors with two Temple guards following her. The young Togruta didn't sleep last night because of the strange dreams. Normally, she would visit Grand Master Yoda, but since he still didn't return to the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka decided to ask his Master for guidance. The young Togruta found Anakin as he was heading to the temple's refectory. "Master," Ahsoka called out.

Anakin turned his head towards his Padawan and the two Temple guards. "Hey, Snips, woah... you look like you had a rough night," he teased with a cheeky smile. Ahsoka blinked a few times and yawned, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't sleep at all," she said adjusting her skirt and belt.

"What's wrong ?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes. Recalling the events from a few days ago, he already made a mental note to keep a close eye on Ahsoka. Especially, when something 'strange' was happening around her... or to her.

"I had... dreams... maybe visions," Ahsoka replied hugging herself with one arm. She looked really confused and troubled.

"Come," Anakin gave her a reassuring smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's have some grub, you can tell me everything in the dining hall," the human suggested pointing with his thumb at the entrance to the refectory. Ahsoka nodded silently and accompanied her Master, who gestured the temple guards to leave them.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple's Refectory.**

Located throughout the Temple, the refectories consisted of a kitchen and dining hall and were serviced by supplies and ingredients from the Temple's Storage Level and the kitchen gardens. Like most of the Temple, these chambers were, while designed for beauty, maintained a sense of utilitarian purpose and were connected to the service corridors.

Each dining hall was filled with long, trestle tables that were flanked by benches; holodisplays were hung along the pillared walls to show news from across the galaxy. Refuse stations were located around the room for the return of dishes and utensils, and the disposal of any waste. The halls were maintained by refectory droids capable of analyzing the content of the food trays. Hovering around the rooms, the droids would clear away any spills or forgotten dishes and dispose of any undesired waste.

At this hour, the dining halls were empty so they could talk without anyone eavesdropping. Ahsoka wasn't really hungry, but she took a small serving of food, unlike Anakin, who took a much bigger one.

"So what did you saw in your dream ?" Asked Anakin as he approached the trestle table and sat opposite of Ahsoka, who looked at her meal and tried to remember the dream. "We were on Naboo with Master Kenobi," began the young Togruta. "Senator Amidala contacted the temple, something about battle droids and a... virus."

"Oh ?" Anakin rested his elbows on the table and looked at Ahsoka with genuine interest. "Go on," he urged her to continue.

"I saw a male Faust in some kind of underground laboratory on Naboo," Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "He was the bad guy, at least, I think so."

"Some kind of scientists or doctor ?" Asked Anakin.

"Maybe," Ahsoka replied tentatively. "I also saw a strange, destroyed city and many monsters on Naboo," the young Togruta groaned trying to remember it all at once. "It's hard to remember it all."

"Easy, Ahsoka," said Anakin. "One thing at a time. What those 'monsters' looked like ?"

"They had long claws and teeth and were running on all fours," Ahsoka described. "They were attacking everyone and then those people were turning into more of them. I saw many death humans. I was also on Naboo and one of those creatures bit me and...," she trailed off.

"Hey, it was just a dream Ahsoka," Anakin said with a reassuring smile.

"But it felt so real," Ahsoka said worriedly looking at her Master with her blue eyes.

"Is this place taken ?" Asked a guttural voice. Both Anakin and Ahsoka turned their heads towards Master Plo Koon who stood beside the table gesturing towards the bench on which sat Ahsoka.

"No, Master Plo," said Anakin beckoning the Kel Dor to sit down. "Actually it's good you're here."

"Why ?" Asked Master Plo sitting beside the troubled Togruta. "Is there something wrong ?"

Anakin looked at Ahsoka who repeated her whole dream to the Jedi Master. Master Plo listened to her very closely. "This is troubling," he stated after the young Togruta finished. "Did you read about those creatures before or saw any holoimages of them ?"

"No, never," the young Togruta shook her head. "It was the first time I've seen them."

"If you were dreaming about something you didn't saw earlier, then you had a vision Ahsoka," stated the Kel Dor. "It's a really rare gift."

"With all due respect Master Plo, but aren't you a little too old to believe in... monsters ?" Anakin asked with a slightly mocking tone, that he could not stop.

"Those monster your Padawan saw are called rakghouls," stated the Jedi Master. "And if Ahsoka really had a vision about them, then this is not a trivial matter Skywalker." The young Togruta slowly began to eat her meal, while listening to the conversation of the two adult Jedi.

"The rakghouls were the Sith-spawned mutants, engineered by the Sith Lord Karness Muur," explained Master Plo. "He forged a powerful talisman, that he poured his spirit and power into. This Murr talisman had the ability to turn any sentient beings into mindless thralls."

"Into rakghouls," Anakin surmised.

"Yes," the Kel Dor nodded. "But the talisman had a weakness. Some non-human species and Force-sensitivity were immune to its power, therefore Murr engineered a rakghoul plague, a virus-like disease that could be spread by a rakghoul's bite or a scratch from its claws, and that subjected the victim to a slower, but certain, transformation into a rakghoul."

Before Anakin could say or ask about anything else, Obi-Wan's voice came out from his comlink, that was attached to his wrist. "Anakin are you there ?"

"Yes, I'm here Obi-Wan," replied the human raising the wrists to his mouth.

"We're needed for a mission," informed the Jedi Master. "Senator Amidala has contacted the Jedi temple and asked for help. The Naboo security has found battle droids on Naboo. They'are sure that the Separatists are planning an attack. I'm waiting in the communication center."

Ahsoka, who in this exact moment had a fork in her mouth, gagged violently. Master Plo quickly patted her on the back. The young Togruta coughed few times to clear her throat and looked at her Master with her wide open eyes.

"I'm on my way," said Anakin after a short silence. The human turned off his comlink and got up from the table barely touching his meal. Master Plo did the same thing and walked right beside Skywalker. "I'm coming with you," Ahsoka said forcefully leaving her plate and following her Master. Anakin didn't argue, for he was too busy thinking about Padmé. If those rakghouls really were to appear, his beloved was in grave danger.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Center.**

When Anakin, Ahsoka, and Master Plo entered the communication center, Obi-Wan's was talking with Master Windu and Master Luminara. Aayla Secura, who was also present in the room, was observing some holoimages on the display console.

Ahsoka noticed Luminara's artificial hand and almost smirked. The young Togruta heard that the Miralian Jedi Master was now a council member and if someone would want to hear her opinion, Ahsoka would've said that it was a wrong decision. In this case, Darth Enigma was stronger than a Jedi council member.

"Skywalker, you and Master Kenobi will head to Naboo," said Master Windu. "Senator Amidala recommended you two since the relations with the Gungans are tense. They trust Master Kenobi as one of their own."

"The problem on Naboo may be a little more complicated," Anakin declared crossing his arms with a grave expression.

"What do you mean Anakin ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"His Padawan had a vision regarding this mission," replied Master Plo. The Kel Dor Jedi Master narrated Ahsoka's whole dream with the younger Togruta nodding and confirming. When he finished, three Jedi Masters and even Aayla Secura, who pulled herself away from the display console, were staring at him in shock.

"Rakghouls on Naboo ?" Master Windu asked sounding skeptical. "I find it hard to believe."

"Ahsoka never saw a rakghoul before, yet she described them perfectly," pointed out Master Plo. "I don't believe this is a coincidence."

"It's better to not tell the Nabooians about her dream," suggested Master Luminara. "We have to keep calm and not spread panic."

"I agree with Master Luminara," Kenobi seconded stroking his chin. "Let's just head for Naboo and see what we will find. Assumptions will get us nowhere."

"Agreed," said Master Windu. "But your Padawan will remain here," he added looking at Anakin.

Ahsoka had a hunch he would say this. "But in my dream, I was with my Master and Master Kenobi," the young Togruta argued.

"You told me that in your dream, one of those rakghouls bit you and you turned into one of them," Anakin said turning his head towards the Padawan. "If that's true then it is better for you to stay here."

"But still, I wanna help," Ahsoka insisted. "You need my help, Master. You can find that scientist quicker with me by your side."

Anakin could sense Ahsoka's fearfulness. The young Togruta still had the image of her being bitten, but even despite that, she wanted to go with them. "Do you still have the holoprojector from the council ?" Asked the human.

"Yes, why ?" Ahsoka reached into her pocket and pulled out the holoprojector.

"I will be contacting you from time to time," said Anakin. "You will be guiding us while being safe in the Jedi Temple."

"But..." Ahsoka wasn't convinced and wanted to insist further until Aayla joined the conversation. "If no one has any objections, I would like to join Skywalker and Master Kenobi on their mission and assist them. Just to be safe," the female Jedi proposed. "If it really comes to something dangerous, we can watch each other's backs."

"I don't see a reason why not," replied Master Windu. Master Luminara also agreed to the Twi'lek proposition. "Don't worry Ahsoka, I will keep a close eye on your Master," Aayla reassured with a warm smile.

Ahsoka sighed and agreed resignedly. "Everything will be alright Snips," Anakin assured with a confident smile, but still, Ahsoka sensed his worries. Right now, the only thing she could do is to trust her Master and wait for his calls via the holoprojector.

When Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Aayla left the communication center, the Twi'lek turned to face the humans. "I'll go grab some things and meet you in the hangar," Aayla said as she rushed away heading towards her quarters.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Aayla's Quarters.**

Immediately after Aayla entered her room, she locked the door behind her. Approaching the corner of her quarters, the Twi'lek used the Force to lift a small loose panel on the floor and the holoprojector, that was hidden underneath it.

Placing and activating the holoprojector on the ground, Aayla began to wait patiently. After a couple of seconds, a full sized image of Count Dooku appeared in the middle of her room. Aayla bowed her head and smiled mischievously. "Count Dooku, I have some information that you may find... useful."

 **Some time later – Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

When Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Aayla Secura landed in the republic's gunship, Captain Typho immediately approached them as they exited it and spoke. "Master Kenobi, Anakin, we're so glad-"

"Where is Senator Amidala ?" Anakin asked cutting him off with an impatient tone.

"She went to look for the lab," replied the Captain.

"And you let her go ?" Anakin asked harshly. Threepio took a few steps forward replying instead of the Captain. "Senator Amidala can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind."

"Good point, I know what you mean," Anakin stated looking at the ground.

"This is Peppi Bow," said Captain Typho gesturing towards the female Gungan. "She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety." Peppi stepped forward and spoke. "Theysa looking for the sick maker."

"They ?" Asked Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Representative Binks was with her," replied the Captain.

"Why didn't you sent someone to look for them "? Anakin asked with a pretentious tone.

"Considering the latest developments, we thought it was the best to wait for you," replied the human looking at the Jedi with one eye.

"What latest developments ?" Asked Obi-Wan raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Captain Typho led the three Jedi to the droid repair room, where on the round table lay a B1 battle droid's head. "We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droid and came up with this piece of memory," said the Captain pushing a button on the edge of the table. A holographic image of a male Faust holding a sphere object in his hands appeared just above the droid's head.

"A Faust," Aayla pointed out.

Anakin immediately pulled out a holoprojector and activated it. A small image of Ahsoka appeared on his hand. "Yes, Master ?"

The human brought the holoprojector nearer to the droid's head and pointed at the holographic image of the male Faust. "Is that the Faust you saw in your dream ?" He asked. Ahsoka turned around and looked at the image. "Yes, that's him !" She exclaimed.

Obi-Wan looked at Faust with a troubled look. "Who is he ?" He asked shifting his gaze at Captain Typho.

"Doctor Nuvo Vindi," replied the Captain. "The senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago."

" _Good news my soulless, automaton friends_ ," said Nuvo Vindi. " _We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs._ "

"He said bombs," said Threepio.

" _We will only need to send one bomb to each key stars system. Work quickly, I want them ready to deliver-_ " The recording of the droid's memory ended there, but it was a clear proof that Ahsoka's vision was correct. At least the part with the virus.

"If those bombs get delivered, we'll be facing a galaxy-wide plague," stated Master Kenobi. "The war will be the least of our worries."

"There is some good news. Senator Amidala has found the lab." The Captain once again pushed a button and a holographic layout of the underground laboratory appeared on the table's display. "She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We managed to get a geo-scan of the area."

"It's enormous," said Obi-Wan looking at the giant layout.

"Looks like there are three entry points," stated Captain Typho pointing on the specific parts of the layout, which turned red when he pointed at them. "Here, here and here."

"We need to plan this carefully," said Aayla Secura. "If at least one of those bombs will be triggered. The whole planet will be infected."

"It's better to have one planet infected than the whole galaxy," said Obi-Wan. "One this is certain, Doctor Vindi and those bombs can't leave the planet."

 **Naboo, Vindi's Underground Laboratory, Main Lab.**

"You won't get away with this Vindi," said Padmé, who was sitting on the cold floor, tied to an electric terminal along with Jar Jar Binks. "The Republic will stop you, and your virus."

"Oh, you mean with the help of the Jedi they've sent ?" The Faust asked scornfully making the young Senator narrow her eyes in confusion. "How did you-"

Before she could finish her question, the door to the main lab opened with a hiss and two figures entered the room. Padmé immediately recognized one of the two. "Darth Enigma," she said remembering their first meeting on Alderaan. Right behind the Anzat, Padmé spotted a bold dathomirian woman. Recalling many stories, which she heard from Anakin, Padmé guessed that this female had to be Ventress.

"Hello again, Senator Amidala," the Anzat greeted her with a smile.

"The Sith told you about the Jedi," Padmé concluded shifting her gaze towards the Faust.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah yeeesss," the Faust began confirming in a crazy like manner. "They'll help me to dispose of your Jedi friends and then nothing will stop my virus."

"I trust the bombs are ready ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"Of course," replied Dr. Vindi almost miffed by this question.

"Good," the Anzat nodded and approached the tied up female. "At first we planned only to send Dooku's acolyte here", he said pointing at Ventress, who smiled sinisterly. "But your friend has something that belongs to me, while I have something that belongs to him."

The Sith Lord reached for the lightsaber attached to his belt. Activating it, the blue light of Anakin's blade lighten up both Padmé and Darth Enigma. "I want my lightsaber back and I always get what I want," the Sith Lord stated with an ominous tone, which sent a shiver down Padmé's spine.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	58. The Inevitable Future

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 58 "The Inevitable Future."**

 **Nightfall - Naboo, Vindi's Laboratory, Main Lab.**

"Did you check the database ?" Asked Darth Enigma.

"Two times Lord Enigma," replied Ventress. "No files about any experiments on rakghouls. But..."

Still tied to the electric terminal, Padmé and Jar Jar listened closely to the conversation between the two dark side users. While Dr. Nuvo Vindi was absent in the main lab, the Anzat ordered the Dathomirian female to search for some records about rakghouls in his personal computers. The young Senator had no idea what was going on, but she had a bad feeling about this. Still, she decided to listen to them.

"...I've found some old notes about rakghouls and xenobiology. Apparently, Dr. Vindi was interested in those things when he was younger."

"Hmm.." Darth Enigma stroked his chin. When Aayla told Dooku about Ahsoka's dream, the older human immediately informed Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis. They've sent Darth Enigma and Ventress to deal with the Jedi, but mostly, to found out more about the rakghouls on Naboo. Ahsoka's dream did not tell how they will appear, but right now, the Faust was the only lead. "I'll deal with him," stated the Anzat. "In the meantime, take the droids and prepare a trap for our Jedi friends."

"Yes, my Lord," Ventress bowed her head and replied with a wicked smile. When she left the main lab, Darth Enigma approached one of the consoles. Establishing a connection, he called his Master, whose holographic image appeared on the console display.

Lord Plagueis, the Anzat bowed his head. We found no evidence that Dr. Vindi conducted any experiments to reproduce rakghouls. However, we did find out that he was interested in rakghouls in his youth.

"I see," the Muun narrowed his yellow eyes. "Well, even if the destruction of Naboo by the rakghouls sounds very appealing, a possibility of galaxy-wide rakghoul plague does not work in our favor, my apprentice. In any other situation, I would gladly use Vindi, but we can't risk such complicated and troublesome plague in this war. As soon as our friend will be of no use to us... kill him," ordered the Sith Lord. "That's your priority."

"Yes, Master," Darth Enigma nodded and ended the call.

"What are you scheming Sith ?" Asked Padmé immediately after the image of Darth Plagueis disappeared from the display. Darth Enigma turned his head and looked at the young Senator, who looked back at him with fire in her eyes. "You won't destroy Naboo !" She added.

The Anzat chuckled and approached the sitting female. "It's funny, but as you just heard, I'm tasked with saving Naboo," Darth Enigma said as he crouched before the young Senator.

"I don't feel like laughing," Padmé replied with a serious expression. "You still plan to use the Blue Shadow Virus."

"Technically yes," admitted the Anzat. "But..." His eyes and smile widened "...if for example, I would be too much preoccupied with killing Dr. Vindi, some young Senator and a Gungan could escape and deactivate the bombs."

Padmé and Jar Jar looked at Darth Enigma as if he just told a stupid joke. "Are you joking right now ?" Padmé asked.

"No, I'm serious," replied the Sith Lord. "I know you'll make it because the Jedi already sealed your fate anyway. Because of them, the rakghoul plague will destroy Naboo."

"Da Jedi are weesa friends," exclaimed Jar Jar. "Deysa will not hurt Naboo people."

"That's right," Padmé said strongly. She didn't what was the rakghoul plague, but she was it was nothing good.

"Their stupidity will hurt you," replied Darth Enigma. "As well as their ignorance and pride." The Anzat sat cross-legged and looked at Padmé. "You see back when I was a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force, my Master explained to me how visions work. The most important and unchangeable things in them are the events. You can switch the persons in the visions in order to change the outcome of the events, but the events itself will happen in a different scenario and sometimes, even more lives are lost in the process. The Jedi don't know that and they are too proud to ask the Kingdom of the Force for advice."

"What visions got to do with the current situation ?" Padmé asked.

"Skywalker's Padawan had a vision," replied Darth Enigma. "She saw herself on Naboo with her Master and Master Kenobi, helping you to stop the Blue Shadow Virus. Despite knowing that, the Jedi decided to meddle and ordered her to stay in the temple. You see, the Jedi thought that by ordering her to stay in the temple, everything will turn out alright."

"They're just protecting her," Padmé stated.

"Of course, they are," Darth Enigma replied sarcastically. "But that's not all," he went on. "The young Togruta also saw rakghouls on Naboo and many death people. Visions are not my specialty, but in my conclusion, not only did she saw the original future, but she also saw the consequences of switching the people in the vision. The outbreak is the event and it doesn't matter if it will be the virus, the plague or another deadly cataclysm because it will come through either way. "

"I will not let that happen," the young Senator exclaimed.

Darth Enigma stood up and extended his hands towards the electric terminal to which Padmé and Jar Jar were tied to. Using the Force, the Anzat crushed the terminal and ripped its upper part. "This should help you escape," he stated. "But either way, the future is already decided." With those words, the Sith Lord left the main lab, not knowing that Dr. Vindi was sitting in his office, watching and hearing the whole conversation via the security cameras.

* * *

After a few minutes, Darth Enigma reached Vindi's office. Pushing a button on the panel, the Anzat opened the door and entered the room. The Faust was not present inside, but the Anzat noticed a big mess, which indicated that the doctor left his office in a hurry. "Where did he go ?"

The Sith Lord approached the desk and looked briefly at the monitors. One thing really picked up his interest. The monitor had an image of the main lab along with the young Senator and the Gungan speaking to each other. The Anzat could hear their voices clearly and he suddenly grasped what happened. Dr. Vindi heard his conversation with Darth Plagueis and decided to escape.

Darth Enigma and Dr. Vindi had their ships docked in the underground landing platforms and the Sith Lord was sure the Faust was heading straight there. Storming out of the office, the Anzat dashed after Dr. Vindi.

Enhancing his speed with the Force, it took him only a few moments to catch up to the Faust, who was already entering the hangar bay. The doctor was in his hazmat suit holding a triangular suitcase in his hand. "Vindi !" Darth Enigma called out igniting the blue lightsaber. Dr. Vindi turned around and saw the Sith Lord running down the corridor straight at him. Without a word of warning, the Faust began shooting with his blaster pistol, which only proved Enigma's thoughts.

The Anzat deflected the bolt effortlessly and was about choke the life of Vindi, but the Faust threw a vial of the virus at him. Darth Enigma wasn't planning to get infected with the deadly disease, so he stopped and caught the vial with the Force. "You, the Jedi and this whole planet can root in hell," Vindi growled before shutting the blast doors to the hangar leaving the Sith Lord on the other side.

Pulling the vial to his hand and placing it safely on the floor, Darth Enigma lunged at the blast doors. Using the lightsaber, he began cutting a circle.

After an approximately one minute, Darth Enigma managed to cut a hole in the doors. When he entered the hangar bay, the landing platform was already ascending with Vindi's ship and the doctor himself on it.

With an enhanced jump, the Anzat reached the platform. Once again Dr. Vindi aimed at the Sith Lord, but this time he didn't fire.

"Drop the blaster," ordered Darth Enigma. "Then your death will be quick and painless."

"Never ! Yelled Dr. Vindi. "This whole facility will become a playground for my virus and when the Jedi are going to attack, they'll spread the virus throughout the whole planet." With a maniacal laugh, Vindi opened his suitcase and threw it down into the hangar. Darth Enigma had no choice, but to jump down after it. In the air, he grabbed the suitcase, but three vials fell out. Using the Force Darth Enigma grabbed them, but suddenly, a blaster bolt hit one of them breaking it in the process. "Shit !" The Sith Lord landed safely on the ground with the help of the Force, but the destroyed vial smashed on the metal floor not far from him.

Darth Enigma immediately expected a burst of blue fumes, but the only thing he saw was a blue puddle. With a surprised expression, he looked at the vials in his hand. The Sith Lord noticed that he wasn't holding an airborne strain of the Blue Shadow Virus, but the waterborne. "The virus liquified back to its original state ?" He thought out loud. Darth Enigma looked up and growled. If he knew that sooner, he would'be already killed him.

 **Naboo, Eastern Swamps.**

"These the ship belonging to them," said Peppi Bow pointing at the yellow Naboo scout carrier. "According to the geo-scan, the south entrance to the lab is somewhere here," stated Aayla. The two alien females used a Shaak to travel to the last known position of Senator Amidala and Jar Jar Binks.

Dismounting the large herbivore creature with Peppi Bow, the Twi'lek crouched and began observing her surroundings. Before Aayla could find anything, the female Gungan grabbed her own throat and began to cough as she was lifted into the air by an invisible force. The Twi'lek quickly turned around, but before she could react, the Gungan's neck was snapped and her lifeless body dropped on the ground.

Aayla stood up and sighed. "You could've just knocked her out," she said with a disapproving look turning her head towards Ventress, who emerged from behind one of the Perlote trees along with many battle droids.

"I suppose I could, but where is the fun in that ?" She asked with a half smile.

"We're not here to have fun," Aayla frowned. Just as the two females were about to jump at each other's throats, the ground under their feet began to part. Aayla and Ventress quickly jumped to the side in order not to fall down.

Both of them spotted Dr. Vindi on the landing platform. The Faust was ascending the ramp of his ship. "Ventress, can you hear me ?" Enigma's voice came out of the Dathomirian's comlink, drawing both Aayla's and Ventress's attention. "Kill Vindi," he ordered. "His virus is a complete washout, the strain reverted to its waterborne state and it's now useless."

"Shoot him," Ventress ordered pointing at Dr. Vindi. The battle droids opened fire, but the ramp was already closing behind the doctor. After a few second, the engines roared and the ship took off. The droids and the females only could watch as Vindi's ship left the eastern swamps.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

"What is taking them so long ?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"Patience," replied Obi-Wan. Sitting on one of the hangar crates, the older human watched as his friend paced around the hangar. "They'll be here in a moment." As always his tone was calm and collected. "You seem to be a bit on edge."

"There is a good chance we're about to destroy all life on this planet including ours and the Senator's so yeah, I'm a bit on edge," Anakin stopped and replied with slightly irritated tone. "Why aren't you ?"

"I'm better at hiding it," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Anakin sighed and let his arms fall in a resigned gesture. "Anakin," called Captain Typho running up to the two Jedi. "Our sensors have picked a Separatist ship exiting the planet's atmosphere."

"With the bombs ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"We can't tell for sure, but we doubt that," replied the Captain. "It was a small ship not capable of such large cargo."

Before any of them could reply, Anakin's comlink beeped and Aayla's voice issued from it. "Skywalker are you there ?"

Anakin quickly raised his wrists to his mouth. "I'm here, did you found them ?"

"Negative," replied Aayla. "But we did found the south entrance to the lab and we saw Dr. Vindi escaping in his ship."

Obi-Wan stood up and approached Anakin." Did you say he escaped ? Why ?" He asked.

"The Sith wanted to kill him," replied Aayla, making Anakin and Obi-Wan arch their eyebrows. "Darth Enigma and Dooku's assassin are in the lab."

At the mere mention of the Anzat, Anakin's eye twitched. "Well that's isn't making our job easier," stated Obi-Wan. "Aayla, for now, don't attempt to get inside. Detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction for them, while we come in through the two remaining hatches."

"Rex and his men will assist you Aayla," assured Anakin.

 **Naboo, Eastern Swamps.**

"No problem," replied Aayla turning off her comlink. Darth Enigma and Ventress stood just a few feet away from her, hearing every word of their conversation.

"Sneaky as always," commented the Anzat approaching the blue Twi'lek. "We can't let the Jedi suspect anything. Continue as instructed Aayla," he ordered and turned to Ventress. "Take all the battle droids and guard the two remaining entrances to the lab, but don't send any forces to the south entrance. This is going to be a real surprise for the Jedi."

"Yes, Lord Enigma," Ventress smiled sinisterly and bowed her head. When the Dathomirian left with the battle droids, Darth Enigma looked at the Twi'lek and leaned even closer to her. Aayla was shyly avoiding his gaze so he reached for her chin and slowly raised her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Good job Aayla," said the Anzat and just when she opened her mouth to reply, he placed his lips over hers. The Twi'lek hazel eyes opened wide in surprise. When she felt his tongue twirling in her mouth and his hand gripping her neck firmly, Aayla's legs became like jelly. She squinted her eyes dreamily and returned the kiss eagerly.

When he stopped, her mouth remained open and her cheeks were flushed. "Take care of yourself," Enigma asked, but Aayla could sense a demanding tone in his voice, which made her excited.

"Yes, Master," regaining her focus, the Twi'lek replied with a wide smile.

* * *

Around ten minutes later, three Republic gunships reached the eastern swamps. Anakin and Obi-Wan were in one gunship, while Captain Rex, who was supposed to assist Aayla Secura, was in the second one.

"Padmé may be lost Anakin," stated Obi-Wan with a serious tone. "Don't risk the mission trying to rescue her."

"I know what's at stake", Anakin replied gruffly. Obi-Wan didn't want to argue when they were so close to the enemy, so he decided to drop the subject.

An explosion was heard nearby and that meant one thing. "Aayla made her move," said Anakin raising his wrist to his mouth. "Rex that's your signal."

"Yes, Sir," replied the clone Captain via the comlink. His gunship headed straight in the direction of the explosion, while the two remaining flew further on.

"Move, move, move," yelled Rex when the gunship stopped just above the breach. The clones began to rappel down into the laboratory corridor through the breach. Aayla dashed out of the bushes and jumped down, joining them. The troopers aimed their weapons, but instead of battle droids, the clones and the Twi'lek were met with silence and emptiness.

"Umm... where are the clankers ?" Rex asked while looking around.

"Be on your guard," said the Twi'lek. Standing behind the Jedi, the clones could not see her mischievous smile.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were directly above the hatches. When they've dropped bunker bombs and created two more breaches, battle droids that were hidden among the trees started shooting at them and covered the gunships with countless blaster shots.

"It's a trap !" Yelled one of the clones. The two Jedi activated their lightsabers and began deflecting the bolts. Anakin still couldn't get used to the red color of his blade.

"We're sitting ducks here," pointed out Obi-Wan. Just as he finished his sentence, the gunship that was located right next to theirs, exploded with loud screams of the clones.

"Jump !" Anakin yelled. Both Jedi jumped out of the gunship and plunge into the breach hearing their gunship exploding as well.

When the Jedi found themselves in the tube-like orange-lighted corridors of the underground lab a slim figure was standing in front of them with two ignited crimson lightsabers. "Ventress," stated Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi and Skywalker," Ventress greeted them with a half-smile. "I hope you find our welcoming surprise, pleasant ?"

"You could've warned us you prepared a welcoming party," said Obi-Wan. "We would've brought more guests," Anakin added.

An all too well know rolling sound echoed in the corridor. Two droidekas rolled in front of Ventress and began blasting at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both Jedi Knight's began deflecting the bolts and slowly backing away. As that wasn't enough, more droids began dropping down through the same breach they've made. "Any ideas ?" Asked Anakin.

"I'm working on it," replied Obi-Wan.

"Anakin !" The humans heard a female voice coming from behind them. When Anakin looked over his shoulder he spotted Padmé and Jar Jar leaning around the corner. Anakin sighed with relief seeing her in one piece. "Over here," the young Senator waved her hand.

Picking up the speed, the Jedi quickly joined them and together the four began to run down the corridor. With the droideka on their tails, there wasn't any time for chatter. When the group reached an intersection, Anakin and Obi-Wan turned around and focused on the ceiling. Just as the droidekas stopped and were about to fire, the Jedi used the Force to bring down the part of the corridor down on them, creating an obstruction for the rest of the droids.

"That will keep them off our backs for a while," stated Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Padmé said with troubled voice looking at something. When the humans turned, they've spotted an Anzat walking towards them. "Darth Enigma," Anakin hissed activating the crimson lightsaber.

The Sith Lord smiled and activated Anakin's blue lightsaber. "You have something that belongs to me Skywalker," he said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Anakin replied.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	59. Much Alike

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 59 "Much Alike."**

 **Naboo, Vindi's Laboratory.**

With the sounds of battle droids footsteps coming from all directions, Ventress lurking somewhere around and the powerful Sith Lord in front of them, Anakin knew the odds were stacked against them.

"Where are the bombs ?" Anakin asked pointing the crimson blade in the Anzat's direction.

Darth Enigma pointed to the left with his thumb while holding Anakin's ignited lightsaber. "Down the corridor and the first door to the right," replied the Sith Lord.

Anakin leaned back his head slightly, while Obi-Wan, who was standing right next to him, raised an eyebrow. "You're giving us the location of the bombs just like that ?" Asked the older human.

"The bombs are useless to us now," stated Darth Enigma reaching for his pocket. The Sith Lord pulled a blue vial and tossed it towards the Jedi Knights. Anakin caught the vial and looked at it suspiciously. Inside the vial, he spotted a blue liquid.

"Vindi was supposed to create an airborne strain of the virus...," explained the Sith.

"But he did," Padmé cut in narrowing her eyes. The young Senator and Jar Jar were standing behind the two Jedi Knights. "We saw how he created the airborne strain of the virus."

"Yes, he did," Darth Enigma admitted. "However, the virus reverted back to its original, waterborne strain after one hour or so... it's hard for me to tell. So unless someone will drink it, the virus's potential is very limited."

"That explains why he'd escaped," Obi-Wan surmised. "He failed and because of that, you wanted to kill him."

"That would be logical, but that wasn't the reason," the Anzat shook his head. "Dr. Vindi was interested in rakghouls in his youth and that's why I've tried to kill him. I wanted to try to stop the rakghoul plague, but unfortunately, the fate is already decided. The Naboo is going to suffer and the Jedi will be the ones to blame."

"I'm sure you want to release the plague," Anakin said with accusatory voice.

"The rakghoul plague is dangerous, too dangerous to be released," stated Darth Enigma. "I know that and my Masters knows it."

"How do you know about the rakghouls anyway ?" Obi-Wan asked not hiding his curiosity.

Darth Enigma only smiled, but Padmé spoke once again. "His Master told him, the Sith knew about Ahsoka's vision and that you'll be coming to help us."

"Exactly," the Anzat confirmed her words.

"How ? Talk !" Anakin demanded an answer.

"We have our ways Skywalker," the Sith replied with a mischievous smile. "The Jedi had a choice between the virus and the plague. And you choose the worst possible alternative: the rakghoul plague."

"What are you talking about ?" Anakin asked.

"I've already explained that to senator Amidala," the Anzat pointed at Padmé. "Long story short, your Padawan saw one event and its two different outcomes. The original one, the virus, and the effect of your meddling, the rakghol plague."

"We'll stop the plague," Anakin said assuredly. Obi-Wan was listening to the Sith closely. More and more question began filling his mind.

"Maybe so," Darth Enigma tilted his head to the side. "But how many innocent people will die in the process ? How many lives will be lost because of you ?!"

"Then we stop the outbreak," Anakin said forcefully. "We will stop Vindi and..."

Darth Enigma burst out with laughter interrupting the Jedi Knight. "Hahaha, you really are that stupid Skywalker ?" Asked the Anzat making Anakin growl. "You can't stop the outbreak, no matter what... you... will... do. Everything that your Padawan saw in her vision will become true. The outbreak, the deaths... the bite. You could've just let everything flow naturally, but nooo, the Jedi have to meddle in everything thinking that they're the wisest in the galaxy." The Sith Lord expression started to became more serious and his voice growing more angrier by the minute. "They are corrupt just like the Republic itself or even worse, they're slaves because they serve the Republic."

Anakin tightened his grip on the lightsaber hilt. Obi-Wan could feel his friend's anger rising. "Easy, Anakin," whispered the Jedi Master. An uncomfortable silence filled the whole junction. Only the humming sound of the two lightsabers was heard by all the present.

"The Republic is not corrupted," Padmé said raising her voice and breaking the silence. "We fight for what's right."

"Oh, please," Darth Enigma rolled his eyes. "The Republic is filled with nothing but corrupted Senators that only care for themselves and the money. Everyone is friendly, generous and eager for help, but when the shit hits the fan they're forgetting about the weak and the poor. I saw how the people of the Republic live: on the streets begging for food, while the rich life in luxury. Even the criminalists of the worst kind don't have to worry about food and comfy beds in the prison, while the innocent have to fight for survival every day. Can't you see your fighting for the wrong side ?"

"You're wrong !" The young Senator argued.

"And what do you know about it, huh ?" The Anzat took a step forward. "You weren't born poor, you've never been hungry. I was. You don't know what it's like to fight, kill and steal just to survive."

"Yeah, because you fight for the weak and poor," Anakin replied sarcastically. "You prey on them."

"Unlike the Jedi, the Sith don't pretend to be blameless," Darth Enigma retorted strongly. "I'm not a holy person and I'll never be, but at least I care for the people I love. I would kill anyone who tries to hurt them and I'm not afraid to admit it. I would break the Sith code, I would go against my Master's orders to protect anyone I care about and I'm willing to face the consequences of my actions. Can you say the same ?"

Anakin wanted to say yes, but he bit his tongue. He knew that Obi-Wan would not be pleased and that would rise to many questions. The Jedi Knight finally understood why he hated that Anzat.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who was just standing and looking at the Sith Lord. The older human thought that his younger friend was ready to lunge at the Sith Lord, but he didn't. Darth Enigma deactivated the lightsaber, just like Anakin a few seconds after. Both men used the Force at the same time and called their personal weapons to each other.

Anakin looked at his lightsaber and lowered his gaze. The Jedi Master was surprised by this outcome. He expected his friend to say something snappy or attack Darth Enigma, not that he would advise it, but that wasn't Anakin's normal behavior. Obi-Wan could still feel anger in him, but he was acting strangely. As if, he just discovered something. Padmé also has noticed it.

Darth Enigma activated his crimson blade and smiled. "The Republic and the Separatist Alliance are diseased, rotten to the core. You can't cleanse their corruption, you have to pull it out by the roots."

From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed the B1 battle droids that walked towards them from the left corridor. Padmé and Jar Jar turned their heads to the right and noticed a second group of B1 battle droids also heading straight for them.

"Now it's your job to fix the mess you've made," said Darth Enigma drawing the look of the three humans and the gungan. Deactivating his lightsaber, the Anzat slowly stepped aside revealing two B1-S droids already aiming at them with DL-44 heavy blaster pistols in each hand. The Anzat walked away, heading to the hangar.

Suddenly, the whole facility shook and many blaster shots were heard not far from the group, followed by battle cries. The upgraded droids opened fire on the Jedi, who activated their lightsabers and began deflecting the bolts. The rest of the battle droids also began aiming at the group, which stood in the center of the junction. With the corridor behind them destroyed and the other three filled with battle droids, the Jedi could only focus on the defense.

The group of battle droids on the left was suddenly hit by a few boomas, spherical, blue grenade-like energy weapons, just before they could begin shooting. Obi-Wan immediately spotted Gungan warriors armed with electropoles. The native inhabitants of the planet Naboo lunged at the droids and began striking them down with their weapons.

The second group of battle droids was also attacked from behind. Aayla, followed by Rex and his men, began attacking the droids cutting and shooting them down.

With the two groups fighting the custom battle droids, both Jedi could focus on the two upgraded ones. Anakin dashed towards them, deflecting and dodging the bolts. When he was up close, he released a powerful Force wave, sending the droids flying through the air. The human didn't wait, he just began to run after the Sith Lord.

The rest of the battle droids were quickly destroyed. The Jedi Master recognized one of the gungans which fought in the battle of Naboo. "Captain Roos Tarpals," said Obi-Wan lowering his blue lightsaber.

"It's General now, Master Kenobi," said the gungan approaching Obi-Wan with the rest of the Gungan warriors. "Meesa got a promotion after the battle of Naboo."

"Heyo Tarpals ! What is youssa doing here ?" Jar Jar asked with a wide grin.

"Da Boss Nadass sent us," replied the General looking at Jar Jar. "Da bombad ArchKnights contacted him. Deysa warn the gungans about da virus and da monsters. All-n youse in berry big dudu... again."

"For now let's take care of the bombs and the remaining droids," suggested the Jedi Master.

"Okee day, wessa ready for da fight," assured the General.

* * *

Anakin caught up to the Sith Lord as he was about to enter the underground hangar through the whole he himself made when he was chasing Dr. Vindi. "Enigma !" Yelled the human.

The Anzat turned and smirked. "You're the most stubborn Jedi I've ever meet."

The Jedi Knight stopped few meters before the Anzat. "What can I say," he also smirked. "I had a good teacher. Now," Anakin activated his blue lightsaber, "you're coming with me."

"Instead of fighting me, you should focus on Vindi and the protection of Naboo. If your really care that is," said Darth Enigma. "And I know you do."

"You know where he is ?" Asked Anakin eyeing the Sith Lord suspiciously.

"I'm not hundred percent sure," the Anzat grabbed his chin. "I think he's heading for Taris or Jebble. One of the two."

"Why those planets ?"

"The rakghouls are still lurking under the destroyed cities of Taris," explained the Sith Lord. "He could use them for research or... he can travel to the planet Jebble for the Dreypa's Oubliette."

"What is that ?"

"A stasis casket created by the Sith Lord Remulus Dreypa. He created the Oubliette in order to imprison and torture Karness Muur, and to contain the hypnotic influence of the Muur Talisman," replied Darth Enigma. Anakin recalled that Ahsoka mentioned a destroyed city in her vision and the talisman.

"It's either that or the rakghouls on Taris," added the Anzat.

"The talisman will turn him into a rakghoul," said Anakin.

"Not if his species are immune to its influence," said Darth Enigma. "You can check that in your library in the Jedi Temple. Now if you don't mind." The Anzat turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Anakin said forcefully. Feeling a familiar presence behind him, he ducked just in time to avoid a decapitation. Turning on his heel, he slashed at Ventress, who jumped over him and landed next to Darth Enigma.

"You can't win against me Skywalker," said the Sith Lord. "Not without the Force at your side. Especially since I have Ventress to assist me. Go back to your friends and help them."

Anakin frowned at the Sith Lord, but he knew a fight against the two of them would be very dangerous. He saw what the Anzat could do in a fight against Deiven.

"You know Skywalker, as much as I hate to admit it, in some way, you and I are very much alike," stated the Sith Lord. "Full of passion, full of care for the people we love. We are not afraid to kill for our loved ones. And I have the feeling you noticed that."

Anakin lowered his gaze without reply. "Let's go," the Sith Lord said to Ventress, who didn't want to argue with the Anzat. Both of them entered the hangar leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.

"Why didn't we killed him Lord Enigma ?" Ventress decided to ask when they began ascending the ramp of the ship.

"Why kill him when you can use him instead," Darth Enigma replied with a mischievous grin.

 **A few hours later – Naboo, Otoh Gunga, High Board Room.**

Otoh Gunga was a Gungan capital located beneath the surface of Lake Paonga. The city was anchored to a massive underwater cliff deep within the lake and was a mass of hydrostatic bubbles which keep water out while allowing the Gungans to enter through them and contained breathable atmospheres for their occupiers. There were satellite clusters outside of the city, including buildings which had been cast out from other Gungan settlements.

The High Board Room was a prestigious bubble-chamber in the capital, from which the Gungan High Council ruled the city. Boss Rugor Nass, a male Ankura Gungan, and the four remaining Gungan Reps were sitting and looking sternly at the three humans, who stood in the middle of the room. Jar Jar, Aayla Secura and the rest of the clones remained with General Tarplas in the swamps to look for the battle droids, that could've remained there.

Rep was the title given to Gungan officials who sat on the Gungan High Council of Otoh Gunga. They were distinguished by their tall hoods and long, patterned robes. Each Rep was responsible for a different aspect of the Gungan government, from maintaining historical records to overseeing the city's power supplies.

"Boss Nass let me thank you again for your assistance," said Senator Amidala bowing her head with respect.

"Wessa did dis for da Alliance," replied the Boss making a ticking noise. Obi-Wan knew this meant he was displeased.

"Da Jedi maken mui trouble for Naboo," added the Boss. "Thinking deysa so smart, like Naboo hisens in da past."

"I assure you the Jedi mean no harm for the Naboo," said the Jedi Master. "The crisis has bean averted."

The Boss grumbled under his nose and turned his head towards one of the Reps. He gestured towards the holoprojector. The gungan complied and established a connection. Afer a few seconds, a full holographic image of ArchKnight Deiven appeared on the display.

"Greetings Boss Rugor Nass," the Firrerreo bowed his head with a smile. "I trust the Gungan warriors managed to help the Jedi."

"Deysa managed," replied the Boss. "But da Jedi say that there is noosa threat."

Deiven turned his head toward Obi-Wan with a displeased expression. "If the Jedi would've understood the visions they would know that an attempt to stop the event is impossible," stated the ArchKnight. "You can hasten it, delay it or change its outcome and the people in it, nothing more. The outbreak, which is the event, will happen."

"But we stopped the outbreak of the virus," Padmé argued.

"You just delayed it and traded the virus for the plague," Deiven said confirming Darth Enigma's words. "My Master saw Ahsoka's vision... only the first part of course. The Blue Shadow Virus would be released inside the laboratory but would remain contained there. You, Ahsoka and few clones would remain there as well, infected. But Anakin and Master Obi-Wan would find a cure and everything would've ended well. But now, Naboo must prepare for the rakghoul plague. And we don't know how many lives will be lost."

"Can we stop it ?!" Anakin asked.

"No," Deiven replied frankly. "No one can, it's the will of the Force. We're working currently on a vaccine and we will be happy to share it with you once it's ready."

"We're grateful," Padmé said with a smile, but Anakin could sense her worries and sorrow.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked very unhappy. "Can your Master predict what will happen ?" Anakin asked.

Deiven shooked his head. "No, only Ahsoka saw the consequences and only she knows what will happen. Knowing that you could minimalize the number of casualties."

"But her visions were blurry and chaotic," Anakin replied.

"It happens when you have such great and powerful gift," Deiven said. "She will learn to see everything clearly in time. "

"To sum up, we must prepare ourselves for the outbreak," stated Obi-Wan.

"Exactly," Deiven nodded. "I can only wish you good luck and... may the Force be with you."

"Wait," Anakin took a step forward. "Can you help Ahsoka understand her vision ? That would help us and the Naboo would it ?"

"Well, it's better than nothing," Deiven scratched one of his horns.

"I'll talk to the Council," assured Obi-Wan.

"I'll be waiting for your call," said Deiven. Bowing his head towards the Gungan High Council, the Firrerreo ended the conversation.

* * *

When Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé left the High Board Room, after few harsh words from the Boss, the Jedi Master immediately pulled out a holoprojector. Padmé pulled Anakin aside to have a few words with her lower. "Anakin, what's wrong ?" She asked. "In the lab, you began to act strangely."

The Jedi Knight sighed and replied. "I've finally understood why I hate that Anzat so much. He and I are very much alike."

"Anakin that's not true," Padmé said with a slightly scolding tone. "Don't let his words get to you."

"He always says things that make sense and that pisses me off," stated the human. "He was right. I would kill to protect you. I would go against the Jedi Code and the Council's wishes. But the fact is, I would never admit it. I'm a coward."

"Ani," Padmé actually didn't know how to respond to those words. She wanted to hug him, but she knew Obi-Wan was not far.

"I won't let you get hurt," Anakin said confidently. "I will protect you no matter what."

"I know you will Ani," Padmé said with a warm smile. The two gazed into each other eyes lovingly, but immediately desist when Obi-wan approached them.

"The Council agreed... reluctantly," he said.

"Finally some good decision," Anakin said earning a glare from Obi-Wan. The older human knew his friend wasn't entirely wrong. He only hoped that they could prevent the upcoming tragedy.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	60. A Hard Lesson - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 60 "A Hard Lesson - part 1"**

Preparations for the plague ! After the mission on Naboo, the Jedi Council agreed to let the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo visit Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano and help her understand the vision in order to prepare Naboo for the upcoming threat. Wanting to check the Jedi's reaction and trust, the Firrerreo travels to Coruscant with the former Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the infamous General Grievous.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

"We'll exit the hyperspace in a few minutes," said Deiven. The Firrerreo was sitting in the pilot's seat, holding his hands on two hovering plates before him.

"I can't believe I've let myself be persuaded to come along," nagged Grievous, standing in the back of the cockpit and shaking his head. "Why didn't you took HK with you instead ?"

"Because he's busy," replied Deiven not taking his eyes of the console. "Master Zai sent him to the planet Taris to find Dr. Vindi, while she traveled to Jebble."

"And besides, it will be a good experience for you General," said Qui-Gon Jinn, who sat in the co-pilot's seat. The former Jedi Master turned on his seat to look at the cyborg. "Walking amongst your former enemies can be a good test of willpower."

"I don't plan to cause any trouble," assured Grievous. "As long as they won't try anything with me."

"They may feel a little uncomfortable around you," warned Deiven. "But they'll have to deal with it. Heh, I can't wait to see their faces, when they'll see both of you."

"I'm also curious how they will react," admitted Master Qui-Gon Jinn with a slight smile. "When do you plan to reveal more of your secrets to them ?" The human looked at the golden face of the ArchKnight, which was enveloped in the blue light of the hyperspace tunnel.

The Firrerreo grimaced and replied. "I'm not sure. They don't understand the will of the Force and that's the problem. If they would learn what we... I... have done, they would probably just lump us together with the Sith. Maybe when Ahsoka joins the Kingdom of the Force and reunites with her family."

"Why don't you just ask her ?" Asked the human. "I'm sure she'll be more than happy to joins us."

"I know she would," said Deiven. "In fact, I'm sure of that, but I don't want her to do something, just because I ask. I want her to decide that for herself. She needs to be willing to do what's right, even if sometimes that means doing something wrong.

"She's a smart girl," assured Master Qui-Gon.

"I know," Deiven said with a smile. "Although sometimes she can be too reckless and overconfident." The Firrerreo narrowed his eyes and focused on the console. "Exiting the hyperspace in three... two... one."

The Silent Shadow came out of hyperspace and a giant planet Coruscant emerged in front of the ship. The entire surface was covered by the sprawling kilometers-high worldwide city.

"Let's head straight to the Jedi Temple," suggested Deiven. "They're surely waiting for us."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple's Hangar.**

Just as Deiven predicted, the hangar bay was filled with clone troopers, Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters mere moments before their landing. The Firrerreo spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan amongst them along with the young, orange Togruta, who was fidgeting impatiently.

"Take it easy Snips, everything will be alright," said Anakin putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. The moment he touched her skin, the human felt she was shivering. The Jedi Knight knew his Padawan was anxious about her being bitten in the visions, hell, even he was nervous.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled. When the Silent Shadow's ramp lowered and the gold-skinned Firrerreo descended it, a bright smile appeared on the young Togruta's face. As always he was dressed in white shoes, pants, and shirt covered in yellow and violet symbols.

His finger-less gloves, Togruta sash, and akul-headdress nicely contrasted with his attire and golden skin. Just like Ahsoka's white leggings with her orange skin. "Welcome ArchKnight Deiven," greeted Obi-Wan when Deiven approached them.

"Greetings," the ArchKnight nodded and looked at Ahsoka, who stared at him with her blue eyes. "How are you feeling Ahsoka ?" He asked caringly.

"Honestly... I've been better," replied the young Togruta lowering her gaze and hugging herself with on arm. "I just can't forget the deaths and the bite in my vision."

"The bite ?" Deiven narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze from Ahsoka to Anakin.

"We'll explain everything inside," replied Anakin.

"Oh, I have two guests with me," informed Deiven.

"HK is with you ?" Ahsoka asked. She liked the assassin droid more than the Jedi in the Temple.

"Sure, your droid can go with you," replied Obi-Wan.

The Firrerreo chuckled and replied. "It's not HK and I wouldn't advise calling that person a droid. It makes him very angry."

Obi-Wan's face became serious. "You mean..."

A sound of metallic footsteps drew Obi-Wan's attention. All Jedi in the hangar grabbed their lightsabers when a tall cyborg descended the ramp. "Grievous," said Anakin. The human was about to also grab his lightsaber when he felt a familiar force signature.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at the entrance to the Silent Shadow and spotted Quin-Gon Jinn. The human was dressed in robes similar to the ones that Jedi Masters wore, but they were white instead of brown.

When Qui-Gon descended the ramp and stopped right next to Grievous, Anakin quickly approached and hugged him. The former Jedi Master smiled and hugged the younger human back. "You've grown Anakin," said Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin leaned back and smiled. "And you haven't aged a bit," noticed the younger human squinting his eyes.

"That's a benefit of being death," Qui-Gon replied with a slight chuckle. Obi-Wan approached them and looked at his former Master, who turned his head towards him. "What gave you an idea for that beard my former Padawan ?" Asked Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan stroke his beard and smiled. "What's wrong with it ?" He asked.

"You're not that old to be growing a beard Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Can we focus on our task ?" Asked Grievous sounding really irritated.

Deiven chuckled and replied. "I agree with General Grievous, you can catch up after we'll help Ahsoka. After all, the fate of Naboo is in our hands." The Jedi Knights nodded in agreement and turned to face the Firrerreo, who continued. "I propose we find some quiet place so Ahsoka has a better time focus on her vision."

"If I remember correctly the meditation gardens are best suited for that," said Qui-Gon.

"Do you remember the way ?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile.

"Let's find out," replied the older human.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Meditation Gardens.**

Situated on various levels of the Temple Ziggurat and within the four Council Spires, the meditation gardens were generally cool, sun-drenched chambers in which Jedi could meditate amongst the foliage and trickling streams. Filled with dense foliage and moist grottoes, benches lined dirt and stone paths that cut through the jungle-like chambers. In one of the gardens, a fish-filled pond connected to a sandy beach, while butterflies fluttered over the gently lapping waters.

While the three humans were lagging behind due to the constant chitchat, Deiven and Ahsoka walked alongside each other in front of the group with Grievous keeping the pace.

"I see you didn't neglect your training," Deiven said in a praising manner.

"You can tell ?" Ahsoka asked looking at him with her blue eyes. "How do you know ?"

"Well for starters, I see a nice abs outline," the ArchKnight replied pointing at Ahsoka's belly with a grin. "You didn't have them when I've visited Coruscant for the first time. Plus, I sense that you're stronger with the Force."

"Haha, thanks," Ahsoka replied proudly. "I've trained like you told me and I've even fought Master Windu."

"Yes, and you'd won," pointed out Deiven. "But do you know why did you win ?"

Ahsoka looked at the Firrerreo questioningly. "Because the Force helped me ?" She guessed.

"Yes," Deiven nodded, but before he could add something very important, the young Togruta spoke first.

"I always have the Force on my side," Ahsoka replied confidently. "I'm sure I can handle anything. But the Council decided that I can't do missions. I would've shown them."

"Oh, I see..." Deiven was afraid of this. Ahsoka was becoming arrogant and too confident in her abilities. "With the Force on your side you could've beat all the Jedi in the Temple, but without it, that's not possible," Deiven stated with a serious expression. "I'm not saying that you're weak without it. Your the strongest Padawan in this Temple. Jedi Knights and even Jedi Masters would have to watch out in a fight against you. But you have to remember one important fact Ahsoka. In a fight on equal terms, Master Windu would've beat you."

"No, I'm sure I've could defeat him," Ahsoka said stubbornly. "I'm much stronger now."

The Firrerreo stopped and looked at Ahsoka carefully. She wasn't entirely wrong and that was the real problem. Ahsoka was strong, but not unbeatable. Deiven decided to prove that to her before she could get herself into serious trouble and he was sure that the Force would help him with that. Thinking that the Force would help her every time she wanted, was a mistake.

Ahsoka stopped and looked at the ArchKnight. "Is something wrong ?" She asked.

The Firrerreo gestured towards a nice place near a stream. "I think I've found a nice place for meditation," he said. "Come."

Ahsoka smiled and followed Deiven. Both of them sat cross-legged on the grass right next to the slowly flowing stream. The Firrerreo began to remove his gloves without any words and Ahsoka followed his example. "Grab my hands and let the Force guide you," said the Firrerreo holding his hands in front of Ahsoka.

The young Togruta complied and grabbed his hands intertwining her fingers with his. After closing her eyes, Ahsoka focused and felt a sudden coldness at her buttcheeks. Opening her eyes the young Togruta realized she was sitting on a cold metal floor and they definitely weren't in the Jedi Temple.

 **3958 BBY – The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Hangar Bay.**

"What ? Where ? How ?" Ahsoka began to look around seriously confused. One second they were sitting in the meditation garden and now they were in some hangar bay filled with humans. Many of them screamed, rushing the others.

"Since you're claiming to be so strong," said Deiven getting up to his feet. "You can help me with an important task before we focus on your vision."

"But where are we ?" The young Togruta asked also getting up. "Did you used Force travel ?"

The ArchKnight narrowed his eyes while looking around. "Something like that," he replied.

"Attention ! The bombardment of Telos IV will commence in ten minutes," a female voice coming from the speakers, echoed in the hangar bay.

"A bombardment ?!" Ahsoka asked. Before Ahsoka could ask more, one of the humans yelled something in their direction. Slowly, all the people in the hangar bay started noticing and pointing at the young, exotic duo.

Deiven needed. "Yes, we're on the board of the Leviathan, a cruiser that served the Republic. The Sith stole it and managed to co-opt the crew. Now they're preparing to attack one of the Republic words. We must stop them." The ArchKnight wasn't telling her the whole truth. Using his special technique, he teleported them to the past. Due to many years of practice, Deiven was able to additionally pick a place and time in which he already was before.

Ahsoka was surprised that her Master or any of the Jedi didn't mention that or didn't attempt to do something with it. It seemed very important.

"Who are you ?" Asked one of the humans approaching Deiven and Ahsoka. The tall, blonde-haired man was dressed in a black officer uniform. "What are you doing..." He tilted his head noticing their lightsabers "...here ?"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, a Padawan of the Jedi Order," Ahsoka replied looking at the human sternly. The moment the young Togruta said the word 'Jedi', the officer pulled out a blaster pistol, aimed at her and pulled the trigger. Ahsoka quickly dodged the blaster bolt and extended her hand yanking the blaster from the officer's hand.

"A Jedi !" Officer yelled pointing at them and backing away. "Kill them ! For the Sith Empire !"

All people in hangar began drawing their pistols and rifles and aiming at Ahsoka and Deiven, who activated their lightsabers. "Head to the door," Deiven said to Ahsoka.

"We can take them," said the young Togruta. She actually wondered why there were only human soldiers here and not the battle droids.

"There is too many of them and I'm sure even more will be here soon," pointed out the Firrerreo. "We must change the battlefield for the one that will nullify their number advantage."

"Tight corridors," Ahsoka concluded.

"Exactly," Deiven smiled. "Go !" Both of them dashed towards the large, open hangar bay door. Deflecting the bolts that were fired at them, they've passed through the door just before it was closed behind them. The ArchKnight quickly turned and slashed the control panel with his dark-indigo lightsaber.

A pair of soldiers, that was currently walking down the corridor, looked at them suspiciously and reached for the blaster rifles on their backs. Deiven, however, was much quicker. Extending his hand and grabbing one of the humans with the Force. He tossed the soldier at his comrade, slamming them both against the corridor wall.

The two humans slumped unconscious to the ground, allowing Deiven to approach and search them. The Firrerreo found two comlinks and gave one to Ahsoka. "We can use this to remain in contact," said the ArchKnight.

A loud siren started to echo in the whole cruiser and red lights began to illuminate in the corridors indicating an alarm. "They've raised an alarm," stated Deiven. "We have to act quickly. I'll head to the engine room. Maybe I'll manage to sabotage the ship." The Firrerreo pointed in the opposite direction. "Your job is to take over the bridge. I'll guide you there via the comlink."

"You got it," Ahsoka replied. She still was shocked and confused about this whole situation, but she was also excited. " _Finally some action_ ," she thought. The pair split up and headed towards their destinations.

 **22 BBY – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Meditation Gardens.**

Qui-Gon Jinn was watching the young pair in silence. He, Obi-Wan and Anakin, were sitting on a nearby bench and observing the two aliens. " _Deiven traveled with her to the past_ ," he stated in his mind. The older human knew that this wasn't the way to help the young Togruta with her vision, but he didn't interfere. He didn't know Ahsoka like Deiven did, so he trusted his judgment.

"How this will work ?" Anakin asked turning his head towards Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I don't know all of Deiven's methods," replied Qui-Gon. "He knows the Force like no one else."

Obi-Wan listened to his former Master and was glancing at Grievous from time to time. The cyborg was leaning against a tree and seemed bored. "Let's hope he'll find a way," said the human turning his sight at the Firrerreo.

 **3958 BBY – The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Bridge.**

Thanks to Deiven's directions via the comlink, Ahsoka managed to get to the bridge very quickly. On her way there, she actually noticed that the cruiser and its technology seemed very old, but she decided not to bother her head about it. The large door hissed open and the young Togruta stormed into the room.

The second the door closed behind her, the bridge officers immediately opened fire on Ahsoka, who activated her green lightsaber and began deflecting the bolts. The humans had better aim than the battle droids so it was more interesting for the Padawan. However, Ahsoka assumed the Shien stance which Deiven taught her. She stood sideways to the humans, holding her lightsaber in a middle guard position, her legs slightly bend.

She moved only her wrist and deflected only those the bolts that could hit her, sensing their trajectory with her montrals. After a few moments, all humans that fired at her lied on the floor injured. "Too easy," Ahsoka said cheekily.

"You arrogant brat !" Yelled one of the uninjured humans. Looking at his uniform, Ahsoka guessed he was the Admiral of this ship. A tall, male with blonde-graying hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "I'm Admiral Saul Karath," he said loudly with a deep voice in order to outshout the siren. "Our reinforcements are already on this ship. You and your Master will die here !"

"Bring all the men you have traitor !" Ahsoka shouted back at him.

"We only need one," replied the Admiral. When the siren suddenly went silent, the human turned his head. "We lost the majority of our power," said one of the injured officer which pulled himself up to look at the display. "We can't fire the cannons and jump into the hyperspace."

The Admiral growled and looked back at Ahsoka. He drew his blaster and fired, but Ahsoka lunged at him deflecting the bolt in mid-air. Landing just before the human, she sliced the blaster in half and pushed the Admiral to the console with the Force.

"Give up," she demanded, pointing her lightsaber at the Admiral's face. Suddenly, the young Togruta felt a dark presence behind her. Turning she looked at the door to the bridge. "Ahsoka, come in," Deiven's voice came from the comlink in her pocket. "I sense a dark presence coming towards you."

Ahsoka pulled the comlink from her pocket and replied. "I sense it too. It's probably a Sith Lord, I can handle it"

"No, Ahsoka," Deiven disagreed. "Do not engage him. Avoid a fight and wait for me. We'll attack him together."

"I'll show you how strong I'm," Ahsoka said insistently and turned off the comlink. Glancing at the door she prepared herself for a fight. When the door opened, Ahsoka felt as the dark side filled the whole room with a cold air.

A very tall, powerfully built human male entered the bridge. He wore a set of skin-tight, red-orange body armor that showed off his impressive physique, draped in a half-cape of black cloth. His head was adorned with blue and gray tattoos. The most noticeable thing was a prosthetic jaw, a large metal shield that covered his face from his upper lip down.

"Lord Malak, I'm sorry to trouble you, but..." the Admiral began to speak, but his head was suddenly twisted backward. Ahsoka only heard a loud crack and didn't need to turn her head in order to know what happened.

"If one child is enough to stop you, Admiral, then you're not worthy to join the Sith Empire," said the Sith. His voice reverberated with a gruff electronic tone, creating a disconcerting effect. Darth Malak looked at Ahsoka with his gray eyes and reached for his lightsaber. "I have few questions girl," he said grimly.

"You won't get anything out of me Sith," Ahsoka growled.

"You'll answer them, one way... or another," the Sith Lord activated his crimson blade and lunged at Ahsoka with blinding speed.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	61. A Hard Lesson - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 61 "A Hard Lesson - part 2"**

 **3958 BBY – The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Bridge.**

Ahsoka never suspected her opponent to be so strong and fast at the same time. Holding her green lightsaber in a two handed grip, the young Togruta struggled to keep up with Malak's precise and fast, yet strong, Makashi style. While she had trouble defending against his attacks, he, on the other hand, was effortlessly blocking and deflecting all of her slashes and blows.

Injured officers only observed the fight between the alien and the human in silence. They knew that a stupid move or even a wrong word might bring death upon them.

The young Togruta didn't see any openings for her attack with a lightsaber, not to mention she started to feel pain in her arms. Therefore, Ahsoka began backflipping in order to create some space between her and the Sith Lord. Extending her hand, she released a Force-push at the Sith Lord, but he stonewalled the attack with his powerful, passive Force wall.

Chuckling, Darth Malak repaid in kind, but his Force-push sent Ahsoka flying backward onto one of the consoles, almost driving her into the display. The girl groaned in pain and didn't have even one second of rest, for Darth Malak leaped at her with a Falling Leaf technique.

The Padawan rolled to the side in the last minute, avoiding Malak's red blade, which cut the whole console in two pieces. Regaining the balance and extending her hand once again, Ahsoka hurled yellow bolts of lightning at the Sith Lord, who quickly caught them with his lightsaber.

"Pathetic," commented the Sith Lord.

Ahsoka growled with anger and lunged at him, breaking up the technique. Wanting to show Deiven how strong she was, the reckless Padawan charged Darth Malak head on. Instead of using her natural dexterity and speed, she wanted to power through the human's defenses with brute strenght. With an overhand blow, she aimed at the human's bald head, but he casually blocked the cut. Darth Malak brought his knee up and slammed it into Ahsoka's stomach.

The Sith Lord didn't hold back his strength. The young Togruta coughed and bent over falling on her knees and dropping her lightsaber in the process.

"Stupid child," Darth Malak mocked. "You cannot beat me."

When Ahsoka lifted her head up, looking at him with her blue eyes filled with anger, Malak grabbed her by the throat with an iron grip and yank her to her feet. Instinctively, the young Togruta reached for his hand, gasping and gurgling. Without any hesitation or mercy, the Sith Lord raised and brought his leg down into the side of Ahsoka's left knee. The young girl heard a loud snap, followed by her own scream.

Letting her go, the Sith watched as the young Togruta fell over and reached for her leg, screaming horribly. Opening her eyes and looking at her left pantleg, Ahsoka noticed a red, expanding stain and a bone piercing through her skin and fabric of her white leggings.

"Don't move," Darth Malak ordered deactivating his lightsaber. He approached one of the consoles and started pushing buttons. Ahsoka didn't hear him, being too focused on the pain and thinking, why didn't the Force helped her like in the fight with Master Windu.

Turning her head to the side, the young Togruta noticed her lightsaber and she reached for it. Slowly, ineptly and hissing with pain, Ahsoka got up supporting herself on her right leg. Her vision was blurry, but she spotted the Sith near the console and began limping towards him with her left pantleg covered in blood from the knee down. Desperately, the young Togruta activated her green lightsabers and thrust it, trying to stab the Sith in the back while he was preoccupied. Unfortunately, Darth Malak dodged to the side, as if having eyes on his back, and in a flash, he activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka only saw a red flash appearing before her eyes and when she blinked, she noticed something horrifying. Her right hand, that was holding the lightsaber, vanished. With a swift slash, Darth Malak cut off her right hand.

Only after a few moments of shock, she felt a crippling pain in her right arm as she stumbled forward, falling onto the cold, metal floor. The young Togruta was too tired to even scream from the pain, yet the same pain didn't let her sunk into unconsciousness. Funny as that was, Ahsoka was in no condition to laugh. However, she started to feel something else besides anger and pain... fear.

"You're tough and tenacious, I'll give you that," said Darth Malak. "But sometimes tenacity only prolongs the inevitable."

The Padawan was twitching and breathing heavily. A grim realization hit her like a punch in the face. She was no match for him and was about to die. When Master Luminara went to fight Darth Enigma, Ahsoka warned her about his strength and not to fight him alone, but the Miralian Jedi didn't listen. The young Togruta was scolding her in her mind then. But now, she made the same mistake. Deiven warned her to not fight with the Sith Lord alone, but she didn't listen, foolishly thinking that she could handle him by herself.

When the door to the bridge opened, Ahsoka had hoped that Deiven made it in time, but the voice she heard wasn't his. "Lord Malak," said a male soldier wearing a white armor.

"Take this brat to the medical bay and make sure she stays alive," ordered the Sith Lord pointing at the severe injured Togruta. "Me and Lord Revan will have few questions for her. In the meantime, keep looking for the second intruder."

"Yes, Sir," nodded the soldier. Ahsoka felt many hands grabbing her and carefully lifting her up. When they've turned her face up, she looked at the ceiling while she was being carried away. Just before the darkness engulfed her, Ahsoka spotted a figure clad in white clothes hidden in the ventilation shaft.

 **The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Medical Bay.**

When the young Togruta groggily opened her eyes, she was blinded by sharp lights on the ceiling. Blinking, she slowly got used to them and began to look around. She noticed she was in a different room, surrounded by three old, GE3-series droids. Her left hand was bound to the bed frame, on which she lied, and of course, her right hand was still gone. The only thing that remained was a bandaged stump.

Not feeling any pain, probably due to anesthetics, Ahsoka leaned on her elbows and raised her head, noticing that her knee was bandaged. Still, her left pantleg was blood-soaked. "You stupid, stupid girl," she silently scolded herself. "Even if you'll survive, Anakin will kill you."

A sudden, loud sound drew her attention when she turned her head to the side, Ahsoka noticed a shaft's cover lying on the floor. The droids leaned their heads back to look at the ventilation shaft placed on the ceiling. The Padawan recognized Deiven, who jumped down and immediately ignited his dark-indigo lightsaber. With blinding speed, he cut the three droids to pieces and turned towards the door. Bending his legs, the Firrerreo waited.

Two guards that were standing outside heard the commotion and entered the medical bay. Just as if he knew they would come, Deiven threw his lightsaber towards the door, the moment the guards opened it. They only thing they've seen was a spinning, indigo lightsaber heading towards them, just before the blade decapitated them both.

The ArchKnight called his lightsaber back to his hand before even their helmets fell off their shoulders as their bodies dropped to the floor.

The Firrerreo approached Ahsoka and cut her bindings. The young Togruta didn't even need to ask, she knew he was angry. Grabbing her bride style, he approached the lying cover and jumped right into the ventilation shaft with Ahsoka. Leaning the young Togruta against the ventilation shaft wall, Deiven used the Force to lift the cover and close the ventilation shaft.

Without any words, he sat in front of her and began looking at her closely. Due to the loss of blood, Ahsoka's orange skin color was a fever shades paler and she looked really tired. The young Togruta felt many emotions from Deiven: worry, anger, compassion... disappointment. Ahsoka looked down, hanging her head, she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. She was too ashamed.

"I've asked you to wait for me," said Deiven with a low voice. "I've asked you to not fight the Sith."

Ahsoka raised her head quickly. "I-I've thought the Force would help me," she tried to explain.

"And why the Force would do that ?" Deiven asked.

"The Force helped me in a fight against Master Windu," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, because it gave you a task and you were following its will," Deiven said. "You went against the whole Jedi Order for the Force and you wanted to fight Windu because he wanted to stop you from finishing your task, that's why it helped you. Here... you wanted to win for just yourself."

"I wanted to show you how strong I've become, to impress you," she muttered.

"The Force doesn't help someone just because one wants to impress somebody," he stated. "You can't use the Force to help you with your personal affairs. That's disrespectful."

The young Togruta closed her eyes as the Firrerreo continued. "I saw your fight with Darth Malak. Did you forget everything I've taught you during our private training ?" Deiven asked. "Even if you thought that the Force would help you, that doesn't excuse you for being so reckless. Not even Anakin fought so carelessly as you did. You didn't even try to recognize the Sith's style, you just wanted to beat him down with brute strength. What were you thinking ?"

Ahsoka began to weep. "I'm sorry," she said between sobs.

Deiven gently cupped Ahsoka's cheeks and pulled her faces towards his. When their foreheads touched, the Firrerreo closed his eyes and spoke. "Ahsoka, you don't need to prove yourself to me and your family. We know that you're a smart and strong girl. And even if you weren't, we wouldn't think less of you. We only care about your safety and well-being. So please... don't be so reckless, ever again."

"I promise," she replied with a sniff.

"I won't tell your mother what happened here. Trust me, if she would saw your fight, she would've slapped fire from you," pointed out the Firrerreo leaning his head back.

"She'll find out," Ahsoka replied opening her lifting up her bandaged stump, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Deiven reached out wiping her tears. "She won't because we're still sitting in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," he said.

"W-What ?" Ahsoka asked.

"Many years ago I've learned that I'm capable of asking the Force to train me," said the Firrerreo. "When I do, the Force teleports me to a different place in a different time so I can fight ancient Sith, Jedi and many other things. While I feel pain, I can't die. A fatal blow just breaks the training and brings me back to the present time. Now, however, I'm capable of selecting a place in which I've been before."

"I don't understand," Ahsoka tilted her head.

"We're in the past Ahsoka," explained the Firrerreo. "Didn't you noticed the old technology ?"

"I did, but, I've thought that it was a coincidence," she replied.

"When I've noticed you being too arrogant and confident, I've decided to teach you a lesson," said the ArchKnight. "I've brought you here and told you that this an important mission. I wanted you to take this seriously."

"So my injuries are not... permanent ?" Ahsoka asked with hope.

"If I would've ended the training right here, we would wake up in the Jedi Temple without any injuries," replied Deiven. Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled with relief. "Still," Deiven went on," if this were a real mission... you would need an artificial hand afterward. Darth Malak has a similar style to Dooku, so if you would fight the Count in the same, careless way... "he pointed at her right arm "...you would've ended just like that or worse. Dooku wouldn't need you alive so he would fight quickly, unlike Darth Malak who wanted subdue you for interrogation."

The young Togruta looked at her stump and nodded with humility. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "That was really stupid of me. After the fight with Master Windu, I've begun to think too highly of myself. Plus, I've thought that the Force would help me every time and in every situation. And even when it didn't I've charged the Sith with no plan, believing that I was the stronger one. I have acted... like a youngling. But then again..."

"Hmmm ?" Deiven raised an eyebrow.

"Now when I've started thinking, I don't think I would've won either way," Ahsoka said under her nose. Her brain finally began to function in a proper manner, not submerged in overconfidence. "He was too powerful for me and he used..." Ahsoka's eyes opened widely "...Makashi, one on one fighting style. That's why you wanted to fight together, oooh how stupid of me."

Deiven noticed that Ahsoka has realized her mistakes and smiled slightly. "I'm happy that you see your mistakes Ahsoka. Learn from them," he advised.

"I will," Ahsoka said with a surprising decisiveness considering her state.

The Firrerreo's smile widened. "I'm sure we have some time before they'll find us," he stated. "Tell me about your vision."

"Here ? Now ?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have nothing better to do," Deiven stated. "Relax and focus your mind. Ignore the pain and don't think about your hand. Just focus on the vision."

 **The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Bridge.**

Darth Malak watched the recording from the hangar bay for the nth time and still couldn't figure out how in the hell, the pair arrived there. " _One can't just appear from nowhere_ ," he said in his mind looking at the display. The sound of opening door drew his attention. Turning his head, he spotted a figure clothed in black, hooded robes, wearing a red-gray mask.

"Lord Revan," Darth Malak bowed his head.

"I hope you have a good reason to call me here Lord Malak ?" Asked Darth Revan.

"Two intruders boarded this ship and managed to sabotage it," explained the Sith Lord. "Many crew members swore they saw them just appear in the hangar bay. At first, I thought they were speaking nonsense, but even after I've killed few of them, they keep saying the same thing. And when I've checked the footage, I had trouble believing it myself. See for yourself." The Sith Lord gestured towards the console display.

When Darth Revan approached the console, Darth Malak once again played the recording. At first, Revan was watching the display with his arms crossed on his chest, but when Deiven and Ahsoka suddenly appeared in the hangar bay, the human tilted his head.

Leaning against the console, the Sith Lord had to admit that it picked up his interest. Not to mention the 'boy' was also a strange sight. "Where are they now ?" Asked Revan.

"I've subdued the girl and ordered the soldiers to take her to the medical bay," replied Darth Malak.

"Good," said Darth Revan not turning his gaze of the console. "And the boy ?"

"The soldiers are looking for him as we speak," Malak replied once again. Revan noticed two lightsabers at the console and picked them up. "Those are the girl's lightsabers ?"

"Yes," Malak nodded. "They are very advanced, especially the double-bladed shoto."

Darth Revan began to think and form many theories. But before he could say anything, the door the bridge hissed open again.

"Lord Malak !" Yelled one of the soldiers storming into the room. "The girl is gone... oh, Lord Revan," the soldiers bowed his head quickly.

"What ?!" Darth Malak growled in anger.

"The boy has probably found her," guessed Revan. The Sith Lord looked at the ceiling and the ventilation shaft. "And I think I know how."

"Sent the troops to the hangar bay," ordered Darth Malak. "If they'll escape, I'll personally execute the ones responsible for it."

"Y-Yes, Sir," the soldiers bowed and quickly left the bridge.

"I don't think they'll escape with the ship," said Darth Revan.

"What do you mean Master ?" Asked Darth Malak looking his Master.

"I'm pretty sure the can escape with the same way they arrived here in the first place," surmised the Sith Lord. "If they didn't do it yet, they must have a reason to be here."

 **The High Atmosphere of Telos IV, The Leviathan's Medical Bay.**

Still sitting in the ventilation shaft just above the medical bay, Ahsoka told Deiven what she saw in her vision. The Firrerreo wasn't happy at the slightest. "Crap, this is bad," he stated.

"The bite worries me the most," said the young Togruta.

"Yes, it is a tricky event, but I have a solution for it," Deiven reassured. "Alright, I don't see any more reason for us to stay here. You ready to return to our time ?"

"Yes, please," Ahsoka nodded.

"Close your eyes," Deiven asked and Ahsoka immediately complied. Suddenly the pain in her leg was gone and she regained the felling in her right arm.

 **22 BBY – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Meditation Gardens.**

Opening her eyes, Ahsoka gasped with relief. They were back at the Jedi Temple in the same cross-ledged position. She looked at her right hand and smiled, also her left leg was totally fine. Raising her eyes she noticed Deiven who was smiled at her.

"I think they've finished," said Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin and Obi-Wan noticed that the two had stopped meditating and approached them. "Did you saw something ?" Asked Anakin.

"Plenty," replied Deiven. "The Council would want to hear what I've learned."

"That was fast," noticed Obi-Wan. "It took you around ten minutes."

Ahsoka gave Deiven a surprised look. The Firrerreo actually didn't mention that time flew much faster when they were in the past. The young Togruta had many questions for him, but those could wait for now. She was really grateful and despite all the pain, she has learned a lot.

"Thank you very much," Ahsoka said with a meek smile. "It was a hard lesson, but I deserved it."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other questioningly. Qui-Gon Jinn, however, smiled guessing that Deiven's plan worked out.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	62. A Voice of Reason

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 62 "A Voice of Reason."**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Aayla's Quarters.**

The blue Twi'lek female was sitting cross-legged on her mattress with her eyes closed and a big smile. With her back turned to the door, Aayla lost herself in thoughts. She was thinking about her beloved and caught herself giggling like an enamored teen, but she didn't care. A single thought about him was enough to make her feel happy, wanted, needed. Thanks to him, she had a new, important purpose in life.

Aayla was focused on the Anzat so much, that she didn't even notice that someone opened the door to her quarters and was now standing behind her. When someone probed her mind, Aayla gasped and opened her eyes. Quickly, she raised her mental defenses and turned only to see Master Yoda looking directly at her. "Forbidden, attachments are," the Grand Master reminded her.

"Master Yoda," she said. The Jedi Knight immediately rose to her feet and grabbed her lightsaber. Scolding herself for being so incautious, she activated her blue blade. Aayla noticed that the Grand Master caught a glimpse of her thoughts. The cat was out of the bag, so she didn't need to pretend.

"Fallen in love, with the Sith Lord, you have," stated Master Yoda.

"I'm surprised you know what love is Master Yoda," Aayla replied snappishly.

"Kill me, you want ?" Asked Master Yoda looking at her blade.

Taking the Ataru stance, Aayla wasn't sure what to do. If she would kill him, her secret would be safe, but the Twi'lek knew too well that she had little chance against Master Yoda. Not to mention they would draw too much attention. "The Jedi betrayed me," she stated.

"About that, I heard," assured Master Yoda. "Warned Master Quinlan Vos, I have. Still, died he has."

Her former Master, Quinlan Vos, knew about the Jedi and now she knew who warned him. "The Jedi killed him," Aayla growled with a mix of anger and sorrow. "Master Piell sent two Jedi after me because you thought I've joined the Sith. All those years, I was a good Padawan and then a Jedi Knight. I've followed the Jedi Code and I was loyal to the Jedi Order, but you still didn't trust me. Darth Enigma helped me, he saved my life while the Jedi Order wanted me dead."

Master Yoda lowered his eyes and looked at the floor. "Sense your pain, I do. Deceit in your voice, I do not feel. Still, make sure I must."

The Grand Master raised his gaze and looked at Aayla. "Read your mind, I would like," he asked. "What really happen on planet Anzat, I must know."

"What difference it will make ?" Aayla asked, narrowing her eyes and lowering her weapon.

"If truth, you're telling, free to leave you will be," replied Master Yoda.

Aayla didn't hide her surprise. "You'll let me go even though I've joined the Sith ?" She asked suspiciously. "You're not going to try to capture, redeem me or guide me back to the light ?"

Master Yoda smiled slightly and asked. "Known for deceit and lies, I am ?"

"N-No," replied the Twi'lek. She didn't sense any lies from Master Yoda, although he did act a little strange. Aayla deactivated her lightsaber and sat down before the Grand Master, who slowly approached her and put a hand on her forehand. Focusing his mind and slightly lowering her mental defenses, Aayla allowed him to see what happened on planet Anzat.

When Master Yoda removed his hand from her forehead, sorrow and irritation were written on his face. Never before Aayla saw the Grand Master in this state. The green alien turned and approached the door. "Condemn and approve your actions, neither I do," he stated. "Master Piell punished, will be. But leave the Temple, you should."

"Because of the Jedi Council's actions, joined the Sith, you have," added out the Grand Master. "Many to atone for, they have. Meet you on the battlefield, we will, yes ?"

When the Grand Master left her quarters, Aayla just watched the door dumbfounded. Shaking her head, she quickly began to gather her things.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"Just like Skywalker suggested, I've checked in the archives," stated Master Plo Koon. "Faust species are immune to the power of the Muur Talisman."

"So Dr. Vindi can really use it to create rakghouls," said Adi Gallia.

"If the talisman won't use him first," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Remember that the spirit of the Sith Lord Karness Muur is inside it and I'm sure it can take control of the Faust."

"Master Kit Fisto what about your task ?" Asked Master Windu.

"I've asked the Jedi Knights and their Padawans to check every inch of the communication center," replied Master Kit Fisto. "But they didn't find any listening devices."

Master Windu shook his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Then how did they knew ?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe we have a spy in the Jedi Temple ?" Guessed Depa Billaba. "Someone who betrayed the Order."

"There are thousands Jedi in the Temple," pointed out Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Not to mention the clones who were on Naboo also knew the details of the mission."

"Many of them died there," said Master Windu. "So there's even a possibility that the clone spy could've died with them. Of course if one of the clones really was a spy."

When the door to the chamber opened, all heads turned at the entrance. Master Kenobi, along with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano entered the room. Right behind them walked the ArchKnight, but the Jedi Masters eyes were focused on the two figures behind him. All the Jedi Masters looked at Qui-Gon Jinn and General Grievous with shock and silence.

"I see some new faces on the Jedi Council," noticed Qui-Gon Jinn looking at Master Luminara Unduli, who was sitting on Master Koth's seat. Grand Master Yoda's seat was empty, but no one dared to take his place.

"By the Force," said Adi Galia, breaking the silence and looking at the resurrected human. Appearance, voice, even the force signature was the same. However, other eyes were focused on someone else.

"What's he doing here ?" Asked Master Windu looking sternly at the Kaleesh cyborg.

"General Grievous is here as my personal bodyguard," replied Deiven crossing his arms on his chest with a frown. "Is there a problem with that ?"

"Of course there is," replied Mace. "I won't tolerate a presence of this... Jedi Killer."

"You wanna start something Jedi ?" Asked Grievous, his metallic voice echoed in the chamber.

"He has changed his look," noticed Master Even Piell looking at Grievous's brown headscarf decorated with Kaleesh symbols and his black hair strands. "But he didn't change himself."

"Let's stay calm," advised Obi-Wan, who sat down on his chair. "So far, General Grievous proved that he is loyal to the Kingdom of the Force, he even gave back the lightsabers of the Jedi."

"Yes, from the Jedi, he himself killed," pointed out Master Windu.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on his hips and gave Windu a disapproving look. "The Jedi were more tolerant before the war," he stated.

"If you're not tolerating his presence, then you are not tolerating mine," Deiven said firmly. "I trust every person in the Kingdom with my life. It's true that General Grievous was with the Separatists, but right now, he's a loyal and respected member of the Kingdom of the Force." The Firrerreo turned and was about to walk away when he felt a metallic hand on his shoulder. "Stay here ArchKnight," said the cyborg. "I'll wait outside, I don't wanna have the whole planet on my conscience and besides..." the Kaleesh turned his head towards Windu "...the air here... reeks."

"What's wrong with you ?!" Ahsoka asked loudly, gaining everyone's attention. The young Togruta was looking at the Jedi Council with an almost unbelieving expression. "The fate of Naboo it's at stake. Countless lives are threatened and you're arguing with the only person that can help you."

Master Windu and the rest of the Jedi Council were looking at Ahsoka in silence. Qui-Gon Jinn smirked under his nose and gave Ahsoka an approving look, unlike Master Windu, who frowned at the young Togruta. Before he or anyone else could say anything, a clicking sound filled the room.

"Right, she is," said a familiar voice. When all the present turned to look at the open door, they saw Grand Master Yoda standing in the doorway and leaning on his cane. Hiding his presence, the small, green alien would've entered the chamber unnoticed if it weren't for his cane.

"Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan.

"Where were you ?" Asked Master Plo Koon.

"Visiting an old and wise friend, I was," he replied. Walking slowly and closing the door behind him with the Force, the Grand Master approached the much taller General Grievous. From the side, they looked like a child and an adult. With a serious expression, Yoda looked at the Kaleesh cyborg and smiled after a short while. "Stay with us, General Grievous can," said the alien.

"Master Yoda, will all due respect he killed...," Master Windu wanted to protest, but a loud sound filled the chamber when Master Yoda smashed his cane into the floor as if wanting to ram it into the stone. All Jedi Masters eyes opened wide at the Yoda's sudden action.

"Our enemy, he is not," stated the Grand Master turning his head and looking at Master Windu with a stern sight. "Fool, you are. Lots of enemies already we have, add another one you want, hmm ? Friends, we should make, not enemies."

Master Windu was speechless as the rest of the present in the room. Deiven arched an eyebrow and smiled. "It's good to hear a voice of reason," stated Qui-Gon Jinn, stealing the words from the Firrerreo's mouth. Even General Grievous was surprised by this outcome.

Yoda smiled at the human. "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, good to see you back, it is," he said.

"Oh, I'm no longer a Jedi Master," pointed out Qui-Gon Jinn shaking his head. "Now, I'm a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force. It is the will of the Force and I will follow it."

"Respect your decision, I do," nodded the green alien. Turning towards the Jedi Masters, he started to walk towards his seat. "Many changes, we must make," said the Grand Master as he walked right past Ahsoka and her Master, giving the young Togruta a warm smile. "But for now, more important matters we have." Sitting in his place, Master Yoda looked at Master Kenobi. "Naboo in danger is, yes ?"

"Y-Yes," confirmed Obi-Wan. The human explained the recent events to Master Yoda, who listened carefully. When Master Kenobi finished, the Grand Master looked displeased. "Wrong decision, it was," he stated. "Change the future for the worst, you did."

"We agreed that Skywalker's Padawan will remain in the Temple," said Master Windu.

"We ?" Asked the Grand Master. "My decision, it was not," he stated indignantly. "Approve of this, I have not."

"You were absent, Master Yoda," said Depa Billaba.

"To make stupid decisions, an excuse it is not," replied the green alien. All Jedi Council members, Anakin and even Ahsoka, noticed that the Grand Master was behaving differently. "ArchKnight Deiven," Master Yoda looked at Deiven. "For the Jedi Council, apologize, I do. Your expertise on the subject, we need."

Deiven took a few steps forward and cleared his throat. "Just like I've told before, the outbreak will happen and there's nothing you can do about it. However, you can minimize the casualties of you prepare. Ahsoka saw a giant cargo ship filled with rakghouls, crashing into the Naboo swamps. I assume it was Dr. Vindi, who steered it."

All Jedi Masters looked at the young Togruta. "Did you saw exactly when it will crash ?" Asked Master Plo Koon.

"It was a nightfall," replied Ahsoka. "And earlier in the day, I saw battle droids on the planet... Ryloth, I think."

The Firrerreo narrowed his eyes. "Considering the amount of Twi'leks she saw, I pretty sure that was Ryloth," Deiven added. "Master Kenobi and Master Windu were there too."

"An outbreak of the rakghoul virus and a Separatist invasion at the same time," stated Master Luminara. "That's troubling."

"So when the Separatists will attack Ryloth, it will be a signal for us to send forces to Naboo," stated Master Fisto.

"Many skilled Jedi, we have," pointed out Master Yoda turning his gaze from one side to the other looking at every Jedi Master. "Divide our forces, we will. Calm remain, we must."

"Who we will send ?" Asked Adi Gallia.

"Master Luminara, Master Kit Fisto, and the young Skywalker, we'll send," replied Grand Master Yoda. "Their Padawans join them, they will."

Master Fisto's Padawan ascended to the rank of the Jedi Knight, but the Nautolan was looking forward to fighting alongside him. "What about... the bite ?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"That's right, Master Yoda there's still one thing, Ahsoka's 'bite'," Anakin informed.

"She can easily avoid it," Deiven said reassuringly gaining everyone's attention. "But it's tricky. You see, someone needs to be close to Ahsoka and be bitten instead of her by the rakghoul and the transformation must begin. We work currently on a vaccine, so if the bitten person will use it after the bite, he or she will be fine. Normally, I would propose myself, but I don't know if my healing factor won't nullify the plague in the first place. If it will, then it won't work and she will be bitten either way."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. Deiven was talking about sacrificing himself for her without any hesitation. She really didn't know how to respond.

"Your sacrifice needed, it won't be," assured Master Yoda. "Jedi Knight Even Piell do it, he will."

The Jedi Masters, Anakin, Ahsoka, Qui-Gon Jinn and even Deiven narrowed their eyes in confusion in shock. "Jedi Knight ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Demoted to a rank of Jedi Knight, he is," replied the Grand Master with a serious face. "Explain it later, I will."

The Firrerreo blinked few times and shrugged. "Oh, yes, before I forget," he snapped his finger remembering something important. "The Separatists have a new weapon designed by Lok Durd, a male Neimoidian arms developer, who serves as a general in the droid army. He created an experimental defoliator, an artillery radiation weapon that can theoretically wipe out any organic matter while leaving machinery unharmed. Nasty weapon. They've tested it on planet Maridun and now are producing it on a massive scale."

"No rest for the wicked," commented Anakin.

"We thank you for the warning," Obi-Wan nodded.

"If that's all, we'll be leaving," the ArchKnight said and turned to face Qui-Gon Jinn and General Grievous, who nodded.

"Skywalker, with your Padawan, to the hangar bay, escort our guests you will," asked Master Yoda. Anakin and Ahsoka smiled, being more than happy to comply.

When all five of them exited the Council Chamber, Master Windu immediately looked at the Grand Master. "Master Yoda.. why did you demote Master Even Piell ?"

The green alien jumped down from his seat and looked at Even Piell. "A lot to explain, you have," he said with a strict tone. "Sending a Jedi to kill another Jedi, our way it is not."

The Lannik male stood up and meet Yoda's gaze looking at the smaller alien with his one eye. "We couldn't let the Sith have another agent," explained the former Jedi Master. "It was the risk I took."

Master Yoda took a depth breath and shook his head disapprovingly. "Jedi, who send to kill Jedi Secura, you have, Master Vos killed, they did."

"But, Aayla Secura said..." Plo Koon began but was quickly interrupted by Master Yoda. "Joined the Sith, she has," said the Grand Master. "In a romantic relationship with Darth Enigma, she is."

"What ?" Asked Master Windu. "How did you learn about that ?"

"Read her mind, I did," replied the Grand Master not taking his eyes of Even Piell.

"So we were right," stated Depa Billaba. "She was aiding the Sith all along."

"No !" Master Yoda raised his voice and smashed his cane into the stone floor once again, making Depa twitch. Turning to the female, the Grand Master pointed at her with his cane. "To the dark side pushed her, we did. Believed in her, we did not. Killed her Master, the Jedi did. Four Jedi lost, we have, because blind and foolish, we were."

"I must speak with her," said Master Kit Fisto.

"Left the Temple, she has," said Master Yoda once again leaning on his cane. "Probably in the hangar bay, already she is."

"You let her go ?" Asked Even Piell. "Why ?"

"Because owe her this much, at least we did," replied Master Yoda. "Our fault in the first place, it was." The Grand Master looked once again the Lannik Jedi. "To protect and teach the young Jedi generations, our job is. A great gift, the young Tano possesses. Important to the Jedi Order, she is. By protecting her, redeem yourself, you must."

Even Piell exhaled and nodded. "I understand," said the Lannik accepting his role and punishment. He was known for being fearless, so the vision of death was nothing to him.

"Something is still bothering me," said Master Kenobi grabbing his chin. "If Aayla was helping the Sith after her kidnapping, who helped Darth Enigma on Quell ?"

"Find out that, we must," said Master Yoda. "Passive in our search for the Sith, we were. More active from now, we must be. Watch the Senators, you all must. Even... the Chancellor."

All the Jedi watched in astonishment at Master Yoda. "Master, who did you visit ?" Asked Master Windu. It was clear it was the reason he was acting differently. The Grand Master gave him a mischievous smile and replied with a chuckle. "Better for you, to know that not. Blown your mind, would be."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	63. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 63 "Second Thoughts."**

Planet Ryloth invaded! Subjected to a brutal droid occupation, the people of Ryloth are starving under the blockade of a Separatist fleet. Evil Separatist leader Wat Tambor now rules with an iron fist. Answering a plea from the Senate, the Grand Army of the Republic mounts a bold offensive to liberate the system.

While Jedi Master Plo Koon and Jedi Master Depa Billaba are trying to make a way for Obi-Wan's ground assault, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano along with a selected Jedi squad are preparing to travel to the planet Naboo to face an even more dangerous threat.

 **21 BBY – Coruscant, Jedi Temple's Hangar.**

Five days after the visit of Deiven Virlo, Qui-Gon Jinn, and General Grievous, the invasion on Ryloth finally began. It was the first attack from the Separatist's army that was eagerly awaited by the Jedi Temple.

"Are you ready Snips ?" Anakin asked approaching his Padawan, who stood right next to one of many Republic gunships in the hangar. Clone troopers were boarding the gunships, which were taking off one after another and flew straight to the Tranquility, a Star Destroyer of Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, that waited in the Coruscant's High Atmosphere.

"As ready as I can be Master," replied the young Togruta looking at her Master.

"I sense you're still anxious Ahsoka, but don't worry," reassured Anakin. "Everything will be alright."

Ahsoka wasn't thinking just about Naboo and the plague, the young Togruta more than for herself was worried about Aayla. She knew that the Twi'lek was helping Darth Enigma, but she was discovered by Grand Master Yoda. The Anzat wouldn't hurt her for failure, Ahsoka was sure of that, but his Master or Dooku could. Aayla experienced the same pain she did. Because of that, Ahsoka really bonded with the Twi'lek.

"I was thinking about... Aayla Secura," said the young Togruta.

Anakin shook his head and turned away his gaze. "It was five days ago, but I feel like it happened a few minutes ago. I still can't believe she joined the Sith," stated the human. "But then again, if you think about what the Council has done, I'm really not surprised."

"Would you do the same thing ?" Ahsoka asked almost piercing Anakin with her blue eyes. "Would you join the Sith if the Order would betray you ?"

Ahsoka asked that because she also felt betrayed by the Jedi Order. The knowledge and awareness that the Jedi wanted her death while she was in her mother's womb, was driving the young Togruta crazy. Her smiles were stilted and her laughs forced. The Temple didn't feel like home to her anymore, and it was getting worse day by day. The only people that really cared about her were living outside of the Temple.

Her mother, her family, Deiven... even Darth Enigma. They cared for her and for them she honestly smiled.

"It's... eh, it's not easy to answer that Ahsoka," Anakin replied truthfully. "If they would hurt a person that's important to me, well..."

"Skywalker," called Master Luminara interrupting his speech and approaching them with a younger Mirialan female. The Jedi Master gestured towards the girl. "This is my Padawan."

The girl made a curtsey towards Ahsoka, closed her eyes and spoke in a gentle tone. "Padawan learner Barriss Offee, at your service."

Ahsoka smiled and extended her hand towards Barriss, who grabbed it with a slight surprise. "It's nice to meet you Barriss, I'm Ahsoka." The young Togruta widened her smile and making the Mirialan smile back. In compare to her Master Luminara, who had a small, vertical tattoo just under her lower lip, covering her chin, Barriss had a longer, horizontal tattoo in shape of an arch that stretched from her cheek to cheek.

"I've heard much about you, Padawan Tano," stated Barriss. "Actually, I don't think there is anyone in the Temple who doesn't know you."

"Please, call me Ahsoka," asked the young Togruta.

"It's good to see you two again," stated Anakin.

"Let's not waste any more time," suggested Luminara. " Master Fisto is waiting for us aboard the Tranquility with the rest. The faster we arrive on Naboo, the better."

"I agree," said Anakin.

 **Planet Sereno, Dooku's Palace.**

"Fancy as I've imagined it," stated Darth Enigma walking around the room and admiring the elaborate paintings and art. All four Sith Lord were physically present the throne room. Darth Sidious, who left the Coruscant under false pretenses, Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma, and of course Darth Tyrannus, the owner of the Palace. The air was thick making it hard to breathe, especially for Ventress and Aayla, who stood right next to the door in silence.

While the Anzat was wandering around, the other Sith Lords were sitting at the large table.

"Master Yoda is behaving differently," stated Darth Sidious with irritation. Although Darth Plagueis didn't see his hooded face, the yellow glow underneath was clearly visible. "He's more... active. The Jedi are roaming in the Galactic Senate, probing the minds of the Senators."

"If we don't stop them, they'll find you," pointed out Darth Plagueis. "Just like they found out our spy."

"The Force spirit of N'Kata Del Gormo warned Master Yoda about our spy," said Count Dooku.

"And who is... or was, N'Kata Del Gormo ?" Asked Darth Enigma turning his head towards Dooku.

"N'Kata Del Gormo was a Hysalrian Jedi Master who lived during the times of the Galactic Republic," replied the Count. "According to legends and ancients Holocron in the Jedi Temple, he found and trained Master Yoda."

"You followed Yoda just like I've told you," said Darth Sidious. "Did his... Master... told him anything else besides our spy ?"

"That changes are coming," replied Dooku. "I quote: Jedi must change their ways, or they'll be destroyed."

Darth Plagueis grabbed his chin. "To change Jedi's behavior to more violent was our plan to make them appear evil to the Republic and the rest of the galaxy, but if they'll use that violence against us, there will be trouble," said the Muun.

"We must increase the power of Sith shrine," said Darth Sidious.

"If we do that Master Yoda may sense it," pointed out Darth Plagueis. The two Sith Lords talked about a shrine on the planet Coruscant that was built by the Sith Before the rise of the Galactic Republic and during their period of galactic domination. Following the Sith Order's defeat at the hands of their sworn enemies, the Jedi Order, the Jedi Temple was raised over the shrine's foundations in a symbolic attempt to bury the legacy that the Sith had left behind on the galactic capital.

Still, the dark power of the shrine clouded the minds of the Jedi Masters, effectively preventing them from sensing Palpatine.

"If we remain passive, the Jedi will sense me either way," replied Darth Sidious.

"Then let's increase its power as much as we can," Darth Enigma suggested approaching the table and gaining the attention of the Sith Lords. "It will take days for them to reach the shrine and even longer to cleanse the corruption. Not to mention that the younger Knights and Padawans will start feeling attraction to the dark side. The Jedi will have so many problems in the Temple that they'll forget about looking for you, Lord Sidious."

"But after that, they will be able to sense Lord Sidious's presence," said Count Dooku. "It's a long shot."

"That's a risk we should take," insisted the Anzat. "The younglings and the Padawans in the temple are already having second thoughts about the Jedi Order. They only need a push in a right direction and that shrine will make that push. Many young, promising Jedi will join our cause and we'll have an army that will exceed the battle droids."

"Your idea has potential," said Darth Plagueis. "Still, such ritual takes preparations and time, my apprentice. For now, let's focus on Naboo... and the Padawan."

"She saw our invasion on Ryloth," stated Darth Sidious. "And the outbreak of the plague after that."

"We can't allow her to die on that planet or our plan will die with her," said the Muun. "Apprentice, you'll travel to Naboo and keep an eye on her."

"Can I kill some Jedi while I'm there ?" Asked the Anzat.

"If some Jedi will lose their heads, I won't be crying," the Muun replied with a sinister smile.

"I'll take my acolyte with me," informed Darth Enigma gesturing towards Aayla Secura.

"Do you think she'll prove useful ?" Asked Dooku. "She was discovered very easily by Master Yoda."

Darth Enigma slowly turned his gaze at the Count, who narrowed his eyes. "Are you want something Lord Enigma ?" Asked the Count.

The Anzat smirked and leaned over the table closing his face to Dooku's. "I think you're jealous of my acolyte Dooku," said the Sith Lord. "Our passion is something that in your age you can no longer have, but that's understandable."

Darth Tyrranus leaned his head back in an indignant gesture. "Your lack of refinement revolts me," he stated. "I have no need for such... trivial urges."

Darth Enigma chuckled and leaned back. Without a word, he bowed his heads towards the Sith Lords and walked towards the door. Aayla also bowed her head in respect and immediately left the room together with the Anzat.

 **Planet Sereno, Dooku's Palace, Courtyard.**

When the pair left the Palace and entered the courtyard, where their ship was located, Aayla looked at Darth Enigma. "Why didn't you say that Count Dooku has betrayed us ?" She asked.

"Because I wanna know what he's planning first," replied the Anzat stopping and looking at the blue Twi'lek. The former Jedi Knight had changed her attire after leaving the Jedi Temple. Her top, that exposed her midriff, along with her leather pants, were replaced by a tight, black bodysuit, along with a black, knee length coat. Aayla removed her headgear completely allowing her blue, beautiful lekku to be free, just like Darth Enigma suggested.

From behind, Aayla looked like a normal, decent clad Twi'lek female. But when she faced someone, that opinion changed one hundred eighty degrees. The bodysuit had a large, vertical diamond-shaped reverse cleavage, that exposed her toned stomach completely, the side/underside of her breasts and a large section of her rim, giving the Twi'lek a very erotic look.

"Do you think it has something do to with the return of Qui-Gon Jinn ?" Aayla asked.

"Yes," replied the Anzat. "I know that he was Dooku's Padawan and his death made him leave the Jedi Order and join the Sith. He had enough, but mostly, he wanted revenge."

"So since Qui-Gon Jinn is back among the living...," Aayla's eyes widened when she reached a conclusion. "...Dooku no longer wants revenge for his death. In other words, he's having seconds thoughts about staying with Darth Sidious and the Separatists."

"Exactly," Darth Enigma nodded and crossed his arms on his chest. The Anzat began recalling what happened almost a week ago when he followed Dooku, who was on Master Yoda's trail.

 ** _6 days ago_ – Unidentified Swamp Planet.**

Master Yoda didn't tell anyone in the Temple that a Force spirit of his ancient Master, N'Kata Del Gormo, visited him just as Master Qui-Gon Jinn visited the young Ahsoka Tano. The Grand Master Yoda was sure this couldn't have been a trick or illusion since only he remembered his Master. And even if the Kingdom of the Force would managed to have the knowledge about his name and look, they couldn't copy his character and memories.

Returning to swamp planet, on which he and his human friend crashed hundred years ago, Master Yoda ventured deep into the swamps. The small alien exactly remembered the way and he reached the place in no time.

"So many memories, yes," said the Grand Master leaning on his cane and looking around. The old crashed ship was still here, covered in moss and corroded.

"Welcome my friend," said a hissing voice, which was immediately recognized by Yoda. Turning his head, he spotted a transparent Force ghost of Hysalrian Jedi Master.

The Grand Master smiled on bowed his head with respect. "Master Del Gormo, greet you, I do," said the small alien. The Hysalrians were a species of semi-serpentine individuals who hailed from this swamp world and Hysalria. Their upper halves were vaguely more humanoid, although they featured four arms instead of two. Their heads featured a small mouth, and four eyes, which were small and black. The skin of the Hysalrian was a muted green, and their underbellies were white and segmented.

Covered in a blueish light, the Jedi Master slithered to Master Yoda, who took a good look at him. Master N'Kata Del Gormo 'walked' around mostly unclothed, he still wore a leather harness made of two straps that crossed his upper torso. He also had a utility belt with a large pouch on either side and wore ornamental vambraces on each of his four wrists. He also wielded a long, twisted staff crowned with a crystalline prism.

"You came just as I asked," stated the Hysalrian.

"Yes Master, for answer looking, I am," replied Master Yoda. "Many things understand, I do not."

Yoda's Master hung his head. "And I'm to blame my former pupil. We thought we were Masters of the Force," he said with a said voice. "But just like the Sith, who are controlled by the dark side, we foolishly cling to the light. Now the Force fights back, resists us."

Master Yoda looked at his hands leaning on his cane. "Yes, felt it, I do," he agreed. "Yet, the Sith, strong remain. Why, that is, hmmm ?"

"Because the dark side controls them," stated N'Kata Del Gormo. "It corrupts their bodies like venom because they don't respect the Force, but still, it gives them power because they unknowingly serve it. The dark side must always be present in the galaxy my friend, but we tried to destroy it. Our job was to restore the balance, yet we tried to break it. Now, changes are coming. The Jedi must change their waves or they'll be destroyed."

"What change in our ways, we must ?" Asked the Grand Master.

"Respect the Force," replied the Hysalrian. "Light side, dark side, living Force and cosmic Force. All those aspects must find themselves in the Jedi's hearts."

"Easy task, it is not," said Master Yoda. "Try hard, I will."

Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo looking at him with his four, black eyes. "I believe in you, my friend," he said. "Now... I must go. I'll leave you two alone."

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes questioningly. When the Force spirit vanished, the small alien sensed a presence near him. Turning his head towards it, he spotted Count Dooku, who was staring at his former Master.

"Count Dooku," said the Grand Master turning to face the Sith Lord. "Meeting again, we are."

"Yes," said the Sith Lord. Dooku sensed the presence of his Master when he left the Jedi Temple and informed Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis about it. Sidious ordered the Count to follow Master Yoda and found out what he was planning. However, Count Dooku didn't know that while he was following Yoda, Darth Enigma was following him.

The Sith never trusted each other, that's why Darth Plagueis ordered his apprentice to follow the human just in case Darth Sidious would want to withhold some information from him. Hiding above them on the large tree branch amongst the leaves, the Anzat silently observed the two.

"My former pupil, a conflict I sense in you," stated Master Yoda.

The Sith Lord didn't respond immediately, however, he sighed and averted his gaze. "Did you saw him ?" He asked.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn ? Yes, saw him I did," replied Master Yoda. "Hard to believe, for me it was."

Master Yoda sensed that Dooku was more gentle and the darkness in him wasn't so great. "To the Temple return, you could," suggested the small alien.

"That's out of the question Master Yoda," replied the Count. "Maybe when this war will end some things will change. For now... you should focus on our spy in your Temple. Aayla Secura joined the dark side and is now an acolyte of Darth Enigma." The Anzat's eye twitched when he heard the words of betrayal.

"Betraying the Sith, you are ?" Asked the Grand Master. "Why believe you, I should ?"

"You can check that for yourself Master Yoda," replied the human. "Observe her, read her mind if you can and you'll know the truth."

"Do that, I will," assured the small alien.

An awkward silence filled the swamp when the two stared at each other. After around one minute Count Dooku turned on his heel and began walking, leaving Master Yoda alone with his thoughts. When the Grand Master also left, the Anzat pulled out a holoprojector and activated it.

When an image of Aayla appeared on his hand, Darth Enigma immediately spoke. "Count Dooku sold you out Aayla," warned the Anzat. "Master Yoda will now keep a close eye on you."

"That bastard," Aayla growled.

"You won't be able to do your task while under Yoda's watchful eye," pointed out Darth Enigma. "When he returns to the Temple, allow him to have a peek inside your mind, but don't let him see our plans. Show him the truth Aayla, show him what happened on the planet Anzat."

"You want me to come clean ?" Asked the Twi'lek.

"Yes," confirmed the Anzat. "Master Yoda is a Jedi, but I have a feeling that he'll not blame you."

"I'll do as you wish," Aayla agreed, trusting the Anzat. When the Sith Lord deactivated his holoprojector, he jumped down and sighed, following with a chuckle. "Schemes and machinations with every step... I love it."

 ** _Present_ – Planet Sereno, Dooku's Palace, Courtyard.**

"We must keep an eye on him," stated Darth Enigma. "If Dooku will plan something against us, we will take proper measures."

"I understand," Aayla nodded with a mischievous smile.

"For now, let's focus on Naboo," said the Sith Lord. "We can't allow Ahsoka to get killed."

The two resumed the walk and approached their ship. Ascending the ramp, Darth Enigma and Aayla entered the ship. After a short while, the engines roared and the ship took off.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	64. The Transport

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 64 "The Transport."**

Awaiting the cure ! While the Republic and the Separatists forces battle each other on Ryloth, the Jedi forces on Naboo await the arrival of the ArchKnights of Kingdom of the Force, who have prepared vaccines for the rakghoul plague.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Grand Master Yoda and Master Adi Gallia were called by Chancellor Palpatine to help him solve a disturbing problem.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

When Master Yoda and Master Adi Gallia entered the office, they've noticed a tall figure clothed in elegant robes, sitting opposite Palpatine. A young, male human with fair skin and black hair turned his head towards the Jedi and stood up from his seat.

"Master Yoda, Master Gallia," the Chancellor, who sat behind his desk, nodded and gestured towards the other human. "This is representative Nad Matteo."

"Greetings," said Master Yoda nodding towards the young human.

"Greeting, I heard much about you," said the Tholothian Jedi Master. Adi Gallia was known for being politically savvy and very well known within the political spheres of the Core Worlds's representatives. "You're a close friend of Senator Darrou from Alderaan, who took the place of the former Senator, Bail Organa."

"You're correct, Master Jedi," replied representative Matteo with a worry in his voice. "And that exactly is my business here. I think Senator Darou was kidnapped, along with many other innocent people."

"Kidnapped you say ?" Asked Master Yoda approaching the human with Master Gallia.

"He was one of the guests on Ultimo Monri, one of two luxury yachts that travel around Coruscant," answered the young human. "He actually noticed that the yacht has left the planet and contacted me via holo. When I've contacted and asked the Chief of the CSF, since they're also responsible for maintaining the Coruscant's skylanes, why the ship has left the traveling route, he replied that it was the order from the Chancellor Palpatine himself." All three looked at the older human.

"And I didn't give such order," Palpatine said immediately, shaking his head.

"Contacting the Senator again, you tried ?" Asked the Grand Master looking back at the representative.

"Yes, but no response. Master Jedi there are thousands of people living on that ship," stated the representative. "You must do something."

"If representative Nad Matteo is right we have a dire situation," Chancellor stood up and approached the Jedi Masters. "Ultimo Monri and Ultimo Vista were built with the intention to serve as self-sufficient pleasure cruisers. As such, the interiors of the ships were modeled to be completely contained within itself; several apartment-style living quarters, arranged in blocks lining the exterior of the pleasure transports, provided residence for the multiple thousand passengers who made the ships their homes. Also included within the ships were multiple enclosed habitation areas. These were climate-controlled; their contents ranged from concentrations of forests, rivers, and small seas. The ships boasted several sports fields near to the vast apartment blocks."

"How such a giant ship was able to be hijacked ?" Asked the Tholothian female.

"Oh, those ships don't have pilots," replied Palpatine. "They were built, loaded with several thousand residents, and set off on their journeys. However, the journeys were scheduled and never contained an endpoint. The ships were destined to roam the skyways of the planet-wide city for as long as they could. As the ships aged, the residents did as well. The only way to get aboard was by opening the ship's hangar door remotely and flying into the hangar bay while the ship was moving. Still, the Chief of the CSF is the only person who can open the doors and is able to change the course the yachts."

"Talk with him, we must," stated the Grand Master.

"I will take my former Padawan and we'll visit the Coruscant Security Force Headquarters," suggested Adi Gallia to which Master Yoda nodded consentingly.

"I wish you good luck Master Jedi," said Nad Matteo. Adi Gallia bowed her head and quickly exited the Chancellor's Office. After closing the door behind her, she pushed a button on the comlink attached to her wrist, raised it to her mouth and spoke. "Siri, can you hear me ?"

After a few seconds, a female voice issued from the comlink. "Hello, Master Gallia, it's been a while. Do you need something ?"

"We have an important mission," replied the Tholothian Jedi Master. "Meet me at the Jedi Temple's entrance."

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Tranquility's Commanding Deck.**

"How is the situation on Ryloth Master Plo Koon ?" Asked Luminara looking at the holographic image of the Kel Dor Jedi Master. While the rest of the Jedi squad was on the planet's surface, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli remained on the Jedi cruiser in order to provide support for the ground troops.

"We managed to destroy the blockade," he replied. "It's easy when you are facing droids with an ion weapon. Master Kenobi and Master Windu are already on the surface. When we liberate the planet, we'll head for Naboo to assist you."

"Thank you Master Plo," Luminara smiled and bowed her head. When the image of the Kel Dor Jedi Master vanished from the display, one of the clone officers, that sat before the console, turned towards the Mirialan Jedi Master.

"Commander Luminara," called the bridge officer. "Two ships are coming out of the hyperspace."

"It's probably the Kingdom of the Force," guessed Luminara. "But keep our cannons ready just to be safe."

Just like the Mirialan guessed, the Silent Shadow came out of the hyperspace followed by a larger, white-blue plated ship with no viewports. Its shape resembled a stretched tetrakis hexahedron. "What the hell is that ?" Asked the bridge officer. "It has the size of a Republic cruiser, but I've never seen such strange shape."

"Establish a connection with the smaller ship," ordered the Jedi Master recognizing the Silent Shadow.

The clones complied and after few seconds, a holographic image of ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Deiven appeared on the display. "Master Unduli," said the Togruta nodding toward the Mirialan female.

"Greetings ArchKnights," the Jedi Master smiled slightly. "We've been awaiting your arrival. Our troops have already set defenses around Theed."

"Good," said the Togruta. "We have the vaccines for the inhabitants of Naboo."

"We're very grateful," the Jedi Master bowed her head. "Forgive the curiosity, but what is that second ship ?"

"A solution for the rakghouls," replied the Firrerreo speaking for the first time. "If the Jedi won't be able to stop the plague, we'll use it, but I really hope it won't be necessary."

"I assure you, the Jedi will be able to save Naboo," said Master Luminara.

"Let's hope your right Master Unduli," said Zai'shira.

 **Naboo, Theed.**

It was the first time Anakin saw the streets of Theed so empty. The Queen Neeyutnee ordered that all civilians must remain in their homes and lock their doors until further notice for their own safety. Only clone troopers were patrolling the streets and escorting any not sharp-witted individuals to their homes. Even the air traffic was closed, whereby the capital resembled an abandoned ghost town.

Walking with Ahsoka and Barriss through the streets, Anakin was nervously fidgeting and looking at the sky. He already wanted the sun to go down so they could end this. "And you said that I'm supposed to be calm Master," Ahsoka teased with a sly smile.

"Yes, and you are, "Anakin replied with a proud smile. "See how good I am ?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile. "Commander Skywalker," Rex's voice issued from Anakin's comlink.

"I hear you, Rex," said Anakin raising his wrist to his mouth.

"We're ready, Sir," informed the clone Captain. "Our troops have set up stations on north, west and south sides of the capital along with two AT-TE's at every station. What about the east side ?"

"The east side of Theed is mostly the Virdugo Plunge," stated Anakin. Located near the Royal Palace's Hangar, it was one the waterfalls making the end of the Solleu River in the Naboo's capital city of Theed. It was the largest waterfall of Theed. "It will impossible for the rakghouls to swim up the waterfall or even to try to climb. Still, send some troops there to keep watch, just in case."

"Yes, Sir," replied the clone.

Just as Anakin turned off the comlink, the communication device beeped again. "Skywalker, the Kingdom of the Force has arrived," informed Master Luminara. "The ArchKnights have the vaccines for us."

"Great, we'll meet them in the hangar," replied the human. Ahsoka was already smiling behind her Master at the thought of seeing her mother again.

 **A few minutes later - Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

When the trio entered the hangar, Ahsoka immediately spotted the Silent Shadow. The ship's ramp was lowered and the Naboo security personnel was carrying large crates that, she assumed, were filled the vaccines while Deiven and Zai'shira were standing next to the ship and talking with Queen Neeyutnee, Padmé Amidala, Captain Typho, and the Jedi Knight Even Piell.

Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb were at Otoh Gunga helping the Gungans with their own defenses. Since Master Fisto was a Nautolan and Knight Vebb a Mon Calamari, they were perfect for the job.

"We can't thank you enough for your help," said the Queen Neeyutnee.

"These vaccines really gonna help our people," added Padmé.

"A galaxy-wide plague is something we all don't want to happen," Zai'shira replied with a serious expression.

"Just remember that the vaccines provide immunity for a rakghoul plague over the span of approximately half an hour," Deiven added. "Still, they don't prevent you from being ripped apart by them."

"Noted," nodded Captain Typho.

"Deiven," Ahsoka called running up to the Firrerreo and the adult Togruta, who tensed up after hearing Ahsoka's voice. The young Togruta looked at her mother and bowed her head. "Hello, ArchKnight Zai'shira," she greeted her with proper respect.

"Hello young one," Zai'shira replied with a smile and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "My pupil told me about the vision. Don't worry, we'll not let anything bad happen to you."

Ahsoka raised her head and beamed at her mother. Looking at them from the side, Anakin noticed a strange resemblance, but he guessed in was just a race thing. Many humans also appeared very similar to other races and even to other humans.

Only ArchKnight Deiven really knew how hard it was for Zai'shira to stand in front of her daughter and act like she was a stranger. Her many years of infiltrating and undercover experience combined with sheer willpower allowed her to keep calm, at least on the outside. They knew what kind of danger was lurking for the young Togruta and that really was making Zai'shira crazy.

"I would like to talk about something important," said Deiven. "Our ship that's circling around the planet right now is gathering intel about the local fauna and flora."

"To what end ?" Asked Padmé.

"It's a crewless ship," replied the Firrerreo. "It's controlled by an advanced A.I. We call it: the Operator XVI. Ahsoka saw many dead people in her vision," he pointed out. "So if the Jedi will not be able to stop the rakghouls and there be a risk of the plague spreading to other planets, the Operator will purge Naboo."

"Purge ?" Queen Neeyutnee didn't like the sound of that word.

"Every living organism on the planet will be 'erased' while the buildings and the technology will remain intact," replied Zai'shira.

"But you can't !" Padmé raised her voice in fear and shock.

Deiven quickly raised his hands in a calming gesture. "We'll use it when there will be no other solution," he reassured. "If it comes to that, just gather the people and escape from Naboo. You can return to it afterward. The greenery can be regrown and the animals can be transferred from other planets for breeding purposes. It will take long, yes, but the Naboo will survive that way."

"There will be no need for that," Anakin assured.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Deiven replied with a warm smile. "Now come, I'll show you how to use the vaccines."

 **Half an hour later – Coruscant, Coruscant Security Force Headquarters.**

The Coruscant Security Force Headquarters, located in Galactic City, served as the main base of operations for the Coruscant Security Force. CSF was the primary police force in charge of maintaining law and order on the galactic capital planet of Coruscant. Its duties included regular patrols of Galactic City, criminal investigations, counter-terrorism and counter-intelligence operations, crowd control, diplomatic protection, maintaining the world's skylanes, and, in some cases, the military defense of Coruscant.

Jedi Master Adi Galia and her former Padawan, now Jedi Master, Siri Tachi, dismounted their speeders as they stopped before the CSF Headquarters feeling the dark side within the building, which was growing stronger with every step. "Can you feel it, Master ?" Asked Jedi Master Siri Tachi. "The coldness," the blonde female had shivers all over her skin.

"The dark side, stay sharp Siri," warned Master Gallia. "We don't know what we will find inside."

"We pay so much attention to the war that we are blind to what's happening on Coruscant," stated the younger Jedi Master. "How could we not felt this darkness from the Jedi Temple ?"

"That's a very good question Siri," replied Master Gallia. The Tholothian Jedi Master really didn't have the answer which she would love to give her former Padawan. The evil was clearly emanating from the building and even a Padawan would be able to sense it. So why the Jedi Master in the Temple couldn't ? Raising her comlink her wrist to her mouth, Adi Gallia spoke. "Master Yoda do you hear me ?"

"Hear you loud and clear, I do," replied the Grand Master.

"We're at the CSF headquarters," informed the Jedi Master. "We sense the dark side within the building."

"Hmmm... understand, I do. On your guard, you must be," warned Master Yoda.

"We will, Master Yoda," assured the Tholothian Jedi Master. When she deactivated her comlink, Gallia looked at the young human with her blue eyes. "You're ready ?"

Siri nodded without a word and followed her Master. When the two females approached the main guarded entrance, two clones approached them. "Is the chief of security present in the facility ?" Asked the Tholothian Jedi Master.

"Yes, Master Jedi," replied one of the clones. "He actually started to act... weird."

The two females looked at each other and again looked at the clones. "We would like to speak with him," said Siri Tachi. "Where can we find him ?"

"His office in located on the thirty-eighth floor," replied the clone. The two females nodded in acknowledgment and entered the building. Filled with clone troopers, droids, and many other staff members, the headquarters were really crowded.

As Masters Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi entered and rode the lift to the thirty-eighth floor, they could feel the dark presence getting stronger and stronger. Instinctively, both females grabbed their lightsaber as soon they exited the lift. Heading straight to the Chief's office, the Jedi Masters stopped before the door. The clones and other workers were looking at the two females clad in brown robes with curious eyes.

The Tholothian pushed the button on the door panel, but with no response. "It's locked from the inside," she stated.

"In that case, let's knock," said Master Tachi with a mischievous smile. The human extended her hand and with the use of the Force, she slowly began pushing the door. The hinges and the lock began to creak and break. After a few second three loud snaps were heard. "A very subtle knocking," Master Gallia said with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey, it worked," Master Siri replied with a smile pointing at the metal door, which screeched and fell into the office.

With a chuckle, Adi Gallia entered the room with Siri. Immediately, after passing the doorway, the females felt the stale, cold air. With the blinds pulled down, the office was engulfed in darkness with only the lights from the monitors illuminating the small part of it.

Master Adi Gallia reached for the switch near the doorway and pressed it. When the lights were turned on in the office, the Jedi Masters spotted a person sitting in front of a desk with his back turned towards them. The dark side was notably emanating from him.

Slowly and with caution, the females approached him. "Are you okay ?" Asked Siri. A burly, middle-aged male human with ginger hair, who was looking at the monitor in a zombie like fashion, didn't reply.

The Tholothian carefully put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around in his chair. Two Jedi Masters leaned their heads in shock. The man's eyes were black with some strange fluid leaking from them and streaming down his cheeks. Groaning, the man waved his head like a mindless puppet.

"What's going on here ?" Asked a clone who entered the office.

"We need to take this man to the Jedi Temple, quickly !" Exclaimed Master Gallia looking at the clone trooper. The clone pulled out a holoprojector and began calling for a transport.

"By the Force," Siri whispered. "What is this ?"

"No idea," replied the older female. "Some sort of Sith magic perhaps. Our healers will take care of him."

 **Five hours later – Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Medical Bay.**

When the Chief of CSF opened his brown eyes, he found himself lying on a medical bed in a white room with a major headache. "What ? What happened ?" He asked slowly trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, don't strain yourself," said a female voice. When the human looked in its direction, he spotted a Tholothian female standing near the door with a small green alien and a male Cerean beside her, all three of them were dressed in brown robes.

"Where am I ?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Who are you ?"

"You're safe in the Jedi Temple. I'm Master Adi Gallia," the Jedi Master replied and gestured at the others. "This is Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Grand Master Yoda."

"Transported here, you were," said Master Yoda. "Corrupted by the dark side, your mind was. The Sith controled you, they have."

"Wait-what ?" The human closed his eyes. "I beginning to remember... a received a call... from Taris, some Faust male..."

The Jedi looked at each other. "Did you saw a gold talisman on him by any chance ?" Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Y-Yeah, on his hand," replied the Chief. "He started... talking with a strange voice, my mind felt strange... and then..." the human's eyes widened in shock "...o my god, what have I done !"

"Easy, whatever you did it was not your intention," Master Gallia reassured.

"I've reprogrammed the course of Ultima Monri," he stated with guilt written all over his face. "The yacht has left the Coruscant."

"Where did you sent it ?" Asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"To Taris," replied the Chief. "Ultima Monri will circle around it once and it will travel to Naboo. I can't reprogram it back because of the distance. I will crash into the surface !"

"The transport that Padawan Tano saw, was the Ultima Monri," Adi Gallia said with horror looking at Master Yoda. "There won't hundred, but thousands of rakghouls."

"Warn them, we must," stated Master Yoda.

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Tranquility's Commanding Deck.**

"It's already nightfall on the planet," stated Master Luminara. "The transport will arrive soon, stay sharp."

"Commander Unduli, an urgent call from the Jedi Temple," informed the clone officer.

The Mirialan Jedi Master approached the holoprojector display on which after few second appeared a holographic image of Master Gallia. "Master Luminara you have to be careful," she warned immediately. "Dr. Vindi has been possessed by the amulet. He is on the way to Naboo with a giga-class type transport called Ultimo Monri with thousands of people aboard."

"Commander !" Yelled of the clones before Luminara could respond. "A ship is coming out of the hyperspace." Suddenly, the Mirialan Jedi Master felt a dark presence while at the same time she spotted a giant ship through the viewport coming straight for them.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	65. The Extinction - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 65 "The Extinction – part 1"**

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Tranquility's Commanding Deck.**

"Full power to the engines ! Evasive maneuvers !" Luminara ordered seeing as Ultimo Monri flew straight at the Tranquility's right side. A ship of that size could easily ram through them.

"Yes Sir, evasive maneuvers," the clones immediately complied. The Tranquility's thrusters came to live and the vessel began to move. Ultimo Monri was relentlessly heading forward with no thoughts of stopping.

The transport grew bigger and bigger as it was getting closer. The Mirialan Jedi Master noticed that the giant ship will hit them before the Tranquility will be able to move out of the way.

"Brace for impact !" Luminara yelled. The front of the Ultimo Monri only nicked the backside of the Jedi cruiser. Still, the whole vessel shock intensely knocking many clones of their feet. Master Luminara was forced to grab hold the nearby console display in order not to share the same fate. The impact forced the Tranquility to turn to the right side and position itself parallel to Ultimo Monri.

"Damage report !" Yelled the Jedi Master.

"The right rear portion of the hull is severely damaged," informed the clone officer holding the console. "Aside from that, we're fully operational."

The Jedi Master quickly raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke. "Skywalker do you read me ?"

"Loud and clear, Master Unduli," replied Anakin. "We sense a dark presence above us."

"Yes, Dr. Vindi has arrived," she said confirming Anakin's suspicions. "He's on Ultimo Monri with thousands of people aboard."

"But, he has the..." Anakin began only to trail off.

"...the Muur talisman," Luminara closed her eyes as she finished the sentence with a deep sigh. "All present aboard the ship are now his thralls... rakghouls."

"I... understand," stated Anakin.

"The Tranquility will try to thin their numbers before the Ultimo Monri will crash into the planet's surface," assured the Jedi Master.

"May the Force be with you Master Unduli," said Anakin. "May the Force be with you Skywalker," said the Mirialan Jedi Master turning off her comlink.

"Aim all our cannons at the enemy transport and fire," ordered Master Unduli looking at the clones sitting behind the consoles. "Send our squadrons to pursue and attack it until it crashes. The more damage we do, the fewer rakghouls survive the crash."

The Tranquility's cannons turned towards Ultimo Monri and began firing. Although the transport was much bigger then the Jedi vessel, Tranquility's cannons were dealing damage to its hull. Still,

Ultimo Monri unshakably pushed forward towards Naboo.

* * *

Darth Enigma and Aayla Secura observed the whole action from a safe distance sitting in the cockpit of their small ship. Concealing their Force signatures, they remained undetected for the Jedi Master on the ship and for the Jedi forces down below.

"That's a big ship," commented Aayla sitting in the co-pilot's seat.

"And I can't even think about the number of the rakghouls aboard," added Darth Enigma occupying the pilot's seat. "Plus a sense the dark side inside that transport. Vindi is being controlled by the amulet and the ancient spirit of Karness Muur."

"Then why attack Naboo ?" Aayla asked turning her head towards the Anzat. "The Sith Lord doesn't have any business there, only Vindi does."

"The talisman feeds of Vindi's lust for revenge," replied the Sith Lord leaning back on his seat. "Many Sith Lords gained apprentices and slaves because they used their vengeful desires. Vindi's mind is still there only due to that desire. I'm sure if Vindi destroys Naboo, the Murr talisman will possess him completely."

The Anzat reached for the console and began pushing buttons. "Alright, let's land on Naboo and see what will happen."

"With them being preoccupied, they won't pursue us even if their sensors pick us up," stated the blue Twi'lek.

"Exactly," the Anzat smiled as the ship's thrusters came to live.

 **Nightfall – Naboo, Theed.**

Anakin was standing on the roof of one of the houses looking at the dark sky. He had no problems with spotting the Ultimo Monri among the stars. The transport was partially covered in smoke and flames, with Republic starfighters circling around and firing at him from all directions.

Ahsoka was standing right beside her Master. Her blue eyes were closely looking at the sky. "So it begins," she stated.

"Yes," Anakin replied, not taking his eyes off the burning transport. "It will crash in the eastern swamps. There we have found Vindi's laboratory."

"And the outbreak will start there," Zai'shira said as she jumped and landed on the roof with ArchKnight Deiven. Ahsoka and Anakin turned to face them. "The blue shadow virus was supposed to be released in that laboratory in the first place," added the Firrerreo.

Anakin sighed, thinking about the decision of the Jedi Council. He also agreed by being anxious about Ahsoka and now, he put her in an even more dangerous situation. Not to mention the future of an entire planet was at stake. Turning around the human approached the edge of the roof and looked down, Padme, Captain Typho, Jedi Knight Even Piell and Padawan Barriss Offee were standing on the street below with many clones pointing and looking at the sky.

"When the ship will crash we need to act quickly," stated Anakin. "If those rakghouls will spread out and attack other cities, this will be a disaster." The Jedi Knight jumped down with Ahsoka, Deiven and Zai'shira right behind him. When they approached the group, Captain Typho spoke.

"I'll take the men and scout the crash site," he suggested.

"No," protested Anakin looking at him. "The Muur talisman will turn you and your men into rakghouls. I'll go... alone."

"You can't," Padme protested. "Alone, you will be overwhelmed and killed. You know that better than we do."

"We can use the scout ships then," insisted Captain Typho. "Those monsters won't reach us."

"But we don't know how long is the extent of the talisman's influence," pointed out Jedi Knight Even Piell. "It can be just a few meters or several dozens."

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait for them," Anakin said forcefully. "Our first goal should be the Muur talisman. If we destroy it, Vindi won't be able to create rakghouls with it."

"The Force-sensitives should go," suggested Deiven. "We are immune to the talisman's influence and we can handle ourselves in a fight. And besides, we have the vaccines so even their bites and scratches will just be normal wounds for us. So if we'll have each other's backs, we will be fine."

"I'll stay here with Padawan Offee," said ArchKnight Zai'shira. "With the clones around, Theed will be safe."

"I'm sorry ArchKnights, but..." Padme wasn't convinced. "...how a small group of Force-sensitives, will be able to defeat hundreds... no, thousands of rakghouls ?" She asked with a worried tone. "I know you're strong, but they have the numbers. Trying to attack them head-on is a suicide."

"Actually, I would like to suggest a better solution," said ArchKnight Zai'shira raising her hand and pointing at the strange, white-blue plated ship hovering above Theed. "Operator XVI can help us. It scanned the whole planet and now it can tell us the numbers of particular species on Naboo."

"I'm sorry, but..." Barriss cut in, "...were the rakghouls not present on Naboo when your ship was scanning it ?"

"That's true," Zai'shira replied focusing her gaze on the young Mirialan. "But, the Operator left many small Gree pylons on the planet that act like sensors. Even if it don't have a specific race in its databanks, it will show all living organisms on Naboo. That will include the rakghouls."

"Ohh, I understand... I think," Barriss nodded.

"But how does it help us ?" Anakin asked with shrug. "Okay, we will have the exact number of foes, but..."

"You want the Operator to start purging already ?" Deiven asked looking at his Master. All present looked at Zai'shira in shock.

"Yes, but what if we'll change the scale of the purge," Zai'shira suggested. "If you can trap the rakghouls inside the crashed ship, I can recalibrate the Operator so that it will purge the specific area."

"I don't know Master," Deiven replied with a wry face. "Sounds like a long shot."

"It will all depend on their numbers and breaches in the Ultimo Monri's hull," stated Anakin. "If there's going to be one, small breach we can guard it and it'll be easy."

"We can try," said the adult Togruta pulling out a comlink from her pocket. Walking a few steps away from the group and narrowing her blue eyes, she tried to remember the correct command. After few seconds, she raised her head to look at the Operator's ship and spoke to the comlink. "Operator respond... allow access to Naboo species database for the gold bisector."

After a short while, a white, sharp light flashed from the underside of the Operator's ship. Barriss and Ahsoka blinked few times and noticed that a white, illuminating circle appeared on the ground in front of the adult Togruta. Small, digital particles started to flow in it and form a shape. When the process came to an end, a white image of a Gree species stood before the ArchKnight.

"Blue tangent achieved, access to database initiated," the hologram began to speak with low, robotic voice in basic, but still, it was using strange words.

Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces Deiven spoke. "The Gree language is one of the oldest in the galaxy," explained the Firrerreo gaining everyone's attention. "It makes broad use of metaphors based on geometry and colors. Even if one can translate it to basic, it's still hard to understand."

Zai'shira was touching and moving holographic images in quadratic-shape that started to appear before her. "Okay, I think I got this," she said pointing at one of the images. "This the current statistic of all living, organisms on Naboo."

Anakin approached the adult Togruta and looked at the images. He didn't understand many strange symbols, but he was able to see the numbers and the names of the species. The ship had every animal, plant and sentient being on these holoimages.

"Abnormal species detected," informed the Gree hologram. "Initiating purple obtuse." Anakin and Zai'shira looked at the sky. Ultimo Monri was moving away from the capital and descending towards the ground.

"Operator has the ship in its sensor range," stated Zai'shira. Looking at the images once again, Anakin spotted new a line of text: Abnormal species – 9,423

"Oh, shit," Anakin scratched the back of his head. "That's a lot more than I've thought."

"Remeber that it's the number of rakghouls on that ship right now," said Zai'shira. "When that transport will crash, this number will surely decrease."

"Either way, that's too many. We need clones to assist us," stated the Jedi Knight. "But they'll turn into them."

"What if Vindi dies in the crash ?" Ahsoka asked approaching the two.

"That would be very lucky for us," replied Anakin. "But I don't wanna risk the men."

"Skywalker, if you don't risk it and the rakghouls will spread, it will mean the extinction of Naboo," Zai'shira said bluntly. "Forgive my tone, but it's better to lose a hundred soldiers, then millions of innocent people."

As much as Anakin didn't want to, he had to agree with the Togruta. "I'll inform Rex and his men to get ready," he said with a resigned tone.

"It's gonna be hard. Still, we have to try," said Even Piell. "It's better than nothing."

"I agree," Anakin said and turned to face Ahsoka.

"She should come with us Anakin," advised Deiven before even Anakin had a chance to say anything. "If she remains here, then the rakghouls surely will arrive in the capital. But if she'll go with us, we can keep an eye on her and the bite will happen on our terms."

Anakin exhaled and asked. "You're ready Snips ?"

"Always Skyguy," Ahsoka replied with a smile. The moment she ended her reply, a loud crashing sound echoed far in the distance followed by an explosion. Ultimo Monri has crashed into the planet's surface. All gathered turned their heads towards the sound and spotted a giant fireball raising.

Zai'shira glanced at the images and read the updated numbers out loud. "Three thousand four hundred sixty-two abnormal species. Much better," she stated.

"Okay, I'll ask Master Luminara to inform the pilots to stay at safe distance, but also to keep an eye for any rakghouls," said Anakin.

"Good luck to all of you," Padme said looking at Deiven, Ahsoka, Even Piell and Anakin, on which her eyes stayed much longer.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Communication Center.**

"Congratulate you, I do," Master Yoda said looking at the holographic images of Master Windu, Master Kenobi, and Admiral Thrawn. The Chiss was holding some old artifact from the liberated planet Ryloth in his hands and wasn't fully concentrated on the Grand Master and Master Adi Gallia, which stood beside him.

"Thank you Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. "We're on the way to Naboo as we speak."

"Good, your help, useful to them, will be," stated Master Yoda.

"Especially since we discovered something new in the Jedi archives," added the Tholothian Jedi Master picking the Admiral's interest. "It was strange that Vindi was able to know exactly whom to contact. When we contacted Taris it turned out that a Jedi Master named Atte Dabori has gone missing.

"You think he betrayed the Republic and joined Vindi ?" Thrawn asked with his stoic voice.

"It's far more complicated," replied Adi Gallia. "We suspected Vindi's hand in this, so I and Master Yoda decided to learn more about the rakghouls and the Muur talisman. You see, when a person is turned into a rakghoul, he or she becomes a mindless, feral creature that only is driven by their instincts, especially hunger. But under the talisman's control, rakghouls become more demure and are able to call upon the knowledge and skills they had possessed in their former lives. However, their former personalities can't be restored and all that remain in the rakghouls are imprints of who they had once been."

"So this means a Jedi turned into a rakghoul and controlled by the talisman is capable of using the lightsaber and the Force," the Chiss concluded. "This 'Jedi' from Taris was controlled by Vindi and he used his knowledge to gain the intel he needed."

"That's right," confirmed the Tholothian Jedi Master.

"So Vindi has the ability to create an army with the potential for nearly infinite expansion and possibilities," added Thrawn. "He doesn't need to train them, and even a common civilian can become a dangerous, loyal soldier."

"That's very bad for us," stated Master Kenobi.

"I hope that the transformed Jedi will die in the crash or else this will be a hard mission for Skywalker and the rest," said Adi Gallia.

 **Twenty minutes later - Naboo, Eastern Swamps, Republic Gunship.**

Twelve republic gunships and the Silent Shadow, piloted by Deiven, headed straight for the crash site, that was visible from far away. Ultimo Monri, which was now nothing more than a wreck, burned in the middle of the swamps like a giant beacon. Even without the fire, the transport left a huge trail of broken trees and plowed earth for them to follow. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Even Piell stood by the open LAAT/I's hatch holding the handles and looking at the ship and the republic starfighters, which were circling high above it.

"The pilots report that 'nothing' has come out from the ship so far," said Even Piell. "This means that every rakghoul that survived is inside Ultimo Monri."

"Good," Anakin nodded raising the comlink to his mouth. "Rex, when we reach our destination, begin circling the gunships around the transport and look for any breaches or movement."

"Yes, Commander," Rex's voice issued from the comlink. Anakin clicked it and once again spoke to the device. "Deiven, how long till the Operator is recalibrated ?"

"My Master will give me the heads-up," replied the Firrerreo. "But it's a slow process. First, she has to send the coordinates of the transport to the Operator's databank, then the Operator's ship will position itself above the transport and it will start to prepare itself to initiate the purge of the designated area."

"Understood," said the human.

"That ship is enormous," Ahsoka stated looking at the giant transport when their LAAT/'I has finally reached it. Despite the darkness of the night, the fire was doing a decent job of giving them light. Just like Anakin ordered, the gunships began to circle and search for any signs of movement. Ahsoka could hear the loud, almost deafening, rumbling of the fire.

Silent Shadow was also helping with the search, but luckily for them, nothing was trying the escape the burning wreckage. After over fifteen minutes of circling around the transport, Anakin spotted something. Someone or something was enlarging a crack in the hull with a green lightsaber blade.

"There !" He yelled and pointed at the crack. The human jumped down from the LAAT/I and used the Force to slow down his landing. Activating his blue lightsaber, he fixed his gaze at the hull. Ahsoka and Even Piell landed behind him and also activated their lightsabers.

All three began to sense a dark presence and when the figure finally managed to squeeze through the crack they took a good look. Their eyes, illuminated by the light of the fire, were full of shock. Before them stood a rakghoul in tattered Jedi Master robes holding a lightsaber in his claw filled hand. The creature stood upright and his mouth was filled with long, sharp teeth.

With a loud, animalistic roar, the Jedi rakghoul activated the lightsaber and took a textbook Niman stance.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	66. The Extinction - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 66 "The Extinction – part 2"**

 **Nighttime - Naboo. Eastern Swamps, Crash Site.**

While five gunship were still circling around the destroyed transport, looking for any sights of movement, the remaining seven, hovered above the Jedi with their weapons ready to fire.

Each LAAT/i was a fully armed gun platform, with a complete arsenal of weaponry that consisted of three anti-personnel laser turrets, two forward-facing, one covering the stern hatch; two top-mounted mass-driver missile launchers fed by rear-mounted ordnance belts and commonly loaded with short-range homing missiles; four composite-beam, pin-point laser turrets two of which were automated bubble-turrets located on either wing; and eight light air-to-air rockets stowed on the underside of each wing.

Rex, who was standing by the open hatch and watching everything from above, quickly issued a command. "Easy boys, wait for my signal," said the Captain. "We don't wanna any friendly fire." No one responded, but he knew that every clone heard him and understood the command

"What in the hell is that... thing ?" Ahsoka asked.

"I recognize that lightsaber," said Jedi Knight Even Piell. "It belongs to a human Jedi Master Atte Dabori who was helping the people of Taris."

The young Togruta carefully observed the grotesque creature that no longer resembled a human. Although it stood upright, the Jedi rakghoul's limbs and head were distorted in a horrifying way. Covered in a reddish skin, his hairless cranium had strange black spikes that appeared to be a replacement for the original hair. Slightly below his forehead, Ahsoka spotted two wide, but thin, holes nested one under the other. She guessed that those were the creature's nostrils. His small yellow eyes were nested near the corners of his maw that was filled with spiky long teeth.

Ahsoka was disgusted by this appearance. At the mere thought that she could become one of those creatures, a shiver ran through her spine.

Anakin, on the other hand, was silently looking at the rakghoul's stance with a strange mix of awe and thrill. The lightsaber blade held out from the body in a one-handed grip, the green blade angled upwards and back, while the off-hand filled with claws was folded across the chest. Some Jedi from the Jedi Temple could actually take notes from the creature.

Reaching into his pocket, the human pulled out a polished metal cylinder and quickly injected himself with the rakghoul vaccine. The cylinder had a special function that Deiven told him about. After the injection, a small timer, that was located on its side, went off indicating the duration of the vaccine's effect.

Just like they've agreed, Ahsoka and Even Piell didn't take their vaccines in order to control the time of the bite. Their cylinders remained in their pockets for later use.

Extending his arm, the Jedi rakghoul used the Force and hurled a nearby piece of wreckage at Anakin. The Jedi Knight grabbed it with the Force in mid-air and tossed it aside.

Lunging towards Anakin with inhuman speed, the Jedi rakghoul swung his lightsaber at the human's neck. Ducking, Anakin attacked with a swing of his own, aiming at the creature's legs. The Jedi rakghoul jumped into the air, avoiding the slash, and brought his lightsaber down with an overhead smash. Anakin blocked the green blade, feeling the strength behind the blow which forced him to his knee. Caught off guard by the immense strength, Anakin clenched his teeth and rose with his blue blade locked with the creature's green one.

Ahsoka was ready to jump in and help her Master but she heard the voice of Even Piell. "The crack !" Yelled the Lannik Jedi Knight pointing at the fissure made by the Jedi rakghoul. The young Togruta looked at it and spotted lots of other feral rakghouls that tried to get out. Snarling and growling, the creatures tried to squeeze through the crack all at once.

Even Piell and Ahsoka leaped over Anakin and the Jedi rakghoul, which were focused on each other. Approaching the crack, the young Togruta and the Lannik turned off their lightsabers and simultaneously used a Force-push forcing the rakghouls back inside the ship.

Ahsoka telekinetically grabbed the nearby piece of metal and covered the crack, holding it with the Force. After a few seconds, the young Togruta heard growls, scratching and punching as the feral rakghouls began attacking the metal that was blocking their escape. Even Piell joined the Togruta and helped her holding the metal piece in place with the Force.

"Their number advantage won't matter if they won't be able to use it," stated the Lannik Jedi Knight. Ahsoka nodded and focused on the metal piece that was being pushed from the other side by the raging mutants.

Meanwhile, Anakin and the Jedi rakghoul broke off the bladelock and engaged into a lightsaber fight. The Jedi knight didn't know what abilities his opponent possessed so, he decided to seize him up first, focusing more on the defense. Still, Anakin knew he had to end the fight as quickly as possible and help Ahsoka and Even Piell.

The Jedi rakghoul was attacking him relentlessly, but noticing that a simple lightsaber combat was getting him nowhere, he started applying his telekinetic powers within his lightsaber sequences. Lifting and throwing small rocks and pieces of metal at the human, who was deflecting them with his blue lightsaber.

Anakin waited for a too-wide swing in order to counter with a fatal Djem So blow. Luckily for him, an opportunity arrived when a sharp light blinded the Jedi rakghoul. Rex got a cunning idea and ordered the pilot to descend the gunship. When Anakin's back was turned towards them, the Captain ordered to focus the LAAT/i's lights at the mutant.

The Jedi rakghoul growled and covered his eyes with his hand, which was enough for Anakin to make his move. With a one, quick slash, he cut off the creature's arm and with a second one, he decapitated the rakghoul. The creature's head rolled off his shoulders, falling to the ground with a sickening thud, followed by the twitching body.

Anakin turned his head towards the LAAT/i, which redirected the lights and returned to its previous position, and raised his thumb up. "Master, we could use your help here," Ahsoka said raising her voice and drawing his attention.

The human turned off his lightsaber and ran up to Ahsoka and Even Piell, who still held the metal piece with the Force. The human could hear the rabid growls of the rakghouls and even see the riddled metal shaking. "We can't do this forever," stated the Lannik Jedi Knight.

"Any ideas ?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm working on it," replied Anakin as he started to look around and thinking about a solution. A large, burning engine, that was laying nearby, picked up his interest. "We can use something bigger," said the human pointing at the engine. Even Piell turned his head towards it and nodded.

"We'll be right back," the Lannik said to Ahsoka and broke off his telekinetic grip, leaving the young Togruta alone. Running up to the engine, Anakin and Even Piell used the Force to slowly lift the heavy object.

Suddenly, a blaster bolt went through one of the holes in the metal, that Ahsoka was holding, and flew straight at her head. Instinctively, Ahsoka tilted her head to the side, feeling the heat of the passing bolt on her montral. She avoided the shot but lost her concertation in the process. The metal piece was immediately knocked over by a rakghoul with a blaster. Just like the Jedi rakghoul, it stood upright and had a worn, black security uniform.

Squeezing through the crack, he began to fire at Ahsoka, who activated her green lightsaber and started deflecting the bolts while walking towards him. The rakghoul wasn't a Jedi, so after four deflections, the young Togruta leaned forward, ducking under the fifth bolt and lunged towards the rakghoul. Striking with her lightsaber, she cut off his hand in which he held the blaster, and with a quick spin, Ahsoka decapitated the rakghoul.

The moment his headless body fall to the ground, another rakghoul, a feral one this time, lunged at Ahsoka with his drooling mouth open. The young Togruta leaned back, avoiding the snapping jaws and falling down with her rear end on what she assumed were sharp rocks. She rolled quickly to a crouching position, facing the rakghoul and stretched her hand, pushing the creature away with the Force.

"Move !" Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice. Sensing movement above and hearing the rumbling of the fire, the young Togruta jumped to the side, allowing Anakin and Even Piell to drop down the burning engine. With a scream, the human pushed it with the Force towards the crack, almost ramming it into the hull with a loud slam.

The ferocious rakghoul ran on all fours at the young Togruta, who activated her lightsaber. Lunging forward, the rakghoul opened his mouth. In that moment, Even Piell jumped between Ahsoka and the creature. The rakghoul bit him hard in the left shoulder, sinking its teeth into the flesh.

The Jedi Knight hissed with pain and reached for his lightsaber. He put the end of his lightsaber hilt to the creature's head and activated it. The green blade pierced through the rakghoul's skull, killing it instantly. When he pushed the dead rakghoul off himself, he felt his shoulder going numb. A few seconds later, he could feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber and quickly approached the Lannik Jedi Knight, who took a knee. When she looked at his face, the Padawan gasped in shock. Blood was coming out from his one eye, mouth, nose and even from his pointy ears. "Dammit, that's a shitty feeling," stated Even Piell coughing up blood in the process. The young Togruta began to notice, that his skin was turning gray. Reaching into his pocket, Ahsoka pulled out the vaccine and quickly injected the Lannik Jedi with the rakghoul vaccine.

Piell's heavy breathing normalized itself after a couple of seconds and his skin returned to its original shade. His face was still covered in trickles of blood, but he was alive and himself.

"Are you okay ?" Anakin asked running up to the Lannik.

"Yeah," replied Even Piell. "But it was a close call."

"Uff... at least that takes care of the bite," stated the human turning his gaze on the engine. "We have more time now."

Ahsoka approached her Master looking at the dead body of the Jedi rakghoul that lie nearby. "It was a Jedi ?" She asked.

"It had the skills of one and the ability to use the Force," replied Anakin. "But nothing more. The Jedi Master once known as Atte Dabori was long gone."

"We can't allow this to happen to any other Jedi... to anyone," stated Even Piell getting up and wiping the blood from his face.

"Agree," said Anakin.

"Look," Ahsoka said pointing at the star filled sky. When the two males turned their heads they spotted the Operator's ship that flew towards them and the Ultimo Monri. When it reached the wreckage, it stopped in the middle and began hovering above it.

"Finally," said Anakin. The human raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke. "Deiven how long until the ship will be ready to purge ?"

"According to the readings... forty-three minutes," replied the Firrerreo, who's voice came from the comlink. "I'll mark the reach of the Operator so that your troops will know where is the safe distance."

"How you will do that ?" Anakin asked.

Suddenly all three heard a humming sound and turned their heads towards its source. In the darkness of the night, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Even Piell noticed a green beam of light in the distance coming from the Silent Shadow, which was circling around Ultimo Monri and carving a trail on the ground with a green laser.

"Oh, understood, Anakin out," the human turned off his comlink and looked Even Piell. "I'll inform Captain Rex to stay on high alert and keep searching for any movement. It's not even a full hour, we can do this."

Even Piell was about to reply when his comlink beeped and Admiral Thrawn's voice issued from it. "Commander Piell, do you read me ?"

The Lannik raised his wrist to his mouth and replied. "I hear you, Admiral."

"We just came out of the hyperspace and noticed that the Tranquility is damaged," said the Chiss. "Is everything under control on the planet ?"

"Yes," Piell replied. "Ultimo Monri crashed at the eastern Naboo swamps, but so far, none of the rakghouls managed to escape."

"Good," said Thrawn. "There was an intel about a Jedi transformed into a rakghoul. According to the information, he is able to use the Force and fight with a lightsaber. Can you confirm it ?"

"Yes he can... or could," confirmed Anakin leaning towards Piell's comlink. "He's dead now."

"Understood, carry on with your mission, but remember, if the rakghoul plague will get out of control, I'll have no choice but to put the entire planet under quarantine," warned the Admiral.

"There won't be any need for that Admiral," assured Anakin. "We got the situation under control. In more than forty minutes everything will be over."

"Do explain," asked the Admiral.

 **Twenty minutes later - The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Defender's Command Deck.**

Five Star Destroyers, each under the command of a Jedi Master, together with the Malevolence, which as always which was under the command of Admiral Thrawn, surrounded Naboo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was aboard the Defender, Plo Koon aboard the Triumphant, which was finally repaired after the battle in the Abregado System. Mace Windu was aboard the Endurance and his former Padawan, Depa Billaba commanded the Redeemer. And of course, there was slightly damaged Tranquility under the command of Luminara Unduli.

"Just over twenty minutes and the Naboo will be secure," stated the holographic image of Master Windu standing right next to the image of Admiral Thrawn, Plo Koon, Depa Billaba and Luminara Unduli. Anakin explained the whole situation to them and they've decided to leave him the job of saving the Naboo.

"And even Ahsoka's bite is not a problem anymore," pointed out Obi-Wan.

"We must remain on our toes," warned Admiral Thrawn. "Pay attention to any ship that will try to leave the planet. We can't allow the plague to spread."

"Commander Kenobi," called one the clones drawing the human's attention. "A ship from Naboo is heading towards us." Obi-Wan noticed that all the Jedi Masters and Admiral Thrawn also turned their heads. The clones on their ships also must've informed them of the same thing.

"I'll check that," assured Obi-Wan.

"Be careful Master Kenobi," warned Master Luminara. Obi-Wan bowedhis head and turned off the holoprojector.

* * *

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan entered the Defender's hangar in which docked the ship from Naboo. The human recognized the ship as the Mantaris-class amphibious medium transport, also known as 'the Ray Ship' or simply 'the Ray'.

It was a starship designed for travel both in interstellar and in aquatic environments. Being a joint venture between the Naboo and the Gungans, its design reflected the artistic qualities of both races. The class was named after the manta ray, a fish species it resembled very much, with its flat wings swept backward and its two saber-like tails. Those tails were in fact heat sink finials that measured 30 meters, a little less than a third of the ship's total length. When activated, phosphorescent knobs located at the tips of the wings shone red. It also featured horn-shaped, finlike appendages located the bow, which were twin concussion missile launchers. The overall frame of the Mantaris transport was based on the Gungan cargo submersible, better known as bongo.

The clones informed Master Kenobi, that the heat scan showed many life signatures inside the transport. When they tried to establish a connection, a female Gungan replied, asking for help. The ship's weapon systems were offline, so there was no reason to attack.

Two clone troopers already stood before the lowering ramp of the ship and waited for the pilot. Obi-Wan approached then and spotted a pink female Gungan descending the ramp. The Jedi could feel fear and sorrow from her.

"Hello there, is everything okay ?" Obi-Wan asked.

When the female approached him and the two clones, they noticed that she was crying. "Meesa berry sorry," she said between sobs.

"It's okay, just tell us what..." Obi-Wan's eyes shifted to something behind the female and he immediately reached for his lightsaber. With a terrifying growl, a group of rakghouls clad in torn Gungan's attire dashed out of the ship armed with electropoles.

 **Naboo. Eastern Swamps, Crash Site.**

"Okay, we have fourteen minutes left and it will be over," said Deiven. The Firrerreo landed the Silent Shadow nearby at was now standing with Anakin, Ahsoka and Even Piell not far from the burning engine. The LAAT/is were circling around the Ultimo Monri nonstop, searching for any signs of movement.

"It wasn't so bad," stated the young Togruta.

"Many can happen in fourteen minutes so be on your guard, Snips," advised Anakin.

"In the worst case, we can use the vaccines," Ahsoka stated. "By the way how much time you have left Master ?"

"My thirty minutes passed a few minutes ago," answered Anakin. "But I have another one in case something happens." Anakin's comlink beeped and Windu's upset voice came from it. "Skywalker, come in. What's going on down there ?!"

Confused, just like Ahsoka, Deiven and Even Piell, Anakin raised his wrist to his mouth. "This is Skywalker. What do you mean Master Windu ?"

"Rakghouls used a Gungan ship and managed to board the Defender," said Master Windu. "Master Obi-Wan is currently fighting for his life."

Anakin's eyes open in shock. "What ?! That's impossible, neither of the rakghouls escaped the ship," he said forcefully.

"Well they managed to get the Gungan ship someway," replied Master Windu. "We need to help him. Windu out."

A loud slam interrupted Anakin's thoughts. When all four turned their heads towards it, they've noticed that the noise came from the crack that was covered with the engine. Without lowering his wrist, the Jedi pushed a button and spoke. "Rex, the crack with the engine." It was a short instruction, but he knew that the Captain wasn't stupid.

Anakin slowly approached the engine with the rest and started listening. Six LAAT/is began hovering in the air and aiming at the crack. The rumbling of the fire and the humming of the LAAT/i's engines was making it hard, but the human began to hear something specific. Something he heard a couple of times. The timers of thermal detonators.

"Run !" He yelled immediately turning towards the group. Deiven, Ahsoka and Even Piell turned and dashed as far away from the engine as possible.

An explosion echoed through the whole swamp when the thermal detonators went off, scattering pieces of metal all around and creating a large hole in the hull. The impact blew the four of their feet. Even the large engine was blown away.

The LAAT/is were staggered but remained airborne. The rest of the gunship joined them, hearing the explosion.

Lying on the ground face down, the Jedi and the ArchKnight heard a lingering howl and many growls, which grew louder and louder. Deiven spat out dirt and turned looking at the hole. He could see countless figures running straight towards them.

"Open fire !" Rex yelled as loudly as he was able.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	67. The Extinction - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 67 "The Extinction – part 3"**

 **Nighttime - Naboo. Eastern Swamps, Crash Site.**

All LAAT/is opened fire at the entrance, showering it with laser bolts and rockets. Roars of pain and rage mixed with the sounds of explosions. Deiven, who was looking directly at the entrance, couldn't even see the rakghouls anymore due to the number of bolts and missiles, that were being fired at the hole.

The Firrerreo got up to his feet and ran up to Ahsoka, who was slowly getting up. "You okay ?!" He almost had to shout to make himself heard over the roars and explosions.

"Uhh... yes, but... I hear a ringing sound in my head," replied the young Togruta placing a hand on her forehead. Deiven had trouble hearing her, but he managed to lip-read the word 'yes'.

Anakin and Even Piell, who lay a few meters further, got up as well and activated their lightsabers. "We can't let them escape !" Exclaimed Anakin. Both he and Even Piell injected themselves with the vaccines.

The ArchKnight turned his head and looked at the hole. LAAT/is, which were hovering just above them, were doing a pretty good job at killing and keeping the rakghouls inside. However, Deiven knew something was not right. If rakghouls were fighting Master Kenobi aboard his ship, somehow they've escaped this wreckage... or maybe ?

Just like Anakin's, Deiven's thoughts were interrupted by a slamming noise that was heard even despite the deafening turmoil of the LAAT/is's onslaught. Suddenly, a much, much bigger, yellow-skinned rakghoul, slammed through the hole with its shoulder and expanding it even more. Covering its head with its arms, he began to walk forward despite the countless bolts that started to injure it.

"That's a big one," Deiven stated.

"I don't think those things aren't supposed to get so big," Ahsoka complained.

"Go and tell him that," replied Deiven.

"Shit, they're coming out !" Yelled Skywalker. Using the bigger rakghoul as a temporary shield, the smaller ones began to literally pour out of the wreckage and dash on all fours towards the Jedi and the ArchKnight. Few gunships immediately shifted their aim from the large rakghoul and focused the fire on the small ones.

Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber and reached into her pocket in order to pull out the cylinder and inject herself with the vaccine. When she looked at it, her face grew pale. The timer on its side displayed that the effect of the vaccine was already over. "What ?! How ?! When ?!"

"What happened ?" Deiven asked turning his head towards the young Togruta. Noticing that she was really confused and scared at the same time, the Firrerreo leaned towards her and looked at the cylinder.

"When did you use it ?!" He asked loudly narrowing his eyes.

Ahsoka quickly looked at him and replied with great panic in her voice. "I didn't ! I had it in my pocket the entire time ! Even when..." Ahsoka's eyes opened wide "...when I fell over. I must've injected myself then !"

"Crap, that means..." Deiven trailed off when the large rakghoul roared with rage. One of laser bolts hit the mutant in the eye causing tremendous pain. Its right arm was so damaged that it dangled from its shoulder. Before the rakghoul fell over from too many shot wounds, with just one arm, it grabbed the engine, that was knocked back by the explosion, and hurled it at the gunships with inhuman strength.

"Look out !" Rex yelled seeing the large object flew at one of the gunships. The pilot of the gunship on the far right didn't have any chance to react. The thrown engine connected with the gunship's wing, forcing it to spin around in the air and unintentionally fire at the other gunships just before it crashed down.

Deiven looked up and witness a dangerous chain reaction. Two LAAT/is in the middle were hit by the friendly fire and with the pilots injured, the gunships began to fall down. The Firrerreo jumped backward, grabbing Ahsoka by the arm and pulling her with him. The two LAAT/is crashed down in the spot where they stood seconds earlier.

The young Togruta managed to keep her footing. "Thanks," she said looking at the Firrerreo and shifting her gaze at the crashed LAAT/is. Luckily, the gunships fell down from a relatively small height. Therefore, Ahsoka knew someone had to survive that. Not caring about the vaccine and the bite, she said strongly. "We have to help them."

"Agreed," Deiven nodded. "I'll cover you." He ran up to the gunships with Ahsoka, who force opened the hatch telekinetically. The clones inside groaned with pain. Many were injured and only a small bunch was okay. The Firrerreo jumped at the LAAT/i's roof and looked around.

With the large rakghoul death, nine gunships, that remained in the air, slowly regained the control of the situation. Anakin and Even Piell were using Force-pushes to send the rakghouls back, while the fire from LAAT/is was making short work of them. After killing all the rakghouls that escaped the ship, the LAAT/is once again concentrated their fire on the hole.

The ArchKnight reached for his side pack and pulled a datapad. "Eight minutes," he muttered checking the progress of the Operator. The situation wasn't the worst, but it was also far from good. The biggest problem was the hole and the rakghouls that constantly tried to get out of it. Deiven knew the moment the gunships stop firing, in order to escape the range of the Operator, the mutants will also escape the ship and fan out in every direction.

"Anakin !" Deiven yelled gaining the human's attention. Skywalker turned his head and spotted the Firrerreo on the LAAT/i's roof. Quickly, he and Even Piell ran up to the gunship looking up at the Firrerreo.

"We have less than eight minutes till the purge," informed Deiven putting back his datapad inside his side pack. "We must time this right or-"

Another lingering howl reached their ears, but this time it came from the opposite direction. "What the ?" Deiven turned and narrowed his amber eyes looking the source of the sound. Anakin jumped and landed on the gunship's roof next to the Firrerreo.

The ArchKnight didn't spot anything in the darkness, but his eyes caught something shiny flying through the air. Blue, spherical objects flew straight at one of the firing gunships. "What is that ?" He asked pointing at the objects.

"Boomas," replied the human. "But... why... ?"

The moment the grenade like spheres hit the gunship on the far left, all the circuits in it fried. The boomas were very effective against droids and vehicles because the plasma, from which they consisted, was electrified, and seemed to have the properties of an EMP weapon. It could also burn biological material and leave a trail of plasma 'goo' upon impact, therefore, it was also dangerous for the living beings.

Without any power, the LAAT/i stopped firing and crashed causing Anakin to raise his comlink to his mouth. "Rex, we have hostiles on our six !"

"Roger Commander," replied the clone Captain. Three gunships stopped firing and turned one hundred eighty degrees, throwing light on the bushes.

After few seconds, Anakin spotted humanoid figures wielding electropoles that came out of the thicket, dashing towards them. It took him a moment to realize that those things were rakghouls clothed in Gungan attire.

One, two, five, ten, their numbers were constantly increasing. Ahsoka, who was helping the clones in the crashed LAAT/i, noticed them and ignited her lightsaber. "Deiven !" She called.

"Yeah, we see them," replied the Firrerreo. "Focus on the clones." Uninjured troopers aimed at the dashing Gungan rakghouls with their blaster rifles and opened fire.

The three gunship opened fire at the rakghoul Gungans, but they were much harder to hit, unlike the feral ones. However, they slowed their advance. As if attacks from two opposite directions wasn't bad enough, another explosion echoed from the wreckage. Anakin and Deiven turned their heads, noticing another hole in the hull, but in a different place. "Another breach !" Exclaimed Even Piell.

Rakghouls in security uniforms armed with blaster pistols stormed out from the new hole and started to fire at the gunships and at them.

"Anakin, we have to go !" Yelled the ArchKnight while dodging a blaster bolt, that was fired in his direction. "I need to abort the purging process."

"No ! We can still do this," argued the human deflecting another bolt.

Deciding to use the crashed gunship as cover, they jumped down and landed next to Ahsoka, who was dragging out the wounded clones. Even Piell, on the other hand, jumped on the LAAT/i's roof in order to deflect the blaster fire back at the rakghouls.

The Firrerreo grabbed Anakin's arm and looked at him intensely. "Look around you, there's too many of them. We won't be able to keep this up, we have to go," Deiven said insistently. "The Gungan rakghouls weren't on the ship. That means some rakghouls must've got out before we reached the crash site and attacked a nearby Gungan settlement. The purge of the area will not help, we need to purge the entire planet. The Operator's recharge time after one purge is twenty-four hours," stated the ArchKnight. "We can't wait so long and risk that one of the rakghouls escapes the planet."

"Anakin, come in," Captain Typho's voice came from his comlink.

"I'm here, what happened ?" Anakin asked raising his wrist.

"We received a message that two Gungan villages were attacked by rakghouls," informed Captain Typho. "Is everything alright over there ?"

Anakin sighed and lowered his gaze. Turning his head he looked at Deiven, who was looking at intensely. "Inform the Queen that she must order the evacuation of the planet," he said in a dejected tone. "Also, inform Boss Rugor Nass about the situation."

"I... understand," replied Captain Typho.

Anakin ended the conversation and immediately contacted the clone Captain looking up at the gunships. "Rex, prepare to fall back," he ordered.

"What ? Are you sure ?" Asked the clone. While Anakin was busy talking with the clone Captain, Deiven pulled a comlink from his side pack, raised it to his mouth and began to issue new commands for the Operator's ship.

"Yes, order your men to be ready," confirmed the human. "On my signal, you'll stop firing and head towards Theed."

"Yes, Sir," Rex complied.

"What about the wounded clones ?" Ahsoka asked gesturing towards the troopers when her Master turned off the comlink. "The LAAT/is don't have such capacity."

"Let's use the Silent Shadow," suggested Deiven, putting away his comlink and pointing at his ship that was not far away. "It has plenty of room."

"Agreed," Anakin nodded.

"I'll cover you," said Even Piell turning his head and looking down at the three. "Go."

Deiven, Ahsoka and Anakin began to carefully, yet swiftly, guide the wounded clones towards the Silent Shadow's ramp. Uninjured clones provided cover fire with three LAAT/is from the one side, shooting at the Gungan rakghouls. Even Piell with the remaining five gunships covered them from the other side.

In addition to the rakghoul security guards, feral rakghouls also began to storm out from the new hole in the hull and dashed on all fours towards the group. "They're coming, hurry," rushed Even Piell.

Jumping down from the crashed gunship, the Lannik ran up to the group and prepared himself to defend them. The Jedi Knight began to cut the rakghouls one by one, sometimes redirecting the blaster bolts at them.

The clones on the other side were slowly getting overwhelmed, by the rakghoul numbers and Gungan weaponry. One clone trooper was pierced by an electropole right through his gut, the second was hit by a booma and suffered fatal, painful burns.

"That's all of them, come on," called Anakin, standing with Ahsoka on the ramp. Deiven was already sitting in the pilot's seat and turning on the engines.

Even Piell just killed a rakghoul and turned his head towards him, losing focus for a split second. When he turned it back, his entire vision was covered by a yellow hue of a blaster bolt. Maybe it was the fatigue or maybe his muscles didn't fully recover from the infection, either way, the Jedi Knight didn't react in time. The shot went through Lannik's skull killing him instantly, but at least, painlessly.

Ahsoka gasped and covered her mouth with her gloved hand, while Anakin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. At first, he wanted to get Even Piell's body and his lightsaber in order to take them to the Jedi Temple, he deserved that. But the overwhelming numbers of the incoming rakghouls rendered that impossible.

The remaining clones near the crashed gunships were killed and now every rakghoul was heading at the Silent Shadow. Anakin quickly ran up the ramp, with Ahsoka following him, and yelled. "Deiven go !" After that, he raised his wrist to his mouth. "Rex, now !"

The gunships stopped firing and immediately began to depart from the wreckage. Without the countless laser bolts, the rakghouls stormed out from the hole and started to fan out. Silent Shadow's ramp closed and the ship took off leaving the chaos behind.

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin entered the cockpit with tired and depressed faces. "Everyone okay ?" Deiven asked looking at them and searching for the Lannik Jedi Knight. "Where is... ?"

"He died," Anakin replied broodily. "Dammit, how could it end so badly ?"

"It will end even worse if you won't evacuate the planet," said Deiven. "You tried really hard, but..."

"Even the sacrifice of Jedi Knight Even Piell was in vain," Ahsoka said with anger and guilt in her voice.

"What ?! What do you mean ?" Anakin asked looking at his Padawan.

"When one of the rakghouls attacked me, I fell over and unintentionally injected myself with the vaccine, which I had in my pocket," answered the young Togruta.

"Since she was immune to the rakghoul plague, the bite wouldn't turn her to a rakghoul," explained the Firrerreo. "So that didn't count."

"Shit," Anakin punched the pilot's seat. "Everything is just going so bad. Ehh, let's just head to Theed and evacuate the population."

"How's Master Kenobi ?" Ahsoka suddenly asked.

Anakin's eyes opened wide and he immediately reached for his holoprojector. Pushing a button, he tried to establish a connection with Master Windu. After few seconds a small holographic image of the Jedi Master appeared on Anakin's hand. "Master Windu how's the situation with Obi-Wan ?" He asked worriedly.

"I was about to call you," replied Windu. "Master Kenobi managed to deal with the rakghouls, but he suffered heavy losses in troops. He had to turn off the magnetic shields in the hangar. Every rakghoul and even the turned clones were sucked into space. He's now questioning the female Gungan that brought them there, it appears that Vindu blackmailed her. She was ordered to transport the rakghouls aboard one of our ships or else he would kill her family."

"That bastard," Anakin frowned.

"Luckily for us, Master Kenobi has managed to avoid the tragedy. And how is everything on your end ?" Windu asked.

Anakin sighed. He really had enough of being the bearer of bad news."We failed," said the human. "It appears some rakghouls escaped the wreckage before we arrived and managed to attack Gungan settlements. Their forces attacked us and... the former Jedi Master, Even Piell died in battle. We couldn't prevent it. Now we need to evacuate the planet."

"I see," Windu nodded and closed his eyes. Anakin could see the disappointment written on his face. "Well, at least we tried. What about your Padawan ? Is she okay ?"

Anakin was actually surprised that Windu cared about Ahsoka. "Unfortunately, the sacrifice of Even Piell was in vain. Ahsoka still has to be bitten."

"That's troubling," stated Master Windu grabbing his chin. "For now let's just focus on the evacuation."

 **Some time later – Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

When the Silent Shadow docked in the hangar along with the remaining eight gunships. Captain Typho and the Queen Neeyutnee were already waiting for them. "Few transports filled with people are already prepared to take off," informed Typho as soon as Anakin began descending the ramp. "But that's just the beginning."

"My ship is also ready," said Neeyutnee. "But we got no response from the Gungans."

"That's right, even Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb are answering our calls," said Captain Typho.

"That's troubling," stated Anakin. "But first things first we need to get you to safety, your highness." Turning towards his Padawan who descended the ramp with Deiven, the human spoke to the young Togruta. "Ahsoka you'll board the Nubian Royal starship with the Queen Neeyutnee and ensure her a safe travel to one of the Star Destroyers."

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka nodded and bowed her head towards the Queen of Naboo.

"Thank you," said the Queen. The female turned and walked away with Ahsoka and Captain Typho.

"I have to talk with Master Zai'shira," informed Deiven. "We need to recalibrate the Operator. The clones are free to board the Silent Shadow and help the injured ones."

"Okay," Anakin nodded as the Firrerreo wandered off.

"Anakin," Padmé's voice reach the Jedi ears.

Anakin turned his head and saw the female running towards him. "I'm glad you're okay," said the young Senator.

"Not all of us," said Anakin with a defeated tone. "Jedi Knight Even Piell is dead. We failed Padmé, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Anakin," Padmé said immediately placing her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could."

"Ehhh...I just feel so helpless. Are your parents safe ?" Asked the human.

"They are taking off as we speak," replied Padmé. "Let's just hope there's enough place aboard the Republic ships."

"I'm sure there's enough space on Admiral Thrawn's ship," assured the Jedi. The clone troopers that got off the gunships began ascending the ramp of the Silent Shadow and helping the injured clones.

Anakin saw the ships flying out the hangar and he even recognized the Royal Naboo Starship in which Ahsoka was guarding the Queen of Naboo. He pulled out his holoprojector and decided to contact Admiral Thrawn in order to warn him about the incoming people.

When the Chiss's holoimage appeared on the display, the human spoke. "Admiral Thrawn, I guessing Master Windu relayed the message."

"Yes," the Admiral replied. "And as I've said before, I have no choice but to quarantine the whole planet."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that exactly ?"

"This means every ship that will try to leave the planet will be shot down," explained the Chiss. The calm in his voice was terrifying. "Master Kenobi almost got killed because one female Gungan managed to trick us. Even if we can confirm that a normal person is flying a ship, we can't be sure that it's not the same scenario."

"Wait... innocent people are trying to escape," Padmé cut in with panic in her voice. "You can't just... kill them !"

"I'm afraid I must do what it takes to protect the Republic and the galaxy," the Admiral's image replied coldly turning on Anakin's hand towards Padmé. "The Jedi can return without any troubles with the persons they can vouch for. Of course, the ArchKnight also can leave the planet. But the rest is forbidden to leave." The holoimage turned back to Anakin. "But there's a problem with your Padawan."

"What do you mean ?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes.

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Royal Naboo Starship, Upper Deck, Cockpit.**

An example of the marriage between art and design, the Royal Naboo Starship was designed to embody the glory of Naboo royalty, which represented the noble spirit of the citizens of Naboo. It was, in fact, reserved only for use by the Naboo sovereign. The ship was furnished to accommodate the Queen's entourage, including handmaidens and bodyguards. The vehicle also had large climate-controlled wardrobes that provided the Queen with clothes for all occasions.

The two pilots were guiding the ship straight for the Malevolence with Ahsoka standing behind them. The young Togruta approached and leaned towards the console pressing a button. "This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano, requesting permission to dock."

The young Togruta heard a static, but no answer. At least not immediately. Finally, she heard a voice of a clone. "Padawan Tano you're ordered to turn back immediately."

"What ?" Ahsoka was confused. "I'm aboard the Royal Naboo Starship with the Queen of Naboo, you have to let us dock."

"Negative, you are forbidden to dock. Admiral Thrawn's orders," replied the clone. "Turn back or we will open fire."

Two pilots looked at each other in shock and confusion. "What kind of a joke is this ?" Asked one.

"Screw that, I'm going to dock, they wouldn't dare to open fire on a Royal Naboo Starship," said the second one. "Plus, there are starships with people all around us, they would hit them as well." The Royal Naboo Starship didn't change its course and after a few seconds, all turbolasers of the Malevolence aimed at it and opened fire.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

"Your Padawan wasn't bitten and according to the ArchKnights reasoning, she will be bitten no matter what will happen," said Thrawn. "That means, if she'll board one of the Republic ships, the rakghouls will arrive there."

"Don't you fucking dare !" Anakin growled. "She's just a child. Dammit, she's with the Queen Neeyutnee, you'll kill the Queen Naboo."

"This is war Skywalker," stated the Chiss. "And as always, there are casualties." The image of the Chiss vanished, leaving Anakin and Padmé speechless.

A thundering sound was heard outside the hangar. Anakin and Padmé ran up to the hangar's mouth, which overlooked the plunging cliff face, and looked at the black sky. To their great horror, they spotted many balls of fire as the transport ships were being destroyed and their flaming wreckages plunged into the planet's surface.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	68. The Extinction - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 68 "The Extinction – part 4"**

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Royal Naboo Starship, Upper Deck, Cockpit.**

"What the fuck ?!" Yelled one of the pilots. "Are they insane ?!"

Ahsoka was speechless. The Malevolence was attacking the Royal Naboo Starship, as well as many other ships that tried to leave the planet. The countless numbers of inhabitants of Naboo were being attacked by the rakghouls, but now also by the Republic. It was like, a bad dream or a sick joke.

The whole ship shook sharply when one of the turbolasers hit the front shields. The Royal Starship had no weapons since it was designed as a peaceful ambassadorial ship. Its powerful deflector shields could withstand large amounts of damage, including bombardment by turbolaser emplacements. Intricate sensors built into the craft reported damage instantly, allowing the crew to locate trouble spots immediately.

The young Togruta grabbed the pilot seat's backrest and managed to stay on her feet. The pilots, however, shook so hard, they hit their heads against the console display and lost consciousness. Reacting quickly, Ahsoka grabbed one of them and got him off the pilot seat.

"What's going on ?" The voice of Queen Neeyutnee issued from the console display.

"Your highness, we must turn back," Ahsoka replied leaning towards the console. "The pilots are unconscious and the Republic is shooting at us. Please, hang on to something."

Taking the pilot's place, Ahsoka took over the controls and immediately turned the ship with the intention of returning to the hangar. "This is Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano, we're returning to the planet's surface. I repeat we're returning to the planet's surface, cease fire !" The young Togruta yelled at the console.

But, the Malevolence mercilessly continued the attack. One of the laser beams hit the rear thruster of the Naboo Starship, damaging it and causing Ahsoka to shake violently in the pilot seat. "Crap !" The sensors displayed heavy damage and immediately eight astromechs droids were deployed in order to fix the damage.

Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated from behind the ship and Ahsoka knew what that was. The Malevolence has fired its ion cannon and now, a large ion burst was chasing the Royal Naboo Starship. With one thruster malfunctioning, Ahsoka wasn't able to escape neither avoid the burst. She knew that the astromechs won't fix it in time. The only way now was to be as low to the ground as possible when the burst connects with the Naboo Starship.

Rewriting all power from the shields to the one remaining thruster, the young Togruta accelerated the starship, reaching the maximum possible speed. Inevitably, the ion burst engulfed the whole ship, frying every circuit and deactivating the astromechs. The controls on the console as well as the control yoke erupted with electric discharges. Ahsoka, who held the yoke tightly, was shocked and pushed back into the pilot's seat.

Without any power, all that remained was the momentum and the gravity of the planet that pulled the starship towards the surface. The last thing Ahsoka saw were the tree tips as the Naboo Starship crashed into the forest. Ahsoka was thrown forward hitting the console with her head and losing consciousness.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

"What are they doing ?!" Anakin screamed in anger. All ships that tried to escape the planet, were being shot down. Remembering that his Padawan was aboard one of those ships, the Jedi raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke. "Ahsoka, come in... Ahsoka, do you hear me ?!" However, the human received no response.

Captain Typho, whom the Queen ordered to stay on the planet, ran up to them and asked. "What's going on ?! We keep getting reports about the Republic attacking our ships."

The Jedi Knight turned to face the Captain. "Inform everyone that they must stay on the surface," Anakin ordered, barely keeping his urge to yell out.

Padmé, which stood beside him only covered her mouth in shock. She knew the Republic wasn't without flaws, but this was beyond her worst nightmares. Pulling a comlink from her pocket, she immediately tried to contact her family, which also was out there. "Mom, dad, Sola... are you okay ?" She asked worriedly. After few tormenting seconds, among the cries and screams, Padmé heard a voice of her mother, Jobal Naberrie. "Padmé... the Republic is shooting at us... at everyone... your father is injured... we're going to crash."

"Mom, hang in there, everything is going to be fine," Padmé tried to reassure her mother, but honestly, she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Our engines are not working Padmé..." the Senator could hear her mother's voice breaking down "...we love you... we lo..." her words were cut abruptly by a crash followed by a loud explosion.

"Mom... mom... MOOOM !" Padmé cried out. The young Senator almost slumped to her knees. Turning on her heel, Padmé dashed towards the H-Type Nubian Yacht.

"Padmé !" Anakin called for her, but the young Senator was already ascending the ramp. The Jedi and Captain Typho quickly ran after her and managed to jump at the ramp before it closed.

Anakin immediately stormed into the cockpit where Padmé was already starting the engines. "Padmé... calm yourself," asked the human.

"Don't try to stop me Anakin," Padmé replied. She was entirely focused on the controls. "You of all people should know how I feel. I must find my parents... my family."

"I know how you feel Padmé," Anakin said truthfully. "But how you will know where to look for them ?"

"Their ship had a homing beacon," replied Padmé. "I've planted it... just in case we got separated in the whole commotion."

"I see, but we will accompany," Anakin said gesturing towards Captain Typho, who entered the cockpit.

"I'm... grateful," Padmé said with a deep sigh. When the Nubian flew out of the hangar, the young Senator activated the autopilot and looked at Anakin. "I need to get changed," she stated.

Anakin looked at her outfit, which consisted of multiple pieces. The turtle-necked top had two layers of blue-shaded fabric that exposed her abdomen. The lower part of the outfit was composed of long light blue pants with a waist shawl clasped together with a heavily decorated clasp. It wasn't a battledress, he had to agree on that.

 **Naboo, Near The Jan-gwa City, Royal Naboo Starship, Upper Deck, Cockpit.**

The young Togruta slowly opened her eyes. With a groan, she placed a hand on her forehead and noticed that she was bleeding. Something sharp must've cut the skin just under her akul-tooth headdress. "How did I... survived this ?" She asked herself and immediately coughed afterward. From the corner of her eye, she spotted two dead bodies. The two pilots lay on the ground with opened eyes and blood coming out of their mouths.

Looking around, Ahsoka noticed that she was still in the cockpit. The room was filled with dark smoke. The young Togruta felt the heat coming from behind her. The whole ship was burning and the flames already reached the cockpit.

Luckily for Ahsoka, the front windows of the cockpit were shattered. Pushing herself up from the seat, the young Togruta climbed over the console and tried to carefully exit the ship through the window. Avoiding the glass shards, she got off the Naboo Starship and jumped down, landing on the grass.

Ahsoka leaned against the starship's hull and looked at the black sky. Her blue eyes were full of grievance and anger. She wasn't even surprised by this outcome. Her comlink beeped and the young Togruta heard Anakin's voice. "Ahsoka are you there ?"

"Yes, I'm here," Ahsoka replied raising her wrist to her mouth. The young girl narrowed her eyes in surprise. She reached for her lightsaber and activated it. The green blade came to live and illuminated her orange face.

On planet Quell, the ion burst hit her directly and fried even her lightsaber. Here, the Naboo Starship took the full impact of the ion burst, therefore, her lightsaber and comlink were still working.

"You're alive," Anakin said with relief. "I've tried to contact you for a while now. Are you hurt ?"

"A few cuts and bruises, nothing serious, but... the Queen is dead," Ahsoka replied. "The Republic didn't let us dock aboard. We've been ordered to turn back. And even despite complying, they started to shot at us. The starship was hit with an ion burst and crashed. By the time I've regained consciousness, the cockpit was the only section of the starship not on fire."

"That son of a... uugghh," Anakin growled. "Where are you ?"

"I don't know, wait a minute," Ahsoka replied while looking around. Pushing herself off the hull, she started to explore her surroundings. Clearly, she was in a thick forest. After few minutes of wandering, something caught her attention. "I see a destroyed city in the distance, build on a lake," said Ahsoka approaching the shore of the lake. "A... waterfall ? Yes, a waterfall and a cliff behind it that has several faces carved into its walls."

"That's Jan-gwa city," said Anakin. "We're heading there with Padmé. Wait for us there."

"…Okay," the young Togruta turned off her comlink and looked at the water. She had to swim through the lake to get to the city. "I'm all sweaty and dirty, so I might as well get myself wet," Ahsoka stated with a shrug and entered the cold water.

 **Naboo, H-type Nubian Yacht's Cockpit.**

Captain Typho was sitting on one of the seats with his elbow leaned against the console. The human was devastated. Even in his worst nightmares, he'd never imagine that the Queen of Naboo would die during his career.

Anakin was really displeased by this whole situation, just like Padmé. Just like she said, the young Senator changed her attire. Now, she was clad in a tan jumpsuit with a dark crimson vest with brown boots and fingerless gloves. Also on the upper left of the vest, she wore a Senatorial rank badge. At the height of her waist, she wore a brown belt with a holster with a blaster. Her hair was drawn through small, oval shaped blue beads beginning where the hair left the head in three rows across, leaving room for gaps, with her hair down to her middle back.

"Damm Vindi and damn the Separatists," growled Anakin.

"They're not without blame," Padmé agreed, staring blankly at the console. "But to be fair, the Republic also has blood on its hands." Anakin heard an angry tone in her last sentences, but despite that silently agreed with her.

"I need to inform the Naboo Royal Advisory Council about this," said Captain Typho. He stood up and left the cockpit.

Anakin silently watched him leave. His comlink beeped and Deiven's voice issued from it. "Anakin, what's going on ?" Asked the Firrerreo. "Why the security staff is stopping people from leaving the planet ?"

The Jedi Knight sighed and replied. "Admiral Thrawn quarantined the whole planet. Only the ArchKnights and the Jedi may leave, excluding Ahsoka. No one else is allowed to leave planet unless a Jedi or an ArchKnight can vouch for someone."

"What ?! Ahsoka is a Jedi," said Deiven. "Why she can't leave the planet ?"

"Admiral Thrawn thinks that since she wasn't bit, her presence aboard the Republic ship will bring rakghouls," Anakin replied.

"Where is she now ?" Asked the ArchKnight. "Is she with you ?"

"She... was shot down, but she's okay," replied the human. "We're heading towards her right now."

After a moment of awkward silence, Deiven's voice issued from the comlink once again. "I'm gonna have a word with the Admiral," informed the Firrerreo. His voice was strangely calm. That disturbed Anakin even more.

When Deiven ended the call, Anakin looked at Padmé. "I have a strange feeling, that it won't be a pleasant conversation," he stated.

"I think you're right," Padmé agreed. She wished to be there and could see that.

"Senator Amidala, Captain Typho reentered the cockpit and looked at the female with a serious expression. "The Naboo Royal Advisory Council told me that in this dire times, the planet Naboo needs a leader. With the death of Queen Neeyutnee, and the lack of contact with the former ruler, Queen Jamillia, the Council asks if you could lead our people once again."

Anakin arched his eyebrows and opened his mouth in shock. The human shifted his gaze from Captain Typho to Padmé. The Senator looked equally shocked. "They want me to be Queen of Naboo... again ?"

"Yes," Captain Typho nodded. "They realize that it's a very quick decision. For all we know, Queen Neeyutnee may still be alive. But like they've said, those are dark times."

"I don't... I'm... this is a big decision," Padmé muttered out.

"I know, but the Council needs your help... Naboo needs your help," Typho insisted.

Padmé took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it. But first, I need to find my parents," she said firmly.

"I understand," Captain Typho nodded.

 **Fifteen minutes later – The High Atmosphere of Naboo** ** **,**** **Malevolence's Hangar 8-C**

When the Silent Shadow docked in the hangar, two clones troopers immediately approached the lowering ramp. When Zai'shira and Deiven quickly descended the ramp, one of the clones raised his hand and spoke. "ArchKnights, you need to come with us for a medical inspe-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Zai'shira extended her arm. She began choking the trooper with the Force. The second clone tried to stop her, but Deiven reacted faster. The Firrerreo pulled and impaled the clone trooper on his indigo lightsaber.

"I'm done with the Republic," Zai'shira stated closing her fist. The clone slumped to the floor death.

"You and me both," the Firrerreo replied.

The Togruta looked at Deiven with angry eyes. "Lead the way to the bridge," she said. Deiven was already familiar with the layout of the ship. After all, he fought with Darth Enigma on it. Deactivating his lightsaber, he let the second clone trooper fell down on the metal floor.

"I'm gonna kill that Admiral," Zai'shira growled.

 **Naboo, Jan-gwa City.**

Unlike many Gungan cities located underwater, Jan-gwa was only partially located underwater. Bubble-like buildings were located on large, round platforms. Those were connected by metal walkways. Unlike the underwater versions, which were hydrostatic force-fields, that contained breathable atmospheres for their occupiers and had special portals that allowed its inhabitants to enter and exit, the surface homes were made from metal.

Ahsoka wandered around the destroyed city, leaving behind a trail of water. Her clothes were all soaked and her skin wet. The young Togruta approached one of the burning homes to warm herself and dry her clothes. Noticing the claw marks and blood stains, she could only imagine what happened here.

The young Padawan noticed dead bodies lying all around the city. Not only the adult Gungans were killed but also the children.

A ship rammed into one of the larger houses. Ahsoka guessed this was one of the ship's that tried to escape but was shot down by the Republic.

Suddenly, a loud splashing sound echoed behind the young Togruta. Startled, Ahsoka turned around and immediately reached for her lightsaber. To her relief, it was Jedi Master Kit Fisto. The Nautolen grabbed the railing, pulled himself up to the platform and looked at Ahsoka, which ran up to him.

"Master Fisto, are you okay ?" She asked.

The Jedi Master sat down on the platform. He was breathing heavily from fatigue. His clothes were soaked just like Ahsoka's. "Too... many," he said trying to catch his breath. "We were... overwhelmed by the numbers."

A sound of ship's engines drew their attention. Ahsoka recognized the silver Nubian yacht, which began slowly circling around the city. With no place to land, Anakin suggested lowering the ramp in mid-air.

Grabbing Padmé bride style, he jumped from the ramp and landed on the platform not far from Ahsoka and Kit Fisto. Putting Padmé down, Anakin ran up to them. "Master Fisto, what happened ?" Asked the Jedi.

"Vindi... he used an escape pod from the Ultimo Monri and landed in this city," replied the Nautolean Jedi Master pointing at the nearby house. Ahsoka and Anakin turned their heads and spotted the small escape craft. "With the talisman, he began turning the Gungans into rakghouls," Master Fisto went on. "We thought we had the home advantage, but they knew everything. Every secret passage, every hideout, and every defense mechanism. With each passing minute, their numbers increased, while ours decreased. In less than an hour, the entire population of Otoh Gunga was wiped out."

Anakin's face became pale. "But over a million Gungans lives there," he said in disbelief. "Where is Boss Rugor Nass ?" He asked.

"He's dead," replied Kit Fisto. "The Gungans refused to retreat, like during the invasion of Naboo, and just kept fighting."

"Where's Knight Nahdar Vebb ?" Ahsoka asked.

Kit Fisto hung his head. "He died protecting the Gungans," replied the Jedi Master.

Before Anakin or Ahsoka could say anything, Padmé's scream echoed through the city. The young female approached the ship that crashed into one of the Gungan homes. This ship was the one with her family in it.

Immediately, Anakin and Ahsoka ran up to Padmé, who was on her knees covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her screams. The Jedi Knight approached the ship and took a peek inside the cockpit. He saw the body of Padmé's mother, scorched and torn. On the ground laid two other corpses. Anakin guessed that those were Padmé's father and sister.

Anakin closed his eyes and punched the hull of the ship. "Dammit," he growled. Ahsoka quickly approached Anakin and asked. "Who... ?" She gestured towards the cockpit.

"Padmé's parents," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka sighed and lowered her eyes. She knew she should feel sorrow, but only anger was inside of her right now. So much suffering, so much pain.

"We must board the Republic ship and plan our next move," Anakin said.

"No," Padmé said between heavy breaths and sobs.

"What ?" Anakin looked at her. "You can't stay here. That's too dangerous."

The Queen stood up and looked at Anakin with teary eyes." I will not board any of the Republic ships. Enough is enough. I will defend my home and my people without the help of the Republic."

"Padmé you're angry and in shock. You aren't thinking rationally," Anakin said and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but Padmé took a step backward. "I've never thought I would say this... but... the Naboo is no longer a part of the Galactic Republic."

"What ?!" Anakin was shocked. "Then what are you planning to do ?"

Padmé opened her mouth to reply, but a loud howl interrupted her. "Rakghouls !" Kit Fisto exclaimed.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

A/N:Sorry about the long wait, but my Grandmother passed away two days ago. So the next chapter will come out in later date.


	69. The Web of Betrayal - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 69 "The Web of Betrayal – part 1"**

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Malevolence's Commanding Deck.**

When Zai'shira and Deiven entered the commanding deck, the adult Togruta noticed Admiral Thrawn talking with the five Jedi Masters, who were personally present aboard the Malevolence. The conversation, however, wasn't peaceful.

Deiven, however, spotted a large number of clone troopers in the room. He counted at least twenty clones. The Firrerreo smelled trouble.

"This is going too far," said Master Kenobi. "This is not how we do things." The Jedi Master was clearly agitated. Just like the rest of the Jedi Masters.

"We can't allow the plague to spread," Thrawn replied coldly. Even with the Jedi around, he was the calmest person in the room. "I've read your report from the past mission on Naboo. Allow me to quote you Master Kenobi: It's better to have one planet infected than the whole galaxy."

"I didn't mean killing innocent people in cold blood," replied the human. "Those people are dying out there. We are killing them, while they're trying to survive."

"Killing innocent people is not the way of the Republic. It never was," added Depa Billaba.

"The Republic or the Jedi ?" Asked the Chiss shifting his gaze to the female. "Because the Republic isn't bound by the Jedi Code," he stated turning his red eyes at the approaching ArchKnights.

The Jedi turned their heads and looked at Zai'shira and Deiven. Before any of the Masters were able to say anything, Zai'shira spoke first. "Don't even try to sweet talk us. We had enough of your bullshit."

"I knew you would come here," said Admiral Thrawn. "What do you think about our quarantine ?"

"Are you seriously asking us that ?" Deiven asked, dumbfounded and angry at the same time. "You are killing people that asked the Republic for help. You even shot down Ahsoka, after she complied and tried to land. Thank the Force, she survived."

Plo Koon and Obi-Wan looked at the Admiral with displeased eyes.

"We can't use the the Operator XVI until everyone escapes from Naboo," stated Zai'shira. "We won't start killing innocent lives."

"And yet, millions of innocent lives were lost when you destroyed the planet of the Huks," said the Admiral. "Huks had many slaves that wished for freedom. And you killed those slaves along with their 'Masters'"

"That was the will of the Force," Deiven said forcefully.

"A convenient reason," stated the Chiss. "How can you prove that it was was the will of the 'Force' and not 'your' will ? Because right now, I can also say that my actions are the will of the Force."

"We don't have to prove anything to you," Zai'shira growled.

"That's true," admitted Thrawn." I'm not here to judge you. I also don't care about the whole Force thing. However, I'm really curious about Skywalker's Padawan and that strange bite rule. In fact, I'm curious so much, that I've decided to carry out an experiment."

"What do you mean ?" Deiven asked.

Thrawn pulled out a datapad from his pocket and began checking his notes while approaching Zai'shira. "A dead body can't turn into a rakghoul," pointed out the Admiral. "We know that much. It means that Padawan Tano has to get bit when she's still alive. And that also means she can't die before she gets bitten. Am I correct ?"

The Firrerreo crossed his arms on his chest. "Yes," he replied narrowing his eyes. "She won't die. No matter what one will do."

"Fascinating," said Thrawn without any emotions in his voice. "I've ordered the clones to fire the ion burst and shot down the starship, which she steered. And as you said, despite everything, she survived. She may be of further use to us."

Zai'shira's pupils widened and her blue stripes immediately deepened. Closing the distance between them in less than a second, the Togruta grabbed the Chiss by his uniform and lifted him up. "If you so much as touch her, I will rip your fucking lungs out !"

"Zai'shira, calm down," Mace said sternly. The Togruta didn't even hear him, being completely infuriated.

"And that confirms my suspicions," said Admiral Thrawn. "You care too much for that Padawan. Even if she is a Togruta just like you, you're overreacting."

"What are you implying ?" Asked Luminara Unduli.

"Facial markings of a Togruta say a lot about their lineage," said Thrawn. "White fangs on your cheeks are the same as Tano's. With that, and with your behavior, I can say with certainty that you're her... mother."

Master Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon turned their heads towards Zai'shira. All Jedi Masters were looking at the Togruta, waiting for an answer.

"That would explain the attention you were giving her," said Master Windu, breaking the silence.

The ArchKnight exhaled and nodded her head. "Yes," she replied putting down Thrawn on his feet.

Obi-Wan immediately began putting the pieces together. "Ahsoka knows," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "She knows the Council wanted her... death. That's why she reacted so angry when she learned about the abortion."

The Kel Dor hung his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "Poor girl," he said. "All this time, she saw in us people who wanted her dead."

"And since now you know, you understand why I must do... this !" Zai'shira reached for her lightsaber and activated it. Her yellow blade came to live, but before she could kill the Chiss, Mace Windu pushed her away from him with the Force. The Togruta braced herself and looked at the human with angry eyes.

"We warned you that having a child will lead to making irrational decisions," said Mace Windu. "That's why we told you to remove the pregnancy."

Deiven also activated his lightsaber. Master Depa Billaba and Master Luminara did the same thing. All clone troopers immediately aimed with the blaster rifles at the Togruta. Only Master Kenobi and Master Plo Koon decided not to draw their weapons.

"Everyone, please keep calm," asked Obi-Wan raising his hands. "We can't argue right now."

"Yes, this is not the place nor the time for that," seconded Master Plo.

Zai'shira wanted to kill the Chiss right now, but Deiven nudged her mental defenses and sent her a message. " _We can't fight all of them,_ " said the Firrerreo. " _This is a personal matter, so the Force will not help us here. We're strong, but even if Master Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon won't intervene, we won't win against three Jedi Masters with so many clones around._ " The Togruta had to agree with her pupil.

"I agree with Master Kenobi," admitted Zai'shira, speaking to the Jedi Masters. "Enough of this arguing. We're calling our fleet to Naboo. If you remain here when it arrive, we gonna destroy you."

Zai'shira and Deiven deactivated their lightsabers. The Togruta slowly backed away to the Firrerreo, keeping her eyes on the Chiss. The two ArchKnights began eyeballing the Jedi Masters and Admiral Thrawn. Without any more words, the two turned and exited the commanding deck, leaving the Jedi in unpleasant silence.

* * *

When they reached the hangar 8-C, Zai'shira and Deiven noticed that the dead clone troopers were gone. Deiven surmised that other clones must've taken them. Zai'shira's montrals didn't pick up any movement, so it wasn't a trap.

"There will be no problem with traveling, but it will take some time to mobilize our fleet," Deiven pointed out. "By the time our forces arrive, Naboo will suffer even more casualties. And if we'll send whichever ships we have available, the Republic will shot them down."

"I know. We need to figure out a way to keep the Republic busy," said Zai'shira. The two stopped by the Silent Shadow's ramp.

"Separatists ?" The Firrerreo asked with a half-smile.

"Separatist," Zai'shira replied. "That way some ships may take off and circle the planet, avoiding the rakghouls."

"Yeah, but they may get shot down when the Republic and the Separatists will start their battle," Deiven said half-heartedly scratching his horn.

"Then what do you propose ?" Zai'shira asked.

A beeping of Deiven's holoprojector drew the attention of the young Firrerreo. Reaching into his side pack, he pulled the beeping device and activated it. The holographic image of Padmé Amidala appeared on the small display. The female human was crouching and looking around nervously with a blaster in her hand. The Togruta and the Firrerreo could hear roars, screams, and sounds of fighting.

"Padmé ? What's going on ?" Asked Deiven.

"We found Ahsoka in Jan-gwa city," Padmé replied. "But, the rakghouls attacked us. The Jedi are fighting, but I don't know how long they can keep this up."

"Can't you escape ?" Zai'shira immediately asked.

"The Gungan rakghouls aren't letting our ship get close," Padmé replied. "Listen, Queen Neeyutnee is dead. The Royal Naboo Advisory Council has selected me as the new Queen of Naboo. I've decided that... Naboo is no longer a part of the Republic."

The ArchKnights looked at each other, exchanging surprised expressions. "Naboo needs your help, Padmé continued. As a Queen, I ask... no, I beg for your help. I want Naboo to join the Kingdom of the Force."

"That's a crucial decision," pointed out Zai'shira. "Are you sure about that ?"

"Hundred percent," assured Padmé. "I know I'm turning my back against the Republic, but I can't let my people suffer any longer."

Deiven and Zai'shira looked at each other once again and nodded. "Very well, Queen Amidala," said the Togruta looking back the holographic image. "We will arrive with our fleet as fast as we can."

"Thank you very much," Padmé said with relief and bowed her head.

When the human ended the call, Deiven looked at his Master and spoke. "We can use Brath Qella's orbital array. It's the fastest option right now."

"You want to relocate it to Naboo ?" Zai'shira asked. "We build our droids and ships with it. If the Republic or the Separatists destroy it, we're going to be in deep trouble. That's a risky move."

"Yes," Deiven admitted. "But the people of Naboo are now our people. And we don't let our people suffer."

Zai'shira sighed a soft smile and placed her hand on Deiven's ginger-white hair, avoiding the montral shaped horns. "You're right," she agreed. The two ArchKnights ascended the ramp and entered the Silent Shadow. They didn't know that a small tracking device was attached to the bottom part of their starship.

 **Naboo, Jan-gwa City.**

Anakin cut another rakghoul in two pieces. "There's no end to them !" Yelled the Jedi. Padmé was standing right next to him, firing from her blaster at the mutants.

Ahsoka and Master Kit Fisto were also fighting those creatures. All three of them used their last vaccines and their time duration was slowly coming to an end. The rakghouls were jumping out of the water onto the platforms.

Anakin and Master Fisto could sense that Ahsoka was overfull with anger. The young Togruta wasn't just defending herself. She was actively pursuing and attacking the rakghouls.

The Padawan wasn't holding back, not in the slightest. She was using Force lightning, to kill the ones far away. And if the rakghouls started to surround her, Ahsoka used Force scream to blow them away.

"Ahsoka calm down !" Anakin yelled to outshout the roars.

The young Togruta heard him but didn't listen. First the Jedi Order, and now, the Republic. Everyone that she knew tried to kill her. Grudge turned into anger and anger turned into hate, which gave her the power of the dark side. Ahsoka didn't even realize that her blue eyes became yellow. Like two shining diodes in the darkness.

Despite the Jedi killing dozens of rakghouls, the mutants weren't planning to let up. Some Gungan rakghouls even used Bongo submarines to reach the surface. Opening the cockpit hatches, they were jumping out of the vessels onto the platforms and dashing towards the Jedi with electropoles.

Captain Typho was circling the ship above the city, but he couldn't lower it enough for the Jedi to jump and reach it. The Gungan rakghouls were throwing boomas and electropoles at the Nubian, not allowing it to get near. He wanted to help the Jedi, but the yacht had no weapons.

The number of dead bodies was perpetually increasing. The damaged platforms and the walkways began to screech under their weight.

"We need to cross the lake and get to the land," stated Anakin.

"How ?" Padmé asked. "We can't cross the lake with all the rakghouls swimming in it."

"When the city will sink it'll be the same," Anakin replied. "The platforms are damaged. They will not be able to hold that much weight for too long." Anakin looked at the unmanned bongos, that floated on the lake. In a spur-of-the-moment, he got a crazy idea.

"We can use the bongos to cross the lake !" He yelled towards Master Fisto.

Kit Fisto slashed a rakghoul and looked at the vessels. They actually could jump from one bongo to another, using them like stepping-stones and safely reach the land. The Nautolan looked at Anakin and nodded.

A loud roar was heard in the whole Jan-gwa city when a large rakghoul surfaced the lake. When the mutant climbed onto one of the platforms, the whole structure began to sag under the rakghoul's weight. Enraged, the rakghoul smashed the platform, on which it stood with its giant hands. The Jan-gwa's platforms and walkways began to wobble.

"We need to go... now !" Yelled Kit Fisto.

Ahsoka jumped on the platform, on which stood Padmé and Anakin. She quickly reached into her pocket to check the timer on the cylinder. "The effect of my vaccine wore off," she informed. They've used the vaccines almost at the same time, so Anakin didn't even need to check his. Just as the human turned to grab Padmé, the young Togruta screamed. "Look out !"

The rakghoul behemoth grabbed a piece of metal from the ground and hurled it at Anakin and Padmé. The large piece of metal cut through the air with tremendous speed. By sheer reflex, the Jedi managed to slow down the metal with the Force. However, it still connected with them. Anakin was knocked over and stuck under the metal piece, while Padmé was injured in her abdomen by the metal's sharp end and knocked over from the platform. Instinctively, Padmé managed to grab and hold onto the edge with one hand. She placed her other hand on her bleeding wound losing her blaster in the process.

Reacting quickly, Ahsoka dashed towards her. Sliding towards the edge, she extended her hand and grabbed Padmé's arm. "I got you !" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Rakghouls began to charge at Anakin and Ahsoka, but Master Fisto managed to get to them first. Pushing the rakghouls away with the Force, he quickly turned to Anakin and began lifting the metal piece.

Meanwhile, the young Togruta pulled Padmé up onto the platform. "Are you okay Padmé ?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

Before Padmé could answer, she and Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice. "Ahsoka, behind you !" He yelled.

One of the rakghouls ran passed Kit Fisto and lunged towards the young Togruta. Ahsoka's montrals did warn her, but her body wasn't fast enough to react. First the fighting at the Ultimo Monri wreckage, then the crash and now battle in this city, she was too tired, both mentally and physically. Her emotions gave her strength, but she reached her limit.

"Look out," Padmé said as she pushed Ahsoka aside. The rakghoul jumped with open maw and bit the human's right wrist. Padmé screamed in pain, feeling many sharp teeth sinking into her flesh and bones. Ahsoka gasped in shock and quickly used the Force, pushing the rakghoul of the platform and into the lake.

Remembering how fast, Even Piell began to turn, the young Togruta decided to take a risk. Guided by emotions, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber. Without any hesitation, the Padawan cut off Padmé's arm just below her elbow. The former Senator only inhaled in shock and immediately fell over unconscious.

Just as Anakin got out from under the metal, he saw how his Padawan cut off the arm of his beloved. The Jedi didn't say anything. He ran up to Padmé and kneeled beside her. Anakin gently lifted her head up and looked at the female in shock.

Ahsoka looked at Padmé's severed arm. Polished nails turned into long, sharp claws. The skin change color to gray. The severed arm resembled the one of a rakghoul. The young Togruta looked at Padmé with her yellow eyes. The human was pale, but she wasn't turning into one of the mutants.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in silence, ignoring all the chaos around them. Blue eyes met yellow ones. Different colors, yet the same emotions. They weren't speaking to each other, but they didn't need to. The Nautolan Jedi Master slashed another rakghoul and turned his head. When he noticed that Skywalker and his Padawan were looking at each other, he exclaimed. "Hurry, we need to go !"

Anakin lifted Padmé bride style and turned towards the floating bongos. With an enhanced jump he landed on a nearby bongo. Kit Fisto and Ahsoka were right behind him. As well as the rakghouls, who were jumping into the lake and swimming after them relentlessly.

The behemoth roared again drawing the Jedi's attention. The mutant was ready to throw another piece of metal at them, but something drew its attention. The Jedi turned their heads to look at the black sky. The sound of another ship's engines reached their ears, but they also felt something. They felt the dark side. "Darth Enigma," Anakin hissed out the name.

Enigma's ship began firing at the large rakghoul with laser cannons. The behemoth dropped the piece of metal and was knocked over by the rapid fire. With the rakghoul knocked down, the ship turned and flew straight towards the Jedi.

Meanwhile, Captain Typho steered the Nubian yacht towards the land. Without wasting any time, he lowered the ramp.

Jumping from one bongo to another, Anakin and Kit Fisto reached the land. The two immediately jumped onto the Nubian's ramp, while Ahsoka remained on one of the floating bongos.

"Ahsoka, come on !" Called Master Fisto. The young Togruta only looked up and reached for her Padawan braid made from silka beads. With a confident move, she broke the braid and tossed it telekinetically towards the Nautolan Jedi Master, who, despite his confusion, caught it.

Darth Enigma's ship began hovering above the lake with its ramp lowered. When the Sith Lord approached the edge of the ramp, Ahsoka jumped towards the ship and extended her hand. The Anzat grabbed the young Togruta's hand and pulled her onto the ramp. Ahsoka briefly turned her head to look with her yellow eyes at the Nautolan Jedi Master, then she went inside the ship with the Sith Lord.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	70. The Web of Betrayal - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 70 "The Web of Betrayal – part 2"**

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

"How long will it take the orbital array to reach Naboo ?" Asked Zaishira.

"About... half an hour ArchKnight," replied the holographic image of the Rakata warrior.

"Good, we are waiting," said the Togruta closing the channel. Immediately after that, Zai'shira established another transmission. This time with Shili. After few seconds, the image of the Kaleesh cyborg appeared on the console display.

"General Grievous, gather our forces and head to planet Naboo," said Zai'shira.

"We're fighting rakghouls ?" Asked Grievous.

"Yes, but when you arrive and the Republic or the Separatists ships will be around Naboo... destroy them," said the Togruta.

"Of course," Grievous nodded. Deiven couldn't see, because of his metal mask, but he imagined a smile of the Kaleesh's face. "However, It will take some time to get to Naboo. We need to mobilize our fleet first."

Deiven immediately nodded. "We know, we know," he assured. "Just make sure you guys are ready for battle."

"We will," General nodded and ended the call. When his image vanished, Zai'shira looked at Deiven. "The rest is now up to you," she stated. The Togruta stood up and left the cockpit, leaving the Firrerreo alone.

Deiven cleared his throat and began establishing a transmission. After a quite while, a holographic image appeared on the console display. It was the Chancellor Palpatine himself. "Ahh, ArchKnight Deiven," the human bowed his head with a polite smile."Is everything okay ? How is the situation on Naboo if I may ask ?"

"Are you alone in your office ?" Deiven asked.

"Umm... yes," replied Palpatine. "Why ?"

"Well, the people on Naboo are dying in many terrible ways," Deiven replied with a playful tone. "Some get eaten, some are turning into rakghouls and killing other people... and other people are even dying by the Republic's hands while trying to escape the planet. So... you should be happy."

"What do you mean ?" The human asked with genuine surprise. "How can I be happy about my home planet getting destroyed ?"

The ArchKnight snorted and spoke. "Come on now, that shouldn't bother you. Sith Lords don't care about such trivial things. After all, you murdered your family in cold blood."

Palpatine's expression changed from surprised to serious. "What are you talking about ?"

"I know that you're Darth Sidious, and I know that the clones have an inhibitor chips inside their heads. I must say that's a pretty cunning scheme. Orders implanted into the clones by the Sith Lords and Kaminoan scientists. Order 66 is my favorite," the ArchKnight replied with a half-smile. "At first I've wanted to call Dooku, but I've decided to call you personally. Sorry, I don't know how to reach you in a different way."

Palpatine narrowed his eyes. Even if he would still deny being the Sith Lord, his plan with the clones was a different story. The ArchKnights could easily just tell the Jedi to scan the clones. Then the scheme would've been uncovered. "Something tells me I shouldn't be surprised," said the human changing the tone of his voice. "You're far more quick-witted than the Jedi."

"I'm surprised that the Jedi haven't figured it out," the Firrerreo shook his head. "You have ancient Sith artifacts in your office that just scream Sith."

"What do you want from me ?" Asked the Sith. "You didn't call just to chit-chat."

"We want to join forces with the Separatists to strike a blow against the Republic," answered the Firrerreo.

The human arched his eyebrow and looked at the ArchKnights with distrustful eyes. His true identity was exposed. Darth Sidious didn't like that one bit. However, he decided to remain calm. After all, the cooperation with the Kingdom of the Force could create an opportunity to destroy the Republic. "One moment," said Palpatine. The human moved out of the holoprojector's reach. When he returned, the Sith was dressed in a black robe with a hood, that covered his face. "Go on," said Darth Sidious urging the Firrerreo to continue. The ArchKnight noticed that he pushed a button on his desk.

"I'll be honest with you, we want to save as many inhabitants of Naboo as possible," admitted the ArchKnight. "However, the Republic is in the way. They're shooting down every ship that isn't piloted by a Jedi."

"Why are you caring so much about Naboo ?" Darth Sidious asked with a smirk.

"Because Naboo unofficially joined the Kingdom of the Force," Deiven replied with a cheeky smile. "Queen Amidala is angry at the Republic and..."

"Queen ?" Asked Darth Sidious, interrupting the Firrerreo in mid-sentence.

"Yes," answered the ArchKnight. "She's the new Queen of Naboo. The former Queen is dead."

"Why Naboo ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

"Naboo wasn't in our plans, but the Republic technically pushed it into our hands," stated the Firrerreo. "Now, returning to the topic. We told the Jedi and Admiral Thrawn that they must leave the Naboo system. If they won't, our fleet will decimate them. However, it will take some time to mobilize it. The longer we wait, the more people on Naboo will die. I know you don't give a shit about that. But I'm sure you would love to get your ion weapon back."

Darth Sidious stroked his chin. "Continue..."

"When I first boarded that ship and fought Darth Enigma, I've left a little present in a case of a war against the Republic," said Deiven. "A little bomb, very well hidden in the engine room. I can activate it and destroy the engines of the ship. That way, Admiral Thrawn will not be able to escape and use the ion cannons. Without them, your droid army will be able to attack the Republic ships that are currently docking in the high atmosphere of Naboo. They have six vessels in total, including the ion weapon, but you know that already."

"Yes, I do," confirmed Darth Sidious. "So, we get back our ion weapon, and the Kingdom will get a new planet. You seem to be getting more out of this deal."

"When our fleet arrives, we'll destroy the Republic ships that will remain in the Naboo system. The war will shift in your favor. And besides..." Deiven pointed his finger at the image of Darth Sidious, "...you already got many things from the Kingdom of the Force that helped you in your war against the Republic. For example, the advanced droid models."

"That was a gift from Darth Enigma," the human replied with a wicked smile.

"Yeah... our precious little traitor," stated the Firrerreo. "And let's not forget that we already gave you the support of your former Master, Darth Plagueis."

"What do you mean ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

Deiven smiled mischievously and answered. "We resurrected him, just like we resurrected Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What ?!" Darth Sidious growled. Everything started to make sense. "So I did kill him. You ruined my plans !" Deiven only shrugged in response.

"You resurrected a Sith that killed your mother ?" Asked Darth Sidious.

The Firrerreo took a deep breath. "Yes, sometimes you have to do things for the greater good... for the balance. Master Zai'shira always told me how cunning and calculated he was. So, despite my hate for the guy, I've decided that he would be a great help to the Sith. That's why we asked the Force to resurrect him. You know, to even the odds." The ArchKnight smirked. "Heh, he doesn't even realize that we resurrected him."

"I knew he was dead," said Darth Sidious. "Your actions violated the Rule of Two."

"Oh don't be a baby, old man. If you join the Kingdom, you can always kill him again," said Deiven. "Jedi and Sith have two choices. They will join the Kingdom, accepting our ways of the Force, or they will die. Abandon your codes or abandon all hope. It's that simple."

Darth Sidious began to think and scheme. A sinister smile appeared on his face. "Very well, we will send Xanatos with a fleet to attack the Republic," he assured.

"Thank you," Deiven smiled and bowed his head. "We'll be waiting."

The Firrerreo ended the transmission and leaned back on his seat. Zai'shira, who was eavesdropping, entered the cockpit. "I think that really pissed him off," she said.

"He only agreed because I've had him with his back to the wall," said Deiven. "With his true identity and clone chips revealed, he had no choice. You can be sure we're at the top of his black list now."

"He would never join the Kingdom of the Force," stated Zai'shira. "It's more likely for Master Obi-Wan to join the dark side than Darth Sidious turning towards the light. All we can do now is wait and see if our scheme works out."

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Darth Sidious was lucky no one was in his office right now. For his and their sakes. The Sith Lord was boiling with anger. If the Jedi would be around, they could've easily sense him. He was livid for many reasons.

All his plans hung by a thread. The ArchKnights could expose him whenever they felt like it and had all the necessary evidence to prove it. They resurrected his Master, Darth Plagueis. Because of them, the human was forced to play the second fiddle. He was supposed to rule the galaxy with the Chosen One as his apprentice. And most importantly, they made a fool out of him. The ArchKnights had to die. Darth Sidious already knew how to do it. Pushing a button on his desk, he decided to call Darth Plagueis.

 **A few minutes later – Naboo, Great Grass Plains.**

Darth Enigma landed his ship on a large area of vast plains located 40 kilometers from Theed. Without any trees or mountains, they were easy to spot but also no rakghoul or ship could sneak up on them.

The Anzat was standing near the ramp of his ship, looking at the black sky and the stars. "Any ideas of how to escape ?" Asked Aayla walking down the ramp.

"Not without the Republic detecting us," replied the Sith not taking off his gaze from the sky. "Even if we could steal a Republic gunship, we're no Jedi, so they won't let us pass." Darth Enigma looked at Aayla and asked. "How's Ahsoka ?"

"She's resting," Aayla replied gesturing towards the ship. "The poor girl is exhausted."

"Let her," said the Anzat. "She's been through enough hell. Stay here and keep watch, I will contact Plagueis and inform him about the situation."

Aayla nodded in compliance, while the Anzat entered the ship.

* * *

Inside, Ahsoka was lying on a bunk. She couldn't sleep because of the throng of thoughts. The young Togruta didn't like the fact that she was resting while innocent people were dying. Turning on the bed, she noticed a device on a nearby table. Slightly raising her head and blinking few times, she recognized Enigma's holoprojector.

The young Togruta decided to act. Rising from the bed, she approached the table and activated the holoprojector. Ahsoka could only guess, who will answer the call, but she decided to risk it. She began reminding herself of the dead Gungan's in her mind. Corpses of the adults and the children.

When an image of a hooded Muun appeared on the table, she guessed this was the Master of Darth Enigma. She only caught a glimpse of him aboard the Malevolence, when Deiven fought the Anzat.

"Oh, hello there young one," greeted the surprised Sith. "How did you get Enigma's holoprojector ?"

"I'm aboard his ship," replied Ahsoka. "I've left the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. I decided to join him."

"Really ?" Asked Darth Plagueis trying to sound surprised and fighting the urge to grin. "And why is that ?"

"They tried to kill me... two times," Ahsoka replied angrily. The longer she spoke, the greater her anger and sorrow were getting. "They killed the Queen of Naboo. They killed innocent people that tried to escape from the rakghouls. You're his Master right ?" The young Togruta asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Muun nodded. "Yes, I'm Darth Plagueis," he introduced himself. "Now you see what the Republic and the Jedi are really like little one. I can sense your anger, you need guidance," he went on feeling Ahsoka's anger and despair. "Tell me where's Enigma's aco-"

"I need a distraction to escape Naboo, can you help me ?" Ahsoka asked between sobs. Darth Plagueis was slightly agitated because she didn't let him finished his sentence. However, he let it slide due to her state. "The Republic will shot me down again if I'll try to leave the planet. I know you can send the droid army and attack the Republic ships. That way, I can escape Naboo."

Ahsoka didn't know that Deiven already made a deal with the Sith, Darth Sidious informed Darth Plagueis about the situation, so their army will arrive on Naboo either way. Right now, Darth Plagueis wanted to co-opt the confused Togruta, to make her trust him. That's why he decided to play the good guy. "Don't worry, I'll send the fleet," assured the Sith Lord. "We'll help you. Just make sure to visit planet Scipio and ask for a Muun named Sun Tagan."

"I'll do my best," Ahsoka promised. The young Togruta sniffed and bowed her head. "Thank you."

When the image of the Darth Plagueis vanished, Ahsoka heard someone clapping. Turning her head, she spotted Darth Enigma standing in the doorway. "Not even an hour since you joined us and already you're scheming and manipulating," said the Sith Lord.

"N-No, I've..." Ahsoka stuttered, but the Anzat raised his hand.

"I'm not upset, I'm impressed," he said approaching the young Togruta. "You have an interesting way of avoiding the answers for uncomfortable questions. Not to mention, you purposefully made yourself angry and sad. That drew Plagueis's attention towards your emotions. You seriously intrigued him. He even didn't ask about me."

"The people of Naboo need help," stated the young Togruta. "When the Republic and the Separatists will fight each other, they can escape."

"Clones and Jedi may die in this encounter," pointed out the Anzat. "It doesn't bother you ?"

"No, it's a right thing to do," Ahsoka replied immediately with confidence. "Innocents are suffering while they are just watching."

Darth Enigma smiled and nodded. "I see, well we have to wait for the fleet then. In the meantime, rest or you will collapse. And then, you won't be able to help anyone."

Ahsoka smiled slightly and nodded.

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Malevolence's Commanding Deck.**

"You're making a huge mistake," said Master Kenobi. "Instead of waiting for them, we should leave the Naboo system."

"The Republic will not be intimidated," replied Admiral Thrawn. "You heard what they've said, Master Kenobi."

"Yes, I did," replied the human. "But instead of confronting them, we should retreat."

"I agree with Obi-Wan," said Master Plo Koon.

Luminara Unduli and Depa Billaba were thinking about the whole situation in silence. Master Windu was on Thrawn's side, while Obi-wan and Plo Koon were against him. "Admiral ! An incoming transmission from Serenno," informed the clone officer.

The Jedi looked at each other in confusion. "Patch it through," ordered Admiral Thrawn.

The Chiss and the Jedi approached the display on which, after few seconds appeared the Count. "Greetings," the Sith bowed his head.

"What do you want Dooku ?" Asked Master Windu.

"My Master, Darth Sidious sent me with a message and a proposition for you," replied the Count. "First, let me send you a holorecording." A button began to flash on the display console. Admiral Thrawn pushed it. The blue holographic image of Dooku moved to the side while another holographic image appeared next to it. It featured ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and a hooded figure, which the Jedi recognized as Darth Sidious.

The Sith Lord started to record his conversation with the Firrerreo after he hid his identity. The Jedi's faces became really tensed up when the recording reached its end.

The holographic image of Dooku returned to its former place. "As you see, the Kingdom of the Force plans to destroy you," said the Count.

"It's all a trap," said Admiral Thrawn. "They're planning to make us fight each other. When they've docked in our hangar, I've ordered the clones to hide a small holorecorder near their ship. It recorded an interesting conversation between the two ArchKnights."

The Chiss turned his head and looked knowingly at one of the clones, which sat at the console. The officer nodded and immediately sent the recording to Serenno.

When Dooku saw the recording, he looked at the Admiral with a serious expression. "It seems they wanted to deceive all of us," stated the Sith Lord. "All the more, the proposition of my Master should interest you."

"What kind of proposition ?" Asked Master Windu.

"Our forces are on their way to Naboo system," informed Dooku. "But my Master suggests we join forces and attack the Kingdom of the Force... together."

"Why we should trust you ?" Asked Depa Billaba. "And most of all, why should we work with the Sith ?"

"Because while we're fighting each other, the Kingdom grows stronger and stronger," replied the Sith Lord. "They're fanatics. Let's be honest. The Sith will never walk the light path, just like the Jedi will never turn to the dark side. That means the war with the Kingdom of the Force is inevitable. Separately, we have no chance. But together, we can destroy them."

"Are you proposing a peace treaty between the Republic and the Separatist ?" Asked Plo Koon.

"Yes," the Count replied. "At least until we defeat the Kingdom of the Force."

"You can't be seriously considering that," Obi-Wan said in disbelief looking at the Admiral and the other Jedi Masters. "Peace treaty is one thing. But this won't change anything. We'll just switch one enemy for another."

"Obi-Wan, the ArchKnights resurrected Darth Plagueis, who killed Master Eeth Koth and created Darth Enigma," pointed out Master Luminara. "They are responsible for our situation and all the deaths."

"Jedi Council's actions created Darth Enigma, not Darth Plagueis," Obi-Wan replied.

"Either way, Dooku is right," admitted Depa Billaba. "The Jedi and the Sith will continue to fight each other. One side will win eventually, but then, the kingdom will just destroy the remaining faction."

"Do what you want, I'm not taking any part in this," said Obi-Wan. The human turned on his heel and headed towards the door with Master Plo Koon. Master Luminara wanted to follow and ask them to stay, but Master Windu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let them go," he said. "Not every day a Jedi and Sith work together. We won't force anyone to participate in this."

"Maybe it's for the better," said Dooku. "Xanatos is leading the droid forces. His blind rage towards Master Kenobi may be difficult to control. However, if he decides to go against my orders, I'll deal with him swiftly."

"Very well Count Dooku," said the Admiral. "From now on, the Republic and the Separatists have formed an alliance against the Kingdom of the Force."

"Just for the record Dooku, we aren't trusting you completely," said Master Windu. "We're watching you."

"Fair enough," replied the Sith. "I could say the same."

"If your interested, I've prepared a plan of action against the ArchKnights," said the Chiss.

"Do tell, Admiral," Dooku replied with an evil smile.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	71. The Web of Betrayal - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 71 "The Web of Betrayal – part 3"**

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

"We need a medic !" Exclaimed Anakin, storming out of the Nubian yacht. Captain Rex quickly ran up to the Jedi with Kix, a clone trooper medic. Barriss also ran up to them shortly after hearing Skywalker's voice.

"Padmé is injured," informed Anakin. Through the whole flight to Theed, he tried to stem the blood flow. Because of that, his hands were all covered in blood. Kix nodded and immediately ran up the ramp and into the yacht.

"I'll go with him," said Barriss following the clone inside.

Anakin looked at Rex and spoke. "Ready a transport," he ordered. "As soon as Kix and Padawan Offee will stop the bleeding, we will take the Queen aboard our vessel."

The human turned and was about to enter the Nubian yacht when Rex spoke. "Commander, Naboo is now part of the Kingdom of the Force," informed the clone. "Shouldn't we leave the planet ?"

Anakin knew that because he heard Padmé 's conversation with the ArchKnights. However, he was surprised that the clones knew about it. "Why should we ?" Anakin asked turning his head. "And how do you know about that anyway ?"

The captain took off his helmet and looked seriously at the Jedi. "Commander Luminara informed her Padawan about the situation," replied the clone. "But she told her something else. Something that I'm still... processing."

Skywalker turned around to face Rex. "What happened ?" He asked.

"The Republic and the Separatists have formed a peace treaty," said the clone Captain. Anakin arched his eyebrows and leaned his head back. "The war is over ?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, not entirely," Rex lowered his gaze and scratched the back of his head. Looking around, he drew near Anakin and began whispering. "It seems that they are planning to join forces and attack the Kingdom of the Force. Jedi and Sith will be working together against the ArchKnights."

Anakin couldn't believe what he just heard. Naboo joined the Kingdom. He didn't have problems with that. But in this situation, it meant that Padmé was now his enemy. "Why ?!" Anakin asked loudly.

"I didn't ask, I'm just a soldier, Commander," replied Rex.

"Nevermind, return to your post and keep an eye out for any rakghouls," said Anakin. "I will sort this out."

"Yes, Sir," Rex saluted and walked away.

Master Fisto descended the ramp and approached Anakin, who looked at the Nautolan. "How is she ?" Asked the Jedi Knight.

"Padawan Offee and the clone medic are taking care of her," reassured the Jedi Master. "Tell me what happened back there ?"

The Nautolan reached into his pocket and pulled out Ahsoka's braid. He gave it to Anakin and asked. "Your Padawan... she joined the Sith ?"

Anakin averted his gaze and folded his arms. "I don't want to talk about this," he said gruffly.

"That's an important matter, Skywalker," stated Kit Fisto. "You don't behave like you usually do. Your Padawan joined the Sith. Why you're acting so calm about it ?"

"What do you care ?!" Anakin suddenly yelled, forcing Master Fisto to take a step backward. "The Jedi Council did nothing but criticized my Padawan ! You treated her like an enemy ! You even tried to kill her ! I'm not surprised she left the Jedi Order, just like Aayla. The Order was like a prison for her !"

"What do you mean we tried to kill her ?" Asked the Nautolan.

"The Republic shoot down her ship," replied Anakin. "They even killed Queen Neeyutnee in the process. And now, they are planning to attack the Kingdom of the Force."

"What ? Why ?" Asked Kit Fisto.

"That's what I would like to know," replied Anakin. "I'm gonna call Obi-Wan and get some answers."

 **Naboo, Great Grass Plains, Darth Enigma's Ship.**

Just like Darth Enigma told her, Ahsoka went to sleep. However, not long after, the young Togruta woke up with a scream, all covered in sweat. She had a terrible nightmare. At least she wished it had been one. The young Togruta knew that was a vision, she felt it deep down in her gut.

Hearing her scream, Aayla dashed into the room. "What happened ?" The female Twi'lek asked approaching the young Togruta, who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mom and Deiven," Ahsoka muttered with watery eyes. "There going to die." Her whole body started shaking.

"What ?" Aayla narrowed her yellow eyes and hugged the girl tightly.

After a few seconds, the Anzat stormed into the room and looked at Aayla, who immediately spoke. "I think Ahsoka had a vision. She saw the deaths of Deiven and Zai'shira."

The Sith approached the two females and crouched before Ahsoka. "Easy, little one. Take a deep breath and tell me what did you saw," he asked with a gentle voice.

Ahsoka sobbed into Aayla's shoulder and tried to take a breath. Darth Enigma knew this was the effect of embracing the dark side. So many emotions at once and in a short space of time. Anger, sorrow, fear. It all started to add up.

"I saw... many ships, both Republic and Separatist... firing at them... greenish forcefield around Naboo... their ship... it exploded," Ahsoka said between sobs as she gently pulled herself away from the Twi'lek. "Their bodies were... floating between the pieces... of the wreckage."

"Okay," the Anzat nodded. "Did you see anything else ?"

"A grassy field... Togruta buildings... mom and Deiven... they were lying on the ground," Ahsoka said as she tried to wipe off her tears.

"Were they dead ?" Darth Enigma asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied helplessly. "Deiven's body was fuming."

"Everything will be alright," Aayla said reassuringly. Darth Enigma stroked his chin and nodded. "It's just like with Naboo," he stated looking at the young Togruta. "You saw a vision and the effects of changing it."

Ahsoka looked at the Anzat with a glimpse of hope. "We can save them ?" She asked. Aayla also looked at the Sith with her yellow eyes.

"The greenish force field will probably be generated by the Brath Qella's orbital array," guessed the Anzat. "In that case, we must be ready to escape or else will be trapped on this planet. The Republic will withdraw in order not to get caught as well. That will be our cue to leave."

The Sith looked at Aayla. "Start the engines and get ready for my signal," he said. The blue Twi'lek got up from the bed and quickly entered the cockpit. The Anzat sat in her place and looked at Ahsoka.

"It's all my fault," Ahsoka cried. "I've asked the Sith to attack the Republic and because of that... they..." She hid her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault," assured Darth Enigma, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You wanted to do the right thing and save innocent lives. It's just a misfortune."

"We must warn them," Ahsoka said, turning head and looking pleadingly at the Sith. "You were with them in the past. I'm sure you have a way to contact them. Some holoprojector, or comlink, or..."

The Anzat stood up and approached the table. He pulled out a white holoprojector from his pocket and turned towards the Togruta. "When I'll contact them, they will locate and kill me," stated the Sith. "They won't believe me anyway."

"Then I'll tell them," Ahsoka insisted.

"Deiven will ask how did you get my holoprojector," pointed out Darth Enigma placing the device on the table. "What will you tell him ?"

"I'll think of something," Ahsoka replied insistently. "Please, give me the holoprojector."

Darth Enigma shook his head in refusal. The young Togruta stood up and reached for the lightsaber attached to her belt. A humming sound of the lightsaber echoed in the room when the green blade came to life. "Please don't make me do this," said Ahsoka. "You're my friend, but my family is in danger !"

"It's Belsavis all over again," said Darth Enigma. The Anzat closed his eyes and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Do it."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and lunged forward to attack the Sith. However, unlike on Belsavis, she didn't plan to stop her blade. Lives of her mother and Deiven were at stake. Ahsoka swung her lightsaber, which was blocked by something.

The young Togruta opened her eyes. Darth Enigma blocked her green blade with his red one with a proud smile on his face. "You finally wanted to kill someone to protect someone important to you," stated the Anzat. "Good job."

The young Togruta looked at Enigma's face and noticed that his eyes were green. "W-What happened to your... eyes ?" She asked.

"That's my real color," replied the Anzat, deactivating his lightsaber. With his free hand, he gently put his hand on Ahsoka's, lowering her weapon. "We'll save our family. Don't worry," said Darth Enigma. The Anzat attached his lightsaber to his belt and turned to face the table. He started pressing buttons on his holoprojector.

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and stood right next to the Sith, looking impatiently at the device. She briefly looked back at the Anzat with confusion, the word 'our' echoed in her mind. When the holographic images of Deiven and Zai'shira appeared on the Anzat's hand, Ahsoka immediately spoke.

"Mom, Deiven, you're in great danger," she exclaimed. The Firrerreo and the adult Togruta looked at Ahsoka. "I had a vision. Your ship will explode and..."

"Whoa, slow down Ahsoka," said Zai'shira trying to calm her down. "Take a deep breath and exhale. Tell us everything, calmly and slowly."

Ahsoka took a deep breath and exhaled, listening to her mother. She was confused that she and Deiven paid no attention to the presence of Darth Enigma, but honestly, she didn't care right now. "Okay," Ahsoka regained her composure and started to explain everything.

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo, Malevolence's Commanding Deck.**

"I never would've thought that some day the Jedi and the Sith would work together," said Master Luminara Unduli.

"Pending we defeat the Kingdom of the Force," Mace Windu said with a stern look on his face.

"You're the last person I would see working with the Sith, Master Windu," stated Depa Billaba.

"The ArchKnights are against everything the Jedi Order stands for," pointed out the Jedi Master. "As much as I hate to admit that, Dooku is right. They're manipulating both sides to destroy both Jedi and Sith without any casualties. Because of that, I rather briefly join the Sith instead of to allow our ancient traditions to be corrupted by their crazy beliefs. It doesn't matter if we like this or not, we have to work with the Sith. I'm sure that they'll betray us once this is over. That's their nature. But at least everything will be back to normal. In the end, the Jedi Order will prevail."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do ?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"Of course," Master Windu replied confidently. "They've resurrected a Sith Lord that killed a Council member. What's stopping them from just resurrecting every Sith we killed ?"

"What about that thing we saw at the Jedi Temple ?" Asked Luminara Unduli. "It's said we have three years to create balance."

"It's a lie," Windu said immediately. "Another trick of the Kingdom." When his comlink beeped, the Jedi Master raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke. "This is Commander Windu, report."

"Commander, we've searched the whole engine room, but we didn't found any explosives," informed the clone.

"Are you sure ?" Asked the Jedi Master.

"Positive Commander," replied the clone. "We checked all possible hiding places and scanned the room in every way."

"Understood," said Windu turning off his comlink. The Jedi Master approached the Admiral, who turned his head towards him. "The clones didn't found any explosives," informed Windu.

"Just as I've thought," stated Thrawn. "It was a lie to convince Dooku's Master to make the deal."

"Did you warn them about the upgraded droids and the mini holoprojectors inside them ?" Asked Mace Windu.

"Yes," replied the Chiss. "Dooku already ordered to destroy the ones aboard the incoming fleet."

"Admiral, our sensors are detecting multiple energy readings coming out off the hyperspace," informed the bridge officer.

The Chiss and the Jedi Masters approached the viewport. Many space stations began exiting the hyperspace and heading towards Naboo. Master Windu tried to count them all, but he stopped after about twenty.

"Hold your fire," ordered Admiral. "We must wait for the Separatists."

"So many space stations," stated Depa Billaba.

All space stations began to encircle Naboo and connect with each other, forming an immense ring around the whole planet. The Republic ships were still docking in the high atmosphere, between the planet's surface and the joining stations.

"Admiral, the sensors indicate that the ArchKnights's ship is leaving the high atmosphere of Naboo," informed the clone.

"Let's do the same. Withdrawn all vessels, but stay in the orbit," ordered Thrawn.

"Yes, Sir," the clone complied.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

When Ahsoka told them about her vision, Deiven started to check all systems of the ship. Standing near the doorway to the cockpit, he thoroughly searched for any failures. "The cloaking system works just fine, I've checked it three times already," stated the Firrerreo, looking at the display. "The weapons systems are also in order. Everything works without any problems. So what the hell happened ?"

"You mean what will happen," said Zai'shira, who was sitting in the pilot seat, correcting the young ArchKnight. The Togruta turned back towards the holographic images of Ahsoka and Darth Enigma.

"Maybe some circuits are damaged ?" Ahsoka tried to guess.

"This ship uses the Force to work," explained Zai'shira. "A damaged circuit is not gonna cause an explosion of the whole ship."

"Besides, you saw the Republic and the Separatist ships firing at us," said Deiven. "Either we'll get caught in a line of fire... or they will attack us together, which is highly unlikely. After all, the ship is invisible right now."

Zai'shira looked through the front windows. "The Republic ships are withdrawing from the high atmosphere," she informed looking back at Ahsoka and Darth Enigma. "You can safely leave the planet. Don't worry about us. We'll make it."

"Understood," Darth Enigma nodded. "We'll leave before Brath Qella's orbital array will generate a force field around Naboo."

Ahsoka looked at the Sith and back at her mother. She still was worried about her and Deiven, but with her mind somewhat at ease, the curiosity took over. "What's going on ?" She finally asked. "I mean... not that I'm disappointed, but... I though you hate each other."

Deiven approached the holoprojector display and smiled, just like Zai'shira. "Remember how I've told you and the Council that we have a spy in the Separatist Alliance ?" Asked the Firrerreo.

"Yes, I remember," Ahsoka replied.

The Firrerreo gestured towards the Sith's image and spoke. "Allow me to introduce to you Avelon Karkko, the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force."

Ahsoka opened her mouth and eyes in shock. She was shocked, but at the same time relieved. Speechless, she looked at Darth Enigma, who smiled and winked at the young Togruta. "You didn't saw that coming did you ?" He asked.

"N-No," Ahsoka replied.

"And neither did Darth Sidious or even Darth Plagueis," replied the Anzat.

"We'll explain everything to you soon, Ahsoka," promised Zai'shira.

"O-Okay," said Ahsoka, looking at her mother. "Mom, can I... return with you to Shili ?" She asked. "I want to help you and Deiven, and also... I wanna go home."

"Of course sweety," Zai'shira replied with watery eyes fighting the urge to cry. "We'll be together again soon. I promise." Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Okay."

 **Naboo, Great Grass Plains, Darth Enigma's Ship.**

"Let's not waste any more time," stated the Anzat. "The faster we get out of here, the better."

The Anzat turned off the white holoprojector and turning his head towards the cockpit. "Aayla, get us out of this planet," he said. "But try to keep the ship away from the Republic vessels."

"Okay," Aayla's voice came from the cockpit. The ship took from the plains and headed towards the outer space.

"Just as the Anzat turned to face Ahsoka," the young Togruta began to punch his chest. "You jerk, I could've killed you !"

"It takes far more than that to kill me," replied the ArchKnight with a mischievous smile. "Besides, I had to make sure that you're are willing to kill in order to protect your loved ones."

The young Togruta stopped punching and hugged Avelon, who placed his hand gently on her head with a smile. "All this time you were with the Kingdom ?" She asked.

"Yes," answered the Anzat. "I was spying on the Sith the whole time along with the upgraded droids and their mini holoprojectors. At the same time, HK bugged the Jedi Council Chamber. So, we knew every move of the Separatists and the Republic. The fight with your mother on Coruscant, the fight with Deiven aboard the ion weapon. All those fights were an act. We did this to manipulate the war and save as many lives as possible."

"Is Aayla also with the Kingdom of the Force ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Yes, I've recruited her after the Jedi Shadow's killed her Master," replied the ArchKnight. "She trusted me, so I've trusted her. That way, she became a Knight."

Suddenly, Avelon and Ahsoka heard Aayla's voice. "The space stations began to generate a force field," informed the blue Twi'lek. Quickly, they two entered the cockpit. Through the front windows, Ahsoka spotted the space stations, that orbited and completely encircled Naboo. The orbital array started to generate a greenish force field, which started to form a bubble around the planet.

Without the Republic vessels surrounding the planet, no one tried to shot Enigma's ship down. Therefore, Ahsoka, Avelon, and Aayla managed to escape the high atmosphere of Naboo. Just in time before the whole planet was surrounded by a greenish, impenetrable force field. "We made it," stated the Anzat.

"What about the inhabitants of Naboo ?" Ahsoka asked.

"They can now dock their ships aboard the space stations," replied the ArchKnight. "Deiven will send the message."

"I see the Republic ships," said Aayla pointing at the group of vessels located far away. "We're out of their reach," assured the Anzat.

"The Separatists !" Exclaimed Ahsoka pointing at five frigates that just jumped out from hyperspace.

"All the player are on the battlefield," stated the ArchKnight. "Let's see how this will turn out."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	72. The Web of Betrayal - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 72 "The Web of Betrayal – part 4"**

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Primary Communication Station, Surveillance Room.**

The orbital array consisted of fifty-six space stations, including seven shipyards, that constituted the whole orbiting structure. Owing to the orbital array's primary function of laying down, constructing, and maintaining various starships, the ring was littered with various drydocks, warehouses, machine shops, and factories.

The array had four facilities that played a key role in the function of the ring. The first was the supply space station, located on the west portion of the orbital array. It was responsible for receiving and distributing various supplies required for both creating/maintaining the various warships docked there, and for maintaining the orbital array itself.

The second was the residential space station, located to the north, which acted as living space for the members of the Kingdom of the Force. As many species lived in the ring, the orbital array also consisted of many apartment complexes, hotels, restaurants, shops, medical facilities, and places of entertainment.

The third was the military space station, located on the east portion of the ring. As one could guess, it was responsible for the defenses and security of the whole array.

Located near the military space station, the primary communication station was the fourth facility. It served as the eyes and ears of the whole orbiting array. Fitted with dozens of surveillance rooms with hundreds of monitoring stations, which were being constantly watched by the security staff. Every monitor was occupied by a Togruta, Noghri, Rakata or a Firrerreo species member.

"Knight Aritia, all stations are connected," informed a Togruta female, sitting behind one of the monitors. "The force field has completely covered the planet."

"Good," nodded a female Firrerreo. The girl was standing before a large blue holographic screen, that hovered in front of her. "Have the Republic and the Separatist fleet on the monitors. Just to be sure. If they'll attack us... blast them !"

Like every Firrerreo, Aritia had a very exotic look. She had a gold skin, a pretty, heart-shaped face with large, purple eyes and a long black-blonde hair. She wore a knee high boots, leather hot pants, that showed off her long legs and a sleeveless tunic, all in white color. An elegant shawl with four symbols of the Force on it was swathed around her neck.

"We're hacking the planet's communication network," informed a Rakata male. "It's chaos everywhere."

"That's no surprise considering the situation," replied Knight Aritia. All this time she had her back turned to them, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Follow the procedures."

"Sending a signal to the medical facilities," informed a Togruta male, which sat right next to the Rakata.

"Military station is preparing the forces as we speak," said a Noghri female, which sat behind the Togruta and the Rakata.

"Query: Are you ready to join us Knight Aritia ?" Asked a robotic voice. The female Firrerreo turned her head and looked at HK-X8, who entered the surveillance room.

"I will join you in a moment HK," replied Aritia.

"Knight Aritia, ArchKnight Deiven is calling us via holo," informed the Togruta female.

The female Firrerreo and HK immediately approached the holoprojector pod and activated it. A full-size, holographic image of Deiven appeared on the holoprojector's display. Aritia smiled and bowed her head in respect. "ArchKnight Deiven," she said. "How can I help you ?"

"Hello Ari, I need to speak with the people on Naboo," said the ArchKnight. "Connect the holo-channel frequency from the Silent Shadow to the main projectors of the orbital array."

"Right away," the girl nodded and turned to the people behind the monitors. "Activate the screening and transmit the holo image," she ordered. "Don't forget to amplify the sound."

"Connecting," said the Rakata. "The ArchKnight can speak right... now."

 **The High Atmosphere of Naboo.**

Four large holoprojectors attached to the external hull of the orbital array began casting holographic images of ArchKnight Deiven. Each device cast the image in a different place in the sky around the planet. That way, every inhabitant of Naboo could see, or at least hear the voice of the Firrerreo.

"People of Naboo," Deiven's voice was really loud. Only a deaf person wouldn't be able to hear it. "Thanks to the efforts of Padme Amidala, your planet is now part of the Kingdom of the Force. The Republic has decided to abandon you. However, we're planning to save you all. You can safely board your ships and flew towards the orbital array. You will not be harmed or shot down. I'm giving you my word. We'll give you food, medicine, and shelter."

"If anyone doesn't have a way to reach us, don't worry," reassured the Firrerreo. "Our forces will come get you and take you a safe place. We will destroy the rakghouls and save your planet. Believe in us." After that speech, the four images vanished.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Primary Communication Station, Surveillance Room.**

"I think they've heard me," stated Deiven.

"I'm sure they did," Aritia agreed with a smile. "Our forces are prepared to get to the Naboo's surface. We'll kill every last rakghoul."

"Actually, I have a special mission for you and HK," said the ArchKnight. "You must find Padme Amidala and bring her to the orbital station. She's the new Queen of Naboo."

"Yes, Sir," Knight Aritia nodded.

HK hung his head. "Disappointing statement: I wanted to kill some mutated meatbags." Quickly he raised his head back up. "Assurance: We will bring Queen Amidala here safe and sound."

Deiven chuckled and replied. "Don't worry. If I'm correct, you will have plenty of action down there. May the Force be with you."

 **The Orbit of Naboo, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

The Silent Shadow was hovering in the orbit of Naboo with its cloaking field turned on. The ship was faced towards the two fleets, that despite its cloaking ability, were aware of its position.

Deiven turned off the holoprojector and looked at his Master. Zai'shira was observing the two fleets, that neared towards each other. However, they didn't fire a single time. "Strange," she stated. "Both sides are in combat range, but their ships are not firing. Their weapon systems are online though."

Before the Firrerreo could put the holoprojector inside his side pack, the device beeped, signaling another call. The ArchKnight quickly activated it. A small, holographic image of Knight Qui-Gon Jinn appeared on his hand. "ArchKnight Deiven, I think we have a problem," said the human. "We lost contact with many upgraded droids. The Separatists must have destroyed them. Normally, it wouldn't be a big problem, but the droids were on the ships that headed for planet Naboo."

Zai'shira turned her head towards the Firrerreo. "Dooku has probably learned about our micro holoprojectors," she said.

"But why they've destroyed the droids ?" Asked Deiven. "If we wouldn't know that they know, they could've easily led us by the nose. If they don't want to be spied on, that means they're doing... something... oh shit." The Firrerreo recalled Ahsoka's vision. "They want to attack us... with the Republic," he stated.

"What ?" Zai'shira almost snorted. "You're joking."

"That makes sense," replied the younger ArchKnight. "Ahsoka saw their ships shooting at us. That wasn't a coincidence."

"But we are cloaked," said the Togruta. "The ship works fine."

"I've checked all systems, but let's do a full ship scan," suggested the Firrerreo.

"Better safe than sorry," seconded Qui-Gon Jinn turning towards Zai'shira.

The Togruta turned towards the console and began pressing buttons. "Everything seems normal. Wait," Zai'shira pointed at the green display and a red dot. "Something is attached to us."

"A tracker," stated Deiven. "The clones must've placed when we boarded the Admiral's ship. They know where we are despite our cloak." The Firrerreo immediately looked at the image of Qui-Gon Jinn. "Notify General Grievous that the Separatist Alliance and the Galactic Republic decided to attack us."

"Right away," said Qui-Gon and ended the call.

The ships began turning towards the Silent Shadow. Seeing that, Zai'shira immediately believed that her pupil was right. "Oh, shit. We need to split," she said and placed her hands above two disks, which began to hover. The Silent Shadow's thrusters came to live as the ship launched forward. Deiven noticed that one Republic ship was keeping his position. Something told him that it was Master Kenobi's ship.

"The Republic surely is sending the tracker's signal to the Separatists," Deiven pointed out hiding his holoprojector in his side pack. "We won't survive such combined firepower."

Just as the Firrerreo finished his sentence, the two fleets began firing at their ship. The Silent Shadow was literally showered with laser bolts. The Togruta began evading the shots with loops and barrel rolls. However, Deiven knew it was just a matter of time. They made a mistake of drawing away from the orbital array.

When the Firrerreo noticed the missiles coming towards them, he decided to act quickly. Jumping into the hyperspace would take to long to charge, so he began to focus intensely on the Force.

Zai'shira evaded the missiles, but they turned around and pursued the Silent Shadow. "Shit, homing missiles," stated the Togruta. The Silent Shadow was struck by one of the laser bolts and shook violently. "This is bad."

Deiven was tightly holding the backrest of the pilot seat. Focusing, he began creating a rift in the Force. "The missiles are going to hit us !" Exclaimed Zai'shira.

When the Firrerreo created a momentary rift in the Force behind him, he grabbed the Togruta by the arm and pulled her up from the pilot seat. Deiven pushed Zai'shira into the violet light just in time. The missiles struck the Silent Shadow. The explosion threw Deiven inside the rift and the two ArchKnights managed to escape.

The ship was completely destroyed. The Force signatures of Deiven and Zai'shira vanished. The Jedi and the Sith sensed it. As well, as Ahsoka.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, Separatist Frigate's Hangar.**

Avelon and Aayla still needed to pretend that they're loyal to the Sith. Therefore, the Anzat docked his ship in the frigate's hangar. However, when he felt the Force signatures of Deiven and Zai'shira vanishing, he knew that was bad. Especially for Ahsoka.

Just as the three were descending the ramp, the young Togruta stopped in her tracks. "I can't feel them," she stated with horror. "Why I can't feel my mom and Deiven ?! Are they... ?!"

"That's not a proof of their deaths," replied Avelon turning towards Ahsoka. "Deiven knows Force travel. They could've escaped and teleport somewhere."

"They're fine, I'm sure of it," reassured Aayla, placing a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

The ArchKnight reached into his pocket and pulled out a white holoprojector. He gave the device to Ahsoka. "Stay aboard the ship and try to contact them," asked the Anzat. "I will head to the bridge with Aayla. I need some answers. The droids will not bother you."

"Okay," Ahsoka took a deep breath. "May the Force be with you."

 **Planet Shili, Corvala.**

The Force travel took the two ArchKnight on Shili. Deiven grew up here so it was a familiar place for the Firrerreo. Therefore, he was able to travel here quickly. Zai'shira was the first to land on a grassy field in the middle of the capital Corvala. Deiven came out of the rift shortly after her. Both ArchKnights lay on the cold grass.

"Holy crap, that was close," stated the Togruta, lying on the ground and looking at the blue sky. When Zai'shira turned her head, she noticed that Deiven was lying on his stomach without any movement. The skin on his back was burned to a crisp.

"Deiven !" Zai'shira quickly got up and approached the Firrerreo. She kneeled beside Deiven, carefully turning him onto his side. Although the explosion threw him into the rift, it still burned him really badly. The Togruta noticed that his back started fuming. It was a good sign. His healing factor already began to heal his injuries.

That was what Ahsoka saw in her vision. Deiven's effect of the healing factor.

Deiven groaned and slowly opened his amber eyes. "You gonna give me a heart attack one day," Zai'shira scolded him with a worried tone.

"Heh, sorry," the Firrerreo replied weakly.

Zai'shira noticed that a few Togruta males were running up to them. Recognizing their Queen and the ArchKnight Deiven, they immediately decided to help.

Deiven's holoprojector, which was inside his side pack, beeped. Zai'shira quickly, yet carefully, to not hurt the Firrerreo, pulled out the device and activated it. Ahsoka's holographic image appeared on the small display. "Mom, are you and Deiven okay ?" Asked the worried girl.

"Deiven used the Force travel and managed to teleport us to Shili," replied Zai'shira. "He's badly hurt, but his healing factor is healing his body as we speak." She noticed a great relief on her daughter's face. "Thank the Force," said the young Togruta.

"We're alive thanks to you darling," pointed out Zai'shira. "Your vision saved us."

"But my stupid idea almost got you killed in the first place," Ahsoka said with a clear guilt in her voice. "I've called Darth Plagueis and asked him to send a fleet to Naboo. They were supposed to attack the Republic and allow the people of Naboo to escape."

"No Ahsoka," Zai'shira shook her head. "Deiven called Darth Sidious and asked him to do that. The Muun tricked you."

"R-Really ?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," the adult Togruta replied with a nod. "That wasn't your fault. You decided to help the innocents and go against the Republic and the Jedi while trying to use the Sith. I can only be proud of your actions."

Ahsoka managed to smile slightly after hearing those words.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, Separatist Frigate's Bridge.**

When Darth Enigma and Aayla Secura entered the bridge, they spotted Xanatos standing in the middle of the room. The human was looking at the holographic image of Count Dooku.

"We should attack now," growled Xanatos clearly unhappy about the situation. "Kenobi's ship is alone."

"I remind you General that we formed a peace treaty with the Republic," said Darth Tyranus. "You promised to do our bidding."

"And you promised me revenge," replied Xanatos.

"You will get your revenge after we defeat the Kingdom of the Force," Dooku assured.

"This is bullshit !" Yelled Xanatos his anger rising. "No true Sith would team up with the Jedi. No matter what !"

Dooku narrowed his eyes angrily. "Watch your tongue," he warned with a sinister voice. "You can be easily replaced."

Xanatos clenched his fists tightly and turned on his heel. Passing by Darth Enigma and Aayla Secura, the human exited the bridge. "Trouble with your assassin Count ?" Asked the Anzat approaching the holoprojectors display. Aayla remained behind him and took a knee. "Too bad, he isn't like my Aayla," added the Sith.

Dooku sensed the mocking tone of his rival. "You mean a total-"

Darth Enigma must've sensed what the older human wanted to say. That and the possibility of Deiven and Zai'shira being injured pushed him over the edge. Immediately, he extended his hand and grabbed the Count through the holo-channel with a telekinetic grip. "I'm not in the mood Tyranus," hissed the Anzat. His eyes beamed with yellow color. "Explain what's going on with this whole peace treaty," he demanded.

Completely surprised, Dooku fought for air, trying to grab an invisible hand. Darth Sidious's image appeared right next to him. "Let him go Darth Enigma," said the human.

"Maybe I should just kill him and do you a favor," suggested the Anzat. "He's weak. Not to mention he betrayed us."

"Hmmm ?" Darth Sidious arched his eyebrow underneath his hood. "What do you mean ?"

"Darth Plagueis sent me to spy on Dooku. He told Master Yoda about my acolyte," replied Darth Enigma. "Not the Force spirit of N'Kata Del Gormo. However, I don't know for what reason."

Darth Sidious slowly turned his head towards the choking Count. "I'll punish him myself," stated the Sith. "Right now, we need him alive."

"Very well," the Anzat nodded and let go off Dooku, who slumped to his knees coughing. "Do you mind telling me what's going on ?"

Before Darth Sidious could reply, the whole frigate shook violently. "What's going on ?" Asked Darth Enigma. One of the B1 droids, that sat at the console, turned towards the Sith. "The orbital array started to fire on ours and the Republic ships," informed the droid.

"Sir, we're detecting multiple energy readings coming out of the hyperspace," informed another B1 droid. Suddenly Aayla and Avelon felt many Force signatures at once.

Running up to the viewport, the Sith spotted the Untouchable and the Vicious, which came out of the hyperspace. Immediately, both giant vessels unloaded on both fleets. Right after the two warships, seven smaller vessels exited the hyperspace and also began firing.

"The Kingdom's fleet has arrived," said the Anzat.

"Retreat Darth Enigma," said Darth Sidious. "We must be better prepared for such battle." After those words, his and Dooku's images vanished from the display.

"Wait on my signal to retreat," Darth Enigma said to the droids. "Roger, roger," the B1 models nodded in compliance.

The Anzat looked at Aayla, who nodded knowingly to him. The two stormed out of the bridge and headed towards the hangar. Of course, thy didn't plan on saving the fleet. Avelon wanted to get aboard the Untouchable with Ahsoka and finally return home.

He already was forming a plan in his mind. When the whole Separatist fleet will be destroyed, Darth Enigma and his acolyte Aayla Secura will perish along with it. With their faked deaths, he'll be able to return to Shili as the ArchKnight Avelon Karkko with Knight Aayla Secura.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	73. The Return Home

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 73 "The Return Home."**

Unexpected alliance ! Considering the Kingdom of the Force as the greater threat, the Republic and the Separatists decide to join forces. After an attempt to kill Deiven Virlo and Zai'shira Kessen, which was a clear declaration of war, the Republic fleet returns to Coruscant.

With no retreat signal from Darth Enigma, the Separatist's fleet was destroyed by the much powerful ships of the Kingdom of the Force. Without any means of escaping the planet, the Jedi and clones on Naboo need to watch out for the rakghouls and their new enemies: Knights of the Kingdom of the Force.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, Hangar.**

Padmé slowly opened her eyes and looked at the hangar's ceiling. She noticed that she was being moved. With a groan, she lifted her head and began looking around. The Queen noticed that she was lying on a hovering stretcher. On each side, two figures clad in white armors were escorting her to a white starship. Padmé guessed they were the knight from the Kingdom of the Force. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to catch few details. They had yellowish, transparent shields in their left hands and an activated white lightsabers in the right hands. She couldn't see their faces, due to elegant, fully enclosed armets equipped with golden-colored plumes.

"What's going on ?" Padmé asked faintly, looking at the two Knights.

"Everything is okay your highness," Padmé heard a voice and slowly turned her head towards the source. The human spotted a Firrerreo female dressed in white. "My name is Aritia. I'm a knight of Kingdom of the Force. We're taking you to a medical facility."

"What about... my people ?" Padmé asked worriedly.

"Our forces are spreading through Naboo as we speak. We'll save as many as we can," promised Aritia.

"T-Thank you," Padmé said and closed her eyes. A slight smile appeared on her pale face. Due to her weak stated, the Queen didn't notice that many clone bodies laying on the hangar floor.

Leaving the Queen with the two knights, Aritia pulled out a comlink from her pocket and raised it to her mouth. "HK come in. Did you found the Jedi and the clones ?" She asked.

"Response: The Jedi scum and the cloned meatbags barricaded themselves in the throne room. Assurance: They're going to be eliminated."

"Just be careful," warned the Firrerreo." Even with their powers limited by the Force, Jedi are still dangerous. Aritia out," the female turned off her comlink.

 **Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, The Throne Room.**

Serving as the nerve center of politics on Naboo; the throne room was a vaulted chamber with tall windows. The throne rested behind the desk of office with several chairs around which were to accommodate members of the court. The throne was made not only for comfort and to reflect the calm serenity maintained on the planet, but also for function. Control panels on the armrests monitored incoming transmissions and several holdout pistols were kept securely in reach.

Right now the only people inside the chamber were the Jedi and the clones, who were forced to retreat. Not even a half hour earlier, the Knights of the Kingdom landed on Naboo and began attacking the clones, while evacuating the inhabitants of the planet.

Anakin was pissed, to say the least. When he contacted Obi-Wan, who told him about Thrawn's plan, the young human was infuriated when he learned what they did. In one moment the Republic declared a war against the most technologically advanced faction in the galaxy.

As if that wasn't bad enough, they've treacherously attacked Deiven and Zai'shira, who helped them many times already. The funny thing was, that despite being with the Sith, Ahsoka still would have contact with the Jedi Order. The young Togruta was an ally despite being with Darth Enigma, Dooku, and the other Sith. However, she and Deiven were now enemies. Anakin wondered how she would react to that. Probably not good.

However, right now, they needed to get off of Naboo and fast. "Any ideas ?" Asked Master Fisto. The Nautolan Jedi Master was discreetly looking through a tall window and observing the commotion below. The sun was slowly rising and it was becoming clearer. The Knights of the Kingdom were everywhere, patrolling every inch of the palace's courtyard.

Barriss was helping an injured clone, healing his wounds, while Rex and Anakin were standing near the barricaded entrance to the throne room. Using the large conference table, they've blocked the entrance. The clones could use it as a cover at shot at the incoming enemies. All of them knew that the Kingdom was close and that the Knights knew where they were hiding.

Earlier they tried to leave the throne room and four clones died in an ambush and one got wounded. Not counting Rex, they had nine clones remaining. Thirteen people in total. Three Jedi and ten clones.

"We can exit trough the windows," suggested the clone Captain. "The boys and I can act as decoys, while the commanders and Padawan Offee can get to the gunships. We'll join you later, however, not all of us will survive."

"And then what ?" Asked Barriss hearing the Captain's idea. "Our gunships are in the hangar. Even if we'll get to them, the planet is surrounded by the force field."

"And besides, we'll not sacrifice the clones... nor anyone," Anakin said forcefully.

"We can exit through the windows and climb to the upper floor," suggested Kit Fisto.

"I'm sure they're watching us. They'll shot us down the moment we try," replied Anakin. "They aren't droids."

"Then what should we do ?" Asked Rex.

"For now let's wait," said Anakin. "They're busy with evacuating the inhabitants of Naboo. I'll think of something." Anakin didn't like this situation for many reasons. While they were here, hiding like rats, rakghouls were killing innocents. He thought of Padmé and Ahsoka, wondering where they were right now.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

Ahsoka was nervously fidgeting from foot to foot while waiting for ArchKnight Avelon. She was impatient to see her mom and Deiven but the Anzat needed to give information and pointers to General Grievous.

"Easy, Ahsoka," Aayla said gently, trying to calm the young Togruta.

Ahsoka didn't reply, she only bore her eyes into Avelon's back ignoring everything and everyone around her. The ArchKnight stood next to the holoprojection pod with the cyborg and explained the situation on Naboo. Rakata and Gree were surrounding them and listening carefully. Finally, after few minutes which for Ahsoka, lasted hours the Anzat turned and approached them.

"I'll have to return here to assist the forces on the surface," said Avelon looking at Aayla. The Anzat shifted his gaze to Ahsoka and smiled. "But right now, let's get Ahsoka home."

Ahsoka immediately turned around and ran up to the round platform with a hovering panel. She was already familiar with the teleportation device. Instinctively, the young Togruta knew that they can use it to travel to Shili.

"Someone is impatient," teased Avelon with a half-smile. Deeply, he really understood Ahsoka and wasn't blaming her for such behavior. He wouldn't behave differently in her place.

When he and Aayla joined Ahsoka on the platform, the Anzat began pushing buttons on the hovering panel. "I'll teleport us directly to Zulio, the third moon of Shili," said Avelon. "I'm sure your mother and Deiven are there." Ahsoka genuinely smiled when a yellow light engulfed them.

 **Ehosiq Sector, Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance.**

Ahsoka didn't have to see them. She sensed Deiven and her mother. Immediately after the three materialized in the courtyard of the Temple of Balance, the young Togruta descended from the platform and ran off. She didn't even look at the cobbled courtyard, the exotic greenery, the four shallow pools, above which hovered four, large crystals. Two statues presenting the knights with a lightsaber and a large shield stood facing each other just before the entrance to the temple also didn't get her attention. Only one thing interested her, her family.

The younglings and the Rakata warriors, which currently trained them, were looking strangely at the young, apparently lost, Togruta. When Ahsoka ascended the stairs, that lead to the Temple's entrance, and reached the top, two Rakata guardians stopped her.

"Who are you, child ?" Asked the Rakata. "We don't recognize you."

Ahsoka wanted to pass them and dash into the temple, but she sensed that they were strong in the Force. Forcing her way inside wasn't an option. Not to mention, she wouldn't get a good first impression. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I need to see my mother," the young Togruta replied impatiently.

"Tano ?" The Rakata scratched his chin. "I don't recall a Knight with that name."

"Zai'shira," Ahsoka said. "My mother's name is Zai'shira. She's an ArchKnight."

The Rakata looked at each other. They didn't sense any lies in the girl's words, but they were shocked.

"Ahsoka !" The young Togruta heard her mother's voice coming from inside the temple. When the two Rakata turned their heads and moved aside, Ahsoka spotted her mother and Deiven. The adult Togruta and the Firrerreo were running towards her. Just like Ahsoka sensed them, Zai'shira sensed her daughter's presence.

"Mom !" Ahsoka dashed towards Zai'shira, passing the two Rakata. She was so fast, one could think that she enhanced her speed with the Force.

When the two reached each other, Ahsoka jumped and hugged her mother tightly. "Oh, baby, I'll never lose you again," Zai'shira said feelingly. "I've missed you so much."

Deiven smiled and exhaled. "Welcome home, Ahsoka," he whispered. Noticing Avelon and Aayla, who just entered the Temple, he approached them. "Good to have you back ArchKnight Avelon," said the Firrerreo. The two ArchKnights placed their hands on each other's shoulders. It was a funny sight since the were the same height only if one would include Deiven's horns.

Shifting his amber snake-like eyes to Aayla, Deiven smiled and spoke. "We didn't have the opportunity to meet in person. Let me officially welcome you to the Kingdom of the Force, Knight Secura."

The blue Twi'lek smiled back and bowed her head. "It's an honor, ArchKnight Deiven," Aayla replied.

"How's your back ?" Asked Avelon taking his hand of Deiven's shoulder. The Firrerreo wore a new, yellow sleeveless tunic. "I've heard that the Republic and the Separatists attacked you together."

"Yes, but I've managed to save myself and Master Zai," replied the Firrerreo. "My back still hurts, but my skin has regenerated."

"Shouldn't you be resting then ?" The Anzat arched an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't miss that sight for anything," Deiven replied turning towards the mother and daughter. When the three aliens approached Zai'shira and Ahsoka, the two Togruta females were talking with each other.

"Deiven told me that you had erased my memory," stated Ahsoka. "Can you... ummm... bring my memories... back ?"

"Of course Ahsoka," Zai'shira replied with a smile. The adult Togruta sat down cross-legged on the floor and gestured Ahsoka to do the same. "Your montrals will hurt for a short while when your memories start coming back," she warned.

Ahsoka sat down as asked and nodded with understanding. "I'm ready," she said.

Zai'shira closed her eyes and focused. Reaching out with both hands, the ArchKnight touched Ahsoka's montral tips with her fingers. After a few seconds, Ahsoka felt an unpleasant pain in her head. However, just like her mother said, it only lasted for a few seconds.

All memories flowed back to Ahsoka's mind. It wasn't much because she was very young when she lost them, but she remembered it all now. When the young Togruta opened her blue eyes and she looked at her mother's face, tears began streaming down her cheeks. Not from sadness, but from joy. "Mommy !" Ahsoka lunged at Zai'shira knocking her onto her back. The adult Togruta also started to cry.

"Ahsoka !" The young Togruta heard a very familiar, male voice. Earlier, she wouldn't recognize it, but she regained her memories. It was the voice of her father. Getting up, Ahsoka dashed towards the male Togruta, who ran into the Temple. "Daddy !" Ahsoka jumped at his father, who grabbed and hugged her tightly. "Ahsoka," he whispered. "My precious girl."

The young Togruta rested her chin on her father's shoulder. Zai'shira, which also got up from the floor, approached them. The three Togruta hugged each other. It was a really touching moment. Many knights and younglings that were currently walking near them were looking at the Togruta family.

Zai'shira suddenly noticed that Ahsoka fell asleep in Aven's father arms with a slight smile on her face. The young Togruta felt safe and happy.

ArchKnight Avelon approached them and spoke. "She's very tired. I suggest you should take her home and let her sleep. The little girl has been through a lot."

Aven looked at the ArchKnight and nodded. "Thank you," said the King of Shili. The Togruta male shifted his gaze to Deiven. He couldn't even express his gratitude to the young Firrerreo. Just like he promised, Ahsoka returned home.

The three Togruta headed towards the exit, while Deiven approached Avelon. "How's the situation on Naboo ?"

"We're managing to help the inhabitants, but it's not pretty," replied the Anzat. "Plus, we still have the rest of the Republic forces on the planet."

"Skywalker ?" Asked Deiven, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," the Anzat nodded. "He, Master Fisto and Master Unduli's Padawan along with few clones are still alive. They're hiding in the palace."

"I'll go talk to them," informed Deiven. "Otherwise, it's gonna be hard to fight the rakghouls, protects the people and fight them at the same time."

"I got a better idea," said Avelon with a mischievous smile." The Republic and the Separatists think that you and Zai'shira are dead. Let's keep it that way."

"Oh," Deiven arched his eyebrows. "Another scheme ?"

"You made one with bringing back Ahsoka. Now it's my turn," the Anzat replied. A half-smile appeared on Deiven's face. "Let's hear it."

 **Fifteen minutes later – Naboo, Theed Royal Palace, The Throne Room.**

"They're coming !" Rex exclaimed. Five rows of four knights were slowly heading straight at the barricade. With their transparent shields, the knights formed a yellow wall, which deflected any blaster bolts fired at them. "Blasters won't work," stated the clone Captain.

"Let's see how they will handle some explosives," said Fives. The clone leaned over the barricade and threw a fragmentation grenade. He wanted the grenade to land and explode behind the first row of knights. Their shields didn't protect them from behind. Therefore, he counted on doing some damage.

Unfortunately for the clone, the knights reacted fast. Just as the grenade flew over the first row of knights, the second row took a step forward and raised their shields, forming a diagonal peak. The grenade rebounded from it and landed in front of the first row. When the grenade exploded, the shields absorbed the whole impact leaving the knights unscathed.

"Dammit !" Fives cursed and slammed his fist into the barricade.

"Good effort, soldier," Anakin praised the clones despite the lack of effect. The human activated his blue lightsaber as ready for close combat. However, the knights suddenly stopped not even ten meters in front of the barricade.

"What are they doing ?" Asked Barriss.

Before anyone could reply, a laser bolt went through the window and hit a clone in the head, killing him instantly. "Sniper !" Yelled Rex. Jedi and clones immediately hugged the walls.

"A suitable position is hundreds of meters away," said Kit Fisto. "It's a skilled sniper."

Another shot went through the window, rebounded from the metal piece of the conference table and hit another clone in the head. "Shit, I'm guessing that's not a living being," said Anakin. The human carefully leaned out and spotted a black figure on the roof of the building. "It's HK."

"Skywalker, come out. I wanna talk," Anakin heard a female voice coming from the entrance to the throne room. "We're short on time so HK will not stop killing the clones until you'll talk to me."

"Who's that ?" Asked Rex.

"No idea," replied Anakin. Another bolt, this time much more powerful, went through the wall killing a clone that was crouching near the window.

"Dammit ! Okay !" Anakin yelled. With his lightsaber still ignited, the human approached the barricade. A young female Firrerreo with black-blonde hair stood in front of the knights and close to the barricade.

"My name is Aritia Vemo. I'm a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force," said the young female. "Let me get straight to the point. We have more important things to do than playing cat and mouse with you. So you have two choices. Either, you'll stay here and eventually die, or you can take a ship from the hangar and return to Coruscant."

"You're gonna let us go ? Just like that ?" Anakin asked looking at the girl suspiciously.

"That actually wasn't my decision," replied Aritia looking at Anakin with her purple eyes. "However we are trying to focus on saving this planet and it's hard to fight rakghouls and you at the same time. If you want to learn my opinion, it would be a shame to kill such a handsome stud."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Soooo, we really can leave ?" He asked. "Without any troubles ?"

"Yes," confirmed the Firrerreo female. "We'll create a small hole in the force field for your ship. Now, you got fifteen minutes. After that time HK will continue to shoot. See ya." Aritia snapped her fingers. The knights began to retreat. The Firrerreo winked to Anakin and turned on her heal. Swaying her hips seductively, Aritia began to walk away.

"What about Padmé ?" Anakin asked.

"She's fine," replied Aritia. "We took the Queen to a medical facility."

When the female walked away from Anakin. The Jedi and Rex approached the Jedi Knight. "What now, Commander ?" Asked the clone Captain.

"I didn't sense any lies or deceit in her words," replied Anakin.

"Are we willing to take that risk ?" Asked Barriss.

"It's either that or we can just wait for HK to snipe us one by one," stated Anakin. "Let's head to the hangar and return to Coruscant."

"One war stopped, another has begun," said Master Fisto.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	74. The New Start

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 74 "The New Start."**

Galaxy in chaos ! The news of the newly declared war spread quickly and many worlds tremble more than ever. Fear of being attacked by the Kingdom of the Force creates riots that Republic and the Separatists have trouble keeping in check.

While the Kingdom of the Force focuses on the fight with rakghouls on planet Naboo, Jedi and Sith make preparations for the new war. However, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who returned shortly from Naboo with Master Kit Fisto and Padawan Offee, has other plans in mind.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

When Anakin arrived on Coruscant with the rest, he had many things on his mind. During the whole trip, the young human was intensely thinking about the whole situation on Naboo. Ahsoka, Padmé, all the people that were important to him left the Republic. His Padawan joined the Sith and Padmé, his lover, joined the Kingdom of the Force.

Honestly, he thought that it would make him angrier. He knew that the Jedi did many bad things to Ahsoka. Anakin remembered their quick talk on Naboo. When Ahsoka cut off Padmé's arm, she and Anakin look at each other. Using their bond, they began to speak to each other telepathically.

Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore. She straight up told him that she decided to join the Sith. Years back, Anakin would be telling her that it was a wrong idea. That she was a Jedi and that her place was with the Republic. But not anymore. Just then, Anakin noticed that Ahsoka had more courage than him. Her patience and commitment were beyond the rank of Jedi Knight or even Jedi Master, but the Jedi Council treated her like dirt. Any other Padawan would just join the dark side much, much sooner.

Anakin decided to follow her example. When they landed the Naboo starship at the Coruscant spaceport, he immediately headed to the Jedi Temple. While Master Kit Fisto and Padawan Offee went straight to the Jedi Council, the human went to his room and start packing his things. He planned on visiting the Jedi Council one last time.

Anakin didn't just enter the chamber, he stormed into the room with a tensed expression. Only Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, weren't present, which was probably for the better. The Jedi Knight didn't plan on being polite and calm.

"Jedi Skywalker, Master Fisto has told us that your Padawan joined the Sith," said Master Windu. "Is that true ?"

"Does it matter ?" Anakin asked coldly. "You're buddies with the Sith from what I've heard. And I'm not even surprised. You're nothing but a bunch of idiots and cold-hearted bastards." All Jedi opened their eyes in shock.

"I think you're tired from the mission, Skywalker," said Master Luminara. "You should get-"

"No, shut up !" Anakin growled. "Everything that happened to my Padawan is your fault. That's why she left the order. And now you decide to declare a war against the Kingdom ?"

"They've been manipulating this war," replied Master Luminara. "They wanted the Jedi and Sith to kill each other."

"The world would've been a better place without them !" Anakin screamed referring to both Jedi and Sith alike. "Nothing but wars between you and the Sith. Hundreds, no, tens of thousands of years of senseless wars. You could just kill the Sith when you had the chance, but nooo... it isn't the Jedi way."

"You're stepping out of line, Skywalker," stated Master Windu narrowing his eyes. "I suggest you calm down."

"Oh, what are you gonna do ? Kill me just like you tried to kill my Padawan ?" Anakin hissed angrily. Every word was like venom. "Obi-Wan told me that Zai'shira is Ahsoka's mother and that you wanted her to get an abortion. You wanted my Padawan dead even before she was born. What kind of monsters are you ?"

"Anakin, please," Master Plo Koon tried to calm him down. Anakin's words really stung him.

"Go to hell all of you ?!" Anakin growled. "I've decided. I'm leaving the Jedi Order."

Jedi Master began looking at each other with shock on their faces. "You can't you're the Chosen One," stated Ki-Adi-Mundi

"I don't give a shit about the prophecy," replied Anakin. "The Kingdom of the Force can just as well bring balance and if the ArchKnights will kill you in the process... so be it." Anakin turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the doors behind him.

"Good riddance," muttered Master Windu.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple. Main Entrance.**

Anakin was slowly descending the temple stairs, thinking about his next move. He didn't want to say goodbye to Obi-Wan. He had no idea what he could tell him. When the young human reached the bottom of the stairs, Obi-Wan's voice drew his attention. "So you finally decided to leave the Jedi ?"

The young human was so much lost in thought that he didn't notice that his former mentor was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "You could at least talk to me first," said the Jedi Master.

"Don't try to stop me Obi-Wan," said Anakin. "The Jedi did enough damage to me and Ahsoka. I'm sick and tired of their crap."

"I'm not trying to stop you," assured Obi-Wan. "I'm coming with you."

"What ? Wait, what ?" Anakin asked clearly surprised.

"You're not the only one who thinks that the Republic and the Jedi are doing the wrong thing," replied Obi-Wan. "And because of that Ahsoka had to suffer."

"Are you sure about this ?" Anakin asked." We may end up as the enemies of the Republic."

"I'm not going to fight against Qui-Gon Jinn," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled and lowered his eyes. "And I'm not planning to fight or in any way be Padmé's enemy," said the young human.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked at Anakin. He knew him long enough to knew that it wasn't just a normal friendship. "You love her," said the Jedi Master.

Anakin didn't respond immediately but he nodded. "Yes," he finally replied. "Since the battle of Geonosis. I thought about marrying her if we would survive. However, Darth Plagueis injured you and we changed our plans."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded. "Well excuse me for ruining your marriage plans. Years back, I would tell you that it was against the Jedi code and all that." The human sighed. "But considering what the Jedi have done, it would be nothing bad."

Anakin smiled and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He was really glad that his former Master and friend was with him.

"So what's the plan ?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, I wanted to visit my mother on Corellia," replied Anakin. "I know that she lives there. Our primary goal should be joining the Kingdom."

"I doubt they'll be happy to see us," stated Kenobi. "A few seconds ago we were Jedi. They won't believe us that we want to join them."

"That's why I plan on doing some attacks on the Separatists and the Republic," replied Anakin. "If they'll learn about that we may be able to convince them that we no longer are sided with the Republic."

"A risky plan, as all of your plans," commented Obi-Wan.

Anakin shrugged with a cheeky smile. "At least some things don't change," he stated. "Come on, we can take the Royal Naboo Starship in which we left Naboo." The two humans walked away from the Jedi temple. They didn't know that someone was watching them.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Medical Facility.**

The Queen of Naboo woke up and slowly opened her brown eyes. The blinding white lights on the ceiling forced her to squint. The only thing she heard, was a calming silence. Letting her eyes adjust to the bright lights, Padmé began to look around. Immediately she noticed Deiven, who was sitting on a chair right next to her bed. The Firrerreo was looking at a datapad, reading it with interest.

The whole room, which was one of many in the medical facility, was equipped with high-tech devices, which Padmé never saw before. Holographic screens monitored her vitals to the slightest detail. Small, silver drone was floating around the room and observing the devices and her. Everything was squeaky clean and working silently in order to not disturb her. Padmé even guessed that the room was soundproof.

"Deiven ?" Padmé asked trying to sit up. The ArchKnight immediately turned his head towards the human female and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back again. "Don't get up," he said. The ArchKnight pushed a button on the wall with the Force. The bed head raised, bringing Padmé to a semi-upright sitting position.

"Thank you," said Padmé. Just then, the female noticed that she had her right arm back. Padmé raised her arm and looked at it. It clearly was artificial due to its bluish, metallic color, but when Padmé touched it with her left hand, it felt soft and warm.

"You have the same model as my Master," replied Deiven. "It's artificial, but with our technology, it looks and feels like a real arm. We just to need set the color and no one will tell the difference."

Deiven was telling the truth. Padmé once again could feel everything in her right arm and it even was warm to the touch. If it had a natural skin color, she would've though that she never lost it in the first place. "What happened anyway ?" Asked the Firrerreo. "How did you lose it ?"

"Ahsoka cut it off," replied Padmé. "A rakghoul tried to bite her, but I've pushed her out of the way and it bit me instead. She reacted quickly and thanks to her, I didn't transform."

"I see," Deiven nodded. "You save her, for that, you have my undying gratitude. That also explains the small traces of rakghoul DNA in your blood."

"What ?" Padmé's eyes opened in fear. "Will I-"

"Don't worry, you're not going to transform," Deiven reassured her. "We simply used the vaccine, but you needed a bolus transfusion first. We didn't have much human blood. Therefore, we used mine."

"I have your blood in my veins ?" Padmé asked.

"Yes," the Firrerreo nodded. "Don't worry, your body reacted positively without any bad side effects. However, if you'll start to feel strange, don't hesitate and inform us immediately."

Padmé nodded. "What about the people of Naboo ? What about Anakin and Ahsoka ?" The female bombarded Deiven with questions.

"We're killing the rakghouls and rescuing the inhabitants as fast as we can," replied the ArchKnight. "The Republic and the Separatists left the Naboo system, so we can fully concentrate on our task. We already transported thousands of people to the orbital array."

"Ahsoka joined us," Deiven smiled. "She's now a member of the Kingdom of the Force. Anakin, however," the Firrerreo sighed. "The Jedi and Sith joined forces and decided to assassinate me and Master Zai'shira. Ahsoka had a vision about it and warned us. Only thanks to that we managed to survive. Our fleet destroyed the Separatists ships, while the Republic withdrew to Coruscant abandoning Anakin. We let him go so that he wouldn't cause any troubles."

Padmé was too tired to even be mad. She closed her eyes and shook her head with disappointment. "I don't recognize the Republic anymore," she said. "It's like everything I've fought for was a lie. All my hard work and commitment for nothing."

"They didn't appreciate your talents," pointed out the Firrerreo. "But I promise you Padmé, in the Kingdom, your work will be held in high esteem. With your help, we literally will change the galaxy for the better."

Padmé smiled. The door opened with a hiss and Captain Typho entered the room. Concerned, the human approached his Queen. "Your highness, how are you feeling ?" He asked.

Much better, Padmé replied with a smile. "How's everyone ?"

"Our people are being taken care off," replied Typho. "The Kingdom is giving them places to sleep, food and medical attention." The human only proved Deiven's words.

"Speaking of food, I'll bring you something tasty," said the Firrerreo. "I'm going to fill you in on our plan after we'll take of Vindi and his rakghouls."

The Firrerreo stood up and left the room. Just as he was about to walk down the corridor when a yellow-skinned Togruta stopped him. It was an older male with blue eyes and red-striped montrals. He was clad in doctor's robes and was holding a datapad in his hands. "ArchKnight Deiven, it's good that I found you," said the Togruta. "It's about Queen Amidala."

"What's wrong ?" Deiven asked slightly worried. "Problems with the blood ?"

"No, no, her body is recovering splendidly," replied the Togruta. "However, I did a full scan of her body. Along with checking her midi-chlorian count. I've noticed that the number has increased."

"What ?" Deiven smiled and squinted his eyes. He thought that the doctor was being playfull. "That's not possible. A blood transfusion cannot turn a normal living being into a Force-sensitive."

The Togruta gave Deiven the datapad. "I've checked it three times. It's all there," said the male. "The Queen already had a quite high midi-chlorian count for a non-Force-sensitive. But after the transfusion, the number increased by thirty-five percent."

"That means she's now a Force-sensitive, but one not strong enough for an official training," stated the Firrerreo looking at the datapad. "Still, that doesn't make any sense. It that would be a thing the Jedi and the Sith would have infinite armies without the droids and the clones."

Suddenly a powerful voice echoed inside Deiven's mind. " _I need to speak with you, my son_ ," it was the voice of the Force. The ArchKnight gave the datapad back to the Togruta. Before he walked away the Firrerreo spoke. "Monitor the Queen's state, but do not tell her about that... and give her some food."

"Yes, ArchKnight," the Togruta nodded.

 **Some time later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of The Balance, Chamber of The Four.**

Mobility and interplanetary travel were the best assets of the Kingdom of the Force. Teleporters placed aboard the ships and in crucial places on allied planets allowed for a quick travel to many places around the galaxy. Deiven only had to take a shuttle to one of the warships and use a teleport to travel to Zulio. In less than twenty minutes, Deiven was able to reach the temple and enter the Chamber of the Four.

The circular chamber was a beautiful and sacred place in which only ArchKnights were allowed. Two knights stood guard before the entrance all day and all night. Unlike the rest of the temple, which was a technological marvel, the chamber was filled with nothing but greenery and life.

Deiven took off his shoes and entered the chamber barefoot. As always, the warm, golden sand and soft grass tickled his feet. All the time he had a feeling that he was on a beach. The walls of the chamber were covered in various lightsaber crystals.

The Firrerreo stopped in the middle of the room and kneeled before the pond, which was the second half of the chamber. It was filled with crystal clear water, that reflected the colors of the crystals, and porcelain masks that rested on the bottom. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

The ArchKnight took a deep breath and began to speak in the language of the Force. The water from the pond began to move and form a humanoid shape. Rocks, that lay nearby were lifted into the air, crushed and formed into a chest piece. Four symbols of the Force appeared on it. One of the masks was placed on the head and two crystal were taken from the wall. Using them as eyes, the Force looked at Deiven.

"My son," the Force spoke with its own language. "I called you here to talk about the recent events. Rise, my child." Deiven complied and looked at the 'Force'.

"You learned about the Queen," said the watery shape.

"Yes, but I don't understand how that happened," the Firrerreo said truthfully.

"You're one of a kind Deiven," stated the Force. "Your blood is strong enough to do that. But remember that only I can decide who can have my gift. You didn't know that so I will not take away my gift from the human along with her life. Just remember that in the future. The Queen is now your responsibility. She must follow my rules and the balance."

"She will," assured Deiven. "Afterall Padmé joined the Kingdom of the Force."

"In order to save her people not to bring the balance," the Force pointed out. "She didn't have our cause in her heart. She wants to bring peace, but without the bloodshed."

"I will convince her," promised Deiven. "Even if I'll have to manipulate her."

"Good," the watery shape nodded. "Now... Jedi and Sith joined forces. While it is something new, attack on the ArchKnights cannot go unpunished."

"ArchKnight Avelon has already prepared a retaliation," said Deiven. He always was aware that Force knew their plans but it always was a sigh of good faith, to tell the truth.

"The dark side is getting weaker," stated the Force. "Dooku is turning towards the light, Xanatos has gone rogue and ArchKnight Avelon along with Knight Aayla no longer support the Sith."

"So it's only Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis," stated Deiven. "Oh, and Ventress."

"I will even the powers," said the Force. "I'll use Xanatos to awake the ancient Sith. They will strengthen the dark side."

"Who will you resurrect ?" Asked Deiven.

"The six prophets, generals, and advisers," the Force replied. "They served only the Sith Emperor."

Deiven knew who the Force wanted to resurrect. From all the Sith, they were the worst. The Firrerreo didn't plan to argue with the Force because it was its will. As you wish, said Deiven.

All the parts and pieces returned to their original places. The ArchKnight turned and left the Chamber of the Four. He had shivers thinking of the returning Sith Lords. The war was just beginning. And it would be a war full of fear and terror.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	75. The Chaos on Coruscant - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 75 "The Chaos on Coruscant – part 1"**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

Master Windu was walking down the corridor heading to his quarters. He wanted to clear his mind due to the recent events. The Jedi Master had a strange feeling that they forgot about something important. When he approached his room and was about to enter, from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a green Twi'lek male walking towards him at a fast pace.

"Master Windu," the Twi'lek bowed his head in respect. His name was Vurto Takoni and he was a Jedi Knight, which accompanied Windu on a few missions in the past.

"Yes, Knight Takoni?" Asked the Jedi Master.

"Master Windu, Anakin Skywalker has left the Jedi Order," informed the green Twi'lek.

"I know," replied the human.

"And Master Kenobi left with him," added Vurto Takoni. "They're planning to join the Kingdom of the Force."

"What?!" Windu almost yelled. "How do you know that?"

"I was outside of the Jedi Temple and heard every word," replied the Twi'lek reaching into his pocket and pulling out a holorecorder. "I even recorded it."

Windu grabbed the device and activated it. Holographic images of Skywalker and Kenobi appeared on his hand.

" _I'm not trying to stop you,_ " assured Obi-Wan. " _I'm coming with you._ "

" _What? Wait, what?_ " Anakin asked.

" _You're not the only one who thinks that the Republic and the Jedi are doing the wrong thing,_ " replied Obi-Wan. " _And because of that Ahsoka had to suffer._ "

" _Are you sure about this ?_ " Anakin asked. " _We may end up as the enemies of the Republic._ "

" _I'm not going to fight against Qui-Gon Jinn,_ " said Obi-Wan.

Anakin smiled and lowered his eyes. " _And I'm not planning to fight or in any way be Padmé's enemy,_ " said the young human.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms and looked at Anakin. " _You love her,_ " said the Jedi Master.

" _Yes,_ " he finally replied. " _Since the battle of Geonosis. I thought about marrying her if we would survive. However, Darth Plagueis injured you and we changed our plans._ "

" _I see,_ " Obi-Wan nodded. " _Well excuse me for ruining your marriage plans. Years back, I would tell you that it was against the Jedi code and all that._ " The human sighed. " _But considering what the Jedi have done, it would be nothing bad._ "

" _So what's the plan?_ " Asked Obi-Wan.

" _Well, I wanted to visit my mother on Alderaan,_ " replied Anakin. " _Our primary goal should be joining the Kingdom._ "

" _I doubt they'll be happy to see us,_ " stated Kenobi. " _A few seconds ago we were Jedi. They won't believe us that we want to join them._ "

" _That's why I plan on doing some attacks on the Separatists and the Republic,_ " replied Anakin. " _If they'll learn about that we may be able to convince them that we no longer are sided with the Republic._ "

When the recording ended Windu exhaled, really displeased and disappointed with Obi-Wan. "Thank you for this information," said the human. The Jedi Master quickly wandered off raising his comlink to his mouth.

Vurto Takoni, however, turned on his heel and headed towards his room. Looking around if no one was watching, he entered it and closed the door behind him. In the middle of the room laid a body of a green Twi'lek.

The Jedi Knight's body began to shimmer. After a few seconds, the holographic image of Vurto Takoni vanished revealing PROXY. The holographic droid killed the Twi'lek Jedi and took his appearance.

The Kingdom of the Force was busy with Naboo and the rakghouls. If the Republic and the Separatist would attack them right now, the faction could have trouble, so the ArchKnights needed to create chaos in the Republic to keep the Jedi busy. Avelon Karkko already had a plan. He knew that because of the Sith shrine, the Jedi wouldn't notice the death of one, ordinary Jedi Knight.

The Jedi Council forgot about PROXY and it wasn't strange because the droid wasn't just able to create an image of a person that was transmitting. He could scan and impersonate every person. When he first arrived in the Jedi Temple, PROXY began scanning every Jedi and putting their images in his database. Now, he could impersonate everyone.

When Ahsoka got 'grounded' after the event with Qui-Gon Jinn's ashes, PROXY was kept under guard. However, after Deiven's visit on Coruscant with Qui-Gon Jinn and General Grievous, PROXY was once again able to freely walk around. From that moment, the droid was changing his looks and the Jedi, who were busy with the attack on Ryloth and then the rakghouls on Naboo, forgot about him.

After Anakin's enraged speech in the council chamber, which was still bugged by HK, Avelon contacted the droid and ordered him to keep Anakin on Coruscant. However, he told to reduce the bystander casualties to a minimum. PROXY recorded his conversation with Obi-Wan and after a slight editing, she showed it to Master Windu as Vurto Takoni. Shmi's location was a secret so the droid didn't want to be the one who would reveal it.

 **Coruscant, Senate Building, Grand Convocation Chamber.**

"Order! Order!" Yelled Mas Amedda, silencing the senators that tried to outshout each other. Palpatine stood right next to him on a Chancellor's Podium. Below, four viewing platforms with the Senator that currently had the 'floor' were positioned right next to each other. "Members of the Senate please calm down," said Palpatine.

"Chancellor Palpatine how could the Jedi do such a thing?" Asked the representative Nad Matteo, the same human who asked the Jedi to rescue Senator Darrou from Alderaan.

"This is outrageous!" Stated Hatenko, the young King of Toydaria, who inherited the throne after the death of King Katuunko. With gray skin and yellow eyes, he was the mirror image of his father. "My father was killed by the Separatists and now we're supposed to work with them?! Never!"

"How could you not help Naboo?" Asked Onaconda Farr, the Senator of Rodia. "They were our allies."

"This is not right," said Mon Mothma. "This is not the Republic I remember. Do you not care about our people?"

"We should break the peace treaty with the Separatists!" Yelled Hatenko, flapping his small wings.

Mas Amedda wanted to yell again, but he noticed something on the podium's display. Leaning towards Palpatine he whispered to his ear. The human nodded and spoke again. "Members of the Senate. The Kingdom of the Force is trying to establish transmission."

All Senator's and representatives immediately went silent and turned their heads to look at the large, blue holographic image of ArchKnight Deiven Virlo, who appeared in the center of the chamber. Palpatine's eyes widened in bewilderment. He didn't expect him to be alive.

"People of the Republic..." began the Firrerreo "...as you already know, Jedi and Sith decided to attack us like cowards in hope of killing us without any effort, but the Force protects its children. Right now, the Kingdom of the Force is officially at war with the Jedi and the Sith. I'm sure many of you are scared that the Kingdom will seek revenge on the Republic and the Separatists, attacking their planets. No!" Deiven screamed the last word. "We are not planning to attack the people of the Galactic Republic and Separatists that doesn't wish to participate in this war. Only the Jedi and Sith are our main focus. Unlike Sith and Jedi, we don't attack innocents that didn't start a war."

"What about Naboo?" Asked Onaconda Farr. "What about Padmé Amidala?"

The image of Deiven turned and looked at the Rodian Senator. "Queen Amidala was injured, but thanks to the effort of Ahsoka Tano she survived and is now resting in our medical facility. Many inhabitants of Naboo died, but we're saving as many as possible."

Onaconda lowered his head and sighed with relief as Deiven continued. "It all wouldn't have happened if Jedi and Sith wouldn't start this stupid war with each other. People of the Republic!" The Firrerreo began turning around speaking to all present in the chamber.

"ArchKnight Zai'shira already talked with the Separatists and they agree with her on one thing. Jedi and Sith are to blame. Many conflicts can be ended with diplomacy, but not as long as Jedi and Sith are involved. Sith always wants to kill Jedi and never reason with them, while Jedi fight the Sith but never kill them, allowing the Sith to escape and kill more and more innocents. Again, an again, an again."

Palpatine began to look around. Many Senators stroked their chins and even began to nod. When he looked back at the ArchKnight, the young Firrerreo was looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"Don't let the Jedi and the Sith hold your fates in their hands," said Deiven. "If they want to kill each other, let them. However, don't allow them to pull innocents into this conflict. Your loved ones, your families. All of them could die because of the Jedi and Sith. " With those words, Deiven's holographic image vanished.

 **Coruscant Spaceport.**

If Anakin would know that someone would steal the Naboo starship, which was docked in the Coruscant spaceport, he would've landed it in the Jedi Temple's hangar. Riots and panic on the whole planet caused the spaceport to be disorganized, which resulted in many stolen ships. The number of security forces was too low to handle everything at once. People wanted to leave Coruscant as quickly as possible.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan saw Deiven in the holovids. Anakin agreed with the ArchKnight. Jedi and Sith were responsible for this chaos and the wars. Right now, however, he was focused on his stolen ship.

"How could you not see that some 'guy' stole a ship?!" Asked angry Anakin. He and Obi-Wan were standing on a landing pad where Anakin landed the starship.

"We have our hands full Master Skywalker," replied a member of security staff. The young human was sweating and clearly seemed nervous. "We can't keep track of every single ship."

Anakin groaned and grabbed the bridge of his nose. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy Anakin," said the human. "It was not the last ship on Coruscant."

"I know," Anakin replied louder than he wanted to. "Ehhh, I just want to get out of Coruscant as fast as possible."

"You must be patient Anakin," said Obi-Wan. Looking at the boy, the older human nodded. "That's all, we will handle ourselves from here." Anakin didn't recognize the young human, but Obi-Wan did. It was the former member of the Black Sun gang that attacked them when Deiven arrived on the Coruscant for the first time. The ArchKnight spared his life and allowed him to leave. Obi-Wan was glad that the boy kept his word.

The security guy left the two Jedi, returning to his duties. "Why are Jedi just ignoring this chaos?" Anakin asked looking at his friend and pointing all around him. "I haven't seen a single Jedi in this spaceport. Let alone in the city."

"They are more focused on the Kingdom now," replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin snorted sardonically and spoke. "If they wouldn't attack them, the Republic wouldn't have that problem right now."

"Commander Skywalker, Commander Kenobi," called a clone officer. Both Jedi turned to see a quite large number of clones troopers heading towards them. "By the order of the Jedi Council and Admiral Thrawn, you're under arrest."

"On what charges?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"For planning to join the Kingdom of the Force and acting against the Republic's interest," replied the clone officer.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, surprised by the clone's knowledge. "Do you have any proof?" Asked Anakin.

"A recording," replied the clone officer. "Your conversation in front of the Jedi Temple. Admiral Thrawn and Jedi Master Windu ordered us to use lethal force if necessary."

"You're welcome to try," Anakin stated reaching for his lightsaber.

"We don't wanna hurt you, commander," said the clone. "Please come with us peacefully."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Obi-Wan shook his head. "We decided to leave the Jedi Order, that's our right. Even if we're planning to join the Kingdom, you can't arrest us because we haven't done anything against the Republic and the Jedi Order. And besides, Admiral Thrawn shouldn't get involved in Jedi business."

"It's not our job to judge him," said the clone officer. "We only follow his orders."

"Well, this is an order you won't carry out," Anakin activated his lightsaber. His blue blade came to life and at the same time, clone troopers aimed their blaster rifles at the human. Obi-Wan also reached for his lightsaber, however, he didn't don't activated it yet. "Lower your weapons, now!" Anakin ordered.

"That ain't happening, commander," the clone refused. "Don't make us kill you. Think about your mother."

Anakin's eyes wide opened. "What did you say?" He asked with a low voice, which Obi-Wan didn't like.

"The planet on which lives your mother is affiliated with the Galactic Republic," pointed out the clone officer. "Admiral Thrawn already asked the local authorities to apprehend your mother. If you will not cooperate, he ordered them to-ghuuhh!" Anakin extended his hand, pushing all clones flying backward. He lifted the clone officer with the Force and began to choke him.

"If you touch her I'll kill you!" Anakin screamed. The human didn't know that Thrawn and the Jedi were sure that Shmi was on Alderaan, while in reality, she was on Corellia. PROXY slightly edited the recording and fooled them.

"Anakin, that won't help your mother," stated Obi-Wan. It actually took the older human a few seconds to say due to the shock. That was the lowest thing to do. Using Anakin's mother to keep him with the Jedi. "Thrawn will hurt her if we won't cooperate. We'll find a way to get out of this situation, we always do."

Deep inside, Anakin knew that his friend was right. It's just that he was so angry. The younger human felt that his former master was also angry. As funny as that sounded, it actually calmed Anakin down. He let go of the clone officer, who dropped down and began to cough. Deactivating his lightsaber, Anakin sighed in defeat and nodded his head.

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

"How in the sevens hells did they survived?!" Master Windu asked, pacing around the room.

"So we're officially at war," stated Plo Koon.

"Not to mention Coruscant is in chaos my friends," said Palpatine. "No one trusts the Jedi and everyone blames the Republic for everything. Riots, burglaries, a total chaos."

"Dooku contacted us a short while ago," informed Master Windu. "ArchKnight Zai'shira contacted the Separatists like Deiven said, and actually turned the majority of them against the Sith."

"This is really bad," stated Depa Billaba. "They're not even fighting us directly."

A commotion behind the door drew their attention. When four of them turned their heads, the door opened with a loud thud. Mas Amedda flew into the office and landed on his back at Windu's feet. PROXY entered the room and immediately an image of Deiven appeared in front of the Jedi and the Chancellor. Three lightsabers came to life when the holographic image of the ArchKnight approached them.

"I knew we forgot something," stated Master Windu. "That holo droid!"

"Did you forget to say something ArchKnight?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"Actually many things, but right now I wanna show you something," said Deiven raising his arm. "Do you see the armband? It's a special device called molecular disguise matrix. It can really change the one's appearance on the molecular level, change one's voice, abilities, and even the force signature, making one impossible to recognize. Right now it's working, but when I'll pull it off..." Deiven took of the armband and his appearance began to sparkle and transform. After few seconds the Firrerreo changed into an Anzat.

"Darth Enigma?!" Master Windu was confused. All four Jedi lowered their lightsabers. The ArchKnight turned into a Sith Lord. Even the white clothes turned into black Sith robes.

"In a flesh," the Sith replied with a smile looking at the dumbfounded faces of the four Jedi Master with his yellow eyes.

"Then what about the ArchKnights?" Asked Plo Koon.

"They're dead," Darth Enigma replied with a shrug. "I really must thank you for that favor. With the matrix, I can impersonate Deiven and rule the Kingdom of the Force."

"What about Zai'shira?" Asked Depa Billaba.

"That was Aayla," the Anzat grinned.

"Wait.. if you're ruling the Kingdom then why did you...?" Master Windu narrowed his eyes.

"Because now I can rule the galaxy," replied the Anzat. "With Deiven and Zai'shira out off the picture, no one will stop me. Not you, not Darth Plagueis... and especially not the Sith that's sitting behind that desk."

Master Plo Koon turned and looked at Palpatine. The human narrowed his one eye, which began to twitch. He was starting at the Anzat with a hateful look.

"You don't have to believe me," Darth Enigma shrugged and look at Palpatine. "Just check his midichlorian count and you'll see."

"What the hell are you doing Darth Enigma?" Asked Palpatine.

"Shattering your plans," replied the Anzat slowly approaching the windows. Chancellor followed him with his eyes. "You and Darth Plagueis failed. The kingdom is mine, Ahsoka is mine. And after I'll destroy the Republic and the Separatists, nothing will stand in my way. And just to be sure you won't get any strange ideas, I've decided to use the weapon that you planned to use on the Jedi."

Palpatine leaned his head back and opened his eyes. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed. "You're not able to enact the order."

Jedi were looking at the two in silence and shook. Anzat snickered and pulled out a holoprojector. His image vanished and immediately was replaced by a full colored holographic copy of Sheev Palpatine. When an image of Commander Cody appeared on his hand, PROXY spoke with Palpatine's voice. "Execute order 66!"

"Yes, Sir," Cody nodded and vanished.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	76. The Chaos on Coruscant - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 76 "The Chaos on Coruscant – part 2"**

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

While the Jedi didn't know what PROXY just did, Palpatine knew all too well. The human growled and stood up from his seat. When the holographic image of Palpatine vanished, PROXY's chest piece opened and a small, blueish ball was projected towards the center of the room.

"Look out!" Yelled Master Windu.

PROXY immediately turned towards the window and rammed through the glass, jumping down from the office into the darkness. At the same time, the blueish ball released an electric shock wave, that filled the whole room for a second.

"An EMP blast!" Exclaimed Master Plo Koon checking his wrist. "My comlink is fried!"

Depa Billaba, which was kneeling near Mas Amedda, checked her comlink as well. "Mine too," she informed.

Looking down from the window Palpatine spotted PROXY, who used thrusters on his elbows and feet and began maneuver in the air. The droid quickly vanished in the lights of the city. He knew that the droid was going to issue the order to another clone commander.

The Sith Lord turned towards his desk and began pushing buttons to establish a connection. Nothing worked, all devices in his office were fried. The Sith growled and crushed the desk with the Force, throwing it telekinetically at the wall. "You are the Sith Lord which we looked for," Master Windu said with an accusatory tone. The Jedi approached the Sith Lord and stared at him. "All this time you were under our nose. You started this war!"

"Yes, I did," Palpatine replied with a serious look on his face. His eyes now burned with yellow color as his anger reached its peak. "And Darth Enigma will end it for good, along with us all if I don't get a working communication device."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Master Windu.

"Does it have something to do with that order?" Asked Master Plo.

Darth Sidious knew that all his plans just went down the drain, so he could at least baffle Enigma's plans. "Order 66 brands members of the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic and calls for their immediate execution without question or hesitation," replied Palpatine. "Every clone you know now considers you as their mortal enemy. No matter how close you were with each other. Only the Supreme Chancellor can cancel that order."

"What?!" Asked Depa Billaba. "How?"

"No time to explain," Palpatine urged impatiently. "If I won't cancel the order 66, the Jedi Order will be destroyed and our chances of defeating the Kingdom of the Force will vanish forever."

"We can just reveal you to the Republic and make you lose your title," stated Master Windu. "Then the clones would stop."

Palpatine smirked. "The galaxy is already angry at the Jedi and the Republic," stated the Sith. "What will happen if the Senators learn that a Dark Lord of the Sith rules the heart of the Republic right next to the Jedi Order that up until now hadn't the slightest clue about my identity?"

Depa Billaba and Plo Koon looked at each other. Master Windu narrowed his eyes and inhaled through his nose.

"And besides," Palpatine went on. "As long as that droid is on Coruscant, he can enact the order again and again. No matter who the next Chancellor will be. While impersonating anyone, he can enter this office and just copy the Chancellor's look. You need me, whenever you like it or not."

"You had a knife to our throats this whole time," said Depa Billaba. "You wanted to kill the Jedi using our own soldiers."

"That's correct," admitted the Sith not taking his eyes of Master Windu. "But it was not me who activated the order."

"Why should we trust you?" Asked Master Plo Koon.

Palpatine looked at the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "Because I hate the Kingdom more than the Jedi," he replied. To the Jedi's suprise they didn't sense a lie. "The right to destroy you and rule the galaxy belongs to me."

"What an honor," Windu replied sarcastically pointing his finger at Palpatine. "From now one, the Jedi Order will monitor your every move and when this war is over, we'll personally see that you give up the seat of the Supreme Chancellor."

"Such promises," replied Palpatine with a cheeky smile.

"We can send any message from the communication room at the Jedi Temple," stated Master Plo.

"I wouldn't suggest going there," Palpatine replied shaking his head. "The clone army will reach the Jedi Temple before us and there will be no way to get inside. There's no session taking place in the convocation chamber right now," stated the Sith Lord. "I must use the desk in the Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office below the chamber. I can establish a connection with every clone officer from there."

"What about...?" Master Billaba asked looking and gesturing towards the unconscious Mas Amedda.

"We can worry about him later," said Palpatine. "Right now, we have to hurry."

"Agreed, but we're coming with you and we'll be watching you... Chancellor," stated Master Windu.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Military Base, Airfield.**

The Republic military base was a military outpost of the Galactic Republic on the planet Coruscant. It served as the operation hub for the Grand Army of the Republic. At the summit of the complex was the Strategic Planning Amphitheater, within which a meeting was held by the Strategic Advisory Cell during the first year of the Clone Wars to discuss plans for the creation of a Republic superweapon. Inside the base, there was the First Battle Memorial, a large slab of Geonosian rock that showed the names of all the clones who fell in the battle.

Outside of the main building, there was an airfield with Venator-class Star Destroyers, Juggernauts, and other ships. It was normal to see clone trooper squads patrolling the base while walking on the airfield.

Admiral Thrawn suggested that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were to be transported and held in base prison instead of the Temple's detention center in order not to lower the morale of the Jedi. Not to mention many Padawans or their friends might rebel and free them.

Captain Rex heard what happen and arrived at the military base. He didn't want to believe that Anakin and Obi-Wan were arrested. He stood and waited for the Jedi with clone CC-1010, nicknamed Fox, the commander of the Coruscant Guard, an elite clone trooper division that served as a peacekeeping force of the galactic capital planet of Coruscant.

As always the two clones very distinguishable only by their gear. While Rex was recognized by his semi-blue colors, Commander Fox wore the standard Phase I clone trooper armor albeit with the crimson markings and original pattern design of the Coruscant Guard. In addition to his armor, Fox wore a kama and a customized helmet.

"With all due respect Commander, this has to be some mistake," said Rex with clear disbelief. "I've fought with Commander Skywalker and Commander Kenobi from the beginning of this war, we all did. We can't just throw them in jail."

"Orders are orders, Captain," replied Fox. "If they're innocent, they'll be free before we know it."

"I truly hope so," replied Rex.

When a Republic gunship landed on the airfield and its hatch was opened, Rex spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan, who had binders on their hands. It was a sight he'd never thought to see in his life. Guided by ten clone troopers, both Jedi approached Commander Fox and Captain Rex. While Obi-Wan had a calm expression, as always, Anakin had a very irritated look on his face for which Rex couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry we see each other in such circumstances," said Commander Fox, but Anakin sensed insincerity in his voice.

"The feeling is mutual, Commander Fox," replied Obi-Wan. Anakin didn't say anything only muttered something under his nose. Many patroling clones were looking in their direction, which further antagonized Anakin, who felt like a villain. He would be talking plenty, but Obi-Wan asked him not to make any more trouble, especially for his mother's sake.

One of the clones that escorted the Jedi saluted and extended his hand in which he held two lightsabers and comlinks. "Their weapons and comlink Commander Fox," said the clone.

"I'll take them," said Rex. The trooper nodded and gave the items to the clone Captain.

"Lets get this over with," Fox said with a sigh and pointed at the two clone troopers. "Escort the Jedi to the cell."

"Yes, Sir," the clones complied and began walking towards the building with Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Commander Fox was right behind them, but he stopped and reached for his holoprojector, which beeped. A holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor appeared on the device. "Execute order 66," ordered Palpatine.

The clone commander had no idea that it was PROXY. Fox raised his head to look at the two Jedi that just entered the building. "It will be done, my lord," he said turning off the device.

 **Coruscant, The Republic Military Base, Prison.**

The prison section had an area that was very comparable to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. The cells had two options for entering. The first was sliding a keycard. The second was pressing a button on the outside of each cell. The cells had ray shielded doors to make sure prisoners did not escape. Inside the cells, there was a bed and bowls for water and food.

Another area in the prison was a medium circle room with a fairly large computer for scanning people before they entered the base, a crate for weapons and communication devices, and a red button to start the red alert sequence.

While Rex was talking with the clone guard, who stood behind the glass window. Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing behind him with two clones guarding them.

"How can you be so calm in this situation?" Anakin asked in a whisper.

"I've sensed a disturbance in the Force," stated Obi-Wan changing the topic.

"I did too but recently that's nothing new on Coruscant," the younger human replied with a shrug.

"That's different," said Obi-Wan narrowing his eyes. "Something is wrong."

The clone guard behind the glass put his index and middle finger on the side of his helmet. Clones right next to Anakin and Obi-Wan did the same. Via the inbuilt comlinks in their helmets, all clones heard the Commander Fox's orders. Even Rex. At that moment, the two Jedi sensed an incoming threat.

The two clones turned and without a word, pointed their blaster rifles at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Before they could react, two shots were fired and two bodies fall down on the cold floor. The Jedi looked at the dead clones and at Rex, who stood with his pistols in each hand. Since his inhibitor chip was removed, the Captain still had knowledge about the contingency orders, but nothing forced him to carry them out. He had free will.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Asked the guard.

Not answering, Rex quickly approached the two Jedi and took off their binders. "What's going on?" Anakin asked confused.

"Supreme Chancellor has ordered to execute all Jedi," replied Rex. "All clones are going to try to kill you on site.

"What? Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Jedi became branded as traitors," replied the clone Captain. "But I'm sure that you're not traitors." A loud siren began to echo in the whole base. When the three men turned, they spotted the clone guard pushing the red alarm button. "We need to go before they'll mobilize the troops!" Exclaimed Rex. The Captain gave Anakin and Obi-Wan their stuff back and pointed at the door.

When the two Jedi exited the building and once again found themselves on the airfield, they were greeted by a blaster fire. Clones with whom they went into the battle against the Separatists many times were now trying to kill them. Obi-Wan and Anakin wouldn't be able to believe it if weren't for the blaster bolts that they were deflecting with their lightsabers.

"We need to hijack the starfighters!" Suggested Obi-Wan.

"What about my mother?!" Asked Anakin. "If we escape they'll hurt her!"

"If we don't escape they will kill us!" Pointed out Obi-Wan. "We can hide in the lower levels of Coruscant and think about our next move there!"

Being a fearless soldier, Commander Fox charged forward at the Jedi shooting at them with a pair of DC-17 hand blasters. Obi-Wan deflected the shots and Anakin grabbed the clone with the Force and slammed him to the ground.

More and more clone troopers were coming at the three men. Obi-Wan and Anakin were deflecting the bolts while Rex was firing at his brothers. Slowly the trio reached the starfighters. Rex and Obi-Wan quickly entered two while Anakin covered them. When it was his turn, the human deactivated his lightsabers and unleashed a powerfull force-push, sending a group of clones on their backs. Turning, Anakin jumped into the starfighter and started the engines. Together with Obi-wan and Rex, they took off and escaped from the military base.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

Starfighters were circling around the Temple, firing at the massive building from all sides. AT-TE's were being deployed from the LAAT/cs and began firing at the Temple, which shook after each shot.

The Great Hall was filled with sounds of blaster shots, lightsabers, screams, and cursing. Bodies of clone troopers and Jedi were covering the floor. A war zone, that was the simplest way to describe the picture before one's eyes. After PROXY issued order 66 and escaped from the Chancellor's office he didn't stop there. Finding a secluded spot, he once again took the appearance of the Supreme Chancellor and began contacting the clone commanders.

They only needed to hear the order once. Every clone was ready to execute it faithfully, without hesitation or regret. It was a horrible chain reaction. In mere minutes, the clone trooper army attacked the Jedi Temple.

At first, the Jedi Knights, especially the younger ones, were caught off guard and were killed on the spot. The older Jedi Masters sensed the incoming threat and managed to prepare themselves. Now, every Jedi from the Order was fighting against the clones, who once were their allies.

Luckily for the Order, almost all Jedi were present at the Temple at the time. So despite the overwhelming number advantage of the clone army, the Jedi were able to make a stand.

"Don't let them further into the Temple!" Yelled Ki-Adi-Mundi. The Cerean Jedi Master was deflecting the shots together with Kit Fisto, Luminara Unduli, and Adi Galia, which stood right next to him. Many Padawans and Jedi Knights fought against the clones on the balconies. Dust and pieces of concrete rubble were falling from the ceiling, which was the effect of the onslaught of firing starfighters and AT-TEs.

One of the Padawans, Caleb Dume deflected a blaster shot at the clone trooper, but another bolt nicked his knee. Screaming from the pain, the young Padawan fell over. The clone trooper that shot him approached the young boy and was about to kill him, but a green lightsaber emerged out of his torso.

"Master Yoda!" Exclaimed the Padawan of Depa Billaba.

The Grand Master pulled out the lightsaber and flipped over the falling clone trooper, landing right before the Padawan. "Walk, can you?" He asked.

"Y-Yes," replied Caleb, slowly getting up and wincing from the pain.

"To the hangar go, you must," ordered the Grand Master. "Told other Padawans and younglings the same, I have. Meet you all there, I will."

"What for?" Asked Caleb.

"Explain later, I will," Yoda replied turning to face a group of clone troopers that was running towards them. "Go!" The Padawan turned and began limping away from the green alien. Caleb indeed noticed that some Padawans were retreating from the battlefield. He was asking himself what Master Yoda was planning and if his Master was alright.

 **Coruscant, The Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office.**

Also known as the Chancellor's working or simply holding office, the Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office was a private sanctum located in the Chancellery Secretariat of Coruscant's Senate Building. The holding office was positioned directly beneath the Grand Convocation Chamber.

As with all of the Supreme Chancellor's residences, this chamber saw itself redecorated with each election. A circular chamber with a single door, the center of the chamber was dominated by the Chancellor's Podium. At the start of Senate sessions, the ceiling of the office would iris open, and the Podium, containing the Chancellor and his aides, rose up into the center of the Senate Chamber. The floor was polished, with carpeting in certain areas.

When Valorum was ousted and Palpatine voted as successor, the holding office was a minimal affair with a simple desk to the right. On it, there was a lamp resembling the Senate Building itself, while lush chairs could be brought before the desk to accommodate guests. Against the wall opposite the door, two floor-to-ceiling columns rose, projecting between them a view of Galactic City as seen from the apex of the building.

When the Sith Lord and three Jedi Masters entered the room, Palpatine quickly approached the desk and began to push buttons. The Jedi observed him cautiously and with distrustful looks. After few seconds, holographic images of Clone Commanders appeared on the display. Some of them were standing, the other were crouching.

"Commanders, cancel order 66," commanded the Chancellor.

"But... why my lord?" Asked Commander Cody.

"Are you sure about that your Excellency?" Asked Commander Bly. This was something that none of the clones expected. The inhibitor chips weren't programmed to cancel the order. Therefore, simply telling the clones to stop was not enough.

"The order was given by an impostor, who insolently took my face," explained Palpatine. "The Jedi aren't traitors to the Republic. If we kill them our enemies will be triumphant."

At first, the clones were silently looking at the Chancellor. Their minds were processing his words carefully and Palpatine feared that the order 66 would not be stopped. However, Commander Cody spoke. "Understood, my lord."

All Commanders said the same thing and the Sith Lord, as well as the Jedi, exhaled with relief. When the images of the clones vanished. Windu approached Palpatine and folded his arms. "And what now?" He asked.

Sidious looked at the Jedi Master with a serious expression. "We managed to avert the crisis, but the Jedi won't look at the clones in the same way ever again. This will be problematic on the battlefield."

Windu had to agree with the Sith Lord. Because of the recent event, many, if not all Jedi will not be able to trust the clones. Darth Enigma managed to strike a great blow against the Republic. Not only did he killed many Jedi and clones but he also made it that the Jedi couldn't trust their own soldiers anymore. At any moment, PROXY could enact the order again and the whole chaos would start all over.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	77. Grievance, Anger, Sorrow and Regret

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 77 "Grievance, Anger, Sorrow and Regret"**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Great Hall.**

Suddenly they stopped attacking. Like someone just pushed an off button. All clones troopers ceased firing and began gathering their wounded and dead, starfighters flew away and AT-TE's stopped their onslaught on the Temple. The Jedi stood there shocked with their mouths opened, looking at the clones, who just turned and began leaving the Temple. As if two groups that trained were told to simply stop and go their separate ways.

"What's going on?" asked Master Unduli. The Mirialan Jedi Masters didn't deactivate her lightsaber like the rest of the Jedi.

"They're... retreating?" asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"More like casually walking away," stated Master Fisto.

One of the Jedi Knights, a young female Nautolan with dark, blueish skin, ran up to one of the clones and forcefully turned him around. "What the hell was that?!" The young Jedi screamed at the clone. Drops of sweat were streaming down her face. She held the ignited lightsaber in her hand so hard that the hilt began to creak.

"I'm not authorized to answer questions," replied the clone trooper. "But it was just a misunderstanding."

"M-Misunderstanding?" The female asked silently, but as she talked her voice became louder and angrier. "You attacked us and started killing Jedi! Our Masters, Padawans, friends we know from childhood, they all died because of you! And you have the nerve to say it was a misunderstanding?!"

Before the clone could reply, the Nautolan female drove the yellow blade right through the clone's chest. Spasming, the clone fall over dead. The rest of the clones aimed at the Nautolan, but before they opened fire, Commander Cody's voice was heard. "Stand down!" Ordered the clone clad in white armor with orange stripes. "Enough of this!"

Kit Fisto ran up and grabbed the young female from behind, who wanted to charge at the clones. He noticed that few other Jedi also wanted to attack at the troopers but his intervention stopped them in their tracks. "Calm yourself, killing them won't bring our friends back," the Jedi Master stated loudly.

"They killed... my friends! I've known them since I was a youngling!" Screamed the female Nautolan, struggling in his grasp. Her dark, maroon eyes began to water as she started to weep. Master Fisto clearly sensed her anger and sorrow. The young Nautolan felt betrayed, just like many other Jedi in the Temple.

"I know, I know," assured the Jedi Master speaking softly. "But you should focus on helping the wounded so that we don't lose any more friends. I'm sure your friends would want that. Now come, I need your help."

Sobbing, the female stopped struggling and turned her head towards the large group of Jedi Knights. Many of them had torn, dirty robes and wounds all over their bodies.

"O-Okay," the female nodded breathing heavily. When Kit Fisto let go of the girl, she turned and headed towards the wounded together with the Jedi Master.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Luminara Unduli approached the clone Commander giving him hard glares. "What's the meaning of this?" asked the Mirialan Jedi Master.

Cody took off his helmet and replied. "Someone impersonated the Supreme Chancellor. He or she told us to execute order 66, so we did."

"What's order 66?" asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"It's one of the contingency orders that we were trained to execute," explained the clone Commander, not knowing that it was the inhibitor chip that ensured the total obedience, not training. "It brands the members of the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic. According to the procedures, all Jedi were supposed to be eliminated."

"Is this a joke?" asked Master Luminara looking at the clone with her blue eyes. "One sentence and the whole clone army simply attacks the Jedi Temple without any second thoughts or questions? We have young kids here. You've planned on killing them too?"

"Good soldiers follow orders," Cody replied simply. The Mirialan leaned her head back in shock, she didn't know what to say to this.

Ki-Adi-Mundi opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but his holoprojector beeped. The Cerean grabbed the device attached to his belt and activated it. A holographic image of Master Windu appeared on his hand.

"Master Mundi how's the situation?" asked the human. "Did the clones stopped attacking?"

"Yes," answered the Cerean Jedi Master. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes we do," replied Master Windu. "Let the clones leave the Temple so that there won't be any more casualties. We'll explain everything once we're there."

"We understand," said Master Mundi wiping the sweat from his massive cone-shaped cranium.

When the holographic image of Master Windu vanished, Cody bowed his head and turned around. He and the other clones left the Jedi Temple in silence, feeling the grievance-filled gazes on their backs. Some Jedi wanted to pursue them but Master Mundi stopped them.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Luminara Unduli started to look around the hall. It was a disaster. They never saw the Jedi Temple in such a bad shape. Columns destroyed, the floor shattered, pieces of rubble lying everywhere. Many dead Jedi lied on the ground and even more were injured.

Master Adi Gallia and his former pupil Master Siri Tachi jumped from one of the balconies and approached the two Jedi Masters. "Where's Master Yoda?" asked Adi Gallia.

"Good question, I saw him fighting the clones and talking with Padawans," replied Luminara Unduli.

Ki-Adi-Mundi raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke to his comlink. "Master Yoda, where are you?"

"In the hangar," replied Master Yoda. "Away from Coruscant, taking the younglings and the Padawans, I am. The Temple, not longer safe for them is."

The Jedi Master looked at each other in surprise. "Shouldn't we discuss this first?" Asked Luminara leaning towards the Cerean's comlink. "I mean, those Padawans have their Masters."

"My decision it is," replied the Grand Master. "Bad influence and example for the young generations setting you are. To a place free of corruption, taking them, I am." With those words, Master Yoda ended the conversation.

"I'm going to the hangar," announced Ki-Adi-Mundi turning off his comlink.

"We'll go with you," said Luminara. The Cerean looked at the Jedi Master and nodded.

 **A few moments later - Coruscant, Jedi Temple's Hangar.**

The room was full of younglings and Jedi Padawans. Just like Master Yoda asked many of them came to the hangar and were now boarding three large transport ships. The Grand Master was standing and watched them from the side, leaning on his cane. Two younglings walked away from the group and approached him.

"Where are we going Master Yoda?" asked a young boy with black hair and green eyes.

"To a safe place," replied the green alien with a warm smile.

"What about the Masters?" asked a young Tholothian girl with blue eyes.

"Stay here they must", replied Master Yoda. "Bad things they did."

The two didn't fully understand but they nodded and rejoined the rest of the boarding younglings.

"Master Yoda!" Called Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. He, Master Luminara Unduli, Master Adi Gallia and Master Siri Tachi stormed into the hangar. "What's going on?"

"To the Jedi Temple on Tython, taking them, I'm," replied Master Yoda without facing the Jedi Masters. "Full of corruption, this Temple is."

"What are you saying Master Yoda?" asked Luminara. "We don't sense any corruption."

"Because accustomed to it, you have become," stated the green alien. "My fault also, it is. Too late noticed that, I have. Years ago, when the Sith attacked and destroyed the Jedi Temple, build a Sith shrine, they have. Instead of destroying it, rebuilt the Temple on the shrine, the Jedi have. Clouded our vision became. Fools we were... and still, we are. A dark lord of the Sith, amongst us walks, and against us, he schemes."

"We'll find him eventually," assured Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"To look far you don't need. Palpatine, the Dark Lord of the Sith, is," informed the green alien.

"What?!" asked Master Siri Tachi. "The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic is the Sith Lord?" The blonde female was no less shocked than the three other Jedi Masters.

"Yes," confirmed Master Yoda. "A clear proof that our visions clouded were, that is."

The Cerean looked at the large group of younglings. The children were slowly boarding the ships, but many of them looked at the Masters, interested in their discussion. "But why did said that we're setting a bad influence?"

Master Yoda finally turned to face the Masters. "Lost your way, you have," he said sharply pointing at the Masters with his cane. "After the incident with Master Vos, keeping a close on all of you, I have. Displeased greatly, I'm. Declared a war you did, assassinate a young boy and a loving mother, you tried."

"But the Kingdom..." Luminara tried to speak, but Master Yoda smashed his cane into the floor, silencing the Mirialan Jedi Master.

"Follow the will of the Force, the Kingdom is," stated the green alien. "Follow their steps, we should."

"That's against everything we believe," pointed out Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We can't do that."

"And because of that, arrested Master Kenobi and the young Skywalker had to be?" asked Master Yoda. "Heard Master Windu's conversation with Admiral Thrawn, I have. Using Skywalker's mother as a bargaining chip, distasteful that is."

Siri Tachi narrowed her blue eyes and looked at Master Mundi and Master Unduli. "Is that true?" She asked in disbelief, but she didn't believe that Master Yoda would tell a lie. Adi Gallia also looked at the two Jedi Masters. Only Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi heard about that from Master Windu.

"They wanted to join the Kingdom of the Force," explained Luminara Unduli. "They wanted to assist our enemies."

Suddenly Ki-Adi-Mundi's eyes opened wide. "The clones! Master Kenobi and Skywalker were with them, when... the order..."

"Sense them I do," reassured Master Yoda. "Alive, there are. But return to the Temple, they will not. Like the young Tano and Aayla Secura, angry at Order the young Skywalker is. Blame him for that, I cannot. If the younglings here remain, like you, they will become."

"I agree," stated Barriss who approached Master Yoda.

"Barriss?" Luminara asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with Master Yoda," replied the young Mirialan. "He told me what happened with Master Vos, knight Secura and with Padawan Ahsoka. How could you?"

"Barriss you're too young to understand," replied Master Unduli.

"You won't pull a wool over my anymore Master Unduli," replied Barriss. "Some Masters you are, not being able to sense a Sith Lord, that rules the Republic right under your nose."

"Padawan!" Master Unduli raised her artificial hand and pointed at Barriss. "I think you're forgetting yourself."

"Right, your Padawan is," seconded Master Yoda. "Join us, you should. Redeem yourself, you can."

Master Siri Tachi and Master Adi Gallia looked at each other, exchanging conniving glances. Two females approached Master Yoda and turned towards Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Master Unduli.

"You're serious?" asked Luminara Unduli.

"Yes," Siri and Adi replied in unison. "This isn't the Jedi Order I remember," added the blonde female. We always did what was right. Now the Galaxy fears and hates us."

"Try to stop us, welcome you are," stated Master Yoda lowering his head and looking askance at the two Jedi Masters. "But hold back, I will not."

Ki-Adi-Mundi stroked his white beard. He was smart enough to know that a fight with Master Yoda wouldn't end well. Regardless of what they believed and wanted, he and Luminara weren't able to stop the Grand Master. The Cerean Jedi put his hand on Luminara's shoulder. "Come on Master Unduli, we got other matters to attend to," he said, which really meant 'Don't do anything stupid'

The Mirialan looked at her Padawan, who stared at her with disappointment in her blue eyes. "Barriss," Luminara whispered.

"Goodbye Master Unduli," Barriss bid her farewell.

Luminara said nothing and just let Ki-Adi-Mundi pull her with him towards the exit. "May the Force be with you," said Master Mundi. The two Jedi Masters left the hangar.

"We should hurry up before they'll return with more Jedi Masters," suggested Master Tachi looking at the Grand Master.

"Agree, I do," said Master Yoda turning towards Siri and Adi. "That joined me, you did, a good thing is. Piloting three ships at once, a troublesome would be." The green alien giggled and approached the younglings rushing them to board the vessels.

"What about Master Kenobi and Skywalker?" Siri asked worriedly.

"They're clever, I'm sure they'll find a way to leave Coruscant," reassured Adi Gallia.

"I hope you're right Master," replied Siri.

 **Coruscant, Undercity, Level 1315**

The Coruscant underworld, also called the lower levels or Undercity, were the levels underneath the surface structures of the planet Coruscant. Skyscrapers towered above the surface structures, the highest livable level on Coruscant being Level 5127, but under the surface structures the levels of Coruscant descended down all the way to Level 1 which was deemed uninhabitable.

The various levels of Coruscant were accessible by huge portals that also served as ventilation shafts. Covered by the surface structures, sunlight did not reach the lower levels leaving them in a perpetual state of darkness illuminated only by artificial lights for thousands of years.

Undercity dwellers often had to breathe toxic fumes from millennia of urbanization, while wealthy citizens in the upper levels had access to rich and filtered air. Influential crime families operated in the lower levels of Coruscant, which were patrolled by the underworld police division of the Coruscant Security Force.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex abandon the starfighters, which they hijacked from the military base. The three men were now hiding in a back alley of some cheap club. Although only briefly, they heard about the attack on the Jedi Temple. Such news spread really quickly, even in the Undercity.

"Why didn't you tell us about this order?!" Anakin asked loudly, looking at Rex with an angry expression. "I trusted you!"

"We were taught to keep it a secret from the Jedi," explained the clone Captain. He was holding his helmet under his armpit so that he could look Anakin right in the eyes. "It was a contingency order in case some of you went rogue. Still, I helped you."

"And that is strange," pointed out Obi-Wan. "All clones tried to kill us without hesitation or any questions. Even after the alarm, closes that just saw us knew who to attack. Like there were on autopilot. But you didn't attack us. Why?"

Rex shrugged. "I just knew you and I was sure that you couldn't betray the Republic," he replied.

"It can't be just that," said Obi-Wan stroking his beard.

Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan. "What's on your mind?"

"Captain Rex cannot be the only clone in the whole army who thinks that way," stated Obi-Wan. "We have many loyal troopers. He didn't follow the order for a different reason."

"You're right," said a voice, which Obi-wan and Anakin knew pretty well. The Jedi and the clone Captain turned towards the entrance to the alley and saw a gold-skinned ArchKnight walking towards them. As always he was clad in white clothes that contrasted with his gold skin and ginger-white hair.

"Deiven?" asked Anakin. "You're using PROXY?"

"Yes," confirmed the ArchKnight. "With Qui-Gon Jinn's help, I was able to found you. Well to be more precise, he found Obi-Wan."

"How?" asked the older human.

"It's actually complicated," Deiven replied crossing his arms on his chest. "We have a special tracking device which we call an Eye of the Force. With it, we're able to find force-sensitives but only if we know their Force signatures. Qui-Gon Jinn knew Obi-Wan and therefore was able to guide PROXY here. With his database, PROXY was able to find this club."

"How's Padme?" Anakin asked. "Is she safe?"

Deiven smiled and chuckled. He knew that Anakin will ask him that. "Yes, she is," he replied. "She even has a new arm."

"Excuse me," Rex drag in taking a step forward. "You said that Master Kenobi was right. What do you mean?"

Deiven looked at the clone with his amber eyes and replied. "You didn't attack Anakin and Obi-Wan because unlike the rest of your brothers, you didn't have an inhibitor chip inside your brain."

"What?!" The clone Captain asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you were hit by an ion burst on planet Quell and you started bleeding?" asked the Firrerreo.

"Yes," replied the clone. "A piece of metal was in my brain."

Deiven smirked. "That wasn't true," he stated. Anakin and Obi-wan were silently listening to their conversation. "What really happened is that your inhibitor chip was fried by the blast. That caused the pain and the bleeding. The medical droid on your ship removed it."

Rex looked at the ground with confusion. "But the droid said..."

"The droid lied because Palpatine ordered him to," replied Deiven.

"Why would the Chancellor lie about such thing?" Anakin asked.

"Because the Chancellor is Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith," replied the Firrerreo. "The inhibitor chips were a part of the Sith plan to destroy the Jedi Order. Those little chips ensured total obedience. The clones were clueless about their existence. In a good moment, Sidious planned on using the order 66 to wipe out all Jedi."

Anakin stood there with his mouth slightly opened. "W-What? It can't be... I've known the Chancellor since I was a Padawan. He was my friend."

"That's the truth Anakin," Deiven stated. "The Jedi found out about it recently, you can ask them if you want. But I would suggest leaving the Coruscant considering the recording."

The young human shook his head. "I can't, the Jedi and Admiral Thrawn know about my mother," replied Anakin. "They'll hurt her if I won't cooperate."

"They don't know where she lives," assured Deiven. "PROXY killed the Jedi that recorded your conversation with Master Kenobi. I've ordered him to edit the recording. So instead of Corellia, the Jedi saw the recording on which you said 'Alderaan'. In other words, your mother if safe."

Anakin turned his head and looked at Obi-Wan, who had a puzzled look on his face. "If your droid killed the Jedi Knight, why didn't you just erased the recording?" Asked the older human.

"Because I only wanted to save his mother, who is innocent," replied the Firrerreo pointing at Anakin. "You and Anakin are Jedi, which, as you remember, makes you our enemies just like the Sith. Not to mention you tried to kill us."

"We want to join you," Anakin said suddenly. "If you saw the recording you should know that we wanted to leave Coruscant and join the Kingdom of the Force."

"Yes, I did," Deiven nodded. "However, I got a feeling that you want to join us only because Padme joined us. Not to mention Master Obi-Wan surely has seconds thoughts about our methods and beliefs. So firstly, go to your mother and change your appearance, so that no one will recognize you on Corellia and thereby notify the Jedi Temple. We'll give you few tasks to test your commitment and the will to bring balance against the Jedi. If you pass will let you join us."

"Seems fair," stated Anakin.

The young Firrerreo looked at Rex. "I'm giving you the same terms Captain," said Deiven. "As a Republic soldier, you also have some things to prove if you want to join us. In the Kingdom, you can be someone more than just a clone, a slave. You can have a normal life with people that will not treat you like cannon fodder and find love and family."

Rex didn't answer straight away, thinking intensely. "I'll... think about it," finally he replied.

The ArchKnight nodded and turned around. "I'll be waiting," he said walking out of the back alley.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	78. New Lifes, New Identities

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 78 "New Lifes, New Identities."**

Feuds in the Republic! Because of the constant mistakes of the Jedi Council and the surprise attack of the clone army, distrust and desire for revenge spreads on a large scale. After getting their hands on a transport, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex managed to leave Coruscant and head towards Corellia to find Shmi Skywalker.

Meanwhile, as the Kingdom of the Force battles the rakghoul plague on Naboo, Ahsoka Tano is about to experience her first day as a princess of Shili and live a life from which she was taken many years ago.

 **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes, waking up in a large bed. She didn't know how long she slept but she felt much better. For the first time in a long time, she woke up well-rested. Not having to worry about Jedi Order and feeling safe, she was able to get a really good sleep.

The young Togruta sat up and stretched with a big smile on her face. She began to look around. After a few moments, she recognized her own room. Everything was on its proper place just like she remembered. There was no dust, anywhere, which meant her room must have been cleaned every day.

Ahsoka pulled her legs from under the quilt and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her red leather boots and fingerless gloves were placed near the table in the middle of the room. The young Togruta stood up. With her feet wrapped only in white leggings, she felt the pleasant coolness of the wooden floor.

She remembered her room like she would never leave her family the first place. The quarters in the Jedi Temple were nothing compared to this. Beautifull, big room which could rival the ones in the apartments on Coruscant. It didn't have a fancy technology and was much closer to nature, but that was just like the Togrutas loved it. Everything was made from wood and stone but it was far from being primitive. Rugs and trophies from the animals were really pretty and well-taken care off. Plants adorned the room giving it an exotic vibe.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath trough her nose. The smell of wood and greenery was really relaxing and the cool, fresh air was invigorating. She opened her eyes and began to walk around the room. Her small clothes, toys that used to play as a baby were still here. How she missed this.

The door to her room opened and an adult female Togruta entered the room. She had yellow skin, brown eyes, red striped montrals, and lekku. The female bowed her head. "Good morning young lady," she greeted politely. "I trust you're well rested."

Something about her seemed familiar. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and approached the Togruta, looking at her face. "I think I remember you," stated the young Togruta. Suddenly she opened her blue eyes. "Yes, you're our maid... emmm, Mikana!"

The Togruta smiled and replied. "I honored that you remember me, young lady."

"Please, call me Ahsoka," the young Togruta asked with a big smile.

"Oh, I can't, young lady," Mikana said slowly shaking her head. "You're a _Tae'chira_ , I can't address you by your first name."

Ahsoka remembered that word since Avelon told her on Quell. It meant Princess in a Togruti. Before she could say anything her mother entered the room. Both Ahsoka and Mikana looked at orange skinned Togruta.

"Your Highness," Mikana bowed her head.

Ahsoka beamed a smile at her mother and approached her giving her a hug. Zai'shira hugged her daughter back and looked at the maid. "Mikana, can you give us a minute?" Asked the ArchKnight and the Queen of Shili.

"Of course," Mikana replied with a smile and left the bedroom, leaving Ahsoka and Zai'shira alone.

"How did you sleep Ahsoka?" Zai'shira asked looking at Ahsoka.

"Like a baby," Ahsoka replied with energy. "I haven't slept like that for a long time. It's good to be home."

Zai'shira kneeled before her daughter and cupped her cheeks. "And I'll never let someone take you way from me ever again." The ArchKnight kissed Ahsoka on the forehead. The young Togruta chuckled and looked at her loving mother. She was so happy to be back home and reunited with her family.

Suddenly, Ahsoka remembered something and gasped. "Naboo!" She exclaimed. "We need to help them!"

Zai'shira smiled and placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "Don't worry," she said in a calming tone. "Avelon and Deiven are there along with the rest of our forces They will handle it without any problems. And besides, they got the Force on their side."

"Are you sure?" Ashoka asked worriedly. Deiven and Avelon were her close friends so she didn't want them to get hurt. "I don't like to sit idly while they're risking their lives in order to save innocent people."

"They'll make it," assured the ArchKnight. "Besides, Avelon and Deiven actually suggested that they want to end this whole plague themselves and that we should spend time with each other since we have a lot to catch up."

Ahsoka wasn't convinced and her mother noticed that in her eyes. "Don't worry Ahsoka, nothing can stop Deiven and Avelon when they are working together," assured the adult Togruta. "You believe in them, don't you?"

"Of course," Ahsoka replied immediately. "They are very strong." The young Togruta exhaled and smiled. "Alright."

"Good," Zai'shira smiled and stood up. "Now come, your father is waiting for us. We need to get you dressed up."

"What's the occasion?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Inhabitants of Shili need to now that their Princess is back home," replied Zai'shira.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Gozanti Cruiser's Cockpit.**

The Gozanti Cruiser, also known as the Gozanti-class armed transport or Gozanti-class cruiser was a slow but powerful independent transport used by merchants, militaries, and mercenaries throughout the galaxy to defend cargo vessels from piracy.

Well-armored, these vessels were notoriously difficult to board, much to the consternation of many a space pirate. They were equipped with twin engines at the rear and a belly-mounted sensor array. The ships were purposely designed to protect ships from pirates and came equipped with a battery of four laser cannons, a battery of two quad laser cannons, and a single proton torpedo launcher.

The cruisers could carry twelve passengers and the crew consisted of a pilot, co-pilot, communications/sensor operator, two loadmasters, and six gunners.

To satisfy regulations that these ships could not be used by pirates, the ship had slow sublight speed making it useless for raids. Though the ship was used by many organizations, including Hutts and a number of crime lords, it was never used in a direct act of piracy.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex learned that the cruiser's owner and his crew were heading for Corellia with a big cargo. The three paid them to give them a ride, but as it turned out, the owner was a shady dealer and a slave trader. He and his crew pretended to be mercenaries and while taking the contracts to defend the cargo vessels, they were attacking the unsuspecting ships, taking their cargo for themselves and selling the crew as slaves.

Anakin learned about this while finding two tied up Twi'lek girls in a cage and was displeased, to say the least. He hated slavers. In a short, but intense fight, the human killed the ship's owner to Obi-Wan's discontent. The crew was shocked that they had a Jedi Knight aboard their ship and a one that kills too.

Not wanting to share the same fate as their Captain, the crew surrendered. Now they were locked in the cage in which they held the girls. While Rex was guarding the crew, Anakin and Obi-Wan were piloting the ship.

"I still can't believe you killed him," stated Obi-Wan. The human was sitting in a co-pilot chair with an unhappy expression.

"He tried to kill us and was a slave trader Obi-Wan," replied Anakin, who sat in the pilot seat. "You now what I think about them."

"I know, but that didn't justify killing him," argued Obi-Wan. "I know we're not Jedi anymore but that doesn't mean we can just start killing every person that tries to hurt us."

"Can you stop?!" Anakin snapped. "Don't kill, don't hurt, don't love, don't feel. We're not droids Obi-Wan. Normal people feel anger, sadness, love, happiness. Why are we suppose to be different?"

"We had this conversation before Anakin," replied Obi-Wan. "Such emotions lead to the dark side."

"The ArchKnights use the dark side and there is nothing wrong with them," pointed out Anakin. "The galaxy loves the Kingdom more than the Republic and the Jedi. The Sith use the dark side and they are hated. So it's not the dark side that is a problem it's how one uses it."

"If good people that can use the Force will start to use the dark side they will become evil and start hurting the ones they care about," Obi-Wan said forcefully.

"Did Deiven hurt anyone he cares about, did he hurt Ahsoka? No. He saved her, several times," Anakin said.

"And maybe he killed many people in order to save her," replied Obi-Wan. "Do you know anything about him Anakin?"

"I know that he saved my mother and Ahsoka," Anakin replied simply. "That's enough for me."

"That's my point Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "You trust him too much. You think he's your friend and a good person because he saved your mother and Ahsoka, but what about the people he may have hurt. Hmm? What if he killed many people and saved your mother just to pull you to his side?"

"I don't believe that!" Anakin stated firmly.

"Excuse me," one of the Twi'lek girls, which sat behind the two humans, said shyly drawing their attention. "We don't know if that matters but we don't think your bad people. You saved us from a life of slavery. Thank you." The two Twil'eks were very young and could be twin sisters considering their identical appearance. Both had purple skin, green eyes and the same patterns on their lekku.

Her words actually calmed the two humans. Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. "We have twenty minutes until we reach Corellia," stated the older human looking at Anakin. "Just like Deiven suggested, we have to change our appearance our else the local authorities will recognize us. Despite the trouble on Coruscant, I'm sure they will not forget about us."

"So despite everything you said you're still are going to follow his advice?" asked Anakin.

"I may disagree with his methods and his use of the dark side, but he made a good point with changing the appearance," replied Obi-Wan. The older human looked at Twi'lek girls. "After we land, we notify the authorities about your abduction. They'll get you home."

"Thank you," the Twi'leks replied in unison.

"I'll check the armory then," said Anakin. "Maybe they have some armor we can use." The younger human looked at the Twi'leks. "You two will be alright?" The twins nodded smiling slightly at Anakin, who smiled back.

 **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

Ahsoka stood on the balcony of the palace leaning against the railing and enjoying the beautiful view of the capital of Shili. _"How could I ever leave and forgot about my homeworld?"_ she asked herself in her mind. _"It's so breathtaking."_

Ahsoka was about to visit the throne room and be officially heralded as the Princess of Shili. It was safe to say that she was quite nervous.

The young Togruta completely changed her attire for the occasion with the help of her mother. Her red mini skirt and tube top was replaced by a white strapless, sleeveless tunic dress with swirl patterns and gold piping. The skirt of the dress was diagonal in shape reaching Ahsoka's left knee and her right upper thigh. Completely discarding her white leggings and leather boots, Ahsoka's bare legs, and feet were now adorned with bracelets made from animal teeth and claws, which calmly rested on her ankles. Just like a true Togruta, Ahsoka decided not to wear shoes on her home planet.

On her neck, Ahsoka wore another bracelet made from feathers and colorful gems. Her akul-tooth headdress was now painted in a mix of pearl white and gold colors, symbolizing her royalty. Just like the white-yellow Togruta sash, which she wore on her waist.

"What's on your mind?" asked her father walking into the balcony.

"It's... strange," Ahsoka replied honestly looking down at the city. "Not so long ago a was a Padawan of the Jedi Order, they taught me to be humble and live a simple, modest life. Now I live in a palace with everything a young girl could wish for. I don't know if that's okay. I mean... many poor people are barely having money for food and I'm..."

"You deserve to live a good life Ahsoka," stated Aven interrupting Ahsoka's speech. "Among your family, friends and the people, you can trust. By being a princess you can help more people than you can imagine. I didn't become the King of Shili because I wanted to be wealthy and live in a world of luxury. I became the king to help my people and to ensure my loved ones a carefree life." Aven's face saddened. "Yet despite all my wealth and influence, I've lost you. You have no idea how hard it was to know that you out there somewhere, alone."

"But I'm back now," Ahsoka turned to face her father with a big smile. "And I won't let anyone or anything take me away from my family."

"Yes, and I can't express how proud I am to have such strong and good-hearted daughter." Aven looked at his daughter's dress and smiled. "I feel kind of funny wearing a dress," Ahsoka replied noticing that he was looking at her new clothes. "I'm not used to wearing dresses."

Aven chuckled. "Your mother always says the same thing, you have it after her," he stated. "And just like her, you look beautiful," he complimented which made Ahsoka blush.

"Now come, everyone is waiting for you," said the male Togruta.

* * *

Ahsoka followed her father downstairs to a large throne room where her mother Queen Zai'shira Tunalen was waiting for them along with a large group of Togrutan people. Her mother had a similar attire like Ahsoka. It was the first time the young Togruta saw her mother in such fancy outfit and not a battledress. She really looked beautiful.

The young Togruta was nervous. Every Togrutan was looking very important and was staring straight at her. Some were smiling, some have puzzled looks and some were looking at her with a serious expression. She even could hear few of them whispering questions to each other.

Zai'shira smiled and extended her hand towards Ahsoka, who grabbed it and smiled back. Aven turned to face the group. All whispers ceased as the Togrutas waited for the King's speech. "You all were summoned here to hear an important news," Aven began. "Twelve years ago me and my wife had a beautiful daughter named Ahsoka. Unfortunately, because of independent reasons, we were forced to allow the Jedi to take our daughter away from us in order to save her life."

Ahsoka clearly heard few gasps and pungent comments about the Jedi and almost chuckled. "In order to protect her identity, my wife had to erase our daughter's memory and told everyone that she died on a hunt, as you all know. However, thanks to the effort of the Kingdom of the Force and ArchKnight Deiven, our daughter is back once again."

Aven turned and gestured towards Ahsoka. Zai'shira approached her husband with the young Togruta. "That's our daughter: Princess Ahsoka Tunalen," Aven introduced his daughter.

Ahsoka expected many things, a warm welcome or even an indifference or booing, but not what happened next. The whole group kneeled before her. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Ahsoka looked confused at her mother, who smiled and spoke. "It's time to take a seat Ahsoka."

The three Togrutas turned towards the thrones. Ahsoka counted three of them, two big ones, that belonged to her father and mother, and a smaller one, which, she assumed, belonged to her. Zai'shira and Aven sat down and beckoned Ahsoka to do the same.

Carefully and unsurely, Ahsoka approached her throne as if it was a dangerous object. She slowly turned and sat down beside her mother looking at the group of Togrutas. "All hail King Aven! All hail Queen Zai'shira! All hail Princess Ahsoka!" The group began chanting.

Ahsoka's blue stripes began to darken from embarrassment. Zai'shira noticed that and leaned towards her. "Easy, Ahsoka," she said in a calming voice. "You'll get used to it. The first time I sat on this throne, my butt hurt for ten hours."

Ahsoka laughed and looked at her mother, who beamed a smile. The young Togruta took a deep breath, calming herself down she spoke. "Thank you, mom," she said with gratitude.

"Your welcome," Zai'shira replied.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Gozanti Cruiser's Cockpit.**

Obi-Wan returned to the cruiser's cockpit after fifteen minutes. When the Twi'lek twins saw his new image, they blushed. The human shaved his beard and re-dyed his hair blond. He also changed his clothes. The Jedi robes were replaced by a sleeveless, green vest, which he wore over a black shirt. Black leather pants and brown boots were also new. His lightsaber was hidden in a pouch attached to his belt.

"My friend didn't return yet?" asked the human.

The girls were only able to shake their heads, amazed by the change of appearance.

"Hmm... what's taking him so long?" Obi-Wan asked herself trying to stroke his missing beard from out of habit.

When the door to the cockpit hissed open Obi-Wan turned expecting Anakin. "You took your... time?" Obi-wan trailed off looking at the figure entering the room. He felt Anakin's signature but his outfit was very different. It looked like a black Sith armor.

His helmet was black, with a highly polished finish. It had a raised ridge that ran from between his eyes to the back of his head, where it merged into the durasteel, obsidian, and plasteel of the helmet itself. Two less jagged ridges swept over the eyes of the mask proper and served to accent them. This helmet locked into the mask, via a pressurized seal.

The mask itself went halfway around the head. Its appearance was given a similar appearance to a bare human skull in order to enhance the fear factor. The top of this mask was crowned with a circular interface dotted with an array of square slots around a disc of silver. This disc served as an interface between the mask and the helmet. Made of black durasteel, these components were hermetically sealed and connected with a flat backpack.

The pectoral armor appeared to be one piece that protected his entire upper torso. The durasteel material was gray in hue with several black vertical stripes. Around the neck of the full-shoulder pauldron was a black chain, and connected to the upper seam of the armor was a black, flowing, nearly floor-length armor weave cape. Coming from beneath the pectoral armor was a black tabard which was open in the front and reached down to the ground. His belt, which went over his tabard, and also was mostly black, had three metal boxes around the front.

On his hands, he wore black reinforced gauntlets made of a micronized Mandalorian iron and on his feet, shiny, black all-terrain, combat boots.

"You look a Sith Lord," stated Obi-Wan.

"I know", Anakin replied. His voice was different because of the helmet. Much deeper, lower and intimidating. "No one will suspect me of being a Jedi Knight. Nice color and look by the way."

"T-Thanks," said Obi-Wan still dumbfounded by Anakin's armor. "Why did you pick this thing anyway?"

"Actually I had a dream about me wearing a very similar armor. I lay on some kind of operation table and droids were around me," replied Anakin. "My body was scorched and my limbs were missing."

"A vision?" asked Obi-Wan his face taking a serious expression.

"I think so," Anakin said. "I don't plan on being scorched and without my limbs. Anyway, I also saw a hooded figure, a Sith Lord probably. He called me... Darth Vader."

"I'm just gonna ignore the fact that you had a dream about becoming a Sith Lord. So you just found this armor lying around in the armory?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not exactly," Anakin took off the helmet and began speaking with his normal voice. "I've gathered parts from other armors and made one that resembled the armor in my vision. The helmet is the most similar part but the rest is different. From what I remember I was much taller and the armor had a front panel not to mention many other life support systems."

"So you put this armor to hasten the event and avoid the injuries?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes," replied Anakin.

"I see, well we also need to change our names. I think Ben will suit me," said Obi-Wan.

"Hmmm..." Anakin grabbed the tip of his chin. "What do think about... Vader?"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "You just cut off the Darth title," commented the older human.

"Since I'm not a Sith Lord it's only fair," replied the younger human turning his eyes to look at the console. "We're gonna reach Corellia in a short while, are you ready... Ben?"

"Of course," replied Obi-Wan. "Now in case we stumble upon local authorities let me do the talking... Vader."

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N:** Firstly: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I got overtime in my work almost every day now so I return home tired and it's hard to focus on my story.

Secondly: To avoid misunderstandings, this is not the canon Darth Vader's armor and Anakin didn't become Darth Vader. It's just a disguise.


	79. The Reborn of The Ancient Evil

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 79 "The Reborn of The Ancient Evil."**

Call of Belsavis! With the Jedi and Sith busy with the chaos on Coruscant and the Kingdom of the Force preoccupied with rakghouls on Naboo, no one expects the deadly upcoming event that will make the galaxy tremble in its core.

Driven by his lust for revenge, Xanatos flies to Belsavis where strange voices promise him the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi in exchange for freedom. A deal which the human is more than happy to take.

 **The Orbit of Planet Belsavis, Xanatos's Ship, Cockpit.**

Xanatos felt it. The voices were becoming stronger the closer he was to the planet's surface. They promised him revenge, the death of his enemy but only if he would release them from their imprisonment, the large, red holocron in the prison on Belsavis. He didn't know that this was all manipulation from the Force itself.

The human knew that planet Belsavis now belonged to the Separatists Alliance thanks to Darth Enigma. The Anzat managed to secure a powerful ancient holocron that served as a prison for the Sith's souls. The droid forces were guarding it, but many of them were sent to assist with the war. Still, their numbers could be a problem. Xanatos had to risk that Dooku didn't inform the droids about his 'desertion' yet. If he had, the assassin would need to quickly land and find a way inside the prison while fighting the battle droids.

Just as he ended his thought, the droid forces tried to establish a connection with his ship. That was a good sign for him because normally they would try to shot him down immediately. Xanatos decided to respond.

A small, holographic image of a B1 droid appeared on the console display. "Commander Xanatos, we didn't expect you on Belsavis," stated the droid.

"How's the situation on the planet?" asked the human.

"Everything is in order Commander," replied the droid.

"I'm going to land on the planet's surface," Xanatos stated. "Dooku asked me to check the Belsavis prison and the holocron."

"Umm... Sir, we weren't informed about this," said the droid.

"I can inform Dooku that you interfered with my mission. Do you wanna talk with him directly?" asked Xanatos.

"Eee... no, Sir," replied the droid.

"Thought so," said the human. "I'm going to land near the Belsavis prison. Notify the droids that are stationed there to wait for me. I expect them to guide me to the holocron."

"Roger, roger," replied the B1 droid.

 **A few minutes later - Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Floor -4B**

Xanatos could feel the dark energy that filled the entire prison. The smell of death, the darkness, and even the freezing air were just perfect. Four battle droids lead the human to the lowest level of the prison were Darth Enigma had fought the corrupted Jedi Master. The glowing, red Holocron was located in this room.

The voices in Xanatos's head were so clear, the human had a feeling that someone was standing right next to him. The human saw the red holocron and felt the pulsating dark energy that simply oozed from it. Four spikes that stick out from the ground at the each corner of the Holocron, the Force inhibitors, were no longer strong enough to hide its power.

"This is the holocron, Commander," said one of the B1 battle droids.

"I know," Xanatos nodded and reached for his lightsaber. The droids didn't know what was going on and just look at each other and shrugged.

The human approached the holocron and with a loud scream, he slashed it with his lightsaber. The red blade was deflected by the strong material but the assassin didn't stop. Relentlessly, he smashed the holocron over and over creating cracks until, with a final blow, he broke the shell. In that moment, a large explosion hurled him and the droids backward. A dark, red beam of light shot itself from the holocron through the ceiling of each floor of the prison and towards the sky. Xanatos groaned and looked in the direction of the holocron. He spotted six figures. The dark side energy that was emanating from them was just overwhelming.

 **Corellia, Coronet City Spaceport.**

"So you're saying you two are bounty hunters?" asked a human security officer looking at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Three actually," said the human pointing at Anakin, who was clad in his new, black armor. Just like they've agreed, 'Ben' was the one who talked to the authorities. "The two of us and a third aboard the ship, which is guarding the slaver's crew as we speak."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan hissed with pain and closed his eyes grabbing the bridge of his nose. Anakin shook his helmet and looked at the sky.

"Is everything alright?" asked the security officer.

"Ugghh- yeah," replied Obi-Wan slowly opening his eyes. "Life of a bounty hunter can be very hard."

"I bet," nodded the security guard. "Stay here for now, I'll call my friends and we'll take the crew off your hands. When it comes to the Twi'lek girls, I think we can arrange a transport to Ryloth for them."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan smiled. When the security officer walked away, Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan. "What the hell was that? I've sensed a strong, dark energy."

"I don't know," replied Obi-Wan. "Something very bad."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"So what are the casualties?" asked Master Windu.

"Over two hundred injured and forty-two dead," replied Master Unduli. "Mostly the younger Jedi Knights, however, we're still counting so there may be more."

"Everything because of how unexpected this attack was," commented Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "No one expected such betrayal from the clones."

"I've already confronted the Kaminoans about the inhibitor chips," said the holographic image of Master Shaak Ti. "The Prime Minister Lama Su told me that-" the Jedi Master trailed off.

In one second, all the Jedi in the Temple felt something. The dark side. It was so powerful that it sent a chill up their spines.

"What the hell is going on right now?" asked Mace.

"This can't be the Kingdom of the Force," stated Kit Fisto shaking his head. "It's too dark and cold."

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Palpatine was standing in front of the windows holding a glass of Corellian wine in his hand. Few humans were fixing his table, which he himself destroyed in his anger, and setting a new window for the one PROXY destroyed.

When the dark side surge reached him, the Sith Lord clenched his hands which resulted in crushing the glass with wine. The workers turned their heads looking at the older human and an alcohol stain on the carpet.

"Is everything alright your Excellency?" asked one of the workers.

"Oh dear, it seems I don't know my own strength," Palpatine said with faked embarrassment. "Good thing I didn't cut myself with the glass. I'll just get a new one."

Palpatine approached the liquor cabinet clenching his teeth in anger. He had a hunch what happened. The holocron on Belsavis finally exploded or someone destroyed it and released the dark energy that was gathering inside it for years. That meant some ancient Sith had just been reborn. "This is just fucking great!" Palpatine muttered angrily under his nose.

 **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen.**

"Man, that was boring," commented Ahsoka walking down the corridor with her mother and father. "Not to mention my butt cheeks hurt."

Aven chuckled and replied. "Yeah, sometimes such meetings can be boring and repetitive but it's an important role. Don't worry you'll learn to... tolerate them."

"And in the mean time, how about we go outside and hunt ourselves a delicious meal," proposed Zai'shira.

"Oh! I'm hungry!" Ahsoka exclaimed happily. "And I would love to go hunting!"

"I wouldn't mind to hunt something," stated Aven. "Let's just change into hunting gear and we're good to go."

Ahsoka and Zai'shira suddenly stopped in their tracks. The two Togrutas felt the dark side surge which made their skin crawl. "Hmm?" Aven stopped and looked at them "What's going on?"

"I don't like this feeling," Ahsoka said hugging herself. "Such cold."

"It's the dark side," added Zai'shira. "But it is neither Darth Sidious or Darth Plagueis."

"New Sith?" asked Ahsoka looking at her mother worriedly.

"Yes," replied the adult Togruta. "And I can already tell it's going to be a problem."

 **Naboo, Theed.**

"Another transport has reached the orbital array," informed Avelon. He and Deiven stood on the rooftop of an empty building. Both of them were clad in their white, battle armors, which completely covered their faces and bodies. Deiven didn't like wearing the armor because of his tail and horns, which felt really uncomfortable.

"Good," nodded the young Firrerreo. "General Grievous and the knights are fighting the rakghouls which are coming straight at Theed. I'm gonna make the Operator XVI scan the planet once again. If the number of the inhabitants is zero, we can start the purge without any worries."

"General Grievous will be sad," Avelon stated with a chuckle. "He really enjoys this battle."

"Heh, he already has killed hundreds of rakghouls so I think he won't be grumpy," replied the Firrerreo. Suddenly, both ArchKnights felt the dark side and instinctively looked at the sky.

"I'm guessing we're sensing the resurrected Sith?" asked Avelon.

"Yes," Deiven confirmed. "Dread Masters."

 **Planet Belsavis, Belsavis Prison, Maximum Security Section – Floor -4B**

When the dust fell, Xanatos got up to his feet and looked at the six figures before him. Their mere presence was making his skin crawl and his heart beat faster from fear. Every one of them wore a similar armor to the others making it hard to distinguish them apart. However, Xanatos was able to notice that two of the six figures had feminine figures.

All six were wearing black, white and red tunics that covered them from head to toe. Armor colored gold and stained with red sat upon their tunics protecting their chests, shoulders, and backs. Each figure had a golden mask with beautiful crest formed in different shapes, which was the only possible way to tell them apart. Despite the colors that didn't match the typical Sith description, the figures spread a horrifying aura, which in combination with the masks, created a real terror.

The six figures began to turn their heads around, examining their surroundings and looking at each other.

"You're a Sith?" asked Xanatos.

The figures looked at Xanatos and formed a row. They raised their hands towards the human and spoke in unison. "Birth. Pain. Fear. Death. All things erode to ash."

Xanatos grabbed his head and immediately sunk to his knees with a scream. He immediately recalled his fight with Qui-Gon and Kenobi and his fall into the acid pool. Unspeakable pain exploded in his mind and mixed with paralyzing fear. The assassin began to tremble with fear.

"We are the Dread Masters," replied one of the figures. "And we demand to know where are we."

"Y-You're on B-Belsavis," replied the assassin, his voice trembling in fear. He gestured towards the shattered holocron. "I-I've destroyed the h-holocron in which you've been t-traped."

In unison, the Dread Masters turned their heads and looked at the holocron ceasing their mental attack on Xanatos's mind. "Once again we were trapped on this pathetic planet," stated a female Dread Master.

"But we died on Oricon," said the second female. "I'm beginning to remember everything."

"Jedi and Sith attacked our Dread Fortress and killed us," stated another Dread Master. "But why are we back here?"

The female Dread Master approached the holocron. Using the Force, she lifted one broken piece. "This was our prison," she stated. "When we died, this holocron trapped our souls. It fed upon the dark side energy. Its destruction freed and resurrected us."

One Dread Master turned his head back at the kneeling human. "How long have we been trapped?" he asked.

"T-Thousands of years," replied Xanatos. "Everything changed."

Once again the Dread Masters formed a row and one of them spoke. "You'll provide us with information and in return, you'll be... properly awarded." It wasn't a request, it was a demand and Xanatos knew that. Gasping, the human raised his head to look at the six figures. "I know a place and a person which can provide you with plenty of information."

 **An hour later – Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

Dooku was informed by Darth Sidious about the new Sith. The Count himself felt the dark side surge like everyone else. He tried to contact the droids on Belsavis but without any response. The Sith leaned against his desk with a sigh and looked at his artificial hands. It was a punishment for talking with Master Yoda and warning him about Aayla Secura's betrayal. If it weren't for the fact that the Sith and Jedi worked together now against the Kingdom of the Force, he would be dead.

Count Dooku was about to inform Darth Sidious about the lack of response from Belsavis but he suddenly felt a chilling cold and an evil presence. Force signatures which he didn't recognize, besides one. "Xanatos," Dooku muttered under his nose.

* * *

When Dooku exited his Palace and entered the courtyard, he spotted Xanatos's ship which was about to land. Something was wrong and Dooku felt it. The dark presence aboard the ship was unlike anything he felt before.

When the ship landed and the ramp was lowered, Dooku recognized his former acolyte. Xanatos descended the ramp and looked at Dooku. The Count noticed that Xanatos was afraid. It was something he very rarely felt in him, normally he could only sense his hatred towards Kenobi.

"How dare you show your face here, Xanatos," Dooku stated scoldingly. "You're scared of being punished?"

Xanatos smirked, his burned face formed a strange grin. "I don't fear you Count," he replied mockingly pointing with his thumb at someone behind him. "I fear them... and you should too."

Dooku's gaze shifted from Xanatos to six figures that descended the ramp. Xanatos immediately stepped aside and fell to his knees.

"You must be one of the Sith that decided to allied with the Jedi," said one of the figures. "Pathetic."

The Count shot Xanatos a glare and looked back at the Sith. "And you are?" he asked.

"We are the Dread Masters," replied one in the middle. "Our servant told us that you possess many vital pieces of information about these new times. You'll tell us everything."

"And if I don't cooperate?" Dooku asked arching his eyebrows.

"You will," replied a female Dread Master. "Whenever you want to or not."

The Count reached for his lightsaber and performed his trademark Makashi salute. Not activating his lightsaber yet, he stared at the Dread Master filling their immense power. "I won't be intimidated by your numbers," stated the Count.

"I think he needs a lesson in humility," stated one of the Dread Masters, the tallest and bulkiest of them all. The Sith slowly began to walk towards the Count. Halfway, the Dread Master activated his lightsaber and a purple blade came to life. In this moment, Dooku activated his lightsaber.

Despite his large size, the Dread Master lunged at the Count with immense speed. Dooku tried to block the blow, but his arm was blown back due to the sheer power. The Count realized that the gap between their strength was too big. His arm was already aching with pain.

Dooku immediately began to spin and avoid all attacks with his Makashi movement, looking for potential weaknesses. He decided to aim at the Sith's legs, but before he could attack, he was thrown backward by a powerful Force-push. Dread Master slammed the Count into one of the obelisks. Dooku managed to slow his momentum but the impact still was painful.

The Sith groaned with pain and got up to his feet. Without missing a beat, the Dread Master was again on top of him, unleashing his offense. Dooku wanted to attack him with Force lightning, but the lack of two fleshy hands rendered that impossible. Because of that, the Count was forced to change from Makashi to Soresu, the all defense form of lightsaber combat. But he knew all too well that he'd only be delaying the inevitable.

"At least try to force me to take you seriously," the Dread Master mocked the Count.

Adjusting the angle of his blade, Dooku started to redirect the Dread Master's attacks instead of meeting them head on. On one of the Dread Master's downstrokes, Dooku rolled away and retaliated with a Force-push. However, the Dread Master only slightly leaned backward.

Chuckling evilly, the Sith Lord attacked the Count with a Force lightning so powerful and fast, the human didn't even have a chance to react. Dooku's whole body was engulfed in lighting, his own skeleton was flashing through his body.

The Sith apprentice sunk to his knees and dropped his lightsaber from the pain. "Are you ready to obey?" asked the Dread Master.

"I'll never yield," replied Dooku. His whole body was steaming from the Force lighting's effect.

The five Dread Masters approached them and encircled the Count. "You had your fun Styrak," said one of the Dread Masters. "Let's leech the knowledge out of him."

The Dread Master, which was fighting Dooku, deactivated his lightsaber and all six Dread Masters neared themselves towards the Count and grabbed his head. They've became engulfed in dark violet lights as dark side energy filled them and the whole courtyard. The Count began to scream in pain as the Dread Masters began violently ripping information out of his mind.

Xanatos was only watching this whole event from afar, not feeling any compassion towards his former Master. He only cared about revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When the Dread Masters finished, Dooku's lifeless body slumped to the ground. His mind didn't survive this violent treatment and only an empty husk remained.

The six Lords of the Sith turned towards Xanatos and spoke. "You have provided us with useful knowledge and a planet to start for our conquests. You may serve us. We will start here. We will change the galaxy. Populations will be infected. Planets will be overgrown. Mothers will kill daughters as soldiers will weep in terror. All you love and prize, will fall."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	80. The Old vs The New

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 80 "The Old vs The New."**

Search on Corellia! After docking the mercenary ship at the Coronet City spaceport, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex handed over the slaver's crew and the Twi'lek twins to the authorities.

With their new appearances and clothes, the two former Jedi and the clone Captain venture into the world of Corellia to search for Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker.

 **Corellia, Coronet City, Blue Sector, Treasure Ship Row.**

Corellia was a planet located in the galaxy's Core Worlds known for its ace pilots and large starships. This terrestrial world possessed a breathable atmosphere, a temperate climate, standard gravity, and a moderate hydrosphere. The Corellian weather was characterized by warm, sunny days separated by long, severe rainstorms. Like every other planet in the Corellian system, Corellia had a planetary repulsor, an engineering tool beneath a planet used to propel it to a different location.

The surface of Corellia contained rolling hills, dense forests, lush fields, vast seas, beaches, mountain peaks, and crystal swamps, as well as an eastern ocean and a western ocean. Corellia also featured urban terrain, was designated as an industrial world and was considered a highly developed planet.

Three large continents were present on Corellia; the planet's capital of Coronet was located on the coast of the southernmost and primary continent, near the eastern ocean. Outside of such cities, the landscape hosted small towns and farms. Corellia was an exporter of alcohol, starships, and agricultural goods, and imported luxury items, raw materials, and weapons. Its starship construction facilities had been moved into space, leaving its surface largely rural. The shipyards of the Corellian Engineering Corporation were located in orbit around Corellia, and facilities fitted with warship docks were on the planet.

Often referred to as "The Jewel of Corellia," Coronet City was a bustling urban metropolis and the capital of Corellia located on the coast of the southernmost continent. It was a technologically advanced city with beautiful architecture.

In keeping with Corellia's spacefaring heritage, Coronet's spaceport was second to none. Coronet was also home to the headquarters of CorSec and was heavily patrolled, although patrols were somewhat lighter in the Blue Sector, a rough section of town filled with cantinas, tattoo parlors, casinos, and fences, where offworlders tended to congregate. The most famous bazaar called Treasure Ship Row was located there.

It was a large, open-air shopping mall which was always filled with crowds of people, as Treasure Ship Row offered everything for consumers. From food shops to clothing stores to cantinas, to antique stores, Treasure Ship Row was one of Coronet's finer locations, despite its location in Coronet's notoriously dangerous Blue Sector.

One of the Row's shops was called the Golden Rose and it was a flower shop owned by Shmi Skywalker. Anakin's mother worked there along with her little helper, a young boy whom she met some time ago.

"I sense her presence," stated Anakin. The human walked through the mall without any troubles together with Obi-Wan. Captain Rex stayed in spaceport to guard their new ship. The people were looking at them and getting out of their way.

"We were supposed to avoid attention," complained Obi-Wan. "Instead, everyone is looking at us."

"True, but no one is bothering us," Anakin pointed out and he was right. Normal inhabitants of Corellia didn't want to have anything to do with them. They were averting their gazes in order to avoid unnecessary trouble. The local authorities, however, were looking at them suspiciously.

"However, the females are really interested in you," added the younger human.

"Don't speak nonsense," replied Obi-Wan.

"It's not nonsense," argued Anakin. "Every young girl can't take her eyes off you. If it weren't for me, they would swarm all over you. So I'm saying me being scary and you're being handsome work in perfect balance."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in response. The two humans approached the flower shop and immediately noticed a small human boy, which walked out of the store with flower pots in his hands. He looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan and narrowed his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"We're looking for Shmi Skywalker," replied Anakin.

"What for?" the boy asked again looking at the sinister looking figure in a black armor with his hazel eyes. Ben noticed a blaster pistol attached to his belt and almost chuckled looking at the small boy who behaved like a bodyguard. "You don't look like the type of people that like to buy flowers."

"We're her friends," replied the older human. "If she's inside, tell her that a boy that was a former slave and won the podrace on Tatooine has come to visit her. She'll now who we are."

The brown haired boy arched his eyebrows and turned his gaze to Vader eyeing him suspiciously. Without a word he slowly returned inside the shop.

Anakin turned his helmet towards Obi-Wan. "That was a clever idea," he stated.

"Well, your look didn't really help," replied Obi-Wan. "Let's just hope that your mother is inside. If she is, keep your cool until we're inside the shop."

The door to the shop suddenly opened and Vader turned his helmet back towards it. When he looked at his mother, who stormed out of the shop, he was relieved to see her safe and sound. Shmi looked at the two figures not recognizing her son, but she did recognize Obi-Wan. Without his beard, he was really similar to when he was Qui-Gon's Padawan. "I know you," she said. "Your Master Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan."

"Good to see you Miss Shmi," Obi-Wan smiled. "May we come inside? We have something to discuss."

"O-Of course," the woman replied with a smile. "Come in."

When all of them entered the flower shop, Obi-Wan closed the door behind him. Anakin, who looked around and made sure that no one else besides them was inside, took off his helmet. Shmi gasped and immediately hugged her son. "Ani! I was so worried! I heard what happened on Coruscant and I've feared the worst!"

"It's okay Mom, it's okay," assured Anakin hugging her mother tightly. "I've managed to find you."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the small boy, who watched the mother and the son in confusion. "Miss Shmi is his mother," explained the older human.

"Ooooh," the small boy nodded arching his eyebrows.

"Not meaning to disturb this family reunion but do you have a more private place we can talk?" asked Obi-Wan. "The Republic and the Jedi Order are actually trying to capture us and Anakin and I are actually quite... famous. So talking in a flower shop in the middle of a market isn't exactly the best place to hide."

Shmi moved away from Anakin and looked at Obi-Wan. "We can go to my apartment," she proposed.

"You have an apartment?" Anakin asked arching his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well if you have a profitable flower shop you can afford many things," Shmi replied with a smile. The woman looked at the small boy and spoke again. "Han, we're closing the shop early today."

"Okay, Miss Shmi," the boy complied.

 **Planet Serenno, Dooku's Palace.**

Xanatos was silently observing the Dread Masters, following their actions. While the two females went to Dooku's library, the four males watched the holonet on Dooku's desk. Xanatos already got to know their names but he still had trouble to tell them apart. He needed to remember them correctly because he didn't want to know what would happen if he would address a Dread Master with an incorrect name.

The tallest and bulkiest of the Dread Master, the one who fought Dooku, was called Styrak, the incomparable Sith alchemist. Even before Styrak became one of the Dread Masters, his superior intellect and sadistic experiments on subjects both living and dead were infamous. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands of slaves and beasts have been claimed by Styrak's heartless pursuit of mastery over the Force. Xanatos noticed that Styrak was also the most individualistic of the Dread Masters.

The Dread Master that stood to Styrak's left was called Raptus. If one Dread Master embodied the group's collective voice, it was him. Darkly eloquent and persuasive, he was known for manipulating through words, convincing others to lose all sense of hope or reason or to even act against their very natures. Raptus was the one Dread Master most likely to address outsiders. With his coldly arrogant demeanor, he doesn't suffer fools for long; those who do not kneel or offer a gift to the Dread Masters will quickly be taught a harsh lesson in manners.

Next was Dread Master Tyrans, one of the most perceptive Dread Masters. He's never the one to act without a plan in place. "Speak little and listen much" was his creed; he preferred to take a measure of his opponents before he engaged them, employing complex strategies to take advantage of their weaknesses. One of Tyrans' favored tactics was to use his insights to set his enemies at each other's throats. Not that he was afraid of a straightforward confrontation. As with the other Dread Masters, Tyrans was a formidable foe who would gladly display his impressive mastery of the dark side of the Force when needed.

The Dread Masters are not only masters of fear, but of prophecy, and Calphayus, the last male Dread Master, had greater insight into the future than any of his fellow Masters. For centuries, his visions of what might come to pass spared the Sith Empire from slave rebellions, Republic ambushes and internal disruptions many times over. As Calphayus sees the threads of many futures that might come to pass at any one time, it can be difficult for most to comprehend his insights.

Xanatos turned his head towards the door when the two female Dread Masters entered the room. He was actually able to tell those two apart. The smaller one with distinctive crest was called Brontes.

Long ago, when the Dread Masters began their investigation of the Phobis devices, Brontes led the research, risking her own sanity in the process. She was a consummate scholar and Force adept, generally accepted as the wisest of the Dread Masters in lore and ancient secrets. What was interesting was that fact that she didn't wield a lightsaber and only use the Force to dispatch her enemies. Much about Brontes has been forgotten by the other Dread Masters–and even Brontes herself. It is known, however, that Brontes had been a major contributor to the Sith Academy archives, and her insights into the nature and purpose of sacred artifacts led to the construction of the Dark Temple.

The second Dread Master female was called Bestia. Perhaps the most powerful of the Dread Masters, she first made a name for herself when, as a Sith apprentice, she singlehandedly crushed a slave rebellion on Ziost. This accomplishment brought her to the attention of the Emperor, who invited her to join a group of Sith to study the ancient and powerful Phobis devices. These Sith would become the Dread Masters. Bestia was the Dread Master responsible for bringing the Masters prophecies and insights to the Emperor's attention whenever necessary, and also for ensuring the Emperor's commands were carried out.

"What did you learn?" asked Raptus turning his head towards the females.

"That Sith had no relics and artifacts that are worthy of our time," replied Brontes. "I can create more powerful ones in my sleep."

"There is no more Sith Empire and the Emperor is dead," stated Bestia. "According to the books and the memory of that dead Sith, an ancient Sith Lord named Darth Bane reformed the Sith and created the Rule of Two, mandating that there could be only two Sith, a Master and an apprentice, at any given time. These new Sith would begin a plot to destroy the Jedi in secret."

"Pathetic!" commented Calphayus. "Since when the Sith became cowardly assassins? What happened to the glorious Sith armies? The powerful Sith Lords that wrecked havoc on the battlefields?"

"We need to create an army ourselves," stated Raptus.

"Styrak can you make new Seeds of Rage?" asked Bestia looking at the Master Alchemist. "We're going to need the corruption and my pets."

"Yes, but it will take some time," replied Styrak. "Darth Acina no longer exists so I don't know where she hid the existing Seeds of Rage. Creating new ones without proper resources will be annoying but it will be faster than searching for the old ones."

A small button on the desk began to flash and beep drawing the Dread Master's attention. Raptus leaned and pressed it. A blue, holographic image of a hooded figure appeared on the desk's display. Since they've got Dooku's knowledge, the Dread Masters knew that it was his Master Darth Sidious.

"You're Darth Sidious," stated Raptus.

"And you're the Sith Lords that killed my apprentice," growled Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord was clearly angry.

"We are the Dread Masters," stated Raptus. "Your apprentice died sharing plenty of useful information about this whole war with us... Chancellor of the Republic."

Darth Sidious only took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. "Since you know about that, you probably know why we're allied with the Jedi," he said.

"Yes, this... Kingdom of the Force was the reason. Our servant already freed and informed us about the situation," replied Raptus. Darth Sidious turned his head to look at Xanatos with a clear killing intent and looked back the Dread Master who continued. "It took one strong faction to force the Sith to ask the Jedi for help. It makes me puke! You should fight them both even if it could kill you. At least then you would die like a true Sith Lord."

"If you don't see the threat of the Kingdom, you're all fools!" stated Darth Sidious.

"We grow weary of your voice," stated Raptus. "The weak Sith will die, the Jedi will die and the ArchKnights will die. That is our will. The Separatists, the Republic, and the Kingdom will be destroyed and on their remains, a new Empire will be born. Those who will surrender will be able to serve us, the others will be reduced to ash."

All Dread Masters extended their hands towards the holographic image of Darth Sidious. Their eyes began to glow violet. Darth Sidious already began to feel their mental assault on his mind. Quickly, he turned off the connection making his holographic image disappeared from the display.

 **Coruscant, The Galactic Senate Chamber Holding Office.**

Since his desk in the Supreme Chancellor's Office still needed some work and repairs to return to its full functionality, Palpatine was forced to use the desk in the holding office. The Sith Lord leaned back in his chair with an angry expression. They weren't normal Sith Lords, he was sure about that.

Palpatine was curious to know where the hell was Darth Plagueis. Surely he was angry at Darth Enigma for betraying him but knowing his past, he probably expected it and already had a backup plan.

"Darth Sidious," called Master Windu entering the office with Master Unduli and Master Billaba. "We felt a dark energy surge. What's going on?"

The Sith Lord looked at the Jedi Masters. "Why you're asking me?"

"You know why," replied the Jedi Master.

The human smirked. "Your holocron on Belsavis was destroyed by Xanatos," Palpatine replied gruffly. "The gathered dark side energy resurrected the ancient Sith Lords."

"Lords? How many?" asked Luminara Unduli.

"Six in total," Darth Sidious stood up and approached the Jedi Masters. "They call themselves the Dread Masters and they've killed Dooku," he said without any sadness in his voice.

Depa Billaba and Luminara looked at Master Windu surprised. The human stroked his chin and spoke. "So we can't underestimate them," he stated turning his head towards the Mirialan Jedi Master. "Master Luminara go to the Jedi archives and find as many information about them as you can."

The female complied with a nod and immediately turned towards the door. "We need an army," pointed out Palpatine. "A war with the new Sith and the Kingdom will require more troops and droids."

"The Republic can't afford any more troops, she will fall into debt," replied Master Windu.

"Falling into debt is better than extinction Master Windu," argued Palpatine. "And besides, I have and idea how to get more credits."

Master Windu narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. "Let's hear it."

"Planet Felucia has many Nysillin spice farms, one of the most valuable crops in the galaxy," said Palpatine. "With some 'persuasion', the farmers would be able to provide the Republic with a valuable crop from we can profit."

"Persuasion?" Depa Billaba arched her eyebrows.

"Ventress can be very persuasive," explained Palpatine.

"And very deadly," added Master Windu. "We'll send one of our Jedi Masters to handle it delicately. Master Plo Koon would be best suited for the job. We can make a deal with the farmers."

"We need results, not delicate negotiations," argued Palpatine. "Ventress will join your Jedi, as an additional support in case something goes... wrong."

The Jedi Master sighed and agreed. "Fine, as long as her actions won't jeopardize the mission."

"Don't worry," assured Palpatine with a mischievous grin. "She's going to follow my order to the last letter."

 **Corellia, Coronet City, Blue Sector, Shmi's Apartment.**

"That's a nice place to live," commented Anakin entering the apartment which was located in a tall, Corellian skyscraper. The room was neatly furnished. Even the hotel on Coruscant wouldn't feel bad to have such rooms. "Too bad we didn't have such nice place on Tatooine."

Shmi chuckled and replied. "Then we wouldn't need to live as slaves Ani. Han, can you make some tea for us?"

"Sure Miss Shmi," Han complied with a smile and dashed into the kitchen.

"Who's the boy anyway?" asked Anakin taking off his helmet.

"Han Solo," replied Shmi. "He actually tried to pickpocket me when I was shopping. It was the only way for him to earn some money for food. I've decided to help him and make him my helper in the shop. I got help, he's got food and a place to sleep."

"He's a high-spirited boy," noticed Obi-Wan. "Just like Anakin at his age."

"Oh yes and he loves starships," said Shmi. "He wants to become a pilot and he's already skillful."

"Really?" Anakin asked intrigued. "He's that good? Better than me?"

"This is not a contest Anakin," Shmi replied. "Now make yourself comfortable."

* * *

When Han returned with the tea, the four enjoyed each others company. Anakin and Han found many common topics to talk about, especially ships and podraces. In the middle of one conversation, Anakin's holoprojector began to beep.

"It's probably Deiven," guessed Anakin pulling out the device from his pocket. When he activated it, Qui-Gon Jinn's holographic image appeared on his hand. "Hello Anakin, hello Obi-Wan," said the Knight. "I trust you're both on Corellia."

"Oh," Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised, not expecting that Qui-Gon Jinn would call. "It's good to see you," said Anakin.

"Likewise, however, I'm calling to give you the details of your first mission," said Qui-Gon. "Deiven is busy with rakghouls on Naboo, so he asked me."

"Sure, what's the mission?" Anakin asked confidently.

"You're going to travel to Felucia," replied the human.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	81. The Bounty Hunters

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 81 "The Bounty Hunters."**

The death toll rises! As the war intensifies, and a new faction threatens a decreasing number of Republic and Separatists worlds, neutral planets are left to survive on their own.

While the Jedi and Sith prepare to fight a war on many fronts, the need for resources directs their sights on planet Felucia and the profiting Nysillin spice farms. Jedi Master Plo Koon and the deadly assassin Asajj Ventress are sent to negotiate a deal with the local farmers, not knowing that their mission will be much more complicated.

 **Planet Felucia, Nysiliin Spice Farm.**

Felucia was a largely unsettled terrestrial jungle planet in the Felucia system of the Thanium Worlds in the Outer Rim Territories. The world featured a hot and humid atmosphere and significant water resources beneath a surface irradiated by ultraviolet light of the star Felix. Native plant, fungal, and animal life evolved to dominate the environment in a deeply symbiotic relationship, causing significant Force energy to permeate the ecosystem.

Felucia had a diversity of bizarre plants, such as spike, spore, and enormous pitcher plants, fungi, and animals which were almost rubber-like and translucent. When the sun shone, the environment glittered like multicolored glass. Most of Felucia was entirely covered by a humid, fetid landscape of huge fungal forests, and its wildlife included native gelagrubs, immigrated acklays, and a prodigious sarlacc.

The planet had strong ties to the Living Force, and as such the world's flora and fauna, including Jungle Felucians, could be influenced by a presence of a strong Force-user, both light, and dark. Most plants and animals of Felucia had adapted special defenses to protect them from each other, which made them particularly hostile to off-worlders. Felucia was known to radiate a sort of life force that the native Jungle Felucians were capable of feeling. One native species of sentient Felucians developed Force-based tribal societies in subterranean caverns while another socialized in farming communities based around nysillin crops.

Jedi Master Plo Koon and the assassin Assaj Ventress landed their starships near one of the Nysillin Kel Dor piloted a standard Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor with distinctive blue and white stripes, while Ventress her personal Ginivex-class starfighter, more commonly known as the Fanblade starfighter.

Jumping out of the interceptor, Plo Koon immediately looked at Ventress, who exited her starship. "Although we're working together, I'm keeping my eyes on you," he warned with his guttural voice.

"But Master Jedi, why the distrust?" Ventress asked putting a fake hurt face. "We're allies and we should trust each other."

"Only a fool would completely trust a one that uses the dark side," replied the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "You killed many of the Republic troops, not to mention countless innocents. You'll face the justice once this whole war will end."

Ventress didn't respond verbally and only smirked dismissively. Master Plo ignored the gesture and decided to focus on the mission. He noticed that because of the recent events, many of the Jedi, even the Masters, were tense and quick to incense. The betrayal of the clone army, the departure of Master Yoda, who took many Padawans and all the younglings with him, had greatly upset the Jedi Order.

While some Jedi were of the opinion that it was a good way to protect the young generation, others said that his actions weakened the Order. Also, there were opinions that Master Yoda didn't have the right to take away the Padawans from their Masters. Depa Billaba and Luminara Unduli were one of those Jedi Masters.

Upon entering the farm, Plo Koon and Ventress noticed that something was strange. The whole place was too quiet and seemed empty. "The farm looks deserted," stated Ventress.

"I don't believe it is," disagreed Master Plo gesturing towards the full-grown crops. "The crops are ready to be harvested, tools are lying about. Something amiss. Not to mention, I sense a strange..." the Kel Dor trailed off thinking about a correct word "...presence." He knew that the jungle planet was full of Force-sensitive Felucian tribes, but this was different.

Looking around, Ventress noticed a barn and began to walk towards it. When she reached the building, she pressed a button located on the side of the entrance. The barn's door went up revealing an SS-54 light freighter. "I'm sure that this ship doesn't belong to the farmers," Ventress stated, looking at the ship's armaments. "Maybe a band of pirates attacked them? Or some wild animals?"

The Kel Dor approached her and grabbed his chin. "I see no traces of battle or any resistance. Let's check the homes," suggested Master Plo. Before he and Ventress could even turn around and enter one of the homes, a blaster shot was fired at the ground between them. Master Plo quickly turned around, activating his blue lightsaber.

Ventress also turned around. She grabbed her twin lightsabers, that were attached to her belt and activated them. The two Force-sensitives spotted four figures, mercenaries judging by their equipment. Two females, Zabrak and Frenk; a male Kyuzo and an armored humanoid figure.

"That was just a warning shot," stated the female Zabrak. "Leave or die." Master Plo guessed that she was the leader of the group. The girl had a fair skin and possessed a ring of vestigial horns around the crown of her head, and hair of a deep purple color tied in a T-shaped top knot. Like many other Zabraks, she donned an intricate pattern of facial tattoos.

Suddenly, a male Felucian ran up to the mercenaries. "Wait!" he asked looking at the Zabrak female, who turned her head to look at him. "Don't hurt them! I think these are Jedi! We are saved!"

Ventress was ready to use the advantage of the distraction and lunge at the group, but Plo Koon sensed her intentions and stopped her. "Don't, we're not here to fight!"

"Tell that to them," Ventress replied with a scoff.

"Need I remind you Casiss, you already made a deal with us," stated the Zabrak female.

"But with the Jedi's help-"

"Hey!" Ventress called interrupting the Felucian and drawing everyone's attention. "I'm not a Jedi," she said with a frown. "The mere thought of being one disgusts me."

"Then, who are you?" asked the Felucian looking puzzlingly at the Dathomirian and the Kel Dor.

"I'm a Jedi Master Plo Koon from the Galactic Republic," the Kel Dor introduced himself and gestured towards Ventress. "And this is my... short-term partner, a Sith assassin Assaj Ventress."

"Jedi and Sith working together?" asked the female Frenk with a serious expression. "Don't make us laugh."

"Trust me, I don't like it either," stated Ventress narrowing her blue eyes.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked the female Zabrak.

Plo Koon looked at the Felucian. "We have come here to negotiate a deal with the Felucians," he said. "The Republic needs your help."

"And the Separatists," Ventress added.

"Our help?" asked Casiss, the village elder. "I'm afraid you came at a bad time. We have our own trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Master Plo.

"Pirates," replied Casiss.

A sound of an incoming ship drew everyone's attention. A VCX-100 light freighter began circling around the farm and descending its flight. "Are those the pirates?" asked Master Plo Koon.

"No," the Felucian shook his head. "Their ship is much bigger."

When the freighter landed in the middle of the farm and its ramp was lowered, two figures descended it. One clothed in dark, sinister armor from head to toe and other clad like a smuggler with a brown helmet covering its face. Master Plo Koon and Ventress didn't know that under those disguises were hiding the former Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. The two female mercenaries, aimed their weapons at them, while the remaining two were focused on Master Plo and Ventress.

"State your business here," the female Zabrak demanded.

"Hello there," Ben greeted with a polite tone. "My name is Ben and this is Vader. We are bounty hunters and we were sent here with a proposition for the Felucian farmers." Thanks to the helmet, his voice was altered just like Vader's and therefore, Ventress and Plo Koon didn't recognize them.

The female Zabrak chuckled and rolled her eyes. "This place becomes more and more famous, she commented. The Felucian elder stepped forward observing the two strangers curiously.

"The Kingdom of the Force wants Felucia to join them, they offer, supplies and protection from the incoming war," announced Ben. Qui-Gon asked them to ruin the negotiations. How they'll do it, it's entirely up to them.

"The farmers won't join you!" Ventress growled.

"I think that's their decision, not yours, young lady," Ben replied turning his helmet towards Ventress. The female Zabrak looked at the elder, waiting for his decision.

"Don't fight here," asked Casiss. "It's not mine decision to make. I'm not the ruler of Felucia but only an elder of this village. I need protection for my people, not battles. It is getting dark. Come to my home, we can discuss everything there... in peace."

"You heard him... no fighting," stated the Zabrak female.

Master Plo Koon turned his head towards Ventress, who rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hmmppf, fine," she complied turning off her lightsabers.

* * *

The village elder invited everyone to his own house for supper and negotiations. "Simply stating, if we don't give the Pirates a portion of our crop, the pirates will destroy our homes and with us in them," explained Casiss.

"I understand the situation," assured Master Plo. He and the mercenaries were sitting at the table with the rest of the Felucians, while Ventress was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed on her chest. 'Ben' and 'Vader' were silently observing the group from the side.

"Nysillin farming is a meager trade," stated the Felucian elder. "Without our herbs to sell, we will have no money to buy food, fuel or equipment."

"And yet you have money to hire mercenaries?" Ventres asked raised her eyebrow.

Casiss turned to look at the assassin. "These bounty hunters drive a far more reasonable bargain than the pirates," he replied.

"I... ehh, we... have a better offer," Ventress stated with a smirk. "We'll kill the pirates and in exchange, the Felucian farmers will work for the Republic and the Separatists."

The female Zabrak turned her head and frowned at Ventress, giving her a challenging look. "Hmmm... well that's much cheaper offer, but I have already made a deal with them," Casiss replied gesturing towards the mercenaries. "Even with the bounty hunters help, I had feared the worst. But now, there are eight of you."

"So let me get this straight," the female Zabrak looked at Master Plo. "You're here to hire the farmers for the Republic and the Separatists," she quickly turned to look at Ben and Vader. "And you're bounty hunters hired by the Kingdom to convince the Felucians to join them."

"That's correct," said the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

"That's right, Miss..." Ben trailed off.

"Just call me Sugi," replied the female pointing at the female Frenk, the male Kyuzo and the heavily armed figure in the suit. "That's Rumi, Embo, and Seripas."

"Nice to meet you all," said Master Plo. "I believe if we can work together, we'll be able to save the farmers from the pirates."

"Just don't expect us to share the reward," Sugi said with a firm tone.

* * *

Ben and Vader exited the elder's home and began a conversation. "This is going to more difficult than we thought," stated Ben.

"Yeah," Vader agreed. "Master Plo is a good negotiator and Ventress is very manipulative. I've never expected these two to work together."

"Like I said, we need to remain as 'bounty hunters' until this mission is over," stated the older human. "Maybe if we'll defeat the pirates alone, the Felucians will agree to join the Kingdom."

"That's one crazy idea, I usually have those," pointed out Vader.

"Well, I'm learning to be crazy just like you," replied Ben.

"Heh, I'll take that as a compliment," Vader replied. "However, we need to be careful, I sense something strange. I don't know if it's just the planet or... something else."

Hearing footsteps, the two turned and looked at Ventress, who exited the elder's home. "There is something familiar about you too," she stated and pointed at Ben. "Especially about you. Your way of speech and gesticulation remind me of someone."

"Many people tell me that," Ben said evasively. Before Ventress could say anything more, a large explosion echoed in the distance. Since the sky was clear and the full moon illuminated the land, the three could see a plume of smoke in the distance.

The whole rest stormed out of the home and looked at the smoke. "What's going on?" asked Sugi.

"Felucia is known for Force-sensitive natives and dangerous predators," stated Ben. "Maybe the pirates aggravated some wildlife."

"Suits them right!" exclaimed one of the younger Felucians.

"We need to check this out," suggested Vader turning towards Casiss. "Do you have any means of transportation? We would use our ship, but I would rather not get shot down."

"We have Tee-musses," replied Casiss pointing at the domesticated farm animals. They had a short proboscis and two tusks on their lower jaw. Their ears were long and normally bent and pointed outward when the tee-muss was attacked or threatened, they pointed downward. "We use them as pack animals and mounts."

"They'll do," said Vader.

"We'll join you," stated Master Plo looking at Ventress. "Of course, we will," said the assassin. "After all, it would be too convenient if all the pirates would suddenly die by your hands."

"Me and Embo will also go with you," said Sugi. "If the pirates will leave the planet we want to know that."

 **A few minutes later - Planet Felucia, Pirate's Encampment.**

Even before they reached the encampment right under a smoking, large saucer-shaped craft, all six heard sounds of battle, but they didn't expect what they saw. The pirates were fighting each other. That wouldn't be too much surprising since many gangs had their disputes and differences. However, these pirates screamed and laughed like crazy. Many of them were stabbing each other and when one died, the other one continued to stab the corpse. Some pirates were killing themselves, the others were lying on the ground curled in a ball, crying for help like children calling for their mothers.

"What's going on here?" Sugi asked shocked by the horrifying scene. No one had an answer. Even Ventress was dumbfounded by this sight.

One of the pirates noticed them and with a maniacal scream, he lunged at the group. Running he began to shoot in their direction. Embo quickly dismounted the Tee-muss and dashed towards him. Lowering his head, he used his unique metallic, wide-rimmed hat to shield himself from the blaster bolts. When he closed the distance, Embo quickly disarmed the pirate and grabbed him in a sleeper hold. With a quick motion, he snapped his neck.

There weren't many pirates left. The majority of them was dead and the rest weren't in any condition to fight. Silent screams and chuckles, groans filled with pain and terror. Ben and Vader couldn't help but feel compassion towards the pirates. When the whole scene went silent, Master Plo Koon noticed someone moving under the crushed crates. "I see someone," he informed pointing a finger towards a male Weequay that got out from underneath the crates.

The Jedi and the rest dismounted their animal mounts and carefully approached him. The Weequay pulled out a blaster and aimed at them. "Stay back!" he ordered, hissing with pain.

Ben and Vader immediately recognized the Weequay. "Hondo," they've said in unison.

"You know him?" Sugi asked looking at the two.

"He's the leader of the pirates," explained Vader.

"I've never met you two," replied Hondo. "Unless I was drunk and I don't remember." Of course, he didn't recognize the former Jedi duo due to their disguises. Vader and Ben meet him some time ago as Anakin and Obi-Wan. While Ahsoka was on the mission on Nar Shadda with Grievous and HK, the Jedi Knights were sent by Palpatine to planet Florrum to confirm that Dooku had been captured by the pirate gang.

"We won't hurt you," assured Master Plo. "What happened here?"

"My men... they've gone insane," replied the Weequay. "They began to hear... voices in their heads. First, they've argued, then they started to kill each other, like madmen." Although he tried to remain calm, Vader noticed that the pirate wasn't his usual carefree self, he was shocked and scared.

"Maybe they just drank too much," guessed Sugi.

"Oh, no... no, no, no, my dear," Hondo firmly disagreed. "I've known my boys, sometimes they get tipsy and get into a fight, true. But that... wasn't an effect of booze, it was something different. I'm getting out of here, this whole thing... this planet, isn't profitable anymore."

Hondo turned and began to limp away towards his slightly damaged ship. "Well... that was easy," commented Ventress. "Now, there's one thing left to do." The assassin activated her twin lightsabers and pointed one of them at Ben and Vader. "If you'll die here, there will be no negotiations between the Felucians and the Kingdom of the Force," she stated.

"Ventress what are you doing?" Master Plo asked with a scolding tone.

"What we should have done to them in the first place," Ventress replied. "If they'll die here, we will have no troubles with the negotiations. We can always say that the pirates killed them."

"Drop your weapons," Sugi demanded and pointed her blaster at the Dathomirian.

"Stay out of this bounty hunter!" Ventres snarled. "We're not in the village. This doesn't concern you!"

Embo pointed in a specific direction and spoke in his native language. Sugi turned her head in that direction and gasped. Plumes of smoke and bright flames were rising from the direction they've come. "The village!" Sugi exclaimed with worry. Master Plo Koon, Ventress, Ben and Vader also looked in that direction.

Quickly, the Zabrak female pulled a comlink from inside her pouch and called. "Rumi do you hear me? What's going on?"

After few seconds, a terrifying screamed issued from the comlink. Sounds of battle and chaos were heard in the background. Suddenly a voice, which sent a chill down Sugi's spine, issued from the device. "I'm afraid your friends can't answer your call, they're a little dead at the moment." Sugi's eyes widened in shock when the call was ended. The strong and proud bounty hunter was shaking from fear and terror.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	82. Terror on Felucia - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 82 "Terror on Felucia – part 1"**

 **Planet Felucia, Pirate's Encampment.**

"We have to go back to the village!" Sugi exclaimed. Ben sensed a genuine worry and compassion from the female. That was something he didn't expect from a bounty hunter. Without even waiting to see if the Jedi would join her, Sugi ran up to Tee-muss and mounted it. Embo quickly dashed after her, jumped on his mount and the two left the pirate's encampment.

Ventress looked at Ben and Vader, who were surprisingly calm considering the situation. "Saving the Felucians is more important than this," stated Master Plo Koon. "If the farmers die, there won't be any negotiations."

As much as she hated to admit, the Kel Dor Jedi Master was right. Normally, she wouldn't care much about other people's lives, even if it meant failing the mission. However, she didn't want to make Darth Sidious angry, since he wasn't as forgiving as Dooku. With an irritated sigh, Ventress turned off her lightsaber and attached them to her belt.

"Good decision," commented Vader. He and Ben quickly turned and dashed towards their mounts hearing the sounds of engines. Hondo's ship took off and left Felucia. "You think he'll be alright?" asked Vader.

"I'm sure we'll see him again," replied Ben mounting the Tee-muss and leaving the encampment with Vader. Master Plo Koon and Ventress also mounted their animals and followed the rest.

* * *

Ben and Vader caught up with the mercenaries in a short time. "Since when you care about the farmers so much?" asked Ben. "I'm sure you can always find another job."

"It's not about the money," Sugi snapped at Ben. "I've promised to keep the villagers safe. I'm not the one who favors profit over people. I'm loyal to my employers and comrades. I'm going to protect them, even if it means sacrificing my own life."

 **Planet Felucia, Nysillin Spice Farm.**

The burning homes were visible from afar, but when the group arrived in the village, they've noticed the dead bodies. "No," Sugi said with clear sadness in her voice. The Zabrak female quickly dismounted the Tess-muss as the first and ran up to the nearest dead Felucian.

Vader was relieved to see that all ships were in their places so luckily no one tried to hijack them. Which meant it wasn't the pirates who attack the village.

Master Plo Koon approached another body and noticed that many of them had pitchfork, knife and rake wounds. "The farmers did this to themselves," he stated. "Whatever forced the pirates to kill themselves, it did the same to the farmers."

The bounty hunter stood up and began to look around. "Rumi, Seripas!" Sugi called. "Embo help me look for them," she asked. The Kyuzo bounty hunter replied in his native language and dashed out.

"This is pathetic," Ventress commented looking at the body of one of the Felucians. "I doubt anyone survived. We have no reasons to stay on this useless planet anymore. Unless..." the Dathomirian female approached the Jedi Master "...we can send droids here and take over these farms. I'm sure they would be more efficient and compliant than those reptilians."

The Kel Dor turned to face the assassin. "We're a not invading Felucia," he said forcefully.

"Then what do you propose, Master Jedi?" Ventress asked crossing her on her chest. "There is no one here to save or to have negotiations with."

"You're wrong. There are other villages with farms on this planet, but you can leave whenever you want," replied Master Plo.

"Don't count on it," Ventress replied with a smirk. The loud voice of Embo drew everyone's attention; the bounty hunter waved his hand signaling that he has found something. Sugi immediately ran up to him and to her horror, she saw Rumi and Seripas. Both of them were dead.

The mechanical suit of Seripas was crushed into a small ball of bloodstained metal. Sugi and Embo knew that the small alien was operating the suit from within, meaning that he was crushed inside. Rumi's eyes were open wide and her face was a pure image of horror. No blaster wounds, no lightsaber wounds, nothing.

Sugi kneeled before the two and closed her brown eyes. The rest of the group approached her and Embo. Ventress arched her eyebrow and took a better look at the Frenk's face. "She died from fear," she stated with a hint of amusement. "Heh, who would've thought that bounty hunters were such pussies."

Sugi's eyes shot open. The Zabrak rapidly stood up, reached for her EE-3 carbine blaster and aimed at the Dathomirian. "Shut your mouth!" she yelled. Embo reached fo his heavy bowcaster and also aimed at the assassin.

In a blink of an eye, Ventress used the Force to pull her lightsabers to her hands and activated them. Two crimson blades emerged from the hilts. The assassin smirked at the mercenary, defiantly challenging her.

Ben approached Sugi from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it Sugi," said Ben. "A fight between you and her will bring us nothing. We need to discover what happened here. Only them we can prevent other villages from sharing the same fate or maybe even find the ones responsible and avenge your comrades. If we will start fighting and killing each other, we may not be able to do this afterward."

Sugi was breathing heavily, staring deadly at Ventress she was really tempted to pull the trigger. The Zabrak heard Ben's words and despite her antagonized state, she saw the logic in them. Slowly, Sugi lowered her blaster carbine but not taking her eyes off Ventress.

"A very diplomatic approach," pointed out Master Plo. "A strange method for a bounty hunter. Especially in this situation."

Suddenly, Master Plo Koon, Ventress, Ben and Vader felt a strong dark presence. The animals began to run around in panic signalizing that something bad was coming. Even Sugi and Embo felt something, like a scalpel that was slowly piercing into their minds. Turning their heads towards its source, all four Force users spotted three figures that emerged from darkish-red lights few meters away.

Despite seeing them for the first time, the Kel Dor Jedi Master could guess that they were the Dread Masters of whom Darth Sidious warned them about. He immediately reached and activated his blue lightsaber. He didn't plan of attacking them head on knowing that they've managed to kill Count Dooku.

The three Dread Masters: Lord Raptus, Lord Styrak, and Lord Calphayus, looked at the group. "No one will get any resources from this planet, nor the Republic, nor the Separatists," stated Lord Raptus. Sugi froze when she heard his voice.

"Dread Masters I presume. How did you know about out plans?" asked Master Plo.

"I saw everything in my vision," explained Calphayus. "You can't hide anything from us. We're always one step ahead of you."

"Felucia will become the main base for the creation of our army," said Lord Raptus. "With it, we'll destroy all who oppose us. The villager's minds were too weak to comprehend our power and they've gone mad. Just like those pathetic bounty hunters."

When he finished his sentence, Sugi opened fire on the three Sith Lords with an angry scream. Raptus's voice was the same she heard in the comlink meaning they were the ones who killed her comrades. The presence the Dread Masters alone was enough to destroy any rational thoughts and she wasn't exactly calm to be thinking rationally.

Raptus simply raised his right hand deflecting the bolts with his advance power of Tutaminis. With the same hand, he sharply pulled the Zabrak female towards him with the Force forcing her to drop her carbine in the process. Embo reacted immediately and dashed towards the Dread Masters only to be hurled backward by Styrak's Force-push. The Kyuzo hit the wall of the building so hard he left a dent in it. "Embo!" Vader yelled. The human ran up to the bounty hunter checking his state. Embo was alive but unconscious.

Sugi was being held in the air just in front of Raptus with a telekinetic grip. She was shaking to her core and her heart was beating incredibly fast. It was even hard for her to breathe. "Can you feel that lump in your throat?" asked Raptus. "It's panic. Think about what will happen next. First, the pupils dilate, muscles tighten, hysteria replaces rationality and then..." Sugi began to scream in terror and fear "...the mind shatters."

Ben had to act quickly and he knew that a blaster will not get him anywhere. Deciding to blow his cover in order to save a life, he reached out with the Force and ripped Sugi from the Dread Master's telekinetic grip pulling her back to him.

When the human caught the female Zabrak, she immediately clung to him tightly digging her nails into his skin so hard she pierced through it. Her face expression was completely different than what, it had been before, the brave, proud woman was now reduced to a scared, little, crying girl.

Ventress and Master Plo were surprised, to say the least. Bot of them recognized that Force-signature. They didn't expect one of the bounty hunters to be a Force-sensitive, let alone a former Jedi Master. The Dread Masters also didn't expect it. "This is an interesting development," stated Raptus. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Having Dooku's memories they also recognized his Force signature.

Styrak raised his hands and his whole body and clothes began to change color to black with a red, sinister gleam. "Those pathetic farmers will be useful, even in death," he stated. The dark energy around the Dread Masters intensified forcing Master Plo and Ventress to take a step back. A sudden, nearby groan drew their attention. The Kel Dor thought that one of the Felucians survived, but he noticed that all of the bodies were beginning to move. "Stand up and fight slaves! Defend your Dread Masters!" ordered Styrak.

The dead Felucians stood up as ordered and turned towards the group, even Rumi's dead body began to twitch and rise. "This is bad," Vader stated. "We're outnumbered." Felucian farmers alone, even in numbers, didn't pose a real threat against trained Force-sensitives, but Vader knew that the Dread Masters would wait for an opportunity to attack. Not to mention he constantly felt an attack on his mental barriers. If they planned on saving the two remaining bounty hunters, a fight wasn't an option. They needed some kind of opening to escape.

Unintentionally, Ventress gave them one. The Dread Masters's mental attacks triggered her memories. The death of her Jedi Master, Ky Narec angered her and the assassin lunged at Styrak. Despite being weaker than in the fight with Dooku, since the Dread Masters weren't in their full number, Styrak was still a very powerful Sith Lord. Not to mention Ventress's duel blade fencing mixed with Makashi style wasn't exactly a good match against his powerful blows. Her focus was also hindered by the increasing rage due to images of her dead Master appearing in her mind. Instead of trying to work around, she tried to power through the Sith's blade.

Styrak didn't have to guess or learn her style since she was Dooku's acolyte. He simply focused on the defense and waited for Raptus to make his move. The 'leader' of the Dread Masters focused his mind attack on the Dathomirian female who was susceptible to mind manipulations. Suddenly, Asajj stopped in her tracks clutching her head in unbelievable pain.

It was all that Styrak needed. Extending his hand, he grabbed Ventress with a Force-choke and pulled her up. "Pathetic," commented Styrak. With a powerful swing, he aimed at her neck, but his purple blade was blocked a blue one. Master Plo Koon lunged between the two and saved the assassin in the last second. "Do you mind if I join?" he asked.

Dread Master Styrak broke off the blade lock along with his telekinetic grip on Ventress and focused on the Kel Dor Jedi Master, who took a few steps back and took a Djem So stance holding the lightsaber in both hands above his head, angled back and down at an approximately forty-five degree angle.

Styrak didn't attack immediately waiting for something. Master Plo Koon noticed that a second Dread Master was approaching them. Calphayus reached for his belt and grabbed a saberstaff that was attached to it. Two cyan colored blades emerge from it and the Sith Lord prepared himself for a fight against the Jedi Master along with Styrak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Vader were being surrounded by the reanimated Felucians and the Frenk mercenary. Seeing that the Dread Masters were engaged in a fight with Master Plo Koon, the two humans decided to use this moment to escape Felucia.

Since the cat was out the bag, Ben used the Force to send two nearby Felucians flying onto their backs. Creating and opening, he grabbed Sugi bride style and dashed towards their ship "Come on!" he yelled to Vader who grabbed Embo's right arm and hoisted him headfirst over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. The younger human quickly ran after Ben while being chased down by the dead Felucians and the mercenary.

* * *

Ventress slowly got up placing her hand on her bald, white head. Hissing from the pain with one eye closed, she looked around. Her angry stare focused with on the two Dread Masters and Master Plo Koon. The three were engaged in a fight while the third Dread Masters was looking at their direction probably attacking the Jedi with his mental powers. She wanted to lunge again and kill them but an explosion drew her attention. A few barrels, apparently full of fuel, stood near one of the burning houses. One of them had just exploded. The Dathomirian female got an idea.

Master Plo had trouble fighting both Dread Masters at once. Never in his life, he saw two Sith Lords that would work together in a fight so perfectly. Not only their attacks were perfectly synchronized but they trusted each other. Calpahyus was rotating his saberstaff like crazy turning off specific cyan blades the moment they were about to strike or collide with Styrak's purple one.

Creating distance between him and the Dread Masters, the Kel Dor Jedi began to throw any possible objects in range at Styrak with the use of the Force, but in that moment, Calphayus placed a strange red barrier around them. All object were being deflected by it. Master Plo Koon could've entered the barrier and fight both Dread Masters directly once again because he was strong enough to withstand Styrak's blows, but he couldn't attempt a good counter attack because of Calphayus's presence.

The Kel Dor noticed that the grass just under the Dread Master's feet was decaying and any small metal objects were corroding which meant the saberstaff wielder was using some sort of deadly corruption field. Without any knowledge about it, the Jedi didn't want to get closer to him.

Master Plo Koon tried to attack the barrier with the Force and his electric judgment but the results were the same. He couldn't attack with greater strength because he had to focus to repel the mental attacks of the third Dread Master. His only option was to remain outside of the barrier and defend against Styrak's and Calphayus's range attacks as well as Raptus's mental manipulation.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master spotted something flying towards the two Dread Masters. Three barrels which were hurled by Ventress. Guessing that they were filled with fuel, Plo Koon prepared himself. Calphayus spotted the objects and stopped them with the Force just before they hit the barrier. "A futile attempt," he commented.

"I disagree," replied Plo Koon extending his arm. Torrents of yellow lightning erupted from his fingertips and hit the three barrels. A loud explosion echoed in the whole village as the barrels exploded covering the area and the two Dread Masters with fire. However, the Jedi Master didn't plan on checking if that worked. He was tired and his mental barrier was on the brink of breaking. "Ventress, we're retreating!" Plo Koon yelled. Quickly, he turned on his heel and dashed towards his interceptor.

Ventress enhanced her speed with the Force and dashed after the Kel Dor Jedi Master towards their ships. That was one order she was inclined to follow. She could sense the dark signatures of the Dread Masters so she knew they weren't dead. Not to mention she still felt the mental assault of the third one.

Master Plo Koon noticed that the Corellian ship was already taking off and since he didn't spot the bounty hunters, Obi-Wan must've taken them with him. Plo Koon was guessing that the one with the black armor was Anakin but that was only his hunch.

Asajj and Plo Koon had a small obstacle ahead of them, the Felucians. Since Obi-Wan and the rest escaped, the reanimated corpses focused on them. While Plo Koon simply leaped over the group with an enhanced jump, Ventress cut through them with her twin lightsabers.

Quickly boarding their ships, the two activated the engines. The thrusters came to life and the two ship took off out of the Felucian's reach. Just before they've turned and entered the high-atmosphere, Plo Koon noticed the two Dread Masters standing inside the shield and looking in their direction. Without a scratch.

The Dread Masters observed the ships until the end. When they left Felucia, Calphayus removed the barrier. "Now we can freely take control of this planet," stated Raptus approaching the two.

"This planet is strong in the Force," said Styrak. "I'll start gathering resources to create the Seeds of Rage."

"Do that," Raptus nodded. "The whole galaxy will be trembling in terror and no one will stop us."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	83. Terror on Felucia - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 83 "Terror on Felucia – part 2"**

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, VCX-100 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

While Embo and Sugi rested in separate quarters aboard the freighter, Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a serious conversation. Since they were no longer on Felucia and didn't need to disguise themselves, both humans removed their helmets. The blue glow of the hyperspace tunnel illuminated their faces. "What the hell was that Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked sitting in the pilot seat half surprised and half annoyed. "Why did you use the Force? I'm sure Ventress and Master Plo Koon recognized you."

"Don't lecture me Anakin," Obi-Wan frowned sitting in the co-pilot seat and pointing his finger at the young human. "How many times have you done the same thing? How often you've risked a mission for Padmé? Remember Naboo and the Virus? You were reckless. I'd bet everything I have that if Padmé would be in Sugi's place you would do the same not caring about the consequences."

"True, but as you already know, me and Padmé love each other," replied Anakin. "If you were in my place you would understand. Plus, I've risked 'my' life and your actions put 'my' mother in danger."

"Anakin, you're being paranoid. Your mother is safe on Corellia," assured Obi-Wan.

The young human pointed his finger at the deck. "This is a Corellian starship," he pointed out. "Since they've discovered that Ben is Obi-Wan, and probably surmised that Vader is Anakin, they'll think that we took this ship from Corellia. Now they'll start looking for us there."

"There are millions of such ships flying around the galaxy," replied Obi-Wan. "Many of them belong to smugglers and merchants which travel between worlds. We could get this ship from anywhere. We're not so big of a threat to the Republic that the Order will be searching for us relentlessly."

Obi-Wan was carefully watching Anakin who sighed and leaned back in his seat staring into the hyperspace tunnel. "Anakin," he went on. "I know that you want to protect everyone, but you have to understand that in the current situation, you just can't."

The younger human turned his head to Obi-Wan with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"You told me that Ahsoka joined Darth Enigma. Right now, the Kingdom of the Force is the enemy of the Jedi and the Sith," he pointed out. "That means Ahsoka is theoretically our enemy. Are you going to be able to fight her if she decides to fight the Kingdom?" Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't know that Ahsoka was the princess of Shili and that she returned home while joining the Kingdom of the Force.

"She won't," Anakin said firmly. "I don't believe she'll fight Deiven. I'm certain of that."

"Darth Enigma can be very convincing," stated Obi-Wan. "This whole situation is just crazy. The Republic and the Separatists are working together against the Kingdom of the Force, who wants to kill all Jedi and Sith. While the new Sith want to destroy the Jedi and Sith because the Sith joined forces with the Jedi against the Kingdom."

"Who were those guys anyway?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I've never seen or heard of them before but the chill and dark aura emanating from them was really unsettling. Judging by what they've said, they don't support the current Sith. So the only thing we can do now is to return to Corellia and inform Qui-Gon of what has happened on Felucia."

Anakin gestured towards the cockpit's doorway. "And what about the bounty hunters?"

"We have to take them with us," replied the human. "We don't have any advanced medical supplies on board and Embo is severely injured. Dislocated shoulder and a fractured skull are beyond my abilities. Sugi is fine physically, her mental condition is what worries me. She is terrified. Earlier she was brave and proud and now she's like a scared little girl."

"But the brave and dashing Ben saved her," Anakin teased. "I got a feeling you like her. You never told me that Zabrak female bounty hunters were your type."

"Don't be silly," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to save a life. Too many people were killed on Felucia despite our successful mission."

"Wait... what?!" Anakin squinted his blue eyes. "What do you mean successful? Did you forget about the dead farmers? It was a disaster."

"That's true but the Republic and the Separatists won't be getting any resources from Felucia," explained Obi-Wan. "The Kingdom wanted us to stop the negotiations... and we did."

"I'm pretty sure that the Dread Masters were responsible for stopping the negotiations, not us," stated Anakin.

"Still, our goal was achieved even if we were not the ones to carry out the deed," Obi-Wan shrugged. Anakin looked at the hyperspace tunnel once again and began thinking about the whole situation.

 **The Orbit of Felucia, Republic Medical Station, Command Center.**

Wanting to relay the outcome of their mission as quickly as possible, Master Plo Koon and Asajj Ventress docked in the medical station that orbited over the fungi-word of Felucia. Since the Separatist's and the Republic's forces were temporary allies, both clone troopers and B1-droids protected the facility.

The command center was located in a tower at the top of the structure, while the eight main medical bays filled with bacta tanks covered much of the interior. Each medical station had a vertical gap for accommodating a Republic medical frigate. The whole station was painted in the characteristic red stripes of other Republic vessels.

The Jedi Master stood before the holoprojection pod staring at the holographic images of Palpatine and Master Windu. The room was empty so the Sith Lord could act as himself without his black robes covering his appearance.

"So you've failed us Master Plo Koon," Palpatine's holographic image stated with a mocking tone. "Ventress also failed," Mace's image added turning his head to the Sith Lord and back at the Jedi Master. "Where is she?"

"In the medical wing," replied the Kel Dor crossing his arms on his chest and narrowing his eyes hidden under the goggles. "The Dread Masters are far more powerful than we suspected. It was the will of the Force that we managed to escape from the planet alive. Unfortunately, the farmers weren't so lucky. Felucia is now at the mercy of the Dread Masters."

"No matter, there are other ways to provide us with credits," said Palpatine. "I have one alternative in mind. I will convince the Presidente of the Commerce Guild on Felucia, Shu Mai to loan us a lot of credits in exchange for saving her guild from annihilation. It won't be a steady income but it's better than nothing."

"Why ask a foreign guild for a loan?" asked Master Plo. "Shouldn't the Republic take a loan from the Intergalactic Banking Clan like we have in the past?"

"But then the Republic would have to pay it back," Palpatine replied with a sinister half-smile.

Master Windu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked assuming that he won't like the answer. "Do you know someone in that guild?"

"Shu Mai has an extreme lust for power and money, and is not above using unscrupulous methods to get what she wants," said Palpatine. "That's why she joined the Separatists Alliance some time ago."

Windu snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why I'm not surprised," he said. "Why didn't you contacted her from the beginning and saved us the trouble?"

"Like I said, her lust for power and money drives her," Palpatine replied gruffly not amused by the fact that he had to explain himself before the Jedi. "She would not agree to give the Republic or the Separatists any loans without asking, no, demanding, a payback with a heavy interest rate."

"So you think that after we'll save Felucia and her guild from the Dread Masters, she'll give us the credits from sheer gratitude," guessed Master Plo Koon.

"No," Palpatine replied with a smirk. "We'll ask for the credits but we won't save Felucia or the guild."

"What?!" Mace Windu asked in disbelief. "You want to lie to her and just take the credits while leaving the whole guild and all the people to die?"

"Of course," the human answered straight out. "We can't afford to risk the expensive clones and droids for credits which will have to payback with a percentage of interest. That way, we will get a huge amount of credits for nothing. What's more, the Dread Masters would use the resources of the guild for their own matters."

"That's despicable," commented Master Plo Koon.

"It's a tactical move Master Plo Koon," replied Palpatine. "Unless you plan on sending Padawans to beg on the streets of Coruscant for credits to pay for the clone army. And besides, since when do you care about Separatists?"

"Separatists or not, they're still living beings," stated Master Plo Koon. "Even if she's as bad as you say, the inhabitants of Felucia need our help."

Palpatine growled and narrowed his eyes. "Your stupid moral code will be our downfall," he hissed angrily. "I'll call her on my own. If you don't want the credits I won't force you, more droids for the Separatists army that way."

With those words, Palpatine's image walked away from projector's reach leaving Mace Windu alone with Plo Koon. The Jedi Masters looked at each other. In silence, they've exchanged annoyed looks. The alliance definitely didn't go as they've planned. It was just a matter of time before the Jedi and Sith will become enemies once again.

"I'll go check on Ventress," informed the Kel Dor Jedi Master. Mace nodded and ended the transmission. When his holographic image vanished, Master Plo stood before the holoprojection pod for a few more seconds. He didn't tell them that Obi-Wan was one of the bounty hunters and that he suspected Anakin Skywalker to be the second one. He was unsure if he should do that and decided to remain quiet.. at least for now.

 **A few minutes later - Planet Felucia, Kway Teow.**

Kway Teow was the capital of planet Felucia. The merchant city known for exporting slaves, biotoxins, medicine, exotic botanicals and of course Nysillin spice, was surrounded by a big wall which served as a protection from the wild predators. Unfortunately for the locals, the most dangerous place to be right now was inside.

The wall wasn't an obstacle for the Dread Master, who arrived in the middle of the city in the same way they did at the farm. This time, however, all six of them were together and their sheer presence made a huge impact on the people living in the Kway Teow.

Felucians, Twi'leks, Gossams, humans... all living things were hit with a massive mental attack created from the combined power of Dread Masters. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Panic, paranoia, fear, madness, rage... the people of Kway Teow began to scream in terror and attack each other, while the six Sith Lords causally strolled through the capital enjoying the carnage around them. Even tamed animals, that were used as mounts began to attack their owners. Complete chaos overtook the whole place turning the merchant city into a place of slaughter.

Armed Felucian guards simply put blasters to their skulls and pulled the triggers once the Dread Masters passed them. A Twi'lek slave stabbed her owner to death and cut her own throat shortly after. A human male choked his own son to death and keep bashing his head until his skull busted open. Another human, a young female, pierced her own eardrums to stop hearing the voices in her head.

"I think that'll be enough to prove our superiority," stated Raptus. The Dread Masters ceased their mental attack and stopped their little walk. Screams of terror were replaced by cries of agony and tears.

"Listen closely little insects," said Raptus raising his voice and drawing the attention of the people that still lived. "We're the Dread Masters, your new rulers. Obey our will and we'll spare your lives. Resist, and you'll witness suffering, unlike anything you could ever imagine."

The human male which choked his own son screamed in anger. In desperation, he lunged at the Dread Masters without thinking. The Sith Lords casually extended their hands in his direction and hurled Force-lightning at him. In mere seconds the adult human's body was reduced to a pile of ash.

"Any more volunteers?" asked Tyrans. "We'll be happy to demonstrate our power." No one replied. The people were too scared to even form a single sentence.

"Now," Raptus linked his hands behind his back. "Where can we find a person called Shu Mai?" he asked. With Dooku's knowledge, the Dread Masters knew she was allied with the Separatists and with the present Sith Lord.

 **Planet Felucia, Outside of Kway Teow's Borders, Shu Mai's Compound.**

Shu Mai was present in her large, fortified compound when the Dread Masters attack Kway Teow. As a female Gossam, a small saurian species native to the planet Castell she was slightly over one meter in height. Like many of her kind, Shu had wrinkled, blue skin, with narrowing shriveled head on the top of her elongated neck. She balanced her thin body on two three-toed feet and had long, graceful three fingered hands.

Before one of her guards has gone insane, he managed to inform her about the situation in the capital. From Kway Teow it was a short speeder ride to her compound so she knew the Sith were close, which was a bad thing for her.

Sitting in her fancy office, the Gossam female was speaking to a holographic image of Darth Sidious who contacted her a while ago. The Sith Lord had informed her that the ancient Sith Lords would attack Felucia. "Since when the Sith attack the Separatists?!" Shu Mai asked angrily.

"The Dread Masters aren't in allegiance to the present Sith or the Separatists," replied the Sith Lord. "They'll destroy everything and kill everyone on Felucia."

"Then do something with them!" Shu Mai demanded hit the desk with her fist. Darth Sidious let that outburst slide and calmly replied. "Our forces are on their way to Felucia as we speak but we need credits to buy more. The war is hard and the droids, as well as the clones, aren't cheap."

Shu Mai began to check something on her datapad, which she pulled from her pocket. "I can loan you seven hundred million credits but you'll have to pay me back one and a half billion credits more as interest," she said.

Darth Sidious almost chuckled underneath his hood. Despite having her life in danger she still thought only about the money. "Of course," he lied. Of course, Darth Sidious had no intention of paying back or sending the droids to Felucia.

"Good," Shu Mai nodded and began typing something on the datapad. "I'm transmitting credits right now. There, credits send. Now hurry!"

"Hold on as long you can until we reach Felucia," said Darth Sidious with a mischevious smile. Just as his image vanished from the desk display, a red button on Shu Mai's desk began to beep. When the female pressed it one of her guards' voice issued from it. "Presidente Mai! Six figures are approaching the compound!"

"Shot them! Stop them at all cost!" Shu Mai ordered. The only response the Gossam get from the guard was a loud, horrifying scream. Shu reached for her desk's drawer and pulled out a blaster pistol. Quickly after that, she reached under her desk and pressed an alarm button. She needed to endure the onslaught until the help would arrive.

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Medical Facility.**

"So you're going to purge Naboo anyway?" Captain Typho asked sadly looking at the young Firrerreo. Padmé was off her bed and looking through the view port at her home planet down below. She was dressed in white, comfy clothes which were worn by the patients.

"Yes," Deiven replied with regret. The ArchKnight was in his armor but he held his helmet under his armpit. "Even if we could kill all the rakghouls, which would last very long time, there is a possibility that some may survive and attack when the people of Naboo return to their homes. I just can't expose them to such horror. Not again. We saved as many as possible."

"That's okay," Padmé assured with a sigh not taking her brown eyes of the planet. "It's just a planet which can be rebuild. The lives of my people are the most important."

The Firrerreo smiled. "I'm happy you understand that Padmé."

A bright flash erupted on the planet's surface. Captain Typho quickly approached the view port standing beside Padmé. A white light in the form of a circle began quickly expanding itself with the intent of engulfing Naboo. While the Captian could only see everything, Padmé and Deiven could feel the disturbance in the Force. So many life signs vanishing along with nature wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Such cold," Padmé stated.

"Yes, you'll feel such things when a planet dies," explained Deiven. "It's a disturbance in the Force."

Deiven didn't know that large disturbance in the Force caused by the purging of Naboo and the massive killing on Felucia by the Dread Masters awoke something really powerful. Something that shouldn't awake that early in the game.

 **Mortis, Monastery.**

Mortis was a realm of the Force which contained dreamlike environments; it could not be mapped, and even its landmarks appeared in different locations frequently. The daytime was a time of peace during which luminous creatures moved about lush fields, green mountains, and stunning vistas. Dense forests, molten caverns, and floating mountains above the surface were among some of the different biospheres. The light had a healing quality, though it came from no star. When night fell the plants withered and died, the creatures vanished, and the few stars that shone in the black sky were unidentifiable. Scalding rains swept the terrain, making survival without shelter near impossible.

Entrance to the realm was never voluntary, as Mortis drew in its visitors inexplicably. It manifested itself in different ways; Mortis was reported as having appeared as a giant, metal rhombohedron floating in space; other times individuals walked through a door or landed there without discernible reason. The time within Mortis had no meaning; what seemed like days or weeks within the realm, passed within seconds outside.

The realm of Mortis was inhabited by only three intelligent beings, Force wielders locked in an eternal struggle for dominance over one another: the Son, who represented the destructive and deadly aspects of the realm; the Daughter, who represented peace and creation on Mortis; and the Father, who maintained the balance of the Force between them. Mortis was, therefore, a fulcrum for the galaxy and a conduit through which the Force flowed. It was also a prison for the three and only the Force itself allowed them to leave Mortis when the fourth being was waking up and escaping her prison.

As the keeper of balance, the Father sat at the center of a scale-like statue, with gong-like disks emblazoned within icons representing his daughter and the son.

Two creatures, Griffin, and a Gargoyle flew into the monastery and landed before the Father. Turning into their human forms both Daughter and Son looked at the Father. "Mother has awoken, she'll escape her prison," the Daughter informed with worry in her voice.

"We need to stop her! Now!" The Son added raising his voice which echoed in the monastery.

"I can feel the Force granting us permission to leave our prison," stated the Father. "Prepare yourselves my children. Go and put Mother to sleep once again."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	84. The Next Step

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 84 "The Next Step."**

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Medical Facility.**

Naboo was no more. The bountiful, pastoral, blue-green planet which was observed from the orbit resembled now a dark, grim sphere with no signs of life. The Operator XIV successfully finished the purging and left the planet's surface leaving not even a single rakghoul alive.

Padmé, Captain Typho and many inhabitants of Naboo, that were currently present on the orbital array watched as the surface of their homeworld was reduced to nothing. Many wept in despair and sorrow, while others were angry. Padmé was feeling all of their emotions as they were mixing with her despair and anger. "I need to sit down," she said walking away from the view port and approaching her bed. Captain Typho immediately followed her. "My head feels so..."

"You feel others emotions. It's overwhelming I know but you'll get used to it," Deiven said reassuringly. "Take a deep breath and try to stay calm for now. I'll help you blow some steam later. I can feel that you bottled up a few things."

"What about Naboo?" asked Typho. "What are you plan to do now?"

"We'll tell our Rakatan scientists to work on terraforming Naboo and bringing it back to its former self," promised Deiven with a warm smile. "We've never had an opportunity to use that technology until now but I'm sure it will work well."

Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss. ArchKnight Avelon, fully dressed in his armor, entered the room. Padmé didn't recognize the Anzat due to the helmet covering his face. "Queen Amidala," Avelon bowed his head towards the female.

"This is Avelon," Deiven introduced the Anzat gesturing towards the armored figure. "He's an ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force just like me and ArchKnight Zai'shira."

"Good to meet you," said Captain Typho.

"It's a pleasure," Padmé said with a slight smile.

"Deiven our sensors picked up a ship approaching the orbital array from Naboo," informed the Anzat. "The communication station tried to establish a connection. No response. I also sensed a dark side presence oozing from the ship."

"The dark energy from the talisman," Deiven stated. "Vindi?"

"Could be," replied Anzat. "Should we shoot him down?"

"No, let him dock in an empty hangar bay," said the Firrerreo. "I want to capture him alive. He doesn't deserve a quick death. He'll be of use to... someone."

"But what if he'll spread the rakghoul virus again?" Captain Typho asked nervously.

"Don't worry," reassured Deiven turning his head toward the human. "He won't be able to even leave the hangar without our permission."

"Allow me," proposed Avelon. "I got a score to settle with that Faust. He managed to run away from me in his laboratory but not this time. This is our territory."

"Sure," Deiven nodded. "Just be careful. And make sure to destroy the Muur talisman. I don't wanna see any more rakghouls."

When Avelon left the room, Padmé looked confusingly at Deiven. "ArchKnight Avelon was in Vindi's laboratory? When?"

"Let me just tell you that when I visited the Coruscant for the first time, I've told the Jedi that I got a man inside the Separatists Alliance," explained Deiven. "You were there too so you should remember."

"I do," replied Padmé. "You mean ArchKnight Avelon was your spy? But who..." Suddenly, Padmé's eyes snap open in realization. The former Senator was smart enough to put the small pieces together. She looked at Deiven who smiled and nodded as if reading her mind. "...Darth Enigma," she whispered. "ArchKnight Avelon is Darth Enigma."

"Bingo," confirmed the Firrerreo. "All this time Avelon was spying on the Sith and helping us."

"That makes perfect sense," stated the Queen fixing her gaze at the floor. "All his words and actions. He spied on the Sith while you... you spied on the Jedi didn't you?" She asked raising her gaze at the ArchKnight.

"Yes," Deiven admitted. "We have many ways to observe other people, especially Force-sensitives we know. Not to mention HK bugged the council chamber when we arrived at the Jedi Temple for the first time. We knew everything about the Jedi, and Avelon knew everything about the Sith. It was the perfect combination of information."

"You never wanted to help the Jedi, you just manipulated the war they way you wanted," stated Padmé looking straight at Deiven.

"That's right," Deiven admitted once again. "We did this to destroy both Jedi and Sith in order to restore the balance. And to save as many lives as possible in the process. Can you blame us for that after what you have witnessed? Can you blame us for not trusting neither the Republic or the Separatists?"

Padmé lowered her gaze. "No," she replied. "After what happened I'm not surprised."

Deiven approached the sitting human and took a knee before her. "Let me say that I'm very sorry for your loss Padmé," he said truthfully. "I know it's really hard to lose a loving family, but you're not alone. We're here for you and we will support you as much as we can."

Padmé looked into Deiven's amber, snake-like eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"People of Naboo will need a strong leader, especially now after such crisis," he pointed out. "You'll need to show them that you are strong and show us that you have what it takes to care for them. The Force knows that you joined us in order to protect your people, but now you're a big part of our Kingdom, especially since you are a Force-sensitive yourself. Therefore, when ArchKnight Avelon will catch Vindi he'll bring him here. And you will execute him with all your anger while I'll record everything for your people to see."

"What?" Padmé asked unsurely and slightly shocked. "I've never killed someone in such a way. I don't know if I can..."

The young Firrerreo placed his hand on Padmé's knee in a reassuring gesture. "I'm sure you can do this," he said his voice full of faith. "Plus it will be a good way to relieve some of that build up tension. It's true that the Republic left you to root while the Separatists hired him in the first place. But it was Vindi who brought rakghouls to Naboo. Your parents died because of him. Your people suffered because of him. And you lost your home because of him."

Her brown eyes were fixated on the amber ones. Padmé thought about what Deiven just said and felt something growing inside of her. Captain Typho who silently stood beside them while looking at his Queen and noticed as her fists clenched.

 **Ten minutes later - The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Hangar Bay 75-D.**

After reaching the hangar bay with Knight Aritia and a squad of Knights of the Kingdom of the Force, Avelon quickly ordered the workers to clear out of the room. When all of them left he turned to face the knights. "Lock the doors," he ordered. "Guard the ventilation shafts, I don't want any rakghouls getting inside and find roaming around the orbital array."

Without a single word, the knights spread out immediately. One-half formed a semicircle in front of the bay's magnetic, transparent, blue shields and awaited the ship's arrival, while the second half divided into small groups that guarded the ventilation shafts. Those who could observe the whole group would notice that only Avelon and Aritia had different attire than the rest of the 'Knights' present in the hangar bay. The reason for that was quite simple. While commonly called Knights just like Aritia for example, the correct name for them was Sentinels. They were the same height and had the same armors but different than the one Avelon had on.

Aritia was a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force, a living being made from flesh and blood while Sentinels were walking armors equipped with lightsabers and shields. Just like many other Rakatan technologies, they were powered by the Force itself. By normal standards, they couldn't be killed but enough amount of damage to the armor would make them unable to continue.

Aritia approached Avelon and asked. "Why do we want him alive again? That's a little too much effort and time for one stupid guy if you ask me."

"True, but Deiven wants him to suffer and considering how much trouble we had because of that Faust... I agree with him," replied the ArchKnight looking at the Firrerreo with black-blonde hair. "Not to mention only the Force is able to create and grant life, not some Sith talismans. By the way, why didn't you put your armor on?"

"And hide these legs? No way," Aritia replied shaking her hips and presenting her long, gold-skinned legs. Avelon chuckled and shook his head which was hidden underneath the white helmet. Gesturing towards the magnetic shields he said. "He's coming. Get ready."

A Mantaris-class amphibious medium transport, the same that boarded the Defender, passed through the blue shields and flew into the hangar bay. It was a Gungan ship and that race didn't survive the rakghoul plague. It was an obvious trick. No to mention Avelon and Aritia could sense the dark energy of the talisman and the presence of the Force-ghost of Karness Muun.

Loud snarls and scratching were being heard from inside the ship. "Vindi comes out! It's over!" ordered Avelon. He and Aritia stood near the ship's ramp. The Sentinels standing behind them and surrounding the ship activated their white lightsabers and raised the yellow, transparent shields. Just in time.

The ramp was lowered and rakghouls literally poured out from the ships. The Anzat counted twelve of them. Some lunged straight at Avelon and Aritia, others dashed towards the Sentinels.

ArchKnight Avelon activated his red lightsaber and began slashing the rakghouls that attacked him, while Aritia gracefully evaded their claws and teeth. The young Firrerreo activated her green lightsaber in the air and with a quick downstroke, he cut one of the rakghouls in two. Extending her hand, she grabbed another one with the Force and slammed him into the Gungan ship.

Sentinels stood their ground against the wild attacks from the rakghouls who were quickly dispatched by their cold, calculated maneuvers. From the twelve rakghouls remained one, which was fried by Avelon's Force lightning.

Everything was under control. The only thing what remained was taking Vindi into custody. Turning off her lightsaber, Aritia slowly went up the ramp and peeked inside the ship. "Is there a Doctor in the house?" she called playfully.

She quickly ducked under a blaster bolt that almost hit her head. "Rude!" she exclaimed loudly. The Firrerreo female jumped down the ramp and landed beside Avelon.

"He tried to shot me!" Aritia said in outrage. "The nerve of that guy!"

"Maybe he didn't like your legs?" Avelon teased turning off his lightsaber and attaching it back to his belt.

"Oh, I'll shove them right up his ass," the girl said angrily. She and the Anzat extended both of their hands and began lifting the ship up into the air. In the middle, they turned the ship upside down and began shaking it. Both of them could hear the screaming and groaning of Vindi, who was bouncing from the walls of the ship like a ball.

Finally, the Faust was thrown out the ship through the lowered ramp and fell just before Aritia and Avelon. The two lowered the ship and looked at Vindi, who was about to get up with a groan and fire his blaster. The Firrerreo quickly approached him and kicked the weapon out of his hand.

Avelon activated his red lightsaber and approached Vindi. The Faust looked even paler when he saw his in his underground laboratory. His glasses were broken and his clothes tattered. He was a shell of his former self, a clear effect of the dark side corruption and the influence of Karness Muur.

The Anzat noticed the Muur talisman on his hand and took off his helmet. He also saw a shadow-like presence behind Vindi. He didn't need to guess. It was Karness Muur. Even now he whispered to him, promising him power and a great army of rakghouls. Avelon was sure he spoke the same things to Aritia. With a smirk, the Anzat looked at Vindi and spoke to the Doctor. "Remember me Vindi?"

"Darth Enigma," replied Vindi snarling his teeth.

"At least your obsession for revenge didn't damage your memory," stated the ArchKnight standing right next to Aritia. "However now you're only a stupid, crazy psycho."

With an angry scream, Vindi lunged at the Anzat with his right hand attempting to punch him. Avelon simply slashed with his lightsaber cutting off Vindi's right arm with the talisman on it. The Faust grabs it's stump and screamed in pain falling to his knees.

ArchKnight Avelon looked at the Muur talisman that was lying on the floor. He could feel its power calling to him, tempting him, but those promises were nothing for one of the ArchKnights. Avelon did pick up the talisman, who quickly attached itself to the Anzat's arm, but he began channeling his energy. Focusing on the talisman's weak points, he began to crush it with shatter point. With a scream, Avelon destroyed the talisman, crushing it into small pieces which fell to the floor and turned into dust.

"You've murdered rakghouls! Those beautiful creatures!" Vindi screamed in anger.

"It's over," Avelon stated feeling the presence of the Karness Muur fading away with an angry scream. He didn't care about Vindi's protests and screaming. "Take him to Queen Amidala," ordered the ArchKnight pointing at the kneeling Faust. "If he tries to run, cut his other arm off."

"With pleasure," complied Aritia grabbing Vindi and his severed arm. "Here," she said giving Vindi his own arm back. "You can use it as a backscratcher. Now move."

 **A few moments later - The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Medical Facility.**

Aritia opened the door to Padmé's room and threw Vindi inside. The tired Faust stumbled and fell forward on his knees still holding his severed arm. When he raised his head he noticed a female standing in front of him. He recognized the woman almost immediately. At first, her eyes were wide open in surprise, but after recognizing the Faust, she slowly narrowed them and looked at Vindi with anger.

Not counting Aritia and Vindi, the Queen was alone in her room. She asked Captain Typho to check up on the rest of her people while Deiven left for a brief moment. Aritia stopped right behind Vindi and bowed her head towards Padmé who's full attention was on Vindi.

"You!" she hissed.

The scientist was glaring the female without a word of apology or any signs of regret in his eyes, which made Padmé even angrier. When the door to Padmé's room opened again, Deiven entered it accompanied by a floating, blue sphere. Seeing Vindi and Aritia, he smiled to the female Firrerreo.

"Good job Aritia," Deiven praised. "We will take it from here." Aritia nodded with a smile and left the room. In the doorway, she passed Avelon who entered inside. Both he and Deiven nodded to each other. The young ArchKnight approached Padmé passing the kneeling Faust and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now," he began pointing at the floating sphere. "This camera will record the whole thing. It will record live so your people can witness everything and we'll post it on the HoloNet for the rest of the galaxy to see. All civilians on all planets will see that Naboo made a next step towards the balance and its leader it's not afraid to kill for her people."

The young Firrerreo reached for his belt and grabbed a blaster pistol, which he brought for this occasion. "Here," he gave Padmé the weapon, which she took without looking at him. Deiven took a few steps to the side. He knew she was completely fixated on Vindi right now.

The Anzat put his helmet back on, in order not to be recognized by the Jedi and Sith, and when everything was ready, the blue sphere turned to face Deiven and began to record. "People of Naboo," Deiven began his discourse. "The rakghouls have been completely defeated and eradicated from your planet. However, the price... was high," he stated lowering his head. "As you saw, your planet has been reduced to a lifeless world and many of your loved ones have perished. We will rebuild your planet. I promise you that you will return to Naboo and you will be able to continue with your lives. While we can't bring your loved ones back to life, we can give you... vengeance." The ArchKnight gestured to the side and the sphere followed his gesture. For those who watched it, an image of Padmé Amidala and Nuno Vindi appeared before their eyes.

"That's Nuno Vindi," Deiven continued to speak off-screen. "The man responsible for bringing the rakghoul plague to your world and countless deaths is in our custody. We could kill him right now but your Queen Padmé Amidala will be his executioner. She will avenge your loved ones and prove that Naboo is a loyal ally to the Kingdom of the Force. She will prove that she is the leader that Naboo needs in this hard times. Queen Amidala you may proceed."

Padmé and Vindi were staring at each other in complete silence. The female was looking at the Faust from above while he was staring at her from below. It actually looked like the Faust was being knighted but the reality was much grimmer. Padmé aimed the blaster at Vindi's head and was about to pull the trigger when she began to lower the weapon.

At first, Deiven and Avelon were surprised. They could sense Padmé's anger and thought that despite it Padmé will not do it but she suddenly fired at Vindi's thigh. The Faust grabbed the burning wound with his only hand dropping his severed arm in the process. He screamed in pain but Padmé didn't stop. She began firing the blaster bolts at every part of Vindi's body turning the Faust into a fuming sifter. And the worst thing for him was that he was still alive. This wasn't an execution it was a torture.

It lasted for a couple of minutes until Padmé fired a blaster bolt with an angry scream straight at Vindi's forehead. The female exhaled with relief. She felt much better now. She needed that. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she thought about her parents in the middle of firing the bolts.

ArchKnight Avelon approached Padmé, who was constantly looking at Vindi's steaming, dead body with her bloodshot eyes. "You should sit down Queen Amidala," he suggested. Padmé nodded slightly, backed away and sat down on the edge of her bed.

The blue sphere, which recorded the gruesome scene, turned towards Deiven who simply summed the whole scene up. "Inhabitants of Naboo, your loved ones have been avenged. Naboo and your strong Queen has taken a step forward towards a better future." With those words, the sphere finished recording.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	85. The Mother - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 85 "The Mother – part 1"**

 **The Orbit of Naboo, The Orbital Array, Medical Facility.**

Padmé still couldn't believe what has she done but Vindi's body was a clear proof of that. She killed a living being. Forget kill, she slowly murdered him and she had enjoyed it. Killing a man who was responsible for the death of her parents was extremely satisfying.

While two Sentinels were dragging away Vindi's dead body, Deiven was inputting data into the blue sphere. Padmé didn't know that he discreetly had fueled her anger amplifying it to make her do what she did. It was a necessity. If she wouldn't be a Force-sensitive he would not need to do this but she was one of them now so she couldn't be this good-hearted. She was too pure and needed to embrace the dark side and let all her anger out. Deiven didn't blame himself for his actions. It was the will of the Force.

Two white T-7 cleaning droids immediately entered the room as soon as the Sentinels left with the corpse. The small, white astromech-like droids began to clean the place picking up small pieces of skin and clothing that earlier belonged to the Faust.

"Deep breaths," said ArchKnight Avelon with a warm tone. "You've done really well. I didn't know your parents but I know they would be proud of you. Even if they didn't condone such acts, I'm sure they were wise enough to see the necessity behind it. You've experienced the power of the dark side of the Force."

For the first time, Padmé looked at the former Sith Lord with genuine gratitude. "Can I see your face please?" she asked. The Anzat complied taking off his helmet. It was true, ArchKnight Avelon and Darth Enigma were the ones and the same person.

The Queen looked into Avelon's green eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," she apologized lowering her gaze.

"For what?" Avelon asked tilting his head to the side and looking at the sitting female.

"You were right about the Republic and the Jedi," Padmé replied hiding her face in her palms. "All along. I was so stupid. I should have seen it sooner."

Avelon sat down on the edge of the bed right beside Padmé. "You don't need to apologize," he said reassuringly. "And you're definitely not stupid. If anything you were blinded by the Republic's corruption and stubborn." The Anzat chuckled trying light up the mood. "But the second is actually a positive trait."

Padmé didn't respond being lost in thoughts. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at Avelon once again. "Do you wanna talk to your parents?" asked the ArchKnight.

"What?" Padmé asked thinking that she must've misheard him.

"We can arrange a conversation with your parents," Deiven explained not turning his head away from the sphere and gaining Padmé's attention. "There is no death, only the Force," he continued. "Everything is a part of it, even after death. When you'll be fully healed and rested, we will take you to our Temple so you can speak to them. If you want of course."

"Y-Yes!" Padmé stated loudly. Normally she wouldn't believe in such things but considering the resurrection of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and the power of the Kingdom of the Force, she was able to believe Deiven's words.

"But rest for now," suggested Avelon. "You had one rough day."

Padmé looked at Avelon with her brown eyes and nodded. Wiping her tears off from her cheeks she lay down on the medical bed. Avelon stood up and approached Deiven who just finished his work. Suddenly, Deiven and Avelon froze. The Force spoke to them asking the ArchKnights to visit the Chamber of the Four. Both of them knew that Zai'shira also must've got the same message.

Both ArchKnights nodded to each other and quickly left Padmé's room leaving the Queen alone with the cleaning droids.

 **Shili, Savannha Mu'sho.**

"You need to be careful in order to not damage the fur," said Aven. Ahsoka was nodding and listening closely to her father who was teaching her of how to properly skin an Akull. Her heart was beating really fast, not from exhaustion but from the excitement.

When they first began the hunt, Ahsoka's body began to react in ways she never felt before. Sounds, smells, the hunting, everything was awakening her primal Togrutan senses which were dulled by the years spent in the Jedi Temple.

She even wasn't embarrassed by her hunting attire, which consisted of simple, brown leather straps that covered only her private parts. Ahsoka wasn't used to show so much skin, even her tube top covered more than the outfit she was wearing now exposed. But here in the wilds, no one was watching her.

Zai'shira, who was clothed in the same way, was about to prepare the campfire when she froze. The Force informed the adult Togruta that she was needed in the chamber of the four. Just like Deiven and Avelon.

"Aven, Ahsoka, I must go to the Temple," Zai'shira informed her family. "The Force has requested the presence of the ArchKnights."

"What happened?" Aven asked turning to look at his wife. Ahsoka also turned to look at her mother with a puzzled look.

"I don't know but it is something important," replied the adult Togruta. "I'm sure Deiven and Avelon will also be there." Zai'shira quickly pointed her orange finger at Ahsoka and spoke with firm tone before the young Togruta could say anything. "Stay with your father Ahsoka and enjoy the hunt. I'll be back before you know it."

Ahsoka sighed a smile. She wanted to ask to come with her mother but the older Togruta surely predicted that. "Okay," she complied. "Just be careful."

"Yeah," seconded Aven. "Knowing the latest events, it could be a dangerous mission."

"I will," Zai'shira assured with a smile and dashed off.

 **Half an hour later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Chamber of the Four.**

When Zai'shira arrived at the entrance to the chamber, Deiven and Avelon were already waiting for her. The three ArchKnights nodded to each other and turned towards the entrance that was guarded by two Sentinels Without wasting any more time, Deiven and Avelon took off their boots and entered the room with Zai'shira.

Just as the door closed behind them, they've spotted the 'Force' who already was waiting for them in its physical shape created from the water and rocks. The three ArchKnights approached it and kneeled on the warm, golden sand. "You requested our presence," said Deiven.

"Yes," replied the Force. "I have a mission for you. You will meet your predecessors which failed to bring balance to the galaxy. The Father, the Son, and the Daughter. They didn't understand the meaning of balance and are now forced to serve as guardians. You must destroy them when the time comes."

"Where are they?" asked Avelon.

"They're trapped in a realm named Mortis from which they cannot escape. I only allow them to leave their prison to fight the fourth being... the Mother. She's trapped on the planet in the Maw, an unstable and mostly unnavigable cluster of black holes located near the planet Kessel. Once every few thousand years she wakes up and breaks free form her prison and wreaking havoc in the galaxy. It is up to Son and Daughter to defeat her and put her back to sleep. Go and witness a fate that you should avoid at all costs," the Force said raising a hand which was made from water and placed it on Deiven's head. The young Firrerreo received knowledge about the planet on which the Mother was located. Now, he could easily teleport himself and the two ArchKnights there.

"You need to find a fourth," the Force added. "Four ArchKnights are needed for the next step of evolution. Four will represent all my aspects and all four must be aware of the balance. Only then you'll be granted the power to destroy your predecessors along with the Mother, who is currently the most powerful being in the galaxy."

"We understand," assured the Firrerreo. "We'll carefully select a worthy Knight."

"Good, now go and learn," said the Force. All the parts and pieces, from which its psychical body was built, returned to their original places. The ArchKnights stood up and left the chamber. Deiven and Avelon quickly put their boots back on.

"Alright, I know where is that place," informed Deiven. "Grab my shoulder, I will use the Force travel to get us there immediately."

Zai'shira and Avelon did as asked and the young Firrerreo began to focus. After few seconds, the three ArchKnights vanished in violet light.

 **The Maw, Abeloth's Planet.**

A powerful presence was the first thing that struck Zai'shira, Deiven and Avelon as soon as they appeared on the planet's surface. Never before they felt such strong Force signature. The jungle planet itself was full of greenery and life. Standing in the middle of the jungle, the three ArchKnights began to look around. Beams of sunlights were trying to break through the leaves.

"Why didn't we sense that power earlier?" asked Zai'shira. "It's overwhelming."

"The Force surely blocks the Mother's influence and doesn't allow her to leave this planet," guessed Deiven. "If not, I'm sure she would attack and influence nearby planets."

Avelon noticed that the young Firrerreo was breathing heavily and was clearly tired. Not to mention he spotted the drops of sweat on his forehead. True, he used a powerful technique, but he had never been exhausted the previous times he had used it.

Before the Anzat could say anything one of the tree branches came to life and tried to grab him. Sensing danger, the ArchKnight quickly reached for his lightsaber and cut off the branch with his red blade. "What the hell?"

"The trees! They're alive!" exclaimed Deiven grabbing his own lightsaber.

Zai'shira felt movement all around with her montrals. The trees were indeed moving and trying to grab them. The adult Togruta and the young Firrerreo also ignited their lightsabers. All three of them formed a defensive circle and began cutting the branches that lunged at them.

"Is that the Mother's influence?!" asked Avelon.

"Yes, she's controlling all the fauna and flora on the planet!" replied Deiven.

"Talk later, now focus!" warned Zai'shira.

The branches had no change bypassing the energy dome made from the indigo, red and yellow colors of three lightsabers. Pieces of wood were piling up around the three ArchKnights who perfectly defended themselves against the attacks while not hurting each other with their weapons. It was a fine example of teamwork and the use of Soresu forms.

Finally, the trees ceased their attack due to the lack of branches. The smell of burned wood filled the area and the sounds of Deiven's breathing. "Are you okay?" asked the Anzat turning to look at the young ArchKnight.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Deiven. "Just a little tired."

"You don't get tired... ever," pointed out Avelon. Suddenly all three of them heard a female laughter which made their skin crawl. Zai'shira sensed movement coming towards them and immediately pointed her finger towards the direction. "Someone's coming," she warned.

Avelon and Deiven turned towards the direction in which Zai'shira was pointing and readied their weapons. They could feel the immense power all around them but it was slowly gathering in one spot and coming from that direction. When a figure emerged from amongst the trees it was a sight even Deiven didn't expect. The young Firrerreo meet hundreds of different beings due to his training technique, but he never saw such a 'thing'.

The being before them had a humanoid, barely-female form with deeply-sunken black eye sockets and tiny silver eyes reminiscent of tiny stars at the bottom of a deep well. She had a long cascade of straw-like, honey-blond hair that reached to the ground and a large, full-lipped mouth that stretched from ear-to-ear and contained needle-like teeth. Her arms were stubby, protruding no more than ten centimeters from her shoulders, with hands that had long, writhing tentacles for fingers with suction cup tips. Her body was rigid and straight, and when she walked towards them, her legs rippled forward more than they swung. In addition, her body was enshrouded in mist, giving her an ethereal aspect to her already frightening appearance.

"What the... fuck?" Avelon narrowed his green eyes in shock and disgust.

"Are you the Mother?" Zai'shira asked straight out.

The female giggled and replied. "I'm Abeloth, the Beloved Queen of the Stars and the Bringer of Chaos. Did you come here to become my family?" she asked and tilted her head to the side at an unnatural angle. With her large, creepy smile, she resembled a figure from a madman's nightmare. "I can sense your power, but you can be stronger. I can give you power. Come with me. If you'll bathe in the Pool of Knowledge and drink from the Font of Power you'll gain power beyond your wildest dreams."

"And we will look like you? No thanks," replied Avelon. "You look like... I don't even have a proper word for that. I mean, that's a face only a mother could love. Heh, get it?"

Just as the Anzat finished his sentence, a powerful Force-push sent him flying backward towards the bushes. Abeloth didn't like when someone made a mockery of her appearance. And especially when someone refused to become a member of her family.

Deiven and Zai'shira immediately lunged towards Abeloth with their lightsabers. The Mother chuckled and didn't even tried to dodge. Simply raising her tentacle-like fingers, she deflected the lightsaber strikes with an advanced Tutaminis technique.

"Oh, crap!" Deiven exclaimed before being grabbed by the throat with an invisible grip and hurled aside. Zai'shira quickly jumped away and use a Force cloak to vanish. "Haha, I can still sense you Togruta," said Abeloth. The Mother still stood in one place and raised her left stubby arm. Zai'shira's Force cloak was ripped off her and the ArchKnight dangled few feet in air being held by the Force.

Abeloth turned her head to look at Zai'shira when a crackling sound reached her ears. Lightning bolts burst out of the bushes and flew straight at the Mother, who simply caught it with her fingers. "How nice," she commented playing with the lightning in her hand. Holding Zai'shira in the air, she hurled the lightning back into the bushes. She was playing with the ArchKnights and enjoyed their struggle.

A big rock came flying towards Abeloth from her right side, the female stopped it with sheer willpower halfway and noticed the Firrerreo, who slid under the rock and thrust his indigo lightsaber straight at her chest. Once again, Abeloth caught the blade with her tentacle. "It's useless little boy," she stated with a devilish grin.

"I know, but it is a good distraction," replied the young Firrerreo with a cheeky smile. The Mother turned her head forward and noticed Avelon who took a big swing at her neck with his red blade. Ceasing her grip over Zai'shira, she raised her tentacle finger to block the strike. The Anzat turned off his blade just before the tentacle blocked it and reactive it. At the same time, Zai'shira also lunged at the Mother with her yellow lightsaber ignited.

Abeloth leaned backward avoiding the red blade by millimeters and screamed in anger. With a powerful repulse, she threw all three ArchKnights away. While Avelon and Zai'shira were simply pushed back, Deiven hit the rock with his back and groaned. Immediately, he was raised by the Force and slammed into the rock again, again and again. Luckily for him, both he and Avelon still had their armor on, which took the majority of the damage. The rock cracked as the young Firrerreo was rammed right through it and remained on the grass.

"Deiven!" Zai'shira screamed. With relief, she noticed that the Firrereo was slowly raising his arms and taking off his gloves. The four symbols on his hands began to glow.

Abeloth turned towards the Togruta and raised her hand. A red lightning began to crackle between her long fingers. Before she was able to hurl it at Zai'shira, she felt something. Deiven's Force signature vanished. When she looked over her shoulder, Abeloth noticed that the young Firrerreo was getting up. White aura and small electric sparks were surrounding his body. His amber eyes turned color to silver.

The Mother was surprised and turned to face the strange alien. "How did you do that?" she asked.

The only response she got was a Force-push that managed to push her a few meters backward. Abeloth's already big eyes got even bigger. Deiven pushed her again and again. Angry, the Mother hurled a red lightning at the Firrerreo, who jumped over it with lightning speed and attacked with a Force-lightning of his own. Abeloth caught it with her fingers but she felt pain due to its impressive power.

When Deiven landed on the grass, he suddenly froze and spat a mouthful of blood. The Firrerreo stumbled forward and fell over on his face. The aura vanished and all present around were able to sense his Force signature once again.

Avelon, who watched the whole fight had a hunch that something like would happen. Deiven was too tired and hurt to use that aura. Not to mention something strange was happening to him earlier.

Zai'shira quickly dashed towards Deiven, passing Abeloth who was looking at her hand dumbfounded. Her fingers and palm were slightly burned. While it was nothing serious, it was a feat only her own children could do. Meaning this boy was a threat to her and she needed to kill him.

The Togruta kneeled next to Deiven and turned him over onto his back. Something was clearly wrong with him. His healing factor wasn't working.

Abeloth looked at the Firrerro and began walking towards him and Zai'shira. As she was about to attack, once again a Force-signature vanished. This time, Avelon's. Abeloth turned her towards the Anzat. His green eyes turned silver and his whole body was engulfed in a white aura with electric sparks. Avelon has activated the aura of balance.

"Alright ugly, let's fight," he stated and lunged at Abeloth.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N:** It's time for my holiday and I'm departing to visit my family :D I think it will take three weeks before I'll post the next chapter. Be patient until then ;)


	86. The Mother - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 86 "The Mother – part 2"**

 **The Maw, Abeloth's Planet.**

If the Jedi Order or the Sith could behold the battle on this planet, they would surely start considering joining the Kingdom of the Force, even if the only reason would be avoiding the confrontation. With powerful screams, both Abeloth and Avelon extended their right hands and attacked with Force-pushes while being few meters from each other. The ground between them began to crack as both combatants walked to each other locked in a Force struggle. Finally, as their hands stopped few centimeters from each other, the two were blasted away in opposite directions which resulted in a powerful shockwave and a large crater.

"Deiven talk to me! What's going on?!" Zai'shira asked gently slapping Deiven's cheek. The young Firrerreo opened his amber eyes and smiled weakly. "Ugghh, l-looks like this is... my limit," he replied.

Zai'shira narrowed her blue eyes. "What do you mean?!" she asked confused. "You've been injured before. You've had injuries far more dangerous and you healed without any problems. What changed?"

Deiven didn't answer, he slowly closed his eyes losing consciousness. "Deiven!" Zai'shira yelled.

Suddenly, the powerful shockwave reached the two forcing Zai'shira to lean and cover Deiven. Leaves and dust covered their bodies. When the wind subsided, the orange Togruta looked at the Anzat and the Mother turning her head from one to another.

Both Avelon and Abeloth were shocked and surprised, while the Anzat witnessed the power of the Mother, he still couldn't believe that the power of balance didn't prove stronger. Abeloth, on the other hand, was shocked that someone had a power that rivaled hers. " _He's stronger than any of my children_ ," she quickly assessed with awe and uncertainty.

Abeloth was more on guard this time since she saw how powerful the gold-skinned alien boy had become. She didn't plan on letting the Anzat surprise her again, but he was constantly mocking her. ArchKnight Avelon wasn't the one to jest and make fun of his opponents in a serious fight, but just like Deiven, he was able to carefully observe them and assess their power, strengths, and weaknesses. Abeloth was ridiculously powerful but she had a short temper, especially when someone made fun of her appearance. Technically, she was like a much more powerful version of Skywalker. Avelon was insulting her to force her to make a mistake and leave herself open to his attack.

It was a risky strategy considering how powerful was Abeloth. The Mother was lifting and hurling boulders at him which were the size of small houses with such ease as if they were small, fist-seize rocks. She was effortlessly ripping the trees out of the ground together with the roots and using them as spears.

If it weren't for the aura of balance, Avelon would be dead long time ago. His state allowed him to move at lightning speed, avoid and even tank through Force-based attacks from Abeloth. Not to mention he was able to keep her on her toes all this time. The Anzat noticed she wasn't used to fighting someone with equal or similar power to her.

The ArchKnight jumped high towards a tree and landed on its branch. "Come on you freak, let's see if you can catch me," mocked Avelon looking at the female-like being from the top.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" growled Abeloth. The Mother levitated few centimeters above the ground and began to glide with the Force. Being agitated at him, the Mother followed Avelon forgetting about the two other ArchKnights.

The Anzat jumped from one branch to another avoiding any red lightning bolts that Abeloth fired towards him. Angry, the Mother hurled a large boulder at Avelon with tremendous power. He waited for that. The ArchKnights timed it right and jumped on the boulder using it as a temporary ride to catch his breath.

Increasing the distance between him and her, the Anzat jumped off the boulder just as it crashed down. He turned around and shot his own Force lightning at the trees. The leaves began to burn and create smoke catching fire. Slowly, the fire began to spread from tree to tree. Using this as a momentary diversion, the Anzat hid behind one of the larger trees. Since Abeloth wasn't able to sense him due to the aura, she couldn't find him without seeing him the normal way. But the time wasn't on his side. When he'll reach his limit, the Mother will be able to sense him and without his power, it will be over.

* * *

In the mean time, Zai'shira was trying to get Deiven out of his armor and check his wounds. His yellow, sleeveless tunic was drenched in blood and she even noticed a bone sticking out of his left side. "By the Force," she gasped in horror. "Why your healing factor isn't working?"

Suddenly, by a brief moment, a shadow covered Zai'shira and Deiven. The adult Togruta looked up sensing a movement above them with her montrals. A griffin-like creature circled above them and landed not far away. Zai'shira ignited her yellow lightsaber and stood up taking a defensive posture.

The Griffin turned into a tall female, who was literally glowing and emanating a strong light side presence. Clothed in a yellowish dress, she had white skin with a slight glow on her cheeks and blood-red lips. Her teal colored, waist-length hair fluttered in the wind as she walked slowly towards the orange-skinned Togruta. The female looked at Deiven with compassion in her green eyes, she sensed his pain and suffering. "I am Daughter, let me heal him," she said shifting her gaze to Zai'shira and stopping just before the tip of yellow, humming blade. She didn't even notice the weapon which made Zai'shira guess that she had the same skill in tutaminis as the Mother.

The female ArchKnight looked at the illuminating being before her eyeing her from head to toe. She didn't sense any trickery or deceit in her voice. Nor any bad intentions. Zai'shira slowly lowered her weapon and gestured towards the young Firrerreo with her head. "Go, but don't try anything funny," she warned.

Daughter approached Deiven and kneeled beside him. Zai'shira immediately also approached the young ArchKnight. Placing her hands on his chest, she began to heal the young Firrerreo. His body began to glow and after a couple of seconds, Deiven opened his amber eyes.

"Deiven," Zai'shira said with relief.

Blinking few times, he sat up looking at the Daughter. "You," he began.

"I know who you are," stated the female standing up. "The second Chosen One. The Force wants you to replace us."

"Ugghh," Deiven slowly stood up with the help of Zai'shira. "And despite that knowledge, you decided to help me?"

"We wanted to bring balance to the Force just like you," the Daughter explained. "But we failed. The Mother has become something terrible."

"No kidding," the Firrerreo replied. "How can you kill her?"

"You can only defeat her and put to sleep once again," replied the Daughter. "Now excuse me, I need to do my duty." With those words, the female took a run-up and jumped in the air turning back into a griffin.

"I can't sense Avelon," said Deiven. "Did he used the aura of balance?"

"Yes," Zai'shira replied. "I just hope he's okay."

"Me too," replied the young Firrerreo looking to the side and pulling his gloves that lied on the ground.

* * *

"Come out!" Abeloth waved her hand sending another cluster of trees to break and fall over. Slowly, she was turning the dense jungle into a grassland filled with knocked down tree trunks. Many trees were burned and whole landscape was beginning to look like after a war between two armies. Fire and smoke were everywhere.

The Anzat, who was well hidden behind a large tree, knew that soon he will have no place to hide. With that in mind, he decided to resume the fight. Using the Force, he broke a nearby branch causing Abeloth to turn her head to look in the direction of the sound. Avelon dashed out of hiding and shoot Force lightning at Abeloth, who caught at the last second. Absorbing the attack with tutaminis, she ripped a large piece of land with the Force and hurled it at the ArchKnights.

He stopped it with his own use of the Force and threw it back at Abeloth, who also stopped it and tossed it aside. The Anzat lunged at the Mother igniting his red lightsaber and preparing to attack. Remembering that he was able to quickly turn off and on his weapon, Abeloth jumped over the ArchKnight and landed on a branch of one of the remaining trees. She began to scream and raised her hands into the air. Pieces of wood, rocks, and dust began to levitate all around the place. The ground began to shake and a large crack began to appear under the ArchKnight's feet.

Avelon jumped to the side in order not to fall into the chasm and began cutting all objects that were thrown at him. Abeloth began bombarding the Anzat with everything she had under her hands. Turning off his lightsaber and crossing his arms over his chest, Avelon released a powerful Force repulse that sent the objects flying in opposite directions.

With that little break in the onslaught, he extended her hands towards the tree and closed his fist crushing its trunk. Abeloth levitated down from the falling tree and was immediately greeted by a spinning lightsaber that was hurled in her direction. The Mother caught the red blade with her bare hand. "Didn't you learn that this will not work on me?" asked Abeloth.

The Anzat only smirked in reply. A handful of dirt was suddenly blown to Abeloth's face from underneath her. "What the...?" she closed her eyes and spat out some dirt. The lightsaber was suddenly turned off and turned on with a spinning motion. Hearing the humming, Abeloth once again leaned back but this time she was slower. The red blade scratched her face leaving a burned mark on her cheek. "It appears that the one that didn't learn, was you," mocked the ArchKnight calling the lightsaber back to his hand.

"You bastard!" Abeloth snarled. Just as Avelon was ready to lunge at her again, the aura of balance vanished. The Anzat felt a massive exhaustion as if he just finished a marathon around the planet. He dropped to his knee but was suddenly yanked up by. An invisible Force grabbed him by the throat.

Just as Abeloth was about to crush Avelon's throat, a gargoyle-like creature swooped down and grabbed her head with its claws hurling Mother to the side and forcing to release her grip on Avelon.

The gargoyle landed and immediately turned into a tall, bald human male dressed in dark robes. His white skin adorned with red markings given him a really dark vibe. Especially the markings under his eyes which made it look like he was crying with blood. Avelon, who grabbed his throat and cough a few times, was able to sense his anger and the dark side. Remembering the words of the Force, the Anzat surmised that this must've been the Son.

"Hello, Mother!" I've come to put you to sleep! he said loudly looking at Abeloth with his red, glowing eyes. The female stood up and grinned from ear to ear. "Hello Son," she hissed. "And Daughter," she added.

The Griffin landed right beside the male and turned into the humanoid form. "Mother," said the Daughter. Siblings stood beside each other. Dark side and light side of the Force against an abomination.

The ArchKnight decided to retreat to a safer distance. He wasn't able to compete with Abeloth without the aura. The Mother noticed that and immediately wanted to attack the hated Anzat. The Son, however, attacked her first allowing the ArchKnight to hid behind a tree that was knocked over. Extending his arms, he hurled red lightning at Abeloth, who grabbed with her hands using tutaminis. She wanted to deflect it back at him, but daughter pushed her back with a Force-push.

The Mother was tired. The earlier boat with the ArchKnights and especially with Avelon left her drained. She wasn't in her best shape to fight both of her children at once. "Damm you," she muttered under her nose cursing the Anzat, who has weakened her.

Wasting no time, the siblings lunged at Abeloth with their full power. With the Mother's passive Force wall weakened, the two were able to break it and began rag-dolling her. Grabbing and lifting Abeloth into the air with the Force, they positioned her just above the large chasm.

Normally, she would be able to levitate but in her state, Abeloth was dropped down with a raging scream into the chasm. Son and Daughter extended their arms and began closing the large gap. With a loud thud, the chasm was closed. The Force presence of Abeloth slowly subsided and in the end, vanished.

"This was the easiest fight we had in centuries," stated the Son with a proud smirk.

"Yes and something tells me we have him to thank for that," the Daughter said turning her head and looking at the Anzat, who peeked from the behind a tree. Without the threat, he approached the siblings. "I presume you're the Daughter and the Son," he said. "The children of the Father and..." he gestured towards the locked chasm. "...the Mother."

"Yes," the Son replied crossing his arms over his chest. "And if you were able to tire out her so much, you can be a serious threat for us. Maybe we should eliminate you right here on the spot before you'll become too strong."

"Typical dark side thinking," replied the ArchKnight.

"We are not here to fight anyone else besides the Mother, brother," reminded the Daughter turning to face the Son. "And besides, they are following the will of the Force."

"They want to replace us," growled the Son looking at his sister. "It's just a matter of time before they'll try to destroy us."

The blue sky began to fill with dark clouds and the sounds of thunder were being heard in the distance. "We need to go back brother, we did our duty," stated the Daughter. The Son growled and turned around. Jumping into the air, he turned into a gargoyle and flew away.

"The dark side corrupted him," pointed out the Anzat looking at the smaller and smaller gargoyle. "He knows nothing about the others aspects of the Force."

"I know," the Daughter replied with sorrow behind her voice. "And I know nothing besides the light. Goodbye." The female turned into a griffin and followed her brother.

Avelon exhaled and sat down on the ground. "What a day," he muttered.

"Avelon!" the Anzat heard Deiven's voice. Turning his head, he spotted the young Firrereo and the Togruta running towards him. "Are you okay?" Zai'shira asked.

"Tired as hell, but I'll manage," replied the Anzat. He looked at Deiven and narrowed his green eyes. "You almost killed yourself," he said scoldingly.

"I know," Deiven replied scratching the back of his head. "I've reached my limit."

"His healing factor stopped working," said the orange Togruta.

"Yes and I know why," replied Avelon. "He overtaxed it with his training and lack of sleep. The healing factor was busy with repairing the over exhaustion over and over. Deiven doesn't know the word rest. He trains eat and fights in his free time."

"I need to become stronger," Deiven explained.

"You won't get stronger by overtraining yourself," stated the Anzat. "Your body is not indestructible and you're not immortal."

"It's my fault, I should pay more attention to him," said Zai'shira. "It's just..."

"You were focused on Ahsoka, we know," assured Avelon. "I don't blame you."

"Neither am I," Deiven immediately added.

"When we return home I want you to stop training at least for a week," Zai'shira ordered.

"And forget about missions during that time," added Avelon. "You can help with planning and teach in the Temple. Nothing more."

"Ouch, harsh," replied Deiven arching his eyebrows.

"You can get back to training and missions after your healing factor returns to its fullest strength," said Zai'shira. "Now get us back to Shili. I'm sick of this place."

 **Shili, Savannha Mu'sho.**

Deiven managed to teleport himself and the two to the middle of the Mu'sho Savannha. Zai'shira noticed that they were actually not far from the camp. She could even see the plume of smoke and feel Ahsoka's Force-signature. "Ahsoka and Aven are not far," she stated. Deiven took off his bloodstained tunic, closed his eyes and took a deep sniff. Shili always made him feel really comfortable. It was home and here he could be himself.

When the three arrived at the camp, Deiven could smell the delicious fragrance of Akull meat. The young Firrerreo began to sniff. "Mmmm, I'm getting hungry," he stated.

"You're back," Aven exclaimed and immediately noticed Deiven's blood stained tunic in his hand. "Is everything alright?"

"It was rough but we handled it," Deiven replied with a smile. "Wheres Ahsoka?" he asked looking around.

"I'm here," he heard her voice behind Aven. Ahsoka was hiding behind her father. As Deiven went to circle around the adult Togruta to look at her, Ahsoka was going around her father in the opposite direction. "What's going on?" asked the young Firrerreo. Zai'shira and Aven chuckled guessing why Ahsoka didn't want Deiven to see her. "Don't be shy Ahsoka," she said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm wearing the same thing."

"O-Ok," Ahsoka bit her lips nervously and emerged from behind Aven. Deiven immediately noticed her attire: simple, brown straps that covered only her private parts. "Woah," he arched his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "You look... a-amazing." The young ArchKnight was lost for worlds.

The blue straps on her lekku darkened and she smiled. Just like her father, she noticed the blood stained tunic in his hand. In one second, all her embarrassment was gone and she ran up to him. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked caringly.

Avelon chuckled. "Well look who has forgotten about her skimpy attire," he teased with a smile.

Ahsoka immediately blushed and froze. "I... uummm." Zai'shira muffled a chuckle bonked the Anzat with an elbow. "Ouch, hey I'm still sore from the fight," Avelon beefed. The group laughed heartily. With the tension unwinded, the group sat down around the campfire. They began to tell what happened.

* * *

When they ended their story. Ahsoka and Aven were shocked. "I didn't know such beings existed,"Ahsoka stated.

"Neither did we," replied the Anzat. Slowly, he stood up.

"You're leaving?" Aven asked.

"Yes, I'm tired and I need some sleep. Plus, I don't want to make Aayla worry," replied the Anzat. When he walked away from the campfire, he looked at Deiven, who was busy eating a piece of meat.

Turning his eyes at Ahsoka, he tugged her mental barriers drawing her attention. When the young Togruta turned her head to look at Avelon with a questioning gaze, he beckoned her to come over. Intrigued, Ahsoka stood up and approached Avelon, who kneeled before her. "Listen," he whispered. "I have a mission for you."

"Oh," Ahsoka's blue eyes opened wide.

"Deiven's healing factor is overtaxed," explained the Anzat. "If he' doesn't rest for at least a week it could end badly for him. We told him to rest but knowing him, he'll have trouble sitting in one place. I want you to keep an eye on him and to keep him busy with other things than training."

"Ok, I will, I promise," Ahsoka replied firmly.

"I know you will," assured the Anzat. "Take care."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	87. Secret Missions

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 87 "Secret Missions."**

Warming the bench! The war is getting more fierce and the Kingdom of the Force mobilizes its forces to the battle against the combined forces of the Jedi and the Sith, as well as the merciless and dangerous Dread Masters.

But with his healing factor overtaxed, the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo is forced to rest under the watchful eye of Ahsoka Tano, who follows his every move and keeps him busy in any way she can.

 **Four days later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, The Temple of Balance, Training Grounds.**

Deiven was a bundle of nerves because of his lack of possibilities to blow off some tension. Since the battle with Abeloth, his healing factor reached its limit forcing the young Firrerreo to stop training and fighting in battles. Now he could only help with the strategies and teach classes until his healing factor got back to its fullest strength. The ArchKnight wasn't angry because of that, he enjoyed teaching but he wanted some real action. Anything would do.

Normally, the theoretical classes were taught inside the classrooms or auditoriums, but since the weather was so pretty, Deiven decided to take everyone to the training grounds, which were located outdoor. With no chairs and desks, the class members were sitting cross-legged on a grassy field filled with circles filled with sand, in which one could train.

Ahsoka also enjoyed the classes, in which she was attending every day the moment she joined the Kingdom of the Force. They were more exciting than the boring lessons she had to sit through in the Jedi Temple. Not to mention, Deiven was able to explain everything Force related and it actually made more sense than the stupid babbling of the Jedi. She already forgot about their teachings and banished their ways. Even her old attire in which she walked as a Jedi Padawan landed in the garbage.

Right now, Ahsoka wore something completely different. Instead of her red tube top, she wore a white, backless shirt with long sleeves and a diamond-shaped opening in the chest area. On her hands, she wore yellowish, fingerless gloves. The young Togruta replaced her skirt with black leather pants. Of course, her yellow-white Togruta sash remained in its place. While she didn't wear any footwear while on Shili, she had a pair of brown leather boots in case of a mission outside of her homeworld.

The young Togruta looked around at the small, much younger kids, which were focused on the ArchKnights soaking up his words. The ones in her age and even the older were also listening carefully. Ahsoka learned that in the Kingdom, there were no Padawans, only Squires. If a youngling had a potential and a good understanding of the rules of the Force, a Knight or an ArchKnight could make him or her a Squire and from their guidance, they could become the Knights of the Kingdom. In the case of the former Jedi or Sith, all ArchKnights needed to agree if he or she deserved a title of a Squire.

Ahsoka looked at the young ArchKnight examining him closely. Deiven was dressed in white pants, which were held by a Togruta sash and white open vest with the four symbols of the Force on its back. As always, he had his white gloves on and a beautiful Akul-tooth headdress like every other Togruta. Ahsoka couldn't help but find him very attractive. She smiled dreamfully looking at his athletic silhouette. His rakish and exotic appearance always made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly, she heard a whisper close to her left lek. "You know your blue stripes darken and your pupils dilate when you think about him?" asked a female voice.

When Ahsoka turned her head towards the source of the sound with a blush on her cheeks, a blue-skinned Togruta who was smiling teasingly at her. Her name was Morya and she was Ahsoka's classmate. The two stumbled into each other on the first day and became friends. She was a year older than Ahsoka and slightly taller. Her red stripes on her lekku nicely contrasted with her blue skin and crystal blue eyes. "They're not!" Ahsoka protested with a loud whisper.

"Oh yes, they do," said a Togruta male sitting behind Ahsoka. His name was Zenthi and he was also one of Ahsoka's friends. From the whole class, his appearance was the most striking. Zenthi's skin was white, which while it was a possible skin color for a Togruta, it still was a rarity. His eyes were green and the stripes on his lekku had a brown color. Because of his skin color, the markings on his body were unnoticeable. "Any longer and you'll be drooling all over the ground, hehe," Zenthi chuckled narrowing his eyes.

Ahsoka gasped, turned around and hit Zenthi in the shoulder, Morya muffled a laugh. "Well at least, she's not drolling all over you," said the blue Togrutan girl. "Because then, I would be worried about her taste."

"Hey!" Zenthi pouted at Morya, making the two snicker. That was the reason the two were Ahsoka's friends. While many other children, were friendly to Ahsoka they only saw her as the heir to the throne of Shili and were careful with their words in order not to offend her. Morya and Zenthi saw Ahsoka as a normal girl and talked casually about many things in front of her. Ahsoka knew she could trust them with anything.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you three," Deiven said loudly looking at the three Togrutas.

"No, we're sorry," Ahsoka, Morya, and Zenthi replied in unison immediately turning towards the Firrerreo. Deiven rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Now class," Deiven looked at the group pacing around. His gold uncoiled tail was being dragged around on the grass. "Who can tell me what is the dark side?" he asked narrowing his amber eyes with snake-like pupils.

A young, Togrutan boy with yellow skin and red-striped lekku raised his hand. "Sheko," Deiven gestured towards him. He knew almost every student in the Temple by name. "The dark side of the Force is one of the four aspects of the Force," answered the young Togruta. "You use it to fight your enemies."

"That's correct," Deiven nodded. "Can you use the dark side in any other situation?"

"No," the Togrutan boy shook his head. "The dark side can only be and should only be used to hurt and kill others, never to defend or save someone. It will begin to corrupt you if you do."

"Very good Sheko," Deiven praised the boy, who smiled and sat down. "Anger, hatred, lust, fear. We can use these powerful emotions to fuel the dark side inside of us and increase our power in a fast way. But we must be careful. When for example, an enemy kidnaps someone we love, we may try to use the dark side to kill him, but in our minds, we will be thinking about using the dark side to save that person. That's a mistake."

"So we need to switch between the dark side and the light side of the Force?" asked a small Kallesh girl.

"That's right," Deiven nodded.

"Can we use the dark side and the light side at the same time?" asked the same Kallesh girl.

"That's a good question. Can you?" Deiven arched his eyebrows and smiled. The children began to whisper and look at each other. Finally, Morya raised her hand. "Morya," Deiven gestured towards the blue Togruta.

"If you'll combine two or even three aspects of the Force with the cosmic Force you can mix their powers in order to create new, powerful techniques," she answered. "For example, if you mix the dark side of the Force and the light side of the Force with the cosmic Force, then you can actually save a person or hurt him without the risk of the dark side corrupting you."

"Very good, can you give us an example?" asked Deiven.

Morya grabbed her chin and began to think. Ahsoka suddenly raised her hand. "Ahsoka," Deiven looked a the orange Togruta. "Dark transfer," replied the young girl. "ArchKnight Avelon can use it to heal wounds but also he can impair one's health by worsening those wounds."

"Exactly," Deiven nodded and looked at the group shifting his amber eyes from one kid to another and raised his finger. "But don't think that's an easy task. Combining the aspects of the Force is the highest mastery an ArchKnight can achieve. If you can combine two of them, that's already impressive, combining three is something almost impossible to achieve. And if someone is able to form the cosmic Force into a weapon and at the same time use it to combine other three aspects, that means he or she will attack with the four aspects; the whole, indomitable power of the Force."

The young Firrerreo looked at the sky and back at the group. "That's enough for today's lesson," the ArchKnight informed. Deiven took a knee and the whole group immediately followed suit. In unison, they all began to chant.

 _I know that the Force has four aspects,_

 _I use it with pride and with great respect._

 _The living Force surrounds everything we feel,_

 _the cosmic Force binds it all with threads hard as steel._

 _Darkness is the sword, light is the shield,_

 _with them in my heart, I will not yield._

 _The Force is everything, it's how it meant to be,_

 _We are one with the Force for all eternity._

 _I'm the Force and the Force is me,_

 _The Force is in balance and so are we._

When they finished, Deiven stood up and spoke. "Class dismissed." All the children bowed their heads and scattered. Ahsoka, Morya, and Zenthi remained in place. "Ahsoka we're going to hunt some Akuls, wanna come with us?" Zenthi asked looking at the orange Togruta with a smile.

"Sorry guys, I would love to but, I got some important matters I need to attend too," Ahsoka replied looking towards the wandering Firrerreo, who stopped, reached into his pocket and pulled out a holoprojector. Apparently, he received a call.

"Oh, we know," Morya winked to Ahsoka. "They start with 'Dei' and end with 'ven'. Just ask him out on a date already. You're a beautiful girl. Boys can't keep their eyes off you. I surprised you don't have a huge group of admirers following you all the time."

"That's what I've got you two for," Ahsoka replied with a wide smile.

"Stop it Morya, Ahsoka is too shy," stated Zenthi.

"Then maybe I should ask ArchKnight Deiven out," teased the blue Togruta. "He's got a nice butt." Ahsoka tensed up and bristled after hearing that sentence. Morya laughter and raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "Just kidding Ahsoka, I'm not crazy to stand between you and your... 'matter' haha."

The orange Togruta exhaled and shook her head. "I'm sorry I... just..."

Morya and Zenthi narrowed their eyes. Their expression changed from playful to concern. "What's wrong Ahsoka?" Morya asked worriedly putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka knew the two would not give up until they'll learn the truth, so she told them about Deiven's trouble with the healing factor and her mission. "Ooohhh, that makes sense," Zenthi grabbed his chin. "ArchKnight Avelon asked you to keep ArchKnight Deiven's mind out of training."

"You know... I may sound like a broken record but asking him out on a date may be a good idea," she said. "I mean, I'm sure he won't turn you down and you can see to it that he won't train or do anything else that would put a stress on his body."

"Unless you plan on having hot sex after the date," said Zenthi earning a slap to the back off his head from Morya. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Be serious will you," scolded Morya. "This is an important matter."

"We won't solve it simply standing in the middle of the training grounds," pointed out Zenthi. "But at least he doesn't plan on going anywhere." The white-skinned Togruta gestured towards the young Firrerreo, who waved to someone. The three Togrutas noticed a human woman being escorted by two Rakatan guards. As they approached Deiven, the guards returned to their duties. Ahsoka immediately recognized her. "Padmé?!"

"Who?" asked Zenthi. "Wait... isn't she the Queen of Naboo, the one that killed that guy live?"

"Yes, that her," replied Ahsoka. She heard about Padmé being the new/old Queen of Naboo and she completely agreed with her execution of Vindi. Ahsoka would do the same thing. The orange Togruta dashed off towards Padmé and Deiven.

"Let us know how did all went!" called Morya. "And be sure to ask him out!"

"I will!" Ahsoka replied.

The orange Togruta ran up to the two clearly happy to see the former Senator. "Padmé!" Ahsoka exclaimed cheerfully.

The woman looked at the orange Togruta and smiled. "Ahsoka," she greeted warmly as the two hugged each other. "I've missed you."

Ahsoka pulled away from the woman and immediately noticed Padmé's right arm. "Your arm," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, I got a new one," Padmé replied.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka lowered her gaze. "It was my fault."

"That's not true Ahsoka," Padmé immediately reassured the young Togruta grabbing her by the shoulders. "It was Vindi's fault, the Republic's fault, and the Separatists' fault, But not yours."

Ahsoka looked at Padmé and smiled. "So you decided to visit us?"

"You probably don't know yet, but Padmé is not a Force-sensitive," said Deiven.

"What?" Ahsoka looked at Deiven with her crystal-blue eyes wide open. "How?"

"When she was injured on Naboo, we made a bolus transfusion using my blood," explained the young Firrerreo. "As it turned out, my blood has the ability to turn someone into a Force-sensitive. Padmé is not as powerful as a Jedi or a Sith, but she could be trained in the ways of the Force. It's my responsibility to do that. Now she needs to follow the rules of the Force."

Ahsoka didn't like the word 'training' coming out off Deiven's mouth. "You're gonna train Padmé to use the Force in combat?" asked the young Togruta.

"No," Deiven shook his head. "She isn't powerful enough for that. But... I can teach her how to use the Force in a more subtle way. As a Senator, Padmé had a way with words. We can use that." Ahsoka felt relieved after hearing that. Such training wasn't stressful on the body.

"How's the war?" Padmé suddenly asked.

"I've received a call from Avelon a few minutes ago," replied Deiven. "The Separatists have a new weapon. A new model of a super tank. It appears to be indestructible. Normally that wouldn't be a big threat, but they've combined the tanks with a defoliator, the weapon designed by Nemoidian General Lok Durd to destroy organic matter while leaving machinery intact. While the clone troopers control the super tanks into the battle, hidden save inside of them from the defoliator's effect, battle droids can casually remain in the blast radius without any risk."

"Can't your scientists find a way to destroy them?" asked Padmé.

"With enough time, yes, but the damage they would deal in the meantime would be quite high," explained the young Firrerreo. "We need to find the factory that produces them. The problem is, the Jedi and the Sith are keeping everything in secret. They've learned from their mistakes. They don't talk about it. Even the clone troopers don't know the location of the factory and the droids don't have the location coordinates in their memory cores. The only information that has something in common with the super tanks are four Separatists. Goro Tebuli, Hedno At'ok, Poggle the Lesser and Rush Clovis."

"Clovis!? A Separatist?!" Padmé leaned her head back in shock. "Do you know him?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yes," Padmé nodded. "Early in our careers, we worked together. We were... romantically linked but I insisted to return our relationship to a strictly professional level. He respected my wishes."

"Hmmm... would you be able to contact him and arrange a secret meeting?" asked Deiven grabbing his chin." We could kidnap him and pull the information about the factory's location out of his mind."

"Can I try to convince him to tell me the location of factory first?" Padmé asked. "Maybe I can use the Force to persuade him to join us."

Deiven smiled and arched his eyebrow. "Already trying to get the Kingdom of the Force new allies?" he nodded. "Sure, it would a good training for you. If you can set up a meeting, I can teach you the basic while we're in route."

"We?" Ahsoka looked unsurely at Deiven. "You're going on a mission? In your state?"

"This will be a simple negotiation mission without any combat," reassured Deiven. "And even if that Clovis guy will not agree to cooperate, I don't think he will be much of a problem for me."

"But you should rest," Ahsoka insisted.

"Are you hurt?" Padmé asked. "Yes, his healing factor is not working because he wasn't resting only fighting and training nonstop," Ahsoka replied with a frown.

"I won't get hurt on this mission. I'm not even gonna fight," promised Deiven. "Padmé will simply talk to Clovis and either she'll convince him to help us or I will interrogate him. Clean and simple. This is our chance to help the Kingdom, I can't just sit idly while our forces are having trouble out there in the battle."

"First things first, I need to call Clovis and talk to him," stated the human female. "Maybe he won't even agree to meet me, so don't plan anything ahead."

Deiven nodded and as Padmé turned away to make a call, he looked at Ahsoka. "While we're already on the topic, did someone told you to keep an eye on me?" he asked squinting his eyes suspiciously at the young Togruta.

"N-Nooo, why?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Because you've been following me around since I've returned," pointed out Deiven. "Not to mention, you were keeping me away from training and missions all the time. I truly enjoy your company but you don't need to worry about me Ahsoka."

"I... "Ahsoka turned away her gaze and hugged herself "...I just... don't want anything bad happening to you," she replied. "I don't like when you get injured, even when your healing factor is working."

"Ahsoka," the young Firrerreo got near Ahsoka and hugged her. The Togruta placed her cheek on his shoulder. "I promise you nothing bad will happen to me," Deiven said. "If you want you can come with us to keep an eye on me."

"Okay," Ahsoka looked into Deiven's amber eyes and smiled. She suddenly bit her lips and spoke with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Hey... umm... after we finish the mission...would you like to..."

Before she could finish her thought, Padmé returned to them bearing the news. "Clovis agreed to meet me at his place on planet Scipio," she informed. "It will a secret meeting, so we can't let ourselves get discovered by the locals."

"Great, that's our chance," stated Deiven turning his head to look at Padmé. "Take what you need and we'll meet in the hangar."

Padmé nodded in compliance. "I'm gonna get my gear and I'm ready to go,"Ahsoka replied and walked away clenching her fists. "Dammit, so close," she muttered under her nose.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	88. A Kingdom's Spy

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 88 "A Kingdom's Spy."**

A covert meeting! Wanting to gain the location of the Separatists's factory that produces the indestructible tanks that threaten the Kingdom, Padmé Amidala sets up a secret meeting with both the Separatists and the Senator of Scipio, Rush Clovis.

Traveling to the Muun's homeworld in an inconspicuous ship together with the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and the former Padawan Ahsoka Tano, the Queen of Naboo will try to persuade the Senator of Scipio to tell her voluntarily or let the ArchKnight kidnap him for interrogation.

 **The Hyperspace Tunnel, Allanar N3 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

"Are you sure this ship is the right one for this mission?" Ahsoka asked nervously sitting in the pilot's seat and looking at ArchKnight who sat in co-pilot's seat. The blue light of the hyperspace tunnel illuminated their faces and the whole interior.

"These type of ships are used for delivering cargo and transporting ore," replied Deiven. "Smugglers and pirates use them so no one will expect a Queen of Naboo, ArchKnight and a former Padawan to fly it."

"But it has no real firepower," complained Ahsoka. "Only a few forward laser cannons which won't do much if we have to make a quick get away and it's not very fast either. What if that Clovis guy has set up a trap for Padmé?"

"You worry too much Ahsoka," stated the young Firrerreo. "He doesn't know in which ship we're traveling. He thinks that Padmé is traveling alone. And even if we do get attacked and there are no chances of escaping, I'll teleport us back to Shili."

"You're not supposed to fight and strain yourself," remained the orange Togruta with a scowl. "What will my mother and ArchKnight Avelon say? How long until they'll start looking for us?"

"They're on a mission right now," replied the young Firrerreo. "By the time they'll return we'll manage to get the information and return to Shili unscathed."

"I hope so," Ahsoka replied. "Remember, you promised me that nothing bad will happen to you."

"That's true but I won't be sitting idly while the ones I care about get hurt. I will gladly strain my body or even sacrifice myself if it means saving them," Deiven stated without a second thought looking firmly at Ahsoka. "That especially includes you. So as long as you promise me to keep yourself safe, I'll keep myself away from harm."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat and after a few seconds, she looked directly into Deiven's eyes and spotted no lies or uncertainty. "What do you think?" Padmé asked suddenly entering the cockpit in her new attire. She wore an elegant, purple, backless dress with a long train at its end. The outfit included matching arm-length gloves, shoes and a purse as well as being accented by a silver pendant necklace. Padmé's hair was pulled back and braided, ending with a silver hair clip.

"You look lovely," admitted Deiven. "Clovis will eat out of your hand. Just remember to wear a cloak over that dress or else you'll be immediately recognized."

"I know, I have one ready," Padmé assured. "No one will know that a Queen of Naboo has landed on that planet."

"That reminds me," Ahsoka looked at Deiven. "I'm not really famous and well known around the galaxy, but you're the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force. People will recognize you."

"That's why I've brought this," Deiven said with a sly smile opening his side pack and pulling out two armbands. Ahsoka recognized the devices as the molecular disguise matrixes. The same as the one she had on her mission on Nar Shadda. The ArchKnight gave one to Ahsoka while keeping the other one for himself. "With this, no one will recognize us. Anyway," Deiven turned the seat around to face the Queen. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you suppose to have a white makeup as a Queen of Naboo?"

Padmé smiled. "It was a cultural tradition, but I've decided to change it. Naboo needs changes and adaptations if we are to endure and survive this war."

"I understand and agree," said the young Firrerreo. "Now, we still have at least ten minutes until we'll reach Scipio." Deiven reached for his lightsaber and presented it in his open palm. "Use the Force to lift it. This should be the heaviest thing, you'll be able to lift with ease. You don't need to lift heavy objects or push other people like we do. A datapad, a key-card, any other things that are easy to pick up with the Force will do just fine. Small objects are also important."

Padmé nodded without words and exhaled. "Focus your energy," the ArchKnight added. "Feel the Force in your body and all around you. Feel it in me and in Ahsoka. Do not command the Force, it's not your servant, it's your ally. Respect it and it will help you."

The female extended her hand towards the lightsaber and concentrated closing her brown eyes. Ahsoka spotted the lightsaber slightly shaking, she sensed the Force in the Queen. Padmé really was a Force-sensitive.

Slowly, the lightsaber began to levitate above Deiven's hand. The young Togruta smiled and looked at Padmé, who exhaled letting the weapon drop back into Deiven's hand. The former Senator opened her eyes and smiled. "I felt it," she stated between gasps.

"Good job," praised the ArchKnight. "With more practice, you'll be levitating small objects around you with no gestures."

"I feel strange," said the Queen.

"I know, but you'll get used to it," assured Deiven.

"Maybe, we could teach Padmé some basic fighting skills when we return home," proposed Ahsoka. "Not with a lightsaber but in a hand-to-hand combat."

"Years back when I was a much younger Queen of Naboo, I've received extensive martial training from Captain Panaka for use in self-defense," said Padmé. "So I know one or two things about fighting."

"Hmmm... but I'm sure he didn't teach you Teräs Käsi," stated the young Firrerreo.

"What's that?" asked Padmé.

"Teräs Käsi was an old, unarmed combat discipline," replied Deiven. "It was created thousands of years ago on the planet Bunduki by the Followers of Palawa, refugees of the planet Palawa, which was devastated earlier in a war somehow involving the Jedi Council. The Followers of Palawa created Teräs Käsi solely to fight with the Jedi, and presumably, ensure that another world would never be destroyed by the actions of the Council."

"It also..." Deiven continued. "...enabled a user to develop extreme speed and an aptitude for anticipating strikes, most notably shown by assassins. In addition, Teräs Käsi taught non-Force-sensitives how to close their minds to Jedi and Sith, thus protecting themselves from mental attacks. It also had a developed set of fighting skills and Nine Edicts."

"I don't think I'll be able to learn that on the way to Scipio," Padmé stated with a chuckle.

"Heh, of course not, it takes time," Deiven admitted smiling. "But your persuasive and extremely empathetic speaking, which will be further strengthened by the Force, will make an excellent combination with Teräs Käsi. You'll be fighting with words and your fists. You can't even imagine the things you would be able to do to help your people and innocents. We will end this war in no time."

Padmé smiled warmly and shook her head. "I should've left the Republic a long time ago," she stated.

Ahsoka chuckled and spoke. "Trust me, I know what you mean."

"Better late than never," Deiven replied.

A beeping sound coming from the ship's console drew their attention. "We're approaching Scipio," announced the young Togruta.

"Alright, get ready for anything," said Deiven. He and Ahsoka put the armbands on and activated them.

 **A few moments later - Albario Sector, Planet Scipio, Nunio's Spaceport, Landing Bay 9.**

Scipio was an ice and snow-covered planet in the Outer Rim Territories. It was homeworld of the Muuns and the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The world had frozen peaks dotted with towering columns and graceful arches.

Its capital, Nunio, was constructed on one of the planet's icy mountain peaks. The city's skyline of swooping arches and polished buildings was dominated by the massive and towering Main Vault of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Additional administrative buildings surrounded the fortress-like edifice, including the chambers of the planetary government, the Core Five.

At the landing bay 9 stood a fancy, red airspeeder and right beside it a fair-skinned, tall man with green eyes and brown hair. He had yellow tattoos on his forehead that signified his status within the society of Scipio. He was the Senator of this planet, Rush Clovis. He garbed himself in olive and light brown fashions intended to be reminiscent of his homeworld's warrior past and wore boots and a tunic decorated to appear as if they were armored.

Rush waited for Padmé, who was supposed to meet him at the current landing bay. He hoped nothing bad happened to her on her way here. The spaceport had tight security, but accidents happen since Scipio wasn't free of crimes.

Suddenly, he spotted three figures walking towards him. A young human female with a brown skin, long black-dreaded hair, blue eyes and white fang-like markings on her skin, a young, tall human male with fair skin, blonde, short hair and green eyes. The two didn't look like trouble, although they were dressed like bodyguards.

The third, hooded figure covered with a cloak had a feminine body shape, so Clovis guessed she had to be a woman. However, the brown of the cloak raised his alarms bells. If she was a Jedi, the Republic could somehow learn about his secret meeting with Padmé. He would be in trouble.

Before he reached for his blaster pistol attached to his belt, the woman spoke and he immediately recognized her voice. "Clovis it's me."

"Padmé?" he narrowed his eyes partially relieved that it was her.

The Queen looked around and slightly revealed her face. Clovis approached her hugged her. "I'm glad you made it here safe," he said with clear relief in his voice. Looking at the two humans that came with Padmé he asked. "Who are they?"

"My bodyguards," Padmé replied. "Ashla and Orlo."

"Nice to meet you both," Clovis nodded and looked back at Padmé. "My airspeeder will get us straight to my apartment. Your bodyguards are also welcomed."

"I hope so, I'm going with them or not at all," Padmé said decisively. "This is a Separatists planet and I'm not exactly on friendly terms with them. Just like with the Republic."

"Of course," Clovis nodded and gestured towards his red airspeeder. When Padmé and Clovis approached the vehicle, the man quickly and chivalrously opened the door for her. Ahsla and Orlo followed them carefully looking around for any sign of trouble.

 **Planet Scipio, Nunio, Clovis's Apartment.**

Like many apartments that belonged to the wealthy inhabitants of planet Scipio, Clovis's was simply screaming richness. With the majority of the fancy furniture colored black, they really contrasted with yellowish walls giving the apartment a relaxing and warm look. Shelves were covered with books about politics, finances, and bureaucracy which didn't surprise Padmé. She also noticed a balcony with a fine view of the snow-covered mountains.

"Have a seat," Clovis gestured towards a large black sofa. "I'll be right back." When the Senator of Scipio left the room, Padmé sat down and took off her cloak. "So far so good," she said looking at the two humans. She knew Ashla was, in reality, Ahsoka, and Orlo was Deiven. The two used their devices to disguise themselves as humans.

While Ashla was walking around the room observing the art and the décor, Orlo approached Padmé and leaned towards her. "Try to seduce him," he suggested quietly. "I can sense he has feelings for you."

"I... I've sensed them too... I think," replied the Queen not sounding too sure. "Apparently, he hasn't forgotten about our past."

"Use that against him," said Orlo. "If you can get the information out of him without violence, the better for him."

Padmé nodded and lowered her sight towards the table in front of the sofa. She noticed a bowl filled with fruits and a knife. Improvising, she grabbed the knife and began cutting her own dress. "What are you... doing?" Ashla asked hearing the sounds of the ripping material.

"Increasing the odds of success," the Queen replied reducing the length of the dress. Earlier, it was covering her legs all the way down to her feet. Now, the material was reaching to her upper thigh. Padmé wasn't used to such revealing looks. Hell, even her nighties covered more skin, but she needed to get the information and was really interested to see Clovis's reaction. One could even say that she was... excited. Orlo quickly grabbed the remains of her dress and hid them under the sofa.

Padmé put the knife back in its place and sat back down with one leg crossed over the other revealing her smooth, sexy legs. And just in time.

Rush returned to the room with two drinks in his hands. When he looked at Padmé, seeing her without the cloak for the first time, he froze in place. His gaze was immediately glued to Padmé's legs. He stood there with his mouth slightly opened. "Is something wrong?" Padmé asked knowing exactly what was going on.

Clovis cleared his throat and blinked a few times. "Emm, no... I just... never seen you before in such... a short... dress," he replied. Orlo chuckled under his nose and pretended to not be interested in the conversation. Just like Ashla, he silently paced around the room.

"I hope you like it," Padmé said teasingly. She smiled and lowered her eyelashes. "It's really good to see you. I didn't realize how lonely I was, especially after the whole tragedy on Naboo."

The Senator sat down beside Padmé and placed the drinks on the table. "I heard what happened," said the human. "And I also saw what you did with the person responsible. I want you to know that I don't blame you and I don't think less of you. I would've done the same thing."

"Thank you," Padmé replied with a warm smile. "It means a lot for me. Because of him my parents... my whole family..."

"It's okay, I'm here for you," Clovis said reassuringly.

Padmé looked into Clovis's green eyes. "I miss them but I'm happy to think that they're a part of the Force," she said. "So they are and always be with me."

"I never thought you would be interested so much in the whole Force thing," Clovis said raising his eyebrows.

"People change Clovis," Padmé stated with a serious expression on her face. "Especially when someone opens their eyes. Sometimes we need to do what's right. Even if that 'right' means doing something... bad." If Padmé could see Orlo's face, she would notice the pride engraved on it.

"I see," Clovis nodded. "Have you came to simply rekindle our friendship or... to discuss something else?"

Padmé sighed and replied. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I want you to join the Kingdom of the Force. But after that, maybe we once again can become good friends."

For the first time, Clovis averted his gaze from Padmé and looked at the yellowish wall of his room. "I don't believe that's a good idea," he stated standing up. "I'm a Separatists now."

"I know," Padmé said looking at Clovis who began pacing around the room. "Earlier I would advise you to join the Republic but not now. The Kingdom wants to stop this stupid war and they actually care for their people."

"Did they sent you?" Clovis asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Did they force you to come here?"

"No," Padmé shook her head. "I simply know that they will win this war. I lost the people I cared about because I've chosen the wrong side. I don't want the same thing happening to you. I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry, we won't lose," Clovis said with surprising confidence. "But I'm honored that you, a Queen of Naboo, care about me so much."

"How can you be so sure that the Separatists and the Republic will win?" Padmé asked crossing and uncrossing her legs frequently when Clovis was in front of her. She could see his gaze lowering towards them and immediately looking back into her eyes. The Queen also noticed a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Clovis absently touched his collar, as if wishing to loosen it. He approached the table, reached for his glass and drank half of it in a single swallow. "The Separatists have a new weapon," he replied regaining his composure. "But I can't talk about it here."

"I see... would you mind if I go to refresh myself?" Padmé asked innocently speaking slowly and with a seductive tone. "It's getting... hot in here."

"S-Sure... I mean, no," he shook his head rapidly. "The refresher is at the end of that hallway."

Padmé smiled and stood up from the black sofa grabbing her purse. Orlo and Ashla immediately followed the Queen, who left the room shaking her hips from side to side. The Senator of Scipio gulped the saliva and finished his drink staring into Padmé's rear end hypnotized.

All this time, Ashla was watching the whole scene carefully and making mental notes. Watching the Senator of Scipio reacting like this gave her some ideas. As the three walked down the hallway, she suddenly stopped in front of a full-length mirror which was hanged on a wall. She placed her hand on her hips and walked a few steps towards it shaking her hips just like Padmé. "Hmmm..." Ashla smiled under her nose and returned to Orlo and Padmé who stopped and were in the middle of a conversation.

"He's stubborn but clearly has interest in you," stated Orlo. "He appears to be in shock."

Padmé exhaled. "Well, I've never behaved like this before," she admitted. "I've flirted with him few times but never like this. I'm surprised myself." The Queen really wondered what would Anakin do if he would see her acting like this in front of another man. She and Anakin weren't married, but they were lovers, so she could only guess how jealous he would be. The thought made her... snicker.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Orlo. "We can stop whenever you want."

"I can continue," Padmé replied surely. "And besides..." a half-smile appeared on her face "...I'm actually having fun." Orlo and Ahsla looked at each other and chuckled.

"Good to know, heh," Orlo nodded arching his eyebrows. Turning his blue eyes at Padmé. He warned her "Just be careful not to overdo it. I don't want to pull him off you when his arousal will reach the critical point."

"Don't worry, I will handle myself," Padmé assured.

When the three of them decided to return to Clovis and re-entered the room, they noticed that the human wasn't alone. Three BX-series droid commandos stood beside him aiming their blaster rifles at them. Padmé opened and quickly narrowed her brown eyes. Clovis had told someone about their secret meeting or he prepared a trap himself. "What's the meaning of this Clovis?" Padmé asked. "I thought..."

"Padmé, I'm sorry," Clovis looked at the Queen. "When you called me the Separatists learned about our conversation. They want to force you to join them but I've promised them that I'll persuade you to join us. He told me that it was either that or your death."

"Who's he?" asked Orlo.

One of the commando droids placed a holoprojector on the table right next to the bowl with fruits and activated it. After a few seconds, a full-size, holographic image of Darth Plagueis appeared on the table. "Greetings, Queen Amidala."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	89. A New Apprentice

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 89 "A New Apprentice."**

 **Planet Scipio, Nunio, Clovis's Apartment.**

"What do you want from me?!" Padmé asked coldly. Orlo and Ashla took their fighting stances but didn't reach for their lightsabers hidden in their pockets yet. Since the droids didn't receive an order to shoot, the two didn't have a reason to act.

"You're very important to us Queen Amidala," pointed out Darth Plagueis. "You have political contacts and you're very persuasive. If you could tell the galaxy that the Kingdom of the Force was responsible for the chaos on Naboo and that they forced you to join them, that would create many problems for them. You could even convince a few planets to leave the Kingdom and join instead.

"Like hell, I will!" Padmé raised her voice frowning at the Sith Lord. "Because of you and the Republic, I lost my family! I would rather become a Hutt's slave than betray the Kingdom! They care for their people. Unlike the Separatists and the Republic!"

"Padmé," Clovis whispered seeing her act like that for the first time. He didn't remember when she fought for the Republic with such passion and when the last time she acted so... angry. "Please don't make the situation worse."

When the Queen turned her eyes towards him, Clovis leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes. It was either the effect of the drink or Padmé's eyes were really kind of yellowish. "You betrayed me," Padmé stated accusingly.

"I didn't have a choice," replied Clovis. "They would kill me otherwise."

"So instead of dying like a man, you decided to betray the people you care about," Padmé replied harshly making Darth Plagueis chuckle under his nose. "I have made a mistake," Padmé went on spitting venom. "The Kingdom doesn't need such spineless cowards."

Orlo knew it was the dark side and the anger which was causing her to speak like that. Because she was a Force-sensitive her emotions were much stronger and since Padmé was inexperienced in this field, she didn't care to keep them at bay. It wasn't even a week since the death of her parents and now the betrayal of Clovis. On the one hand, she wasn't bottling up her anger which was a good thing, on the other hand...

Clovis approached the woman and tried to reason with her, but as soon as he reached out, something flashed in front of his eyes. Padmé used the Force to pull the knife from the table to her hand. "Don't you touch me!" she hissed swinging the knife and cutting Clovis's cheek.

...to much unchecked rage could make one to unfocused and by that one could make a mistake.

Darth Plagueis widened his eyes in surprise just like the Senator of Scipio, who had his hand on his bleeding cheek. The Sith thought the Force was playing tricks on him. The Queen of Naboo, who surely didn't have the Force earlier now use it to call the knife to her hand.

"Fascinating," the tall alien scratched his chin narrowing his eyes. "How did the Kingdom manage to turn you into a Force-sensitive?" he asked clearly intrigued by this discovery.

Padmé looked at the knife in her hand and realized she just revealed her secret in front of a Sith Lord. "No matter," Plagueis stated not receiving an answer from her. "My apprentice is already landing on the planet Scipio as we speak and he'll make sure you do exactly as we say. I'll get my answers even if I'll be forced to cut you to pieces and experiment on your remains."

"You promised not to hurt her!" Clovis complained turning towards the holographic image.

"That plan has changed, but if she will cooperate nothing bad will happen to her," Darth Plagueis replied not taking his eyes of the Queen. "But if she'll escape..." now he turned his head towards Clovis. "...you'll pay for it with your life."

The Sith Lord's image turned towards the commando droids. "Kill the two but leave the Queen alive," he ordered. Just as he finished his sentence, Orlo extended his hand and crushed the holoprojector with the Force breaking the transmission. As the holographic image of Darth Plagueis suddenly vanished, Ashla dashed towards the droids with blinding speed.

Grabbing and igniting her lightsaber, she swung the green blade cutting all three blaster rifles in their hands before they could pull the triggers. As the droids looked at their destroyed weapons, Ashla raised all three of them in the air and crushed them with the Force.

"Well done," Orlo nodded to Ashla who turned her head and smiled widely. The girl deactivated her lightsaber and approached Padmé. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly guiding the confused female towards the sofa.

"Y-Yes, I just need a minute to calm down," replied the Queen.

Clovis looked at the two bodyguards and switched his gaze to Padmé. "So what now?" he asked. "Are you going to kill me?"

"That depends on if you're going to cooperate," replied Orlo gaining the Senator's attention. The blond human approached him. "We want the location of the factory that produces the indestructible tanks."

"Why should I tell you? I'm dead anyway so what difference does it make if I die from your or the Sith's hand?" Clovis asked with a shrug. "I cared for her," he added gesturing towards Padmé. "I thought, hoped that we could be together and she only came here to get the information out of me."

"You have a funny way of showing it," replied the human rolling his green eyes. "Just to be clear, we wanted to simply kidnap you and interrogate you," Orlo said straight out. "But the Queen wanted to convince you to join us. So unlike you, she didn't plan to hurt you."

"I didn't want to hurt her either!" Clovis said forcefully.

"And that's why you didn't even warn us about the trap?" Ashla asked looking at the Senator. "What if Plagueis would simply order to attack us on sight?! You consciously risked Padmé's life!"

Clovis sighed and closed his eyes. "Geonosis," he said n defeated tone.

"What?" Orlo narrowed his eyes.

"Geonosis," repeated Clovis opening his eyes. "The factory is on the planet Geonosis. Poggle The Lesser oversees the production." Orlo didn't sense any deceit from the human so he was sure he was being honest. Padmé slowly raised her head and looked at the Senator. Anyone could tell that she was tired. Clovis could clearly see the disappointment and grievance in her brown eyes. The yellowish hue from earlier disappeared.

Suddenly, both Orlo and Ahsla turned their heads towards the door to the apartment. "Why I feel a sudden chill?" Padmé asked hugging herself and shivering.

"It's the dark side of the Force," answered Orlo. "I'm guessing that's Plagueis's new apprentice. He's getting closer."

"But why do I kind of recognize that Force signature?" Ashla narrowed her blue eyes looking at Orlo in confusion. "Will figure that out later, now we need to return to our ship," said Orlo.

"Come on," Ashla turned to Padmé and helped her on her feet.

Just as the three were about to turn towards the door, Clovis spoke. "There's a quicker way," he suggested pointing toward the balcony. "Just jump down and you can reach the airspeeder much faster and you'll avoid the Sith on his way here."

Ashla and Orlo exchanged conniving glances and approached the balcony. "Jump on my back," Orlo said to Padmé who quickly comply. Sliding the glass doors open, all three felt the cold air. "The cloak," reminded Orlo pointing at the brown pieces of attire that lied on the sofa. Clovis returned to the sofa and grabbed it. He approached Orlo and Padmé covering the Queen with the brown fabric. As he was about to say something, the door to his apartment was suddenly ripped from its hinges and blown away inside the apartment.

Four humans turned their head towards the figure enwrapped in black robes and a hood covering its face. Orlo immediately noticed two sharp tips on its head and guessed that it was a Togruta and judging by its silhouette it had to be a male.

Clovis reached for his blaster pistol and aimed at the figure. "Go!" he yelled and began to shoot. Not wanting to waste any more time, Orlo jumped down with Padmé clinging onto his back and with Ashla right behind him.

Using the Force, the two braced their fall and landed on the soft snow without any harm. "Go, go, go!" Orlo yelled dashing with Padmé on his back. Enhancing their speed with the Force, he and Ashla headed towards the landing bay with amazing speed. Ashla, who ran right behind him, turned her head to look up after hearing a scream. She spotted the Senator being thrown out the balcony. His body fell down head first and only a loud snap was heard when his neck broke.

" _Well, at least he tried this time,_ " Ashla thought with a sigh. The hooded figure jumped down from the balcony landing right beside the dead Senator with his lightsaber ignited and immediately dashed after the three humans. "He's chasing us!" exclaimed Ashla.

"Don't slow down!" said Orlo. Just like Clovis said, his red airspeeder was waiting for them and they reached it much quicker. "You drive," Orlo said to Ahsla who immediately opened the door, sat behind the steering wheel and turned on the engines.

Padmé got down from Orlo and sat in the back seat. "Just go!" Orlo hastened. He didn't even enter the airspeeder only jumped on the roof and crouched. As the airspeeder began to take off, the blonde human spotted Plagueis's apprentice running towards them. Not stopping, the hooded figure jumped towards the airspeeder in an attempt to grab its back. Orlo extended his hand and used a Force to push him away.

The telekinetic blast hit the hooded figure, but as he about to fall down... a gold tail popped from underneath the black robes grabbing the underside part of the airspeeder with lightning fast speed. "What the...?!" Orlo's eyes almost fell out of his sockets. Snapping out of the shock, the blond human grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. The indigo color of the blade contrasted with the white background of the snowy mountains. His blonde, short hair fluttered in the wind as he carefully leaned towards the edge trying to hear from which side the apprentice will try to come up. The hissing of the air, the humming of the lightsaber and the noise of airspeeder's engine where the only sounds his ears could catch.

Suddenly, Orlo heard Padmé's scream. He quickly leaned down and looked through the window inside the airspeeder. The red blade pierced through the airspeeder's bodywork from the underside and almost skewered the Queen. Moving the lightsaber, he began to saw the underside nearing the red blade towards Padmé.

"Hold on!" Ashla screamed and Orlo guessed what she was planning.

The blonde human immediately turned off his blade, grabbed the edges of the roof and clung to it. The girl began to do a barrel roll with the airspeeder. The Sith apprentice had to pull out the blade and grab the underside in order not to fall off.

At the right moment, Orlo crouched and reached for the door handle. Quickly, he entered the airspeeder and sat down right next to Padmé. Ashla ceased the barrel roll maneuver and resumed the straight flight. Pointing the hilt of the lightsaber downward, Orlo activated it. The indigo blade pierced through the airspeeder.

No reaction. Orlo was waiting for the red blade to appear or a scream but nothing. Footsteps on the roof made all three humans raise their heads. The red blade pierced through the roof and almost hit Ashla who managed lean to the side almost hitting her head on the window. Much quicker this time, the Sith apprentice began to saw the roof creating a square.

"He's turning the airspeeder into a convertible!" stated Orlo.

"We're almost at the spaceport!" exclaimed Ahsla accelerating the vehicle. "Hold on!"

Stepping on the airspeeder's hood, the Sith used the Force to lift the sliced metal opening the vehicle like a can. Orlo waited for this and extended his hand. Using the Force, he aimed at the hood wanting to know the Sith's identity. The telekinetic push blew the hood off of the Sith's head.

Padmé, Ashla and especially Orlo, opened their mouths in complete shock. It was Deiven's face. Gold skin, ginger-white hair, two montral shaped horns, amber eyes with snake-like pupils. He was the exact copy of Deiven.

"By the Force," Ashla whispered in complete confusion looking at 'Deiven' with her blue eyes wide open. Noticing the landing bay 9, she didn't slow down. When the airspeeder was directly above the landing bay and the Sith raised his red blade to strike Ahsla, she stepped hard on the brakes. The vehicle stopped sharply. The momentum threw the Firrerreo off the airspeeder sending him flying onto the snow-covered floor.

The people around and the battle droids turned to look towards the partially destroyed airspeeder and the figure lying on the snow. Three humans exited the airspeeder and began to run. "Hey, slow down, what's going on?" asked a B1 battle droid. A few others also approached the humans.

Ashla looked at Orlo, who was looking at his exact copy, which was already getting up to his feet. As the blonde human wanted to dash towards him, Ashla grabbed his arm stopping him. "You promised me... no fighting," she reminded.

Seeing that he was dumbfounded and clearly shocked by the fact that there was another 'Deiven', Ashla turned to the droids. "That's the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force, Deiven Virlo," she informed pointing at the Firrerreo. "He killed the Senator of Scipio."

B1 battle droids turned their heads towards Deiven. Recognizing the ArchKnight, they began to fire. As the Firrerreo began to deflect the blaster bolts, the humans used the chaos to dash towards their ship. Ashla even spotted droidekas rolling towards them but the droids paid no attention to them and headed towards the Firrerreo leaving a nice trail on the snow.

"Nice thinking," said Padmé.

"Thanks," Ashla replied. Orlo, however, was silently running beside them, occasionally turning his head and looking at the fighting Firrerreo. As the humans ran up the ramp, Orlo stopped and turned around. 'Deiven' was cutting down the droids and pushing the droidekas away with the Force. His fighting style was different. He had the looks but different skills, probably due to a different teacher. As the ramp closed itself, Orlo had only questions in his mind.

 **A few minutes later - The Hyperspace Tunnel, Allanar N3 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

A strange silence filled the cockpit as everyone tried to process what they just witnessed. While Ahsoka deactivated the molecular disguise matrix and returned to her true self, Deiven was still in human form. Pacing around the cockpit, the blond human was lost in thoughts. " _Since when did I have a clone?_ " he asked himself. " _Or maybe that was my twin brother? No that's impossible, Master Zai would've told me that._ "

"Deiven are you okay?" Ahsoka asked looking worriedly at the blonde human. Padmé, who sat in the co-pilot seat also was staring at him. "Deiven!" Ashoka called louder getting no reaction.

"Hmm?" Deiven turned to look at the young Togruta.

"We're safe. You can turn off the device," stated Ahsoka.

"Oh, yeah," nodded the human turning off the device, Ahsoka squinted at Deiven whose body and clothes began to sparkle and transform. After few moments Deiven returned to his original self.

Ahsoka could not believe that someone with the same face tried to hurt them. It just wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry," Padmé said out of the blue.

"For what?" Ahsoka asked turning to look at the Queen.

"For my outburst back there," Padmé replied lowering her head. "Because of me the Sith now know that I'm a Force-sensitive."

"So?" Deiven shrugged gaining the attention of both females. He approached Padmé and crouched before her placing his hand on her shoulder. "That's not some powerful knowledge that could decide the outcome of this war. You didn't bottle up your anger and that was a good thing. You're just inexperienced with the dark side and that's nothing be ashamed of."

"You had trouble lifting Deiven's lightsaber and yet you quickly called that knife to your hand," Ahsoka pointed out with a smile. "Because the dark side gives you a strong boost of power in a short time," she added explaining.

"Exactly," Deiven nodded. "So don't sweat it. You did great."

Padmé sighed a smile. A sudden beep on the console drew their attention. Ahsoka leaned forward and check the console. "Incoming transmission from... Shili, oh," she opened her blue eyes and looked at Deiven awkwardly. "We're in trouble."

"Put them through," Deiven nodded.

Ahsoka pressed a button on the console. Immediately, two holographic images of ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Avelon appeared in front of them on the console. Judging by the look on their faces, they weren't happy. "Where are you?!" Zai'shira demanded.

"Currently heading towards Shili," reassured Deiven. The young Firrerreo had a serious expression on his face and that didn't escape Avelon's notice.

"The Gree informed us that you took two molecular disguise matrixes," stated the Anzat. "You went on a mission."

"Yes," Deiven admitted. "No one got injured."

"You were supposed to rest!" Zai'shira stated angrily. "Do I need to tie you up?"

"Darth Plagueis has a new apprentice," informed Deiven. "It's my clone."

Zai'shira and Avelon narrowed their eyes. "What?" they asked in unison. The adult Togruta also noticed Deiven's serious expression. It surely was no joke.

"Horns, tail, eyes. An exact copy of me," stated the young Firrerreo. "The only difference is that he fights differently and uses only the dark side of the Force. He's a Sith."

"And we know the location of the factory that produces the indestructible tanks," Ahsoka added trying to calm everyone with some good news. "All thanks to Padmé."

Zai'shira's gaze switched from Ahsoka to the Queen. She exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "After you return to Shili you'll explain everything once again, slowly," she said. "Ahsoka, Deiven you're in a lot of trouble for going on a mission without telling us and also... good job."

Ahsoka smiled and looked at Deiven. The young Firrerreo didn't have a smile on his face. He definitely wasn't happy about the situation. He wanted answers and he will get them.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	90. Landing at Point Rain

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 90 "Landing at Point Rain."**

Counterattack! With the Republic's and the Separatists' new weapons threatening the army of the Kingdom of the Force, the faction turns its eyes on planet Geonosis where Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser together with commander Lok Durd, safe in their newly ray-shielded factories, create thousands of indestructible tanks equipped with defoliators which depart off the assembly line against the army of the Kingdom.

Thanks to the effort of Queen Padme Amidala, Ahsoka Tano, and ArchKnight Deiven Virlo, the Kingdom of the Force now mounts a massive invasion to take over Geonosis and shut down Poggle's factories, once and for all.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

"Are you sure they're going to attack?" asked Mace Windu looking at the Admiral Thrawn. The Jedi Master and the Chiss were standing in the middle of the command deck looking at the holographic image of the planet Geonosis together with Master Luminara and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Darth Plagueis has sent us a recording," said Admiral Thrawn stroking his chin with no emotion on his face. "Queen Amidala has contacted Senator Rush Clovis and they arranged a meeting on Scipio. I can only assume she tried to get some information out of him for the Kingdom. And right now the only important information the Kingdom could want is the location of the factories that produce the indestructible tanks."

"He attacked and was killed by Plageuis's new apprentice," added Mace. "If we assume that's true, it further proves that the Senator of Scipio betrayed the Separatists."

"Which means the chances that Kingdom of the Force knows about our factories on Geonosis further increase," pointed out the Admiral. "We cannot risk losing those factories Master Windu."

"I know," assured the human. "Master Kit Fisto, Master Plo Koon and Assaj Ventress are currently on the planet's surface preparing the defenses."

"Good," nodded the Chiss Admiral. The Chiss approached the viewport and looked at the ships. Five Republic Star Destroyers and three Separatist frigates surrounded the planet Geonosis preparing to repel any invasions. Admiral Thrawn knew that they had the number advantage but the Kingdom had the magnitude and power. Not to mention they could surprise them with some kind of new weapon or technology. However. he already had a plan on how to deal with this. He knew what strategy would work, but he didn't know that two stealth ships from the Kingdom were safely observing the whole planet and their ships from a safe distance.

"I can't believe we're actually going to defend this planet," stated Luminara Unduli. "The first war started there."

"If we don't protect it may be the end of this one," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "And our end as well."

"How's Coruscant?" asked Luminara turning her blue eyes to Mace Windu.

"Not good," the human replied straight out. "Riots everywhere. People are accusing us of the casualties of war. Not to mention many families that lost their loved ones in the war against the Separatists are very unhappy with the alliance with them. It's just a matter of time before it all goes to hell."

 **The Orbit of Shili, The Untouchable, Briefing Room.**

"The scouts are transmitting the data, standby," informed a Rakatan technician sitting behind the console. Zai'shira Kessen, Avelon Karkko, General Grievous, and Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of a holographic image of a strategic battle plan with all the Republic and the Separatists ships slowly being added. Thanks to the scout ships, who observed the vessels in secret, they could see the positions of the Republic destroyers and Separatists frigates and of course the Malevolence was present as well.

"The Republic and the Separatists forces have surrounded Geonosis. Nine ships in total. Including the Separatists ship equipped with an ion weapon," stated Avelon slowly circling the image and counting the vessels. "It will be the biggest problem."

"So there's no mistake, their factory is on Geonosis. All forces are ready General?" asked ArchKnight Zai'shira looking at the Kallesh cyborg.

"Yes, we can jump into hyperspace at any time," replied General Grievous.

"First we need a battle plan," said Avelon. "Even if the Untouchable is powerful enough to fight all of them, Admiral Thrawn has surely something up his sleeve. And of course, the ion burst will be tricky to handle."

"But isn't our technology Force-powered?" asked Qui-Gon Jinn. "The ion burst shouldn't affect our ships right?"

"It won't straight up disable them and the Untouchable is too big to be engulfed by the whole blast, but it can damage the systems," replied the Anzat. "Few such blasts and even the Untouchable will feel it. And with such strategist as Thrawn against us, I don't want to take any chances."

"So our first target should be the Admiral's ship," summarised Grievous. "If we concentrate our fire on it we should be able to take it out quickly. Then the rest is just a formality."

"Still that many ships could be a problem, we have to wait for their reaction," Zai'shira said pushing a button on the console. The image of the battlefield was replaced by three holographic images of ArchKnight Deiven, Knight Aritia, and Aayla Secura. "Is everything ready?" asked the adult Togruta.

"Yes, we are approaching Kamino as we speak," replied the young Firrerreo. "We will exit the hyperspace in ten minutes."

"Good, now remember... you... stay... on... the... ship..." Zai'shira said slowly and lucidly. "Got that? Your only job is to support the team from aboard the Vicious."

"Alright, alright," Deiven said resignedly. "But I don't think I will need to."

"And remember that you and ArchKnight Zai'shira are officially dead for the Jedi and Sith," said the Anzat. "So let's keep it that way."

"We're still dragging this scheme?" asked Zai'shira. "What for?"

"Well for starters, the Jedi and the Sith could make a mistake or attempt to make a bold move thinking that you're dead," replied the Anzat looking at the Togruta. "Like Plagueis with his 'apprentice'. I'm sure he had that clone for some time now, but he revealed him just now since he thinks Deiven is dead. I don't know what he's trying to do, but it's better to keep him convinced that he's right. Just be careful and keep everyone focus, you included," reminded Avelon switching his gaze to Deiven. "After the meeting with that clone, you seem distracted."

"Don't worry, I won't fail," Deiven sighted and replied reassuringly. "I'll keep everyone safe."

"We'll manage," added Knight Aritia with a confident smile.

"We believe in you," stated Avelon looking with his green eyes at Aayla, who replied with a smile to her lover.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Vicious, Briefing Room.**

When Deiven ended the transmission with the Untouchable, he and the two females turned away from the console. In that moment a small group entered the briefing room. The young Firrerreo immediately noticed Ahsoka and her two friends, Zenthi and Morya. Apart from the three Togrutas, two red-skinned Kaleesh boys with pretty masks and one young Firrerreo were in the group. Just like Deiven, the Firrerreo had a gold skin, but instead of ginger-white hair, he had black-brown long hair. Of course, he didn't have Deiven's additional body parts because he was a pure, unmodified Firrerreo. Just like Aritia.

"Ok, here's the plan," Deiven said gaining the attention of the group. Turning towards the console, he pushed a button. A holographic image of Kamino appeared in front of them. "This is our destination, the planet of Kamino," informed the young Firrerreo. The image zoomed in showing a city built on stilts. "Our target is the Tipoca City and its cloning factories. We must attack them and hope that will attract the attention of the vessels that guard Geonosis. If at least one of them will head to Kamino to help with the defense of the facility, it will make the invasion on Geonosis easier for the Untouchable and the rest of our forces."

"But that's not our only goal..." stated Aritia.

"That's right," Deiven nodded. "Inside the cloning facility, there's an important location called the clone DNA room. When we destroy it with the prepared explosives, it will mean the end of the clone army for the Republic, not to mention the most important reason... the Force creates life in its natural circle. We cannot allow the Republic to continue this act of violation against it by cloning and creating life. That's why the cloning factories must be destroyed. Lucky for us there won't be much of an opposition here. The clone troopers don't really stand a chance against us in terms of power and weaponry but be careful nonetheless. The biggest threat will be the Jedi Master Shaak Ti. If any of you will run into her, don't engage her alone. Inform others and fight together as a team. Understand?"

"Yes," the group replied in unison.

"Eight of us will be split into two groups," said Knight Aritia. "Ahsoka, Morya and Zenthi, you're with me. We will form one of the ground teams that will assault the cloning facility with the explosives to destroy the DNA room."

"Konderu, Rimo and Venesh, you're with me," said Aayla looking at the two Kaleesh and the Firrerreo. "Our starfighters are ready. We must destroy the turbolaser emplacements and ensure that the ground team reaches the landing pads safely. I'll explain the details on the way to the hangar," she added.

"All six of you are granted the temporary ranks of Squires on this mission," announced the ArchKnight looking at the group with a sly smile. "You can give orders to the Sentinels. If you perform well enough, who knows, maybe the ranks will become official."

All six of them smiled and looked at each other with excitement. "We got this in the bag," said Morya with clear confidence. Others chimed in with equal enthusiasm. Ahsoka's smile grew wider when Deiven looked at her.

The young ArchKnight smiled and nodded. "Good, we'll reach Kamino in a few minutes. Everyone get ready."

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City, Clone Military Education Complex, Command Center.**

Kamino was the watery world where the Clone Army of the Galactic Republic was created. It was inhabited by a race of tall, elegant beings called the Kaminoans. The planet orbited an aging star called Kamino and had three moons orbiting the planet itself. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. The climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered almost all of the surface, with a few islands left that were once mountaintops. These mountain-tips, though, were rained on almost incessantly.

Kamino's capital, Tipoca City, consisted of a network of stilt structures that spanned more than a hundred kilometers along Kamino's western equator and was considered by many to be the heart of Kaminoan society. The millions of Kaminoans who occupied Tipoca worked either with the cloning program or with the bureaucracy. No Kaminoans took residence within the city, nor was there any public space. Nearly all Kaminoans who worked within the city lived in numerous satellite cities situated around the capital. Constant traffic ran to and from Tipoca, as workers, bureaucrats, and many others traveled to and from their homes. The only living space in the city was the quarters of the prime minister and the military staff, and a group of apartments for cloning scientists.

Aside from the governmental and clone manufacturing functions, Tipoca City also served as the seat of both the Kamino Space Control and the Kamino Planetary Defense Forces. Most of the Space Control's data came from the huge communication towers that dominated much of the city's skyline. Largely due to the cloning facilities importance to Kamino, the Planetary Defense Forces were coordinated from Tipoca. The city relied on passive measures, in form of energy shielding, and more "pro-active" turbolaser emplacements. Because the defensive shields provided little protection against troop invasions, the KPD also retained thousands of Kaminoan soldiers in the barracks in order to protect many important places in the Tipoca City. One of them was the clone military education complex, the largest clone training center on Kamino.

It was located within one of the outer, domed hubs of Tipoca City, and dominated much of the settlement. The innermost chambers housed command centers for Kaminoan supervisors, officials, and scientists. Docks and monitoring stations for the KE-8 Enforcers and Observation Ships were located nearby.

The complex itself contained learning and training areas, as well as simulated battlefields. The floor of the upper training levels could be lowered and raised to create various combat, primarily hand-to-hand, training areas and certain areas could even be made into stadiums for the demonstration of combat skills. The large battlefield simulation rooms could replicate a variety of environments and terrains through the use of repulsor floor plates, wind generators, and atmosphere generators. Academies for advanced clone units, sleeping and recreational quarters, automated kitchens, assembly areas, dining halls, and even a secret ARC Trooper training center also existed. An egress out to the hangars contained transports ready to carry the clones off into the wider galaxy.

The command center was overseeing the control and regulation of Clone Trooper training. It could also act as a War Command Center in times of war. Right now, Jedi Master Shaak Ti and the Prime Minister of Kamino Lama Su were in the middle of an important conversation standing in a front of a large holoscreen on which they see the training of the clones.

"So you can assure me that these new clones have no bio-chips inside their brains?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yes, Master Ti," replied Lama Su. "And once again I'm telling you, we had no idea that the Sith were behind this. We thought that it was meant for the rogue Jedi."

The red-skinned Togruta slightly nodded looking at the holoscreen. She could not get the betrayal out of her mind. The Jedi Master wasn't present at the Jedi Temple during the attack but she heard what happened from the Jedi Masters. The clones that fought with the Jedi shoulder to shoulder simply attacked them. It was all a plot of the Sith, which was used by the Kingdom of the Force. Suddenly, a Commander Colt rushed into the room. "Minister Su, Commander Ti!"

"What happened?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Four ships just came out of the hyperspace and began firing," informed the clone. "The Kingdom of the Force is invading Kamino!"

"Prepare the defenses and evacuate the scientists!" Master Ti ordered immediately. The adult Togruta quickly approached the holoprojection pod and tried to establish a connection with the Republic fleet. After a couple of seconds, a holographic image of Admiral Thrawn appeared before the Jedi Master, Minister Su, and Commander Colt. "Yes, Master Ti?" asked the Chiss.

"The Kingdom of the Force is attacking Kamino!" the Jedi Master said immediately. "We have no ships to defend the cloning facilities. You must send reinforcements."

The Chiss grabbed his chin. "Hmmm... I see, a cunning move," he said more to himself than to the three people standing in front of him. "What do you mean?" asked Lama Su.

"I'm certain that their main goal is to destroy the factories on Geonosis," stated the Admiral. "That attack is only a disctraction from their main objective. They want us to weaken our defenses on Geonosis by sending them to Kamino. If we do that, they'll attack Geonosis."

"Wait, are you saying that you're not going to send help?" Commander Colt asked.

"No," Admiral Thrawn replied simply. "Right now the only weapons that can help us defeat the Kingdom and the Dread Master are produced on Geonosis. The clones are no longer trusted since the inhibitor chips can once again be activated by the Kingdom. Not to mention, the Dread Masters cannot use the mental attack on droids, so figuring that into the calculation they are more valuable to us. Try to keep the new clones safe and escape from Kamino."

"Are you kidding me?!" Commander Colt took off his helmet revealing his angry expression. "This is our home!"

"Then I'm sure you're going to defend it with your lives," Thrawn replied coldly. "The Republic is grateful for your sacrifice and will surely not forget it."

"You can't do this," said Master Shaak Ti. Despite her words, she wasn't completely surprised by the action, which actually made her worry even more.

"I'm afraid I can," replied Thrawn. With those words, the Chiss ended the conversation. When his holographic image vanished, Commander Colt turned to Master Ti. "So that's how it's gonna be?!" he growled in anger. "We tried to kill the Jedi on Coruscant because of the chips in our heads but you're knowingly going to let us die along with our home!"

The Jedi Master turned to look at the clone with her black eyes. "Calm down Commander," she said calmly despite not being exactly calm herself. "Arguing will not help us here. We need to defend ourselves. Evacuate the workers and gather the men."

The clone exhaled and put the helmet back on. Without words or saluting, he dashed out of the room to fight for his home. "You too Prime Minister," said Master Ti turning towards the Kaminoan. "You should evacuate."

Kaminoan only nodded and quickly left the room as well. The Togrutan Jedi Master sighed and reached for her lightsaber. She never thought it would be so hard to think good about the Republic. " _What happened to the Republic?_ " she asked herself in her mind. " _What happened to us?_ " the Jedi Master had a real conflict inside her mind. She knew about the riots on Coruscant and other planets. Slowly, she couldn't really blame the people for acting the way they are. Not anymore.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	91. The Defiance - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 91 "The Defiance – part 1"**

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

"All leaders report in," the young Firrerreo stood before a tactical screen looking at the orange, blue, yellow, green, violet, and red dots. Each dot represented a starship and every color a designated air-strike team. With four dots of each color, they had twenty-four starfighters ready to attack the Tipoca City.

"Blue leader standing by," he heard Aayla's voice. "Green leader standing by, yellow leader standing by, red leader standing by," all leaders that spoke basic replied. Orange leader and violet leader replied in their native languages. Deiven knew that wasn't a problem because every ship had a built-in translator. So there wouldn't be any problem with the communication.

"You'll be in the range of the city's turbolaser emplacements in twenty-five seconds," warned the Firrerreo. "Submerge and attack when in range." The ArchKnight said turning his head towards the male Rakata that sat before a console. "Any information from Geonosis?" he asked.

"No, ArchKnight," replied the Rakata. "The Republic and the Separatists haven't sent any reinforcements to Kamino."

"Dammit," Deiven shook his head. "Either the defenses of Kamino didn't notice our approach and didn't ask for them or simply the Republic has abandonment Kamino and the clones. It's strange that the Jedi Order left Master Shaak Ti to her fate though," the young Firrerreo muttered under his nose. The action of the Republic and the Jedi were becoming more and more absurd, even for the ArchKnight.

"Anyway, our plan doesn't change," he said. "Inform the other three ships to circle around Kamino but don't attack first. Only respond to attacks."

"Yes, ArchKnight," the Rakata nodded.

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City.**

The flashes of lightning from the storm were covering the whole dark sky illuminating Tipoca City. While being a dangerous sight, it was also very beautiful one. But that wasn't the only interesting view in the sky. The gigantic ship of the Kingdom of the Force called the Vicious was stationed in the planet's high atmosphere. Even despite the black clouds, the red and white lights of the warship were breaking through them.

The starfighters of the Kingdom were also quite visible in the sky. Strangely-shaped fighters that featured glowing bubbles in the center in which sat a pilot. Two sickle-shaped wings were positioned on two opposite sides of the bubble but they didn't touch it. Around the bubble one could spot constantly shifting orange and black smaller spheres, which acted as weapons and the fighter's components. A pilot could easily see everything around him since the bubble was transparent. Meaning, he or she could easily spot things behind and under the ship. Inside the bubble, there were no standard controls, only small holoimages which could be touched and shifted depending on the action and maneuver.

Those starfighters, V-D 5s, weren't designed for a battle in space, however, they were perfect for battles on the planet's surface and atmosphere due to their versatility. Just like Deiven ordered, all fighters submerged in the sea and headed towards the city without the risk of being fired at.

All fighters resurfaced when they were close enough to the city and immediately unleashed at the emplacements. The small spheres, which circled around the fighters, began to fire small digitalized bolts. When they hit a target, a piece of metal or any other material, even biological, was simply resolved into molecules.

"Dammit! Shoot them down!" yelled a clone trooper sitting behind the rotating turret. The turbolasers shoot in the direction of the fighters but the advanced ships were able to change the direction of their flight in a blink of an eye. While the flight track of the standard fighter could be predicted, those ships didn't have that weakness. To the sides, up and down and even backward, there was no direction in which they couldn't fly.

"They've launched their starfighters," informed Aayla spotting a few ARC-170 starfighters flying out from the hangar of the domed hubs.

"Violet team engaging," she heard a voice of a Gree male leader. His words were immediately translated to basic. Four V-D 5s immediately flew towards the ARC-170 starfighters.

"Ok boys, let's fight for our home. Lock S-foils in attack position," ordered a clone pilot. S-foils were movable wings attached to a starfighter sometimes equipped with weaponry. The foils were locked in a closed position in normal flight, but when engaged in combat the foils spread open into an attack position giving the ship a distinctive X they also gave the laser cannons mounted on each wing a wider field of firing range.

The ARCs began firing at the V-D 5s but the Gree pilots could easily avoid the shoots. The clones were better trained but the Gree had the technology on their side, not to mention having many tentacles instead of hands allowed them to do many things at once.

The digitalized bolts of their ships were creating holes in the ARCs without any explosions. One fighter lost a wing and spin down into the sea. Another starfighter had his whole front resolved into molecules together with the pilot and the co-pilot. One fighter managed to fire a proton torpedo towards one V-D 5. The Gree pilot immediately was informed of the incoming missile thanks to the small screen that appeared before him. He quickly flew down towards the sea and submerged into the swells. The missile hit the sea's sheet and the Gree safely resurfaced into the air continuing the fight.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

Deiven was watching the battle on the tactical screen and only shook his head. He actually felt sorry for the clones. "No matter how trained you are, you cannot with against such technology," he said under his nose.

"Excuse us, ArchKnight," said the Rakatan female approaching Deiven with a Gree male.

"Yes?" the ArchKnight turning his head looking at the two with his amber eyes. He recognized the scientists as Gree Kel'Duk'Ma and Rakata Bersa, they were an ambitious and very smart duo that created many useful weapons and technology for the Kingdom of the Force.

"Kamino is a watery world filled with seas," pointed out the grey-skinned Rakata. "A perfect environment to test out our latest experimental weapon: the Nevishu. We have it aboard the Vicious, we just need to drop it into the sea below us."

The young Firrerreo scratched his chin. Nevishu meant 'The King of the Seas' in Rakatan language. It was a prototype-automated vessel for naval battles. "We have aboard, I know," stated the ArchKnight. "But using it would be overkill. Nevishu alone is capable of destroying the entire facility without any troubles. Just because we have a powerful weapon that doesn't mean we have to use it every time we have an occasion. However," an idea just popped in his head. Deiven looked at the tactical screen and put a finger on his lips. Nodding, he contacted Aayla.

"Aayla how's the situation with the city's defenses?" he asked. "Is there a place to land?"

"We destroyed a significant number of turbolaser emplacement on the east side of the city," replied the Twi'lek. "The ground teams can land here but they will be attacked by the clone troopers."

"I understand," the young Firrerreo said and turned towards the scientists. "We are going to use Nevishu, but..." he raised his finger "...don't destroy the city. He needs to attack the west side and draw the attention of the clones. Our ground teams will be able to safely land on the east side. Set Nevishu to respond to threats but don't let him destroy the city. That's an order."

Both scientists nodded and walked away. Deiven turned back to look at the tactical screen. Having a powerful weapon that could destroy even a whole planet was a big responsibility. The ArchKnight turned his head to look at the red button on a console. If they wanted to destroy Kamino, they could simply use the Omni-beam of the warship just like they did with the planet Huk. But then they would be no better than the Sith. The galaxy knows they have the power to do so and that struck fear into their hearts. But if the Kingdom were able to defeat their enemies without destroying everything around them along with the civilians, that fear turns into respect.

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City, Clone Military Education Complex, Command Center.**

Master Shaak Ti stood in the center of the command center surrounded by the holoscreens. The red-skinned Togruta could see that the battle was lost even before it barely began. The technology of the Kingdom was simply too advanced, not to mention the morales of the clones weren't very high. They fought only to protect their home but Commander Colt told his brothers that the Republic has turned its back on them. However, she didn't plan on giving up.

Prime Minister Lama Su had left the city and many scientists and other workers followed his lead. The evacuation was still in process but many of them left Tipoca city. Shaak Ti was grateful that the fighters of the Kingdom didn't attack them and only focused on the clones no matter how strange that sounded. She was also surprised that Darth Enigma didn't order to kill everyone. Just like the rest of the Jedi Masters and the Sith she was sure that they managed to kill Deiven and Zai'shira. And now the Anzat was pretending to be the young Firrerreo, just like Aayla pretended to be Zai'shira.

"Commander Ti we have something big on the radar," informed a clone officer standing in front of a holoscreen. "Something really big," he added. The Jedi Master approached the officer and looked at the screen. Whatever it was, it was surely dropped from the warship and now was heading towards the west side of the city with great speed.

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City.**

Even from afar one could see that something big was heading towards the city. The large shape stooped and resurfaced before it. The wave that was created from the momentum covered one of the large domed hubs. If someone would have been standing there he would surely have been washed down to the sea. The vessels that emerged from the sea looked like a giant six-legged spider-droid with a massive laser cannon on its back. Lifting its two frontal legs 'Nevishu' pierced through the thick metal of the dome and slowly pulled its front up from the water.

Although it boasted an impressive weapons array for ground attacks and air defenses, featuring twin heavy Gatling-style laser cannons mounted on its front for a basic ground attack, twenty nanite-homing missile emplacements on its back for defense against aerial assault, its main power lay in the huge laser on its top. This massive beam could annihilate every lesser, unshielded unit or building in a flash. It could overwhelm a heavy shield generator with ease and destroy an unprotected, coast city in mere seconds.

However, despite all this weaponry, Nevishu excelled underwater. Its legs were filled with nanite torpedos, that could destroy every submarine and floating vessel within range as well as with anti-torpedo flares that provided him with excellent defense.

"What the hell is that thing?!" asked one of the clone pilots looking at the giant spider, which was getting out of the water and climbing up the dome hub. The structure buckled and the metal screeched under its weight.

"No idea, but let's take it down, it's a much bigger and easier target than those fighters," said the pilot of a second fighter. ARC starfighters turned and headed towards the spider-like vessel. Clone troopers began to storm out from the hubs entrances and aim at the giant vessel with their blaster rifles.

Nevishu was showered with the blaster bolts from the clone troopers and the starfighters but all attacks were like pokes to him. The vessel's hull was created to withstand the pressure of the ocean's floor and the impacts of torpedoes. Shoots from the starfighters and blaster rifles were like bug bites.

When the starfighters came closer, the nanite-homing missile emplacements began firing. Dozens of missiles were launched in the sky and they immediately locked on the fighters. The clones didn't even know which missile to evade. One after another, the ARC starfighters were being shot down and the remains fell into the raging waters below.

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City, Clone Military Education Complex.**

The whole facility was on high alert due to the attack. Sirens and red light were illuminating everywhere. Troopers were running from all directions, while the clone recruits were hiding in their rooms.

"Orders, Sir!" exclaimed a clone commander nicknamed Havoc. He along with the Commander Colt and Commander Blitz were in the same hub on which stood the large spider-like vessel. They could see the two end of its legs pierced through the metal high above them. The sound of blaster fire and screams of clones outside were clearly heard by them.

"We don't have enough firepower to destroy that thing!" stated Blitz. "We're simply delaying the inevitable."

"We cannot give up!" exclaimed Havoc.

"Maybe there's another way." All three clones heard an old voice. A malformed clone, named 99 approached them. He was deemed unfit for service in the Grand Army of the Republic because of his limited physical abilities and overly rapid aging and was assigned to perform janitorial duties in Kamino's cloning facilities.

"99! What are you doing here?! This is no place for you?!" said Commander Colt.

"I cannot sit in hiding while my brothers are dying out there," replied the malformed clone.

"You cannot help us here," said Havoc. "We need much stronger weapons, which we don't have. Even all the weapons in the armory will not be enough."

"Maybe there's another way," 99 repeated himself. "A chance that we can use to save our home."

"What do you mean?" asked Blitz.

"I see what's going on out there in the galaxy," stated 99. "The Kingdom is at war with the Jedi and the Sith. They didn't come here for the clones, they want them not us."

"Wait... are you telling us to... betray Jedi Master Ti?" asked Havoc. "We would betray the Republic."

"I would die for the Republic," assured 99. "But where are they now? We have to protect our home... alone. If sacrificing one Jedi can ensure our survival and save our home, isn't it worth at least trying?"

The three commanders looked at each other. "Admiral Thrawn told me that the droids are more valuable than the clones," said the clone. "It's certain that we won't get any help from the Republic."

"But even if... if we decide to do this... how can we be sure that the Kingdom of the Force will stop attacking Kamino?" asked Havoc.

Commander Colt folded his arms and seriously began to think. The Kingdom had clearly the advantage, not to mention the warship in the high atmosphere was able to blow them away. First thing, they needed to somehow to contact someone important from the Kingdom. A decision maker.

 **Planet Kamino, Tipoca City, Landing Pad.**

With the clone troopers and the remaining ARC starfighters busy with the massive experimental weapon standing on the domed hub. The Vicious launched five shuttles with ground teams aboard them. One shuttle had one Knight, three Squires along with six Sentinels. Landing on the individual pads, the teams quickly exited the shuttles and headed towards the hub entrances. The team with Ahsoka, had its personal goal, to destroy the DNA room with the explosives and stop the possibility of further cloning once and for all.

Dashing towards the elevator, the group entered it and pushed the button. "Do we actually know where is the DNA room?" Ahsoka asked shaking her head, spraying drops of water all around the floor. Their clothes were already wet from the storm outside.

"We will ask some clone for directions," replied Zenthi. The white-skinned Togruta had a backpack with explosives inside.

"Oh, I'm sure they will be very talkative and friendly," Ahsoka smiled and stated sarcastically.

"Don't worry we'll interrogate one if we get lost," reassured Aritia with a mischevious smile, which quickly faded. "Just make sure to be careful. We may have the Force, but it only takes one blaster bolt to the face or any other vital place to kill us."

The three Togrutas nodded completely aware of the seriousness of the situation. When the lift reached its destination and the door opened, the group entered a corridor illuminated by red lights. Seeing no one, they ran down the corridor reaching an intersection.

Leading the group, Aritia looked to the right and immediately noticed a group of clones in positions to shoot. "Fire!" one of them ordered. "Get back!" the Firrerreo quickly jumped back avoiding a volley of blaster bolts.

"Rude!" Leaning against the wall, the Knight sighed and looked at the Sentinels. "Set up a wall," she ordered. Four Sentinels activated their transparent, yellow shields and slowly turned the corner. Standing right next to each other, they formed a wall that deflected every bolt.

"The left corridor and the way forward are clear," informed Morya. "Which way?"

"No, forward isn't clear!" Ahsoka exclaimed and pointed her finger. Three clones ran into the corridor dashing straight at them and raised their blaster rifles. Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber and took the modified Shien stance. Holding the lightsaber in a two-handed grip in a middle guard position, she bent her legs slightly and shifted sideways to the incoming clones.

When they opened fire, the orange Togruta only moved her wrists deflecting the bolts at them with minimal movement. Ahsoka focused the Force on her montrals to enhance her Togrutan sense. She could sense the trajectory of the bolts. She knew which ones were headed towards her and the people behind her, and which were not.

The former Padawan exhaled and made three quick movements. Three deflected bolts hit the clones in the helmets killing them instantly. "Good job, Ahsoka," praised Aritia. When the Firrerreo stood behind the Sentinels and looked at the clones through the transparent shields, she noticed that they suddenly stopped firing. One of them ordered to stop and was holding two fingers on the side of his helmet.

He suddenly looked at the Sentinels and yelled. "Knights! Our Commander wants to talk with the one calling the shots, we want to negotiate and resolve this peacefully!"

All three Togrutas approached the female Firrerreo. "Too bad they didn't say that sooner," Ahsoka stated looking at the three dead bodies. Shaking her head in disappointment she deactivated her lightsaber and attached it back her belt.

"They're giving up?" asked Zenthi

"If so, better late than never," stated Morya.

Aritia narrowed her purple eyes and looked at the clone. He held a holoprojector in his hand, that probably would allow them to contact that commander. "Ok, let's negotiate!" the Knight agreed.

The clone took a swing and threw the holoprojector towards them Extending her arm, Aritia grabbed it with the Force and pulled to her hand over the yellow shields. The female crouched and activated the holoprojector placing it on the floor. An image on a clone appeared before her and the three Togrutas. "Hello there," Aritia nodded. "A clone told me you wanted to talk and negotiate."

"That's right," confirmed the clone. "I'm Commander Colt of the Rancor Battalion, which currently protects this facility. The clones, my brother, are dying because the Republic has abandoned us. We want to make a deal with the Kingdom."

"We're listening," Aritia said.

 **Ten minutes later - The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

"ArchKnight Deiven do you hear me?" asked Knight Aritia her voice issuing from the comlink. Deiven quickly reached to his side pack and pulled out the small device. "I hear you Aritia, how's the situation down there?" he asked.

"We have an interesting turn of events," announced the Firrerreo. "The clones want to negotiate with us. The Republic has turned their back on them and left them to die. They are willing to subdue Master Ti for us and even would agree to let us destroy the DNA room. The only thing they want in exchange is to be left alone without further casualties."

"Oh," Deiven's amber eyes widened. "That's an interesting offer," he stated. "They know the Republic will be furious?"

"They are ready to face the consequences of their actions," replied Aritia.

"Ok then, I agree," Deiven said. "Tell them to stop the attack and we will do the same. Good job."

"Understood, Aritia out," the female replied ending the conversation.

The young Firrerreo looked at the tactical screen and spoke. "To all forces! Cease all hostilities against the clones, I repeat, cease all hostilities against the clones!"

Planet Kamino, Tipoca City, Clone Military Education Complex, Command Center.

Shaak Ti was ready to join the battle when one of the officers turned towards her. "Commander Ti, the Kingdom of the Force has stopped attacking," he said with a calm, yet serious tone. Listening to someone via his headset comlink, he added. "Just like our forces."

"What happened?" the adult Togruta narrowed her black eyes and sensed movement behind her. Turning her head, she noticed five clone troopers aiming at her with the blaster rifles. "We're sorry, Master Ti, but we must hand you over to the Kingdom of the Force. For our brothers and for the good of our home."

Shaak Ti slowly reached for her lightsaber, but before she was able to activate it, a stun bolt hit her in the back. The clone officer aimed at her with a stun gun and without any hesitation fired. The unconscious Togruta felt to the floor. The clones approached her and one one of them raised a finger to the side of his helmet and spoke. "Commander Colt, Master Ti is subdued."

* * *

Please R&R :)


	92. The Defiance - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 92 "The Defiance – part 2"**

 **An hour later - The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Detention Level.**

Shaak Ti groaned and woke up opening her black eyes. She was laying on a bed in a small room. The Togruta immediately reached for her belt but just like she though her lightsaber was gone. Along with her comlink and holoprojector. Slowly, she sat up and remembered everything. "The clones stunned me," Shaak Ti said calmly, she wasn't even that angry at them.

The Jedi Master stood up and looked around the room. The place wasn't that bad it if really was intended to hold prisoners. A comfy bed, a small table with cutlery and food, sink with faucet and even a toilet was located behind a wall to ensure some privacy. If the Jedi Master hadn't see the green magnetic field blocking the exit, she would have guess that this was a small hotel room.

The Togruta sat down and crossed her legs on the bed gathering her thoughts. When the Kingdom of the Force first attacked Kamino, a crazy idea formed inside Shaak's head, but she cast it aside. But right now, the same idea didn't seem so crazy.

" _I didn't expect to get here so easily or that it would be even possible,_ " she said in her mind. The Jedi Masters expected to be killed, not to land in a cell. " _I need to use this chance and find him. It's the only way._ "

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound the magnetic field being turned off. The green field vanished and ArchKnight Deiven Virlo entered the cell accompanied by two Rakatan guards. "Wait outside," the Anzat, who was disguised as Deiven, said to the two guards. They nodded and exit the cell turning the field back on on their way out. The ArchKnight looked at the Togrutan Jedi and smiled. The Firrerreo reached for the armband on his hand and took it off.

His appearance began to change until an Anzat she knew as Darth Enigma appeared before her. The ArchKnights decided to continue their scheme. Therefore, Avelon pretended to still be Darth Enigma, who took Deiven's place after the Firrerreo was killed by the Jedi and Sith.

The Jedi Master noticed that he was wearing a white armor. Clearly, that wasn't Sith's attire and that made him look strange.

"Hello, Master Shaak Ti," greeted Avelon. "I trust you're comfortable with your cell?"

"As much as that question sounds strange... yes, the cell is comfortable," replied Shaak Ti closing her eyes. "I didn't expect such 'cosiness'."

"You're in one of the milder cells," explained the Anzat. "You're not a criminal or a Sith."

"Why am I still alive?" Shaak Ti asked straight out. "What are you planning to do with me?"

Avelon smiled and leaned against the wall. "How about you open your eyes and look at me," he suggested. "Then we can speak honestly with each other."

The red-skinned Togruta opened her eyes as asked and looked at the Anzat. "That's better," he said with a nod. "Eye contact is important. Now, before we continue, I have a question for you. As you already know, we took away your lightsaber, comlink, and..." he folded his arms "...your holoprojector. The clones told us that Admiral Thrawn informed you that you won't get any help. I think that he didn't tell the Jedi about your plea for aid. You had the holoprojector on you, why didn't you contact any of the Jedi Masters?"

Master Ti tilted her head suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm really curious," admitted the ArchKnight. "I'm sure you would receive some help if the Jedi would answer your call."

"A Sith like you won't understand," the Togruta replied coldly staring at him with her black eyes.

Avelon sighed and replied. "Try me. Unlike the Jedi and the clones, I can surprise you," he added with a smirk earning a glare from the Jedi Masters. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"You don't seem to be surprised by the recent developments," pointed out the Anzat. "The betrayal of the clones on Kamino and the actions of Admiral Thrawn didn't faze you, at least not as much as even you would expect." The ArchKnight leaned his head back and narrowed his eyes. "It's like you expected that this would happen or rather... hoped?"

"You're insane," Shaak Ti stated. "If I would have called the Jedi they would begin a dispute with Admiral Thrawn. A fight could break out so..."

"So you decided to not contact the Jedi and sacrifice yourself along with the clones," the Anzat concluded.

"Only me!" Shaak Ti said immediately raising her voice and getting up from the bed. "So leave the clones alone!"

"We're already preparing to leave Kamino," assured the Anzat. "We got what we wanted. The Jedi Master is defeated and the cloning facilities won't be producing clones ever again. We destroyed the DNA room with Jango Fett's genetic code. The Republic has lost its army. So you can drop the act and tell me what's really on your mind."

The Jedi Master sighed. "I'm really tired of all this," admitted the red-skinned Togruta. "The people of my home planet are my enemies, the inhabitants of Coruscant... no, the inhabitants of many planets think that we are evil. Everyone hates us. Everyone says that we cannot be trusted just like the Sith. Grant Master Yoda left the Jedi Temple and took all the younglings with him because he said we lost our way. Two Jedi Masters and many Padawans also joined him." The ArchKnight stood and listened carefully to her without interruptions. "Do you know who's fault is it?" she asked.

"Mine?" Avelon guessed. "No," Shaak Ti shook her head and making the Anzat arch his eyebrow. "It's the Council's fault."

"Really?" the ArchKnight stroked his chin intrigued by Togruta's words. He could feel the slight anger in the Jedi Master.

"Yes," Shaak Ti nodded. "They are doing nothing but making mistakes and they can't even learn from them. They tried to blackmail Skywalker by taking his mother as... a hostage. But I will correct their mistakes. I'll correct all mistakes."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Avelon asked.

"ArchKnight Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira were right, this war has to end or else innocents will continue to suffer," stated the red-skinned Togruta. "Killing them was the biggest mistakes of the Jedi Council. Because of that, you're ruling the Kingdom now, but that will change."

Shaak Ti used the Force to pull a knife to her hand. Enhancing her speed, she jumped towards the Anzat reducing the short distance between them in a flash. With a quick thrust she aimed at his eye, she almost imagined the knife piercing the eye and then... something happened.

The Anzat's body was engulfed in silver flames with electrical sparks and his Force-signature vanished. In that moment a powerful telekinetic force hurled her back with such strength that the red-skinned Togruta hit the wall and slid down on her bed. She could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and a sharp pain through her back. In that moment, she lost the feeling in her legs and all hope that her plan would work. The Jedi Master didn't expect such power and abilities.

The green magnetic field was turned off and two Rakatan guards entered the cell. "ArchKnight Avelon are you alright?" asked one of them. "Yes, I'm fine," replied Avelon turning off the aura of balance. Shaak was once again able to feel his Force signature. The word ArchKnight circled in her mind along with tremendous pain. The Togruta could only move her hands, head and the upper torso. Her spine was injured badly.

When the Rakatan guards left the cell once again, Avelon approached the crippled Togruta. "Impressive speed," he praised her with a serious tone. "If I hadn't used the aura, I would be seriously injured right now or even dead. What did you plan to do if you would succeed in killing me?"

Shaak Ti hissed in pain. "Just kill me," he said through her teeth ignoring the question. The Jedi Masters simply sat on her bed leaning her back against the wall.

"No I won't," the Anzat replied shaking his head. "I can heal you, but first answer my question. Until that you will suffer."

The Jedi Master looked at the Anzat with her black eyes. "I would take that device from you and... kill Aayla," replied the defeated Togruta. Too tired, she didn't plan on attacking him again. Not after that display of power. She didn't even know where the knife she had in her hand earlier went. "Taking your place, I would end this war and bring peace."

"Hmmm... I see," he nodded sensing that she was telling the truth. The ArchKnight leaned towards her and grabbed the Togruta gently putting her on her stomach hearing her groan in pain. He then placed his hands on her lower back and began healing her using the Dark transfer. The technique could bring someone back from the brink of death so an injured spine wasn't a big deal. "That was a brave but desperate attempt," he stated. "And very ambitious if I may add."

"When you attacked Kamino," Shaak began speaking between groans. "I thought about getting aboard the ship and killing you but I didn't know how so I abandoned that idea. But when the clones stunned me and I woke up here..."

"You decided to try it," Avelon finished the sentence with a smile. "That's commendable." When the Anzat finished healing her, Shaak Ti exhaled with relief and turned on her side. Her legs felt numb and her back was sore but she managed to sit up. "Why did they call you an ArchKnight?" he asked confused.

"Because he is one," replied a voice coming from the cell's exit. Shaak Ti recognized the voice. When she looked at the figure entering the cell, she blinked a few times thinking that her tired mind was playing tricks on her. ArchKnight Deiven Virlo approached them and smiled. "Hello, Master Ti."

"How?! What Sith trickery is this?" the Jedi Master asked switching her eyes to the Anzat. "He can't be real."

"I can assure you, he's real," replied Avelon.

"That's right," assured Deiven. "I'm alive just like ArchKnight Zai'shira. We never died in the first place, we only made the Jedi and the Sith belevie that we had."

"But your ship... the Council told..." the Jedi Master muttered

"The ship was destroyed that's true but I used Force travel to teleport us to Shili," explained the young Firrerreo. Shaak Ti leaned back and lay down on the bed placing a hand on her forehead. She didn't sense any lies and deceit, which made this even more shocking for her. "But Darth Enigma..."

"ArchKnight Avelon," the Anzat corrected her. "I was never a true Sith."

"Exactly," confirmed Deiven. "I told the Council that we had a spy inside the Separtists Alliance." He pointed at the Anzat. "ArchKnight Avelon was that spy. He never betrayed the Kingdom."

Shaak Ti shook her head in disbelief. But it all made sense. Skywalker told them about that strange aura that was making their Force signatures disappear. She witnessed it just now. "So... what now?" she asked looking at the ceiling of her cell.

"In the Kingdom, an act of violence against an ArchKnight is punished by death," Deiven said seriously.

"But since you attacked me thinking that I'm a Sith... we can forgive and forget," stated Avelon. Both of them smiled politely. "But what will happen to me now? Am I your prisoner or...?"

"You said you will correct the mistakes of the Jedi Council," stated Avelon. "You wanted to kill a Sith to do that. Would you be able to kill a Jedi?"

The Jedi Master leaned on her elbows and opened her mouth to reply. "I... I don't know... maybe... eehhh, this is so..."

"I know, I know," assured Deiven. "Rest for now and eat something," he pointed at the table with food. A rare piece of Akul meat looked really tasty and the Togruta was indeed hungry. "Just be careful with knives," added the Anzat with a smirk.

"I'll visit you later," informed the young Firrerreo.

Both ArchKnights turned towards the magnetic, green field and approached it. The Rakatan guards deactivated it allowing them to leave and immediately turned it back on. "Do you plan on recruiting her?" asked Avelon as he and Deiven walked down the corridor.

"It's a possibility," replied the young ArchKnight. "If she'll not embrace the balance, we will have to kill her. But I think I know a way to make her seriously consider it. She's homesick... well, maybe not entirely but the fact that her homeworld and its inhabitants are her enemies makes it hard for her."

"She's also irritated and unsure about the whole situation with the Sith and the Jedi Council," said the Anzat. "This whole war is turning into our favor and the Jedi are becoming more aggravated and unfocused. But we still need to destroy those factories on Geonosis and Admiral Thrawn will not make it easy for us. We should also take care of his as well."

"We can ask the clones for informations,"suggested Deiven. "Maybe we can learn something."

"You know, I actually have an idea,"Avelon said with a sly smile. He put on his helmet not wanting to be recognized as a Sith Lord around the clones.

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

When the two ArchKnights entered the command deck, they saw Commander Colt who was talking with Knight Aritia. Not far away from them stood Ahsoka, Morya, and Zenthi, who turned their heads towards the ArchKnights. Smiling, the three Togrutas bowed their heads respectfully.

Deiven and Avelon nodded to them and turned their attention to the clone. "Commander Colt, I trust that the number of medical supplies we sent you is enough to aid the wounded was sufficient?" the young Firrerreo asked.

"Yes, thank you," the clone Commander said taking off his helmet. "Too bad we didn't reach this agreement sooner. Many of my boys would be still with us."

"I agree with you there," assured Aritia.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Deiven. "I mean, the Republic won't forget this so easily. Not to mention that Kaminoans will have something to say to this as well."

"We're taking over Tipoca City," stated the Commander. "Kaminoans didn't live there so we won't be kicking anyone out of their home. They will just have to deal with this. If they will live with us neighborly, no one will get hurt."

"Seems fair," said the female Firrerreo.

"I have a question. Do you have the ability to contact any of the clone Commanders on the Republic ships that are currently stationed on Geonosis?" Deiven asked.

"Yes," answered Commander Colt.

"Then why didn't you contact them when we attacked?" asked Aritia.

"Because Admiral Thrawn would forbid them from doing anything to aid us," the Anzat answered the question for the clone. "There was a possibility that a fight would break out and many clones could die."

"Exactly," confirmed the clone looking at Avelon.

"He's one of the ArchKnights," explained Deiven gesturing towards the Anzat.

"However, we would like you to contact them now," asked Deiven. "We ask that you tell them what transpired here. They deserve to know the truth."

The Commander looked the young Firrerreo squinting his eyes. "You want them to start a mutiny?"

"It's complicated but I will explain everything," promised Avelon making the clone look at him again. "If everything goes as planned many clones will safely return home."

The clone didn't reply at first only looking at the ArchKnight. "Ok, I will trust you," he agreed.

* * *

After a few minutes, the clone Commander managed to contact three clone Commanders on a secure channel. When a holographic image of Commander Cody, Commander Bly and Commander Appo appeared on a projection pod, Commander Colt immediately spoke. "Commanders, it's great to see you."

Cody looked at the clone and immediately noticed a figure standing right next to him wearing a white armor with symbols of the Kingdom of the Force. Avelon had his helmet on in order not to be recognized as Darth Enigma while Deiven and the rest of the group were standing beyond the reach of the holoprojector. "What's going on?" the clone Commander asked. "Who's that?"

"I'm a ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force," answered Avelon gesturing to the clone by his side. "Commander Colt has something to tell you."

Commander Colt explained everything that happened on Kamino. He told them how Admiral Thrawn denied the request to sent help and how the clones made a deal with the Kingdom of the Force. When he finished, Commander Cody didn't know what to say. "I'm... speechless," he admitted. Cody and two other Commander took off their helmets.

"Thank you for sparing our home," said Commander Appo.

"You have our gratitude," added Commander Bly.

"You're welcome," replied Avelon. "I would like to form a plan with the clones. If everything goes as planned, you will return home and the war will be almost over."

"We're listening," said Cody clearly interested by the proposition.

"First, inform all clones on Coruscant what happened on Kamino," said the ArchKnight. "Tell them to leave the planet and return home. Second, inform the clones on the ships that are stationed on Geonosis and the ones on the planet about the situation."

"We can do that but what's your goal?" asked Cody.

"We plan on attacking the droid factories on Geonosis," explained the Anzat. "But there are many ships guarding the planet. So we need to do two things: decrease their numbers and kill Admiral Thrawn. With him and the factories out of the picture, the Republic and the Separatists will lose two major assets." Avelon was risking much telling the clones about his plans not sure if they will agree to them, or that they will simply warn the Jedi.

Cody nodded understanding the plan. "You're asking for a lot," he said. "We already betrayed the Jedi once and our duty is to fight for the Republic."

"Betraying the Jedi again would mean... well, something really bad for us," stated Commander Bly.

"That was a Sith scheme," pointed out the Anzat avoiding the fact that it was he who activated the order 66. "And the Republic is ruled by the Sith Lord Darth Sidious."

"What?!" both Cody and Colt asked in shock while Bly and Appo opened their eyes in shock. "And the Jedi know about that," added the ArchKnight. "What's more, while the inhibitor chips in your brains forced you to attack the Jedi, no one forced the Republic to abandon you. They did it knowingly."

Seeing that the clones aren't completely convinced, the ArchKnight continued. "The Republic and the Separatist won't win this war. We're at the brink of victory but they are refusing to accept it. They will sacrifice you all if this war drags on. You're nothing but a cannon fodder to them. It's just a matter of time before they start sacrificing Jedi Masters. They already abandoned Jedi Master Shaak Ti."

"That's true," confirmed Commander Colt.

"Even if we would agree we aren't capable of doing this alone," stated Commander Cody. "While there are more clones than Jedi on those ships, there are also battle droids on board. Jedi Masters and droids together are a little too much against just clone troopers. We will be wiped out."

"You won't be alone," assured the ArchKnight.

"What do you mean?" asked Bly.

"We'll send two people to help you with the assassination. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker," stated Avelon. "They are on our side."

The clones raised his eyebrows in surprise. With two Jedi, a famous duo for good measure, they had a chance. "So what will it be?" asked Avelon.

The clone Commanders exchanged conniving glances. As brothers, they were together in this. "We agree," said Cody.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	93. The Second Battle of Geonosis - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 93 "The Second Battle of Geonosis – part 1"**

 **Corellia, Coronet City Spaceport, VCX-100 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

"Do you see the proximity sensor?" asked Anakin. He and Han Solo were in the middle of doing some upgrades to the light freighter, which Obi-Wan and Anakin used to fly to Felucia. Skywalker was sitting in the pilot chair looking at the open floor-hatch. The ship was docked in the Corellian spaceport and therefore, the human had to wear his black armor and had his helmet on his lap.

"Don't see it," replied Han his voice echoing from down below. "Why don't you get down here yourself?"

"Nah, it's too dirty and greasy, and you're smaller, you can fit anywhere," Anakin replied with a cheeky smile.

"Very funny!" Han replied tartly.

"And you need to learn if you want to become a great pilot one day," Anakin added.

"How does that help me to get better at flying?" he asked.

"It doesn't," admitted Anakin. "But you have to be able to fix the ship's parts or you won't be able to repair your ship if you end up stuck in the middle of nowhere all alone."

"Why didn't we focused on the armaments?" asked Han. "We can upgrade the shields... oh! or the weaponry, the cannons would be awesome!" exclaimed the young boy with thrilled voice. Anakin chuckled and responded. "Weapons are unless if the ship doesn't have the proper defensive systems, speed or... hmm..." Anakin stroked his chin feeling the bristle on his skin. The human leaned towards the hatch. "Han, do you see an empty space for a square object? It should be near the alluvial dampeners."

"Wait a second... ummm... yeah I see it, why?" asked the boy.

"I just had a thought to install a sensor jammer," replied Anakin. "With it, the ship would be undetectable."

"Given your flying, everybody will be able to detect us despite the jammer," stated Han.

"Hey! I'm a better pilot than you think," stated Anakin.

"Sure you are," Han replied sarcastically. Just as Anakin wanted to respond, the door to the cockpit opened with a hiss. Obi-Wan entered the room with Captain Rex. "I heard that you two are getting along just great," said the older human with a sly smirk. "Like close friends."

"We have common topics," Anakin said with a smile.

Han pulled himself up and leaned his forearms on the edges of the hatch. The boy's clothes and his face were all dirty and covered with grease. Good for him, he took the old clothes with him. When he took off his goggles, they left round clean marks around his eyes. "Hey," he greeted both Obi-Wan and Rex, who nodded to the boy with a slight chuckle. "What?" he asked wondering why they were laughing.

"Han go clean up and return to my mother, we're finished for today," Anakin told the boy, who pulled himself up from the hatch and exited the room. "Speaking of close friends..." Anakin looked back at Obi-Wan with a sly smile. "...how's your girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Sugi is not my girlfriend," he stated irritated. "She's at the medical center recovering from the mental attack."

"Admit it, you like her," Anakin teased.

"Let's focus on more important things," the older human said evasively. "How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked approaching Anakin and sitting in the co-pilot seat leaning his elbows on his knees. Captain Rex remained near the cockpit's door.

"What do you mean?" Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"I mean the situation with Padmé," replied the older human. "The whole galaxy saw the... execution. It's not like her to kill someone particularly with such hate."

"He deserved it!" Anakin said hotly. He was actually very proud of his lover, he would do the same thing in her place. "If we had been able to capture him earlier on Naboo, the whole planet and its people would be safe and alive!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "He was a bastard, I agree, but execution?"

"Some people deserve to die Obi-Wan," Anakin stated forcefully. "Not everyone deserves mercy."

"And who do you think gave us or any other people the power and right to decide that?" asked Obi-Wan. Before Anakin could respond, the holoprojector which he received from Deiven beeped in his pocket. He knew it was the ArchKnight and he really waited for his call.

When the holographic image of Deiven appeared on Anakin's hand, the human immediately asked. "How's Padmé?"

The ArchKnight chuckled. "If I would get a credit for every time you ask that question, I would be filthy rich," he stated with a smile. "She's fine don't worry. I would even say great considering the past events. Padmé is a valuable ally to the Kingdom." The image turned around looking at Obi-Wan and Rex.

"When can I see her?" Anakin asked anxiously.

Deiven looked at Anakin. "If everything goes well, after the mission," he replied. "It will be your second and last mission. All three of you will participate in it and if you succeed you'll be invited to join the Kingdom of the Force."

Anakin smiled and looked at Obi-Wan who leaned back on the chair and grabbed his chin. "What's the mission?" asked the older human.

"First, let me explain everything that recently transpired on planet Kamino," said the ArchKnight. Hearing the name of his home planet, Rex approached the two humans looking at the holographic image of the young Firrerreo very curiously.

* * *

When Deiven finished talking about the situation on Kamino and his deal with the clones, Rex stood shocked with his hands on his hips slowly shaking his head. "I'm... I don't know what to say," he stated. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan also were shocked. "The Republic abandoned another planet, its soldiers, and a Jedi," Anakin commented coldly. "Actually, it's nothing new these days."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge on his nose and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Deiven. "So you're planning to attack Geonosis along with the clones, who will betray the Republic once again," he summarised. Rex looked at Obi-Wan funny but didn't say anything. "And what's our role in this?"

"We will attack the forces that defend Geonosis and draw their attention. I want you three to travel to the planet, board the ship of Admiral Thrawn and kill him," the ArchKnight said seriously. "If anyone tries to stop you, especially Jedi, you can also kill them."

Anakin had no problems with killing the Chiss but he looked unsurely at Obi-Wan. No matter how one looked at it, it was an assassination mission and he was sure that his former Master will have problems with this. He knew him all too well.

"Now don't get me wrong," Deiven raised his hands in a reassuring gesture. "Killing the Admiral isn't the absolute term of joining the Kingdom. I'm fully aware that in the chaos of the battle, he can escape or be even killed by someone else. What matters to me is your willingness to fulfill this mission."

"You can count on me," assured Rex folding his arms.

Deiven looked at the clone and nodded. "What about you two?" he asked turning his head to look at Anakin and immediately after turned it once again to look at Obi-Wan.

"I'm in," Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. As they looked at each other silently, the younger human could see the hesitation and discontent in Obi-Wan's eyes. However, after a few seconds, Obi-Wan looked at Deiven and nodded. "I'm in," he said. "Someone has to keep an eye on Anakin when he'll do something reckless."

A half-smile appeared on Anakin's face. "Alright," said Deiven. "We will jump into hyperspace in a few minutes. Corellia is closer to Geonosis than Shili so I think you'll get their first. Just simply wait for our forces it will not take long."

"Ok," Anakin nodded.

"Good luck," said Deiven just before ending the conversation. When his holographic image vanished, Anakin put his the holoprojector in his pocket and stood up. "Ok, let's not waste any more time," he said. "We have an Admiral to kill."

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

When Deiven ended the transmission, Avelon approached him. The Anzat heard the whole conversation. "Are you sure they will manage?" he asked.

"Anakin is very stubborn and tenacious," said the young Firrerreo looking at the turned off holoprojection pod. "If he has to kill someone to see Padmé again, he'll do it. He will kill Thrawn even if he had to destroy the whole ship."

"You didn't tell him about Ahsoka... and me," said Avelon. "What if we meet each other on the battlefield?"

"I'm gonna tell Ahsoka and he won't recognize you in that armor and helmet," assured the young ArchKnight. "I will tell him in the right moment."

"No I will tell him, heh, I can already imagine his reaction," Avelon rolled his green eyes.

"You know, in some way, he respects you," stated the young Firrerreo turning to look at the Anzat."I mean he respects Darth Enigma. You're the only person who beat him and multiple occasions. Furthermore, you two are very similar."

"Yeah, he's my remotely related brother," Avelon said sarcastically.

"Heh, be sure to tell him said," Deiven said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'm teleporting to the Untouchable," informed Avelon turning on his heel and approaching the teleportation device. "Aayla and her team are already waiting for me along with the rest. I'll be waiting for Aritia and her team before we jump into hyperspace."

"Good luck," said Deiven. Avelon entered the round platform and pushed a button on a hovering panel. When he vanished in a yellowish light, Deiven left the command deck and headed towards the briefing room

 **The High Atmosphere of Planet Kamino, The Vicious, Briefing Room.**

"I think the mission was too short," stated Morya. "Not that I'm complaining."

"But we finished it without any problems," protested Zenthi. The white-skinned Togruta looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka you agree with me right?"

The orange Togruta folded her arms and tilted her head. The three Togrutas were discussing the chances of them getting the permanent rank of Squires. Aritia was listening to them with a wide smile. "Well we managed to finish it quickly but only because the clones agreed to cooperate with us," Ahsoka replied. "We fought for a few moments so there was no challenge there."

Zenthi rolled his eyes and sighed. When the door to the briefing room opened with a hiss and Deiven entered, Aritia bowed her. "ArchKnight Deiven," she said.

"Good job," Deiven commended looking at the female Firrerreo. "The Jedi Master was captured and the clones will no longer be created. All that without casualties due to the negotiations."

"All fo the balance," Aritia replied.

"What will happen to Master Shaak Ti?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will give her the chance to embrace the balance," answered the ArchKnight looking at Ahsoka. "If she will not join us... she'll die."

The Togruta nodded silently understanding the strict rules of the Kingdom. "Now returning to the mission," said Deiven. "I promised you permanent ranks of Squires, but the mission was too short for you to display your skills." Morya smirked looking at Zenthi with 'I told you so' look. "However," Deiven went on. "The four of you will teleport to the Untouchable. The ship is preparing to jump into hyperspace. It will be your second mission. We need to drive the Republic's and the Separatists's ships from Geonosis. While our forces engage them the clones will battle the droids aboard the ships, two special strike teams will attempt to assassinate Admiral Thrawn. With him out the picture, both the Republic and the Separatists will have no tactical superiority."

Ahsoka's white eyebrow markings twitched when she heard that name. Her mother told her that he tried to kill her when she wanted to escape Naboo with the former Queen of Naboo just for a simple experiment. "Please tell me it's us," she said hopefully.

Deiven chuckled and nodded. "Yes, the four of you are one strike team."

"Who's the second?" Aritia asked.

"Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex will also try to assassinate Admiral Thrawn," Deiven informed them. Ahsoka opened her mouth and widened her blue eyes. "What?!"

"I convinced them to help us," Deiven replied. "If they prove their commitment. They will be welcomed to join the Kingdom of the Force." Ahsoka looked at the floor, smiled and bestirred excitedly. She was really anxious to see her former Master, to tell him about her new friends and her family.

"That's all," Deiven said. "Ahsoka, I need to talk to you for one minute."

"Okay," the young Togruta lifted her sight and nodded. When Aritia, Zenthi, and Morya left the briefing room, the ArchKnight spoke. "Anakin doesn't know that you joined the Kingdom. He thinks that you joined 'Darth Enigma' and that you're his apprentice."

Ahsoka lowered her gaze once again. "That makes sense," she stated. "The last time we saw each other, was when I joined him and Aayla on Naboo."

"I'm sure he won't hurt you," assured the young Firrerreo. "I'm not sending you there because I believe that they won't succeed due to their lack of skill. I'm sending you there to keep an eye on them and especially on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's still hesitant."

"What if they will not want to kill Thrawn or join us?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's very unlikely... but... if that happens," Deiven looked gravely at Ahsoka. "I want you to do the right thing."

Ahsoka didn't ask what it was. The young Togruta only nodded and replied. "I understand."

"Good," Deiven gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay."

 **Sometime later – Hyperspace Tunnel, VCX-100 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

"We're gonna reach planet Geonosis and exit the hyperspace in five minutes," informed Anakin. The human was really excited and ready for action. It was quite some time since he fought in a big battle.

"I have bad memories from Geonosis," stated Obi-Wan. "Last time we were tied to a pole. Remember?"

"Yeah, we were in quite a pickle," said Anakin looking at Obi-Wan. "I just hope you're sure that you can do this. I know you're not too keen on killing Jedi."

"Let's just hope that we'll find Thrawn and finish this mission quickly," Obi-wan replied just as Rex entered the cockpit. The clone had his Captain armor on and two favorite blaster pistols. "I didn't think I would wear this armor again," he stated. "And once again we're fighting clankers."

"Just like old times Rex," Anakin said turning his head towards the clone Captain.

"But this time we have Jedi supporting the clankers, which makes this battle much harder and even weirder," Rex pointed out. "I just hope we won't stumble upon your friends. Despite everything, it will be hard for me to attack some of the Jedi. Padawan Tano for example."

Anakin sighed and turned his head. He looked at the blue hyperspace tunnel in front of him. "If she's a Sith and she's there, I'll subdue her and try to convince her to help us... to join us," Anakin said certainly. "I won't hurt her."

"And if you won't convince her?" Obi-Wan asked. "If Darth Enigma has managed to completely corrupt her with the dark side? What then?"

"I will! End of story!" that was Anakin's only reply. Obi-wan and Rex were looking at him until Kenobi finally spoke. "For your sake, let's hope we won't stumble upon her."

Anakin leaned forward and pushed few buttons the console. "I need to turn off the engines immediately after we exit the hyperspace," he said turning his head to look at Obi-Wan. "And we must hide our Force signatures."

"There's no way you can do this that fast. Their sensors will pick us either way," Rex said.

"Yes, but the clones are sitting in front of the consoles," pointed out Anakin. "I'm counting that they will not inform the Jedi or Thrawn."

"But the droids can," said Obi-Wan. "Have you forgotten that there are also Separatists ships guarding Geonosis?"

"You got a better idea?" Anakin asked. "I'd rather have no ideas than a bad one," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

"That's all we got right now," said Rex. "Maybe they'll not notice us or simply think that it was a sensor malfunction."

"Whatever it will be, get ready. Exiting the hyperspace n three... two... one... now!" Anakin immediately began pushing buttons on the console. When the ship exited hyperspace, a planet and many ships in orbit around it appeared before the three men. "Engines turned off," Anakin said. "Now let's hope the Kingdom arrives before they notice us and start shooting or there will be nothing left of us."

"This is so bizarre seeing both the Republic and the Separatists ships so close to each other and not fighting," said Rex.

Obi-Wan looked at the giant ship and pointed at it. "That's the Separatists ion ship", he stated. "How do you plan on getting aboard?"

"The Jedi and droids will be too busy with the battle and the clones to notice one simple ship," Anakin replied. "And besides, Vulture droids and the Republic starfighters need a way to leave the hangars and engage the battle. We just need to pick the right moment. When the hangar doors open, we gonna invite ourselves in."

Suddenly, Anakin and Obi-Wan felt many Force signatures. Turning their heads towards the source they noticed a giant ship coming out of hyperspace followed by many smaller ones. "And so it began," Anakin stated putting his black helmet on and turning on the engines.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	94. The Second Battle of Geonosis - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 94 "The Second Battle of Geonosis – part 2"**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

"All vessels stay behind the Untouchable!" Grievous commanded loudly his deep metallic voice echoing in the command deck. "Redirect all power to the shields and defensive systems! Open the hangar door and release the starfighters to intercept the Vulture droids!"

"Yes, General!" replied the Rakatan officers sitting behind the consoles.

Zai'shira and Avelon stood few meters away from the General discussing the last details of the mission in front the viewport and observing the ships. "The boarding party is ready," informed Avelon. "Aritia, Ahsoka, Morya, and Zenthi are waiting inside the 'Tooth'. We will launch them as soon as the clones make their move. They will board the ship Admiral Thrawn is on and attempt to kill him, just like Skywalker and Kenobi."

The adult Togruta took a deep breath and exhaled looking at the planet Geonosis. She believed in her daughter and her abilities, but despite that, she was also nervous and really hoped that Ahsoka will be okay.

"Calm yourself," advised Avelon turning his head towards her. He could easily feel the unruly emotions of the orange Togruta. "Everything will be okay. I'm worried about Aayla but I know that distressing myself will not help me."

"I know," she said lowering her head. "But I just can't help it. She's my daughter and I don't want to lose her again. It's just the charm of being a mother."

"Ahsoka will be fine. She's tough as nails," reassured the Anzat turning his head back at the viewport. Looking through it, he noticed that enemy ships were beginning to close in on their position. "First they'll send the starfighters," he predicted. "And when their vessels are in range, the frigates will open fire. The clones will wreck havoc aboard the Republic destroyers, so we won't have to worry about them."

* * *

Just like Avelon predicted, Y-wing starfighters and Vulture droids began pouring out of the Republic destroyers, Separatists cruisers, and the Malevolence. Dozens of fighters headed towards the giant, dark-blue warship. Just like Grievous ordered, twenty BH-C heavy-interceptors left the hangars of the Untouchable and flew towards the opposing forces.

The BH-C heavy-interceptors resembled bolthead-shaped starfighters with one large thruster at the back. Their hulls were covered in blue, shining patterns similar to the ones on the Untouchable. They didn't have missiles or any energy based weaponry. Instead, the interceptors were able to manipulate gravity and mass to fire small, temporary imitations of black holes, that could crush another starfighter or any other thing in its gravitational pull in seconds.

Since the BH-Cs, and most importantly their weaponry, were very dangerous, only selected Gree pilots could fly them. They had to know the trajectory and the time duration of the black holes, as well as the reach of their gravitational pull. An untrained pilot could destroy other allied ships if he or she didn't read the coordinates properly. Pilots had a transparent, holographic consoles in front if their faces that showed the locations of other interceptors and the active black holes.

When the two sides were about to attack, the clones that flew right beside the vulture droids, slowed down their Y-wings and allowed the droids to overtake them. "Get ready boys," said the squadron leader. "Fire!" When all Vultures were in front of them, the clones opened fire at the same time as the BH-Cs. Y-wings and BH-Cs unleashed their weapons on the droids starfighters from both sides destroying many of them at the first volley.

The BH-C interceptors fired small transparent orbs, which, after exactly five seconds, turned into small black holes. The droid starfighters caught in the gravitational pull began to get sucked into the black holes and were crushed. The black holes disappeared after a few seconds leaving only bent and twisted scraps of metal.

"Holy crap did you see that?!" asked a clone pilot. "Yes, better keep away from those," replied another pilot. "I'm glad they're on our side."

"It's not over yet," reminded the squadron leader. "The real battle starts now." Y-wings turned around and headed towards the Malevolence along with the BH-Cs.

While the Separatists frigates opened fire at the combined swarm of starfighters, the Republic destroyers didn't fire due to the chaos aboard them.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

"What the hell?!" Mace Windu narrowed his eyes seeing the Vultures being destroyed by the Kingdom... and the clones. "The clones are attacking the droid starfighters?!"

"They betrayed us... again!" stated Luminara Unduli. Ki-Adi-Mundi stood beside her silently and only shook his head in disapproval.

Sensing danger, the Jedi Masters reached for their lightsabers and ignited them. The clone officers, who were sitting before the consoles, stood up and began firing at the droids and the Jedi with the blaster pistols. The other clone troopers dashed into the command deck and also began shooting.

A few B1-battle droids were destroyed but the others manage to react quickly and respond in kind. Mace Windu deflected few blaster bolts and used the Force to send the clones flying across the room and towards the door. The human turned his head towards the droids. "Push them out of the command deck!" the Jedi Master ordered. "Roger, Roger," the droids complied.

The Chiss Admiral pulled out a blaster and also began firing at the clones. With the help of the Jedi, the remaining clones were forced to retreat. Ki-Adi-Mundi used the Force pushing the button on the panel right next to the door and closed the command deck.

Admiral Thrawn turned towards the console and pushed a button. Despite the situation, he spoke calmly and without emotions. "To all droids forces, the clones have joined the Kingdom of the Force," he announced. "Kill all clones and engage the forces of the Kingdom."

"We can't fight both the clones and the Kingdom," stated Luminara Unduli approaching the Admiral along with two other Jedi Masters. "We lost the only advantage we had... the numbers."

"I agree with Master Luminara," said Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We need to retreat and come up with a different strategy."

"I didn't know the Jedi give up that easily," replied Admiral Thrawn. "If the Kingdom of the Force will destroy the factories on Geonosis, we'll lose the only chance of defeating them. The Separatists have other droid factories but only those on Geonosis are able to produce the indestructible tanks. I predicted this turn of events and made a backup plan. I hired a bounty hunter who agreed to fight the clones for free. He's currently awaiting my signal in the cargo hold. The clones don't know about him because, with the brown robes I gave him, he's pretending to be a Jedi."

"Only one bounty hunter?" Master Windu folded his arms. "Even if he is good, he won't be able to fight that many clones at once."

"Oh, I disagree with you Master Windu," replied Thrawn. The Malevolence shook and a loud siren began to echo in the whole ship. "He alone will be able to help us with our problem. Quality over quantity."

"What's his name?" asked Master Windu.

"Durge," replied Admiral Thrawn. "He's a male Gen'Dai who fought for the Sith in the New Sith Wars, facing several Jedi in combat, learning their techniques and becoming experienced at killing them. He was captured by the Mandalorians and tortured. They drove him slowly past the edge of sanity. Although he eventually escaped the Mandalorian torture, it took him nearly a century to regenerate, with sixty of those years spent buried underground. But now he's back and wants revenge. So I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."

"You didn't tell us that earlier," Luminara frowned at the Chiss. The Jedi heard and read about Durge in the Jedi archives, but had never met him before. She was sure Master Yoda and the people of Mandalore would know quite a bit about him though.

"It was a backup plan of which you didn't need to know," Thrawn replied. "Now, I advise you to prepare for a hard battle." The Chiss turned to one of the droids. "Prepare the ion cannon and target the warship of the Kingdom. Fire when ready."

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, VCX-100 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

"Do you plan to just fly straight into the hangar and ignore everything around you?" Obi-Wan asked with an uneasy tone when a Vulture droid exploded in front their ship and its parts barely missed them.

"Of course, it's the easiest and the fastest way," Anakin replied.

"The easiest way to get us killed," Obi-Wan added holding on to his seat. Captain Rex stood behind them and was holding the backrest of Anakin's seat. As always, Anakin flew in his reckless style barely avoiding any fire and closing the distance between them and the Malevolence.

The doors of one of the hangars began to close themselves but Anakin didn't think about changing directions. "Are you sure the ship will fit?" Rex asked nervously.

"We're about to find out," Anakin replied accelerating the ship. Horizontally the ship wouldn't fit, but at the last moment, Anakin turned the ship vertically. "Hold on!" Anakin exclaimed. The closing doors scratched the ship as it flew into the hangar causing it to shake violently. Rex almost fell over but thankfully he had a hold of the backrest of the seat.

Anakin hit the brakes hard and positioned the ship vertically. The ship landed hard on the floor and with the created momentum, began to glide creating sparks and crushing the battle droids in its path. Luckily for the humans, it stopped before it hit the internal hangar doors.

"See? We made it," Anakin stated with a smug smile.

"One of these days, you're going kill us," Obi-Wan said half-jokingly. "Now come on before the droids will swarm us." All three of them put their helmets on and dashed out of the cockpit.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Tooth's Crew Lounge.**

While the orbit of the planet was covered in starfighters, explosions and blaster fire, a single craft flew straight towards the Malevolence avoiding any confrontations with other vessels. In shape and color, it was similar to the BH-C heavy-interceptor but it was intended for boarding large vessels, not fighting other starships. Furthermore, it had no flight controls because it was controlled by an advanced A.I. similar to the one that controlled Operator XVI. Currently, the ship was locked-on the large ion ship.

The 'Tooth' had two sections: the crew lounge and a powerful, piercing drill, which also acted as a pressurized airlock. Its pointy, sharp end was designed for piercing through the tough hulls of bigger ship, drilling deeper and creating an opening for a small crew.

The cockpit's walls and floor were covered in soft padding to avoid any injuries in the moment of the impact. Even the seats were created from solid, yet soft cushions. Since the Tooth didn't have any windows, the holoscreen placed on the ceiling was giving the crew the distance and time to the impact.

"I hope you're all ready," said Aritia with a cheeky smile. "We have twenty-seconds until impact."

"Ready," Ahsoka stated surely. "We'll kill that bastard." Morya and Zenthi smiled and nodded. The whole four sat in their seats strapped with seatbelts. Aritia looked at the holoscreen and began to count out loud. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

The Tooth shook violently as its sharp end hit the hull of Malevolence. The holoscreen immediately changed showing the place of the impact and the activation of the drill. At the same time, the thrusters increased their power pushing the boarding ship deeper into the hull. A loud, almost deafening noise filled the whole crew lounge.

Aritia unclipped her seatbelts like the other three and reached for her lightsaber. Ahsoka smiled and shuddered with excitement. The red light above the round door, as well as the noise, signalized that the drill was still working. After a couple seconds, the drill stopped, divided into four pieces that opened like flower petals and the red light turned green. The door opened and the crew dashed out of the Tooth and straight into the Malevolence.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Cargo Hold.**

The clones were fighting the battle droids and the Jedi in almost every place on the ship. Having the numbers and element of surprise on their side, they managed to hold their own. A group of four clones entered the cargo hold looking for droids and Jedi. Upon entering, the clones spotted a really tall, bulky figure clothed in brown robes.

"A Jedi! Fire!" yelled one of the clones. As they began to fire, the figure extended its arms and fired energy bolts from two 434 heavy blaster pistols. With amazing aim, the figure scored four headshots with each shot.

When the clones dropped dead, the figure discarded the robes revealing a person with a full-body armor and helmet. "Durge, come in," a voice of Admiral Thrawn issued from the bounty hunter's comlink built-in to his helmet.

The Gen'Dai put a finger to the side of his helmet. "What is it?!" he asked coldly. "Can I finally work?!" The bounty hunter was really tempted by the idea of killing Republic clone troopers, clones of the Mandalorian Jango Fett. It was a nice game until he would finally hunt down the original.

"Yes, you may," replied the Chiss. "Kill any clones you find and any intruders aboard the ship."

Durge chuckled sinisterly and turned off his comlink. He began to check all his weaponry. The bounty hunter had a number of cybernetic implants on his body that allowed him to use his heavy combat armor more efficiently. His own neuro-network worked in tandem with his armor's computer system, and his helmet's targeting system was directly connected to his optic nerves.

The armor itself was specifically crafted to increase balance and agility to the point he could rival and surpass even a Jedi's speed. It was painted with a large, red symbol that resembled his mentor, Jaing. Durge wielded an arsenal of powerful weapons; along with a pair of heavy 434 blaster pistols and a rifle. He was equipped with a jetpack and energized bolas. His armor sported machine gun gauntlets which fired flechettes, a wrist-mounted flamethrower, a spiked flail, dart launchers and energy shields capable of blocking lightsaber attacks for a short time.

When unrestricted by his armor, Durge could extend his body parts long enough to strike down far-away opponents, and could even sharpen parts of his body to create a claw-like weapon instantly.

Smiling underneath the helmet, the Gen'Dai left the cargo hold stepping on the dead bodies of the clones on his way out. "The hunt begins," he said evilly.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

The battle was slowly turning in the favor of the Kingdom of the Force. The number of the clones combined with the technology of the Kingdom were proving too much for the few Jedi and the droid army. One Separatists frigate was already destroyed and it's burning wreckage was slowly pulled by the planet's gravity just like many other destroyed Vulture droids and clone starfighters.

"We are going to destroy them all," stated Grievous. "It's only a matter of time. And when ArchKnight Deiven arrives with the Vicious it will be all over. Conquering the planet will be just a formality."

"It's still not over," reminded Avelon. "We must destroy that ion weapon. It's still operational and dangerous despite the chaos aboard. And don't forget that the tanks on Geonosis will be much trickier to handle."

"Not if we destroy the planet from the orbit like the planet Huk," said Grievous looking at the Anzat with his yellow, reptilian eyes.

"That was the will of the Force," reminded Zai'shira. "We cannot simply destroy a planet with millions of lives because we fell like it. We must conquer Geonosis with normal ways unless the Force decides otherwise. Maybe when we defeat the forces here, the Geonosians will surrender without a fight. If not, we gonna have to earn our victory the hard way."

"And besides," Avelon smiled. "I'm sure you want to kill Poggle the Lesser with your own hands."

Grievous chuckled. "True," he admitted.

"General! The ion weapon is preparing to fire!" informed one of the Rakatan officers drawing the attention of Grievous and the two ArchKnights.

"Heh, speaking of the devil," Avelon stated.

"Maybe we can use the BH-Cs to neutralize the ion burst," proposed the cyborg.

"What do you mean?" Avelon asked.

"I'm no scientists but I know that black holes can suck everything, even light," pointed out Grievous. "An ion burst is no exception. If the Gree pilots can fire few black holes towards the burst, it would be neutralized or at least weakened enough to be rendered harmless."

"Hmm..." Zai'shira grabbed her chin. "It makes sense, but we would risk the lives of our pilots. The BH-Cs aren't immune to such powerful ion attacks."

"If it won't work, we'll cover them and send help," assured Grievous.

* * *

The large disk of Malevolence flashed when an ion burst was fired. A circular burst of energy flew straight towards the Untouchable deactivating Vulture droids and Y-wings, which were not fast enough to avoid it. Three Gree pilots positioned the BH-Cs on its trajectory and launched three transparent orbs, which transformed into black holes. Being close to each other, the three imitations began to merge with each other creating a single bigger black hole.

The ion burst was still bigger than the black hole but when it touched it, the circular burst was distorted. Part of it was sucked and when the black hole dissipated, the remains of the ion burst flew into other direction.

* * *

"Ha! It worked," Grievous stated victoriously raising and clutching his metallic fist. "They can't even touch us."

"True, but now Thrawn will target out interceptors," said Avelon. "He's smart and cunning. He'll think of some strategy to counter our interceptors."

"Unless, we will kill him," said Zai'shira.

"Exactly," Avelon nodded.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	95. The Second Battle of Geonosis - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 95 "The Second Battle of Geonosis – part 3"**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

"Any other strategies?" asked Master Mundi seeing how the Kingdom of the Force neutralized the ion burst.

"That makes our job harder but not impossible Master Mundi," Admiral Thrawn replied calmly. The Chiss was unfazed by the outcome. "In chess, one need only to aim for the king, even if sometimes that means sacrificing pawns or even major chess pieces."

"This war is a chess play for you?" asked Master Windu looking through the viewport at the battle outside. He and Master Unduli stood near the Admiral and Master Mundi. The Jedi remained in the command deck protecting it from the clones that tried to get in and hijack it.

"Yes," Thrawn replied simply. "And I'm close to victory."

"How so?" asked Luminara narrowing her blue eyes. "Unless you want to betray the Republic."

"Tempting, but no," replied the blue-skinned alien. "I prefer a challenge. The Kingdom has the technology but they lack tactical ingenuity."

"Umm, Admiral Thrawn, you may wanna look at this," said one of the B1 droids sitting before the console and looking at the security monitors. "I think some forces of the Kingdom have boarded our ship."

When the Chiss approached the droid with the Jedi, they spotted four figures crouching on a rail-jet car, one female Firrerreo, and three Togrutas. The Mirialan Jedi Master recognized the orange Togruta on one of the monitors. "Ahsoka Tano," stated Luminara Unduli.

"The rest must be Knights from the Kingdom of the Force," guessed Windu. "Where are they heading? To the engine room?"

"That car is heading towards the command deck, Master Jedi," replied the droid. "They will reach us in approximately twenty minutes."

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but maybe we can subdue her and use her as a bargaining chip," said the Mirialan Jedi Master. "We could save many lives."

"What do you mean?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi. "ArchKnight Zai'shira is dead just like ArchKnight Deiven. I don't believe Darth Enigma will sacrifice the whole fleet for her. And even if we could contact the King of Shili, he won't be able to do anything against Darth Enigma."

"But 'they' will," stated Thrawn pointing at another monitor. The Jedi saw a figure in black armor along with a clone trooper and another figure in a smuggler attire. "From what you told me Master Windu those two bounty hunters were on Felucia, correct?"

"Yes," confirmed the Jedi Master with a shrug. "So?"

"The symbols on the clone troopers T-visor helmet are called Mandalorian Jaig eyes," stated the Admiral. "Only clone Captain CT-7567 nicknamed Rex has those. This clone in white-blue armor must be him. Which means those two figures with him must be Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The Jedi looked at each other in surprise. "That's just a wild guess," Lumira said not feeling convinced.

"Captain Rex left with Kenobi and Skywalker in order to join the Kingdom of the Force," Windu stated folding his arms. "It's... possible that those two are them."

"Considering Skywalker's history even if they didn't join the Kingdom, he will not let his former Padawan die," Thrawn concluded. "Let's test how far we can use him for our cause."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi winced at the thought. "It's not the Jedi way to use such degrading and insidious tactics," he said shaking his head.

"If anyone of you has a better idea, I'm all ears," replied Admiral Thrawn. All three Jedi looked at each other exchanging irritated and deedless sights. I thought so, said the blue-skinned alien not even waiting for any response. He raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke to the comlink. "Durge... I have a side mission for you..."

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Rail-Jet Tunnel.**

The massive Malevolence was designed with an internal rail-jet system, which served as a hovertrain that transported ammunition, supplies, and sometimes troops throughout the ship. Its cars looked similar to the Multi-Troop Troop Transport, a heavy repulsorlift vehicle used by both the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems to transport B1 battle droids and Droidekas.

Aritia, Ahsoka, Morya, and Zenthi were crouching on top of the rail-jet car that headed towards the front of the Malevolence getting them closer to their destination: the command deck.

"So far so good," said Zenthi carefully looking around for any droids or other threats. Far away, he could hear the explosions, blaster fire and screams of the clones.

"Don't jinx it," replied Morya. "We destroyed many battle droids so far but there are much more ahead of us. And I'm sure the Jedi are guarding the command deck."

Just like Zenthi, Ahsoka was looking around for any threats but she was less focused on her surroundings and more focused on thinking what she'll do to Thrawn. She really wanted to pay him back for her suffering.

"Focus Ahsoka," the orange Togruat heard her name and turned her head to look at Aritia, who was looking at her. Her black-blonde hair flew widely due to the movement of the rail-jet car just like her white scarf. "I know that Admiral Thrawn tried to kill you but you need to focus so it doesn't really happen."

Ahsoka tilted her head in confusion. "How do you...?"

"ArchKnight Deiven told me," the Firrerreo replied swiping a loose strand of hair from her cheek. "He also told me to make sure you won't do anything reckless."

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Have you killed someone before?" asked the Firrerreo. "I'm not talking about a kill during a serious emotional state, being controlled by the dark side or by accident. I'm talking about a conscious intention to kill with the dark side. A moment in which it allows you to use it and you having full control."

Ahsoka's smile faded as she lowered her gaze felling the eyes of Aritia and both her Togrutan friends on her. She did kill not one but a few people actually before she joined the Kingdom. On Belsais, she unintentionally killed the crazed Jedi Master Plett. On Coruscant, she killed an inmate during the chaos in the Republic Judiciary Detention Center, but even then she was guided by anger and fear.

The same happened aboard the Tranquility, where she killed the traitor Captain Argyus in her burst of rage and hate. She then tried to kill Ventress in that same state.

"No," she shook her head. "I killed while being full of hate and anger but that..."

"That was the corruption of the dark side," stated Aritia pulling the words out of Ahsoka's mouth.

"Yes," the young Togruta nodded and looked at the female Firrerreo with confidence. "But this time, I will kill while respecting the four aspects of the Force."

"I'm sure you will," Aritia smiled just like Morya and Zenthi. The rail-jet car slowed down and stopped before a large platform. "I think that's our stop," stated Zenthi.

The four jumped down from the car and landed on the platform. Aritia noticed and approached a large, round doors hearing sounds of battle from the other side. "Morya, tell me what's behind that doors," she asked.

The blue-skinned Togruta approached the doors and focused on her montrals and her Togruta sense. Closing her eyes, she began sensing the movement. "I sense four figures just behind the door and several more further away," she said.

"Alright, get ready," said the Firrerreo preparing to press the button on the panel. The three Togrutas reached and ignited their lightsaber blades. Zenthi had a yellow one, while Morya had a purple one. Ahsoka activated her green blade and prepared for combat. She still had the double-bladed shoto, but she didn't want to use it too often and rely mostly on Jar'Kai.

When Aritia opened the door that led into a large tube-like red-lighted corridor, the group spotted four clones that were taking cover behind a destroyed DSD1 dwarf spider droid and shooting at the group of battle droids.

One of the clones turned his head towards the four and almost fired at them but noticed their attire. "Knights of the Kingdom!" he exclaimed with relief in his voice. Ahsoka and Morya dashed forward and began deflecting the blaster fire from the battle droids. Aritia and Zenthi ran up to the clones and crouched before them. "Are you guys okay?" asked the Firrerreo.

"Few scratches and bruises, nothing serious," replied one of the clone troopers. "You're here to kill the Admiral?"

"Yup," confirmed Zenthi.

"Well, we don't plan to stop you," assured the trooper. "But the droids will make your life hard."

Aritia raised her head over the destroyed dwarf spider droid and looked at the two females Togrutas. "Droids aren't a problem for us," she said confidently.

Ahsoka and Morya were deflecting the blaster bolts, while slowly pushing forward towards the group consisting of B1 and B2 battle droids. Ahsoka counted twelve droids in total. When the two Togrutas were in range, they lunged towards the droids with their lightsaber ready.

Morya ducked under one energy bolt and sliced a B2 battle droid in two. Ahsoka was right beside her using the Force to lift and hurl a B1 droid at the two battle droids that stood behind. Enhancing their speed, the two Togrutas began blitzing among the droids cutting them to pieces.

None of the battle droids knew what was going on. Bolts that they fired were either missing, being deflected or redirected straight at them.

Ahsoka pulled another B2 battle droid with the Force and impaled it on her green blade. She then held the destroyed droid in front of her with the Force using it as a shield. Throwing her lightsaber towards the remaining five droids, she telekinetically made it spin. The blade began cutting the droids like culms of grass. When the last battle droid fell down, Ahsoka called her lightsaber back to her hand and dropped her 'shield'.

Morya quickly took a look around ensuring that all droids were destroyed and smiled with a nod to Ahsoka, who smiled back. The two quickly returned to Aritia and Zenthi. "Good job you both," praised the Firrerreo. "Now..." she looked at the clones "...are there more droids at the command deck?"

"You can be sure of that, but the real problem will be the Jedi," replied the clone. "From what I heard, Master Windu, Master Unduli and Master Mundi stayed with the Admiral."

Ahsoka raised her white eyebrow markings and crossed her arms. "Oh great," she sighed.

"You know them?" asked Morya looking at the young Togruta.

"They're the Council members and Master Windu is the most dangerous of the three," Ahsoka replied tapping her foot nervously and growling under her nose. "If they're protecting Thrawn along with the battle droids, killing the Admiral will be very hard."

"We will not attack straight on, we need a strategy," stated Aritia.

"Who's that?" Zenthi suddenly asked and pointed down the corridor. A tall, bulky figure in a full body armor headed towards them. "That's a droid or a Jedi?"

"If it is, it's the first time I see such a model," Ahsoka replied reading her lightsaber for combat. "And Jedi don't wear such armor."

"Hide and rest," Aritia told the clones who got up and left the corridor through the large round doors. The group began carefully walking towards the mysterious figure, who stopped five meters before them. "And who might you be?" Aritia asked arching her eyebrow.

"Name's Durge," replied the Gen'Dai turning his helmets towards Ahsoka. "And I'm here for Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes. Durge was almost two times as tall as she was. She knew that even with the five meters distance between them. "The Admiral wants you as a bargaining chip," explained Durge. "You can come quietly, or fight, which will be much more amusing for me."

"You won't get me alive," Ahsoka snarled igniting her green blade. Aritia and the other Togrutas followed suit. "He's a counter-proposal," began Aritia. "Take a hike before I shove my butt up your ass."

Durge chuckled. "A fight it is then, but a word of warning," he said sinisterly. "I'm not afraid to kill a weak female."

Aritia smirked tightening her grip on the hilt of the lightsaber. "Oh, that's fine, neither am I." With those words, the young Firrerreo dashed towards Durge. The Firrerreo swung with her lightsaber aiming at his chest, but the green blade was stopped by a red energy shield that appeared on his right forearm. A second energy field immediately appeared on his left forearm.

The bounty hunter began deflecting the lightsaber strikes with the shields while holding his ground. Aritia was surprised by the speed of the much bigger opponent. Morya and Zenthi also dashed forward but jumped to the sides and rebound of the walls attacking Durge from both sides. In the air, Morya swung her purple lightsaber aiming at Durge's neck, while Zenthi aimed with his yellow blade at the bounty hunter's legs.

Durge finally moved spreading and extending his arms towards the two Togrutas. A flame burst from his left wrist straight at Zenthi and from the right wrist, Durge fired sharp flechettes at Morya with his Gatling gauntlet. Knowing that it was impossible to dodge in mid-air, Ahsoka extended her arms and pulled her two friends to her with the Force.

Using the opportunity, Aritia thrust her green saber right through the bounty hunter's chest. She smiled being sure that this was the end. Especially since he turned off his weapons. To her surprise, the bounty hunter began to laugh as if nothing happened. With a quick swing, he punched the confused Firrerreo in the face. As she stumbled back in pain and shock, Aritia pulled her lightsaber out of his chest. Not wasting any time, she jumped back gaining distance.

The three Togrutas immediately ran up to Aritia, who was holding her mouth with her free hand. "What the hell is he?" asked Morya looking at the burning lightsaber wound that should've been the end of him.

"I'm immortal," announced Durge. "You cannot kill me, but I surely can kill you! I killed many Jedi but you'll be the first Knights of the Kingdom of the Force that will die by my hand. I'll kill all of you. Except the orange one."

Aritia spat out blood and growled. Her nose was probably broken but she had worse. Durge pulled two heavy 434 blaster pistols from his holsters and lunged towards the group firing like crazy.

"Get behind me!" Ahsoka got in front of Aritia and began deflecting the bolts. She growled under her nose. " _I won't become a bargaining chip, I won't allow him to hurt my friends. I will kill him and then the Chiss bastard,_ " Ahsoka began to intentionally nourish the dark side inside of her. She could feel the frustration building up inside her and turning it into power.

Durge stopped firing not wanting to kill the young Togruta, whom he needed to bring back alive to the Admiral. Ahsoka leaned her head back and took a deep breath. The rest of her team knew what was coming by contrast to the Gen'Dai and they quickly turned and hid behind the destroyed dwarf spider droid.

As her eyes turned yellow, Ahsoka released a powerful Force-scream. The shockwave stopped the large brute, denting the walls of the corridor and hurled the destroyed droids in all directions. When Durge stopped and shook his head, he was attacked by a lightning bolt. The electricity went through the armor, shortening the systems and weaponry. The bounty hunter slumped to his knee with an angry growl.

Durge was experienced in killing Mandalorians and Jedi. Attacks from the Force-users who used more than the light side of the Force was something completely new for him. True, he fought few Sith many years back but it was different.

When Durge raised his head to look at Ahsoka, he noticed that the two other Togrutas were charging at him with glowing yellow eyes. The Gen'Dai raised his right forearm to block the incoming lightsaber strikes but his red shield only flickered being damaged by the lightning attack.

The yellow blade of Zenthi cut off his right arm, while Morya simply cut his torso in half with a slash such strong that his upper half was launched upwards. Ahsoka smirked and extended her hand grabbing the upper half of Durge in mid-air. She then began to crush the helmet with the Force, leaving a squashed piece of metal attached to the upper torso and dropping it to the ground afterward.

"Immortal.. yeah right," hissed Zenthi. Three Togrutas exhaled calming themselves. As their eyes returned to their original color, Aritia approached the young Togruta. "Good job Ahsoka," praised the Firrerreo.

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "Thanks... how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly looking at her bleeding nose.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious," assured Aritia. When Morya and Zenthi approached them, the white-skinned Togruta asked. "So... what now?"

"Our objective didn't change," stated Aritia. "We must kill Admiral Thrawn."

"In that case, we must..." Ahsoka trailed off felling something familiar. She turned her head towards the round door.

"What's wrong?" asked Aritia. When she and the remaining Togrutas turned to look in the direction Ahsoka was looking, the door opened with a hiss. The group noticed three figures.

Ahsoka only recognized Rex, as he was in his own armor, but then she became sure who the two other figures were. When the figure in a black suit took off the helmet, the young Togruta recognized her old Jedi Master and friend. "Anakin!" she exclaimed happily.

Anakin looked at the young Togruta with a little confusion despite being happy to see her. The other Togrutas were strange to him but he recognized the female Firrerreo, whom he saw on Naboo. She was a Knight so why Ahsoka wasn't fighting them? "Hey there stud," said Aritia.

"Umm... hey," Anakin replied clearly puzzled. Ahsoka ran up to the human and with a big smile. To Anakin's surprise, she hugged him.

Rex and Obi-Wan took off their helmets and looked at Ahsoka as confusingly as Anakin, who hugged her back after a short while. "I think something is not right here," stated Obi-Wan.

"Snips? Are you okay?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka pulled herself away and smiled. "Never felt better Skyguy," she replied. When she took a quick look at Rex and Obi-Wan, she was surprised by the older human's new look. "Woah, I almost didn't recognize you..." she stated.

"Ahsoka... are you with the Kingdom or with Darth Enigma?" Anakin asked straight out.

"Yes, she is," replied Aritia approaching them with Morya and Zenthi. "She's a valuable member of this team and the Kingdom of the Force."

"Not to mention a very good friend," added Morya. "Yeah, so don't try anything funny," warned Zenthi folding his arms. Ahsoka smiled and even blushed a little. Those weren't empty words and praises and she knew that.

Anakin turned his head to look at Obi-Wan, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Nice to see you kid," said Rex. "You too Rex," Ahsoka replied happily.

"I don't mean to interrupt this reunion but we have a mission," reminded Aritia. "The command deck is not far away and with Skywalker, Kenobi and Captain Rex we should be able to do this. After we kill him, you'll have plenty of time to catch up."

Anakin nodded. "Ok," he said putting his helmet back on. When Rex and Obi-Wan followed suit, the group turned and dashed down the corridor. Passing the destroyed droids and pieces of the bounty hunter, none of them noticed that his small, slithering corded muscles began to extend from his armor and pulling all the pieces together.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	96. The Second Battle of Geonosis - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 96 "The Second Battle of Geonosis – part 4"**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

"Sir, the boarding forces of the Kingdom have almost reached the command deck," informed the B1 battle droid. Admiral Thrawn approached the monitors and spotted a group of seven people heading towards the command deck.

"So, Durge failed," stated the Chiss Admiral stroking his chin. "Fascinating. It appears that Togruta is more powerful than we imagined."

"Prepare the defenses!" ordered Master Windu. The remaining battle droids positioned themselves at front of the locked door preparing to shoot. "I think that chess play of yours is not going your way," stated Luminara Unduli reaching for her lightsaber.

"If someone is about to lose a chess match, he can always flip over the chess board as a last resort," replied the Admiral. "But before I do that, I have one last maneuver. Order the remaining Separatists vessel to position itself in front of our ship and charge the warship of the Kingdom of the Force," he ordered looking at the droid. "And immediately after that, redirect all power to the front shields and charge at the same warship as well."

"Roger, roger," the droid complied.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Luminara.

"Attack with the king," Thrawn replied simply. "Now everyone, take your positions. Let's prepare a surprise for our... guests."

* * *

Anakin pushed away two B2 battle droids with the Force while Ahsoka dashed towards a B1 droid and cut off his head with a swift slash. The group was heading straight towards the command deck like an unstoppable force with lone clones joining them. What started as a group of seven, became a much bigger team of almost twenty people.

As the group turned the corner, they spotted a small group of clones trying to open the door to the command deck in the middle of a T-intersection. They also noticed few destroyed battle droids, which was the proof of a recent fight. Rex immediately recognized his boys from the 501st Legion. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan also recognized familiar clones. Fives, Echo, Tup, Charger, Appo, Hardcase, Kix... they were all here.

Fives turned his head around hearing a lot of footsteps behind them. "It's Captain Rex!" he exclaimed. The clones turned around looking at the unusual and colorful team heading towards them.

"Man, it's damn good to see you again Captain," Echo nodded towards Rex. "We thought that you bailed on us for good."

"You won't get rid of me that easy soldier," said the Captain.

Anakin took off his helmet and nodded to the clones. "I'm glad you all made it unscathed. What's the situation Echo?" asked the human.

"The doors to the command deck are shut tight," replied the clone pointing at the door behind him with his thumb. "We got no explosives to bust our way in. We used them all on the traps for the clankers."

"No problem, we got lightsabers," stated Ahsoka placing her hand on her lightsaber hilt that was attached to her belt. "We can cut a hole in the door."

"First things first, we need a plan," said Knight Aritia gaining everyone's attention. The Firrerreo began turning head her looking down the three possible corridors, that technically were three separate ways for them to get attacked. "We can't have our backs unguarded. Morya, Zenthi, can you keep an eye on the three corridors together with the clones?"

"Sure thing," replied the blue-skinned Togruta. Zenthi smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Ahsoka, Skywalker, Kenobi get ready for anything and show no mercy," said the female Firrerreo. While Anakin and Ahsoka nodded with confident smiles, Obi-Wan made a wry face underneath his helmet.

Anakin and Aritia approached the door and ignited their lightsabers. Using their green and blue blades, the two thrust them into the door and began cutting a large hole. Obi-Wan reached into his pocket and pulled out his lightsaber. It was a while since he used it. He and Ahsoka activated their weapons and waited patiently behind Anakin and Aritia.

Morya and Zenthi stood near each other keeping their eyes on the three corridors along with the clones who had their blaster rifles ready.

Anakin and Aritia worked equally fast cutting a half of a circle and creating a ring of molten metal. The human noticed that it was really easy to cut the thin metal, which to be honest surprised him. When they finished, Anakin pushed the metal with the Force inside the command deck. All four Force-users noticed smoke coming out of the hole. Both Anakin and Aritia took quick side steps to the sides expecting a volley of blaster fire. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka remained in place preparing to deflect them, but nothing of the sort happened.

"I don't like this," stated Obi-Wan not taking his eyes off the hole. "The room is filled with smoke... smoke bombs?"

"Probably," replied Aritia. "Droids won't be bothered by that, but we will."

"It's obviously a trap," Anakin said slightly peeking into the whole trying to spot anything through the smoke, which was making his eyes water. "Me and Obi-Wan should go," he suggested turning his head towards the Firrerreo and wiping his eyes. "We have helmets."

"We can go," proposed Rex.

"You won't last long against the Jedi Masters," Aritia said frankly. "Kenobi and Skywalker can do this."

"I'll go with them," Ahsoka said. "I don't need to see with my eyes to know where everyone is, my Togrutan sense will guide me."

"Good idea but take this," Knight Aritia said pulling off her white scarf and handing it to Ahsoka. "Wrap it around your face."

Ahsoka did as she was told and carefully wrapped the scarf around her face and neck covering her mouth and nose. Anakin put his helmet on and turned his head towards Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Without words, the three began entering the command deck through the hole.

The young Togruta, who entered last, closed her eyes and focused the Force on her montrals. As the three stopped, she sensed movement and at the same time the sounds of lightsabers being ignited. "Above us!" she exclaimed.

In that one second, everything happened in a blink of an eye. An extra pair of blast doors closed itself behind the three covering the damaged doors and the hole in them. Master Luminara Unduli and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi dropped down from the ceiling with their ignited lightsabers. The two aliens were held in the air with the Force by Master Windu and patiently waited for them.

At the same time, the battle droids fired at Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, who immediately began defending themselves from all directions. Anakin noticed a purple lightsaber being ignited and immediately jumped towards it knowing it was Master Windu's.

"Shit!" Aritia, who was on the other side of the door ignited her green blade and once again began cutting a new circle. "Destroyers!" Rex pointed towards the two rolling droids that turned the corner and headed straight towards the group. Morya immediately ignited her purple lightsaber and prepared herself for combat.

When the droidekas stopped, they activated their bubble shields and began firing. The blue-skinned Togruta began deflecting the bolts but the energy bolts were absorbed by the shields. "That won't work, use the Force!" Rex exclaimed.

Morya decided to trust the Captain and quickly extended her hand towards the two droids. Grabbing one destroyer with the Force, she hurled the droid at the other one. While one of them was crushed at the spot, the second was still functional but the telekinetic attack disrupted its shield. The clones immediately fired at it destroy the droid.

"That's the experience of our Captain," Echo said proudly. Morya smiled turning towards the clones and gave Rex a thumbs up noticing Zenthi, who ran up towards Aritia.

"What's going on in there?!" Zenthi asked looking worriedly at the Knight.

"It's a trap... focus on the defense," replied the Firrerreo.

"But..."

"That's an order Zenthi!" snapped the female. "You won't be able to help if the droids overwhelm us!" The white-skinned Togruta sensed that she was also worried. He nodded resignedly and returned to the clones. Morya looked at Zenthi, who sighted with a slight smile. Just like Aritia and Morya, he was worried about Ahsoka.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

"Heh, it's almost over," stated Grievous looking at the battlefield before him. Many Vultures were being destroyed by either the Y-wings, BH-Cs or the Republic destroyers. The whole orbit was filled with wreckages of the ships that were either floating or being pulled by the Geonosis's gravitation.

"Looks like it," said ArchKnight Avelon. ArchKnight Zai'shira was absent because she was preparing the forces that will land on the planet's surface.

"General! The last Separatist vessel is heading straight for us," informed the Rakatan officer.

"I think they want to ram us," stated the Anzat.

"Good luck with that," Grievous snorted waving his hand dismissively. "The Untouchable is over twenty times as big as that frigate, it will be like a bug bite."

"The ion weapon is also charging straight at us," added the Rakata.

"Ok, that may be a problem," pointed out the ArchKnight. "That ship is five times bigger than a frigate. We're too slow to evade and we can't simply fire at it knowing that our forces are aboard."

Grievous grabbed his metallic chin and hummed. After a moment of thinking, he got an idea and approached the tactical holo-screen. "We must destroy the thrusters of the ion ship," he ordered. "If we at least slow it down, the damage will be minimal."

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Malevolence, Command Deck.**

The only things visible in the smoke were the blades of the lightsabers and the blaster bolts fired by the droids. Ahsoka was doing pretty well against them sensing their trajectory with her montrals, deflecting them and cutting the droids to pieces. Anakin was fighting Mace, while Obi-Wan fighting both Luminara and Ki-Adi-Mundi. All of them were fighting slowly and cautiously due to the limited visibility not wanting to make a mistake.

Everything changed when Ahsoka sent a Force-push towards the droids not knowing that one of them was in the middle of throwing a thermal detonator towards her. The droids were sent backward, but the detonator flew much further away.

An explosion echoed in the command deck and a second later, all the air was being sucked out from the room. Unluckily, the thermal detonator went off near one of the viewports destroying it. The smoke was immediately sucked out into the vacuum of space and the droids followed shortly after. Masters Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi hugged the wall, while Anakin and Obi-Wan hid under the consoles. Not having anything to cling to, Ahsoka was pulled towards the viewport just like Master Unduli.

The two females grabbed onto the edge of a console at the last moment. Their legs were dangling in the air as the cosmos wanted to mercilessly suck them out off the ship. The Jedi Master's grip, however, was weaker and she released her hold. Luckily for her, she reached out and grabbed the end of the scarf which Ahsoka had wrapped around her face and neck. "Ghhyyy!" Ahsoka chocked and reached with one hand towards the scarf that tightened itself around her neck.

The young Togruta had to react quickly in order not to get strangled by the scarf. Acting on an instinct, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber, reached behind her head and with a quick swing, she cut off the scarf. Master Luminara only screamed as she was sucked out of the command deck to her death.

Finally, the safety mechanism was turned on and a reinforced metal window covered the viewport. Ahsoka exhaled and coughed as she now lied on the console slightly dazed. Obi-Wan and Anakin saw what happened just like Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Damm you!" Mace growled and lunged at the young Togruta with his purple blade, only to be stooped by Anakin, who jumped between him and Ahsoka. "You're dealing with me Master Windu," said the human.

"Fine, I always wanted to knock that arrogance out of you," replied the Jedi Master taking on his Form VII stance, a one-handed high guard with the blade held horizontally above his head and pointed to the side. The Jedi Master's body was half-twisted, with the off-hand swept across and down.

Anakin began the attack aggressively attacking with his Djem So strikes. Windu decided to draw back into a defensive posture fending off Anakin's assault. Without the smoke, their moves were now faster and more confident. With remarkable precision, Mace blocked Anakin's blow and countered with a roundhouse to his thigh. Anakin buckled felling a slight pain and was forced to back off.

With the tables turned, Mace decided to take the offense. He attacked with his signature Vaapad style leaving Anakin unbalanced with his offbeat rhythm. The Jedi Master began to switch between blinding fast strikes and precise stabs in less than a second. Against any other adversary, this would be enough, but this was Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One.

Each of Windu's strikes was meet with a riposte that sent shockwaves through his arms. Anakin countered with an overhead cleave searing the edges of Windu's robes. The Jedi Master became unbalanced and Anakin immediately followed up with a kick to his chest. As Mace was sent back into a wall, he managed to release a Force-push that hurled Anakin across the end of the command deck.

When the two regained their composure, they stared at each other for a few seconds and continued their battle.

Meanwhile, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan were having much calmer fight. The Cerean was trying to penetrate Obi-Wan's defenses with his Ataru style supplemented with Makashi. Although he was quite proficient, he wasn't as masterful as Master Yoda or Mace Windu.

Obi-Wan had many opportunities to counter the Jedi Master but he was reluctant to hurt his former Jedi college. He still wasn't convinced that this was the right way.

Ahsoka watched both fights and suddenly, she reminded herself what they came here to do and that was to kill Thrawn. The young Togruta began looking around the command deck but the Chiss was nowhere to be seen. " _Where is he?_ " Ahsoka got down from the console and narrowed her blue eyes. " _There's no way that he simply vanished._ "

When Ahsoka noticed the open ventilation shaft on the wall, she clenched her fists in frustration. There was no other explanation. Thrawn escaped. In the corner of her eye, Ahsoka spotted Aritia who finally finished cutting a hole in the second door and entered the command deck after Force-pushing the round metal inside the room.

The young Togruta quickly ran up to her with the end of her scarf scorched and smoking. "Are you guys okay?!" asked the Firrerreo looking at Ahsoka and immediately shifting her gaze on the two fighting pairs. "Where's Thrawn?!"

"He escaped," Ahsoka replied pointed at the ventilation shaft. "He got away when the room was full of smoke!"

"Dammit!" Aritia cursed under her nose. "Well it that case we must..."

"Knight Aritia! He's back!" yelled Zenthi interrupting the Firrerreo. "And he's pissed!"

The female Firrerreo turned around and looked through the hole. "Who's back...? Oh shit!"

Ahsoka also peeked through the hole and saw a large figure running towards them. It was Durge. Alive and in one piece. The only difference was that he only had his crushed helmet on and the rest of his body was naked. Since Ahsoka fried the systems of his armor, Durge had no choice but to rely on his raw brutish strength and healing factor. A large pile of corded muscles was running straight at the clones with a raging scream.

"Shoot!" ordered Rex. The clones opened fire on the bounty hunter, who despite getting hit still pushed forward. The Gen'Dai's arm stretched to ludicrous length and slammed three clones at once with a powerful swung.

Morya and Zenthi dashed towards the bounty hunter with lightning speed. The blue-skinned Togruta cut off his fist with her purple blade, but the muscles immediately formed their selfs into another fist that slammed the female aside. The Togruta hit the wall with the back of her head and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Morya!" Zenthi cried out and jumped towards his friend avoiding the second swing. Luckily for the two of them, Durge continued on towards the command deck not even caring about the two Togrutas or even the clones.

Captain Rex and a few clones managed to jump to the side as the stampeding pile of corded muscles not even tried to stop to fight them. Ahsoka and Aritia moved to the side as Durge rammed into the doors, which immediately were knocked over.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Windu and Master Mundi turned towards the bounty hunter. "What the hell is that?" Anakin asked. Durge roared angrily his body pulsating and growing. Jumping into the air and almost reaching the ceiling, the Gen'Dai landed between Windu and Skywalker slamming his fists and crushing the floor under his feet.

"I will crush you all!" growled the crazed Gen'Dai. Looking around, he spotted the young Togruta who destroyed his armor. Extending his arm, he stretched it towards Ahsoka with blazing speed grabbing the surprised Togruta by the head and pulling her towards him.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled lunging towards the Gen'Dai, but the bounty hunter reached with his second arm and did the same thing. Grabbing the human by the helmet, he yanked Anakin towards him.

"Mace!" Ki-Adi-Mundi suddenly screamed pointing at something behind the viewports. When the Jedi Master turned his head, he noticed a flash as the Separatists frigate rammed into the warship of the Kingdom of the Force and exploded. And they were about to meet the same fate.

Aritia and Obi-Wan lunged towards Durge to help Anakin and Ahsoka, while Ki-Adi-Mundi and Windu exchanged conniving glances. Not wanting to meet the fate of Master Luminara, the two Jedi Masters stormed out of the command deck deflecting the blaster bolts of the clones on the way.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin with the Force at the same time as Aritia grabbed Ahsoka. However, the brute strength of the Gen'Dai was really impressive. Durge sucked Anakin and Ahsoka into his own body with an attempt to crush the two with his muscles.

"Brace for impact!" Obi-Wan warned seeing at the ion ship was on the collision course with the Untouchable. Just like Grievous ordered, the Y-wings attacked and destroyed the thrusters of the Malevolence but still, their momentum remained and when the ion weapon hit the warship, all inside the command deck were swept off their feet.

As the whole ion ship turned around due to the momentum, a loud, screeching noise issued in the room as Malevolence's command tower hit the side of the Untouchable's hull. The viewports immediately broke and once again the space began to suck everything out of the room. Obi-Wan and Aritia ignited and pierced their weapons into the floor. Durge, however, wasn't that lucky. With Anakin and Ahsoka trapped inside his body, the Gen'Dai was sucked out of the command deck.

"Anakin! Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan only screamed as the reinforced windows covered over the destroyed viewports, leaving the human with utter shock on his face.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N:** With the latest review, I noticed some of you may be confused or simply forgot that the layout of the command tower of the Malevolence has been remodeled. In chapter 48 there is a mention about it :)


	97. The Second Battle of Geonosis - part 5

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 97 "The Second Battle of Geonosis – part 5"**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

"Give me a damage report!" asked ArchKnight Avelon holding on to the nearby console. The whole command deck, just like the whole ship, shook when the Malevolence hit the much larger warship. Grievous was able to stay on his feet balancing on his powerful hydraulic legs.

"Few minor breaches on the third level and one major on level two," informed the Rakatan officer. "It could've been much worse if that ship would have power to its thrusters active."

"Good call with destroying the thrusters," Avelon commended looking at the Kaleesh cyborg. "Now we only need..."

"Avelon!" Aritia's voice issued from the Anzat's comlink on his wrist. "We have an emergency!"

The ArchKnight looked gravely at his communication device and raised his wrist to his mouth. He rarely heard such tension in her voice. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ahsoka and Skywalker were sucked into the vacuum of space while inside some strange alien!" exclaimed the Firrerreo. "We need to help them somehow!"

"What?!" Avelon narrowed his green eyes. He wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"Some kind of alien bounty hunter made from nothing but muscles grabbed Ahsoka and Anakin," Aritia explained slightly calmer. "He sucked them into his body and when the ion ship rammed into the Untouchable, the viewports broke and he was sucked into space with Ahsoka and Anakin inside of him."

Grievous looked surprisingly at the comlink. He turned around and approached one of the viewports with Avelon joining him shortly after. The Malevolence was near the Untouchable so he could see its command tower. Between the floating chunks of metal, the General spotted a large mass of violet-pink corded muscles floating in the vacuum of space. "There!" he pointed at the alien. He knew what species it was. "It's a Gen'Dai," he stated.

Grievous knew that they were nearly impossible to kill, but right now, the gravitational pull of Geonosis could kill the alien since he would burn entering the atmosphere. The cyborg noticed that the alien was stretching his arms, using them like grappling hooks and grabbing the large pieces of the ship. The Gen'Dai was able to pull himself towards them and with that, move without bigger problems in space. With that method, he was heading straight towards the Untouchable.

Avelon once again raised his wrist to his mouth not taking his eyes off the Gen'Dai. "Aritia, we see him," informed the Anzat. "We'll take care of it. Just make sure to evacuate yourselves from that ship. The repulsors keep it from falling into the planet's surface but let's not take any chances."

"Understood," replied the Firrerreo.

ArchKnight ended the conversation and lowered his arm. "I think he plans to board our ship," stated the Anzat.

"Then let's give him a proper welcome," suggested Grievous. Turning his head towards the Rakatan, he spoke again. "Open the hangar doors on the right side."

"And also send medical teams and repair droids to the third and second level," added the Anzat.

"Right away," complied the Rakatan officer.

ArchKnight Avelon and Grievous quickly ran up to the teleportation platform. Stepping on it, the Anzat pushed the button on the hovering panel, while activating his comlink once again. "Zai, we have a situation," he said before both of them vanished in a yellow flash.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable's Hangar.**

With the large hangar doors open, Durge was able to jump through the blue magnetic field and board the massive warship. Relaxing his corded muscles, he 'spat out' Anakin and Ahsoka from his body. Normally, he would do that outside and watch as the two suffocate, but he needed them alive as hostages. Despite his lust for blood, he was smart enough to know that his body would be incinerated if it would enter the atmosphere of the planet. He needed a ship in order to escape and wanted to exchange them for it.

Ahsoka and Anakin were lying unconscious on the cold, metal floor due to the lack of oxygen but they were alive. Anakin's black helmet was slightly dented, but luckily for him, he wasn't injured. Durge began looking around the huge hangar. He spotted many Togrutas, Kalleshians, Noghri and other exotic races. Few of them activated their lightsabers and began eyeing the bounty hunter suspiciously.

A yellow flash drew Durge's attention. Slightly turning his head, he spotted two figures in white armors, who began to walk towards him. One of them was much taller, while the other talked with someone via comlink that was mounted to his wrist. The Gen'Dai reached for the young Togruta and grabbed her head with his massive hand. When the two figures were close, he pulled the unconscious Ahsoka to her knees. "One more step and I'll crush her head," threatened the bounty hunter.

"That would be a very stupid thing to do," replied the Anzat folding his arms.

Durge noticed many figures clad in the same white armors and with yellow, transparent shields running to the hangar from multiple directions and heading towards them. In mere seconds, they formed a semicircle around the bounty hunter.

Many other Knights and Squires approached the scene. Some even jumped on the boxes and watched curiously.

"I know that she's one of your Knights," said the Gen'Dai. "So if you want her to remain in one piece, you'll give me a starship in which I can get out of here."

"Even if you'd get your hands on one of our ships, you're too stupid to fly it," mocked General Grievous. He wondered why the Gen'Dai didn't kill Anakin and Ahsoka earlier, now he had his answer.

Durge growled but before he could do anything, a yellowish hue flashed before his eyes. His arm that held Ahsoka was cut off by a yellow lightsaber blade. The young Togruta's body slumped back to the floor along with the Gen'Dai's arm.

The bounty hunter noticed an adult, orange-skinned Togruta, that appeared right next to him with an angry look on her face. Using the Force-cloak, Zai'shira was able to sneak up on the Gen'Dai. Normally, he would be able to sense her heartbeat with his inhuman sensory acuity and react in time, but with so many other heartbeats around him, her heartbeat blended in with the rest.

"Don't touch my daughter you son of a bitch!" Zai'shira snarled slashing with her lightsaber once again. The yellow blade cut the Gen'Dai in two, but before the alien's upper half could fall down, the ArchKnight released a telekinetic push that hurled the Gen'Dai backward.

ArchKnight Zai'shira immediately ran up to Ahsoka and kneeled right next to her to check on her. Meanwhile, Durge propped himself up with his left arm. Angry, he wanted to lunge forward and attack. Suddenly, a small dart with a beeping red dot flew towards him and stuck into his chest. After a final, loud beep, the dart exploded, tearing his muscles and covering the Gen'Dai body with fire.

"Request: Die." HK turned off his stealth field and appeared right next to Ahsoka and Zai'shira.

With an infuriated roar, Durge looked at the black-plated droid holding a sniper rifle in his hands. "I'll kill you all!" he growled.

"Retort: You will die trying."

The bounty hunter stretched his flaming arm towards the droid, who jumped over it and activated his rocket boosters that were built into his feet. HK flew towards the Gen'Dai and fired a grappling hook from his metallic wrist into the alien's chest. When the assassin droid flew over the bounty hunter, he pulled him along towards the magnetic field.

When the two flew out of the hangar, HK dragged Durge far away from both the Malevolence and the Untouchable. Since there was no air in space, the flames on his body went out. The Gen'Dai grabbed the wire and began to tug on it. Noticing that they were far enough, HK disconnected the metal wire of his grappling hook. While the droid stopped thanks to his rocket boosters, Durge was flung towards the planet.

Without any emotions or words, HK turned around and headed towards the Untouchable leaving Durge's fate to the gravitational pull of Geonosis.

* * *

When HK returned to the hangar, Ahsoka and Anakin were already lying on the hovering stretchers, which headed out of the hangar and to the medical bay with ArchKnight Zai'shira accompanying them. Sentinels were throwing out the rest of Durge's body parts through the blue, magnetic shield. A few young Squires were still watching curiously, while others returned to their duties after that brief interruption.

"Did you deal with him HK?" asked ArchKnight Avelon approaching the droid along with General Grievous.

"Confirmation: Yes, ArchKnight Avelon. The Gen'Dai is entering the Geonosis's atmosphere as we speak. His regeneration ability won't be able to save him from the complete incineration." HK replied placing his sniper rifle on his back.

"Too bad we didn't know about him earlier," stated the Anzat."If we had, we could have prepared better for him."

"Either way, we handled it," pointed out Grievous. "Now we only need to destroy the factories and it's over. What about Thrawn and the Jedi?"

"Good question," replied Avelon raising his wrist to his mouth. "Aritia, come in."

"I'm here," the female's voice issued from the comlink. "Did you save them?" she asked immediately her voice full of concern.

"Yes, we did," reassured the ArchKnight. "They're alive and heading to the medical bay as we speak. Now tell me what's the situation with Admiral Thrawn and the Jedi?"

"Admiral Thrawn has managed to slip through our fingers," replied Aritia. "Master Windu and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi also managed to escape in the chaos created by that alien, but from what Obi-Wan Kenobi has told me, Master Luminara Unduli was sucked into space. Ahsoka contributed to that."

"Jealous statement: I wanted to kill the Jedi." HK put his hands on his hips and shook his head in a not happy manner.

"How did they leave the ship and escaped from the battlefield without any of the clones or our pilots noticing?" Grievous asked with an annoyed tone.

"They've probably used the Republic starfighters and blended in," guessed the Anzat looking at the cyborg. "Good job either way," he added turning his back and speaking to the comlink. "One dead Jedi Master is better than none. "

"Still, I hoped for better results," said Knight Aritia.

"Not every mission will be a full success Aritia," stated the ArchKnight. He, HK and Grievous walked to the side as BH-Cs began to fly into the hangar. Since the orbit of Geonosis was now under their control, the interceptor could return to the Untouchable. "You need to have that in mind and be prepared for failures."

"I understand," said the female Knight. "Anyway, we reached the hangars of the Separatists ion weapon. When we find some working transport, we will arrive on the Untouchable in a few minutes."

"We'll be waiting," the ArchKnight said turning off his comlink. Suddenly, he raised his chin sensing many Force-signatures. "Deiven has arrived," he informed. "And not a moment too soon. If we would start without him, I would not hear the end of it."

 **Geonosis, The Droid Factory, Main Control Room.**

"Ahsoka has killed Master Luminara?!" asked Master Plo Koon looking at the holographic image of Master Windu. The Kel Dor Jedi Master couldn't believe his ears. The death of Master Luminara was hard to swallow but what shocked him, even more, is that Ahsoka was the one who did it.

"And Skywalker and Kenobi joined the Kingdom of the Force just like we feared," added the human. "Together with the clones, they will overwhelm you. Can you escape Geonosis?"

"N-No," replied the Kel Dor still slightly shocked after hearing the news. "My interceptor was aboard the Separatist ion weapon. I landed on Geonosis in a LAAT, just like Master Fisto and Ventress. When the clones suddenly attacked us, we defeated them with the help of the Geonosians but all the LAATs were destroyed in the process. Besides, Poggle the Lesser and Commander Lok Durd stubbornly refuse to give up. They believe the Kingdom won't be able to destroy their tanks."

"Hmmm... try to hold on as long as you can Master Plo," said Master Windu. "We'll gather the Jedi from Coruscant and launch a counterattack. May the Force be with you."

When his holographic image vanished, Master Plo leaned his hands against the console and hung his head in sorrow and disappointment. "Ahsoka, what have you done?" he muttered under his nose.

"Master Plo Koon, our forces have pushed back the clones," informed TX-21, a T-series tactical droid, that approached the Jedi Master. The droid pushed a button on the console activating a red, holographic image of a battlefield. "The indestructible tanks along with the defoliators are proving to be very effective. Not having to worry about the clones further increased their efficiency. Our shield generator is protected and there's nothing that can stand against us."

"I understand," the Jedi Master nodded. "How's the production coming along?"

"Our factories are working with one hundred percent efficiency," replied the tactical droid. "We're ready for the forces of the Kingdom of the Force."

Master Plo raised his head and looked at the droid. "Good, keep informing me on regular basis."

The tactical droid nodded and walked away. The Kel Dor Jedi Master sighed and shook his head. " _What happened to you Ahsoka?_ " he asked himself. Master Plo only hoped that he won't have to resort to extreme measures, but he didn't really know what was worse: letting Ahsoka become what she's becoming... or killing her.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Y-wing Starfighter's Cockpit.**

Just like Avelon has guessed, Admiral Thrawn, as well as the Jedi Masters, used the Republic's starfighters, that were docked in the hangar of the Malevolence, to blend in with the ones piloted by the clones. In a suitable moment, they jumped into hyperspace and headed to Coruscant... at least the Jedi Masters did.

Thrawn knew when the battle was over and a war lost. Sitting in the pilot's seat, he established a transmission on a secure channel. After a few seconds, a holographic image of a male Chiss appeared before him. "Hello there Thrawn," said the Chiss.

"Greetings brother," the Admiral nodded. "I trust everything is in order back in the Chiss Ascendancy?"

"As always we're on our toes," replied Thrass. The brother of Thrawn was a member of the Mitth family, the Eighth Ruling Family of the Chiss Ascendancy. Originally, Thrass died in the Battle of Outbound Flight, a three-way battle between the ship Outbound Flight, a frontier patrol unit of the Chiss Ascendancy's Expansionary Fleet called Picket Force Two commanded by Thrawn, and the Vagaari fleet that took place in 27 BBY in the unknown regions. It culminated in the deaths of nearly all aboard Outbound Flight and most of the Vagaari fleet.

However in 29 BBY, two years before that, the Force hacked the A.I of the Gree forces and changed their original destination and headed to planet Lehon. Because of that, the Vagaari forces picked up the presence of a much larger fleet and retreated. Therefore, the Battle of Outbound Flight never took place and Thrass didn't die.

"I'm returning home brother," informed Thrawn. "The Republic is defeated."

"The Republic lost the war?" asked Thrass. "We know that the situation is grim for them but we didn't hear about their defeat yet."

"Their clone army rebelled and the Jedi are no match for the Knights of the Kingdom of the Force," stated the Chiss. "I knew that the Republic will lose this war long before it happened. Even together with the Separatists forces and the Sith, they could only delay the inevitable end, but I decided to withhold that information to see the extent the Kingdom's technological might."

"Just like we planned," stated Thrass with a sly smile. "And how's your opinion about them?"

"I must say, I'm impressed," Thrawn admitted though his expression remained stoic as always. "They can be a powerful ally or a terrifying enemy. They're not experts on strategy but what they lack in tactical prowess, they make it up in technological superiority and battle efficiency. I can say with certainty that if I would have a control of such a fleet, I would never lose a battle."

"Noted," Thrass nodded. "We'll see what the Council of Families will decide on the matter. Come home safe brother."

When the holographic image of Thrass vanished, Thrawn looked at the blue, illuminating hyperspace tunnel. His mission was over and he was heading towards his home.. planet Csilla.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Y-wing Starfighter's Cockpit.**

Master Windu leaned on the pilot's seat and wiped the sweat and dirt from his forehead. He and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, who flew in a second Y-wing, knew that Admiral Thrawn escaped and jumped into the hyperspace. They didn't know however that he set the coordinated to Csilla, not Coruscant.

Wanting to return to Geonosis as quickly as possible with the reinforcements, he pulled out his holoprojector and contacted his former Padawan, Master Depa Billaba.

"Master Windu, I was about to contact you," stated the holographic image of Master Bilaba. "All clone troopers have left the Coruscant. The city is in chaos."

"I know, they betrayed us again and this time with their own free will," Mace said coldly. "Listen, gather all Jedi Master, Knights, and Padawans. Tell them to board all available vessels and head to Geonosis as soon as Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and I will return to Coruscant."

"That's a..." Master Billaba suddenly turned her head to the side. A young human Padawan ran up to her completely breathless. Even not standing with them, Windu could see that he was terrified.

"What's wrong?" asked Master Billaba.

"S-Sith, appeared f-from nowhere with m-monsters," he stammered out. "With g-gold m-masks." Master Windu remembered Master Plo's words when he described the ancient Sith Lords that attacked Felucia and the terrifying reality hit him. The Dread Masters attacked the Jedi Temple!

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	98. The End of The Jedi Order - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 98 "The End of The Jedi Order – part 1"**

Dread Masters on the offensive! While the Kingdom of the Force invades the planet Geonosis with the aim of destroying the droid factories, the ancient Sith Lords launched an unexpected attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

With their strongest members of the planet, the Jedi must defend their home against the biggest threat in the history of the Jedi Order, the dread in its purest form.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

If someone from outside the Jedi Order would enter the Temple in this moment, he or she would never believe that it was a place of peace and tranquility. High-pitched screams and bloodcurdling roars were echoing through the blood-covered corridors.

Using the ancient Sith shrine under the Jedi Temple, Dread Master Bestia was able to use its power to create a passageway right under the massive structure. With it, her corrupted beasts from Felucia were able to transit lightyears distance in a flash and appear directly under the Jedi Temple. The massive, corrupted bull rancors began to tear the concrete tunneling their way towards the stench of the Jedi.

Long before the beasts reached the bottom floors of the Temple, the floor above them collapsed creating a hole. The beasts stormed out of it climbing the tunnel walls and even using each other as leverage. The surprised Jedi Knights that stood near the hole at the time didn't even register what happened until teeth and claws turned them into mush.

As the beasts spread to hunt and kill all the Jedi, the Dread Masters appeared from darkish-red lights near the hole. All six Sith Lords appeared in the Jedi Temple and their presence was immediately sensed.

The air in the Temple became much colder and all Jedi minds were immediately attacked by the Dread Master's mental attack. The minds of the younger Jedi were like clay for the Sith Lords. Grief, anger, and fear caused by the clones and their betrayal, not to mention being viewed as bad guys by the galaxy weakened their resolve and willpower. And the Dread Masters decided to abuse it completely.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

Ahsoka slowly opened her crystal-blue eyes and groaned. She blinked few times getting used to the violent lights. Suddenly, she gasped and quickly sat up looking around in panic. The last thing she remembered was that she was pulled inside that alien. "Easy Ahsoka," she heard her mother's voice and felt a hand on her shoulder. Focusing, she turned her head and looked at her mother's face. The ArchKnight was sitting on the edge of Ahsoka's bed.

"You're safe now," reassured the adult Togruta gently pushing her daughter to lie down again. "Where am I?" Ahsoka asked rubbing her eyes as Zai'shira pushed a button near the medical bed. The bed head raised itself bringing Ahsoka to a semi-upright sitting position.

"In the medical bay with your friends," answered Zai'shira. "Thank the Force. You gave us quite a scare young lady. Not everyone can be sucked into space without a proper Enviro-suit and survive."

The young Togruta looked around again, this time more calmly. Immediately she noticed that there was a bunch of people around her bed. People she knew. "Look who's finally awake," said Zenthi leaning his forearms against the bedside rail. The white-skinned Togruta smiled to Ahsoka and pointed with his thumb at someone behind him. "Morya was worried about you more than about herself," he stated. Ahsoka noticed Morya who was also lying on the bed right next to her with a bandaged head. The blue-skinned Togruta waved to her friend with a smile.

"But I told her that you're tough as nails," added the white-skinned Togruta.

"Is that why you were walking in circles and anxiously biting your nails when she was unconscious?" Aritia, who stood right beside him, asked arching her eyebrow. All around chuckled warmly. Aritia's smile vanished as she looked at Ahsoka with guilt written all over her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I should've kept my eyes on you. You three were my responsibility. You almost died and Morya got injured under my watch."

"It's not your fault Aritia," Ahsoka said forcefully. "I didn't react fast enough. I can only blame myself for my state. Oh, and sorry about your scarf, I had to cut it."

"Don't be silly Ahsoka, that was just a piece of clothing," Aritia reassured with an embarrassed smile.

Zai'shira also smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out a medisensor, a handheld, short-ranged medical device that could be used to determine a patient's medical condition. With it, the adult Togruta scanned Ahsoka's head covering it with green ray. "There's no damage to the brain," she stated looking at the results. "You and Skywalker were very lucky that Gen'Dai wanted you alive."

"Where's Anakin anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry he's fine," assured Zai'shira. "He woke up a few minutes before you. Obi-Wan and the clone Captain are with him."

Ahsoka sighed with relief. She was happy that everyone was okay. "What about... Thrawn? Did you catch him? And what about that strange alien?"

"The alien was a Gen'Dai, he was killed by HK," said Zai'shira. "He won't bother us ever again."

"And Thrawn, escaped," Aritia replied crossing her arms over her chest. "He reached the hangar and used a Y-wing to blend in with the clone pilots. The Jedi Masters did the same things. They jumped into hyperspace and escaped from the battlefield like cowards!"

Ahsoka leaned her head on the pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Oh well, we'll get them next time," she stated.

"I doubt that," said ArchKnight Avelon entering the room with ArchKnight Deiven and HK. The Anzat had his helmet on since he and Deiven recently left the room in which lay Anakin. Avelon didn't want to reveal himself to the two former Jedi just yet.

Ahsoka beamed at the young Firrerreo, who smiled back. "What do you mean?" Zai'shira asked looking at the two ArchKnights just like everyone else. The two approached the bed while HK stopped near the door.

"We received a transmission from the Temple of Balance. The Dread Masters launched a surprise attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Deiven announced. "Without the strongest Jedi in the Temple, they will have no problems with killing everyone."

"They're that strong?" Zenthi asked opening his eyes widely. "And how did they launch a surprise attack?"

"When they are separated, they can be defeated by a person of Master Windu's or Master Yoda's caliber," explained Deiven. "However when all six of them are together... their powers multiplies, which means every one of them is stronger than Master Yoda and Master Windu together. Their sheer presence can drive you insane. What makes them really dangerous is their teleportation ability, which is similar to my training method."

"I can teleport my mind to the past and create a physical body, while my real body remains here," Deiven continued. "They use the same thing but in the present. Which means, they can teleport their... let's say, avatars, to a place that they know and fight there. Even if you manage to defeat their avatars, their real bodies are safe. They will be tired but alive."

"How did they know where's the Temple on Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked. "They've never been there before."

"They killed Dooku and drained his mind of everything he knew," Deiven replied. "Every memory he had is now theirs. Since Dooku was a Jedi Master, they know every inch in the Jedi Temple as well as he did."

"You know a lot about them ArchKnight Deiven," pointed out Morya.

"I 'trained' with them," said the young Firrerreo. "They killed me every time though," he added scratching the back of his head and sticking out his long tongue.

"So what now?" asked Knight Aritia.

"Our plans haven't changed," answered Avelon. "First we destroy the factories on Geonosis and ensure that the Separatists won't have any means of threatening our forces ever again. After that, we'll wait until the Dread Masters deal with the Jedi. If they'll destroy them, less work for us. If not, which is unlikely, we will deal the finishing blow."

"And what about the Sith?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm sure Darth Sidious already plans to escape Coruscant in order not to share the Jedi's fate," replied the Anzat. "Without his political contacts, he will go into hiding or join his former Master. Darth Plageuis, who probably wants to use Deiven's clone for some major scheme, but he doesn't know that our Deiven lives. He and Ahsoka were using the molecular disguise matrixes when they met his clone on Scipio."

"That's right, so technically, the only real threat now is the Dread Masters," Deiven summarised. "Once we finish with Geonosis, we must take careful actions against them."

Ahsoka looked at the floor and began to think. "Is Master Plo Koon on Geonosis or on Coruscant?" she asked.

"From what we know from the clones fighting on the surface of Geonosis, Master Plo Koon, Master Kit Fisto and Ventress are defending the factory," replied the Anzat.

Ahsoka nodded with a slight smile, a part of her was relieved to hear that. She also had mixed feelings about the Temple being attacked. When she first left the Jedi and joined Darth Enigma aka Avelon, she wanted the Jedi to suffer for the injustice and suffering she had to endure because of them. She was angry and would be genuinely happy if the Dread Master would attack back then, but right now...

"What troubles you Ahsoka?" Zai'shira asked feeling the conflict inside her daughter.

"I know that the Jedi are our enemies and I'll never forgive them for what they did to me and my mother but not all of them were bad to me," Ahsoka said crumpling the sheets with her hands. "Some of them, especially the younglings, don't deserve this."

Deiven, Avelon and Zai'shira exchanged looks and smiled to the young Togruta. "Everything will be okay Ahsoka," reassured Deiven. "After the first attack of the clones on Coruscant, Master Yoda left the Jedi Temple taking all the younglings and quite a large number of Padawans with him to the Temple on Tython. They're safe there."

Ahsoka raised her head and looked at the Firrerreo. Her blue eyes sparkling with hope. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes," Deiven nodded with a warm smile.

Ahsoka smiled and closed her eyes. "Rest now, both of you," Zai'shira said shifting her blue eyes from Ahsoka to Morya. "I will keep my eyes on them," assured Zenthi.

"And who will have eyes on you?" Aritia teased.

"Hey!" Zenthi pouted placing his hands on his hips. Aritia, Ahsoka, and Morya laughed chummily. Deiven really saw a difference between Ahsoka's present behavior and when she was a Padawan at the Jedi Temple. She was happier, more trusting in her emotions. She wasn't afraid to show anger and sadness, hell, she could use them to gain power, yet she wasn't focusing on them like a Sith. She cared about the innocent and would do everything in her power to keep them from harm, unlike the Jedi who were restricted by their code.

The young ArchKnight was very proud of her and he knew that ArchKnight Zai'shira thought the exact same thing. Deiven poked Avelon and Zai'shira beckoning them to the side. While the rest were having a friendly conversation and laughs, the ArchKnight had more important matters to discuss. "I'll task PROXY with keeping us posted on the situation with the Jedi Temple," stated Deiven. "I'm sure that the Jedi Temple will be destroyed but we must know which Jedi manage to escape."

"Agreed," the Anzat nodded. "Plus it may be a good opportunity to take over their archive's data. That knowledge will be useful."

"If the Dread Masters leave anything left after they destroy the Jedi Order," said Zai'shira.

Deiven shrugged. "Well, either way, it will the end of the Jedi Order."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Meditation Garden.**

"Stay with me Tholme," said Master T'ra Saa, a Neti female holding her glowing palms at the human male's chest. Neti were a species of shapeshifting sentient plants first encountered on the planet of Ryyk. They had tough gray skin similar to plant bark, multiple thin branching arms, and thick body trunks. Neti foliage tended to be brownish or black and grew on the upper parts of a Neti's body. As plants, Neti survived through photosynthesis, though they also needed some water to survive. Neti were extremely long-lived, with an average lifespan of several thousand years.

Neti were capable of changing their size and shape, apparently at will. A skilled Neti could morph its shape into a roughly humanoid solid treelike mass anywhere from 2 to 9.5 meters tall. Master T'raa Saa's preferred form was similar to that of a human woman, the most notable differences being no nose and brown tendrils instead of hair.

The Jedi Master was using her healing powers to help her beloved, a human Jedi Master named Tholme, who had his ribs broken. "Ugh... they got me good," said the human clenching his teeth from the pain. T'ra Saa was in love with Jedi Master despite their species differences and Tholme felt the same way towards her. However, they both believed that they had found a way to love without the selfishness, jealousy, and attachment that could come with love. Saa and Tholme also realized and accepted that Saa would most likely live much longer than Tholme.

Many young Padawans were crouching and whimpering nearby in fear. "Everything will okay young ones," T'ra Saa assured looking at them with her yellow-green eyes. The meditation gardens were still intact, but the Jedi Master knew it was just a matter of time before the beasts or the Dread Masters will get here.

The roars of the bull rancors and other creatures were echoing from afar as well as the pain-filled screams. The hummings of the lightsabers meant that many Knights and Masters were still alive and that they were fighting to protect the Temple. But for how long could they hold out in such a dire situation?

 **Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Darth Sidious felt the presence of the Dread Masters immediately when they appeared in the Jedi Temple. He was able to determine how strong they were earlier when he established a transmission to Serenno to check who killed Dooku. The Sith Lord knew that without the strongest Jedi in the Temple, the destruction of the Order wasn't a matter of if, only when.

Sitting in his chair, the human pressed a button on his new desk. When Mas Amedda entered his office, Palpatine spoke. "Prepare my shuttle."

The Chagrian nodded without a word and left the office. Shortly after, Palpatine pressed another button establishing a connection with his former Master, Darth Plagueis. When the Muun's holographic image appeared on his desk, the human leaned on his chair and clasped his hands together intertwining his fingers. "The Dread Masters attacked the Temple," announced Palpatine. "All our plans are ruined."

Darth Plagueis grabbed his long chin and nodded. "It seems so," he replied. "We need to return to the shadows and get rid of any traces that may lead to us. As always, the Sith will prevail."

"I thought about killing the Separatists leaders," admitted Palpatine with an evil smile. "They know too much."

"Good idea. I will send my apprentice to do that," stated Darth Plagueis. "After that, I will try something. Our one last resort."

"And that is?" Palpatine arched his eyebrows.

The Muun looked to the side and beckoned someone to approach him. When an image of a second figure appeared right next to Darth Plagueis, Palpatine had to blink few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Right next to Darth Plagueis stood the young, genetically modified Firrerreo in the flesh. "ArchKnight Deiven?!" the human asked. He was completely dumbfounded.

The Muun chuckled and placed a hand on Deiven's shoulder. "Yes, this is Deiven," he assured. "However, he's not the one that died with ArchKnight Zai'shira in the Naboo system. The one we knew as 'ArchKnight' Deiven was a clone. This... this is the original."

The Chancellor didn't want to believe it at first but he didn't sense any lies and deceit in Darth Plague's words. "Wait..." Palpatine squinted his eyes and looked at the desk. "So that boy whom ArchKnight Zai'shira protected on Arkania... " he raised his head back "...was a clone?"

Darth Plagueis only smiled slyly, which was a sufficient answer for Palpatine, and looked at the Firrerreo. "He's gonna help us restore everything to its proper place," said the Muun. "He's is going to reveal himself to the Kingdom of the Force by sending a distress signal from Arkania, which will be intercepted by Darth Enigma. My former apprentice will surely arrive alone or at least with that blue Twi'lek, which will be even better. Then... we only need to kill them and place my apprentice in their place. We will rule the Kingdom of the Force."

Palpatine smiled sinisterly. "That's impressive plan," he admitted. "What about Ahsoka Tano? She's the heir to the throne of Shili."

"She may prove useful," replied the Muun. "Deiven will twist her around his finger. And if not," the Sith shrugged. "He'll kill her."

"Fair enough," said Palpatine. "I'll order the remaining Separatists leaders and Senators to travel to Mustafar."

Darth Plagueis looked at Deiven. "And that's where you will head. Kill everyone," ordered the Sith. "Go."

"Yes, Master," Deiven nodded and walked away.

Palpatine slightly raised his head thinking about something. "The mother," he began. "The one that you killed in the research facility... was she a clone too?"

The Muun smiled. "Yes," he replied. "The Arkanian scientists hid that fact from me but I've found them in the lower levels. I trained him this whole time. Not even Darth Enigma knew about the original Deiven."

"You didn't tell me that earlier, why?" Palpatine asked demandingly while narrowing his eyes.

Darth Plagueis chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh my former apprentice, you taught me a valuable lesson. The less you know, the better for me, hahaha," the Sith replied cheekily. "And besides, with the death of ArchKnight Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira, we have the best opportunity to rule the galaxy."

Palpatine only snickered derisively in response. " _Until I'll kill you again and this time... for good._ "

* * *

Please R&R :)


	99. The End of The Jedi Order - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 99 "The End of The Jedi Order – part 2"**

 **Tython, Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber.**

Tython was a planet that played a pivotal role in the histories of the Je'daii Order and its successors, the Jedi Order. A verdant world that was incredibly rich in the Force, Tython was inhabited by an unknown species hundreds of thousands of years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, and it was visited by both the Gree and Kwa, two of the earliest species to have achieved interstellar travel.

Tython possessed a breathable atmosphere and a tolerable temperate climate, and it featured a number of continents separated by oceans and seas. The planet was geographically varied, as Tython's continents were marked by plains, hills, mountains, and even canyons, and for much of the planet's history, Tython was a particularly verdant world.

Tython was orbited by two moons: Ashla and Bogan, satellites that inspired the Je'daii Order's philosophy of balance between the light and dark sides of the Force.

A departure from the monolithic ziggurat built on Coruscant, the High Council in the ancient times sought to embrace the Jedi Code's restrictions on attachment by incorporating new architecture and ideas into their new home. Drawing upon the shapes and architecture of Alderaan bastions and B'omarr monasteries, the Temple consisted of three equidistant cupolas surrounding a large central one, and two open-air hangar bays. Old but still highly advanced security and defense systems were hidden beneath the elegant architecture, maintaining an air of meditation while ensuring the occupants' safety. A broad promenade extended from the front doors of the Temple with training grounds spreading out into the surrounding, forested landscape. Large wood carved statues stood at attention at the main entrance to the Temple, opening into the cool interior of the main cupola of the complex.

Along the curving polished wood walls of the Temple were holoprojectors displaying the images of many famed Jedi; wooden statues of Knights and Masters watched over the halls as Jedi paced in quiet reflection. Inside the main spire, an enormous dodecahedron-shaped monument known as the Eye of Zallow was suspended between dual sweeping ramps that led to the upper stories, while two smaller holocrons orbited around it.

From the domed ceiling hung several heritage tapestries that gently swayed in the still interior of the spacious chamber. Passages on the ground floor led off into numerous lecture halls, study halls, and dining facilities, as well as the offices of prestigious Jedi Masters. The northernmost spire was home to the Council of First Knowledge and was the location of the Archives room which had been meticulously created by Jedi archivists. The eastern spire, built into the cliff face behind the temple, housed the chamber where the High Council met behind heavy double doors.

The chamber was much bigger than the one in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Located on the second story of the Jedi Temple, it contained a large circular table with a holoprojector wired into its center and ten chairs surrounding it. Large, wooden statues of ancient Jedi Masters surrounded the table.

"Big, this chamber is," pointed out Master Yoda sitting in the chair. Master Adi Gallia and Master Siri Tachi were wandering around the room looking at the statues.

"Everything is dirty and covered in dust," said Master Tachi blowing at one the statues creating a cloud of dust.

"It's very old, what did you expect?" asked Master Gallia. When the Tholothian female turned her head and looked at Master Yoda, she narrowed her eyes. "Master Yoda, are you okay?"

The green alien had his hand on his chest and was breathing heavily. When the two female Jedi Masters approached him looking at him worriedly, he spoke with clear sorrow in his voice. "Much suffering and pain, feel I do. Fear, terrible fear. Screams of agony. Deaths."

"Where?" asked Master Gallia crouching in front of the much older Master.

"Coruscant," replied Yoda. "Bad feelings have I. Great evil in the Jedi Temple I sense. The end of our Order, I predict."

Siri Tachi and Adi Gallia only looked at each other with serious eyes, processing the words of Master Yoda. Partially, they wanted to be there and fight along with the rest of the Jedi despite the recent differences but deep inside, they were relieved that they came here with Master Yoda with all the young ones, which were now safe.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Near the Padawan Dormitory.**

"Hold your ground!" exclaimed Master Cin Drallig standing on top of a bull rancor and thrusting his green lightsaber blade into his skull. The beast roared in agony and fell down onto the floor with a loud thud. The Jedi Master jumped down from the dead rancor and took a defensive stance, ready to fight any other monstrosities.

Along with Jedi Master Saesse Tinn and Master Coleman Kcaj, they defended a corridor that led to the entrance to the Padawan Dormitory, where many physically and mentally injured Padawans were being taken care off by the Jedi healers.

"Careful, two more heading this way," warned the Itkotchin Jedi Master gesturing towards the two corrupted acklays running straight towards them. The black-brown colored reptilian crustaceans snarled at the Jedi Masters and raised their long claws to attack.

Master Saesse Tinn dodged to the side, avoiding a piercing thrust and swung with his green blade, cutting off the leg of the acklay, who screeched in pain and anger. Master Kcaj quickly jumped on its back and stabbed it directly in the back of its head where the bony crest wasn't able to protect it. The Ongree's green blade went through the acklay's head and out its mouth. Spasming, the creature fell over, dead.

Master Cin Drallig lunged under the second acklay, avoiding a mouth full of long, razor-sharp teeth, and raised his lightsaber. With a long slice, the human cut open the creature's soft abdomen. The ackley fell over with a howl of pain.

After killing the two acklays, the three Jedi Masters nodded to each other. The corridor was slowly being filled with bodies of the dead beasts. The stench was revolting and driving the Jedi dizzy. Not to mention the constant attack on their mind due to the presence of the Dread Masters. "I see you're taking good care of my pets," said a female voice.

All three Jedi turned their head towards its source and spotted three Dread Masters walking towards them: Master Styrak, Master Bestia, and Master Calphayus. The Jedi weren't able to recognize which was which but that wasn't important to them. They prepared their green blades and stood their ground. Ready to defend the Padawans with their lives.

"My pets are legion," stated Dread Master Bestia. "Behold!" The female raised her right hand into the air. A high-pitch screech issued from the far end of the corridor from which came the Dread Masters. Master Cin Drallig noticed a large acklay heading towards them. The creature ran towards the Jedi carefully avoiding the Dread Masters like fire and opened its mouth widely.

To the Jedi's shock, the beast shot lightning from its mouth similar to that of a Sith Lord from his fingers Master Cin Dralig blocked the powerful lightning with his green blade just in time. "How is this possible?!" asked Master Saesse Tinn.

The Dread Masters stopped and began watching. Styrak raised his hands and began focusing his dark energy on the dead creatures. "There's no rest for you! Get up and fight!" he ordered. The Sith Lord began to glow in a sinister black and red hue.

From the corner of his eye, Master Kcaj noticed that the dead bodies of the creatures they had killed began to twitch and rise. The bull rancor that was killed by Master Cin Drallig got up and roared just like the two dead acklays who got up shortly after.

Not even asking how this was possible, the Ongree Jedi Master turned towards the three resurrected beasts which attacked without any lacks of stamina. Master Kcaj jumped on the back of the acklay that had its abdomen cut open by Master Cin Drallig avoiding its deadly teeth. The second acklay tried to bite the Ongree Jedi Master, but he jumped up avoiding the deadly attack once again. However being in the air didn't allow him to evade the large paw of the rancor, who smacked him like a fly.

Master Kcaj flew towards the corridor wall and hit it hard enough to leave cracks behind. He dropped his lightsaber and lost the feeling in his legs. He realized that his spine must've been injured. When he raised his head, the last thing he saw were teeth-filled jaws of the acklays.

"Master Kcaj!" yelled the Itkotchin Jedi Master seeing as the acklays tore his comrade apart. Maybe it was the exhausted mind or simply desperation but concluding that killing the Dread Masters would immediately end this fight, Master Saesse Tinn turned on his heel and lunged at the three Sith Lords.

"Don't!" called Master Cin Drallig, who was being forced to stay in place and block the acklay's Force lightning. The attack was so powerful that he needed all of his strength just to not get pushed back.

Master Tinn jumped into the air raising his green blade and swung it downwards. His blade was immediately blocked by Styrak's purple one with no effort. "Such a pathetic attempt," mocked the Dread Master.

Calphayus activated his double-bladed lightsaber with cyan blades and attacked. Master Saesse Tinn backed away avoiding the deadly thrust. Extending his hand, the Jedi Master released a Force-push against the two Dread Masters, who simply stonewalled the telekinetic attack. The Jedi Master noticed that one of the Dread Masters was missing.

Styrak quickly lunged at the Jedi Master, who was raising his lightsaber, but suddenly, he felt a telekinetic grip on his neck and his body was raised into the air. "You should pay more attention to all your opponents Jedi," stated Bestia, who stood behind Master Tinn. Those were the last words he heard before Styrak's purple blade covered his whole vision.

Master Cin Drallig saw as the head of the Itkotchin Jedi Master fall from his shoulders. He cursed under his nose not being able to help because of the damm Force lighting of the acklay which was holding him in place. Turning his head to the right, he noticed the acklays and the rancor, who fought over the bloody remains of Master Kcaj. The body of the Ongree was no longer recognizable. No matter how one looked at it, the situation was worse than bad.

The human heard loud growls of other creatures that grew louder as they came closer and closer. After devouring all remains of the Jedi Master, the three beasts that killed Master Kcaj turned towards Master Cin Drallig and dashed towards the human, who only closed his eyes and silently apologized to the Padawans for not being able to protect them.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The First Hall.**

Known as the main entrance to the Archives due to the great, hand-carved wooden doors at its front, the First Hall contained great records on philosophy and manuscripts detailing the history of the Republic. Personal journals of over a billion Jedi were also held here.

"Scatter little insects!" said Master Tyrans looking at the scared, retreating Padawans and the younger Jedi Knights. Many of them swung their lightsabers blindly, attacking illusions and monster that weren't real. Some were completely controlled by rage and insanity and even fought each other in the process. No one could imagine that once brave and sane Jedi Knights could be reduced to such state.

Dread Master Tyrans hurled a lightning bolt at one of the Padawans. The yellow skin of male Twi'lek turned grey as his body and clothes were reduced to ashes.

A terrified female Nautolean Jedi Knight was crawling away from Master Raptus, who was slowly approaching her. "You haven't the resolve to continue... let... go..." he said sinisterly drilling her mind. The young Knight placed the lightsaber hilt to the side of her head and pressed the ignite button. The blue blade went through her brain killing her on the spot. The Dread Master only chuckled and turned towards the other two.

The whole archives were in ruins. Dead bodies were lying everywhere, desks with terminals were destroyed. The floor was cracked in many places and holobook shelves were either completely out of order or flickering. All knowledge was slowly being destroyed.

"Pathetic," stated Master Brontes standing near the corpse of Madam Jocasta Nu. "The Jedi in our times were much more formidable. It's a shame we didn't live in these times. We would have concurred the galaxy in no time."

"Well, we are now," pointed out Master Tyrans. "When we destroy the Jedi Order, only the Kingdom will remain and they will fall, just like the Jedi."

"Yes but we must be cautious," said Master Raptus. "If the Jedi and the Sith in these times needed to join forces to fight them, the members of the Kingdom must be powerful."

The Dread Masters knew few things about the Kingdom. Things that they learned from Count Dooku's memories. A sudden scream interrupted their conversation. A human boy driven by madness lunged at the three Dread Master with his lightsaber ignited. Lord Tyrans raised his hand and began creating symbols with his fingers. With an ancient Sith magic, he simply stopped the Padawan's heart, killing him instantly without any difficulties.

"It will take some time to eradicate all this trash," stated Master Tyrans.

"Not if I eradicate you first!" exclaimed a female voice. The three Dread Masters turned their heads to see a female Jedi with tan skin and jewels on her forehead and between her eyebrows. "My name is Depa Billaba, Master of the Jedi Order," announced the human female activating her green-bladed lightsaber.

The Dread Master turned to face the Jedi Master, who immediately took an opening Form VII stance... Juyo. Raptus tilted his head and hummed. He recognized the form, which to the Sith, was a culmination of lightsaber combat. "Interesting," he remarked. The Dread Master knew who she was thanks to Dooku's knowledge. Before them stood the most dangerous swordswoman of the Jedi Order.

Depa approached them slowly observing their every move and detail, looking for an opening. Master Tyrans moved first. Lifting a nearby desk, he hurled it with tremendous speed at the female, who quickly jumped over it. Raptus immediately raised his hand and released a Force lightning from his fingertips while Tyrans jumped to the side preparing to unleash his Force attacks on the female.

The Jedi Master blocked it with her green blade and immediately redirected it in mid-air at Brontes, who jumped away from the bolts.

Landing, Depa immediately attacked Raptus, who ceased the lightning attack and reached for his lightsaber. Purple and green blades clashed. Depa immediately gave herself completely over to Vaapad. She allowed it to fully channel her own inner darkness, as well as accepting and using the darkness of the Dread Masters. With lightning-fast strikes, she began to overwhelm the Dread Master.

Tyrans watched the fight only for a brief moment and immediately reached a conclusion that lightsaber combat was out of the question. Raptus, on the other hand, felt his mental attacks being redirected at him. " _She's too dangerous with a lightsaber,_ " Tyrans send a mental message to Brontes and Raptus. " _And she's redirecting dark side attacks,_ " added Raptus jumping away from the female. " _It's Vaapad._ "

The Dread Master knew about it because of Dooku, yet they still wanted to see it with their own eyes. Without the knowledge of the Count, they would've been unpleasantly surprised by this effective technique against dark side users. Using the Force, Brontes grabbed the dead body of Jocasta Nu and hurled at Depa. At the same time, Tyrans used the Force to rip and lift a large piece of concrete from the floor and threw it at the female.

The Jedi grabbed the body of Jocasta and ducked under the piece of concrete. "Animals! You have no respect for the dead!" exclaimed the female holding the body of the older Jedi.

"Death is a proof of one's weakness," stated Brontes. "We are beyond death". The three Dread Masters approached each other. Depa noticed darkish-red lights near them and three other Sith Lords appeared. They had a bond with each other like no other Sith in history. It was no problem for them to teleport and aid each other. All six Dread Masters were now in the archives.

"As skilfull as you are, you're no match for the combined power of the Dread Masters," said Raptus.

"In this exact moment, my pets are feasting upon the corpses of the Padawans in the dormitories," informed Bestia. "Their flesh will fuel them and make them stronger."

The Jedi Master gently laid down the body of Jocasta Nu and took a few steps forward. "I swear, I will kill you all!" Depa exclaimed decisively.

All Dread Masters laughed sinisterly in response. The black eye sockets in their masks began to glow violet. "You can protect yourself from the dark side but not those around you," said Raptus.

Tyrans extended his hand and attacked Depa with Force lightning. The female immediately blocked it with her green blade and redirected it back at the Dread Masters. However, Master Calphayus quickly set a large, reddish shield around them. The lightning attack was absorbed by it.

Depa prepared herself for anything but not for a sudden grip at her ankle. Turning her head, she looked at the lying Jocasta Nu. The old female was holding her ankle and looking at her with opaque open eyes. The Jedi Master noticed that many other dead bodies were slowly being resurrected by the Dread Master's dark energy.

"Dead or alive, everyone bends to our will," stated Dread Master Styrak.

The Jedi Master yanked her leg free and jumped away from Jocasta, who began to rise as well. The dead Padawans and Jedi Knights began to approach Depa, who raised her ignited lightsaber but kept her attention on the Dread Masters.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	100. The End of The Jedi Order - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 100 "The End of The Jedi Order – part 3"**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The First Hall.**

The Jedi Master quickly counted the reanimated bodies, including Jocasta Nu, the two Jedi Knights and the three Padawans, there were six opponents for her. Of course, not counting the Dread Masters, who stood under the Caplhayus' barrier.

"Kill her!" all six Sith Lords spoke in unison.

At first, the reanimated bodies groaned and slowly walked towards Depa, who almost smirked under her nose. Slow walking corpses wouldn't be a problem for a Jedi Master but Jocasta suddenly twitched as if being struck by a lightning. All other reanimated Jedi twitched in the same way. Their dull eyes began to blink a few times and suddenly became much more aware.

Depa felt all kinds of different vibes from them and a cold, unpleasant air in the archives. Looking at the Dread Masters, she noticed that all of them were levitating in the air and focusing on something.

As fast as actual living beings, the once deceased Jedi dashed towards Depa, who jumped back in surprise. Jocasta Nu called her lightsaber to her hand and ignited it. " _How is this possible?!_ " Depa asked herself blocking a vertical slash from Madam Jocasta.

The female Nautolan, the one that killed herself thanks to Raptus's suggestion and a blonde male human Jedi Knight attacked from the sides, while the remaining three Jedi simply observed. The Jedi Master began to deflect and block all attacks from three opponents at once. She immediately noticed something incredible and at the same time concerning. The reanimated Jedi were much stronger and more skillful now than in life.

Master Billaba knew Madame Jocasta Nu and she surely wasn't as skillful in life as she was now. Not to mention the reanimated Jedi fought in perfect sync with each other. Depa was shocked but slowly understood what had happened here. She never actually encountered it before but she heard and read about it... it was the Sith's variant of battle meditation.

Battle meditation was not merely a province of the light side. Powerful dark side users could twist the wills of their commanded teams or even armies not through subtle influence like Jedi but with total domination. This perversion of battle meditation was called Sith Battle Coordination.

This scenario was perfect for the Dread Masters. Normally, the living beings could resist the psychic intrusion and react hostility towards them but the reanimated Jedi did not have any will to begin with, which furthermore increased the effectiveness of the ability.

" _The wisest thing to do would be killing the Dread Masters,_ " thought the Jedi Master. " _But I don't know what is that strange barrier. The Sith don't intent on attacking me, so I need to dispatch the reanimated Jedi quickly. After that, I can focus on the Dread Masters._ "

The Jedi Master deflected the slash of Jocasta and countered with a slash of her own. "I'm sorry but you leave me no choice," the female apologized. With a quick slash, she aimed at Jocasta's head but the older female leaned back with amazing speed. Still, the blade grazed the eyes of the chef librarian leaving her blind with a horizontal, burned mark.

Just like Depa thought, Jocasta didn't scream or even react in any way. She simply stood there, unfazed by the injury. The two Jedi Knights attacked the human, who was sure that Jocasta was out of the fight, but suddenly...

The chef librarian lunged again at the Jedi Master with her lightsaber. Even more surprising was the fact that she wasn't swinging it blindly but attacked with unchanged speed and precision. As if her eyes weren't damaged and were perfectly fine. "What...?!" Depa blocked an incoming blow and released a Force-wave sending all three Jedi backwards.

The Jedi Master decided to change her strategy and quickly turned on her heel, heading straight to the rotunda to split the reanimated Jedi in other halls. All the reanimated Jedi immediately followed her.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

"Uhh, I hate this!" Anakin groaned sitting on the edge of the medical bed. "I'm not injured, I wanna do something!" He still had his black armor on except for his dented helmet, which was placed on a table right beside the bed.

"Take it easy Anakin," said Obi-Wan. He and Rex were standing right beside Anakin. "If the Kingdom wants something from us, they will ask."

"But I feel so useless," stated Anakin. "We're here while they are fighting on Geonosis. Master Qui-Gon is out there while I'm sitting here doing nothing."

"I agree with Kenobi," said Captian Rex. "I also want to help my boys down below but I believe that the ArchKnights know what they're doing."

"I feel something strange," stated the young human. "Like something is happening on Coruscant. That's why I want to focus on something else."

Obi-Wan's expression became serious. The former Jedi crossed his arms and looked at the floor. "I feel it too," he said. "A disturbance."

The door opened with a hiss and ArchKnight Deiven accompanied by ArchKnight Zai'shira entered the room. "Deiven! How's the invasion?" Anakin got up from the bed while Captain Rex and Obi-wan Kenobi turned to face the two ArchKnights.

"Easy Anakin," Deiven said with a smile. The young Firrerreo stopped and placed his hands on his hips. "Knight Qui-Gon has everything under control, you're awfully anxious to fight."

"You can say that again," said Obi-Wan letting Zai'shira pass.

The orange-skinned Togruta approached Anakin and delicately, yet decisively, pushed him back forcing him to sit down on the bed. Just like with Ahsoka, she pulled out a medisensor from her pocket and began scanning Anakin's head. "The Gen-Dai grabbed and dented your helmet pretty badly," she pointed out. "Brain or even skull injury is no joke. Now I know from whom Ahsoka got those reckless tendencies."

Deiven chuckled but as soon as he stopped, he immediately looked at Kenobi. "I'm sure you sensed it but let me inform you that Jedi Temple is under attack," he said solemnly.

Obi-Wan didn't look that surprised. It actually explained the disturbance he and Anakin felt. "Separatist's betrayal?" asked the human.

The young Firrerreo shook his head. "No, the Dread Masters," he replied. "All six of them attacked the Temple with a bunch of creatures. Probably corrupted animals from Felucia."

"That shouldn't be a problem for the whole Temple right?" Anakin asked trying not to move his head. "I mean its six against thousands."

"If those were any other Sith, I would agree with you," Deiven crossed his arms turning his head to look at Anakin. "But as funny as it sounds, in a fight against the Dread Masters numbers doesn't mean anything. In this particular scenario, they have every advantage and even the fact that they are vastly outnumbered will not be a problem for them. The Jedi Temple will fall."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked narrowing his eyes. "I get they're strong but aren't you overestimating their power?"

"The sheer presence of the Dread Masters can literally drive one insane and that's only putting it lightly," replied the ArchKnight. "Right now the stronger members of the Jedi Order are off the planet. Especially with the absence of Master Windu and Master Yoda the temple is at a disadvantage."

"Why?" asked Anakin.

"Master Yoda would surely be able to weaken the passive powers of the Dread Masters by shielding the minds of the remaining Jedi," explained Zai'shira ending the scanning and putting the device back into her pocket. "And Master Windu's Vaapad would be greatly effective against the Dread Masters. There's still Master Depa Billaba but alone, she won't be able to do much."

"That's right," agreed the young Firrerreo. "What's more, the spirits and willpower of the younger Jedi are greatly weakened because of the recent events. The betrayal of the clones and the loss of their friends, the galaxy considering the Jedi evil, the sudden alliance with the Sith and so on. It may not look like much but it all had a massive mental impact on them. The Jedi Masters probably weren't fazed that much but many young Jedi began to doubt what they were doing. The Dread Masters love such situations. They imply doubt, fear, and sorrow at the same time by simply being at the Temple. They feed off it and became stronger. Trust me in any other situation the Jedi would've been able to withstand and fight back... but not with their current state."

"Then help them," suggested Obi-Wan.

"No," Deiven replied straight out. "First of all, we fight Jedi and Sith so we have no reasons to help the Jedi in this situation. Secondly, we need our forces here in case something goes wrong. Thirdly even if we were to send our forces to Coruscant right now, we won't make it in time."

"Or maybe you don't want to help them because they tried to kill you," stated Obi-Wan with an unhappy tone. "There are innocent children in the Temple."

"You mean we want a payback? Oh, we already paid the Jedi back for that," Deiven assured with a cheeky smile. "And don't you worry about the younglings. Master Yoda took them to the Jedi Temple of Tython. If the Dread Masters attack that Temple however, we will react. Just like we reacted by using order sixty-six against the Jedi."

"What?!" Obi-Wan blinked few times processing the words of the young Firrerreo.

"Like I said we paid the Jedi back for their attempt at killing me and Master Zai'shira," Deiven replied without any guilt. "You were a Jedi at that time so it was a calculated risk but it paid off."

"Sounds fair to me," Anakin stated with a serious look. "If the young ones are safe, I'm okay with whatever happens to the rest of the Jedi on Coruscant."

"Are you serious Anakin?" Obi-Wan turned towards the young human. "I know how you feel about the Jedi, I myself don't condone what they did to Ahsoka but..."

The door opened once again and ArchKnight Avelon entered the room. Completly armored, he was unrecognizable by Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex. "Go on don't mind me," he said to Kenobi who was interrupted by his entrance. The ArchKnight leaned against the wall right next to the door crossing his arms.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began before his friend could continue. "We need to do what's right. The Jedi had multiple occasions to join the Kingdom and end this conflict but they refused. I think this end suits them well," he added with a slightly ominous tone.

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows in shock. "Anakin leaving the Temple is one thing but..."

"When I told you about my idea of attacking the Separatists and the Republic you were fine with them," pointed out Anakin.

"That's hardly equal to the destruction of the Jedi Order!" Obi-Wan replied raising his voice. The ArchKnights silently observed the heated discussion for now and Captain Rex decided not to involve. The older human was slowly losing his calm attitude. "Anakin, the Kingdom is no saint, they killed their share of the Jedi because of their actions!"

"Bad things must be done for the greater good!" Anakin replied angrily. "You can't solve all problems by talking, negotiating and speaking evil beings over and over! Sometimes you need to get your hands dirty!"

"Anakin you can't justify killing someone because he or she has different beliefs than you!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Oh really?! So how do you justify what the Jedi and the Sith did by trying to kill Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira?! Was that fair?!"

Zai'shira looked at Deiven and sent him a mental message. "Do you think that was a good idea?" she asked.

" _Yes, they must be pushed now because we have to know if they really are able to do the right thing, especially Obi-Wan,_ " replied Deiven. " _Plus they both need to vent out some steam._ "

"Do you know how we saved Anakin's mother?" Deiven asked directed the question at Obi-Wan.

The human turned his head to look at the gold-skinned alien. He didn't say anything but Deiven answered either way. "In a vision, Master Zai'shira saw Anakin's mother being kidnapped by Tuskan raisers and tortured. Anakin would travel to Tatooine to find her and he succeed but Shmi would die in his hands either way."

Anakin growled under his nose. "So what did you do to avert it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We kidnapped her instead and erased her memories," ArchKnight Zai'shira replied. "It was my idea."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at the Togruta. "Why erase her memories?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"Because earlier she was bought by a farmer named Cliegg Lars, who freed and married her," replied Deiven. "We wanted to restore her memory of him but we decided that it was best for her not to know what happened to him. You want to know why?"

"No," Anakin replied before Obi-Wan could. He knew already what had happened to Lars. "The only thing that matters to me is that she's alive. I don't care about anything else."

"Captain Rex, you've been quiet all this time," pointed out Deiven turning his amber eyes towards the clone. "What do you think about this situation?"

"Hmmm... well I have mixed feelings, I mean you admitted that you activated the chips and used us to attack the Jedi Temple but the Kingdom helped us when the Republic had turned its back on us. So I can't really complain," replied the clone. "Someone bad would just simply killed us. In other words, you're okay in my book."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. "This is absurd," he said heading towards the door. "I need to think about all this in peace."

"By all means," said Deiven.

"Give him some time, he'll come around," assured Anakin.

"I hope so," replied Deiven not feeling convinced. "I really hope so."

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The Third Hall.**

The Third Hall was directly opposite the first and was filled with information on the geography and culture of every known planet in the Galactic Republic. It included starmaps of interstellar and planetary regions and detailed analyses on specific civilizations.

Despite her excellent condition, Depa knew that the reanimated Jedi weren't affected by the loss of stamina. She, on the other hand, was. What was worse it that it felt like she fought against Jedi Masters and not simple Padawans and Jedi Knights. Not to mention, every injury they received didn't even slow them down. Jocasta Nu even lost her left arm but she was still fighting with equal tenacity.

With heavy breathing, Depa used the Force to push the two reanimated Jedi away. A green-skinned Twi'lek Padawan dashed towards her from the side but Depa used the Force again and lifted a piece of concrete right in front of her creating a small wall.

The Twi'lek was forced to stop but suddenly she leaned her head to the side as Depa's blade pierced through the concrete. Avoiding a stab to the face, she used the Force to push the concrete towards Depa, who jumped over it. Landing, the Jedi Master immediately dashed between the holobook shelves. " _It happened again,_ " Depa thought narrowing her eyes. " _In some strange way, they anticipate my every attack while not being able to see them. What's more, every time I attack one of them the other immediately knows where I am. How?_ "

Jocasta Nu, who emerged from behind one of the holobook shelves, once again attacked the Jedi Master. With one arm, the chief librarian began the attack with lightning-fast slashes. Deflecting one blow, she grabbed Jocasta's wrist with her left hand and raised her blade to decapitate her. Just as her blade was about cut through Jocasta's neck, a yellow blade went out of the reanimated Jedi's chest.

If it weren't for her reflexes, the blade would've killed her but it nicked Depa's shoulder instead. Hissing from pain, the Jedi Master jumped back and crouched placing her hand on the burned mark. Deactivating the blade, the female Nautolan emerged from behind Jocasta. The wound in her chest meant nothing to Jocasta's dead body but the injured shoulder of Depa was a problem.

" _Dammit, such pathetic mistake!_ " Depa scolded herself in her mind. Jocasta took a few steps forward and almost tripped over some rubble. When the female Nautolan lowered her gaze, Jocasta immediately began easily avoiding every rock and hole. Depa noticed that. " _Wait a minute...!_ "

Another reanimated Jedi, a male Twi'lek with yellow skin ran up to the female Nautolan. They both stood behind Jocasta, who was slowly approaching Depa. The Jedi Master decided to test something. With the Force, she lifted a small rock and hurled and the chief librarian. Just like she predicted, even without her eyesight she deflected the object.

" _Ok, now how about this?_ " Depa once again lifted a rock but this time, the one behind the Nautolan and the Twi'lek. The Jedi Master hurled it at the Twi'lek, who got hit by it. Both him and the female turned their heads around. In that moment Depa attacked.

Using the Force, she enhanced her speed and dashed towards Jocasta with her lightsaber ignited. This time, the reanimated Jedi didn't react in time. Depa's cut decapitated the chief librarian just as the two other Jedi turned their heads back to the Jedi Master. " _So that's what's going on! They all share the same eyesight!_ "

All the other reanimated Jedi immediately surrounded the Jedi Master, who took a fighting pose. " _Now that I know, I can... ghhhaaa!_ " A Force lightning hit Depa from the side sending her towards a nearby pile of rubble. Being completely focused on the Jedi, she didn't sense Master Tyrans's attack. Just as she was about to get up, the female Nautolan jumped towards her.

The next thing Depa felt was a tremendous pain as her right hand dropped down to the floor together with her lightsaber.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	101. The End of The Jedi Order - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 101 "The End of The Jedi Order – part 4"**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The Third Hall.**

Depa gritted her teeth trying not to pass out from the pain, exhaustion has taken its toll on her body. She saw the Dread Master slowly approaching her with others emerging from all directions. The reanimated Jedi looked at them and backed away.

"Impressive display," commended Raptus. "But all this time you were only delaying the inevitable."

The Jedi Master slowly stood up not thinking about giving up but as she tried to use her left hand to attack with the Force, she felt a telekinetic grip on her neck. The Dread Masters lifted the Jedi off the ground, who fought for every breath.

"First, we thought to simply watch as our 'puppets' kill you," said Master Bestia. "A Jedi Master killed by her former friends would be an interesting sight."

"But then we had a better idea," said Master Calphayus.

When the Jedi Master was on the brink of losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen, the Dread Masters let her fall to her knees, all six of them approached and surrounded Depa. Just like with Count Dooku, they grabbed her head. "I'm sorry... Master Windu... I... failed," Depa thought before she screamed felling paralyzing pain. Dark violet lights engulfed their bodies as the Dread Masters began violently leeching out information from her mind.

 **Tython, Jedi Temple, Training Grounds.**

"Widen your stance, Caleb," advised Barriss looking at the Padawan Caleb Dume, who was sparing with Bene, a year older female human Padawan. Many other young Padawans and of course younglings, were practicing outside so that could receive some fresh air under the supervision of the older Padawans. Not counting the Grand Master Yoda, Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi were the only Jedi Masters in the Temple so it was hard to keep an eye out for every youngling.

The young boy jumped and attacked the older girl with a Falling Leaf technique, which was an Ataru maneuver. Bene blocked his blade and as soon as his legs touched the grass, she used the Force to push him back. Caleb kept his footing and was about to attack again but suddenly, he gasped and looked at the blades of grass delicately moving in the wind.

Barriss narrowed her blue eyes and asked. "Caleb? Is everything okay?"

"M-My Master... Depa Billaba" the young boy muttered with sadness "...she's dead."

The two female Padawans looked at each other with concern and shook. The bond between a Padawan and a Master was a common thing. "Are you sure?" Barriss asked.

The young Padawan only nodded wordlessly his gaze fixed on the ground. "Then something must've happened in the Jedi Temple," stated the Mirialan turning her head to the brown-haired female. "Bene go and tell Master Yoda about this."

Bene quickly nodded and dashed towards the Temple's entrance. Barriss approached the young boy and crouched before him. "I'm really sorry Caleb," she said with compassion.

Caleb nodded, looked at her with sorrowful gaze and spoke. "Thank you, Padawan Offee."

Some time ago, Barriss also felt something happen to Master Luminara Unduli. Due to the recent events, her bond with the Mirialan Jedi Master has weakened but she definitely felt something bad happening to her. Barriss wasn't as sad or concerned as she thought she'd be. Still, right now she was really anxious to know what had happened on Coruscant.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Archives, The Third Hall.**

The dead body of Depa Billaba lay on the cold floor with six Dread Masters standing around it. The reanimated Jedi also lay dead on the ground as the Dread lords no longer had any use to them. With Depa's and Dooku's knowledge, the Sith Lords knew everything important about the Separatists and the Republic. "So the Grand Master of the Jedi Order has left the Temple with the younglings," stated Raptus.

"I was wondering why we didn't spot any of them," said Brontes. "Destroying Tython will be even easier. Only three full-fledged Jedi and many weak children."

"But first we need to finish our business here," reminded Raptus. "We need to kill everyone quickly. I suspect that the remaining Jedi will probably try to evacuate the wounded. We won't be able to catch every one of them and there's a limit to our power even if unison."

"I have an idea of how we can do this," said Tyrans. All other Dread Masters turned their heads towards him looking at their tactician curiously.

 **Fifteen minutes later – The Orbit of Coruscant.**

When Master Windu's and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's Y-wings came out the hyperspace, the human immediately felt the darkness emanating from the planet as well as slight probing of the Dread Master's mental attack. Before his starfighter left hyperspace, he felt the death of his former Padawan, Jedi Master Depa Billaba. Right now, the Jedi Master was at his limit if it came to being calm and merciful. He wanted the Dread Masters to pay for the suffering they've caused. He wanted them dead.

As the two starfighters flew closer to Coruscant and entered the planet's atmosphere, Master Windu took notice of the few Republic attack cruisers. Without the clones to operate them, the ships were simply hovering in the Coruscant's high atmosphere without a purpose and just waiting to be hijacked by someone. The Jedi Master guessed that all the clones boarded one or two Republic cruisers and simply flew to Kamino leaving everything behind now thinking about the consequences of their actions.

The Coruscant was in such disorder that no one even contacted them as their starfighters approached the planet. Because of the sudden disappearance of the clones, the planet became submerged in chaos. Mace Windu and Ki-Adu-Mundi noticed many starfighters and shuttles leaving Coruscant. Everyone wanted to be somewhere else right now. Everyone wanted to be safe. Both Jedi Masters, however, flew towards the planet's surface.

When the Jedi Temple appeared in their sight, Mace Windu immediately turned his ship towards the hangar's entrance. He spotted many Jedi running away through the main entrance. Some dragged wounded Masters, others simply dashed blindly in panic. Windu couldn't imagine the horrors inside. Before his ship flew into the hangar, the Jedi Master noticed a Republic gunship flying out of the Temple.

He sensed the Dread Master's presence aboard the aircraft. Their Force signatures were so thick, he could cut them with a lightsaber and they weren't even hiding their presence. Master Windu quickly turned his Y-wing around and followed them while contacting Master Mundi. "Head to the Temple and help anyone you can," said Mace. "I'm following the Dread Masters."

"Are you sure that's wise attacking them alone Master Windu?" asked the Cerean Jedi Master.

"Their powers will not matter aboard the gunship," replied the human. "After I've shot them down, I will return to help defend the Temple."

"Good point, may the Force be with you," said Ki-Adi-Mundi as his Y-wing flew into the hangar.

* * *

Darth Sidious was observing the Jedi Temple from distance inside his Eta-class shuttle colored in a nondescript gray color. From one side, the destruction of the Jedi Order was his goal all along and the suffering of the Jedi was like a delicacy but having all his hard work go to waste was irritating. When he sensed the Dread Master's presence in the Republic Gunship and Windu's presence in a Y-wing, he decided to follow them.

* * *

Mace Windu followed the Dread Masters and began targeting their gunship. He knew they couldn't use it to fly in space but they could use it to board one of the Republic attack cruisers, that hovered in the planet's high atmosphere.

The Y-wing was much faster than the gunship and was able to catch it quite quickly. As the Jedi Master was about to shoot, the thruster of his starfighter was hit by a laser canon causing it to shake violently. "Dammit, who?!" Due to his complete focus on the Dread Masters, Mace didn't sense Darth Sidious who flew on his tail and fired at him. Only after a few seconds, he recognized the Force signature behind him.

Since the Sith Lord couldn't destroy the Jedi personally, he at least could make sure that the Jedi Order would be destroyed either way. He had a hunch what the Dread Masters wanted to do and decided to not let Master Windu stop them. In the end, all Sith wanted the same thing. With the second shot from its laser cannons, the Eta-class shuttle hit the second thruster of the Windu's starfighter.

"Damn you Sidious!" growled the Jedi Master trying to keep the Y-wing in the air. "I should've expected this!" Despite his best effort, Mace struggled to keep the Y-wing flying without two working thrusters. The starfighter began to spiral downward towards the city of Coruscant leaving behind a trail of smoke.

The Sith Lord only smirked under his nose. He would prefer to kill the Jedi Master personally but it was a close second. Now nothing could stop the Dread Masters whom gunship was about to board the Republic attack cruiser. The Eta-class shuttle changed its course and Palpatine turned his head left looking at Coruscant. He was sure the Jedi would be destroyed and didn't want to draw the attention of the Dread Masters.

After setting the coordinates, Sheev Palpatine jumped into the hyperspace leaving the planet he once ruled for good.

 **Ten minutes later – The High Atmosphere of Coruscant, The Defender, Command Deck.**

The Dread Masters entered the command deck without any worries knowing that the ship was completely empty. Calphayus even saw a vision in which they emerged victoriously, so even Master Windu's attack and presence didn't worry them even for a second.

With the knowledge leached from the Jedi Master Depa Billaba, the Dread Masters knew the layout of the cruisers and how to operate them. Since the clones left the Republic ships in working condition it was no problem for the Sith to simply highjack one. Without the clone army, the Republic still could reinstate the Judicial forces that once defended the Republic with the Jedi but with the clones leaving their posts so abruptly, the Republic didn't think about that yet. With the current situation, the Dread Masters weren't able to completely operate it being only six individuals but simple flying and jumping into hyperspace was doable.

"The Defender," Raptus said with an evil chuckle looking around the command deck of the ship that once belonged to the Jedi Master and the Commander of the Republic army, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Very ironic name considering."

Brontes approached the navigation computer and began inputting the coordinates, while Bestia sabotaged the hyperdrive's automatic security systems. Everything was working perfectly. As the whole ship began to turn around the sirens began echoing and all control panels began flashing, informing them about a collision course. The Dread Masters have set the Defender to jump into hyperspace in front of Coruscant.

They aimed the cruiser more or less towards the Jedi Temple sensing and using the fear, anger, and despair of the Jedi as their 'coordinates'. They didn't need to hit it directly. Hyperspace collisions could devastate or even destroy a planet. Considering the fact that the energies needed to make hyperspace travel possible were vast, one could unleash a great deal of destructive power on a target. Even if a planet had its planetary shielding up at the time of a hyperspace collision, it could still have the potential to kill millions on a world such as Coruscant just due to the fallout.

"Everything is set," stated Brontes.

"Good," Raptus nodded. "Now let's leave a message and strike fear into the whole galaxy." The Dread Master approached one of the consoles and began broadcasting a galaxy-wide message. The other Sith Lords approached their unofficial leader. As the blue light began to flash signaling that the device has begun recording, Raptus began to speak. "People of the galaxy, we are the Dread Masters."

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

"I'm fine, mom! I'm not even injured!" Ahsoka sulked crossing her arms over her chest as she lay on the medical bed. It was comfy at first and she really enjoyed the company of Zenthi and Morya but the young Togruta was bored out of her mind and irritated that she had to stay in the medical bay while there was a battle on the planet below. "I want to fight! I want to help our friends that are fighting on Geonosis!"

"You almost died out there," pointed out Zai'shira sitting on the edge of the bed. "If that bounty hunter didn't need you and Skywalker alive, you'd be floating in space right now."

"It was an accident!" Ahsoka replied stubbornly. "That had nothing to do with my lack of skill or my bad judgment! I want to..."

"Interjection: The Dread Masters are broadcasting an uncoded message from one of the Republic cruisers." HK, who stood near the door suddenly spoke.

Zenthi and Morya, who watched and listened to the conversation looked at the droid just like Zai'shira and Ahsoka. "Play it," said the adult Togruta.

HK nodded and played the broadcast emitting it from one of his optic sensors. A blue, holographic image of the six Dread Masters appeared in the middle of the room. The one in the middle of them was speaking. " _-and as you all know, the Jedi and the pathetic Sith of these times have been fighting a war but we decided to finish it. The Jedi are currently being slaughtered by our creatures in their own Temple. Nothing and no one can save them. Your protectors of peace will be eradicated from the face of the galaxy. A few of them are trying to escape but that will not help them. Because we hold their lives in our hands. Right now, the Republic cruiser named the Defender is aimed directly at Coruscant and ready to jump into hyperspace._ "

Ahsoka's blue eyes widened. "That's Obi-Wan's ship," she stated.

" _And since you all know how much glorious destruction that will cause, the end of the Jedi Order is inevitable. The Jedi were slaves to the Republic, slaves to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious who ruled as the Supreme Chancellor. They knew about it and still formed an alliance with the Sith. You all did, the Republic, the Separatists. They all must bow before us or will face the same, gruesome fate. Our will is absolute and those who don't bend to it will suffer._ "

With those words, the Dread Masters ended their broadcast. "That's bad," stated Zenthi breaking the unpleasant silence.

"Well, despite everything, the Jedi are out of our way," pointed out Zai'shira. "Now we only need to defeat the Dread Masters, convince Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi on Tython to join us and it's over."

"I have the feeling it won't be that easy," Ahsoka said with a deep sigh.

 **The High Atmosphere of Coruscant, The Defender, Command Deck.**

"It's a glorious day," Raptus said with clear joy. "It's the end of the Jedi Order."

The Dread Masters chuckled and vanished in dark-reddish lights. When the hyperdrive was ready, its automatic security systems should've prevented the jump but since they were sabotaged, the Defender launched itself into the hyperspace tunnel and into the surface of Coruscant.

* * *

The pilots and passengers in the evacuating ships saw a blinding flash as the Republic cruiser was crushed in an instant resulting in a giant explosion, a deafening bang and an immersive crater, the proof of the Dread Masters's words. The whole planet literally trembled due to the impact. The Jedi Temple, the Senate buildings and thousands of other structures were destroyed by a massive shockwave. In simple words, the whole Senate district was razed to the ground. All the people living in it were engulfed in a white flash. The only good thing about that was that they died painlessly.

The shockwave was visible from the space. Millions of people died in that attack. All Jedi that were in the Jedi Temple and didn't escape from the Senate district died instantly. The Senators that also didn't escape in time shared the same fate. In one second, the whole Jedi Temple, the symbol of freedom and order in the galaxy vanished without a trace.

Many passengers and pilots managed to record the whole scene. In a few hours, the whole galaxy would have a proof that the Jedi were no more and fear would be struck into the hearts of all living beings.

 **Tython, Jedi Temple, Training Grounds.**

All three Jedi Masters and the Padawans felt the disturbance, especially Master Yoda, who dropped his cane and grabbed his chest. The old alien kneeled and began to breathe heavily. "Master Yoda!" all the younglings immediately ran up to the Jedi Master with concerned expressions and helped him up.

"Worry yourself, do not," the old alien reassured between gasps. "Ok, I am."

"I felt something, something very bad," stated Barriss.

"The Jedi Temple was attacked," explained Master Adi Gallia. "Master Yoda sensed it."

All younglings and Padawans began whispering and looking at each other with fear. "Stay calm everyone, we're safe here," assured Master Siri Tachi.

Master Yoda shook his head in sorrow. "Died all, they have," he whispered with sorrow. "Destroyed, the Jedi Order was. Millions of innocents."

"Was it the Kingdom of the Force?" asked Barriss looking at the Jedi Master.

"No," Master Yoda replied. "Too much darkness, I felt. Too much evil."

"The Dread Masters?" asked Adi Gallia.

"Y-Yes," replied Yoda.

"So what should we do now?" asked Caleb. "If they destroyed the entire Jedi Order, what chances do we have?"

Many younglings began to tremble with fear and panic. Master Yoda immediately pulled his cane to his hand with the Force and spoked after regaining his composure. "Listen you all must. The Jedi Order was destroyed, yes. But alive, we are. The Force guide us, it will. Because protects its children, the Force does. The Jedi Masters on Coruscant lost their way, they have, but strong you must be, to keep each other safe. Master Gallia, Master Tachi and myself, protect you with our lives, we will."

Caleb, Barriss, Bene and other Padawans nodded. They understood the situation and decided to do everything in their power to help and protect the younglings. Without the Jedi Order they needed to keep the peace in the galaxy.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Hard times at work and Christmas are coming close so I had little time to write. That being said, the next chapter will be posted in January :)


	102. The Trust

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 102 "The Trust."**

Extinction of the Jedi Order! After the Dread Masters's devastating attack, the Jedi Temple, a symbol of tranquility and peace in the galaxy as well as its thousands of years of history was destroyed, leaving one of the galaxy's most influential and important core planets in despair, fear, and chaos.

While the worlds tremble at the mere thought about the Dread Masters, the Kingdom of the Force is focused on the few remaining Jedi on Geonosis and the indestructible tanks of the Separatists army.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Briefing Room.**

"So how's the situation on Geonosis?" ArchKnight Deiven asked looking at the holographic image of the droid factory displayed on a large round table.

Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, who returned from the surface of Geonosis some time ago, pointed at the holographic bridge which spanned over an immense canyon that formed a natural bottleneck. The young Firrerreo could see drops of sweat on his forehead and dirt stains on his white robes, clear signs of battle. "A few tanks and droids managed to leave the factory and cross the bridge but we managed to destroy it trapping the rest of them in the factory," informed the human. After his words, the holographic bridge vanished which acted as an update.

"The good thing is," he went on. "The Geonosians and the droids don't have any means of transporting the rest of the tanks. Only the Geonosian soldiers who are able to fly have the ability to fight us. The bad news is, the clustered forces will be tough to handle. The defoliators are long range weapons and the droids are showering our aerial forces with blaster fire. Not to mention the Jedi Masters and Ventress will be very tricky to handle."

"So we have a stalemate," stated Zai'shira stroking her chin and keeping her blue eyes on the holographic image. "They are trapped but we can't simply storm the factory without heavy loses. I was hoping the Geonosians would surrender after we won the earlier battle but it turns out they're far more stubborn than I thought... or just stupid. Bombardment may solve this problem... hmmm..."

"I want Poggle to die at my hands, ArchKnight Avelon promised me that," General Grievous reminded. "The Dread Masters already took away my chance to kill Count Dooku, I will not let this chance slip by."

"You want to risk the lives of our people for revenge on one Geonosian?" Zai'shira asked.

"No, I will go alone," replied the cyborg pointing with his sharp, metallic finger at himself. "If I remember correctly every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground. I can climb down the canyon and enter it through an entry point. Then I will climb my way up the catacombs and enter the factory, kill Poggle and destroy the facility from the inside out."

"How?" Deiven asked.

"Most of the droid factories have the main reactor which can be overloaded," explained Grievous. "I'll take some detonation charges with me. Even if I won't be able to plant them, I can always detonate them manually and take the whole factory with me."

"Don't be stupid Grievous," Deiven said shaking his head with clear disapproval. "You're important to the Kingdom. You're not just an expendable General, you're our friend."

The cyborg leaned his head back not knowing how to respond to that statement. "That's a good plan, so we can definitely try it, but I will go with you," stated the adult Togruta. "If the Jedi Masters and Ventress attack you all at once along with the droids, you'll have trouble. One of the Knights will also accompany us, three people should be a good number."

"I would propose a distraction for the Jedi Masters and the assassin," suggested Qui-Gon Jinn. "Maybe someone could draw their attention and lure them out of the factory. Then you can safely infiltrate it."

"Avelon would be great for that role," suggested the young Firrerreo.

"I agree," Zai'shira nodded. "He's in the medical bay with Aayla, I'll go talk to him."

"In that case, I'll be waiting in the hangar," announced Grievous.

"Alright," Deiven nodded turning his head towards Qui-Gon Jinn. "You should go rest, you definitely earned it."

The human smiled and bowed his towards the ArchKnights. When he, Zai'shira and Grievous left the briefing room, Deiven turned around and approached a holoprojection pod. The young ArchKnight pushed a button establishing a transmission.

After a few seconds, a holographic image of a small alien appeared on the display. "Master Yoda," Deiven bowed his head politely.

"ArchKnight Deiven," the old Jedi Master leaned on his cane and smiled. "That on Tython am I, you knew?"

The young Firrerreo chuckled. Just like he predicted, Master Yoda didn't hear about 'Darth Enigma's' scheme. Since the Jedi Master left Coruscant shortly after the attack of the clones, he wasn't aware that they fooled the Jedi Order and the Sith forcing them to think that both ArchKnight Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira were killed. " _This will make this conversation so much easier,_ " he thought. "We know many things Master Yoda," said Deiven as his face became more serious. "I reckon you know what happened on Coruscant?"

The small alien hung his head. "Yes," he replied sorrowfully. "Destroyed the Jedi Order, by the Dread Masters was." Yoda raised his head to look at the ArchKnight. "Happy, you are?"

"I wouldn't use the word happy since countless innocents died meaninglessly in that attack," replied the ArchKnight. "The Jedi could've avoided this, but they were too stubborn and stupid to listen to us. The Force wants balance and they clung to the light like maniacs. To be honest Master Yoda, I regret that we didn't attack the Jedi Temple before the Dread Masters. At least then the Jedi would be the only casualties of the Republic and not the whole district."

Master Yoda didn't respond right away, the old alien was looking at Deiven who noticed a spark in the Jedi's eyes. Many of the Jedi at the Temple were his friends and former Padawans. Even someone as calm as Master Yoda wasn't indifferent to such a mental blow. "Why call me, you did?" Yoda suddenly asked.

"The Dread Masters knew everything thanks to Dooku's memories," Deiven replied. "They killed him by violently leeching out all that he knew. If they did the same thing to one of the Jedi Masters... they know that you're on Tython with the younglings and they will arrive there to kill you all."

The Jedi Master narrowed his eyes. "The Force will guide us. Follow its will, we will," he stated making Deiven arch his ginger eyebrows. "You need to join us," said the young Firrerreo. "We will protect the younglings, they are the light to the Dread Master's darkness."

"Defeat the Dread Masters, we will," Yoda stated confidently.

"Don't be stupid Master Yoda!" Deiven replied slightly angry. "The Sith Lords were strong enough to wreck a havoc in a Temple filled with Jedi Knights. You don't stand a chance. I know that deep inside you didn't like what the Jedi were doing and you don't want the younglings to become the same as them. But if you won't abandon your ways and join us... the younglings will die. Don't you think they've suffered enough?! Hasn't this stupid war lasted long enough?!"

The Jedi Master sighed. "Important this decision, is," he stated. "Abandon our ways, I don't want, but big and sudden changes difficult are."

"I understand Master Yoda," assured the young Firrerreo. "But if you want this whole war to end then this is the only way. The Kingdom is the balance but the Dread Masters are the darkness and the younglings are the light. If they kill the younglings, the Force will have to create another light and drag this on which will result in further casualties of war."

"Think about your proposition, I will," assured Master Yoda.

"Good," Deiven nodded. "I don't think they'll attack soon since they must be tired from the recent battle but can we send a ship to Tython in order to support you?"

"Agree I do," Master Yoda replied with a nod.

"Thank you, oh and one more thing," Deiven said raising his finger. "If by some bad luck the Dread Masters will attack you before you'll decide, don't hold back Master Yoda. Protect the younglings even if you'll have to use the dark side to attack. Remember only to use the dark side to kill the Dread Masters. Trust me on this one."

The small alien didn't reply but after a few seconds, he ended the conversation. When his holographic image, Deiven exhaled and spoke to himself. "Well, this went better than I expected, heh. Now I need to figure out who to send to Tython."

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

"I'm telling you I fine Avelon," Aayla assured sitting on the edge of a medical bed. "Only a few scratches and I didn't break any bones during that fall."

"Maybe so, but I want to make sure," replied the Anzat standing right beside the bed. Just like he ordered, the medical droids were checking Aayla for the tiniest injuries. The blue-skinned Twi'lek sighed and rolled her hazel eyes with a warm smile. "You were almost caught in the defoliator's blast and..."

"...and I fell into a Geonosian cave," Aayla finished the sentence. "I know but I used the Force in time to not fall to my death."

Avelon carefully observed Aayla with a scolding expression. She didn't wear her revealing outfit like during the time when he still pretended to be the Sith apprentice of Darth Plagueis. Her current attire was similar to the one she had as a Jedi Knight.

It included: black pants that featured her slim long legs, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, black gloves and a yellowish midriff top with a v-neck and the four symbols of the Force on its back. On the underside, the top was also built like a V. Unlike, in her Jedi attire, Aayla's lekku wasn't covered by a headdress made from leather.

Not being able to find any injuries, the medical droids finished their work and left the room leaving the two aliens alone. The Anzat reached out with his hand and gently touched Aayla's cheek wiping the dirt from it. The Twi'lek closed her eyes and leaned her head against his palm with a warm smile on her face. "I love you," she said opening her love-filled eyes.

Avelon smiled back at Aayla as his expression softened. "I love you too," he replied.

A hissing sound of opening door drew their attention. ArchKnight Zai'shira entered the room and immediately curled her lips seeing the two. "Did I come at the wrong time?" she asked.

"N-No," Aayla replied slightly embarrassed a dark blush appearing on her cheeks. "We just-mmppff?!" Avelon slipped his hand to the back of Aayla's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Aayla's hazel eyes widened in surprise and slowly closed as she returned the kiss placing her hands on his chest. Words could not describe how much she loved him.

Zai'shira stopped and folded her arms. "You're just doing what a loving couple should do," she stated teasingly. She could sense their feelings for each other very clearly since they weren't hiding or suppressing them like a Jedi. The adult Togruta was glad that Aayla joined the Kingdom and was with Avelon. " _He always been like a family member to us but I could feel that he was lonely,_ " Zai'shira said in her mind. " _Now he has a person he can truly love._ "

Avelon pulled away from Aayla, who opened her eyes and looked at him with a playful scowl. The Twi'lek cleared her throat and spoke. "This is not a proper place for such acts Avelon."

The Anzat smiled and chuckled turning his head towards Zai'shira. "We need you on the battlefield," announced the Togruta. "We formed a plan and your silver tongue will prove invaluable."

The ArchKnight folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. "I'm listening," he said intrigued.

* * *

When Zai'shira finished explaining the situation, Avelon stroked his chin. "Hmmm... a cunning plan," stated the Anzat. "It could work."

"But how are you going to get close enough in order to talk to them?" Aayla asked. "The defoliators and the droids won't hesitate to shoot you on sight."

"Good point," admitted Avelon. "The Jedi and Ventress are technically in charge of the droid forces. I'll approach them peacefully and if they'll attack me I'll retreat. In worst case scenario, I just use the aura of balance for a split second escape."

"We're gathering in the hangar," informed Zai'shira. "Grievous is waiting for us already."

"Let's not keep our General waiting then," said the Anzat.

"I'm coming with you!" Aayla stated decisively getting off the bed. "They will attack you for sure. I have a higher chance to talk with them. Especially with a specific Jedi Master."

The ArchKnights turned their heads towards the Twi'lek. Avelon and Aayla looked at each other silently while Zai'shira kept switching her gaze between them. "What do you mean? Which Jedi Master would be inclined to listen to you and not attack you? And for what reason?" asked the Anzat.

A half-smile appeared on Aayla's face. "You must trust me with this Avelon, I'm sure I'll distract him long enough for the infiltration team to the enter the factory. Maybe even convince him to join our cause. You can hide nearby and come out when I'll give a signal."

ArchKnight Avelon leaned his head back squinting his green eyes. "Alright, I'll trust you, but if I decide that you're in trouble, I will attack him without hesitation."

"I know," Aayla stated with a smile. Reaching an agreement, the three left the room.

* * *

The three aliens headed towards the hangar not knowing that in the same moment, Ahsoka was sleeping and experiencing a vision.

Zenthi and Morya were talking quietly and didn't notice at first that the orange-skinned Togruta thrashed around in the medical bed whispering through her sleep. Whispers turned into groans and groans turned into screams.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka you're having a nightmare!" Zenthi, who was sitting at the edge of Morya's bed, got up and approached the young Togruta. He grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders and began to shook her. "Ahsoka wake up!"

HK, who guarded the door, turned his head and focused on Ahsoka, who opened her blue eyes and immediately sat up with a scream almost headbutting Zenthi. "What happened Ahsoka?" asked Morya propping herself up on her elbows and looking at her friend.

The young Togruta breathed heavily while looking around and blinking in confusion. She realized where she was and quickly pushed the sheets away attempting to get up from the bed. "Where are you going?! What happened?!" Zenthi asked completely confused and concerned.

"I need to help my mother!" Ahsoka replied not turning to look at him. She quickly put on her boots and headed towards the door. When she approached it, the black-plated assassin droid stopped her. "Recommendation: Hold bonebag, you need to rest. It was ArchKnight Zai'shira's order."

"HK my mother is in danger, I can't stay here!" Ahsoka argued. Zenthi and Morya were looking at them with puzzled expressions.

"Requests: Explain."

"I had a vision about my mother dying under the collapsing droid factory!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I need to warn her!" Zenthi and Morya looked at each other perplexed and shocked.

Despite being a droid, HK had some knowledge about the Force in his programming and he understood what Ahsoka spoke about. Plus his directive was to protect and assist the ArchKnights. At first, Ahsoka thought she would need to fight the droid in order to leave but HK nodded.

"Statement: I will escort you to ArchKnight Zai'shira."

Ahsoka exhaled with relief and quickly turned towards Zenthi and Morya. "I'll be okay," she promised. "Zenthi, take care of Morya," she added before leaving the room with HK.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable's Hangar.**

Using one of the teleportation platforms on the ship, Avelon, Zai'shira and Aayla arrived at the hangar in a blink of an eye. General Grievous was waiting for them near the shuttle. Noticing the three aliens, the cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. "Took you long enough," he stated looking at Aayla with his yellow reptilian eyes. "Knight Aayla is our third member?"

"No, I'm tagging along with ArchKnight Avelon," replied the Twi'lek.

"Then who is our third member?" asked Grievous.

"She should be here already," said ArchKnight Zai'shira.

General Grievous noticed a yellow flash coming from the teleportation platform and recognized HK and Ahsoka. Unlike Zai'shira, Aayla and Avelon, who walked casually, she and HK were in a hurry and reached the device much faster.

"Your daughter is the third member?" the cyborg asked turning his head towards Zai'shira.

"What?" Zai'shira turned around and spotted the young Togruta who descended the platform with HK. Ahsoka quickly dashed towards the group almost bumping into few workers on her way. Aayla and Avelon turned around as the two ran up to them.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" asked Zai'shira. "You should be resting."

Ahsoka took a moment to catch her breath and replied. "You can't go to the droid factory!"

All four aliens looked at each other confused and surprised. "How do you know that we're going to the factory?" Zai'shira asked approaching and crouching before her daughter.

"I had a vision," answered the young Togruta. "You will die! I must go instead of you!"

Zai'shira's blue eyes widened. "Once again you had a vision about two possible futures," she stated. "Just like with Naboo and with the assassination attempt."

"Did you survive?" asked the Anzat approaching the two Togrutas. "If you go instead of your mother will you survive?"

"Y-Yes," Ahsoka replied looked at Avelon. "I will be buried under the rubble but I will survive without fatal injuries."

The image of her daughter being buried under the rubble wasn't good for Zai'shira. The adult Togruta stood up and looked at Ahsoka. "Mom you need to trust me and let me go instead of you!" Ahsoka insisted stubbornly.

Zai'shira turned her head and looked at Aayla and Avelon. The Anzat trusted Aayla allowing her to come with him on a dangerous mission. Normally, Zai'shira wouldn't agree to this but needed to trust the Force and of course her own daughter. Deep inside she knew she couldn't protect Ahsoka her whole life. With a sigh and an uneasy heart, she spoke. "Get your things Ahsoka."

Ahsoka immediately smiled and hugged her mother, who smiled and hugged her back. The young Togruta was not only happy because she believed her mother will be safe that way, but also because they believe and trusted her. Ahsoka pulled away and beamed at Zai'shira.

"Well that's all great but since she's taking your place who's going to be the third member?" General Grievous asked.

"Me, I'm sorry for being late," the cyborg heard a female voice that sounded familiar. When he turned his head he spotted a human female with fair skin, blond, short hair and hazel eyes. Ahsoka recognized her immediately despite the different attire. "Samara!" exclaimed the young Togruta.

"It is nice to see you again Ahsoka," Samara said with a warm smile. It was the same female which Ahsoka, Grievous and HK have rescued from the brothel 'Silk Lekku'. "Huh, it's Nar Shaadda all over again," stated the Kaleesh. "Only this time we don't have HK on our team."

"Hopefully statement: I can go if needed."

"Well since we already changed the team members, HK will tag along with you," Zai'shira announced. "Keep an eye out for everybody HK."

"Assurance: They will not be harmed by the Geonosian meatbags."

Ahsoka smiled and turned on her heel. "I'm going for my stuff," she informed. The young Togruta was really excited and hadn't really thought about the danger. The Force showed her a vision and she believed in that vision. The Force could never be wrong.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	103. Weapons Factory - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 103 "Weapons Factory – part 1"**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

Just like any other Force-sensitive, Anakin felt a powerful disturbance in the Force and immediately guessed that the Jedi have perished, he was both happy and sad because of it. Happy because the Jedi Council finally got what they deserved for their stupidity and stubbornness, but when he thought about the young Padawans, sadness and grief filled his heart. Lying on his bed, he wondered if the same would happen to him and Obi-Wan if they had not left the Jedi Order.

Captain Rex finished talking with the clone Commanders a few minutes ago. The Kingdom of the Force thanked them for the cooperation and assured that they can finish this battle on their own. While the clone army gathered their forces and headed to Kamino, Rex decided to stay with the two former Jedi.

When Obi-Wan returned to Anakin and Rex, he had a very gloomy expression on his face. Anakin immediately knew what was the reason. "You felt it didn't you?" asked the younger human staring at the ceiling.

"Of course, I did," replied Obi-Wan slightly gruffly. "I never felt such agony in my life. I've seen the holovids too."

"Where?" Anakin asked turning his head towards Obi-Wan.

"Remember the lounge to which Grievous took us when we first arrived on this warship?" Obi-Wan asked leaning against the wall.

"When we tried to spy on the kingdom with Ahsoka? Yeah, I remember," Anakin replied.

"I went there and tried to contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant but no response, then I tried to contact the Senate, also nothing," the human shook his head. "Then I checked the holonet and found recordings... the holonet was buzzing with them."

"Recordings of what?" Rex asked. Anakin narrowed his eyes and sat up on the edge off his bed. He could sense the emotions in Obi-Wan. The older human was getting frustrated.

"The Dread Masters hijacked a Republic ship and used it to destroy the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan answered lowering his gaze and looking at the floor. "They turned it around and set it to enter hyperspace while it was directed at Coruscant. The whole Senate district was destroyed, along with the Jedi Temple, the Senate and thousands of other buildings."

"Blasted Sith!" Rex cursed shaking his head. "So many innocent civilians."

"It was the Defender," Obi-Wan added completely downcasted. "They used my ship to kill everyone."

Anakin stood up and approached his friend. He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It's not your fault Obi-Wan," he said calmly. "You weren't there and even if you were, you'd have die, and the Temple would have been destroyed anyway."

"I know," replied Obi-Wan turning his gaze towards Rex. "The clones are at fault."

"What?!" Rex leaned his head in confusion.

"What are you saying Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin. He was no less surprised than the clone Captain. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to accuse someone in such a manner, especially a friend.

"If the clones wouldn't have abandoned their ships, the Dread Masters wouldn't have hijacked one," stated the human. "It's like a Jedi who deliberately abandons his lightsaber on the streets of Coruscant and some murderer takes it and begins to kill innocents. It's the same situation only on a massive scale."

"Now that's not fair," protested Rex. "We didn't work with those Sith Lords. You know why we abandoned the Republic."

"Obi-Wan, Rex just like the rest of the clones isn't responsible for this tragedy, you're just upset with the situation but if the Jedi just listened to Deiven-" Anakin tried to calm his friend down but the older human abruptly pushed his hand away from his shoulder. "And then what?!" Obi-wan snapped. "We would have to abandon our ways and began using the dark side so the Kingdom wouldn't kill us all?! The Kingdom doesn't except Jedi or Sith teachings! They don't want to exchange their experiences with us, they want to completely erase Jedi and Sith from the galaxy! Scheming, killing without mercy?! I'm not okay with that! I'm sure you're okay because you never followed the Jedi code anyway!"

Anakin opened his eyes in shock and took a step back. He was speechless. Sure years back Obi-Wan was scolding him pretty often, but this was completely different. Obi-Wan was upset, almost furious even Rex looked at Kenobi completely dumbfounded.

Obi-Wan was breathing heavily through his nose and looking sternly at Anakin. "What's happening to you Obi-Wan?" asked the younger human. "You never behaved like this."

The door opened with a hiss and Knight Qui-Gon entered the room. Even his presence didn't lessen the tension. "I heard your outburst Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon. "Just like anyone else who passed this room. I assume you don't like our ways. You're sure you won't use the dark side?"

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Obi-Wan turning his head towards his former Master.

"Then you really are a hypocrite my former Padawan," stated Qui-Gon.

"What?" Obi-wan narrowed his blue eyes. Despite his blonde hair, lack of beard and overall much younger appearance, he looked tired and tensed.

"Years back when we fought the Sith on Naboo, I was mortally wounded," said the human. "However when I was stabbed, I clearly heard your scream and sensed your anger. You channeled your emotions into power and managed to beat the Sith without my help while earlier in that battle the Sith had no trouble fending you off."

"I was young and stupid," replied Obi-Wan.

"And now you're blind," stated Qui-Gon. "You're too focused on the corruption of the dark side to see its positive sides."

"The dark side has no positive sides!" Obi-Wan raised his voice. "It corrupts and harms everything it touches especially the people you care about."

"Oh, and the light side alone has no flaws?" Qui-Gon asked crossing his arms over his chest. "You think clinging to the light and showing mercy to everyone will keep the people you care safe? Tell me Obi-Wan if the Dread Masters would show remorse for the things they did and beg for mercy, would you spare them?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered almost immediately.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. "You have much, much to learn Obi-Wan," he stated. "Sadly you'll learn that incorrect use of the light side leads to the suffering more than the proper use of the dark side."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked at Anakin. "I'm sorry Anakin but I won't be joining the Kingdom," he announced gravely. "I'll return to Corellia to help out your mother and keep an eye out for Han."

Anakin was afraid that this would happen. He didn't want to force Obi-Wan to stay but he wasn't sure how the Kingdom would react to this. "Obi-Wan are you sure about this?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," assured Obi-Wan. "This isn't for me. It's just not my way of doing things. I'll help the galaxy in my own way, unless..." Obi-Wan looked back at Qui-Gon suspiciously. "...I'm forbidden to leave."

"We have rules that apply to Jedi and Sith," replied Knight. "You came here of your own volition and helped us in the battle against the other Jedi so I see no reason why we should hold you here against your will. Just remember one thing Obi-Wan, a single Jedi can't disrupt the balance but if we learn that you're training Force-sensitive children to become Jedi or that you're trying to hinder the Kingdom's plans in any way, we won't take it lightly and unlike you, we won't hesitate to kill those that stand in the way of balance or try to hurt our people."

Kenobi didn't say anything at first. He understood those words clearly. His former Master just subtly told him to not stand in the Kingdom's way or he would be killed. "I understand," said Obi-Wan regaining his cool.

"I'm happy to hear that," said Qui-Gon.

Anakin sighed but respected Obi-Wan's decision. It's not like he wasn't going to see him ever again. "Alright, just take care of yourself," asked the younger human.

"I will," Obi-Wan promised with a nod. "Do you mind if I borrow our ship?"

"Take it," Anakin replied. "Help Han with the upgrades."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly and nodded. When he looked at Rex his smile faded. "I'm sorry for my earlier words Rex," he apologized to the clone Captain.

"You were angry, I understand that," said Rex. "I would say the same things in your place. No hard feelings."

When Obi-Wan looked Qui-Gon, the older human only nodded. He trusted that his former Padawan would not betray his trust and not cause any trouble for the Kingdom, for his sake.

 **Sometime later - Geonosis, Camp-7X.**

Camp-7X was a temporary base for the Kingdom of the Force set up at a safe distance from the droid factory and thereby from the range of the defoliators. With a large, portable 7X-series shield generator, hence the name, positioned in the middle, the whole base was surrounded by a blueish deflector shield. Additionally, Sentinels were stationed around the base for extra security while the Kingdom could calmly plan their next attack.

The shuttles and other ships were able to freely pass through the shield since the generator was able to detect the vessels from the Kingdom and change the shielding type from particle to ray in a matter of seconds.

When Ahsoka exited the shuttle, that landed in the camp, along with the rest of her group, she looked up at the yellowish, gloomy sky. She didn't like this dusty, dry planet already. Shili was more colorful and filled with wild greenery.

"A credit for your thoughts," said Samara, who approached the young Togruta.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just comparing this planet to Shili," Ahsoka replied turning to face the human.

"It's hardly comparable," pointed out the human female.

"Can't argue with you there," Ahsoka admitted with a smile.

"Now come on or we'll miss the briefing," stated Samara.

As they catch up to the group, which was heading towards the center of the camp, Ahsoka noticed many captured Geonosians who were guarded by the Sentinels. She also noticed a few bodies covered by white sheets. By the helmet-shaped heads, Ahsoka guessed those were the clone troopers who died in battle. Fortunately for the Kingdom, she didn't notice any bodies of the Knights. Sure she spotted a few wounded Togrutas, Firrerreos and even one Noghri, who lost an arm, but they were in the hands of the healers and headed towards the shuttles that would take them to the medical bay.

In the distance, the young Togruta spotted their target through the blueish field, the droid factory. "Everything will be okay," Ahsoka said to herself boosting her spirit.

When the group stoopped near the large shield generator and a holoprojector, ArchKnight Avelon pushed a button on the device. A holographic image of the droid factory and the landscape, that surrounded it appeared on the display. "So," the Anzat began. "The plan is simple. Me and Aayla will head towards the factory, distract the Jedi Masters and the droid forces, while General Grievous, Knight Samara, Ahsoka, and HK infiltrate it and plant the detonation charges on the reactor. HK has the charges and will carry them." Avelon looked at HK who wore a backpack in which they had the charges. The assassin droid confirmed with a nod.

"After you plant the charges, get out of the factory and detonate them from a safe distance," said the Anzat.

"What if you can convince them to surrender?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's doubtful but if we can manage that, we will contact you via comlink," Aayla replied. "Then you will wait for our signal and detonate the charges then."

The hologram changed and zoomed towards the canyon. "Ahsoka and Samara you need to remember not to use the Force or else they might sense you," said the ArchKnight. "Climb down the canyon the normal way. When we arrive at the factory, they'll be on their toes and will attack us at the slightest suspicion. General, I trust you can lead them through the maze without issues?"

"Of course, I've memorized the maze on our way here," assured the cyborg adjusting his brown headscarf. "Such mazes normally have Geonosian drones, so they may be an obstacle."

"Awww, you worried about us General?" Samara teased with a sweet smile making Ahsoka chuckle and raise one of her white eyebrow marks.

"No, I don't!" Grievous replied coldly. "But if you start fighting, the Jedi will sense us and our whole plan will be ruined."

"Reassurance: I can kill them without using the Force."

"Me too, so no using the Force," demanded the cyborg.

"Alright, alright," Samara reassured with a smile.

"Focus everyone, this is not a joke," reminded the ArchKnight. "The Jedi Order is destroyed and the Sith lost their influence on the galaxy and went into hiding with their tails between their legs, we're a few steps away from ending this war. Now, are there any questions?" Grievous, Aayla, Ahsoka, Samara, and HK shook their heads.

"Good, now I'll go ahead with Aayla and begin our distraction," informed the Anzat. "Wait a moment before you proceed with your mission."

"Understood," said Grievous.

Avelon and Aayla walked away and headed towards the flitknot speeders, often simply known as the Geonosian speeder bikes, which the Kingdom had taken from the captured Geonisians. Unlike most Geonosian craft, the speeders could be easily piloted by non-Geonosians with minimal modifications. They were notable for their unusual pilot-forward design. The speeder structure flowed back aerodynamically from the pilot seat, ending in two stabilizer fins at the rear.

"We can use these," stated the ArchKnight. "It will be faster and we will have a swift way to retreat if things go south."

"I agree," Aayla said mounting one of the speeders.

"ArchKnight Avelon!" called a Noghri male who approached the Anzat. The gray-skinned alien was covered in dirt and his clothes were burned in a few places. "I'm happy to inform you that we managed to take care of the droids and the super tanks that managed to leave the factory."

"How did you manage that?" asked the ArchKnight. He noticed a group of five other Noghri not far away. Avelon wasn't an expert on Noghri clans but he recognized them as members of clan Baikh'vair.

"We set up a trap and collapsed the ground beneath them," the Noghri replied with a smirk. "They're still functional but harmless."

"Heh, good job Hechu'Ku," Avelon praised with a smile. "All of you, board a shuttle and head to the medical bay."

"But we're not tired or hurt," pointed out the Noghri.

"Better safe than sorry," said the ArchKnight placing his hand on the Noghri's shoulder. "You did your job well and now you need to rest, that's an order."

The Noghri sighed revealing his sharp teeth but smiled and nodded to the Anzat. "We understand."

The small alien turned on his heel and returned to his group. When Avelon turned to Aayla, the blue-skinned Twi'lek had a smile on her face. "What?" Avelon asked arching his eyebrows.

"Oh nothing," Aayla replied. Avelon shrugged and mounted the second speeder. The two aliens turned on their vehicles and drove off.

 **Sometime later - Geonosis, Outside of The Droid Factory.**

The factory was producing the droids and the super tanks at maximum speed but due to the fact that the bridge was destroyed in the previous attack they had no choice but to have most of their forces stay inside because of the lack of space outside. Master Kit Fisto had a thought about using the Force and simply moving the forces over the canyon. B1 droids were light but super tanks were much heavier. With enough concentration, he could manage to levitate a few but not all of them.

Normally, Master Kit Fisto was also much more laid back and capable of enjoying a hearty chuckle than some of his humorless , right now, the Jedi Master was in deep sorrow. His home, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, was destroyed and all his friends were dead. Master Plo Koon, who remained in the main control room was in a similar state. Only Ventress remained indifferent to the whole tragedy on Coruscant, she was, however, angry that the Kingdom was so close to winning.

"Pull yourself together Master Fisto," said the assassin approaching the Jedi Master, who sat on a rock. "We need to find a way out of this mess. Archduke Poggle and Lok Durd are too stubborn to escape so we need to find our own way out."

"Jedi do not run like cowards," stated the Nautolan.

"There is no Jedi," Ventress stated harshly. "Not anymore. If you want to die I won't stop you but I will not be dragged down with you."

"Emmm... excuse me," a yellow-plated B1 battle droid approached them with a pair of binoculars in his hand. "Someone is approaching the factory on a Geonosian speeder. A blue-skinned female Twi'lek."

Master Fisto looked at the droid and stood up. Taking the binoculars from the droid, he approached the edge of the canyon and looked through the device. The Nautolan spotted the Twi'lek and recognized her as former Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.

The B1 droid approached the Jedi Master and asked. "Should we fire the defoliator?"

The Jedi Master quickly gave the binoculars back to the droid. "No, wait for my signal," he replied.

"Roger, roger," the droid returned to his post.

When Ventress approached him, the Nautolan spoked. "Help me get to the other side."

"What are you planning?" Ventress frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just do it! Maybe I can find a solution to our problem," Master Fisto said forcefully.

Ventress sighed and prepared herself. As the Jedi Master took a running start and jumped, Ventress pushed him with the Force. He was launched and reached the other side of the canyon safely landing on the ground.

The droid forces aimed at the oncoming vehicle but didn't fire yet. When Aayla came closer, she stopped the speeder and dismounted it. "Master Fisto," Aayla nodded.

"Aayla, what are you doing here?" asked the Jedi Master.

"I want to help you," replied the Twi'lek. "I don't want to see you die. Surrender while you still can and I will promise you that you will not be harmed."

"What about the factory?" Kit asked looked at the Twi'lek with his large, black eyes.

"The factory and the super tanks must be destroyed," answered the blue-skinned Twi'lek.

"You know I can't do that Aayla," stated Fisto. "The super tanks are the only weapon that can stop the Kingdom and Darth Enigma. Why are you with him?"

"Kit please," Aayla slowly approached the Nautolan. "Don't be foolish. The Kingdom can easily blow the whole planet up and this factory along with it. We're giving you a chance to live on. It's over, the Jedi and the Sith have lost this war, you don't need to suffer and fight anymore."

"That's not true Aayla, you know that we won't give up," Fisto said stubbornly.

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Aayla approached Kit even closer and placed a hand on his chest. "We had a thing in the past, remember? Do you want me to suffer when you die?"

"Aayla, I..." Kit hung his head. "Why do you bring this up? You know the Jedi code..."

"There is no Jedi code anymore Kit!" Aayla pointed out. "The Jedi are destroyed, you can be whoever you wish and love whoever you want. You can even do whatever you want!"

* * *

Kit Fisto didn't reply sinking into deep thought. While the pair talked and was observed by the droids forces and Ventress, the infiltration group was quickly but steadily climbing down the canyon. Ahsoka and Samara held on to Grievous who used his sharp claws to effectively climb down. HK simply jumped down and used his rocket boosters that were built into his feet to softly land on the ground.

The group carefully dashed towards the other cliff wall and hugged it. "Alright this should be a good place," stated General Grievous placing his hand on the wall. Reaching under his white cloak, the cyborg pulled out a lightsaber. Igniting it, he cut out a big circle in the wall creating an entrance. "Let's go!"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	104. Weapons Factory - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 104 "Weapons Factory – part 2"**

 **Geonosis, Outside of The Droid Factory.**

ArchKnight Avelon watched Master Kit Fisto and Knight Aayla Secura from behind one of the larger rock spires. He hid his presence and patiently waited for the signal. The Twi'lek tried to buy time for the infiltration team and as it seemed, it was going pretty well.

The Anzat wasn't technically alone behind the rock, two empty suits of clone armors lay near him. The defoliator blast didn't destroy their weapons, equipment, and armors since they weren't organic. The Anzat recognized a DC-15A blaster rifle and reached for it, he knew that those weapons could be equipped with ascension cable projectors and this one just so happened to have one attached. "Hmmm... this may come in handy," he said strapping the rifle to the back of his white armor. Smirking, he once again slightly peeked out the rock and focused on Aayla and Fisto.

"Our ships surrounded the planet so even if you could get your hands on a ship, you will be shot down and even if you manage to escape on your own by some miracle what do you plan to do next Kit?" Aayla asked. "Join the Kingdom of the Force and we can end this senseless war. You can avenge all of your friends when we kill the Dread Masters."

"Joining you would mean betraying everything I was taught and desecrating the memory of the Jedi Order," stated the Nautolan. "I can't Aayla."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Aayla shook her head. "Don't you see that Jedi Council was responsible for the death of Master Quinlan Vos? From the very beginning, when I was kidnapped by Darth Plagueis the Council was sure I was on his side, even you!"

"No, I didn't think that!" the Jedi Master denied.

"And yet you didn't come to my aid!" Aayla hung her head. Master Fisto opened his lips to say something but he lacked the words to express himself.

* * *

On the other side of the canyon, Ventress was growing impatient. With her hands crossed over her chest, the assassin was tapping her foot impatiently. "What's going on over there?" she heard the voice of Lok Durd and turned her head.

The obese Neimoidian narrowed his yellow eyes with vertical pupils and approached Ventress. He wore a Neimoidian mitre with the Separatist insignia set upon it, as well as a tunic of Ramordian silk adorned with expensive girdles and rank epaulets. "Why is the Jedi Master talking to that Twi'lek? Is she a Knight of the Kingdom? If so, why aren't we shooting at her?" he showered Ventress with questions.

"The Jedi Master thinks he can talk his ways out of this dire situation," Ventress replied.

"The only way out of this situation is to destroy the Kingdom!" Lok Durd stated forcefully.

"And how do plan to do that?! We're stuck here!" Ventress growled and pointed her finger at the Neimoidian poking him in the forehead. "And you're too stupid and stubborn to see that, just like Poggle! The Kingdom can easily bombard this place from orbit and kill us all!"

Not even waiting for any kind of response from him, Ventress turned on her heel with a growl and approached the edge. Trying to gather her thoughts, the assassin looked down into the canyon. As she was creating a plan in her head to escape, she noticed something on the bottom of the canyon. Narrowing her eyes, she turned around and used the Force to snatch the binoculars from the yellow-plated B1 battle droid.

Ventress used the device and zoomed in on a specific object that caught her attention, a perfect circle made of flat rock lying on the ground. Not to mention it had a molten outline around it. The assassin looked at Aayla and put the pieces together. It was all a distraction.

Immediately, Ventress got an idea. Throwing the binoculars away, she jumped down into the canyon. She activated her twin lightsabers, drove them into the wall and began to slide down.

* * *

Aayla noticed the two crimson blades and guessed that Ventress was on to them. " _She probably noticed the entrance in the wall made by the infiltration team,_ " Aayla surmised in her mind. She didn't react not wanting Master Fisto, who was facing her, to know what was going on. However, she knew that it was just a matter of time.

"Kit you need to give me a definitive answer, are you with the Kingdom?" Aayla asked and neared herself so close to the Nautolan that she was almost touching him. The Jedi Master closed his eyes and sighed. "No," he decided.

The Jedi Master heard a click and the sound of a lightsaber being ignited. He opened his black eyes and mouth at the same moment as a blue blade went through his gut. His whole body went into small spams. "I'm not sorry for that Kit," Aayla said with sorrow in her eyes. "But I am sorry that I had to do it."

Aayla placed a hand on his shoulder and when she turned off the lightsaber, she pushed him away. The body of Master Fisto fell down into the canyon. Aayla let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She really hoped he would join the Kingdom but unfortunately like many other Jedi, he was too stubborn.

"Shoot her!" Aayla heard a scream. She opened her hazel eyes and turned her head towards the source. The male Neimoidian was pointing his finger in her direction. Battle droids began to shoot at her while the super tanks turned towards her.

Shaking off the sad thoughts, Aayla pulled out a comlink from her pocket and once again ignited her lightsaber while taking a Shien fighting stance. Not wasting any time she raised the comlink to her mouth. "General Grievous, you must hurry, Ventress is on your trail," she warned.

* * *

When Ventress reached the bottom of the canyon, she quickly approached the cut-out circle and spotted a hole in the wall. "Just as I thought, we have unwelcomed guests," she said with a mischievous grin.

The Dathomirian pulled out a holoprojector and activated it. A holographic image of a T-series tactical droid appeared on her hand. "TX-21 send droids to the reactor room, the Kingdom is trying to destroy the factory from within," she ordered. "When the droids encounter the group, leave at least one of them alive, we can use them to turn the tides of this battle."

"As a bargaining chip, affirmative, " said the tactical droid.

Ventress didn't plan on staying and fighting the Kingdom, but having a hostage would give her the chance to escape Geonosis without any troubles. She turned off the holoprojector and looked around. When she spotted the body of the Nautolan Jedi Master lying between the rocks, the bald female smirked under her nose. "Idiot," she remarked.

Without any more delay, the assassin went through the hole after the infiltrators.

* * *

Aayla deflected another energy bolt, despite dozens of battle droids firing at her, the large distance gave her the advantage. Plus, the droids weren't exactly snipers so many of their bolts were flying past her.

The Twi'lek spotted a group of B1 droids that carried a defoliator round to one of the super tanks and knew they needed to think of something fast. Hearing footsteps from behind her, Aayla looked over her shoulder and spotted Avelon, who came out of his hiding and joined her. "I think you gave them plenty of time," stated the Anzat reaching for his lightsaber and ducking under an energy bolt. "They should be close to the reactor."

"They better be, I think Ventress knows about our plan," said the Twi'lek. "I already gave Grievous a heads up."

"In that case, we need to keep the droids busy here for as long as possible," said the ArchKnight activating his red blade and deflecting an energy bolt. "We need to get to the other side where they won't be able to fire the defoliators."

"How?" Aayla asked. "I can use the Force to push you but you can't dodge in mid-air."

"We can use this," Avelon answered reaching for the DC-15A blaster rifle on his back. "Hold on to me."

Aayla recognized the weapon and did as she was told grabbing the Anzat around the waist with one hand while holding her lightsaber in the other. The ArchKnight deactivated his lightsaber attaching it to his belt, dashed towards the edge and jumped into the canyon. On their way down, Avelon fired the ascension cable from the blaster rifle that attached itself to the cliff wall. The two aliens swung towards the wall and braced themselves with their feet.

When the ArchKnight pushed the button on the blaster rifle, the cable yanked them upwards. Aayla could already see the battle droids that leaned over the edge and looked down. Before any of them could react, Aayla pulled herself up placing her foot on Avelon's shoulder and jumped towards the edge.

With a quick spin in the air, the Twi'lek beheaded four battle droids and landed on the ground with Avelon joining her moments after. "Now this will be fun," the ArchKnight stated with a mischievous smile. After placing the DC-15A blaster rifle on his back once again, he prepared himself for a battle.

"Kill them!" yelled Lok Durd.

 **Geonosis, The Droid Factory, The Reactor Room.**

With the heads-up from Aayla, the infiltration team decided to speed up since they already were discovered either way. The didn't bother to sneak and simply charged ahead with General Grievous leading and cutting down every Geonosian that tried to stop them.

It didn't take them long to reach the large circular reactor room through a metal tube. Lifting the hatch, Grievous got out with Ahsoka, Samara, and HK right behind him. "This is the place," the cyborg announced. The red light illuminated the whole room and his white armor. "We must place the charges around the reactor."

HK took off the backpack and placed it on the metal floor while immediately reaching for the sniper rifle which was on its back the whole time.

Ahsoka and Samara opened the backpack and began pulling out detonation charges. As the two girls ran up to the reactor and were about to start placing them, Samara felt something. "Someone 's coming!" she warned. Ahsoka also felt a presence... a familiar presence.

The young Togruta narrowed her eyes and turned around towards the metal tube. General Grievous and HK also turned around following her gaze. When a figure jumped out of the tube, Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber. "Ventress!" she snarled. Since the infiltration team left a trail of Geonosian bodies, Ventress was able to follow them without any issues and reach the reactor room much quicker.

"Well, well, well," the assassin smiled sinisterly. "And here I thought the infiltration team of the Kingdom of the Force would consist of a more powerful group of ArchKnights. Instead, I see a former Padawan brat, a fallen Separatists General, a droid and..." Ventress looked at Samara "...who are you suppose to be?" she asked dismissively.

"Uh, I'm going to pummel you!" Samara replied reaching for her lightsaber.

"Focus on the reactor," said Grievous not taking his reptilian eyes from Ventress. "HK and I will deal with this Dathomirian witch."

Ventress used the Force to enhance her jump and landed near the blast doors. "I need one of you alive," she stated activating her twin lightsabers. "And as much as I would love to kill you slowly and painfully..." she pointed with her red blade at Ahsoka "...you will make an excellent bargaining chip."

Ahsoka snarled bearing her teeth. The blast doors began to rise and reveal the tactical droid TX-21 and four IG-100 MagnaGuards marching into the reactor room, followed by two super tanks and a large group of B1 and B2 battle droids.

"Leave the Togrutan brat alive," ordered the assassin. "Kill the rest!"

"You heard the commander, forward!" said the TX-21.

Samara placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Come on let's focus on the charges first," she said. "We can place them on the other side. After that, we can help Grievous and HK." Ahsoka looked at Samara with a serious expression and nodded. The two quickly dashed behind the reactor using it as cover against the droids. Not wasting any time, they began to attach the charges.

General Grievous quickly unhooked his white cloak allowing it to fall and spread his robotic arms which split lengthwise in two. He reached for four lightsabers attached to his waist and looked at his former personal bodyguards. "Heh, the irony," stated the Kaleesh. HK approached the cyborg with his sniper ready to shoot at the battle droids.

"Statement: This will be thrilling."

As the battle droids began to aim at them, HK flew upwards with his rocket boosters and began to shoot scoring a headshot with each shoot. The droids focused on the hovering assassin droid, who was moving in all directions and avoiding the bolts.

Grievous activated his lightsabers, each with a different blade color, and dashed forward at Ventress, who also lunged at the cyborg. The twin red blades clashed with a blue, green, yellow and red one. The MagnaGuards immediately joined Ventress and surrounded the General, who's torso began to spin in place. The cyborg began to deflect Ventress's blades and the electrostaff strikes all at once from all angles.

In one second, he stopped and grabbed a MagnaGuards's head with his mechanical foot. With inhuman strength, he crushed the head and hurled the droid at Ventress, who cut it in two and continued her onslaught. Now facing four opponents at once instead of five, General began to push Ventress back while defending himself against the three MagnaGuards.

Not using standard attacks but mixing strange unorthodox techniques with blindly-fast strikes from strange angles, the cyborg began to overwhelm the assassin. Fainting on overhead cleave, he tricked Ventress into raising her twin blades to guard high while he kicked her in the gut with his foot.

When the impact hurled her backwards, she let go one of her lightsabers, which Grievous caught with the same foot. Now standing on one leg, he was now equipped with five lightsabers. One MagnaGuard attacked General Grievous but the cyborg spun on his leg and slashed with three lightsabers all at once cutting the droid horizontally in three places.

The two remaining MagnaGuards twirled their electrostaffs and attacked the cyborg, who responded with an attack of his own. Using five lightsabers, he covered their vision with a mix of four different colors. His attacks were getting faster and stronger which each strike. The MagnaGuards began to step back. In a split second, their heads fell down from their shoulders, another split second later, their bodies were cut vertically and knocked over to the ground.

The cyborg turned to face Ventress who lay on the floor with a blood stain on her stomach. One of Grievous's claws must of pierced her skin when he kicked her. "Not bad for a fallen Separatist General, don't you think witch?" Grievous taunted. One could actually imagine a smile behind the metal Kaleesh mask.

"In order to win against the best of the Jedi you need to have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side, but if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat," Grievous quoted Count Dooku mocking his words. The Kaleesh dropped Ventres's lightsaber and kicked it towards the Dathomirian. "True warriors don't cheat, they don't use civilians to ensure their own survival and don't run at the slightest sign of defeat."

"Damm you!" Ventress growled getting up to her feet and using the Force to the call lightsaber to her hand. "Shoot him!"

A few battle droids that were focused on the HK, turned their blaster rifles at Grievous and unleashed at him. The cyborg began deflecting the energy bolts. He noticed that the super tanks weren't firing and he knew why: the risk of hitting the reactor or killing Ahsoka was too big.

HK aimed with his wrist at one of the super tanks and fired a sticky bomb. When the projectile hit the tank, TX-21, who stood right beside it, laughed artificially. "Ha ha ha, stupid droid the super tank is impervious to all weapons."

"Querry: Are you?"

The tactical droid looked back at the bomb, which exploded destroying the droid but the super tank wasn't even scratched. General Grievous dashed and jumped toward the droids landing on two B1 droids and crushing them under his weight. While he began to spin around slashing the droids to pieces, HK was carefully firing at them from the air in order to not hit Grievous.

"Ok, that's all of them!" Ahsoka stated placing the last detonation charge.

Samara nodded and handed Ahsoka the remote activator. "Why are you giving it to me?" Ahsoka asked.

"You had the vision so it is best for you to have it," Samara replied with a smile. Ahsoka nodded and put the device in her pouch. "Now go kick her ass," Samara said with half-smile to which Ahsoka replied with a half-smile of her own.

Ventress stood in place watching Grievous and HK with a murderous glare. When Samara joined the cyborg, the assassin knew the droids wouldn't last long. Holding the bleeding wound with her hand, Ventress wanted to retreat when she noticed a green blade in the corner of her eye.

The Dathomirian ignited one of her lightsabers and blocked a vertical strike from Ahsoka. "If you think you can use me as a bargaining chip, think again!" Ahsoka growled pushing Ventress back. The assassin hissed with pain and used it to fuel her dark energy. With a scream, she Force-pushed Ahsoka away but the young Togruta pierced her lightsaber into the floor bracing herself.

Ahsoka straightened up and closed her blue eyes. When she opened them, Ventress saw a yellow, glowing hue instead of crystal blue. Not to mention, she clearly sensed the dark side from her.

The young Togruta extended her free hand towards Ventress. Small sparks of electricity appeared around her fingers and a moment later, Ahsoka hurled Force lighting at the assassin, who caught it with her red blade but was forced to brace herself due to its power.

Ahsoka began to walk towards Ventress maintaining the technique. With her wound widening and bleeding profusely, Ventress wasn't able to implement a counterattack. When Ahsoka was close enough, she ceased the technique and smacked Ventress's blade from her hand. Before she could react, Ahsoka once again used Force lighting which sent Ventress meters away with a scream. The Dathomirian landed on her back with smoke emiting from her body.

Just as Ahsoka was about to jump at her, she suddenly stopped. Clenching her teeth from pain, Ventress looked at Ahsoka, who's eyes returned to their natural blue color. Ahsoka was looking at someone and when Ventress propped herself on her elbows and turned her head, she spotted Master Plo Koon.

"Kotoya, Master Plo," Ahsoka greeted with a serious expression and turned off her lightsaber.

"Kotoya, little Soka," Plo Koon greeted back.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	105. Weapons Factory - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 105 "Weapons Factory – part 3"**

 **Geonosis, The Droid Factory, The Reactor Room.**

Ahsoka and Master Plo were looking at each other in silence while Grievous and the rest of the infiltration team were dealing with the rest of the battle droids and the two super tanks. The Kel Dor noticed Ahsoka's new attire, her white, backless shirt with long sleeves and a diamond-shaped opening in the chest area, her fingerless, yellow gloves, her leather, black pants and of course, her new yellow-white Togruta sash.

The Jedi Master could sense that she was clearly stronger in the Force than when she was Skywalker's Padawan. Her passion and pride were also palpable just like many other emotions. If Ahsoka were still a Padawan he would've told her to control her emotions, but Plo Koon knew she was a Padawan no more. Strangely, he didn't sense any arrogance or evil from Ahsoka.

As much as he was happy to see her safe and sound, he was sad and upset about what she did. "Ahsoka why did you kill Master Luminara?" he asked.

Ventress slowly got up to her feet. She called one of her lightsabers to her hand and approached the Kel Dor Jedi Master standing right behind him. The assassin took a deep breath and began to gather her strength.

"I had no choice," Ahsoka replied. "The viewport in the command deck was destroyed. Master Luminara grabbed a piece of my clothing that was wrapped around my neck as I held onto one of the consoles and... and I cut it off. I would have strangled or sucked into space with her otherwise."

Master Plo didn't sense any lies or deceit from the young Togruta. He was relieved but still... "Ahsoka you must leave the Kingdom," he stated. "Darth Enigma is using you for his own gain. ArchKnight Deiven and your mother are dead. He and Aayla are impersonating them to control the galaxy."

Ahsoka shook her head. "They didn't die Master Plo," she said assuredly with a slight smile. "On Naboo, I had a vision in which they died, and I warned them in time. Deiven used his technique and teleported himself and my mother to Shili. And Darth Enigma was an ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force all along. Deiven told you that remember? He said that they had a spy inside the Separatists. Darth Enigma was that spy."

"What?!" the Kel Dor was shocked, to say the least.

"She's lying to mess with your mind!" Ventress snarled. "You need to kill her!"

"Be quiet!" Master Plo scolded the assassin turning his head to look at her. "Let her speak."

"Master Plo!" Ahsoka raised her voice gaining the Kel Dor's attention once again. "You always believed in justice. Do you think what the Jedi Council did to me or Master Shaak Ti was just?"

"No, I don't, wait... what happened with Master Shaak Ti?" the Jedi Master asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Kingdom invaded Kamino in order to stop the production of the clones," Ahsoka explained. "Master Ti asked for help but Admiral Thrawn refused, abandoning her and the clones. He didn't tell you about her?"

"No," the Kel Dor replied with disappointment.

"Master Ti is with us!" Ahsoka announced. "We plan on making her join the Kingdom of the Force, you can join us too."

"Ahsoka, I'm a Jedi," Master Plo stated.

"So?" Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm sure the ArchKnights can teach you our ways. If they taught Aayla and even General Grievous, they can surely teach you!

"You kill Jedi and Sith and show them no mercy," the Jedi Master said coldly. "I've sensed Master Fisto's death."

"Because if we don't achieve the balance, the whole galaxy will be destroyed, every living being," Ahsoka replied. "When I was younger you told me that it is not a crime to fight for a just cause. True, we may kill Jedi and Sith but we do it to ensure peace and safety for innocent people. But we give them the chance to join the Kingdom and embrace our ways. Surely you must understand this."

"What if you're wrong?" he asked. "What if they're deceiving you? What if all this is just Enigma's scheme?"

"Then join us and see for yourself," Ahsoka replied strongly. "If it really was his scheme and Deiven and my mother were truly dead, don't you think he would tell me that in order to turn me to the dark side completely? He would've told me that the Jedi and the Sith killed my best friend and my mother to make me hate them beyond any reasoning. Do I look like I'm full of hatred or crazy?"

"I'm not stupid Master Plo," Ahsoka continued before she got an answer. "I may be young but I can distinguish evil from good. The Kingdom isn't entirely good nor evil, but it is the balance and that's all they want for there to be."

"Ahsoka... you're asking me to abandon the Jedi code," stated the Jedi Master.

"Yes, I am, for a better cause," confirmed the young Togruta. "Please, I don't wish to fight you Master Plo, but my friends are currently fighting in front of the factory to buy us time so we can destroy it and end this stupid war. So if I have to fight you in order to achieve that..." Ahsoka sighed and activated her lightsaber "...then I will."

The Kel Dor didn't want to fight Ahsoka either. "I don't remember when last I heard such passion in your words," said Master Plo. "Are you happy Ahsoka? Are you truly happy being a member of the Kingdom?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied without hesitating. "I have a home, a loving family, friends who trust and respect me and a place in which I mean something."

Master Plo lowered his head. "I see," he replied. "Maybe..." Before he could say anything more, the Jedi Master sensed something and tried to turn around in order to defend himself, but a red blade slashed his back before he could reach and ignite his lightsaber. The Kel Dor screamed in pain arching his back and fell to his knees.

Ventress sensed the inner conflict in the Jedi Master and decided to kill him before she had another enemy on her hands. "Master Plo!" Ahsoka screamed in shock. Ventress raised her blade once again to decapitate the Jedi Master, but the young Togruta immediately extended her hand pulling him with the Force towards her just before the red blade could finish the job.

Ahsoka grabbed the unconscious Master Plo and gently lay him down on the floor. Her face was filled with concern. She was so close to convincing him to join the Kingdom. She couldn't let him die now. "Samara!" Ahsoka called. "We need healing!"

The blonde female turned her head hearing Ahsoka's voice. Cutting down one of the last battle droids, she quickly dashed towards the young Togruta who was kneeling right next to a Kel Dor Jedi Master.

Ventress wasted no time and quickly ran away through the blast doors into the dark, vast corridor of the factory from which Ahsoka could hear echoing of clicking voices of the Geonosians and clapping of their wings.

Samara reached Ahsoka and Master Plo immediately kneeling beside the Jedi. Noticing smoke coming from under him, she turned him on his side and looked at the long, burning mark on his back. "He's alive. I can keep him that way, but I won't be able to heal him up completely," she stated. "ArchKnight Avelon could do that with his dark transfer without any problems though."

"Do it please!" Ahsoka asked. Samara placed her hand on the wound and focused on the Force. Her hand began to glow with a warm blue light.

At the same time, General Grievous jumped on one of the super tanks avoiding the fire from its twin laser cannons. With his metallic claws and inhuman strength, he force-opened the retractable armor plating which concealed the vehicle's main weapons: a set of twin warhead launchers. Since the metal there wasn't ray-shielded, Grievous cut a hole in the tank with his lightsaber and immediately destroyed the droids inside.

The second tank turned towards Grievous and retracted his armor plating to launch its warheads at the cyborg. HK used that moment to launch two small missiles from the right forearm. First one struck the vulnerable metal creating a hole, the second missile flew right through it an exploded inside the tank destroying it from the inside.

General Grievous jumped down from the tank and ran up to Ahsoka and Samara while HK landed deactivating his rocket boosters. "Why do you want to heal that Jedi?" asked the cyborg.

"I almost convinced him to join the Kingdom but Ventress attacked him!" Ahsoka stated forcefully turning her eyes towards the General. "If we take him to Deiven, I'm sure he can convince him to join us!"

HK approached the group and turned his head towards the entrance. "Warning: My scanners are picking up multiple live forces heading towards us. Assumption: Probably Geonosians."

Ahsoka and Grievous turned towards the entrance of the reactor room. Just like HK assumed, Geonosians were flying towards the reactor room. Grievous spotted one Geonosian whom he was really anxious to meet here." Poggle," the cyborg stated with somewhat happy and sinister tone. The General was really pleased that he would be able to get his revenge.

The young Togruta stood up as her eyes once again turned yellow from the anger and hate. With her free hand, she reached for her double-bladed shoto. Igniting both sabers, green and yellow blade emerged from the hilts.

"You three, take the Jedi and leave the factory through the same way we've entered," Grievous ordered. "I'm going to drive the Geonosians out of the reactor room and shut the blast doors so no one will be able to enter this room and disable the charges. When I give the signal, you will detonate the reactor."

"No!" Ahsoka refused adamantly not taking her eyes off the Geonosians. "I'm coming with you! I had just about enough of Ventress. She's going to die today, by my hand!"

Grievous looked at Ahsoka and slightly leaned his head back squinting his yellow, reptilian eyes. He saw something strange but since he wasn't a Force-user, he didn't attach any importance to it. Ahsoka's words were more interesting to him now. Normally, he would want to do this alone but in some way, he understood what Ahsoka was feeling right now. He wanted revenge on Poggle and she wanted revenge on Ventress. "Fine, just don't get in my way," he said harshly.

"Right back at ya," Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

Samara arched her blonde eyebrows as she looked at Ahsoka's back. She noticed that the blue-stripes on her lekku became dark and the young Togruta emanated strange cold. Hell, the human could swear Ahsoka's orange skin and her clothes became a shade darker. Powerful emotions simply oozed from her. Anger was clearly there, like a raging Rancor ready to lunge at its prey. It was the dark side which wasn't a rare thing, especially in the Kingdom, but it was different. "Ahsoka are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ahsoka replied turning her head to look at Samara. "Take Master Plo and go! After Grievous has killed Poggle and I've killed Ventress, we'll leave through the front entrance."

The human female widened her eyes when she looked at Ahsoka's face. Her eyes weren't yellow anymore, their color changed to glowing red and her whites became black. This wasn't something Samara ever saw or heard about. True some Sith had red eyes, but black scleras were completely new.

 **Geonosis, Outside of The Droid Factory.**

"Kill them! Kill them already!" Lok Durd screamed at the droid forces standing behind a group of droidekas. Aayla and Avelon were jumping at the super tanks and using the slow vehicles as temporary cover against the dozens of energy bolts fired in their direction. Droids who piloted the tanks could not use the defoliators since they were in the blast radius. True the blast would not harm the droids but it would kill the Neimoidian.

Knocking over one of the super tanks with the Force, Avelon and Aayla took cover behind it. The ArchKnight suddenly felt something, a change coming from a certain person down below. "Well that's a twist," he commented.

"Hmmm? What's going on?" Aayla asked.

"This young Togruta just can't stop surprising me," the Anzat admitted with a smile.

"You mean Ahsoka? What did she do?" Aayla was really curious.

"She's making many new friends and one of them... is the dark side," answered the ArchKnight.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Vicious, Detention Center.**

Deiven and Zai'shira were heading to Master Shaak Ti's cell when they also felt the same change that Avelon felt. They both stopped in their tracks with surprised expressions. "Woah," Deiven raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Haha, good job Ahsoka."

Only the ArchKnights knew what was happening on Geonosis right now since they were the only ones who could feel this shift. The young Firrerreo looked at Zai'shira, who was speechless and shocked but at the same time, he could sense the pride filling her.

"How is that possible?" asked the adult Togruta. "I know she's talented despite being so young... but how can she use Bogan's Wing, a technique which cannot even be taught."

"That youth is the key," Deiven explained. "Ahsoka is willingly soaking up our teachings like a sponge. She's devoted to the Kingdom and respects the Force. She trusts it so much that even the dark side has taken a liking to her. I can bet everything I own that Ahsoka doesn't even realize what is happening to her. Haha, she'll be surprised."

 **Geonosis, Outside of The Droid Factory.**

"Bogan's Wing?" Aayla squinted her hazel eyes. "What's that?"

"I'll explain later after we finish with them," replied the Anzat slightly leaning out from their temporary cover which was being showered with blaster bolts. He spotted Lok Durd who was hiding behind some droidekas. "We must get to that Neimoidian and take him as a hostage or else sooner or later one of those droids will get lucky."

"I can act as bait while you dash towards him," Aayla suggested earning a glare from Avelon. "What? If I get hit, you can heal me afterward."

"That doesn't mean you should be risking your life," replied the ArchKnight. "And you won't get hit once but dozens of times with so many battle droids. Here's the plan: I'll dash out from the cover and head to the left gaining the attention of the droids. I'll stop at some point and use a Force-shield when they'll fire at me, you must sneak up towards that obese Neimoidian."

"Your barrier won't last long against so many attacks," Aayla pointed out.

"Therefore, you need to be quick," stated the ArchKnight. "But if something happens, I can always use the aura of balance, so everything will be okay, now get ready. Before Avelon was able to turn around and prepare himself, Aayla leaned towards him, grabbed his head by the sides and kissed him deeply. "There will more if you'll come back safe and sound, my love," she promised lovingly looking into his green eyes.

"Hmmm... then I have a big motivation," Avelon smirked.

When Aayla let go of him, he turned around and focused on the Force. Enhancing his speed, the Aznat dashed out from behind the downed super tank. The droid immediately began aiming and firing at him. Luckily for the ArchKnight, the B1 and B2 battle droids aimed where he was and not where he was going to be.

As the Anzat circled around drawing the attention of every unit, even the droidekas that protected Lok Durd. Judging that this angle was perfect, Avelon stopped and set up a Force-shield around himself.

The energy bolts began to hit the shield which began to absorb every bolt. "He's tired! Shoot him!" ordered the Neimoidian with a triumphant tone. Because of the deafening sounds of blaster fire, he didn't hear the humming of a lightsaber.

Since all the droids were focused on the ArchKnight, Aayla used that opportunity and headed towards the droidekas with enhanced speed. Before Lok Durd was able to understand what was going on, the blue-skinned Twi'lek jumped over the battle droids and landed just beside the Neimoidian.

"What?! Heeeelp! Shoot her!" he screamed while attempting to run away but Aayla simply grabbed him and used him as a shield placing the blade of her lightsaber to his neck. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Order the droids to cease their fire or you will lose your head," Aayla growled.

"Ugghh! S-Stop firing! Stooop fiiiriiing!" he screamed in panic. The battle droids complied. Some of the droids turned around and aimed at him and Aayla but didn't shot.

Avelon dropped the shield and exhaled. "And not a moment too soon," he stated.

Aayla began to walk pushing the obese Neimoidian forward. When they approached Avelon, the Anzat smiled and spoke. "Good job Aayla." The Twi'lek smiled and nodded. She felt great relief that he was okay.

The two members of the Kingdom took the Neimoidian to the edge since they preferred to have a quick way to escape in case something went wrong.

"Now be a good obese hostage and you'll survive this encounter," the Anzat promised, looking at the Neimoidian with a smirk. "If you cause any trouble, we'll see how big of a hole you'll create falling from this edge, understand?" Lok only nodded violently too scared to form any kind of reply.

"Now we only need to wait for the infiltration team to finish their job and it's all over," Aayla stated.

"Exactly," confirmed the ArchKnight.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	106. Weapons Factory - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 106 "Weapons Factory – part 4"**

 **Geonosis, The Droid Factory, The Reactor Room.**

Samara and HK left the reactor room through the metal tube a few minutes ago with the unconscious Master Plo and closed the hatch behind them. Now it was up to Ahsoka and Grievous to finish the mission.

Ahsoka dodged another shoot from the Geonosian sonic blaster. A few times she almost forgot herself and tried to deflect it, she really hated fighting against those weapons. The weapon's projectile consisted of a sphere of condensed sonic energy, encapsulated within a containment sphere. Upon rupture of the containment field, which could be caused by any energy or solid based interference with the field, the sphere would explode in a contained omnidirectional blast. If hit directly onto a living organism it would cause instant death by rupturing the victim's internal organs.

The lightsabers were useless here in terms of defense, so the young Togruta turned off her double-bladed shoto and focused on using Force-based attacks against the Geonosians while she kept her green blade ignited just in case. Using telekinetic holds, she began hurling the Geonosians to the ground or near Grievous who was more than happy to step on their skulls or cut them down with his lightsabers. The cyborg didn't have the Force but his hydraulics legs allowed him to jump really high and catch the flying aliens in mid-air.

Ahsoka wasn't aware of her state since neither Samara or Grievous told her about her eyes. When one of the Genosians without a weapon decided to attack her from behind, something happened. A shadow-like entity emerged from Ahsoka's back. Completely black with only two glowing orb-like eyes, without a nose, ears or even mouth, the shadow reached out for the Geonosian with its unnaturally long arm grabbing him by the throat with a chilling scream.

At that moment, Grievous and all Geonosians stopped fighting and turned their heads to look at Ahsoka and the strange shadow.

The young Togruta turned around and widened her blackish-red eyes. "What the...?!" she was completely dumbfounded at the sight of a shadow sticking out of her. As she backed away, the shadow's torso and waist became longer but it still didn't leave her body as if its legs were stuck inside of her. Ahsoka reached with her hand trying to touch it but it went through the shadow. No matter how Ahsoka moved or turned, it was stuck to her like her own shadow.

The shadow raised the Geonosian by the throat and smashed him into the floor. The skull of the alien was crushed and the yellow blood began oozing from it. After that, the shadow retracted back to Ahsoka hiding inside of her once again.

As if that was a signal for continue the battle, Poggle ordered in his native, clicking language to continue the attack. "What's going on? Was that me?" Ahsoka asked herself looking dumbfounded at the Geonosian corpse. "Did I just do that somehow or was that the dark side itself? I always imagined the dark side entity to look like that but still..."

"Hey! Stop daydreaming!" Grievous called out returning to fight with the Geonosians.

Hearing his voice, Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts. Just in time too. Another sphere was fired in her direction but she managed to duck under it and retaliate with a Force-lightning. Engulfed in crackling sparks of energy, the insectoid spasmed and fell from the air.

When Ahsoka spotted another Geonosian who aimed at her, she stood her ground and clenched her fist. A greenish sphere was shot in her direction, but she didn't move this time. She needed to know what was going on and decided to trust her gut. Suddenly, the shadow emerged from her body once again. Using its hands, it ripped a piece of metal from the floor and placed it in the projectiles way. The sphere exploded but the blast didn't hurt the shadow nor Ahsoka and she was sure that she didn't do it.

"Are you protecting me?" Ahsoka asked. "Are you... the dark side?"

The shadow returned to Ahsoka's body without a word. The young Togruta was almost sure it was the dark side but she was also confused why it protected her. The dark side was supposed to kill and destroy. She didn't know what power or technique that was, but she didn't plan on abusing it or playing around with it. Not to mention she needed to focus on her mission and killing Ventress.

As the number of the Geonosians began to decrease, many of the insectoids began to see how pointless the fight was. Poggle decided to retreat and the remaining Geonosians followed suit.

While all Geonisians began to escape from the reactor room, Grievous and Ahsoka ran after them into the corridor. When Grievous was sure there was no more Geonosians in the reactor, he pointed at the panel on the wall placed near the entrance to the reactor room. "Shut the blast doors!"

Ahsoka pressed the switch on the panel and the blast doors immediately closed. The young Togruta slashed the panel with the lightsaber. Now no one could enter the reactor room and reach the detonation charges without destroying the blast doors first and that would take time.

Without any words, Grievous and Ahsoka dashed further into the corridor looking for their two targets.

 **Geonosis, Outside of The Droid Factory.**

The droid forces were looking at the three people near the edge unsure what to do. At least until the yellow-plated B1 battle droids received a call from Ventress. When the holographic image of the assassin appeared on the holoprojector, the droid noticed that her skirt was ripped in a few places and its material tied around her abdomen. "Did you kill the Knight?" Ventress asked.

"Emmm... no, they took Lok Durd as a hostage," replied the battle droid.

"They? What do you mean they?" Ventress asked squinting her eyes.

"Darth Enigma appeared and helped the Twi'lek," answered the battle droid.

"Kill them, you idiots! They're a lot more valuable to the Kingdom than that fat Neimoidian is to us! Attack and kill them! That's an order!" Ventress growled ending the conversation.

When her image vanished, the battle droid pointed in the direction of the edge and spoke. "Fire the defoliators."

* * *

ArchKnight Avelon was about to contact General Grievous and ask what was the status of their mission but something got his attention. The super tanks were turning towards them and the defoliator cannons were rising.

"Why are they preparing to attack?!" Aayla asked since she also noticed the movement of the super tanks.

"I think someone decided you're not important enough to be kept alive," the Anzat pointed out as he turned to look at the obese Neimoidian. "Aayla we're retreating," he added while reaching for the DC-15A blaster rifle on his back.

The blue-skinned Twi'lek let the Neimoidian go and approached the Anzat. "Wait you promised you wouldn't kill me!" Lok Durd protested in panic.

"I'm not planning on killing you..." said the ArchKnight gesturing towards the droid forces. "...they are, and you can be sure they won't be gentle." When he stopped talking the defoliators fired the shells.

"Time to go," Aayla grabbed the ArchKnight as he prepared to perform the same maneuver as last time. When he jumped with Aayla, who held to him tightly, the shells hit the ground nearby and detonated, generating a fiery shockwave.

Lok Durd didn't know how painful the death by the defoliator's blast was but he didn't want to experience it. In a complete panic, the Neimoidian did one thing he knew wasn't painful. He jumped into the canyon with a loud scream.

When Avelon and Aayla reached the other edge, they only looked down at the dead Neimoidian at the bottom of the canyon. Oh well, the ArchKnight shrugged. Raising his sight towards the factory, he spotted the battle droids and the super tanks that headed towards the opposite edge. "We must get to a safe distance," stated the ArchKnight.

"Hey, look!" Aayla suddenly pointed at something. When Avelon turned his head, he spotted HK, who had Master Plo Koon and Samara on his back. The droid used its rocket booster to fly out of the canyon. Intrigued, Avelon and Aayla ran towards them.

 **Geonosis, The Droid Factory, Main Assembly Hall.**

Ventress stood on a catwalk looking on the conveyor belts below and pondering on her next move. Taking the young Togruta as a bargaining chip was no longer possible, she was stronger than before, much stronger. Not to mention Grievous injured her and she wasn't at her best.

What really bothered Ventress were Ahsoka's words to Master Plo. If Darth Enigma really was an ArchKnight this whole time, Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis would like to know that. As the Dathomirian wanted to activate her holoprojector once again and call the Sith Lords, a Geonosian flew up and towards the upper levels. Ventress recognized the cane in its hand and knew that it was Poggle.

A humming sound drew her attention and when she looked down, she noticed a yellow spinning disk heading towards her. Ventress dodged at the last second but her holoprojector was cut in half along with the catwalk's railing.

The double-bladed Shoto spun in place and was immediately caught by an orange blur which landed on the catwalk. "Ventress!" Ahsoka growled holding two ignited lightsabers. Creating some distance, Ventress noticed a white figure climbing the steel pipes and jumping on the catwalks nearby. Grievous was pursuing the Archduke.

"You will pay for what you did to Master Plo," Ahsoka promised sinisterly looking at Ventress with her new eyes. "And I won't show you any mercy."

"What would the Jedi Masters say if they sensed your hatred?" Ventress taunted with a smirk. "What would Master Plo say if he saw you like this? This is not the Jedi way."

"I am no Jedi," Ahsoka replied with genuine pride in her voice. The young Togruta dashed towards Ventress, who reached for her lightsabers and ignited them.

Jark'Kai clashed with Jar'Kai with a fast mixture of red, green and yellow colors. Ventress noticed Ahsoka's new eyes but didn't say anything, not that she believed the young Togruta would explain anything in the first place.

Ventress was being pushed back because Ahsoka had the advantage of strength as well as not being injured. The Dathomirian backflipped, landing on the catwalk's railing and jumped again to reach the catwalk above them. As she jumped, Ahsoka was right on her tail.

"Leave me alone!" Ventress growled. Deactivating one of her lightsabers, she decided to use the weakness of Jar'Kai against the young Togruta. Just like when she did when Ventress tried to rescue Gunray.

However, despite being fueled by her anger and hatred towards the assassin, Ahsoka quickly changed her fighting style from Jar'Kai to Niman. Deactivating her shoto and attaching it to her belt, she began to integrate the Force into her lightsaber combat.

Pulling Ventress towards her with the Force, she tried to impale her on the green blade. However, the assassin managed to jump over Ahsoka and land behind her. Ventress spun in place and tried to decapitate Ahsoka, but the young Togruta ducked and rolled away turning to face her.

The assassin lunged forward not wanting to give her a moment of breath, but Ahsoka took a really deep one and gritted her teeth. Just as the crimson blade was about to strike, a powerful Force-scream hurled Ventress backwards. The whole catwalk began to shake and bend under the massive shockwave.

"Ghhh! Damm you!" Ventress landed on her back and her wound began to bleed through her clothes once again. Hearing a scream, she looked up and noticed the young Togruta diving at her with her green blade. Ventress blocked the strike but another blow came, and another, and another. Standing over the assassin, Ahsoka began pummeling the crimson blade so hard that the railings began to screech and the whole catwalk after each blow.

Risking everything, Ventress turned off her lightsaber and turned the hilt towards the chest of the young Togruta as she raised her blade once again to strike. With a smirk, the Dathomirian ignited her lightsaber and saw as the red blade pierced the white shirt causing Ahsoka to gasp and freeze... it was over, or at least that's what she thought.

Ventress could swear she was seeing things. A shadowy hand stopped the red blade the moment it touched the shirt. Slowly the whole shadow emerged from Ahsoka's chest looking at Ventress with red glowing eyes. The assassin was speechless until a green blade was swung and her hand was cut off along with her lightsaber.

Ventress closed her eyes and screamed from the pain. Ahsoka leaned back and once again took a deep breath. The shadow did the same thing and when Ahsoka released a Force-scream, her voice was mixed with the shadow's voice. The assassin was literally pushed through the catwalk on which she lay and the one below. With a long scream which was drowned out by Ahsoka's, she fell down into the bottom of the factory to meet her demise.

Ahsoka smirked and sat down breathing heavily. When the shadow returned to her body. her eyes returned to normal, just like the shade of her skin and clothes. She was very tired but satisfied. The young Togruta sat on the catwalk for a while when someone jumped down behind her. "Can't you fight more quietly? The whole planet heard your screams," said the cyborg.

Turning her head, she potted Grievous who was holding the head of Poggle in his metallic claw. Ahsoka smiled weakly and chuckled. "At least... I managed to kill... Ventress and you killed... that Geonosian," she stated between heavy gasps.

Grievous tossed the head of Poggle over the railing and approached the young Togruta. "Let's get out of here," the cyborg said while grabbing and putting her on his back. Ahsoka smiled and put her arms around the cyborgs' neck.

* * *

With his metallic claws and hydraulic legs, Grievous quickly reached the ground floor where he spotted the main entrance in the distance.

Just like Grievous predicted battle droids were already coming towards them but he plowed through them without any problems. The two were pretty close to the exit when a battle droid fired at Grievous from behind. It didn't hit him but the shot grazed Ahsoka's pouch creating a beeping sound. "The remote!" Ahsoka exclaimed reaching into the pouch and pulling out the remote activator, which was activated. The whole factory shook as the detonation charges went off and destroyed the reactor. The structure began to collapse and Grievous wasted no time as he dashed at his top speed towards the exit.

The General avoided falling pieces that fell on the battle droids. A piece of wall was about to crush them but Grievous stopped and raised his arms to grab the metal. Unfortunately, the metal was too heavy, and he couldn't move. "Dammit! Get off of me and run!" he ordered as the whole place started falling apart around them.

Ahsoka did get down but she didn't plan to leave Grievous to be crushed under the facility. "No! I will survive like in my vision! I will give you a push!" she said and extended both of her arms. Gathering the remains of her strength, the young Togruta released a powerful Force-push at Grievous's back. The cyborg was hurled forward towards the exit.

The General looked behind and saw how the young Togruta vanished under the rubble and metal with a smile on her face. He managed to jump through the large gate just in time. The whole interior collapsed behind him burring everything inside. The pieces of the facility began to fall and crush the droid forces outside the factory. Grievous was dashing around them and avoiding everything that could hurt him. Soon only a large pile of rubble remained.

 **Fifteen minutes later – Geonosis, The Remains of The Droid Factory.**

After the destruction of the factory, Avelon immediately asked for a backup in order to search for Ahsoka. Grievous, however, was the first to start. Despite having no Force, he literally dug through the rubble with his metallic claws. Shuttles immediately arrived with Knights, who began to search. Zai'shira and Deiven also arrived and joined the teams.

With so many Force-users, the members of the Kingdom were able to quickly clear out the rubble. Soon, they found her... or more precisely Grievous did. "I found her!" he called out.

The young Togruta was curled into a ball in a tight space and covered entirely in dust and dirt. If someone bigger would've been in her place, he or she would not have survived. Ahsoka opened her blue eyes and looked at Grievous. "I should strangle you!" yelled the cyborg. "What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you ever do that again!"

Deiven and Zai'shira ran up to them. "Ahsoka!" Zai'shira exclaimed and immediately helped her daughter up. The adult Togruta looked at the space in which Ahsoka was curled and understood. She wouldn't be able to fit in there and she would have been crushed.

"How are you feeling?" Deiven asked.

"Very tired but I'm not hurt," Ahsoka reassured weakly. "How's Master Plo?"

"Avelon healed his wound and we took him to the medical bay," replied Zai'shira. "You're heading there too, no buts."

* * *

"Bogan's Wing?" Ahsoka squinted her eyes looking at Deiven, who walked beside her. The young Togruta lay on a hovering stretcher that was heading to the shuttle that would take her aboard the Untouchable.

"Yes, it's a powerful technique that cannot be learned, controlled or used whenever you want," explained the ArchKnight. "You can only use it when the dark side of the Force decides to help you. Just like Avelon's dark transfer, it combines the dark side of the Force and the light side of the Force with the cosmic Force. The light side protects you, while the dark side is killing everyone that tries to hurt you. As far as power goes, it's the most powerful technique from the two aspects combined with the cosmic Force."

"The shadow I saw, it was the image of the dark side?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes and no. It was 'your' picture of the dark side," explained the young Firrerreo. "It took such an appearance because you believed that the dark side looked like that."

"Enough knowledge for one day Ahsoka, you need to rest," scolded Zai'shira. Ahsoka looked at the yellowish, gloomy sky and smiled closing her eyes. She was really happy that everything went well. They managed to finish their mission and end the war. Plus, she managed to convince Master Plo to join the Kingdom and she killed Ventress. Everything went just great.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	107. The End of War

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 107 "The End of War."**

Victory on Geonosis! After the planetary siege, the forces on Geonosis have fallen under the assault from the Kingdom of the Force. With the only Separatist factory capable of producing super tanks destroyed and the clones leaving the Republic with no army to fight, the war has officially ended.

As the forces of the Kingdom prepare to leave Geonosis and return home, the ArchKnights receive an information about the activation of a B1-S battle droid on planet Mustafar.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Briefing Room.**

The Rakata technicians informed the ArchKnights about a sudden activation of one of the upgraded B1-S battle droids. Since the Separatists discovered that the Kingdom was spying on them via the special tracking system and mini holorecorders implanted in their processors, they decided to destroy them all. However, one of them was apparently forgotten, was left on a mining facility on the planet Mustafar and recently activated.

When the ArchKnights watched the recording displayed on the large round table, they noticed many dead Separatist leaders and Senators in the mining facility. A Neimoidian named Rune Haako, the right-hand man of the dead Nute Gunray, was the one who activated the droid and ordered it to protect him.

To their surprise, the B1-S battle droid fought shortly against the new apprentice of Darth Plagueis, the clone of Deiven Virlo, who was responsible for the deaths of the Separatists. After the recording ended with the droid's destruction, the young Firrerreo had a gloomy expression on his face. "So, they decided to ruin my reputation and simply murder the Separatists just like that," growled the young ArchKnight as he placed his hands and leaned against the table.

"I don't think that was Plagueis's intention," disagreed Avelon. "They still believe you and Zai'shira are dead. I'm sure they simply don't want any loose ends."

"That's even better for us," stated Zai'shira with a sly smile. "I mean, with no Senators and Separatist leaders, we won't have to worry about any actions against us from their side. The Republic surely doesn't plan on attacking us either considering their condition. The war is over for good."

"Technically yes," the Anzat grabbed his chin and began to sum everything up. "The only factory that produced the super tanks is destroyed and we can destroy the standard ones at our leisure. Ventress, Lok Durd, and Poggle are dead. Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis are hiding somewhere but without their influence, they won't achieve anything. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant is destroyed, to say the least, and almost all the Jedi are dead. The remaining ones: Master Yoda, Master Siri Tachi, Master Adi Gallia and the younglings are on Tython."

"Do you think they'll join us?" Zai'shira asked folding her arms and looking at Deiven.

"Master Yoda said they'll think about it", replied the young Firrerreo. "However, he agreed that we send a ship to Tython in order to support them in case the Dread Masters attack."

"And what about Kenobi?" asked Avelon.

"I heard from Knight Qui-Gon that he decided to return to Corellia and he let him go," replied the young Firrerreo. "Apparently he refused to join the Kingdom because he didn't agree with our ways of doing things."

"Well, he did help us," pointed out the Anzat. "And one Force-user won't shake the balance."

"Exactly," Deiven nodded. "That was a good decision. That leaves only two Jedi Masters on our ships to deal with. Master Plo Koon is in the medical bay," the young ArchKnight pushed himself off the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't have the chance to talk to him yet but Ahsoka almost convinced him earlier, so I'll just make the final push. And I think Master Shaak Ti will help me since she decided to join us anyway."

"The destruction of the Jedi Temple hit her hard," stated the adult Togruta. "She wants to atone for the Jedi Council's actions and also get revenge on the Dread Masters. That's a start."

"So everything is going great," surmised Avelon. "We just need to keep the younglings safe and deal with the Dread Masters."

"What about PROXY?" asked Zai'shira. "We lost the possibility to make transmissions through him after the destruction of the Jedi Temple. He doesn't respond either."

"We have his signal so he's functional but since he doesn't respond, we can only assume he's heavily damaged," pointed out Avelon. "The whole district was destroyed so he probably was caught in the shockwave."

"We need to retrieve him," said Zai'shira. "He has a lot of important data and it would be tricky if some scavengers would decide to sell it. What's the plan?"

"Before we start to plan anything, I want to propose two important things," Deiven looked at Avelon and Zai'shira. "First, I would like to propose that Knight Qui-Gon Jinn receives the title of the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force."

Zai'shira raised her white eyebrow markings but didn't seem to be against it. "Well he is a good candidate and always followed the will of the Force, even as a Jedi," she pointed out. "I agree."

"He understands the rules of the Force, he is strong in the Force and his lightsaber combat skills are impressive," added Avelon. "I also agree. We can take him to the Chamber of the Four and see what the Force decides."

"Okay then, that's decided," Deiven nodded. "Second, I would like Ahsoka to be granted the permanent rank of a Squire. She almost convinced a Jedi Master to join the Kingdom and maybe would have convince him if not for Ventress, whom she defeated afterward. She follows the rules of the Force, she trusts in the Force like no other."

"Heh," Avelon smiled. "I can't say I disagree with you but keep in mind she would be the youngest Squire in the Kingdom. There's a possibility that it can make her arrogant and overconfident."

"When she discovered she was a Princess of Shili it didn't make her arrogant, a title of Squire will also not have that affect," Deiven replied with a half-smile. "Besides, she knows what can happen if she's too overconfident. She learned that when I trained her when she was still a Jedi Padawan."

Deiven didn't tell them that he used his special training and that Ahsoka had lost her arm in the process. But the point was, she learned much that day and he was sure she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Ahsoka wasn't the same girl as she was back then.

"If you're so sure, I agree," stated Avelon. "I can say that she's skilled with a lightsaber and with the use of the Force. Plus the Bogan's Wing proved that she follows the rules of the Force to the letter."

"Master Zai?" Deiven asked looking at the Togruta. "You were quiet this whole time. What do you say?"

Zai'shira sighed. "I agree, but I won't take her as my Squire in order not to be called partial," she stated forcefully. "And I want one of you to be her Master. She's reckless and I want her to have a good teacher."

Avelon and Deiven looked at each other. "I have different plans, to be honest," replied the Anzat. "I plan to have a Squire but not Ahsoka. I have someone else in mind. So that leaves you, which I think is the best solution because you understand the Force like no other and you already trained her so you won't have any trouble with her."

"Okay," Deiven nodded with a smile. "So that's decided. Now, what about PROXY?"

"I can travel to Coruscant and get him," Avelon proposed. "With the chaos over there I won't have any problems. Plus, I can actually check the situation on the planet."

"Good idea," commended Zai'shira.

"Yeah, I'll go talk with Master Plo Koon," announced Deiven.

"No, I'll go," said Zai'shira. "I wanted to talk with him anyway, might as well do it now. You go and tell Ahsoka the good news."

"Okay," Deiven agreed with a smile.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

Master Plo Koon slowly woke up with a groan. His back hurt like hell but that meant he was alive. The Kel Dor was blinded by the light and tried to cover his eyes. Just then, he noticed that his antiox breath mask was replaced with something else.

In addition to that he was lying on a medical bed, the Jedi Master noticed he wore some kind of high-tech breathing mask. Since he could breathe normally and his eyes weren't tearing up, the mask must've provided the same mixture of unique gases found in Dorin's atmosphere, Dorin gas, and helium. However, the Jedi Master immediately could tell that something was off.

He could tell that the mask on his face was transparent so that anyone could see his face. Plo Koon didn't really like to show his face though.

The Kel Dors weren't exactly pretty and many times the children were scared of their uncovered faces. Their noses were described as falling short of becoming a beak, with a gaping opening that descended to the mouth, a toothless chasm with drooping fleshy strands.

"Are you feeling better?" Master Plo heard a familiar female voice. Turning his face towards its source, he spotted Master Shaak Ti sitting on a nearby chair. The red-skinned Togruta smiled slightly looking at Koon's black eyes with silver irises. "I almost forgot how you look underneath that mask," she stated. "Your antiox breath mask was slightly damaged, so they gave you this one, at least until they've fixed the old one."

"Master Shaak Ti?" asked the Kel Dor propping himself on his elbows. "What...?!" he wanted to ask why she was here but he suddenly remembered what Ahsoka had told him. "Did you really join the Kingdom?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a nod. Seeing the confusion on his face, the Togruta explained what happened to her and the clones on Kamino. She also told him about Darth Enigma being the ArchKnight of the Kingdom. Ahsoka's words were confirmed, which partially made the Kel Dor happy because she told the truth, and sad because once again they were betrayed by the Republic and Admiral Thrawn.

"I heard that Ahsoka wanted to convince you to join the Kingdom, will you?" Shaak Ti asked. "Will you?"

"Where is she anyway? Is she okay?" asked Master Plo avoiding the answer for now.

"Yes, she's resting in the medical bay," reassured the red-skinned Togruta. "Not only Ahsoka manage to kill Ventress, but her trust in the Force was so large, she risked staying in the collapsing droid factory because she saw herself surviving it in her vision... and she did survive."

Master Plo lay back down and looked at the ceiling processing Shaak Ti's words. " _Ahsoka... killed_ ," he would never think those two words would fit in one sentence. It wasn't rare for a Jedi to kill, but thinking that the young, smiling Togruta with the golden heart he brought to the Temple would kill someone at such a young age made him really... he didn't know the word he wanted to use.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hissing sound of doors opening. He and Shaak Ti looked at ArchKnight Zai'shira who entered the room. The red-skinned Togruta got up from the chair and bowed her head with respect. Zai'shira smiled and nodded her head. "How are you felling Master Plo?" she asked looking at the Jedi Master.

Plo Koon didn't answer immediately. He looked at the orange-skinned Togruta as if he saw a ghost. Everything Ahsoka said was true and he was a fool for not beleving her. She wasn't being tricked by Darth Enigma after all... or ArchKnight Avelon. The Jedi were blind all this time. "M-My back hurts but it's nothing serious," replied the Kel Dor as he sat up slowly.

"Good," Zai'shira nodded and looked at Ti. "Can you give us a minute? I want to talk with Master Plo privately."

"Of course," Shaak replied and left the room. Zai'shira grabbed the chair and approached the bed. After sitting right next to Master Plo, she spoke. "When Ahsoka was very young, I had a vision about her and Deiven..."

Master Plo listened carefully as the ArchKnight told him of how she was forced to erase Ahsoka's memories and swap her with Deiven in order to save their lives. He could feel the strong emotions from her.

"I wanted you dead," Zai'shira said straight out. "Despite knowing that it had to be done and that you didn't kidnap her, I hated you because you took away my daughter from me. I was forced to watch as she grew away from me... away from her family. As time went on, I understood that you took good care of her, which made me hate you even more because you acted... like a fucking hypocrite."

Zai'shira's blue eyes became yellow as she continued to speak through her teeth. The Jedi Master could feel her anger and decided to remain silent. "You were sitting on the Jedi Council when they gave me the ultimatum! You didn't care for Ahsoka when you all wanted me to erase the pregnancy! If I had listened to you, Ahsoka would never have been born! You wanted me to kill my own flesh and blood before she even had the chance to defend herself! And yet you had the nerve to bring her to the Order and take care of her after you tried to kill her!"

Master Plo closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame. Her words cut deep and the fact that she was right made it even worse. "The Jedi Council... I... made a mistake, I'm sorry," he apologized humbly not looking Zai'shira in the eyes. "I know that it probably won't change anything, but I'm sorry, I really am. You made a good decision not listening to us."

"Can you imagine what a young, innocent girl had to feel after she learned that a person who practically raised her wanted her dead in the first place?!" Zai'shira asked loudly almost shouting. "Despite what she went through, despite that she felt betrayed by you, the person who raised her, Ahsoka wants you to join the Kingdom. And you, the Council, treated her like dirt."

"Please stop," a tear went down Koon's cheek as great sorrow and guilt began to emanate from him. In the Jedi Order, he was considered a level-headed and unflappably calm person. However, the loss of his friends, the destruction of the Jedi Temple, everything began to add up and test his emotions. Everyone, even a Jedi Master had limits and he just reached his.

Zai'shira stopped speaking and her eyes returned to their normal color after she took a deep breath and exhaled. She needed to get that weight off her chest and she knew Master Plo also needed to let his emotions out so she needed to pull them out of him.

"Ahsoka wanted you to join the Kingdom because she trusts you, so I shall do the same," Zai'shira finally said. "The question is, will you join the Kingdom?"

The Jedi raised his head and looked at Zai'shira. "I will join the Kingdom... if you'll have me," he said. Zai'shira nodded and got up from the chair. "Yes, we will," she replied more calmly. "Ahsoka will be very happy to hear that. Now get some rest."

Zai'shira turned on her heel and headed towards the door. "I will make amends for my errors!" Plo Koon stated decisively. Zai'shira stopped and looked over her shoulder at the Kel Dor. She only smiled and left the room. As the Jedi Master lay down, she noticed Shaak Ti, who entered the room. The red-skinned Togruta had a smile on her face. The ArchKnight didn't need to tell her the outcome of their conversation, Shaak new that Plo Koon joined the Kingdom of the Force.

* * *

In another room in the medical bay Ahsoka, Zenthi, and Morya were engaged in an exciting conversation. The orange-skinned Togruta returned to the same room and the same bed she was in before. Sitting cross-legged on the sheets, she was telling the two other Togrutas about her mission on Geonosis and about Bogan's Wing.

"You really showed that Dathomirian hag," Zenthi commented with a grin. Both he and Morya sat on the edge of the blue-skinned Togruta's bed. "She never knew what 'screamed' at her hehe."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get to go with you," Morya added. Her bandages on her head were removed but she still needed to rest in bed for a while, just to be sure. However, she was in much better shape.

"I'm sure we will get a mission together soon," Ahsoka assured with a smile. Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened with a hiss and ArchKnight Deiven entered the room.

"ArchKnight Deiven," Morya and Zenthi bowed their heads, Ahsoka turned around towards him and also bowed her head.

The young Firrerreo chuckled. "Do you ever rest Ahsoka?" he asked approaching her bed.

"Look who's talking," Ahsoka teased with a sly smile. "I'm not the one who's healing factor was overtaxed."

"True, but I have a healing factor," Deiven retorted with a half-smile. "You don't, so you need to be careful and rest when you must. Did you sleep for a little bit at least?"

"Nope," Zenthi and Morya replied simultaneously with smirks.

Deiven rolled his amber snake-like eyes and spoke. "Listen, I have two things to say that are very important news. First, we may have a fourth ArchKnight soon, Knight Qui-Gon Jinn."

"That's great!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"It's still not decided, we must take him to the Chamber of Four and the Force will make the final call," pointed out the young Firrerreo.

"What's the second bit of news?" Morya asked.

Deiven smiled and looked at Ahsoka. "Because of her latest achievements, we have decided to give Ahsoka the permanent title of a Squire with all its privileges," he announced. "We still must make it official though."

Ahsoka's smile faded and she stared at Deiven for a few second with shocked expression just like Morya and Zenthi. "I'm... gonna become... a Squire?" she asked in disbelief.

Morya smiled widely, got up from her bed and approached her friend hugging her from behind. "Congratulations Ahsoka!"

"Of course she needs to agree to become a Squire," Deiven added.

"Of course she will agree!" Zenthi also got up and approached the two Togrutas. "And if not, don't listen to her, it's just passing insanity."

"Y-Yes, of course, I agree," Ahsoka gasped and smiled snapping out of her shock. "I just... never thought I would become one so quickly."

"You earned it," assured the ArchKnight.

"Who's gonna be her Master?" asked Zenthi.

"Me," Deiven replied simply. Morya opened her mouth and looked at Ahsoka, who had the same expression. The blue-skinned Togruta knew Ahsoka was really happy to hear that... for many reasons. "So as your Master, I'm telling you to get some good rest so that you'll have plenty of energy for the celebration. The war is over, so after we return to Shili, we're gonna make preparations for a big feast. You won't be able to participate if you're goinf to be half-dead on your feet. Got it?"

"Yes... Master," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	108. The Unusual Team

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 108 "The Unusual Team."**

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

When Deiven left the room of the three Togrutas, he spotted Anakin who was walking down the corridor. Bypassing other members of the Kingdom, the human was headed towards the young ArchKnight. "You got bored lying around in bed Anakin?" the young Firrerreo asked with a smirk. "Ahsoka needs to rest, so try not to take too long."

"Actually, I was looking for you," said the human. "Listen, I heard that the war is over... but I was thinking that someone might help you in case the Republic tries anything."

"Hmmm?" Deiven narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

"My astromech droid, R2-D2, has all the Republic's tactics and base locations," Anakin explained. "I'm sure he can help you. He's loyal, courageous, and assertive."

"It sounds like he's more than a simple droid to you," Deiven stated with a smile.

"Yes," Anakin admitted. "I've met him before I joined the Jedi Order. He's my friend until then."

"Hmmm... I'd never let down the chance to get any advantage that may help the Kingdom," Deiven stroked his chin. "But do you think he survived the attack? I mean if he was in the Jedi Temple or anywhere in the Senate district, I don't think..."

"I'm sure he survived!" Anakin stated confidently. "He's a lot smarter and resourceful than you think."

"Well, one ArchKnight is currently preparing a ship to Coruscant to retrieve the damaged PROXY," Deiven said. "You can tag along with him and pick up your astromech on the way... if he survived of course."

"Alright," Anakin smiled with a nod.

"I'll inform the ArchKnight that you'll be coming along, just remember..." Deiven raised his finger "...the ArchKnight is in charge of the mission and you must listen him do you understand? I know you have a reputation of a person who doesn't like to follow orders and does things his own way. I want you to promise me you'll listen to him."

"I promise," Anakin assured.

"Alright, go get your stuff and head to the hangar, I'll inform the ArchKnight," Deiven said. "Just make sure to come back quick, we're preparing a feast on Shili."

"You got it, thanks!" When Anakin turned and ran off. Deiven chuckled and reached into his side pack and pulled out a holoprojector. When the holographic image of ArchKnight Avelon appeared on his hand, the young Firrerreo smirked. The Anzat had changed his attire to the one he wore as a Sith Lord so that he wouldn't be recognized on Coruscant as an ArchKnight. "I just made your mission a lot more interesting and lively," he warned.

"What do you mean?" asked the Anzat.

"Anakin is going to accompany you on your mission to Coruscant," Deiven with a smirk. "He wants to save his astromech droid so I told him he could tag along with the ArchKnight which was heading there."

"Heh, this will be funny," replied the Anzat.

"I regret I won't be able to see his face when he'll recognize you," Deiven chuckled. "Good luck."

"Oh, I will need it with Skywalker on board," replied Avelon.

"We'll be waiting with the feast until you return," promised the young Firrerreo. The Anzat nodded with a smile and ended the conversation. "Well, time to return home," Deiven said as he turned around and headed towards the command deck. General Grievous was there and the forces of the Kingdom waited for an order to return to Shili.

 **A few minutes later - The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable's Hangar.**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an ArchKnight that is about to head to Coruscant, can you tell where I can find him?" Anakin asked a female Firrerreo. The young girl with beautiful golden skin, green eyes and black-silver hair pointed at the white-plated GX1 short hauler. "ArchKnight Avelon is aboard that shuttle," she replied.

"Thanks," Anakin nodded to the girl and walked towards the starship. " _Where have I heard that name before?_ " Anakin scratched his chin but decided to focus on the mission. When he walked towards the vessel, he decided to get some new clothes after it was over. The black armor with the cape wasn't useful anymore. The dented helmet, which remained in the medical bay, was also useless and black wasn't really his color.

As he approached the vessel, he took a moment to look at it. Designed for long, extended missions and tours of constituencies, GX1 was a rugged and well-engineered vessel equipped with a hyperdrive and a turret-mounted double laser cannon. It also had a pilotable secondary pod that detached from the primary hull and was equipped with its own compact hyperdrive, allowing delegates to escape the most uncomfortable situations.

It wasn't a ship created by the Kingdom, Anakin was sure of that, but he noticed that they had many other types of ships in the immense hangar. It was a good method for successful recon and scout missions when they didn't want a certain planet or faction to know that the Kingdom was involved.

"Well, here goes nothing," Anakin said as he walked up the ramp and into the shuttle. Originally designed as a pleasure craft, it featured several amenities geared towards the comfort of its owners, such as a well-designed galley, a holotheater, and large living quarters.

Anakin immediately turned left and entered the cockpit. He spotted four seats and one of them, presumably, the pilot seat was occupied. "Hello? ArchKnight Deiven told me I can tag along with you," Anakin said upon his entry.

The person sitting in the pilot's seat turned around. Anakin's eyes widened when he recognized the Anzat, which he hated so much. "Darth Enigma?!" the human instinctively reached for his lightsaber and ignited it.

"I prefer ArchKnight Avelon," the Anzat replied with a smirk. "Although, I have to admit looking at your black armor, we look like real Sith Lords."

Anakin remembered when he heard that name. It was the Anzat's real name. "You're one of the ArchKnights?!" he asked in disbelief. "This is some kind of mistake, a piece of shit like you cannot be..."

"Careful with words Skywalker," warned the ArchKnight. "You promised Deiven to listen to me. Are you going to break your promise right off the bat? Because I knew you would eventually, just didn't think it would happen so quickly."

Anakin growled at the Anzat. "I will not break my promise," he said decisively.

"Then hide that weapon unless you plan on using it and getting your ass kicked by me once again," ordered the ArchKnight. "You have no enemies here so calm down."

The human frowned and clenched his fists almost crushing the metal of his lightsaber hilt. "Just start the damn ship already," Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber and turned around. He left the cockpit and entered the crew lounge. Exhaling, he sat down on a brown sofa and placed a hand on his forehead.

When he heard the engines getting turned on, he leaned his elbows on his knees. "This is going to be a long mission," he stated.

The GX1's thrusters roared and the ship flew out of the hangar. Taking the course to Coruscant, the vessel jumped into hyperspace.

 **The Orbit of Geonosis, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

"ArchKnight Deiven we're ready to return to Shili," General Grievous informed when the young Firrerreo entered the command deck.

"First, let me personally congratulate you on a job well done General," Deiven approached the cyborg and extended his hand. Grievous looked at it and grabbed it. The handshake was firm, which made Deiven smile. "You're making your ancestors proud Qymaen jai Sheelal," he added as he craned his head back to look at the much taller alien. "Not only are you a brave warrior with honor but you also wanted to sacrifice yourself for Ahsoka. Thank you."

Grievous cleared his throat and let go of his hand. "ArchKnight Zai'shira thanked me already, so enough of this gratitude," he said. "I just didn't want her to die in such a stupid way."

Deiven chuckled and smiled warmly. "Oh, how are the repairs going?" he asked suddenly. "Avelon told me we received some damage because of the collision."

"Nothing that our people can't handle," replied the cyborg. "We can enter the hyperspace without any troubles."

"Good, I see no more reasons to stay here," replied the young alien. "But we still need to take care of the Separatist ion weapon. I don't want the Geonosians or anyone else to repair it and use it against us. Download the transmissions and useful data from its main computers. After that, use the Vicious to destroy it and let's head home."

"With pleasure," Grievous nodded.

 **One hour later – Hyperspace Tunnel, GX1's Cockpit.**

"How much longer?" Anakin asked impatiently. The human was sitting on one of the rear seats, not wanting to be close to Avelon.

"Two minutes," answered ArchKnight Avelon looking at the console. "And you asked that five minutes ago."

"The faster we finish this mission, the faster I will not have to look at your face," Anakin replied.

"Well, for now, you're stuck with me so deal with it," the Anzat retorted. "And besides, you will see my face far more often than you realize. As an ArchKnight one of my duties is to teach."

"I don't need any lessons from you," Anakin said curtly.

"You don't say," Avelon turned on the seat to look at the human. "So you think you know everything there is to know about the Force and its rules?"

"Not everything but enough," Anakin replied confidently.

The ArchKnight rolled his eyes. "I can't believe how arrogant you are. You're a danger to everyone you care about. Let me tell you something, your title as a Jedi Knight doesn't mean anything in the Kingdom. You're like a youngling now, and in the case of former Jedi and Sith, only if all ArchKnights agree, they can get a title of a Squire. You can probably guess that I won't agree and you can be sure the other ArchKnights will have the same opinion about you."

Anakin frowned but before he could reply, a button began to flash and beep on the console. Avelon turned back towards it. "We're here," he informed. "Exiting the hyperspace in three... two... one..."

The illuminating, blue tunnel disappeared and Coruscant appeared in front of the vessel. Anakin stood up and approached the front windows looking at the planet in front of him. "By the Force," he whispered.

Even from their position, the large crater was clearly visible. Lights that usually covered the entire planet and were always seen from the space, were now gone. Only flashes of explosions and fires covered the surface of the planet. All of Coruscant was lost in darkness due to power failures.

Since the Senate district was completely destroyed, all power distribution grids and all massive power generators, that powered the entire planet were destroyed along with it. There was no way to issue any mandatory blackouts or any ways to restore power.

"That's what a hyperspace collision can do to a planet," Avelon commented. He spotted many Republic warships, but he knew they were crewless and possessed no threat to them. The ArchKnight reached into his pocket and pulled out a small datapad. When he looked at it, he noticed something strange. "That's odd, PROXY's signal isn't coming from the planet's surface..." he looked at the windows and pointed at the Star Destroyer "...but from that ship."

Anakin activated his comlink, setting it to the old frequency he used as a Jedi Knight and raised it to his mouth. "Artoo come in," he called out. After a few seconds, a beeping sound issued from the comlink. The human smiled with relief and asked. "Where are you, little buddy? I came to get you."

Another series of beeps issued from the device. Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked at the Star Destroyer. More specifically, he looked at the one which belonged to the Jedi Master Depa Billaba. "The Redeemer? Stay there Artoo, I'll be right there."

"The same ship from which I'm receiving PROXY's signal," stated the Anzat. The ArchKnight turned the GX1 towards the Star Destroyer. As the vessel got closer, the signal got stronger, which only proved that PROXY was aboard. Avelon guided to vessel towards the ventral docking bay. "This is strange. PROXY would've returned to Shili or at least sent a transmission if he was able to reach that ship from the surface. Someone took him there."

Anakin turned off his comlink and looked at the ArchKnight. "It was probably Artoo who brought him here. This will be easy if everyone is on one ship."

"Too easy," Avelon replied distrustfully. "Why would your astromech help out the droid from the Kingdom knowing that it is an enemy of the Republic? I think this is a trap."

"You're too paranoid," Anakin disagreed. "Artoo would never betray me. He's loyal."

"To you or the Republic?" Avelon asked arching his eyebrows. "Because if he learned that you left the Republic to join the Kingdom, in his programming that could mean treason. Would he still be loyal to you if you'd betray the Republic? Can he distinguish right from wrong?"

"What's your point?!" Anakin asked irritated.

"Let's say you joined the Sith and betrayed the Republic," implied the ArchKnight. "You started killing the Jedi, the clones, and the younglings. Does your astromech know that's a bad thing? Would he join the rest of the Jedi to stop you or would he remain by your side to destroy the Order?"

"You're saying that he set up a trap for me?" Anakin asked derisively.

"Maybe not him but someone from the Republic could've told him that you betrayed the Jedi," the ArchKnight replied. "Don't charge head first into a trap just because you want to save someone. Think it through first."

Anakin groaned with annoyance. "I said I don't need any lessons or advice from you!" he added before he turned towards the door and attempted to leave the cockpit. Avelon however, grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stop and listen to me!" the Anzat said raising his voice. "That's an order!"

"To hell with you and your orders!" Anakin yanked his shoulder free. "I'm trying to help out my friend, ArchKnight Deiven will understand if I don't listen to you in this case."

The ArchKnight sighed, shook his head and followed the human. "Force, please give me the willpower to resist the urge to kill him!" he asked raising his head to look at the ceiling.

 **The High Atmosphere of Coruscant,, The Redeemer's Ventral Hangar Bay.**

"Artoo, where are you exactly?" Anakin asked as he raised the comlink to his mouth. The astromech's binary language echoed in the hangar bay as the human descended the ramp of the GX1. "The bridge? Alright, I'm coming for you."

While the human turned towards the main elevator, Avelon descended the ramp but turned in the opposite direction. "Hey, you need to take the elevator up to reach the bridge," Anakin stated pointing with his thumb at the elevator door.

"Unlike you, I'm not going to walk straight into a trap," the Anzat replied not turning towards Anakin. "PROXY's signal is coming from this floor and so that's where I'm going." Without any more words, the ArchKnight left the hangar bay.

"Tch, whatever," Anakin shrugged and press the button on the panel.

* * *

Avelon walked down the corridor and focused in order to sense nearby Jedi if there were any on the ship. He didn't sense anyone though. Not planning to let his guard down just yet, the Anzat used the Force to rip the vent cover from the ceiling and jumped into the ventilation shaft.

He followed the signal through the shaft until it led him to a large reactor room. Even before he got there, Avelon began to hear a loud humming of the hypermatter annihilation reactor. When he peeked through the vent cover at was under him, he spotted a golden protocol droid, which walked in circles and complained. "I wasn't designed for this! This is a huge mistake! How did I get into this mess?!"

The ArchKnight also spotted PROXY, who was leaned against the wall. The droid didn't have his legs and arms but was still functional. Since Avelon didn't sense or see anyone else in the reactor room, he focused and used the Force power named Phase to pass through the metal and drop down into the room. The protocol droid didn't have any weapons so the Anzat approached him casually.

The droid noticed him and raised his hands. "Ohh my! Who are you?! Don't hurt me!"

"Relax, I'm just here to take that droid with me," Avelon replied pointing at PROXY. "I'm his friend, and you are?"

"Oh," the droid lowered his hands. "I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations."

"Nice to meet you C-3PO, are you guarding this reactor?" asked the ArchKnight.

"Yes, I... wait... how did you get here without killing us?" Threepio asked.

"What do you mean?" Avelon asked as he curiously narrowed his green eyes.

"Motion detectors are attached to the door to the reactor room," explained the droid. "If someone enters the room, detonation charges on the hypermatter reactor will explode."

The ArchKnight turned his head and looked at the large reactor. He saw many detonation charges. "And you're just standing here looking at it?" Avelon asked turning his head back to look at the droid.

"I don't want to be here but can't leave because of the restraining bolt!" the droid whined. The Anzat did notice a small device attached to the droid's right chest plate. "It's a special model. The Jedi Master Windu attached it to us after the Temple was destroyed and set it in a way that I can't leave the reactor room and my astromech friend can't leave the bridge. I also can't tell him about the detonation charges and the motion detectors. It's like we're sitting on a bomb."

" _He's quite the blabbermouth,_ " noticed the ArchKnight. "Master Windu is alive?"

"Yes, he crashed his starfighter in the financial district far away from the Jedi Temple," replied the droid. "He lost his arm and eye but he survived. Because of what happened to the Jedi Order, he took many droids from Coruscant and left two on each Star Destroyer until they manage to mobilize proper forces. It is a method to ensure that such a gruesome attack never happens again."

"So every Star Destroyer has two droids aboard. One in the reactor room and one on the bridge. And if anyone tries to enter the reactor room, the whole ship will explode," summed up the Anzat.

"Yes... R2-D2, the astromech droid on the bridge, is tasked with warning unauthorized vessels to not attempt to board the Republic ships, " said the droid. Avelon's expression became serious. "He didn't warn us though," he said.

"Us? Is there someone else with you?" asked Threepio.

"A former Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker," replied the ArchKnight.

"Ohh, Master Anakin is with you?" Threepio asked with a happy tone. "That explains everything. Artoo knows Master Anakin and is certain that he won't do anything harmful... wait where is Master Anakin?"

"He went to the bridge," replied Avelon.

"Ohhh, the maker!" the protocol droid raised his hands in panic. "The motion detectors are attached to the bridge doors as well! You must stop him before he reaches R2-D2!"

Avelon's eyes widened but as he was about to do anything, a loud beeping sound was heard amongst the humming. Both he and Threepio looked at the reactor. The detonation charges that were attached to it began to flash and beep. "I think he already reached him," stated the ArchKnight.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	109. A Heated Dispute

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 109 "A Heated Dispute."**

 **The High Atmosphere of Coruscant, The Redeemer's Reactor Room.**

"We're doomed!" Threepio cried out.

Avelon needed to act fast. He extended his hands towards the detonation charges and focused on all of them. Not bothering to be gentle, Avelon simply yanked them from the reactor. While being however in the air between the reactor and the ArchKnight and C-3PO, the charges exploded all at once. The shockwave hurled the two onto their backs.

The Anzat hissed and blinked as his ears rang. A pain in his shoulder told him that he must've got hit with a piece of metal from one of the detonation charges. Luck was on his side since he didn't get hit the head or anywhere vital. He heard the panic screams of the protocol droid as well as a loud siren, which began to echo in the starship.

Despite the fact that the reactor wasn't immediately destroyed, the explosion damaged it either way. It would explode eventually, however, for now they still had time to escape.

"We're going to die!" Threepio screamed in panic as he lay on the metal floor and flailed his arms.

The ArchKnight got up to his feet with a groan and helped the droid up. "Stop panicking and run to the hangar bay! Go!" he shouted loud enough as to be heard over the siren.

"But I can't leave because of the restraining bolt!" whined Threepio.

Avelon grabbed the device and yanked it off the droid's right chest plate. "Go!" he shouted again.

With no restraining bolt attached to him, Threepio began to run towards the door. Since the charges were already destroyed, the motion detectors at the door were no longer a problem. Avelon ran up to PROXY, who was leaned against a wall and grabbed him. He placed the holo-droid on his uninjured shoulder holding him with his arm and dashed out of the room.

 **Moments later - The High Atmosphere of Coruscant, The Redeemer's Ventral Hangar Bay.**

The return to the hangar bay took him much less time than it did to get to the reactor room. The whole Star Destroyer was shaking, and the explosions were being heard all over the ship as well as the siren. The elevator, which Anakin used to ride up was destroyed. Its doors were knocked over probably by the explosion and the whole cabin sank so that its top was now on the ground floor level.

As the Anzat ran up the ramp and stormed into the cockpit, he placed PROXY on one of the four seats, while he sat down in the pilot one. Quickly, he began to prepare the ship to launch. "Dammit Skywalker where are you?" Avelon muttered under his nose. The head of the GX1 was positioned towards the destroyed elevator, the only possible way for Anakin and Artoo to return to the ship, so Avelon could watch it from the front windows.

Sounds of metallic footsteps informed the ArchKnight that the protocol droid caught up and boarded the vessel. "Why are we not launching?!" Threepio asked.

"Because we're waiting for Skywalker and the astromech droid!" replied the ArchKnight. The moment he finished his sentence, he spotted Anakin, who jumped down the elevator shaft, braced himself with the Force and landed on the top of the elevator cabin while Artoo used his rocket booster to safely land right next to him.

Avelon gestured the two to hurry up and as they were almost at the ramp, he began to raise it. Anakin jumped and Artoo launched himself with his boosters to reach the ramp and board the ship. "Get us out of here!" Anakin yelled immediately when he entered the cockpit. When the ArchKnight launched the ship, the hangar was already filled up with smoke and fire while the whole Star Destroyer began to fall from the sky.

The GX1 flew out of the ventral hangar bay and headed downwards so that the falling Star Destroyer would not crush them. When the distance between the two ships was big enough, the Anzat turned the ship and flew out from under the vessel.

A flash illuminated in the sky of Coruscant as the hypermatter reactor finally exploded. The shockwave reached the GX1 and shook it violently. Threepio was knocked over while Artoo and Anakin managed to stand their ground. The ArchKnight managed to turn the ship around and look at the Star Destroyer. Divided into two pieces which were covered in smoke and flames, the vessel began to plunge into the city below.

Avelon exhaled through his nose and groaned from the pain in his shoulder. Artoo whistled sadly and Anakin shook his head with discontent. The Anzat turned the ship around and flew out of the Coruscant's high atmosphere. When the GX1 entered the orbit, the ArchKnight set the coordinates for Shili. With a push of a button, the vessel jumped into hyperspace.

 **Twenty minutes later – Hyperspace Tunnel, GX1's Crew Lounge.**

C-3PO explained everything to Anakin when they sat down on a brown sofa for a breather. The human learned that Jedi Master Windu survived and it was him who found PROXY. He didn't tell anyone else about it and Threepio wasn't really acquainted with the holo-droid to recognize him. Artoo knew PROXY but the presence of the holo-droid was kept from him as well. It was supposed to be a trap for the members of Kingdom of the Force, who would try to retrieve PROXY.

With the restraining bolts, both droids were forced to stay in their designated rooms and while Threepio was aware of the motion detectors and the detonation charges, he couldn't tell Artoo a thing. The astromech droid couldn't warn Anakin about the trap since he didn't know about it in the first place. His only task was to warn all unauthorized vessel not to board the Star Destroyers, in their case the Redeemer.

Anakin also answered the question that Artoo asked him. The astromech recognized the ArchKnight Avelon as Darth Enigma and wanted to know why Anakin was with him. The human reassured him that he was the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force. He also told him that he joined the Kingdom because the Jedi and the Republic were making too many mistakes and because of those mistakes innocents suffered, including Ahsoka and Padmé.

"Oh, thank the maker Mistress Padmé is safe and sound," Threepio stated with joy and then asked. "So does this mean me and Artoo must join the Kingdom?" Artoo beeped questioningly as well.

"Well do you want to?" Anakin asked with a smile.

"They appear to be a refined and cultured group that will appreciate my value and talents. I'm sure it will be much, much better than with the Republic," said C-3PO. "I mean who tasks a protocol droid with guarding a hypermatter reactor I ask?! I was designed for etiquette, not combat!"

Anakin chuckled and rolled his eyes while Artoo emitted a low-pitched beep. "What do you mean I'm full of myself?!" Threepio looked at the astromech and asked in outrage.

Anakin suddenly turned his head as Avelon entered the lounge. After they jumped into the hyperspace the Anzat didn't say a word to him and the young human could sense anger emanating from the ArchKnight. He noticed also that the piece of metal was still in his shoulder.

"Oh," Threepio stood up. "I didn't have the chance to thank you properly for removing my restraining bolt, Sir."

"Don't mention it," the ArchKnight waved his hand. "If you'll use your abilities to help the Kingdom of the Force, then that's more enough of a thank-you for me."

"I assure you Sir I will do everything in my abilities to assist the Kingdom," Threepio said. Artoo beeped which the protocol droid immediately translated. "Artoo is also willing to join the Kingdom and help you."

"Good, because ArchKnight Deiven called and wants to talk to you and your astromech friend in the cockpit," Avelon informed pointing with his thumb at the door.

"Of course, come on Artoo let's not keep him waiting," said the protocol droid. When both droids left the lounge and entered the cockpit closing the door behind them, Anakin stood up and spoke to Avelon with a smirk. "You know, when I look at that injured shoulder, I think about the time when you completely tore up my shoulder on Alderaan all those years ago."

The human approached the Anzat and added with an arrogant tone. "Too bad I'm not responsible for your current state. It would've been somewhat satisfying."

Avelon chuckled. "Oh... but you are responsible for my state," he said with an angry tone.

Anakin narrowed his eyes but before he could say or ask anything, Avelon punched him in the face with incredible speed and strength. Taken completely off guard, the human stumbled backward and sat back down on the sofa. When he placed his gloved hand on his face, he felt the warm blood trickling from his nose.

"Ugghh, what's wrong with you?!" Anakin yelled and spat blood.

"You killed innocent people, you moron!" Avelon yelled back at the human. "When you rushed into the bridge you activated the detonation charges because the motion detectors picked you up! The Star Destroyer crashed into the city! Don't you feel even slightly guilty for their deaths?!"

"I didn't know about the trap!" Anakin exclaimed.

"That's my point!" Avelon screamed. "You had no idea what awaited you, but you stormed into the bridge anyway! You're an immature, power-crazed, hot-head with anger issues and an ego of the size of the Force itself! Do you think your actions don't have consequences?!"

Anakin spat the blood once again and got up from the soda. "I needed to save my friend! I would do the same for anyone precious to me, my mother, Padmé, Ahsoka."

"I'm sure they would be really happy to know that countless innocents died so that they would be safe," Avelon replied more calmly this time but still his voice was still filled with anger. "What would your mother say if she found out that her son was a murderer?"

"I didn't kill those people!" Anakin growled. "It was Windu's trap, he's responsible!"

"Is he?" Avelon asked. "He did this to protect the Republic. It was a trap for the members of the Kingdom, true, but nothing bad would've happened if you'd followed my orders. We could've enter the reactor room first through the ventilation shafts, learn about the detonation charges, take PROXY and then entered the bridge in a similar fashion. The astromech would warn the Republic about the empty Star Destroyer and we would leave without any problems before Windu could send someone. It was that simple."

Anakin shook his head in frustration and began to walk towards the other door. He needed to do something about his nose, which was probably broken considering the pain and the amount of blood.

"I made some mistakes in my life," admitted the Anzat as the human walked past him. "Not killing you on Alderaan was one of them. Chosen One my ass."

Anakin stopped and rapidly turned on his heel. He approached Avelon and neared his face towards his. "You wanna go right now?! Because I can kick your alien ass anytime!"

"Maybe in your dreams," replied the ArchKnight staring into Anakin's blue eyes. "But knocking some sense into you may be for the best. However, not now and not on this ship. After we land... on Zulio... at the training grounds... where all younglings will have something to remember."

Anakin nodded. "Alright... we're going to have a nice audience."

"Oh, we will," agreed the ArchKnight. "I'll make sure of that."

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, GX1's Cockpit.**

While Avelon and Anakin had a very heated conversation, Deiven talked with C-3PO and R2-D2 about their abilities and skills. Ending the conversation with Artoo, which was translated by Threepio, the young ArchKnight now talked with the protocol droid about his abilities. Anakin never mentioned Threepio before so Deiven was curious.

"ArchKnight Deiven I assure you that I'm fluent in over 6 million forms of communication," said Threepio. "I'm also proficient in calculating odds, and capable to pilot speeders."

"Do your forms of communication include languages from ancient species?" asked the holographic image of Deiven Virlo displayed on the front console. The fleet of the Kingdom reached the Ehosig sector some time ago. That meant he and the rest were already returned home.

"They do, Sir Deiven," assured the protocol droid. "And if my TranLang III communications module doesn't have a certain language in its memory disks, its phonetic pattern analyzers are capable of learning and translating new languages."

"Impressive," said the young Firrerreo with a nod. "The Kingdom will surely make a good use of your abilities. I assure you, we don't mishandle our droids. In the Kingdom, we take care of everybody."

Artoo beeped and wobbled happily. "Thank you, Sir, me and Artoo are very grateful!" exclaimed Threepio.

The door to the cockpit opened and ArchKnight Avelon went through the doorway. "So what do you think about the two?" the Anzat asked looking at the holographic image of Deiven.

"They will blend in just fine," Deiven stated with a smile.

"Good," Avelon nodded and turned to look at the two. "Now if you excuse us, we have some important business to discuss."

The two droids complied, turned and left the cockpit. When they did, Deiven asked. "Why didn't you pulled out that metal and heal yourself yet?"

"I needed to calm down first," explained the Anzat. "I was pissed at Skywalker."

"You only told me that you managed to retrieve PROXY," Deiven said crossing his arms over his chest. "What happened?"

Avelon didn't want to tell Deiven the whole truth. He knew the young Firrerreo would blame himself for this tragedy because he allowed Anakin to come along, but Avelon knew he would learn sooner or later.

* * *

Avelon told Deiven in detail what happened when they've reached Coruscant. He explained the whole situation on Star Destroyer, the trap of Jedi Master Windu and the consequences of Anakin's recklessness. Deiven wasn't happy to hear the whole outcome, he was angry just like the Anzat predicted. True, they finished the mission, but the price was too high.

"All those poor people," the young ArchKnight pinched his nose. "First the Dread Masters and now this. If Master Windu manages to convince the people of Coruscant that the Kingdom of the Force was involved in this, we may have diplomatic difficulties in the future. Do you think we should get rid of Anakin and order him to return to his mother?" Deiven asked. He wanted to hear the opinion of his friend.

"He's not Kenobi," Avelon shook his head. "Skywalker is too dangerous to be left alone. Especially with Sidious and Plagueis out there somewhere. If by any chance, he joins them, he can become a serious threat to the Kingdom. If something... we should kill him but that's only worst-case scenario. However, I have an idea to knock some sense into him, but I need your help with that."

"I'm listening," replied the young ArchKnight.

 **Geonosis, E'Y-Akh Desert, Xanatos's Ship, Cockpit.**

The E'Y-Akh was an immense desert located on the planet of Geonosis, close to the main battlefields of the First Battle of Geonosis. Nothing but red-orange colored sand covered the entire landscape.

Xanatos had a mission on Geonosis which was given to him by the Dread Masters. Lord Calphayus had a vision of a strong ally they could use against their enemies and the human would find him near a crashed Y-wing starfighter. Since the Kingdom of the Force had left Geonosis, the human could freely travel to the planet's surface and search for him.

After a short while of flying, the human spotted his goal. A smoking y-wing was clearly visible. When he landed his ship nearby and approached the Y-wing, Xanatos noticed a naked body of a clone and foot trail. Curious, he decided to follow it.

When Xanatos reached a top of a sandy hill, he spotted a white figure in the distance far away. He guessed that it was 'him' and quickly returned to his ship.

Xanatos flew the distance and landed before the figure. When he descended the ramp, he recognized the clone trooper armor, which the person must've took from the dead clone. "What do you want?" asked the figure. By the voice alone Xanatos could tell it wasn't a clone trooper under that armor.

"My Masters want to speak with you," Xanatos replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a holoprojector. The human used the Force to place it on the ground and took a step back. Six full-sized images of the Dread Masters appeared in front of the figure.

"We are the Dread Masters and we knew you'd survive," stated Lord Raptus. "Your species have remarkable regeneration abilities bounty hunter."

The figure stood silently for a few seconds and finally took off the helmet revealing a Gen'Dai face. "What do you want from me and how did you know I was here?" asked Durge.

"We know that you survived by grabbing a passing Y-wing starfighter," explained the Sith Lord. "You would be incinerated otherwise but when the ship entered the atmosphere, you used it as a shield. And when it crashed, you regenerated and used the armor of the clone to hide your weakened body. Our powers allow us to see the future. It doesn't matter to us if it was pure luck or fate, but we could use your talents. We give you the opportunity to work for us."

"I want revenge for what she did to me... for what they did to me," Durge growled with pure hatred as he raised his fist. "They humiliated me. I want the destruction of the Kingdom of the Force."

"And you'll have it," assured Lord Raptus. "Work for us and we will give you the means to exact your revenge."

Durge nodded with a sinister smile. "When do we start?"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	110. Anakin vs Avelon

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 110 "Anakin vs Avelon."**

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, The Temple of Balance, Training Grounds.**

"Are they really going to fight?" Ahsoka asked standing right next to Deiven on a grassy field.

"Yes," Deiven nodded as he looked at the large, empty, sand circle before them. Avelon and Anakin we're about to reach the landing field located on the moon not far from the Temple. The young Firrerreo already tasked Knight Aritia to wait for them and fly the GX1 back to the Untouchable's hangar after Anakin and Avelon have disembarked the vessel. Threepio, Artoo, and PROXY were supposed to remain aboard and wait for the Rakatan technicians, who would check them out thoroughly and fix any damage they may have sustained.

Deiven knew the fight between the two would be rough and dangerous for those around them. Good thing that Avelon had a clever plan which he shared with Deiven, who then told Zai'shira, Qui-Gon, Padmé, and Ahsoka. If everything works out as planned, there was a high chance Anakin would start looking at his actions differently.

"Deiven! Ahsoka!" a female voice called out. When Ahsoka and Deiven turned their heads to the left, they spotted Padmé who arrived on Zulio just as the young Firrerreo had asked. After the tragedy on Naboo and the destruction of her office on Coruscant, Padmé's choice of attire was drastically decreased and since today was a special occasion, she couldn't show herself in common clothes. The Queen of Naboo wore a beautiful, dress made from silk, which she borrowed from ArchKnight Zai'shira, who as a Queen of Shili, had many clothes which she wasn't using.

The cream-colored, long-sleeved, knee-length dress had orange akul fur trim at the bottom edge, rose-gold sequins, the darker ones making swirled patterns that were especially prominent on the sleeves and closer to the bottom of the dress. It also had a V-shaped cut that went down to the bottom of her chest, seductively revealing her breasts. Very rarely, if at all, Padmé wore such seductive attire but since she killed Vindi and became a Force-sensitive, she became more daring.

In addition to the dress, Padmé wore a silver-white dangling, talon-like earrings, and a choker collar with a same pattern and sequins as the dress, minus the fur trim. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Out of respect for the Togrutan culture, she didn't wear any footwear. It was a strange sensation filling everything underneath her, the warm sand, the cold metal floor and the tickling grass.

The Queen ran up the two breathless since she ran all the way. "Easy, Padmé," Ahsoka said with a warm smile. "They're not here yet."

Padmé nodded to Ahsoka. She looked at Deiven and asked between heavy breaths. "Maybe I can... talk to Anakin? I'm sure he... will listen to me."

"I won't say that's not gonna work this time," Deiven replied. "However, will you always be by his side to keep him calm? Will you always be able to convince him to listen to others and keep him from doing the things he shouldn't?"

"I just don't wanna see him hurt or worse," Padmé said lowering her head with a sad face. "Too many people I loved died already."

Deiven approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "Avelon's plan will work. It will not be pretty, but if we want Anakin to become a proper Knight of the Kingdom, it must be done."

The Queen raised her head back to look at Deiven and nodded slightly. She had no choice but to trust them. "Everything will end alright Padmé," Ahsoka added with a reassuring smile.

Just as the young Togruta finished her sentence, she and Deiven noticed a group of younglings guided by a Rakatan Knight, which came out from the Temple to train. Since it was such a beautiful day, many considered it a good idea to let the children learn out in the fresh air

When he raised his sight and looked at one of Temple's balconies, he spotted ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Qui-Gon who stood silently with their eyes closed. Immediately after they'd returned, Zai'shira and Deiven took Qui-Gon to the Chamber of Four so that the Force could decide if he was worthy of becoming an ArchKnight. Just like the young Firrerreo predicted, the Force agreed to grant him that title. What's more, the Force asked that after the celebration due to ending the war, all four ArchKnights needed to visit the Chamber once again.

The Force didn't tell them for what reason, but Deiven remembered the earlier words when the Force sent them to fight the Mother. Four ArchKnights are needed for the next step of evolution. The young Firrerreo was really curious to know more.

"Everything is in place," he stated and turned his head towards the entrance to the training grounds. "Looks like just in time too."

Ahsoka also sensed the presence of Avelon and Anakin and looked in the same direction. Shortly after, the two entered the training grounds. The human had very intense expression and the young Togruta could sense anger from him. Their whole trip from the vessel to the Temple went without a single word. Even the smallest sentence would be like a spark for Anakin who would start the fight even before they would reach the training grounds.

"Ani," Padmé whispered both happy to see him again but also worried. She also could somewhat sense his emotions and most of all, his anger.

Completely focused on the upcoming fight, Anakin didn't even notice Deiven, Ahsoka or even his beloved, Padmé. Only one thing was on his mind right now, to defeat Avelon.

The Anzat met Deiven's gaze and the two nodded to each other. The young Firrerreo noticed the lack of the metal piece in the Anzat's shoulder. When Anakin and Avelon reached the large, sand circle and stopped in the middle, all younglings began to point in their direction. The Rakatan Knight nodded and they approached the circle wanting to watch the duel with a hope of learning something.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and waited for the Anzat to do the same. The ArchKnight reached for his lightsaber but didn't activate it. "I'm waiting," he said simply. Anakin didn't need any more encouragement.

He lunged at the ArchKnight with his blue blade held in a two-handed grip and with an overhead swing, Anakin brought his lightsaber down but Avelon simply took a side-step to the left. Anakin immediately swung his lightsaber to the right and just then, the ArchKnight activated his own lightsaber. The two weapons met in a loud clash as the two opponents locked blades with each other.

The former Jedi Knight immediately break off the lock and continued his ferocious attack with hacking cleaves and powerful blows. Strength based, straight-line advance and grounded footwork. Even a youngling could immediately recognize the Djem So variant of Form V lightsaber combat. The Anzat had to admit, the human was better when he fought him on Alderaan, but he simply wanted to power through his defenses and that wasn't a way to beat the ArchKnight.

The ArchKnight didn't even attack but simply redirected, blocked or evaded the blows using the defensive principles of Soresu, which only make Anakin more and more irritated since he wasn't able to use counters and parries against someone who didn't fight back.

"Remember Ahsoka, the simplest way to defeat a Djem So specialist in a lightsaber combat is to tire him or her out with a good defense of Form III and counterattack with Form IV when their stamina is depleted," Deiven stated as he looked at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka didn't look at Deiven focused on the battle in front of her but she heard him clearly and nodded. The young ArchKnight smiled and turned his head back towards Anakin and Avelon.

The human stubbornly clung to Djem So despite also having skills in Ataru and Soresu forms. He wanted to dominate Avelon with his strength so much, that he didn't want to use Ataru, let alone Soresu. Gritting his teeth, Anakin growled as another one of his blows was simply blocked by the ArchKnight. The Anzat didn't show any signs of fatigue.

After a backflip to create some distance, Anakin extended his hand, releasing a powerful Force-push towards Avelon, but the Anzat rolled to the side. The attack created a cloud of sand and dust limiting visibility for both of them.

Anakin charged once again using Avelon's glowing, red blade to pinpoint his position. When he slashed horizontally with his blue blade, he hit nothing, and the red blade didn't even flinch from its spot.

Suddenly, Force-lightning struck Anakin from the side. With a scream, Anakin was hurled to the side and landed on the sand. He immediately got up to his feet with confusion and anger written on his face as his body steamed and stung. His blue eyes focused on the red blade, which was suddenly hurled towards him like a spear.

Anakin swung his blade to deflected it but the lightsaber's blade was turned off at the last second. As the blue blade missed its target, the red blade sprung from the hilt once again. Anakin tilted his head to the side avoiding a deadly blow and immediately ducked as the red blade spun in place.

As he rolled to the side and got up, the red blade stopped spinning and came towards him. Anakin began to block the incoming strikes. Despite the fact that he was now able to perform counters, he didn't have a target for them since he fought a levitating blade. When Anakin deflected another strike, he was once again struck by a Force-lightning from behind. Anger and pain mixed together and made the human scream and release a powerful Force-wave, which not only broke off the lightning attack and flung Avelon's blade away but also blew the sand cloud along with all the sand in the circle.

Deiven quickly set a shield around him, Padmé and Ahsoka for the duration of the Force-wave or else they would have been hurled backwards. The grass around them was now covered with the sand from the circle. Now only dark ground remained underneath Anakin's and Avelon's feet.

Breathing heavily from the pain, Anakin looked around and spotted the ArchKnight, who called the lightsaber back to his hand. This time it was the Anzat who dashed at the human. "Come on!" Anakin yelled in frustration.

Just as the human was about parry a blow from Avelon, the Anzat deactivated his lightsaber and did a front roll under Anakin's blue blade. Not turning around, Avelon kicked Anakin in the back.

The human hissed and swung his lightsaber widely and blindly as he turned around. At the same time, the ArchKnight jumped over Anakin and once again appeared behind him. As the human turned his head a fist connected with his cheek. Guided by his anger, Anakin shrug off the pain and swung his blade once again but just like earlier, his blade only cut the air as the Anzat danced around him. With every move, Avelon became faster and faster. His body turned into a blur of spins and flips.

Deiven knew Avelon could kill Anakin at least dozens of times by now, which the ArchKnight proved by clean punches and kicks to the human's vital areas. Anakin was too tired to keep up with Avelon's speed, however, was too angry to understand that.

When Anakin tried to hit Avelon with a wide swing, the Anzat closed it and headbutted him with enhanced speed. Blood spouted from the human's nose as his head was thrown back. Anakin lost his balance and sat down on the ground. Immediately, he felt a telekinetic grip on his throat as the ArchKnight lifted him up off the ground and smacked him back into it face forward. With no sand to somewhat soften the damage, the impact was really painful.

Anakin slowly got up and looked at Avelon with rage. The ArchKnight noticed that the former blue eyes of the human turned yellow. "Look at you," Avelon said with clear disappointment in his voice. "Covered in your own blood, sweat, and sand. You're not a Knight material, only a whiny, raging brat. Pathetic."

"I hate you!" Anakin yelled with rage and lunged desperately at the Anzat who raised his hand and shocked him with lightning once again. "You're only prolonging the inevitable," said the ArchKnight. "Give up and we'll end this pathetic show."

"Never! I will beat you!" Anakin exclaimed stubbornly.

"You can't possibly be that stupid," Avelon pinched the bridge of his bulbed nose and shook his head. "You're hurting not only yourself but those that you care about and all around you."

Anakin didn't want to talk and lunged at Avelon, who evaded one cleave and countered with a precise strike to Anakin's left shoulder. The human's left arm hung limply from his shoulder but that didn't stop him from attacking. Using only his right arm, Anakin swung his blue blade left and right.

The ArchKnight didn't even need to defend himself with his lightsaber anymore. He only evaded the wide swings with simple footwork. Anakin followed him until the Anzat stopped. With a loud roar, Anakin swung his blade with the desire to cut the ArchKnight in half. The red blade was ignited, and the blue blade blocked. At that moment Anakin heard a female gasp.

Avelon still held Anakin's blade in place but took a step to the side and revealed a person who stood behind him. Anakin noticed Padmé and his blue blade millimeters away from her. If Avelon hadn't blocked his blade or simply dodge it, Padmé would have bene cut in half.

Padmé looked with her brown, watery eyes into Anakin's yellow ones with sadness and fear. Anakin also noticed Ahsoka and Deiven for the first time, who stood right beside her. The young Togruta had a displeased and cautious look on her face and her hand rested on her lightsaber, while Deiven only shook his head with a stern look.

Before Anakin could say or do anything else, he was shoved away by a telekinetic push. As Avelon began to walk towards him, the human heard cries and groans all around him. He blinked and looked around. The younglings were scattered all over the place. Many of them lay unconscious on the ground, others cried, while the uninjured stood with scared looks on their faces behind the Rakatan Knight. "Wh-What?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "I did this?"

"Who else?" Avelon asked in response. "You only care about winning even if it means the innocent around you have to suffer for it."

Anakin lowered his sight and opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, Avelon and Deiven extended their hands towards him. Zai'shira and Qui-Gon did the same thing. "You're a monster and a killer," said Avelon. "See who you will become!"

The human dropped his lightsaber and covered his face with his hand. Visions began to appear in his mind. Anakin saw himself killing younglings in the Jedi Temple, he saw himself choking Padmé with the Force and fighting Obi-Wan to the death on Mustafar. The pain when he lost his limbs was very real, just like the operation after the lost fight. He saw himself becoming a Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

"No... no... NO!" the human shook his head and screamed. "NOOO!" With his whole body exhausted and mind filled with terrible visions, Anakin slumped down to his knees and fell forward unconscious.

Avelon sighed and looked around. The younglings and the Rakatan guard vanished since they weren't real in the first place. It was all an illusion created by ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Qui-Gon. The two jumped down from the balcony and approached the circle. "Well that was rough," commented the adult Togruta as she looked at the unconscious human. "We need to take him to the medical bay in the Temple. You really did a number on him."

Ahsoka comforted Padmé, who was on her knees both sad and angry at Anakin. She wasn't angry because he almost killed her but because she had to watch him be such a reckless, raging idiot, who hurts everyone around him. She knew that the younglings were an illusion, but it would end in the same way either way. "It's over Padmé," Ahsoka said reassuringly.

"That's right," Deiven added and crouched right next to her. "Anakin is alive and he's goning to be fine. Now we only need to believe that everything he witnessed will make him understand that he needs to change."

Padmé took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "Okay," she said with a nod and got up to her feet. When she looked at Avelon and Qui-Gon who grabbed Anakin, she asked. "Can I go with them?"

"Of course," Deiven stood up and replied. "Stay with him as long as you like."

"Want me to go with you?" Ahsoka asked looking compassionately at Padmé.

"There's no need," assured the Queen of Naboo. "I can handle it but thank you."

When the two ArchKnights left the training grounds with Anakin and Padmé, Zai'shira approached Deiven and Ahsoka. "Good thing Skywalker didn't destroy anything else," she stated. "The circle can be easily filled with sand once again so there's no real damage done."

"The damage could've been much worse," replied the young Firrerreo.

"The worst is behind us, now we only need to hope that he learned his lesson," said the adult Togruta. She looked at her daughter and added. "We'll start the feast soon Ahsoka, go change."

"Alright," Ahsoka replied with a smile and left the training grounds. When she did, Zai'shira asked gravely. "What will we do with Skywalker if he doesn't change?"

Deiven crossed his arms over his chest. "Like Avelon said, he's too dangerous to be left with no supervision," replied the young Firrerreo. "Killing a person conceived by the Force is something profane but if that person doesn't follow the balance, even the Force won't hesitate to kill its child."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	111. Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 111 "Calm Before the Storm."**

 **Evening - Shili, Corvala – Capital of Shili, Central Plaza.**

A few hours after the duel between Anakin and Avelon, the people of Shili were ready to begin the feast and celebrate. The ArchKnights announced the end of the clone wars too the many happy and cheering members of the different species that lived on Shili. Earlier, Deiven personally transmitted the message to spread the word around the galaxy. Just like Avelon suggested they still played their scheme to fool the remaining Jedi and Sith. At least until they had dealt with the 'other' Deiven.

With a large fireplace in the middle made especially for the occasion, the immense central plaza of the capital wasn't able to accommodate so many people, despite the fact that many booths were removed to create more space. The fireplace was surrounded by low tables and at which the people of Shili could sit without the use of chairs. At some other places, older Togrutas played traditional music on flutes and small drums. With delicious meats of caught animals already sizzling on the large skewers, the whole feast was ready to start.

Many young Togrutas and other inhabitants of Shili that weren't able to find a place near the tables, climbed on the trees or returned to their homes to watch everything from windows and balconies. There were even some that managed to find a decent place to sit on top of the buildings despite their montral-shaped roofs.

The four ArchKnights were already sitting at the table with Aven Tunalen, the King of Shili. Zai'shira, as a Queen and his wife, sat by his left side. Deiven Virlo, as a Shon Teiro, the right hand of the King, sat by his right side with an empty space between them for Ahsoka, who was still absent. Qui-Gon Jinn sat next to Zai'shira, while Avelon next to Deiven.

There was also space for the Queen of Naboo, but just like the Princess of Shili, she was absent.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Medical Bay.**

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked entering the room in which lay Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind provided he regained his consciousness.

At first, Padmé, who sat on a chair right next to the bed and the table, only sighed not taking her eyes off him. Anakin was still unconscious, and his left shoulder was bandaged. He looked really peaceful and his facial hair, which Padmé saw for the first time from up close, made him look rakishly. When she turned her head to look at Ahsoka, she noticed how astonishing she looked.

The young Togruta wore a beautiful, strapless crystal-blue dress, which hugged her slim figure. The skirt of the dress reached down her mid-thighs, and its slit went up the hip on the right leg. Since she was on her homeworld, she wasn't wearing any footwear. A dark-orange strap held her white-yellow Togruta sash. Teeth and feather made bracelets, which she wore on her wrists and ankles, adorned her whole image giving her a true Togrutan beauty.

"The medical droid said that he'll be fine," Padmé finally replied turning her head back to look at Anakin.

Ahsoka approached Padmé. "The feast is about to start," she proclaimed. "Are you coming?"

Padmé was about to reply when Anakin groaned and moved. Both Ahsoka and Padmé looked at him. Anakin slowly opened his blue eyes and blinked. "Anakin?" Padmé got up from the chair.

Suddenly, Anakin's eyes widened and he abruptly sat up with a gasp. He remembered what happened on the training grounds and he also remembered the visions. "The younglings!"

"There were no younglings Anakin," Padmé assured. "It was an illusion created by the ArchKnights."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you would of hurt them if they were really present at the training grounds," Ahsoka added crossing her arms on her chest. Despite the fact that she was relieved to see Anakin okay, she had a frown on her face, just like Padmé. The things he did were stupid, reckless and dangerous for everyone around.

Anakin turned to look at Padmé and immediately remembered her face when he almost hurt her... no, almost killed her. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his face both in shame and anger. Ahsoka felt his emotions. "I hope that you're angry at yourself and not at Avelon," she said harshly.

"How could I do such terrible things?" Anakin asked himself. "I killed so many people."

"ArchKnight Avelon told me that it was a possible future for you," Padmé said with a serious tone. "That you would hurt me in your anger."

"I would never do that!" Anakin replied.

"Should I remind you what happened on the training grounds?" Padmé asked sternly. "If it wasn't for ArchKnight Avelon..."

"Don't speak about him!" Anakin raised his voice. "I don't want to hear his name! This whole situation and my state, it's all his fault!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" she asked angrily. "You can blame only yourself for your state! It's your fault! You tried to kill an ArchKnight, that alone is enough to sentence you to death but luckily for you, Avelon went easy on you."

Anakin pushed the white sheets away and sat on the edge of the medical bed. "That Anzat..."

"He's not your enemy Anakin!" Padmé said forcefully interrupting him. "Why are you so hostile towards him? Just because he defeated you on Alderaan all these years back?! You're not unbeatable Anakin, you must accept that."

"If anything, you should be thankful to him!" Ahsoka stated loudly and raised her fist. She began to extend her fingers as she recited. "One: he saved me from being raped by the crazy, inmates on Belsavis! Two: he took me to safety after my fight with Grievous! Three: he saved me when Dooku tried to kill me on Coruscant! Four: he helped me not to become corrupted by the dark side and use my emotions to defeat Ventress on Tranquility! Five: he saved my life once again when Nute Gunray tried to shoot me! So get two things through your thick skull, he's a good guy and you can't beat him!"

Anakin clenched his fists and his head began to hurt as he heard all this. He was confused, angry and ashamed.

"I suffered the entire fight Anakin," Padmé said with sadness mixed with anger. "Do you think I enjoyed seeing you like this? Getting beat up for such a stupid reason like proving that you're stronger?! When I knew you were on the battlefield fighting for the Republic as a Jedi Knight, I was worried about you, but I was also proud because you wanted to protect everyone you loved, but right now, I don't know if I can be with someone like you. I'm afraid you'll hurt me."

"What are you saying Padmé?" Anakin asked looking at the Queen of Naboo.

"Let's take a break from each other, at least for some time," Padmé said uneasily. "Maybe let's meet new people. If I know that you can behave like a true man, whom I can trust and confide my life, then let's talk again."

Padmé turned around and was about to walk away when Anakin got up. "Padmé wait...!" he asked and placed his left hand on her left shoulder. What happened after that was something Anakin never expected. Padmé grabbed his hand with her right hand and struck his ribs with her left elbow. She quickly turned on her heel and struck Anakin's jaw with her right open palm. Her moves were amazingly fast, which was no surprise considering Padmé practiced Teräs Käsi just like Deiven suggested.

The strikes weren't extremely powerful, but the sudden attacks caused Anakin to stumble backwards and sit back down on the bed. Padmé reached out with her hand towards Anakin's lightsaber. The weapon trembled and levitated to her hand. Activating it, Padmé pointed the blue blade towards Anakin, who was too shocked to even react to the pain in his shoulder and jaw.

"Now you know what I felt, but trust me, it was much worse," Padmé said with a stern look. "Think about the things we said." The woman deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it on the bed.

Ahsoka followed the leaving Queen with her crystal-blue eyes. When she looked back at Anakin, she had a disapproval look on her face. "Padmé only had you when her family was killed on Naboo and now, she's alone good job," she spat out sarcastically and left the room leaving Anakin shocked and alone.

 **A few minutes later - Shili, Corvala – Capital of Shili, Central Plaza.**

Laughs and cheers were heard even before Ahsoka and Padmé reached the central plaza. As the sun was slowly going down the bright glow of the fireplace was seen from afar. "I meant to tell you earlier, you look beautiful in that dress Ahsoka," Padmé said with a smile as the two walked down the street with two Sentinels escorting them just like Knight Aritia instructed.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied happily. "I normally don't wear such clothes, so I didn't know if it looks good on me. Do you think Deiven will like it?"

Padmé chuckled. "I'm sure he will," she assured. Wanting to take her mind off Anakin, she decided to build up Ahsoka's self-confidence and have some fun herself. "See that young Togruta over there?" Padmé asked pointing at a yellow-skinned Togrutan teen, who walked down the street from the opposite direction.

"I see him, why?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Do what I do," Padmé instructed as she began to 'walk'. She held her head high and pulled her shoulders back and pushed her chest forward. Since she had no footwear, she rose on the front of her feet. Her strides were small as she walked gracefully and unhurriedly placing one foot ahead of the other creating a criss-cross movement. She let the arms fall and naturally swing during her steps, her hips swiveled from side-to-side.

Ahsoka looked carefully and tried to mimic Padmé's moves. The hips weren't the problem since she practiced their movement after their mission on Scipio. The young Togruta didn't have such hips and breasts like Padmé, who was an adult woman, but she knew that time would do its job.

As the two walked down the street in a seductive manner, the teen glued his brown eyes to them. When they walked past each other, he turned his head around with his mouth slightly opened and kept watching. He was completely enthralled by the two. In fact, he was so focused on them, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into a tree.

Padmé and Ahsoka covered their mouths when they burst out laughing. "You can be sure it will have a similar effect on Deiven," Padmé stated with a wink.

As the two approached the large crowd, Padmé spotted Aritia in an outgoing attire standing and awaiting them. "Aritia!" Padmé called out waving her hand.

The female Knight noticed the two and approached them. Padmé met Aritia for the first time during the rakghoul plague on Naboo. Since Padmé lost her handmaidens, Aritia proposed to help the Queen whenever she had free time to spare.

"Your majesty, princess," Aritia bowed her head with a smile. "You look absolutely beautiful."

The Firrerreo couldn't help but look at Padmé's figure. The fact that the young Knight had a taste for both men and women didn't help out either. She found Padmé to very eye-catching in her choice of attire.

"You too Aritia," Padmé replied smiling warmly. The Firrerreo's black-blonde hair was pulled back and braided, ending with a silver hair clip. She wore an emerald green dress with a wrap front and a thigh-skimming length. On her feet, she had a pair of ankle shoes with a matching color.

"We're already waiting for you at the table," announced Aritia. She leaned to the side and looked at the two Sentinels. "I got this, you can return to the Temple."

When the two Sentinels turned around and returned to their posts, Aritia took the two to the table. They didn't have to push through the crowd since the people of Shili respectfully made way for them.

"We're sorry for being late," Padmé apologized bowing her head with respect.

"You don't need to apologize Queen Amidala," said Aven gesturing towards the table. "Please, join us."

Padmé nodded and sat down at the table with Aritia. Deiven and Ahsoka looked at each other in silence. The young Firrerreo couldn't take his eyes of Ahsoka, who bit her lower lip and shyly clutched her hands behind her back. Avelon arched his eyebrows and nicked Deiven with an elbow. "Don't you wanna say something?" he asked teasingly.

"I-I'm trying to think of something more original than, 'you look beautiful Ahsoka', but I'm a loss for words," the young ArchKnight replied making Ahsoka chuckle and blush.

Zai'shira and Aven smiled seeing the reaction between the two. However, Aven's smile slightly faded as he sighed and turned his head to look at the table. Zai'shira placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Ahsoka sat down between Deiven and her father. One of the servants immediately placed a plate of food and drink in front of the Princess, who smiled and nodded in gratitude. She noticed that Deiven, Avelon, her mother and Qui-Gon Jinn had icosahedron shaped Holocrons in front of them, Omnicrons. She remembered it when she first saw it at Coruscant. Deiven visited the Republic for the first time back then and trained her on the hotel's roof.

"ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn now has one as well?" she asked leaning towards Deiven.

"Yes, his whole knowledge about the Force is inside of it," Deiven replied. "We gonna have a ceremony later, but now, let's just have fun."

* * *

When the night fall and the sky was covered with stars, the whole celebration started for good. Many youngest children returned to their homes to sleep but the older inhabitants of Shili drank turu-wine and other beverages, while the hungrier still ate meals. Togrutas performed their cultural dances with Zai'shira and Ahsoka in middle. The Queen taught her daughter how to dance like a true Togruta, which Ahsoka really enjoyed. Both of them were moving in the rhythm of the drums and flutes to the cheers of their people. Other species were also enjoying the feast to the fullest.

Deiven even managed to convince General Grievous to at least be present at the feast. The cyborg was leaning against a nearby tree looking at the large fireplace and the dancing Togrutas.

After a couple of minutes, Ahsoka and Zai'shira took a break returning to their table. "Your mom still knows how to move," commented the King smiling to his beloved.

"You bet I do," Zai'shira replied with a sly smile and kissed him deeply. Ahsoka smiled and looked around the plaza. Her crystal-blue eyes widened with a gasp when she spotted someone, whom she was really happy to see. Master Shaak Ti and Master Plo Koon also arrived on the feast.

"Master Plo, Master Ti!" Ahsoka called out as she ran up to them. She heard that Master Plo decided to join the Kingdom just like Master Ti. It was great news.

"Hello your Highness," Shaak Ti greeted with a smile.

"Ahsoka..." Master Plo knelled before the young Togruta. "...I'm so sorry," he apologized hanging his head in shame. "For all the unjust and pain the Jedi Council have caused to you. For trying to kill you before you even had a chance at life, for everything bad that's happened to you because of us, I'm deeply sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Immediately, Ahsoka hugged her old friend. "Of course, Master Plo," said the young Togruta. She leaned back with a big smile, felling relief from the Kel Dor.

"Ahsoka!" Deiven called out suddenly as the Togrutas stopped playing their music. Ahsoka turned her head and saw the young ArchKnight standing with her mother looking at her. Narrowing her eyes, Ahsoka approached the two curious what was going on.

"People of Shili," ArchKnight Deiven began to speak loudly gesturing towards the young Togruta. "Princess Ahsoka Tano has proven that she trusts the Force unlike any other. She stole the ashes of the present here ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn from the Jedi Temple so the Force itself could bring him back to life. Her vision granted by the Force saved ArchKnight and your Queen, Zai'shira Kessen Tunalen. She managed to defeat and kill Sith Assassin Assaj Ventress and she helped to destroy the droid factory on Geonosis, thus contributing to ending the war. With no hesitation and with pride in my heart, as her new teacher and Master, I grant her the title of a Squire of the Kingdom of the Force."

Cheers and ovations erupted immediately. Zai'shira tried not to cry from joy, but her chest felt like it was about to explode with pride. Aven felt the same thing. Deiven approached Ahsoka and handed her something. When Ahsoka grabbed the rolled-up piece of material, she noticed it was a white, one-shoulder half-cape, which was a symbol of being a Squire just like a Padawan braid in the Jedi Order.

Ahsoka immediately decided to try it on. Just like she was told during classes, the half-cape had one arm slits which allowed a Squire to wear it over one's shoulder. In length, it barely reached the hip. Naturally, four symbols of the Force were visible on the material.

Ahsoka looked around as everyone watched her. Avelon and Aayla, who sat on his lap, gave her a thumbs up with smiles. Padmé and Aritia clapped and cheered. Zenthi and Morya were not far away and Ahsoka was sure they would not leave her alone without congratulating her personally. When she looked at General Grievous, who was looking straight at her, the cyborg gave her a simple nod of approval.

"I hope you like it," Deiven said with a wink.

"I love it. Thank you, Master," Ahsoka said with a big smile.

"You earned it," Deiven replied.

* * *

As Ahsoka talked with Zenthi and Morya, Deiven lay on the grass nearby and watched the black, star-filled sky. Soon, all ArchKnights would need to visit the Chamber of the Four just like the Force had asked. Everything was peaceful, but he knew the Dread Masters would make their move. One war has ended but another could start soon and if so, it would be the bloodiest and most terrifying war this galaxy had ever seen.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N** : I have created a Poll in which you can decide the romance of Padmé, Anakin and Aritia. Vote now! ^^


	112. Changes and Traditions

**A/N:** Like I said at the end of the previous chapter, the poll is open and you guys can vote. I think I'll leave the poll open until the end of March. After that, the poll will be closed and the decision about the pairing will be final :)

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 112 "Changes and Traditions."**

 **Next day – Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Medical Bay.**

Anakin didn't sleep well last night. Shame, anger, tons of questions and guilt filled his mind all night long. He didn't even touch the food that the medical droids provided him. He wasn't hungry at all, his shoulder was still bandaged but it didn't hurt like earlier. Anakin wasn't suffering physically, only mentally. Padmé's and Ahsoka's words really stung him, but what hurt the most was that they spoke the truth. Anakin repeated them in his mind for some time now over and over again.

When Anakin calmly thought about it, he began to get pissed off only at himself. He could have really hurt all those younglings if they were actually with them when he fought the ArchKnight.

Wanting to focus on something else Anakin decided to take a look around the Temple since he didn't get a chance. He remembered that he entered it with the ArchKnight but he didn't even look around earlier since he was already thinking about the fight. With a sigh, he got up and left his room.

As Anakin walked the hallways, he noticed that the Temple, no, the whole moon was really strong in the Force. Unlike the Jedi Temple, which was always so grim and serious, the Temple of Balance was filled with laughs and pleasant ambiance. Live colors and greenery were everywhere.

He had an impression he was in some large palace that belonged to a wealthy ruler instead of a Temple that trained Force-sensitives. Many Rakatas, Firrerreos, Togrutas, and Kaleeshians walked the hallways. Anakin even noticed two young human boys, who ran past him smiling and laughing as they tried to catch one another. Once again the memories of what happened on the training grounds hit Anakin.

In a silent corner, Anakin spotted a Togrutan pair that passionately made out with each other.

Anakin was really surprised. He knew that this wasn't the Jedi Temple, but still. Eventually, an older Rakatan Knight spotted them as well. The alien scolded them alright, but only because they were late for their combat training class. The two apologized, telling him that they lost their sense of time. The Rakata sighed with a chuckle and told them to quickly go to class, the two Togrutas bowed their heads and ran off holding hands, this definitely wasn't the Jedi Temple.

When the human approached the entrance to the Temple, he easily spotted someone between the younglings and the Knights. It wasn't hard because the individual wore a blue-white clone trooper armor and held the helmet under his arm. "Rex?!" Anakin called in shock. He completely forgot about the clone captain.

Rex turned his head towards Anakin and smiled seeing a familiar face. As Anakin approached him, he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for leaving you alone on the ship Rex," Anakin apologized. "I was on a mission to retrieve Artoo and I forgot to tell you."

"I may be eleven years old, but I'm not a kid," Rex replied with a slight chuckle. "I can take care of myself."

"How did you find this place anyway?" Anakin asked.

"Well, actually it was General Grievous who told me to come here and showed me how to use the teleporter aboard the warship, so I was able to teleport myself to the entrance in front of the Temple," the clone explained pointing with his thumb at the entrance. "He asked me if I would be interested to become a Commander of the Kingdom of the Force. The Temple has many lightsaber combat instructors but few that can teach the younglings about ranged weapons, tactic and other equipment."

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "That's a very good thinking," he stated. "You should agree."

"I'm thinking about it," Rex assured. "It was strange to talk normally with the former Separatist General." Rex looked closely at Anakin's face. "You look like crap by the way," he pointed out.

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched. "I feel like crap Rex," he replied. The clone's smiled faced, and his eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Anakin sighed and looked around. "Let's find some place to talk," he suggested. Rex agreed and the two left the Temple and descended the stairs to reach the cobbled courtyard. When Anakin spotted a bench near one of the shallow pools, above which however a white, large crystal, he gestured towards it.

 **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

When Ahsoka didn't train in the Temple of Balance, she studied her Togrutan culture and traditions. Since all four ArchKnights were in the Chamber of the Four, she had plenty of time to lay on her bed and read old books.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," Ahsoka said turning her head towards the door. After that, the door opened, and her father entered the room. "Hello Ahsoka, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka replied with a smile. She sat up and moved to the edge of her bed.

Aven approached her bed and sat right next to her. "Listen, I know this may be a little early, but I want to talk about your future as a Queen," he said looking at a blank spot in the room.

"Oh," Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay?"

"In the future, you'll need to choose a candidate to be your mate for life," stated the red-skinned Togruta. "He will become the new King of Shili and take on the royal name Tunalen and together, you need to take care of our people and ensure that your children will follow the same traditions of the planet Shili."

Ahsoka nodded understandingly and with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You already have someone on your mind right?" Aven asked as he looked at his daughter.

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and moved on her bed. "Well... there is someone I like very much," she admitted shyly. "But we are both young and before I'll become Queen..." Ahsoka felt her cheeks burning up. "...and before I think about having children, it will take some time. So right now, I don't think about it."

Aven sighed. He knew who Ahsoka had in mind. The King hung his head and looked at the floor. "I want to tell you this now while you're still young and your feelings are just an infatuation. I know you'll hate me for it, but Deiven can't be your mate for life," he said with regret.

Ahsoka looked at her father. It wasn't a surprise to her that he knew. A complete idiot could've guessed that. "W-Why?" Ahsoka asked, feeling she won't like the explanation.

"Only a Togruta can be the ruler of Shili and his children can inherit the throne," Aven replied. "As much as I would love to see him being a ruler and I know for certain that he would take care of our people, Deiven can't be your mate."

"So normal people can choose whoever they want to be with, but the royal family can only be with other Togrutas?" Ahsoka asked with a clear hint of disapproval.

"Yes," Aven replied. "I know it's a harsh rule, but it existed for dozens of generations. It is especially important now since we have other species living on Shili. A non-Togruta ruler could create chaos amongst the inhabitants and we don't want that."

"But he's one of the two Chosen Ones," Ahsoka stated. "He's the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force, I'm sure the people would love to have him as a ruler!"

Aven got up, pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace around the room. "Ahsoka, I treat Deiven like my own son," he said truthfully. "I love that boy. If he was a Togruta, I would encourage you two to be together."

"True, the majority of the people of Shili would agree with him being the new King," Aven went on. "But some Togrutas could take it as a disrespect towards Shili's culture and Deiven knows that. He respects our traditions and our culture, and he would tell you the same things I would have."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say or how to react. She only looked at the floor downcast. "Ahsoka," Aven approached and crouched in front of his daughter. "I'm not saying that you can't talk to him or anything like that, but you can't allow that infatuation to become something serious. You can't grow attached to him."

The young Togruta immediately frowned. "You're talking like a Jedi!" she stated angrily. "I heard enough about attachments in the Jedi Order, never again!" Ahsoka pushed her father away, who had to support himself with his hands in other not to fall and dashed out of her the room not even closing the door behind her.

"Ahsoka!" Aven called out to her. He got up to his feet and shook his head. "I should have picked my words more carefully," he said to himself.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

"...and that's what happened," Anakin said finishing his summary of the recent events.

Rex took a deep breath and exhaled. He had to admit that was quite a story. The clone leaned against the backrest of the bench he and Anakin sat on. "Be straight with me Rex, did... did I screw this up?" Anakin asked with a sad look on his tired face.

The clone looked at Anakin and after a few seconds, he nodded with a genuine expression. "Yes, you did," he said bluntly. "Why do you hate ArchKnight Avelon so much? I mean, in my opinion, General Grievous killed more Jedi and my brothers and you don't hate him nearly as much as the ArchKnight, who saved Ahsoka multiple times. I think you should just accept that he isn't the bad guy and that he's stronger than you, but that's just my own opinion."

Anakin wasn't angry at Rex, he was grateful for the honesty. "There you are!" a female voice called with frustration. Anakin turned his head and noticed Knight Aritia, who approached him and placed her hands on her hips. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why? Did something happen?" Anakin asked confused.

"You're an injured patient dummy, your place is in the medical bay," Aritia replied as she leaned towards Anakin and sniffed. "Ugghhh, and you need a bath like right now! You smell like dead bantha."

"I know how dead banthas smell and trust me, I don't smell that bad in comparison," Anakin arched his eyebrows with a slight smile.

"Don't get snippy with me, under the shower or I'll drag you there by force," Aritia ordered.

Anakin chuckled, hearing a comment he himself told Ahsoka on Christophsis when she was assigned as his Padawan. He raised his hands in a defeated gesture. "Alright, alright, I'll go," he said.

Aritia looked at Rex who nodded. "You must be Captain Rex, General Grievous told me you were coming," said the female Knight. "You're going to teach classes about the use of firearms?"

"Emm... I haven't decided yet," Rex scratched his head.

"Well, I hope you'll agree," Aritia said hopefully. "Lightsabers are one thing but it is never a bad idea to have some additional knowledge if it means defending oneself or protecting the ones we love. Why don't you come inside the Temple? I'm sure you're hungry and we have some delicious food. When the ArchKnights come back, you can tell them your decision."

"That's sounds good," Rex replied with a smile.

The Firrerreo looked back at Anakin. "Come on stinky, let's get you cleaned up."

Anakin rolled his eyes and got up from the bench and together with the clone Captain, they re-entered the Temple of Balance.

 **A couple minutes later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Baths.**

After leaving Rex in the refectory, Aritia guided Anakin to the baths where the human could take a good, warm shower and bring himself to proper order. The baths in the Temple were divided into two section: one for the females and one for the males. Each section had dozens of shower rooms with marbled floors and walls in a blue-green color. Each one was equipped with shower units, tubs, mirrors and basic tools for hygiene.

"I brought you clean clothes," Aritia said loud enough to be heard over the sounds of running water. The Firrerreo placed a clean stack of clothes on the table in front of the shower unit. The glass was completely fogged up but Aritia could see the outline of Anakin's body, which made her smile mischievously.

"Thanks," Anakin replied from inside the shower unit. "By the way, when will the archKnights return?"

"I don't know that," Aritia replied leaning against the marbled wall. "They entered the chamber first thing in the morning, which was five hours ago. Only the Force knows how long it will take. Why? You want to have another go at ArchKnight Avelon?"

Anakin didn't respond and Aritia noticed he stopped moving. After a few seconds, he continued the scrubbing. "Want me to help you?" Aritia suddenly asked.

"W-What?!" Anakin asked in shock.

"Your shoulder, do you need help with it?" Aritia specified the question suppressing a chuckle.

"Oh... no, I'll... manage," Anakin replied awkwardly.

"Okay," Aritia replied. Not wanting to bother him anymore, the girl left the room and decided to wait outside.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Anakin left the shower room. He was clean, his facial hair trimmed and his new clothes, as well as himself, smelled good and fresh. Instead of the black, menacing suite with cape, he wore blue, short-sleeved shirt and brown pants with tall, black boots. "Now we're talking, stud," Aritia stated with a slight sultriness in her voice. "I have the urge to strip these clothes off you, though."

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "But I just put them on," he replied with a fake nagging tone. He had to admit the girl was really stunning. A slim but shapely figure, gold skin, a pretty, heart-shaped face with large, purple eyes and a long, black-blonde hair. Her sexy legs, which were shown off by her white hotpants, were simply amazing.

Aritia grinned, but before anything else could be said or done, her comlink beeped and a voice which Anakin didn't recognize issued from it. "To every Knight in the Temple, we have a situation in the gardens! We need help with the evacuation of the younglings!"

Aritia quickly turned on her heel and ran off with Anakin following her. As they the two ran, they noticed something was definitely going on since the ground was slightly shaking. Other Knights where either running towards the gardens, just like them, or in the opposite direction with the younglings.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.**

Just like the training grounds, the gardens of life were located outdoors. If someone loved plants, flowers and any other type of greenery, this place was a real heaven for such person. It was a peaceful, lush place in which members of the Kingdom of the Force could visit and meditate amongst the foliage and trickling streams at any time of the day or night while at the Temple.

Filled with dense foliage, wooden benches covered by vines, and stone paths that cut through the flower-filled gardens. Even a fish-filled pond was connected to a sandy beach, while colorful butterflies fluttered over the gently lapping waters.

When Aritia ran into the gardens with Anakin, the first thing she noticed where the Knights that stood in front of a tree. At first, it was nothing special, but then, Aritia noticed how big the tree was. Its trunk was at least ten meters in diameter, and the height... Aritia didn't even see the tip. The whole tree had white, almost silver leaves and hundreds of branches.

"How did it... what is this?" she asked.

A Rakatan Knight turned towards them and replied. "It just sprouted out of the ground, we don't know how it got here but I've got to say it's massive but has a sense of beauty to it."

"Yes, but how...?" Aritia suddenly turned her head sensing Force-signatures just like everyone else. "The ArchKnights," she announced. "They probably know what's going on."

* * *

Just like she said, the four ArchKnights have left the Chamber of the Four and were now walking the hallways of the Temple while telekinetically holding a large stone slab. Younglings, Squires, and Knights watched and followed the four, who slowly headed towards the entrance.

When they left the Temple and descended the stairs, they carefully placed the large slab upright. "Good, it should not fall over," said Zai'shira.

"Yes, and no one will be able to move it anyway," added Qui-Gon Jinn.

Aritia and Anakin ran up to them, pushing through the crowd. The Firrerreo noticed that Zai'shira and Qui-Gon Jinn looked younger. Avelon didn't change at all, but the tips of Deiven's horns were now slightly pointing forward. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why do you look younger and why are Deiven's horn different?"

"Long story, but we'll explain everything in the gardens," Deiven replied. "Gather everyone there."

"Okay," Aritia not fully understand but she complied. As she turned around and attempted to walked away, she noticed that Anakin approached ArchKnight Avelon with a serious glare.

"Anakin, not again," Deiven frowned looking at the human. Qui-Gon Jinn and Zai'shira also glared at him. The Anzat's eyes meet Anakin's in a silent staring contest. Anakin clenched his fists and began to tremble as he took a deep breath.

ArchKnight Avelon arched an eyebrow and waited for Anakin to attack. However, what Anakin did next shock everyone. The human dropped his knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry!" Anakin said loudly. "I'm sorry for being an idiot! I'm sorry that I was too stupid to see that you're a good guy! I humbly ask you... to teach me the ways of the Kingdom! I ask you to be my Master!"

Deiven snapped out from his shock and looked at Avelon, who had a surprised expression written all over his face. Not like Zai'shira and even Qui-Gon Jinn, who were utterly shocked, but still. "First we need to explain important things to everyone," stated Avelon. "After that, we will talk about your 'teachings'. Now get up."

Anakin raised his head and nodded with compliance. "I understand," he said.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	113. The Evolution of The Force

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 113 "The Evolution of The Force."**

 **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Library.**

Ahsoka sat at the table on which lay a couple open old books, which she took from the shelves. The young Togruta read about the traditions and cultures of her people trying to find some snag in the rules. She wanted to be with someone she wanted, no matter if he was a Togruta or not. She didn't want to be forced to choose someone she didn't like to be her mate for life.

Her father didn't say it but she had the feeling that the boys would be introduced to her eventually. During the feast, Padmé told her stories of how young boys, sons of influential and rich people were introduced to princesses in order to marry them when they grew up. Ahsoka wouldn't allow that to happen.

As she read the books, Aven finally found her. The red-skinned Togruta entered the library and approached his daughter, who didn't even look at him. "Leave me be," she said with a miffed and sulky tone. Aven didn't need to have the ability to read minds in order to know that.

"Ahsoka, I choose my words wrong, I'm sorry," Aven apologized.

"I don't want to be with someone I don't like!" Ahsoka stated forcefully. Her thoughts still circled around Padmé's words. "I won't be a Queen if that means I have to be with someone I don't want to be with."

"Who says you have to be with someone you don't want to be with?" Aven asked confused. The King grabbed a chair and sat down right next to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I won't force you to be with someone you don't want to and if someone tries, I will kill him myself."

Ahsoka looked at his father. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," Aven assured. "You can sense with the Force that I'm telling the truth, right?"

Ahsoka nodded in response. Aven leaned and hugged Ahsoka, who hugged him back with a smile. "You're my life and joy and I'd sooner die than allow someone to hurt you."

"I'm sorry dad, I shouldn't snap at you like that," Ahsoka apologized.

"No, you were right, I talked like one of the Jedi, who treated you badly," her father assured. "It brought back bad memories and I'm sorry for that." Aven pulled back and looked at his daughter with his deep green eyes. "You're just like your mother, Ahsoka," he stated with a pride in his voice. "She went against the whole Jedi Order because we were both in love and she immediately chose to leave the Temple when they gave her an ultimatum. You have the same fire inside of you."

Ahsoka smiled and suddenly heard as her comlink beep. "Ahsoka, come in," Deiven's voice issued from the communication device hidden inside one of Ahsoka's pouches. The young Togruta opened her blue eyes widely. "They came out from the chamber," she said reaching for her comlink and raising it to her mouth. "I'm here."

"Come quickly to the Temple's gardens," asked the ArchKnight. "We have a very important meeting."

"I'll be right there," Ahsoka replied lively and quickly got up from the chair.

"Take care," Aven said as Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek and stormed out the room. The red-skinned Togruta looked at the books and sighed, taking one of them and began to read.

 **Sometime later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.**

On her way to the Temple, Ahsoka passed a large, stone slab but decided to check it later, she needed to get to the gardens as quickly as possible. Ahsoka dashed into the gardens almost bumping into a Noghri, who stood near the entrance. The young Togruta began squeezing through the crowd until she reached the front. She adjusted her clothes and of course her white, one-shoulder half-cape, a symbol of being a Squire.

Because of the crowd, and still partially thinking about the whole tradition and culture thing, she only just now noticed the giant tree with white-silver leaves and the four ArchKnights that stood in the front row of the group that circled the tree. Ahsoka noticed that Deiven's horns were different and her mother, as well as ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn, looked younger.

"Please all in the front row sit down so that everyone can see," ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn asked. Ahsoka and all others sat on the grass cross-legged.

"Alright," ArchKnight Deiven cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all have many questions so let's just skip to the most important thing," he said gesturing towards the tree. "The tree behind us is a gift from the Force itself for our great work. The Force is pleased with our progress."

Whispers and cheerful laughs were being heard all around. Ahsoka noticed the happy faces of the youngling and even the older Knights had smiles on their faces.

"It's called the Tree of History," ArchKnight Zai'shira announced. "It will help us in the fight againt the Dread Masters, who also have the ability to see and travel into different timelines to corrupt them. It's a very powerful artifact that can erase and change the events that happened and will happen."

"As well as destroy countless civilizations and kill billions of lives in an instant," added ArchKnight Avelon crossing his arms on his chest. "So you can understand that only the ArchKnights and the ones selected by them will be able to use it. Trying to do anything with it without our consent will result in punishment... sever punishment."

"Why is the tree so dangerous?" asked someone from the crowd.

"In order for you to understand, you must learn a basic, important fact," stated ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn. "There is the main timeline, the original past, present and future written by the Force, and many alternate timelines, which are the results and consequences, after the attempts to change the original future."

"The main timeline is written in the tree behind us," the human continued. "The trunk of the tree represents the main, original timeline and all the branches are different outcomes and consequences of the attempts to change the future and the past."

"As I taught you all during the classes..." ArchKnight Deiven began to explain "...traveling to the past and the future is possible with the Force if one has the ability to do so, however, even the strongest of the Jedi and the Sith aren't able to change the main future and the past which were written by the Force itself. If one of them travels to the past and kills someone important, it doesn't affect the main timeline, it only creates an alternate timeline... a branch on the Tree of History. For an example, a Sith Lord travels to the past in the original timeline and kills a baby, who in the future was supposed to be a Jedi Master, his rival. He does this but he creates a branch... an alternate timeline in which that Jedi Master doesn't exist anymore, but... the main timeline didn't change. It is still there."

"Which brings us to an important discovery," said ArchKnight Zai'shira. "From some time now, I noticed that my visions didn't make sense. I still see the Jedi Order in my visions and the Jedi Masters, which as we all know, don't exist anymore. Now we know why, I only see the main timeline, the trunk of the tree, and our world... our timeline is one of the branches, an alternate timeline."

"So, what does that means for us?" Ahsoka suddenly asked. "Are we bad or worse in any way?"

"That's a good question and the answer is no," the young Firrerreo replied looking at Ahsoka and switching his amber eyes to all around. "We are unique, every one of us is special and different. Some of us surely exist in the main timeline but have different characters or roles, different lovers, and families. A few of us probably don't exist in the main timeline as well, which further makes us special because we are the reason our branch exists."

"That's also one of the reasons you can't simply 'play' with the tree," stated ArchKnight Avelon. "It allows us to travel to specific moments in the main timeline when we touch the trunk... and alternate timelines when we touch the branch. Like ArchKnight Deiven said earlier, you can't change the original timeline, only create a different 'branch', but you can sure as hell change and destroy the branch. By touching the trunk or a branch in a specific place, you decide how far into the past you will travel. If you travel at the start when the branch was created, and you kill the person or change the outcome of the event that created the branch, you will destroy it."

"The same rule applies to our branch," added ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn. "One bad word, one bad step, and we all will cease to exist, and the branch will rot and fall down from the tree."

All members of the Kingdom began to look at each other seriously and partially fear. They all understood the message and the risk. The ArchKnights were positive that no one would try to mess with the tree.

"Now, I'm sure many of you wonder, why I, ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn look different," the young Firrerreo said with a chuckle. "Well, in their cases the Force gave them an eternal youth. Me and ArchKnight Avelon don't need to worry about that since we're going to live a long time."

Ahsoka widened her eyes and opened her mouth in shock. Many other members had the same expression. " _That means, I will grow older than my mother in the future,_ " Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Since the title of the ArchKnight is not something given to anyone at random, when they would die from old age, we would have trouble finding a replacement which is a must," the young ArchKnight pointed out. "Therefore, as long as they are the ArchKnights, the Force will give them eternal youth. When we have a worthy replacement, they will lose their eternal youth and become mortal living out the rest of their lives or become one with the Force."

"In my case," ArchKnight Deiven scratched the back of his head. "I will be representing the image of the Oldrezi, now I don't want to overstretch and make the topic complicated, so I'll just say that the creatures that will soon be created by the Force will have similar horns like mine, so don't think much about it. The Force is evolving, but that's a topic for another time."

"There's still the subject about the new ranks," announced ArchKnight Zai'shira. "Since the Force is evolving, it's only fair that the Kingdom will take a similar path. Most of you saw the large, stone slab, which we carried to the entrance. On it, the Force has written the names of the ranks and the details on how to earn them. To put it simply, to this day, we had only three titles: A Squire, a Knight, and an ArchKnight. Now, in addition, we will have an Ashka's Vicar, a Kingdom's Keeper, a Bogan's Blade and a Force-Watcher."

"We will explain in detail the roles and duties of each one of them during class," stated the young Firrerreo. "But overall, the reason for those four new ranks is to allow specializations in our Kingdom. Many of you feel comfortable in a specific field and those ranks will allow you to do just that. Ashla's Vicar is responsible for negotiations on behalf of the Kingdom and spreading the rules and culture of our Kingdom to other worlds. They are also responsible for recruiting new members. Kingdom's Keeper is the defender of our Kingdom and the planets allied with it. Mostly fighting on a battlefield but they also guard and keep order inside the Temple. Bogan's Blade is responsible for getting rid of our enemies and traitors of the Kingdom in a subtle manner as well as spying on potential rivals. Last but not least is the Force-Watcher. Unlike the other three ranks where we can have as many Vicars, Keepers and Blades as there are members, the Force-Watcher can be only one. He keeps the balance in the Force by entering the netherworlds, selecting and guiding the spirits towards their earned place of eternal suffering or joy. He can also bind the spirits to himself to aid him in the normal plane so that they can redeem themselves, and just like the ArchKnights, he will also have eternal youth thanks to the Force spirits residing inside of his body."

All gathered nodded, processing the amount of new information the ArchKnights gave them. It was a lot to think about and many of them would surely decide to become either a Vicar, Keeper, Blade or a Force-Watcher.

"Just remember that each of those ranks is just a specialization, you all need to follow the rules and the four aspects of the Force," added the Anzat. "There is no rule that says that a Vicar can't kill a traitor, or that a Blade can't recruit someone."

"That's right," Deiven agreed with a smile. "And if one of you will want to become an ArchKnight one day, then you'll need the knowledge of all four ranks. Well, he looked at Zai'shira, Avelon, and Qui-Gon. If none of the ArchKnights has anything to add, that will be all."

"Actually, there is one more important thing," ArchKnight Avelon said looking at the crowd and pointing towards someone. "Skywalker, come forward."

Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow markings and looked to the side as her former Master walked out of the crowd and approached the Anzat. She didn't see or sense him earlier because he seemed calmer. The young Togruta hoped he wouldn't start a fight once again.

"Anakin Skywalker, you're a dangerous and powerful individual and you can't be left without supervision," Avelon said bluntly. "We can't take the risk that you'd join the Sith or go back to the Jedi, so there are only two paths for you. Either you become a proper Knight of the Kingdom that we will be proud off, or you fail to become one... and we will have to kill you to ensure the safety of our people. You may be the son of the Force like ArchKnight Deiven but if you can't follow the balance, there is no hope for you."

Ahsoka sighed with a nod. As much as she wouldn't want this to happen, Avelon made a fair point. She wouldn't want to think what Anakin could do as a raging Sith Lord.

"If other ArchKnights agree, I would like to take you as my Squire, but... without privileges that come with this rank since I don't trust you with being in command of the Sentinels, at least for now," the Anzat turned his head towards the three other ArchKnights. "That being said, you won't be given the symbol of a Squire."

Ahsoka leaned forward looking with anticipation at the three ArchKnights. With clear curiosity, she waited for their response just like Anakin, who took a deep breath. For him, it was like he would start all over again, a fresh start with no turning back. If he would fail, then the ArchKnights would kill him. He actually wasn't against it. If there was a chance he would hurt Padmé or children, he was better off dead. " _Far more interesting than the trials in the Jedi Order,_ " he said half-heartedly in his mind.

The other ArchKnights nodded their heads in a sign of agreement. Deiven looked at Zai'shira and Qui-Gon and looked back at Avelon. "We all agree," announced the young Firrerreo.

"Good," the Anzat nodded. "The training will be hard... Squire. Attack someone in rage, you fail. Disobey my order, you fail. Put anyone in danger, you fail. I hope you make it, for your sake."

Anakin exhaled and nodded. "I understand," he said.

"Then that is the end of our meeting," announced ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn. The crowd began to move towards the exit. Many younger members of the Kingdom talked with excitement. Ahsoka stood up and ran up to the ArchKnights, and the new Squire. She playfully punched Anakin in the arm. "I didn't expect you to be so calm, Skyguy" teased the young Togruta. "If you would get the rank of a Jedi Knight without it's privileges you would be angry."

"Well you see Snips, sometimes you need to sacrifice yourself for the greater good," Anakin replied with a shrug and a sly smile.

Ahsoka smiled warmly, she knew it wasn't easy for Anakin to become an apprentice of Avelon, who was like his biggest rival. "I'm proud of you and I know Padmé would be too," Ahsoka said and hugged her friend.

Anakin smiled and gently hugged Ahsoka back. When the young Togruta pulled back, she looked at the ArchKnights, who looked at the tree. "We need to take it for a 'test run'," stated the young Firrerreo. "We know basic rules but not everything. I'm thinking about entering a branch to explore and learn more."

"We don't know which branch represents our timeline, what if you chose that one by mistake?" asked Zai'shira.

"Then I'll immediately return," Deiven assured.

"Maybe pick the tip of a random branch," suggested Qui-Gon Jinn. "That way, even if you pick our timeline, you'll just appear at the present time."

"Good idea," Deiven agreed.

"We can use the tree to destroy the Dread Masters right?" asked Anakin. "If we jump back into the past in our timeline and prevent them from appearing, they will cease to exist here and it will be over."

"No, we can't do that for two reasons," said Avelon. "One, their arrival was the will of the Force to keep the balance in check, and second, if they vanish, they won't be able to destroy the Jedi Order, which will result in too many changes for us to keep track of. We need to defeat them in a different way."

"The tree is a big responsibility," pointed out ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn. "Many Sith Lords or even Jedi may try to change the timelines. Our job is to prevent that with the use of this artifact."

Anakin nodded, while Ahsoka looked up. "How do you get to the branches that are high up?" she asked. "It's too high to jump."

"I'll think of something," Deiven replied. "For now, I'll pick... that one." The ArchKnight pointed at one of the lower branches and approached it. He took a deep breath and touched the tip of the branch. At that moment, a white light engulfed him and the young Firrerreo disappeared.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	114. A Test Run - part 1

**A/N:** This will be one of many special chapters in which the Kingdom visits other timelines of Star Wars Universe (also the ones created by other writers ^^ with their consent of course) In this chapter, Deiven's visits the story of **BluKat12345 "Imperfect Clone"** make sure to check her story ;)

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 114 "A Test Run – part 1"**

 ** _22 BBY – Alternate Timeline_ \- Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery, Detention Level.**

When ArchKnight Deiven opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a long, dimly-lit, cold corridor lined with flagstones. The vile stench struck his sensitive nose immediately forcing him to wince. Surely he'd never been to this place before, but he already sensed familiar Force-signatures. Anakin and Ahsoka were nearby and the young Firrerreo needed to know where and when he was. He hid his Force-signature but he had a hunch they already sensed him.

"Alright, this will be interesting", stated the young Firrerreo. As he walked down the corridor and passed a few open cells, he noticed B1 battle droids inside of them. The droids didn't react to his presence right away. "This takes place during the clone wars for sure," Deiven said in his mind.

As he continued to walk, the droids began to leave the cells and follow him. Seven B1 models followed the ArchKnight. The young Firrerreo knew he needed to eliminate them but he didn't want to use the Force otherwise he'd give away his position. He stopped, immediately reached for his lightsaber and turned around in a blink of an eye. It's been a while since he fought the battle droids but since these were normal B1 battle droids, it wasn't a problem at all.

The droids fired at the unknown, strange person without hesitation. For them, he was simply another Jedi, an enemy. Deiven ignited his lightsaber and effortlessly deflected the bolts with his indigo blade back at the droids. As the first two were destroyed by their own energy bolts, the young Firrerreo dashed towards the remaining five and with a single slash, he cut three of them in half.

The last two droids managed to fire again, but Deiven rolled towards them avoiding the bolts. During the roll, his tail uncoiled itself and with a swift, powerful swing, Deiven slammed the two droids againts the wall. " _The smartest way would be to head towards Anakin and Ahsoka,_ " the young Firrerreo thought as the droids slumped down to the ground crushed. Aside from the humming of his lightsaber, his ears suddenly heard a cry.

"What the...?" Deiven narrowed his amber eyes in confusion. His tail coiled itself around his leg once again and the ArchKnight approached a rusty looking door. The stench intensified itself and the cry grew louder. With two quick slashes at the hinges, the door fell forward with a loud thud.

When Deiven entered the room, he noticed a small Huttlet slithering towards him. The ArchKnight realized that the Huttlet was Jabba's son, Rotta. The young Firrerre crouched in front of the Huttlet and grabbed his own chin. This place must've been the B'omarr monastery and this was the time when Dooku ordered Ventress to kidnap Jabba's son so he could blame the Jedi for his kidnapping him and convince the Hutt crime lord to join the Separatists. Avelon, who at the time was pretending to be a Sith Lord, was present here in their time. The young Firrerreo was so focused on his thoughts, that he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps and that someone stooped at the doorstep.

"I think we found our kidnapper!" Deiven heard a female voice behind him. He turned around and spotted a girl he never seen before. She was thin and clothed in a black long sleeve shirt with dark gray gloves and gray pants and boots. Her face was oval-shaped with brown eyes and long black hair. At first glance, she seemed like a normal girl, but not knowing who she was, the ArchKnight activated his indigo lightsaber and his gold tail uncoiled from his leg.

Looking at the stranger, who was near the baby, the girl was unsure what he was. Genuinely curiously, yet cautiously, she asked. "Who and what are you, Separatist?" She turned her glance to the Huttlet, who seemed unharmed. "I strongly recommend you give that child to us before something bad happens to you."

"'What' am I?" Deiven raised his eyebrows and smirked. "That's a rude thing to ask but if you must know I'm ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and I'm not a Separatist."

The young ArchKnight tilted his head as he looked closely at the girl. "And who are you?" he asked. "You're no Jedi nor a Sith and certainly not a Force-user. It's unwise to threaten someone you don't know."

"SIS!" Ahsoka's voice called out, as the young Togruta joined her side. When she noticed Deiven's lightsaber, she asked. "Another Jedi? Did you destroy the droids?"

"No and yes," Deiven answered.

"He claims to be an... ArchKnight," Sis said, still glaring at Deiven. "But he has the Huttlet, so it's possible he's working with the kidnappers."

Ahsoka looked at Rotta who was slithering around Deiven's feet. "Oohh, he's just a baby," the Padawan realized. "This will make our job a lot easier."

"Sis, like a sister?" Deiven chuckled and deactivated his lightsaber. "I don't think you're related. _Unless in this world Ahsoka has different parents,_ " he added the last sentence in his mind. Using the Force, he lifted Rotta into the air. "Ahsoka is this human with you?" he asked pointing at Sis.

Ahsoka looked at the girl and replied. "She's not my sister, Sis is her name." Ahsoka looked back at Deiven. "How did you know my name?"

"And if you are not a Separatist, can you give us the child?" Sis asked, though it sounded more like a command. "I want to make sure he's not injured."

"I know many things," Deiven replied and levitated the Huttlet towards the girl, who hesitantly caught him and began to examine the baby in her hands. "I don't see any visible wounds, though I don't think it is natural for him to be this warm."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. "Sis is one of the clone medics," she informed.

"Clone medic?!" Deiven leaned his head back in confusion and scratched his montral-shaped horn. That made sense, the girl really looked like a female version of Jango Fett. "Since when the clone army have females? asked the young Firrerreo. Rex and Cody, as well as other male clones, are probably happy, heh."

Sis stared at Deiven, confused. "I don't understand what you mean, but I am the only female in the army," she replied.

" _If she's the only clone female then that means she's the reason this timeline exists,_ " Deiven surmised in his mind. " _Her existence created the branch._ "

When Anakin approached them, he looked with a surprised look at Deiven. "And who are you?" he asked dumbfounded by his appearance.

"He says he's the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo," Ahsoka replied with a smile. "He destroyed the battle droids."

"That explains the droid parts we saw," Anakin stated. "I never heard about an ArchKnight before."

"Master Skywalker, can you look at the Huttlet?" Sis asked looking at the human. "I'm not an expert on Hutt's biology, but I think he's sick."

Anakin touched the Rotta's forehead. The Huttlet cried but definitely not from fear. "You're right, we need to get him back to the ship," Anakin ordered. The girls looked at each other and headed back to the entrance. Ahsoka had more questions she wanted to ask the strange alien, but she remembered that saving Jabba's son was their mission. Deiven walked out of the room and joined Anakin as the two walked behind the girls.

"So what's your story? How did you get here?" Anakin asked as they walked.

"Master Yoda sent me to help you," Deiven replied to Anakin's surprise. "What?! He didn't inform me that we would get help."

"Master Yoda does have a way of making sudden and strange decisions," the ArchKnight shrugged with a smile. "Just like assigning you Ahsoka on Christophsis, which really... shocked you. He thought you'd need some backup and I know myself around Teth, so I was able to sneak into the monastery without the battle droids noticing me."

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "That... makes sense," he admitted.

 **Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery, Courtyard.**

When the group walked out from the building and entered the courtyard, the ArchKnight looked at Anakin. "Listen, I need to speak with Ahsoka's friend, Sis, it's important," Deiven said with a serious expression.

Anakin hesitated, but once they were outside, he spoke to one of the clones. "Trooper, we need a backpack," as the clone ran up to them, the human looked at the young Togruta. "Ahsoka, take the Huttlet. Sis, our strange friend needs to speak with you."

Sis raised a brow but gave the Huttlet to Ahsoka and walked towards Deiven. "What exactly do you want to speak to me about?" she asked.

The ArchKnight took a deep breath. He was about to drastically influence this world for experience and knowledge. "Ok, I'm not going to confuse you with the Force rules or anything, I will try to explain it as simple as I can. I do not want to talk with Anakin or Ahsoka about this because they'll ask too many questions and will probably want to take me to the Jedi Temple for which I don't have time or desire. That's why I lied to Anakin about Master Yoda sending me here to assist you. Listen, I know this may and probably sounds crazy, but you're the reason this whole timeline exists," Deiven said straight out. "I'm from a different world where the Republic clone army never had a female clone. Maybe you're somewhere in my world, but you've never been... I think discovered is a proper word. Yes, discovered."

"I used a special 'object' which was given to me and a special group of Force-users by the Force itself. Thanks to it, I was able to appear in this world to learn about other timelines," Deiven explained further.

Sis looked at Deiven blankly with her brown eyes. "You're right. It does sound crazy," she said bluntly. The girl turned her head towards Ahsoka and Anakin, who were putting the Huttlet in the backpack. "Listen, I have never understood the Force, but I highly doubt it is so powerful that it can take someone to an alternate reality," she looked back at Deiven. "As a medic, I have to ask. Did you hit your head in the monastery or suffer another form of head injury in the past hours?"

"I had a hunch you wouldn't believe me," the young Firrerreo replied with a sigh. "I can't tell you precisely when, because I wasn't here personally only a friend was, but Separatists will attack you when you will try to leave with that Huttlet. This whole kidnapping is Dooku's scheme. He wants to frame the Jedi Order into the kidnapping and convince Jabba the Hutt to join the Separatist Alliance."

Before Sis could've asked how he knew that, she heard Rex's voice. "Defensive positions!" Turning her head, she looked at the sky and noticed the Vulture droids closing in. They were under attack, and much faster than in the original timeline. The ArchKnight didn't know about this but it actually played out to his favour because if Anakin would have talked with Obi-Wan about him, it could create more complications for the young Firrerreo.

Sis looked back at Deiven with a frown. "If I find out that you're working with the Separatists, I will tell my brothers and you will regret lying to us."

"Sis!" Anakin called out. "You, Ahsoka and your friend, get inside!"

Deiven noticed the incoming battle droids, who began entering and the vultures that rained down on the clone troopers on the courtyard. " _I never fought in this battle before, but I shouldn't interfere, unless if it would mean saving the girl,_ " thought the ArchKnight. Together with the rest, he dashed inside the monastery as the large gate closed down behind them.

Once everyone was inside the monastery, they took a moment to breathe. Rex walked to Sis and asked,."You okay, Sis?"

"I'm fine, Rex," Sis assured.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked again and added quietly. "How's your neck?"

Sis quickly put her hand on her neck, where a small, but noticeable neck scar was located. "I said, I'm fine," she insisted, walking away from her brother. While Anakin and Ahsoka talked about the next course of action, she turned her attention to Deiven. "Just so we are clear, you're not my friend, despite what General Skywalker said."

"Heh, why are you so hostile towards me?" Deiven asked. "What's your story anyway? Since you're the only female clone, I assume you have an interesting story. I was born without a father like Anakin and created to be a weapon for a Sith Lord. I was experimented on while I was in my mother's womb by an Arkanian scientist. However, Ahsoka's mother saved me and became my teacher when the Sith Lord killed my mother."

"You were created as a weapon, too?" Sis asked, surprised. Then she realized what she said, so she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Why are you so fascinated with my life? And why tell me about your life when you know I don't trust you?"

"Because it doesn't matter what you know about me since this is not my world anyway," Deiven replied with a shrug. "I don't exist here so even if you were my enemy, this whole knowledge is useless to you. I'll be gone before your mission will ends, and like I said earlier, you're the reason this world exists. You're the most important person here."

Sis felt a little awkward at being called important but spoke. "Well, my origin is quite well known among the army. I wasn't meant to be a girl, it was an accident. A Kaminoan named Afan Te was furious but tried to train me into being the perfect soldier for the army, despite this 'flaw'."

The girl flinched a bit as she remembered the abus, but forced herself to continue. "But eventually, I was found and brought to the army to train as a medic. And so far things are better, after a few difficulties." Sis subconsciously rubbed her neck scar after she finished the sentence.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Deiven asked grabbing his chin.

Sis quickly covered her scar. "No, it's just an old injury," she replied evasively.

"Hmmm... male clones have inhibitor chips in their brains," Deiven said. "You have one in your neck?"

Sis's eyes grew wide. "Inhibitor chips?" she asked and put a hand on the side of her head as if it would do something about the chip. "I actually wasn't informed about that."

Deiven scratched his chin. This information was really vital, and he knew it could drastically change the events of this timeline, but he needed to make sure that it was possible to influence this world. "Listen, it's against the rules of the Force to try to change the events but since I'm currently learning, I need to make sure it has an effect on your world. The information I'm about to give you is really important and it could change your future. Especially so early."

The young Firrerreo looked around, approached the medic and whispered. "Every clone trooper has an inhibitor chip implanted in his brain. They don't know about it but those chips contain one hundred and fifty contingency orders. One of those orders is 'Order Sixty-Six'. The order brands members of the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic and calls for their immediate execution without question or hesitation. Only the Chancellor of the Republic can issue that order."

"Sis!" Skywalker called. "You and Deiven are with us," he said as he, Ahsoka with Rotta, who was inside of the backpack she carried on her back, and R2-D2 headed deeper into the monastery. Captain Rex and the rest of the clones remained near the gate, to guard the entrance to the monastery.

The female clone was quiet as she listened to this information. A part of her was rather uncomfortable by what Deiven was telling her, but he said this could help in some way, so she listened. "I don't know if telling me this can change what might happen," she said quietly when Deiven finished. In order not to be left behind, the two began to follow the Jedi.

"You can tell this to Ahsoka or Anakin and they can perform the scan of the clones," Deiven replied. "Or you can tell this to your brothers and you can try to remove them yourselves. Because if you have a chip in your brain as well, then you will try to kill Ahsoka when the Chancellor issues the order and I promise you he will."

"You don't understand," Sis stated. "I have some issues in the past. My brother Kix might listen, but my credibility is questionable at the moment and so is yours. Remember you are still a stranger to us. And a strange one."

" _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ " Deiven surmised in his mind. He needed to prove his words somehow. Normally, he wouldn't want to reveal too much of information about the others, but he needed to convince her somehow. "Talk to Anakin and tell him what I've told you," he suggested. "If he doesn't believe you tell him to talk to me."

"How do you even know this?" Sis asked, suspiciously. "And why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you don't believe me," Deiven replied. "If I had know it would be this hard, I would've brought Ahsoka from my timeline with me."

"Well, if a strange being, who was with a kidnapped child, claimed that he's from an alternate world and knew information that could change the world, would you believe them?" Sis questioned.

"In my world, we have so many strange beings and events that they became a daily occurrence," Deiven replied with a smirk. "So, if a strange person who appears in my world tries to warn me about something and create a better future for me and the people I care about, I would be inclined to listen to him."

 **Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery, Abandonment Throne Room.**

As the Jedi walked at a fast pace with Artoo rolling right beside them and Deiven and Sis behind, they finally reached their goal. "If there is a way out of here, Artooie will find it," stated Ahsoka. The terminal flickered to life. R2-D2 whistled happily to himself as he sliced through security interfaces.

Sis walked away from Deiven and looked at the sleeping Huttlet. "Looks like he managed to sleep," she pointed out and gently touched his forehead. "Though I think he's getting warmer."

"I sense that Ventress is near the entrance," announced Deiven. "Dooku has sent her for the Huttlet, so she'll be looking for us."

Anakin took the backpack from Ahsoka. "I sense her too, we can't waste our time," he said. "Let's go."

Sis thought about telling Anakin and Ahsoka about what Deiven told her about the chips but still wasn't sure if they would belevie her or if what the ArchKnight said was actually true.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	115. A Test Run - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 115 "A Test Run – part 2"**

 **Planet Teth, B'omarr Monastery, Landing Platform.**

Deiven followed the group until they reached a landing platform with no possible way of escaping. The young Firrerreo noticed that it was pretty close to nighttime. "Dammit, if only we could contact Obi-Wan to send us some reinforcements," Anakin said with irritation in his voice. Since he and Ahsoka didn't talk with Obi-Wan via holo, Anakin didn't ask for his help and the Jedi Master didn't even know about the trap or that they had Jabba's son.

The human heard a sound he dreaded: the steady hum of destroyer droids. Movement caught his eye, and he saw two of the things rolling down the corridor toward them, readying cannons.

"Great, rolling dead-balls," Ahsoka said not happy with the situation.

"Artoo, the door!" Anakin ordered as he and Ahsoka fought off the blasts from the droidekas. Sis hid on one of the sides as the astromech used the terminal and started to close the door.

Deiven ignited his indigo blade and calmly deflected one of the energy bolts before the doors closed right in front Ventress, who walked towards them. However, when two red blades pierced through the metal and began to cut a circle, Sis became worried. "You wouldn't possibly know a way for us to escape, would you?" she asked looking at Deiven.

The whole platform began to shake as the dwarf spider droids, who climbed upwards on the side of the mountain, began to shoot at the platform from below. Deiven looked around and spotted in the distance another landing platform with a ship on it.

"Look! You can use that ship," the ArchKnight pointed at the docking station. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Sis turned their heads and spotted it.

"Great, but how do we get there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leave that to me," Anakin said as he jumped down from the platform and onto a Can-cell's back, which flew out of their nests located on the underside of the platform, startled by the spider droid's fire.

"I hope I don't have to learn that," Ahsoka said slightly shocked with the actions of her Master.

"Crazy as ever," Deiven commented and shook his head.

Deiven and Ahsoka turned to Ventress, who finished creating a hole in the door and entered the landing platform. The young Togruta and the assassin clashed their lightsaber. Sis watched as the two females fought, but when she saw that Ahsoka was losing and Ventress pointed her lightsaber at Ahsoka, Sis wanted to join her side but knew she couldn't do anything.

"Where is Skywalker?!" Ventress demanded and looked at the young Firrerreo, who raised his hand. When lightning sparks appeared between his fingers and the alien smiled evilly with his eyes glowing, Ventress's eyes widened and she took a step back. She was no match for him and he knew that, but before he could attack, he heard a buzzing sound behind him.

"Right here Ventress!" Anakin said suddenly, appearing behind them from under the platform riding the large, flying insectoid. Using the Can-cell's segmented tail, he was able to push Ventress back.

The whole platform began to crack and break down. "Time to go," Ahsoka stated as she got to her feet. Anakin turned around while still on the Can-cell. "Grab on!" he yelled.

Deiven looked at Sis, who looked at him. "Go!" exclaimed the ArchKnight.

Ahsoka jumped and grabbed Anakin's hand. Sis also jumped to grab Ahsoka's leg... but she didn't reach. The one second she spared to look at Deiven was the one she needed to make it. Deiven reacted quickly and jumped after the female clone. The young Firrerreo grabbed Sis in the air as they both plunged down into the jungle below.

"Sis!" Ahsoka cried out.

Artoo slid down and also began to fall, but the astromech activated his rocket thrusters. However, instead off following Anakin and Ahsoka, he flew after Sis and Deiven.

The ArchKnight closed his amber eyes. As they fall, he turned them both around so that he was on the bottom. He and Sis pierced through the threes with the young alien getting most of the damage. With cuts all over his back and a few broken ribs, Deiven hit the ground and Sis landed on top of him. The trees softened their momentum, but still, the damage was there. It wasn't over for them yet though. The pieces of the broken platform plunged down as well, crushing the two dwarf spider droids and trees, but before the rubble could fall on them and crush them to death, the ground beneath them shook and a large hand formed itself from the earth and grabbed the falling rubble.

"Deiven!" Sis exclaimed. Although she was surprised by the large hand that caught the rubble, she was too worried about Deiven to really focus on it. She looked at his body and took off her backpack to find proper medical supplies. "We need to get you somewhere safe," she told her savior. "Can you stand?"

"Ouch, yeah, give me a second and I'll be as good as new," assured the young Firrerreo. Just like he said, the cuts on his back began to heal themselves while his whole body emanated a steam. Cracking sounds issued from inside his body as the broken bones began to fix themselves thanks to his healing factor. He was lucky that his skull wasn't injured ,or it could of ended badly for him. "I have a healing factor so my body can regenerate its wounds," he explained while slowly getting up with a groan. Artoo landed nearby and out of his own initiative, he began to record the whole scene.

The large hand above Deiven and Sis tossed the giant rubble aside and retracted back to the ground. "Thank you for saving me," Sis said, quietly. "And I'm sorry you were hurt."

"It was because of me you were in danger," replied the alien. "Your world, your timeline would cease to exists if you die, so it was my duty to save you." As the two talked near a quiet stream, Deiven felt powerful presence of the Force. The water began to rise before the two and form a shape. The rocks, the grass, and pieces of wood began to mix, slowly creating a humanoid shape. Four symbols of the Force appeared on the wooden piece that was now the being's chest. The pieces of wood and rocks blended with each other and formed a mask. Two red and shiny pieces of what earlier were the diodes of the dwarf spider droid, were placed where the eyes should be located. As if powered by electricity, the diodes began to glow. The whole creature resembled a very tall, glowing in a bluish color, watery humanoid covered with rocks, grass and wooden parts.

Deiven smiled, kneeled and bowed his head. Sis was a little startled by the creature, but seeing that Deiven wasn't, she decided that it was probably not bad. So she kneeled and bowed her head, just like the ArchKnight was doing. But she felt a little awkward while doing so because she wasn't familiar with whatever this was.

"Do you know who or what that is?" she whispered to Deiven.

"The Force in physical shape and appearance," Deiven replied to her and then spoke to the Force in a strange language which she didn't understand.

"Thank you for your protection," Deiven said in the language of the Force.

" **You should not be so reckless, my son,** " the Force replied in the same language but had a powerful and vibrant voice. " **This isn't the world in which you should train. In here, your wounds are as real as in your timeline. If you were to die here, your corpse would remain here forever.** "

"Ohh, I didn't know that, but it actually makes sense since this is a real world after all," Deiven replied awkwardly. "Does this mean I can use the aura of balance in other timelines even the main one?"

" **Yes,** " the Force confirmed. " **This is a real world so you have your full power at your disposal, but you can't risk your life like that for one person.** "

"I understand, I just wanted to protect the girl and the branch," the ArchKnight justified his actions.

" **If a branch is destroyed, it isn't a tragedy for me,** " the Force replied harshly. " **There are timelines which I don't like and I would rather see them destroyed. The tree can survive without many branches, but it can be crushed under the weight if their numbers become too high. The most important rule when you travel to the main timeline is too not create new branches and to prevent others from creating them.** "

"What if we pursue someone that tries to affect the main timeline and talk with someone we know?" Deiven asked. "Words and information have great power. Knowledge alone can affect the future."

" **They will only remember your words during your visit in the main timeline,** " the Force replied. " **So if you leave, and only the words will remain in their minds, I'll erase them so that nothing will change and a branch won't be created, but actions such as death cannot be reversed. If a vital person dies when it's not his or her time, then another branch will be created. The same will happen if a person survives an event in which he or she was meant to die.** "

"Can we visit the other branches like I did just now and change their outcomes for the better?" Deiven asked narrowing one of his eyes. "What if we would try to bring balance to other timelines?"

" **I won't forbid you,** " the Force replied. " **Just remember to be careful. One can die in the main and alternate timeline and you can't simply return whenever you please. Only focused and without bonds you can leave a timeline and return to your world.** "

"So if I'm captured or severely injured, I can't go back," Deiven surmised. "I understand."

" **Good** ," the humanoid nodded. " **Now return to your timeline before you won't be able to do so. I saved you once, it won't happen again.** "

The symbols on its chest vanished and all the materials that formed he being before them fell to pieces. Like a puppet, whose strings were cut.

"I need to go back to my world," Deiven announced slowly standing up with pain written on his face. Despite it, he turned to Sis, who was silent all this time and smiled. "I learned many things, thank you."

Sis stood up and frowned a bit. "I was rude toward you, I doubted you on more than one occasion, and I got you injured all because you had to save me. What could you have learned from this?" she asked.

"Oh, trust me, I've learned many things and I will be able to warn and protect my friends," assured the ArchKnight.

The girl smiled. "I'm sorry for how I acted, and I thank you for helping us. Is there a possibility that you could someday return?"

"Actually, I must return to see if the history of this world changed somehow due to the recent events. Remember the things I've told you about the inhibitor chips... and if Anakin will doubt you," Deiven grinned. "Ask him how was his honeymoon with the former Queen of Naboo."

Before she could stop herself, Sis charged toward Deiven and hugged him. But she stopped when she realized what she was doing. "Sorry about that," she said, blushing a bit. "Though, I really do hope we can meet again someday. I promise I will behave better than I did today."

"No problem," Deiven chuckled and nodded. "Take care of your brothers and don't let them become mindless puppets in the Sith's hands," he added before he closed his eyes. The young Firrerreo was used to the pain, so he was able to focus just enough to return to his timeline. His body became transparent until it vanished completely.

Sis felt a little sad that Deiven was gone, but remembered what he said and promised herself that she would tell her brothers, Ahsoka, and Anakin about the things he told her. Just then, she heard the sounds of thrusters and noticed a shuttle closing in towards her position. At first, she thought it belonged to the Separatists, but when the ramp was lowered, she spotted Ahsoka.

The female clone grabbed her backpack from the ground and dashed towards her friend with Artoo rolling after her. The astromech recorded their whole conversation, the appearance of the Force, and the mysterious disappearance of the ArchKnight.

 **21 BBY – The Kingdom's Timeline - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.**

Deiven opened his eyes and noticed that he was back in the Temple of Balance on Zulio. "He's back!" Anakin informed. The three ArchKnights and Ahsoka, who were talking and sitting on the grass nearby, looked in his direction and stood up.

The ArchKnight hissed with pain as his back and ribs let him know that they still weren't completely healed. "What happened?!" Zai'shira asked seeing the dirty and torn clothes of the ArchKnight.

Deiven sat down on the grass and reached for a nearby stone. He marked a spot under the branch, so he would know which branch belonged to Sis's timeline. "Are you okay?!" Ahsoka asked worriedly and kneeled right next to him. "A few scratches and broken bones, but the tree definitely works," replied the young Firrerreo.

"Don't talk for now," Avelon said and quickly crouched in front of Deiven. When he placed his hands on his shoulders, the Anzat focused his powers on the dark transfer and began to heal up his friend. With it and Deiven's healing factor, the young ArchKnight was back to full health in a short amount of time. The young Firrerreo noticed that the amount of time he was gone was the same he spent in the alternate timeline, so it was different than in his training.

"Thanks," Deiven smiled with gratitude.

"Now, tell us what happened," asked Zai'shira.

* * *

Deiven told them about the female clone named Sis, and his conversation with the Force shortly before he returned to their timeline. "I see," Zai'shira crossed her arms over her chest. "So that branch is the alternate timeline in which some Kaminoan created a female clone that joined the Republic clone army."

"And you decided to change the future of that timeline by telling her about the inhibitor chips," Avelon added arching his eyebrows.

"Yup," Deiven grinned. "I will visit that timeline after some time and see if the information I gave her affect it in any way."

"It would be a good idea if you were to write down your visions about the main timeline," ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn suggested looking at the adult Togruta. "It may give us additional information and the difference between the main and our timeline. And since our branch is still part of the whole trunk, we may witness similar events in our timeline that appear in the main timeline."

"Hmmm... good idea," Zai'shira agreed with a nod.

"I wonder if that female clone and the rest managed to escape from Teth though," the Anzat narrowed his green eyes. "When I was there as a Sith, the Republic fleet arrived to help them and I noticed you didn't mention them, so that's already a change."

"Well, I just hope they escaped," Deiven stated as he stood up and looked at his clothes, which were torn and covered in dirt and pieces of grass. "Uuhh, I need to go change," he said with sigh and looked at Ahsoka." It's about time for dinner, so we will eat and after some rest, it's training time."

"Right!" Ahsoka said with a confident smile.

"That goes for you too," Avelon turned to look at Skywalker. "Eat, rest and we're starting with your training."

"Okay," Anakin nodded.

 **Ten minutes later - Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Library.**

Ahsoka, Deiven and Zai'shira returned to the palace. While Ahsoka and Deiven went to the kitchen to see what delicious meal was prepared, the Queen went to the library. When Deiven was in the alternate timeline, Ahsoka told her mother in secret about her little outburst at her father and the reason behind it. Zai'shira decided to check on her husband, and of course, show him her younger look.

When she entered the room, she noticed Aven who sat at the table and was glued to the books. She smiled and approached him. "Ahsoka told me about your conversation," she said placing her hand on his shoulder. She was happy to see that he tried to help his daughter. "So did you found something?" she asked.

"There is only one thing," Aven replied but didn't look at Zai'shira. "In the ancient times, when our ancestors began to build villages, they had decided that a ruler of Shili must represent the people living on the planet. Deiven is a Firrerreo with genes from a Zabrak, Noghri, Falleen, Togruta, and Anzat species right?"

"Yes," Zai'shira confirmed.

"So technically, he can represent three of the species that live on Shili. It is not against the tradition, but I don't know how the people will react to this," Aven turned around and looked at his wife. He blinked a few times and pinched the bridge of his nose. The red-skinned Togruta thought that too much reading made his eyes start to play tricks on him.

Zai'shira grinned. "Do you like my younger look?" she asked.

"What?! How?!" Aven stood up and looked at his younger Queen.

"The ArchKnights and one Force-Watcher have eternal youth now," she explained. Aven shook his dumbfounded. "I... I don't know what to say, you look beautiful."

Zai'shira smiled and kissed her husband. "Come, I can explain everything during dinner," she said grabbing Aven's hand and pulled him towards the door. She had a smile on her face, but deep inside she knew that everything would be much more complicated, especially when the years went by.

* * *

Please R&R ;)

A/N: The next chapter will be much longer since it will be the last chapter of the first season of my story :)


	116. The Shocking Revelations

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 116 "The Shocking Revelations."**

Awakening of the Oldrezi! While preparing for the inevitable war against the Dread Masters, both Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, as well many other students of the Kingdom, are put to a hard and taxing training system by their Masters.

While the ArchKnights and Knights train their Squires in the most realistic and efficient ways, the Kingdom of the Force as well as the King of Shili, Aven Tunalen, receive a shocking, yet long awaited calls from all sides of the galaxy. The rulers and representatives of many planets demand explanations for the mysterious arrival of the gigantic creatures that suddenly began to roam their homeworlds.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, The Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**

ArchKnight Zai'shira, ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn, and King Aven Tunalen were present at the communication center in which they received at least six priority calls from the core planets. C-3PO was with them and acted as an interpreter when the situation called for it. The reason for that was simple, as Deiven mentioned in the gardens, gigantic creatures called Oldrezi appeared on the planets all around the galaxy to the shock of their inhabitants.

 _Oldrezi_ in the language of the Force meant 'Avatar of Balance'. Those creatures existed even before the most advanced civilizations managed to be created and planets inhabited. Through eons, they slept deep inside the planets, but as the galaxy was getting closer and closer to the balance, they awoke from their slumber. With shapes, appearances that varied depending on the planet, and sizes, the Avatars of Balance had only one similar trait, their heads.

All _Oldrezi_ without exception had heads without eyesocket, skin, hair or flesh. Their beastly skulls had jaws equipped with sharp, canine teeth and a pair of large horns, very similar in shape to the ones Deiven possessed. Aside from that, four shining, engraved symbols which represent four aspects of the Force were a clear proof of their connection to the Kingdom of the Force. Many planets recognized the symbols and immediately decided to call the faction for an explanation.

"King Organa, I'm telling you there is no need to worry," reassured ArchKnight Zai'shira looking at the holographic image of the King of Alderaan. The human wore fancy, royal robes, which were a normal thing since he once again was the King. "The _Oldrezi_ will not harm anyone unless provoked. So simply tell your people to not bother it and resume their everyday activities as if it wasn't there."

"That thing is big as a mountain and looks terrifying," King Bail Organa pointed out with clear worry in his voice. "Many of my people are scared. How do you expect us to act as if it wasn't there?!"

"Mountains are also big, King Organa. Do you pay special attention to them?" asked King Tunalen.

"Mountains aren't living beings King Tunalen, this thing could crush everything in its path," said the human. "If it decides to approach and attack the cities..."

"It won't, we assure you," promised ArchKnight Qui-Gon. The human shaved his beard and mustache, which together with his younger appearance gave him a handsome look. "If you just leave it alone nothing bad will happen to the people of Alderaan. What's more, that creature is the defender of your planet and a primal guardian of balance, so attacking it will only result in more harm than good. Not to mention it will anger the Force."

King Organa shook his head. "More of this... Force stuff," he said under his nose not entirely happy with the situation. "Jedi and Sith treated it as the means to either good or evil. You turned it into... a religion, almost obsession."

"Careful with your words King Organa," warned Qui-Gon Jinn. "This Force stuff... brought me back to life."

"Ehh... alright, I'll try to calm my people down," promised the King.

"By the way do you know what's going on, on Coruscant?" Zai'shira asked.

"I'm afraid no," replied Organa. "After the Dread Master's attack on the Temple, we lost contact with the Republic Senate. However, we do know it's chaos out there."

"I see," Zai'shira nodded. "Thank you."

King Bail Organa nodded and ended the transmission. When his holographic image vanished, Zai'shira exhaled. "I got a feeling sooner or later, one of the Avatars will be attacked and there will be trouble," she said crossing her arms over her chest. One of the Rakatan technicians approached her and gave her a small datapad.

"If that happens, it will be only their fault," Qui-Gon Jinn shrugged as the orange-skinned Togruta checked the device, nodded to the Rakata and gave him back the datapad.

"Actually, that was one of the friendliest conversations today," stated Aven. "Surely it beats the talk from Jabba the Hutt."

"Can't argue with you there," replied Zai'shira.

Another of the Rakatan technician, who sat in front of a holographic display, turned towards the ArchKnight, and spoke. "We have an incoming message."

"Uugghhh... who is it this time?" Aven rolled his eyes with irritation.

"... it's from Arkania," replied the Rakata with a slightly confused look. "Apparently... Deiven Virlo is the messenger. "

Zai'shira and Qui-Gon exchanged serious glances and looked at the Rakata. "Play it," ordered the orange-skinned Togruta. As the alien began to activate the recording, the Queen turned towards the protocol droid. "Thank you Threepio, we'll call you if we need anything else."

"Glad to be of service ArchKnight Zai'shira," the protocol droid replied and quickly left the room.

"We need to send someone for Deiven and Avelon," stated Qui-Gon Jinn. "They need to see this as well."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Aven. "Can't you just call them?"

"In Deiven's room with Anakin and Ahsoka," replied the Togruta. "They're training via Deiven's technique. They won't hear us even if we tried."

 **985 BBY – Ciutric IV, Daplona.**

With at least two moons in its orbit, Ciutric IV commonly known just as Ciutric, was the capital planet of the Ciutric Hegemony, a group of a dozen worlds in the Outer Rim.

It was an industrialized world with a small shipyard and was located at a hub of trade routes. Spaceships regularly stopped on the planet, forming a small but highly profitable industrial society focused on trade and transportation. The landscape of the planet was covered with dense forest, into which the cities and their spaceports were spreading. The planets climate was warm and at night it barely cooled, but at night sudden thunderstorms with storm gusts and much rainfall would appear.

The old technology was always fun to look at and Deiven always smiled when he saw it. Using his training technique, he teleported Avelon, Anakin, and Ahsoka to the past. Their bodies remained in his room at the Temple of Balance while their minds were now here. Avelon trained with Deiven this way many times before and while Ahsoka already did travel with Deiven when she fought Darth Malak on Revan's ship, Anakin was experiencing this strange technique for the first time. "This is different than the tree?" asked the Squire of Avelon.

The whole group walked the streets of Daplona, the capital of Citric IV, towards a specific place. "Yes," Deiven replied as he lead the group. "Much safer to be honest. If you use the tree you can die as easily as on the battlefield against the battle droids. With my technique, you can fight the most powerful Sith, Jedi and other beings without deadly consequences, at least not permanent."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Everything besides death is real," explained the young Firrerreo. "If you get punched in the face, you lose a tooth. If you lose an arm, it will feel as in the real battle. You'll suffer greatly at it will make you think twice about being reckless." The ArchKnight looked at the young Togruta. "Right Ahsoka?" he asked arching his ginger eyebrows.

"Yes," Ahsoka replied with an embarrassed expression. Deiven placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "But the most important thing is learning from the experience."

"What if someone of us dies?" Anakin asked.

"If you die, then you'll be dead until I stop the technique," replied the ArchKnight. "Then we will wake up back in my room."

"Huh, nifty," Anakin nodded while looking around. "So who are we going to face here? Some old Sith from the ancient times?"

Avelon chuckled and replied. "Only Darth Bane and Darth Zannah."

"Bane..." Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I heard that name before in the Jedi Temple."

"Darth Bane is the Sith Lord who instituted the Rule of Two," said the Anzat. "Darth Zannah is his apprentice."

"Woah! You want us to fight them and win?!" Ahsoka asked shocked.

"No, we want you to fight them and learn," Avelon replied turning his green eyes to the young Togruta. "There's no better way to gain experience than in a real fight. In what other situation could you have a chance to fight the ancient Sith Lords to the death and learn even if you die?"

"That's some crazy and sadistic logic," stated Anakin shaking his head. "What would happen if we'd kill the Sith? Would we change the timeline?"

"No," Deiven replied. "The Force repairs everything after the training ends, so there's no consequences."

"I understand," Anakin nodded. "Did any of you died during this?"

"I lost an arm against Darth Malak, but I didn't die," Ahsoka admitted sheepishly.

"I died many times in many different situations," Deiven said scratching his chin. "Avelon died only once though."

"Oh, someone killed you?" Anakin asked with a smirk. "I need to congratulate him... or her."

"His name was... Vitiate," replied the Anzat.

"Never heard of him," Anakin shrugged. "Who was he?"

"The Sith Emperor during the time of the Old Republic," the ArchKnight replied casually. Anakin stopped and looked at the Anzat dumbfounded. After a few seconds, he shook his head with a snort and caught up to the group.

* * *

The four of them left the borders of the capital and headed towards a mansion that was seen in the distance. That's the place, informed the young Firrerreo. The group stopped a couple of meters away in front of the large building.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Anakin asked reaching for his lightsaber.

"Ahsoka will fight against Darth Bane, and you will face Darth Zannah," ArchKnight Avelon replied looking at his Squire.

"Wait, what...?!" Anakin looked at Avelon surprised. "Why am I fighting the apprentice while Ahsoka fights the Master?" Ahsoka also looked at the Anzat with a shocked expression.

"Because I won't go easy on you," the Anzat crossed his arms over his chest.

Anakin looked confused. "What? Is she stronger than Bane?"

"She has a completely different style and set of skills. Ahsoka has better chances with Bane than you with Zannah," explained the ArchKnight. "She's the worst possible opponent for you because of her Sith magic. The only way for you to beat her at your current level is to attack her aggressively, penetrate her Soresu defense, which she uses with her saberstaff, and not allow her to concentrate. If she manages to apply her spells, its over for you."

While Anakin began to process the information, Deiven spoke to Ahsoka. "As for Bane, he's powerful and strong, so you need to counter those traits with your agility and speed. He's using Djem So as his backbone for Soresu and Juyo, so you must use Ataru against him. He doesn't like fighting Jar'Kai users and the unorthodox, so despite the basic rule of not using Jark'Kai against a Djem So specialist, use your double-bladed shoto together with your lightsaber against him, but be careful not to block any of his strikes. Only enhance your body with the Force to evade and dodge."

Ahsoka nodded taking a deep breath. She was about to fight one of the most iconic Sith Lords in history. True, they couldn't really die but even with that in mind, she was a bit nervous. "Easy Ahsoka," the young Firrerreo placed his palms on her shoulders and touched her forehead with his. "Just remember everything you've learned so far. Whatever the result, I know you will not let me down."

Ahsoka closed her eyes with a smile and fought the urge to kiss him, to steal a little kiss. " _Maybe I can explain myself and tell him it was a good luck kiss?_ " she thought. _"But it is me who's going to fight, not him, darn it! Alright Ahsoka, focus on the training."_

Avelon smiled and spoke to Anakin with a serious expression. "Yeah, just don't expect me to do the same thing."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Anakin took a step back with a cringe on his face. He turned around and poked Ahsoka as he passed by. "Come on Snips, let's get this over with so I can erase this horrible image from my head," he said

The young Togruta reached for her weapons, which were attached to her belt, and followed the human. As the two walked down the pathway towards the mansion, they could not sense any darkness or Force-signatures from it. Since it was not far from the capital, Anakin surmised the Sith didn't want to be discovered by any Jedi that could be in the city.

"Should we knock?" Ahsoka asked as they approached the large double doors.

"Allow me," Anakin said and Force-pushed the doors, ripping them off their hinges. Avelon, who watched the two with Deiven, only rolled his eyes and shook his head, while the young Firrerreo chuckled.

Anakin and Ahsoka dashed into the mansion's living room igniting their weapons. Just like he expected, the interior of the Sith's property was expensive and fancy. A large wooden table, couches, rugs, shelves with books varying in sizes and titles, a beautiful chandelier attached to the ceiling right above them. Stairs right next to them led to the upper floor balcony with a railing.

Ahsoka heard heavy footsteps on the upper floor and after a while, a screech of the opening doors. When she and Anakin looked up at the balcony, they noticed a bald, built like a tank, tall human male. He wasn't wearing any armor, only casual clothes. At first glance, he didn't look like an ancient Sith Lord but his devilish yellow eyes told a different story.

He looked like he could break Ahsoka in half with his bare hands alone. Her own legs were thinner than his arms. Black markings around his eyes were the first thing they noticed, but it was unknown whether those were painted on or permanent tattoos.

At first, the Sith only looked surprised by the sudden intrusion. However, shortly after spotting the two 'Jedi', anger filled his mind as he began to call upon the power of the dark side.

The door on their left opened and a young, pretty, blond haired female entered the living room, surprised just like Darth Bane. Dressed in casual clothing like the man, she flicked one of her blonde strands from her face. Her blue eyes, which were surrounded by the same markings as Bane's, were fixed on the two intruders with a curious glare.

Anakin guessed that this was Darth Zannah, and just like he was told, he immediately lunged towards her. The apprentice quickly reached and ignited her saberstaff. Two red blades emerged from both ends of the hilt. The woman began to rotate her weapons and deflect Anakin's blue blade.

Darth Bane jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of Ahsoka. The difference in size was almost ludicrous. He wasn't as tall as Grievous, but still. "How did you found us Jedi?" Darth Bane asked with a voice full of hatred.

"We are not Jedi," Ahsoka replied tapping into the Force and immediately enhancing her body.

The Sith raised his hand in which he held the hilt of his lightsaber. The red blade came to life as the human swung his weapon down. The young Togruta dodged to the side, hearing as the blade cut through the air. As she dodged, Darth Bane swung his blade again, this time horizontally. Ahsoka leaned back and evaded the blade by millimeters. Despite his massive frame, the Sith's attacks were fast.

With a backflip, Ahsoka created some space between them. She needed it in order to properly apply Ataru form.

"Your Master should have fought me," stated the Sith gesturing towards Anakin, who fought Darth Zannah. "Instead, he left to fight my apprentice and sealed your fate."

"He's not my Master," Ahsoka replied with a smirk. "Both are Masters are waiting outside."

The human didn't sense deceit and lies in her words so without taking his eyes off her, he slowly approached one of the windows to confirm what she said to be true. Taking a quick look through the covers, he spotted two figures not far away from his mansion casually talking with each other. One of them was an unusual alien with horns and tail.

It was their calmness and smiles on their faces that made Darth Bane angry. "Are you thinking that I'm some kind of pathetic reject?!" he asked slowly turning his face full of hatred towards her. "They sent their apprentices without a hint of worry?! Like they don't need to care about me?! This doesn't change what I just said," said the Sith Lord. He slowly began to walk towards the young Togruta. "You're alone here and you will die. After we kill you, your masters will join you in the afterlife."

"It is you who is going to die," Ahsoka replied and closed her blue eyes. She threw her worries aside and focused. Suddenly, Darth Bane stopped and tilted his to the side. His hatred was partially replaced with curiosity and confusion. When Ahsoka opened her eyes, their blue color was replaced with a yellow one.

Darth Bane clearly sensed the dark side coming from the young Togruta. Anger and hate. " _No matter how important the task, a Jedi would never use the dark side, not even is it meant saving someone,_ " he stated in his mind.

Ahsoka dashed towards the Sith Lord enhancing her speed with the Force. The human immediately switched to Soresu form. Earlier, he simply wanted to crush her but now, he decided to play with the girl and make a valuation of her skills. The dark side inside of her was different, so primal and wild. Dark, yet not corruptive, it was a strange paradox for the Sith Lord.

The young Togruta performed a 360-degree turn in mid-air and with the created momentum, she swung her green lightsaber at Darth Bane. The Sith effortlessly blocked her strike with her full weight behind it. Ahsoka instinctive dodged a thrust aimed at her chest to the side and rolled right past the human. She kicked him in the back of his knee, but it didn't even faze him.

Bane turned around with remarkable speed and swung his blade so fast, it created a red blur. Ahsoka jumped over the Sith and landed behind him. Her quick slash at his back was blocked with his red blade placed vertically in a down-parry.

Ahsoka jumped away from the Sith, who turned around. The young Togruta used the Force and activated her second shoto blade. Bane narrowed his eyes and curled his lips in a displeased expression. He fought a Jark'Kai user with two standard lightsabers and his apprentice who used a saberstaff, but not a Jark'Kai user with a standard lightsaber and a double-bladed shoto.

Holding her lightsaber with her small and ring finger, Ahsoka telekinetically grabbed a vase from one of the shelves and tossed it towards the Sith's face, who didn't use the Force only smacked it away with his bare hand. The sight of the vase was replaced by a spinning shoto as Ahsoka hurled it after the vase.

Bane deflected the shoto with his red blade and heard a crackling sound when Ahsoka unleashed lightning from her fingertips. His curiosity and surprise took over. He didn't catch the lightning with his blade or set up a shield around him, he took the lightning head on.

The Sith didn't scream only clenched his teeth as his body tensed up. He welcomed the pain, which increased his power and his yellow eyes glowed even brighter. Bane began to slowly walk towards Ahsoka, who couldn't believe what she saw. After a few steps, the human took a deep breath and with a raging scream released a powerful Force-repulse, which shattered the windows, hurled the furniture and Ahsoka away. The young Togruta hit the wall hard felling the pain in her back.

Bane walked towards her his body steaming from the lightning. The Sith raised his hand and hurled a Force-lightning off his own at the young Togruta. Ahsoka raised her green lightsaber and caught the lightning, but she was immediately pushed against the wall by the intensity and power of the attack.

* * *

At the meantime, Anakin and Darth Zannah fought on the other side of the living room. Blue and red blurs clashed with each other as Anakin tried to penetrate Zannah's rotating defense. He had experience fighting Soreru thanks to his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, but this woman had a different technique that he wasn't used to. On the other hand, her fighting style was designed to face opponents like Anakin. She redirected his strikes instead of blocking them and since she only defended herself, he couldn't use counters and parries.

Anakin relentlessly attacked with heavy cleaves but with no success. Zannah managed to probe his mind and found his inner demons but she needed a moment to apply her spells of madness and this was a slight problem. Her arms were slowly began to hurt, and she knew that if she didn't try to stop him it would be only a matter of time. He was stonewalling any attempt to push him back with the Force.

All her focus was needed to keep her solid defense. Hoverer, when Anakin got irritated and Force-pushed the woman, she didn't fight against the blast. Darth Zannah allowed it to hit her and send her flying through one of the doors and thus creating more space between them. When Anakin dashed after her to the room, the apprentice of Darth Bane was already creating symbols with her hand.

Similiar images the ArchKnights showed Anakin once again appeared in his mind but this time they were more violent and darker. She knew that now the situation could go two ways, either the images would give her the time she needed to end this with one strike, or they would enrage him and he would attack her with rage. Luckily for Zannah, the first option was the answer.

Anakin clutched his head for a few seconds. However, this was enough for the woman. When Anakin opened his eyes, his vision was covered with a red hue. It was the last thing he saw before the images ended, along with his life.

Finally, Darth Zannah exhaled with relief. Her arms were exhausted and her back hurt like hell, but it wasn't over yet. The woman quickly ran back into the living room to assist her Master.

* * *

Ahsoka heard the cracking of the wall behind her as Bane's lightning was about to push her through the wall and into the room behind it. She held the lightsaber with all her strength, so it wouldn't cut her until the wall behind her broke and the young Togruta was flung inside the restroom.

With a groan, the Squire got to her feet. Darth Bane entered the room through the door located right next to the hole. Ahsoka used the Force to shatter the nearby window and hurled the glass shards towards the Sith. Darth Bane raised his hand and stopped the shards in mid-air. Without any real effort, the Sith pushed the shards back at Ahsoka, but before the shards could hit her... the young Togruta vanished.

 **21 BBY - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, The Temple of Balance, Deiven's Room.**

"Oh..." Ahsoka opened her eyes and shook her head. "That killed me? How?"

All four of them sat on the floor cross-legged in a circle and confused. The training was suddenly over and Deiven didn't end it purposefully.

"What gives?" Deiven asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder and spotted a Rakatan Knight behind him. When he touched the young Firrerreo, he broke his concentration and at the same time the training.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during your training ArchKnights," the alien bowed his head. ArchKnight "Zai'shira and ArchKnight Qui-Gon need to speak with you. It is very important... something about a second... Deiven."

Deiven's face became serious. "I see... thank you," he nodded. The Rakata bowed his head again and left the room.

"Sorry about the... sudden ending," Deiven apologized and stood up just like Ahsoka and Avelon.

"I was about to die anyway... I think," Ahsoka replied.

"Still, you did well," Deiven pointed out with a proud smile.

"Dammit!" Anakin stroke the floor with his fist. He wasn't as angry as Avelon thought he would be but still. "Easy now, Squire," said the Anzat. "I didn't expect you to win. You were supposed to become aware of your biggest weakness. You're having trouble handling your emotions. For now, take a deep breath and rest. Talk with Ahsoka, who like I said, endured longer than you and share your experiences with each other. We're going to talk after we return."

The two ArchKnights left the room and headed straight to the communication center.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, The Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**

"...I survived somehow... but need a ship to return... to Shili," said the holographic image of Deiven Virlo displayed on the round holo-table. All ArchKnights and Aven watched the recording very closely. They knew it was the scheme of the two Sith Lords.

"So they finally made their move," stated the adult Togruta when the recording reached its end.

"Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis know well that if 'I' would see this, I'd surely try to kill Deiven in order to prevent him from ruining my plans," stated the Anzat. "I would travel to Arkania with Aayla and they would attack and kill us there, then send the fake Deiven here so he could rule the Kingdom as their puppet."

"Yes, but they have no idea that our Deiven survived and slightly changed his appearance," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "We can distinguish them by their horns."

"If they put on hoods, they won't be so easy to distinguish," replied the adult Togruta. "But that won't matter if we kill the fake one."

"I would suggest you and Avelon travel to Arkania to confront them," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "Deiven and I will stay here in case they would send the fake Deiven to Shili."

"No, I'm not staying here," Deiven protested strongly. "Just like you said... my horns are different than his, that's the way to distinguish him if he appears here. I'm going with them to deal with this impostor once and for all, end of discussion."

"Just be calm Deiven," Aven suggested placing his hand on the young Firrerreo's shoulder. "I know that this can be frustrating but you must stay calm."

"I know and will," the ArchKnight assured.

"Let's not waste any more time then," said Avelon. "It's time to travel to Arkania."

 **Corellia, Coronet City, Blue Sector, Treasure Ship Row, Mynok's Haven.**

Obi-Wan visited Anakin's mother just as promised. He told her about everything that happened and avoided some topics and discussions that would of caused her to worry, like Anakin's injury. After that, he visited the medical center and learned that Sugi and Embo left the facility not so long ago.

With a few questions to the locals, he managed to find them in the local cantina named Mynok's Haven. Sugi was actually happy to see him and asked Obi-Wan to join them for a drink. The human agreed and told her that he was a former Jedi Master named Obi-Wan Kenobi and that along with his friend they wanted to join the Kingdom of the Force. But it all ended differently.

"So your friend joined the Kingdom but you didn't?" Sugi asked as the two of them sat at the table in the calm corner. Embo talked to a human at the bar counter about a ship they could use to leave Corellia.

"I don't agree with how they do things, it's against my morals," Obi-Wan replied taking a sip from his cup. "But I think as a bounty hunter, I will be hired by them eventually. The war against the Dread Masters is inevitable."

Sugi shook with fear when she heard the name. The voice of that one Dread Master still hunted her in her dreams, but along with the fear, she also felt anger. "I must pay those bastards back for my team," she stated forcefully.

"Don't worry you will get your chance," assured Obi-Wan. "However, I would advise staying away from them. I don't know if you heard, but they..." Obi-Wan took a deep breath "...destroyed the entire Jedi Temple along with the Senate district. With my own Star Destroyer."

Sugi looked at the brown liquid inside her cup. "I heard rumors in the medical center, but I didn't believe them," she replied. She looked at Obi-Wan's face and narrowed her brown eyes. "You... blame yourself?"

"It was my ship Sugi, my responsibility," Obi-Wan stated.

"No one could predict that," Sugi stated. "That's not a weapon you can just take along with you... it's a damn ship. What do you plan to do, put it in your pocket? True, it's a tragedy what happened but you didn't cause it. It was those goddam Dread Masters. They're the ones who should be punished."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. He only took another sip from his cup.

"You know, I never got to thank you for saving my life," the Zabrak female said with a slight smile.

"My friend was also there," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Too bad we didn't manage to save the rest of your team and those poor farmers."

Sugi drank the rest of her beverage. "Uuhh.. you can't always save everyone," she said quietly. "There is always the risk of casualties." Obi-Wan only sighed in response.

Embo approached them and spoke in his native language. He said that the human didn't agree to the price for the ship. "I'll go talk to him," Sugi proposed and stood up but Obi-Wan spoke. "Sugi, I was thinking you and Embo can use the freighter in which I came here. I want only to join your team in return and as I recall you need people for missions."

Sugi sat back down and raised her eyebrows. "You seem to keep surprising me... Master Jedi," she replied with a mischievous smile. "Do you agree, Embo?"

The Kyuzu looked at the human and nodded.

"Well then," Sugi leaned her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her palm with a grin. "Welcome to our little band of bounty hunters, Obi-Wan."

 **One hour later – Arkania, Underground Research Facility.**

Using one of the stealth ships from the Kingdom of the Force, the same which they had used to spy on the Republic and the Separatists fleet, the three ArchKnights managed to land near the facility in which Deiven was born without alerting the local authorities.

Since Zai'shira knew the place, she was the one leading Deiven and Avelon. "What a dump," commented Avelon as the Archknights walked down the corridor. "Everything is rusted and old."

"It's barely functioning after the last time I was here, I think..." Zai'shira slowed down and stopped. She spotted the entrance to the room in which she found Deiven and his mother, Tashia. Just in front of the entrance, near the ripped doors, lay a barely recognizable black, charred skeleton, or what was left of it. Time did its thing and almost nothing remained of the corpse of Tashia, the mother of Deiven. "He simply left her here to rot," Zai'shira growled with anger and sadness.

Deiven passed the orange-skinned Togruta and looked at the black skeleton in silence. "Deiven, you shouldn't look at her," Zai'shira said with care.

The young Firrerreo didn't say anything. He mixed and gathered everything inside and waited for a moment to let it go, to unleash his fury. The ArchKnight passed the corpse and went on.

Avelon approached Zai'shira and spoke. "This will end nasty for someone," he stated. "Our young friend is really pissed when he goes silent."

"It's still not his worst," Zai'shira replied. "When Firrerreos are angry or frightened, their skin color turns silver. Deiven learned to control this to some extent, just like his primal tendencies, so he really needs to be infuriated for his skin to turn silver."

* * *

After some exploring, the ArchKnights reached a large room, which compared to the rest was quite clean and functional. Security terminals, cameras, holographic displays, everything was working.

"I think we found their hideout," said Avelon.

"As always perceptive, my former apprentice," Darth Plagueis's voice issued from a dark corner of the room they were in. "Although I wouldn't call it a hideout." All ArchKnights immediately reached for their weapons and ignited them.

"Now, there is no need for violence," the Sith Lord said with a chuckle as he left the shadows. "We are civil after all. Which brings me to my question. Do honest people use devices to make them look like someone else?"

"I like to play sometimes," replied the Anzat. "Where is Darth Sidious and your little 'fake'?"

"Fake? Haha, I assure you, my friend, our Deiven is the real one," replied the Muun. "In comparison to your Deiven and ArchKnight Zai'shira."

"I beg to differ," Deiven replied with a snarl.

"Why even bother giving someone else the matrix when we know the truth?" asked the Sith. "I thought you were smarter than that my apprentice. However, I do have many questions, especially about Padme Amidala and her sudden Force abilities. Was it some kind of artifact? I still have the necklace we used on the Queen of Alderaan, but I never thought that there were such powerful artifacts in the galaxy beyond my knowledge."

"I was smart enough to fool you during our entire time as Master and apprentice," Avelon replied with a smirk. "I never betrayed the Kingdom. I was, am, and I always be, an ArchKnight."

"And we never died Plagueis," Zai'shira added with a smug grin. "Deiven used Force travel and we escaped our ship before it was destroyed. Thanks to him, the Queen of Naboo became of Force-sensitive."

Darth Plagueis narrowed his yellow eyes and glared at Togruta. He didn't sense any deceit from her, plus he knew Zai'shira and would recognize her smugness everywhere.

"And besides," Deiven pointed at his new horns. "The Force slightly changed my horns so even if your 'fake' does travel to Zulio, he will be killed because the members of the Kingdom know about the changes. Your plan has failed, again."

The Sith looked at the young Firrerreo with an unhappy smile, which turned into a smirk. "I had a slight hunch you survived, but one thing didn't change... you are a fake, a clone."

"Lies from an angry Sith," replied the young ArchKnight.

"Oh really?" A sinister smile appeared on Plagueis face. "You see, as it turned out, Doctor Negeth lied to me. He told me that thanks to your natural healing factor, you survived his modifications. That it was easier than he anticipated and that it wasn't a challenge for him. It turned out, he cloned the female I brought to him and the fetus inside of her as well."

"What?!" Zai'shira blinked a few times. "I'd talked to her, she was his mother. That compassion and care weren't faked."

"Yes, because she never knew she was a clone in the first place," replied the Sith Lord. "Negeth created many clones and experimented on them so that his creation would be perfect. When the clone survived his modifications, he did the same changes to the original. Then, he presented you and your mother to me. Apparently, he wanted to trick me and keep the original for himself."

"Lies!" Deiven yelled.

"No, that's the truth," Darth Plagueis used the Force to push a button on the wall. The whole room shook for a moment and the floor began to descend to the second room below them. "What is this?" Avelon asked.

The much larger room was submerged in darkness until the floor reached the bottom. The green lights on the walls were switched on and a shocking sight was revealed. Tanks filled with strange, disfigured beings submerged in blueish liquid were set in a straight line. Zai'shira counted at least ten of them. "A secret sub-laboratory in which Negeth experimented," replied the Muun. "Meet your brothers Deiven," stated the Sith Lord as he slowly backed away to a wall. "The failed clones."

Aside from the beeping sounds of the tanks and humming of the lightsabers, a complete silence filled the room. The young Firrerreo turned off his lightsaber and approached one of the tanks. The blueish liquid illuminated the shocked face of Deiven when he gazed up upon the horror. The being inside was completely disfigured with three horns, short tail, and three legs. The worst thing was, that it was still alive. Its one snake-like eye followed Deiven's movements.

"By the Force," he whispered.

Avelon and Zai'shira turned off their lightsabers but kept a close eye on the Muun as well as on the young Firrerreo. All tanks had a different clone, disfigured in a different, horrific way, except for two, which were empty. One had a number 10 on its side, the other one a 9. "Number 9 belongs to you," Darth Plagueis said. "If you don't believe me, the same number is under your tongue just like every other clone here."

Deiven shot daggers at the Sith Lord and wanted to attack him, to kill him but he needed to know the truth. The ArchKnight took a deep breath to calm himself, he took a step forward to so that he would get a clearer view of his reflection on the tank and opened his mouth and raised his long tongue to the palate. At the far end, he spotted a small, black number 9.

Deiven's amber eyes widened and he stepped away from the tank. In a matter of second, Deiven felt his entire world fall to pieces. Zai'shira and Avelon approached him. "It is true?" the Anzat asked.

The young Firrerreo glared at the floor and nodded weakly. Zai'shira and Avelon didn't know what to say. Darth Plagueis, however, spoke with a sly smile. "If it makes you feel better, you're the best clone the doctor created, and of course you ruined my plans which is another win for you, but I always have a backup plan, that involves your deaths."

The sound of footsteps echoed in the room. When Avelon turned his head, he spotted the other Deiven, who walked towards them with an angry expression. Even if it weren't for the footsteps, they would sense his emotions. Despite the slightly different horns and his black clothes, he was an exact copy of the young ArchKnight.

"You damn clone!" the apprentice of Darth Plagueis yelled with hatred in his voice. His skin began to turn silver, a clear proof of his anger. He wasn't able to control his Firrerreo trait like the ArchKnight. The red blade emerged from his lightsaber hilt as he dashed towards the ArchKnights. "You will die here with the rest of these pathetic failures!"

The young ArchKnight twitched at the sound of the word clone. He looked at him and narrowed his eyes with anger. He pushed away Zai'shira to the side and lunged forward igniting his indigo lightsaber.

Snarls, growls and powerful cleaves were exchanged. Their tails were uncoiled and at every possible occasion, they attacked at each other with bone-crushing swings. They simply wanted to kill each other, to erase the other from existence.

"You're nothing! A pathetic fake!" exclaimed the apprentice. The ArchKnight didn't reply, he was only focused on fighting. As the two Firrerreos fought with each other, Avelon and Zai'shira wanted to assist their friend, but a chilling laugh drew their attention.

As they turned their heads, a figure in a black cloak and with two crimson blades lunged at them. "Sidious!" Zai'shira activated her yellow blade and blocked both blades.

Avelon quickly turned around and caught a Force lightning with his red blade, which was hurled towards him by Darth Plagueis. The Anzat smirked and spoke. "Well, since everyone has a partner, let's dance."

With blinding speed, he dashed towards the Muun, leaving the Togruta to deal with the human. Darth Plagueis activated his blade and prepared for the fight with his former apprentice. Both blades locked with each other while the aliens looked into each other's eyes.

"We could rule the galaxy together," stated Plagueis. "But you decided to betray me."

"I never betrayed you because I never really was your apprentice," replied the ArchKnight. "You were a pawn of the Kingdom this whole time and the hardest thing for me was pretending to be weaker than you. We needed you to show the galaxy the grim side of the Jedi Order. You did your part and now you can die."

"I will kill you, Sidious will kill Zai'shira, and my apprentice will kill Deiven," the Muun said with a sinister smile. "He's too angry and unfocused to achieve the same state he did aboard the Separatists ion weapon."

"Maybe he is..." Avelon smirked as his green eyes turned silver "...but not me."

The Anzat activated the aura of balance and pushed the Muun to the other side of the room with a powerful Force-wave. "Surprised?" asked the ArchKnight. "It's over Plagueis."

"Yes, it is a surprise, but let me tell you that I have prepared for such a scenario," Darth Plagueis reached into his pocket, pulled out a small device and pushed a button on it, a beeping sound came from above them. Avelon, Zai'shira and Darth Sidious looked up. The ceiling had more than a few thermal detonators attached to it. "It has been fun my apprentice, but I have things to do," said the Muun. Using the Force travel, the same technique that Deiven knew, he vanished in a violet light in the same moment as the charges exploded.

 **Mustafar, Klegger Corp Mining Facility.**

Darth Plagueis escaped the sub-laboratory on Arkania and teleported himself inside a mining facility on Mustafar. His apprentice was sent here to kill the Separatists leaders and Senators. Darth Plagueis, however, had a vision, he saw that someone survived. He was certain that ArchKnight Avelon didn't die during the explosion thanks to his power. Even if Zai'shira and Deiven were crushed, Avelon would finish off his apprentice and Darth Sidious who probably be injured, which meant Darth Plagueis could start his own plan.

As the Muun walked the rooms filled with corpses and destroyed battle droids, he heard a weak cry. With a smirk, he began to head to its source. Finally, in one of the rooms with two holo-tables, he spotted a young fair-skinned human boy, probably fourteen or fifteen years old with brown hair and pale blue eyes. The boy kneeled over a body of a naked, dead woman and cried with anger. The Sith Lord could feel his hatred and sadness.

"Are you okay?" the Muun asked with faked worriedness.

The boy looked at him and immediately reached for a blaster that lay beside him. "Who are you?!" he demanded and aimed at the Sith with teary eyes.

Darth Plagueis raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not enemy your my boy," he reassured and gestured towards the bodies. "I'm a Sith Lord and I came here to talk to the Separatists, what happened here?"

The boy clenched his teeth in anger and lowered the blaster. "The ArchKnight..." he growled. "Deiven Virlo... he killed everyone, he raped... my mother. I saw everything!"

Darth Plagueis forced himself not to smirk. The primal side of his apprentice must have burst out of control. The woman wasn't ugly so he probably decided to release some tension.

"I can't bring back people to life my boy," Darth Plagueis approached the young human. "My condolences. I can give you a chance to kill him."

The boy looked at the Sith with curiosity and hope. "R-Really?"

"Yes," the Sith nodded. "You're the only survivor of this cruel slaughter. What's your name boy?"

"L-Lux Bonteri," he replied.

"Do you want revenge Lux?" Darth Plagueis crouched in front of Lux. "Do you want to revenge your mother's death and punish the one responsibly?"

"Yes," Lux replied forcefully.

"Good," the Sith nodded. "I will grant you the chance to do just that."

 **Arkania, Underground Research Facility.**

Zai'shira opened her blue eyes and saw only darkness. She lay on the cold metal floor and shook her head. Her lightsaber lay right beside her so she reached for it and ignited it in order to see. Some green lights were still flickering at the far end of the room but that wasn't enough. Thanks to the yellow light of her weapon though, she was able to see what happened. The charges exploded which resulted in the whole ceiling collapsing, but luckily for them, Avelon in his state, caught it with the use of the Force.

"Zai, Deiven are you okay?!" the Anzat called out. The orange-skinned Togruta heard him, sat up and crouched due to the lack of space above her. She tried to spot Darth Sidious, who fought her earlier but with no luck. She only hoped that he'd been crushed under the rubble.

After using the Force to push aside some of the concrete, Zai'shira spotted Avelon who stood with his hands raised and held the parts of the ceiling so it wouldn't completely crush them. His aura created a silver light which glowed brighter than her lightsaber.

The Anzat spotted Zai'shira and noticed cuts and bruises on her body, as well as her face covered in dust. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"A few scratches," Zai'shira replied with a cough. "I can't find Sidious and I don't know where Deiven is."

"Find him and a way out of here so I can drop this rubble," said the ArchKnight. "I can see that the way which we use to get here is collapsed so we need to find another way out."

"Alright," the Togruta began to look around. "Deiven!" she called out but with no response for some time. When she repeated his name for the fifth time, she heard a voice. "Over here!"

Zai'shira began to head towards the source with caution, the other Deiven had the same voice, so she didn't wasn't to be fooled and fall into a trap. The yellow light of her lightsaber illuminated a dreadful scene. A young Firrerreo was impaled on a sharp end of the rubble. A concrete bar was sticking out of his eye. With the brain pierced, the healing factor wasn't working, he was dead. Zai'shira held her breath and approached the body. When she spotted the black clothes, she exhaled with relief.

Not far from him, the Togruta spotted their Deiven, who sat on the floor and watched the other Firrerreo in silence. "Are you okay?" Zai'shira asked.

The ArchKnight didn't answer, instead, he moved towards the dead body and opened its mouth. Zai'shira watched in silence as her friend pulled and ripped out the tongue of his enemy. Deiven looked at the tongue and spotted a small number 10. Zai'shira leaned towards the ArchKnight and also spotted the number. They were both clones, which further confused the young Firrerreo.

Darth Plagueis lied to his apprentice telling him that he was the original, but where and who was the original then. Deiven dropped the tongue and shook his head. He didn't even know if he was stronger than the other clone since the detonation charges were responsible for his death. He didn't want it to end this way.

"Deiven, I know you're confused but we need to move," Zai'shira said and looked around. On the wall, she spotted a blue light beaming through an outline resembling a frame of a door. The Togruta grabbed Deiven by the arm and pulled him towards it. "Avelon, here!" she called out.

When she and Deiven approached the wall and the secret door, the Togruta began to search for some kind of switch to open it. Finally, when she touched and pushed a square plate, the door opened with a hiss and just in time. Avelon slowly approached them with his hands in the air.

Zai'shira pulled them both inside the room with the rubble crushing the room behind them. Avelon's aura vanished and he took a breather. "That was close," he stated. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes," Zai'shira replied while Deiven walked towards something. "The other Deiven was also a clone. Number 10. He's dead now."

"Did he know about that?" asked the Anzat.

"I don't think so," the Togruta replied. "Plagueis probably lied to him, but who knows."

"Well since the mission is complete, let's just find a way out of this lab and return home," Avelon said. Just like in the rest of the sub-lab, the room was filled with holographic screens and terminals with a large tank in the middle. Deiven stood in front of it and silently watched.

"Is everything alright?" Avelon asked as he approached the young Firrerreo and noticed what he was looking at. "Oh, shit."

The tank had two people inside, a female Firrerreo who held a small boy in her hands. Both had gold skin and ginger-white hair. "I think I found the originals," the young Firrerreo stated blandly. Avelon looked at the tank's console. "The tank is working, but... they're dead," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Zai'shira approached Deiven and gently grabbed his shoulders. "Everything will be alright Deiven," she reassured. "This doesn't change anything. You're not worse off in any way. If anything, you're one of a kind."

Deiven wasn't convinced. He was simply too shocked and devastated because of all of this. He hung his head in sorrow. The young Firrerreo hoped to speak with his mother, no matter if she was cloned or not. He wanted to meet his biological parent, but it turned out much more differently.

"I see some data here," Avelon stated. "I'll erase it so that we won't have to deal with this in the future."

When the Anzat finished, he noticed a door and decided to check where they lead. Upon opening it, he noticed a staircase, which led up. "Let's try the stairs," he proposed. "They lead up so hopefully, we can reach the upper levels and leave this facility."

"Come on, let's go home," Zai'shira said to Deiven and gently pulled him with her.

 **One and a half hour later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

The ArchKnights managed to leave the facility and returned to their ship. Their whole trip back was spent in silence. The mission was a success, but the outcome was shocking for the young Firrerreo. They docked in the hangar of the Untouchable and used the teleportation device to travel to the Temple on Zulio.

Ahsoka, Anakin, and ArchKnight Qui-Gon waited for them just in front of the Temple. They knew that the mission was over and all three survived, but they didn't know everything.

When the ArchKnights appeared in a yellow light, Ahsoka smiled and dashed towards them, but she slowed down half-way. Deiven was really sad and angry, and Ahsoka felt this. The young Firrerreo passed by Ahsoka without a word and entered the Temple.

"What happened?" asked ArchKnight Qui-Gon as he approached Avelon and Zai'shira with Anakin.

"Bad things," replied Zai'shira.

* * *

After the whole explanation, Ahsoka, Anakin and Qui-Gon Jinn were shocked, to say the least. "Poor Deiven," Ahsoka said with genuine compassion.

"Damn," Anakin scratched the back of his head. "I didn't see that coming."

"No one did, it is a surprise for all of us and a very hard discovery for Deiven," pointed out Qui-Gon. "I can't imagine what he must be going through right now."

Ahsoka turned around on her heel and dashed inside the Temple. Zai'shira didn't even think about stopping her. If anyone could talk to Deiven and achieve something, it was her.

* * *

The young Togruta caught Deiven as he was on his way to his room. "Deiven, wait!" she called out.

The ArchKnight heard her voice and turned around. Just as he wanted to tell her to leave him be for a while, she ran up to him and hugged him. It surprised him, and he reluctantly hugged her back.

"I heard what happened on Arkania," she said.

"Then you know that I'm... a clone!" Deiven tried to pull himself away but Ahsoka held him tightly.

"So what?!" Ahsoka finally pulled herself away and looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't the original Deiven who played with me when I was a little girl, who helped me return to my family, who trained me to protect myself and the people I care about, it was you."

"You don't understand Ahsoka," Deiven shook his head. "Why didn't the Force tell me that?!"

"Does it matter?" Ahsoka shrugged. "You are the Chosen One, the Force choose you to bring balance to the galaxy. Not the other clone, not the original Firrerreo, but you, and besides, your horns."

"What about them?" Deiven asked confused.

"They're different now because I think the Force wanted you to be special, one of a kind despite being a clone, now even if another clone does appear, he won't look like you," Ahsoka replied.

"How do you know that?!" Deiven asked. "How can you be sure that I'm the ArchKnight Deiven and not another clone?!"

At that moment, Ahsoka cupped Deiven's cheeks and kissed him on the lips. Nothing to crazy just an innocent kiss but it had its effect. The amber eyes stared into the crystal-blue ones in clear surprise. His tail tighened itself around his leg and his wole body tensed up. Even Ahsoka was shocked by what she has done. It was an impulse. Her heart began to beat like crazy and her cheeks darkened. "I just know," Ahsoka replied silently and waited for Deiven's response.

The young Firrerreo was silent for a few seconds which to Ahsoka was like an eternity, but he finally smiled slighlty and spoke. "Thank you, I feel... better."

Ahsoka smiled shyly and grabbed his hand. Not wanting to just stand there awkwardly, she pulled him. "Come on, the others are worried about you too, we must let them know you're okay," she said with a smile.

* * *

When the two returned to the courtyard, the three ArchKnights and Anakin still spoke with each other about the recent events. Zai'shira gestured towards them. "How are you feeling?" she asked as Deiven and Ahsoka approached them.

"We're here for you," Avelon added. "You know we treat you like family and family sticks together. It doesn't matter of you're original or a clone."

"I know," Deiven assured. "Thank you."

"We had a talk about Darth Plagueis," informed Qui-Gon. " ArchKnight Avelon told us he escaped and may try something once again."

Deiven took a deep breath. "For now, let's focus on Dread Masters and the younglings," he suggested. "We already sent a ship to Tython like I agreed with Master Yoda. If the Dread Masters do attack, we'll be ready for them."

"But right now, we need to rest and take a bath," Zai'shira pointed out.

"You're right," Deiven agreed.

When the young Firrerreo walked away with Anakin, Avelon, and Qui-Gon, Zai'shira approached Ahsoka. "How did you manage to uplift his spirits so fast?" she asked.

"You know me...I like to... improvise," Ahsoka replied with a slight blush. Zai'shira only chuckled in response and together with her daughter, they joined the rest of the group.

 **Tatooine, Jabba's Palace, Throne Room.**

Often simply called Hutt Castle, Jabba's Palace was a large sandrock and durasteel complex located at the fringes of the Northern Dune Sea on the planet of Tatooine. Originally erected as a monastery of the B'omarr Order, the buildings eventually fell into the hands of two major crimelords: first, an outcast and gang leader called Alkhara and later, Jabba the Hutt.

While the structure underwent many additions in the way of fortification and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. Composed of a central rotunda and a taller spire adjacent to it, the ridge-side retreat also boasted an underground hangar and maintenance bay. Deep in the monastery's subterranean chambers, Jabba the Hutt made a throne room which he sat on top of a pit that housed a pet rancor.

Accessed by a winding stone stair, the throne room's air was constantly filled with spiced t'bac smoke and the sounds of jizz per Jabba's delight in theatrics. Reposing on a large dais backed by a rotisserie cooker, Jabba could oversee the gathered masses he permitted to enjoy his company. Behind Jabba, his majordomo had their own private turbolift which allowed them to greet guests at the front gate, allowing for the crime boss' second in command to either welcome, turn away, or kill them. The likes of bounty hunters, assassins, smugglers and more filled out the often-crowded alcoves of the chamber, many of whom plotted to one day overthrow the Hutt or kill him.

At the center of the room, the polished stone floor gave way to a viewing grille which looked down upon a large pit where Jabba's beasts would fight, entertaining the Hutt and his depraved guests. Amongst the beasts was Jabba's prized rancor. A trap door in the floor in front of Jabba's dais could be opened by a trigger mechanism in the Hutt's hookah pipe, dropping threatening or otherwise bothersome guests into the pit to be devoured.

The largest alcove in the room, hosting the stairs to the Dancers' Pit, band lounge, and the massive private elevator that ferried Jabba up to his private chambers, was also home to a wall of trophies collected by the Hutt. Amongst these items were the taxidermied heads of a jerba and tauntaun.

The levels below the throne room were prison cells for Jabba's enemies, torture chambers whose occupants often suffered a slow, public death. The boiler room that sat opposite the prison facility was overseen by the droid EV-9D9, a sadistic droid who oversaw that assessment of all droids that would see service in Jabba's court.

At this moment only Jabba the Hutt and his protocol droid, who served as an interpreter, were physically present in the room. Jabba talked to the holographic images of the four other Hutt crime lords and a Zygerrian female in royal attire. Her name was Miraj Scintel and she was the Queen of the Zygerrian Empire.

"So do we have a deal Jabba?" asked the Queen. "Without the Jedi Order, the galaxy is ours for the taking. If my Empire and the Hutt cartel would join forces nothing would stop us."

Since Jabba the Hutt broke his alliance with Separatists and didn't help the Republic afterward, he remained neutral in this war. Because of that, the Queen decided to propose an alliance between their organizations. Jabba replied in Huttese and the droid immediately translated the words. "The mighty Jabba asks what about the Dread Masters and the Kingdom of the Force?"

The Queen chuckled with a proud smile. "The Kingdom is only interested in their 'balance'," she pointed out. "If we don't interfere with their business or attack the planets that are allied with them, there is no need to worry. Maybe even we can arrange some trades or business with them later. The Dread Masters are focused currently on the Kingdom, and while they will fight each other we will grow in strength. By the time they deal with each other, we will be too strong to be stopped."

Jabba hummed and chuckled. He looked at the other crime lords, who nodded. Jabba spoke once again and droid translated. "The Hutt cartel agrees to join forces with the Zygerrian Empire, Queen Scintel."

"Marvelous," the Queen replied with a wicked smile. "This is the beginning of a great alliance."

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N:** This is the final chapter of the first season! I never expected that this story would become so popular :D Over 150k views, you guys are great! See you in the next season which will be posted in May or maybe in April if I manage :3


End file.
